


The Seven Servers

by LightningHikaru



Series: The Servers of Chaos [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Black Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Freeform, Camelot, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mind Control, Other, Panic Attacks, Pining, Possession, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic 2006, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Teasing, Time Skips, Torture, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 389,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHikaru/pseuds/LightningHikaru
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. but what happens after a horrible accident that changes the entire universe. Sonic and his friends are reincarnated but now they have to face new enemies, and only with the power of the Chaos Emeralds can they tap into their old lives and stop this new threat. This story morphs from a friendship adventure to a Romance adventure with a ton of chaos thrown in.
Relationships: C - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Servers of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046791
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Shooting Stars

The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, Power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos. Those words echoed through the air for the elements of chaos knew that something was stirring. This was not the same world they all knew, but none of them remember who they were. The Stars glimmered throughout the sky as a Meteor shower paints the sky over Station Square. A Port city with towering buildings and scattered islands around the coast. On the southern side of town in a small suburban strip near the Station Square High school a girl sits outside watching the beautiful sky display as she facetimes with her best friend on her phone. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything so beautiful,” She said pointing the phone up at the sky. “You ever think there’s more out there?” She asked her,

“Saya, please stop trying to distract me. You told me we were going to study for our math test tomorrow.” Her friend lets out a huff as she looks, “I’m not sure, but it sure is pretty.” 

“Yeah, also, when did you start caring about studying? You hate studying.” Saya said propping up her phone on her chair while she grabs her long curly brown hair and begins tying it up in a bun.

“You’re going to think it sounds weird.” She looks away from the screen as she starts scribbling something down in her notebook.

“TK, you know you can always tell me anything. Sure, I might laugh but I always got your back.” She smiles just as she looks back at the screen and they make eye contact.

“These last few days, I’ve felt different. Homework, tests, math in general has been easier to understand. It’s almost like I’ve become smarter.” TK looks at Saya waiting expectantly for a reaction.

“Does that mean you can help me with my homework?” TK just places her hands over her face mumbling to herself about how she should have expected that response. Saya lets out a chuckle, “I’m going to be honest; I’ve been feeling weird too. I’ve gotten super impatient with everything and I am always hungry!” She leans over and grabs a bag of chips open on the table next to her.

“So, Same old Saya?” TK joked as she gives her a look of shock. Her phone begins to buzz as a notification pops up that Brandy wants to join the chat.

“Oh, hang on! Brandy want to join the chat.” She clicks a button as the screen splits between two videos as Brandy’s face appears.

“Guys! The sky is so pretty!” Brandy quickly adjusts her phone to point at herself as she stares at the sky,

“Hey, Brandy, have you felt off at all this week?” TK asked.

“Not really, unless you count feeling super calm to wanting to set people on fire a bad thing. But that could be because it’s a full moon.” She said as both Saya and TK look at her concerned.

“I think that counts.” Saya said,

“Oh, hang on Caroline is wanting to join the call.” Brandy presses her phone and the screen splits again and Caroline’s face shows up.

“Hello!” She says with a smile, “Are you all outside watching the meteor shower too?”

“Yep! I can’t believe it’s still going.” Saya said looking back up at the sky. The meteor shower began to diminish slowly as seven of the meteors began to break through the atmosphere.

“Hey, are you guys seeing this?” TK asked, “It looks like some of the Meteors are going to hit the ground.”

“Yeah, it’s starting to get really bright.” Brandy said.

“Um, does it seem like they are getting closer?” Caroline asked.

“I don’t think it’s safe to be outside anymore.” TK said,

“Get inside now!” Saya said quickly grabbing her phone and rushing inside as the Meteor began to grow brighter and brighter. All four girls quickly rush inside their houses and they brace for impact as the ground begins to shake.

“Saya? Saya are you there?” TK’s voice came through the phone that Saya dropped by the door as she dove to take cover.

“Here.” She sat up rubbing her head from hitting it on the kitchen table as she attempted to hide.

“Is everyone okay?” Caroline asked waving the dust out of her line of sight.

“Yeah, but I definitely cracked my phone screen.” Brandy said grabbing her phone as she looks out to her backyard. “Holy crap!”

“What? What’s wrong?” TK said focusing on the phone but looks up to her own back yard to see a large crater was created from the impact. “Holy Crap.”

“Is there one in front of you guys too?” Caroline asked holding her phone close to her chest. 

“Yeah, there’s one in front of me.” Saya picks up her phone and walks closer to it.

“How are we not dead?” Brandy asked,

“I’m not sure, but we should probably…” TK began to speak but Saya quickly interrupts her.

“There’s something down there.” She leans over the ledge, a shiny blue glimmer sparkles from the bottom of the pit. 

“Saya, don’t, it could be dangerous!” TK protested but she had already slid down the side of the pit. It almost looks like the object is glowing as Saya stepped closer.

“There’s something inside mine too.” Brandy commented as she slid down the crater in front of her. Both TK and Caroline can’t help but be curious and before they could second guess their decision. Saya had already started reaching for the object. Each one glowed with a different color, Saya’s a Sapphire blue, the one in front if TK gave of an Amber glow as Caroline was a Bright white and Brandy’s was a warm lavender. Almost like they were all mesmerized by the light they reach for it and grab it in their hands. The Light envelops all of them if their respective colors that blinds them of their surroundings.

“Guys?” Caroline called out as Saya starts to see clearly again trying to adjust after being temporarily blinded. “The crater…” As all their vision returns, they are shocked that the crater beneath them was gone. As if a meter never impacted in front of them.

“What in the world.” Brandy said as Saya looks at her hand, she notices that there was nothing in her hand but instead a thick banded bracelet was around her left hand. It fit perfectly around her wrist like it was molded around it. The bracelet had strange engravings that looked like runes carved into it and in the middle was a large Blue gem the size of a medallion coin. Each one them had a new accessory wrapped around their wrist.

“Okay, we’re not all on something, are we?” TK asked looking over her bracelet, the gem embedded into it was an Amber color.

“I, I can’t get it off.” Caroline said as she struggles at it. They all begin to struggle with their bracelets now realizing they cannot come off.

“Okay, nobody panic! A meteor fell from the sky and the thing that fell is now all stuck on our wrists.” Brandy said giving up.

“Well at least it’s not a parasite.” Saya said.

“You read too many comic books.” TK said, “We can figure this out in the morning, my parents just got home, I gotta go.” She hangs up on the call.

“Do we tell someone about this?” Caroline asked,

“No way! What if they try to chop our hands off to take them? I don’t know about you, but I like having my hand.” Saya said, “But TK is right, let’s talk about it tomorrow.” They both nod to Saya in agreement and end the call. 

All four girls struggle to get some sleep, they all stare at the new accessory they are stuck with and the unnatural glow it occasionally gives off. But none of them knew that there were more meteors that fell that night. 

That morning Saya wakes up and runs down to the kitchen and starts making herself a large bowl of cereal. There seemed to be a pep in her step as she ate with a smile on her face. “You seem to be in a good mood this morning,” Her father said prepping his lunch for work.

“Yeah, I feel great! Like I drank a bunch of energy drinks without that sick feeling.” She said finishing off her food and quickly moves over to the sink to toss her bowl in the dishwasher.

“Did you get sleep?” He asked handing her, her lunchbox.

“Nope!” She said going over to the fridge and shoving as many snacks as she can fit inside along with a sandwich.

“Should I be worried?” He said giving her a look of concern. Even he could tell that she had been acting strange recently.

“I’m fine! When’s mom getting back?” She attempted to change to subject as she shoves her lunchbox in her backpack.

“Later today, I’ll be picking her up from the airport at lunch.” He said grabbing his keys. “Are you sure I can’t give you a ride to school? One of these days you’re going to burn yourself out.” He tosses her a stopwatch as she catches it.

“The Track meet is in two weeks; I have to keep up my regime or I won’t be the fastest thing alive.” She said pulling on her red running shoes and pulling her backpack over her back.

“Don’t you mean fastest human alive?” He joked as she opens the front door and smiles at him.

“Nope!” She presses the button on the stopwatch and bursts through the door faster than her father could blink. He shakes his head as he closes the door for her since she was already 2 houses down and continuing to run fast. 

TK always got to school early, she had already seen the news about the reports of meteors impacting the surface, but that no crater sites have been found yet. The gears in her brain were turning as she thought of possible reasons to why the four of them received these strange bracelets and how craters could magically disappear from right underneath them. She became so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn’t notice both Brandy and Caroline walk up next to her.

“Earth to TK!” Brandy blurted out as TK jumps, “We’ve been standing next to you for five minutes!” She let out an irritated sigh,

“It was more like two.” Caroline corrected,

“Don’t test me.” Brandy said with a hiss. As both Caroline and TK take a step back from her.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought. Let me see them.” She said as both hold out their bracelets to her. Brandy’s gem was a light amethyst color where Caroline’s was a diamond color. “So, each gem is a different color. Fascinating!”

“But the markings on the outside are all identical, except I have never seen runes like this before.” Brandy said. TK takes out a notebook and starts scribbling something down as Saya bursts through the door stopping the stopwatch and catching her breath. A bright smile covers her face as she looks at her time. She notices her friends huddled together and quickly runs over to them holding out the stopwatch.

“Look, look, look!” she said almost hopping with joy as she holds it still long enough for them to read the time.

“you ran here 12 seconds faster than normal?” Caroline said shocked,

“I knew doing this daily would pay off! It only took three weeks but a whole 12 seconds!” She was so happy they could feel the energy coming off her.

“That’s almost, unnatural.” TK commented as the bell rings, “We can talk more over lunch,” They all start walking towards their classrooms. Saya and Brandy walk to their class together.

“Do you think I can convince Sophia to sit with us today?” she asked Brandy,

“Um, I don’t think today is a good day to ask her.” She said as she waves the bracelet at Saya.

“Oh, yours is purple! Mines blue.” She shows hers with a smile.

“You’re acting very carefree about this.” She said climbing up to the second floor.

“If it was a bad thing we would have noticed by now.” Saya lets out a shrug as they enter the classroom.

They all go through the first half of their daily school routine, but they started to notice the things that were different before having almost multiplied. Caroline noticed that her hearing became heightened, to the point where she was getting headaches. Brandy’s mood went from mood swings to feeling balanced in both body and mind but there was in inner fire that she could feel. TK began correcting her teachers on what they were being taught to the point that she was embarrassing the teachers. Saya became more laid back and everyone around her seemed to move in slow motion. “Okay, how is it only lunch time? This day is dragging.” Saya complains as she sits down next to TK who had books and notebooks sprawled out on the table.

“What is all of this?” Caroline asked,

“I grabbed some books about runes to see if I could decipher these markings.” TK said not lifting her head from her notes.

“You’re getting a little hyper focused. Please don’t forget to take a break and eat.” Brandy said sitting next to Caroline. They all begin to talk as Says can’t help looking over towards the north side of the cafeteria where one of her classmates Sophia always sits for lunch alone. Sure, enough she was there, leaning back against the back wall with a large book in hand. Before realizing they make eye contact. Saya brightly smiles and waves at her but Sophia quickly places the book in front of her face breaking the eye contact.

“Saya!” She jolts as TK loudly calls out to her, “Now’s not the time for that.”

“Now is always the time!” She argued as she began to stand up from her seat but the three of them grab her from the wrists and arm and pull her back down, “Fine!” 

“This is serious, I’m starting to freak out.” Caroline said, “Everything is so loud now I can barely concentrate…” She lets out a sigh as they all start listing off the strange thing that are happening to them. In the back of Saya’s mind she feels a buzzing almost causing the room around her seem like it’s starting to spin.

“S…….c” A voice she doesn’t recognize echoed sounding like static. The three of them notice Saya beginning to zone out like she was looking far away.

“Saya?” Brandy lightly placed her hand on Saya’s shoulder and with almost a static jolt she snaps out of it.

“What?” She looks at her friends confused,

“Are you okay? You completely zoned out there.” Caroline said.

“I think the lack of sleep is getting to me, don’t worry about it.” She said with a smile.

“We still need to be careful. Don’t tell anyone about these bracelets until we know more.” TK said starting to close the books and eat her lunch.

“What do we tell people if they ask about them, we can’t really take them off.” Brandy said.

“Friendship bracelets!” Saya said,

“What are we twelve?” Brandy argued,

“You have a better idea?” Saya asked.

“I like it,” Caroline said with a smile.

“Friendship bracelets it is,” TK said as the school bell rang, “For now we just keep acting like everything is normal.”

“Ha! Who wants to be normal?” Says said shoving her remaining food in her mouth and grabbing her stuff. “See you all after school!” She walked away from the table to her social studies class. The same class she shares with Sophia. She sat two seats behind Saya. Ever since the new semester started, Saya has attempted to befriend Sophia by attempting to invite her to sit with her and her friends at lunch. That didn’t happen today, and that bothered her a little bit.

“S……e…. e……rs.” The voice scratched at the back of Saya’s head as the room began to spin for her again. Her vision blurs as she drops her pencil on the floor. She shakes off the dizziness and leans over to grab her pencil but that only made her feel worse.

“Sophia, please read the next part of the reading.” The teacher said as Sophia snaps back, her not realizing she was watching Saya pick up her pencil only to see her drop it a second time. She begins to read the textbook but continues to glance at Saya. Deep in her gut she could sense something was wrong, but she wasn’t sure what.

“C…a……s” Saya rubs her temples trying to stay focused but the spinning has become worse. And the static voice was scratching at her brain. She hadn’t noticed that she was slightly swaying. But Sophia did, the second she notices Saya sway a little too much she quickly stands up disrupting the entire class.

“Is everything alright?” the teacher asked as people began to turn to look at her as Saya falls out of her chair onto the floor. Everyone starts to panic as Sophia quickly runs over to Saya who quickly sits up.

“Wipe out…” She said,

“Saya, are you alright?” The teacher kneels next to her as Saya looks around the room almost confuse to where she is.”

“I’m fine,” she said.

“Sophia, could you take her to the nurse office?” She asked and Sophia answered with a nod as they both help Saya to her feet.

“Can you walk?” Sophia asked,

“Totally, sorry for the bother.” Saya said to the class as they all look at her concerned as the two of them walk out of the classroom.

“Power…” The words screaming in Saya’s head began to become clearer “…The Heart…” She grasps her head.

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk?” Sophia asked holding out her hands as Saya sees it. The silver band around her left wrist but with an emerald in the center. She looks shocked at Sophia who just looks at her confused.

“You have one too?” Saya asked holding up her hand showing Sophia her bracelet. Sophia is taken a back at seeing the bracelet identical to the one she found in a magic disappearing crater just the night before. “Way past cool…”

“I don’t know about cool… C’mon, we need to get you to the nurse.” She said helping Saya walk. By this point Saya was in a daze, she began mumbling to herself.

“Not safe…” Saya said out loud, but it came off as more like a question.

“What’s not safe?” she asked looking around. It was in the middle of class so there wasn’t anyone but the two of them in the hallway.

“I don’t know… Voice… In my head… something about … chaos?” Saya was barely able to speak at this point. The voice in her head was screaming. Neither of them knew that this voice was trying to warn them that something was coming, and it will change their lives forever. 

Sophia continues to walk with Saya down the hallway near the bridge of the cafeteria. There were a set of stairs to get back down to the main floor there. Saya occasionally pinched the bridge of her nose, the static echoing in her head was continuing, but the words were becoming clearer. Sophia didn’t know how to help her, just get her to the nurse’s office before she gets any worse. “……Out!” the voice echoed as Saya stopped moving and looks around frantically.

“What is it?” Sophia asked, she began to look around as well but there was no one in sight. She began to think whatever was happening to Saya was messing with her mentally. Saya continued looking around but she stops as she looks at the windows. Her eyes widen with shock as she quickly turns towards Sophia.

“Look out!” She yelled as she pushes Sophia away from her right as Sophia looks at the windows to see a large projectile that is coming straight towards them. Before Sophia could react, she’s fallen to the ground right as the object shatters through the windows and crashes into the ground right in between Sophia and Saya causing Sophia to be blasted back and slammed into a wall. The ground beneath them shakes with tremendous force as more crashes and possible explosions are heard throughout the school. 

She didn’t realize she lost consciousness, as she jolts up to see the now destroyed school all around her. She looked around to see the window was completely shattered, massive glass shards everywhere. The ground and walls were in shambles, but she didn’t have a visual of Saya.

“Saya?” She called out as she stood to her feet. Her head was throbbing, how much time had passed? She notices a hole in the floor near where they were originally standing. She slowly walks over worried the floor beneath her could collapse at any moment. Leaning over enough to see inside she sees Saya laying on the glass and rubble shattered ground at the bottom. She was covered in cuts and bruises. “Hey, Saya!” She called out worried she may not be alive. Her head slightly moves at the reaction of sound. “Don’t move, I’m coming down to you.” She said starting to slowly climb down next to her.

“Ow.” Saya said moving her head a bit more. She opens her eyes but has trouble adjusting. Sophia lands next to her looking her over.

“Does anything feel broken?” She asked kneeling next to her, being cautious of the glass.

“No, but my back really hurts” She said trying to sit up,

“Let me have a look,” Sophia places her hands on Saya’s shoulders and helps sit her up. Immediately she notices the small pool of blood where Saya was laying as she looks at her back.

“How is it?”

“It’s not good, there’s a large piece of glass in your back.” She didn’t see any reason to lie to her. Now she wasn’t bleeding out, but Sophia knew she needed medical attention as soon as possible.

“Well that explains the pain,” She chuckled but quickly stopped feeling the sharp pain in her back. “Can you take it out?” She tries to reach for her back, but Sophia grabs her wrist.

“No, that piece of glass is the only thing stopping you from bleeding out.” She said giving her a very serious look.

“Glass stays in, got it.” She didn’t argue, “But how do we get out of here?” she looks around, this hole was a good four feet deep. Sophia was reluctant to move her. However, the area around her felt unstable and she feared the floor collapsing more.

“do you think you can stand?” She asked standing up.

“Only one way to find out.” Saya said moving her legs as Sophia holds her forearms and helps pull her to her feet. “No prob!” She smiles at her; she was shocked to see Saya showing so much energy even after being injured.

“I’m going to give you a boost, if you don’t think you can pull yourself up tell me,” She said Setting up her hands in a cup shape. Saya nods to her placing her foot in her hands and grabbing onto handholds as she pushes her up while she climbs over the edge of the hole. “Don’t move, I’ll help you get to your feet after I get up there.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Saya said as Sophia follows the way she climbed into the hole to climb back out. She looks over to Saya who is still lying on her stomach, she seemed to be mumbling something, but she couldn’t hear it.

“You okay?”

“Ha! This is nothing.” She joked as Sophia helps her to her feet, she could tell her breathing had become shallow. “What the heck happened?”

“I don’t know, but we need to get to the front entrance.” She said as Saya winces and grabs her head, “Is the voice back?”

“Just the noise unfortunately.” Saya said, as Sophia started leading them towards the bridge that goes over the cafeteria. Hopefully, the stairs on the other side are stable enough for them to get down. “I’m glad you’re not hurt.”

“About that, how’d you know that was going to happen?” she asked, moving slowly through all the debris.

“The voice…” Saya winces again, “Something’s happening up ahead.” Sophia’s gut was telling her to turn them around and go another way, but Saya was fading fast and if she made one wrong mistake it might get her killed.

“We’ll keep our heads low, try to keep quiet.” She said and Saya nodded to her in agreement as they continued forward. Sure enough, they can hear voices coming from the cafeteria. Along with the voices there were whimpers and cries for help. They got to the wall before the path turns into a bridge with glass railways. Sophia helps Saya lean against the wall as they attempt to listen to the voices below.

“Quiet! If no one does anything stupid, no one gets hurt.” They hear a gruff voice yell as some of the cries quiet down. Sophia leans over to look over the cafeteria and she sees something she never thought she’d see. Strange creatures, towering about eight feet tall with elongated features and clothes that looked combat ready. All shoved into a corner surrounded by these strange creatures were a large group of students, all looking bruised by the previous explosions.

“What’s going on?” Saya whispered,

“There’s some strange creatures, they have hostages.” She turns to look at Saya that looks concerned,

“Are my friends down there?” She turns back to look, and it doesn’t take long for her to see Brandy, TK and Caroline holding each other out of fear. Part of her doesn’t want to tell Saya that they are there. But she’d see them anyway if the attempt to cross the bridge.

“Yeah I see all three of them.” She answered as Saya lets out a sigh of relief.

“We gotta save them.” She gives Sophia a serious look who looks back at her like she’s insane.

“Are you nuts? You can barely walk. We’re getting you out of here then finding help.” She said grabbing Saya’s arm and attempts to pull her away from the wall but Saya begins to struggle.

“We have to try.” She pulls out of Sophia’s grip which took her by surprise, then, the static pain comes back, but this time Sophia can hear it too. A sharp ringing as they both cover their ears as it quickly stops.

“Control” The two of them hear, Sophia looks as Saya shocked. There was an actual voice in her head and now she was hearing it too.

“Go see what that sound was.” A female voice calls out. Sophia snaps out of the static and grabs Saya by the forearm and pulls her away from the bridge. One of these creatures had already jumped from the bottom floor onto the bridge. She had seconds before this thing was in front of them. Without hesitation she pushes Saya out of the way as this thing strikes her and pins her against the wall. It’s long fingers easily wrapped around her.

“Sophia!” Saya struggled to get back to her feet as the creature began to reach out towards her.

“Run!” Sophia screamed,

“Not without you!” She just barely gets up in time to back away far enough before the creature could grab her.

“Are you an idiot? If they catch you, you’ll die!” Sophia attempted to struggle out of the hand as the creature looked back at her.

“Save…. Her…” The voice echoed in Saya’s head again,

“How?” Saya called out to the voice, both the creature and Sophia look at her confused.

“You know how… you always did…” Saya began to feel strange, but she wasn’t sure why. “Say the words, your heart already knows them.” She closed her eyes trying to concentrate. She didn’t notice that the creature had lifted Sophia off the ground and was beginning to move towards her.

“The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, Power enriched by the heart.” The gem within the bracelet begins to glow, and the more she spoke the brighter it got. “The heart is the controller; the controller serves to unify the chaos. Chaos Control!” Both Sophia and the creature are blinded by a blue light that envelops Saya completely. A blue blur speeds out of the light striking the creature in the arm causing it to drop Sophia as a person stands between her and the creature. But before either of them could react the person disappears into a blue blur again and the creature is thrown across the bridge.

The Person stands on top of the railing so that all within the cafeteria could see her. Her hair was cobalt blue and spiked pointed into a curve like quills and animal like ears. She wore a sleeveless blue hoodie and shorts that matched her hair. Two more spines protruded from out of the hoodie. Her hands were covered in white gloves with thick cuffs and her Red running shoes stuck out from the rest of the colors. She opens her eyes which were now an emerald green color, looking down at the creatures and the hostages with confidence.

“Alright, Listen up! I’m giving you all one chance to give up before I pummel you all to the ground!” She said with a smile on her face. Sophia was still lying on the ground shocked as to what she was seeing in front of her. She wouldn’t have believed it if she didn’t see it happen. She knew this strange looking person on front of her was Saya. But where are all her injuries and how did she transform in the first place? 

“And who are you to give us orders?” The female voice from earlier said. She looked different from the others, more decorated and authoritative.

“Who am I?” She said with a wide grin on her face, “I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And you chose the wrong school to mess with!” She said as in a blue flash she’s down on the ground floor knocking down two more of these creatures away from the hostages.

“You forget we have hostages,” She grabs a boy hanging him off the ground by his shirt but before she could threaten him Sonic had spun onto a ball like form spinning so fact that her quills became like blades and she slices the creatures arm off.

“You were saying?” She said standing between the boy and the creature. She backs up shocked to what just happened,

“Impossible, no one can move that fast!” Two of the other creatures pull her away from Sonic guarding her.

“That’s because you haven’t met the fastest thing alive yet.” She said posing confidently.

“Very well, you’ve won this round… Sonic. But mark my words, we’ll be back.” She said as they all disappear in a blink of light. The students begin to stand up hesitantly.

“Is it over?” one of the girls asked,

“Looks like it, you all should head towards the entrance. The authorities will help you from there.” She said with a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you, Sonic!” A boy said as they all start to thank her.

“No sweat! I’m going to go check if anyone else needs help, gotta juice!” She runs in the blink of an eye as most of the students start moving towards the entrance. TK, Brandy and Caroline were looking around, they haven’t seen Saya since the beginning of this terrible experience.

Sophia was still on the bridge still in shock at what she just witnessed. She blinks and Saya, or who called herself Sonic was in front of her holding out her hand to help her to her feet. “Sorry I left ya.” She smiles, “It doesn’t look like anymore of those things are nearby.”

“Sa…” As Sophia was going to say her name Sonic places her finger over her mouth, “Sonic?”

“That’s me! Though I’m still trying…to…figure…” She loses her footing as in a quick blue flash she turns back into Saya, injuries and all. She collapses into Sophia’s arms as she slowly lowers to her knees.

“Saya? Saya! Hey, open your eyes!” She yelled. She didn’t realize that Caroline had told TK and Brandy that she could hear voices up the bridge, and they were already heading up to investigate. “Somebody Help!” They all hear Sophia cry out and they all run to find her and Saya on the ground. TK quickly pulls off her jacket and kneels next to Saya checking her pulse.

“Can you go find some help? She looks at both Brandy and Caroline who nod and quickly run off. “Sophia, right?” She asked.

“Um, yes.” She responded.

“Can you keep her head elevated and let me know if her breathing becomes labored.” TK takes charge of the situation,

“How do you…”

“My mom’s a nurse.” She said as she notices that Sophia is shaking, she grabs her hand. “She’s going to be okay.” There was a comfort in her words.

“I found the paramedics!” Brandy and Caroline were running back with paramedics carrying a stretcher with them.

“We can take it from here.” One of them said as they lay the stretcher behind Saya and kneel next to her. “are there any other major injuries than her back?” TK looks over at Sophia who just shakes her head. “Okay, we’re going to move her onto the stretcher, but we need to keep her on her side.” The paramedics work to get Saya onto the stretcher and they strap her down, so she doesn’t move. TK takes her jacket and covers Saya’s back.

“I don’t think our classmates would like to see that.” She said as the paramedics nod. They lift her up and begin carrying her down to the first floor. TK and Brandy followed them as Caroline helps Sophia who seemed to be in shock from all the things that have transpired.

“Are you okay Sophia?” She asked,

“I don’t know.” Sophia was confused, she saw Saya be gravely hurt turn into a blue blur and be perfectly fine to the point where she scared away strange creatures and then revert to near death. They get to the bottom of the stairs and follow everyone out, the school was surrounded by police cars and medics as more rush to help Saya into an ambulance.

“TK!” They all hear and look around to see a man and woman run up to them and then see Saya. “Oh my god!” She rushes over to Saya, demanding the paramedics tell her what happened to her daughter.

“Are you girls alright?” Saya’s father asked looking extremely panicked.

“We’ll be alright,” Brandy said as he nods, his wife waving him over,

“I have to go, please get home safe. TK, I will keep you posted.” He runs off as she gives him orders as he runs off and she climbs into the ambulance with Saya and drive away. The four of them stand there in silence for a second until Caroline lets out a little gasp. They all look at her and see she’s looking at Sophia’s wrist.

“Wait you have one too?” TK asked as she shows Sophia hers.

“Yeah,” she answered as TK holds out her hand, “What?”

“Give me your phone.”

“Why?” she was confused,

“You want to know how Saya’s doing right?” she said, as Sophia’s expression changed. This girl who had bothered her all the time to be friends and she ignored her was now the only thing on her mind. For many reasons and she needed answers. She nods to TK and hands her, her phone. She quickly adds her to her phone and hands it back. “I’ll contact you all when I hear about Saya. But for now we should go home” They all go separate ways as their parents or guardians pick them up and take them home.

They all sat at home watching TV as it discussed the events that happened at their school. “Reports say a girl calling herself Sonic the Hedgehog was the one who rescued the students from these strange creatures most are calling aliens. There were no visuals of what this girl looked like just that she stated that she’s the fastest thing alive. Because of what this Sonic did most of the student got out with simple cuts and bruises. However one student was gravely injured and is in critical condition at this time. After the break we’ll talk about these strange creatures with more depth.” The world now knew her name, she had become a hero overnight. Sophia was the only one who knew the truth and she wouldn’t sleep that night. None of the girls would, the last four hours were more chaotic then anything they have ever experienced. They all stared at their phones waiting to hear something, anything about Saya. 


	2. Fight and Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 11/10/20

TK struggled to rest the next few days, there had been no news about Saya from her parents and she had started to get worried. She constantly debated calling Saya’s parents for just an update. “Taylor! Go to Bed!” Her mother yelled down the stairs.

“Mom!” She complains running over to her door and slamming it shut. There was no way she could sleep now, so many things have happened. The school has been closed until further notice since it was blown up by aliens. Saya has been hospitalized and now all social media is flooded with talk about this blue blur named Sonic. TK was more focused on the bracelets that her and her friends are now stuck with. The fact that Sophia also has a bracelet has her thinking that there might be more. What are they and why do they have them? Her phone begins to ring causing her to almost get knocked out of her chair. She sees that brandy is calling her.

“TK! Why haven’t you called us!” Brandy and Caroline show up on the screen,

“I’m sorry, I still haven’t heard any news.” She said as they both frown.

“We figured; we’re worried about you.” Caroline said, they haven’t heard from TK since Saya went off in the ambulance.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted.” She looks over her desk which is littered with papers. “These bracelets mean something I’m sure of it.”

“You’re doing it again.” Brandy said giving her a look,

“Doing what?”

“Over obsessing.” Caroline said,

“It can’t be a coincidence. The bracelets, then the school being attacked by aliens and Sonic… She was really cool.” She said,

“Yeah, she was, she sawed off that things arm!” Brandy agreed but Caroline didn’t look as amused,

“It was kind of scary.” She said.

“I mean, sure it was scary, but we witnessed something amazing.” Brandy said as TK’s mother bursts through her door.

“Taylor! Go to bed or you’re grounded!”

“I gotta go!” TK quickly hangs up the phone call and shuffles to get ready for bed. Both Brandy and Caroline did the same. None of them would say it, but they were exhausted. Meanwhile Sophia stayed awake looking out the window, her phone in hand. She was still worried about Saya. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

At the Hospital, word had already spread, the surgeons were able to remove the glass shard from Saya’s back. And within the first hour she became stable and was healing at an unnatural rate. The Doctor explains to her parents that she should be awake by tomorrow.

TK wakes up to her phone buzzing and she immediately sees that the caller ID is Saya’s father. She jumps out of bed, quickly grabbing clothes as she answers the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey TK, It’s Saya’s Dad.” She started getting dressed while talking.

“Hey Mr. Hedge, Is Saya okay?” She didn’t hesitate to ask; it’s been days and she’s been terribly worried.

“She’s okay, actually she’s doing great… It’s a miracle.” TK was on the brink of tears; she was so happy. “Anyway, she should be waking up soon. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you and your friends when she does.” He said.

“I’ll call all of them and we can start heading over.”

“One more thing, there’s a massive number of reporters in front of the hospital trying to get news about Saya. Try to not let them swarm you.”

“Avoid reporters, got it! We’ll see you soon.” She said hanging up the phone and calling Brandy. She finishes getting dressed right as Brandy picks up.

“What?” She said sleepily,

“Saya’s okay.”

“What?” She sounded wide awake, “Caroline wake up!” TK could hear Caroline mumbling.

“What’s going on?” Caroline asked sitting up,

“Saya’s okay!” Brandy said cheerfully.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and we can go see her!” TK said as they both cheer. “Meet me at the Light station in about an hour.”

“You don’t have to tell us twice! We’ll see you soon.” Brandy said hanging up the phone. TK begins to call Sophia who fell asleep in front of her window with her phone in hand.

“Hello?” She said,

“Sorry if I woke you, but I thought you’d like to know that Saya’s okay.” TK said heading down her stairs and grabbing her coat.

“She is?” Sophia stands up,

“Yeah, we’re all going to go see her. You’re welcome to come, meet us at Light Station in an hour.”

“I can do that.”

“See you soon.” TK said, all the girls quickly got ready and met in front of light square just like TK planned. All four girls had a vastly different style of clothing. TK kept it comfortable with baggy jeans and a hoodie. All of Sophia’s clothes were black but gave off a punk kind of style. Brady wore high quality clothes that looked like they came out of a magazine and Caroline dressed in a knee length sun dress with flowers.

“So, she’s really okay?” Caroline asked,

“Her dad said she was going to wake up soon.” TK explained as they followed her down the street towards the hospital. Caroline walked next to Sophia,

“You don’t mind hanging out with us, do you?” She asked,

“I don’t mind,” Sophia looked away, she wasn’t used to being around people for long. She was used to be a loner, it felt, right.

“I’m glad, Saya was very determined to be your friend.”

“Yeah, it was kind of annoying.” Sophia said with a sigh,

“The best word I could use to describe Saya is headstrong.” Brandy said, 

“Don’t forget reckless.” TK said thinking back to all the times Saya got in trouble and she had to pull her out of it.

“You never told us all what happened,” Caroline said,

“I’ll let Saya tell it, she’d probably be able to explain it better.” They all turn the corner and see the horde of reporters swarming the entrance of the hospital. They all used a door to the side of the automatic doors to avoid them as they go to the front counter. They are escorted to Saya’s room as they can hear arguing inside. Brandy opens the door, and they see Saya standing on top of the bed.

“We need to run a few more tests!” The doctor demanded, 

“And you’re not doing any tests on me unless I get a chili dog!” She argued. She didn’t look injured at all, not a cut or bruise that any of them could see. They both stop and stare at the four guests standing outside the door. The doctor clears his throat and straightens his posture.

“It seems you have guests. I’ll be back later.” He said walking past them.

“I still want that chili dog!” She said sticking his tongue at him as they enter the room, and he slams the door behind him. “Hi!” She jumped off the bed and runs over hugging all of them. They looked at one another extremely confused. Wasn’t she in critical condition? TK then noticed there was a weird Blue streak of hair in her bangs. “I’m so happy you’re all okay!” She smiles at them brightly.

“Okay, I’m confused…” Brandy said outright, “Shouldn’t we be saying that to you? Weren’t you in critical condition?” she asked.

“Not only that, but you were also covered in cuts and bruises.” Sophia added,

“There isn’t a scratch on you.” Caroline added. 

“And when did you dye your bangs?” TK asked as Saya looks at all of them overwhelmed with questions. She looks over at Sophia confused.

“You didn’t tell them?” She asked as the three of them look at Sophia.

“Tell us what?” Brandy asked looking annoyed.

“I… I’m still trying to figure it out myself…” She responded backing away from them as they all glared.

“I mean, technically I don’t understand it completely. So, I guess I’ll introduce my other half?” She said almost confusing herself.

“Other half?” Caroline asked. The gears in TK’s head began to turn, her high energy, the disappearing injuries, the bracelets and now the blue streak in her hair.

“I’m Sonic the Hedgehog.” She said,

“What?” Both Caroline and Brandy say. Saya looks at TK confused, 

“You don’t look surprised.” She said.

“I put the pieces together just now.” TK explains and Saya smiles.

“Wow, you really did become smart.” She teased as she nudged TK’s shoulder and they all laugh; Sophia slightly chuckles as well. The doctor bursts though the door with a sour look on his face.

“You’re free to go…” He said as Saya cheers and jumps for joy.

“Why did you want her to stay?” Caroline asked the doctor.

“It’s not natural, no one can heal injuries that fast. It’s not humanly possible.” He said, “I wanted to do some more tests.

“Oh, so you wanted to make me a lab rat!” Saya argued,

“In a manner of speaking…” he said,

“I thought I told you to stay away from our daughter!” Saya’s father says as he and her mother walk into the room. “I will get a restraining order if I have to.” He threatened as the doctor quickly leaves and the tension within the room goes with him.

“Thanks Dad.” Saya said.

“Don’t let that guy come near any of you,” He said looking concerned.

“Here’s a change of clothes,” Her mom hands her some clothes.

“Trust me, I know when to stay from crazy. Can I go to lunch with my friends? I’m starving!” She said. Both of her parents look at her surprised at her request. She was acting like nothing happened.

“Of course, you can, that might be for the best actually.” Her mom said,

“We can divert the reporters swarming the entrance so you all can sneak out.” Her father added. “We’ll give you a minuet to get dressed.” He said as they both leave the five of them alone.

“Alright, I’ll get dressed really fast. Then we can juice.” She rushes into the next room as the four of them look at each other confused. Saya has never said Juice as verbiage before. But Brandy did remember that when she was Sonic, she did use that phrase. “Okay let’s go!” she said already dressed.

“where do you want to eat?” Caroline asked as a sparkle glimmers in Saya’s eyes.

“Chili dog!” She said as she walks to the door.

“Have you ever had a chili dog?” TK asked, she’s known Saya since they were kids, and she has never seen her eat or even talk about chili dogs.

“Nope!” She smiles as they follow her to the exit. Her parents walk up to the reporters as Saya hides behind all of them and they sneak her out through the side door. They all walk down the street to a Hamburger hut that had Chili dogs. They were all surprised to see her order two of them and begin to scarf them down.

“We understand that hospital food isn’t the best, but this is a bit extreme.” Brandy said looking at Saya who finished the second chili dog.

“Sorry, it feels like I haven’t eaten for days.” She says shoving a handful of fries into her mouth.

“As fun as it is watching you stuff your face, I need to go.” Sophia said standing up from the table.

“Okay! Thank you again for coming to see me.” She smiles at Sophia who looks away from her and quickly leaves.

“We should be going too; My Mom doesn’t want us out late.” Caroline said as her and Brandy stand up from the table and they wave them off.

“Should we head back?” TK asked,

“No way! The press are probably swarming my house too, we should walk around for a bit until my parent give us the okay. Unless you have to go home too.” She said.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Saya smiles widely at her. They finish eating and go through some shops. Looking through some of the Isles TK kept glancing at Saya like she was going to disappear. “So, is it cool transforming?”

“It was weird, like I unlocked a part of myself I didn’t even know was there.” She said looking at a blue jacket. “I think the difficult part is getting new clothes to match my hair.” She joked and they both laughed.

“What exactly triggered it?”

“After lunch I started to hear static like all around me as a voice tried to talk to me. First it was warning me, them, it was telling me I could save Sophia when that thing attacked her. I asked it what I needed to do, and it commented my heart already knew the words and you saw the result.” She explained.

“Does this have to do with the bracelets?” TK asked,

“Well they are definitely part of it. When I transformed the emerald glowed.”

“Don’t you mean sapphire?” She looks at Saya’s bracelet which was blue not green like Sophia’s.

“Oh, yeah, did I say emerald? That’s no right.” She laughs,

“One more question,”

“Shoot!” She responded, Saya didn’t mind the questions.

“What were those things?” TK asked, she still hadn’t wrapped her mind around the idea that they are aliens. “And do you think they’ve left for good?” They are interrupted by the sound of screams coming from outside.

“I think that answered your question…” Saya said as they both run outside. Saya begins to run in the direction that people are running away from. Tk follows her wondering what she thinks she’s doing. They both look up and see the aliens in the sky on strange floating devices. In front of the group they both recognized the more decorated one that was at the school. “This way!” Saya grabs TK by the hand and pulls her into a nearby alley.

“What are you going to do?” TK asked as Saya just smiles at her and holds out her left hand. The gem begins to glow.

“The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... CHAOS CONTROL!" she said as she is engulfed in a blue light and transforms into Sonic she opens her eyes to see their normal brown color had changed to an vibrant green. Before TK could say any kind of protest that this wasn’t a good idea she was already gone in a blue blur. She turns around looking out from the alley seeing Sonic standing on top of a statue to make her presence known. 

“Can she really take them all on by herself?” TK muttered to herself,

“...ils…” TK heard as she looks around thinking someone was nearby, but there was no one.

“It looks like you didn’t figure it out the first time we met.” Sonic said,

“Yes, fortunately for me the good doctor gave me a hand.” The creature said showing of a metal prosthetic hand.

“HA! Bad pun! Too bad it still won’t help you.” Sonic said.

“We’ll see about that.” She said as they began their attack, Sonic shoots up the side of a building taking out two of the creatures but then a third one knocks her back to the ground. TK could instantly tell that she was at a disadvantage with them being in the air and she needs to be moving to build up momentum.

“You know, last time we met I gave you my name. I think it’s only fair you give me yours.” Sonic said sarcastically as she takes out two more and is thrown to the ground again.

“How rude of me,” The creature said playing along, “We are the Zarkon,” She said as Sonic can take down three more only to be struck down.

“Do you have your own name? or do you all go by Zarkon?” She said standing up and dusting off some of the dirt on her gloves. “Do you all go by a number? Oh! Maybe you’re all clones!”

“My name is Spira, I command all of the Zarkon” She said, the tone of her voice was starting to sound aggravated.

“Good to know, so if I defeat you all your lackeys will run away.” Sonic said as she jumps and heads for Spira.

“Enough of your talking!” She quickly holds out her hand and catches Sonic midair by the throat.

“Wow…” She coughs, “Good catch.” Sonic said grasping onto the metal hand struggling to get free. Her feet trying to kick or make purchase with anything. If Spira drops Sonic, she wouldn’t have the momentum to break her fall. TK’s mind was racing, all she could do was watch but deep down all she wanted to do is run to Sonics side and help her.

“You can help her…” TK hears again, a disembodied voice just like how Saya described.

“How?”

“Remember what Sonic said…” The voice said, TK felt like she was going crazy. But if it can help Sonic, she’d give it a try.

"The... the seven servers... are the seven chaos, Um, chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart... the heart is the controller...... the controller serves to unify the chaos. Chaos Control." She said as she’s enveloped by a bright golden light. Her mind is flooded with memories of another life. Her light brown hair had become blonde as fox ears appear on her head. She had on a yellow sweatshirt and white scarf with matching white shorts. Her shoes were red with white tips like Sonics. Her eyes stayed blue and she had two fox tails. TK understood that she was no longer just herself but also Miles Prower, Sonics best friend. More importantly, she knew how to fly.

“You’re weak when your feet can’t touch the ground.” Spira said,

“We’ll… See about that.” She continues to struggle as Spira simply let’s go, “Crap.” She begins to fall.

“Sonic!” She said catching her by the hands as they both fly in the air.

“What?” Sonic said as she’s about to ask if it was TK.

“It’s Miles, but I think you call me Tails.” I explained as Sonic smiles brightly then turns and smirks at Spira.

“Well Spira, looks like I don’t need the ground to defeat you, c’mon Tails Let’s do it to it!” Tails throws Sonic at some of the enemies and as she begins to fall Tails catches her. After a few more are taken out Spira takes the chance while they are distracted to begin fleeing.

“This isn’t over Sonic the Hedgehog, I’ll be back.” Spira said as they disappear into the distance as both Sonic and Tails stick their tongues out in that direction.

“And we’ll be ready, because now I have a partner.” She said smiling at Tails.

“We can talk future plans later; it looks like your fans are starting to come out of the woodwork.” Tails said flying them towards one of the skyscrapers. They land and transform back into themselves. There was no doubt in TK’s mind that the bracelets are the source of their power.

“This is way past cool!” Saya said with an excited jump, “We gotta tell the others!” She said as she grabs TK’s hand and they run down the stairs. Taking a few breaks for TK to catch her breath. They sneak by all the reporters and go back to Saya’s house. Saya seemed excited but TK knew this was only going to get more complicated. And now that she remembers everything, she worries what will come next.

A week has passed since Sonic and Tails made their debut. Both were viral on social media, people were wondering who they were, where they came from and if there were more. Saya asked everyone to meet at Brandy’s house to talk about all that’s happened. Her house was the easiest since her parent were rarely home so they wouldn’t have to worry about eavesdropping.

“Do you think we should make tea?” Brandy asked Caroline as she sips her tea.

“I think so, tea is very relaxing and Saya is always full of energy now.” She said with a smile as Brandy walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a teapot and turns on the kettle.

“I don’t know about you, but she’s become exhausting. I swear she’s actively on seven energy drinks.” Brandy lets out a sigh as she put the tea leaves into the teapot.

“Do you think it has to do with Sonic?”

“Definitely! She’s become a completely different person.” She said,

“I wouldn’t say completely, but some of her quirks have heightened.” She corrected.

“You’re probably right. But she’s been acting weird and I don’t know about you, but I’m worried about her.” She said as the kettle whistles and she pour the water into the teapot.

“We should keep an eye on her then, I bet TK would agree.” They both nod to each other in acknowledgement of their plan to keep an eye on says as the doorbell rings. Brandy walks over and opens the door to see Sophia standing there.

“Hi, I wasn’t sure if I had the right place.” She said looking uncomfortable being in a new place.

“Come on in, we just made a pot of tea would you like some?” she asked.

“Sure.” Sophia said as Brandy leads her to the dining room table, and she sits down next to Caroline.

“Hello Sophia,” she said with a smile.

“Hi,” She said as Brandy walks back over to the table with a tray with the pot of tea and a few teacups with cream and sugar. “So, you live alone?” she asked as Brandy hands her a cup of tea.

“Yeah, my parents travel a lot so they got me my own place so I wouldn’t feel so alone in a big house.” She explained pouring Caroline more tea.

“Don’t you get lonely?”

“Nope, Caroline is my neighbor. She and her mom stop by often to make sure I eat.” Brandy said smiling at Caroline.

“That reminds me, did you eat this morning?” Caroline asked with a motherly tone that sent a chill down both Brandy and Sophia’s spines.

“Yes…” Brandy answered backing away out of instinct as the doorbell rings again. “I’ll be back.” She goes to the door and opens it to see TK standing there. She puts her hand up as a wave but before she could say hello, she’s tackled to the ground by Saya who blindsided them for coming out of nowhere.

“Please!” Saya begged TK holding onto her waist.

“NO!” She refused looking flustered.

“But I never got a chance to pet them!” She whined as they both stand up and give Brandy a greeting hug before walking inside.

“What are you two talking about?” She asked closing and locking the door behind them,

“I want TK to transform into Tails so I can pet her tails.” Saya said with a huge smile on her face. “They looked so soft!” TK looks even more flustered as she refuses again, and they all laugh.

“Do you mind if we get on with this? I have to run some errands for my mom.” Sophia said as Saya stand up straight pretending to be serious and clears out her throat.

“Well then, let’s get down to business!” Saya said walking over and having a seat next to Sophia. TK sits next to Saya and Brandy takes out an extra chair and sits between TK and Caroline. Caroline hands both Saya and TK a cup of tea and they thank her with a nod. “After that last fight we now know that they trigger our transformations, but why? And do they have anything to do with the Zarkon?” Saya said.

“I don’t think they have anything to do with the Zarkon.” TK said, “From what I gathered it seemed like the Zarkon were surprised they were resisted. I don’t think they saw Earth as a threat.”

“But why us? Why did we have to find these things?” Sophia asked sounding annoyed,

“Because we’re the chosen ones!” Saya said with a smile,

“You’ve been reading too much Manga.” Brandy said,

“Oh yeah? Then why was my transformation forced?” she asked.

“What makes you think yours was forced?” Caroline asked.

“Well, TK explained to me how she heard a soft voice tell her how to transform… Mine was a little more painful. It felt like I got hit in the head with a frying pan and then my head was going to explode.”

“You collapsed in the middle of class because of it.” Sophia asked,

“And that’s how you two didn’t get caught like the rest of us.” TK said. “You were taking Saya to the nurses office.” Sophia nods to her in confirmation.

“I don’t think we were supposed to transform yet, I have a feeling it has nothing to do with the Zarkon.” Saya said looking down at her tea disassociating for a second. The four of them look at her confused at her silence.

“Saya?” Brandy calls out and she snaps out of it,

“What? Oh, sorry I must have zoned out.” She chuckles,

“So, who do you think will transform next?” Caroline asked changing the subject as Brandy and TK give each other a look of concern.

“Well, there’s only three left.” Saya said.

“Are you sure?” TK asked, 

“What does that mean?” Sophia asked,

“We thought it was just the four of us but then Sophia has one too?” TK explained.

“How many do you think are out there?” Brandy asked as they all paused in silence for a moment. The silence is interrupted by the sound of Saya’s stomach growling.

“Man, I’m hungry!” She said, “Let’s go get some tacos!” She suggested as they all look at her.

“I have to get going anyways.” Sophia said,

“Oh, do you mind dropping me off at the train station?” Caroline asked Sophia,

“Sure,”

“Hey! Why is Caroline better friends with Sophia than I am?” Saya asked,

“Because you’re annoying.” Sophia said as her and Caroline head towards the door and leave,

“Well that was rude!” Saya said looking dejected, “Oh well, Let’s get going!” She shrugs it off. They all leave the house and begin walking.

“We could have just taken my car.” Brandy said,

“It’s so nice out why don’t we walk?” Saya asked,

“But…” 

“Just humor her it’s only ten minutes form here. Maybe she’ll burn off some of that energy.” TK whispers to Brandy who lets out a loud sigh.

“Fine but don’t think this is a regular thing. Not all of us are athletes, remember?” Brandy said.

“Sweet!” Saya said walking ahead, they both noticed she’d have to focus on slowing down her pace so she wouldn’t leave her friends behind.

“Are we sure she didn’t hit her head when she was injured?” Brandy whispered to TK.

“Honestly, I’m questioning it too. It’s almost like she’s a completely different person. After I got my memories back, I noticed I did a few things differently, but this is weird like she’s becoming Sonic.”

“Hey! Don’t be talking about me behind my back!” Saya joked as she saw them talking as they made it to the taco stand. They all grab their food and sit in a nearby park enjoying the nice weather.

“It feels good to relax.” TK said,

“So, when do you think they’ll start up school again.” Brandy asked,

“With our luck, in the middle of summer.” Tk said with a defeated look.

“I’m going to get a few more tacos!” Saya said jumping up to her feet.

“You’ve already had four tacos!” TK argues but Saya was already in front of the taco stand purchasing more tacos. “How big do you think her stomach is now?”

“I think it tripled in size.” Brandy said as they laugh. Saya runs back and sits next to Brandy. She takes a huge bite out of her tack with a smile on her face.

“Who do you think the other two members are?” Saya said in between bites and they both look at her confused.

“You mean Sophia and Caroline?” Brandy asked,

“Nope! There’s five of us, so we’re missing two members of our group.” Saya said.

“Of course! It goes with the saying” TK said piecing together what Saya meant.

“What saying?” Brandy asked,

“We say a chant before we transform, and the first part is, the seven servers are the seven chaos.” TK explained to her. Brandy looked a little confused, a part of her didn’t want to understand. “There are seven bracelets total.”

“Meaning we don’t know where two of them are.” Brandy said as the ground begins to shake right as Saya takes a bite out of her sixth taco.

“Oh! C’mon!” Saya yelled with her mouth full. They all look up and see the Zarkon flying past the park.

“We gotta go!” TK said,

“But… My tacos!” Saya said,

“We’ll get you more tacks later, let’s go!” Brandy grabs Saya by the wrist causing her to drop her taco. She whimpers about her lost taco as Brandy drags her behind a nearby building.

“Stay back and out of sight.” TK told Brandy as both her and Saya hold out their hand with their bracelets.

“The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... CHAOS CONTROL!" They both say as Saya is wrapped in a Blue light and TK is wrapped in a golden light. As the light fades it shows them as Sonic and Tails. Brandy was taken back for a second, barely able to recognize her friends in these strange forms.

“Alright! Let’s do it to it!” Sonic said,

“Do you always have to say that?” Tails asked as Sonic nods quickly as they grab hands and Tails fly’s them off. Brandy was in shock for a moment, not form the transformations she just witnessed. But the fact that she knew her part to play was coming whether she liked it or not. After she snaps out of it, she sneaks out from behind the building to watch.

“Back for another beating?” Sonic said with a whistle, “I see you brought reinforcements.” She said not sounding impressed.

“Yes, today I feel I have the upper hand.” Spira said, she was holding a strange looking weapon in her hand.

“Is that another bad pun since you lost yours?” Sonic laughed as Spira waves her free hand and the other Zarkon start their attack. Brandy kept her eye on Spira, her lackeys were fighting Sonic, but she just watched. Was she saving it? She gets distracted by the sound of a screaming child and turns to see a little girl standing in the park alone and scared. She doesn’t hesitate to run out to the girl right as there is a nearby explosion.

“Sonic!” Tails gets her attention as she turns to see Spira aiming the strange gun at Brandy,

“Go, run!” Brandy told the girl pointing towards other bystanders. The girl quickly runs away as Brandy turns back to see Spira pull the trigger as an orange ball is shot in her direction. She was frozen with fear, she knew that she couldn’t dodge it in time.

“Look out!” Sonic yells as she pushes Brandy out of the way right before it impacts her and hits Sonic in the back and the momentum throws Sonic into a nearby wall.

“Sonic!” Brandy yells standing up and seeing Sonic pinned to the wall by a glue-like substance. Brandy knew she needed to get out of there. She’d continue to be a hinderance, but Sonic was in trouble. She hides in a nearby bush to conceal herself. Tails flies over to Sonic to try and help her off the wall.

“Stay away Tails or you’ll get stuck too!” Sonic said struggling against the glue only to be pulled back.

“But what about you?” She asked

“I’ll… think of… something.” She continued to struggle as Spira began to laugh. They both glare at Spira,

“Look at you Sonic! You look like a fly caught in a web.” She said laughing again,

“Really? Isn’t that how you look all the time?” Sonic said with a cocky smirk. Both Spira looked shocked and insulted by her words. She begins to frown.

“How I would love to kill you right now, but you’re wanted alive…” She said.

What?” Tails said flying in between Sonic and Spira in a guarding position.

“Tails… Don’t” Sonic continued to struggle, but no matter how much she struggled that glue had her caught. Brandy began to blame herself if she hadn’t gone out there Sonic wouldn’t be in danger.

“You can do it too…” A soft voice echoed in her head. She knew what to do and there was no going back. She held out her hand still hiding inside the bush as she began to quietly say.

“The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... chaos control." She’s surrounded in a purple light causing Spira to stop her attack. Brandy begins to remember who she was. Blaze the Cat guardian of the Soul Emeralds. She wore a Purple tailcoat jacket and white leggings with red and white boots with a white fur cuffs and gloves that matched. Her hair was a light purple that was tightly tied back and spiked up. She opened her golden eyes feeling a raw fire within her. She jumps out and stands in front of Sonic. 

“How?” Spira looked shocked, “How many of you are there?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Blaze said walking over next to Sonic and placing her hand on top of the glue.

“Stop! You’ll…” Blaze begins to focus heat into her hand causing the glue to become warm to the point that the glue loses its stickiness and Sonic falls off the wall. She jumps back up to her feet “I’m free!” She cheered, “Thanks…” She looked confused to what to call her.

“Blaze,” She answered,

“Thanks Blaze!” She smiles and nods at Sonic. Tails flies down to stand next to them and they all take a battle-ready stance. “Alright Spira, I’ll be nice today and give you a chance to retreat.” She taunted, but really, she was trying to hide that her and Tails were tired.

“I’ll be back.” She said starting to leave, “Mark my words I’ll be back!” She said as all the Zarkon disappear into the distance. Both Sonic and Tails let out a sigh of relief, Blaze looked a little disappointed that she didn’t get a chance to truly fight.

“She may come back, but we’ll be ready.” Sonic said to them with a thumbs up. None of them realized that reporters have already ran towards them in a swarm. Quickly overwhelmed by the flashing lights.

“What are those things?” One man asked as question after question was thrust at them.

“Who are you all really?” Another asked as Sonic grins,

“I’m fairly sure you’ve already heard of me! But this is Tails and Blaze.” The pictures continue, “And we’re the Freedom Fighters! We’re here to stop the Zarkon.”

“But who are the Zarkon?”

“Don’t know, now, no more questions, Gotta Juice!” Sonic gives Blaze and Tails a look as Sonic runs up the building behind them and out of sight as Blaze takes Tail’s hand and they fly off meeting near Brandy’s house.

“Well that was subtle.” Brandy said as she changes back,

“Couldn’t escape it forever.” Saya said changing back as well as TK.

“Now that Spira knows that we're a threat she's going to keep up the ante." TK said as they walk into Brandy’s house.

“So what? We’ll beat her every time!” Saya said confidently,

“It was a little scary there for a sec.” TK said,

“Na! I had everything under control. Besides, Now Blaze is here to help!”

“I’m just glad you’re both safe, and that’s all the matters.” Brandy said hugging them both. She didn’t want to tell them how scared she was about all of this. But now that she knows who she was she feels more confident that if they are together, they will stay safe.


	3. Invisibility and Ultimate Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 11/10/20

A few days later, Caroline follows her usual routine of going next door to Brandy’s house to make sure she ate breakfast. She was also going to give her a plate of cookies since her mother made extra. She hadn’t had a chance to check up on her and the continual attacks from the Zarkon have her worried. She gets to the door it bursts open with Saya and TK standing here.

“Oh good! We were just about to come over and grab you!” Saya said as she pulls Caroline into the room and TK closes the door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Caroline asked placing the plate of cookies on the table.

“Brandy transformed!” Saya said with a smile, Brandy calmly grabs the plate from the table and places it in the kitchen giving Saya a knowing look to not touch the cookies. 

“That’s nice, who did you transform into?” Caroline asked,

“I’m called Blaze the cat.” Brandy explained.

“She’s so cute!” Saya complemented, “Well, not as cute as Tails but you can’t really beat a cute little fox.” She said as TK looks away flustered.

“We’re pretty sure you’ll transform next.” Brandy said to Caroline.

“Well it’s more process of elimination at this point, it’s either you or Sophia.” TK clarified,

“Oh, okay. Caroline said with a smile, she felt a little nervous, but she wanted to be helpful to her friends.

“We should try to trigger it!” Saya said,

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Brandy argued,

“Why not? It’s not like we’re in any danger.”

“It would be interesting to see if there was a way to trigger it without any of us being in danger.” TK mumbled to herself,

“See? Even TK thinks it’s a good idea.” Saya said in a cheeky tone.

“I didn’t say that… There are too many variables where it could hinder us.” TK said,

“If I can fight with all of you, I want to try it.” Caroline said.

“Are you sure?” Brandy asked looking concerned. She didn’t want Caroline getting hurt.

“Yeah, I want to do this.” She said with a smile.

“Alright! We should head to the outskirts of town, there’s something else I want to test out.” Saya said as she walks towards the door.

“Did you all eat breakfast?” Caroline asked as TK and Brandy look away as Saya smiles and nods,

“Of course, I did! I wouldn’t have survived this long without eating.” She joked,

“And you two?” She turns to them and they both shrink back.

“TK, would you like a protein bar?” Brandy asked,

“I’d love one.” TK quickly answers as they both run into the kitchen. Saya whistles at how they run away,

“Glad I ate.” She joked as Brandy and TK walk back over with protein bars looking defeated. The head out of the city near a hillside with lush trees and fields of flowers.

“Are you going to tell us what you wanted to test out? TK asked,

“Have you noticed that the gems kind of glow? But after we transform back, the glow dims.” Saya said, 

“our transformations might be on a time limit.” TK said,

“Bingo! I wanted to see if we could time it.”

“But what if we drain out all of the power and then Spira shows up?” TK said as Saya looks shocked,

“Never mind that’s a terrible idea,” She ponders, “Oh well! We can still have fun!” She runs down the hill cheering as she rolls down a hill. They felt relaxed. It had been some time since they just enjoyed each other’s company. But Caroline was still determined to learn how to transform.

“How did you trigger your transformation?” Caroline asked Brandy,

“Well, I felt terrible for getting Saya in a sticky situation.”

“Ha! Pun!” Saya yelled laughing, Caroline giggles as Brandy lets out a sigh.

“I felt I needed to help. Then I heard this lady’s voice in my head, and she told me to say the same words Saya and TK used to transform.”

“Maybe all you have to do is say the words.” TK said,

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Saya said running up.

“Ok, the seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos, chaos control.” They all stare and watch but nothing happens. “Is something supposed to happen?”

“Yeah, you get blinded by a bright light and then you feel like a different person.” Saya said, “I guess you have to hear the voice first.” Caroline looks a little defeated.

“Here’s a change of subject, who do you think the voice is?” Brandy asked trying to distract Caroline from feeling down.

“No clue, but she does sound familiar.” TK said,

“I agree, we might just have to have you be in battle for you or Sophia to awaken.” Brandy said.

“I’m a little scared.” Caroline said.

“Don’t worry Caroline, we’ll protect you!” Saya said with a smile as her stomach growls. “And we should grab food!”

“We should just get a picnic basket just to feed you all the time.” Brandy joked,

“Can we?” Saya asked as they all laugh. They pack up their stuff into Brandy’s car and head back into town. They see an explosion back in town.

“It doesn’t look like you’ll have to wait long.” TK said,

“Man! Can’t she just give it up already?” Saya let out a sigh, “It’s not like she’ll win.”

“We gotta be extra careful. You seem to be their target now.” TK said,

“You’ve got a point; I’ll be the bait!” she said as Brandy smacks the back of her head.

“No, you idiot! Why do you have to run right into danger?” Brandy said,

“Because the only way to go is forward! I have to keep on the move.” She smiles. Brandy gives Caroling a look. The more this has gone for the more Saya’s personality has changed. They began to wonder how much of her personality was Saya’s or Sonic’s?

They stop the car and jump out to see people running but there are no Zarkon flying in the sky. Explosions were still going off but there was nothing in sight. The four of them hide behind a small building and transform, Caroline was in awe of their new appearances.

“Stay out of sight, we don’t want you to get hurt.” Blaze said as she jumps up to a nearby building. Sonic runs around as Tails looks around. None of them can see anything.

“I don’t get it, where are the Zarkon?” Tails asked, Sonic shrugs at her then continues looking around.

“No Zarkon today.” Spira appeared on top of one of the rooftops.

“Oh good, you’re here. Have you planned your surrender speech?” Sonic joked as another explosion goes off,

“I’ve brought something else to defeat you.” She said,

“What games are you playing at?” Tails asked,

“Oh, nothing really. Why fight something you can’t see?” Spira laughed,

“That laugh is starting to annoy me.” Blaze said,

“Ah!” Sonic cries out as she’s thrown into the side of a building.

“Sonic!” Tails flies over to her and Blaze follows.

“So, it’s invisible.” Blaze said,

“Crap, how do we hit it if we can’t see it?” Sonic said getting back to her feet.

“With the power of sound.” Caroline hears a voice in her head. She wonders if this is the voice, they all were talking about.

“Why sound?” Caroline asked,

“Because that is your specialty,” The voice answered, “You already know what to do.” 

Caroline holds her hand to her heart praying this will work. “The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos, chaos control.” A white light glows around her. She transforms into Cream the Rabbit. Her hair in brown braids and floppy rabbit ears. Wearing an orange sleeveless collared shirt with matching skirt. Orange shoes with a yellow strap. The rest of them get distracted after seeing the bright light and seeing Cream appear.

“Wow!” Sonic said running over to Cream before any of them could blink, “Uh…”

“It’s Cream.” She said,

“Oh,” She turns back to the others, “I lied!” She yelled back at Blaze and Tails. “Cream is the cutest.” She hugs her.

“Aw, thanks Sonic.” Cream said with a giggle,

“Enough of this! I will not be ignored!” Spira yelled,

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get to you!” Sonic said sticking out her tongue at her.

“Sonic, help!” Tails yelled as she’d lifted in the air by a force none of them can see.

“Hang on buddy!” Sonic yells running over to her and Cream follows. She jumps up and spin dashes near Tails striking something. The strike causes the thing to let go of Tails as Blaze catches her.

“You okay?” Blaze asked,

“I’ll live,” Tails said as Sonic runs next to them rubbing her head,

“It’s definitely made of metal. We gotta find a way to destroy it.” She said. Cream started to notice she could hear things she couldn’t before. She could hear gears grinding together, it sounded like it was coming from behind Sonic.

“Sonic, behind you!” Cream yelled as she moves out of the way and not there was a hole where she used to stand.

“Whoa… I almost became a hedgehog pancake.” Sonic said as Cream hears the noise around Tails.

“Tails move to your right.” Cream said as she listened just as a nearby tree gets wacked.

“Okay, Cream is now our ears! Stay on your toes, Blaze, the second it’s near you, light it up. That way it won’t have anywhere to hide.” Sonic said. Both Sonic and Tails continue to dodge when Cream tells them too while Blaze gets closer to where they would dodge.

“Now!” Cream told Blaze as she throws both of her hands out and jumps into the air creating a wave of fire. The Invisibility fades revealing a large robot that begins to short circuit due to the heat then completely start melting.

“So, when I said Light it up, I meant create light so we could see it… but that works too.” Sonic said,

“Sorry, I didn’t get to show off last time.” Blaze said,

“Remind me not to make you mad.” Sonic said with a laugh as she turns to where Spira was standing only to see her gone. “And she didn’t even stick around long enough for me to gloat? Rude!” She said as they all laugh. A helicopter flies over and lands in the street in front of them. A woman wearing a blue vest runs up to them.

“I need you to come with me.” She yelled over the sound of the helicopter.

“What makes you think we’ll come willingly.” Blaze said preparing to fight again,

“Go with them” Sonic hears the voice in her head, “I can explain everything.” She holds out her hand to stop Blaze.

“Sonic?” Tails said,

“Let’s go with them.” Sonic said,

“Why?” Cream asked, she turns to us and smiles,

“Because the voice said we should.” They all look reluctantly but follow Sonic onto the helicopter ad it flies off away from town.

They fly over a military base and land where a Man waits to greet them all. The woman leads them out of the helicopter towards the man. “Sonic this is starting to freak me out,” Tails said,

“Don’t worry buddy, if things turn for the worst, we’ll high tail it out of here.” Sonic said as they all nod in agreement.

“This way,” The woman said,

“Good work agent Sally,” the man said as she salutes him, “Right this way ladies,” He said as they follow him inside. It was an underground bunker. The building looked small on the outside, but it was bigger than two football fields. That was only the front room. They continue to walk through doors that needed a key card to open and continue forward. They get to another large room which had a racetrack and exercise equipment. Finally, they are led into a small conference room.

“As you can see this underground base was made for a specific purpose,” The woman said, “Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Sally A. Cornella, and this is my brother Elias. We oversee this division.

“And what division is that?” Blaze asked,

“The unknown, similar to area 51 but we’re more active in defense than in research and study.” Elias explained.

“So why bring us here?” Tails asked, Sonic stood there listening intently not wanting to interject just yet. 

“Because we’re fighting on the same side. We both want the Zarkon gone.” Sally said, 

“Before, you said this place was made for a specific purpose… that is it?” Sonic asked, Sally looks at her brother and he gives a nod of approval.

“Come with me.” Sally said as they follow her into another room. This room was different, there was a sense of calm and lightness in this room, almost like it was floating. In front of them is an Alter on top of a set of stairs. They begin to walk up to see an enormous green emerald that was at least the size of a kitchen table.

“It’s huge!” Cream said as they all begin to circle it. They could all feel it, a connection to this emerald.

“Where did you get this?” Blaze asked,

“It was dug up 50 years ago.” Elias said, “But I’ll let her explain.”

“Her?” Tails asked as the emerald begins to glow and a lady with orange hair and wore a tribal like dress appeared causing all of them to jump back.

“Hello everyone,” she said, “My name is Tikal, and I am the spirit that resides within the Master Emerald.”

“Master Emerald?” Sonic said.

“Yes,” She said with a smile, “The Master Emerald is the connection to the seven chaos emeralds.”

“What are the chaos emeralds?” Cream asked,

“The gems imbedded within your bracelets.” She pointed to Creams bracelet, “The chaos emeralds are an energy source and when you wear them you can tap into your past lives.”

“So, who we are right now were our past lives?” Tails asked, “We’re we from another dimension or something along those lines?”

“Yes, your past lives were from a place called Mobius, where you fought for the people. But a horrible accident caused the Freedom Fighters to disband and the world soon after.”

“Past lives, other dimensions?” Sonic looked confused and having trouble keeping track of it all, “Can we get the short version before my head breaks?”

“You act more like him every day,” Tikal said with a smile,

“Uh, okay…”

“To put it plainly, the Master Emerald and the seven chaos emeralds came here to help keep the balance of chaos, but when the Zarkon attacked you had to be awaked prematurely to help protect this world.”

“So, the reason Sonic wasn’t feeling well before the attack was you trying to get her to transform.” Tails said,

“That wasn’t fun for me.” Sonic said, 

“I apologize, it wasn’t supposed to happen yet,” she looks at Sonic with a sad expression.

“It’s cool, I wouldn’t have become the fastest thing alive otherwise,” Sonic smiles,

“So that comes to our question,” Tikal said as the four of them look at her confused. “Will you join us?” They all look at one another.

“May we have a moment in private?” Blaze asked as the three of them nod and they walk down to the bottom of the alter.

“What do you think?” Cream asked,

“I’m still skeptical,” Tails said,

“I think we should help them.” Sonic said,

“I do agree with Sonic, they know more about us than we do and having this knowledge may come to our advantage.” Blaze explained,

“That does make sense,” Cream agreed,

“You gotta admit Tails, it would be great to have backup.” Sonic said.

“Well, I guess we can leave if we ever feel uncomfortable.” Tails said,

“It’s not like they can stop us.” Sonic said with a smile,

“Then we’ve agreed?” Blaze asked and they all nod. They walk back up the alter.

“We’d be happy to help!” Sonic said with a thumbs up. They all smile,

“Excellent news, we can plan to get supplies transported here immediately, it would be safer for you all on base.” Elias said planning out loud,

“That won’t be a problem for me since I live alone.” Blaze said as they all transform back into their original selves.

“Well I guess that confirms there’s a time limit.” TK said,

“AH! Does anyone remember when we started fighting?” Saya panics as Elias and Sally look at them shocked to see their appearances. “Oh right, we should introduce ourselves.”

“You were the one who was seriously injured in the attack at the school.” Sally said with a concerned look, “I read the report, how are you not in a hospital bed?”

“I might be able to explain that.” Tikal said, “The chaos emeralds have massive amounts of energy, and the power of chaos is an unknown element. I remember one case where the power of chaos brought a close friend back to life.”

“So, I was healed by the chaos emerald.” Saya said looking at the blue emerald.

“Yes,” she answered,

“I didn’t realize you all would be high school students…” Elias said thinking to himself. “Now we’ll have to ask your parents for permission. We should go now before the end of the day.” He started walking towards the door,

“I will see you all later,” Tikal said as she fades into the Maser Emerald. They leave the compound and go to each of their houses. Elias gave a speech of how they were in danger due to the Zarkon and that the government wants to keep them safe by keeping them on base. TK’s parent struggled at the idea, but Sally was able to convince them. Caroline Mother agreed only if her and Brandy stay together. Saya’s parents were more reluctant. 

“I still can’t believe you were at every incident.” Her father glared at his daughter, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I knew you’d act like this…” says said “And it’s not like I did it on purpose!”

“And you think you can keep her and her friends safe?” her mom asked,

“We have only the best, think of it like they started summer school early. I even have lessons thought up to accommodate for their loss of school time.” Sally said, 

“You never said anything about studying,” Saya pouted.

“What do you want to do Saya?” her mom asked,

“I want to go with them,” She said, “Not because I think they can protect me better than you can, but because I can't protect you... and besides, everyone else got permission to go so... I kind of want to stay with my friends and make sure they are ok.”

“On one condition,” her dad said, “You have to come to visit every once in a while.”

“That can be arranged.” Elias said.

They complete their discussion and then head back to what Saya dubbed Freedom HQ. Sally leads them to a hallway with multiple doors with simple rooms Saya and TK’s rooms were the first in the hallway then Brandy and Caroline.

“Please try to get some rest.” Sally left them as they all piled into one room sitting on Saya’s bed excited and a little nervous about the future. 

“What do you think will happen next?” Brandy asked,

“We find the other servers.” Saya said,

“There should be seven” TK said,

“And we already know where one chaos emerald is!” Saya said as they all plan for the next day.

Sophia wakes up to her phone vibrating. She hasn’t been sleeping well since the events at the school. She ignored the phone, but it continued to buzz. She turns away from her phone and closes her eyes, but the buzzing doesn’t stop. She lets out a loud sigh then turns back to her phone pulling it off the charger and looking it over.

There were multiple messages from a group a chat she didn’t recognize. But the name of the group gave it away, Freedom Fighters.

<Saya> Hey! I made us a group chat!

<Brandy> Is this a good idea?

<Saya> It’s in a private chat so it’s just us!

Sophia sat up while she continued to read beginning to regret ever giving them her phone number.

<Saya> Hey @Sophia what are you doing tomorrow we should talk.

<TK> I’ll make sure it’s private.

<Caroline> What should we make for food tomorrow Brandy?

<Brandy> We can figure it out later

<Saya> Now I’m hungry.

<TK> Then go get food!

<Brandy> Didn’t you make this chat to reach Sophia?

<Saya> Oh yeah!

<Saya> HEY SOPHIA ARE YOU AWAKE?

<Caroline> It says she’s offline.

<Saya> Well crap! We told them we’d talk to her.

Sophia was starting to get concerned. What was it that they need to talk to her about? She gets up and starts getting dressed while she continues to read the chat feed.

<TK> she’ll see all of these when she looks at her phone.

<Brandy> You just have to patient.

<Saya> …

<Brandy> Never mind, just wait till the morning I’m going to bed.

<Saya> Night!

The timeline on the chat skips and then the messages continue

<Saya> Good morning!

<Saya> We’re planning on getting breakfast do you want to come?

<TK> Spamming the chat isn’t going to make her see it.

<Saya> But I’m hungry!

<Caroline> Then let’s go get breakfast.

<Saya> Great Idea! @Sophia we’re going to head over and pick you up

Sophia puts her phone down to tie back her black hair as the phone buzzes again. She grabs the phone and just sees the message on the lock screen.

<Saya> Here!

“Sophia!” She hears her mom say from downstairs, “There are some girls here to see you.” She sounded bewildered looking at the four girls standing at her doorway. “I’m so happy she’s finally made some friends.” She said with a smile and they all smiled back.

“Yeah me too.” Saya said as Sophia rushes down the stairs seeing them in the doorway with her mother. “Hi Sophia!” she said as Sophia glared at her causing Saya to jump a bit,

“I’m going out for a bit mom…” She said grabbing her jacket.

“Alright, have fun with your friends.” Her mom waves by to all of them and Sophia closes the door behind her. They all back up a bit to give her room as she turns back at them glaring, “How the hell did you find where I live?”

“That’s a long story.” TK said,

“We can talk about it over breakfast!” Saya said as everyone nods, and they all walk towards the street. Sophia hadn’t noticed that there was a large hummer limo parked outside her house.

“What the heck is all of this?” She asked,

“Let’s just wait till we get to breakfast.” Caroline said with a calming smile. She agrees and climbs into the limo with them all as they take an uncomfortably quiet ride to a small pancake house right outside of town. There were no other cars in the parking lot as they climbed out. Sophia wanted to say something, but she felt nervous about all of this. There were even men in black suits seated in the dinner watching them as they walked in.

“Sorry about this… We’re still trying to reason with them.” Saya said.

“What do you mean? What is this about?” She said getting impatient,

“Well you see, it seems we’re been recruited by a secret organization that was built to train us.” Brandy said.

“Apparently the gems in our bracelets are called Chaos Emeralds and they are a connection to our past lives.” TK tried to explain a little further.

“Wait, what?” Sophia asked now realizing that Sonic was who Saya was in a past life. She was becoming overwhelmed with this new information.

“So, we dubbed it Freedom HQ and we want you to join us!” Saya said as the waitress brings them their food. “Don’t make a decision just yet, Food’s here!” She said quickly beginning to eat. She was beginning to wonder if Saya was always like this. She was a nuisance at school constantly bugging her during lunch at school, but her personality has profoundly changed.

They all finish eating after they all go into detail about who they all transform into. Brandy breaks through the casual conversation to get back to why they brought Sophia here.

“Alright, back to business, so Sophia… Will you join us?” She asked,

“No.” She replied standing up from the table to go pay for her meal.

“No?” Saya repeated looking confused, they all stand up and follow her to the checkout stand.

“May we ask Why?” TK asked.

“Because I don’t feel like it.” She said as she finished paying.

“Why not?” Saya asked,

“Because this is too much!” Sophia yells causing them to back away. She noticed recently that her anger would control her, and it was beginning to scare her. “I… I need to go…” She said running off. She questioned all that has happened to her and wished she never touched the bracelet and for things to go back to normal.

“Let me go talk to her.” Caroline said,

“Please don’t go too far.” Brandy asked as she nods and runs off after Sophia.

“Sophia!” She yells out for her, “I caught up to you…” She stops catching her breath, “You’re really fast.”

“Really? I never noticed.” She said,

“Can I walk with you?” She asked and Sophia answered with a nod. She never had an issue with Caroline, and she felt comfortable around her and was hoping being around her would help calm her down.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t want to push, but I feel you made your decision a little fast.” Caroline said, “There must be another reason why you don’t want to help us.”

“I just want life to go back to normal, I never asked for this.” She said,

“I know, I sometimes fell that way too, but everything happens for a reason.” Caroline said, “If you try too hard to deny the change it could come back to haunt you.”

“I guess.” Sophia agreed with her reasoning and let out a loud sigh.

“Now I’m not saying you should join us but why don’t you see us in action and then make a final decision, that way you will be one hundred percent sure you don’t want to join the freedom fighters.”

“Freedom Fighters?”

“It’s the name Sonic gave the group, I like it.” Caroline said with a smile. Sophia couldn’t help but smile with her. She could feel the good and pure heart Caroline has and it was soothing. “So, what do you say?”

“Fine, I’ll come watch.” She agreed, Sophia was learning it was hard to say no to her.

“Great! Let’s go and tell the others.” She said as they walk back to the diner. They see everyone standing outside transformed into their other selves.

“Caroline, you need to transform. Spira is terrorizing the city again.” Sonic said. Sakura transforms into Cream the rabbit and they all climb into a helicopter. Sophia just not realizes that it was there and wondered why she didn’t notice it sooner.

“Sophia, you coming?” Cream asked holding out her hand. She grabs on and pulls her aboard.

“Yeah! You won’t regret watching us in action!” Sonic said, Sophia looked at her annoyed at how much energy she always has.

They arrive to their destination and see the streets deserted. Blaze helps everyone out of the helicopter and then it flies away.

“Go hide behind that building over there. It’ll give you a clear view of everything and will be far enough away from the battle, so you won’t get hurt.” Tails said, Sophia gives her a nod and quickly runs over to the spot she pointed out. It gave her the perfect vantage point.

“Alright Spira! Come on out, we know you’re here!” Sonic yelled as a large group of Zarkon runs out. They all looked angry and ready to fight. Spira floated above them watching.

“I’ve been waiting for you Freedom Fighters.” She said,

“See? I told you the name would stick.” Sonic said as they all chuckle and shake their heads. 

“You seem pretty cocky, even though the battle has yet to begin.” Spira said,

“You also forget that Sonic and the rest of us have beaten you four times now.” Blaze added,

“All with close calls if you remember. And it seems you haven’t brought a new member today.”

“We don’t need backup to beat you!” Sonic said,

“Then by all means, let the battle begin,” She said as thy charge at one another. It was a lot for Sophia to keep track of with how much was happening. Blaze was in the back taking out any Zarkon that came close. Tails and cream were preventing any from jumping on top of the buildings. And Sonic was defeating any Zarkon in her path in a blue blur. She was beginning to enjoy watching them work together as a team. Sonic was good at leading them. She was confident they would win. But why was Spira so calm?

The battle was almost over only three of the Zarkon besides remained standing. All four of them were starting to look tired.

“ready to give up yet?” Sonic said, hiding that she was tired. She didn’t want the others to lose faith.

“Oh, I’ve only begun.” Spira said. Cream began to hear something behind them. As she turns around, she’s grabbed by a large robot.

“Help!” She cries out being lifted by the robot away from the rest of the group.

“Hey!” Sonic yelled,

“The others were a distraction so we wouldn’t notice the robot sneaking behind us.” Tails said.

“That’s right little fox, now all of you. Stand down.” She said moving next to Cream. Her robotic hand becomes a blade that she points at Creams neck. “Unless you want your cute friend to get hurt.”

“You Bastard!” Sonic yelled as Tails and Blaze hold her back, there was real concern on her face. Sophia had never seen her make a face like that before.

“You must help them.” He hears the voice in her head. Her heart began to race as she knew that this was her decision.

“How?” She asked,

“You already know what to say…” The voice said. 

"The seven servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos... Chaos Control!" She yells as she’s enveloped in a bright red light. Her appearance changed to spiked black hair with red streaks. Wearing a black leather jacket and Black pants. Her red hover shoes making her float just above the ground. She remembered who she was, what she was. The Ultimate Lifeform, and she knew she’d be able to save Cream.

“Don’t keep me waiting Sonic,” Spira demanded, A black and red Blur runs in front of all of them and slices the hand of the robot holding Cream. None of them notice that time stops and before any of them can blink. Cream was in the arms of this stranger next to Saya.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” She said,

“How?... Who are you?” Spira was astonished to what just happened.

“I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform.” She said.

“How many of you are there?”

“It doesn’t matter, because the five of us is all it’ll take to defeat you!” Tails said,

“We’ll see about that!” Spira said disappearing in a flash,

“That was way past cool!” Sonic said as she jumps with joy, “Man Shadow, Thanks for the save. I don’t know what we would have done if you weren’t here.” She said.

“Thank Cream for that.” Shadow said putting Cream down,

“Are you alright?” Blaze asked Cream circling her and making sure she wasn’t hurt anywhere.

“I’m okay, thank you Shadow.” Cream said with a smile, Shadow turns away trying to hide her face. All this attention was making her uncomfortable.

“I guess you made your decision.” Tails said.

“Yeah, but don’t think we’re a team, I’m only going to help you save the world. Then I’m going back to my quiet life.” She said.

“Deal!” Sonic cheered running up and hugging Shadow,

“Get off me!” She pushes her off,

“Yeesh! Looks like your past life was broodier than you are.” Sonic joked as she sticks her tongue out at Shadow.

“You two can bicker later, let’s get out of here before we change back. They all agree and take Sophia back to Freedom HQ where she meets Tikal, Elias, and Sally. She calls her mother to make sure her staying there would be alright. Afterwards Sophia sits on the roof looking at the sunset.

“Did you have any trouble convincing your mom?” Caroline asked as she climbs up to sit with her.

“No, it was rather easy. My mom thought of it as a way for me to make more friends. So, she literally threw me out the door.” She said as they both chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re a part of the group. I know Saya can sometimes be hard to put up with. But she’s a good person.” Caroline said as Sophia curls up her knees.

“You all have a good heart… I’m not sure about mine.”

“What do you mean?” She asked,

“I remember my past life being more like an antihero… Where Sonic was in the spotlight doing good and being a ray of hope. I was the one in the shadows working the jobs heroes shouldn’t have to.” Sophia said. “I can’t help but feel out of place.”

“That will change over time, besides. You’re think as if you’re Shadow. You need to remember that you aren’t him anymore. You’re Sophia now.” Caroline said with a smile. “C’mon, I think Elias was looking for you.” The head back inside and Sophia looks for Elias.

“Ah, there you are. May I speak with you in private?” he asked. She nods then waves off Caroline as the two of them enter an empty conference room. “Tikal explained who you were in your previous life a bit and I believe your skill set might be able to help us get some intel on the Zarkon base.” He places some files on the table for Sophia to read while he was talking. “I’ve put a small team together to check it out and I was wondering if you were willing to lead them? They call themselves Team Dark, what do you say?”

“When do we start,” Sophia said with a slight grin.


	4. A Glimpse into the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

The following week was quiet, everyone was doing their own thing. TK received permission from Sally to tinker with one of the airplanes. She wanted to group to have faster transportation than the helicopter they have been using. Her memories of Tails reminded her how mush Tails wanted to catch up to sonic. Her only issue now was that the plane she was working with only carried two maybe three people.

“What’s up TK!” She jumps a bit not realizing Saya had entered the hanger bay and stood right behind her.

“You scared me.” She said,

“Sorry, I got bored. What are you up to?” Saya asked looking at the plane.

“I’m upgrading this plane,” TK explained as Saya lets out a whistle.

“It looks sweet!”

“I think I’m going to call it Twin Tornado.” TK said remembering the name of the first plane.

“Hmm… That name sounds familiar.” Saya pondered,

“It’s similar to the name of my first plane in our past lives.” TK explained looking confused by Saya’s response.

“Oh… Right… Well, Sally said not to be much longer since it’s almost lunch time.” She said quickly changing the subject. TK noticed this before, when she first transformed into Tails it took Sonic a second to recognize her.

“Okay, I’m almost done.” TK said adjusting a few gears then putting down her tools. “There, finished, she should be ready for our next fight with the Zarkon.

“Nice! Now, let’s get some grub!” Saya said as she runs towards the kitchen. They were the first ones there. As Brandy and Caroline enter right after them,

“Where’s Sophia?” TK asked,

“She’s on a mission… it seems she doesn’t want to be a team player.” Saya pouted.

“You should have known this would happen.” Brandy said,

“Why do you say that?” Saya asked as we all look at each other confused. They all remembered that Shadow was never an actual freedom fighter. But didn’t Saya remember that?

“You know… cuz Shadow used to be a part of G.U.N.” Brandy said.

“Right,” Saya chuckles, “Guess I don’t remember everything.” Saya said sitting down looking uncomfortable. They all sit with her and eat in silence, after which Saya quickly gets up and leaves the kitchen without a word.

“I don’t think it’s just me in thinking that was a little odd.” Caroline said.

“That’s the second time she’s done that.” TK said.

“What do you mean?” Brandy asked,

“Well, Saya saw me working on my plane and I told her I was going to call it Twin Tornado. But she didn’t recognize the name,”

“Wasn’t that similar to the name of your plane in your past life?” Brandy asked,

“Exactly! I would have expected Saya to remember that…” TK said looking a little hurt like she was forgotten.

“Maybe there are parts of her memory that are missing?” Caroline suggested,

“But why only Saya? If that were the case, we should all be like that.” Brandy said,

“Unless… It’s because of what happened…” TK said, and they all pause.

“It… would make sense…” Caroline said,

“If that is true, we have to keep it from her. There’s no telling what would happen to her mental state if we told her about… that.” Brandy said,

“Agreed,” TK said as they all become quiet trying not to think about it.

“Let’s change the subject. We’re all going over to Saya’s house tomorrow correct?” Sakura asked and they all nod, “Great! I’m going to bake her parents come cookies!” She said running to the kitchen,

“I’ll help,” Brandy said following her.

“I think I’ll go see what Sally and Elias are up to.” TK said as they wave her off. She heads to me room of operation where there are computers all over the room. Like what war rooms look like in movies.

“Ah, TK” Sally greets her as she enters the room, “Maybe you can give us a hand.” She said walking over.

“What’s up?” she asked,

“We’re trying to reach team Dark, but our feed went down… Do you think you can fix it?” Elias asked,

“I’ll take a look.” She said as she began to go through wires finding how everything works. She tweaks with a few wires and they hear Shadow’s voice from the speaker.

“Hey! Can anyone read me? Are we clear to go in?” She asked,

“Sorry about that Shadow, we had some technical malfunctions, but TK was here to fix it. You’re all good to go. Let us know what you find.” Elias said

“Got it, I’ll need radio silence from here on out.” She said as the line cuts off.

“Thank you for the help TK, you’re a life saver.” Sally said.

“What is Team Dark doing?” TK asked.

“We discovered a spot that might be the Zarkon Base. Team Dark is going in to confirm if it is. If we’re right and that is the Zarkon hideout than after Team Dark is clear. We’ll nuke the place.

“So, why didn’t you just send us?” She asked,

“To be frank… one of your members doesn’t comprehend the word stealth.” Elias said,

“Saya?”

“Saya…” he responded with a sigh. They all knew that Sonic specifically, likes to make big entrances. There’s nothing quiet about her.

“Well, I think I’m going to head over to the gym for a bit. I gotta keep up with Saya somehow.” TK waved bye to them and headed towards the gym. She sees Saya running laps around the indoor track. “Saya!” She yells. Saya stops and runs over to her.

“Hey, what’s up?” She said,

“Have you been running this entire time?” TK asked,

“Yeah,” She was barely breathing heavy, it didn’t even look like she broke a sweat. “It helps me think.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“A little bit of everything… Mostly about what we’re going to talk about if front of my parents.” She said. TK didn’t realize how much Saya was stressing about lying to her parent further. She began to ponder if they should plan before they head over.

“We should make sure everyone is on the same page before we head over.” TK suggested,

“Yeah… Hey! Do you think Sophia will be back before we head over?” Saya asked,

“I’m not sure, maybe.” TK said, she didn’t want to worry Saya with the thought that Sophia might be in any kind of danger.

“Oh well, she comes if she comes.” Saya said shrugging it off, “So what are you up to?”

“Just killing time, I was going to work out for a bit but I’m not really in the mood,” TK said,

“I feel ya… Oh, they have that huge screen in the conference room. If I grab my console do you think you can set it up to play some video games?” TK answers with a nod and they go and set up everything in the conference room.

They played for a few hours and Brandy and Caroline joined them after they put the cookies in the oven. They all stop and head to the kitchen where they all see Sophia waiting for them. “Bout time you showed up,” Saya joked,

“How’d your mission go?” Brandy asked,

“Crappy… It was an ambush. But nothing we couldn’t handle.” She said as they all sit down and eat.

“None of you were hurt right?” Caroline asked looking concerned,

“Omega got a couple of cuts and bruises, but he’ll be okay.” Sophia said,

“So why do you think they set up the ambush?” TK asked,

“For you,” Sophia looks at Saya and they all look confused, “What? It’s true, they were hoping Sonic would come and make a big entrance since she’s so loud and they’d spring into action.”

“Good thing we didn’t come along then.” Caroline said.

“I’m not that loud!” Saya argued.

“Really? Saya, the person egging on the Zarkon every time we fight them?” TK said as everyone laughs as Saya pouts.

“By the way, are you joining us at Saya’s parent’s house tomorrow?” Brandy asked Sophia.

“If that’s alright...” She replied looking away, she still felt out of place.

“Of course it’s alright! We just gotta make sure our stories are straight or else they’ll suspect something.” Saya said.

“We’ll just tell them things people normally do when they go to camp. Cook, read, swim.” Sophia started to list things off.

“Yeah… that last one won’t work.” TK said.

“Why?” she asked,

“Well…” Brandy looks uncomfortable not wanting to say it.

“I can’t swim…” Saya said looking away embarrassed.

“Yeah I can understand that you being afraid of water and all.” Sophia said not surprised. She knew Sonic was not a fan of water because he also couldn’t swim.

“What? How did you?” Saya asked confused as TK makes hand gestures to stop talking about it.

“Never mind… let’s get back to the plan. So swimming’s out what other things can we talk about?” Sophia tried to quickly change the subject. But Saya looked at her confused.

“What’s going on?” She asked, 

“We shouldn’t let our food get cold.” Brandy distracted Saya with putting more food in her face as a buzzer goes off in the kitchen,

“Oh! The cookies are done!” Caroline jumps up and runs to the kitchen,

“Please don’t burn your hands!” Brandy said shoving the plate into Saya’s hands and running after Caroline.

“That happened one time!”

“I think I’m going to head to my room. Elias wants a report of what happened during our mission.” Sophia said standing up,

“I’m gonna go take a walk before it gets dark out…” Saya places the plate on the table and runs out.

“Don’t go to… far…” TK yelled but Saya was already out of ear shot. “Why do I even try.”

“What was all the waving about?” Sophia asked,

“I’m pretty sure Saya has gaps in her memory from when she was Sonic.”

“Wait, she doesn’t remember?” Sophia looked surprised,

“That’s the vibe we’ve all been getting. We’re fairly sure it’s because… of what happened.” TK said looking down,

“Oh…”

“We need to keep the past talk to a minimum until her memories come back on their own. If she finds out what happened, there may be more changes than just the blue hair.”

“Change her more than how she’s already changed?” Sophia tried to joke.

“I think that might be part of it. She didn’t get the memories, but the muscle memories are still there.” TK explained, as Caroline and Brandy walk out of the kitchen.

“That actually makes sense.” Brandy said,

“So we just have to not talk about the past. That shouldn’t be too hard.” Caroline said. They all agreed. Sophia left to go write her report while Caroline and Brandy waited for the cookies to cool off before placing them in a bag to take over to Saya’s tomorrow. TK goes back to the hanger bay and works on the Twin Tornado while she waits for Saya to get back before they all go to bed.

The following day they all get ready to head over and head over to the limo to ride over. Saya was already waiting for the others pacing back and forth while TK was failing to calm her down. Caroline walks towards them holding the cookies with Brandy walking behind her.

“Brandy, can you please tell her that everything is going to be okay.” TK asked as Brandy stands in front of Saya and grasps her by the shoulders, stopping her from pacing.

“Saya, I promise, everything is going to be alright.” She said not breaking eye contact.

“But what if they find out?”

“Do you really think your parents will believe we transform into animal like creatures and protect the world from aliens?” She asked,

“Well when you put it like that…” Saya paused,

“Then you have your answer. Now,” Brandy looks over at TK, “We’re going to go grab Sophia really quick, Caroline can you try to keep Saya calm?”

“Of course!” Caroline smiles. TK and Brandy go and look for Sophia.

“I hope this goes smoothly so Saya can stop freaking out.” TK said with a sigh,

“I agree, I like it better when Saya doesn’t worry about anything.” Brandy said as they walked into the gym room and see Sophia.

“Hey Sophia!” TK greeted her,

“What’s up?” She asked drinking some water. She had just finished a light workout. 

“It’s time to go over to Saya’s.” Brandy said. 

“Is it time already? I guess I zoned out.” She said with a laugh, “Let me get dressed really fast and meet you up front.” She said running to her room.

“I’m glad she’s getting more comfortable around us.” Tk said,

“Besides around Saya,” They both laugh,

“Must be the whole Sonic, Shadow rivalry.” TK said. Brandy knew she didn’t know Shadow well in their past lives. Blaze wasn’t originally from Mobius either, but she remembered that Tails explained it to her at one point. She began to zone out thinking about the past.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Sophia said running back over to them snapping Brandy out of it.

“Aw, we knew you wouldn’t take long.” TK said as they all head back over to Saya and Caroline.

“What took ya so long? Saya asked,

“I had to change, sorry.” Sophia said.

“it’s because you’re too slow,” She teased,

“Or you’re too impatient.” TK said as they all laugh and Saya sticks her tongue out at them.

They climb into the limo and head to Saya’s house. Continuing to discuss what they were going to say to her parents. Saya looked like she wanted to already be over with. They arrive and walk up to the door where her father greets them.

“Hello everyone, come in.” He said as they slowly walk past him and head into the living room.

“Hello,” Saya’s mom said walking out from the kitchen with a tray of tea and snacks. they all sit down on the couches and chairs still an uncomfortable air coming from them.

“How is everything going?” Saya’s dad asked,

“Good…” Saya said hesitantly,

“Just good?”

“Yeah,” She responded as her parent look at one another.

“So nothing’s happened?” her mom asked,

“Nope!” TK said,

“Do you know if they’ve found a connection to you all and those aliens?” Saya’s dad asked. 

“No, they don’t tell us anything, just ask questions like what we did in school and stuff, but they let us do what we want mostly.” TK said making up stuff to say on the spot.

“Some days they give us homework.” Caroline said as Saya winces at the sound of the word.

“They have a track so I can still run.” Saya said,

“Oh that’s good!” Saya’s mom said handing them all a cup of tea, “I was worried you would go stir crazy there since you don’t like enclosed spaces.”

“Yeah, I was happy when I saw it too. But it’s not like we’re locked away. We can go outside whenever we want.” Sophia added,

“We all have our own rooms and everything,” Caroline said.

“I’m glad you girls are doing alright.” She father said, 

“Is there anything in particular you girls want for dinner?” Saya’s mom looks at Brandy who has kept her mouth shut this entire time.

“Um… I’m fine with anything,” Brandy said,

“Spaghetti!” Saya said as everyone nods in agreement,

“Alright, I’ll get started on dinner. Why don’t you girls go play some videogames in Saya’s room.” She said with a smile and walks over to the kitchen. They all agree and start heading upstairs.

“Saya, may I have a word?” Her father asked, Saya looked at the group fearful but took a deep breath.

“I’ll be right up, TK, you know where my games are.” Saya said as TK nods in response. They head up the stairs and wait for her to come up. Whey all feared what they were talking about.

Saya sits back down with her father trying not to show any panic in her expression.

“I wanted to warn you,”

“Warn me?” Saya looked confused,

“Do you remember that Doctor?

“The one who never got me a chili dog.” She pouts,

“Of course that’s what you remember.” He shakes his head and chuckles. “He’s been hanging by here a lot more trying to get a sample of your blood.”

“Creepy.”

“Agreed, I want you to let Sally and Elias know to have him on their radar. He might become dangerous with how obsessed he is about this.”

“I’ll let them know, thanks Dad.”

“Anything for my little speedster.” He said, “Now got play with your friends.” She nods and heads into her room to be quickly bombarded with questions.

“Is everything alright?” TK asked,

“Did he find out?” Caroline asked

“Whoa! One at a time!” Saya said feeling overwhelmed.

“What did he want to talk about?” Brandy asked,

“Well, it seems that doctor has been harassing my parents to get a sample of my blood.”

“The one you were arguing with when you were in the hospital?” Sophia asked,

“That’s the one.”

“He just wanted to tell you that?” Caroline asked,

“My dad just wants to make sure Elias and Sally find out so that they can keep an eye on him.” Saya said. They already had the Zarkon to worry about, but they didn’t think they would have to worry about a stalker. 

“What’s the doctors name?” TK asked, she looked like she had a theory playing in her mind.

“His name is Doctor Kintobor.” Saya said. They could all see the gears turning in TK’s head, but she just stays silent.

“I don’t recognize that name.” Caroline said,

“Neither do I. But we’ll keep a lookout for him.” Saya said, “Nothing we can do about it now, let’s play some games!”

“They all take turns playing games until Saya’s mom calls them down for dinner. They all run downstairs and begin to eat dinner enjoying the peaceful quiet. They all knew they had something to fight for. Saya has her family and her friends and she will do whatever she can to keep them safe.

“I love your cooking mom! There’s nothing like it!” Saya said finishing off her third plate of food.

“Make sure you leave some for everyone else.” Her dad shakes his head.

“I can’t help it! It’s so good.” She said with a smile. They all laugh and finish their food. The evening came to an end and it was time for them to head back.

“Please don’t be strangers.” Saya’s mom said waving them off as they walk over to the limo.

“That was nice,” Caroline said.

“Yeah it was.” Sophia said.

“Agreed, I was worried over nothing. But now let’s get back to saving the world.” Saya said as they head back to freedom HQ

That next morning alarms sound early in the morning. Caroline struggled with the loud noise. After she transformed into Cream the Rabbit her hearing became heightened and sounds became a constant cause of her headaches. They all head to the Computer room. 

“What’s going on?” TK asked,

“The Zarkon are attacking the mayor’s office.” Elias explained,

“You need to stop them before they get their hands on the mayor.” Sally said,

“Then there’s no time to lose.” Saya said as they all hold out their hands, “The Seven Servers are the Seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart in the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos. Chaos Control!” They all say as they transform. Caroline had some hesitation fearing what happened last time they fought the Zarkon and she got caught. They fly to the mayor’s office on the helicopter since the Twin Tornado was not ready yet. They all jump out, Cream helps Blaze to the ground, Tails helps Sonic and Shadow warps to the ground. 

“Alright, let’s just skip the whole fighting part and get to the part where you run away.” Sonic said but there was no response. It appeared that Spira wasn’t there.

“Where’s Spira?” Tails asked,

“What? Not going to make an appearance?” Sonic taunted, “This will be a piece of cake, let’s get this over with so we can grab some chili dogs,” Sonic said,

“It’s six in the morning.” Shadow said rolling her eyes as they all charge the Zarkon.

Cream kept her distance, she could fly and had great hearing but little in the experience of actual fighting. She knew the best way to fight them was to use their strength against them. She caused a few of them to run into one another.

“Cream look out!” Blaze yelled as Cream hadn’t noticed one of the Zarkon jumping at her. She was fast enough to dodge the attack and her instinct was to cove her face with her arms and close her eyes and brace for impact. She paused as nothing happened, she slowly opens her eyes and sees Shadow standing in front of her and the Zarkon was on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Shadow asked,

“Yes,” Cream said looking at her shoulder. Her jacket was all torn up and she was bleeding. “You’re hurt!”

“I’ll be fine,” She said brushing off the pain.

“You okay Shads?” Sonic asked running up,

“Just finish this already.” Shadow said sounding frustrated.

“Leave that to me.” Blaze said as she uses her pyrokinesis to scare the Zarkon and they run away. Cream just stared at Shadows shoulder terrified, it was her fault she got hurt.

“C’mon, let’s get you back to HQ and get you patched up.” Tails said as she helps Shadow back onto the helicopter.

“Cream?” Blaze goes up to her, “Are you okay?” she asked placing her hands on her shoulders. Cream just shakes her head, “Don’t worry, Shadow’s going to be fine.” Blaze leads Cream into the helicopter.

“Maybe you should leave the heroism to me next time Shads,” Sonic said jumping on right before the helicopter takes off.

“Sounds good to me,” Shadow said as the helicopter lands back at freedom HQ, “And will you stop calling me that.” She looked at Sonic annoyed.

“What? Shad’s? I like the nickname. It makes us feel like closer friends.” Sonic jumps off the helicopter and transforms back into Saya.

“That only makes one of us.” Shadow glared as Saya backs away from her.

“You should go to the infirmary.” Tails said, 

“I’ll go with you,” Cream said transforming back to Caroline.

“We’ll inform Sally what happened.” Blaze said as her and Tails transform back and follow Saya to the control room while Shadow and Caroline walk to the infirmary.

“Shadow I…”

“You don’t need to apologize. I would have done it again in a heartbeat.” She said,

“But…”

“Don’t worry about it Caroline, I’ll be better before you know it.” Caroline just realized that Shadow hadn’t transformed back yet.

“What haven’t you transformed?” Caroline asked,

“I have a theory,”

“About what?”

“Do you remember when Saya first transformed into Sonic?” Shadow asked and Caroline answered with a nod, “She was horribly injured but when she transformed into Sonic all of her injuries were gone. But when she transformed back her injuries returned as well. So I wondered, what if it works both ways?”

“Then if you transform, the next time you’re Shadow you might still be injured,”

“Exactly, so if I allow the Chaos energy to heal me as Shadow, I won’t have to worry about it.” She explained,

“That’s a good point,” Caroline said,

“What happened?” a woman inside the infirmary rushes up to them.

“Who are you?” Shadow asked,

“I’m the head Doctor on this project. My name is Helen Quake.” She said, “But most people call me Dr Q.”

“She’s injured,” Caroline said,

“Hm…” She looked at Shadow’s shoulder, “Alright, let’s take off the jacket and clean that up.” She said helping Shadow take the jacket off, “Here, hold this for me dear.” She hands Caroline the jacket. “I didn’t get your names.”

“I’m Caroline, and that’s Shadow,”

“Nice to meet you, it’s pretty cool that you have these powers.” Dr Q said beginning to clean the wound and Shadow winces in pain. “It seems the Chaos energy is helping with the healing process. The wound has already stopped bleeding.” She said as Caroline looks at the long claw marks on Shadows shoulder.

“That’s good news.” Shadow said,

“I’ll just wrap it up in bandages, so it doesn’t get infected before it fully heals.” She said, Both Caroline and Shadow were incredibly surprised at how laid-back Dr Q was about this entire situation.

“Thanks, See Caroline? Everything’s alright.” Shadow said, but Cream still felt bad it was written all over her face.

“All done, you’re free to go.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, Dr. Q.” Caroline said as they both leave. She hands Shadow back her jacket.

“I hope this gets fixed.” Shadow joked as she transforms back into Sophia and the jacket disappears from her hand.

“I think I’m going to talk to Sally about some stuff…” Caroline said starting to walk away and Sophia grabs ger hand stopping her.

“Hey, don’t let this eat at you. You can see I’m fine so there’s no reason to beat yourself up over it.” She said,

“I know, I’ll see you later.” Caroline said as Sophia lets go of her hand reluctantly. Caroline knew she was right; she knew she had to find a way to not be a burden but still be able to help. She thought Sally could help her figure out an idea. She walks into the computer room and sees Elias and Sally talking. “Can I talk to you in private?” Sally nodded and led Caroline to one of the conference rooms and they both sat down.

“Now, what’s on your mind?” She asked,

“I need your help. The only things I can really do is fly and hear things well. I don’t know how to fight. I feel like I’m a burden to everyone, but I still want to help.” She said.

“I heard what happened, Elias and I were just talking about it and I think we’ve come up with a solution…”

Sally and Elias call everyone into the computer room for a meeting.

“Yo, Sal! What’s up?” Saya asked,

“Caroline has something she’d like to tell you all.” Sally said, as they all look at Caroline confused.

“Well… With what happened on the last mission we came to the decision that I will be sitting out until I have more combat training.”

“What?” Brandy said.

“But instead of being beside you, I’ll be able you tell you everything through these.” Caroline holds out headsets for them and they all grab one.

“Wait… I’m still confused,” Saya said,

“She’s saying that she’ll be with us but at a safe distance.” TK clarified.

“OH! That makes more sense.” Saya said,

“I’ll join back with everyone after I feel more comfortable with fighting.” She said.

“If that makes you more comfortable. We’re behind you all the way.” Sophia said,

“Thank you all, also this way you’ll be able to reach Sally and Elias as well.”

“She has a point. Let’s make the most of this and support each other every way we can.” TK said.

“Freedom fighters gonna save the day!” Saya cheers as the alarm goes off.

“Let’s go! Caroline you’re our eyes and ears!” Brandy said,

“Got it! Now go protect the world!” Caroline said as they leave. She felt a weight off her shoulders. It all worked out perfectly and she had no reason to worry.

The next few weeks became frustrating to Saya. She had noticed that they were all treating her differently ever since TK started to build the Twin Tornado. They were being secretive about something and she knew it had to do with their past lives. But every time she tried to bring it up, they would either change the subject or distract her. She knew the only way to get answers at this point was to go to the source. “Tikal! Hey, Tikal are you here?” Saya yelled as she walked into the Shrine room and shut the door behind her. She runs up to the Master Emerald looking around as Tikal materializes.

“I am always here, how can I help you Sonic?” she asked,

“It’s Saya…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m used to your past self.”

“That’s actually what I’m here to talk about. I need your help. Everyone is keeping something from me, and I can’t figure out what it is.” Saya said,

“Wait…” She pauses and looks at Saya for a long time almost as if she’s looking through her. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“Your past life.” Tikal said, “When you first transformed you should have acquired all of your memories when you were Sonic.”

“Wait what? I don’t remember anything… I mean I know some things but it’s all a bit fuzzy.”

“Hmmm… I think I know why.” She said, “Do you remember when we first met, and I noted about a terrible accident that caused the fall of Mobius?” She asked and Saya nods in response. “You had something to do with that accident.”

“What happened?”

“I cannot say,”

“Oh c’mon! not you too!” Saya huffed with frustration,

“Because I think the only way you will truly remember is by reliving the experience.” Tikal explained.

“Ok… Now I’m lost…” Saya said as Tikal giggles,

“There’s nothing to worry about, think of it like watching a play.” She explained,

“So, I’ll be safe?”

“Yes,”

“Then let’s do it!” Saya said without hesitation.

“Then please sit down,” She said as Saya sits down and Tikal has her lean against the Master Emerald. She could feel the energy coming from the emerald flowing through her. “Now, this may feel weird.” She said as she presses her index finger on Saya forehead.

“What do you…” Everything around her fades away like a wave of black. All she could feel in the wind against her and the smell of grass.

“Sonic! Hey Sonic, wake up!” He opens his eyes to see Tails, his best friend a twin tailed fox leaning over his form in a wide grass field in Mobotropolis. “Jezz Sonic, I knew you wanted to relax but I didn’t think you’d fall asleep out in the middle of a field.” Tails said as Sonic sits up.

“Sorry little buddy, all this peace and quiet, I couldn’t help it. I don’t remember the last time we relaxed.” Sonic said,

“Yeah, but it’s time to go.” Tails said as Sonic stands up and they both make their way to Tails’ hangar bay. They walk in to see Blaze, a lavender colored cat and Cream, a tan and light brown rabbit talking to one another. They both stop talking and look at them as they walk over.

“What took you so long?” Blaze asked,

“We were worried Mr. Sonic.” Cream said,

“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Sonic said with a chuckle,

“He fell asleep.”

“Tails! How could you rat me out like that?” Sonic said melodramatically looking betrayed. 

“You’re lucky we’re not on the clock.” They hear as Shadow a black hedgehog with red streaks in his spines walks up to them from another room. “You’re late as always.” He said with a sour face.

“I go with the wind; you should know that by now Shad’s.” Sonic said as he just rolls his eyes at him.

“SONIC!” He hears footsteps behind him, and winces and he jumps out of the way as Amy Rose, a Pink Hedgehog rushes up tackling Tails to the ground.

“Amy, please let go…” Tails said as Amy lets go and helps Tails to his feet.

“Sorry Tails, Sonic wasn’t supposed to move out of the way.” She glared at him.

“What? Force of habit.” Sonic shrugged, they were just waiting on one more person.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to make sure the Master Emerald was in good hands before I left.” Knuckles, a red Echidna said walking in.

“Team Chaotix looking after it?” Tails asked,

“Yep,” Knuckles said,

“I guess that means we’re all here.” Amy said,

“Are you sure you want to come Cream? This is going to be dangerous.” Blaze asked,

“Oh course Miss Blaze! Amy and I promised to help you get the Soul Emerald’s back. That includes getting them back from Dr. Eggman.” Cream said.

“Okay… But stay by my side.” Blaze said and Cream nodded. Blaze fit in well with the Freedom Fighters, so it was easy to forget that she was from another dimension and was the guardian of the Soul Emeralds which was her worlds equivalent to Mobius’ Chaos Emeralds. But Eggman, an evil genius and Sonic mortal enemy, got a hold of them by fooling Blaze into thinking she could save Shadow’s teammates, Rogue and Omega… But it was too late. Now Eggman has all the Soul emeralds and all the Chaos Emeralds. None of them know what he plans to do with that amount of raw power.

“Alright, Let’s get going!” Sonic said as they all climb into Tails’ Tornado Rocket. After he stole to Soul Emeralds Eggman fled Mobius and stayed on the space colony ARC and this time… They won’t let him escape.

“Everyone strapped in?” Tails asked as They all check, Blaze checks to make sure Cream was buckled in correctly.

“We’re good for lift off!” Sonic said with a thumbs up and they blast off. Both Shadow and Knuckles were glaring at one another. They were both remarkably close to Rogue, but now she was gone and it’s hard for them to come to terms with it especially since Knuckles blames Shadow. Sonic understood that anger and frustration, he’s felt the same ever since they lost Sally and Elias…

“We’re almost there.” Tails said as Sonic snaps out of it, this was no time to drift into the past. Eggman needed to be stopped. They dock the Tornado Rocket and burst into the ARC expecting a welcome party… but there was no one.

“Where is everyone?” Cream asked,

“I don’t know Cream. Let’s have a look around but keep quiet.” Sonic said as they begin to walk in further. They hadn’t seen a single swat bot since they arrived. They all began to doubt if Eggman was here. The get to a corridor that leads to four different hallways.

“Now what?” Knuckles asked sounding frustrated,

“Blaze, can you sense the Soul Emeralds?” Amy asked,

“No, it’s weird… this place feels off. I can sense that they are on the ship, but I know not of which direction.” Blaze said. At that moment, Sonic feels a strong surge of Chaos energy coming from the left corridor. But no one else seemed to notice. He knew this was Eggman’s way of challenging him to a one on one fight.

“Well then, it’s going to take forever if we take one hallway at a time. Let’s split up to cover more ground. Cream will go with Blaze down the far-right corridor. Shadow, you and Amy go down the next one and Knux and Tails the third one and I got the last one here on the left.” Sonic said,

“I don’t know if we should split up.” Knuckles said,

“It’ll be fine, that’s why you’re in groups.” Sonic said,

“You’re not in a group.” Blaze said crossing her arms,

“That’s because I can move faster on my own and can catch up to another group after I look down my hallway.” Sonic said,

“I could do the same, why don’t you go with Amy?” Shadow said as Amy looks at Sonic with sparkles in her eyes,

“Because she’ll be too distracted by me to look.” Sonic said as Amy pouts, 

“Here, take these walkie talkies so we can keep in touch.” Tails said handing Sonic, Amy, and Blaze one. “If any of us find Eggman, we’ll call the others and they’ll come running.”

“For once Sonic you have a good idea.” Shadow said,

“Hey! What do you mean, for once?” Sonic said looking insulted, “Eh whatever, I’ll see you after I run down this hallway.” Sonic said as they all go down their respective corridors. Sonic runs ahead, he knew they all came to fight Eggman together, but he didn’t want to lose any more friends…this was his battle. Sonic knew only one of them was getting off the space colony ARC, alive.

He checked every room he passes but no luck finding Eggman. He reaches the very end of the corridor that opens to a large open observatory type room. The entire planet could be seen through the glass. Sonic lets out a whistle in amazement at how beautiful the planet looks and how far down it was… The door shuts behind him.

“Oh, Ho, Ho! I knew you’d come Sonic! Only you could feel that flux of Chaos energy.” Sonic turns to see Eggman inside of a giant robot with huge spikes on its back.

“Eggman…” Sonic braces himself getting ready to fight. “Of course I’d come, this is between you and me. Winner takes all!”

“I agree, you little rodent! Let’s finish this!” He said as the robots large arm lunges at Sonic. He dodges and as he does the spikes on the fists burst out almost hitting him.

“Whoa! Cool trick Egghead, what else can it do?” he taunted,

“Oh, much more. Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds.”

“What about the Soul Emeralds?” Sonic asked as he dashed the arm, but it barely dents it.

“I have other plans for those, let me show you.” He stopped his attack and turned around. He turns back to face Sonic holding a Soul emerald in one hand and a Chaos Emerald in the other.

“Wait! Don’t do it! You don’t know what damage it could cause!” Sonic yelled running towards him,

“Let’s see which is stronger, Chaos energy or Soul Energy.” He said as he touches the two emeralds together.

“NO!” he yelled but it was too late as they are blinded by a flash of light as he’s blasted back from the force which shakes through the entire ARC. Sonic gets back up to his feet after the light begins to fade to see both Emeralds still in his hand. But then the Soul Emerald turns from a vibrant blue color to a solid black then shatters in Eggman’s hand.

“It looks like Chaos energy wins… Let’s see how the Guardian reacted to that?” He said as a screen lowers and Sonic can see Blaze and Cream on the screen. Blaze seemed to be on the ground Shaking in pain.

“Miss Blaze what’s wrong?” Sonic could hear Creams voice through a speaker.

“The Soul Emeralds… they’re gone… My whole world… is gone.” She said. The aftershock of the soul emeralds being destroyed caused Blaze’s entire dimension, to disappear.

“Hm… Looks like there are some side effects if the Emeralds of a world are destroyed.” Eggman said, 

“You Monster! You just killed billions of people and you don’t even care.” Sonic yelled in a rage and he quickly attacks but it is deflected.

“Don’t be hasty,” Eggman said as two more screens lower and Sonic can see the rest of his companions. He stops running, Eggman controlled the entire ARC. All of this was an elaborate trap. And Sonic knew he held all the cards.

“Leave them out of this!” He yelled,

“And fight fair? I don’t think so.” He attacks and Sonic barely dodges. At this point, until he can think of a plan all he could do was try to stay out of the way of those sharp spikes.

“Hey… Sonic, do you read me?” They both hear Tails through Sonic’s Walkie Talkie. Eggman stops his attack.

“Tell him anything, and he and Knuckles will be jettisoned into space.” Eggman Threatened. Sonic knew Eggman was just toying with him and he didn’t want it to end any time soon.

“Y…yeah Tails I read you, what’s up?” Sonic responded to the Walkie Talkie,

“Have you found Eggman yet? Our path led to a dead end.” Tails said,

“Nope, mine was a dead end too, I’ll come join you shortly. Then we’ll see if the others had any luck.” Sonic lied.

“Okay, don’t take too long, that weird quake we just felt has Knuckles worried.” Tails said,

“Don’t worry little buddy, everything’s going to be just fine.” He said as he feels a sharp pain in his side. He hadn’t noticed that one of the spikes slithered behind him while he was keeping an eye on Eggman and stabbed him in the back. He drops the Walkie Talkie as the spike pulls out of his back causing him to collapse and start to bleed out.

“Ahahahahahaha! Yes! I’ve finally done it!” Eggman said jumping out of the robot and running over to Sonic who was having trouble moving. “I won! And now I get to watch you die!” Sonic knew he couldn’t die here… All of his friends are counting on him. He desperately looks around and sees a large lever that looks like it controls the eject window. If he was going to die here, he was taking Eggman with him.

“I… I’m not… going down… that easy…” with a burst of his remaining strength he runs up to the lever and grabs it with both hands.

“Wait! What are you doing? No… Don’t!” But before Eggman could run over, Sonic pulls down the lever and the window opens. Sonic holds onto the Leaver tightly as all the air and anything not nailed down is sucked out into the vacuum of space… Including Eggman. Sonic was barely holding on, but the Lever begins to glow as it moves back into position closing the window. Something helped him, he looks around to see he was alone. It was finally over, Eggman was gone. An Alarm sounds as the Entire ARC begins to shake. Sonic knew there wasn’t any time, he had to get to the others, but he could barely move. 

“Please wait Sonic.” He hears as the seven Chaos Emeralds float around him, and Tikal appears in front of him.

“It was you; you were the one who saved me. Thank you.” Sonic said, he was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

“There isn’t much time, if you don’t hurry, you’ll all die.” She said,

“But I can’t really do anything like this.” Sonic said looking down at his wound.

“I may have a solution for that. If you go Super Sonic, your injury will go away long enough for you to save everyone.”

“But…” Sonic knew there would be a catch. There’s always a catch.

“After you and your friends are safely back on Mobius, your injury will come back… and you will die.” She said with a pained look.

“Do it.” Sonic said,

“Are you sure? Once we do this there’s no going back.” She said,

“If I have to choose between me and my friends. I will always choose my friends.” Sonic said as the Chaos Emeralds spin around Sonic and enter his body transforming him into Super Sonic. Sonic gives Tikal a thumbs up as he no longer feels the pain from the injury, and she fades away. Sonic Breaks through the door and fly’s off to go find his friends.

“Sonic!” He hears Amy and Shadow run up to him, “Where’s Eggman?”

“Dead, and it looks like he’s trying to take us all with him. We gotta get out of here. You two head towards the Tornado Rocket, I’ll find the others.” Sonic said as they nod and part ways as Sonic finds Tails and Knuckles.

“What’s going on?” Knuckles asked,

“No time! Get to the Tornado I’ll get Blaze and Cream!” Sonic said as he flies off to find them. He finds them in the same spot he saw them on the screen. Blaze was still on the ground.

“Mr. Sonic, I can’t get Blaze up!” Cream said panicked as Sonic easily picks her up.

“C’mon, follow me.” He told Cream as they both fly to the hangar bay and find the others just in time for Blaze to wake up.

“What happened?” she asked as Sonic lets her down.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Sonic said,

“The Tornado Rocket is gone… We’re trapped!” Tails said,

“I’m scared,” Cream said holding onto Amy,

“Everyone get close to me.” Sonic said as they make a small circle, “Tikal! Lend me your power!” He said as he begins to focus Chaos energy surrounding them in a shield. The ground beneath them crumbles until all the ARC became floating space junk. Sonic could start feeling the pain in his side again. He knew he was running out of time. He focuses on floating the Shield back down to Mobius and everyone lands gently in the grass field Sonic was previously sleeping earlier that day.

“Amazing…” Knuckles said,

“We did it!” Tails and Cream cheered as Sonic’s super form fades as he and the Chaos Emeralds fall.

“Sonic!?” Amy Screams with a gasp barely catching him before he hits the ground. She gently lowers him laying his head in her lap.

“What happened? How did you get like this?” Shadow asked looking concerned,

“Eggman got a good shot in before I sucked him into space… I don’t have much time.” Sonic said looking at Blaze. “Blaze, I’m sorry I couldn’t save your world.” He said,

“You tried your best.” Blaze said with a pained look, “Now I must find a new home.”

“You still have a home here. Who knows, maybe you’ll want to join the Freedom Fighters. Even with Eggman gone someone will try to take his place.” Sonic said as she shows a small smile. 

“You’re going to be okay… right Mr. Sonic?” Cream asked with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Cream, I’m not going to lie to you… But you gotta stay strong. You’re a freedom Fighter now.” Sonic said as she continues to cry and hugs onto Blaze.

“Shadow,” Shadow kneels next to Sonic, “You stay they fastest thing alive for me.” Sonic said as Shadow answers with a slow nod.

“Amy…” Sonic looks up to see Amy already crying.

“No… No…” She shakes her head; he reaches up and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

“I’m sorry I could never return your feelings… But I want you to know that you are the strongest woman I have ever met and there will always be a place for you in my heart.” He said as she grabs his hand and continues to cry. Sonic looks over at Tails, his eyes were full of tears, but he was trying to be strong.

“Hey, be strong little guy.” Sonic said,

“But… But… You can’t leave! We’ve always been together… What will I do without you?”

“I know… But I need you to be strong… You’re the leader of the Freedom Fighters now and you’ve got to be an example.” Tails nods still crying as Sonic looks at Knuckles, “Knux…”

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare say it!” He yelled angerly, he couldn’t take losing any more friends.

“I need you to listen!” Sonic raised his voice snapping Knuckles out of his rage. Sonics vision was getting blurry. “There’s a huge favor I need you to do for me…”

“What?” He asked as Sonic looks at Tails,

“I’m not asking you to join the Freedom Fighters or anything just… every now and then… check up on Tails for me… He’s still a kid after all… Can you do that for me pal?” Sonic asked, his breath was becoming shallow.

“I promise…” Knuckles said, “Damnit! This isn’t fair!” He yells as he begins to cry, “You can’t die like this! Not after all we’ve been through!” He falls to his knees and punches the ground.

“Sorry… But life’s like… the wind… it just… drifts away…” The wave of black floods Sonic’s vision,

“NO! SONIC!” Knuckles’ cries were the last thing he hears as everything goes dark.

“Saya! Damnit, Saya wake up! TK go get Dr. Q and hurry!” Saya hears Sophia’s voice as she starts to gain feeling in her body again.

“Okay!” Tk said running out of the room. Saya’s eyes open slowly to see Caroline and Sophia staring down at her.

“Um… hi…” Saya said trying to get up, the last think she remembered was leaning against the master emerald but now she’s lying on the ground.

“Don’t move, Dr. Q is coming to make sure you’re okay.” Caroline said,

“Everyone out of the way!” They hear Dr. Q as she pushes them out of the way and kneels next to Saya. “Hey Saya, let’s make sure you’re not hurt anywhere.”

“Guys, I’m fine…”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She said flashing a light in her eyes, Saya notices Tikal also standing over her.

“I’m sorry Sonic, but you didn’t wake up when you were supposed to, so I called the others.” She said,

“It’s Saya…”

“You idiot! What were you thinking?” Sophia yelled,

“Well, it’s your guys’ fault! You were hiding something, and I don’t like secrets.” She argued. 

“We were planning on telling you…” TK said looking away.

“What, that I’m at fault for our world being destroyed?” Saya said, they all look away from her not knowing what to say.

“That’s not true…” Tikal said as they all look over at her confused. “Sonic, your death was the terrible accident.” She said as they all look back at one another not knowing how to process this new information.

“WHAT?”


	5. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Saya was placed on Medical watch for the next twenty-four hours after her recent trip down through chaos. Sophia has been silently raging about her actions, she knew Sonic was reckless but seeing the past like that could have repercussions she doesn’t understand. She began pacing around thinking about it when the alarms go off, with a loud sigh she heads to the computer room the join the others.

“The Zarkon are attacking town square.” Sally said, “And Since Saya is not cleared for battle, it’ll be up to you three.” She said as TK, Brandy and Sophia transform. “Shadow, you’ll be on point this mission, let’s stop the Zarkon in their tracks.” She gave them encouragement as they immediately head towards town.

“Do you think Saya will be okay?” Tails asked looking concerned,

“I’m sure she’s fine, we’ll all go check up on her after this is done.” Blaze said, “That sound good Shadow?” She asked as Shadow answers with a nod.

“You should be there shortly.” They hear Cream say through their earpieces.

“Thanks Cream.” Shadow said as they look below to see the Zarkon waiting for them. They could see Spira with them this time as well. They jump down and get ready to fight.

“Okay Spira! This time you’re going down!” Tails said trying to sound like Sonic.

“Well, well, well it took you long enough Soni…” She looks around, “Where is Sonic?” She asked.

“That’s none of your business.” Blaze said.

“Of course it is! I have to…” She pauses, almost revealing more information. “Never mind, I’ll be leaving.”

“You’re not going to fight us?” Shadow said.

“You’re not worth my time.” She said warping away. Shadow’s face twists with anger. She knew they were just as strong as sonic, possibly stronger.

“Are you alright Shadow?” Blaze asked as Shadow looks at the other Zarkon looking ready to fight.

“I will be after I smash some heads.” She said rolling up her sleeves as she warps in front of one and kicks it out of the way. Blaze and Tails watch as Shadow defeats every single one of them on her own, not sure how to intervene or if they even should. She was full of rage, something she hadn’t truly let out before. The Zarkon flee after getting genuinely beaten.

“Do you want to check in on her?” Blaze asked Tails at they both look over seeing Shadow catch her breath.

“Sure…” Tails said hesitantly walking over to Shadow, “Feeling better?” she asked,

“Not really, but it’ll do for now. Let’s head back.” She said as they head back to Freedom HQ and meet up with Caroline.

“How upset do you think Saya is right now?” Brandy asked,

“Do you think she’ll laugh when she hears Spira left before you all fought?” Caroline joked but Sophia did not look amused,

“It’s not even funny,” She snapped, “We’re just as strong as Saya, maybe even stronger but Spira didn’t even think we were worth her time.” Sophia looked insulted at what happened as she clenched her fist.

“It’s alright Sophia, we all know you’re strong.” Caroline said with a reassuring smile,

“Thanks,” Sophia said as they all walk into the infirmary to check on Saya.

“Hey!” Saya said happily as she begins to climb out of bed.

“Oh no you don’t! You still have two more hours before you’re free to go.” Dr. Q demanded,

“What, I’m not allowed to get up at all?” Saya argued,

“No.” Dr. Q glared as Saya sits back down and begins to pout.

“How are you feeling?” TK asked,

“I’m fine, I’ve been fine this entire time!” Saya said projecting her voice so Dr. Q could hear it.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you asked me to supervise while you decided to take a trip down memory lane.” She responded. “I still don’t understand why a section of your hair turned blue…” she mumbled to herself. It was difficult to notice unless you were really looking but the streak of blue in Saya’s bangs had become thicker.

“She’s right Saya, that was reckless. You could have been trapped in your own memories.” Brandy said as Saya frowns.

“How could I not when you were all keeping it from me?” Saya asked,

“We didn’t know how it would affect you.” TK said,

“You all do realize that we’re reincarnations, right? So that means that all of our past selves died.” Saya said,

“When you put it that way…” TK said looking embarrassed,

“They were worried you’d go and start blaming yourself.” Sophia said,

“I mean… I was the terrible accident. Still not sure what that means.” Saya said with a shrug, as an uncomfortable silence takes over the room. 

“C’mon Caroline, let’s go make dinner.” Brandy said as Saya smiles,

“Yay food!” Saya cheered as Brandy and Caroline leave the room. “So did anything exciting happen with the Zarkon?” She asked,

“Nope! Nothing to report!” TK quickly said, “I’m going to go work on the twin tornado, I’ll see you at dinner.” She said leaving. Both Sophia and Saya look at one another confused,

“That was weird…” Saya said,

“Agreed, I’ll go see what’s up.” She said following after TK.

“See you at dinner!” Saya said as Sophia leaves the infirmary and heads to the hanger bay with TK.

“Hey,” Sophia calls out to TK running up to her. “What the hell was that all about?” she asked,

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell Saya about Spira.” TK said as she continues to move over to her toolbox and begin shuffling through tools.

“And your reasoning?”

“Think about it, ever since Brandy Transformed into Blaze it’s like Spira is specifically targeting Sonic.” TK explained as she pulls out a small wrench.

“I don’t understand.” Sophia wasn’t there when Brandy transformed so she’s not seeing the same pattern that TK is.

“That fight, Spira had a strange weapon and she waited to use it on Sonic. It shot out a sticky material and pinned Sonic down.” TK began to explain while she tweaked with the Twin Tornado, “When Sonic was trapped, Spira made a comment that Sonic was wanted alive.”

“Wait, what? Why am I just now hearing about this? What does she need Sonic for?” Sophia bombarded her with questions.

“I wasn’t one hundred percent positive that was what Spira said, a lot of things were happening at the time. And I don’t know but we can’t let Saya catch on or she’ll do something dumb like use herself as bait or something.” TK explained, “She teased about doing it once before.” 

“I get what you’re saying but I don’t like the sound of it… What if we end up in this same situation as yesterday with the Master Emerald?” Sophia asked,

“She doesn’t think everything through, she’s reckless and if she thinks she’s doing it for the greater good she’ll put herself at risk. I know Sonic very well and she will end up doing something that’ll get her hurt.” TK said as they paused their argument,

“You called her Sonic.” Sophia said as TK looks shocked,

“I didn’t even realize… her personality has changed more into his recently…” TK said,

“Do you know why that is?”

“Her memories didn’t come to her right away like they did for the rest of us, it’s probably how she connected to her past life.” TK theorized,

“And the blue streak?”

“That… I’m not sure, I think it might have to do with her transformation being forced but I’m not positive. It could have to do with Sonic’s bond to Chaos energy.”

“We should probably not let her hang out around the Master Emerald for long periods of time.” Sophia said, “But back to before, I’m fine not telling Saya about Spira. But if we start to get concerned, we tell her.” TK nods in agreement.

“I’m going to continue working on this, I’ll see you in a bit.” TK said as Sophia leaves the Hangar bay and goes to sit near the racetrack and read a book. It had been a while since she felt truly relaxed. She missed the solitude that she had before, but she also was starting to feel attached to her new friends. Something she was not used to. Even Saya was beginning to grow on her, she knew that Saya could be a pain, but she has a good heart. Sophia hears a tap as she sees Saya tapping on the wall next with her knuckle to get her attention.

“Dinner’s ready!” Saya said with a smile, “Did you talk to TK?” she asked as Sophia got up to her feet.

“Yeah, she’s just worried about you.” Saya looked as her confused, “You’re kinda reckless, you know that?”

“I get that a lot, but the only reason why I’m so confident is because I know my friends have my back.” She smiles again, “That includes you Sophia.”

“Then the same goes for me.” Sophia said as Saya looks at her confused again, “Just… run things by us first before you leap… or we won’t be able to catch you.” She said looking away as Saya hugs her. “Hey! Get off!” She struggles free becoming flustered.

“I can’t promise, but I’ll try.” She said as they both go to the dining hall where the rest of them were waiting.

“What took you so long?” TK asked,

“We were having a talk man to man.” Saya said,

“Don’t you both Identify as girls?” Brandy asked,

“What’s your point?” Saya asked with a shrug as she sat down, and they all eat together.

The next day, TK decides to talk to Brandy and Caroline about what her and Sophia talked about. She believed they would understand it a little better than Sophia did. She walks into the kitchen which is in shambles it appears like they are working on something. Both Brandy and Caroline enjoy experimenting with cooking. “Hey TK.” Brandy pops her head up from a cabinet which takes TK by surprise,

“Hello!” Caroline calls out from the fridge,

“Hi… do you guys have a second to talk?” TK asked as they both stop and walk over to her.

“What’s up?” Brandy asked,

“It’s about Saya, I’m worried that Spira is up to something.” TK said,

“Yeah, Sophia told us.” Caroline said, TK was surprised to hear that. “I agree that Saya is reckless, but I don’t agree about keeping secrets from her especially what happened last time.”

“I know but it’s for her own safety.” TK said,

“We’ll keep quiet unless it’s something we feel she should know.” Brandy said,

“Thank you, so, what are you making?”

“Cookies!” Brandy cheered,

“Yeah, but what kind of cookies?” TK chuckled,

“Green tea with white chocolate.” Caroline said,

“Sounds tasty.”

“We’ll let you know when they are done.” Brandy said with a smile.

“TK!” They all hear Saya run into the kitchen yelling which causes them all to jump, “Come spar with me!”

“What?”

“Come Spar! I asked Sophia but she’s reading so she just glared at me… And obviously Brandy and Caroline are cooking so you’re my last hope.” She begged,

“Okay, let’s go.” TK agreed with a laugh as she follows Saya to the training room.

“Alright, we fight as ourselves first.” Saya said beginning to stretch.

“Wait, why?”

“Because, what if we’re attacked and can’t transform? We have to be able to defend ourselves. It’s what all the superheroes do in the comics.” She explained. She had been giving this a lot of thought, Saya remembered her father warning her about Dr. Kintobor and it sparked her idea to practice self-defense, but TK looked as her confused. She’s never spared before so she’s not entirely sure what to do. “Try to attack me.”

“Okay…” TK said swinging a punch at Saya. She moves to the side and grabs TK by the wrist and throws her to the side making her fall to the ground not knowing how she got there.

“You’ve gotta pay attention to everything around you, don’t act like you’re fighting me. Act like you’re fighting one of the Zarkon.” She said helping TK get back to her feet.

“Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

“Well, now that I have my old memories, I can tap into them. Just because we’re not transformed doesn’t mean we can’t use our skills to our advantage. You’re building the Twin Tornado, aren’t you?”

“You have a point,” TK said as they begin to spar again, Saya giving TK pointers on footing and stance for the next few hours until Brandy and Sakura walk in.

“Come try our cookies!” Brandy said as they stop and run over.

“Wait, you’re not trying to poison me, again right? Saya made a look at Brandy,

“It’s not my fault that someone forgot to mention a Mint allergy!” Brandy argued, “Just eat it!” She said as they both take a bite out of a cookie.

“Mmm, Tasty!” Saya said shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

“Let’s go give some to Sophia before Saya eats them all.” Caroline jokes as the alarms go off.

“Looks like that’ll have to wait,” TK said as they all run to the computer room and see Sophia waiting for them.

“What’s going on?” Brandy asked as Caroline hands Sophia a cookie.

“The Zarkon are attacking a nearby city.” Sally said, 

“Then let’s go greet them.” Saya said as they all transform and head out. They arrive to see Spira and the Zarkon gathering people into the park.

“What are they doing?” Shadow asked,

“Not sure, Let’s go ask them” Sonic jumps out of the helicopter midflight taking them all off guard.

“Sonic!” Tails yells jumping out and grabbing her by the arms and slowly flying her down to the ground. “Don’t jump out of a helicopter when you can’t even fly.”

“The Helicopter wasn’t that far away from the ground; I would have been fine.” Sonic said as Shadow and Blaze jump down.

“Look who decided to grace us with her presence.” Spira interrupted, “Feeling better?”

“Not that it’s any business of yours, yes, now, how ‘bout you let them go so we can get to the part where we beat you to a pulp.” Sonic said, Spira jumps down off the floating platform and walks up to Sonic.

“I won’t be doing that because this time you’ll lose.” She said as her mechanical hand quickly made a grab for Sonic, but she jumps back and runs behind her in a blue blur,

“Sorry, but I don’t think we’re at the friend stage to have hugs yet. Especially with scary metal hands.” She joked as four Zarkon jump out to attack her, but she just moves out of the way. “It’ll take more than that to get the jump on me.”

“Now she’s just showing off…” Shadow said with a sigh as Sonic runs back over to the group,

“You all going to join the fight anytime soon or are you all in awe at how awesome I am?” She joked as they all shake their heads in unison and join the fray. Spira swings her mechanical arm at Sonic, “Whoa!” She jumps out of the way again as Tails runs over to watch Sonic, she knew she needed to make sure Spira doesn’t actually grab her.

“I got your back,” Tails said.

“Aw Yeah! This should be fun.” Sonic said as they clasp hands and fly up as Tails throws Sonic at the Zarkon and she spin dashes them. Spira changed to fighting Shadow and Blaze was fighting the Zarkon that were surrounding the people.

“Shadow, let’s switch dance partners.” Sonic said as they high-five as if she’s being tagged in. Sonic starts fighting Spira and Tails stays close keeping an eye on both. Another Zarkon jumps at Tails and Sonic and they dodge in opposite directions. Tails hears a noise behind her but before she could try to dodge Spira grabs her by the neck and lifts her off the ground.

“Tails!” Blaze yelled as the fighting stops. Tails grasps at the mechanical hand trying to pry herself free, but the metal grip is too strong,

“Let her go!” Shadow demanded,

“Not until you surrender,” She said tightening her grip, Tails was struggling to breathe. She began to see what Saya meant about watching her surroundings.

“We’re not going to surrender.” Sonic said,

“Then you’ll watch your friend die.” She said as Sonic lifts her hand,

“No, because I’m going to save her.”

“How are you going to do that? If you move, I’ll snap her neck.” She said as the Zarkon begin to surround them. Sonic closes her eyes focusing her concentration,

“Chaos Sphere!” Sonic said opening her eyes and a light blue force field surrounds Tails as she falls to the ground unharmed with a severed robotic hand next to her. The force field cut off Spira’s robotic arm. Before Tails can react to what happened, Sonic was already standing in between her and Spira.

“How?” Spira said grasping her broken mechanical arm.

“I learned a new trick,” Sonic said as Spira disappears like mist as do the rest of the Zarkon.

“What just happened?” Blaze asked,

“Now that I remember everything, I thought of the shield I made using Chaos energy, Pretty cool right? Although I wasn’t sure if it was going to work.” 

“So, you put Tails’ life to chance?” Shadow said,

“Kinda…” Sonic said looking horrified.

“Thanks for the save Sonic.” TK said reassuring her.

“I’ll always have your back little buddy.” Sonic said as the Helicopter lands.

“Let’s get out of here before the press attack.” Blaze said as Tails grabs Spira’s robotic hand. They climb back into the helicopter and fly off. Midflight Sonic transforms back into Saya, they all look at her confused,

“Why did you transform?” Shadow asked,

“I… Didn’t…” Saya said,

“You should still have plenty of time left.” Blaze said,

“I guess Chaos Sphere takes a lot out of the Chaos Emerald.” Saya said,

“You should refrain from using it then.” Shadow said as they get back to Freedom HQ.

“I’m sorry…” Tails said feeling like that only happened because she wasn’t fast like Sonic. Saya looks at TK confused and just smiles,

“You’d do the same for me, don’t worry about it. Besides, it looks like you got a souvenir out of it.” She joked pointing at the robotic hand. “Now to take some more cookies!” she said running off.

“You better save some for everyone else!” Brandy yelled running after her,

“What are we going to do?” Shadow asked as she transforms back into Sophia,

“I’m not sure… But I’ll be here in the hangar bay if you need me.” Tails said turning into TK and looking down at the hand. “I have work to do.” 

A few weeks pass after their last encounter with Spira, everything was quiet, but Brandy felt restless. Recently she’s felt different, her body felt off and she didn’t know why. She stayed in bed later than the others to the point where Saya goes up to her room and knocks on Brandy’s door before walking in. “Hey Brandy, you feeling alright?” She asked before sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah,” Brandy said stretching, “I just didn’t want to get out of bed, what’s up”

“You didn’t show up to breakfast and everyone was worried, so I came to check up on you.” She said,

“Oh, sorry about that. I’ll be up in a bit.” Brandy said sitting up,

“Okay! Caroline and I are just sparing so come join us whenever.” She said standing up and walking towards the door.

“Sounds good,” Brandy said as Saya leaves, Brandy takes a couple of minutes before rolling out of bed to force herself out of her room. She gets dressed and starts heading to the Gym to join the others, wishing she could shake the feeling she was having. The alarm sounds, she lets out a sigh as she transforms into Blaze and heads to the computer room to meet up with the others.

“What are they doing this time?” Shadow asked looking annoyed,

“It’s strange, we got a call about the Zarkon, but they aren’t attacking. They’re in a field outside the city.” Sally said,

“They’re waiting for us?” Tails said,

“But why so far away from the city?” Elias asked, “they must be setting up a trap.”

“Then we’ll spring the trap before they catch us off guard.” Sonic said,

“This is how you end up in the infirmary.” Cream said as Sonic laughs uncomfortably feeling called out by the comment.

“None the less, they are up to something and have to be stopped.” Sally said,

“Then let’s get this over with.” Shadow said. They quickly leave and fly over to where the Zarkon were located just outside of the city. The entire ground was coated in a blanket of ice and snow.

“I thought it was May…” Tails said,

“Something tells me this wasn’t caused by the weather.” Blaze said,

“Let’s finish this quickly, I’m not fond of the cold.” Shadow said as the helicopter comes down close enough to the ground for them to jump down. The ground was solid ice and before any of them could react Sonic slips and falls.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been on Ice.” Sonic said as Tails helps her to her feet.

“This might be difficult.” Blaze said,

“Hello Freedom Fighters,” Spira appears with a large robot, “Do you like our battlefield for today?”

“It’s a little cold but I think it’ll be fun.” Sonic said, “I like what you’ve done with your hand, silvers a nice color for you.” She jokes,

“Yes and I intend to keep it, so you’ll be fighting this today. He’s sure to send a chill down your spine.” She said as the Robot walks over,

“Ha! I see what you did there,” Sonic Laughed as she slips and falls again, Blaze helps her to her feet as she looks confused at Shadow. “Hey Shads?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“How are you able to stand on the Ice? Blaze has really good balance and Tails can fly so why is it you’re able to stand?” She asked,

“Hover shoes,” Shadow said,

“Aw, c’mon that’s totally cheating!” Sonic said,

“Not it’s not.” She said as the robot attacks, Blaze grabs Sonic by the arm to move her out of the way as they all dodge.

“Well that was rude.” Tails said,

“I don’t think it cares,” Shadow said as she attacks. The robot deflects and points a cannon at Shadow,

“Shadow, get out of there!” Blaze yelled as Shadow uses Chaos Control to get out of the way. The beam blasts into some trees and they are coated in a block of ice.

“Yeah… Stay away from that…” Sonic said fighting to keep her balance.

“Heads up!” Tails yelled as the robot shoots again and they all dodge. Slowly throughout the fight Sonic was starting to figure out her footing trying to skate more than run. But she was still occasionally slipping.

“You seem to be having a difficult time Sonic,” Spira said,

“Nobody asked the peanut gallery!” Sonic said as she jumps and strikes the robot almost causing it to fall over. Blaze stops moving, she starts feeling weird again, but this time it was different, it felt warm and familiar. “Missed me!” Sonic taunted the robot as she slides out of the way of its strike.

“Be careful,” Tails said as her and Shadow strike it again. Blaze strikes it with a fireball and is staggers.

“Looks like the robot’s weakness is fire.” Shadow said,

“Alright, keep it busy. Blaze try to aim your attacks at its feet to slow it down. Once it’s slowed down, we’ll knock it off balance and we’ll destroy the cannon.” Sonic said giving the lead, they all nodded to the plan of attack and the three keep the robot distracted as Blaze starts to slowly walk to the side.

“Now!” Shadow gave the signal when she noticed an opening. Blaze created a fireball in her hand ready to throw it, but she stopped again… that warm feeling began to resonate with her body, it felt similar and warm. She knew this energy. The energy of a Soul Emerald.

“Blaze move!” Tails yelled as she snaps out of her trance to see the robot pointing the cannon right at her. The robot fires the cannon, and she knew she wasn’t fast enough to get out of the way in time before it hit her. Before she could try an attempt to dodge, she feels a strong push as Sonic appears in a blink knocking Blaze out of the way of the blast and getting hit with it instead.

“Sonic!” Blaze screamed as the snow blast dispersed to show Sonic incased in a block of ice. Blaze was in shock at what just happened, in a flash Sonic was able to save her only to get herself trapped instead.

“Well… that was a lot easier than I thought.” Spira said, “This will make things more manageable when transporting her.”

“What do you want with Sonic?” Tails asked,

“That’s none of your business little fox.” Spira said as her and the robot move closer. “Now move or you’ll become Ice cubes as well.” Tails and Shadow stand in between Spira and Sonic. They weren’t going to let Spira take her.

“You will not touch her!” Blaze raged as she walked towards them most of the rage was towards herself. Sonic was trapped again for knocking her out of the way. Shadow and Tails get out of her way feeling the heat radiating from her. The ice melts beneath her feet with each step as she’s surrounded by rings or fire. As the Robot begins to charge another attack Blaze jumps into the air above it, blasting the rings of fire at the robot as they pulsate and explode until the robot begins to break down and melt. Shadow and Tails look at one another horrified at the amount of power she just used, Spira was making a similar face as Blaze turns her glare at Spira ready to continue to fight. “If you wish not to have the same fate, I suggest you run.

“F…Fine! But good luck getting Sonic out of that ice alive.” Spira said disappearing.

“Blaze, Spira’s right, if we don’t get Sonic out soon she’ll die.” Shadow said,

“I’ll melt it before that will happen,” Blaze said as her hands catch fire ready to melt the ice.

“Wait!” Tails pleads, “If you melt the ice too fast, she’ll end up like that robot…” she looks over at the pile of metal.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Blaze asked still trying to calm down.

“Can you melt just a small portion so that you can grab Sonic’s arm?” Tails asked, 

“I can.” Blaze said with a deep breath, finding her center as she places her hand onto the ice and begins melting it until she reaches Sonics arm and slowly melts just around her arm trying not to burn her. “Alright, now what?”

“Take your arm out.” Tails said as Blaze does as she said, “Shadow, will you be able to induce Chaos Control and warp Sonic out of the Ice?”

“I can try.” Shadow said as she reached into the ice and grabs Sonics arm, “Chaos… Control!” She yells as she warps five feet away from the ice with Sonic with her. Sonic lets out a gasp for air as she starts to collapse but Shadow catches her. “Easy, take slow breathes.” Tails and Blaze run over as Sonic looks around confused not knowing what happened. 

“Whoa… Wipe out… What happened?” She said as they could all see her shivering.

“You were turned into an ice cube.” Tails said,

“That would explain the brain freeze.” Sonic joked but that only triggered Blazes anger,

“Are you insane? What were you thinking pushing me out of the way like that? You could have died!” Blaze yelled as Sonic’s ears lower as she gives her a sad look.

“But if you became frozen… you would have died. You’re the only one who could melt the ice.” Sonic said as they all look at Sonic shocked. She was able to piece together that if Blaze was trapped in ice, they wouldn’t have had a way to save her in time. She would have frozen to death before aid could even come help them. But Sonic knew if she was incased in ice instead that Blaze could get her out. She figured that out in a matter of seconds mid battle… “And I’m out now so that’s in the past.” She said rubbing her shoulders, “Cold…” Shadow takes off her jacket and wraps it around Sonic’s shoulders.

“Please try to be more careful…” Shadow said,

“That’ll never happen,” Tails said,

“Mmm… Shadow coat is warm.” Sonic smiles as they all laughed. “So Blaze, want to tell us why you froze mid attack… pun intended.”

“I thought I sensed the Soul Emeralds.” Blaze said,

“But that’s impossible.” Shadow said,

“That’s why it threw me off.”

“Well let’s check it out just in case.” Sonic said,

“Are you sure? We should get you back to HQ.” Tails said as Sonic stands up,

“A couple more minuets won’t hurt.” She said, “Lead the way Blaze.” Sonic said as Blaze focuses on what she felt before and begins to follow it. They all follow her as they make it to a small nearby crater.

“Is it here?” Shadow asked,

“Wait… I fell it too.” Sonic said moving towards the hole. They look within and there as a fist sized crystal similar in color as the Master Emerald. Blaze reaches down and grasps it.

“I don’t feel anything,” Shadow said,

“This is not a Soul Emerald.” She said,

“It feels like the Master Emerald.” Sonic said as they all notice she was starting to shiver again.

“We can investigate it back at HQ, c’mon Dr. Q is going to want to check on you.” Tails said.

“Fine,” Sonic said as the head back to Freedom HQ, they all walk Saya to the Infirmary where she was waiting with blankets and tea.

“Caroline told me what happened,” Dr. Q said wrapping the blanket around Sonic as she transforms into Saya,

“You’re overreacting Doc I’m just a bit cold.” Saya said as she hands her the tea.

“Still, the human body isn’t meant to be encased in ice. Not even one with superpowers. So you’ll be spending the night in here again. I want to make sure there are no side effects.”

“At this point we might as well put my bed here in the infirmary.” Saya complained as Sophia smacks her in the back of the head, “Ow.” 

“Then next time be faster.” She said walking out of the room, Saya looked shocked at the jab she made at her.

“Actually Doc, I think I’m all better. It seems Sophia was able to warm me up with that burn.” She chuckles as she sits on the bed.

“We’re going to go figure out what this is.” Brandy said as Tikal appears in front of her.

“you found a shard of the Master Emerald!” She said,

“Wait the Master Emerald isn’t whole?” TK asked, as Tikal shook her head,

“Some of the pieces broke off during the calamity.”

“You mean when I died.” Saya said,

“Yes,”

“That must be why I mistook it for Soul Energy, they are very similar.” Brandy said.

“Do you know how many pieces are missing?” TK asked,

“I’m not sure.” Tikal said,

“Side Quest!” Saya cheered,

“Not until I clear you.” Dr. Q said as Saya pouts again,

“It shouldn’t be a big deal, if you come across the feeling again Blaze you might want to look into it.” Tikal said, “For now let’s return this piece,” she said as TK and Blake follow Tikal to the alter room.

“Why was Saya able to sense the Chaos emerald where Sophia and I were not?” TK asked Tikal,

“You all have a connection to Chaos, that is why you were all bonded to the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic’s senses to Chaos could be heightened due to her memories returning.” Tikal said,

“So it might be temporary.” Brandy asked,

“I do not know,” The walk up to the alter and like a magnet the piece of the Emerald Shard connects to the Master Emerald. “But you should keep an eye on Sonic regardless, her body has reacted to chaos energy differently than the rest of you.”

“Her hair turning blue.” TK said,

“Yes, that could also be a side effect.”

“Will it hurt her?” Brandy asked,

“It could,”

“Great, add that to the list of reasons Saya is in danger.” TK joked sarcastically. “Thanks Tikal, we’ll see you later.” She said leaving.

“You okay?” Brandy asked following her.

“No, Spira’s getting smarter with her tactics of trying to capture Sonic. We gotta be ready.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I have a plane to finish.” TK said heading towards the hanger bay.

That following day Brandy and Caroline meet in the kitchen to plan what they want to make. They had both agreed that today would be a good day for homemade chicken soup. They knew it would be nice for Saya to have after being frozen solid. “What should we put in it besides chicken?” Brandy asked

“Noodles, carrots and celery?” Caroline asked,

“Spices?”

“Of course!”

“Caroline?” They both hear Elias say as he walks into the kitchen. “Could you come with me?”

“Sure,” Caroline said quickly washing her hands and following Elias to the computer room. “What do you need?

“We need your help assisting Team Dark on a mission. They are currently heading to a location which might be the base for the Zarkon.”

“Why me?”

“Your super hearing might help.” Elias said holding out her headphones,

“That makes sense.” She said transforming into Cream and taking the headphones.

“You should be able to talk to them.” Elias said as she places the headphones on her rabbit ears. She had started to get used to wearing them after the last few missions.

“Um… hello?” Cream called out turning on the mic. 

“Hey, we’re almost there. How do you want us to proceed?” Cream hears Shadow’s voice on the other end,

“Shadow?”

“Cream? Is that you? Wait, you’re leading this mission?”

“Shadow, who are you talking to?” Cream hears a voice she doesn’t recognize,

“Oh, Cream the woman’s voice belongs to one of my teammates, her code name is Rogue, and our other member is Omega.” She explained, 

“Hello,” Rogue said,

“Hi…” A soft voice said sounding distant.

“Alright Cream, What’s the plan?” Shadow asked, “We just arrived.”

“Um… Find a way inside?” Cream said, she was still confused to what she was doing but she felt okay since Elias was there monitoring.

“I get to blow it up?” Omega asked as both Shadow and Rogue let out a sigh,

“No Omega, you can’t blow it up.” Shadow said,

“This is where I come in. Be right back.” She said,

“it would have been easier if I just blew it up.” Omega said,

“If you did that, they would know we were here.” Shadow said,

“I found a vent behind some bushes; it looks large enough for us to get through.” Rouge said,

“Great, we’ll meet up with you and head inside.” Shadow said as Cream listens to them moving. She felt off just listening into a situation and not having a visual. She hears metal bending and creaking.

“Alright we’re inside.” Rogue said,

“They made it inside,” Cream tells Elias,

“Good, tell them to have a look around but stay out of sight.” Elias said as Cream repeats his orders.

“Roger,” Rogue said as Cream can hear them walking. For the first few minutes they don’t say anything. “Shadow, what’s wrong?”

“This place… it feels… familiar.” Shadow said, 

“What do you mean?” She asked,

“Never mind…” Shadow said, Cream hears a light clicking noise,

“Um, what was that sound?” Cream asked,

“Omega! Put that…” Shadow’s voice cuts out as the sound on an explosion reverberates in Creams ears making her disoriented. She rips the headphones away from her ears and slips out of the chair.

“Cream!” Elias panics as he helps Cream back up. “Someone go grab Helen!” He ordered as Sally runs out of the room,

“Shadow…” Cream reaches for the headphones putting them back on her ears, “Shadow! Are you okay? Shadow!” She yelled as she heard coughing.

“We’re okay,” She responded as Cream lest out a sigh of relief.

“What happened?”

“Ask the crazy person with the bombs…” Rogue said,

“One of the pins got loose… besides, it was only a little explosion…” He responded,

“Are you crazy? How is this a little explosion?” Shadow asked,

“If it was a large explosion, there wouldn’t be a building left.” He said as they pause.

“Okay, how was he cleared for duty?” Rogue asked,

“We can figure that out later, we have a different problem.” Shadow said,

“What?” Cream asked,

“Our way out was blocked off by the explosion.”

“We’ll have to find another way out.” Rogue said,

“At least we know there’s no one here.” Omega said,

“What makes you say that?” Cream asked,

“Because no one came to greet us after all that noise that explosion made,” Shadow said,

“Good point,” Cream said as Sally and Dr. Q run over to her. She pulls the headphones off Creams head gently and starts checking her vitals.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel better, it just took me off guard,” Cream said,

“Well, let’s just check and make sure.” She said flashing a light into her eyes, “Do you feel tired at all?”

“No,” Cream said starting to feel anxious, she knew Shadow was in trouble and needed help. “Um… I don’t want to seem rude ma’am, but I need to know what’s happening to Shadow.”

“Well, you seem alright. Just come over to the infirmary after you are done so I can make sure you are truly alright.” She said with a smile,

“I will,” Cream said putting the headphones back on, “Shadow? Can you read me?”

“Yes, what happened? You went quiet for a long time.” Shadow said,

“Dr. Q was making sure I was alright. How is everything on your end?” she asked,

“We started walking around but haven’t had any luck finding an exit.” Rogue said,

“I’m sorry… Next time I’ll blow the place up after we leave.” Omega said,

“When we get out of here, we’re limiting the number of explosives you’re allowed to carry.” Shadow said, Cream starts to hear wind in her right ear.

“Are you near a window?” she asked,

“No, why?” Shadow asked,

“I hear wind coming from the right.”

“The right you said?” Rogue said as they walk in that direction, “There’s a door over here.”

“Let’s check it out.” Shadow said,

“It’s another corridor.” Omega said,

“Which way Cream?” Shadow asked,

“What?”

“You can hear wind, right? Which way is it coming from?” She asked as Cream focuses on the sounds.

“The left.” They take the path and open a door.

“Looks like a hanger bay of some sorts.” Rogue said,

“But it’s completely empty… like it wasn’t in use yet.” Shadow said, “There appears to be a door over there, Rogue could you find the controls and get it open?

“Got it.”

“Or I could blow it up.” Omega said,

“NO!” All three of them yell at him,

“Just let Rogue open it.” Shadow said,

“Alright, that should do it.” Rogue said as Cream hears a garage door like sound.

“We made it out.” Shadow said as Cream lets out a sigh,

“Well, that was a waste of time.” Rogue said,

“At least we got out alive.” Shadow said, 

“Please don’t take away my explosives…” Omega said,

“We’ll talk about it later; Team Dark is heading back to HQ.” Shadow said,

“See you soon.” Cream said taking off the headphones, “They’re on their way back.” She said looking over at Elias.

“Good, Thank you for the help. Now, why don’t you check in with Dr. Q in the infirmary and make sure you are okay.” He said.

“Okay,” She said transforming back and heads to the infirmary. She walks in to see Saya sitting up in her bed reading a comic book.

“Oh! Hey Caroline.” Saya said as Dr Q walks over to Caroline,

“Everything go well for team Dark?” she asked,

“yep, they’re headed back now.”

“Good, let’s make sure you’re okay.” She said gesturing her over to the bed next to Saya.

“How are you feeling?” Caroline asked Saya,

“Better, I’m not cold anymore.” She said,

“That’s good.”

“What about you? Are you okay?” She asked looking concerned.

“I’m alright, I was just helping Elias with some stuff and there was an explosion, I'm a little too sensitive to sound." She said,

“Looks like everything checks out. Just let me know if you feel disoriented.” Dr. Q said,

“I will.”

“And you’re free to go as well.” She looks over at Saya,

“Yes!” Saya said jumping out of bed, “Perfect timing, I’m starving!” She said as Caroline giggles.

“Caroline!” Brandy walks in, “Is everything alright?” she asked,

“Everything’s fine now.”

“Okay… Well, I’m about to start on dinner if you want to come join me.”

“Hey! I’m glad I found you all.” Tk said running up.

“Wow, I jump out of bed and everyone goes crazy.” Saya joked,

“Just come with me.” TK said grabbing Saya by the hand and pulling her towards the hangar bay as the others follow. “Alright, it took me a little longer than I thought but here it is!” she said placing her hand on a button as a light turns on showing a blue airplane. It has two tails on the side and could seat two people comfortably. “The Twin Tornado is complete and ready for battle.”

“Way past cool TK!” Saya said, “Now we don’t have to rely on the helicopter anymore.”

“That was the point, I’m proud of what I accomplished,”

“Cool plane.” Sophia said walking up,

“Welcome back,” Caroline said with a smile,

“Well the gang’s all here, let’s go eat!” Saya said running out,

“Wait! Dinner isn’t even finished yet!” Brandy yelled running after her as the others laugh and slowly follow. They had all begun to accept that this was their new normal and were beginning to like it.


	6. Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updated 11/10/20

The alarm sounds that next morning. Saya rolls out of bed frustrated about being woken up, she had just gotten out of the infirmary to what she can only assume is another fight with the Zarkon. She began to wish Spira would take a vacation as she heads over to the computer room where Elias and Sally were waiting. “Good morning Saya,” Sally said,

“Morning yes, good, not so much,” She said with a yawn as the others run in, “Took you long enough,” She joked.

“Shut up. I’m still sleepy…” Sophia said rubbing her eyes.

“So, where’s the trouble now?” TK asked,

“An island just on the outskirts of Station Square next to Angel Island is being attacked by the Zarkon.” Elias explained,

“Wait, Angel Island? Maybe Knuckles is there!” Saya said with a smile,

“Did you ever pay attention in Geography?” TK joked, “I highly doubt that Knuckles would be there. It would be way too convenient.”

“Who is Knuckles?” Sally asked,

“Just ignore them, is that all we need to know?” Brandy asked, 

“No, this is where the real problem is.” Elias said,

“Besides the Zarkon?” Sophia said,

“Yes, apparently the Navy has tried to step in, and we fear they are going to attack the Zarkon and the people in the town will be collateral damage.” Sally said,

“That’s horrible!” Caroline said,

“Exactly, so you need to get going as soon as you can.” Elias said as they all transform, Cream gets to a computer and puts a pair of headphones on,

“We’re all good to go!” Cream said,

“Alright gang, let’s do it to it!” Sonic said,

“Stop saying that.” Shadow said,

“You should just get used to it now.” Sonic said with a grin. They all run to the hangar bay and Tails and Blaze climb into the seats of the Twin Tornado and Shadow and Sonic stand on top of the wings. “Man this brings back old times.” Sonic said looking at Tails with a smile, she felt like she jumped back in time, all they needed were some animals trapped that needed to be saved.

“Alright, hang on!” Tails said, as they take off towards the islands.

With the Twin Tornado they make it to the Islands faster than they did while riding the helicopter, which worked fine for Sonic. They can see from a distance that the area looks like a war zone. The Zarkon were attacking the Navy ship and the navy are shooting at the Zarkon but it’s only a matter of time before one of the missiles hit the town. “This is not a fun situation.” Blaze said, but Sonic was more distracted by the water flying below them. She didn’t know how to swim and being around open water had her unsettled.

“What’s the plan Sonic?” Tails asked,

“Um… Shadow, you and Tails are in charge of the skies. Try to get the Navy to stop their attack. Blaze and I will be on the ground getting people to safety. Protecting the people is our top priority.” Sonic said, 

“Got it!” They all said as Tails Drops off Sonic and Blaze near the ground as her and Shadow head to the sky.

“Did you plan this, so you’d be away from the water?” Blaze joked,

“A little bit,” Sonic chuckled, she looks around to see the Zarkon gathering up all the people. “why do you think they keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Gathering all the people, you’d think they would figure out hostages don’t work.” Sonic said running up to one of the Zarkon and kicking them away from the people. “Alright ugly, where’s Spira hiding?” The Zarkon doesn’t respond, just reaches out trying to grab her and she jumps back. “Fine, don’t tell me.” She spins knocking him further away from the people.

“Is everyone alright?” Blaze asked as some of them nod. She starts to hesitate, feeling the energy of the Master Emerald coming from Angel Island. One of the Zarkon take her by surprise but she’s able to jump away only for the Zarkon’s massive claw scratch her left leg.

“Blaze!” Sonic knocks the Zarkon away as they all begin to pull away from them, “You okay?” Sonic was quickly looking around making sure everyone was safe.

“Got my leg pretty bad…”

“Sonic!” They both hear Tails in the headset, “We have trouble!”

“What’s wrong?” Sonic asked as her and Blaze look up. They can barely see the Tornado in the sky flying around. It didn’t take them long to see the missiles the Navy shot at the Zarkon were heading straight for the town.

“We couldn’t stop them all! You gotta get out of there!” Tails said,

“But there’s no time!” Blaze said, there were too many people to transport and it would take Sonic too long to run each one of them to the boats out of the way. On top of that she knew Blaze was injured. Sonic knew she had to think quick or they would all be blown up. She had one idea that could potentially save all of them.

“Is everyone from the town here?” Sonic asked as the people look around one another and nod, “Alright, I need everyone to come around me and get as close as possible.” They all follow her orders looking a little confused as they circle tightly around Sonic and Blaze.

“Now what?” Blaze asked as Sonic holds her hand up as her Chaos Emerald begins to glow.

“Chaos Sphere!” She said as a light blue colored force field surrounds everyone.

“Sonic! You can’t! You’ll use up all of your energy.” Blaze said trying to stand up.

“Too late for that now, everyone brace yourselves!” Sonic said as the first of many missiles hit the sphere. Felling connected to the energy like echoes of the blasts through her hand. Her hand felt like it was on fire as she looks up to see a second wave of missiles impact the sphere. All she could do was pray that the force field would continue to hold up. The power of the blasts began to push the sphere down as people began to scream and children cried out of fear. Sonic was starting to feel the force push down on her hand like she was carrying a heavy weight and she was starting to lose her strength.

“Hold on Sonic!” Blaze fought through the pain in her leg as she helps Sonic hold up her arm feeling the weight of the force. “Just a bit longer!” they both fight the weight as it begins to subside as the missiles stop impacting.

“Is it over?” Sonic asked, her chest feeling heavy… she was starting to reach her limit.

“That was the last of them.” Tails said through the headset. Sonic disperses the sphere and she and Blaze fall to their knees. All the people cheering being happy to be alive and thanking them for saving their lives.

“Sonic…” a little girl gets their attention as she takes off her sun hat and hands it to Sonic. “We won’t tell.” She said as Sonic looks confused as she brushes her fingers through her hair now realizing it was long and she had transformed back into Saya. She quickly smiles at the little girl then ties her hair back and hides it in the hat.

“Thank you,” Saya said, as the little girl smiles back and so do some of the towns people. The Twin Tornado lands nearby as the people begin to disperse as Saya can now see the destroyed town. “I’m sorry about the town.” She said,

“Don’t worry.” An old man said, everyone is safe, that’s all that matters. Besides, we can rebuild.” He said as both Saya and Blaze smile.

“Sonic!” Tails yelled as her and Shadow run up. “Whoa…” They look around as people start cheering for them too.

“You two okay?” Shadow asked kneeling down next to Blaze.

“it definitely hurts to walk but it’ll heal.” Blaze said,

“And you?”

“Oh you know, just saving all the townspeople from the missiles you missed.” Saya teased as she got up to her feet. “Gotta speed it up Shadow.”

“We still wouldn’t have gotten them all even of all four of us were up there.” Shadow said, “We should go.”

“We can’t leave yet.” Blaze said,

“Why not?” Tails asked,

“There’s a shard of the Master Emerald on Angel Island.” She said,

“That’s anticlimactic.” Saya chuckled,

“But you shouldn’t be walking like that.” Shadow said,

“I’ll go,” Saya said as all of them look at her, “What? Did you all forget that I can sense the Master Emerald too?”

“Are you sure about that? You’re not at a hundred percent right now.” Blaze said,

“I’m fine! By the time I get over there my Chaos Emerald should be charged,” Saya said,

“I’ll go with you.” Shadow said,

“Really?”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t do something stupid.” She slightly grinned as the old man hands Saya a set of keys,

“You can take my boat over, thank you again for saving us.” He said as Shadow and Saya head over to the docks.

“Can you drive a boat?” Shadow asked,

“Yeah, when I was a kid my grandparents lived on a lake. My Uncle Chuck taught me how.” Saya explained as she drives the boat to Angel Island,

“Just surprised, since you can’t swim and all.” Shadow said looking at Saya, “Nice hat by the way.”

“Thanks, little girl gave it to me.” She said parking the boat at the dock. “I knew I’d run out of chaos energy but that was the first time I didn’t notice it happen. Guess I drained my Chaos Emerald completely.” She said looking at her bracelet, it was barely glowing.

“Looks like you were wrong about your Emerald recharging.” Shadow said as Saya could feel the energy from the Master Emerald Shard near the top of the ruins.

“We’ll make this quick then, I can feel it coming from up there.” She said as they start climbing up the stairs. They walk in silence for a bit before Shadow breaks the Ice.

“Did you know the Chaos Sphere would hold?”

“Honestly… no… I just held my ground and…” Shadow raises her hand in a motion to stop.

“Move!” Shadow said pushing Saya off the stone stairwell into a bush. Saya hears a loud thud as she sees Shadow at the bottom of the stairs unconscious from hitting her head on the stone. Saya was about to stand when she sees two Zarkon walk over to Shadow. In that second, she had the realization that she was in her regular form and the Chaos Emerald wasn’t charged enough for her to transform let alone fight. She didn’t know what to do so she stayed hidden in the bushes, watching is terror as one of the Zarkon pick up Shadow by the back of the jacket.

“What should we do with her?” The Zarkon holding Shadow asked,

“I have an idea, follow me.” The other said as they climb up the stairs out of Saya’s sight. She climbs out of the bush and quietly follows them up the stairs keeping a safe distance so they wouldn’t spot her. They reach the top of the shrine, the alter where the Master Emerald used to stay in another life still stood. She quickly notices the Master Emerald Shard near one of the posts that surround the pedestal. Saya hides behind that pillar grabbing the shard and then continues to watch the two Zarkon who have her friend. They walk over to the edge of the cliff and drop Shadow on the ground next to the edge.

“Spira said Sonic needed to be alive, she said nothing about the others.” The Zarkon said as he pushes Shadow off the edge with his foot.

“NO!” Saya screams running out towards them.

“There was another one?” he said as Saya had already run past them faster than they could react and dives off the cliff. She began to fall stretching out her hand to try to reach Shadow. Using the cliff side the kicks off it and push herself close enough to grab Shadow by the jacket and pull her close. She now had to worry about them both being crushed by the rocks below. Her Chaos Emerald wasn’t fully charged… But she was holding a piece of the Master Emerald. Saya remembered back to Sonic having to use Chaos Control for the first time after being jettisoned from the Space Colony ARC and using a fake Chaos Emerald was enough. She holds onto Shadow and grips the Emerald shard tightly just as they’re about to hit the rocky water below.

“Chaos Control!” Saya yells concentrating on the other Islands as a place to warp to. In a flash of green light they warp to the island and fall to the ground. Saya quickly jumps up looking around expecting more danger. “Whoa… head rush…” Saya said as Tails runs over,

“What just happened?” Tails asked as Shadow begins to come to sitting up holding her head,

“Ow… where?” Shadow looked around confused,

“You okay?” Saya asked,

“What happened?”

“Oh you know… you got knocked out, captured by Zarkon, kicked off a cliff and I saved you. Got the Emerald piece by the way.” Saya said feeling proud of herself but Shadow and Tails look in fear, “What?” Saya asked,

“Where’s your hat?” Tails asked,

“What are you talking about it’s right…?” Saya places her hand on her head feeling that the hat was gone, “Here…” Shadow quickly takes off her jacket and covert Saya’s head and pulls her towards the Twin Tornado,

“We’re leaving now!” Shadow said as Blaze moves and Saya is sat in the passenger seat as Shadow holds onto Blaze as they fly off back to Freedom HQ. Shadow watched Saya the entire ride back, she could have been seen and it was her fault. But at the same time she wished Saya wouldn’t be so reckless. They get back to HQ and change back.

“I should have Dr. Q take a look at my leg.” Brandy said still limping,

“Good idea,” Saya said as she presses her fingers against her forehead.

“Maybe you should go see Dr. Q too?” TK suggested,

“I’ll go with you.” Sophia said helping Brandy walk as they all three head to the infirmary, Brandy notices that Saya had become extremely pale.

“How’s your head?” Brandy asked as Sophia starts to notice Saya as well, she looked like she did at school before she turned into Sonic.

“It hurts but it’s not that bad.” Saya said,

“You sure?” Sophia asked not sounding convinced.

“Yeah, it’s just a headache it’s not… that…” Saya falls to her knees, “Bad…”

“Hey!” Sophia said as she lets go of Brandy and kneels next to Saya, “C’mon, we need to get you to Dr Q.” She grabs Saya’s arm and it was Ice cold.

“Sophia?” She turns to see Dr. Q running up to them. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and one of the bulbs bursts.

“What’s going on?” Brandy asked,

“Hurry, you need to transform into Shadow and take Saya to the Master Emerald.” Dr. Q said,

“But…”

“Now!” She demanded as Sophia quickly transforms. She lifts Saya off the ground, she had gone unconscious. Her body was unnaturally light. 

“Chaos Control!” Shadow teleported them to the alter and lays Saya in front of the Master emerald. The Emerald Shard drops out of Saya’s pocket. “Tikal!” Shadow cries out as she appears from the Master Emerald.

“What can I help you with Shad… What happened?” She quickly looks over at Saya.

“I don’t know, she collapsed, and the lights started to flicker…” Tikal places her hand on Saya’s forehead and looks her over.

“She used Chaos Control in her human form.”

“Is she going to be alright?”

“Your human bodies were not meant to contain Chaos energy, that is why you transform in the first place. The Chaos Energy is ripping Saya apart.” Tikal explained as Shadow stares horrified.

“You can help her, right?”

“I think I can, Connect the Emerald Shard to the Master Emerald then please stand back,” Tikal said raising her hands as Saya levitates off the ground and floats over above the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald begins to glow as lights begin to come out of the Emerald and envelops Saya. The light disperses with a bright flash as Saya is lowered back to the ground.

“Saya?” Shadow said kneeling down next to her.

“She should be good as new now; the Chaos energy will not harm her in this form.” Tikal said, “But under normal circumstances I’m surprised she lasted this long,”

“What would have happened under normal circumstances?”

“Her soul would have burned…” Tikal said, as Shadow looks at Saya worried, she almost got herself again. This was getting too out of hand… every mission Saya was getting hurt and Shadow wanted more than anything to stop it.

“Whoa…” Saya said quickly sitting up taking them off guard, she quickly shakes her head. “Head rush.” Saya looks up at Shadow, “Hey Shadow…” She looks around, “How’d we get here?” she looked confused as Shadow notices that more of Saya’s bangs are blue and her eyes were green like the Master Emerald. 

“You did something stupid again.” Shadow said,

“Oh, is that all?” Saya said standing up,

“How’s your head feel?” Shadow said focusing on her eyes,

“Fine, actually I feel great!” She said as her eyes slowly change back into their usual light brown color. The door slams open taking them both by surprise as Sally and Dr. Q run in,

“Is everything alright?” Sally yelled up to them,

“Just great, why do you ask?” Saya asked as DR. Q wastes no time looking over Saya.

“Incredible! Just minutes ago you looked like you were on deaths door.” She said, 

“Wait, what?” Saya said looking confused,

“The Chaos energy was too much for your human body, so I used the Master Emerald to change your biological structure so that from now on the Chaos energy won’t harm you.” Tikal explained,

“Oh… okay… well, at least it all worked out.” Saya said a little confused by the explanation.

“Worked out?” Shadow was starting to get angry, “You almost died.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t. what’s your deal?” Saya asked noticing Shadows frustration,

“My deal is you are way too reckless!” She yelled, “Do you have any idea how everyone would feel if something happened to you?”

“Do you?” Saya said back throwing Shadow off, “I’m sorry that I’m reckless. Sometimes I am, but whenever I put myself in danger I do it because I care about you all so much that I wouldn’t be able to stand it if anything ever happened to you.” Saya said starting to get emotional, “When you were pushed over that cliff, I didn’t have time to react… it was either do something, or watch you die! I can’t watch another friend die! Not again!” Tears fill her eyes as Shadow realized that this wasn’t Saya’s words, they were Sonic’s. Now she felt bad, Saya was just as worried as she was and took her anger out on her.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine,” Saya said wiping her eyes then giving her a smile, “We’re both okay and that’s what matters right?”

“Right…” She said transforming back, Sophia didn’t know how else to comfort Saya, she still felt bad.

“If you two are done, Saya’s coming back to the infirmary with me.” Dr. Q said,

“What? Why?” Saya asked,

“You may feel fine, but you need my say so before you can do anything,” She said, 

“Aw! C’mon Doc!” Saya complained as she follows her out of the alter room.

“Are you alright Sophia?” Sally asked,

“Not really,”

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Sally tried to reassure her.

“I know… I’m going to go read. Hopefully, I can get my mind off all of this.” She said leaving to her room.

The rest of the day was quiet, Saya and Brandy rested in the Infirmary as TK worked on taking apart Spira’s robotic hand. Caroline goes to Sophia’s room to check up on her. She knows on the door and waits for a response, “Come in.” Sophia calls out as Caroline opens the door and enters,

“How are you doing?” She asked,

“Fine,” Sophia said as Caroline sits next to her on her bed, “How’s Saya?”

“Good, Dr. Q gave her the okay.”

“That was fast,” She closes her book, “What’s up?”

“I wanted to check in on you. Brandy told me how scary it was seeing Saya like that.”

“I’m just worried about her… she’s too reckless. But I also need to remember that’s who she is.” Sophia said wrapping her arms around her knees.

“We did warn you.” Caroline chuckled, “Well dinners almost ready, let’s go eat.” She stands up and Sophia follows.

“Sure, Saya will probably get impatient if we take too long.”

“Actually, Saya went to take a walk.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sophia rubs her temples, “She never stops,

“it’s just around the base, besides, she was so full of energy that she wore us out.” She explained as they walk into the kitchen,

“Hey Sophia,” TK said as they all sit down,

“Is fried rice okay?” Brandy asked as Sophia nods,

“Sorry I’m late!” Saya said running in,

“Actually you’re just in time.” Caroline said handing her a plate as they all start eating.

“Good, you’re all here.” Sally said walking in.

“Hey Sal!” Saya said,

“What’s up?” TK asked,

“Well, with all that’s happened recently I wanted you all to have one of these.” She hands then all small boxes that fit in the palm of their hands with a red button on one side.

“What is this for?” Brandy asked,

“It’s a distress signal, if any of you are in danger or without your communicator, we’ll be able to find you.” She said,

“That’s handy,” Caroline said,

“Thank TK, she’s the one who designed them.” Sally said,

“They were made because of Saya,” Brandy joked elbowing Saya’s arm.

“Ha! You’re probably right.” Saya laughed, “I promise I’ll be more careful,”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” TK said as they all laugh. Sophia still glanced at Saya occasionally. She knew she was better but what happened today only fueled her need to become stronger to support her friends. But she also feared what side effects there might be for what happened to Saya and she plans to keep a close eye. She’s determined to beat Spira and get back to a normal life someday.

The next week was quiet, there had been no attacks from the Zarkon since the islands. TK spent most of the day in the hangar bay working on the Twin tornado. She wanted to make it faster, keeping up with Sonic was hard enough. “TK!” Saya ran up to her, “I’m going to a walk, come join me!”

“Uh… okay. Hang on.” TK said finishing the adjustment she was making,

“What are you doing?” she asked,

“Just modifying the Tornado.” TK explained then stood up, “There, all done.”

“Great! Let’s go.” She said as they begin to leave.

“What made you want to take a walk? We have our own track here.” TK asked,

“Because I can’t be cooped up in here all the time… it’s suffocating.” Saya said. TK understood where she was coming from, before their transformations they lived very carefree lives. Saya was more like Sonic then she realized, needing to go where the wind took her. But being in a bunker everyday has been driving her nuts. They continue walking off base into the nearby neighborhood.

“Have you been down here before?” TK asked,

“Yeah, I like it cuz it’s quiet. Not a lot of cars in the area and there’s a nice park up the road we can rest at.” She said,

“Oh cool,” TK said as they continue walking in silence.

“Actually… I did have a reason for asking you to take a walk with me.” Saya said,

“And what’s that?”

“Well…” She hesitated, “It’s been on my mind for a while… Ever since I got my memories back.” She paused unsure if she should ask but then lets out a sigh, “What happened after I was gone?” She said and TK knew this wasn’t Saya’s question, but it was coming from Sonic. An internal need to know what happened to his friends. Tk could tell by looking in Saya’s eyes that this question has been eating away at her. “I understand why I’m here; I mean I did die but… What about the rest of you?”

“That’s hard to say…” TK said, she knew once Saya knows more she would be in pain,

“What happened to Shadow?”

“She… He went back to G.U.N. and continued protecting the planet. He came and visited all of us… even helped us on some missions.” TK explained,

“And Blaze?”

“She joined the Freedom Fighters, she moved in with Cream and her mom until she was ready to be on her own.”

“Did Cream join the Freedom Fighters too?” Saya asked,

“She did actually, became a great fighter.”

“Ah! I wish I could have seen her grow up…” She said as they make it to the park, “What about Amy?”

“She hid her feelings for a long time. She drowned herself in missions trying to keep herself occupied until it almost broke her…” Tk said as Saya frowns,

“And you? Obviously, you were in charge of the Freedom Fighters,” Saya tried to play off the pain she was feeling, how she felt like she missed so much.

“I was okay… It was really hard at first… but everyone helped me out. And Knuckles came and checked up on me… just like he promised…” Tk noticed tears well up in Saya’s eyes as she smiles. But she quickly wipes them away,

“You’re still avoiding the real question…” Saya said as TK lets out an exasperated sigh,

“Twelve years after you… were gone, we got a message from Knuckles to come to Angel Island. After we got there… the entire island was dead, all the trees, wild lift. Even the rivers were dry. When we got to Knuckles, he showed us the Master Emerald… it was solid black.”

“What?” Saya began to try to piece it together, was it because of what happened to the Soul Emeralds? No, that wasn’t the reason. They sit down at a nearby bench as TK finishes the story.

“Tikal showed up and explained why it was happening. Apparently, your death was the cause.”

“What do you mean?

“She explained that your life was tied to the Chaos Emeralds, it had something to do with you turning Super Sonic so many times. And when you died the power of Chaos was put off balance and the Master Emerald became poisoned with Dark Chaos energy. Both her and Knuckles were holding it back as much as they could, but it was only a matter of time… and when it did break free… the world would be destroyed.”

“Couldn’t you stop it?” She asked but TK just shook her head,

“The damage was already done… Tikal said all we could do was prepare for the end, and we did just that. The Freedom Fighters disbanded, and everyone stayed with their loved ones until the end just came... then there was silence..." TK looks over at Saya who’s face had turned white from shock.

“It… was my fault.” She said lowering her head, “Why? My death was supposed to end all of this!”

“Hang on…” Tk started to say trying to comfort her,

“I’m…” Saya lifts her heat just as a soccer ball hits her in the face throwing her back and hitting against the back of the bench. The soccer ball lands in her lap as she just sits there.

“You okay?” TK asked,

“Alright! Which one of you punks did that!” She said jumping to her feet holding the ball in a rage.

“Ha, ha!” Some of the kids laugh,

"You should pay attention." a little boy said,

"I'm sorry," A little girl came up and apologized.

"Aw, its ok you didn't mean it right?" Saya's attitude completely changed, as she smiles at the little girl. 

"It's cuz you got a big head!" one of the boys joked,

"Oh yeah!" Saya raged back, throwing the ball back towards the kids.

“Come play with us! We need goalies!” Another boy said as Saya looks at TK and smiles,

“Alright, but we’re not going easy on ya!” She said as they both take the goals and play with the kids for the rest of the afternoon. TK stops playing to check her phone as it begins to buzz,

“Hey Saya! It’s time to get going!” TK called out,

“Aw!” Saya and the kids wined,

“Oh stop, you’ll give them bad habits.”

“She’s right, besides, you all need to head home too. It’s getting late. We can play another time.” Saya said with a smile,

“Do you promise?” The little girl asked,

“I promise!” Saya said as they say their goodbyes and head back to Freedom HQ.

“I’m glad those kids could cheer you up.” TK said,

“Yeah, it got me thinking.”

“About what?” TK asked looking confused,

“I keep looking to the past… But now it’s time to look forward. I just have to keep running.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah, and I’ll be right beside you.” TK smiled back as they walk back inside and head to dinner,

“You’re late,” Sophia said looking at them,

“We went on a walk, no big deal.”

“Did you not learn from last time? What would you have done if something happened?” They all noticed that Sophia was acting strange; she was still worried after what happened with Saya.

“You worry too much, TK was with me and besides,” She pulls out her distress beacon, “I always carry it with me.” 

“We still don’t know if someone saw you.” Caroline said,

“The towns people said they wouldn’t tell but that doesn’t mean the Zarkon didn’t see you after you took a cliff dive.” Brandy said,

“Okay, Okay! I get it! I’m reckless and danger prone yeesh!” Saya said rolling her eyes and sitting down and grabbing plate. Sophia lets out a loud sigh,

“You understand why we’re worried right?”

“Yes…”

“Maybe take a break from the long walks away from base for a little bit… at least until we know for sure no one saw you.” TK said,

“That could take days!” Saya complained shoveling food into her mouth, 

“Could be months.” Sophia teased,

“Nope! I choose death!” Saya said lowering her head as they all laugh.

Another week goes by, there has been no sign from the Zarkon, and it was starting to get a little stir crazy inside the bunker. Brandy decided to have a talk with Tikal. She still felt unsettled that the Master Emerald wasn’t whole. She wanted to see if there was anything more to be done to find the missing shards. “Good morning Blaze.” Tikal said appearing next to Brandy as she enters the Alter room.

“Good morning… and it’s Brandy.” She said,

“I’m sorry, I get so confused,”

“Why? It’s not like we look like out old selves.” Brandy said,

“your appearance might be different, but your souls are the same.”

“I don’t follow,”

“Each soul is different, and all souls contain Chaos energy. It’s that feeling you get when you feel like you’re being watched, or when you feel like something is wrong. Similar to how you feel now.” She explained, 

“How did you?”

“I don’t see you all by your appearance, but by looking at your souls. I can tell you are unsettled because your soul is unsettled.”

“So you see us as our souls which since we’re reincarnations are the same.” Brandy tried to make sense of it as Tikal nods to her answer.

“It’s how I was able to find you all. By the light of your souls.”

“That kinda makes sense.”

“Now, what seems to be troubling you?” She asked,

“It’s the Master Emerald… Why was it broken in the first place?”

“That’s difficult to say, The Master Emerald has been broken in pieces before. But it could have been due to the burst of Dark Chaos energy enveloping the world… When it took over everything, I was almost lost to nothingness. I finally awoke when the Master Emerald was unearthed here on our new home. The pieces were already missing.”

“How many pieces are missing? We already found two.” Brandy asked,

“I’m not sure… it could be three pieces; it could be ten. There’s no way of knowing.” She said,

“Darn, well this helped. I feel a little better now.” Brandy said,

“You’re thinking about searching for them, aren’t you?”

“Sort of, but don’t tell the others. I haven’t made a decision on if I’m going to go look for them or not.” Brandy asked,

“Too late,” They hear Sophia say behind them, they turn to see her standing in the doorway.

“Well crap,”

“I walked over to see why the door to the alter room was left open, glad I checked.” She said, “Did you honestly think you wouldn’t be found out?”

“Please don’t tell the others.” Brandy begged,

“I think we should discuss it…”

“Please? Just for today, I need some time to think.” She asked again as she pauses to think.

“Alright, but if you decide to go, take someone with you.” She said,

“Thanks Sophia,” She said as Sophia nods in response.

“Let’s go, everyone is waiting.” She said as they both say goodbye to Tikal then head to the lecture room where Sally was giving a lesson.

“Nice of you to join us.” Sally said with a smile as they both sit down,

“Do we have to learn math? I hated learning it in regular class…” Saya complained,

“Yes, it’s important.” Sally said “We should take advantage of this time since the Zarkon haven’t attacked,

“Why? It’s not like I’m going to fight off my enemies with math.” She argued,

“Well, think of it this way. If we didn’t have math, TK wouldn’t have been able to build the Twin Tornado.” She said,

“Tk doesn’t count because she’d a genius now.” Saya said.

“Hey!” Tk said throwing a wad pf paper at Saya’s head at they all laugh then continue the lesson.

They spent the entire morning in the lecture hall and ended the lesson before lunch. Saya looks at her phone with a concerned look,

“What’s wrong?” Caroline asked,

“My parents want to have dinner…”

“Tonight?” Tk asked as Saya nods,

“That’s not all… they want it to be a family dinner…” Saya said,

“You should probably let Elias know.” Brandy said,

“Good idea, I’ll tell him after lunch.” She said as they all go into the kitchen and eat. Brandy decided at this point that she was going to go look for a piece of the Master Emerald. She walks to the front quietly not to get noticed. Once she made outside, she turns into Blaze.

“Thought we had an agreement,” Blaze hears Shadow walk up next to her,

“We did, I just ignored it,” Brandy said as Shadow slightly chuckles,

“Sounds like something I’d do.” She said walking past her, “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Blaze said with a smile and they run towards the outskirts of the town.

Meanwhile, Saya goes over to the computer room to talk to Elias about her message from her parents, “Hello Saya, what can I help you with?” he asked looking over some paperwork.

“Well… looks like my parent want to have dinner tonight.” Saya said, “And they want it to be a family dinner.”

“Are you concerned about being with your parents alone?”

“A little bit… but it’s more about the whole…”

“You going out on your own…” Elias said as Saya nods, he ponders for a second then lets out a sigh. “I can’t approve you going to your parents by yourself, but I can request an armed escort take you there.” He said,

“Armed escort? You really think I need protection?” Saya asked,

“After the amount of danger you put yourself in. Yes,” he responded crossing his arms,

“Yeesh! Everyone is angry with me.” Saya shakes her head,

“Not angry, just concerned. It’s my job to keep you all safe. I think all this fighting has made you forget that you all are still underage.”

“Only for another year.”

“None the less, you will be escorted to dinner. Let your parents know you will be there around five.” He said,

“Thanks Elias,”

On the outskirts of town, Shadow and Blaze were looking around for another shard of the Master Emerald, “Anything?” Shadow asked,

“No… Nothing. Both Master Emerald pieces were just outside of the city limits.” Blaze said,

“Let’s head out a little further.” Shadow said as Blaze replies with a nod. They continue further and further until Blaze stops,

“Still nothing?” She asked as Blaze shakes her head,

“It’s odd, I could sense it so easily before.”

“Focus, close your eyes,” Shadow said as Blaze followed her suggestion, “Think back to how you felt when you first sensed the Master Emerald piece.” She remembers how she mistook the Emerald piece as a Soul Emerald and then she began to sense it coming from the west.

“This way,” Blaze said running ahead as Shadow followed. They continue west until they stop in front of a lake.

“Well… this might be a problem.” Shadow said,

“There won’t be any problem.” Blaze said holding her hands out as light slowly begins to glimmer from the water. It floats towards them and lands at Blaze’s feet. The shard was smaller than the other two they had found.

“Cool,” Shadow said, “Guess that counts as a job well done,”

“Agreed,” Blaze said,

“Do you feel a bit better?”

“Yes,”

“Better enough to let this go for a while. At least until the Zarkon start attacking again?” she asked,

“I… can wait.” Blaze knew that Shadow didn’t want her going out alone, she knew if she started looking for them on her own, she wouldn’t stop until she found them all.

“Good, now let’s head back, it’s getting late.”

“I wonder what Elias said to Saya going to her parents.”

“Hopefully, he didn’t let her go.” She said as they warp closer to the base and head inside.

“Where have you two been?” Tk asked as they both walked into the dining room, she was helping Caroline set the table.

“Just looking for some gems.” Sophia said as Brandy holds up the shard,

“You found a piece of the Master Emerald?” TK said as they both walk over to look.

“Yeah, it was in the middle of a lake,” Brandy said,

“How did you get it out?” Caroline asked,

“It just came to us, almost like a magnet.” Brandy said as TK looks at the shard,

“I want to run some tests before we attach this back to the Master Emerald. Maybe I can make a device that can help us track the other pieces down.” She said,

“Like an emerald locater?” Sophia asked,

“Yeah,” Tk said as Brandy hands her the Emerald piece,

“So how was your day?” Brandy asked,

“Good, TK and I sparred with Saya.” Caroline said,

“Speaking of Saya, where is she?” Sophia asked,

“Elias gave her permission to go see her parents for dinner with an armed guard. Saya wasn’t happy about it at first but went along with it.

“Guess we should start eating then.” Brandy said as they all sit down to eat just as Saya made it to her parents’ house.


	7. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Saya walks into her house to see her parents setting up the table. She takes off her shoes and walks in further. “Saya, I’m so happy to see you.” Her mom said walking out of the kitchen and hugs Saya.

“Hi, sorry I’m late. Kinda had to be escorted in all…” Saya chuckled, she was starting to feel a little panicked. Usually her friends were here to help when she didn’t know what to say but this time she was completely alone with her parents and that realization was just sinking in.

“Escort?” her dad asked,

“Yeah, kinda under watch remember?” She said as both of her parents frown,

“So they still don’t know why the Zarkon appear around you all?” Her mom asked,

“Like we said before, they don’t really tell us.” She said, “What’s for dinner?” she attempted to change the subject.

“Tacos,” Her mom said as Saya’s eyes widen,

“Yes!” She cheered,

“Help me set the table and then we can eat.” Her dad said patting her head and walking into the kitchen where they set up all the food on the table and sit down.

“So what did you all do today?” her mom asked as Saya finishes off a large bite.

“We had a math lesson,” Saya said rolling her eyes with a disgusted look, “Then after lunch we sparred.”

“Sparred?” Her dad looked confused “You were fighting,”

“Learning self-defense!” Saya tried to catch her mistake, “It’s a way to exercise and learning to be able to protect ourselves is important. Especially now with the whole aliens thing.”

“She does have a point.” She mom said, “You made me take self-defense when I started traveling for work.” She smiled at him.

“I never said it was a bad thing, I was just surprised.”

Are you able to run still?” her mom asked,

“Oh yeah! I run every day,” She smiles as she bites into another taco.

“Well you’ll have to keep training if you want to beat Sonic.” Her dad joked causing Saya to almost spit out her food.

“Sonic?” Saya asked trying to act confused,

“Because she proclaimed herself to be the fastest thing alive,” her mom explained,

“Yeah well… she’s probably an alien too so she doesn’t count!” Saya said making both of her parents laugh.

“They probably all are, the theory articles I’ve read about people trying to figure out what they are is insane.” Her father said,

“What are they saying?”

“Oh similar to what you said that they are aliens, others say they are magical girls and one said they’re from another dimension.” He explained as Saya thinks to herself that that last one was half right.

“Sweetie, I have to ask…” Her mom changed the subject as Saya starts making a third taco, “What made you decide to dye your bangs blue?” this questions threw her off, she had forgotten that she’s been around people who know why her bangs were blue for so long she never thought of a decent explanation as to why they would be blue now.

“Oh… Uh… well my favorite color is blue.” Saya tried to think,

“But why have you been doing it in small pieces? Wouldn’t it be faster to just dye all of it at once?” her dad asked, he had a really good point and that was stressing her out more.

“I was testing out to see if I liked it first before committing… but then when I went to finish the rest, I spilt the color and was left with this.” She lied, she knew she was getting better at making up these stories, but she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“You should have told us; I would have been happy to grab you some more hair dye. I can ask my stylist what products to use.” Her mom said,

“Sure…” Saya said with an uncomfortable chuckle,

“Does Elias know how much longer he wants to keep you girls under protective custody?” Her dad said taking her off guard, she just shakes her head, and he lets out a sigh. “I know you girls are having fun, and I’m happy you’re all safe. But at some point, you need to come back home.” He said, 

“Tell the Freedom Fighters to beat the bad guys faster.” She joked as he chuckles,

“Do you want to take leftovers?” her mom asked as Saya looks at the table, her mom didn’t notice there weren’t any leftovers to take since Saya ate them all.

“Your appetite has quadrupled but you haven’t grown any taller,” her dad teased,

“Hey! I have an extremely high metabolism! All that running takes energy.” 

“But you are eating enough right?” her mom asked,

“Of course! Brandy and Caroline like to throw new meals at us all the time.”

“That’s a relief, you shouldn’t be allowed to cook.” Her dad said,

“Man, taking cheap shots now? And my cooking isn’t that bad!” she stuck out her tongue at him as they all continue to talk and enjoy each other’s company for the evening. She hadn’t realized how much she missed having a normal life. A relaxing evening at home with parents not thinking about what tomorrow brings. It made Saya remember why she can’t tell them what she’s really doing. They wouldn’t understand and would probably become too worried. But she needs to protect those she cares about and that was her motivation. 

“Well, it’s probably time to head back before everyone starts to worry.” Saya said standing up,

“Please come visit us again soon.” Her mom asked,

“I will!”

“Bring the girls next time,” her dad said,

“Hey, you’re the one who told me it was a family dinner.” Saya said rolling her eyes as she puts her shoes back on.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d listed to that part,” he joked, “But it was nice to just be a family for a bit.”

“Agreed! Well, I’m off.” She said giving them both a hug before going out the door. The armored truck was sitting in the driveway as one of the guards steps out and opens the door for Saya. “You know you don’t have to do that; I have the ability to open doors myself.”

“It’s our job to protect you.” He said as Saya climbs into the back seat,

“Yeah, yeah.” She shrugs as she puts her seatbelt on. The guard sits back in the passenger seat and they drive off. The first five minutes were uncomfortably quiet just like their drive to her parents’ house and it was incredibly uncomfortable. “So… do you guys have anything to talk about?” she asked but they didn’t respond, “takes you jobs way too seriously… got it.” She lets out a sigh,

“It’s of no offence, you are an important asset to keep this world safe, and we respect that.” The driver said, “But we also understand you all are still kids so sorry if we come off as standoffish.”

“No I get it, just the silence was stagnating.” She said, “Oh! I should probably tell the others we’re on our way back.” She takes out her phone,

“Elias already knows as well.” The guard in the passenger seat said.

“That’s good,” Saya said as she messaged TK that she’s on her way back.

“Did you see that?” the driver tried to say quietly,

“See what?” Saya asked,

“Nothing… it was probably just my…” he began to say as an explosion happens in front of the car creating a massive crater in the road. The driver didn’t have enough time to stop the car as it falls into the crater hitting against the front then rolling upside down.

“Ow…” Saya said hanging upside down from her seatbelt, “What the heck happened…” it was dark, and she couldn’t see well, “hey, are you guys okay?” she called out to the two guards but there was no response. “crap…” she struggles to try to get the seatbelt off. It finally comes free and she falls on her head. Her first priority was to get out of the car, then check to make sure the guards are okay. It all happened so fast she didn’t have a chance to react. She kicks the door open and looks out, the sinkhole had to be around 15 feet deep. But she didn’t have time to figure out what caused it, the two guards could be seriously hurt.

“Hey, can you hear me?” she called out as she opens the passenger door to see they were both unconscious. “double crap…” she let out a sigh as she struggled to get them out of their seat belts and pull them out of the car. “Okay Saya, no need to worry, just press your distress beacon…” she said to herself as she put her hands in her pockets only to find that the beacon and her phone were not there. They must have fallen out during the crash. She goes back to the back seat and crawls in searching for it with her hands since it was too dark for her to see. After some time she feels a small, shaped box, “There you are!” she said happily grabbing it and searching for the side with the button. At that moment when she finds the button side and presses down, she feels something grab her by the waist and quickly pull her out of the car. 

Back at the bunker not just a few minutes before; Sophia decided to go talk to Elias about Saya, she didn’t like that he gave her permission to go to her parents, especially after want happened at Angel Island. She decided to tell him the groups concerns about Spira’s obsession with Saya. “Hello Sophia,” Elias said as she enters the computer room, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“It’s about Saya.”

“What about her?” he asked,

“I’m not sure letting her go to her parents alone was a good idea… what if something happens?” she said,

“I have armed guards escorting her, in fact they just messaged about five minutes ago that they are heading back.” He explained,

“You really think armed guards are enough?”

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to say Sophia, I have trust in my men to keep Saya safe. At least long enough for the Freedom Fighters to get there.”

“There’s something you need to know…” Sophia said as the alarms go off, Elias turns and starts looking at the monitors, “Elias? What’s wrong?”

“Transform into Shadow immediately,” he said, and Sophia does so without question,

“What’s going on?”

“That was Saya’s distress beacon,”

Saya already knew how much trouble she was in, as she struggles to get herself free from the massive grip of one of the Zarkon hands that was tightly wrapped around her waist holding her high enough where her feet couldn’t touch the ground. Should she pretend like she’s panicking? “H… hey! Let me go!” she cried out,

“Oh you’re not going anywhere.” Saya heard as a bright light shines on her face, “Hello, my dear,” Spira said standing in front of Saya, “Or should I say, hello Sonic.” She grinned.

“What?” Saya said pretending to be surprised,

“You can deny it all you like; I saw you take that cliff dive.” She said as Saya stops struggling. Spira had her trapped and she knew it. But Saya knew she was able to press the distress beacon, she just had to figure out how to stall them.

“Saying I was, Sonic,” She said with air quotes, “What’s up with all of this?”

“You’ve been our priority this entire time.” Spira said, Saya said as she looks confused, “And now we hold all the cards,” she looks over at the two unconscious guards as two Zarkon stand over them. Saya began to piece together that this was all a trap, they were just waiting for them to let their guard down and for her to be away from the Freedom Fighters.

“Alright, you got me… Now what?” Saya knew she couldn’t transform, the guards were now hostages and she knew she was trapped,

“turn into Sonic,”

"Um… what?” Saya looked confused as Spira looks at the Zarkon standing above the guards, they raise their hands to strike. “Okay, okay!” Saya waved her hands in defeat. “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, Power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” She transforms into Sonic as Spira watched,

“So that’s how you do it…”

“There, happy? Now leave them alone.” Sonic said struggling to get free again,

“Oh yes, that will do nicely,” she grins as a strange, shaped space craft lowers,

“I’m definitely in trouble…”

Back at the bunker Shadow had rushed outside before the others could even get to the Computer room. “Shadow, I already sent you the coordinates.”

“No need…” Shadow could see the space craft as she begins to run in that direction. She didn’t want to think what was happening to Saya.

“Shadow, we’re right behind you with the Tornado, go ahead without us.” Shadow heard Tails on her headset,

“I’m going as fast as I can, I just hope I make it in time.” Shadow said as she could see the space craft getting closer, and she could start seeing the Zarkon standing around a large sink hole as a door opens up on the space craft.

“Shadow!” She hears Sonic cry out as she sees her struggling against a Zarkon that’s starting to climb onto the ship.

“Sonic!” Shadow began to run towards her as some of the Zarkon get in her way, “Get out of my way!” She began to rage and start fighting her way through. Sonic knew she had to get free, but she can’t get any speed when her feet aren’t touching the ground. She had to try it, it shouldn’t hurt her now that she’s transformed,

“Chaos Con…” Sonic feels a heavy metal strike at the back of her head as Spira strikes her. Her vision tunnels before it knocked her out. Shadow sees Sonic slump over unconscious as more of the Zarkon get in her way.

“Stand down, or these two die.” One of the Zarkon said holding up the unconscious guards that escorted Saya. Shadow stopped looking back and forth at them and Sonic,

“Let them go!” She said,

“Did you really think you’d just run in and save the day?” the Zarkon taunted, Shadow clenched her fist trying to stay calm. Her friends should be here soon.

“I will once you release them.” Shadow said as the Zarkon laugh,

“Fine, take them.” He said tossing the guards into the crater.

“Chaos Control!” Shadow stopped time long enough to run and catch them and place them on the other side of the crater. The Zarkon look around not knowing where she went as Shadow took this chance to run at the ship. The door was starting to close, and she could no longer see Sonic. “NO!” She yelled but it was too late, the ship began to fly off. She didn’t know the inside of the ship, but she had to try to warp in there regardless. She continues to run as she concentrates on the ship and warps to what she thinks is the inside, but she appears just out of the ship midair starting to fall.

“Shadow!” Blaze calls out as the Twin Tornado flies up and she reaches out to grab her hand. She grabs her hand and Blaze pulls her onto the wing.

“Are you okay?” Tails said,

“No! They have Sonic!” Shadow said looking panicked and not knowing what to do,

“What?” Blaze said as they watch the ship fly off further and further away.

“Are you all clear of the space craft?” they hear Elias over their headsets,

“Yeah, why?” Tails said,

“We’re going to blow up the ship and take care of the Zarkon once and for all.” He said,

“NO!” They all yelled,

“You can’t do that!” Shadow said,

“Why not? If we do that then you all can get back to your lives!” He argued,

“Sonic’s on the ship.” She said, 

“We need to get back to HQ ASAP!” Tails said turning the Twin Tornado around.

“Elias there are two agents out of commission near the crater.” Shadow said,

“I’ll have some men go and pick them up,” He said as they head back to Freedom HQ.

They all run into the computer room where Elias, Sally and Cream were waiting for them. “Alright Shadow, explain to us what happened.” Elias said,

“When I had gotten there it was too late, they already had Sonic. I tried to get to her, but they had hostages,”

“The two Agents you mentioned.” Sally added as Shadow nods in response.

“I should have just gone after Sonic…”

“Those men are still alive thanks to you.” Elias said, “We are keeping track of the space craft now so we can make a plan to get her back.” They all look at the screen showing a blinking light out of Earth’s orbit.

“Tails, how long would it take you to build a rocket?” Blaze asked,

“It would take me a while even with all the proper materials… Maybe about three weeks.” She said,

“Unless we can use a premade rocket.” Cream added,

“Whoa, a rocket? Are you crazy?” Sally interrupted, “There’s no way that would work.”

“We’re not going to just stand here.” Blaze argued as Shadow kept her eye on the monitor. The dot that was the Zarkon ship began to flicker and then disappears.

“Where did it go?” Shadow said as they all turn back to the monitor,

“This can’t be…” Elias looks at one of the men working the computers, “What happened?”

“I… I don’t know it was there but now it’s…”

“Let me look,” Tails said as the man moves out of her way, Cream notices Shadow shaking in fear. She stands next to her placing her hand on Shadows shoulder,

“It’s okay Shadow…”

“No it’s not!” She yelled shrugging off Cream’s hand, “Sonic’s gone and it’s your fault!” She turns at Elias, “If you kept Saya here this wouldn’t have happened,”

“Shadow that’s…” Sally tried to say but Elias held up his hand,

“You’re right Shadow, but this is not the time to point fingers, you can be mad at me all you want but we need to focus on getting her back.” What Elias said took her off guard. She was so angry that she didn’t notice that he was also shaking but was trying to keep his composure.

“I…” She looks away,

“We should check for any clues,” Tails said, looking away from the computer giving a defeated look, she wasn’t able to get the signal back.

“I have a team going to the site now, I want you girls to stay here until we know it’s safe.” He said, “I don’t want to lose anyone else.” He said as they all transform back,

“I think you girls should try to get some rest… we’ll be here all night trying to find Sonic.” Sally said. They all nod without a word, they were all in shock. None of them knew how to react or how to console each other as they all felt helpless. Their friend was gone, and they had no idea how to find her.

None of them could get any sleep that night, All of Freedom HQ was in a panic now that Sonic was gone but to TK is was unsettlingly quiet. She only got a glimpse of the battlefield from the air but the massive crater she saw was bugging her. She can’t just lie in bed when her best friend is missing. She gets up and sneaks out into the hangar bay, luckily most of the people on base were too preoccupied with what they were doing to notice her. She transforms into Tails as flies off knowing the Twin Tornado would be too loud to use at the moment. It was a close enough distance, she knew she could make it there flying on her own. She sees the crater blocked off; it was early enough in the morning that there were only a few agents patrolling. She lands in the center of the crater to see the flipped over car. She knew there had to be something here… anything.

“Tails?” She’s taken off guard as she looks up to see Blaze standing at the top of the crater jumping down, “Had trouble sleeping too?”

“Yeah… something like that.” She said walking over to the car.

“I couldn’t sleep either. I needed to know what really happened here.” Blaze said walking over to Tails,

“Me too… this doesn’t make sense, why go through all of this trouble?” Tails said as she sees the distress beacon in front of the car door.

“Do you think Spira found out Sonic’s identity?” Blaze asked as Tails climbs into the car looking around.

“I think you’re right?” Tails said climbing out of the car holding Saya’s cell phone.

“Saya’s phone…”

“It looks like the crater was made first in front of the car while it was moving.” Tails started walking around trying to trace what happened,

“Which caused the car to flip over,” Blaze added while they continue to look around, “Saya was in the back and wasn’t injured from the crash.”

“But looking at the front the agents weren’t so lucky, it looks like after Saya got out of the back she dragged them out of the car.”

“But why didn’t she call for help then?”

“Her phone and distress beacon fell out.” Tails explained,

“And when she went to find her phone…” Blaze,

“Spira grabbed her.”

What are you two doing?” Shadow yells jumping down into the crater, Both of their ears lower looking guilty “Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? All of HQ is in panic mode because you two disappeared!” She said as they both cower. 

“S…sorry… we couldn’t sleep. So we thought we’d look for clues…” Blaze said,

“So leaving without telling anyone seemed like a good idea?” Shadow said,

“I didn’t think we’d be in any danger… seeing as Spira got what she wanted…” Tails said,

“That’s not an excuse,” Shadow sighs, “Just, let someone know next time you decide to go play detective… I don’t want to lose anymore…” she stops herself; they could tell she hadn’t slept either.

“We’re sorry Shadow… We found Saya’s cell phone so let’s head back before Elias’ head explodes.” Tails said,

“Pretty sure that already happened,” Shadow said.

“I really hope Saya’s okay…” Blaze said,

“We’ll get her back… I know we will.” Tails said.

They all head back to freedom HQ where Elias, Sally and Caroline were waiting. “Not even a day has passed, and you ignore my order for you all to stay here…” he said,

“We’re sorry… but we can’t just sit on the sidelines.” Blaze said, as Caroline runs up and hugs her.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” She said,

“I understand, but Sonic or not you are all assets of this base and losing any more of you would be detrimental to the safety of the world.” He said as Sally hands them all small devices,

“These are trackers, they will let us know your locations at all times.” Sally said,

“So now we’re on twenty-four-hour surveillance?” Shadow asked, 

“Not entirely, just in situations like this when one of you leaves without a word.” Elias said,

“Fine,” Shadow said as she transforms back and puts the tracker in her pocket. 

“Now, were you able to find anything while you were out there?” Elias asked,

“We found Saya’s Cellphone and distress beacon.” TK explained her and Brandy’s theory of what happened to Saya,

“But if that’s how it happened, when did she transform? She was Sonic when I got there.” Sophia said,

“We’re fairly sure Spira made her transform. But I’m not sure why.” TK said, Sophia began to think of when she was pushed off the cliff. Now she knows for sure that it is her fault that Saya’s identity was revealed to Spira. Caroline grabs Sophia’s hand to snap her out of her spiral,

“Don’t worry Sophia, we’ll get her back.” Caroline said,

“Caroline’s right, we’ve beat the Zarkon before and this time will be no different,” Brandy said,

“You’re right… Thanks guys.” Sophia lightly smiles as Sally listens to someone speaking to her through her headset.

“Girls, you’re going to want to see this.” She said turning on one of the computer screens showing the news.

“Tragedy struck today as an explosion created a massive crater downtown.” The reporter said, “It happened earlier this evening where we were able to get footage of the so-called aliens called the Zarkon boarding their ship right next to the crater.” The screen shows the clip, “This is the first clear video we have been able to get of the Zarkon… but that’s not even the worst part…” The camera zooms in and they can see Sonic on the screen, “I appears that our hero; and leader of the Freedom fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog has been abducted… What does that mean for Earth? Will the Zarkon take over? Are the other Freedom Fighters enough to protect us? What do the Zarkon want with Sonic? We’ll keep you posted…” Sally turns off the screen.

“This is bad…” Brandy said,

“This is what Spira wanted…” TK said,

“What do you mean?” Caroline said,

“Think about it! It was a big show, Grabbing Sonic, creating the crater. It was all to create fear and panic all through the world.” She explained,

“Makes sense, a world full of panic is harder to keep uniformed and easier to attack…” Sophia said. They all look at her for a moment surprised at what she said, “What?”

“We just forget you used to be a secret agent sometimes,” Brandy said,

“But she’s right. We have to be prepared for when Spira makes her next move.” TK said,

“Which is why you’re all going to bed.” Elias said,

“What? But there’s so much work to be done,” Sophia said,

“And that can wait. You all haven’t slept, and you will be useless if you’re exhausted,” He stated, “We’ll figure out our plan of attack then.”

“I agree with Elias, you all look really burnt out.” Caroline said, “Let’s try to get some sleep.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to.” Sophia said,

“You should still try, you can’t save Saya if you are tired.” Sally said as Sophia nods her head and they all leave the room and head to bed.

“Have Dr. Q talk to Sophia tomorrow; she might put herself in danger to save Saya and we don’t need another reckless Hedgehog.” Elias said with a sigh.

“Should I have her talk to the others as well?” Sally asked,

“Not yet, but we should keep an eye on them. We all just lost an important member of this team and we need to make sure they are prepared for worst case scenario.” He said,

“Do you really think Spira will kill her?”

“If she wanted to kill her, she wouldn’t have taken her alive. No, Spira is still planning something and we need to be ready… Tikal” He said as She appears in the room with them,

“Yes Elias?”

“We’re going to need your help if we want to get Sonic back, I know I’ve asked this before, but can you find the other Servers?”

“After Blaze and Sonic found a few more pieces of the Master Emerald I have been trying… But I will continue my search.” She said disappearing,

“You should get some sleep too Elias,” Sally said,

“How can I sleep knowing I’m to blame for what happened… It is my responsibility to protect those girls and it only took one slip up for Spira to get the upper hand.” He said rubbing his temple.

“But it’s just like you told Sophia, you can’t help anyone if you’re exhausted.” She said placing her hand on his shoulder. He lets out a sigh,

“No you’re right. We can work on getting Saya back after some rest.” He said as they all turn in for the night, Sally stayed up a little longer making sure all of the defenses were up so that the girls could have a quiet rest.

The next morning, everyone meets in the kitchen, but all sat in silence. Sophia already blamed herself and the others didn’t know how else to console her. “Good Morning ladies,” Dr. Q walked into the kitchen,

“Hello Dr. Q.” Caroline said,

“Hello Caroline, how are you all doing?” She asked as none of them could make eye contact with her. “As well to be expected… Sophia, when you’re done eating would you come to the infirmary?”

“Why? Is there something wrong?” She asked,

“No, just a checkup. See you it a bit.” Dr. Q said grabbing her coffee and walking out.

“That was a bit weird,” TK said,

“Yeah, do you want one of us to go with you Sophia?” Brandy asked,

“No it’s fine…” She said, “I’ll come find you guys once I’m done.

“Okay,” Caroline said as Sophia leaves the kitchen heading to the infirmary. She walks inside to see Dr. Q sitting at her desk.

“That was fast,”

“I wasn’t very hungry,” She said, “What is this about exactly?”

“Please have a seat,” She gestures to the chair in front of her desk. Sophia pauses for a moment then sits down. “How are you feeling?”

“What?”

“How are you feeling?”

“I don’t think this is the time to be talking about feelings?” Sophia said,

“You have gone through multiple traumatic experiences in a short amount of time. You were in an alien attack, witnessed a friend seriously injured, became a superhero, and witnessed that same friend risk her life for you and your friends on multiple occasions. One which recently had you thrown off a cliff and her inducing Chaos Control in her human form nearly killing her. And you watched as the Zarkon flew away with her.” Hearing Dr. Summarize what has happened these last two months put her in shock, “You don’t have to be afraid of your emotions Sophia.”

“I… I don’t know how I feel…”

“That’s okay, sometimes it’s hard to understand or put into words how you are feeling. What is the first thing that pops into your mind? A place, an object…”

“Saya…”

“What about Saya?”

“Is she okay? That… that question keeps repeating in my head…”

“What do you feel when you think of Saya?” Sophia pauses trying to sift through all of her emotions.

“Fear…”

“Afraid for Saya? Or afraid for you?”

“Afraid for me?” Sophia asked confused,

“Are you afraid what might happen to Saya? Or are you afraid of the guilt you feel because you blame yourself?”

“I’m not afraid for myself!” She said getting defensive,

“Are you afraid the others would blame you?” Sophia’s face turns white to her words. Was that really why she was afraid? That the friends that she had recently learned to care for might now reject her for loosing Saya?

“I… no…” She begins to shut down, she didn’t know how to respond. Dr. Q walks around the desk pulling her chair closer to Sophia,

“You’re allowed to be afraid of losing people you care for. You are not just Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate life form and lone wolf. You don’t have to carry this burden alone.” Sophia just nods, “What else are you feeling besides fear?”

“A lot of anger…”

“Towards yourself?”

“Some of it, but a little at Elias… and Spira.” She said clenching her fists,

“I heard that you snapped at Elias, did yelling at him make you feel better?”

“No…”

“He’s responsible for all of your safety, you may be surprised at how much this is hurting him as well.”

“I don’t disagree with you… I know I lashed out, like I did when Saya was poisoned with Chaos energy.” She said letting out a sigh, “I should go talk to him…”

“I’m sure he’d like that.” She said with a smile, “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little. I just want to get Saya back safe.” Sophia said,

“Can you do one thing for me?”

“What is it?”

“If you’re starting to feel overwhelmed, talk to your friends. I’m sure they feel just as lost as you do right now. And if you’re not ready to talk to them about your feelings, my door is always open.”

“Thanks Doc.” Sophia said, “I’m going to go find Elias,” she waived her off leaving the infirmary. She did feel a little lighter talking through some of the things she was feeling. And she understands that lashing out isn’t going to save Saya. She enters the computer room to see it bustling with people, there was a person to every monitor and Elias was swarmed with people that he was either handing or receiving papers from. He notices Sophia walk up and waves them away,

“Everything alright Sophia?” He asked,

“Well… no” She paused, this was a lot harder than she thought, “I just…”

“Let’s talk in private,” He said leading her over to one of the empty conference rooms, “Now, what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to say… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It wasn’t fair of me.” She said,

“Thank you for the apology, I will be honest, I deserved it. If I had pieced together that Spira was after Sonic sooner this wouldn’t have happened.” He said sitting down with a sigh,

“But we’re to blame as well… TK had a theory that Spira was after Sonic, but she didn’t want to give that away to Saya.”

“She would have done something crazy and probably gotten kidnapped faster…” Elias said, “It was smart to keep it close to the chest, but I do ask in the future to be included in these secrets. You and I both know that’s part of our work.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded,

“Besides that, are you doing alright? All things considering of course.” He asked,

“I feel a little better. Talking to Dr. Q helped. I assume that was your doing?” Sha asked and he answered with a nod,

“It was of no offense I assure you. Now that Sonic is gone the Freedom Fighters need another leader. And I needed to be sure you were mentally prepared to lead.” Sophia was shocked but she understood.

“I understand, I’ll try my best.”

“I know you will, please try to get some rest, we don’t know how long it will be before we hear any news.” He said as Sophia nods and leaves the room. So much has happened, and she knew that things were going to continue changing whether or not she likes it. But she knew she couldn’t save Saya alone. She walks into the gym to see TK, Brandy and Caroline sitting on the bench in silence,

“What are you guys doing?” She asked as they all came to their senses and look over at her,

“Oh Sophia, how was your checkup with Dr. Q?” Caroline asked,

“Have you all been sitting here this entire time?” She asked,

“Honestly… I didn’t even realize.” Brandy said.

“We can’t keep going on like this, you’re all acting like Spira already won.” Sophia said,

“But she did…” TK said.

“No she didn’t, sure she captured Saya, but that doesn’t mean we give up. Do you think Saya’s given up?” Sophia said, as they all shake their heads, “I know I’m… not the easiest person to talk to. Just like my past self I’m a quiet loner and prone to anger but I have something Shadow the Hedgehog never had.”

“What’s that?” Caroline asked,

“A family.” She smiled softly as tears all fill their eyes. Caroline quickly stands up and hugs Sophia. TK and Brandy join as they group hug feeling comfort in each other’s arms.

“We’ll get her back,” TK said,

“No matter what!” Brandy said as they all let go and smile, wiping away the tears.

“We don’t know how long it’ll be before we receive any news, but we gotta stay proactive.” Sophia said, “TK, see if you can help in the computer room, you’re probably smarter than most of the people in there so try to lend a hand. Brandy, I want you to stay on your mission to find the Soul Emeralds, see if Tikal can help you find a way to locate them. And Caroline, we need to get you combat ready, so I’ll be helping you train.” She said as Caroline nods in agreement. “We’re going to save Saya and defeat the Zarkon no matter how long it takes.”


	8. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 11/10/20

Saya woke up with her head pounding, she grasps the back of her head as she sits up. Her vision was blurred and couldn’t recognize the strange surroundings. She wondered to herself what happened. Her vision began to focus as she sees her surrounding look similar to that of a high-class hotel with a small bathroom and small table that could seat two people. She realizes she’s sitting in a massive queen-sized bed. The walls were covered in floral wallpaper with lavender colored molding throughout the entire room. Where was she? The realization hit her as the back of her head throbbed. She climbs out of the bed and looks around. She needed to think back at what happened… Dinner with parents, car crash… then Spira! But what happened after? She couldn’t remember, it was all fuzzy. She looks over at a window, light was coming in, but it was dim. Saya walked over thinking the light could be from moonlight. Even if it was dark maybe she’d be able to recognize her surroundings.

“Oh man… I’m in mondo trouble…” She said to herself as she sees that the window outlooks earth, she was in space. She knew she needed to stay calm and level-headed, her first priority is to figure out how to get out. She scans the room to realize she doesn’t see a door. She begins walking around to see if there was one, she didn’t like this feeling of being trapped.

“It seems you’re awake,” Saya hears behind her as she turns around to see Spira standing in front of a doorway that wasn’t there before. She completely enters and the door closes and blends back in with the walls. Saya noticed right away that Spira wasn’t wearing her usual battle attire, it looked similar but more casual with no armor plating. Saya clenches her fists and backs away.

“Hey there…” She said,

“There is no need for alarm Sonic, I am not going to harm you.” She said as she gestures to the table, “Have some tea with me.” She said as she sits down,

“What?” Saya said as the door opens again taking Saya by surprise as she jumps back. Two Zarkon come in carrying trays of tea and finger foods. Saya looked confused as she wondered what was going on.

“Come now, we don’t want the tea to get cold.” She said as the two Zarkon place the trays on the table and leave the room with the door closing behind them.

“Okay, did I somehow enter an alternate reality? Saya said walking up to the table, “Or are you planning to poison me?” She crossed her arms,

“Sonic, if we were going to kill you, we would have done it already.” She said, Saya could see she did have a point, what’s the point taking her alive if she was going to kill her.

“You… have a point… but I’m still confused.” She said,

“Sit,” Spira gestures to the seat across from her. Saya hesitates but eventually sits down, “I trust you slept well?” she said,

“Oh yeah,” She said sarcastically, “I always feel well rested after being hit in the back of the head.”

“I apologize, but after Shadow appeared you began to resist.” She said as she poured the tea, Saya rubbed the back of her head as she began to remember what happened, Shadow was there trying to save her. “It was a good thing too; she was trying very hard to save you.” She handed her a cup.

“I see that failed…” Saya said picking up the cup, the cup size was larger than an average coffee mug and she had to use both hands to pick it up. She smelled the tea, it smelt of flowers she didn’t recognize. She takes a small sip, the flavor reminded her of jasmine, but it has a sweetness to it.

“You have nothing to fear, your friend went off unharmed.” She said placing a plate of finger sandwiches in front of her.

“Okay… this is starting to freak me out.” She places the cup down, “What’s up with the new neighbor hospitality? You’ve attempted to kill me on multiple occasions, you even froze me in a giant block of ice… And what’s up with this room? I didn’t realize being a prisoner made me five-star worthy.” She said.

“Despite our differences, I’ve grown to respect you Sonic. It’s difficult to find worlds that have a strong society, let alone a strong protector guarding it. And about the room, it is our custom to show the highest respect for our prisoners.” Spira explained, “Also what is a New Neighbor hospitality?”

“When someone new moves into the neighborhood so you’re overly nice to make them feel welcome but most of the time it just freaks people out.” She explained,

“I see… Then yes, it is like the new neighbor hospitality.” She said taking Saya by surprise, she didn’t realize how… human Spira could act. “Please eat,” Saya grabs one of the finger sandwiches and takes a bite.

“I would respect you too… if you weren’t trying to take over my planet,” Saya said,

“That would complicate things,” she said with a chuckle, 

“Spira… Why am I here?”

“In all honesty, I’m not sure.” She said, Saya tilts her head in confusion,

“Um… okay?” She said grabbing the teacup and sipping the tea,

“You’ve seen my lovely hand, right?” she asked showing her mechanic arm, Saya nods as she begins to feel bad.

“Sorry about that… sometimes I forget my own strength…”

“You were defending your planet,”

“Still… I did take your arm… twice.” Saya said looking apologetic,

“But I did get it back, I had some help getting it, and getting it repaired. As such, he’s taken a specific interest in you.” She said,

“He? He Who?” Saya asked trying to think of who it might be. Her first though went to Dr. Kintobor... he knew where she lived and would explain how Spira knew how to follow the car from her house.

“I’m sorry he asked to stay anonymous until you meet him in person.” She said finishing up her cup of tea.

“Meet him in person?” Now she was positive it was Dr. Kintobor, he’s been after Saya’s blood since this first started.

“Yes, he’s extremely interested to know how you transform. I have to say I am also curious about how using strange phrases change your appearance and give you the ability to best me in battle.”

“Yeah… I’m definitely not telling you that.” She said,

“I understand, but would you explain to me why you call yourself, Sonic the Hedgehog? We attempted to do research of what a Hedgehog is and all we found were small creatures covered in strange scales.” She said,

“They’re called quills,” Saya explained, “they’re sharp at the points to defend against predators.”

“But your species is human, and you only have quills while you are Sonic.” She said,

“I can’t tell you how we do it…” She hesitates, would explaining that she’s a reincarnation even process to her? “Sonic… is actually who I was in my past life.”

“I see, your world believes in reincarnation.” Spira said, “Can all of the people of earth tap into their past lives?”

“If they could, I don’t think the school would have needed rescuing.” Saya slightly chuckles,

“That still doesn’t explain it all, you’re saying that your past life was a small blue creature and now your new self can tap into that past life that has super speed.”

“Mmm… I see your confusion. But telling you more might be too much.” Saya said, she didn’t want to talk about it too much. She was worried she may slip and give away more than she should.

“I understand, nevertheless, I appreciate you talking to me.” She said standing up, Saya realized she was going to leave,

“Wait, when is this mystery person showing up?”

“A few days,” She said,

“Few days? That’s not awfully specific.”

“Do not worry, it shouldn’t be too long.” Spira said as the door opens,

“But wait I still have…” Spira leaves the room and the door quickly shuts behind her. “Questions…” Saya lets out a sigh as the door quickly opens again taking her by surprise.

“This was nice,” Spira said, “Would it bother you if we did this again?”

“Um…no…” Saya though about how she could keep pressing her for questions, maybe even get her to trust her. “I… I’d like that.”

“Excellent, then I will join you for tea again tomorrow. And when you’re done with the rest of the tea and food, just call out and my men will take it away for you.” She said as the door closes again.

“This goes way past the weirdness scale…” Saya said looking back at the window. How could she contact her friends and let them know she’s okay? This whole situation reeked but she couldn’t place why. She knew now that her goal was to get Spira to trust her, maybe enough to slip who this mystery man is. Sonic’s been in worse situations than this, she knew she’d figure a way back to earth.

Back on earth, night fell on the city and the Brandy was lying in bed feeling restless. They had spent the day training and scoping how to find the Zarkon ship but have had no luck. She decides to get up and grab some tea, she’d do anything at this point to calm her mind. Quietly walking through the hallways she gets to the gym and could hear noises, it sounded like someone was hitting something. She walks over to the room towards the lifting and exercise equipment and see a darkened figure hitting the punching bag.

“Hello?” Brandy called out as the figure stops and turns towards her, it took her a moment to adjust to the dark.

“Brandy? Is that you?” She hears Sophia’s voice as she sees her walk out of the shadows.

“Sophia? what are you doing?” She asked,

“Just… trying to tire myself out.” She said,

“In the dark?”

“I didn’t want to wake anyone.” Sophia said, “Looks like I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.”

“If we keep this up, we won’t be awake enough to save Saya.” Brandy said as they both chuckle but suddenly stop. 

“We have to find her soon… it’s been 2 days already…”

“I agree but we still haven’t found any clues.” Brandy lets out a sigh, “In the meantime, I’m going to get myself some tea so I can try to sleep, Care to join me?”

“Na, I’m going to work out a bit more and hopefully then I’ll be able to sleep.” Sophia said,

“You spent half the day training Caroline, how are you not tired?”

“Not sure, maybe being the ultimate life form gave me high stamina.” She shrugs,

“I’ll leave you to it then,” She said walking away, she could hear Sophia punching the bag again. She walks into the kitchen to see TK sitting at the table with a pot of tea.

“You too?” TK said as they made eye contact.

“Yeah,” Brandy said sitting across from her as TK pours her a cup of tea, “Guess I didn’t have to sneak around after all.” She hands her the cup,

“None of us can sleep…” TK said, “Sophia is beating up the punching bag and Caroline is listening to Radio surveillance in the tech room.”

“Caroline’s up too?” Brandy said with a sigh as she notices that TK looks upset. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s my fault… if I didn’t want to keep it secret from Saya, this wouldn’t have happened. I miscalculated… And now she’s gone…” She said as tears welled up in her eyes,

“No one is at fault TK; you were doing what you thought was best to protect a friend. None of us blame you for that.”

“But what if something happens to her?”

“We all know Sonic’s been through a lot worse, that part of Saya will keep her safe. She’s always been quick on her feet.” Brandy said reassuring her.

“You’re right… beating myself up won’t help with anything… I just need to find a way to locate Saya.” She said,

“If anyone can do it, it’s you.” Brandy said with a smile.

“Thanks,” She smiled back.

“Now if you don’t mind, since I’ve checked in on both you and Sophia, I’m going to go check on Caroline,” Brandy said standing up,

“Thanks for talking,” TK said,

“You can come talk to me anytime.” She leaves and heads towards the computer room. She gets there to see the outline of Cream wearing headphones staring at one of the monitors.

“Is someone there?” She said removing her headphones and turns around, “Oh, hey Brandy, couldn’t sleep either?”

“Sometimes I forget how crazy your hearing is now.” She said sitting next to Cream, “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking all the radio frequencies to see if I can find any news.” She said.

“Any luck?” Brandy asked as Cream just shakes her head, “I wish we knew where to look… Just a place to start.” Thinking, gave her an idea, “Come with me,” She said standing up.

“Where?”

“The Shrine, I have something I want to ask Tikal.” She said,

“Okay,” She said turning off the equipment as they head over to the shrine. They walk up to the Master Emerald and Tikal appears,

“Hello girls,” She said with a smile, “It’s quite late, what is it that you need?”

“When we first got here, I remember you telling us you knew where to find us because the Master Emerald is connected to the Chaos Emeralds. Is there any way you are able to do that to find Saya?” Brandy asks as Tikal frowns,

“Unfortunately, Sally came and asked me this question yesterday…” She said,

“She did?” Cream asked transforming back into Caroline,

“Yes and sadly I cannot sense Saya’s Chaos Emerald.”

“Maybe because Saya is in space?” Brandy said,

“Back on Mobius, it was not difficult for me to sense things. I was able to project myself on the Space Colony ARC where I was able to help Sonic transform into Super Sonic during his last encounter with Eggman.

“It’s because the Master Emerald isn’t whole isn’t it?” Brandy asked as Tikal nods. “This is good though; we now have something to search for to help us get to Saya!”

“Find the missing Master Emerald pieces?” Caroline asked,

“Exactly! Thanks Tikal if you do sense Saya’s Chaos Emerald let us know immediately.”

“You’ll be the first to know.” Tikal said disappearing.

“Let’s go tell the others.” Brandy said as they go meet up with TK and Sophia and explain their suggestion.

“This is a really good idea Brandy, if we can strengthen the Master Emerald, we might be able to pinpoint the Zarkon Ship.” TK said as she starts thinking to herself possible outcomes.

“I agree, great work Brandy. We’ll run the idea by Elias in the morning, see what he thinks.” Sophia said,

“For now we should try to get some sleep,” Caroline said,

“Agreed, we’ll talk in the morning.” Brandy said as they all say their goodnights and head to bed with new determination to find their friend.

Caroline woke up that following morning with determination. She knew that with Saya gone it was just the four of them against Spira and the Zarkon. It was time for her to get back on the battlefield with her friends to help in any way she can. She quickly gets dressed and leaves her room seeing Brandy leave her room at the same time. “Morning,” Brandy said,

“Good Morning,” Caroline said with a smile,

“Want to head to the kitchen and make breakfast?” She asked,

“I’ll meet you there, I need to go talk to Sally and Elias.” Caroline said,

“What about?” Brandy asked looking concerned.

“There’s only four of us now… We can’t afford for me to sit on the sidelines.” She said,

“Wait, you want to come back on the field?”

“That’s the plan.” Caroline said and Brandy gives her a thumbs up,

“Alright, if that’s what you want. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Brandy said as they walk in opposite directions. Caroline heads to the Computer room and sees Elias staring as a monitor. He turns around to the sound of Caroline closing the door.

“Morning Caroline, what can I do for you?” He asked, she could tell he hasn’t been sleeping well just like the rest of them.

“I wanted your approval to rejoin the team.” She said,

“Are you sure? Do you feel confident enough to get back out there?” He asked,

“Yes, I know there is always room for improvement, but our priority is to save Saya as fast as possible.” She said,

“Good answer, I approve of your request.” He said with a smile, “Sophia told me this morning the idea to go searching for the missing pieces of the Master Emerald. I think it’s a great idea, but do you all know where to look?”

“When Brandy is Blaze, she can feel the presence of the Master Emerald pieces. Unfortunately, we’ll just have to look around to find them…”

“At this point, it’s all we got. I already gave Sophia the greenlight to head out, so you are all clear to go whenever you want.” Elias said,

“Thank you.” Caroline said heading to the kitchen to meet up with Brandy. She finds her already making the batter for pancakes. “Going all out?”

“Oh hey! What did Elias say?” Brandy asked,

“He gave me the go ahead.” Caroline said with a smile.

“Go ahead for what?” TK asked as she walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes,

“To rejoin the team.” Caroline said,

“Really? That’s great.” She said grabbing herself a cup of coffee as Sophia walks into the room overhearing the conversation.

“And we have the green light to go search for pieces of the Master Emerald.” Sophia said,

“Cool! Then let’s eat breakfast and get out there ASAP!” Brandy said placing the Pancakes on the table. They all begin to eat.

“Sophia, what do you think of splitting into two groups?” TK said,

“I don’t like us splitting up, besides, last I checked Brandy was the only one who could sense the Master Emerald pieces.” She said,

“I’ve been working on my Chaos Emerald locator and I wanted to try it out.”

“But you don’t know if it works or not.” She said,

“Yeah, that’s why I need to test it.” TK said,

“Then make sure you bring it with us. If it works, we can split into groups of 2 after that.” Sophia said as she finishes eating. “We’ll meet in the hangar bay in 20 minutes.” She said leaving.

“She’s ready to go.” Brandy said,

“Though we’d cover more ground if we split up.” TK said,

“She wants us to be safe, give it some time.” Caroline said as they all head to the hangar bay where Shadow and Sally were waiting for them.

“Hey Sally,” Brandy said,

“Hello, Elias was in a meeting, so he wanted me to give you a message, You all can only be out in your other forms, if any of you are close to transforming return back to HQ immediately, that is an order.” She said,

“That’s going to limit our time if we need to come back here every time we need to recharge.” TK said,

“It’s to make sure to keep our identities a secret.” Shadow said,

“Exactly, now please, stay safe.” Sally said as they all transform. Cream gets into the second seat and holds the Chaos Emeralds tracker tablet while Blaze and Shadow stood on the wings. They fly off heading in the direction they found the three other Master Emerald shards.

“Sense anything yet?” Shadow asks Blaze, she just shakes her head as they continue to fly around. Past the mountains and over the islands near Angel Island, they found nothing.

3 hours pass by and they get no sign of a Master Emerald piece. Tails turns the Twin Tornado around and heads back to Freedom HQ. “This is going to take longer than we expected…” Tails said,

“At least we’re not stuck at Freedom HQ doing nothing,” Blaze said,

“Agreed, I can’t stand waiting around.” Shadow said,

“I feel the same.” Cream added. They all get to base to see Sally waiting for them.

“How’d it go?” She asked,

“Didn’t find anything,” Shadow said as their transformations end, “Being so limited to time is going to make this take longer.”

“But we need Blaze to find the Master Emerald pieces so we’re just going to have to live with it until TK’s Emerald detector is working.” Brandy said,

“I’m going to go to the Shrine room and try recalibrating it again.” TK said as Caroline hands her the tablet and quickly walking away.

“She seems determined,” Sally said,

“We all are.” Sophia said,

“I’ll go make us some lunch!” Caroline said walking away,

“I’ll join you,” Brandy said,

“What will you do Sophia?” Sally asked,

“Check in with Elias,” She said walking over to the computer room. Elias was talking to people giving orders as usual, she could also see that he looked tired.

“You’re back. How’d it go?” He asked,

“Nothing yet.” She said,

“It’d be too easy if we found the Emerald pieces that quickly.” He said with a sigh.

“TK is trying to get her Emerald locator to work and hopefully this will go faster.” She said, “Are you doing alright?

“I’ll be fine, let me know before you all head out again.” He said looking back at his paperwork.

“Will do.” Sophia said walking away. She walks down the corridor and sees Brandy.

“Hey! Will you go tell TK that foods ready?” she asked,

“Sure,” She nods and heads to the Alter room. She walks up to the Master Emerald; she stares at it for a moment. As Shadow, she can induce chaos, but she knew that she could never understand Chaos on the level that Blaze, or Sonic could.

“Sophia?” TK called out as she comes back to her senses. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just wish we could help more.” She said, “How’s it going?”

“I think this will work!” TK said confidently,

“Good because it’s time for lunch.” She said as TK grabs the tablet, and they head to the kitchen. They all sit down to eat in silence until they start cleaning up. “I’m worried about Elias,” Sophia said, 

“Why?” Brandy asked,

“I think he’s pushing himself; he looks exhausted.”

“I noticed it too.” Caroline said,

“Should we tell Sally?” TK asked,

“No, I think we should just talk to him.” Sophia said, “He did want us to tell him when we were leaving.” They all nod and head back to the computer room but Elias wasn’t there. They see Sally taking command. 

“Hello girls, are you heading out again?” She asked,

“Yeah… Where’s Elias?” Sophia asked,

“He’s in the infirmary… He passed out not too long ago.”

“Is he okay?” Caroline asked,

“Yes, Dr. Q is forcing him to take the rest of the day off. He’s just pushing himself too much…” She said with a sigh.

“We’ll go say hi to him when we get back.” Brandy said,

“I’m sure he’ll like that. Good luck!” She said as they all transform and head back out.

They repeat what they did in the morning but have no luck once again. They fly back to Freedom HQ with nothing.

“Man! I wish Knuckles were here…” Tails said as they transform back,

“Why Knuckles?” Sophia asked,

“He’s the guardian of the Master Emerald, he has a deeper connection with it than both Blaze and Sonic.” Tk explained.

“That connection would be very helpful right now.” Brandy said,

“I know my Emerald detector works… see?” She holds out the tablet for them all to see and they see four dots on the screen, “Those are us.”

“We’ll find the lost pieces! I know it!” Caroline said,

“Let’s go check on Elias for now, we can continue our search in the morning.” Sophia said as they head over to the Infirmary to check up on Elias, they see him sitting on one of the cots talking to Dr. Q.

“Don’t tell me one of you got injured.” She said as she walks up looking all of them over.

“No, we came to see how Elias was doing.” Caroline said,

“That’s very sweet of you girls, but I’m fine, really.” He said with a weak smile,

“You’re fine when I say you’re fine!” Dr. Q said, “Honestly! Sometimes I forget how reckless you can be! You and Saya are more alike than you care to admit.”

“She does have a knack for rubbing off on people.” TK said with a chuckle,

“He was like that before too.” Dr. Q said rolling her eyes,

“You don’t have to give them my life story,” He said standing up looking annoyed, “I was a little careless that’s all,”

“You haven’t been sleeping, and when was the last time you had a proper meal?” She argues walking over to him, “Don’t make me force you to take medical leave.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” he said as her eyes narrowed,

“Try me!” She points at the bed; Elias lets out a sigh and sits back down. “Good! You girls go have dinner and let Elias rest; he should be good as new tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Sophia said as they all slowly walk out of the infirmary and close the door behind them.

“That was really weird…” Brandy said,

“Agreed,” TK said,

“Let’s go…” Caroline said as they head to the kitchen for dinner. 

Back up on the Zarkon ship, Saya and Spira were having tea again. Saya believes she can turn Spira to her side, and she’s been good at not giving away any real information about her friends or Freedom HQ. But she was also worried about this mystery partner. “So… Will I be meeting this guy here on the ship or are we going back to Earth?” she asked,

“We will meet him at his secret base down on earth. We will leave on a small ship down to him.” She explained taking a sip of her tea.

“Let me guess, I’ll be knocked out for that trip.” Saya said sarcastically,

“Just blindfolded so you won’t know your location,” She said,

“That’s better than getting hit in the head again…” Saya knew now would be a good time for her to try to reason with Spira, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Ask away, you have been very forthcoming with my questions… to an extent.” She said,

“Why are you trying to conquer Earth?” Saya asked, Spira puts her cup down hesitant to answer.

“The Zarkon have been conquerors of worlds since before I was born. We were raised for battle.” She said,

“But why? Don’t you have a world of your own?” She asked as Spira just shakes her head.

“The Zarkon home world was destroyed hundreds of years ago. We conquer worlds to find a place of our own. At least that’s how it started.” She explained,

“If you just want to find a home then why not take a planet that isn’t already inhabited? Like Mars for example… There’s no one living there… I think.”

“Like you humans, we need the resources, water and sustainable life. Your world has the minerals we need for enough fuel to get to the next solar system.” She said,

“Wait, the main thing you need is minerals to fuel your ship?” Saya asks as Spira nods. “And the kind approach never occurred to you?” Spira looks at Saya confused, “Right, conquerors… a diplomatic approach doesn’t make sense to you.”

“You mean negotiate?” She asked,

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure asking for materials in exchange for something would be a lot easier.” Saya said,

“I… never thought of it that way.” She began to think, Saya knew this was her chance to get into her head, maybe even convince her to a truce.

“Why not?” Saya said, “You don’t need this partner. I could negotiate for you. I could explain what you need and with the help of my friends we can get our world leaders to talk it out. They might agree to a trade of minerals for a look at your technology.” Saya smiles softly, trying not to come on too strong.

“I…” Spira quickly stand up, “I need some time to think…” Spira said as she leaves. Saya instantly begins to regret her decision to try to convince her. She begins to pace around the room wondering if this will change things or if she was able to get through to her.


	9. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

A week has passed since Saya was taken by the Zarkon, the groups attempts at finding a piece of the Master Emerald have left them all feeling desperate and worried. TK worked tirelessly trying to make her Chaos Emerald detector work more efficiently, but none of her attempts have succeeded. She spends the time they are at Freedom HQ in the hangar bay tinkering. The night before she stayed up too late and fell asleep in front of her tool desk.

“TK! Hey, TK, are you in here?” Sophia enters the hangar bay to see TK asleep at her desk. She walks over to see the desk and floor littered with papers and blueprints. She didn’t want to startle her awake, so she gently places her hand on her shoulder and shakes her lightly, “TK, you gotta wake up.” The movement still startles her awake as she sits up quickly and almost falls out of her chair, but Sophia catches her.

“Who? Where?” She looks at Sophia, “What time is it?” She asked as Sophia helps her to her feet.

“It’s ten in the morning. We all got worried when you didn’t show up for breakfast.” She said crossing her arms, “I know you want to make that tablet work more efficiently, but you can’t keep sacrificing your health for it. It’s freezing in here you could have gotten sick.” She said.

“How can I sleep when Saya has been Spira’s prisoner for a week… we don’t even know if…” She stops herself from thinking it, shaking her head to try to get rid of the dark thoughts.

“We’ve all said it at least once to one another. How are we going to save her if we’re too exhausted to stand?” She said as Caroline and Brandy enter the hangar bay and walk up.

“Oh thank goodness you’re okay! We were so worried!” Caroline said giving TK a hug,

“Maybe we should hold off on our search today…” Sophia said,

“No!” TK said desperately, “I’ll go to sleep right after were done for the day, please…”

“Fine, but if you start looking too tired, we head back here immediately. I won’t hesitate to sick DR. Q on you.”

“Promise!” She said as they all transform and climb into the Twin Tornado. They planned to go further past the mountains to try and find the Master Emerald pieces. The first Two hours go by with nothing, until they hear from Elias over their headsets. 

“HQ to Shadow. Do you copy!”

“We hear you, what’s up?” Shadow said,

“The Zarkon were spotted on the outside of the mountain range to the west!” He said as they all look at each other excited,

“Isn’t that the way we’re heading?” Cream realized,

“Who cares! We can finally fight Spira!” Tails said flying towards the destination.

They make it to the location they were given and see the small group of Zarkon from a distance when Blaze begins to sense it and Cream notices Tails’ tablet begin to show a light.

“Tails! I think your tablet is working!” Cream said,

“What?” Shadow asked,

“I can confirm it, I can feel the presence of the Master Emerald piece.

“Where?” She asked,

“It looks like underneath the Zarkon…” Cream said as Tails lands the Twin Tornado nearby and they run up to the Zarkon. The first thing Tails notices is that they all have at least one mechanical limb, where that wasn’t the case before.

“Where’s Spira?” Blaze called out to the Zarkon but none of them respond.

“Good, we get to do this the hard way.” Shadow said popping her knuckles as they all charge and fight the Zarkon. It takes them little time to defeat them as they teleport away. But something felt off to all of them about the encounter.

“Where’s the Emerald piece?” TK asked as Blaze goes over to a small hole and reaches inside pulling out a piece of the Master Emerald.

“Why were the Zarkon after the Master Emerald piece?” Cream asked,

“How would they even know about it?” Shadow asked,

“Maybe they got the information from Sonic…” Blaze said,

“Do you really think she’d give away information?” Tails said,

“Sonic would never do that; she would never compromise her friends.” Shadow said,

“You sound confident,” Cream said to Shadow with a smile causing her to become flustered. She looks over and notices that Tails is lost in thought,

“What is it Tails?” Shadow said, they could see the gears turning, she was thinking about something and the expression on her face showed that it was something important 

“Oh my gosh!” She yelled, snapping out of her thoughts, “Oh, I am so stupid! I can’t believe I can be so smart but at the same time be so stupid!” Shadow looks over at Cream and Blaze who look at Tails extremely confused. 

“Tails, what are you talking about?” Blaze asked,

“Maybe the lack of sleep caused her to snap?” Shadow said,

“Don’t say that!” Cream argued,

“I haven’t snapped! I’m just upset to how blind I’ve been,” She said.

“Blind to what Tails? We don’t understand.” Cream said,

“Put the pieces together! Spira’s mechanical arm, the robots, the certain fixation on Sonic and now the knowledge of the Master Emerald… It all adds up.” Tails explained.

“It was never Dr. Kintobor, but Dr. Robotnik.” Shadow said.

“Eggman! He’s behind all of it. He has to be Spira’s secret partner.” Tails said as Shadow clenches her fist feeling so stupid at how blind they all have been.” 

“How did we not see it?” Cream asked,

“We all thought Sonic defeated Eggman for good, we let out minds believe that is was a permanent fix… But we should have realized when there’s Sonic there will always be Eggman. The struggle will never end.” Tails said.

“Freedom Fighters do you copy!” They hear Elias over the headsets.

“We copy, all of the Zarkon ran, and we found a piece of the Master Emerald.” Shadow said,

“Get back to HQ immediately! We just received something and you’re going to want to see it.” He said as they don’t even make eye contact with one another as they all run to the Twin Tornado and head back to Freedom HQ as fast as they can.

“We got here as fast as we could, what’s going on?” Shadow said as they enter the computer room and transform back.

“This… It’s a recording, from Saya.” Sally said,

“What?” TK said,

“We haven’t watched it yet; we were waiting on you.” Elias said,

“Play the video.” Brandy said as Elias hits the button and they all watch in expectation.

One day earlier

back on the Zarkon ship. Saya hadn’t seen Spira for the past few days and she was beginning to worry. She’d constantly go over to the hidden door to knock to try to get her attention but would stop before she actually put her fist on the wall. “She just needed more time, that’s all.” Saya repeated in her head multiple times. Her next concern was if this takes any longer, she’s going to meet this mystery partner that she was certain was Dr. Kintobor. That was the last thing she wanted. Before she realized it, the door opens and one of the Zarkon enter.

“Come with me.” He said, Saya froze at first… Was she too late? She swallows her fear and follows him out of the corridor. The Hallway was brighter than her room and looked completely different from the room she was imprisoned in. She now felt like she had entered a science fiction movie. The Zarkon walked down the corridor as Saya followed, she was so distracted at first from the new surroundings that she didn’t realize the Zarkon was not forcing her to go with him. On top of that she wasn’t guarded by gunpoint or restrained in any way, she could run at any time. But there was a part of her that wanted to know where they were going.

They walk into an open room that looks like what she could only guess is the control room. There were monitors and consoles that had a strange language written on it. She sees Spira standing near one of the windows looking out towards space. The Zarkon steps out of the way as Saya takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

“Uh… Hey,” Saya said with a weak smile as Spira turns to her.

“Hello Sonic, I apologize for not coming to you sooner.”

“No it’s cool, I’m kinda your prisoner so it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” She joked,

“I had a lot to think about… I even discussed it with my men, and I reached a decision. I will accept your offer of negotiation.” Spira said as Saya just stares at her for a second in shock of what she just heard. “Is everything alright?” she reaches for Saya trying to get her to snap out of it.

“Yeah, sorry, this is great!” Saya said with a bright smile. “I have to be honest; I didn’t think I’d be able to really convince you.” 

“Well, when I went to talk to my men they were just as confused as I was. But when they realized we could get the materials we need without the need for violence they were all for it. I didn’t realize how tired my men were of fighting. So, if it is alright with you we shall try it your way Sonic.” Spira explained,

“It’s Saya, in this form my name is Saya.” She said with a smile feeling comfortable enough to give Spira her real name,

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m used to calling you Sonic; do you mind if I continue to do so?” She asked,

“Well, if it’s easier for you, then sure” she said with a shrug.

“Thank you. Now, how is this going to work?” She asked.

“We should send a message to my team so I can smooth things over with them. If we have the rest of the Freedom Fighters on our side, I think the negotiations will go better.” She said,

“That makes sense, we can send them a recorded video through this monitor.”

“Can’t you just get them on your comms?” Saya asked,

“A live feed would be easier for outside influences to track; they could not only find the ship but also your base.” Spira explained, as she began to press some of the buttons of the controller.

“Recorded message it is! How does it work?” Saya asked standing in front of the monitor.

“When you want to start recording just press this button.” She points to it, “After you finish the message press the button again. I’ve already set it to when the message is completed it will send as an encryption to your Freedom HQ? I believe that’s what you called it?”

“That’s way past cool! Alright! Here goes nothing!” Saya said pressing the button as the recording starts. “Hi guys! I hope you’re all doing okay! You are not going to believe the week I’ve had. But why don’t we keep this a little short… Spira and the Zarkon…” A loud crash is heard as the lights flicker and everyone grabs something to hold onto. “What just happened?” She asked as they hear another crash.

“We’re being attacked!” One of the men said,

“By whom?” Spira asked,

“I’m not sure, apparently another ship is trying to board us,” He responded as there was another crashing sound that shook the floor.

“There’s another ship?” Saya yelled holding onto the control panel trying to keep her balance,

“The ships been breached! They’re boarding us.” Another of the Zarkon said,

“What?” Saya said,

“Sonic, Hurry and transform, we might need your help.” Spira said,

“Good idea,” She said letting go of the control panel, “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the…AH!” A blast goes through a nearby wall knocking Saya down against the control panel.

“Are you alright?” Spira asked as she helps Saya to her feet.

“That’s going to bruise in the morning…” She said holding her side where she hit into the control panel.

“They broke through our defenses! We can’t hold them…” The man at the monitor said as something strikes him in the back making it look like he was hit by an electric current and falls over.

“Stay behind me,” Spira took a defensive position between Saya and the hole in the wall as they could hear mechanical footprints. Saya knew she couldn’t transform now, not while there was an unknown assailant attacking.

“Seize them!” A raspy voice is heard from the shadows as the robots charge in. Spira gets ready to dodge her and Saya out of the way but before she could react Saya had already started charging at the robots.

“What are you doing?” Spira said shocked,

“Improvising.” Saya said; she knew she might not be as fast as Sonic, but she knew she was at least fast enough to give these Swatbots a run for their money. She slides underneath one of the robots quickly as she comes to the realization, “These are Swatbots…” She said as two of the robots smash into each other trying to get to her.

“Sonic, just run!” Spira said as she’s being surrounded,

“Hang on!” Saya said, She picks up a piece of scrap metal and throws it at one of the Swatbots as they all turn towards her, “Hey tin heads! Come pick on somebody a fourth your size!” She grinned as two of them charge at her. One makes a grab at her with their giant claw, but she easily jumps out of the way. “Ha! Is that the best you got?” she taunted as two more lunge at her. “Whoa! Apparently not.” as she barely gets out of the way making the two crash into one another giving her just enough of an opening to slip between the Swatbots and stand next to Spira.

“Sonic, get out of here. Save yourself.” Spira said as Saya looks at all the exits seeing they were crawling with Swatbots.

“But she already knows there’s nowhere for her to go.” The voice said as the robots stop their advance pointing their weapons at Saya and Spira. A man slowly walks out of the shadows as the voice seems familiar to Saya. “I knew Spira captured you, but I had to make sure. There’s only one creature alive that can move like that and still have the time for witty banter.” Saya knew who this was the second she saw him. His bright red flight jacket, Goggles on top of his bald head and large bushy mustache. “Hello, Sonic… Or should I call you Saya?” he said with a bow.

“Eggman…” Saya said half not wanting to believe it. He looked identical to the man she knew in her past life. 

“Dr. Robotnik, what is the meaning of this?” Spira said,

“Wait…He’s your mystery partner?” Saya said just now putting all the pieces together. As she face palms now realizing how obvious it was. “Wow… I must be losing my touch.”

“Apologies Miss Spira, but after your last communication that my services were no longer needed, I had to make an appearance in person.” Eggman said as Saya realizes the monitor is still recording. If she could get close enough she could send a message to her friends and warn them. “Especially since you didn’t deliver to me what you promised.”

“Alright Eggman, you win. We surrender.” Saya said taking them both off guard as she takes a large step back towards the monitor with her hands up.

“That was much easier than I thought,” He said collecting himself, “I was sure I was going to have to threaten more people before you surrendered.” Eggman said as he relaxes a bit,

“I’m not dumb, look at my odds. We’re completely surrounded on top of being in space.” She slowly stepped back every time Eggman took eye contact off her. “Where exactly would I go?”

“Smart choice, now be a good girl and come over here so I can get a better look at you.” Eggman said with a grin that made her wince.

“Sure… Just, one more thing…” Saya quickly turns around at the monitor, “Eggman’s behind all of it and he’s captured me and the Zarkon!” She said as a blast of energy hits her in the back causing an electric current to go through her, but she fights her muscles locking up long enough for her to slam down the button stopping the recording and it sending to Freedom HQ before she collapses. 

They all watch in horror as the recording cuts out. They stay quiet for a second staring at the now black screen. Their worries about if Saya was okay or not have now multiplied with the visual proof that Eggman now has her. “What’s the time stamp?” TK asked as everyone snaps out of it.

“Tikal!” Elias called out as she appears next to him, “Who is this Eggman?”

“He’s awakened?” She asked surprised,

“Wait, awoken? You knew Eggman’s reincarnation would eventually show up?” Sophia asked,

“Is he the one we were supposed to awaken for?” Brandy asked,

“Yes, Dr. Eggman was supposed to try to take over the world with his robot army and the seven of you rise up to stop him… But the Zarkon appeared and changed everything…” She explained,

“When were you going to tell us?” TK asked,

“I was going to after you defeated the Zarkon, I never thought he would be in an alliance with them.” Tikal said,

“We should have seen this sooner…” Brandy said.

“We have to keep looking for the pieces of the Master Emerald.” Sophia said, “Before Dr. Robotnik gets his hands on them.

“Yes, if Eggman gets a piece of the Master Emerald he’d have enough energy to create an army of robots.” Tikal said,

“So no pressure…” Sophia said sarcastically. They all realized the longer that Saya has been away the more the odds become stacked against them.

“We need to be careful, if this Eggman is the real threat, we don’t know what he’s planning.” Elias said, 

“Or what he’s going to do with Saya…” Caroline said, as they all lower their heads… trying not to think about what she might be going through.

Saya quickly sits up, her entire body throbbed in pain. She looks around to see she’s in a small metal room with a bed and a small restroom attached. Now she truly felt like a prisoner. She stands up and walks over to the door, there was no handle and no windows in the room. Saya had no idea where she was or what happened after she got zapped. She knew the only way to escape would be to turn into Sonic… but she had no idea how long it would take for her to escape, not to mention find Spira as well. The door bursts open as she jumps back to see two Swatbots stand in the doorway pointing their weapons at her. “Um… I surrender?” She said putting her hands up,

“Hands out!” One of them said, she slowly holds out her hands half afraid the robot was either going to chop her hands off or shoot her. The robot clamps down on her hands placing heavy handcuffs around her wrists. The weight takes her off guard for a second as she almost loses her balance.

“Follow.” The other one said

“You know maybe I’ll just stay here…” Saya said as the one to her right grabs the shackles and pulls her out of the room. “Never mind…”

“Get Moving.” The first one said as they led her down the hallway, one leading and the other behind Saya with a gun pressed behind her back. She began to miss being Spira’s prisoner, this was more what she expected from the beginning. They enter a room covered in mechanics with a large table in the middle that begins to move facing her.

“I’m not liking where this is going…” Saya stops as the Bot behind her pushes her forward, she doesn’t move her feet but the strength of the Swatbots easily moves her toward the table. They turn her around and remove the cuffs before pushing her against the table as thick metal straps wrap around her wrists and ankles. The table lifts and lays back down. “If this thing starts spinning, I will puke on all of you.” She struggled against the restraints. 

“Still confident enough to make jokes I see.” Eggman said walking into the room.

“I always have enough energy for jokes. It’s like you don’t know me at all Eggman.” Saya said with a smirk.

“Oh, but I don’t know you, do I?” He said walking over to the table standing over her, “And I have to say, seeing you in this form is rather… unusual.”

“What? Because I’m human now? Or does me being a girl cause a problem?” She taunted,

“On the contrary, this works better in my favor. Especially since the rest of your team is also girls.” He smiles,

“Yeah you should probably stop saying it like that… you’re leaning out of Evil Mastermind and into creepy pervert territory…” She said as he coughs uncomfortable.

“I just meant that you and your teams human forms might not be as powerful as your former Mobian selves…” He said looking apologetic,

“Thank you, I appreciate the clarification.” She said as his expression changes to annoyance.

“Don’t patronize me rodent… But speaking of your team, I would love to know your friends names.” He said, 

“That’s an easy one! Their names are Tails, Cream, Blaze and Shadow… But I thought you already knew that.” She smiled back as he frowns not amused. He presses a button on the table as the metal restraints send an electric shock through her.

“I’ll get the information from you eventually. We have all the time in the world.” He said walking over to a small table.

“Torture me all you want! I will never give you anything.” She said beginning to struggle trying to get out of the restraints.

“There will be plenty of time for that.” He said turning around and walking back over holding a syringe. “Now, try not to move around too much.”

“Oh no! You stay away from me with that, Ow!” He grasps her arm and stabs the needle into her shoulder and draws some blood. He pulls the needle out and wipes away the blood.

“Incredible! Even this far away from the Master Emerald and you still have your regenerative power.” He said thinking.

“How do you know about the Master Emerald?” Saya asked,

“I knew there had to be a power source you were all using to transform, and after doing some research I noticed there were shards of the Master Emerald scattered. I almost got my hands on a piece, but your friends got there quicker than I anticipated.” He said, Saya realized he didn’t know they carried the Chaos Emeralds.

“Someone has to be a thorn in your side while I’m stuck here.” Saya said with a grin, distracting him away from the subject of the Master Emerald. His eyes narrow as he presses the button shocking her again causing her muscles to tense.

“That’s all for now, take her back to her cell.” He said as the table moves up again and the metal restraints unlock as the bots point their weapons at her once again.

“Hands out,” One said as Saya put her hands out and the metal cuffs were put on her wrists again as they start ushering her into the hallway.

“Wait! What did you do with Spira?” She asked trying to stop the Swatbots from moving her forward.

“That’s of no concern of yours.” Eggman said going to his computer as she’s forced back into the hallway back towards her cell. She noticed there were still no windows, which meant Eggman’s comment about being far away from the Master Emerald signified they had to be underground somewhere. They remove the cuffs and push her into the room before slamming the door. Saya began to look around the room more thoroughly for a means of escape. She notices an air vent on the ceiling, she could easily fit inside it, but she’d have to transform into Sonic for her to reach it. She was really beginning to miss her friends but the best thing she could do now was stay strong until she figures out her escape plan. The door swings open again taking her by surprise as the robot forces a metal cup into her hands then closes the door again.

“That… was weird…” She said as she looks at the contents of the cup, it looks like a green smoothie. She sticks her nose over the top to see how bad it smelt, but it smelt of strawberries and basil. Her first instinct is to believe it was poisoned, but then she remembered what Spira said about how it would be silly to capture her just to feed her poison. She swallows her pride and takes a sip realizing it didn’t taste too bad. It was just a protein shake. She realized Eggman was probably going to give her just enough sustenance to stay alive but not enough to fight back. She knew the longer she was here, the harder it would be for her to escape.

A day passes, no interrogation from Eggman or anything. Saya began to feel antsy as she paced around the small room feeling trapped. Why would Eggman go through all this trouble? Their rivalry has gone for a long time so why wouldn’t he just kill her? And why align with the Zarkon if he was going to betray them? What did he do with Spira and the rest of the Zarkon? For all she knew Spira could be in a cell similar to hers or worse. She shakes her head trying not to think about it. Saya takes a deep breath, she couldn’t wait any longer, she has a small window for escape, and she should use it before Eggman has a chance to experiment on her… or worse, robotisize her.

"Alright I can’t just sit here. The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!" She transforms into Sonic and swiftly jumps into the air vent and crawls through the air duct. She quickly realized that air ducts weren’t as large as they were in movies and her movement was slowed because of it. She knew if she wanted to have her speed she needed to be in less tight spaces. After some time she finds a grated opening and looks for any Swatbots in the vicinity. Nothing catches her eyes as she hastily opens the grate and climbs out as cautiously as possible. She would have to tell Sophia later how she was able to be sneaky.

Sonic continues forward for over an hour keeping as quiet as she can while trying to find Spira. But she also knew if she found the exit before finding Spira she’d have to escape on her own. At least if she could escape, she could come back with her friends. Sonic opened every door she could find that wasn’t locked. Every room was either empty or were building robots.

“C’mon Spira, where are you? At some point I’m going to run out of time…” Sonic whispered to herself looking at her Chaos Emerald that was starting to dim as she gets to a large, locked door. She peers through the small window and sees Spira inside. All she had to do now was get the door open and they could escape. But she knew the moment she forced this door open the alarms would probably go off. She pulls the box off the lock panel wishing Tails was here to do this or guide her through it. She had no idea what she was doing. She looks for a red wire, it’s always the red wire, and pulls it out. A click sound is made as the door opens. “Holy crap it worked! She said entering the room and shaking her awake, “Spira? Hey, you okay?” she asked as Spira sits up holding her head.

“Sonic?”

“No time to explain, we gotta juice.” She said helping Spira to her feet.

“How did you escape?” She asked,

“I’m Sonic remember? Are you okay to move?” Sonic asked as Spira nods as Sonic lets go,

“Thank you,” She said,

“You can thank me after we get out of here in one piece.” Sonic said as the alarms sound, “Huh, I was actually expecting for that to go off a long time ago,” She said as they run out a group of Swatbots heads towards them, “This way!” Sonic grabs Spira by the wrist and they begin to run away.

“Where are we going?” She asked,

“Not sure, just away from here. I don’t know how much time I have before I transform back, and fighting will waste what time we have.” Sonic said as she continued to run.

“We must be underground somewhere, there are no windows.” Spira said,

“Yeah, I came up with the same conclusion. Which means when we see light, we’ll find an exit.” Sonic said as a Swatbot jumps in their path. Sonic lets go of Spira and jumps into the air and spin dashes through the bot and it falls to the ground. “We gotta keep moving!” She said as Spira nods and they continue forward. Sonic looks down at her Chaos Emerald and could tell the light was almost gone.

“Sonic, there’s light up ahead!” Spira said as She looks up to see the light reflecting around the corner.

“Aw yeah! Next stop freedom!” Sonic said picking up the pace turning the corner but what they saw was not a way out but was something Sonic only saw in her nightmares… “You have got to be kidding me…” She stops in front of a large window, just seeing outside made her realize she was in a worse predicament than she thought. This wasn’t an underground base, but an underwater base.

“What in the world?” Spira said,

“Underwater base? Really?” Sonic said loudly as she feels the back of her spines stand straight. She jumps out of the way as Spira’s metal hand attempted to strike her. “Uh, Spira? What are you doing?”

“I… Have no control of my arm.” She said grasping the metal arm looking panicked trying to fight back as Swatbots begin running towards them from both directions.

“This is a really bad time for your arm to go haywire,” Sonic said as she jumps away from Spira again and her transformation ends. “Well it’s official… I must have the worst luck in the world today…” She said as they’re surrounded. “I may not have my powers, but I can still fight.”

“Oh ho, ho! I wouldn’t expect it any other way!” Eggman said walking up.

“Man even being reincarnated your laugh is still as annoying as ever...” She said rolling her eyes,

“Best get used to it now, because you’re not going anywhere.” He said, 

“Sonic run, if you can escape you can get reinforcements.” Spira said still struggling against the robotic hand.

“Yes Sonic, why don’t you run?” Eggman said as all of the Swatbots aim their weapons at Spira. Saya knew she couldn’t just leave Spira to die, on top of that where would she go? She has no idea how large this place is, not to mention the fact that they’re underwater. Her shoulders slump in defeat knowing she’s beaten. “Good girl, now, bring her to me.” Two of the bots grab her by the forearms and pulls her towards Eggman and Spira. “This should prevent you from trying to escape again,”

“Yeah? How are you going to stop me?” Saya said with a grin as Eggman pulls out a small device. Spira’s Mechanical hand starts moving again. With one fast motion the metal hand strikes her right shin. Saya at first only hears a loud crack but then her entire body pulsates with immense pain as she just now realizes what happened trying to hold back screams and tears.

“I’m so sorry Sonic…” Spira said with a horrified look,

“It’s not your fault, he made the arm…” Saya glared at Eggman trying not to think about the pain as she continued to struggle. 

“Now, if you behave, I won’t have to break your other leg.” He said,

“That’s never going to happen Egghead! You know I’ll always fight against you!” Saya said as he presses a button and one of the robots shocks her as she cries out in pain.

“I will break your spirit. You may have gotten that message to your friends, but they will never find you down here.” He said as the pain became too much, and she passes out. “Take them back to their cells. After I brace her leg, we’ll begin the real work.” 

Around the same time

“Blaze! Blaze wake up!” Brandy quickly sits up trying to wake up as she sees Tikal standing over her bed,

“What is it Tikal?” She asked half asleep as she slowly climbed out of bed,

“You must wake the others, Sonic just transformed. She’s back on earth!” She said,

“What? Go tell Elias!” She runs to the door opening hers as Caroline opens her door.

“I heard everything, go wake Sophia, I got TK.” She said running to her door.

“Sophia!” Brandy yells and she bursts into her room, “Get up!”

“What the hell Brandy… It’s the middle of the night.” Sophia said sitting up.

“Tikal can sense Sonic! She’s back on earth! She said Saya transformed.”

“What?” Sophia jumps to her feet and gets in front of Brandy faster than she could blink. “Go tell Elias and Sally!” She said as the alarms sound,

“Already told Tikal to do that.” Brandy said as they move into the hall.

“Good job!” She said as they all run towards the computer room where Elias and Tikal were already there with Sally not far behind them.

“Where is she?” TK asked,

“I’m not sure… I know she’s on earth, but her presence is fuzzy. She’s extremely far away…” She tries to concentrate as she grabs her head, “No… Something’s wrong…” Her eyes widen, “No! the Emerald’s fading! I… I can’t!” The electronics begin to freak out as half of the monitors explode. Both Sophia and Brandy cover TK and Caroline from the blast as all of the power goes out.

“Is everyone okay?” Sally called out as she turns on a flashlight.

“I think so… TK, Caroline?” Sophia asks as they both nod,

“We’re okay,” Caroline said,

“Where’d Tikal go?” Brandy asked looking around.

“Go check the Alter room. We’ll clean up here.” Elias said as they all nod and head towards the Alter room.

“What was that all about?” TK asked,

“I hope Tikal is alright.” Caroline said, as they enter the room, and everything was dark except for the glow from the Master Emerald that was slowly pulsating.

“Tikal?” Sophia called out but they hear no answer as they slowly walk up to the Master Emerald.

“What’s going on?” Caroline asked,

“Tikal used too much energy, that’s why the systems freaked out,” Brandy explained as Tikal appears with a pained look. If she wasn’t a spirit of Chaos energy, there would be tears in her eyes.

“Are you alright?” TK asked,

“I… I’m sorry… I couldn’t find her in time,” Tikal said, “She was too far away, I wasn’t able to pinpoint her location with my power…” She lowers her head.

“Damn it!” Sophia yells as she punches one of the stone pillar near the alter.

“Calm down, we’ll find her.” Caroline said,

“It’s because we haven’t found all of the Master Emerald pieces.” Brandy said,

“And what? Having the Master Emerald complete would find her? We’ve been searching for pieces for almost a week and a half and have only found one piece.” Sophia said,

“No…” Tikal said as they all turn to her confused, “Sonic’s Chaos Emerald is hidden, almost as if something is blocking me.”

“Eggman…” TK said,

“We need to complete the Master Emerald.” Caroline said,

“That won’t be enough if Eggman’s using something to hide her.” Brandy said,

“Then what do we do? We’re alone in this!” Sophia said,

“But we’re not alone,” Brandy said,

“What?” TK said,

“Tikal, with the pieces we’ve been able to find would you be able to find another one of the Seven Servers?” She asked,

“Elias asked me to start my search after Sonic was taken. I believe I’m close to finding them… Give me a little time.” She said disappearing back into the Master Emerald.

“I’m going to go help Elias with the Computer room, try to get the lights back on at least. TK said walking back down the stairs.

“I’m going to go see if I can help, you two try to get some more sleep” Sophia said following after TK.

“There’s no way I can go back to sleep with the amount of adrenalin going through my system.” Brandy said with a sigh as the lights turn on.

“Then let’s go make everyone breakfast. We don’t know how long it’s going to take Tikal to find the other Server and we need to be ready for when we do.” Caroline said. Brandy nods as they head to the kitchen trying to calm themselves from the sudden news. 


	10. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

A few hours pass as Sophia and TK enter the kitchen looking exhausted, “I don’t like those looks…” Brandy said handing them plates of food.

“The majority of the computers are fried, but apparently we have countless replacements that should be installed by tonight.” Sophia said as they all begin to eat. Brandy stands up to grab something as they hear a phone buzz and they all check their phones. TK takes out a second phone with a blue case as she gets a pained look on her face.

“What is it?” Caroline asked,

“It’s Saya’s parents…”

“They haven’t been told…” Brandy said, as they all sit silently not knowing how to handle the situation.

“We need to find our other members… it might be the only way to save Saya.” Sophia said,

“I need to get back to work… The longer we’re offline the longer it’ll take for us to find them.” She stands up as Brandy notices that TK barely touched her food.

“No way!” Brandy yelled as she stops looking at her confused, “You’re not going back to work until you eat.” She demanded s TK sat back down as they all sat while TK ate. They knew she was worried and the news about Saya was causing her to hyper focus, but she needed her energy to continue.

“Am I good now?” She asked sarcastically,

“Yes, please don’t push yourself.” Brandy said as TK waves them off and leaves the room.

“I think I’m going to train for a bit…” Sophia said leaving as well as Caroline and Brandy clean up their food.

“How long do you think it will take Tikal?” Caroline asked,

“I’m not sure, we can go check up on her if you want.” Brandy said as she nodded. The head back towards the Alter room. Both of them thinking about who the other servers could be. Were they all girls? Boys? Neither? What would they be like?

“There you are!” Tikal pops in front of them causing them to jump.

“You really need to stop doing that.” Brandy said,

“I apologize, but I was able to find one of the other servers.” She said,

“Where?” Caroline asked,

“They are at Station Square University.” She said,

“Great, that only narrows it down to over a thousand people.” Brandy said,

“That’s why we have this!” TK walks up from behind them holding the tablet. “We’ll be able to find them easily with my Emerald locator!” she smiled, as Sophia walks up,

“Well guys, let’s go introduce ourselves.” She said as she transforms into Shadow.

That very same morning at Station Square University an alarm sounds in one of the dorm rooms. However the student lying in bed did nothing to stop it, he stayed up too late the night before working on his paper. “Kolt, if you don’t turn off your alarm, I’m going to kill you.” He heard his roommate Matt mumble through his pillow. Kolt reaches out his hand and stops the alarm. He sits up and stretches letting out a loud yawn. The light through the window reflects the light into his eyes from the bracelet on his wrist. He couldn’t believe this small bracelet came from the sky; he attempted many ways to remove it from his wrist. But a part of him felt drawn into the red gem embedded within the bracelet. Realizing he began to zone out as he stared at the bracelet. He climbs out of bed and gets dressed looking over at his roommate jealously as he got to sleep in since his finals were over. He just had one more paper to turn in along with one more test and his first year of college would be over. He left the room and headed towards the library where he could get some quiet studying in before his test.

He stops by the cafeteria for a quick snack before going to the library. Ever since the Aliens came a couple of months ago, lots of students transferred to different schools to get away from the chaos, his parents offered to transfer him as well, but he saw no need to. Besides, his favorite teacher worked here… Even though he’s been absent for the past two months. Kolt began to worry that maybe he got injured in one of the alien attacks, he decided to go check his office after his test.

His time in the library goes by quickly as he heads to his first class to turn in his final paper. This was one of the only papers he enjoyed writing since he got to do research on precious gems. He looks down again at his bracelet still baffled at the size of the perfectly cut gem. He attempted to remove it from the bracelet before, but it was stuck just like it was stuck around his wrist. He wanted to talk to his teacher Professor Ivo about it, but how do you contact a guy who you haven’t been able to get a hold of by phone or email for months? Even if his professor was around to take a look at it, he still felt protective of it like it was his responsibility. He hands in his assignment and leaves the classroom,

“Hey Kolt, wait up!” He hears behind him as his roommate Matt runs up to him, “I’m surprised you actually finished your paper on time,”

“What? You didn’t think I would?” Kolt asked,

“Well, you’re usually so spacey that you forget when assignments are due.” He laughed,

“I am not spacey!” He snapped back,

“Geez! What’s with the attitude? You’ve had a really short fuse lately,” He said walking away. Kolt had noticed it too that he was easily annoyed and quick to anger… but he didn’t think he was spacey. He heads towards his final test, after that he’s free for the summer.

Two hours pass and Kolt is the last person to turn in his test. Psychology has never been his thing, but he hoped he studied enough to pass. He makes his way over to the science teacher offices where he was hoping Professor Ivo would be there, but he quickly sees others trying to do the same and notice the doors locked. He lets out a large sigh as he hears some commotion coming from the dorms and heads over to check it out.

“Is it really them?” He overhears someone say as he sees a crowd of people looking at something. He makes his way through the crowd to see what all of the commotion is.

“They have to be one of the students.” Tails said as he sees who everyone was starting at. The Freedom Fighters, four of them were looking around half uncomfortable with all the people staring at them. He couldn’t believe they were really half animal.

“Can you tell which one?” Shadow asked,

“They’re close,” Tails said turning towards Kolt and looks up, They’re one of the people in front of us.”

“Which one?” Blaze asked as Tails walks closer to the crowd not looking at anyone’s faces but looking for something else.

“Him!” Tails points at Kolt, “He has the bracelet.” She said as all the people around Kolt step away from him,

“Oh I’m so happy we found you!” Cream said,

“Uh…” Kolt backs away slowly suddenly feeling overwhelmed,

“Wait! We need to talk to you.” Tails said,

“Why?” he asked,

“Not here, somewhere else.” Blaze said looking at the crowd.

“You already made a scene…” Kolt said,

“That’s not the point, we can’t talk here.” Shadow said starting to get impatient.

“Please, could we have a word with you?” Tails asked,

“Uh… no thanks, I think I’ll pass.”

“Seriously? We didn’t come all this way for you to say no.” Shadow said,

“Calm down Shadow, he doesn’t even know what’s going on.” Cream tried to calm her down,

“That’s why he needs to come with us so we can explain.” Blaze said,

“Listen, I’m not going anywhere with you.” He said turning around and walking away as the crowd just watches in anticipation. Shadow warps in front of Kolt blocking his path,

“We’re no longer asking!” She said punching him in the stomach knocking him out.

“Shadow!” Tails said as Shadow throws Kolt over her shoulder.

“We don’t have time! Let’s go.” She said walking over to the Twin Tornado.

“Please excuse us.” Cream apologized to the crowed as they followed after Shadow.

They quickly leave back to freedom HQ and carry Kolt over to the Infirmary. “What the heck is going on?” Dr. Q asked,

“Ask questions later,” Shadow said, “We need to talk to him.”

“I should make sure he’s alright,”

“I only knocked the wind out of him; besides, it was taking too long. Any longer and the press might have showed up.” Shadow said as Kolt sits up holding his stomach.

“I’m so sorry that Shadow punched you, she can get impatient at times.” Cream said giving Shadow a look, “We’re the Freedom Fighters,”

“I know who you are,” He said standing up, “I just don’t see why you brought me here.”

“We need your help.” Tails said,

“With what?”

“Our friends been kidnapped…” Blaze said,

“The blue one, right? I saw it on the news, what was her name?”

“Sonic…” Cream said,

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with me.” Kolt argued,

“You’re one of us.” Shadow said,

“I’m not half animal…” Kolt said,

“Your bracelet.” Tails said as they all transform, “These are Chaos Emeralds, we use them to tap into our past lives.” She said, they all show their bracelets. The words Chaos Emeralds echoed in his head as they continue to explain everything and reintroduce themselves.

“We want you to help us. With your power we might be strong enough to save Sonic.” TK said,

“No,” Kolt said,

“No?” Sophia said

“No, this isn’t my fight, it isn’t fair for me to be dragged into this. I don’t know this Sonic girl, why should I help? You might have forced me here, but you can’t make me join you.” He said half expecting Sophia to hit him again as Caroline stops her and shakes her head.

“He’s right Sophia, we can’t force him.” She said as Sophia looks at Caroline then back at Kolt.

“If Saya dies… I will come after you.” She said as she storms out of the room,

“Who’s Saya?”

“Sonic’s real name… The other names we have are the names from our past lives.” TK said,

“We’ll have a car drop you off at the university.” Brandy said not making eye contact with Kolt, he would tell she was just as mad as Sophia, but she was trying to hide it.

“I’ll take you to the car,” Caroline said as they walk out of the Infirmary.

“Do you work for the military?” He asked, 

“I can’t say.” She said as she leads him to a car that was waiting. “I’m sorry if we caused you any trouble but… if you could please think about it… Joining us I mean, you wouldn’t just be helping us save our friend but other people as well. A lot of people are in danger and we need all the help we can get.”

“I’ll…” He could see the genuine look in her eyes made it hard to say no to her. “I’ll give it some thought…”

“That’s all I ask.” She said with a smile as Kolt gets into the car, “I hope we meet again.”

“Yeah…” He said as he closed the door as the driver takes him back to the school in silence.

Kolt finally gets back to his dorm to see Matt pacing around their room. “You’re back! I thought you got arrested.” He said,

“Nope…”

“What happened?” he asked,

“I… don’t really want to talk about it right now… It’s been a long day and I just want to get some sleep.” He said as his stomach growls loudly as they both pause for a moment then laugh.

“Fine, but let’s get some food before you crash, I don’t want to listen to your stomach all night.” He joked as they head to the cafeteria and eat some food. Random people come up to them to ask Kolt questions, but he just tells them to get lost. They begin to head towards the dorm when they hear crashes and screams around the corner,

“Someone’s in trouble!” Matt said running around the corner towards the screams,

“Haven’t I had enough excitement for one day?” Kolt said running after him. He turns the corner to see a giant robot standing over Matt and a girl he was trying to kelp, “Matt, get out of there!” He yelled as the robotic hand reaches for them, but they disappear in a flash of green light before it grabs them. Another green flash appears in front of Kolt and his friend and the girl were in front of them with Shadow.

“Get out of here.” She said as they thank her and run away, “Didn’t think I’d have to see you again anytime soon.” She said glaring at Kolt,

“It’s not like I asked for this to happen,” He argued,

“Just stay out of the way.”

“Kolt? Is that you?” He hears a familiar voice; one he hasn’t heard in a while.

“Professor Ivo?” Kolt said looking around but doesn’t see him. The top dome on the robot opens up and he sees his Professor controlling it.

“This is an interesting turn of events.” He said,

“Wha… What are you doing?” Kolt asked taking a step towards the robot but Shadow places her hand in front of him.

“Stay back Kolt.” She said,

“My, My, Shadow the Hedgehog; don’t you look different.” He said as the other Freedom Fighters walk up and stand next to her. “And Tails! Not just the little kid sidekick anymore I see. It’s so odd to see how much has changed.” He said,

“Yet it seems you haven’t changed at all, Dr. Robotnik.” Shadow said,

“Robotnik? What’s going on?” Kolt asked. Why were they calling his professor by a different name? How did he know who they are? His head began to spin feeling overwhelmed,

“Kolt, you need to stay back. It’s not safe here.” Cream said,

“I didn’t expect to make such a scene but there was a high level of Chaos energy and I thought there might be a Chaos Emerald nearby.” He said looking around,

“Where is Sonic!” Tails said,

“Oh, she’s fine… Albeit, she won’t be running anytime soon,” He said with a laugh as flames start to come off Blaze.

“What did you do to her?” she yelled as she attacks, and they begin to fight. Kolt didn’t know what to do, he was so confused. His teacher was piloting a giant metal robot fighting the Freedom Fighters. It was almost too much for him to comprehend.

“Kolt, move!” Tails yelled as she pushes him out on the way and gets knocked down,

“I’m sorry you got caught in the middle of the Kolt.” Eggman’s voice adjusts to a softer tone as the robot leans towards him. “I promise, I’ll make this quick so I can explain everything.”

“Stay away from him!” Cream said standing between him and Kolt,

“Stay out of this rodent!” His voice changes back as he swats her away from Kolt.

“Cream!” Shadow yelled running to her side. Without thinking Kolt runs towards them but is quickly grabbed by one of the giant metal hands and lifted off the ground.

“Let him go!” Blaze said,

“One more step and I squash him!” He threatened as the grip tightens around Kolt as he was beginning to struggle to breathe. They all stop giving worried looks. “That’s better, now we can have our little chat,” He said turning towards me. “I’m sorry you had to get in the middle of this Kolt, but it couldn’t be avoided.

“You’re insane.” Kolt said struggling to get free. This was not the Professor Ivo he knew. 

“Oh now, don’t say that. And here I was going to offer you to join me.” Eggman said with a grin.

“What?”

“Don’t do it Kolt! It’s a trick!” Tails said,

“Quiet you!” He snapped, “Now, what do you say Kolt? Join me and live? Or refuse and die!” Kolt didn’t know what to do, he felt trapped and powerless… he didn’t have the strength to get free.

“You do have the strength.” He heard a familiar voice in his head, “The Seven Servers are the seven Chaos.” The voice said,

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos,” Kolt repeated out loud as Eggman looks at him confused. Kolt has heard this saying and before he even realized it, he began to say the entire thing, “Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control." He said as he’s enveloped by a red light as his past memories return to him.

“What?” Eggman said surprised as the metal hand is forced open as he shows his new form. His hair turned red and was in long dreadlocks, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a white boomerang shape on the chest. Dark army green shorts and red shoes. He punches his spiked boxing gloves together. He remembered everything. He was Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald and last of his kind.

“It… can’t be!” He said,

“You better believe it Eggman! We’re going to take you down and save Sonic!” He said,

“Damn! You won this round. But you will never save Sonic!” Eggman said laughing as he disappears in front of Knuckles. The others run over to him.

“We’re taking you down?” Blaze repeated what he said,

“What can I say, I had the right motivation.” Knuckles said,

“I’m so glad it’s you!” Tails hugs him with tears in her eyes, “Sorry…”

“I should be the one saying sorry… I turned you all away when you needed my help.”

“You didn’t know.” Cream said,

“But now I do and that makes me feel worse.” Knuckles said as Shadow holds out her hand.

“Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Knuckles.” She said with a smile.

“Glad to be here.” He said taking her hand.

In the middle of the night Caroline was struggling with a nightmare until it caused her to wake up screaming. The four of them burst awake not knowing what was happening. Brandy quickly went to Caroline’s room as the others opened their doors seeing her run in and follow after her.

“Caroline? Are you alright?” Brandy burst into the room as she sees Caroline sitting in her bed crying. She went over and sat next to her holding her in her arms. The others followed in Sophia sat at the foot of the bed and TK and Kolt on the floor around her.

“Did you have a nightmare?” TK asked as Caroline answered with a nod.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Kolt asked,

“We…” She takes a deep breath, “We were surrounded by Eggman and his robots… There was no way out. All of us were hopeful that Sonic would show up to save the day like he always does but…” She began to cry again as Brandy her tighter. “He killed Sonic…”

“That’s not going to happen,” TK said,

“How do you know? It’s been two weeks and we still haven’t completed the Master Emerald.”

“Because I’m here now,” Kolt said, “I’m the guardian of the Master Emerald, we’ll find the missing pieces and Save Sonic.”

“Thank you… All of you.” Caroline said,

“We’re always here for you if you need us Caroline.” Brandy said holding her hand.

“Do you want us to stay here?” Sophia asked as she nods, Brandy climbs into the bed still holding Caroline in her arms as the other three grab their blankets and pillows and sleep around her bed.

“This isn’t awkward for any of you… is it?” Kolt said trying not to look uncomfortable sleeping in a room full of girls he met just a few days ago.

“Just go to sleep,” TK said curling up in her blanket as he just quietly lies down, and they all fall back asleep.

Back in Eggman’s Underwater Base, Saya was still recovering from her broken leg, luckily the terrible constant pain had subsided. Eggman had placed it in a splint after it broke which surprised her that he took the time to do that. She knew how much trouble she truly was in, she used up the energy within the Chaos Emerald and now she is not healing as quickly. Not to mention being so far away from the Master Emerald meant that it would take even longer for it to recharge making it impossible for her to rely on transforming into Sonic to escape. She spiraled as she realized how it all went wrong so fast. All she could do now was stay strong, but she didn’t know how long her body can take getting electrocuted. A loud screeching noise is heard outside the door as two Swatbots walk in with a funny looking wheelchair. Saya wondered if Eggman put it together using random scraps of metal.

“In the Chair.” One of them said as it grabs her by the forearms and shoves her in the chair. At least she can be thankful he’s not making her walk on a broken leg. They wheel her to Eggman’s Lab as she covers her ears from the horrible sound the chair made.

“Ya know Eggman, if you wanted to torture me, I think you could have found an easier way than making this pile of junk.” Saya said.

“It’s only temporary. You tried to make a run for it faster than I expected. I had to retaliate. And it’s not like I just have a wheelchair in by back closet.”

“What can I say, I don’t like enclosed spaces.” She said shrugging, “Still, breaking my leg was low, even for you.”

“It will heal, except…” He looks at her leg, “Maybe not as quickly as it’s supposed to… how unusual. Maybe because we’re so far away from the Master Emerald?” He said as Saya uses her hand to cover her wrist in her lap. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found it, but she still had to try to keep it hidden. “None the less, I need to take some more blood from you.” He said holding a syringe.

“Really?” She said flinching as he sticks the needle in her arm. “Why do you need my blood anyway?”

“Oh, I’m working on something. Even outside of your Sonic form you are connected to Chaos energy. Almost like it’s a part of you.” He said taking the blood over to a nearby table. Saya noticed he seemed to be in a talkative mood and perhaps she could keep him talking long enough to reveal something.

“So… Who are you anyway?” Saya asked,

“I’m Dr. Robotnik,” he said,

“That’s not what I mean, Your reincarnation?” Saya said as Eggman frowns.

“I was called Professor Ivo; Seems the first name was the only thing I kept from my old life. I was an Earth Science teacher at Station Square University. It was disgusting…” He truly sounded disgusted just thinking about it. “I enjoyed helping people… I volunteered every week at a local hospital. A genius like me… A teacher…”

“Sounds like he was a decent person.” Saya said,

“It’s in the past now, won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Saya said confused,

“I got rid of him; hypnotic suggestion trapped that subconscious inside. I’m the only one in control.”

“Yeesh! Didn’t know kindness meant you had to go to the extreme.” She said. “Now what other fun activities do you have planned for me?” She said sarcastically.

“I’m glad you asked,” He said excitedly as the robots roll her towards a strange machine, “I have a theory and I’m interested to see what happens, I’m going to try to robotisize you.”

“What?” She quickly tries to jump out of the chair, but the robots pin her down.

“It’s been fun Sonic. Now with your power, I’ll destroy your team and take the Master Emerald. Then the world will be mine!” He laughs as he presses a button as a beam comes out of the laser. All she could do was close her eyes as a blinding light bursts from the bracelet. The light knocks back the Swatbots and the beam is deflected.

“What the?” Saya said as she looks at the bracelet. The runes were lightly glowing with blue energy. Did the bracelet protect her? 

“So you are protected by Chaos energy!” He said running over to the laser and looking at is closely. “It completely fried the robotisizer.” He turns around to see her looking at the bracelet. “That’s how you did it.” He said walking over to her and grabbing her wrist,

“Let go,” She struggled,

“You sneaky girl! You had a Chaos Emerald on you the whole time.” He said as he tries to remove it, “why won’t it budge?”

“It can’t be removed; I’ve never been able to take it off.” She said,

“So that’s how you all transform, you’re using the Chaos Emeralds. But I’ve never seen Runes like these before. And why is the glow so dim?” He begins to ponder, and he begins to piece it all together. “The Chaos Emeralds need to be within the vicinity of the Master Emerald to recharge. And since we’re too far away yours can’t. That’s why your leg isn’t healing properly,” She looks away from him, “And that probably means you can’t transform.” He grins as he lets go of her arm and wheels her over to one of the computers as he grabs a large handheld device and starts taking pictures of her bracelet.

“What are you doing?”

“No matter what I do, for some reason I can’t fatally harm you. Not without there being side effects. I must find a different way of getting rid of you. And I might have just figured out a way to do it.” He said pressing a button as two new robots show up, “Take her back to her cell. I have work to do.” He said as she’s wheeled out of the room. It wasn’t until she was locked back in her cell that she realize she was shaking. She hadn’t felt fear like that before, Sonic did, but this was different. She felt helpless and all she could do now was pray her friends find her soon… Before Eggman has a chance to finish what he’s now planning.

That afternoon Caroline spent most of the day on the radio trying to find any news about Sonic. She went to take a break and runs into Kolt looking around like he’s lost. “Is everything alright?” Caroline asked,

“Oh hi… Actually, I’m trying to find the Alter room. I know the Master Emerald is here but I’m having trouble finding it… This place is like a maze.”

“I can show you.” Caroline said as they walk in that direction,

“So… how are you feeling?” He asked,

“A little better, thank you.” She said with a smile,

“I didn’t do much,”

“You were there, that’s what counts.” She said, “How are you adjusting?”

“It’s definitely taking a bit to get used to. Did you have this many headaches when you first transformed?” He asked,

“More so since I have super hearing.” 

“But like, it’s so weird! My old memories and my new memories are twisted together, I keep getting confused at where I am.”

“That fades with time, you just have to even it out. If you focus too much on your old life, it’ll only confuse you more.”

“Thanks for the tip. Have any to stop me from breaking any more doorknobs?” He asked,

“Sorry, can’t help you there,” She said with a chuckle.

“It was worth a shot,” He shrugged, “This place is pretty cool,”

“Yeah, I was a little uncomfortable at first. Especially since we had to ask our parents for permission.” She said,

“Right, I keep forgetting you’re all still in high school.” He said,

“How did your parents react?”

“Well, I’m originally from Central City, so I just told my parents I’m taking some summer classes and they didn’t care in the slightest.”

“You’re a long way from home. Isn’t Central City on the other side of the country?” She asked,

“Honestly, I like it better here. It’s not as big of a city and I like being close to Angel Island.”

“Especially now,” Caroline joked.

“But the Master Emerald is here so now more than anything I want to protect it. It doesn’t matter if I’ve reincarnated. I’m still the guardian.” He said.

“Speaking of which, here’s the Alter room.” Caroline said as she opens the door, and they head inside. Kolt was already halfway up the stairs to the Alter before Caroline closed the door. She follows after him to see he was circling the Master Emerald and looking intently at the damaged part.

“So this was caused by the Dark Chaos energy?” Kolt said to himself as Tikal appeared,

“That is correct, it’s good to see you Knuckles.” She said with a smile,

“It’s good to see you too.” He said going to place his hand on her shoulder, but it fazes through.

“Unfortunately, my form isn’t stable while the Master Emerald is incomplete.”

“You didn’t tell us that.” Caroline said,

“It didn’t seem important,” Tikal said,

“You should be all good once we find the final piece.” Kolt said looking over the Master Emerald,

“Final piece?” Caroline repeated,

“Yeah, I took a look, by the cut of the broken pieces I can tell there’s only one piece missing.” He explained,

“Kolt that’s amazing!”

“I’m not a geologist major for nothing.” He said sounding confident,

“C’mon! We have to tell the others.” She said as she grabs his hand and pulls him back down the stairs. They go and find the others and discuss their next plan of attack.

“So we just have to find the last piece and then we should be able to find Saya.” Sophia said,

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy, but it’s a start.” TK said,

“How are we going to find the piece? It took forever to find the last one and we know Eggman is also searching for it.” Brandy said,

“We split into teams,” Kolt said,

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Sophia said,

“We can cover more ground; You and Brandy have speed on your side where the three of us can fly.”

“I agree with Kolt,” TK said, “The faster we find the Master Emerald Piece the faster we can save Saya.”

“Fine, we’ll do it your way. But either group run into trouble don’t engage, just get out of there.” Sophia said and they all nod in agreement. They all transform and head out on the twin tornado.

They drop off Shadow and Blaze near where they found the last Master Emerald piece and the other three continue further south.

“Anything on your end?” Tails asked through the headset after a few hours of searching,

“No, I don’t feel the presence of the Emerald.” Blaze said, both Cream and Tails look at Knuckles who seemed to be meditating on the wing.

“Do you sense anything?” Cream called out to him, but he didn’t respond. He was concentrating on the Emerald piece; he could feel it but was having trouble pinpointing where.

“That direction.” Kolt said pointing his hand out still with his eyes closed.

“Knuckles can sense the Emerald Piece.” Cream said over the headset.

“We’ll start heading back in your direction.” Shadow said as her and Blaze stop running and turn around. “Doing alright?”

“I’m fine, I may not be as fast as you and Sonic, but I do come close.” She said catching her breath,

“Good, let’s go get that Emerald Piece.” Shadow said as they run back.

Tails lands the Twin Tornado, and they continue looking on foot. She pulls out her Emerald locator and looks around. Knuckles starts walking in a direction as they quickly follow after him. He could feel it, it was close.

“My readings show it’s somewhere near here.” Tails said as Knuckles looks below him,

“Crap… I don’t have my digging claws…” He said,

“Is it here?” Cream asked as he nods.

“Hang on! I put a small shovel in the Tornado just in case.” Tails said running back over to the plane. Knuckles and Cream wait for her to return when Cream starts to hear something headed in their direction.

“Do you hear that?” She asked,

“Hear what?” He asked,

“It sounds like… Metal…” She looks over at the Tornado, “Tails! Hurry up we’re about to have company!” She called out,

“What?” Tails pokes her head out of the tornado holding a small handheld shovel as four large robots with drills for hands land around Cream and Knuckles.

“Guys, Eggman’s robots just showed up!” Knuckles said over the headset.

“They’re after the Emerald piece!” Tails said,

“I don’t think we’re too much farther. Stay safe until we get there.” Shadow said, the robots smash their drills into the ground, Knuckles grabs Cream and gets them out of the way before they’re hit.

“You’re not taking the Emerald!” Knuckles yelled as he runs over and hits the drill denting it to the point where it could no longer rotate. Two of the robots turn and swing at him.

“Try to get their attention!” Tails said flying up and throwing the shovel and it hits the robot still digging as is stops and turns at her. From the air she could see a glimmer of green in the dirt. “I see it!” Cream runs between them into the pile of dirt and begins to look for the Emerald piece. Tails dodges as the robot swings it’s arm at her while Knuckles tried to keep three of them distracted.

“Cream how’s it going?” Knuckles called out as one of the drills tries to hit him, but he stops it before it impacts.

“Found it!” She said as she grabs it out of the dirt, Knuckles notices one of the robots turns around towards her.

At the same time Shadow and Blaze were running as fast as they can but they didn’t know if they’d make it in time. And Shadow knew Blaze was reaching her limit. 

“Blaze! I’m going to take off my limit rings. I should be able to get us there faster.” Shadow said as she began to take off the first limit ring around her wrists.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” She said,

“That’s not important if we don’t get there in time...” She said taking off the second ring and Blaze could feel it instantly, the blast of unstable chaos energy coming off of her. “I’m going to pick you up.” Blaze nods as Shadow picks her up mid run and begins running faster that Blaze could imagine. She had to shut her eyes due to the wind. Shadow was running at her top speed to get to her friends.

“Cream! Get out of there!” He yelled as she turns and sees the robot looking at her.

“Give us the Emerald shard.” The robot said,

“No!” Cream said as she begins to run. It lifts its arm and swings down towards her barely missing. She flies into the air as fast as she could but one of the other Bots knocks her out of the air.

“Cream!” Tails flies down to help her. Knuckles struggled as he was holding onto two of the drills stopping the other two robots. They were fighting a losing battle with just the three of them. Knuckles was beginning to understand why Shadow didn’t want to split up. Tails helps Cream to her feet as they are surrounded by the remaining two robots.

“Tails… what do we do?” Cream asked, as a bright flash of green blinds them both. They open their eyes to see Shadow standing in front of them.

“I will end you!” She yelled as she lets out a Chaos blast that knocks back the two robots destroying them. Blaze runs next to Knuckles and burns one of the robots giving Knuckles a free arm to finish the other one.

“Is everyone alright?” Blaze asked as they were catching their breath.

“Yeah,” Tails said as Shadow turns around towards both of them and hugs them.

“Thank goodness…” Shadow said as both Cream and Tails feel Shadow begin to collapse taking them both off guard and they all fall.

“Shadow!” Cream cried out as they sat up, but she wasn’t moving. Blaze and Knuckles quickly run over. Blaze ruffles through Shadow’s jacket pocket pulling out the rings.

“Are those?” Tails asked,

“Yes,” Blaze said placing them on Shadows wrists as she transforms back into Sophia.

“I didn’t realize she still needed them...” Tails said,

“What are you talking about?” Cream asked,

“Shadow’s the Ultimate Lifeform... Her body can’t handle the amount of power she can use.” Knuckles said as he helps pick her up.

“We need to get her to Dr. Q immediately.” Blaze said as they all quickly get into the Twin Tornado and fly back to Freedom HQ.

They all transform back as they get there but they were more concerned about Sophia.

“I got her,” Kolt said carrying her,

“Please be careful.” Caroline asked,

“I will,” He said as they all follow him to the infirmary. TK opens the door for him, and Dr. was sitting at her desk working when she sees him.

“What on earth?” She quickly got up and rushed over, “What happened?”

“Shadow used her full power.” Blaze explained,

“I don’t understand.” She said,

“She burned herself out… Like of chaos energy.” TK tried to explain,

“Lie her on the bed, I’ll have a look at her.” She said as Kolt follows her orders and lays her down. “Explain how she burned herself out?” She began to look her over.

“That depends on how much we have to explain, what do you know about Shadow?” Kolt said,

“Shadow’s called the Ultimate Lifeform and prefers to work alone. The personal stuff is mostly about Sophia, not Shadow.”

“Shadow was created to control Chaos, She’s literally a sponge of Chaos energy. She wears rings that help her limit the amount of energy she can use. Without them her power is infinite… but it puts a strain on her body.” TK explained.

“You all need to stop pushing yourselves so hard…” She said shaking her head. “She seems fine, but I’ll keep her here for observation.”

“Thanks Dr. Q.” Brandy said as they all leave.

“I hope she’s okay,” Caroline said

“I didn’t even know She could still do that in these forms…” Tk said.

“Neither did I, But I’m sure she’s fine,” Brandy said,

“For now there’s one more thing we need to do.” Kolt said.

“Right! Let’s complete the Master Emerald!” TK said as they all head towards the Alter room. 


	11. Let the Game Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

The four of them head to the alter room. Caroline hands Kolt the Chaos Emerald piece as they all walk up to the alter. He places the final piece as the entire room is enveloped in a warm light. “I feel different…” TK said,

“Yeah, almost lighter.” Brandy said.

“The Master Emerald is complete.” Tikal said as Kolt could tell she was different.

“You’re real,” He said as Tikal grabs his hands.

“It’s thanks to you all. I’m now at full strength.” She said,

“Which means we’re one step closer to finding Saya!” Caroline cheered,

“I’ll continue my search.” Tikal said as she returns to the Master Emerald.

“I have work to do.” TK said walking down the stairs.

“What do mean?” Brandy asked,

“I have an idea that’ll help Tikal pinpoint Saya’s exact location.” She said running off,

“Kolt, I have a question,” Caroline said,

“What’s up?”

“The first time Saya transformed, she was seriously injured. After she transformed into Sonic the injuries disappeared. But when she reverted back her injuries came back.”

“Exactly like on the Space colony ARC.” Brandy added,

“But if we’re injured in our transformed forms, those injuries pass back to our normal selves. Why is that?” Caroline asked,

“I’m not one hundred percent certain, but I think it’s because we’re tapping into our past lives. Technically they can’t be injured, but we can so the injuries transfer to us after we revert back.” He theorized.

“It makes sense, we can’t alter the past.” Brandy said, “But that doesn’t mean the past can’t alter the future.”

“I think I understand.” Caroline said,

“C’mon, let’s go check on Sophia, hopefully she’ll wake up soon,” Brandy said as they all leave. They enter the infirmary to see Sophia sitting up talking to Dr. Q.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Caroline ran over and hugged her,

“I’ll live, just a little tired.” She said, “So, did it work?”

“The Master Emerald is complete.” Kolt said, “Tikal is already trying to pinpoint Saya,”

“And TK is trying to find a way to help Tikal.” Brandy said,

“So now we wait.” Sophia said,

“You’re staying in here for the night, I want to make sure you’re okay,” Dr. Q said,

“Now I know how Saya felt,” Sophia said with a sigh,

“Try to get some rest,” Caroline said as she nodded, and they leave her to rest. Knowing how close they were to finding Saya had them on edge.

The next morning, Sophia gets permission to leave the infirmary and decides to go talk to TK and see if she needs any help. She sees her pilling stuff into a small crate. “Need any help?” she asked,

“Oh, hi Sophia, Actually! Could you do me a huge favor and ask Kolt to join me in the Alter room?” She asked,

“Sure, I’ll go let him know.”

“And could you grab my notebook from my room? I need the formula’s I made in there, it should be on my desk.” She said quickly leaving, Sophia shrugs and goes to look for Kolt while she headed to TK’s room, she found him in the gym lifting weights.

“Hey, TK needs you in the Alter room,” She said as he puts down the wrights.

“Sure, everything alright?”

“Not sure, she just asked me to grab you. Probably something with the Master Emerald.” She said, “I’ll walk with you, just gotta grab her notes from her room” Kolt followed her to TK’s room as they walk in silence for a bit. She enters her room and grabs the notebook. She sees Kolt looking at the door to Saya’s room.

“What’s she like?” he asked,

“I couldn’t stand her at first,” Sophia said rolling her eyes as they started to walk, “She harassed me all the time trying to get me to join her and her friends for lunch, but then I got to know her. She’s impatient, sarcastic, and sometimes doesn’t think things through. But she cares with all of her heart and always puts others before herself.” She began to realize how much she deeply missed her, “Saya’s the reason I now have friends… Friends I can no longer live without.”

“She sounds incredible,” He said,

“You do remember she used to be Sonic right,” She chuckled,

“Yeah, I mean, you’re not what I expected. I remember you being cold and distant… And you were never a Freedom Fighter.”

“Neither were you, besides, I’m not Shadow. He was a past life whose skills I use to my advantage, But I’m not him.” Sophia said,

“I’m still having trouble keeping my memories apart. Caroline said it gets easier as time goes on.”

“It does,” She said as they make it to the Alter room. They head inside and see TK next to the Master Emerald surrounded by electronics and pieces of paper.

“It took you two long enough!” She said as Sophia hands her the notebook, “Thank You,” She said as she turns to Kolt, “Hurry up and transform into Knuckles.”

“Uh… Okay?” He said as he transforms,

“I know you’re focused TK, but maybe tone it down a little?” Sophia said,

“We don’t have time for that. The longer I take the longer Eggman has Saya.” She said turning to Knuckles, “I need you to use Chaos Control to help this devise connect to the Master Emerald.” She explained as Sophia watched.

“Should be easy enough, Tikal, will you help me?” Knuckles asked as she appears.

“Of course,” She said as they flank the Master Emerald and have their hands in the air as they begin to chant. The Master Emerald begins to glow, and the energy starts to flow towards the devise in TK’s hands as it begins to light up and the room is filled with energy.

An Hour passes as TK is keeping an eye on the devise as she gives them the thumbs up to stop. They both stop the chant and Sophia could tell they looked exhausted. Knuckles transforms back and begins to stumble.

“Easy there,” Sophia said helping him keep his balance.

“I must rest…” Tikal said as she disappears back into the Master Emerald,

“I’m sorry Kolt, I shouldn’t have pushed you so far…” TK said,

“It’s all good, I’m happy I could help.” He said giving a thumbs up.

“Sophia, could you take him to the infirmary? I need to get this into our system and see if it works.” Sophia gives her a nod as TK quickly leaves the room.

“Let’s go before you keel over,” She said helping him out of the Alter room,

“Do you think it worked?” He asked,

“We’ll know soon enough,” She said as they get to the infirmary, Sophia opens the door, and they walk inside.

“What happened?” Dr. Q asked walking towards them,

“Just used too much energy.” Kolt said as she looks at Sophia for a better explanation,

“He and Tikal channeled the energy from the Master Emerald into TK’s devise so we can find Saya," She said,

“I really wish you’d have me supervise when you do these kind of things.” She said as they help him onto a bed. “And you, she looks at Sophia, “We still need to talk about those limit rings,”

“Guys!” They all hear TK over a loudspeaker, “You’re gonna want to see this.” Sophia looks at Kolt,

“Go, I’ll catch up.” He said as she does not hesitate to run to the computer room before Dr. Q could say anything. TK was waiting with Elias and Sally as Caroline and Brandy run in after.

“Well?” Sophia asked,

“See for yourself…” She said pointing at the monitor, but none of them could see anything,

“Is this a joke?” She said looking annoyed,

“Look closely, out past Angel Island,” She said as they focus on the islands close to it as they see it, a very dim dot in the middle of the ocean,

“There!” Sophia points it out as Dr. Q helps Kolt into the room.

“Why is it so hard to see?” Brandy asked,

“Tikal believes it’s because she transformed a while ago, and because she’s so far away from the Master Emerald it can’t charge properly.” TK explained,

“Wait… are you saying Saya’s underwater?” Caroline asked,

“Worse… She’s saying she’s underwater, and without her powers…” Sophia said,

“What better way to keep Sonic trapped than in an underwater prison.” Kolt said,

“But how do we get down there? Last I checked our powers didn’t give us the ability to breathe underwater.” Brandy said,

“That is why the military are sending us their underwater submarine.” Elias said,

“So we’re in the clear?” Sophia said as Caroline hugs Brandy with joy,

“After I give you and Kolt the okay.” Dr. Q said,

“Wait… me?” Sophia said confused,

“Yes you, We still need to talk. And I will not give my stamp of approval until then. You can talk to me in the morning. For now I’m taking Kolt back to the infirmary.” She said leaving the computer room. As Sophia looks annoyed,

“Just go see her in the morning, I’m sure she’ll let you go as soon as possible.” Caroline said as she lets out a heavy sigh. 

“It will take some time before the sub gets here, Make sure you’re all well rested. Once the Doctor giver her stamp of approval, the mission begins immediately.” Elias said.

In the middle of the night in Eggman’s Underwater base Saya was attempting to get some rest. Suddenly, the room to her cell bursts open as she jolts up just as the Swatbot grabs her and pulls her out of the room,

“What’s with the midnight meeting?” She said trying to wake up and the bot carries her into Eggman’s lab, “Is this a new tactic? Throw me off while I’m sleepy?” As she notices the table move again, “on second thought… I think I liked the wheelchair better…”

“Apologies, but I was just too excited not to start as soon as possible.” He said as the robot pushes her onto the table and the straps wrap around her wrists and ankles. She tries not to yelp at the pain in her leg shooting up from hitting the metal band and the table moves,

“Start what? I’m not going to tell you anything! Break my other leg, see if I care!” She taunted trying to ignore the pain,

“Oh, no more limbs will be broken.” He smiled as he walked over and stood above her.

“Then what, going to just smile at me creepily?” She said trying to anger him,

“What I have planned for you will be nothing you ever expected.” one of the robots pushes over a cart carrying a strange oxygen mask and an IV hook.

“I’m not liking where this is going…” She said as she tries to struggle,

“There’s no use in you struggling, I just need you to sleep for a bit.” He grabs the mask and attempts to place it over her face.

“Not going to get your way that easy” she moves her head and bites his hand before he is able to get the strap behind her head,

“Curse you! You little rodent, hold still!” She continues to fight but eventually he straps the mask to her face.

“Whatever you’re planning won’t work!” She said trying to get the mask off as he moves over to the machine,

“Oh, but I’ve already won.” He said turning on the machine as a gas starts to fill the mask. She holds her breath still trying to fight out of the restraints, but she was only delaying it as she struggled not to breathe. But after almost a minute she had to inhale, as the strange gas filled her lungs, she felt her body begin to go numb. “Good night, Sonic.” 

The following morning Sophia quickly goes to the Infirmary to talk to Dr. Q, she didn’t want this to delay their mission. She enters the room to see her packing a small bag.

“Oh, Good Morning Sophia,”

“Let’s get this over with, what do you want to know?” she asked,

“Why do you need the inhibitors?”

“I thought the others explained it.”

“I want to hear it from you, I need the whole picture.”

“To keep me from overexerting myself.”

“But why? Kolt said your body is like a sponge.” She asked still filling the bag,

“What are you doing?” Sophia asked,

“I need to be there if Saya is in serious condition.”

“I don’t remember Elias saying you were coming with us.” She said,

“That’s because I didn’t,” Elias said entering the room, “Helen, you can’t come.”

“I need to be there! I’m the only one who can help her.”

“That’s why I asked you to make a pack for the Freedom Fighters so they can do that. Besides, you’re not combat trained. The team doesn’t need to worry about you while trying to save Saya.” He said as she stops. 

“Fine, but you still need to explain better Sophia.”

“It’s because I’m the Ultimate Lifeform.” She said,

“That’s not an answer! I already knew that what makes you the Ultimate Lifeform?” Dr. Q asked as she zips the bag closed.

“I was created from Alien DNA.” She said as both her and Elias look at her surprised, “Well, Shadow was at least. That and Chaos energy, I was created to protect Mobius from the same Aliens that helped create me.”

“You were created?” Elias looked just as surprised,

“Yeah, but they underestimated how powerful I would be, without the inhibitors I have full connection to chaos. Similar to how Saya’s body had a negative effect mine does as well, if I use too much chaos too quickly, I burn out. Does that answer your question?” She asked,

“Yes,” She said,

“Sophia, knowing this information now, you are not to remove your inhibitors without approval.” Elias said, “That’s an order,”

“Yes sir,” She said as Dr. Q hands her the medical bag.

“Make sure you treat any open wounds first.” She said as Sophia nods.

“Let’s meet the others in the hangar bay.” Elias said as they wave to Dr. Q,

“Sophia, this is going to be a hard question, but what do you plan to do if it’s worst case scenario?” Elias asked,

“As in if Saya’s…” She could bring herself to say it, “I’ll get the rest of them back here safely. Then I finish off Eggman, my way.”

“I just want you to be prepared.”

“I am, I think TK and Caroline are the ones I’m most worried about. If something has happened to Saya they are the most likely to break down because of it.” She explained,

“I know you’ll get them back here safely, just don’t overdo it yourself.” He said as they get to the hangar bay to see the rest of them talking.

“Sophia!” TK runs up, “Did she give you the okay?”

“Yep,” she said as they all cheered.

“Are you alright coming with us Caroline? I know you’re also not the best swimmer,” Brandy said,

“I’m a little nervous, but I know with all of you with me I’ll be fine.” She said,

“I think whatever happens Caroline should stick with Brandy,” TK said,

“Why? Wouldn’t Kolt or Sophia be better for that,” Brandy asked as TK shook her head,

“Sophia is probably going to be completely engrossed in finding Saya that she might lose control.” Sophia felt a little attacked at that statement, “Whereas Kolt would be to distracted by protecting Caroline that he’d be of no help.” She said,

“You know I’m standing right here…” Kolt said looking annoyed,

“I didn’t mean it as an insult, but you do tend to over focus.” She said as he looks away embarrassed that he couldn’t argue with her logic. “Brandy can do both, her eyes are sharper than ours and in times of stress she can have faster reflexes than even Shadow.”

“We’ll have to test that at some point,” Sophia said as they climb into the helicopter, “Everyone ready? They all nod their heads, “We don’t transform until we’re in the submarine, that way we get the most time out of our Chaos Emeralds. Now, let’s go get our friend back.” She said as they fly off towards the coast where Sally was waiting for them in full gear.

“You’re coming too?” Caroline asked as they climb out of the helicopter.

“Someone has to pilot the submarine and keep guard of our exit.” She said, “Elias wouldn’t have approved of this mission otherwise.” 

“Fine but be careful.” Sophia said as they all climb into the submarine. It was a lot smaller than they were expecting, it should help them get to Eggman’s base undetected.

“Everyone ready?” Sally said as they all nod, “Let’s go.” She said as the door of the sub closes, and they dive into the sea. Everyone went silent, it would be a while before they get to the base, but they were already feeling tense. All of them trying not to think of the worst-case scenario.

“Oh!” Caroline breaks the silence taking them all by surprise, “Kolt, you don’t know what Saya looks like.” She said taking out her cell phone and showing him her screen background. It was of four girls, he recognizes, Caroline, Brandy and TK, and figured by process of elimination the fourth girl must be Saya.

“The only difference is that most of her bangs are now blue.” Brandy said,

“Got it,” he said,

“We’re almost there,” Sally said as they look out the window to see Eggman’s underwater base. They were shocked at how large it was,

“This might be more difficult than we expected…” TK said,

“We’ll run out of Chaos energy before we find her…” Brandy said,

“Then we split up…” Sophia said reluctantly, but she knew time wasn’t on their side. “We might not be as strong on our own, but we will have a better chance of finding Saya that way.”

“And you’ll be able to run at full speed if you’re not staying at our pace.” TK added,

“Caroline and I will stick together,” Brandy said as they all nod.

“We can check multiple floors this way, we can do this.” Kolt said,

“I found an entrance,” Sally said as they all hold out their hands,

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos. Chaos Control!” they all transform as the sub enters the base and hits an air pocket with a dock.

“You’re clear!” She said as they jump out of the open door ready to fight.

They all look around the entrance of the underwater base but there was no sign of resistance or any robots in site. “Think he knows we’re here?” Blaze said,

“I’m counting on it,” Shadow said heading towards a nearby door as they follow after her keeping an eye out,

“Please be careful Sally!” Cream called out,

“You too!” She said as she closes the submarine door. It was now just the five of them. They quietly make their way up a staircase not knowing what to expect. The stairs came to an end with a large steel door in front of them, they all look at one another about to discuss their plan of attack as Shadow breaks the door down taking them by surprise. 

“There goes our element of surprise…” Tails said,

“He already knew we were here…” Blaze said as they enter the room to see it full of Swatbots.

“Oh ho, ho!” They hear Eggman laugh as a picture of him shows up on a large monitor on the wall facing them, “Welcome to my lab, Freedom Fighters.” He said, Knuckles hands begin to shake, this was no longer the professor he knew.

“Where’s Sonic?” Shadow didn’t hesitate to ask; they could all feel the anger and impatience coming from her.

“Now, now Shadow don’t be too hasty. You have to hear how the game goes before we get to the prize.” He said with a grin,

“What do you mean game?” Tails asked,

“I’m going to give you a chance to save your precious friend, but there’s a catch.” He said as five screens light up showing different pictures of Saya, “Only one of them is the real Saya, Each Saya is on a different floor, at the very end of the hall. If you can get to the real one before time runs out. I won’t retaliate. But if you don’t… you all die.” He said with a sickening smile. 

“He’s insane…” Blaze said,

“You have one hour to find her.” He said as the Swatbots move out of their way to show five different paths.

“Blaze, you stay with Cream, I can take two levels,” Shadow said as they nod.

“On your marks, Ready. Set. GO!” He yelled as the screen turns to a timer as they all run for a pathway. Knuckles takes the far-right path as Cream and Blaze take the one next to him as Tails takes the path next to them while Shadow takes the far-left path. They all run as fast as they can. Shadow takes out all of the Swatbots in her path as she quickly gets to the end of the hall. She enters a mor open room and sees Saya lying on the ground in the middle.

“Saya!” She calls out as she runs over and kneels next to her, “Hey, are you okay?” She grabbed her shoulder as she could feel it instantly. The shoulder she touched was made of metal. She jumps back as the robot in front of her that looked like her friend changed into a robot. “Should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.” The robot was faster than she was expecting as she fights back, “Be careful everyone,” She said through the headset. “The fake Saya’s are robots and they are not playing around.” The robot shoots lasers from Its eyes as she dodges. 

“Understood,” Blaze said as they continue forward fighting their way through, Tails flew past most of the bots trying to get to the end quickly. Knuckles quickly rushed up the stairs to his path. Shadow continued fighting the bot but quickly got impatient. She creates a Chaos spear and strikes the bot in the head causing it to explode. She quickly runs back to head down the next corridor. Tails made it to the end of her hallway as she sees Saya sitting against the wall.

“Saya!” She runs over, “Oh please be you…” She said as she got close quickly realizing it wasn’t her. The bot stands up and charges at her. She ducks out of the way and flies back, “Mine’s a fake too…” She said over the headset. The robot jumps up and grabs her by the foot throwing her to the ground. “It might take me a bit to finish this thing off…” She said,

“I’m almost to the end of my second hallway, if that’s a fake I’ll finish it off quickly and come help you.” Shadow said, “Just hold on till I get there,”

“I can manage that.” She said punching the robot and flying up into the air. Knuckles began to have the realization that Saya has a Chaos Emerald on her. He should be able to locate her just like he can find the Master Emerald pieces. He closes his eyes and focuses on Chaos energy. If Saya was trapped, she wouldn’t be moving. He could feel the two emeralds moving beneath him, he figured that was Blaze and Cream. He starts to sense a faint presence coming from above him. It shouldn’t be a surprise that Eggman was cheating, hiding Saya on the floor above. But how was he going to get up there? He didn’t see a staircase leading up higher. His only option was to break through. He jumps as high as he can and bursts through the ceiling.

“Ours is a fake also…” Blaze said as they begin fighting the fake Saya. It’s arms extend making flying difficult for Cream as they work together to keep it at bay. Blaze tries to hit it with her flames, but it quickly dodges out of the way.

“Knuckles, what about you?” Tails asked as she bounces off the robot as it throws her across the room,

“I took a shortcut.” He said climbing up the hole he just made. He could feel the Chaos Emerald was near. continuing down the hallway he sees two Swatbots guarding a door. He runs at them head on taking them out with two swings. Knuckles thinks to himself that Eggman’s going to need to find sturdier metal to match up against him. He rips the doors off the hinges to find a lab.

“Tails, I just finished off the second fake. I’m heading towards you.” Shadow said as she kicks the scraps of metal out of her way, she knew she couldn’t risk using Chaos blast again without risking losing more time off her transformation. 

Knuckles looks around to see in the center of the room was a metal table and lying on that table restrained was Saya unconscious. He runs over and checks her pulse. It seemed normal, as he checked her over noticing the splint on her leg. He rips all of the restrains off then looks at her leg more closely… It was broken. How could Professor Ivo do this? But he had to remind himself that this was Dr. Eggman’s doing. He snaps out of it and goes to try and wake her.

“Saya, hey, you gotta wake up.” He said shaking her lightly, but there was no response. “Man I don’t want to do this, but we don’t have time…” he said going back over to her leg. He places his mitt on her broken leg and starts pressing down.

“Ow!” Saya cries out as she quickly sits up to grab her leg but starts to lean and catches herself “Oh… my head…”

“You okay?” Knuckles asked as she looks up at him confused. She looks around for a moment then back at Knuckles,

“Who are you?” She asked, as it just occurred to him that she has no idea who he is.

“Really? You can’t recognize me?” He said as she slowly turns and hangs her legs off the table. She looks him up and down as she lets out a loud gasp,

“Knuckles?”

“In the flesh,” He said as she steps down off the table on her good leg and holding onto the edge of it for balance, “Your leg…”

“Yeah, Egghead broke it after my first attempt at escape. Not my proudest moment.” She chuckles, “Unfortunately since my Chaos Emerald has little energy, I’m not healing as fast.”

“Hold out your Chaos Emerald.” He said as she pauses for a moment, but does as he says, “I’ll give you some of my Chaos energy to speed up the process.” He said holding his Chaos Emerald above hers as he chants, and a small bit of energy leaves his emerald and enters hers. 

“Mondo cool!” She said, “Oh, I’m Saya by the way.”

“The robots that were in the main room are coming down the halls, be careful,” Shadow says on the headset,

“Anytime you get here would be great.” Tails said kicking the robot away from her.

“Let’s skip the formalities until we get you out of here.” He said stepping closer to her, “You’ll have to excuse me,” he picks her up holding her in both arms. “But this is the fastest way we can get to the others.” He walks them out of the room.

“Wow Knux, I think you should buy me dinner before you sweep me off my feet.” She grinned,

“This is no time for jokes,” He said,

“It is always time for jokes.” She pouts, “But jokes aside, thanks for the rescue.” She give a thumbs up. 

“No problem,” He said as he leans his head a bit and speaks into the headset, “I’ve got Saya,”

“She was down your hall?” Tails asked sounding surprised,

“Nope, this was all a setup, she was on the floor above me,” he said,

“That Cheating little!” Shadow began to say but calmed herself, “I’m almost to Tails, Once I meet up with her, we’ll meet you in that first room,”

“There’s a problem, Saya’s leg is broken. I can’t carry her and fight at the same time.” He said,

“Hey! You don’t have to protect me! I can take care of myself.” Saya argued,

“You can’t even walk,” He argued back,

“Blaze and I are almost back to the main room, we’ll head up to your level and give you a hand,” Cream said as she nods at Blaze and they run ahead. 

“Thanks’ I’ll take it slow then,” He said as he looks at Saya who was giving him a sour look. “Oh, you’re fine!” He rolled his eyes,

“You didn’t have to tell them,” She said,

“Yeah, I could get you there without any problems, but Eggman might have something else up his sleeve.” He said,

“But now they’ll be worried, and could get distracted,” She said looking away, Knuckles thought she was upset because he hurt her pride. But she knew that the thought of her being injured could make the others lose sight of what they were doing.

“They can handle themselves, for now let’s get to them before Eggman can retaliate,” He said as she nods with a smile. He jumps down to the lower level where there were Swatbots waiting.

“I think you spoke too soon…” Saya said as she wraps her arms around Knuckles’ neck and gives him a look to go ahead. He lets go as she hung from his neck curling her legs up and hooking her broken leg over her other one. He attacks as Saya moves accordingly as if they were in sync, it took him off guard that she knew how to move with him so well after just meeting.

“You okay?” He asked catching his breath after he finished the last Swatbot.

“Yeah,” She said as he lifts her up again, “Maybe, let’s not do that again,” she said looking dizzy,

“You do spin attacks and that made you dizzy?” He joked,

“Now who’s making jokes?”

“Knuckles!” Blaze calls out as they see her, and Cream run up to them. They both look at Saya Short of breath but trying to hold back tears. 

“We reached Knuckles and Saya,” Cream said over the headset trying to stay focused.

“Good, Tails and I just finished this bot, we’ll meet up with you shortly.” Shadow said,

“Hey,” Saya said awkwardly with a smile,

“Hi Saya,” Cream said as Blaze just smiles,

“I don’t want to break up this happy reunion, but I need to take some of the energy from both of your Chaos Emeralds so Saya’s let can heal faster.” Knuckles explained,

“Sounds good.” Blaze said as he lets Saya stand leaning against him as all three of them hold out their Chaos Emeralds as he begins to chant as a little bit of Chaos Energy is channeled from their Emeralds into Saya’s. But doing this with two Chaos Emeralds at once was more of a struggle than Knuckles realized, and it caused a strain on his body.

“Hey, you okay?” Saya asked noticing he was struggling.

“I’m fine, how’s your leg feeling?” He asked as she leans down placing her hand on her leg and winces.

“It still hurts, but I feel like it’s healing. Forgot how crazy Chaos Energy is.” She chuckles.

“Hopefully by the time we get to the others you’ll be completely healed.” Cream said,

“I’ll still want to take some energy from Tails and Shadows Chaos Emeralds. That way she can transform just in case it doesn’t heal all the way.” He said,

“True, especially since there’s no way Eggman is letting us leave here without a fight,” Blaze said,

“We’ll definitely give ‘em a fight!” Saya said confidently, “Now let’s get out of here.” They all nod as Knuckles picks her up again and they head back to the main room.

Tails and Shadow head back towards the first room as quickly as they can as more Swatbots get in their way. But they take them down working together and continue forward. “How are you holding up?” Shadow asked Tails,

“Little banged up but nothing too bad, I should be asking you that,” Tails said, she could tell that Shadow was starting to reach her limit.

“I’ll be okay,” She said with confidence,

“Just don’t overdo it, we’re almost there.” Tails said,

“I won’t,” Shadow said, They continue towards the main room. The lights from the room blinded them for a moment before they entered. They beat the others there and all of the Swatbots left down the hallways earlier leaving the room wide open. “Looks like we got here first,” They both looked at the hallway Knuckles went down earlier. Tails began to pace as they waited impatiently for them. Both of them fought the urge to go down the hallway to meet up with them. Just as they were losing their patience, Blaze and Cream exit the hallway with Knuckles right behind them holding Saya in his arms. They both didn’t know how to react to seeing her after so long as they run up to them.

“You can put me down Knux, I think my legs strong enough to walk.” Saya said,

“Alright, but if it hurts just lean on me for support.” He said setting her down.

“Aren’t you the hero!” She teased,

“Will you cut that out already,” He said trying not to get flustered,

“Aw! But it’s fun.” She said with a smile. Shadow walked over next to Saya. She clenched her fist then hits Saya in the back of the head, “Ow! What’d you do that for?” She said rubbing the back of her head and looking at Shadow with a pout.

“That’s for being stupid and getting yourself captured.” She said then placing her hand on Saya shoulder. “But I’m glad you’re okay,” She lightly smiles,

“You guys have great timing, any later and I’d probably be a dissected lab rat.” She shivers as she looks at Tails who hasn’t moved since Saya entered the room. Saya walks over to her with Knuckles’ help until she’s standing right in front of her. Tails could no longer make eye contact with her; she tried to fight the tears and didn’t want Saya to see her cry. Saya places her hand on Tails’ head.

“It’s okay buddy, I’m not going anywhere.” She said as Tails couldn’t hold the tears back anymore as she quickly hugs her, she’s taken off guard and they both fall to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Cream asked as Saya wraps her arms around Tails,

“We’re fine, she just needs a minute.” Saya said as Tails continues to cry for a moment then calms down. She lets go of Saya and sits back,

“Sorry,” She said wiping the tears away from her eyes. Saya shakes her head,

“I should be the one saying sorry. You all must have been so worried.” She said as Knuckles kneels next to them and looks at Shadow.

“Come here so I can give some of your Chaos energy to Saya. It should be enough to fully heal her leg and be able to transform.” He said as Shadow kneels next to him, and she and Tails hold out their Chaos Emeralds above Saya’s. The light fades as Knuckles starts to look winded.

“You shouldn’t push yourself.” Blaze said walking over to Knuckles.

“I’m fine, just give me a minute.” He said catching his breath, the amount of mental concentration it takes to do that multiple times was starting to take it’s tole. Saya grabs the bandages on her leg and takes them off, the splint dropping to the floor. Shadow and Tails stand up and hold out their hands as Saya grasps them and they pull her back up to her feet.

“Oh man!” Saya said with a bright smile, moving her legs and bounces from one leg to the other. “You have no idea how good it feels to walk on both feet again,” She stretches,

“Too bad that won’t be for very long.” They all hear Eggman laugh as they instinctually circle Saya in a defensive position. A large robot lands in front of them the ground shaking as it slams into it. It stood between them and the path to the submarine. The head of the robot opens up revealing Eggman inside. “I’ll kill you before you can escape.” 

“Our first priority is getting Saya out of here.” Shadow said, as Saya puts her hand on Shadow and Tails’ shoulders and pushes through them,

“Saya?” Tails said as she stands in front of them looking at Eggman ready to fight. She turns back towards all of her friends and gives them all a thumbs up and a smile,

“Don’t worry guys! Let’s show Egghead who he’s messing with!” she said turning back towards Eggman, "The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos......" she stops for a second, something felt off to her but she still continued "Chaos… Control." She’s enveloped by a blue light. But something was off, most of them have seen Saya transform multiple times and none of them remember the blue light being that dark of a shade. The light fades as Sonic’s back is facing the group and she doesn’t move.

“Ahahahaha!” Eggman began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Shadow asked as Tails felt a horrifying chill down her spine. Knuckles could feel the change in energy within the room it felt similar to Chaos energy however… something was off, he looked around trying to trace its origins.

“It worked, it actually worked!” Eggman cheered, 

“What are you talking about?” Blaze asked as he continues to laugh, “Answer me!” She yelled as he stops laughing.

“Those bracelets around the Chaos Emeralds protect you all. Meaning I was unable to destroy Sonic, yet again. So I devised a new plan.” He said as he holds something up. As Knuckles traces the energy coming from the thing in his hand, 

“It can’t be!” Knuckles said with fear, “How… How do you have a Chaos Emerald?” They all look surprised looking back at the Black emerald glowing with a purple hue.

“This isn’t a Chaos Emerald.” Eggman said as everyone was focused on Eggman, Tails looks back at Sonic who was still just standing there, “This is a Dark Chaos Emerald, the first of its kind!”

“Dark Chaos Emerald?” Cream said,

“What does this have to do with anything?” Shadow said,

“Be patient Shadow, I’m getting there.” Eggman said as Knuckles also notices Sonic not moving. “I used the Dark Chaos Energy into a machine that created hypnotic suggestion.” Knuckles walks up to Sonic, “And Placed it in Saya’s Chaos Emerald!” 

“Knuckles don’t!” Tails tried to warn him, but it was too late, before any of them could react Sonic had turned around and was holding Knuckles by the neck,

“So…nic…” Knuckles tried to say, they all stood there in shock at what was transpiring. She opened her eyes, her eyes which should be an emerald green were now a bright glowing red as she looks at all of them with a frighteningly evil smile.

“Saya is gone, she is now Dark Sonic!” 


	12. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Eggman laughs again as Dark Sonic throws Knuckles at the rest of the group then turns back towards him. Shadow and Blaze manage to catch him before he hits the ground. “Ha! That’s original,” Dark Sonic said tapping her foot.

“Are you okay?” Blaze asked as Knuckles coughs rubbing his throat,

“I’ll… Live…” He said as he gets up to his feet.

“Couldn’t you think of anything cooler?” Dark Sonic said sarcastically,

“Enough back talk!” Eggman yelled,

“As you wish,” Dark Sonic said with a shrug. Tails placed all of the pieces together realizing that all of this was part of Eggman’s scheme.

“This was his plan all along…” Tails said,

“What do you mean?” Shadow said,

“Eggman needed Chaos energy to complete her transformation. And we fell for it…” She said,

“Right you are Tails,” Eggman said, “I used the same hypnotic suggestion on myself to remove that idiot Professor Ivo from my mind. But I knew it wouldn’t be as easy for someone with a Chaos Emerald protecting them. So I tainted the thing protecting her, and the result is better that I could have imagined.” He praises himself.

“What do we do?” Cream asked as they all give one another glances trying to think of a plan.

“Now Dark Sonic…” Eggman points at them and smiles, “Break them.” 

“With pleasure,” She said getting ready to dash towards them,

“Blaze… Get Cream and Tails out of here…” Knuckles said, giving Shadow a knowing look. Both of them knew they all were reaching their limit and they had to try and escape. 

“You’re in no condition to fight!” Cream protested as Dark Sonic dashes forward in the blink of an eye appearing in front of Tails. Shadow grabs her by the collar and pulls Tails out of the way of a kick that swings next to her.

“Aw! I missed,” Dark Sonic said sounding disappointed then turning towards Tails and Shadow, “It won’t happen again.” Shadow looks at Tails,

“We don’t have time to argue! Go, now!” she yelled as she pushes Tails towards Blaze and Cream and runs at Dark Sonic. They clash quickly moving around the room in blue and black blurs. “Sonic, snap out if it!”

“We gotta go!” Cream grabs Tails’ arm pulling her towards the exit.

“You’ll have to get past me first!” Eggman said moving the robot in their path as Knuckles runs in front of them,

“Why do you think I’m here?” He said punching one of the legs as in bends in and begins to lose its balance falling over out of their way.

“Blast you!” Eggman yelled trying to rebalance the robot. 

“Keep moving!” Blaze said pushing both Cream and Tails forward. None of them could keep track of Dark Sonic and Shadows fight. They were too fast, and Shadow knew Dark Sonic had the upper hand with a fully charged Chaos Emerald.

“I see what you’re doing Shads, but you’re gonna have to do better than that to save your friends.” Dark Sonic said as she disappears. Shadow stops, looking around trying to see where she went when she appears behind Blaze, kicking her in the back of the head causing her to be thrown into a wall.

“Blaze!” Cream scrams in fear as Blaze falls from the wall unconscious. Sonic looks at Cream and Tails they both freeze in fear as she began to get ready to strike again.

“Not on my watch!” Knuckles runs up swinging a fist at Dark Sonic, she jumps back and laughs,

“Aww, protecting them won’t keep them safe.” She said running up and grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder to the ground, “I already took out Blaze with one kick to the back of the skull. I wonder how many hit’s it’ll take to open you up like a piñata.” She chuckles. Tails was in shock; the person in front of her this Dark Sonic was playing with them and she was enjoying it. She could no longer recognize her best friend.

“Tails! Help me get her up!” Cream begged with tears in her eyes as Tails snaps out of it. She knew this wasn’t the time to freeze… They’ll all die if they don’t get out of there. She helps Cream pull Blaze up by the shoulders and start to drag her towards the exit.

“Not so fast!” Eggman said as he manages to get one of the arms to swing towards them. Shadow runs up and spin dashes through the hand stopping the attack.

“Go! We’ll hold them off.” Shadow said as Dark Sonic throws Knuckles into the air. Tails and Cream reluctantly continue towards the submarine making it to the staircase.

“Forgot how slow you were Knux,” Dark Sonic joked kicking him back down into the ground.

“Sonic… You gotta fight…” Knuckles was struggling to talk as Dark Sonic comes down on his ribs.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you coughing up blood.” She laughed, Just as Shadow could see Tails and Cream were out of sight she runs back and kicks Dark Sonic off on Knuckles. “Two against one? That’s not a fair fight.” She teased as she got back up to her feet, “Not fair for you.”

“Saya please, I know you’re in there.” Shadow tried pleading with her as she helps Knuckles to his feet. He was having trouble breathing and she could tell he wasn’t going to hold out much longer.

“Didn’t you hear Robotnik?” Dark Sonic said spin dashing Knuckles knocking him away from Shadow and standing next to her. She leans uncomfortably close to her face and grins. “Saya is gone.” She grabs Shadow and throws her at Knuckles right as he was trying to stand up. “Now, I’ll kill you both and then I can take my time killing the three trying to escape.” Shadow lowers her head and starts to whisper,

“Cream, when you get in the sub get ready to dive. Wait for my signal.” She said,

“What was that Shads?” Dark Sonic said cupping her hand around her ear unable to hear what she just said,

“I said, we’re not going down that easy.” She said running towards her.

Cream heard Shadows whisper amongst all of the noise as her and Tails finally get to the bottom of the stairs. They carry Blaze over towards the submarine as Sally opens the door and runs up.

“What is happening?” Sally asked seeing Blaze unconscious and her head bleeding,

“There’s no time!” Cream said, “We need to get the sub ready to leave.”

“Where are the others?”

“Sally do it!” Tails yells as she stops giving them a frightened look and runs back into the submarine as they slowly follow after her.

Dark Sonic and Shadow continued to clash as Dark Sonic pins her to a wall as she knees Shadow in the stomach causing her to cough spitting blood. “So much for you being the Ultimate Lifeform, you can’t even keep up.” She said sounding bored, as Knuckles staggers over and attempts to strike Dark Sonic but there was no more strength behind his attacks as she easily dodges, “I’m surprised you’re still standing,” She grabs him by the neck and throws him into the ground holding him there. “We should change that.” She tightened her grip as he struggled to breathe. Shadow punches her in the face and tackles her off of him.

“Knuckles, you okay?” Shadow asked as he coughs rolling off of his back attempting to stand back up with shaky arms but could no longer bear the immense pain coursing through his body. He had reached his limit; his arms buckle and collapses falling unconscious.

“There he goes!” She clapped, “Man that guy could take a beating!” Dark Sonic said shaking her head, “Now it’s just you and me.”

“I’m here too!” Eggman protested trying to get his robot to move,

“Oh yeah, and him.” She said rolling her eyes.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Shadow said making Dark Sonic raise an eyebrow,

“What are you talking about? If you hadn’t noticed Knux is down for the count and the rest of your friends ran away.” Dark Sonic taunted, Shadow quickly runs up and picks up Knuckles.

“You’re wrong, cuz now it’s just you.” She said with a grin, “Chaos Control!” Shadow teleports faster than Dark Sonic could stop her.

Tails and Cream pull Blaze into the submarine and secure her in a seat. TK started to check Blaze’s head wound while Cream walks over to the door and shuts it. “What are you doing?” Sally said,

“Be ready to dive at any second.” Cream said trying to fight through the tears as they were already streaming down her face.

“A…alright.” She said prepping the sub. All three of them are blinded by a Green flash as Shadow appears next to Tails holding Knuckles.

“DIVE!” She screamed as Sally quickly followed orders and in a matter of seconds, they were underwater and out of Eggman’s base. Cream and Tails see that Knuckles was unconscious and Shadow looked bloodied ready to collapse.

“Let me help you,” Cream said helping Shadow lay Knuckles on the ground.

“She barely gave us a chance to react…” Shadow said breathing heavily the fatigue finally took over, “We barely…” Her eyes darken as she begins to collapse as Tails and Cream catch her.

“Is someone going to tell me what happened?” Sally yelled confused and angry. Cream and Tails lie Shadow down next to Knuckles. “Where’s Saya?” she asked but they didn’t know how to answer. They both just stare at one another with tears running down their cheeks.

“We failed…” Tails said as all of their transformations end in a flask of light.

“Failed? What do you mean? What happened?” Sally said trying to concentrate on piloting the sub moving at top speed trying to make as much distance between them and the underwater base. While trying to look at Tails and Cream to get them to talk, she could see from the corner of her eye both Sophia and Kolt unconscious.

“We need to stop any bleeding first…” Caroline said wiping her eyes as she grabs the medical bag.

“This is Sally,” She said over the radio to inform Elias. “Mission failed we’re going to need emergency Medical assistance when we breach the surface.”

“Failed? How did it fail?” They all could hear Elias’ voice through the speaker, “I’m having Dr. Q mobilized to meet you at the docks. How many injured?”

“Three?” She said with a question towards both Cream and Tails. They nod as they begin to bandage up Sophia and Kolt best they can. “Yes three.” 

“Understood, we’ll see you soon.” Elias said,

“Okay girls, I’d really like to know what happened.”

“It was a trap.” TK said,

“Weren’t we expecting it to be?” She asked,

“Yes but the trap was a red herring. Eggman did something to Sonic… She turned on us.” TK explained.

“Wait you’re not telling me that those injuries…”

“Are from Sonic…” Caroline said as she couldn’t bear it any longer and began to cry. All TK could do was hug her trying to fight crying as well.

“We barely made it out…” TK said,

“Our first priority is to make sure the others are all okay.” Sally said, “For now you two just keep an eye on them. We’re almost to the surface.” They sat in silence watching over their friends.

They make it up to the surface where Elias and Dr. Q were waiting with stretchers and backup. Sally, Caroline, and Tails get out of the way as Dr. Q quickly gets them prepped to be moved back to the base.

“Are you two…” Elias stops as he looks at Caroline and TK both in shock, barely coherent of their surroundings. “Let’s get back.” He said as he and Sally lead them to the car giving each other concerned glances while Dr. Q worked with a team to get Sophia, Brandy and Kolt onto the Helicopter. They head back to Freedom HQ without a word only left with the feeling of failure.

Back in the underwater base, Eggman was attempting to climb out of his destroyed robot as Dark Sonic walks up to him, “They got away,” Dark Sonic said sounding disappointed,

“You let them get away,” He glared as he slips falling out of the robot onto the ground in front of Dark Sonic. Eggman jumps back up to his feet annoyed. 

“Did not! I can’t teleport constantly like Shadow and they escaped in a submarine. In case you forgot; I can’t swim.” She said crossing her arms. 

“Right, well, it doesn’t matter we were moving bases after they showed up regardless.”

“If I last that long,” Dark Sonic said, “How do you intent to stop Saya from coming back? I’m kinda on a time limit.” She asked following Eggman to his lab. “You and I know she’s not actually gone.” She said with air quotes.

“Here,” Eggman tosses her the Dark Chaos Emerald, “Keep it with you until we get to our new location. I won’t need it till then.”

“So that’s how we keep the Emerald full of Dark Chaos energy. Seems more convenient then the Master Emerald.”

“You can’t carry it all the time I have experiments to run. Besides it’s safer to keep it hidden from the Freedom Fighters.” He said going over to the computer and removing the external hard drive. “For now, tell me everything you know about them.”

“Where would you like me to start?”

Caroline and TK were sitting in the kitchen waiting to hear how their friends were doing. Sally made them both a cup of tea and was trying to snap them out of it. “Girls?” She called out to them as she handed them their teacups. They both took them without a word and continued to sit there. Elias enters the room and looks at them with a worried expression.

“Anything?” He asked as Sally walked up to him,

“They haven’t said a word… their spirits are broken.”

“Did they tell you anything?” He asked as Sally looks at the girls then gestures to continue talking in the hallway. They both leave the kitchen to continue talking.

“TK said the one who injured Sophia, Kolt and Brandy was Sonic…”

“What?”

“She said Sonic turned on them? But that’s all I could get before they were too focused on making sure Kolt and Sophia were okay.”

“We need the whole story,” Elias said,

“I know… but I think we’re better off waiting until one of the others wakes up. They need time.” She said,

“I’m pretty sure Helen would agree.” Elias said with a sigh. “Try to keep an eye on them.”

“I will,” She nods going back into the kitchen. TK and Caroline hadn’t moved or taken a sip of their tea. Elias heads back to the infirmary to check on how the others were doing. Dr. Q walks out of the Infirmary just as he gets there.

“Helen, how are they?” He asked as she lets out a sigh.

“They’re out of danger… Honestly if they didn’t have the Chaos Emeralds, I don’t think Kolt would have made it…” 

“That bad?”

“Brandy got off the easiest, Just a concussion. She might be up by tomorrow morning. Sophia’s in pretty bad shape. She has countless fractures in her arms and legs. Kolt has three broken ribs and is slowly recovering from bleeding internally. I had to put him on a respirator.” She said,

“When do you think Sophia or Kolt will be better?” Elias asked,

“Kolt I’m not sure, the amount of injuries he sustained will take some time to heal. Sophia might be up within a day or two.”

“Alright, try to get some rest.” He said going to put his hand on her shoulder than stops, “You should know… Sally just told me that TK told her that Sonic was the one who caused the injuries…”

“You can’t be serious.” Dr. Q stepped back in shock not believing what he said, “Saya would never.”

“I’m just telling you what Sally told me. We don’t have the whole story yet. TK and Caroline stopped talking after they got off the Submarine.” Elias said,

“Maybe hearing the others are out of danger will help them. I’ll ask if they want to wait for them to wake up in the infirmary. Even if that doesn’t help them snap out of it at least I can keep an eye on them.” She notices Elias’ hand shaking, “Elias? Are you alright?”

“No, how could I be alright? That mission was a complete failure… On top of it all three of them were seriously injured.” He said clenching his fist. “What if all of this was a mistake?”

“Elias, I’ve known you for a long time. Your parents were the ones who found the Master Emerald and grew up hearing them tell stories about the Seven Servers. You and Sally have been doing an amazing job keeping the Master Emerald safe.” She grabs his hand, “You couldn’t have known the servers would be kids.”

“We should have trained them more…”

“More than having superpowers?”

“Look where that got them…” 

“You need to stop beating yourself up. I need to go check on those girls.” She said starting to walk towards the kitchen, “Just don’t forget that this team needs you.” She walks into the kitchen to see Sally sitting with TK and Caroline as all three of them look up as they see her.

“How are they?” Sally asked,

“They’ll live,” Dr. Q said as she could instantly see a small light of hope in their eyes. “Do you girls want to wait for them to wake up in the infirmary?” They both nod and begin to stand up. “I’ll keep an eye on them Sally, you go get some rest.” She said,

“Don’t forget you’re going to need rest too.” She said,

“After I make sure all of my patients are okay.” Dr. Q said with a smile placing a hand on both Caroling and TK’s shoulders leading them to the infirmary. She gets them chairs as Caroline sits next to Brandy, TK sits in between Sophia and Kolt and they wait for them to wake up. 

Brandy slowly begins to come to, her entire body felt sore as she began to open her eyes. The above lights blind her for a moment as she realizes she’s in the infirmary. She moves her head to see Sophia lying in the bed next to her. “Brandy?” She hears Caroline’s voice as she turns her head to see Caroline sitting next to the bed. “Thank goodness. TK, Dr. Q, she’s awake.” She started wiping away tears.

“What happened?” Brandy asked moving her hand to grasp her hear. She could feel a pounding pain in the back of her head.

“You don’t remember?” she asked looking at TK and Dr. Q who were starting to walk over.

“The last thing I remember is we were all finally together and then…” It all came flooding back to her as she jolts up from the shock, but the pain her body felt stopped her from getting out of bed.

“You shouldn’t move around too much, you need rest.” Caroline said trying to get Brandy to lie back down. She looks over a Sophia and gets a better look of her condition, she was covered in bruises, then she noticed Kolt on the far bed attached to a respirator.

“Saya did this?” Brandy looked shocked, not believing what she was seeing.

“It wasn’t Saya…” TK said moving her chair from between Sophia and Kolt over next to Caroline. “She’s being controlled by Eggman.” Caroline gets Brandy to lay back down on her pillow

“Why… This wasn’t supposed to turn out this way…” She covered her eyes with her arm trying to hide her tears from them.

“Please Brandy, you need more rest.” Caroline begged as she grabbed Brandy’s hand. Dr. Q walks over and places her hand on Brandy’s head.

“Focus on getting better, you have a concussion and at the rate you’re healing you should feel better by the end of the day. But rest will help speed it up more.”

“What will resting do? We’ve already lost.” Brandy said letting out a sigh sounding defeated. Sophia jumps up out of bed quickly taking the four of them by surprise as Sophia looks around like there’s danger as she’s not recognizing her surroundings.

“Sophia?” Caroline calls out but she doesn’t react.

“You should not be moving around.” Dr. Q runs up trying to stop her as she notices her eyes were red. “Shadow?” She said as Sophia reacts to that.

“Where am I? Where’s Maria?” She said looking around, she gets winded and falls to her knees. Dr. Q runs up and helps her back to the bed,

“Try to relax, you’re safe.” She said as Sophia’s eyes change back to black as she lies back down and passes back out.

“What just happened?” TK asked, “She reacted to Shadow’s name but not her own?”

“Her eyes were also red…” Dr. Q said thinking to herself. TK, Brandy and Caroline look at each other confused and worried. “The aftereffects of her removing her inhibitor rings must have been delayed…” Dr. Q tried to reassure them. “She just needs more rest, as do you Brandy.” She said walking over to them.

“Alright,” Brandy said,

“We’ll be right here.” Caroline said as Brandy falls back asleep.

“Do either of you girls know the Alien Species Shadow was made from?” DR. Q asked, Caroline looks at TK confused.

“Do you mean the Dark Arms?” TK asked,

“Can you tell me about them?” She asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to TK.

“They were a race that attempted to destroy Mobius, twice. From what I know, all of them shared a Hive mind with their leader Black Doom. Shadow was the one that destroyed them.”

“What about the ability to use Chaos Control?” She asked,

“From what I understand, Doctor Gerald Robotnik used Chaos energy to create Shadow with the help of Black Arms DNA. But I wasn’t there when they fought.”

“Doctor Robotnik? Isn’t that Eggman?” she asked as TK shakes her head,

“Eggman’s great grandfather was the one who created Shadow.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked, now I’m even more confused,” Dr. Q said shaking her head,

“Why did you want to know about Shadow?” Caroline asked, 

“I’m just trying to get as much information as I can. I can’t know how to take care of you all if I don’t know how your past lives could affect you.” She said glancing at Sophia. “And Shadow being called the Ultimate Lifeform has too many unknown variables.” 

“That makes sense.” TK said, “I hope Sophia’s okay…”

“She’ll be alright, the worst is over. But I think you both should go rest as well. If any of them wake up, I’ll come get you.” She said as they both nod and leave the infirmary. Dr. Q kept a close eye on Sophia.

Meanwhile, Eggman was finishing up moving into his base hidden in the mountain side. Dark Sonic followed behind him, letting out a yawn. “Will you stop that,” He said annoyed, “Once I’ve finished here, I’ll set up your chamber.”

“Chamber? What, don’t trust me?” Dark Sonic teased with a grin,

“It’s to help you absorb Dark Chaos energy more efficiently.” He said holding out his hand as Dark Sonic hands him the Dark Chaos Emerald. “And no, you may be a fake personality I embedded inside the Chaos Emerald but deep down you’re still Sonic.”

“I’d say I’m hurt, but I actually don’t care.” She shrugs, “I just want to beat up Shadow and Knuckles again. Watching them squirm was the best.” Dark Sonic said,

“Yes it was quite pleasing to watch. They won’t be much of a threat now that Sonic is gone. Their spirits might even be broken.” Eggman set up a small pod and at the top was a chamber for the Dark Chaos Emerald to be placed. He places in the Dark Chaos Emerald and looks at Dark Sonic, “Get in and rest, you sustained some injuries with your fight with Shadow.”

“You’re lucky I’m fine with small spaces.” She shrugs and lies in the pod as it closes, she lets out a yawn and goes to sleep. The Dark Chaos Emerald begins to glow as does the Chaos Emerald on Dark Sonic’s arm. 

“Good, it works, now to start the next phase of my plan.”

That morning Brandy wakes up feeling better. She sits up, the infirmary was darkened but she could still see perfectly fine. She looks over at Sophia who as still asleep. Slowly and quietly she climbs out of bed and heads towards the door. “I don’t remember giving you permission to leave.” Dr. Q said switching on the lamp on her desk,

“Sorry, I was hungry and thought I’d go grab some food.” Brandy said as Dr. Q lets out a sigh.

“Fine, but then come right back I need to make sure your concussion is completely gone.” She said as Brandy nods then leaves the room. She walks to the kitchen; she wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was uncomfortably quiet. She kept replaying what she remembered in her head, wondering what happened after she was knocked out. She enters the kitchen to see Caroline and TK making food as they both stop as they see her.

“You should still be resting.” TK said as Caroline walks up and hugs Brandy,

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Caroline said,

“Me too, I just came to grab something to eat, I’m starving.” Brandy said,

“Food’s almost ready, have a seat.” Caroline said with a smile as she runs back to finish cooking. Brandy takes a seat at the table.

“Are you two alright?” Brandy asked as they both stay silent not able to make eye contact with her, “That good huh?”

“I… I still don’t know how to feel…” TK said,

“Yeah…” Brandy said as Caroline puts a plate of food in front of her.

“Eat up! You need to recover your strength.” Caroline said,

“Thanks Caroline,” Brandy said as she starts eating.

“Have Sophia or Kolt woken up yet?” TK asked,

“They were still asleep when I left.” Brandy said, “Dr. Q wants me to go back so she can make sure my concussion is gone.” Brandy said,

“I hope they wake up soon…” Caroline said.

“Me too, I’d really like to know what happened after I was knocked out…” She said as both TK and Caroline’s faces darken, “I know you both went through a lot… But I need to know what happened.”

“We understand… it’s just…” Caroline tried to say,

“I don’t want to believe it…” TK said, “Hearing it…makes it real…”

“I understand that, I don’t want it to be real either but pretending it didn’t happen isn’t going to change anything.” She said, “We need you to think of a way to fix this TK.”

“Me?” TK looked at her surprised, 

“You’re the smartest person out of all of us, and you’re Saya’s best friend. If anyone is going to find a way to save her, it’s you.” Brandy said, as TK thinks.

“I… I can definitely try.” She said, “But we need more information.”

“Which is why we’re waiting for the others. Once they are healed, we figure a plan of attack to turn Saya back.” Brandy said finishing her food. “I’m going to head back before Dr. Q thinks I collapsed in the hallway.” She lightly joked. They both smile as she leaves, she could tell they were broken, and they needed something to hold onto. Now to make sure Sophia and Kolt are alright. She enters the infirmary as Dr. Q is checking on Kolts vitals. He was still attached to a respirator and monitor.

“Oh good, how are you feeling?” She asked,

“Better then TK and Caroline…” Brandy said with a sigh,

“Yes, where you suffered physical damage, I fear their spirits have taken far worse damage.” She said walking over to the bed as Brandy sits back down and Dr. Q starts checking her over.

“I think once Sophia and Kolt are awake, they will start to get better.” She said, “Has Sophia had any more outbursts?”

“No, I’ve been keeping an eye on her and there hasn’t been any change. But she should be waking up soon.”

“Mind if I stay and wait for her to wake up?”

“Of course not.” She said with a smile, “You’re good as new but I still suggest taking it easy.” Brandy takes one of the chairs and sits next to Sophia.

“I hope you wake soon… We need you.” 

A few hours pass. TK and Caroline walk into the Infirmary to check up on their friends.

“Hey,” Brandy said as the walk over,

“Anything?” TK asked as she shakes her head, “You were right before… We need to know the whole story before we can figure out what to do next.” She said,

“Even though it hurts to think about.” Caroline said as Brandy grabs their hands.

“I’m proud of you both,” She said with a smile.

“What time is it?” They hear behind them as they turn to see Sophia sitting up,

“Sophia?” TK hesitantly called out not knowing who would respond.

“Yeah?” She said holding her head, “Man, everything hurts…” She said as Dr. Q walks over and checks her over.

“Feeling better?” She asked,

“Not really…” She said pushing the flashlight away from her eyes.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dr. Q asked,

“Teleporting with Knuckles…” She stops and looks around then sees Kolt on the other bed. “Damn…” She attempts to climb out of bed, but they all stop her.

“He’s out of critical condition and still recovering. Which is what you need to do as well.” She said.

“I’m going to go grab Sally and Elias, they wanted to be informed when Sophia woke up.” TK said leaving the room.

“Being on the submarine is the last thing you remember?” Caroline asked,

“Yeah, why? Should I be remembering more?”

“You had a bit of an outburst yesterday, almost like you were sleepwalking.” Dr. Q said, “it could have been from the shock.

“Makes sense…” She said still holding her head. “Still feel kinda fuzzy…” They hear the sound of beeping coming from Kolt’s bed as he’s pulling out the respirator and climbing out of the bed.

“What in the world?” Dr. Q said running over to Kolt trying to stop him, “You are in no condition to be moving!” She said as he pushes her away.

“Tikal!” He yells coughing and standing up.

“Yes Knuckles?” She asked appearing next to him.

“Why didn’t you tell us there was a Dark Chaos Emerald?” He asked with anger in his eyes as she looks shocked.

“I… I didn’t know… I had no idea there was a Dark Chaos Emerald.” She said,

“You expect me to believe that? You’re connected to Chaos, there’s no way you couldn’t have known.” He said as she lowers her head.

“I felt the presence of Dark Chaos energy… But I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. I thought it was just energy… I had no idea Dark Chaos took a physical form.” She said.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Caroline asked,

“Because… I didn’t want to worry you.” She said,

“Look where that got us!” Kolt yells, “We all almost died, all because… you … couldn’t…” Kolt’s eyes darken as he collapses. Caroline stops Sophia from moving as the others rush over to him.

“This is why I said stay put!” Dr. Q said, “Help me get him back in bed.” She said as Brandy helps her put him back in bed.

“Good to know there’s no brain damage, he’s still his hot-headed self.” Sophia said,

“Any longer of his hot-headedness could have killed him.” She said as Elias, Sally and TK enter the room.

“What’s going on?” Elias asked as Brandy noticed that Tikal left in the middle of the commotion.

“Kolt had a little outburst. I need to make sure he’s alright.” Dr. Q said looking him over.

“And you Sophia, how are you feeling?” Elias asked,

“Still recovering sir.” She said as Caroline lets her go.

“I’m glad you’re alright. After you’re recovered enough to leave, please come find me, I need a full report of what happened.” He said.

“Understood.” She said as she starts to try to leave the bed.

“Sophia, I swear, if you attempt to leave that bed again, I will restrain you to it.” Dr. Q said with a glare that frightened all of them.

“Maybe wait till she gives you permission to leave…” Elias said,

“Those who are not current patients, please leave. I’m not done making sure Sophia is alright and now I need to make sure Kolt didn’t harm himself further.” She said as they all begin to leave.

“How are you feeling Brandy?” Sally asked as they all left.

“Better,” She said,

“Would you be able to tell us what happened?” Elias asked,

“I can tell you what happened up to me getting knocked out.” She said,

“Any little bit helps, at least until I get Sophia’s report.” Elias said,

“Are you two okay talking about it?” Sally asked Tk and Caroline as they walked into the conference room. They both nod.

“Alright, start from the beginning.” Elias asked as they begin to recount what happened.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary Sophia was lying down impatiently waiting for Dr. Q to finish checking on Kolt. “How is he?” She asked,

“Obviously, he’ll live, but I swear you all want me to have gray hair by the age of 30.” She said with a sigh.

“Sorry,” Sophia said,

“How are you feeling, anything out of the ordinary?” She asked glancing over at her.

“No, just angry… Robotnik got the upper hand and now…” She lets out a sigh, “Now I don’t know what to do.”

“I have to ask… Did you remove your inhibitors?”

“Right after Elias ordered me not to? No. This is just straight up burn out from fighting a being controlled by Dark Chaos.” She said.

“Kolt said Dark Chaos as well, what is that?” she asked,

“The thing that originally destroyed Mobius…”

“Did you touch it?”

“No? Why are you asking odd questions? You’re acting like something happened.”

“You really don’t remember…”

“Remember what?” She asked sitting up looking annoyed.

“Your outburst… it wasn’t you but Shadow.” She explained finishing checking up on Kolt ad walking over to Sophia’s bed.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.” Sophia said,

“Who’s Maria?” Dr. Q asked. Sophia looks shocked at the question as she looks away.

“Someone who was very important to … Shadow…” She said,

“Not important to you?” Dr. Q asked sitting next to her bed.

“Why would she be important to me? She died fifty years before I even met Sonic and his friends.” She said,

“Because she was important to Shadow.” She said, “You may want to distance yourself from your past but it’s still a part of you. On top of that it seems to be reaching out.” She said,

“Could have been the shock of failure… I don’t take losing very well. Especially if it’s people I care about.”

“Your eyes were red.” Dr. Q said as Sophia looks confused, as she begins to ponder.

“Just like when Saya was recovering from Chaos poisoning…” She said out loud,

“Wait, Saya’s eyes turned red?”

“No they turned green, the same color as Sonics.” She said.

“So it really could be a side effect of you removing your inhibitors…” Dr. Q said,

“At this point that’s the only thing that makes sense. I haven’t used Chaos Control in my human form like Saya did.” Sophia said.

“But do you think you could?”

“I am the Ultimate Lifeform.” She said half-jokingly, 

“I hate it when you say that.” Dr. Q said rolling her eyes. “For now don’t try anything like that. Just rest for now.” She said as Sophia nods her head and lies back down turning towards Kolt and watching him. She was concerned for him but was also concerned about what Dr. Q just told her. She didn’t need to worry about herself while trying to figure out how to save Saya. And now that they know a Dark Chaos Emerald exists. She fears what will happen next. 


	13. Faker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

That next day Sophia and Kolt were cleared to leave the infirmary. Sophia tells Elias and Sally all of what happened after the others were able to escape to the sub. Elias Sits contemplating everything that the explained to her. “She sounds like a completely different person…” He said,

“She was… I know Shadow wasn’t the best person and could get dark at times but what Robotnik has done has made Sonic the worst version of herself.” Sophia said,

“Do you truly believe what Robotnik said about Saya being gone?” Elias asked,

“I don’t know… I want to believe she’s still in there.” Sophia said

“There has to be a way to change her back.” Sally said, 

“Perhaps Helen has some ideas about hypnotism that could help us.” Elias said, “For now Sophia try to get some more rest, you look tired.”

“I’m going to go work out, I definitely need to punch something.” Sophia said leaving and heading towards the gym. Resting for days made her feel sluggish and she needed to figure out a way to bring back the teams morale.

Kolt walked over to the alter room, being near the Master Emerald always made him feel better. But he also knew that he needed to talk to Tikal about how he reacted the other day.

“Tikal?” He called out as he walked up to the Master Emerald, “I know you can hear me; I just want to talk.” He said as she appears out of the Emerald.

“Yes?” She said looking down sheepishly,

“I wanted to apologize. I snapped at you and that wasn’t fair of me.” He said,

“No, you don’t need to apologize… This is all my fault.” She said, “If I had told you all about Dr. Eggman and the Dark Chaos energy sooner, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Tikal looks up at him. “But I’m telling the truth when I say I had no idea that the Dark Chaos took on a physical form.”

“I believe you.” He said jumping up onto the Master Emerald, “This wasn’t supposed to be like this. We saved her… but Eggman tricked us.” He let out a sigh, Tikal floats up and sits next to him.

“No it wasn’t meant to be like this,” She said as she grabs his hand.

“I need to know; can you tell if there is more than one Dark Chaos Emerald?” He asked, as she thinks.

“Maybe… but I can’t do it alone.” She holds out her hand to him. He goes to reach for her hand as the alarms sound.

“We can try it later.” He said jumping off the Emerald,

“Be safe Knuckles.” She said as he runs out of the room. They all meet up in the computer room where Sally and Elias are watching the monitors.

“What’s happening?” Caroline asked,

“Eggman’s been spotted in town with some of his robots.” Sally said,

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kolt said as they all transform.

“What do we do if Saya… I mean if Dark Sonic is there?” Tails asked.

“We beat her to a pulp and drag her home.” Shadow said,

“Because that worked so well last time…” Blaze said,

“Hey, we were thrown off last time.” Knuckles said,

“And what, we’re suddenly ready this time?” Blaze argued,

“We don’t have time for this, people could be in danger.” Tails tried to calm them down as Shadow could tell Cream was already frightened.

“You feeling okay to fight Cream? You don’t have to come.” Shadow asked,

“Yes I do… Saya needs us, I can’t afford to sit on the sidelines.” Cream said.

“Then let’s go!” Knuckles said giving Cream a thumbs up. They all head to the Hangar Bay, climb into the Twin Tornado and fly off into town.

Once they arrive it looks like several buildings were already destroyed by Eggman and his bots. It doesn’t take them long to spot him and they all look around to see if they can spot Dark Sonic. “I don’t see her…” Blaze said,

“Maybe Eggman can’t control her as he thought he could?” Tails said,

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Shadow said as Tails lands the Twin Tornado and they run in front of Eggman’s path.

“Well, well, well… it would appear that the sewer rats have finished licking their wounds.” He laughs as the Swatbots aim their weapons at them. “Attack!” He yelled as they charge,

“Work together to beat them.” Shadow said, Blaze uses a wall of fire to cover them as they get close as Knuckles and Shadow smash through two of the bots. Tails and Cream work together to turn two of the robots on one another causing them to destroy the other. Blaze comes from behind and melts several of them until only a few were left.

“I think it’s time to bring out the big guns.” Eggman said snapping his fingers. Dark Sonic appears in front of him.

“You called?’ Dark Sonic said looking bored,

“Yes, there are some pests for you to fight.” Eggman said as she turns towards them, staring with blood red eyes as she smiles.

“Oh good! I get to play with you all again.” She said, Cream froze with fear… the only thing she could see in Dark Sonic’s eyes was bloodlust. In a flash, Dark Sonic charges towards them but is stopped by Shadow.

“Not this time,” Shadow said holding her back as Knuckles comes from the side, but Dark Sonic counters by grabbing Shadow by the wrists and throws her at Knuckles. He catches Shadow but falls in the process. Tails and Blaze give each other a nod and charge at Dark Sonic who quickly knocks them away with a spin dash.

“Tails, any ideas?” Knuckles asked as he and Shadow start to get to their feet. Cream snaps out of her fear and runs over to help Shadow,

“Thanks,” Shadow said as Dark Sonic stands in front of them.

“Aw, how cute.” Dark Sonic teased as Shadow pulls Cream behind her,

“Cream stay b…” Shadow is struck in the side and knocked away. Cream stood there petrified, Dark sonic right in front of her.

“Looks like there’s no one to protect you this time.” She said grabbing Cream by the collar of her shirt, “Say goodnight.” She said with a grin as he pulled her fist back to strike her,

“Please stop Mr. Sonic!” Cream cried out not realizing what she was saying. She closed her eyes in reacting but instead of feeling hit, nothing happened. The only thing she felt was the hand let go of her collar. Cream opens her eyes to see Dark Sonic backing away, she’s holding onto one of her hands as it’s shaking.

“What?” Dark Sonic said staring at the shaking hand confused,

“Dark Sonic!” Eggman yelled as Dark Sonic Snaps out of it and jumps back to his side. “Return to base.” He said as she nods and disappears. “We’ll play again, but next time you won’t be so lucky.” He said as he disappears along with the remaining Swatbots. 

“Cream.” Blaze runs over, “Are you hurt?” She asked as Cream shakes her head,

“What just happened?” Knuckles asked pushing one of the broken robots out of his way.

“You called her Mr. Sonic.” Shadow said,

“The… old me came out…” Cream said feeling a little embarrassed,

“I don’t understand,” Blaze said,

“That’s what you used to call Sonic in our past lives, it’s what you called all of us in our past lives.” Tails said, “Your mom taught you to be very polite.”

“She did…” Cream said,

“And somehow that caused Sonic to react?” Shadow asked,

“Perhaps Eggman lied and Sonic is still in there.” Blaze said,

“I wouldn’t put it past Eggman to lie about that. But I hope for our sake your right.” Knuckles said as Tails walks over to the Twin Tornado, “For now, we should get back to HQ.”

“Not yet…” Tails said, “We need to make a quick stop.” She was holding a blue cased cellphone that Kolt didn’t recognize.

“To where?” Shadow asked, as they all climb back into the Twin Tornado,

“Something we should have done a while ago…” She said as they fly off.

At Eggman’s secret base Dark Sonic is sitting on a table kicking her legs impatiently as Eggman searches around the room for something, “You okay there?” She asked him,

“I should be asking you that. What happened back there?” he said,

“Not sure, I was about to pulverize the rabbit but then my hand just started shaking.” She said looking at her hand again, “It seems fine now.”

“It could be Sonic’s protective nature coming through. And out of all of them Cream is the weakest. He’s always been protective of her and Tails.” He said,

“Could use that to our advantage.” She said with a grin,

“What did you have in mind?” Eggman raised an eyebrow looking at her intrigued as he continued to work.

The Twin Tornado lands just outside a suburban neighborhood that they all recognized except for Kolt. Brandy and Caroline recognize the house they were walking towards and were confused to what TK was thinking. “TK, what are we doing here?” Brandy asked as TK ignores the question looking determined,

“This isn’t a good idea TK,” Sophia said, “We should at least run this by Elias,”

“And what, have them wait even longer? They haven’t had any news for almost a month. They have a right to know.” TK said.

“I’m completely lost… where are we?” Kolt asked slowly following from behind.

“Still, I don’t know if now’s the best time…” Caroline said, as TK goes up to the door and knocks.

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Kolt asked as the door opens.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this but we need to talk.” TK said as Mr. Hedge looks at all of them.

“Is Saya with you?” He asked,

“That’s what we’re here to talk about.” She said,

“TK…” Sophia said, but a part of her didn’t want to stop her.

“Come in.” He said as he sees Kolt, “Who are you?” He asked,

“My name’s Kolt sir…” He said feeling uncomfortable, he had no clue what was going on as they all walk inside.

“Girls?” Mrs. Hedge said looking at all of them, “Where’s Saya?” She asked as all of their faces darken. Kolt begins to realize that these people are Saya’s parents.

“We came here to talk to you about Saya… but there’s something you need to know first.” TK said,

“We haven’t heard from her in weeks. What would be more important?” Mr. Hedge asked getting angry,

“Calm down Jules, you’re scaring them.” Mrs. Hedge said as he takes a breath.

“There’s another reason why the military put us under protection.” TK said as they look at her confused, “We’re the Freedom Fighters.” She said as they all wait for a reaction as they both begin to chuckle.

“Yeah, and I’m superman.” Mr. Hedge joked, Kolt could tell this is probably where Saya got her sass and humor from. But he also realized, why wouldn’t they react like that. They all look nothing like their past lives. TK stands up and shows them her bracelet.

“TK… what are you?” Brandy said,

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control." TK said transforming into Tails taking them all off guard. “I’m Tails, the Fox.” She said as Mrs. Hedge slowly stands up and walks towards the kitchen in shock,

“I’m going to make us some tea…” She said,

“Let me help,” Caroline said walking after her.

“How?” Mr. Hedge asked looking shocked and confused trying to process TK having Fox ears and two fox tails. 

“Do you remember the meteor shower the night before the Zarkon attacked the school?” Tails asked as he nods. “These bracelets fell from the sky.” She explained,

“The mysterious impacts, that no one could find…” He said as he begins to think, “Wait a minute if you’re Tails… Then he must be Knuckles.” He said pointing at Kolt as he nods. “And I assume that Brandy is Blaze and Caroline is Cream… Sophia is…”

“I’m Shadow.” Sophia said,

“Then that means…” Mr. Hedge continues as they all hear a crash coming from the kitchen. They all run over to see Mrs. Hedge dropped the teapot as tears are running down her face.

“That means Saya… is Sonic…” She said as Caroline leads Mrs. hedge away from the broken pot and the others start cleaning up the mess. “It all makes sense…” She said as Caroline helps her sit back down on the couch, “The fast healing, the blue bangs, the overeating…”

“Have you been watching the news lately?” Brandy asked as Tails transforms back.

“Are you talking about when the Zarkon…” Mr. Hedge started but quickly stopped as he came to the realization, “Oh my god…” His face turns white as all Mrs. Hedge could do at this point is cry. “Where is she?”

“We… Don’t know…” Caroline said,

“So you came over here to tell us our daughter is gone? That those monsters took her?” He said trying not to yell but he felt panicked and helpless,

“That’s not the worse part…” Sophia said, they both look at her with a questioning expression on how this could get any worse? “The Zarkon were working with a psychopath by the name of Dr. Robotnik… We know him as Eggman.”

“Eggman?” Mrs. Hedge said, “It that the man reported to have attached the college?” Kolt nods, 

“He’s like us.” Caroline said,

“How’s he like you?” Mr. Hedge asked,

“We didn’t get these bracelets by accident. These bracelets help us connect to our past lives.” TK explained.

“Past lives? You were a Two tailed Fox in your past life?” Saya’s mother asked,

“Yes, we were the Freedom Fighters back then. And we’ve come back to fight an old enemy.”

“This Eggman?” Mr. Hedge asked,

“Yes, Eggman and Sonic have been enemies for an awfully long time. Their struggle ended in both of their deaths…” TK said as Kolt began to notice that how she was talking to them was frightening them.

“Saya’s still alive.” Kolt quickly said as those words alone lifted a weight from their shoulders.

“Could you be any less gentle about this TK?” Brandy said,

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way of sugar coating this.” She argued,

“Wait, if Eggman hates our daughter so much why take her? Wouldn’t he want… to kill her?” Mr. Hedge was hesitant to ask.

“That’s where this all stated. Last time he tried to kill Sonic he died. I believe he realized that without Sonic there is no Eggman and that’s why he took her alive but out of his way.” TK said,

“When were you going to tell us this theory?” Sophia asked,

“I just did…” TK said as Sophia lets out an annoyed huff.

“So Eggman has Saya as his prisoner?” Mrs. Hedge asked,

“Sadly, the story’s not finished… A few days ago we found where Eggman was holding Saya and we wasted no time to start our rescue. But we had no idea that Eggman was one step ahead of us. Eggman used a Dark energy to alter Saya’s mind turning Sonic… evil.” TK said,

“Are you trying to say my daughter is evil?” Mr. Hedge said getting angry.

“Unfortunately, it’s true… Sonic is under Eggman’s control. She seriously injured Brandy, Kolt and Sophia when we made our escape.” Caroline explained as TK walks over to them and kneels grasping their hands.

“I swear to you, we will get Saya back.” She said,

“How can you be sure you can save her?” He said looking doubtful,

"Because Saya's always the one saving the day. She saved everyone at the school and hasn't stopped saving people since. So now it's our turn to save her.” TK said,

“Easier said than done, not just a few hours ago she mopped the floor with us…” Sophia said,

“But she stopped… Sonic is still in there. We just have to find a way to pull her out.” TK said sounding hopeful.

“Please… Just bring Saya home…” Mrs. Hedge said as they all look at one another and nod to them. After Mrs. Hedge calmed down, they left and went back to Freedom HQ.

Elias and Sally were waiting for them. “I don’t remember giving permission to go over to Saya’s parents.” Elias said to them.

“They had a right to know.” TK said angrily,

“How’d they take it?” Sally asked stopping Elias who looked like he was getting ready to argue.

“They’re shaken up… But they put their faith in us to bring Saya back.” Caroline said.

“I suppose that’s the best outcome all things considered.” Elias said,

“We should get dinner ready.” Brandy said as her and Caroline walk away.

“I need to go blow off some steam.” Sophia said heading towards the gym.

“I should try to figure out a way to immobilize Dark Sonic…” TK said walking over to her work bench.

“What will you do Kolt?” Sally asked,

“I think I’ll walk around… gotta clear my head.” He said walking down the corridor. No matter what he did his thoughts kept flashing back to when he met Saya. He only was introduced to her for a few minutes but the thought of someone with that bright of a personality changing to acting that evil sent chills down his spine. Her red eyes kept flashing in his head as he realized he wound up right in front of the Master Emerald. He walks up and sits on top of it again and lies back. Remembering his days on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald.

“Is there something on your mind Knuckles?” Tikal asked appearing next to him.

“It’s Kolt… and yeah, there’s a lot on my mind.” He said as she stared at him expectantly. “Do you think we can actually save Saya?”

“I have no doubt in my mind.” She said with a smile.

“How can you be so sure?” He said sitting up.

“You know I’ve been around for an exceedingly long time. And the one thing that never changes it that Sonic always wins.” She said,

“Doesn’t feel like winning…”

“You’re right, but Sonic isn’t alone… She has all of you for help. That’s why I know you’ll get her back.”

“Wish I could be as optimistic about it as you are.” He said with a sigh.

“You wouldn’t be you if you were that positive.” She teased,

“Are you saying I’m not positive?”

“No, but sometimes you need help climbing out of the dark.” She said,

“So I’m a downer…”

“I don’t know what that means.” She said looking confused as he chuckles.

“Thank you, Tikal, I feel much better.” He said,

“You’re welcome, please come by anytime. The Master Emerald misses you too.” She smiles,

“I want to make sure it’s alright with DR. Q before we attempt to search for the Dark Chaos Emeralds. She seems to not like us doing things without medical supervision.” He said jumping off the Master Emerald.

“Then I will see you soon.” She said as he leaves the Alter room.

A few days later Dr. Eggman prepped Dark Sonic with some new gear around her right wrist. It was similar in size to her bracelet but there were buttons and blinking lights. “What’s with the new bling?” She asked looking it over,

“It’s something I made to keep track of you.” He said,

“Another counter measure? Yeesh you’re paranoid.” She said rolling her eyes.

“I told you before I don’t trust you. Besides it’s not just that,” He said pointing at one of the buttons. “There are some fun additions to it.” Dark Sonic presses the button as a holographic light shines for a moment as she looks to see nothing’s changed.

“Uh… Cool?” She said confused, Eggman huffs and points at her reflection coming off of one of the turned off monitors. Her appearance changed into looking like Saya. “Way past cool!”

“That’s not all, It’s also a radio set along with a homing teleport.” He said,

“Okay, before you start nerding out, could you explain what you mean by homing teleport?” She said.

“It tracks your Chaos Emerald energy levels. If you somehow transform back into Saya. The bracelet will teleport her right back here.”

“Oh! So not a counter measure for me. But a counter measure for Saya. Ha, I’d love to see their faces as they think they saved their friend only to have her disappear again right in front of them.” She laughs.

“But now that you have that form at our disposal, we can attempt your brilliant idea.” Eggman said, “And all we have to do now is wait.”

At Freedom HQ, Kolt heads to the Infirmary to talk to Dr. Q. He had to know for sure there weren’t any other Dark Chaos Emeralds hiding. But he wants to be safe about it this time since having any one of them on bed rest while Dark Sonic is a threat was not going to go over well. “Oh for peats sake, what did you do now?” Dr. Q said as he enters the infirmary.

“Nothing yet, that’s why I’m here.” Kolt said walking over.

“Okay?” she said looking confused, 

“Tikal thinks we can confirm if there are any other Dark Chaos Emeralds with my help. But I wanted to make sure you’d be okay with it seeing as last time…”

“Wait you’re actually asking me to supervise?” She asked looking shocked.

“If you want, I thought it would be better not to risk it since we’re down one.” He said as she smiles at him.

“Kolt, you have no idea how happy this makes me.” She said grabbing her first aid bag. “Let’s go inform Elias of the plan and then we can head to the alter room.” She said as they walk to the computer room. Elias was sitting at a computer with a cup of coffee talking to Brandy.

“Good Morning, are you going to ask for permission to do something too?” He asked,

“Uh, yeah?” Kolt said, “We wanted to try and see if Tikal and I can confirm if there are any other Dark Chaos Emeralds we need to look out for. And I asked Dr. Q to supervise. What were you asking?” He asked Brandy,

“Caroline’s been very distant so I thought maybe the two of us going to the Farmers Market might help distract her for a bit.”

“And I was telling her that might not be a good idea.” Elias said,

“I’m not so sure.” Dr. Q said as Elias looks at her surprised. “You and I saw how much she disconnected after what happened. A change of scenery might help her.”

“Do you suggest they take TK as well then? She was also in the same state.” Elias said,

“You’d have to pry her away from her work bench and I don’t think that’s going to be possible anytime soon…” Sophia said walking up, “I don’t think it’s a good idea… But if you think it’ll help Caroline, I say do it. I’ll even be on standby just in case.”

“That at least puts my mind at ease. Alright, Brandy and Kolt your requests are approved. But please be careful.” He said as they both nod. Brandy runs off to grab Cream and Kolt and Dr. Q head to the alter room. Sophia pauses and waits for the others to leave before looking back over at Elias. 

“If there is more than one Dark Chaos Emerald… I hate to say this, but finding them takes priority… Even before saving Saya.” Sophia said,

“I’m surprised to hear you say that.” Elias said,

“I want Saya back just as much as they do. But those Emeralds are a real threat. If they can turn Saya of all people evil, think of what else they are capable of?”

“You have a valid point… Let’s hope there’s only the one.” He said handing her an envelope. “End of the week, we’ll be getting the Submarine back. You and team Dark are to go to the Under-water Base and see if you can find any clues as to where Eggman went.” He said as she nods and begins to look over the paperwork.

“Would it be alright if I bring Caroline along on this mission?” Sophia asked, “Having her hearing in a large place like that would help.” She asked,

“You sure?”

“Rogue and Omega already know her a little bit and having an extra pair of eyes that sees things differently like I do would help.”

“Sees differently?” Elias said looking at her confused,

“Our past lives give us a different perspective.” She explained,

“I see…” He pauses and looks over at her while she reads, “How are you feeling? Helen told me a bit about of your… outburst” He said as she huffs,

“I’m fine, just a bit of the past coming back to haunt me.” She said, “it’s nothing to be concerned about. Besides, I did get hit in the head a few times.” She joked as they get back to work. 

Brandy heads to the kitchen to find Caroline sitting at the table with an untouched cup of tea, She was staring at the cup completely dazed. 

“Hey Caroline,” Brandy said as she snaps out of it looking up at her not realizing she zoned out. “Grab your purse we’re going to the farmers market.” She said with a smile,

“What? But isn’t it dangerous?” Caroline said,

“I already asked Elias and he gave us the go ahead, and Sophia’s on standby just in case.” She said holding out her hand.

“Okay,” She said taking her hand and they grab their things and head out towards the farmers market.

“You ready?” Kolt asks Dr. Q, as they both walk up to the Master Emerald. 

“Yes, please be careful.” She said. Kolt transforms into Knuckles and Tikal appears next to him while Dr. Q stands to the side to watch. They both stand opposite of one another around the Master Emerald and begin chanting. The room glows brighter as they both focus on the familiar energy of Dark Chaos.

“Knuckles, how are you feeling?” Dr. Q called out,

“Fine… but this is going to take a while…”

“Remember to take it easy,” She said,

“Talking is making me lose concentration…” He said,

“Okay, I’ll stay quiet, but if I start noticing you not looking well, I’m pulling the plug.” She said as he gives her a nod. He could see the flow of Chaos and trying to recall how the Dark Chaos Emerald felt when he first felt it. How it felt so different from Chaos energy, something he wasn’t expecting. He continued to focus, completely enveloped in searching within Chaos for the answers he was looking for. 

Brandy and Caroline get to the Farmers market, it was crowded since the weather was so nice. There were many different stands with fruits and vegetables along with baked goods and odd bobbles. They slowly walked through the market looking at everything. “This is so nice. The weather is perfect, and we were able to get some really good fruit.” Caroline said with a smile.

“Maybe we can make a pie later.” Brandy said, she was happy to see Caroline act like her cheerful self. 

“That’s a great idea! I bet that’ll pull TK away from her desk.” Caroline said,

“You noticed too?” Brandy asked,

“She hasn’t stopped working since we got back from the Hedges…” She said as they both frown. TK was Saya’s best friend and they knew that her being turned against them was eating at her inside. “Let’s keep looking around, we should find something nice for Sophia.” She said as they continue looking around. Brandy smiles as she watches her best friend trying to fight through her sadness and fear to put on a smile. She knew that Caroline was strong and that they were all going to pull through this hard time together. “Look, this booth has crystals.” Caroline called her over as they both take a look. There were an assortment of different crystals on the table.

“Maybe we should grab one for Kolt?” Brandy asked as they both look over the booth, Caroline sees a green colored crystal that caught her eye it reminded her of the color of the Master Emerald. She purchases it and places it in her bag. “There’s a booth over there with books, maybe there’s something Sophia would like?” she said as they walk over to that booth and start looking over the books. As Brandy has her nose in a book about time travel Caroline tugs on her shirt to get her attention. “Did you find something?” She asked as she notices Caroline looking into the crowd. 

“I… I think I see Saya…” She said,

“Dark Sonic is here?” Brandy whispered putting the book down looking through the crowd,

“No, it’s Saya, look, she has long hair, and her bangs are blue,” She said discretely pointing in the direction,

“Are you sure?” Brandy didn’t believe it but after she began to focus on the one area, she sees this Saya lookalike walk out of view down a nearby alley near one of the booths.

“What should we do?” Caroline asked,

“Text Sophia, “Brandy said as Caroline pulls her phone out while Brandy kept her eye on that alley, “Tell her where we are and what we just saw and to be ready the second our distress beacons go off.” She said as they both pretend to go to other booths but keep an eye on the ally slowly making their way closer. Caroline gets a message and reads it,

“Sophia said they’re not waiting; she’s grabbing the other and heading here asap. She said we should keep our distance but if we can, we should try to keep an eye on her.” She said as they slowly start making their way into the alley.

At Freedom HQ Sophia runs into the hangar bay up to TK’s work bench taking her off guard for a second, “Sophia?” She said looking confused,

“Get the Tornado ready, Brandy and Caroline need us.” She said running towards another hallway. “I gotta go grab Kolt.”

“Uh… okay.” TK said running over to the Twin Tornado and getting it ready for takeoff. Sophia Bursts into the Alter room and runs up the stairs,

“Everything alright Sophia?” Dr. Q said looking startled,

“No time, Knuckles, we gotta go.” She said as he doesn’t respond, “Damnit, Brandy and Caroline could be in danger.” She said grabbing his arm as a jolt of energy goes though both of them. The light of the Master Emerald dims as Knuckles snaps out of it.

“What happened?” He said looking confused and disoriented, as Tikal disappears. 

“We need to go,” Sophia said pulling him away from the Emerald.

“Bring him to the infirmary when you get back!” Dr. Q demanded. They run towards the hangar bay as Sophia transforms into Shadow and they jump onto the Tornado just as it’s flying off.

“What’s going on?’ Knuckles asked,

“Caroline and Brandy saw someone who looks like Saya at the Farmers Market. We’re not risking them being ambushed. I knew this wasn’t a good idea.” Shadow said.

“They went to the Farmers Market? I didn’t even know they left.” Tails said,

“That’s because you haven’t lifted your head from your desk in days.” Shadow said as Tail’s ears lower feeling Shadow’s anger. Knuckles could also feel the anger coming from Shadow.

“Take it easy Shadow.” Knuckles said as she glares at him, but he was starting to feel just as agitated towards Shadow. But he know he didn’t have time to argue with her. They needed to focus on making sure Caroline and Brandy are alright.

Caroline and Brandy make their way into the alley but see no one. They continue to walk forward not knowing what might happen. “Should we transform?” Caroline whispered as Brandy looks back at the street, there were still a lot of people in sight and their transformations were anything but discrete.

“If the next alley is clear we’ll transform there.” She whispers and Caroline nods. They slowly walk towards the corner and peak their heads out to see if anyone was in the alley. They enter the alley but right as they were about to transform another couple walks down the street. They try to move forward to the next alley where they see the one who looks like Saya standing near the dead end looking down at something. 

“What’s she doing?” Caroline whispered,

“Not sure, let’s hide.” Brandy said as they sneak behind a nearby dumpster and try to see what she was doing but she wasn’t moving at all. “Something’s not right… We gotta get out of here.” Brandy said grabbing Caroline’s hand as there about to make a run for it. Two Swatbots jump down from the rooftops blocking their exit.

“We’re trapped!” Caroline said as they step back, they see the Saya lookalike walk towards them. “Saya?” she called out,

“No,” She said with a chuckle and with a reflective shimmer she turns into Dark Sonic. Her appearance had changed, her spines stuck up straight and were a midnight blue and her clothes were the same color. Even her signature sneakers were a deeper red. “But very close,” She said sarcastically. The Swatbots grab them while they are distracted with Dark Sonic. “Man! That was way too easy!” She laughs.

“Dark Sonic…” Brandy said as Dark Sonic lets out a sigh,

“Robotnik gave me that name… but I’m not so sure I like it, what do you two think?” She asks them but neither of them respond as they try to get free from the robotic hands grasping them, “I mean, Dark Sonic is kinda lame. It sounds like I’m related to Metal Sonic. I need something new… Something that shows just how much of a Scourge I can be.” She said with an evil grin.

“How’d you know we’d be here?” Brandy didn’t like this spiral Dark Sonic was going down and thought changing the subject would distract her. Dark Sonic laughs at her question. 

“Did you really think we didn’t have eyes on your base? In case you forgot, I know everything about you all.” She said,

“How’d you change into Saya?” Caroline asked,

“Full of questions huh? This lovely bracelet.” Dark Sonic said pointing at it, “Unfortunately, it’s also how he keeps track of me.” She rolls her eyes annoyed, “He’s way too paranoid.”

“Why are we here? Last time you wanted to kill us.” Brandy said struggling to get free, now she was just trying to stall for time.

“Oh he does, but I thought of a better idea. Fill your Chaos Emeralds with Dark Chaos energy. There’s no way the others would be able to win fighting three of us.” Dark Sonic said with a laugh,

“I think I’ve heard just about enough from you!” Shadow jumps down from the sky landing in between Dark Sonic and the Bots holding Caroline and Brandy. “Even when you’re evil you’re just as annoying.”

“Aw, what’s the matter Shadow? Feeling left out?” Dark Sonic said jumping back. “So you two were just asking questions to stall me,” Knuckles and Tails sneak up from behind the Swatbots. Knuckles rips Caroline free and smashes it away while Tails flies on the back of the other and disables it by tampering with some of the wiring.

“Don’t forget we’re here too!” Knuckles said,

“Did you really think they weren’t protected?” Tails said as she and Knuckles stand in front of Caroline and Brandy as Caroline helps Brandy out of the shutdown Swatbots grip.

“Well it was worth a shot.” Dark Sonic said with a shrug, “You all got here faster than I was expecting. I thought I had a few minutes to gloat. Oh well,” She said turning away from all of them. 

“Turn around and face me you faker!” Shadow yelled as Dark Sonic quickly turns back around and steps towards her,

“Faker? Ha! You’re the fake! You can’t even keep up with me.” She said as they all saw it, the bright red eyes were gone, and they were their vibrant emerald green again. But they flicker back to red as she shakes her head looking disoriented.

“Sonic?” Tails called out as Dark Sonic looks at them with a grin,

“Later losers!” She said disappearing, they all stood there in shock for a second.

“Did you see that?” Brandy said,

“Her eyes! They were green, only for a moment… but they were definitely green.” Shadow said,

“So she really is still in there.” Knuckles said,

“Are you two alright?” Tails asked as Brandy and Caroline nod, “We should get out of here before someone sees us.” They all leave the alley and head back towards the Twin Tornado.

Dark Sonic gets back to Eggman’s base still holding her head, she staggers to the main lab leaning against the wall. Her head was pounding, and she could tell Saya was starting to fight back. “What happened? Did they beat you?” Eggman asked,

“She’s getting stronger… fix it…” Dark Sonic said annoyed walking over to the pod.

“How is she getting stronger? You’ve absorbed enough Dark Chaos Energy that I’m surprised the Chaos Emerald isn’t tainted.” He said as Dark Sonic climbs into the pod.

“I don’t know… but somehow she’s doing it.” She said,

“We should have just killed them. This wouldn’t have happened.” Eggman said angrily,

“Duly noted, now make it stop.” She said as she pauses before closing the door, her hand was shaking again holding to the side of the chamber door tightly. She pulls her hand away and shuts the chamber. She leans back as Eggman gets to work on the computers trying to figure out how to stop Saya’s internal struggle as the chamber Dark Sonic is in fills with Dark Chaos energy.


	14. Lets Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

The Freedom fighters get back to base and quickly head to the computer room to tell Elias what happened. “Kolt, go see Dr. Q, she’s probably upset that I pulled you out of whatever it was you were doing.” Sophia said,

“I was really close to figuring out if there were any other Dark Chaos Emeralds.” He said as he glared at her, “Now I’m going to have to start over.” He said walking,

“What was that about?” TK asked, she gives Caroline ad Brandy a look of confusion as they both shrug.

“Not important,” Sophia said as she walks up to Elias,

“Are you two alright?” Elias asked Caroline and Brandy,

“We’re okay, just a little shaken up,” Caroline said,

“But we are positive now that we can save Saya.” TK said looking hopeful,

“How can you be sure?” Sally asked,

“For a second, after Shadow said something to her, her eyes turned green.” Bandy explained,

“And it seemed to affect her after that happened.” TK said like she was struggling with herself,

“What did you say to her?” Elias asked looking at Sophia,

“I called her a faker.” Sophia said crossing her arms,

“Faker?” Sally said,

“Yeah, we used to call each other that before,” Sophia explained, “We didn’t really get to a first name basis until I think after the third attempt to kill each other.” She pondered trying to remember if it was third or fourth. They all look at her concerned, “Did you all forget that I tried to blow up the world when you first met me?”

“The way you said it just threw us off is all…” Caroline said,

“Sorry,” Sophia said but her tone sounded indifferent. 

“But this is good, we just have to figure out other triggers to snap her out of it.” Elias said,

“I bet Dr. Q would know of a few ways to figure out triggers.” Brandy said,

“Good idea, Sophia why don’t you go talk to Dr. Q about it.” Elias said,

“Fine,” She said leaving the room.

“Does she seem off to you?” TK asked, “She practically snapped at me earlier.”

“Kolt was acting a little weird as well…” Caroline said.

“She did seem more irritated than usual.” Sally said, “She’s probably just a little stressed, I’m just glad you girls are okay.” She said heading back to work.

“Do you want to go make that pie Caroline?” Brandy said,

“Oh yes, that sounds great!” Caroline said with a smile,

“I’ve got a few more tests to do.” TK said leaving the room. Brandy and Caroline give each other a look worried at how much TK has been distancing herself.

At the Infirmary Dr. Q started to look Kolt over as she noticed he was getting impatient and irritated. “Everything alright Kolt?” She asked,

“Yeah, Are we almost done here? I should really get back to the Master Emerald.” He said,

“Why?”

“Because I’m the guardian.” He said sounding confused by her question.

“Okay? Let me just check a few more things then you’ll be good to go.” She said as Sophia walks into the room.

“You got a minute?” She asked,

“Just a moment I’m almost done with Kolt.” She said finishing up with Kolt, “Nothing looks out of the ordinary, just let me know if you feel any different.” She said as she notices Kolt making side glances at Sophia, “Everything alright with you two?” she asked as they both look away. Sophia started to pick up that she was getting irritated for no reason, similar to before she transformed into Shadow the first time. She walks over to Kolt and touches his arm as they both get shocked.

“Ow! What the hell Shadow are you trying to pick a fight?” Kolt said standing up clenching his fists ready to punch her.

“You just called me Shadow.” Sophia said as he stops looking shocked,

“I… I did?”

“We need to go back to the alter room.” Sophia said,

“Why?” Dr. Q asked as Sophia heads to the door.

“More of my old personality is bleeding through, and it looks like that’s the same issue with Kolt. I’m fairly sure it’s because I interrupted that stupid ritual.” She said as they follow her to the Alter room.

“Sophia… I’m sorry for snapping…” Kolt said feeling bad for letting his emotions control his actions,

“It’s fine, you and I didn’t really get along in our past lives. Tikal, we need your help.” Sophia said as she appears.

“Is everything alright?” Tikal asked as she takes a look at them, “Oh no…”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Dr. Q said.

“So you can see it?” Kolt asked,

“Your souls are unaligned.” She said,

“Can you fix it?” Sophia said, “I’m trying to be less like Shadow, not turn into him.” She said taking Kolt off guard for a second.

“Yeah… I don’t think I need to be more of a hot head then I already am…” He added.

“Come with me.” She said as they climb up to the Master Emerald, “Put your hand on the Emerald.” She said as they both reach out for the Emerald. Right as they touch the Master Emerald, they feel that shock again as they see each other’s eyes change colors for a split second then they revert back to their original color. 

“Your eyes…” Kolt looked at Sophia confused,

“When we were working earlier you had absorbed a lot of Chaos energy. Sophia interrupting your concentration literally shocked your souls.” Tikal explained.

“So we’re good now?” Sophia said taking her hand off the Master Emerald.

“How do you two feel?” Dr. Q asked,

“Fine, not as irritated, that’s for sure.” Kolt said,

“And there won’t be any Chaos Poisoning we have to worry about?” Sophia asked,

“Chaos Poisoning?” Kolt asked looking confused,

“Right, you don’t know. Saya almost died because she induced Chaos Control while in her human form.” Sophia explained,

“She did what?” Kolt looked worried, 

“Your bodies can’t contain Chaos energy like your previous forms can, it’s why you transform in the first place.” Tikal explained,

“So, are we going to get Chaos poisoning now?” Kolt asked as Tikal shakes her head.

“All we did was push your Souls back into place. There shouldn’t be any side effects.” Tikal said,

“That’s still vague enough for me to be worried…” Dr. Q said. “You both are now under surveillance for the next twenty-four hours.”

“What?” Kolt said lowering his head looking defeated, “This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen…”

“Sorry, I take responsibility for this.” Sophia said as Dr. Q starts dragging them back to the infirmary.

Dark Sonic wakes up in a dream about floating through endless darkness. She feels something grab her shoulder and she turns her around. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy pal!” She sees Saya in front of her striking her in the face with a fist causing her to wake up suddenly. She jolts awake hitting her head on the glass door of the chamber.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me…” Dark Sonic said grabbing her head as Eggman presses a button unlocking the chamber.

“Looks like you didn’t sleep well.” He said continuing to tinker,

“Blame Saya…” She said climbing out of the chamber holding her head,

“What?” Eggman stops working and turns towards her.

“She’s finding different ways to fight me, have you found a way to remove her yet?” Dark sonic asked,

“No, I thought it would be like how I sealed away Professor Ivo. But somehow, she’s fighting to get free… How is she managing that?” Eggman looks through his notes again,

“Maybe because she’s connected to Chaos, Tikal changed her body so that Saya’s human form could use Chaos Energy.” Dark Sonic explained,

“What? Why am I just hearing about this now?” Eggman asked,

“You didn’t ask,” Dark Sonic said sounding annoyed.

“So that’s how she’s able to fight back… I’ll need to try a few things; you should stay within the chamber.” He said,

“Fine.” She said climbing back in.

At the end of the week, Sophia heads to the kitchen to talk to Caroline about joining her on Team Dark’s mission. “Hey Caroline, you busy?” She asked spotting her in the hall,

“Not really, what’s up.” Caroline asked,

“I was wondering if you could join Team Dark on a mission.” She said,

“You’re still working with Team Dark?” Caroline asked,

“Elias wants us to investigate Eggman’s Underwater base to see if we can find any clues about Saya.” She said,

“Well if there’s any way I can help then sign me up.” Caroline said with a smile,

“Great, we leave in one hour, meet in the hangar bay then.” Sophia said,

“Alright.” Caroline said as Sophia walks off. Caroline heads to the kitchen to quickly eat lunch. She sees Brandy place a plate of sandwiches on the table.

“Hey, I made sandwiches, help yourself.” She said with a smile,

“Don’t mind if I do.” Caroline said grabbing one of them and taking a bite. “This is really good, what is it?”

“Ham and cheese with garlic spread,”

“Did you make the garlic spread?” Caroline asked,

“I did.” Brandy said,

“You’ll have to give me the recipe so I can give it to my mom, she’ll love it.” She said finishing eating the sandwich.

“Have you talked to you mom recently?” Brandy asked,

“Yeah, I was on the phone with her last night. She’s worried, especially with all the stuff their saying on the news about Sonic.” Caroline frowns, “What about your parents? How are they?”

"They're still abroad so they have barely noticed," Brandy said looking away with a sad look,

“I know they love you, and that’s what counts.” Caroline said placing her hand on Brandy’s shoulder.

“Thanks Caroline.” She smiles, “I’m going to take these around to see if anyone else is hungry.”

“Let me help,” Caroline said,

“Okay, can you take one to TK, I don’t think she came to breakfast.”

“In that case, I’ll take her two.” She said grabbing an empty plate and a can of soda from the fridge. She places two sandwiches on the plate and heads towards the hangar bay. TK seemed to be working on something.

“Oh hi, I didn’t see you there.” TK said putting her tools down,

“Brandy made sandwiches, so I brought you some.” She said placing them in front of her.

“Thanks but I’m not hungry.” She said as Caroline crosses her arms and glares at her.

“You didn’t come to breakfast… which means you haven’t had anything to eat all day and I’m not leaving until you start eating that sandwich.” She demanded, TK gives a frightened look as she grabs one of the sandwiches and takes a bite.

“There… happy?” She pouted,

“That better be finished by the time I get back or else.” She said,

“By the time you get back? Where are you going?” TK asked looking confused,

“Sophia asked me to join Team Dark on a mission to Eggman’s underwater base to look for clues.” Caroline explained,

“Hopefully, you can find something helpful… I’m still struggling to figure out a way to contain Dark Sonic.” TK said with a sigh. “Just make sure to be careful.”

“I’ll stay with Sophia, I’ll see you when I get back.” Caroline said walking away and meeting up with Sophia at the entrance,

“All ready to go?” Sophia asked,

“Yes, oh! Did you get one of Brandy’s sandwiches?” Caroline asked,

“I grabbed one on my way here, it was really good.” She said,

“Wonderful! Let’s get going.” Caroline said as they transform.

They head to the docks where Agent Rogue and Agent Omega were waiting for them. “Have you two been waiting long?” Shadow asked,

“No, we just go here.” Rogue said, “You must be Cream, nice to meet you in person.”

“Nice to meet you.” Cream smiles,

“Shadow talks about you and your friends all the time, must have left a good impression.” She winks as Shadow blushes, 

“A…Anyway… we can head out after one last thing.” Shadow said holding her hand out to Omega, “Give them to me.”

“Give what?” Omega asked,

“You know what, the explosives you’re hiding in your pockets.” Shadow said as he frowns.

“But…”

“No you pyromaniac! We’re going to an underwater base. One wrong explosion and we drown!” Rogue said as he sulks and hands Shadow a small explosive.

“And the grenades,” Shadow said as he hands her four grenades, “Any compact C4?” She asked as he pulls six out of his pickets.

“Where was he carrying those?” Rogue asked looking horrified she turns to Cream who just shrugs. Shadow lets out a sigh and hands him back two of the compact C4.

“You keep two, but they are for emergencies only!” she said,

“You’re no fun…” Omega said looking defeated,

“I’d rather she be no fun and alive then risk your crazy shenanigans.” Rogue said as Cream giggles, 

“Now we’re ready to go.” Shadow said as they climb into the submarine and begin their decent towards the base.

“What do we do if Eggman and Saya are still down there?” Cream asked,

“Robotnik wouldn’t be dumb enough to stay in a hideout that we knew about. And if he is then we’ll fight our way through,” Shadow said,

“Sounds dangerous.” Cream said,

"That's why you're here Hun, to make sure we're not ambushed. Besides we're here to protect you so there's nothing to fear." Rogue said,

“Okay…” Cream said as she looks out the window to see the underwater base. It sent chills down her spine as she remembered what happened last time they were here. Fear starts to overwhelm her Omega walks over noticing her panicking and places his hand on her shoulder.

“It’ll be alright.” He said trying to help calm her down,

“Thank you.” Cream said, 

“We’re in,” Rogue said as she docks the Submarine and they head inside.

“It doesn’t seem like anyone is here.” Omega said,

“Hear anything Hun?” Rogue asked Cream,

“No, just the sound of the water against the outer walls.” She said,

“Keep your guard up, there could be trip alarms.” Shadow said as they begin to sneak around but it was silent and abandoned, there wasn’t a Swatbot in sight. They get to the second floor where they had their first encounter with Dark Sonic and continue down the hallway Knuckles went down to search for Saya until they eventually make it to a hole in the ceiling above them,

“What happened here?” Rogue asked,

“Our friend had to break through to get to Sonic. Eggman kept her hidden.” Shadow said as Cream helps fly up with Rogue and Shadow warps her and Omega up to that floor.

“He’s a terrible person…” Cram said,

“Agreed, not lets search for Robotnik’s lab, it must be nearby.” Shadow said looking around,

“I think I found it.” Omega said,

“What makes you sure?” Rogue asked,

“The doors broken off.” He pointed at the door that was completely broken and bent in. They look inside, fear struck Cream as they saw a lab table in the middle of the room. She fought back tears as Rogue walks up to the computer looking at the console.

“Darn, it looks like he pulled the hard drive. I’m going to check to see if he kept a backup.” She said as Omega and Shadow started looking around the room.

“Keep an eye out for anything.” Shadow said,

“I found some syringes,” Omega said as Shadow walks over to him,

“He was experimenting on her?” Shadow said, 

“I… I need a moment.” Cream said running out of the room unable to hold back the tears any longer. She tried not to think about it but the thoughts of what Eggman might have done to Saya overtook her mind. She just wanted to cry but she took deep breaths to try and calm down as a light from another room caught her eye. She goes towards the door and looks inside. It looked like hanging from one of the walls was a robot, but it was too small to be a Swatbot. She entered the room to get a closer look as she instantly recognizes it. It was a half-finished Metal Sonic and the chest piece was flickering.

“Cream! Where are you?” Shadow yelled sounding panicked running out of the lab looking for her,

“H…Here!” She calls out as Shadow bursts into the room,

“You can’t just go off on your own its…” She flips on the light switch and gets a full view of the room, “Dangerous,” Her eyes widen as she walks up next to Cream,

“He tried to build Metal Sonic…” Cream said,

“With how far off it is it looks like he almost completed it.” Shadow said going through a pile of papers in a desk next to Metal Sonic, Cream follows her still keeping an eye on Metal Sonic fearing that it might move. “These say he was trying to copy Sonic by using her blood, but it didn’t work… he was trying to figure out how her speed worked to build Metal Sonic. He trashed it, saying he doesn’t need a replica when he has control over the real thing.” She crumples up the paper in her hand, “I’ll kill him…” Cream could tell that Shadows rage was beginning to overwhelm her.

“We can’t leave it here…” Cream said grabbing her hand,

“You’re right,” She said snapping out of it, “It needs to be destroyed, if this was ever finished, we’d be in a lot of trouble.” She pulls out one of the packs of C4 and places it on Metal Sonics chest piece. “I’ve set it to go off in one hour, if we’re lucky the explosion will take this whole place out as well.”

“Okay…” Cream said as Shadow walks out of the room and she follows,

“We’re leaving,” Shadow said on the head set at Rogue and Omega meet up with them.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get anything from the computers,” Rogue said looking defeated,

“Does this mean I can blow something up?” Omega asked as Shadow hands him back all of his explosives.

“Set them on a timer so we have enough time to get out of here.” She said,

“Yes boss!” He said with a smile as he runs off while they start heading back to the Submarine. Cream couldn’t get Metal Sonic out of her head; she only saw him twice in her past life. First when he attacked her and Amy when they were protecting a Chaos Emerald… that was also when she first met Shadow. The other time she saw Metal Sonic was when he was on TV in a race with…

“Shadow!” Cream yells as both her and Rogue jump,

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Shadow said flustered that she freaked out,

“I know how we can get Sonic back!”

“So let me get this straight, the next time we get into battle, you plan to keep the Swatbots at bay while I challenge Dark Sonic to a race where we will continue racing until her Chaos Emerald runs out?” Sophia said in the conference room with everyone,

“It might actually work, if her Emerald runs out, she should go back to Saya.” TK said excitedly,

“What if her Chaos Emerald doesn’t run out of energy?” Sophia asked,

“We won’t know until we try,” Caroline said,

“Okay then, what about me? There’s a chance my Chaos Emerald will run out of energy before hers.” Sophia said,

“Tikal and I have been trying to figure out how to extend the Chaos Emeralds energy.” Kolt said,

“I need some time to think about this…” Sophia said standing up.

“We won’t go through with this plan unless you are confident in it.” Elias said as Sophia gives him a nod and leaves the room.

“Why isn’t she excited about this idea? We could get Saya back.” TK asked,

“I think she’s afraid of getting her hopes up.” Brandy said,

“Shadow could still be in her head…” Kolt said remembering earlier last week when their souls were unaligned,

“What do you mean?” Caroline asked,

“She tries not to be like him, but it’s also a part of who she is. One thing I remember about Shadow was he knew that sometimes hard decisions needed to be made. Even if it wasn’t one others would be fond of.” He said, 

“What do you think is going through her mind?” Sally asked,

“I hate to say it… But she might be thinking of a worst-case scenario. If this doesn’t work she’ll have to fight Dark Sonic on her own…” He paused as he looks at the others, he didn’t want to say something that might scare them.

“Sophia isn’t Shadow!” TK said standing up angrily, “She wouldn’t do that!”

“TK, calm down he’s just saying…” Brandy started to say,

“Saying what? That She’ll kill Sonic?” TK said as a chill covered the entire room,

“I…I don’t think she’d go that far… but she’ll definitely hurt her if she has to…” Kolt said looking away feeling bad for even bringing it up. TK lets out a huff and quickly leaves the room,

“TK!” Caroline called out about to follow after her as both Brandy and Kolt stop her,

“Give her time,” Brandy said, “This is hard for her.”

“I think you all should take some time to think about this plan.” Elias said, as they nod. The three of them leave walking towards the kitchen as Caroline remembers the crystal, she got for Kolt when they went to the Farmers Market.

“I’ll be right back, meet you in the kitchen.” She said leaving Kolt and Brandy alone.

“How have you been holding up? You seem pretty calm.” Kolt asked,

“I’m concerned, but I think their idea could actually work. But I’m also worried about Sophia... Like you said, she’s internalizing worst case scenario and it’s causing her to doubt herself.” Brandy said,

“How do you think we can help?” he asked,

“By having confidence that this plan works.” She said as Caroline runs back up to them,

“You two alright?” Caroline asked,

“Yeah, just trying to figure out how we can convince Sophia.” Kolt said as Caroline hands him the crystal.

“I saw it at the Farmers market and thought you would like it. Though I’m not sure what type of crystal it is.” Caroline said,

“It’s a green Quarts, it’s known for its healing properties. Like absorbing…” He pauses and thinks for a moment realizing something, “Caroline, you’re a genius!” He said picking her up by the waist and spinning her with a bright smile.

“Uh… I am?” She looks at Brandy confused as he puts her down.

“Go find Sophia and tell her to meet me in the alter room.” Kolt said running off.

“That was weird…” Brandy said,

“Let’s go look for Sophia,” She said, as they split up to go look for her.

Dark Sonic was within the dream fighting back against Saya. She was trying to take her off guard again. “That trick’s not going to work twice you little brat!” Dark Sonic said as they held each other at bay.

“I’m still distracting you aren’t I? That’s still a win in my book,” Saya said with a grin, she might not be able to get control of her body, but she had to at least try and make it more difficult for Dark Sonic. 

“Chaos you’re annoying!” She glared,

“And I’ll continue to be annoying until you give me my body back!” Saya said as Dark Sonic stops blocking her making Saya lunge forward taking her off guard.

“This is my body now!” Dark Sonic knees Saya in the stomach before knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. “Now stop fighting!” the darkness beneath them quickly restrains Saya before she could push Dark Sonic off of her.

“No!” Saya struggled, “I’ll never stop fighting! My friends will…!” Dark Sonic covers her mouth.

“That’s enough of that.” She hissed. Her eyes glowed brighter and changed to hypnotic spirals as a red glow outlined Saya’s eyes, “Now just relax,” her tone changed becoming more calm. Saya tried to fight it but the moving spirals of Dark Sonic’s eyes were mesmerizing. “There’s no reason for us to fight.” Dark Sonic moves her hand away,

“No reason… to fight…” Saya stops struggling enthralled my Dark Sonic as the dark tendrils holding her start pulling her under as she sinks further into the darkness.

“Good, now go back to sleep.” Dark Sonic smiles as she watched Saya completely disappear within the darkness. 

Dark Sonic wakes up and knocks on the glass getting Eggman’s attention. He releases her from the chamber as she climbs out, “Finally awake I see, feeling better?” He asked,

“Much better,” She said stretching her legs, “I think I finally shut her up... At least for a little while,”

“Good, because I have a job for you.” He said turning to his monitor,

“Is it beating up the Freedom Fighters again?” She said,

“Not exactly, but that will probably happen.” He shows a building on the screen of a museum, “There’s a scroll in here that I need.”

“A scroll? What for?” Dark Sonic asked,

“Research, none of your concern.” He said as she shrugs,

“Whatever,”

“Take a few bots with you in case the Freedom Fighters do show up.” He said pressing some buttons and her bracelet beeps as he finishes,

“What, don’t think I can take them?” She said sounding insulted,

“I know you can take them. But your priority is the scroll,” He said.

“Fine, one moldy old scroll coming up!” Dark Sonic said leaving,

Caroline finds Sophia sitting on the rooftop looking out over the horizon. Sophia was deep in thought thinking about what would happen if their plan didn’t work and she’d be alone to fight Dark Sonic by herself. Her thoughts begin to spiral as Caroline walks up to her and puts her hand on Sophia’s shoulder, “I knew I’d find you up here.” She said with a smile,

“Am I that predictable?” Sophia asked,

“A little bit, C’mon, apparently Kolt wants to show you something in the Alter room. He seemed really excited.” Caroline said holding out her hand to Sophia,

“Alright,” She said taking her hand and standing up, following her to the Alter room. Kolt was standing next to the Master Emerald waiting,

“Glad you could join us.” Kolt said with a teasing grin, “I’ve found a solution to your running out of Chaos energy concern.” He holds up a palm sized clear quartz. “Tikal?” He called out, she appears, and he hands her the crystal. “Crystals are known to absorb energies; we can store Chaos energy within the Quarts and when you are ready to refill your Chaos Emerald, just touch the crystal to the Emerald and it will absorb the energy.” Tikal places the Clear Quartz on top of the Master Emerald and begins to chant. The Quartz changes to a green color identical to the Master Emerald.

“This… Might work…” Sophia said starting to believe that they might actually have a chance of making this happen. Even if depleting Dark Sonic’s Chaos Emerald doesn’t turn her back to normal she would still be weakened enough to incapacitate her long enough to drag her back to HQ. 

“Sophia, I know you can bring her back.” Kolt said as she looks up at him,

“How can you be sure?” Sophia looked away doubting herself.

“Because if anyone is able to pull Sonic back, it’s her rival.” Kolt said with a thumbs up. The alarms start to sound as they all look at one another. Kolt grabs the Chaos charged Quartz and holds it out to Sophia. “You can do this!” He said not breaking eye contact. She grabs the Crystal and gives him a light smile before they all run and meet TK and Brandy in the computer room.

“Dark Sonic is attempting to break into the museum,” Elias said, “It doesn’t seem like Robotnik is with her.”

“Why a museum?” Caroline asked,

“We’re not sure but whatever the reason, she needs to be stopped.” Elias said as they all look at Sophia wondering if she had made a decision. She looks down at the Crystal in her hand.

“Then let’s stop her once and for all.” Sophia said as they all smile. Sally walks up to her and hands her a small tracking device and a different earpiece.

“The minute you start racing we’ll be tracking your every move.” She said, as Sophia nods to her putting in the earpiece.

“Can I say it for good luck?” TK looked as Sophia as she lets out a sigh,

“Only because I haven’t had to hear it for a while,” She said as they all transform.

“Alright team! Let’s do it to it!” Tails said cheerfully as they run to the Twin Tornado and head towards the museum.

Tails lands the plane as Dark Sonic climbs out of the hole made in the museum wall holding a scroll in her hand. “Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. I was beginning to think I was going to get out of here without any trouble” Dark Sonic said jumping over some rubble and standing in front of them. “Ready for another beating?” She grinned,

“Says the one who ran with her tail between her legs last time.” Shadow said taking Dark Sonic by surprise,

“Oh! Shads got some spunk today!” She laughs, raising her hand ready to tell the Swatbots to attack. 

“Got a lot more than that.” Shadow walked up close to Dark Sonic getting right in her face, “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m listening,” Dark Sonic said looking intrigued,

“We have a challenge, just you and me. Winner takes all.” Shadow said,

“What’s the challenge?” She asked,

“What we do best, we race.” Shadow said as for a split-second Dark Sonic’s eyes flicker to a green color again before going back to red.

“A race huh? What’s the prize?” Dark Sonic said sounding excited,

“I win, you give me the scroll,”

“And if I win, I kill one of your friends.” Dark Sonic said putting the scroll inside her vest as the rest of them flinch for a moment.

“Do you accept? Faker.” Shadow taunted,

“You’re on!” Her eyes turn green again, “What’s the finish line?”

“It’s an endurance race, around the country. First one back here wins.” Shadow said,

“Sounds good to me,” Her eyes go back to red, “Let’s do this.” She said as they both line up.

“Cream, could you count us down?” Shadow asked,

“S…Sure! On your marks, get set, GO!” She yelled as Shadow and Dark Sonic run off out of site. The rest of them look at the Swatbots just standing there.

“Well at least we have something to pass the time.” Knuckles said punching his fists together as they attack the robots.

Shadow and Dark Sonic were already miles away from the city keeping up with one another. She knew this was going to take a while, possibly two hours with them at their top speed to get to the other side of the country and that was when Shadow predicted Dark Sonic’s Emerald would run out. She just had to keep her distracted long enough for Dark Sonic to not realize her Chaos Emerald is running out of energy. 

The first hour and a half passes without any issues, neither of them had broken a sweat and they were still neck and neck trying to get ahead of one another.

“Feeling tired yet?” Dark Sonic teased,

“You wish,” Shadow said as she glances at Dark Sonic’s Emerald and it was diming faster than she expected racing at top speed bust be burning the Chaos Emeralds energy faster. Dark Sonic looks down to see what she was glancing at and Shadow knew she had to keep her distracted. “Do you remember what you told me before you died?” She asked as Dark Sonic turns back towards Shadow, her eyes flickering long enough for her to forget about her Emerald.

“I told you to be the fastest thing alive for me…” Her eyes change back to red, “But I’m back, so that’s no longer necessary.” She said trying to trip her.

“Hey!” Shadow dodges,

“What? You thought I’d play fair?” She laughs,

“Enough talk faker! Let your speed do the talking,” Shadow taunted back and again her eyes flickered. She knew Saya was trying to fight, she was sure of it.

Back at the museum the others were picking up the pieces of now scrap metal Swatbots from their fight. “Do you think it’ll work?” Tails asked starting to have second thought now worried that Shadow might get hurt or that She might have to hurt Sonic. Knuckles walks up next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

“Shadow can do this,” He said giving her a thumbs up.

“But we should still head after them just in case she does needs backup.” Blaze said,

“And to bring them home.” Cream said with a smile, they all climb into the Twin Tornado and fly off in the direction that Shadow and Dark Sonic went.

They get close to the other side of the country when Shadow notices her own Emerald was getting dim. She quickly grabs the Crystal from her pocket and presses it against her Chaos Emerald hiding it from Dark Sonic. The Crystal changes back to its clear color as the Chaos Emerald glows brightly again. “Looking a little tired Sonic. You can always quit now.” Shadow said egging her on,

“Not a chance!” Dark Sonic said, Shadow looks down at her Chaos Emerald again… any second now… “There’s no way I’m going to let a faker beat…” In a blue flash Dark Sonic transforms back into Saya. She trips and begins to fall to the ground at full speed.

“Chaos Control!” She stops time long enough to run in front of her and catch her before she crashes into something. They both crash into the ground as Shadow held Saya tightly. “Saya? Saya!” She yelled, Saya hadn’t moved but then quickly opens her eyes and gasps for air like she couldn’t breathe.

“Sh… Shadow?” Saya moves her hand to her head, as she begins to realize she has control of her body. 

“It worked!” Shadow said with tears in her eyes as Saya sits up. “I can’t believe it worked!” Saya notices the metal bracelet and quickly remembers what it does. She attempts to pull off the bracelet quickly beginning to panic realizing she was running out of time. Saya turns to Shadow who was still in shock that their plan worked as she grabs her by the shoulders.

“Where’s your tracking device?” Saya asked snapping Shadow out of it,

“What?” Shadow asked confused,

“Your tracking device, I know Sally wouldn’t let you leave without one. Where is it?” Saya said shaking Shadow.

“Here…” Shadow pulls the tracking device out of her pocket and holds it out to her. Saya swipes it from her hand, throws it in her mouth and swallows it. “Did you just eat my tracking device?” She looked very confused as Saya hugs her tightly taking her off guard for a second before she hugs her back. She didn’t want to let go of the hug feeling at peace knowing her friend was back. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” Saya pulled back from the hug, “Now try not to panic, I know you’ll find me.” She said with a calm smile as she hears the bracelet start to beep,

“Find you?” Shadow looked confused, “But you’re right…” In a flash Saya disappeared right from her arms, “No…No!” she screamed, realizing that Saya was trying to remove the bracelet. It must have had a return function. She raged as she knew Robotnik was one step ahead of them once again.

“Shadow? Shadow can you hear me?” Sally reached out over the headset, “Shadow is everything alright?”

“I lost her… I had her, she was in my arms and then…” She starts running back towards Freedom HQ wiping the tears away from her face,

“What do you mean?” Sally asked,

“It worked Sally, everything worked perfectly… But again, Robotnik was two steps ahead of us.” Shadow said trying to run faster.

“Where are you?” She asked,

“I’m a little over an hour out.” Shadow said as she sees the Twin Tornado fly above her, “Make that a few minutes.” She uses Chaos Control to teleport onto the Twin Tornado.

“It didn’t work?” Kolt asked looking defeated,

“No it did.” Shadow said,

“Then where’s Saya?” Brandy asked,

“I’ll explain back at HQ.” She said as TK turns the Tornado around and they get back to Freedom HQ where Elias and Sally were waiting in the Hagar bay.

“Okay Shadow, what happened?” Elias asked as she transforms back. They all walk together to the computer room.

“Everything went according to plan; her Chaos Emerald ran out and she turned back into Saya. But apparently Eggman thought this might happen, remember the bracelet Brandy and Caroline told us about?”

“Yeah, she commented that it was how Eggman kept track of her.” Brandy said,

“It started to beep right before she vanished,” Sophia said,

“There must have been a teleportation device inside.” TK said,

“That’s what I thought, but there’s something else.” Sophia said,

“What is it?” Caroline asked,

“Saya ate my tracking device.” Sophia said as Sally looks shocked as she runs over to one of the computers.

“That’s what happened!” She said typing on the computer, “I was tracking your movements when you started racing but then your signal disappeared,”

“Saya knew she didn’t have much time; she must have planned this for a while.” Brandy said,

“She was fighting from the inside the whole time.” Caroline said,

“Got it!” Sally said, “The signal is coming from the Mountains east of the city.”

“Take the time to let your Chaos Emeralds fully charge. Saya gave us this opportunity to strike while Robotnik is off guard and we won’t waste this chance.” Elias said.

“This time for sure, we’ll get her back.” Kolt said, as Sophia hands the Clear Quartz back to Kolt.

“Eggman might have outmaneuvered us this time but now we have the upper hand!” TK said,

“Let’s go visit Robotnik.” Sophia said,


	15. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Saya didn’t know how long it had been since she was in control of her own actions. It felt like she had been watching a movie, trapped, a prisoner in her own body, drowning in darkness. How long was she waiting to be rescued? She knew how cruel it was bringing hope to Shadow then have it ripped away. Thinking back, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Shadow look that relieved and happy, but she knew it would be short lived. Now Saya had to stall for time for her friends to find her and she’s definitely not going down without a fight.

“Your friends are clever Saya.” Eggman’s voice came over the intercom as Saya stood up. She was in a large room she didn’t recognize.

“You’re just now figuring that out?” She said sarcastically as a door opens and two Swatbots enter the room walking towards her.

“Now, hold still…” Eggman said,

“Ha! I’m finally able to run and you want me to hold still? In your dreams Egghead!” She said looking at her Chaos Emerald, it was recharging, but not as fast as she was hoping it would. Saya knew she needed more time if she wanted to transform. She runs straight at the Swatbots and slides underneath one of them. “One thing doesn’t change; your bots are too slow.” She taunted.

“Seize her!” Eggman yells as Saya jumped on top of one of the Swatbots grabbing wires out of the back of the neck.

“These look important!” She said ripping them out as the Swatbot powers down. “Whoops.” She jumps off as the bot falls over. “You’ll have to try harder…” She said as the other Swatbot shots something out of its cannon and she barely dodges. She looks over she shoulder to see the same adhesive from the weapon Spira used on her the very first time Brandy transformed. “Then that…” Saya knew if she got hit with that it was game over. But she’s not going to give up, never again. She runs at the Swatbot and it moves out of the way.

“Impressive, even when you are in your human form you are a formidable opponent,” Eggman said,

“You haven’t seen anything yet!” She quickly looks around and runs back to the other robot on the ground she grabs the cannon and aims it at the active bot. She manages to trigger the cannon to fire it’s weapon before the other Swatbot can get another sticky attack off. “I’m sorry, what were we seizing?” She smirks as she throws down the cannon and dusts off her hand. She hears the door behind her, a larger robot steps into the room and makes a swing at her as she jumps back with a whistle. “Oh! Bringing out all your toys today?”

“You will surrender.” He said from within the robot sounding determined,

“Over my dead body!” Saya yelled,

“Poor choice of words,” He said as the robot takes another swing destroying the other robots. The other hand makes a swing trying to grab her and she quickly ducks away,

“Wow Eggman, this one is even slower.” She jumped and stuck out her tongue at the bot. She had to figure out how to get out of the room, maybe she could taunt Eggman enough to make him open up a wall for her. “Missed me!” She taunted as he makes another grab almost hitting the wall as he stops and pulls back.

“I know what you’re doing, but it won’t work.” He said,

“Aw why not? Did you figure out how to control your anger problem?” She joked,

“I do not have an anger problem!” He yelled,

“And that right there proved my point,” She shrugs and shakes her head.

“Enough!” He yelled as one of the robots hands turns into a cannon, “Try dodging this!” The cannon shoots off as Saya quickly runs to get out of the way towards the robot. She ran faster than she had before, she could feel it. She turns for a second to see that half of the room was covered in the sticky material.

“A little excessive don’t you think?” She said catching her breath, she was reaching her limit and the Chaos Emerald wasn’t charged enough for her to transform.

“To catch you, nothing is too excessive.” He said as he swings down the cannon toward her and she rolls out of the way. The scroll that Dark Sonic had stolen rolls out of her pocket, she had completely forgotten about it. “So you did get the scroll.”

“Crap,” She runs over to grab it, but doesn’t see the other hand strike her as she’s thrown into a wall and before she can get back to her feet the massive robotic hand grabs her. “No!” She yelled struggling to get free,

“Couldn’t run forever! Not in that form anyway.” He laughed,

“I will get free!” Saya continued to struggle but the more she moved around the more Eggman tightened the grip on her.

“You can try, but you’re not going anywhere.” Eggman continued to tighten the grip as she was starting to struggle to breathe.

“I refuse… to be…” She gasped for breath, “Chaos…” But before Saya could try to teleport free, she blacks out.

Back at Freedom HQ, the group were standing around the Master Emerald waiting for their Emeralds to fully charge. Kolt goes over and places the Clear Quartz on top of the Master Emerald.

“You’re filling it with Chaos energy again?” TK asked,

“Yeah, just in case Saya needs it.” He said as it begins to slowly turn green,

“This is taking too long.” Sophia said pacing,

“We all want to go save Saya, but we need to be at one hundred percent.” Caroline said,

“I know… I just don’t want Robotnik to have the chance to hurt her again.” She said,

“Have faith in her, she had enough foresight to make sure we could track her. I’m sure she’s stalling for time.” Brandy said,

“I know you will bring Sonic back.” Tikal said appearing next to Kolt, “But please be careful, I sense that the Dark Chaos energy has become unstable.”

“That’s a little worrying.” Caroline said,

“Regardless we’re rescuing her this time.” Sophia said. Kolt notices that the Quarts turned completely green and he pockets it.

“Looks like our Emeralds are ready to go.” Kolt said,

“Let’s go!” Caroline said as they all head to the hangar bay and transform before flying towards Eggman’s base.

Saya jolts awake hitting her hear on the familiar chamber that Dark Sonic rested in to reabsorb Dark Chaos energy. As she tries to move her arms, she realizes they are restrained to her sides. “Oh, c’mon…” Saya whimpered still feeling put of breath,

“You’ll feel a little fatigue from the lack of oxygen.” Eggman said working on the computer with his back turned to her.

“Says the person who almost suffocated me to death.” She said trying to pull on the clamps holding her wrists.

“You drove me to that point, you’re just too stubborn for your own good.” Eggman said,

“That’s nothing new,” She rolled her eyes,

“You have a point there…”

“I won’t let you put Dark Chaos into my Emerald again,” She said kicking at the chamber door, “Let me out of here!”

“I don’t have enough time to turn you against your friends again… I’m not sure how you did it, but the Freedom Fighters are on their way here.” He continued to type, sounding annoyed.

“Oh that’s easy, I swallowed a tracking device.” She said,

“But I have other…” He pauses just now realizing what she had said, “You ate a tracking device?” He turns towards her shocked,

“Yep,”

“That’s not… that could have been toxic…”

“Was a little short on options.” She shrugs,

“That doesn’t matter, because I have other plans.” He said grabbing a metal helmet and pressing a button that unlocks the Chamber door. Right as he gets close enough to the door, she kicks it causing it to swing, hitting him in the face.

“That’s for experimenting on me.” Saya said as he grabs the door and completely opens it.

“That’s the least I’m going to do when I’m done with you!” He said forcing the helmet on her head and holding it in place with a chin strap. She gets another kick in at his knee almost causing him to buckle over. “Why you little!” He huffs and then slams the chamber shut. “There, now we can begin,” He walks back over to the console and picks up the Dark Chaos Emerald.

“What are you planning now?” She kicks at the glass again, 

“This device will tap into your powers to create force fields, and with the help of the Dark Chaos Emerald there should be enough power to stop your friends.” He grinned as he places the Dark Chaos Emerald into the chamber above Saya then turns away from her. “We’re going to try making a small force field around that table, just to see if it works.” He points at a small side table on the other side of the room. “This might hurt a bit.” He turns on the machine as a shock goes through her.

“Stop!” She screamed, as a blue sphere surrounds the table. It felt like her entire body was on fire, almost like the Chaos energy was harming her on a cellular level.

“It works!” Eggman cheers as he turns off the machine. The pain Saya felt stopped like a fog lifting. “And just in time too. It looks like your friends are almost here. Now we’ll get to see how powerful your Chaos Sphere combined with the Dark Chaos Emerald can be.” He said pressing more buttons on the console.

“Can’t you just surrender?” Saya said catching her breath, “They’re going to get in here even with Chaos Sphere… Did you forget Knuckles is with them?”

“Oh yes, Kolt has embraced his role rather smoothly.” He said,

“Kolt?” Saya looked confused,

“That’s right, you haven’t met him yet. Not his reincarnation anyway.” He grinned,

“You know who Knuckles is?” Saya was shocked to hear this,

“I knew him quite well, it’s too bad that you won’t get a chance to meet him. Because once they get in, they’re never coming out.” Saya looks at her Chaos Emerald, it looked like it was charged enough for her to transform but part of her didn’t know if she could. Eggman turns noticing her not making a witty comeback and sees her looking at her Emerald. “Going to try and transform, are we?” He walks up to the chamber looming over her. “Or are you too afraid that you might transform back into Dark Sonic.” He laughs. She glares at him but then notices her own reflection off the glass door. She knew Eggman was right, she was afraid. What if there was Dark Chaos energy still inside her Emerald? She sees the reflection change from her to Dark Sonic like seeing a nightmare within a mirror. She lowers her head feeling conflicted. Before she could decide, Eggman turned the machine back on.

“No!” She screamed trying to fight through the pain, but the Dark Chaos energy was too strong while she was in her human form. She cried out feeling like she was going to burst, internally begging her friends would run away.

The Twin Tornado flies to the spot that Saya’s signal was coming from. They all look as they see a blue colored force field around the entire base. “Is that Chaos Sphere?” Tails asked,

“What’s that?” Kolt asked,

“Before you joined us, Sonic gained a new ability called Chaos Sphere.” Cream explained,

“Similar to the one she rescued us all in when the space colony ARC was destroyed.” Shadow added.

“Oh yeah, I remember that! But how’d it get so big?” He asked,

“Eggman must be making it bigger somehow.” Blaze said,

“Do you think he has Saya under his control again?” Cream asked looking fearful.

“Even if she is, we’re dragging her back to Freedom HQ kicking and screaming if necessary.” Shadow said,

“That’s great and all but how do we get inside?” Tails asked landing the Twin Tornado as they all jump out.

“Leave that to me.” Knuckles said walking up to the force field.

“What are you going to do?” Cream asked,

“I’m going to try and rip through the Chaos Sphere, at least enough for us to get through.” He said putting his hands up and focuses, “I call upon the powers of Chaos to lend me it’s power.” He said taking a deep breath as he thrusts his fists through the Chaos Sphere and grabs it pulling it open creating a hole large enough for them to crawl through,

“Okay, this thing is tougher than it looks, hurry up.” He said as they all climb through,

“C’mon Knuckles.” Blaze said. He pulls the hole open wider so he could step through and quickly enters letting go as the hole shuts. He could already feel that took a lot out of him.

“You okay?” Shadow asked noticing him catch his breath,

“Sorry, that took a lot out of me. Just give me a moment…” He said,

“Don’t overdo it.” Blaze said,

“Don’t worry, I’ll be better in a sec.” He lied; he knew that using the power of Chaos like that sapped a lot out of his strength.

“Please take it easy.” Cream asked,

“Cream is right. There might be more Chaos Sphere’s in here, so we need you to save your strength. Blaze and Shadow will clear a path and Cream and I will make sure we’re not attacked from behind.” Tails said as both Blaze and Shadow nod.

“You always have a plan, don’t you?” he chuckles.

“I am the smart one,” She jokes, 

“We should keep moving,” Shadow said as they stick to Tails’ plan. Two Swatbots jump out to attack them, both Shadow and Blaze quickly destroy them before they could attack. Another Bot came from behind as Cream distracts it long enough for Tails to fly behind it and disable it. They continued forward as Knuckles could feel his strength coming back. Just as Tails predicted, there was another Chaos Sphere in their path,

“You’re up Knuckles,” Tails said as he exhales and calls upon Chaos again and rips the Chaos Sphere again.

“Hurry! I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold it!” He said as they ran through. Knuckles starts to step through as his arms begin to shake and he loses his strength.

“Chaos Control!” Shadow stops time long enough for her to grab Knuckles by the collar and pull him through before the Chaos Sphere decapitated him. “You okay?”

“Barely, thanks for the save.” He said as she nods,

“Cream, help him walk.” Shadow said as Cream comes next to him and helps him keep his balance.

“I didn’t realize that two would be your limit…” Tails said,

“They’re a lot tougher than I expected…” Knuckles said,

“If we’re lucky there won’t be any more force fields,” Blaze said,

“We got company,” Shadow said as they are surrounded by Swatbots.

“Cream, keep Knuckles safe.” Tails said as they start fighting.

“This way,” Cream said finding an opening and leading him away from the fight then helping him sit down, “You need to rest,”

“We don’t have time,” He said,

“You won’t be able to help Saya if you pass out.” Cream said bluntly taking him off guard for a second.

“Okay…” He said as Shadow and the others finish off the bots and walk over to them. “Tails pulls off her glove and places her palm on Knuckles forehead.

“You’re warm.” She grabs his wrist and checks his pulse, “And your pulse is racing.”

“We should rest here for a bit; this is an easy spot to defend.” Shadow said,

“No, I can manage.” Knuckles tries to stand up and both Tails and Cream push him down.

“We’re not going anywhere while you’re in that condition.” Tails said pulling out a water bottle from her bag and handing it to him.

“I told you to rest.” Cream said firmly, Knuckles was surprised to see her so head strong, up to this point she had been very soft spoken towards him.

“I’m going to search the perimeter to make sure there are no more Swatbots hiding nearby.” Shadow said. They could all tell that she was starting to get stir crazy. It hit her hard to have Saya so close then slip through her fingers.

A few minutes pass and Tails checks Knuckles’ pulse again, “Your heart isn’t racing anymore. But don’t do anything reckless.” Tails said as she helps him up to his feet.

“As if anyone in this group can’t help be reckless.” Blaze said, as both Shadow and Knuckles look away like that comment was aimed at them.

“Lean on me if you need help.” Cream said,

“Thanks Cream,” Knuckles said as they walk forward,

“This is odd… It’s too quiet.” Blaze said,

“I hear something up ahead… it sounds like… screaming…” Cream said as they all look at one another.

“Keep a lookout, it could be a trap.” Shadow said, as they run forward, they all could hear Saya’s cries of pain.

“Saya!” Tails yells as they see her trapped inside the chamber, an electric energy emanating around her that is the same color as Dark Chaos energy. They all run towards her but as they enter the room a Chaos Sphere appears around them, they were trapped,

“Trap, what did I say? Trap!” Shadow yelled punching it as she is repelled by the Chaos Sphere.

“You fell right into my hands Freedom Fighters,” Eggman appears in front of them as they hear Saya’s Cries ringing in their ears.

“I’ll get us out,” Knuckles said,

“No, you don’t have enough strength,” Tails said,

“I have to try,” He said focusing again, “I call upon the power of Chaos, please give me the strength!” He said grabbing the Chaos Sphere and trying to pull it open. But before he could attempt to tear it open his vision blurred and he loses his footing. Before he falls, Shadow grabs him and sits him down,

“Idiot! You’re no good to us dead,” She said as Tails starts checking him over.

“Sorry…” He said catching his breath,

“Well that was an entertaining performance, now let’s see how well you all do when your cage gets smaller.” Eggman said pressing on a control panel as the Chaos Sphere around them began to get smaller.

“If this keeps up, we’ll be crushed.” Blaze said as they start pushing against the sphere, but it continued to get smaller and smaller.

“STOP!” Saya painfully screams still trying to get free.

“No can do my dear, once your friends are out of the way; you’ll lose your will to fight and then nothing will be in my way to building Robotropolis.” He said as the Sphere continued to get smaller.

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos… Chaos is power… power enriched by the heart.” Saya struggled to say,

“What if you turn into Dark Sonic again? Do you really think you’ll break free from the Dark Chaos a second time?” Eggman stopped making the Chaos Sphere smaller and focused on Saya trying to break her volition to fight back.

“I will… save them!” She screamed with tears streaming down her face as they could see her eyes turned red. They all feared the Dark Chaos energy was taking control again,

“Saya stop!” Shadow cried out,

“The heart is the controller…” Saya continued,

“We don’t want to lose you again!” Cream pleaded,

“The controller serves to unify the Chaos… CHAOS CONTROL!” Saya yells as she’s engulfed in a golden light. They were all blinded by the immensely Intense light as the Chaos Sphere around them dissipates. No one had a chance to brace for the burst of energy that threw them back like an explosion went off. After the energy subsided they All slowly look up to see the room was practically decimated, along with a massive hole in the roof. They all look and see Sonic standing there but her entire body was glowing. Her spines stood up straight and her clothes were the same golden color as her hair. Sonic was now Super Sonic. They turn towards one another shocked at how this could be possible. There were only six Chaos Emeralds present.

“Being connected to the Dark Chaos energy it somehow transformed you into Dark Super Sonic.” Eggman said also looking shocked at what transpired as he struggles to get back up to his feet. She opens her eyes and turns towards Eggman showing him that they were the same red color, “Now, finish off your friends,” He grins as she turns towards them and begins walking towards her friends.

“Everyone, stay behind me!” Shadow said jumping back up to her feet standing in front of them defensively as they all stand up getting ready to fight. Knuckles staggers still feeling fatigued from over using his powers as Cream helps him to his feet. “I won’t let you hurt our friends.” Shadow knew she would only be able to hold Dark Sonic off long enough for the rest of them to try and escape. She stops in front of Shadow and reaches out. Right as Shadow is about to react, Sonic gently places her hand on Shadow’s shoulder taking her off guard.

“I knew you’d find me.” Sonic said with a gentle smile.

“Sonic?” Tails said sounding afraid to call out to her.

“I’m back little buddy.” She said with a grin giving her a thumbs up, “And there’s some trash I need to dispose of.” Sonic turns around towards Eggman,

“How it that possible? Y…You should be evil!” He yelled confused and angry,

“Looks like your little trick only works once Egghead, now let’s see how you like your legs broken.” She said popping her knuckles and walking towards him.

“Now, now Sonic. Let’s not be too hasty…” Eggman said looking around trying to figure a way out of this,

“Oh no… I’ve waited plenty.” She stops as she feels her body pulsate. Eggman uses the moment to press a button on the consoles and a secret door opens.

“Y…you beat me this time Sonic, but there will always be another fight.” He said grabbing the scroll and running through the door as it closes behind him.

“AH!” Sonic cried out, the pulsing inside her became stronger as she falls to her knees. She holds her hand close to her chest then slowly moves it away as the Dark Chaos Emerald emerges from her chest floating in front of her. Knuckles could feel that something was wrong, the clash of Chaos energy had made the Dark Chaos Emerald even more unstable just like Tikal warned them.

“Sonic…” Knuckles takes a step closer.

“Stay back!” Sonic yelled at all of them as they stop. She could also feel how unstable the Dark Chaos Emerald was. “This thing’s gonna blow.”

“What do we do?” Cream asked,

“We gotta get out of here!” Tails said as Sonic struggles to stand back up then walks further away from them.

“Meet you outside.” She said with a smile as she flies out of the room through the hole in the ceiling.

“Outside! Hurry!” Blaze said as they all start to run back towards the entrance. Knuckles begins to fall behind catching his breath.

“C’mon,” Cream ran back and helped him continue forward. They get outside and look up trying to see where Sonic went.

“There! I see her.” Tails said pointing straight up and they see Sonic. They see a bright flash and streaks of dark Chaos energy through the sky then feel the aftershock of the Dark Chaos energy echoing away.

“Why does she have to be so reckless…?” Shadow asked letting out a sigh,

“Because she’s Sonic, but she did just save all of our lives… That energy blast would have killed us…” Knuckles said,

“I think she’s okay.” Cream said as the smoke from the explosion around Sonic began to disperse and they could see her. She was no longer in her super form and she was beginning to fall.

“Her transformation ended!” Knuckles said,

“What do we do?” Blaze asked,

“Shadow, teleport me as close to Saya as you can so I can slow her down,” Tails said,

“Let me help.” Cream said,

“You two be ready to help catch her,” Tails pointed at Knuckles and Blaze and they nod. Shadow grabs Tails and Creams’ hands.

“Chaos Control!” She said and in a green flash they were halfway to where Saya was falling. With all of her strength she throws them forward then teleports down next to Blaze.

“Do you think they can do it?” Blaze asked, 

“That’s why we’re the backup,” Shadow said. Cream and Tails fly and attempt to catch Saya but stumble and fall with her for a moment as they grab her and start to slow down. The others stand ready to catch her as they place her in their arms and lie her down on the grass. Both of them land and catch their breath.

“Saya?” Blaze calls out but there was no response,

“Check her pulse…” Tails said as Shadow takes off her glove and presses her finger against Saya’s neck.

“I don’t feel anything!” Shadow yelled sounding frightened as all of their eyes fill with tears and they all freeze from shock.

“Move!” Knuckles moves Blaze out of his way and begins to do CPR. He pushes against her chest three times then blows air into her mouth. He puts his ear to her Chest to see if she’s breathing as the others watch unsure of what to do. He begins to push down on her chest again, “Damnit Saya! I’ve barely gotten to meet you, so you’re not dying on me! Not again!” He yelled blowing air into her mouth again and then push against her chest as a gasp of air comes out of her and she begins to cough.

“Whoa… wipe out…” Saya said starting to breathe normally. They all stare at her as she struggles to sit up. They sit around her without a word. “What’s everyone staring at? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She smiled. Tails hugs her first followed by Cream and Blaze and Shadow holds onto all of them as they cry, 

“You’re really here.” Tails said,

“I won’t be for much longer if you all hold me any tighter.” She said as they quickly let go, she holds her side in pain, “I think I broke a rib?”

“That’s my bad…” Knuckles said, as Saya looks at him confused.

“We need to get back so Dr. Q can take a look at you,” Tails said,

“But you shouldn’t move, we don’t know what other side effects there were from the Dark Chaos Emerald,” Knuckles said.

“Are you going to carry me again like a knight in shining armor?” Saya teased as his face turns completely red. Shadow stands up, leans down, and picks her up taking her off guard.

“He’s in no condition to carry you.” Shadow said as Saya looks at her surprised,

“My hero!” She joked as Shadow also begins to blush,

“Shut up before I decide to drop you.” Shadow said with a smirk, she had missed her carefree attitude. 

“We should get going before Eggman decides to come back.” Blaze said as they all climb into the Twin Tornado and head back to Freedom HQ.

They all stayed quiet of the trip back. None of them believed this was real, that they actually got Saya back and were afraid saying something would jinx them. “This is Tails, we are landing now.” She said as the make it back. As the Twin Tornado stops, they all turn to see Saya fast asleep in Knuckles arms in the second seat. Tails takes out her phone and starts messaging Saya’s parents.

“I got her,” Shadow said as Knuckles helps her out of the seat.

“Give me your hand,” Blaze says to Knuckles and she helps him out of the seat. They all transform back and head towards the infirmary. Elias and Sally run up as they get there.

“Is she?” Sally looked at all of them worried,

“She fell asleep on the ride back.” Caroline said as TK opens the door for Shadow. Sally smiles with tears in her eyes putting her hand on Elias’ shoulder as she notices he’s trying to hold back tears.

“Oh thank goodness,” Dr. Q said running over from the far side of the room, “Put her down here.” She points to a bed that already had a table of medical supplies ready. She then sees Kolt, “You lie down there,” She points to the bed beside it. Brandy helps him to the bed as Sophia lies Saya down, “I need to know everything that happened.” She said checking Saya’s vitals.

“Robotnik was waiting for us,” Sophia said,

“He had Saya trapped in some kind of device that forced her to use her Chaos Sphere.” TK explained,

“Wait, she was being forced to use her Chaos Sphere in her human form?” She asked as TK nods.

“If Tikal didn’t change her to be able to withstand Chaos energy, that would have probably killed her.” Kolt said,

“You get some rest, I assume you used your ability to control Chaos again,” She looks at him as he avoids her eye contact, “That’s what I thought.” Saya starts to stir awake from hearing all the talking,

“Man, what’s it take to get a nap in around here.” She starts to yawn as she sees Dr. Q. “Hey doc,” She smiles as she notices Elias and Sally there too. “It’s good to see you all again.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Sally said smiling back,

“Welcome back Saya.” Elias said, “I need to get back to work, I’ll be back later to check in.” He said leaving.

“Was it something I said?” Saya looked at all of them confused as Dr. Q shakes her head.

“He’s just not good at showing emotions to others, like another certain Hedgehog we know,” She joked,

“You do realize I’m still in the room.” Sophia glares crossing her arms.

“Yes I do.” She said, “I’m going to put in an IV, you may heal quickly but I just want to be sure your recovery goes smoothly.” She holds a needle as Saya flinches away out of instinct. Dr. Q quickly notices her frightened expression. “It’s alright I’m not going to hurt you.” She holds Saya’s hand.

“Sorry…” Saya said closing her eyes as she puts in the IV.

“Nothing to be sorry for, you’re safe.” Dr. Q smiles, “I think it’d be best for both of them to rest, you all can come by later and see them.”

“We’ll go make you some food,” Caroline said as her and Brandy leave followed by Sally. TK looks at her phone waiting for a message as she walks out however, Sophia continues to stand there.

“You too Sophia.” Dr. Q said, Sophia gives a huff and leaves the room, but she doesn’t go far as she waits outside the door. 

A few hours pass and TK gets a message from Saya’s parents that they are on their way to see her. She decided to go to the infirmary to give Saya a heads up since she doesn’t know yet. She gets to the door to see Sophia still standing outside. “Have you been standing out here this whole time?” TK asked,

“I’m not risking it.” She said,

“Saya’s home now, I think you can relax.” TK said as Sophia looks away. She walks into the room to see Saya lying down as she slowly sits up after hearing the door open,

“Hi TK!” Saya said with a smile, Dr. Q was in front of Kolt checking up on him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” TK asked walking up to her.

“I’ve got my energy back, finally having my Chaos Emerald fully charged helps.” Saya said stretching her arms,

“You’re still not leaving.” Dr. Q said as Saya pouts,

“I had a broken leg for a week I’ve done enough resting.” She complained,

“You both are on twenty-four-hour watch and that is final.” Dr. Q said,

“Wait, why me too?” Kolt asked,

“You think overexerting your body with too much Chaos energy doesn’t merit concern?” She glared at him,

“Sorry…” Kolt looks away, 

“And if you even try to get out of that bed Saya Hedge, I will tranquilize you!” She turned her glare towards Saya.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Saya said with an uncomfortable chuckle feeling the authoritative tone in Dr. Q’s voice,

“I wanted to let you know that your parents are on their way here.” TK said,

“What?” Saya looked surprised, “They could find out our secret.”

“Yeah… about that…” Kolt said giving TK a look,

“What did you do?” Saya said as her face turns white with fear.

“I… told them everything.” TK said,

“Oh Chaos, I’m going to die…” She said,

“All things considered; they actually took it pretty well.” Kolt said,

“That’s sugar coating it don’t you think?” TK said,

“You were the one who was blunt to them about it.” Kolt said. The door bursts open as Saya’s parents rush in.

“Saya!” They both yell as her mom runs over to her and hugs her tightly,

“Are you all right? Are you hurt?” Her mom asked as she squishes Saya’s cheeks with her palms.

“Mom, I’m fine.” She said as her mom lets go. Her dad sits next to her and pulls her into his shoulder.

“You don’t have to keep up appearances,” He said as TK started to notice that Saya was shaking. 

“I… I thought I might never see you again…” Saya holds back tears as her dad hugs her tightly. She had been trying to stay strong through all of this, but she finally felt safe.

“We’re here now, you’re safe.” Mr. Hedge said as Sally and Elias enter the room,

“It appears we came at an odd time,” Elias said,

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hedge.” Sally said as Mr. Hedge let’s go of Saya and walks up to Elias punching him right in the jaw.

“Dad!” Saya yelled jumping up out of bed as her mother runs over, her father grabs Elias by the collar.

“You said you were protecting our children, not putting them in harm’s way!” He yelled,

“Honey, we didn’t come here to fight. We came here to get our daughter.” Saya’s mother said grabbing his arm as he lets go of Elias.

“Come to get me?” Saya said,

“Yes, once you’re feeling better we’re leaving.” Mr. Hedge said.

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Elias said rubbing his jaw.

“Oh you would say that.” Mr. Hedge said getting angry,

“No you don’t understand, Saya is still in danger.” Sally tried to explain attempting to diffuse the situation,

“And who’s fault is that?” he yelled as TK and Dr. Q notice Saya begin to stagger. TK runs over and helps her back into the bed before she collapses,

“I’m going to have to ask you all to leave. This is not helping her recovery.” Dr. Q demanded,

“Let’s continue this outside, I’ll explain everything.” Sally said as they follow Sally and Elias out the door as Sophia enters the room shutting it.

“Saya are you alright?” Sophia asked as Saya nods,

“I told you not to get out of bed,” Dr. Q said,

“Sorry, my dad kinda threw a curve ball there.” Saya said catching her breath. “I wasn’t thinking.” She hadn’t realized how burnt out she actually was despite feeling better.

“You need to rest.” Dr. Q said,

“I’ll go make sure your dad doesn’t kill Elias,” TK said,

“Thanks little buddy,” Saya said lying her head down and shutting her eyes.

“I’ll make sure to keep them quiet,” Sophia said as she steps outside with TK to see them all talking.

“I still don’t understand why that means we can’t take our daughter home.” Mrs. Hedge said,

“The man who took Saya knows who she is, that means he knows everything about her. Where she lives, where she goes to school, her closest friends. Eggman will stop at nothing and being out in the open is what started this mess in the first place.” TK interjected.

“When she came to have dinner…” Saya’s dad realized as TK nods, “So she’s trapped now?”

“Sir, we’re going to keep your daughter safe along with you both.” Sally said,

“What makes you think we need protection?” Mr. Hedge asked sounding insulted at the notion,

“Eggman knows where you live… I wouldn’t put it past him to come after you two to lure Saya into a trap.” TK said,

“What should we do?” Mrs. Hedge asked,

“You could stay here on base with your daughter but that would make it problematic for your jobs, but we could also put a 24/7 security detail on you both to keep you safe." Elias suggested, "And you're welcome to come here to see your daughter anytime."

“And she’s safe here?” He asked,

“Yes,” Sophia said still leaning against the wall next to the door. “I’m not leaving here until she’s well enough to defend herself.” They all pause feeling how protective Sophia was being.

“We’ll need time to think it over, for now I would like to be with my daughter.” Mrs. Hedge said as the walk back into the infirmary.

“Please keep an eye on them.” Sally asked Sophia as she nods, they walk away as TK goes over to the kitchen to let Saya rest. She was shocked at how Mr. Hedge acted; she’d never seen him that angry. She gets to the kitchen and sees Caroline and Brandy in the kitchen cooking they both see her enter.

“How’s Saya?” Caroline asked,

“Not great, her parents are causing unneeded stress,” TK said sitting down with a sigh,

“Saya’s parents are here?” Brandy said,

“Yeah, Mr. Hedge punched Elias in the face.” TK said,

“Oh my!” Caroline gasped,

“Almost caused Saya to collapse.” TK lets out a sigh,

“The Dark Chaos energy must have taken a huge toll.” Brandy said,

“Look what using too much Chaos energy did to Kolt’s body… I’m really worried about Saya.” Caroline said,

“At this point all we can do is keep a close eye on her, a very close eye.” TK said,

“Once she’s feeling better, we should ask Tikal to see if there is any more Dark Chaos energy.” Brandy said,

“At least the Dark Chaos Emerald was destroyed, now we don’t have to worry about it.” Caroline said.

“But we still have to worry about Eggman…” Brandy said as they all pause,

“We need to stay on guard until Saya and Kolt are feeling better.” TK said as they all nod in agreement,

“Have you seen Sophia?” Caroline asked changing the subject,

“She’s guarding the infirmary.” TK said, “I don’t think she’s going to let Saya out of her sight.”

“I don’t blame her; She was fighting back tears after the race.” Brandy said,

“Me either, so what did you guys decide to make?” TK asked as they both smile.

“Chili Dogs.” Caroline said,

“That’s going to make her smile,” TK said, “Can I help?” they nod as they all start cooking. Saya’s parents watched over her while she sleeps, and Sophia didn’t move from the entrance from the infirmary. She accepted that things would never go back to the way they were a few months ago, but she was determined to make sure that Saya stayed safe.


	16. Fear and False Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

The following day after lunch, TK goes to see how Saya and her parents are doing after the previous scuffle with Elias. She walks up to the infirmary seeing Sophia still in front of the door. “You’re going to burn yourself out if you keep this up.” She said as Sophia lifts her head. TK could see the dark circles under her eyes. 

“I refuse to take any chances.” Sophia said stretching her arms, she was starting to feel sore from standing for so long, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone that. 

“Have her parents left yet?” TK asked as she shakes her head. She enters the room to hear them mid conversation with Saya.

“I really should stay here.” Saya said as she notices TK walk over towards them, “Hey bud! What do you think my parents should do?” Her parents asked her if Saya wanted to come home, but she knew that wouldn’t be possible. She also didn’t want her parents to uproot their lives. 

“Well, it’s not like you can quit your jobs and hide in a bunker until this is all resolved. We don’t even know how long fighting Eggman is going to take…” TK said,

“But they can’t just keep putting you all in danger.” Mr. Hedge said,

“They aren’t putting us in danger, we chose this. Besides we’re the only ones that can stop him.” Saya said,

“You’re looking better but try to take it easy.” Dr. Q said to Kolt, finishing her checkup. 

“Will do Doc, thanks,” Kolt gets up and stands next to TK listening to the conversation,

“Why? Because you have these abilities?” Mrs. Hedge said, “I’m sure the military has weapons stronger than you all.”

“Really? Kolt is stronger than a tank, TK is a genius, Caroline has super hearing, Brandy can control fire and Sophia is the Ultimate Lifeform. Plus, I’m the fastest thing alive so tell me exactly what this military weapon is I’d love to see it.” Saya said sarcastically, Kolt was taken off guard for a moment hearing Saya use his actual name. He wanted to ask her about it but now didn’t seem like the right time given the tension building in the room. 

“You don’t need to talk back to your mother.” Mr. Hedge said,

“I’m sorry but you’re both not seeing the big picture here. I was tortured, broken, experimented on, almost robotisized and made into a human puppet.” She felt as if she was reliving everything that had happened, flashes taking over her thoughts. “I won’t let that happen to anyone else…” They could all see her start to shake uncontrollably. Her breathing quickened to the point of almost hyperventilating, the memories of what happened taking over. Dr. Q rushes over recognizing what was happening and pushes everyone away.

“Everyone give her some room. Saya, I need you to think of something else.” Dr. Q said as Saya grasps at her chest. It felt so tight like something heavy was squeezing her. 

“Why… can’t I… Breathe?” She gasps for breath, looking panicked.

“You’re having a panic attack; we need to ground your thoughts… Think of something that relaxes you.” Dr. Q placed her hands on Saya’s shoulders to try and help the shaking.

“Like… what?” Saya asked,

“Running!” TK said as Dr. Q looks at her with a smile and nods.

“Alright, envision yourself running.” Saya closed her eyes and tried to focus. “Fell your feet making contact with the earth. You’re slowly gaining momentum. Feel the wind against your face as you run wherever you want unhindered.” She said as Saya’s breathing slowly calmed down,

“How?” Mr. Hedge asked looking shocked at how quickly she was able to help her,

“I’m not your ordinary Doctor.” She said,

“Thanks Doc.” Saya said with a weak smile still catching her breath, the tightness in her chest subsiding.

“It’s why I’m here, now I’m going to ask all of you to leave for the day.” Dr. Q said, “Saya needs rest and causing a panic attack is doing the opposite.”

“We’ll come by another day and check up on you.” Mrs. Hedge said, she kisses her daughters forehead before Saya lays back down her entire body began to feel sore.

“Please let Elias’ men protect you,” Saya said,

“We will for now.” Mr. Hedge said as they leave the infirmary.

“We’ll escort you.” TK said walking with Kolt as Saya’s parents follow.

“We shouldn’t have pushed so much…” Mrs. Hedge said,

“What did she mean by robotisized?” Mr. Hedge asked them. Kolt and TK glance at one another partially not wanting to scare them.

“Eggman has a machine that can turn living organisms into robots.” TK said,

“And that almost happened?” Mrs. Hedge said sounding horrified,

“We should have never allowed you girls to come here.” Mr. Hedge said sounding regretful for giving Saya permission to be here under the false pretense of being protected,

“If I may sir,” Kolt said, “You’re blaming the wrong people. This is Eggman’s fault and no one else’s. He would have come after Saya even if we weren’t here. He came to my school before I even knew I was Knuckles.”

“Besides, Saya would have continued fighting regardless if she was here or not.” TK added, as they walk into the computer room. Elias turns towards them after hearing them enter.

“Come to punch me again Mr. Hedge?” Elias asked,

“Not today, but we would like to leave.” He responded trying not to sound angry,

"Very well, my men will escort you home and while you are there, we will have four men posted at your house, two assigned to each of you and they will protect you while you are at work or running errands so you don't have to worry." Elias said,

"Won't that bring more attention to ourselves?" Mrs. Hedge asked,

"You're already famous with Saya's miracle recovery so it'll be easy to play it off as security to keep the paparazzi away." Sally said as some solders escort Saya's parent’s home. 

“TK, you look troubled,” Elias noticed her worried look,

“It’s Saya… She just had a panic attack…”

“Saya’s been through a lot, a panic attack should be the least of our worries. But Dr. Q will take good care of her.” Elias reassures her and she nods before leaving the computer room,

That night Saya wakes up disoriented and confused, she couldn’t remember where she was. She climbs out of the bet feeling panicked not seeing any windows to tell her where she was and walks towards the door. She opens the door to see Sophia standing there leaning against the wall. “Sophia?” Saya said feeling relaxed seeing a familiar face as she remembers that she’s back at Freedom HQ. Sophia wakes up from dozing off hearing her voice.

“Saya? What are you doing out of bed?” She turns towards her with a yawn.

“I could ask you the same thing, it’s the middle of the night.” Saya said,

“I… You first.” Sophia said noticing she was deflecting.

“I was hungry?” She shrugs as Sophia looks at her with disbelief, “Actually… I could really use some fresh air,” She looked away avoiding eye contact knowing she wouldn’t like that response, Sophia lets out a sigh.

“C’mon, we can go to the roof.” Sophia said, “You okay to walk?” She stands straight and waits for her response looking her over intently,

“Oh yeah, I feel perfectly fine.” Saya smiles closing the Infirmary door. Sophia turns and begins to walk down the hallway as Saya followed after her. “So, you going to answer my question?”

“Nope,” She said as Saya pouts, they get to the ladder and Sophia waits for Saya to climb up first. She didn’t really believe that Saya was fine, they both climb up and get outside. Saya takes a deep breath as she sees the stars immediately feeling relaxed.

“This is way better than staying in a windowless room.” She said sitting at the edge with her legs dangling over the side. “Going to be honest I was starting to feel trapped.” Sophia sits next to her still watching Saya closely,

“That’s understandable,” Sophia said, “Just remember that you’re not trapped here.”

“I know, just under guard,” Saya looked at her with a teasing grin, Sophia looks away from her feeling rather called out by that comment. “Worried I’ll turn into Dark Sonic?”

“No…” She turns back, “That you’ll disappear.” Saya looks shocked at how open she was being with her.

“I’m so sorry that happened.” Saya remembers Sophia’s tear-filled smile just before Eggman snatched her away again. “But I promise I’m not going anywhere,” She smirks remembering all the times Sophia had yelled at her for being reckless. “And you can finally lecture me about being right. I should have been more careful.”

“I don’t need to say anything, I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Sophia smirked back, Saya leans over to her and nudges Sophia with her elbow.

“Definitely!” She chuckles,

“We should go back, if anyone notices you’re not in bed the whole base will panic.” Sophia said pulling Saya to her feet.

“How much longer do you think Doc will keep me on bed rest?” Saya moaned as they climbed down the ladder.”

“Forever if we’re caught.” Sophia teased,

“Race ya back?” She smiles,

“You shouldn’t be running yet.” She said as Saya walks backwards in front of her,

“Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you’re afraid to lose.” Saya egged her on,

“Once you’re cleared by the Doc, we can race all you want.” Sophia sighs,

“Fine!” She rolls her eyes as they get back to the infirmary, “You going to come in or just stand at the door?” Saya opens the door waiting for Sophia to walk in with her. She hesitates for a moment then enters the infirmary with her.

That morning Kolt goes to check on Saya, he never got to ask her how she knew his name yesterday because he wanted to let her rest. He enters the infirmary to see Saya asleep in her bed and Sophia was asleep in the chair next to her. He sees Dr. Q wave to him and presses her finger against her lips as they both quietly walk outside not to wake them, “Man, TK wasn’t kidding when she said Sophia won’t let Saya out of her sight.” Kolt said quietly,

“I tried to get her to go to bed last night but she wouldn’t budge. At least I know she got some sleep, and that Saya stayed put.” Dr. Q said with a sigh. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to come see how Saya was doing.” He said,

“I think we better let them sleep a little longer. Maybe one of you can convince Sophia to leave Saya’s side for a bit and eat some food after she wakes up.” She said going back into the Infirmary. Kolt lets out a sigh followed by a nod and heads to the kitchen where the others were setting up for breakfast.

“Good morning Kolt,” Caroline said with a smile, he could tell they all had a pep in their step.

“Morning,”

“Have you seen Sophia?” TK asked,

“She’s in the infirmary with Saya, guess she decided to watch over her all night.” Kolt said sitting down,

“All night?” Caroline asked surprised giving Brandy a look,

“I knew she was worried about Saya, but to think she’d be this frightened to let her out of her sight…” Brandy said,

“We weren’t there when they raced, she looked really shaken up when we caught up to her.” TK said, 

“Should we be worried?” Kolt asked,

“Only if someone tries to hurt Saya,” Brandy jokes as they start to eat,

“Should we bring Sophia some food?” Caroline asked,

“No, Dr. Q wants her to step away from Saya for a bit, I’ll see if I can convince her to come eat if I keep an eye on Saya for her.” Kolt said,

“That’s a good idea,” TK said,

Kolt finishes his food and heads back to the infirmary. He opens the door to see Sophia awake watching over Saya. He waves her over as she stands up and walks over to him.

“What?” Sophia asked quietly trying not to wake up Saya,

“There’s food in the kitchen, I can keep an eye on Saya while you grab something to eat.” Kolt said,

“I’ll pass,” She turns to go sit back down but he stops her.

“Hey, I don’t think you’ve eaten since we got back. Let us help keep her safe.” Kolt said as Sophia notices Dr. Q give her a look. She lets out a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll be right back.” Sophia said leaving, Dr. Q silently words to Kolt a thank you as he sits next to Saya.

Sophia walks into the kitchen with a quiet huff, Caroline notices her right away and smiles as she hands her a plate of food.

“Morning!” She said,

“Morning,” Sophia responds, Caroline could see the dark circles underneath Sophia’s eyes,

“I’ll make some coffee.” Caroline said walking over to the coffee pot.

“Thanks,” She said sitting down and starting to eat, “Where are the others?”

“TK went to tune up the Tornado and Brandy went to go talk to Tikal.” She said,

“Sounds good,” Sophia said continuing to eat.

“You should try to get some more rest, I think Kolt can keep an eye on Saya.” Caroline said. Sophia was quickly piecing together that they all were wanting her to ease back.

“Seems everyone thinks that…” Sophia said with a sigh, “Fine but only for a few hours.” Sophia understood that she probably seemed overbearing but out of anything she just wanted to keep Saya safe.

“That’s all I ask.”

A bit of time passes and Saya stirs awake, she turns towards where she remembered Sophia was sitting to see Kolt instead, “You’re not the broody hedgehog that was sitting there before.” She said waking up with a stretch and a yawn,

“Did I disappoint you?” He joked,

“No, was just expecting her to never move.” She sits up, “Oh, I guess we finally get to introduce ourselves. I’m Saya,” She smiles

“I’m Kolt… But you already knew that didn’t you?” He asked feeling a little awkward bringing it up,

“Yeah… Egghead kinda let it slip.” Saya said looking away. “Can I ask how you know each other?”

“I don’t know Eggman, I knew his reincarnation, Professor Ivo. He was my science teacher in college.” He explained,

“Dude, that’s rough…” She said,

“Yeah, it was a shock when I first transformed.” He said as she turns towards him waiting expectantly for him to tell her the story, “You really want to know?”

“Hey, I’m on permanent bed rest until told otherwise.” Saya said giving Dr. Q a look.

“If you stay in bed and I don’t see any changes, you’ll be allowed to go later today.” Dr. Q said, coming over to draw another sample of blood. She notices the Saya tries to stop herself from flinching away from the needle. She takes the sample quickly and walks away. 

“See? Now you have to keep me company, so this day goes by faster,” Saya said with a smile as he lets out a sigh and begins telling her the story.

They all keep to themselves for the majority of the day, Kolt stayed with Saya telling her how his start here took some taking used to and how they were able to complete the Master Emerald. After Lunch, Dr. Q comes back after testing a sample of Saya’s blood to let her know the results. “It looks like all of your bloodwork has come back normal,” She said, “You’re free to go, but you’re only allowed to train. You can’t go on missions for a bit.” Saya jumps out of the bed the second she said she was free to go.”

“No missions, got it.” She said,

“And I want you to go talk to Tikal, she wants to check on you.” She said,

“Can do doc, anything else?” Saya was literally hopping in place wanting to move around.

“Daily checkups.”

“Daily checkups?” She slumps her shoulders then rolls her eyes, “Fine!” She walks towards the door.

“Mind if I tag along?” Kolt asked,

“Not at all!” She said with a smile as they walk towards the Alter room, “Think we should tell the others I’m out of the infirmary?”

“We can tell them after you see Tikal. I don’t think this will take too long.” Kolt said opening the door as they enter the room.

“Hey Tikal!” Saya called out as they walk up to the Master Emerald,

“Sonic!” She calls out as she appears and hugs her taking Saya by surprise being able to feel her,

“Whoa! I didn’t know spirits could give hugs.” Saya joked, But she also knew there was no real warmth coming off of Tikal. Just the presence of Chaos energy.

“It’s because the Master Emerald is whole again.” Kolt said,

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Tikal said,

“You and me both. So what’s up?” Saya asked,

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She smiles,

“That’s it?” Saya looked confused but also a little skeptical,

“No, I want to make sure you’re free from the Dark Chaos. To give you some peace of mind.” She said,

“How did you?” She pauses, “Right, you see us by our souls. Well? How do I look?” She does a little turn showing her signature grin that makes Tikal giggle.

“At least I know your sense of taking things seriously hasn’t changed.” Kolt teased shaking his head. After what he saw happen to her yesterday he was worried she wasn’t the bright light he first met in Eggman’s underwater base that had captivated him. 

“What’s the fun in being serious? I leave that to Sophia.” She smirked as Tikal looks Saya up and down,

“I do not see any Dark Chaos energy within you, but I want to try one thing. Would you mind transforming?” Tikal said as Saya stops spinning, 

“Transform?” Her face goes white as the fears of turning into Dark Sonic start flooding her thoughts.

“Hey, if you’re not ready to transform you don’t have to.” Kolt said noticing her discomfort fearing that she might have another panic attack. She snaps out of it and shakes her hand.

“No.” She clenched her fist fighting the fear she started to feel bottling up inside her, “I can’t let this stop me. The longer I wait the more difficult it will be. But we should grab the others…”

“I’ll message them to meet us here.” Kolt said taking out his phone, Saya lets out a sigh as the door bursts open taking them all by surprise. Sophia was at the door with a concerned and angry look.

“Well, don’t have to message one of them…” Saya chuckles as Sophia storms up to her,

“You didn’t tell anyone you left the infirmary.” She glared,

“Dr. Q gave me the green light and we were going to go find you after, Tikal wanted to talk to me.” Saya said slightly hiding behind Kolt as Sophia lets out a sigh,

“Others are on their way.” Kolt said,

“Why?” Sophia asked,

“Tikal wants to make sure the Dark Chaos is completely out of me… but to do that I need to transform, and I don’t want to take any chances… just in case.” Saya said as the others walk into the room.

“Saya!” TK calls out as she runs up and hugs her,

“Hey guys!” She smiles,

“It’s good to see you walking around,” Brandy said,

“You all knew Doc couldn’t keep me in the infirmary for long.” She laughs,

“Saya are you sure you’re ready for this?” Sophia asked, pulling her back to their conversation. Sophia wanted Saya to have her confidence in transforming returned… But she was also worried Saya might turn back into Dark Sonic.

“Nope! But I can’t let fear hold me down. I have to keep moving forward.” Saya said,

“We’ve got your back, no matter what happens.” Kolt said as Saya nods to him. TK lets go of Saya as she takes a long deep breath.

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos. Chaos Control.” She said, she’s engulfed in a warm blue light as she transforms into Sonic. They all look closely at her eyes as she opens them to show their Emerald green color.

“How do you feel?” Caroline asked,

“I feel great!” Sonic smiles looking relieved that nothing bad happened, Tikal flies around her looking at her closely, “Well Tikal? Don’t keep us waiting.”

“I don’t see any Dark Chaos.” Tikal said with a smile,

“Sweet!” Sonic jumps for joy, “Hey Red, wanna see who’s the strongest?” She grins looking at Kolt. Tt took him a moment to remember that was one of the many nicknames Sonic gave him. 

“Ha! You’re on Blue!” He said transforming,

“Meet you in the training room,” She said as she’s gone in a blink.

“Hey! I can’t run that fast!” Knuckles said running after her, the others are about to follow when Tikal stops them.

“What’s wrong?” Brandy asked,

“The Dark Chaos is gone, but her soul…it’s almost like it has an echo… as if something was behind her.” Tikal explained but looked puzzled herself.

“What does that mean?” TK asked,

“Will it hurt her?” Sophia asked,

“I do not believe so, but I fear informing her about it will give the echo a life of its own.” Tikal said,

“Another secret? This is what got us into this mess.” Brandy said,

“I know… but if that echo becomes more present, it might destroy her from the inside. I need time to see into her further. But the echo only appeared after she transformed.” Tikal said disappearing,

“What do we do Sophia?” Caroline said,

“First, I tell Elias and Dr. Q. Then we act like nothing’s wrong, as long as Saya doesn’t know about the echo she’ll be fine.” Sophia said leaving the alter room and reading to go see Elias.

Sophia found Elias in the Computer room talking to Dr. Q as they watched the security camera on the training room where they could see Sonic and Knuckles sparing. “They’re being a little rough don’t you think?” Elias asked sounding concerned watching Knuckles throw Sonic across the room.

“Saya needs to feel comfortable as Sonic again, to think she was able to transform so quickly without incident is a good sign,” Dr. Q said, they see Sonic on the screen get back up to her feet with a cocky smile on her face as she spin dashes Knuckles into the ground. 

“Good, you’re both here.” Sophia said,

“Everything alright Sophia?” Elias said,

“We need to talk about Saya.” Sophia said explaining to them what Tikal just told her,

“We’ll do what Tikal said for now,” Dr. Q said, “But if it is only around when she’s Sonic it’ll be harder to keep an eye on.”

“For now she’s not allowed to go on missions.” Elias said,

“Wait what?” Sophia said sounding surprised, “Are you sure that’s wise?”

“Seeing Eggman or fighting in a real battle this quickly might do more harm than good, I would like for her to at least sit out the next mission.” Dr. Q said, “I had already informed her she’s not allowed to go on missions, and she seemed fine with it.”

“I don’t think that will last for very long.” Sophia said, “She already feels trapped,” She also didn’t like the thought of leaving Saya here without her.

“When did she tell you that?” Elias asked,

“Last night, I caught her trying to leave the infirmary.”

“Why that little!” Dr. Q looks angry, then takes a breath. “We can’t blame her for that, she’s been through a lot.”

“For now we keep with the plan, if Saya starts getting stir crazy we’ll figure out how to make that go away. Let’s just focus on keeping her safe.” Elias said as they all look up at the monitor watching Sonic and Knuckles spar with smiles on their faces.

A week and a half goes by and Saya has been recovering quickly. There hasn’t been any sign of Eggman giving them some time to relax. Brandy walked by the track to see Saya running with Kolt who was struggling to keep up with her. “Morning Brandy! Care to join us on a little jog?” Saya asked walking over to her, 

“She says little jog… but that’s the tenth time she’s done this track…” Kolt said catching his breath. “Man I’m outta shape…”

“Oh, ten isn’t that many.” Saya said rolling her eyes,

“How many laps have you done?” Brandy asked Kolt,

“Three…” He said as both Saya and Brandy hold in their urge to laugh,

“Good thing we weren’t racing for real. I would have beat you two hours ago.” She teased,

“Shouldn’t you be taking it easy?” Brandy asked,

“What? I haven’t even broken a sweat, how is this not taking it easy?” Saya argued as Brandy looks her over, she wasn’t even breathing heavily after running ten laps.

“At least let me rest… I don’t have your stamina…” Kolt said sitting down with a heavy sigh,

“Aw, c’mon Kolt you gotta keep going!” Saya tried to cheer him on,

“My thing is strength not speed, I just need to work my arms,” Kolt said,

“But if the only thing you work on is your arms, your legs won’t match the rest of your body.” She argued,

“Then you’d be Muscles the Echidna.” Brandy joked as Saya started laughing uncontrollably.

“Muscles, oh man! Good one Brandy.” She continued to laugh almost in tears from how hard she was laughing.

“Then what about you? Same thing still applies,” He countered,

“But I work on my arms…” She said holding up her slender arms trying to make it look like there is muscle there, “Sadly, no matter how much I attempt to lift my arms won’t get any stronger.”

“What are you all up to?” Sophia asked walking up to them.

“Making fun of Kolt.” Saya said with a smile,

“Oh, is that all?” She said with a light chuckle,

“Hey!” Kolt glared, “Why do you all have to gang up on me?”

“Making up for lost time.” Saya grins, Kolt turns his head away with a huff. 

“Looks like you’re all having fun in here.” Caroline said walking up seeing them all grouped together talking,

“Don’t tell me you’re also going to pick on me,” Kolt lowers his head,

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Caroline said looking at all of them confused,

“Relax, the teasing will end eventually.” Sophia said as Saya shakes her head behind Kolt silently mouthing, no it doesn’t. He quickly turns around sensing her up to something as she stops and smiles at him.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He said crossing his arms,

“What’s everyone grouped around for?” TK said entering the room.

“Just giving Kolt a hard time.” Saya looks at all of her friends around her feeling relieved to see all of them together. “It’s so weird having all six of us together.” Saya said with a smile,

“Better get used to it cuz you’re not getting rid of us that easy.” Sophia joked,

“I’d never get rid of you.” She smiles as they all smile back. The alarms go off taking them off guard.

“Looks like the world needs saving.” TK said, Saya looks away feeling a little left out not being able to join them all. Sophia puts her hand on Saya’s shoulder.

“Elias wants you to stay in the Alter room while we’re on a mission. Stay there till we come get you.” She said as Saya nods,

“You all better come back in one piece!” Saya said running off.

“I hate leaving her here alone…” Caroline said, they all could feel how sad she felt walking away from them.

“She’s not cleared for combat. We’ll just have to take on Eggman until Dr. Q gives her the okay.” Sophia said as they head to the computer room.

“What’s going on Sally?” TK asked,

“Eggman’s been spotted in Station Square. He’s causing a huge scene with a massive robot.” Sally said,

“What’s he up to now?” Kolt asked,

“Doesn’t matter, we take him down regardless.” Sophia said,

“Is Saya in the Alter room?” Elias asked as they all nod. “Good, you’re free to go.” They all transform and head to the Tornado flying towards Station Square.

Saya walks up and sits at the top of the Alter next to the Master Emerald watching the door as she lets out a heavy sigh. Tikal appears next to her and sits down, “Everything alright Sonic?”

“Yeah, I know they all want to keep me safe… but it’s starting to feel suffocating.” She said wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees curled into a ball. All she wanted to do more than anything was run unhindered.

“Give them time, they just got you back.” Tikal said,

“I know, but I want to help kick Eggheads butt too…” She pouts,

“They’ll be plenty of time for that,” She chuckles,

At station Square the Freedom Fighters land the Tornado and see Eggman flying next to a large robot. “Ah! So nice of you to show up Freedom Fighters.” Eggman said looking around, “And no Sonic?”

“She doesn’t need to be here to take you down.” Tails said sounding confident, They had lasted over a month without Saya. She knew they could continue doing that for a few more missions. 

“Still afraid I’ll take her from you, eh? Keeping her locked away in your secret base must be torturing her.” He taunted as both Knuckles and Shadow clench their fists. “Then I’ll save my surprise for later. Have fun with my new robot.” He laughs as he flies away,

“Tch, coward.” Shadow said, looking insulted that Robotnik ran off before the fight had even begun. 

“So he did just make a scene to lure out Sonic…” Cream said,

“let’s finish this thing quickly,” Blaze said as they charge the bot. It swings its hammer arm down as Tails grabs Knuckles’ hand and flies him up to the head. Cream and Blaze keep it distracted while Shadow teleports to the head standing next to Tails.

“You got this?” She asked as Tails nods,

“Knuckles, I need you to make a hole right here.” She pointed as Shadow teleports back down to help Cream and Blaze. Knuckles punches a hole and removes his hand, “I’m going to need a minute to shut this thing down.” Tails grabs the wires and begins tweaking with them. The other robot hand reaches for Tails and Knuckles punches it away.

“I got your back,” He gives her a thumbs up,

“Thanks!” Tails said continuing to work. The fight was going smoothly, too smoothly for Blazes liking. Something that Eggman said was troubling her as she stops. A chill runs down her spine as she remembers something… Something they all should have realized sooner.

“Tails! Hurry up!” Blaze called out looking panicked, dodging another swing from the robot. 

“I’m going as fast as I can.” Tail said sounding frustrated for being rushed as Knuckles knocks the hand away again,

“You don’t understand! We have to get back! Now!” Blaze said,

“Why?” Cream asked,

“Eggman knows where our base is!” She said as they all stop for a moment,

“No…” Shadow said as their faces go white for a moment,

Back at Freedom HQ, Saya was circling the Master Emerald as Tikal sat on top of the Emerald and watched her. “I can’t take this! How did Knuckles spend years on Angel Island just sitting here?” She said flailing her arms with a huff,

“It was his job as guardian.” Tikal said,

“But it’s so boring!” Saya said. All of a sudden, there’s a loud noise causing the building to shake for a moment as dust falls from the ceiling as if something hit it from the outside. “Uh… What was that?”

“I do not know.” Tikal said moving off of the Master Emerald and standing closer to Saya. They look around at the ceiling trying to figure out what the noise is. The door bursts open as Sally and Elias run inside carrying weapons taking them both off guard. 

“Good you’re safe.” Elias said,

“Yeah, I’m kinda stuck in here?” Saya said. An explosion goes off above them as a hole is made to the outside, “What the heck?”

“Oh, ho, ho! Just where I thought it was!” Eggman said flying into the room as two Swatbots jump in.

“Eggman…” Tikal said shocked,

“Stay back Tikal,” Saya said, taking a defensive position in front of her. 

“Good, I was hoping it wouldn’t take long to find you my dear.” He said with a grin,

“What are you doing here?” She asked, If Eggman was here where are the others? 

“Did you already forget Saya? You told me everything.” He laughs as she had completely forgotten that Dark Sonic gave him all the information he needed. “Now, surrender and hand over the Master Emerald.”

“Not going to happen Egghead.” Saya glared,

“I thought you’d say that, so I brought you a little surprise.” He snaps his fingers as a robot appears next to him it looked almost humanoid but had elongated clawed arms and large eyes. She recognized the form of this robot immediately.

“No…” Saya’s face turns white with shock but then it turns to anger, “You monster!” She yelled as he laughed,

“Do you like Spira’s upgrade?” He asked gesturing to her,

“Spira?” Elias said, “The leader of the Zarkon?” Eggman turns looking towards Elias and Sally wondering who was interrupting them.

“Oh! You must be the Cornella’s. The guardians of the Master Emerald after your parents’… accident.” He smiles,

“How does he know about that?” Sally asked Elias trying not to look shocked,

“Not the time. We need to get Saya out of here.” Elias said,

“I’d love to hear more about it, but I came here for a reason. Now Metal Spira, bring me Saya. I’ll grab the Master Emerald.” Eggman said as a large claw drops from the bottom of his flying craft.

“Chaos Control!” Tikal said as time stops all around except for her and Saya. Saya looks around shocked seeing everything around her unmoving. “Hurry and transform, I can’t hold this for long.”

“Right!” Saya said snapping out of it then transforming into Sonic. Time starts again as Metal Spira crashes into her throwing them both away from the Master Emerald. “Elias, Sally! Keep Eggman away from the Emerald! I’ll keep Spira busy.” Sonic said kicking Spira away from her then spin dashing her in the chest,

“On it!” Elias started shooting at Eggman,

“Bringing a gun to a robot fight? Not your best idea.” He said. He presses a button as the two Swatbots walk towards them.

“Sally to the Freedom Fighters, We’re under attack! Get back here as soon as you can.” Sally said over her headset as she fires at the robots.

“We’re on our way now, hold on!” Tails said over the headset.

“The others are on their way back.” Sally said out loud so Sonic could hear it.

“Good… Cuz I’m going to need a hand here…” She said as her and Metal Spira were in a stale mate. Metal Spira lets go and grabs Sonic by the wrists then throws her across the room.

“Damnit! We’re such idiots!” Shadow said as they are flying to freedom HQ, “How did we forget that Dark Sonic literally told us Eggman was watching our base?”

“It’s why Eggman didn’t attack right away. He was giving us a false sense of security thinking Saya was finally safe. But we can beat ourselves up later. What’s the plan?” Tails asked looking at Shadow seeing she looked panicked and angry trying to get her to focus,

“Eggman’s gotta be after the Master Emerald.” Knuckles said,

“I hope Saya’s okay…” Cream said.

“She can handle herself until we get there.” Blaze said,

“Our priority is Saya and the Master Emerald. Knuckles, you secure the Master Emerald while the rest of us support Saya and the others. Tails, get the Tornado back to the hangar bay after we’re all engaged in battle and meet up with us.” Shadow said as they all nod.

Sonic runs back to Metal Spira and pins her against the wall, “I know you’re in there Spira. You gotta fight back!” Sonic pleaded giving a sorrowful look but there was no response.

“You and I both know she can’t hear you,” Eggman laughed as he hovers over the Master Emerald.

“No!” Sonic yells getting distracted as Metal Spira breaks out of her grip and kicks Sonic away. The giant claw lowers and opens to grab the Master Emerald. Elias runs up the Alter and shoots at the claw trying to break it.

“You nuisance!” Eggman said swinging the claw. He tries to get out of the way but there wasn’t enough room as the claw strikes through one of the Alter pillars hitting Elias and throwing him off of the Alter.

“Elias!” Sally called out as she dodges the attacks from the two robots. The claw grabs the Master Emerald and lifts it off the Alter.

“Stop playing and restrain her Metal Spira!” Eggman said, “The Freedom Fighters will be back any moment,”

“I’m not letting you take the Master Emerald!” Sonic said running up the Alter and jumping towards the Emerald. If she could just touch it, she knew she could teleport it away from Eggman. But just before her fingers make purchase with the Master Emerald, Metal Spira flies up and grabs her.

“Oh, ho, ho!” Eggman laughs, “Jumping in the air was a mistake Sonic.” Sonic struggles to get free of Metal Spira’s long metallic claws what gripped her waist tightly. She stops noticing something behind Eggman and grins. “What’s that look for? I’ve won.” He looks at her confused and frustrated, hating that cocky grin.

“Because the calvaries here.” She said as he turns around to see the Twin Tornado heading towards them.

“Crap.” He said,

“Eggman! Put down the Master Emerald!” Knuckles raged,

“You guys have great timing!” Sonic said sounding relieved to see them,

“A…All of you stop! I already have Sonic as my hostage!” Eggman tried to get them to stop,

“Chaos Control!” Shadow warped next to Sonic and strikes Metal Spira’s arms knocking Sonic free.

“Aw yeah! Let’s give him the fast ball special!” Sonic said as Shadow grabs her hand and spins throwing Sonic at the top of the claw, she spin dashes through it freeing the Master Emerald. Knuckles flies off the Tornado while Cream flies Blaze down so they can help Elias and Sally. Knuckles catches the Master Emerald as it begins to fall and flies it down to a corner of the room.

“Tikal are you okay?” He asked looking over the Master Emerald,

“I’m alright.” Tikal said appearing.

“Good,” Knuckles lets out a sigh of relief.

“Looks like you lose Egghead!” Sonic said. She lands on the ground as Metal Spira appears in front of her getting ready to strike.

“I haven’t lost yet Hedgehog!” Eggman said as Shadow warps next to Sonic pushing her back,

“I’ll destroy your robot before you can even try!” Shadow yelled. Her entire body began to radiate red energy as she was about to unleash a Chaos Blast.

“Shadow no!” realizing what she was charging up, Sonic dashed in front of Shadow guarding Metal Spira from the attack she was about to let off.

“What are you doing? Move!” Shadow yelled still charging up Chaos energy,

“I won’t let you destroy Spira!” Sonic yelled back taking her off guard as the glow around Shadow fades,

“What?” She said looking confused looking back and forth between Sonic and Metal Spira,

“Now that she says that… I see the resemblance.” Blaze said as her and Cream finish off the Swatbots, Tails flies into the room to join the fighting.

“Sonic behind you!” Tails called out as Sonic turns around in time to see Metal Spira reaching for her, she jumps back next to Shadow.

“She’s been robotisized…” Sonic said, “We can’t destroy her.” Shadow looks conflicted after all that Spira and the Zarkon did to them why was Sonic so adamant to protect her? Metal Spira swings at them again and they both jump back.

“Then how do you intend to fight?” Shadow asked sounding annoyed,

“She’s after me, I’ll keep her distracted while you get Eggman.” Sonic said,

“If she hurts you, I will destroy her.” Shadow said,

“She’ll have to catch me first.” Sonic gave her a thumbs up as she looks at Tails, “You got my back bud?”

“I’ve got you Sonic!” Tails said as Sonic winks then starts to run, Metal Spira flies after her as Shadow runs towards Eggman and Tails follows after Spira.

“Now, Now Shadow, you’re going to miss all the fun if you come after me.” He presses a button as three more Swatbots appear. “Besides, who will protect your friends?” Sally was helping Elias get to his feet, Blaze and Cream were guarding them and Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald.

“You’re not laying a hand on my Emerald!” Knuckles said running up to one of the bots. The door to the Alter room swings open as Dr. Q walks into the chaos wondering what all the noise was about.

“What in the world?” She looked around shocked,

“Helen, get out of here!” Elias yelled as she sees him injured and runs over to him, trying not to get hit by one of the Swatbots. 

“Not without you,” She said taking him from Sally and pulling his arm over her shoulder helping him to the door.

“It looks like more of your friends have joined the fight, Maybe I should add some friends too.” Two more robots show up. “What will it be Shadow? Me? Or your friends?” He grins as she stops knowing she can’t fight him while she worried about her friends. She quickly turns back to help them. Eggman turns towards Metal Spira as she chases Sonic around the room while Tails tries to keep up.

“Damnit, you shouldn’t be here…” Elias said as Dr. Q continues trying to get them away from the fight.

“Neither should you.” She argued as Sally shot at the robots heading towards them.

“Sally look out!” Cream called out as Shadow strikes the robot charging at them down,

“You three get out of here! We can’t fight and help Sonic if you’re all in danger.” Shadow said as they nod, Shadow, Cream and Blaze cover them as they escape.

“Metal Spira, Change targets!” Eggman said, he knew chasing after Sonic wouldn’t get very far with her speed so trying to distract her and take her off guard would be his next tactic. Metal Spira stops and turns around charging towards Tails, 

“Hey!” Sonic suddenly stops and runs towards Metal Spira realizing who her new target was, “Tails look out!” Tails dodges out of the way as Metal Spira makes a grab for her. But then Spira strikes her in the back making her crash into the ground.

“Now Metal Spira!” Eggman said as Metal Spira dives at Tails,

“No!” Sonic cries out terrified that Tails was going to get hurt as she burst speeds faster than she’s ever managed to in the past and spin dashes at Metal Spira taking off her arm. She jumps in front of Tails and guards her, her green eyes seemed to glow with rage as her spines puff out defensively.

“You didn’t have to damage her!” Eggman said as Metal Spira stops, sparks coming out of her shoulder where her arm used to be, “It looks like I’ll have to repair her, you got off easy today Sonic!” Eggman said as he disappears along with all the robots including Metal Spira, the metallic arm remaining on the ground in front of her. The glow from Sonic’s eyes dims and her spines relax as she turns to Tails,

“You okay?” Sonic asked helping her to her feet, looking her over worried.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Thanks for the save.” Tails said with a cough, Metal Spira’s hits we nothing to laugh at. 

“I always got your back.” She said putting her hand on Tails’ shoulder, she could tell Sonic’s hand was shaking,

“Sonic?” She looks at her worried as Sonic lifts her hand from Tails’ shoulder seeing her hand tremble. 

“I’m okay… Just angry.” Sonic said grabbing her hand trying to get it to stop shaking. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was terrified. 

“Everyone alright?” Knuckles called out,

“We’re okay.” Cream said as She helps Blaze back to her feet.

“Let’s get to the infirmary and meet up with the others.” Shadow said as Cream and Blaze head down the hallway with Knuckles behind them carrying the Master Emerald. Tails grabs the robotic arm to look at later.

Shadow waits for Tails and Sonic to get to the door. She grabs Sonic by her collar and pulls her close looking enraged, “What the hell was that? That was reckless!”

“You were charging a Chaos Blast; I wasn’t going to let you destroy her!” Sonic argued,

“And your instinct was to jump in front of it? What if I had already released the blast? You could have gotten hurt!” She continued to yell not understanding why she would do something so stupid for an enemy no less.

“So what? I can heal! If you destroy Spira it’s game over for her!” Sonic yelled back looking infuriated grabbing Shadow by her collar. 

“I don’t give a damn about her! Eggman almost took you again!” Shadow said, her anger and fear taking over as they both start clenching their fists ready to start fighting each other.

“Both of you stop it!” Tails yelled forcing her arms between them and pushing them apart. “We need to go make sure Elias is okay.” They glare at one another for a moment before both looking away.

“Fine, C’mon Tails.” Sonic said walking down the hallway. Shadow steps next to the wall and punches it trying to release all of her rage leaving a hole in the wall then follows after them.

They all get to the infirmary as Dr. Q is wrapping up Elias’ arm, Knuckles was in the corner checking over the Master Emerald.

“Are you alright Sonic?” Cream asked as she runs up and hugs her,

“I’m fine, you all made it just before things started to get a little dicey.” She joked, “How you feeling Elias?”

“I’ll be fine…” he said as he winces in pain,

“After you heal from a broken arm and a concussion.” Dr. Q said with a huff, “Is anyone else hurt?”

“Just a little bruised but nothing serious.” Tails said as Shadow walks into the room. Sonic and Shadow give each other a glare then look away from one another as Sonic walks over to the Master Emerald.

“You okay Knux?” Sonic asked as they all transform back,

“Yeah, just angry.” Kolt said, “I should have been here, the Master Emerald wouldn’t have been in danger…”

“This is my fault… When I was…” She pauses for a moment then takes a deep breath, “When I was Dark Sonic, I told Eggman everything. I had completely forgotten…” She turns away from them avoiding their gaze.

“You have nothing to blame yourself for Saya.” Sally said,

“We were planning to move Freedom HQ anyway; this just moves the time frame up.” Elias said,

“When were you going to tell the rest of us this plan?” Sophia said,

“After it was finalized.” Elias said, “We need to start preparations.” He said starting to stand up,

“Absolutely not! Sally can work on that, you need rest.” Dr. Q said moving him back onto the bed,

“You all should go pack your belongings, we’ll be moving out as soon as possible.” Sally said,

“I’m not letting the Master Emerald out of my sight,” Kolt said crossing his arms.

“Saya will guard the Emerald while you grab your stuff Kolt,” Elias said, “Besides, I need to have a word with her. Alone.”

“Fine, but I’ll be right back.” He said in a huff as they all leave.

“What did you want to talk about?” Saya asked walking over to him,

“Are you okay?” He asked, as she looked shocked at his question half not knowing how to answer. “That was a really close call.”

“I…” She looks away hiding the tears that were trying to well up in her eyes, “I’d be lying if I said I was fine… but at the same time, if I wasn’t benched, I wouldn’t have been here to hold back Eggman from getting the Master Emerald.”

“I’m glad you were here.” Elias said putting his hand on her shoulder. “Sally and I would have been in a lot of trouble without you.” She turns back and smiles at him. “We can talk about Spira when we get to the new base,” He lays down,

“Yes sir…” She said looking back at the Master Emerald. She didn’t know how to tell Elias that she was terrified during that fight. Seeing Spira robotisized brought back all the terrible things Eggman did to her and it was starting to make her angry. How can she fight at full strength if there’s a chance she could hurt Spira again? She was starting to second guess herself and didn’t know who to talk to.


	17. The Seventh Server

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updated 11/10/20

After getting all of their belongings packed, they climb into the vehicles that will move them to the new base. Kolt sat in the back of a large truck with the Master Emerald still refusing to leave its side. Saya and TK were in one car under guard while Sophia, Brandy and Caroline were in the other. Both Saya and Sophia haven’t said a word since they departed Freedom HQ. “Saya?” TK tried to reach out feeling the tension coming off of her, but it was almost like she couldn’t hear her, “Hey Saya,” She lightly shook her as she snaps out of it,

“Huh? Oh sorry, I guess I dozed off…” She said,

“Are you okay? If this is about Spira…”

“Elias said we’d talk about it when we get there…” Saya said looking out the window again, TK could tell she was closing herself off. She had never seen Saya like this before and it was really starting to worry her. She texted Brandy asking how they were doing. She responds with, not great. Sophia was acting in a similar manner. 

“Sophia?” Caroline was trying to get through to her just like TK was trying to talk to Saya. But She didn’t respond, just looked out the window that same tension emanating off of her. Caroline and Brandy give one another looks. TK messaged them informing that Saya and Sophia started to argue after everyone went to the infirmary but none of them knew how to fix this.

It was late when they got to the new base, they climb out to see the entrance is an opening to a mountain side. The only signs that show anyone was here was the dirt road heading into the mountain and a metal fence with guards walking the perimeter. They follow Sally inside as she leads them to a large room full of cots. 

“We’re still setting things up, so you’ll all have to bunk in here for the evening. We’ll discuss what happened after you all rest.” Sally said as she looks at Kolt who was still carrying the Master Emerald, “Can we at least put the Emerald in the Alter room?” She asked, 

“Nope, Emerald stays with me.” He said, seeing Eggman almost getting away with the Master Emerald brought back memories of the past having to force himself to shatter the Emerald just to keep it out of his hands.

“Alright, all of you try to get some sleep.” Sally lets out a sigh closing the door behind them leaving the six of them alone. They all stay silent for a bit feeling the uncomfortable hostility in the room. They all take a cot and start getting ready for bed. Caroling gives TK a tap in the shoulder as they both look over at Sophia and Saya giving each other glances like they didn’t know how to talk to one another.

“What should we do?” Caroline whispered to TK,

“This can’t go on any longer.” TK said, she stands up and grabs two pillows and throws them at Saya and Sophia,

“Hey!” Saya said getting thrown off guard.

“Both of you need to stop!” TK said as they look at her shocked, “I get that you had an argument, but this is not the time to be fighting.”

“Wait, what argument?” Kolt asked looking at both of them confused. Saya and Sophia make eye contact then quickly look away from one another.

“They were fighting about Spira.” TK said,

“What about her?” Kolt was still confused,

“About Saya jumping in front of Sophia’s attack.” TK clarified as he quiets down. Both Sophia and Saya look uncomfortable not sure how to start the conversation.

“Soph… I…” Saya turns to her, as Sophia puts up her hand gesturing her to stop.

“Don’t… we were both heated… I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Sophia said,

“I shouldn’t have retaliated…” They both look at one another then look away feeling uncomfortable,

“Sorry…” They both said, there was a long pause as Saya takes a deep breath seeing her hands shaking.

“I… Can I tell you guys what happened?” Saya asked,

“Are you sure?” Brandy asked as Saya sits on her cot as they all move over next to her.

“You don’t have to force yourself.” Caroline said,

“Caroline’s right, you’ve been through a lot.” Kolt said,

“No… You all need to hear this. Maybe then you’ll understand why I wanted to save Spira.” She said as she began to tell them everything. From her time as Spira’s prisoner when the ship was invaded by Eggman. Her being tortured then attempted escape resulting in her broken leg. The constant experiments, almost being robotisized…

“You commented that in the infirmary right before your…” Kolt stopped not wanting to make Saya feel uncomfortable.

“But he’s right, what stopped him from Robotisizing you like he did Spira?” Sophia asked, Saya holds up her Chaos Emerald.

“The Emerald protected me.”

“So that means that we’re all safe from being robotisized.” TK said sounding relieved,

“That and the Robotisizer exploded.” Saya said. She continues telling her story explaining that after that Eggman drugged her and hypnotized her into transforming into Dark Sonic without even realizing it. Then being trapped someplace horrible and her constant fight with Dark Sonic trying to regain control. They all continued to listen, all feeling terrible for not being able to find her sooner. Sophia tries not to become enraged hearing Saya speak swearing internally that she’d make Robotnik pay for what he did to her. They all go to bed in silence after herstory finished, not sure how to respond.

Saya wakes up early in the morning and sneaks out of the room, she felt stressed after telling them everything. They all looked at her horrified as she told her story. She did leave out a small part, she still feared that Dark Sonic could take over any time she transforms. But she didn’t want to burden them with that, she’s the leader of the Freedom Fighters and she needed to keep up being the hero with a confident smile on her face. She sits outside the door knowing if she went too far from the room it would cause them all to panic.

“Tikal?” Saya called out as she appears in front of her,

“Good morning Sonic.” She said sitting down next to her.

“Good morning.” Saya said with a smile,

“Is everything alright? You look troubled.” She asked looking concerned as she sits next to her. 

“I wanted to ask if you were sure the Dark Chaos energy was gone for good…” Saya asked as Tikal frowned, “That’s not the look I was hoping for…”

“Sonic, Dark Chaos is just like Chaos. It’s infinite, one cannot live without the other. It was the cause of why Mobius was destroyed.” Tikal said,

“Because the Dark overpowered the light?” Saya said as Tikal nods, “Next question, was the Dark Chaos Emerald really destroyed?”

“I’m sorry, I am unsure.” Tikal said as Saya frowns,

“Are you one hundred percent positive that there’s none left inside my Chaos Emerald?” Saya looked at Tikal hoping that she would be able to take at least one of her fears away.

“I can tell that you are afraid of the Dark Chaos Sonic, but I can assure you that it no longer has the ability that you fear could take over.

“But it’s still there…” Saya said lowering her head, 

“Dark and light live in all of us, light more so for you but there is Dark in there none the less, like I said…”

“One can’t live without the other.” Saya repeated,

“As for the Dark Chaos Emerald, I am certain that it exploded. However I am unsure if the Emerald was destroyed or simply fractured like how the Master Emerald was.” Tikal said,

“That’s not comforting…” Saya said with a loud sigh,

“Your friends will make sure that what happened to you won’t happen again.” Tikal tried to reassure Saya, but she could still tell she was worried,

“But there will always be that small chance that it could happen… I can feel it like a scar on my chest.” Saya said putting her hand to her chest. “If the Dark Chaos Emerald still exists, we need to find all the pieces before they fall into the wrong hands and more people get hurt.”

“Always the one to worry about others. Is this why you haven’t voiced your concerns about Dark Sonic to the others?” She asked as Saya was surprised at how easily Tikal could read her soul.

“I don’t want to worry them with ifs. Especially if it gets me benched from being a Freedom Fighter for good.” Saya said, “I already feel trapped as it is.” She looks around the hallway, still not a window in sight but that’s to be expected with a base that’s underneath a mountain. 

“Just don’t shoulder all of your burdens alone Sonic. Your friends are there to support you.” She said as she pauses, “There’s another question you wanted to ask me correct?”

“You’re very perceptive tonight,” Saya chuckles as Tikal smiles, “The last Freedom Fighter, do you know where she is?”

“How do you know that the seventh server is a she?” Tikal asked looking confused,

“Oh c’mon, you and I both know who the final server is. Everyone who was on the space colony ARC during the final battle so far has become a Freedom Fighter.” Saya said rolling her eyes,

“So you pieced it all together have you?” Tikal said,

“Yeah, after my trip down memory lane.” She chuckled,

“You are correct, Amy Rose is the last freedom fighter Sonic, however I am surprised that you think she would be the same. You yourself are not the same Sonic from the past.” She said with a smile. 

“True, I mean same goes for TK and Sophia…” Saya said thinking about it more clearly. What if Amy’s reincarnation is a boy? What would he look like? “Hang on, why did we reincarnate this way? Caroline, Brandy and Kolt didn’t change.”

“Reincarnation is entirely random; You all could have been born as Mobians for all we know.” Tikal said,

“So it just kinda happened huh?” Saya shrugs. “You didn’t answer my question, do you know where Amy is?” she asked again,

“It’s faint and I cannot pinpoint their exact location, ever since you’ve come back and the six of you have been together the connection to Amy’s Emerald has slowly become stronger since the Emeralds are drawn to one another. I know that the location is somewhere on the South Side of Station Square but at the moment that’s the best I can give you.” She explained,

“So the longer we’re together the faster we find Amy?” Tikal nods, “Sweet, thanks for the talk I really appreciate it,”

“Please feel free to talk to me anytime you need to Sonic. I am always here for you.” She said disappearing as Saya lets out another sigh. Now she had more questions about the Dark Chaos and why it felt as if it’s presence was standing behind her, like a shadow she couldn’t see. She hears panicked noises from the room as the door bursts open,

“I’ll go look for her!” Kolt said as he turns his head making eye contact with her, “Never mind I found her.” He calls out, 

“Yo!” She said with a smile waving her hand as she stands up walking over to him. She looks at her phone, she didn’t realize she had been out of the room for so long.

“You doing alright? Telling us all of that must have been rough and… well…” Kolt looks away not knowing how to react.

“Whoa, don’t start getting mushy on me now Muscles.” Saya joked as his expression changed to becoming flushed,

“Y…you don’t have to tease me!” He said looking away as the others burst through the door.

“Saya! You scared us!” TK said,

“Sorry little dude, wanted to just chill for a bit and I lost track of time.” Saya said with a chuckle,

“Still you should have told one of us!” TK said with a huff,

“What, do I have to get permission to go places now even on base?” Saya teased,

“Yes,” Sophia said seriously crossing her arms,

“Yeesh! You all are no fun.” Saya said pouting as they all smile halfheartedly; she could see the half glances they gave one another. They were all worried about her… she starts to second guess if she should have told them…

“We understand that everyone needs their alone time Saya, but you could still have told us where you were going… Or that you left in the first place.” Brandy said, “Then TK wouldn’t have woken us all up in a panic seeing you missing.”

“Excuse me for not wanting to wake you all.” Saya said crossing her arms starting to pout,

“And yet, here we are.” Sophia glared for a second then let out a sigh, “I’m going back to bed.” She walks back inside the room.

“Me too.” Brandy said with a yawn,

“I’m up so I’m going to go see if they need help getting the electronics up and running.” TK said running off.

“I’m going to get breakfast ready… I hope the kitchen is stocked…” Caroline walked away until it was just Saya and Kolt standing in the hallway. They stood there in silence for a moment, Saya half expecting for him to say he was going to guard the Master Emerald. But he just kept standing there glancing over towards her every few moments.

“They left you to keep an eye on me, didn’t they?” Saya said as he looks at her shocked,

“How did you figure it out?” Kolt said as Saya can only chuckle at how alike he is from Knuckles.

“It was written all over your face,” Saya smirked as he grabs his phone and starts using it as a mirror, “Not actually written you goof.” She chuckles as he turns away feeling embarrassed.

“I knew that…”

“Sure you did,” she said shaking her head, “Once a knuckle head always a knuckle head.”

“Hey!” Kolt protested as she chuckles walking towards the exit, “W… Where are you going?” He asked following after her,

“Outside to run, don’t know where there’s a track and being inside with no windows is not fun for me,” Saya said,

“Running again?” He looks ill just thinking about running,

“You don’t have to run with me,” She teasingly grinned as his expression changes to determination. “Besides don’t you have a precious Emerald to protect?” 

“Sophia and Brandy are there and I’m not leaving your side!” Kolt said, 

“Whatever,” She rolls her eyes as they get outside, “Try to keep up,” She smirks at him as she runs ahead.

“Damnit Saya I can’t run that fast!” Kolt yelled at her as she ran ahead, leaving him in the dust.

Time passes to a little after ten in the morning as Saya takes a break while watching Kolt try to breathe like he just coughed up a lung. “You going to live?” She joked,

“This… is… fine…” He said. She hands him a bottle of water as he sits next to her chucking the bottle.

“Sips,” She puts her hand on the bottle lowering it, “Or you’ll just end up throwing up.” he suddenly stops drinking and slows down.

“TK told me you were obsessed with running before this all started.” Kolt said, 

“Ever since I was a kid I’ve loved to run; it feels so freeing like the faster I ran the less I felt tied down.” She said feeling the cool morning breeze against her face,

“Do you feel tied down now?” Kolt asked, She pauses before answering wanting to make sure to word it without worrying him more. 

“Sometimes… I’m not sure if it’s cuz of all that happened recently or if it’s just my nature.” She said with a stretch.

“You’ve always been one to go with the wind,” He chuckles,

“Yeah… sometimes I miss just running until I got somewhere new… It was always a thrill not knowing where’d I’d end up.” Saya said looking up at the sky. Kolt realized that for a moment, it felt like he was talking to Sonic.

“Sadly, the world we live in isn’t as safe as Mobius,” Kolt said,

“Whoa, whoa, wait! When was Mobius ever safe?” She asked,

“Was plenty safe on my Island,” He said crossing his arms as they both chuckle, 

“Sonic…” She heard Tikal in her head, “I found them!” Saya stands up quickly,

“Hey, everything okay?” Kolt asked standing up alarmed,

“Tikal just found the Seventh Server!” Saya said running back inside,

“Wait! Please no more running.” He cried out as he ran after her, but she was already back inside running into the room taking Sophia and Brandy off guard as they were putting away the cots.

“Where are they?” Saya asked looking towards the Master Emerald as they both look at her confused,

“Saya? You okay?” Brandy asked as Tikal appears, 

“They are at South Side High,” Tikal said as TK and Caroline burst into the room,

“What the hell is going on? Sophia asked looking annoyed at all of the commotion,

“Eggman’s been spotted in Station Square again,” TK said,

“Now?” Saya turned to them, “Where?” she already began to fear the worst,

“South Side High School.” Caroline said as Saya’s face turns white just as Kolt finally gets to the room.

“I thought you were supposed to stay with Saya,” TK asked Kolt,

“She’s… so fast…” Kolt said trying to catch his breath,

“Wait that’s the same name Tikal just said,” Brandy said,

“Eggman’s going after the Seventh Server…” Saya said,

“What?” Sophia said, “We need to tell Elias,” They all head to the new infirmary, It was a little larger and there was more equipment none of them really knew were for. 

“Elias!” Saya yelled as they all burst into the room, “I need to be cleared for battle.” Saya said,

“What? Absolutely not!” Elias said,

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Dr. Q said already noticing that Saya looked panicked, “You we’re in an awfully close battle yesterday.”

“We don’t have a choice; I have to go. Eggman is after the Seventh Server and I need to be there to help them awaken.” She said,

“Are you sure?” Elias asked,

“Tikal!” Saya called out getting impatient as she appears,

“Sonic is right Elias… She must be there to help awaken the final Server.” She said,

“Amy?” Kolt asked,

“Amy…” TK responded.

“Yeah, yeah you two can joke later.” Saya said as they give each other a look, “You can bench me after if it makes you feel better, but we can’t let Eggman get to them.” Elias lets out a sigh as he looks at Sophia,

“You make sure they all get back here safe,” He said as she nods,

“Thanks Elias,” Saya said as they run to the new hangar bay. They all transform and climb into the Tornado as the doors open and they fly out of the side of the mountain, 

“The base is definitely better hidden,” Blaze said,

“Eggman will have a hard time finding us now.” Knuckles said, Shadow places her hand on Sonic’s shoulder to get her attention.

“I’ll keep Spira at bay, while you help awaken Amy.” She said as Sonic looks at her shocked surprised to hear her say that,

“Thanks Shadow,” She said with a smile as she gives her a nod. “Now, let’s do it to it!” She cheered as they all head towards South Side High to stop Eggman before he gets his hands on the seventh server. 

It started out as a relaxing Friday afternoon at South Side High. But it was completely turned upside down as it’s taken over by robots and all of the students were corralled into the gym. The students were terrified and confused to why they were there. One of the students in particular, Alan, was amongst the crowd wondering why the enemy of the Freedom Fighters, Eggman, was holding the school hostage. More importantly he feared for what he had planned for them. 

“Alan, I’m scared…” One of his classmates said grabbing his forearm tightly, He gives her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters will come save us.” He said trying to help her stay calm as her expression lightened. Part of him was just as scared as she was. But another part of him was excited to have a chance to see Sonic in person. Ever since Sonic Debuted he’s been following the stories about her internally wishing to be as amazing as she is. The robots forced them into a corner of the gym, two massive robots hover over them all as Eggman floats over them in his craft. Alan couldn’t help but think about how funny his mustache looked. He also wondered if the reason why Sonic called him Eggman was because he looked like an Egg when he sat in that flying craft.

“Now, as long as everyone listens and doesn’t play hero, no one will be hurt.” Eggman said in a reassuring voice as he looks them all over, “This might seem like a strange question, but have any of you found something that’s fallen out of the sky a few months ago? A thick silver bracelet with a large gem in the middle that you just can’t take off?” They all look around at one another confused as Alan begins to feel panic. How did Eggman know about his bracelet? He slowly grabs his flannel sleeve to make sure the bracelet was covered trying to make sure no one noticed. In the corner of his eye as he makes sure it’s covered; he could have sworn the aquamarine gem in the center glowed. “So you won’t step forward? … What a shame.” He said shaking his head, “I’ll just have to check one by one until I find you.” One of the robots grabs one of the students and drags her over to him while she cried for help… They all sat in fear feeling helpless and not knowing what to do.

“Please let me go!” She cried as he floats over to her and jumps out of his craft. He kneels and give a reassuring smile.

“Like I said little one, I’m not going to harm you. I just need you to show me your wrists.” He said as she shakily pulled up her sleeves showing her wrists. “See? Now that wasn’t so bad right? You can go now.”

“What?’ She looked surprised; he points at the exit behind one of the giant robots as he gives her a little push in that direction. She runs to the exit and escapes. Alan lets out a sigh of relief fearing Eggman would hurt her as she ran away.

“Now you all see that I can be nice. The one I’m looking for knows they can’t escape. But if they keep me waiting, I may have to kill some of you to get you out of hiding.” Eggman grins at them as they all cower. Alan was positive this man was completely insane and feared what would happen if he did get his hands on him. A part of him knew that hiding wouldn’t be what Sonic would do… he knew she’d save everyone here with a bright smile in her face. But what could he do? Eggman turns around with a disappointed sigh then waves his hand as one of the robots grabs another student and she screams in fear.

“W…Wait!” Alan jumps to his feet without thinking. His arms and legs were shaking but he couldn’t just sit there while his classmates were threatened by this madman.

“Oh? And who might you be young lad?” Eggman asked with a raised eyebrow lowering his hand as the robot lets go of his classmate.

“My… My name’s Alan Ross…” He said, his voice trembling. “You’ll really let everyone go?”

“Of course my boy, you have nothing to fear. I’m a man of my word.” He said returning to his reassuring voice, but Alan knew he couldn’t trust him. However, he also knew that Eggman could just kill everyone here to get what he wants.

“Alan… what are you doing?” His classmate whispered as he ignored them and put his hand in front of him. Every instinct was screaming at him to stop but he knew that’s not what Sonic would do… She would be brave. He pulls his sleeve away showing Eggman the bracelet as he smiles at Alan sinisterly.

“You’re not what I was expecting at all Alan, come here so I can get a better look at you. Once you’re standing by my side your classmates are free to go.” He said, Alan looks over at everyone as they look at him confused and afraid, he takes a deep breath and gives them all a thumbs up with a weak smile.

“Don’t worry, everything will be okay.” He said as he began to weave through his classmates. Some of them grab him as they try to convince him to run. That’s exactly what he wanted to do but he knew there was no escape. At least this way he can make sure his classmates can get out of here safely. He stands next to Eggman as he places his hand on Alan’s shoulder.

“I admire your bravery my boy, everyone else is free to go.” He turns towards them with a terrifying look, “Run before I change my mind.” In a panic, everyone begins standing up and running towards the exit. Eggman’s grip on Alan’s shoulder tightens making his posture stiffen.

“What are you going to do with me?” He asks shakily as Eggman lets out a laugh.

“If you’re afraid I’ll kill you Alan, then relax. For what I have planned for you is much worse and it will crush Sonic to her very core.” He smiled letting go of his shoulder. Alan was confused, how could anything happening to him hurt someone as powerful as Sonic? One of the robots pulls a glass container off it’s back and slams it down next to Alan. He jumps at the impact as the container opens and the robot pushes him inside sealing him in.

“Hey! Let me out!” Alan slams his fists against the glass as the robot lifts the container off the ground. “What do you want with Sonic anyway? And what does this have to do with my bracelet?” he asked. If he was going to be trapped he might as well try and get some answers. 

“To destroy her of course, And you’re the perfect bait. You don’t need to worry yourself about the Chaos… I mean bracelet.” He said as Alan was shocked. He didn’t want to be used by this maniac to hurt Sonic, but what could he do? He didn’t have the strength to get free.

“You have the strength to fight…” Alan hears a woman’s voice as he looks around, but the only other person in here was Eggman as he was climbing back into his craft. “The seven servers…” He heard the voice again, where had he heard that saying before? It felt familiar to him. The doors of the gym swing open as he sees her for the first time in person, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters run into the room ready to fight.

“Alright Egghead! We know what you’re planning. Let ‘em go and I might go easy on you.” She said, giving him a taunting grin,

“At long last you’ve arrived. I was beginning to think I was in the home clear.” Eggman joked, “But you’re already too late, I’ve claimed my prize as he gestures to Alan. She turns to see him as their eyes meet. He was mesmerized by their emerald green color; she couldn’t believe that she was looking at Amy’s reincarnation and that they were a boy. Sonic’s gaze turns back to Eggman as her ears lower angrily.

“Let him go!” She demanded; Alan was surprised to see her reaction thinking she always kept a smile on her face. He wanted to keep a smile on her face… He shakes his head feeling flustered as his heart continued to pound seeing her look so concerned for him.

“Oh, ho, ho! But I have such fun plans for him, Sonic. Perhaps I’ll turn him against you.” Eggman said.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” She said dashing towards them, but another flash appears and stops her approach. Metal Spira held her back, “Spira…” Saya’s expression twists to a pained look as Shadow teleports next to Sonic and knocks Metal Spira out of the way, they give each other a nod, “Knux! Give me a hand! Cream, Tails, Blaze, keep the other one busy!” Sonic said as they all charged, Shadow kept Metal Spira at bay while the other three worked on disabling the other robot and Sonic and Knuckles charged the robot holding Alan hostage.

“The base of the container should be the weak point! Hit it there.” Tails called out.

“On it.” Knuckles said, as he jumps and strikes the bottom of the container holding Alan clean off as he starts to fall out.

“Got ‘em!” Sonic said as she catches him midair and lands on the ground, “Nailed it!” She smiles as Alan just looks at her amazed. She loses her composure for a moment seeing the sparkle in Alan’s eyes. It was hard for her to say anything to him already knowing who he is before he does. But she just had to remind herself that this isn’t the same Amy that used to chase her everywhere around Mobius. She runs further away from the robot and puts him down. “You okay?” She asked but he was in a daze shocked that The Sonic the Hedgehog just came to his rescue.

“Give him back! I got here first!” Eggman yelled,

“Too slow Egghead! And I never heard you say dibs.” Sonic said standing in front of Alan,

“We’ll see about that!” He said as the two robots turn towards them. The top of one of the robots opens up like a secret gun but instead of a weapon it creates a bright flash that blinded both Sonic and Alan,

“Can’t… see...!” Sonic said trying to get her vision to return, 

“Sonic look out!” Cream called out trying to warn her, as the one robot strikes Sonic away and grabs Alan,

“You didn’t think I’d let you save him that easily did you?” Eggman said as Sonic struggles to get up slowly regaining her vision.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Knuckles said taking a swing at Eggman’s craft.

“Not so fast Knuckles!” He flies next to Alan and pulls out a strange needle injector. “One move and I inject the boy!” Knuckles stops, in a blue blur Sonic appears between Eggman and Alan taking him by surprise,

“Did you forget about me?” She said kicking the weapon out of his hand into the air.

“Curse you Shadow for keeping Metal Spira busy…” Eggman glared shaking his hand out from the pain as he flies further away from Sonic just as she was about to strike at his craft. Knuckles runs over to the robot holding Alan and pries him free. Sonic helps him down then stands in front of Alan in a defensive position with Knuckles behind him,

“Sorry Robutnik, but I’m calling dibs!” She sticks her tongue out at him,

“You know it’s Robotnik you pesky rodent!” he said sounding insulted, “Damn you all!” He presses a button as the robot the others were fighting changes shape where it now had six arms. They start swinging rapidly as both Cream and Tails are pinned down,

“Cream!” Blaze yells as she runs to help her but gets pinned down in the process.

“Knux… Can you help the others?” Sonic said looking at him,

“On it, keep him safe.” Knuckles said as they give each other a thumbs up. Shadow was continuing to keep Spira distracted and away from Sonic as she tried to figure out what to do next. She could just run out of here with Amy but Metal Spira would go after them. On top of that she couldn’t leave all of her friends in the middle of a fight… and she hasn’t figured out how to trigger Amy’s transformation. 

“I don’t understand…Why are you going to all this trouble?” Alan asked,

“We’re the Freedom Fighters, it’s what we do.” She said with a smile, She couldn’t just tell him that he’s one of them during this chaotic fight, but she also needed to keep trying to figure out how to help him awaken. The robot that Knuckles took down starts to move again as four extra arms pop out, “We gotta move!” She said picking him up and dodging the attacks from the hands. He wondered how she could pick him up so easily and run like he weighed nothing. He was over a foot taller than her and her arms did not look very strong.

“Carrying him around is slowing you down Sonic.” Eggman said with a grin,

“I don’t need my full speed to make sure you don’t get your way Egghead!” Sonic said,

“But I have so many more toys for you to deal with.” He laughed as Metal Spira manages to kick Shadow to the ground and charges at them.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sonic said flipping and kicking Metal Spira away. Alan wraps his arms around Sonic’s neck tightly and closes his eyes trying not to fall. Sonic didn’t notice the Robot from before flashed the bright light again blinding her while she was still midair, “Crap…” One of the hands of the robot swings to strike them down.

“Sonic! Behind you!” Alan opens his eyes right before the hand hits them as Sonic quickly turns enough to take the brunt of the impact trying to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt as they crash into the wall. Alan’s entire body felt sore as he realizes that Sonic moved herself just enough to shield him from hitting the wall. “Sonic…”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Sonic said, Alan stands back up as she staggers down to one knee still struggling to see. “You need to go hide, it’s not safe.” She shakes her head trying to focus knowing she couldn’t protect him when her vision was clouded. 

“But you’re hurt.” He said helping her to her feet looking worried there was blood running down the side of her face from an injury to the head. He hated how helpless he was. Sonic kept getting hurt and he knew It was his fault.

“This is nothing…” She said as her vision comes back in time to notice one of the hands come straight at them, “Move!” Sonic pushes him out of the way as she’s pinned to the wall.

“Sonic!” Alan cried out,

“I knew protecting him would get you caught Sonic.” Eggman said with a laugh, “Now stop playing with Shadow, Metal Spira and bring me the boy.” Metal Spira attempts to charge at Alan but Shadow uses Chaos Control to get in the way striking her down.

“We’re not gonna let you take him…” Sonic struggled, trying to push off the robotic hand pinning her to the wall.

“You should be worrying about yourself my dear.” Eggman said as she fingers of the robot hand start to curl towards her digging into the wall.

“Shads? Knux? Little help here!” Sonic called out sounding panicked. But Shadow couldn’t let up her attacks against Spira or she’ll make a grab at Amy and Knuckles was still trying to help the others.

“She needs you…” The voice Alan heard earlier spoke in his mind again, “Just speak the words in your heart.”

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos…” 

“No! Stop him!” Eggman yells as the other hand swings down towards him,

“Chaos Control!” He said as he’s enveloped in a warm pink light as all of his memories flood back to his past life as Amy Rose. The one who would always be there to support and love Sonic. The light fades showing his hair changed to a dark pink. His shirt and shorts were a matching red with white trim and Red and white boots. He snaps his fingers as a giant hammer with a golden handle and red mallet appears in his hand. He swings the hammer striking the hand that was swinging down towards him knocking it away with a picko sound. “Nobody hurts my Sonic!” He yelled striking the hand pinning Sonic to the wall. 

“A…Amy?” Sonic asked looking shocked as he smiles at her. She knew who he was this entire time, but it still took her by surprise at how quickly it gave her flashbacks of being constantly chased by Amy Rose. But She had also forgotten how terrifying Amy could be when angry. 

“No! this isn’t how it was supposed to go down! Metal Spira take down…” Shadow appears next to Metal Spira and knocks her into a wall.

“Sorry, but not going to happen Robotnik.” Shadow said standing next to Sonic and Amy, 

“Hey Amy! Wanna play some croquet?” Sonic asked Amy with a knowing smile. He smiles back getting into position to swing his hammer as Sonic get into a spin dash. He strikes Sonic towards the other robot with a Picko sound and Sonic goes straight through the robot destroying it and freeing the others.

“You guys okay?” Knuckles runs over and helps Tails to her feet while Blaze helps Cream. 

“A little sore.” Tails said as they all look towards Eggman, 

“Curse you Sonic! You won this time, but I’ll be back!” He said as he and Metal Spira disappear. They all walk over to see Sonic stuck in the wall from hitting it so hard, but she was just laughing.

“Isn’t that what he said yesterday?” Caroline asked as Brandy nods to her.

“That was awesome!” Sonic laughed as Knuckles pulls her out of the wall. Amy slowly walks up to all of them now beginning to recognize who they are to him.

“Nice to meet you Amy,” Tails said as he was shocked to see both Tails and Shadow swapped genders just like he did.

“Of course we had to rescue you for you to transform.” Knuckles said shaking his head, “Just like old times.”

“Weren’t you in a similar predicament when you first transformed?” Shadow said raising an eyebrow as Knuckles looks embarrassed.

“That wasn’t the same!” He argues as they all laugh. Amy’s eyes fix on Sonic as she smiles at him,

“Nice hit!” Sonic said. Tears start filling his eyes as the rest of them look confused. He was remembering Sonic’s final words, “H…hey! Why are you crying? We’re all together now.” Sonic looked flustered not knowing how to comfort him. Amy quickly tackles her to the ground with a hug.

“I missed you so much!” Amy said still crying holding her tightly,

“Um… is anyone going to get him off me?” Sonic asked as they all smirk and chuckle at her situation.

“I’m never letting you go again!”

“Amy…” Sonic let out a sigh accepting that she was stuck like this until he had calmed down.

“Alright, you can do that later. We need to go before the press shows up.” Shadow said getting impatient as she rips Amy off of Sonic.

“She’s right, let’s go.” Tails said as they all head towards the Twin Tornado and head towards their new base of operations hidden deep within the mountains outside of Station Square.


	18. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

The next few days were chaotic, Alan moved into the new freedom HQ and has been harassing Saya day in and day out. None of them thought that Alan would continue to be so headstrong and determined to get Saya to love him like Amy did to Sonic in the past, but apparently they were wrong. It was starting to make some of the other Freedom Fighters very irritated. “Saya! Let’s have lunch together!” Alan ran into the kitchen, Saya jumps out of her seat, her old instincts kicking in.

“That’s okay Am…Alan, I just finished, gotta run.” Saya turns around to leave but Alan starts following her,

“C’mon Sonic!” He rushes over trying to embrace her, but she leaps into the air like a frog jumping out of the way.

“No thank you!” Saya runs down the hall faster that any of them could stop her.

“She got away again,” Alan pouts,

“Maybe you should give her some space? You’re coming off kinda strong.” Kolt said sounding irritated, it bothered him how much Alan kept bugging Saya.

“What I do with my Sonic is none of your business.” He said as Kolt quickly stands up,

“Your Sonic?” Kolt said as the rest of them could feel the sparks flying between Alan and Kolt not knowing who might throw the first punch. 

“Both of you calm down,” Caroline said getting between them,

“I get that you’re still trying to sort through your old memories. But that doesn’t give you an excuse to harass Saya.” Sophia said sounding defensive, he was starting to annoy her as well. Alan’s gaze turns to her, he glares for a moment then looks away.

“I don’t know how else to act around her…” He said,

“Sophia had trouble knowing how to act around Saya at first too.” Brandy teased,

“I…I did not!” Sophia protested as the others laughed, “If you all remember correctly, she forced herself into my life.” She crosses her arms and looks away feeling embarrassed,

“You act like she was a bother.” Alan said,

“She was…” She stops, thinking how to best describe it. “She was very… overwhelming… but that’s one of the things I grew to…”

“I must speak with you all…” Tikal appears taking them all off guard,

“Whoa! Can you do that everywhere?” Alan asked,

“Only on base Amy,” Tikal said with a smile,

“It’s Alan…”

“Give it up, she only sees our souls, so she’ll just keep calling you that.” TK whispered to him,

“What did you need to talk to us about?” Brandy asked,

“It’s the Dark Chaos… I can no longer feel it’s presence…” She said,

“What?” Sophia looked concerned; she didn’t like hearing that.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Caroline asked as Tikal shakes her head,

“I fear that now that all seven Chaos Emeralds are together it is only hiding it’s presence… You all must be careful.” She said,

“There a reason you didn’t want Saya in on this conversation?” Kolt asked, This was the second time Tikal had asked them to keep something form Saya. 

“I fear telling her that the Dark Chaos is masking itself might frighten her into not transforming…” she explained,

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” Sophia said as Tikal smiles and disappears,

“Do you really think Saya would stop transforming?” Alan asked,

“You don’t know what Eggman did to her… it was awful…” Caroline said as they all remain silent.

“I can smell cookies!” Saya bursts into the kitchen, they all jump not expecting her to show up so quickly. 

“Oh! Yes, they should be cooled off now.” Caroline said with a smile walking over to the counter.

“Why are you all just standing around? Are you having a secret meeting without me?” She said crossing her arms with a teasing grin looking suspicious. None of them knew what to say,

“They were giving me advise on how to win your heart.” Alan said turning towards her with an alluring grin. Saya was thrown off by the comment and her face starts to turn red.

“Red is a good color on you.” Sophia smirked as Saya makes eye contact with her face turning more red becoming flustered not knowing what to say. Caroline walks over with the plate of cookies.

“Here you go!” She said as Saya quickly grabs one of the cookies. 

“Thanks for the food!” She yells running away. They all pause there for a moment in silence…

“TK… was she embarrassed?” Brandy looked at TK with disbelief. Both Alan and Kolt were in a daze as if they also didn’t believe what they saw. 

“I… I think so… I should go check on her.” TK said as Sophia raises her hand up gesturing her to stop.

“Since it was my comment that made her bolt, I should go.” Sophia said,

“I volunteer!” Alan said,

“No!” Everyone yelled as Sophia leaves the room.

She knew she’d be able to find Saya in the gym. She always went to run the track when something was on her mind. “Saya?” Sophia calls out as she sees her running the track finishing off the cookie. Saya makes eye contact and her face starts to go red again. She quickly turns around and starts to run away. “Hey!” Sophia yelled running after her. “Where are you going? Stop running!”

“No!” She continued to run as Sophia notices Saya was slowly gaining speed.

“You want to go full speed huh?” Sophia said feeling challenged as Saya looks back and sees the determination on her face.

“C…C’mon Soph… I just want to be left alone.” Saya said as Sophia starts gaining on her,

“Not going to happen!” She gets close enough to grab her as they both trip and fall. “It was just a joke; I didn’t think it’d bother you this much.” She said pulling Saya back up to her feet as Saya quickly covers her face, “Why are you covering your face? Alan’s been hitting on you for days now”

“It… just threw me off…” She said through her hands which was starting to annoy Sophia,

“Don’t cover your face,” She grabbed Saya’s wrists and pulled her hands away. Her face was flushed, she had never seen Saya like this and part of her wanted to continue teasing her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Saya asked avoiding eye contact. Sophia hadn’t realized she had leaned closer to Saya’s face. Saya jolts suddenly feeling uncomfortable from Sophia still holding onto her wrists and their foreheads impact hard. “Ow!” Sophia lets go as she rubs her forehead as Saya does the same to hers.

“Geez you have a hard head.” Sophia said trying to joke around to change the mood. 

“TK’s been saying that for years.” Saya chuckled, “Um… I’m going to go back to running…” She said turning away. Sophia wanted to grab her hand but stopped herself. Did she really just try to… she shook away the thought.

“See you at dinner,” Sophia said as she leaves,

TK headed to the computer room after Elias called for her, she admires the new computer room as she enters. Being assets for the government have its perks. “Good Afternoon TK,” Elias said,

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked,

“Unfortunately, I’m not blessed with the power to heal so my arm’s going to be braced for a while.” He joked, “I’m actually glad you’re here, I have something to show you, follow me.” She followed him to hangar bay to a side door. “This is for you, instead of just spending all of your time in the hangar bay I thought having your own space would be a nice change of pace.” He opened the door to a room that has a computer with three monitors and a large work bench and supplies to create blueprints along with a white board to write formulas.

“Elias this is amazing! Thank you!” TK said looking at everything in amazement.

“There’s something I want to ask you, especially now that we know what happened to Saya…” He said as she turns to him, “Is there a way to turn Spira back?”

“In our past life I helped a friend create a device that reversed the Roboticization. But it will take me time to remember exactly how I did it.” TK said, “And Saya getting Metal Spira’s arm will help me determine if it’s possible,” 

“I think finding a way to reverse Spira’s situation will help Saya, and you all won’t need to limit yourselves while fighting.” He said,

“I’ll get to work right away! After I show everyone of course.” She said with a smile,

“Yes, I think your friends should know where to find you when you forget to eat.” He joked,

“You heard about that huh?” TK looked away feeling called out,

“I’m glad you like it; I need to get back to work but please let me know if you need anything for your research.” He said walking away as TK goes to show everyone her new lab.

“This is way past cool TK!” Saya said looking around,

“Right? Elias wants me to figure out how to Derobotisize Spira.” She said,

“Do you think you can?” Sophia asked,

“I did it in the past… but it’s going to take some time to remember exactly how…” TK said as she started to think of possible experiments she could run.

“If anyone can do it it’s you.” Saya said with a smile,

“I’ll work hard!” She said smiling back at her,

“We’re never going to see you again are we.” Kolt teases,

“Oh she better come out to eat.” Caroline said as she smiled but they could all feel the malice coming from it as they back away.

“I… I’ll come eat… I promise.” She said.

“Good, cuz it’s dinner time.” Brandy said as they walk to the kitchen and have dinner,

“Do you think Elias will mind if I bring some plants? This place is kind of… dull…” Alan asked,

“I think that’s a great idea.” Caroline said,

“There’s not a lot of natural light in here though so be careful.” Saya said as they all noticed her look distant at that comment,

“Yeah, I have some ideas.” Alan said, as they continue eating,

“Hey, Sophia. Wanna spar later?” Saya asked,

“What?” Sophia asked looking surprised given what happened earlier was still on her mind,

“I’ll spar with you,” Kolt said as Saya pouts,

“But you’re too slow…” Saya said

“Don’t insult me!” He argued as they all laugh,

“I got an idea,” Tk said, “Why don’t we all spar?”

“That’ll be really chaotic.” Caroline said,

“It’ll be six on one. All of us against Saya,” TK said

“What? Why me?” Saya asked,

“You were extremely powerful as a villain and we need to be prepared for anything.” TK said as everyone except Saya’s expressions change.

“That’s a great idea TK!” Saya said seriously, looking at her determined. “We’ll start in the morning,” She stands up picking up her plate and putting it away, “The challenge is to defeat me.” She leaves sounding determined. 

“What the heck was that TK?” Brandy asked,

“I’ve wanted to do this since Alan arrived. If there’s ever a chance Saya could turn back into Dark Sonic, we need to be able to restrain her.” TK said,

“Why do you have to think of everything methodically?” Kolt asked,

“Because that will keep her alive.” TK said, 

“Could we stop being so serious… I know there’s a lot on our shoulders, but we could try to keep a smile, just like Saya.” Alan said,

“He’s right.” Caroline said,

“But we can’t stay ignorant, now that we know Dark Chaos is hiding its presence, we have to be cautious.” TK said,

“We get it TK, you’re super serious.” Brandy joked,

“This isn’t funny to me… I won’t lose my best friend again.” TK said as they all stop, she has known Saya the longest and cares for her deeply. More than any of them can imagine.

“Hey, calm down. We all feel the same way but if we’re too serious we’ll lose sight of ourselves.” Sophia said snapping TK out of it.

“Sorry…” TK said finishing her food, “I’ve gotta get to work on the Derobotisizer. We should think of a strategy in the morning.” She said leaving.

“There’s so much going on now, it’s hard to keep up with it all…” Kolt said,

“I know what you mean.” Alan said, they were the newest members and hadn’t been there at the beginning.

“We should get some rest. Saya is not going to go down easily,” Sophia said leaving. She knew she had to be stronger, so Saya would never have to go through what she did ever again. Eggman was to blame for all of it. But Sophia knew last time they clashed they both died. She wasn’t going to let that happen. To protect someone she cares about she will do whatever it takes… even take down Eggman herself.

That next morning they all ate in silence, none of them knew what to say to one another and they could all feel the uncomfortable tension. Saya stands up and heads towards the door, “I’ll meet you all in the training room,” She said leaving,

“This was the most uncomfortable breakfast ever…” Alan said letting out a sigh as if he was holding his breath,

“Are we sure we want to fight Saya?” Caroline asked,

“Like TK said, Saya’s powerful and we should be prepared just in case that small chance Dark Sonic does take over.” Brandy said as Sophia nods in agreement,

“What if she gets hurt again?” Caroline protested,

“Saya can take care of herself, I’d hold back… but she’d know right away and take advantage of it.” Kolt said as TK nods in agreement.

“We need a plan.” Sophia said,

“We give it our all. We may only be fighting in our regular forms but Saya still has access to her abilities through her Chaos Emerald meaning even though there are six of us, she still has the advantage.” TK said as they all nod,

“Most of my abilities are fire so I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” Brandy said,

“You may not be able to use fire, but you are still skilled. You have high agility that will help against Saya’s speed.” TK said, 

“I’m going to be honest, I’m not much of a fighter… More of a lover” Alan joked,

“That’s okay, you’re still getting the hang of it and this will be good for you to see how we all work together.” TK said,

“This isn’t going to be easy…” Caroline said,

“If it was, we wouldn’t be doing this.” Brandy said as they all nod,

“I can match her in speed, so I should be the one keeping her attention.” Sophia said,

“If we work this right and take her off guard Kolt or Alan should be able to restrain her.” TK said,

“We should head over there.” Kolt said as they all nod heading towards the training room,

“I’m not sure I can do this…” Caroline said,

“You’ve sparred with Saya and me plenty of times, you got this.” Sophia said trying to reassure her.

They enter the room to see Elias, Sally and Dr. Q sitting on one of the benches, while Saya was on the other side of the room stretching while looking distant.

“Didn’t realize we grew a crowd,” Brandy said,

“I’m here to make sure none of you hurt yourselves.” Dr. Q said,

“We just wanted to watch.” Sally said with a smile. TK watches Saya looking more and more distant. As she starts to move to go talk to her Kolt grabs her by the shoulder and shakes his head,

“She’s trying to stay focused; I think this is harder on her than we realized.” He said as they all look at one another.

“Are you all ready?” Saya said seriously as they all walk to the center,

“A real fight doesn’t give you a chance to be ready,” Sophia poked fun at her seriousness,

“Right…” Saya chuckles then sighs. In the blink of an eye she’s in front of TK tripping her feet as she falls to the ground. Kolt swings at her as she jumps back. Caroline runs up and helps TK to her feet,

“Call me slow huh?” Kolt said taking another swing at Saya as Alan tried to join the fray but Saya jumps out of the way causing Kolt and Alan to collide. Saya didn’t say anything, she was focused. If they broke her focus she wouldn’t be able to fight her friends. But they could all see the slight smile on her face. Sophia runs up to Saya and kicks at her side as she blocks with her arms. The others started to have trouble seeing how they could intervene in the fight.

“TK, how do we throw her off?” Brandy asked,

“While she’s focused on Sophia try to find an opening to make her lose her balance.” TK said trying to stay quiet so Saya didn’t hear their plan,

“I’ll be defense, if she grabs TK or Caroline we’re done.” Kolt said,

“Wait, why would we be done?” Alan asked confused,

“If she gets a hostage, she wins.” Kolt said, as Alan looked shocked but his expression changes to serious. Saya breaks out of her scuffle with Sophia and jumps in between the others. She kicks Kolt and Alan out of the way leaving Brandy, Caroline, and TK.

“C’mon, we can do this.” TK said as she takes a swing at Saya, but she grabs her by the wrist and spins her around then throws her at Sophia right as she was running up. Caroline was afraid to fight, but she knew she had to try. Brandy jumps in front of Saya and begins blocking her attacks. Sophia and TK get back to their feet as Kolt and Alan do the same slowly starting to surround Saya. Saya starts to look around thinking about her options but she didn’t realize that Caroline jumped at her feet grabbing her by the ankle.

“I got her!” Caroline cheered, but is quickly lifted in the air as the others attempted to tackle Saya. She had jumped into the air taking Caroline with her. She flips around and catches Caroline in her arms before landing on the ground.

“Looks like this round goes to me.” Saya said as they all sigh,

“Dangit.” TK said flopping onto the ground out of breath,

“Sorry about that Caroline, you okay?” Saya asked as she looks at her, Caroline’s face was white and she looked like she might puke,

“Dizzy,” She said as she puts her down,

“You definitely took me off guard there for a sec,” Saya chuckled,

“I did?” Caroline asked,

“Was not expecting you to go for my legs, I was expecting that from Kolt or TK.” Saya said as Caroline noticed Saya was shaking. She quickly looks at the others who were still getting to their feet making eye contact with Sophia showing an expression that they need to stop.

“We should stop here for today. I need to train more before we try to take you down again.” Sophia said as Saya turns to her looking confused, as the others begin to catch on.

“Yeah, I hate to admit it… but I need to get faster…” Kolt said,

“I still have no idea what I’m doing…” Alan said with a pout. Caroline grabs Saya’s hand and smiles.

“It’s okay.” She said as Saya realizes they all notice,

“S…Sorry…” She said whipping tears she could no longer hold back,

“I should be the one saying sorry, I shouldn’t have suggested this.” TK said going over and giving her a hug.

“I guess I also need to get stronger…” Saya said,

“Our next big thing is saving Spira and the Zarkon,” Sophia said as Saya looks at her shocked,

“Yeah!” Saya said with a smile as they all leave to get a cup of tea together. Saya trying not to think about the things she’s done.

The next week was quiet, everyone did their own thing. Sophia went on a mission with Team Dark while Brandy and Caroline tried to create a new recipe. Kolt spent most of his days in the Alter room with Tikal and Alan tried to find a balance with his and Amy’s memories trying hard not to overwhelm Saya. TK spent her time in her workshop trying to figure out how to Derobotisize Spira. Saya bursts into the workshop. “TK! Caroline wanted me to come get you for lunch.” Saya said with a smile.

“Give me two seconds, I just need to finish this formula…” TK said writing things down in her notebook. “There, all good.”

“How’s it been going? You’ve been super quiet about your progress.” She asked as they both head to the kitchen.

“It’s slow… I’m not entirely sure if it’s possible…” TK said looking defeated,

“If anyone can reverse Eggman’s weapons, it’s you.” Saya said with a bright smile.

“How have you been feeling?”

“Good, really happy we have that outdoor track. And the view of the mountains back there is super pretty.” She said, “Not going to lie, I’ve debated sneaking out to go run through the mountains at full speed.” She chuckles as TK gives her a look,

“Sneak out?” She glares,

“Hey, I didn’t! A least give me points for restraint.” Saya shrugged,

“And how long is that going to last?” TK said,

“You got me there.” Saya chuckles as if she had already gotten caught doing something she shouldn’t. They enter the kitchen where everyone was eating. Saya looks around and notices Sophia isn’t there. “Doesn’t look like Sophia’s back yet,”

“Why does she work with another team?” Alan asked,

“Covert stuff that Saya’s not allowed to do.” Brandy said,

“I’m too loud.” Saya said with a shrug, as she sits down,

“At least you’re honest about it.” Caroline said with a smile.

“Kolt, I need your help to run some tests on the Master Emerald later if you don’t mind,” TK asked,

“Not a problem, but let’s not overdo it like last time. Don’t need Dr. Q chewing me out again for overusing Chaos energy.” He said,

“Probably a good idea,” Saya chuckled,

“Hey Saya, would you mind sparring with me as Sonic? I want to practice using my abilities.” Alan asked,

“Want to go all out huh? Sure why not?” Saya said with a smile, as Alan’s eyes sparkle with excitement.

“I’m going to go meditate.” Brandy said coldly walking away, as they all look confused then turn to Caroline,

“Is she okay?” TK asked,

“Yeah… She’s just been feeling off balanced. Meditating helps.” Caroline said,

“Anything we can help with?” Saya asked as Caroline shakes her head.

“I think having all the Chaos Emeralds in close proximity is reminding her of the Soul Emeralds and it’s been getting to her.” She said,

“Now I feel bad.” Alan said,

“She’ll get past it; It’ll just take some time.” Kolt said patting Alan on the shoulder. “C’mon TK, let’s do this.” He stood up and walked out of the kitchen with TK,

“I just need to grab something from the workshop.” She said as they walked out of sight.

“That’s our que, wanna come watch Caroline?” Saya asked,

“No thanks, I’m going to wait for Sophia to get back.” Caroline said,

“Sounds good,” She said as they walk towards the training room.

Caroline finished up her food and heads to the computer room to see what Sally and Elias were up to.

“And you’re sure that’s the scroll that was stolen?” Caroline overheard Elias talking to Sally,

“Yes…” Sally said, 

“How did Eggman discover its existence? It wasn’t even on display at the museum…” Elias said sounding frustrated.

“There’s a lot of things he shouldn’t know…” Sally said, “I’m going to continue my research on it.”

“Fine but keep it quiet.” He said as Caroline realizes she heard something she wasn’t meant to hear. She decides to play it off like she was just walking in.

“Hello,” Caroline said as they both turn to look at her,

“Hello Caroline, how can we help you?” Elias asked, trying not look surprised that she walked in,

“I wanted to see how Team Dark’s mission was going.” Caroline said,

“They just finished, and Sophia is on her way back now.” Sally said,

“Were they checking Eggman’s other base?” Caroline asked,

“Yes, we were hoping to find clues about the Zarkon, but no such luck. We did however find their ship.” Elias said,

“Really?” Caroline said looking surprised,

“It’s damaged but it’s being transported here. I thought TK could take a look at it and see if anything can help her with her project.” Elias said,

“I hope it can help her; I’m going to go wait for Sophia in the hangar bay.” Caroline said leaving the computer room.

In the alter room TK was setting up monitors and readers to collect and process data on Chaos energy. “So what do you need from me?” Kolt asked as he transforms into Knuckles.

“I need you to focus Chaos energy on this point. Will you be able to hold it for five minutes?” She asked,

“Piece of cake.” He said as he begins chanting as Chaos energy flows into the device,

Sonic and Amy were in the training room sparring together. “You’re gonna have to swing faster if you want to hit me.” Sonic said as she jumps up and lands on top of Amy’s hammer,

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea… you’re way too fast.” He said swinging her off the hammer as he catches his breath.

“Don’t be like that, we just need to focus on your skills.” She said dodging another swing. “You’re a heavy hitter like Knuckles…” She was thinking while dodging all of Amy’s attacks, he couldn’t believe how nonchalant she was while they were in the middle of sparing. “So instead of speed we should focus on precision.” She runs close and kicks the hammer out of his hands,

“Hey!” Amy said,

“You’ll have to learn to make sure you don’t lose it.” Sonic said as she catches it, but it slams to the ground too heavy for her to carry.” “What in Chaos is this thing made of?” Amy snaps his fingers and the hammer poofs away.

“I don’t need to worry about losing it,” He said as he snaps his fingers again and it’s back in his hands.

“Neat trick.” She said with a smile, “I have some cool tricks too.”

Sophia walks back onto base assisting with moving the Zarkon ship into the hangar bay. Caroline walks up to her as she’s about to head to the computer room. “How was the mission?” Caroline asked,

“Fine, hopefully TK can get some assistance from their technology.” Sophia said, “What are the others up to?”

“Brandy is meditating, Saya and Alan are sparing and Kolt is helping TK in the alter room.” Sophia rolls her eyes,

“Does she ever stop training?” Sophia asked, 

“Alan asked her to,” Caroline said,

“Yeah, so he could spend time with her.” Sophia said in an annoyed tone as Caroline looked at her confused,

“Does that bother you?” Caroline asked,

“W…what?” Sophia was thrown off by the question. “No,” Sure Alan constantly pestering Saya was annoying but something about hoe Caroline phrased the question tugged at the back of Sophia’s mind.

In the alter room, Knuckles stops his chanting and lets out a sigh, though he had not been doing it for long he could still feel the strain from controlling Chaos from the Master Emerald through his body. “You okay?” TK asked looking concerned,

“Yeah, this is nothing compared to Sonic’s force field.” Knuckles said as he places his hand on the Master Emerald for support as like a jolt of electricity a blast of Chaos energy pulsates through the entire base. Both Knuckles and TK’s Chaos Emeralds glow brightly taking them off guard. The pulsating begins to ring in their heads as their eyes glow the same color as their Chaos Emeralds.

Brandy was meditating when she began to feel the pulsating as she tries to stand up but before she could cry for help her Emerald glows as her eye glow the same lavender color.

“Sonic… Somethings… wrong…” Amy grabs his head as his eyes glow light blue,

“Amy…” Sonic tried to move but it became too much as her eyes glowed a deep blue. As the entire base continued to resonate.

“Gotta… find the others…” Sophia fought though it as Caroline’s eyes glowed white, “Caroline!” She called out but she couldn’t fight whatever was happening as her eyes glow green.

The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos…

TK starts to come to as she wakes up in the infirmary, she looks around and sees the others were all lying unconscious on the other beds.

“What happened?” TK said slowly sitting up as Dr. Q rushes up to her.

“I should be asking you that. One minuet everything was fine, then the power went out. After we got the lights back on, we found you all unconscious throughout the base.” She said,

“My head’s killing me…” TK said holding her head.

“You shouldn’t move around too much,” She said as Kolt starts to stir awake,

“Man my head hurts…” Kolt said as Brandy sits up.

“So we all heard it?” She asked,

“Heard what?” Dr. Q asked,

“There was a weird pulsating sound then everything went white.” Brandy said,

“Yeah… I remember that…” TK said,

“Why are my ears ringing.” Caroline said holding her ears as Alan also sits up.

“Feels like I dropped my hammer on my head…” Alan said, 

“Tikal… what happened?” Kolt calls out as she appears,

“I’m sorry Knuckles, when you touched the Master Emerald that was the first time all the Chaos Emeralds were in close proximity.” She said,

“What does that mean?” TK asked,

“Now that you are all together the bond between the Chaos Emeralds is getting stronger. Knuckles making contact with the Master Emerald jump started that.” She explained as they all turn and look at Kolt,

“Hey! How was I supposed to know that would happen?” Kolt argued,

“No it was my fault; you were charged up with Chaos energy from helping Tails and it boosted your Emerald.” Tikal said, “It was a shock to your systems, but it should be harmless,”

“Uh guys?” Alan tried to get their attention, “If this is harmless, why aren’t Saya and Sophia waking up?” He asked as Dr. Q moves over to them,

“Nothing seems wrong with them…” Dr. Q said checking them over,

“May I try something?” Tikal asked looking to Dr. Q for approval,

“Will it hurt them?” She asked,

“No, I’m just going to wake up their souls.” She said moving over next to Sophia and placing her hand above her head she reaches out to Sophia’s Chaos energy sparking her soul awake. Sophia jolts up quickly looking around as they see her eyes were red as they fade back to their natural black color.

“Wha… What? Caroline?” Sophia looks around to see Caroline sitting in one of the beds,

“I’m okay,” Caroline said as Sophia lets out a sigh of relief, but then she sees Saya laying in the bed next to her unconscious. 

“What happened?” She asked sounding angry as Tikal moves over to Saya.

“Kolt did it…” Alan said pointing at him,

“Oh c’mon!” He complained as Saya jolts up the same as Sophia did but her eyes glowed green before going back to their natural brown color.

“Holy Chaos what happened?” She said grabbing her head looking dizzy,

“Long story short, we leveled up? At least that’s how I interpreted it.” TK said with a shrug,

“Did it have to be so painful?” Saya asked,

“Kolt’s fault…” Alan said again,

“Screw you Alan!” Kolt yelled as they all laugh,

“You’re all staying in here for the night so I can keep an eye on you.” Dr. Q said,

“Aww man!” Saya flops back in the bed, “Was trying to see how long I could go without being put on bedrest.” She pouts. 

“Tikal, are you sure there won’t be any side effects?” Brandy asked as she shakes her head,

“No but the Chaos Emeralds have become stronger. Your transformations should last longer now.” Tikal said,

“That’s helpful.” Caroline said,

“I do not know the extent of how your powers will grow.” Tikal said,

“What do you mean by our powers will grow?” Sophia asked,

“I’ve started to notice I’ve gotten faster.” Saya said,

“My computers!” TK said with a gasp as she starts to get up. “I need to make sure my research didn’t get fried.”

“Absolutely not!” Dr. Q said,

“But we did all that work.” She argued,

“And it will be worth nothing if you collapse again. Bed. Now!” Dr. Q demanded as she lies back down, and they all try to get some rest.

Sophia struggled to sleep that night; she didn’t feel tired in the slightest. Her mind wondered as she thought of what Tikal said about their powers growing. She didn’t understand what that meant, and that started to worry her. She notices Dr. Q motion to Kolt who was also awake to go to the hall. He follows her to the hall as Sophia sneaks over to the door to listen in,

“What’s up?” Kolt asked as he stretched,

“I wanted to ask you since you have a better understanding of Chaos Energy. Why do Saya and Sophia have a different reaction to it than the rest of you? And if you make a comment about Sophia being the Ultimate Lifeform, I will smack you.” She said with a glare, 

“Well, that’s technically the case for her though. She can channel Chaos energy a way the rest of us can’t. She can go to the extent of channeling the energy into a weapon. And I assume for Saya it has to do with how she was previously poisoned with Chaos energy.” Kolt speculated,

“Would what happen to Sophia after she removed her inhibitors have an effect similar to Chaos poisoning?” She asked,

“That could be possible, but to what extent it’s bleeding through I wouldn’t know.” Kolt said

“This is twice now I’ve seen their eyes revert to their past selves.” I’m concerned there will be other changes.” She said as Sophia backed away from the door, she didn’t like what she was hearing, and something was telling her that this was only the beginning. She shakes it off and climbs back into the cot trying not to think about it.

Morning comes and the second they are given permission to leave the Infirmary TK is running towards the Alter room to check her computers. Caroline and Brandy head to the kitchen to make breakfast. “Anyone want to go on a run?” Saya asked as both Alan and Kolt look at one another,

“I should go make sure TK doesn’t need my help again…” Kolt said quickly leaving,

“Actually, I should probably go take a shower…” Alan said also leaving quickly,

“Was it something I said?” Saya asked Sophia with a shrug.

“I don’t think they want to collapse after three laps.” Sophia said as Saya chuckles,

“That’s true, but they really should work on their stamina.” She shakes her head, “What about you? Wanna join me?”

“No thanks,” Sophia said. Saya noticed something was upsetting her, she steps closer and gives her a taunting grin,

“What? Afraid you can’t keep up?” Saya said leaning closer to her face,

“I could run circles around you.” Sophia said looking annoyed feeling insulted by the insinuation,

“Prove it.” She smirks as Sophia smirks back, “Winner gets a prize.”

“What’s the prize?” Sophia asked,

“Uhhhh, if I win, you have to spar with me once a week, if you win… um…” Saya thinks not entirely sure what Sophia would want,

“Then you owe me a favor that I get to use on a later date.” Sophia said,

“Deal!” Saya holds out her hand to shake on it as Sophia takes her hand. “Bye doc!” Saya waved to her as they left the infirmary.

“Don’t you two dare overdo it!” They hear from behind them as they head towards the track outside.

TK was able to salvage most of the data and with Kolts help was able to get the rest. He made sure not to touch the Master Emerald this time so nothing weird happens. They both head to lunch to see everyone except Saya and Sophia in the kitchen, “How’s it going?” Brandy asked,

“Good, I think I might be close.” TK said,

“Has anyone seen Saya? I haven’t seen her since this morning in the infirmary.” Alan said,

“Didn’t she say she was going for a run?” Kolt asked,

“That was like four hours ago…” Alan said,

“Now that you mention it I haven’t seen Sophia either.” Caroline said,

“Should we go look for them?” TK asked as they start searching the base and eventually get to the outdoor track on the opposite side of the mountain and see Saya and Sophia running.

“T… they’re still running…” Alan looked shocked almost to the point of feeling sick. Just thinking about running constantly for that long sounded exhausting. 

“How?” Kolt’s expression was similar he felt tired just seeing them run. Saya notices them all standing there and waves,

“Hi guys!” Saya said,

“Saya! What are you guys doing?” TK asked,

“Racing.” She said with a smile,

“It’s been four hours…” Brandy said,

“We can stop if you’re tired?” Sophia said to Saya with a grin,

“Ha! Nice try Soph, I’m not letting you win that easily.” Saya said this had been the first time they’d actually raced together and Saya had no intention of letting up,

“How long do you think they can keep that up?” Caroline asked,

“Half of me wants to throw something at them…” Alan said looking annoyed, he didn’t want to say anything, but he was jealous at how Saya was smiling at Sophia, 

“They don’t even look like their tired…” Kolt said thinking back to his discussion with Dr. Q.

“Just leave them, they’ll tire out eventually.” TK said shaking her head with a sigh,

“No, Alan has a good idea,” Brandy said, “Let’s make their race more challenging,” She said transforming into Blaze.

“Uh… Soph, I think the ante just got upped.” Saya said,

“Let’s see them try and stop us.” Sophia said confidently as Kolt and Alan transform as well,

“You all have fun; I have work to do.” TK said walking back inside. Blaze lights her hands as Amy gets ready to throw his hammer and Knuckles grabs weights to throw.

“This seems a bit much…” Saya said starting to assess their situation, as they all start throwing projectiles at them as they both dodge the attacks while still running the track. Kolt throws another weight and Sophia jumps out of the way. Blaze and Amy throw fire and hammer at Saya as she dodges. Saya steps on the hammer to jump forward but Amy calls back her hammer causing Saya to lose her footing.

“Saya!” Sophia jumps trying to catch her and they both tumble crashing into the wall,

“Crap! Maybe we overdid it…” Knuckles said running over, “You two alright?” he asked seeing Sophia holding Saya by the waist and shielded her from hitting the wall. Saya starts laughing, as Sophia does the same.

“We’re fine,” Saya laughs, “Guess I owe you one,” She turns to Sophia with a smile,

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sophia said letting her go as Knuckles helps her to her feet. Saya turns around and helps Sophia up.

“You all could have hurt them…” Caroline said crossing her arms,

“They’re fine, if we hadn’t, they might have been here till nightfall.” She said transforming back,

“I’m sorry Saya.” Alan said running over,

“Just shows I need to keep an eye on my footing.” She jokes, “Good throws,” She said as Sophia starts walking inside,

“Going to go read my book,” She said waving them off.

“She left in a hurry…” Kolt said,

“That’s Sophia for ya,” Saya shrugs, “But I do have to go call my parents, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Saya said waving them off. She had started to feel like things were starting to get to a new normal. Saya was confident that TK was close to a solution and then they can save Spira.


	19. Benched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 11/10/20

Two weeks have passed since their Chaos Emeralds have increased in power; TK has barely left her workshop unless her friends drag her out Some of them begin to doubt if she was going to figure out how to Derobotisize Spira. Brandy volunteered to go check on her as she enters the workshop to see TK asleep at her desk, “Time to get up, there’s coffee in the kitchen,” She said lightly shaking her awake,

“Huh, what?” TK woke up looking around as she turns to her computer to see the computer screen flashing words simulation successful. “It worked!”

“What worked?” Brandy asked,

“I ran a simulation on my computer to see the variable outcome of the Derobotisizer working successfully and it worked!” She jumps out of her seat and grabs Brandy’s hand, “We gotta tell the others!” She said dragging her to the kitchen,

“What’s the rush?” Alan asked,

“I think I did it! I think the Derobotisizer works!” TK said as Saya jumps to her feet.

“Really?” She said running over to her, her eyes lighting up full of hope,

“Yeah!” TK said,

“Way to go little dude!” Saya hugs her,

“Are you positive it will work?” Sophia asked,

“All of the simulations I ran were successful… but I won’t be one hundred percent sure until we actually test it on a robotisized person.” TK said,

“That’s not going to be easy… this isn’t like Mobius where there were dozens of people Robotisized.” Kolt said.

“How does it work?” Alan asked,

“It’s a laser that when it hits a target that was robotisized they turn back to normal. There’s a few problems though, it’s powered by the Master Emerald and I can’t take it out of the base…” TK explained,

“So we have to get Spira here without Eggman finding us…” Kolt said as they all ponder thinking of how they could get Spira away from Eggman, 

“I have a plan!” Saya said,

“No,” Sophia said,

“But you haven’t even heard it yet…” Saya pouts,

“Let me guess, you as bait.” She glares,

“Well… not completely…” She said as they all give her a look, “Hey, we don’t really have a choice here, Eggman has been underground ever since we nabbed Alan from him. The only way he’s going to come out of hiding is if I’m out in the open.”

“I don’t like it…” Caroline said,

“Just hear me out first before you all say no,” Saya said with a begging tone,

“Fine,” Brandy said crossing her arms,

“We lure out Eggman and Spira, once the fight begins, I get Spira away while some of you keep Eggman busy. After we get close enough Sophia will be waiting to warp Spira into the base where TK is waiting with the Derobotisizer. And bam plan.” She said with a smile.

“How do you make it sound so easy?” Alan said,

“Uh, cuz I’m good at making plans.” Saya said,

“No you’re not.” Kolt said as Saya sticks her tongue out at him.

“How would we lure out Eggman?” Caroline asked,

“Press conference, he sees me on TV insulting him, he’ll definitely show. That dudes pride can be bruised easier than a peach.” She chuckles

“I won’t leave the Master Emerald unprotected.” Kolt said,

“You can help Sophia and TK then and the rest can keep Egghead busy.” Saya said as the rest of them think. “It’s a good plan!”

“We should still run this by Elias first.” TK said,

“Don’t we always have to run it by Elias?” Saya said with a shrug,

“Yes but still… It’s a good plan, but there are still plenty of things that could go wrong.” TK said,

“That’s how it is with any plan,” Saya said,

“Let’s talk to Elias and Sally, see if they have any ideas to add.” Sophia said standing up part of her was hoping they would turn down the idea completely,

“This is great! First real mission as the full Freedom Fighters!” Saya cheered following after Sophia,

“Elias hasn’t given the okay, stop jumping the gun.” Sophia argued as they all followed.

They all walk onto the computer room and Saya explains the plan to Elias and Sally. “So… what do you think?” Saya asked as they stared at Elias and Sally who were silent both pf them pondered giving each other looks,

“It sounds like a solid plan… But I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.” Elias said,

“If this is about me being reckless, I won’t be, this is about saving Spira.” Saya said the rest of them look a Saya surprised to hear her say that. And she was confident that her plan would work. 

“Eggman’s not what I’m worried about.” Elias said,

“Then what are you worried about?” TK asked,

“The reporters, are you really prepared to talk to them? They will ask questions that might make you uncomfortable.” Elias said,

“Not to mention… Have you run this idea by your parents?” Sally asked,

“Yes… If your parents found out I scheduled a press conference without their knowledge I don’t think your father would stop at just punching me in the jaw.” Elias said,

“I… haven’t told them yet. We just thought of the idea.” Saya said,

“Then, we’ll wait for you to do that before I give my approval.” Elias said as Saya lets out a sigh,

“I’ll go call them…” She said leaving the room.

“How do the rest of you feel about this plan?” Sally asked,

“Don’t like her being bait.” Sophia said,

“I’m with Sophia on this one, Saya’s been through a lot. I don’t think putting her in danger is a good idea.” Kolt said,

“Are you saying that because you don’t think the plan will work? Or that you won’t be around Saya to keep an eye on her.” Caroline asked as they both look at Caroline shocked at her question then look embarrassed.

“When you put it like that…” Sophia said avoiding eye contact, she didn’t like that Caroline was right about that.

“I think Caroline, Brandy and I can keep Saya safe from Eggman.” Alan said,

“You’re still pretty new to this Alan…” Kolt said,

“He’s been training hard just like the rest of us.” Brandy said,

“You all are allowed to worry about Saya, but if you keep treating her like she needs to be protected she’ll act out more.” TK said, “She’s spiteful like that.”

“I’m not saying we don’t go through with the plan,” Sophia said, “But I have to voice my concerns.”

“We don’t even know if her parents will let her.” Sally said,

“Yeah… she’s not going to give them a choice.” TK said,

Saya called her parents and sat in her room while waiting for them to pick up, She knew that they weren’t going to like this idea, but she was determined to save Spira no matter what. “Hey little speedster, how’s it going?” Her dad said,

“It’s going pretty well! But could you not put little in front of the nickname? I’m almost eighteen.” Saya said,

“Are you taller than me?” Her dad said,

“No…” Saya said,

“Then you’re still little.” He said with a chuckle as she lets out a huff, “So what did you need?”

“I wanted to run something by you.” Saya said

“Shoot,” He said,

“Well, TK finished her machine and now we have a way to save Spira.” Saya said,

“The same Spira that kidnapped you?” She heard her mom’s voice chime in,

“Yeah… We made a truce… then we both got captured by Eggman.” Saya said,

“What did you need to run by us?” Her father asked,

“So… Eggman’s been in hiding ever since we saved Alan and we need a way for him to show up with Spira so we can separate them…” Saya said,

“No.” He said,

“Yeesh! You and Sophia won’t ever let me finish.” Saya said rolling her eyes.

“I know you Saya, you thought of a plan for you to be out in the open, so he comes to attack you.” He said,

“Wow, that was actually really close,” Saya said,

“Saya…” She heard her mom let out a sigh,

“It’s not like I’ll be alone. My job is just to make him show up. Then I lure Spira away while the others keep Eggman busy.”

“Can’t one of the others do this?” Her dad asked,

“If he was obsessed with another blue anthropomorphic Hedgehog, yes. But unfortunately he’s not, he’s after me.” She said, “We’ll be holding a press conference to broadcast and lure him out.”

“When?” Her mom asked,

“Not sure, I had to call you guys and let you know first before Elias schedules it.” Saya said, 

“I don’t like this…” Her dad said,

“I get it, you’re worried. But I’m not going to let what happened hold me back. On top of that I won’t be alone.” She said,

“You’re doing this whether we say yes, or no aren’t you?” Her father asked, 

“Yep!” Saya said cheerfully,

“She gets that stubbornness from you.” Her mom said,

“I’m not even going to deny that.” Her dad said making Saya giggle. She was happy she could talk to them about all of this even though they still weren’t fully on board with her being a hero.

“Just… Please be careful.” Her mom said,

“I promise,” 

Two days later the Press conference was made for the afternoon on the outskirts of Station Square. Sonic would appear on stage alone and answer questions while Blaze, Cream and Amy hid in the back waiting for Eggman to show and for him and Metal Spira to be separated. Shadow was waiting outside near the base to teleport Metal Spira when they got close while Knuckles and Tails were in the Alter room waiting with the Machine. Everything was in place as the press waited eagerly for Sonic to arrive. In a blue blur she jumps onto the stage.

“Hope you all weren’t waiting long.” Sonic said with a smile as the camera flashes started immediately, “Easy, Easy! You’re gonna make me go blind.” She said,

“Sonic! Where did you come from?” A reporter asked,

“Here?” She shrugged shading her eyes for a moment felling blinded by all of the flashing cameras,

“What are you really?” Another reporter asked, 

“I’m a Hedgehog, it’s literally in the name.” Sonic said looking confused,

“Where are the rest of the Freedom Fighters?”

“They’re on their way here. I got a little impatient and ran on ahead.” She lied with a chuckle.

“Why were you working with Robotnik?” One asked, Saya’s expression changes for a second surprised by the question but stays cool.

“Eggman used mind control on me. But I’m all better now.” She said, Elias warned her that they would try to ask very personal questions and the best strategy was to keep the answers short and vague. 

“Whose Dr. Eggman?” Another asked,

“Oh that’s the nickname I have him, Crazy dude obsessed with robots. Kinda looks like an egg.” Sonic

“Can you give us more detail?”

“Uh… He’s a psychopath who wants to rule the world?” She shrugs, “We could spend the entire day talking about how lame Eggman is but is that all you really want to ask me about?”

“And I won’t just sit idly by while you insult me you blue rodent!” Eggman said appearing, as people start to panic and run away.

“Oh no! It’s Eggman!” Sonic said pretending to be shocked but has to stop herself from laughing.

“Don’t patronize me!” Eggman glared,

“Aw, but you make it so easy, this is why I told them we shouldn’t do this press conference. I knew you’d crash the party.” Sonic teased with a lie to keep up the act as she runs up and stands on top of a nearby light post to get closer to him.

“And yet you still came alone,” He said with a grin,

“What can I say, they’re just moving a little slow today but I’m more than enough to take you on my own till they get here.” She continues her act, 

“Is that so?” he said pressing a button and Metal Spira appears, “How about now?”

“Gonna have to try harder than that Egghead!” She said with a yawn before getting ready to run,

“Metal Spira, be sure to break both of her legs.” He said, as Metal Spira charges at her,

“Yikes!” She dodges Metal Spira’s attack, “Getting a little dark there, let’s see if she can keep up!” Sonic said running towards the mountains, right as he turns his craft to follow after them a wall of flames blocks his path.

“You’re not going anywhere Eggman.” Blaze said as Amy and Caroline jump out as well.

“So you were hiding in the shadows, very well. I’ll play with you all.” He said as more Swatbots appear.

“Part one of the plan is set.” Amy said as he swings into the Swatbots leg.

“Great! Spira’s right on my tail.” Sonic said keeping a speed where Spira was unable to grab her. “Almost in position, you ready Shads?”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that…” She let out a sigh.

“Not gonna happen,” Sonic teased. Shadow stood in position waiting to see the glow from Sonic’s blue blur. “You two ready on your end?”

“We’re ready!” Knuckles said standing in front on the device and Master Emerald.

Shadow sees Sonic’s blur running towards them as Sonic starts slowing down to get into the correct spot. But right as she’s about to reach Shadows position, Metal Spira uses a jet boost that rockets her right behind Sonic as her claws cut into her back, 

“Shadow, now!” She yelled jumping back ignoring the pain holding her hand out. Shadow jumps out and grabs her hand as they both leap and grab Metal Spira.

“Chaos Control!” Shadow wared all three of them into the Alter room.

“Here goes!” Tails shots the laser but Metal Spira dodges as she throws Sonic and Shadow to the side. She lunges at Sonic as she jumps over her dodging out of the way.

“We need to slow her down.” Knuckles said as Shadow tries to grab Metal Spira again, but she kicks her away,

“Tails get ready to fire.” Sonic said,

“On it!” Tails charges another blast as Sonic stops moving as Metal Spira grabs her,

“Sonic!” Shadow yelled,

“Now!” Sonic said as Tails shoots the laser and it hits her and Metal Spira. The entire room is filled with a bright green light that blinds them for a moment. Their vision returns to see Sonic and Spira on the lying on the ground unconscious.

“Damn it!” Shadow runs over and grabs Sonic, “This is exactly why I didn’t like this plan,” Sonic’s eyes begin to open,

“That was really bright,” Sonic said,

“You idiot, I thought you said you weren’t going to do anything reckless.” Shadow said,

“We were pressed for time. But what about Spira?” Sonic sits up just as Spira starts to stir, her body back to normal, “It worked! Tails, it worked!” She cheered with tears in her eyes as Spira began to look around confused,

“Sonic?” She said as Sonic jumps up out of Shadow’s arms and goes over to help Spira to her feet,

“Yeah, it’s me. How you feeling?” She asked,

“It’s all so fuzzy… the last thing I remember is…” She pauses and looks at Sonic’s leg, “Your leg is healed…”

“Oh, yeah that…” Saya said looking down at her leg. It seemed like forever ago since Eggman forced Spira to break it. 

“I’m so sorry, this arm…” Spira holds out her hand and it was no longer metal, “What?”

“The Derobotisizer must have removed all metal, But how is that possible?” Tails said,

“You’re the one who made it you tell us.” Knuckles said as Tails just shrugs,

“What exactly happened? How did I get here?” Spira asked,

“Guys, Spira’s good, you can break away from Eggman,” Shadow said,

“He already ran off.” Amy said, “And we were winning too.”

“He almost crushed you with a Swatbot…” Blaze said,

“Don’t tell them that!” Amy argued,

“Eggman turned you into a robot… But we change you back.” Sonic explained to Spira,

“It’s coming back, but it’s blurry…” She said shaking her head,

“Are the rest of the Zarkon Robotisized?” Tails asked,

“I don’t know… the last thing I remember Dr. Robotnik saying something about testing out the machine before he used it…” Her face turns to shock as she turns to Sonic, “On you,”

“This is great! That means the rest of the Zarkon are trapped somewhere else. The Robotisizer was destroyed when Eggman tried to use it on me.” Sonic cheered,

“We should get her to the infirmary to rest.” Knuckles said,

“Who are you?” Spira looked at Knuckles confused. Something started to pull at Sonic’s attention as she looks around the Alter room for the source. 

“I’m Knuckles, I showed up after you took Sonic.” He said leading her out of the alter room as something drops out of Spira’s robes. 

“You should go to the Infirmary too, that cut looks deep.” Tails said to Sonic seeing her back bleeding between her spines but Saya doesn’t respond. She was looking at the object that fell, “Sonic?”

“That’s… a piece of the Dark Chaos Emerald…” Sonic said as both Tails and Shadow look and see a black glowing Emerald shard with a purple aura emanating from it. Sonic backs away from it her ears lowered and body trembling, “H…How?”

“Tails, take Sonic to the infirmary then meet me back here.” Shadow said as Tails nods and grabs Sonic’s hands, 

“C’mon,” She pulled her out of the room as Shadow stares at the piece of the Dark Chaos Emerald.

“Tikal, can you explain this?” Shadow asked as she appears next to her,

“I don’t understand… it’s right in front of me yet I still cannot sense it.” Tikal said getting closer to it but not risking to touch it,

“But Sonic can?” Shadow said,

“It would appear that way, perhaps it is because of her being controlled by it for a time. Or due to going Super Sonic buy using it.” Tikal asked, as Tails runs back into the alter room.

“Dr. Q and Knuckles are keeping an eye on her, but she’s really shaken up.” She said, “What should we do?”

“Can you figure out how to contain this?” Shadow asked,

“Hmm… it’s like Chaos Energy, I could make a dampener to keep it contained.” She said,

“How long?” She asked,

“Might take me a day?” She said going to pick it up,

“Only with your gloves, don’t let it touch your skin just in case.” Shadow said, “Let Elias know.” Shadow said as Tails nods and leaves with the Dark Chaos Emerald piece. Shadow starts heading to the infirmary to make sure Sonic was alright.

“Try to breathe, I’ve got you.” Shadow heard Knuckles as she enters to see him holding Sonic in his arms trying to calm her down.

“It can’t take over… I don’t want to go back there…” Sonic said, her eyes distant, as Dr. Q walks up and puts her hand on Sonic shoulder,

“I’m going to give you something for your back pain.” She said injecting her, but she doesn’t flinch. The sedative starts to make her dizzy as she starts to collapse. Knuckles picks her up and starts moving her to one of the cots. “Lay her on her side so I can clean the wound,” She instructed as he nods,

“Was sedating her necessary?” Shadow asked,

“It would be better just in case, if that Shard could control her with Dark Chaos energy, we need to be careful.” Dr. Q said,

“Tails is working on a way to contain it.” Shadow said,

“How long?” Knuckles said carefully laying Saya down on her side,

“She said at least a day.” Shadow said,

“We can’t keep her sedated for a day.” Knuckles said,

“I agree,” Shadow said giving Dr. Q a look, 

“Once she’s healed, we’ll have her as far away until it’s contained,” Dr. Q said.

“Is everyone okay?” Blaze asked as she, Cream and Amy walk in,

“What happened to Sonic?” Amy asked rushing over,

“She just took a hit to the back; I gave her a sedative to help her rest.” Dr. Q said,

“A piece of the Dark Chaos Emerald appeared in the Alter room.” Knuckles said,

“What?” Blaze said,

“Tikal looked straight at it and still couldn’t sense it… But Sonic could…” Shadow said,

“Is she okay?” Cream asked as they all look over at her,

“One of us needs to stay with her until Tails finishes containing it.” Shadow said,

“I volunteer.” Amy said as they all give him a look, “What? You said someone needs to watch her.”

“Fine, you can take first shift.” Knuckles said, “You’re not the only one that wants to keep her safe.”

“I agree with Knuckles,” Blaze said, “Besides, there’s someone else we should keep an eye on as well.” She looks over at Spira who was asleep on one of the cots.

“Once Spira remembers where Eggman’s base is we can set up a rescue for the other Zarkon. Hopefully, we can give them what they need to leave.” Shadow said, “Then we can focus on finding the rest of the pieces of the Dark Chaos Emerald so we can make sure it never hurts Sonic again.

Saya wakes up in the middle of the night in the infirmary with Kolt sitting next to her cot asleep. Her back throbbed with pain as she tries to sit up. Kolt wakes up to the sound of movement as they make eye contact, “How you feeling?” Kolt asked smiling softly,

“My back still hurts.” Saya said, “Sorry about earlier…” She felt embarrassed at him seeing her act so scared again.

“I don’t mind, as long as you feel safe.” He said,

“Did you stay here the whole time?” Saya asked,

“No, we’re taking shifts… though I’m not doing that great of a job since I fell asleep.” He quietly chuckles,

“So it was real…” She said,

“Yeah, but TK’s working on making a container to keep it where you won’t feel it’s energy.” He said trying to reassure her. She clenches her fists holding onto the blanket trying not to cry. “Hey, it’s okay.” He gets out of the chair and sits next to her on the bed. “We’re not going to let that happen to you again.” He pulls her into a hug trying to comfort her. 

“Sorry…” She said as he lets go,

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. This is Eggman’s fault.” He said looking away, a part of him felt guilty just knowing he was close friends with Eggman’s reincarnation. 

“I hate feeling like this,” She said wrapping her arms around her knees.

“Healing takes time, no one expects you to go back to who you were before this all happened.” He said, “When we first met, you were so full of energy that is was infectious. I definitely like happy Saya better. I mean, I’m told it even changed Sophia.”

“Really? Seems like she’s still standoffish to me.” Saya said,

“The first time I met her she was Shadow, she punched me in the gut and dragged me to Freedom HQ. All to save you.” He said, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“I… Didn’t know that part,” Saya said with a smile. It was heartwarming to know that Sophia cared for her that much.

“You know Sophia, she likes to keep her emotions to herself.” Kolt said,

“And what about you?” Saya asked, 

“Huh?” Kolt looked at her confused,

“You used to keep your emotions to yourself too. Being all broody guarding the Master Emerald.” She said,

“I’m not broody,” He said crossing his arms,

“You’re not shy either, sweeping a girl off her feet then stealing her first kiss.” She teasingly grinned as his entire face goes red,

“I… You weren’t… I was resuscitating you… that doesn’t count!” Kolt argued sounding flustered,

“Stop teasing him,” Sophia said walking into the room looking annoyed,

“But it’s so easy,” Saya smiles as Kolt’s face becomes even more red,

“H… how much of that did you hear?” He asked,

“Just Saya making fun of you.” Sophia said, “I can take it from here, go get some sleep,”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” He said quickly standing up and rushing towards the door,

“Night,” Saya waved as he left, Sophia and Saya were left alone in an uncomfortable silence, “So… how much of that did you actually hear?” There was a long pause as Sophia walks over and sits in the chair next to her.

“You really think I’m still standoffish?” Sophia asked, she also say Kolt embracing her, but she didn’t want to bring that up.

“S… sometimes…” Saya said chuckling uncomfortably, her face turning red with embarrassment as Sophia lets out a sigh,

“I don’t mean to be.” She looks away,

“I’m not trying to say you haven’t changed, just occasionally I can’t tell what you’re thinking.” She said,

“You want me to open up more,” Sophia said,

“Only if you want to. I figured out a while ago trying to pester you will only get me hit.” Saya said as Sophia looks at her bracelet,

“It’s late, you should get some more rest.” She said,

“Okay,” Saya said seeing that Sophia didn’t want to talk. She turns away laying on her side and goes back to sleep. Sophia watches over her and Spira for the rest of the night she didn’t know why but she felt angry. Maybe it was because she hears Saya and Kolt talking about her, or perhaps that Kolt brought up Robotnik while he held Saya.

The following morning Saya wakes up to see Brandy sitting where Sophia was reading a book, she lets out a sigh as she sits up. “Expecting someone else?” Brandy said moving her book away from her face with an eyebrow raised,

“No,” Saya said with a stretch,

“Let me see your back.” Dr. Q said walking over as Saya turns around. She sees Spira still asleep,

“How is she?” Saya asked,

“I’m not entirely sure how different her physiology is from our own, but I can say for certain, she’s exhausted.” Dr. Q said, “We have no idea what being turned into a robot was like.”

“Well… I actually do…” Saya said,

“What?” Dr. Q and Brandy look at her surprised,

“Well, I should say Sonic knows what it feels like. It happened in my past life… I was still pretty young, so I only remember pieces but it’s not great.” Saya said looking distant, 

“Well, you’re all healed up, but let me know if you are in any pain.” Dr. Q said changing the subject,

“Thanks doc,” Saya stood up and so did Brandy,

“C’mon, let’s head to the computer room, Elias wanted to see you after you were cleared,” She said as Saya followed Brandy to the computer room in silence, “You’re awfully quiet,”

“Sorry, guess I have a lot on my mind.” She said with a chuckle,

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Brandy said,

“Sure… all things considered.” Saya said,

“Have faith in TK, she’ll find a way to keep it locked up.” Brandy said,

“I know she will. It’s just the fact that it showed up at all is what bothers me.” Saya weakly smiled at her as they entered the computer room where everyone was waiting except for TK. They all stop and look at Saya as she enters the room. “Oh yeah, you all were definitely not talking about me.” She said crossing her arms with a grin,

“How are you feeling?” Sally asked,

“I’m fine, could you all please stop asking me that?” Saya said trying not to get angry at how they were all looking at her. Like she was broken… it felt humiliating. 

“I’ll keep this brief then, until we’re sure the Dark Chaos Emerald cannot affect you, you’re benched,” Elias said,

“What?” Saya said looking shocked, “You got to be kidding, the Zarkon still need to be rescued.”

“And we will rescue them, but we are not taking any chances.” Elias said, “Especially since TK hasn’t finished a way to contain it yet.

“So what I just wait here again?” She sounded frustrated, “And you all agree with this?” Saya looks at her friends as none of them make eye contact with her, “Fine, guess I’m not needed here.” She turns around and leaves. Kolt moves to follow her as Sophia stops him.

“Let her be she needs to cool off.” Sophia said,

“I don’t feel right about this…” Caroline said,

“I’m with Caroline, this is wrong…” Alan said,

“Saya’s too unstable right now to go on a mission.” Sally said, “Dr. Q agrees with us.”

“Still, she’s the type to make a run for it if she’s held back for too long.” Kolt said,

“This is only until TK can make sure the Emerald piece is sealed away.” Brandy said,

“I’m still against it.” Kolt said,

“Then why don’t you go coddle her again,” Sophia said getting annoyed,

“Excuse me?” He said turning to her, “You want to run that by me again?” They both glare at one another looking like they’re ready to start swinging.

“Enough!” Elias said, “I get tensions are high, but this is not the time to be at each other’s throats.” They both look away from one another with a huff. “Now hopefully Spira can remember the location of Eggman’s base and we can attempt to rescue the Zarkon.”

“I think you should all take it easy while we wait. Maybe try to relax.” Sally said trying to diffuse the tension building in the room,

“I’ll go get some food ready,” Caroline said walking out,

“Let me help,” Brandy said following her,

“Thank you.” She smiled as they walk together,

“I’m going to go see if TK needs help.” Kolt said leaving after giving Sophia another look,

“Let me know if you need anything,” Sophia said to Elias walking out as Alan walks after her. “What do you want Alan?”

“Just wondering what that was about? Seemed like you were angry at Kolt for some reason. Did something happen when you changed shifts last night?” Alan said,

“It’s none of your business.” She said as he grabs her arm to get her to stop,

“Listen, I don’t know what your problem is but…” She grabs Alan’s wrist and flips him over her slamming him into the ground,

“My problem is being grabbed when I’m in a bad mood.” She said walking away as Alan stayed lying on the ground for a moment half shocked at what happened.

Saya was sitting outside looking out at the mountains feeling angry and frustrated. Why did she have to be benched again? Wouldn’t they want her further away from the shard not closer? “Tikal?” Saya called out,

“Yes Sonic?” Tikal appears next to her,

“How far do you think I could get before they realize I’m gone?” She asked,

“At your top speed you could be on the other side of the continent before they realize you’ve left.” Tikal said, “But will you really leave?”

“No…” She lets out a sigh, “But it’s good to know I can.”

“Sonic… I am concerned about the Dark Chaos Energy. I do not understand why I am unable to sense it.” She said,

“I definitely can… it feels like a chill constantly down my back… Almost like it’s reaching for me… And now everyone’s looking at me like I’ll change into Dark Sonic at any moment.” Saya said with a heavy sigh,

“Try not to keep the Dark Chaos Energy in your mind. It may try to pull you in.” She said as Saya nods.

“let’s hope TK can contain it sooner rather than later.” Saya said as the clouds begin to darken with a distant sound of rolling thunder, “I should get inside, I hate water…” She stands up as Tikal disappears. She walks over to the kitchen to see Caroline and Brandy.

“Oh hello Saya… Would you like some tea?” Caroline asked,

“Sure.” She said as Caroline pours her a cup and hands it to her. The sounds of thunder could be heard outside as Brandy moves closer to Caroline and hides her face in her back.

“It’s okay Brandy, the storm should pass soon.” Caroline said with a calming smile as Brandy wraps her arms around Caroline’s waist.

“I forgot you don’t like thunderstorms.” Saya said as Brandy hides further behind Caroline’s back. Saya starts to feel embarrassed at how close Caroline and Brandy were. “I’ll leave you two alone…” She said grabbing her tea and an extra cup standing up,

“Sorry,” Caroline said as she left. She decides to go back to the infirmary to check on Spira. She enters to see Elias talking to her,

“Hello Sonic,” Spira said,

“Hey, brought you some tea.” She said with a smile walking over to Spira and handing her the mug.

“Thank you.” Spira said, “We were just discussing the location of Eggman’s base.”

“Oh…” Saya said looking sad,

“Is everything alright?” Spira asked as Saya glances at Elias,

“Just peachy, do you remember where it’s at?” Saya asked,

“She gave details of the location and Sally’s working on triangulating it.” Elias said,

“That’s good,” Saya said sipping her tea,

“I’ll leave you two to talk, thank you again Spira.” Elias said leaving,

“I am quite shocked at the amount of hospitality; you do not even have a guard posted.” Spira said.

“You’re not a prisoner Spira. I already vouched for you and you’ve already gone through a lot.” Saya said,

“So have you.” She said placing har hand on Saya’s shoulder, “I’m remembering my time when I was what you called Robotisized. The way you looked when you saw me…”

“What matters is that we freed you. And soon the team will save the rest of the Zarkon.” Saya said,

“The team? Will you not be joining?” Spira asked,

“I’ve been benched,” Saya said,

“But we’re sitting on beds.” Spira said looking at Saya confused as she laughs,

“It’s a phrase meaning I can’t come. But I’ll be rooting for you all from here.” She said sounding a little sad,

“That is good, and once my people are safe, we will leave Earth.” Spira said,

“Just like that?” Saya asked sounding surprised,

“Yes, I believe we bit off more than we can chew? I think that was a phrase you told me once before.”

“You got it,” She chuckles,

“There you are,” Kolt said entering the infirmary, “TK wants to see if her machine works, you feeling okay to test it out?”

“I’ll be back later,” She said to Spira,

“Take your time and thank you for the tea.” She said as they leave. They walk in silence for a while, “Rains really coming down…” He tried to break the silence,

“Yeah…” She said,

“This might be a really random question but… Are Brandy and Caroline a couple?”

“W…what?” Saya said looking flustered,

“They always spend time together and they seem… more than friends,” Kolt said.

“You’d have to ask them that…” She said looking away,

“I see,” Kolt said as they get to the hangar bay, as she stops. “You can still feel it can’t you?” She nods. “I’ll let TK know, you head back.” He walks into the workshop as she walks away.

“Where’s Saya?” TK asked,

“She could feel it when we got into the Hangar bay, so I told her to leave.” Kolt said,

“Dangit, this is a lot harder than I thought. I was able to create something similar in the past to hide the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman, but these energy readings are so random I’m having trouble finding a counterbalance.” TK said. “How’s she holding up?”

“Not great… She was really upset about Elias benching her.” He said,

“Not surprised. If he keeps trying to restrict her like this she may just bolt.” TK said,

“That’s what I said, but all I got was Sophia snapping at me.” Kolt said,

“She snapped at you?” TK asked looking at him confused,

“Yeah, on top of that apparently after we all left, Alan tried to talk to her, and she threw him to the ground.” Kolt said,

“She usually only gets this angry when there’s something on her mind…” TK said, “Ah! But I don’t have time to go talk to her. And I still can’t find my phone…” She started rifling through her papers again trying to find it,

“I can go let her know you want to talk to her.” Kolt said

“Thanks, please don’t try to make her angry or she’ll send you to the infirmary.” TK said, 

“Yeah, I’ll just let her know then run,” He jokes leaving her workshop.

Saya walked into the training room to see Alan. He was trying to figure out how to use the lifting machine. “Need a hand?” Saya asked,

“If you don’t mind, I have no idea what I’m doing…” He said moving out of the way,

“You just have to unlock it here.” She pointed out then showed him how to use it,

“Now I feel embarrassed,” He chuckles,

“I did the same thing when I got here.” Saya said,

“You lift?” Alan said looking surprised,

“Sure, arms gotta stay fit too. Though no matter what I do they still look like twigs.” She chuckles, “C’mon, I’ll spot you.” She said as he finished getting on the weights and got on the bench. He sits back as she stands over him.

“Thanks for the help,” He said starting his regimen as she spots him.

“No problem, you should have asked for help before you started. It’s dangerous to lift alone.” Saya said,

“Hard to ask someone when everyone seems to be doing something.” He said finishing the set then putting the bar back up.

“It’s definitely been crazy.” She said with a sigh,

“Wanna do a set?” He asked,

“Sure,”

Kolt looked around the base until he found Sophia in the computer room talking to Elias. “Hey Sophia, TK wants to see you when you have a sec.” Kolt said starting to leave,

“Thanks,” She said as he walks away,

“Are you sure you’re alright Sophia, you’ve been on edge since this morning.” Elias said finishing up his paperwork.

“I’m fine, just been feeling a little off…” She said,

“Why don’t you take some time to talk to Helen, I’m sure it’ll help you figure out your own thoughts.” He said,

“Maybe after all this is over and the Zarkon are off our planet. I’m going to go see what TK wants.” Sophia said,

“Alright, be sure to let her know about the plan.” He said as she heads towards the hangar bay.

“Hey TK, you wanted to see me?” Sophia said closing the door behind her and right at she does TK throws a journal that hits her in the head. “What the hell?”

“I should be asking you that, Kolt told me you attacked Alan.” TK said looking frustrated,

“I… I was a little angry so when he grabbed me it set me off.” Sophia said looking away,

“That’s not an excuse, we’re supposed to be a team. First you suggest Saya be benched and now you’re picking fights with the others?” TK said as Sophia picks up her notebook and walks over to hand it back to her.

“It’s not safe until we can contain the Dark Chaos Emerald…” She said,

“Yeah, leaving her alone on base worked so well the last time.” TK said taking her notebook, Sophia could feel the chill coming from her words, “There’s something else bothering you, now spill.”

“I’m just tired of Saya being in danger,” She said,

“That’s not all of it,” TK said knowing she was dodging her question. 

“I’m angry alright! ever since that Chaos wave of energy blasted us, I’ve felt different.” Sophia said as TK looks at her shocked at her honesty and the rage behind it.

“It’s not just you.” TK countered as Sophia’s expression changes, “I’ve, felt off too. Yeah I’m already smart but now it feels like my senses have been heightened.”

“I was worried it was just me…” She said,

“Well if you opened up a bit more, I wouldn’t have to throw notebooks at you.” TK said with a huff.

“Sorry,” Sophia said,

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Alan. You could have seriously hurt him.” She said as Sophia nods.

“I will…” She said turning around to leave, “Oh, there’s been a change in plans. Elias wants this to be a covert mission. And we’re going to need a tech person since Rogue is out of the country. You alright joining Team Dark for a mission?”

“Really? I wasn’t expecting that.” TK said,

“You’re the only other person I trust to be able to hack into Eggman’s tech.” Sophia said,

“We’ll I can’t refuse with a response like that. When do we leave?” She asked,

“Later tonight, try to get some sleep before then. I’m going to go see if I can find Alan.” She said leaving. She felt frustrated, like she moved in reverse. Working so hard trying to find a balance between her and Shadow but now even her thought process is more like him. She walks by the training room to see Saya and Alan talking.

“And she made me drop my tacos.” Saya said sounding sad as Sophia walked up. Saya turns and makes eye contact with her then looks away, “Anyway, I forgot I was going to call my parents. Thanks for spotting me Alan.” She quickly leaves.

“Kill joy.” Alan said as an aura of anger comes off Sophia for a moment but then she lets out a sigh.

“I’m… sorry about earlier… You we’re just trying to help, and I acted poorly.” Sophia said,

“Apology accepted; I shouldn’t have grabbed you either so I’m sorry about that.” Alan said, “Mind if I ask why you were so angry?”

“Sadly, I’m just angry most of the time now so it’s hard to know the cause.” Sophia said crossing her arms. “It’s something I need to work on.”

“Hey, being able to acknowledge the issue is a great first step. My mom’s a psychologist so she shoved this stuff down my throat. One thing that always helped me is writing down my thoughts.” He suggested,

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” She said leaving him to go back to the computer room. She needed to make sure everything was ready for the mission. She wanted to save the Zarkon so that they could leave, and they could focus on making sure Saya was safe. 


	20. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

That evening TK met up with Sophia and Spira in the computer room to discuss the plan. She felt a little uncomfortable doing a secret mission. But at the same time she was excited. “Are you ready to go TK?” Sophia asked,

“I think so.” She said as Sophia transforms, “Where is Eggman’s base at?”

“It’s up the coastline near Diamond City.” Shadow said,

“And you’re feeling alright?” She asked Spira as she transforms into Tails,

“Yes, I would like to rescue my comrades as soon as possible. Though, I do not understand why Sonic is not joining. Her skills would be most helpful.”

“We’re trying to do this quietly, she’s anything but quiet.” Shadow said,

“That is a fair point,” Spira said, 

“C’mon, let’s go meet up with Omega in the Hangar bay and get ready to leave. We’ll be going halfway by helicopter then by boat.” She explained as they followed her. They get there to see Omega waiting by the helicopter.

“Hey,” He said,

“Hey, this is Tails.” Shadow introduced as he holds his hand out and Tails takes it,

“Nice to meet you,” She said as he nods.

“Let’s get going.” He said climbing into the helicopter,

“He’s always like that, don’t take it personally.” Shadow said as the rest of them climb into the helicopter and it heads out towards Diamond City. They land and quietly get to the beach where a boat was waiting for them. Tails was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with how quiet it was. She was so used to Sonic’s witty banter and lightheartedness that this tension felt suffocating.

“We’re almost there, I’ll go on ahead and find ourselves a way in.” Shadow said warping off the boat.

“Let’s go,” Omega and Spira jumped out of the boat and Tails flew out. They dragged the boat and hid it on shore. A few minutes pass and Shadow appears next to them,

“Found one, it doesn’t seem guarded. When we get inside, keep an eye out for a computer. We need to get the security system offline as soon as possible along with locating the Zarkon.” She said as they all nod and follow her to the side of the base where there was a side door. Tails goes over to the panel and removes it with her tools and jump starts the door causing it to open. They all quickly get inside and hide trying to stay near the walls to be hidden, there were Swatbots patrolling the halls. 

“Over there,” Omega whispered pointing at a small computer console across the room, 

“You two stay here,” Shadow said as she holds out her hand to Tails, “I’ll get you over there.” She takes her hand and warps them next to the computer.

“This may take me a minuet.” Tails said starting to go through the coding trying to find the deactivation of the alarms.

“I’ll keep an eye out, just focus on the security systems,” Shadow said,

“I think I’m close… But this is weird. I remember Eggman putting more effort into his security.” She said as Shadow grabs her by the collar and pulls her to the ground hiding them from a Swatbot that got close.

“Do you think it’s a trap?” Shadow asked still looking around cautiously,

“It could be, or he didn’t care enough to really guard the Zarkon.” Tails said as they both stand up, and she gets back to the computer. “Okay, I’m in. Now to just find the… there! Alarms are off. But I’m not able to turn off the Swatbots.”

“We’ll take what we can get.” Shadow waved Omega and Spira over, “Can you find the Zarkon?”

“Give me a second… found them.” She said, “They’re down the hall. We’ll find a doorway that leads further underground.”

“Good job, Omega. Be ready in case we get spotted by the Swatbots.”

“If I could stay here and look deeper into Eggman’s system I might be able to find what he’s planning. I kept seeing things titled project Dark.” Tails said,

“If this were any other mission, I’d say go for it. But we’re here to save the Zarkon. And there’s no way I’m leaving you on your own.” Shadow said,

“Alright, let’s go.” She said with a sigh as they head down the hallway, they make their way around a few Swatbots guarding the door. They enter and head down the stairs.

“Be ready for anything,” Shadow said as Omega takes out a weapon. They get to the bottom and it’s pitch black. The lights burst on quickly as a large robot drops from the ceiling.

“Looks like we were right about the trap.” Tails said as the robot swings down at all of them and they move out of the way.

“We need to finish it off quickly if we don’t want to alert the other bots.” Shadow said as Omega open fires.

“I might be able to disable it,” Tails said,

“We’ll cover you.” Shadow said as Tails starts flying towards the head as Shadow and Spira blocked any attack that came towards her. She lands on the head and pulls out a screwdriver and starts taking off one of the panels. She starts grabbing wires and pulls them out, but nothing happens.

“They must be dummy wires…”

“How’s it going Tails?” Shadow asked,

“Eggman made the wires a fake, shoot it’s eye with a Chaos Spear. That’ll stop it.” Tails said flying off the bot.

“Chaos Spear!” A spear of green Chaos energy appears in her hand as she throws it at the eye hitting it’s mark. The bot stops moving as smoke comes out of the head. “Should have just done that at the beginning.” She said with a huff. “Let’s keep moving.” She said as they continue further making it to some cells walled off by a strange force field. When they get close, they can see the Zarkon inside.

“Commander?” One of them says seeing Spira, “We thought you were dead.” 

“Close to it. I am glad to see you all safe.” She said,

“That man is insane… forced half of us to be…” He looks down at his left that was now metal.

“He forced them into cybernetics…” Tails said,

“Half of us can barely walk…” He said,

“That’s going to make this difficult…” Shadow said. “First, Tails can you get rid of the field?”

“Give me a minuet.” She goes over the door panel and starts working on it.

“What do we do? We can’t carry them all out.” Omega said,

“Those who can walk, would you be able to assist those who can’t?” Shadow asked, “We’re getting out of here, but we have to do so quickly.” They all nod to her as she said going to her headset. “Elias, we found the Zarkon and are going to be making our exit soon. Be ready for immediate evac.” She said.

“Understood, what’s the signal?” Elias asked,

“A huge explosion.” She said as Omega’s eyes sparkle. “You’re making us a door out of here.” She looks at him.

“On it.” He said running back up to the first floor.

“How’s it going Tails?”

“I almost have it. I haven’t seen a field like this before. It’s like he was able to replicate Sonic’s Force field.” She said as the wall flickers and dissipates.

“Great job.” Shadow said as the Zarkon cheer. “Now everyone stay close, we’re going to get to the stairs and when you hear the explosion run straight. Spira, Tails, we’ll be keeping guard while they escape.”

“Understood.” Spira said, as the Zarkon help one another get to the stairs where they all wait.

“On my mark Omega… Three, two, one, now.” She said as an explosion goes off and they burst through the door. The wall opposite of them had a huge hole leading outside as Shadow and omega stand to one side at the same time Tails and Spira stand on the other while the Zarkon struggled towards the exit.

“Incoming!” Omega said as two Swatbots run up on their side and the same of Tails and Spira’s side.

“Hold them off until the Helicopter gets here.” Shadow said as she charged towards one of the bots as Omega fires at the other one.

“On it!” Tails said flying towards the bots with Spira behind her. She flies around avoiding attacks as Spira comes up and claws one in the back causing it to short circuit. “Thanks,” She kicks the other Swatbot,

“Helicopter’s here.” Omega said,

“That’s our que,” Shadow said as Tails and Spira stop and head towards the outside, “C’mon Omega,” Shadow grabs him by the collar and starts dragging him out.

“Just a little parting gift.” He smiles as he throws an explosive at the bots as they run outside, and the robots behind them explode.

“Let’s go!” Tails said as they all climb into one of the helicopters and they fly off.

They get back to base where half of the hangar bay was turned into an infirmary for the Zarkon as Dr. Q had to check them all. It was still late, but Tails was too wired to go to sleep, so she went back to her workshop and continued working on the container for the Dark Chaos Emerald shard. Shadow goes to discuss with Elias how everything went down while Spira helped Dr. Q check on her people.

A few hours later the rest of the group wakes up to the bunker in high gear. “What in Chaos is going on?” Saya asked looking confused as she looks at Brandy and Caroline,

“I’m not sure, maybe we should ask Elias?” Caroline asked as they both nod in agreement and head to the computer room.

“Good morning ladies,” He said finishing up some paperwork,

“Morning, care to elaborate what’s going on?” Brandy said,

“We rescued the Zarkon last night.” He said,

“What?” Saya said surprised,

“Spira says all of her people are accounted for. though they are all a little banged up. Dr. Q is checking up on them while they are repairing their ship.” He explained,

“Who rescued them?” Caroline asked,

“Team Dark with Spira and TK’s help,” Elias said,

“Well at least they’re safe.” Saya said,

“Yes, and hopefully they can leave Earth soon.” Elias said,

“I’ll go see if they need any help,” Saya said leaving,

“She’s upset,” Brandy said looking at Caroline who nods in agreement,

“What?” Elias looked confused, “She looked fine to me.”

“We just know her,” Caroline said,

In the hangar bay Sophia was helping Spira inside their ship with anything she can. She noticed that Spira kept glancing at her. “There something on my face?” Sophia asked,

“What? No… apologies.” She said,

“What’s on your mind?”

“Please don’t think bad of me for asking this but after seeing you fight up close you reminded me of something.” Spira said, “Your abilities remind me a lot of the Dark Arms…” Hearing Spira say that sent a chill down Sophia’s spine.

“What did you say?” Sophia looked at her shocked,

“So you have heard of them… Are you?”

“Dark Arms? No, Shadow was created using the DNA from the Dark Arms…” She said, “But I’m not Dark Arms myself.” She said,

“I see, I’ve only encountered them once. They are a gruesome race. I hope this world never has to encounter them.” She said getting back to work.

“Me too…” Sophia said as Saya bursts into the room,

“Hey Spira, congrats on the mission.” She said as she sees Sophia and quickly looks away.

“Yes, thanks to Shadow and Tails.” Spira said with a smile.

“How much are you going to need to repair?” She asked walking over to Spira and looking at what she was working on. Sophia goes back to moving things.

“The ship is not too damaged, once my men are strong enough, we will be setting out.” Spira explained,

“Where will you go?”

“Back to our home colony and see where we can go next.” She said pointing to a location on a star map.

“I have no idea how to read that.” Saya chuckles,

“I can teach you.” She said as she starts teaching Saya how to read the stars. Sophia leaves the room and goes to check on TK who fell asleep in her workshop.

“You should go get some rest.” Sophia said as TK lifts her head and rubs her eyes,

“What time is it?”

“Just a little bit after ten,” she said,

“I’m so close… If I can replicate that field that Eggman made and use the Dark Chaos Emerald shard as its own energy source, we won’t have to worry about it ever running out of power.” She said as she notices Sophia’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Spira just told me something I’m having trouble processing…” Sophia said,

“Do you want to talk about it?” TK asked,

“No, I want you to go get some rest. I’ll figure it out.” She said about to leave,

“You’re allowed to confide in people.” TK said as Sophia lets out a sigh,

“I know.” She leaves. Saya jumps out of the ship and walks over to Dr. Q and talks to her for a bit then starts to leave. Sophia walks up to Dr. Q to see what they were talking about.

“What was that all about?” She asked,

“Oh, Spira told her they would be able to leave around tomorrow morning. Saya was letting me know that she was going to go tell Elias.” She said, “That girl never stops moving,” She lets out a sigh,

“Not sure if she’s just trying to keep herself busy or if she’s trying to avoid me…” Sophia said,

“Did you two fight again?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Sophia said,

“Best go try to talk to her, or it’ll only get worse.” She said as Sophia nods and leaves the hangar bay to look for Saya.

Kolt enters the kitchen to see Caroline and Brandy cooking as Alan is helping. They were making a large batch of waffles. “Having a party?” Kolt asked,

“We have a few extra mouths to feed with all the Zarkon.” Caroline said with a smile,

“Yeah I heard Sophia and TK rescued them last night. Would have been nice to know.” He said crossing his arms,

“It’s called a covert mission for a reason,” Alan said,

“No reason for it to be covert from us.” He argues,

“Both of you stop.” Brandy said,

“I’m going to go see how Saya’s doing with all of this.” Kolt said leaving,

“I wanna go see Saya…” Alan pouts,

“You’re not going to help us?” Caroline looked at Alan with a sad look,

“Can’t say no to that face. I’ll go find Saya later.” He said with a sigh, Kolt goes to the outdoor track to see if he can find Saya but doesn’t see her at first. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her climbing to the top of the cement wall blocking the side of the mountain pass. He walks over and crosses his arms,

“What are you doing?” He asked as she stops,

“Busted…” She said, sitting on the top of the wall looking down at him,

“I get that you’re feeling trapped, but that’s no excuse to run off on your own.” He said,

“I wasn’t going to be gone long enough for anyone to notice…” She said looking away,

“Uh huh…” He said, “You should probably get down before someone sees you.”

“But the view’s so nice up here,” She grins,

“Don’t even think about it.” He knew that look, she was going to bolt whether he could stop her or not.

“Not like you can keep up.” She said standing up, the bunker door opens as Sophia walks out and turns to see them. Her faces darkens as she makes eye contact with Saya.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She asked walking towards them, Saya pauses trying to think of what she should do.

“Running.” Saya jumps over the other side of the wall out of line of sight. 

“Saya wait!” Kolt said as Sophia had already jumped to the top of the wall faster than he could blink.

“Get back here!” She said jumping down after her. Kolt stood there for a second not sure how to react.

“Guess I’ll go let the others know…” He said walking away,

Saya had a head start on Sophia and though she was still able to keep her in her sights she was not gaining speed. Saya started to notice that she wasn’t catching up and grinned but was trying not to egg on Sophia more. But she still saw Saya grin and to Sophia that looked like a taunt. “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart.” Sophia started to say,

“H…Hey, that’s a bit much!” Saya said,

“The heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” She transforms into Shadow and starts to bridge the gap between them quickly.

“Two can play that game! Chaos Control!” Saya yelled transforming into Sonic taking Shadow by surprise for a moment as she did not use the entire incantation to transform. “Try to catch me now,” She continues to run.

“Damnit Sonic!” She said running after her. “Stop running from me!”

“In your dreams!” She said starting to gain speed,

“I’ve had enough of this,” She said, “Chaos Control!” She warps in front of Sonic and attempts to trip her, but she jumps over her.

“You’ll have to try harder than that faker!” Sonic sticks her tongue out at her and continues running. Shadow runs after her as rage began to blind her, she holds out a Chaos Spear. “Wow I definitely made you angry.” She chuckles as Shadow throws the Chaos Spear at her and she barely dodges. “Dr. Q’s not going to like it if we get injured.”

“Then stop running!” She said,

“Not gonna happen!” She said as she notices that there was a drop off coming up, she grabs a tree and drifts to continue running. Shadow follows her movements as they run next to the cliffs edge. Shadow began to notice the ground beneath them was not very stable.

“Sonic, the ground isn’t safe here.” She said,

“You’re just trying to distract me.” Sonic said as the earth under Shadow foot collapses and she slips beginning to fall. “Shadow!” Sonic stops and runs back, “Chaos Shield!” A field circles around Shadow as she’s suspended midair.

“Chaos Control,” Shadow attempts to teleport out of the Chaos Shield. “Sonic, drop the shield I can’t teleport out.” She said as Sonic is concentrating on moving the shield back in front of her.

“No need… I got it.” Sonic said as she disperses the Chaos Sphere and Shadow lands right in front of her as they both catch their breath. Sonic turns to run away as Shadow grabs her by the collar.

“Did you really think I’d let you run off again?” Shadow said angerly, 

“I was hoping you’d still be catching your breath.” Sonic chuckles,

“Why are you running from me? Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” She said as Sonic trips her causing Shadow to let go of her collar,

“Because I’m angry!” Sonic yelled as she turns, Shadow jumps and tackles her to the ground before she had a chance to run.

“That’s not good enough!” Shadow said,

“Get off!” Sonic elbows her in the side and flips her around pinning down Shadow, “How would you feel if everyone around you treated you like you were a weakling that needs protecting?”

“Because you do need protecting!” Shadow kicks her off and jumps up pinning Sonic against a tree. “No one is saying you’re weak Sonic,”

“Says the Ultimate Lifeform.” She said struggling to push her off,

“You want me to open up? Fine! I’m scared of losing you again!” Shadow yelled as Sonic stops struggling. Shadow lets go of her and steps back looking away as her ears lower. “Not being able to save you from the Zarkon really messed with me. But after we raced out Dark Sonic and you were back only for you to be stolen again was too much.”

“Shadow I…”

“I won’t let what happened to you happen again. I’ll kill Eggman myself before that happens.” They both stand there in silence for a moment. Sonic puts her hand on Shadows shoulder.

“Thank you for being honest. I’m sorry I ran off… After hearing you all rescued the Zarkon it made me feel… useless.” Sonic said as her ears lower,

“Just don’t try a stunt like that again, or I will send you to the infirmary.” Shadow glared,

“O… Okay,” Sonic knew Shadow wasn’t kidding as they both stay quiet for a moment while the tension settles. “We should get back before Elias has an ulcer.” She chuckles.

“Try to keep up,” Shadow smirks as she runs ahead,

“That’s cheating!” Sonic yelled running after her and they quickly head back to Freedom HQ. 

Sonic and Shadow jump over the wall and walk back into Freedom HQ as the sun sets. They transform back and start heading to the computer room. “How long have you been able to transform without having to use the entire chant?” Sophia asked,

“Honestly? That was the first time. I could just feel like it was going to work.” Saya said shrugging,

“That’ll be helpful in emergency situations.” She said,

“Yeah, would have been super helpful when Eggman attacked Spira’s ship.” She chuckles as they enter the Computer room.

“How was your run ladies?” Elias asked, They could feel the rage coming from him,

“It was good… Was able to let out some stream.” Saya said as he turns to lecture them and notices they’re both bruised. He lets out a sigh,

“You’re lucky Sophia was with you. We would have gone into full lockdown and that would have put us back in helping the Zarkon.” He said,

“S…sorry…” She said,

“Just ask next time… I told you before, you’re not a prisoner here. Not that we could lock you up.” He joked.

“Fair,” She shrugs, “I’ll let you know next time, promise.” She smiles as she stops and turns around,

“Saya? What’s wrong?” Sophia asked,

“I can’t feel the Dark Chaos Emerald…” She said running towards the hangar bay.

“Hey, wait!” Sophia said chasing after her, they get to TK’s workshop and Saya opens the door. TK was at the far side workbench where a sphere-shaped floating field held the Dark Chaos Emerald in Suspended animation.

“Saya? Everything alright?” TK asked,

“You did it… I can’t feel it at all.” Saya said as TK’s eyes light up,

“Really?” She asked as Saya nods, “I used an echo wave force field from the frequency of the Dark Chaos to neutralize it.” She started explaining as both Sophia and Saya look at one another confused,

“Can we get that translated in English?” Saya asked as TK lets out a sigh,

“I used the Dark Chaos’ own energy to cancel itself out.” She said,

“Oh! That makes more sense. But this is way past cool TK! Now we have a way to handle any other shards we find.” Saya said giving her a hug,

“Thanks, I’m just happy I could help.” She said as Caroline walks in,

“Here you all are, you’re just in time, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Sophia asked,

“We’re having a farewell party for the Zarkon, we’re all stargazing and there’s snacks.” She smiles.

“A party huh, don’t have to tell me twice.” Saya said, “C’mon you two, lets’ party!” They all head out back where people were talking to the Zarkon and vice versa. Kolt walks up to them as they walk outside,

“Glad you two decided to make it.” Kolt said, “Did you have a good run?”

“Saya?” TK turned and glared at her, “You told me you weren’t going to do that.”

“ah, ha… Oh look! Spira’s waving me over.” Saya runs away as all three of them let out a sigh,

“Seriously though, it she okay?” Kolt asked looking at Sophia,

“Yeah, now that TK finished the container for the Dark Chaos Emerald shard. Saya confirmed that she can’t feel it anymore” Sophia said,

“Way to go dude!” Kolt gives her a high five.

“We’re still going to wait to let her back in the field. Just in case.” She said,

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Kolt said,

“I don’t sleep,” She said going over to Caroline and Brandy,

“She was joking right?” Kolt asked TK but she just shrugs.

“It’s funny, a few months ago we were enemies.” Saya said to Spira walking up with a smile,

“Who new one blue Hedgehog could change so much.” She said,

“Me,” She joked. “Thanks again, for putting your trust in me back then.”

“Me and my people are indebted to you Sonic, if you ever need aid.” She hands a small device to her. “We will answer the call.”

“Good to know we have aliens on our side.” She chuckles, “So can you point out to me how to find where you’re headed?” She asked as Spira points up and starts explaining how to chart the stars using her fingers. Alan walks up and joins them while the others continued to talk.

“Did you and Saya make up?” Caroline said,

“I think so? She’s so hard to read.” Sophia said with a sigh,

“Seeing the bruises, looks like you did.” Brandy said,

“It’s funny, Saya or Sonic. She’s always been one to deal with her emotions through violence.” Caroline said, “Or just running away.”

“I won’t let her run away anymore.” Sophia said as both Brandy and Caroline give her a look. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing, you’ll figure it out eventually.” Caroline said walking away with Brandy to go talk with more of the Zarkon. The rest of the evening was lighthearted and happy. It was a night they all truly felt relaxed and hopeful about the future. This time they won against Eggman and hopefully they will beat him once and for all

The next morning they waved off the Zarkon as they flew off back into space. “Well, a job well done. Let’s go eat breakfast!” Saya said rushing off,

“Yeah!” Alan cheered as he runs with her to the kitchen.

“He’s trying way too hard…” Kolt said,

“And you’re not?” Brandy smirked at him as his face starts to turn red,

“Saya was right, you are easy to tease.” TK chuckled,

“Ha, ha, I get it. It’s gang up on Kolt day. Well jokes on you I’m going to the Alter room.” He said walking away,

“Maybe we’re teasing him a little too much.” Caroline said,

“Serves him right for asking around if we’re dating instead of just asking.” Brandy said,

“But we are dating,” Caroline said as Sophia looks surprised,

“You two are dating?” She asked,

“Yeah, have been for a while.” Brandy said,

“We just don’t like making a big deal about it.” Caroline said, “Sorry we didn’t tell you.”

“No it was kind of obvious… I’m just oblivious about it, I guess.” She looks away looking uncomfortable, “I’ve got to get some paperwork done. I’ll be in the computer room.” She leaves.

“I think she was embarrassed,” TK joked,

“Now I feel bad.” Caroline said,

“Don’t be, it’s not anyone’s business.” Brandy said, “Let’s go make breakfast.” They all walk to the kitchen where Alan was trying to help Saya cook.

“Let me show you,”

“I know how to flip an omelet Alan, cut it out.” Saya said pushing him away.

“Got too impatient waiting for us?” Caroling said,

“Sorry, I was really hungry,” She said flipping the omelet, “See? Didn’t need any help.”

“But it would have been so romantic cooking together.” He pouts as they all look at him awkwardly.

“Can I have an omelet?” TK asked as Saya smiles,

“No problem little dude!” She gives her a thumbs up and starts cooking more.

“I haven’t seen you cook in a long time.” Brandy said,

“Just haven’t felt like cooking. Besides your cooking is way better.” She smiles as she flips the omelet onto a plate. And handing it to TK, “Anyone else?” Alans eyes sparkle as she lets out a sigh and starts cooking another one.

“This is really nice,” Caroline said with a smile,

“I agree,” Brandy said as they all enjoy eating together.

Alan was being more clingy to Saya than usual to where it got to the point that she was getting tired of it and decides to hide ad get come peace and quiet. She opens the door to the Alter room and quietly closes it. She turns around to see Kolt sitting on top of the Master Emerald looking at her confused.

“Uh, what are you doing?” He asked, 

“Shh…” She puts her finger in front of her lips, “I’m hiding from Alan… dude won’t give me a break.” She said.

“You’re welcome to chill out in here while you hide,” Kolt said,

“Thanks, what are you doing exactly?” She asks as she started walking up to the alter,

“Meditating mostly, I’m trying to understand Dark Chaos energy better. I don’t like that you’re the only one that can sense it.” He said,

“Any luck?”

“Not really, Chaos energy is already a difficult thing to master. Trying to understand Dark Chaos which is even more unstable is proving to be a challenge.” He said,

“Try not to push yourself too much.” She said leaning against one of the pillars,

“That’s why I’m only meditating, it doesn’t take as much energy to do so.”

“Oh everything happened so fast yesterday I forgot to mention. I was able to transform into Sonic with only saying Chaos Control. I didn’t have to say the entire chant or incantation or whatever it’s called.” Saya said,

“Tikal did say our powers are getting stronger. Maybe just inducing Chaos Control is enough to make us transform now.” He theorized.

“That’s what Sophia thought too. I just like that it’s way faster to say and harder to interrupt. Egghead was way too good at stopping me from transforming.” She said,

“Guess that’s better than all of our eyes glowing and being put in the infirmary.” He joked,

“Wasn’t that your fault?” She joked back as they both laugh,

“You wanna try meditating with me?” He asked,

“Sure, maybe it’ll help me be more patient.” She shrugs,

“You and patient don’t go in the same sentence.” He teased,

“I’m trying!” She pouts as he holds out his hand to help her on top of the Master Emerald. She places her hand onto the Master Emerald, and it shocks her, “Ow!” She pulls back,

“You okay?” He asked looking concerned,

“Yeah, must have built up too much static from running the halls earlier.” Saya said as she takes his hand and climbs up. They both sit cross legged facing each other.

“Now, try to concentrate on the energy coming from the Master Emerald.” He said closing his eyes as Saya does the same. “Feel how Chaos energy has a flow like a river.”

“Don’t like the water analogy…” She said,

“Focus…” He said as she shrugs, her eyes still closed. “Can you feel how Chaos energy moves?”

“I think so…” She said, “It feels kinda weird.” She shivers at the sensation. 

“Yeah, I had trouble getting used to that feeling too.” He said, “Now try to relax and let the flow of Chaos energize you.” They stayed silent in meditation.

Sophia finished up her paperwork and headed to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She sees Alan walking around. “Hey Sophia, have you seen Saya?”

“No, I’ve been working. Did you check the track?”

“Yeah I checked both, she’s not there.” Alan said with a sigh,

“Maybe she’s avoiding you.” Sophia said,

“No way! I just have to find her. Maybe she’s hanging out with TK.” He runs off, she gets to the kitchen and pours herself some coffee.

“Feeling tired?” Brandy asked as her and Caroline walk in.

“I always feel tired after paperwork.” She said with a sigh as she starts drinking it.

“I don’t envy you.” Caroline said,

“It’s what I get for joining Team Dark.” She lets out a sigh, “Anyone know where Saya is? Alan was looking for her.” She asked,

“She’s probably hiding somewhere.” Brandy said, “She’ll pop out at some point for food.”

At the same time back in the alter room Kolt opens his eyes to see Saya fell asleep. He rolls his eyes and shakes her awake, “Saya,” He calls out, 

“Wha, huh?” She looks around still half asleep,

“You fell asleep.” He said as she chuckles,

“Sorry, guess meditating was a little too relaxing.” Saya chuckles, “Man I’m hungry. We should go grab some food,” She jumped off the Master Emerald. Kolt lets out a sigh and follows her.

“Thanks for indulging me,” He said with a smile as they walk to the bottom of the alter.

“I actually enjoyed it. I may have fallen asleep, but it really helped me feel relaxed.” She said as she stops, she could hear something behind her that made her head tilt, “Uh, Kolt… did you leave the water running?”

“There’s no water in here…” He said as he could now hear it too, the sound of water trickling down onto the floor. They both turn around to see water dripping from beneath the Master Emerald and pouring down the stairs.

“I don’t remember the Alter having a water feature…” Saya said backing up.

“That’s because it doesn’t…” Kolt responded as the water began to move unnaturally and takes on a rough humanoid like form. “It can’t be.”

“Isn’t that Chaos?” Saya said, “Yo bud, what are you doing here?” Saya asked but Chaos says nothing. “Right, forgot you’re not the talkative type. Hey Tikal?” They wait a moment, but she doesn’t appear.

“Something’s not right,” Kolt said,

“Let’s juice and go tell the…” Saya points her thumb at the door as Chaos’ arm quickly outstretches and grabs her by the neck then pulls her towards him. “Hey!”

“Saya!” Kolt runs towards them as Chaos’ other arm smacks him away and he goes flying hitting the wall.

“I Didn’t know spirits were ones to hold grudges. I thought we were cool after our last tussle.” She said grabbing at the water wrapped around her neck and kicking her feet trying to reach the ground. Chaos pulls her close to his face as she looks into his yellow eyes and for a second they flash red. She looks shocked as she turns her sight towards Kolt who was starting to get back to his feet. “Kolt! Chaos is…!” The water around her neck covers her mouth preventing her from talking.

“Let her go! Chaos Control!” Kolt said as he transforms into Knuckles surprised that it worked for a moment. He runs towards Chaos and takes a swing, but it goes right through him. Chaos starts walking towards the door. “No you don’t!” He charges again but Chaos smacks him away. Saya continued to struggle but she couldn’t rip off liquid as the water wraps around her wrists preventing her from pulling them away. Chaos rips off the door and continues walking out into the hallway. He continues walking down the corridor as Alan turns the corner. He look confused at first but then he recognizes Chaos and sees Saya struggling to get free.

“Hey!” He yelled, “Let her go!” He screamed as Chaos grabs him by the waist and throws him down another hallway. “You’re not taking her on my watch! The seven servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control.” He transforms and hits one of the emergency alarms that are all over the walls of the bunker.

The others hear the alarms go off as they quickly jump up and look around, “Chaos Control!” Sophia said transforming into Shadow, “Hurry up and transform, something’s happening.” She said running down towards the computer room as Brandy and Caroline transform and follow after her.

“Shadow, we have a situation.” Elias said,

“What is it?” Shadow asked, 

“Some strange creature is inside the base and it has Saya.” Sally said showing them all the screen as Tails runs into the room.

“That’s Chaos! What’s he doing here?” Tails said looking shocked.

“You can fill us in on the way, has anyone seen Kolt or Alan?” Shadow asked as she sees Knuckles and Amy on the screen fighting against Chaos, “Never mind, let’s move.” She said as they run to help them out.

“Knuckles where did Chaos come from?” Amy asked swinging his hammer, but the water just moves out of the way.

“He came out of the Master Emerald. On top of that I can’t reach Tikal…” He said trying to take a swing as Chaos moves Saya in his way causing him to stop as he grabs Knuckles and throws him onto Amy. “And we can’t do much while he has Saya like that.” The water restraining Saya began to rise higher as she could no longer breathe desperately trying to hold her breath. Knuckles and Amy help each other up as the others run down the hall.

“The calvaries here guys!” Tails said,

“Great, please tell me you have a plan we’re running out of time.” Knuckles asked Shadow. 

“I need to get close enough to grab Saya, think you all can cover me?” She said as Blaze lights her hands.

“We got you, Cream, Tails, block it’s exits.” Blaze said,

“Got it.” Cream said as they get into position.

“Let’s go.” Shadow said charging forward with Knuckles and Amy next to her while Blaze threw bolts of fire when Chaos tried to strike at them. Chaos reeled back after getting hit with Blazes fire as Shadow grabs Saya’s waist, “Chaos Control!” She said as she teleports her and Saya behind Blaze.

“I hate water…” Saya said coughing water,

“You okay?” Shadow asked,

“Not really,” She coughs again, “But that’s beside the point, Chaos is infected with a shard of the Dark Chaos Emerald.”

“Blaze, it doesn’t seem to like your flames,” Tails said. Chaos looks around and makes eye contact with Saya,

“And he definitely has an issue with me…” Saya said as she transforms, “I won’t be caught off guard again.”

“Let me take care of this.” Blaze said walking forward, she blasts Chaos twice and he backs up. His form changes back into a pool of water and starts escaping.

“He’s getting away!” Amy said as Blaze tries to throw another flame at it, but it moves quickly and disappears into the floor.

“Shit…” Shadow said,

“It’s gone… I don’t sense it.” Sonic said coughing again.

“What did you do now?” Tails said turning towards Sonic,

“Nothing!” Sonic said,

“We were just leaving the Alter room when he just appeared.” Knuckles said,

“Tikal!” Sonic said running towards the Alter room.

“Damnit Sonic, don’t run off on your own when a freakin water monster just attacked you!” Shadow yelled running after her as the rest chase after.

“He’s not a water monster… more like a water spirit. Tikal? Tikal!” Sonic calls out in the Alter room, “Knuckles why isn’t she answering?” She looked at him concerned as he walks up to the Master Emerald.

“I call upon the powers of Chaos…” He said as his eyes glow the same green as the Master Emerald then Tikal appears.

“Thank you Knuckles,” She said,

“What happened?” Sonic asked,

“Chaos was blocking her from leaving the Master Emerald.” Knuckles explained,

“I tried calling out but you all couldn’t hear me… And Chaos, he’s never acted like this.” She said,

“I can definitely recount another time he was like this but this time it’s because he’s infected with Dark Chaos.” Sonic said,

“How? Are you sure?” Tikal asked,

“Yeah, when he made eye contact with me his eyes flashed red and I could see it inside him. Like a window was open for a second.” She explained,

“But why attack you?” Amy asked,

“Cuz I could see it?” She shrugs,

“We have to help Chaos…” Tikal said,

“How? The only one who could actually hurt Chaos was Blaze.” Tails said,

“Of course, your flames are made from Chaos energy. We may be able to use it to contain Chaos long enough for Sonic to remove the Dark Chaos Emerald shard.” Tikal said,

“Whoa wait, what? Remove it? How do you expect me to do that?” Sonic looked surprised,

“You are the only one who can sense the Dark Chaos.” Tikal said,

“We’ll find another way; I don’t feel comfortable with Sonic being that close to one of the Dark Chaos Shards.” Shadow said,

“I’m with Shadow with this one.” Knuckles said,

“I may be able to do it if Sonic directs me.” Blaze said,

“Sonic could use her force field to grab the shard without touching it!” Tails said,

“That could work,” Cream said,

“For now we all just need to be on our toes, Chaos has the element of surprise since he can sneak in at any time without any of us knowing.” Shadow said,

“Well who wants to guard the accident-prone hedgehog first?” Saya said jokingly as Amy raises his hand. “Okay but you’re not going anywhere near my room,” Sonic crosses her arms, they head to the infirmary so Dr. Q can check Saya’s neck and then she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere on her own. It felt suffocating but she would rather do that then almost drown on land again. The next few days were quiet and there was no sign from Chaos.


	21. Angel Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Saya walked with TK to breakfast letting out a heavy sigh as they walked. It had been over a week and not having a moment to herself was starting to get to her. “You okay Saya?” TK asked noticing her discomfort,

“I’m getting to the point where I want to get attacked by Chaos…” She said looking down, “It’s not against any of you but I literally haven’t had a second to myself for a week… It’s starting to drive me nuts. I don’t enjoy fearing for my life while I take a shower…”

“I’m sorry...” TK tried to comfort her.

“Not your fault, just wish this guy would just show up so we can beat him.” Saya said,

“He’s probably waiting you out till he knows you’re alone.” TK said,

“That’s creepy to think about.” Saya shivers, “So who’s watching me next?”

“It’s Brandy’s turn.” TK said as they enter the Kitchen,

“You make it sound like you all have split custody over me.” Saya joked

“That’s because we do.” TK joked back as they both chuckle.

“Good morning.” Caroline said,

“Morning,” Saya said, “Anything I can help with?”

“Coffee’s ready if you want to set it on the table.” Brandy said, Saya walks over grabs the coffee pot and places it on the table with some cream and sugar.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Saya asks looking at Brandy,

“I don’t have anything in particular, I’d say you could go run outside while I read a book but it’s going to rain soon.” Brandy said,

“Probably should stay away from rain.” Saya chuckles,

“How about a comic book and music day?” Brandy asked as Saya smiles at her,

“You’re my favorite kind of person.” Saya said, Brandy lightly chuckles at Saya’s happy expression. 

“I didn’t know you were into comics,” Alan said,

“She loves comics, you’re never going to be able to guess who her favorite superhero is.” TK chuckles,

“Hmmm… I’m not good with comics. Is it Spiderman?” He asked as TK shakes her head,

“It’s the Flash,” Sophia said,

“Bingo!” Saya smiles pointing finger guns at Sophia, “Ten points to Soph!”

“What do the points mean?” Kolt asked,

“I was just making a Harry Potter joke.” Saya shrugs, “They don’t get you anything special.”

“I need to tune up the Twin Tornado, let me know if you guys need anything.” TK said leaving.

“And she’s off, what about you Sophia? What are you up to today?” Saya asked,

“I’ve got a mission with Team Dark,” Sophia said,

“Anything we should know about?” Kolt asked,

“Doesn’t have to do with Eggman, we’re just doing a simple escort.” She said,

“Who are you escorting?” Caroline said,

“I’m told we’ll find out when we get there.” Sophia said finishing up her coffee,

“Maybe it’s royalty.” Saya joked, “You could be knighted”

“I highly doubt that.” She said,

“Aw, but it’d be fun to call you Lancelot again.” Saya smirks, Sophia looks a little flustered and starts leaving,

“I’ll see you all later,” She said,

“Something I said?” Saya shrugs,

“Why Lancelot?” Alan asked,

“Remember in the past when I promised you, I’d go on that… date with you and then I disappeared for a while?” She asked as Alan crosses his arms and looks angry.

“Yes…” He said as Saya flinches out of instinct.

“We’ll I was pulled into another storybook. The Knights of the Round Table.” She explained, “When I was there, all of the people looked like the people I knew here. Knuckles was Sir Gawain, Blaze was Percival, and Shadow was Lancelot. I think Tails was a blacksmith…” She pondered trying to remember. 

“What about me?” Alan asked,

“You were the lady of the lake.” Saya said,

“Cool.”

“What about you Saya, who were you?” Caroline asked,

“I was still me… but by the end of it, I might have become King of Camelot.” She chuckles, “After I got back, I kept calling Shadow Lancelot for a while.” Saya said, “Just to mess with him.”

“You just like messing with everyone huh,” Caroline said,

“Yep,” She jokes, as they all laugh. Brandy and Saya go hang out in her room and chill for most of the day while Caroline trained with Alan and Kolt.

Later that evening Saya and Brandy were walking around the bunker to stretch their legs after sitting for a long time, “So who’s watching me tomorrow?” Saya asked,

“I believe Alan.” She said as Saya makes a face of discomfort, “That bad huh?”

“He’s a nice guy but man is he clingy.” She lets out a sigh,

“Don’t like clingy guys?” Brandy asked,

“Never liked it when Amy did it either.” Saya said, “Can Chaos just come out and attack already?” She said,

“You really want to be attacked by water again?”

“No… but it’s better than having to dodge all of Alan’s flirting.” Saya said as she pauses, “What if we don’t have to wait.” She starts to walk towards the alter room.

“I don’t like where this is going. What are you planning?” Brandy said following after her.

“Before Chaos appeared I was meditating with Kolt. When I touched the Master Emerald I got shocked I think that could have been how he found me, maybe I can use it to make him show up.” She said, “That way he doesn’t get the jump on us.”

“I’ll message the others to meet us in the Alter room,” Brandy said,

“Should probably leave Soph out of that message, don’t need her distracted on her mission.” Saya said,

“Fair point, or you just don’t want her to know so she can’t get mad at you.” Brandy gives her a look.

“Can’t it be both?” Saya shrugs as Brandy sighs,

“One day you’ll figure it out.” She shakes her head,

“Huh?” Saya looked at her confused,

“Don’t worry about it,” Brandy said as they get to the Alter room,

“Hey Tikal, we’re going to try and lure Chaos so you might want to be out here just in case he tries to trap you in the Master Emerald again.” Saya called out as Tikal appears next to her.

“Thank you again for wanting to help Chaos,” She said,

“It’s not his fault he’s infected, I should know.” Saya said walking up to the Master Emerald,

“Saya we should wait for the others to get here.” Brandy said as Saya places her hand on the Master Emerald,

“Alright Chaos, no more playing around. You want me? Come and get me!” She yelled,

“Dangit Saya…” Brandy said transforming into Blaze.

“What? I give it five minutes before he shows up.” She said transforming into Sonic. Water begins to pour out of the Master Emerald causing a chill to run down her spine just hearing the sound, “On second thought…” She runs over next to Blaze.

“I’m resisting the urge to throw fire at your face…” Blaze said as Chaos begins to form,

“The others will be here any second, we just need to stall.” Sonic said as she looks at Chaos, “Hang on…We got another problem…”

“What is it now?” She said lighting her hands,

“I can sense the Dark Chaos… but I can’t see the shard…” She said, “Not like I could before.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Blaze asked as they both dodge an attack.

“Can you trap Chaos in a ring of fire?” Sonic said running around keeping Chaos distracted, 

“Not for very long, I’ll run out of Chaos energy.” She said,

“That’s why you have me.” Knuckles said as the others run in.

“What are you thinking?” Amy asked,

“If Blaze and I can get next to the Master Emerald I can channel the Chaos Energy into Blazes Chaos Emerald like a conduit.” He explained,

“What will that do to you?” Tails asked,

“I’ll be vulnerable, but I’ll try not to burn myself out.” He said,

“How can you be sure?” Cream asked,

“Honestly, I’m not.” He said as Tikal floats next to him,

“I will try to assist.” She said as they nod at one another.

“Sonic, Blaze can make the fire ring! What’s the plan after that?” Tails called out,

“I jump in.” She said,

“Nope, I no longer like this plan,” Amy said,

“Are you nuts?” Knuckles said,

“I have to look into his eyes, that’s how I saw the shard last time. But I need him in one spot long enough to be able to pull it out.” She said as they all let out a sigh.

“Alright, first we get next to the Master Emerald,” Knuckles said as they all run forward dodging Chaos’ attacks when they come their way. But he was more focused on Sonic. They get to the top of the alter and Knuckles places his hand on the Master Emerald and holds out his hand to Blaze.

“You sure about this?” Blaze asks, as Knuckles nods. She takes his hand and Tikal enters Knuckles’ body. His eyes glow gold as he begins chanting his and Tikal’s voices spoke in unison. Blazes Chaos emerald begins to glow brightly. Chaos turns towards the Master Emerald as they are chanting,

“We gotta protect them.” Tails said as her Amy and Cream stand in front of them. And tendrils of water swing down towards them.

“Hey ugly!” Sonic waves her hands as Chaos turns back towards here, “Your target’s standing over here!” She stops moving as Chaos grabs her by the arms and pulls her close, “Now!” She yelled as Blazes entire body starts to glow a reddish pink as her eyes glow with flames.

“What’s happening?” Caroline asked,

“Being connected to the Master Emerald caused her to transform into Burning Blaze!” Tails said as they all look shocked; she holds out her hand and surrounds Chaos within a ring of fire trapping him and Sonic inside.

“Sonic be careful!” Amy calls out but none of them could see anything. Sonic was face to face with Chaos as she doesn’t struggle out of his grasp.

“C’mon, I know you want to show me…” She said as she looks into Chaos’ eyes and they flash red again. Her eyes flash red back as she can see the shard. “Chaos Shield!” She said as a small field surrounds the shard as Chaos stops moving almost making a guttural growl. She focuses on starting to pull out the shard as Chaos starts tightening his grip on her causing her to wince in pain. “I know it hurts pal but you gotta deal until I pull it out!” She tries to concentrate.

“Sonic are you okay?” Cream calls out,

“We can’t see them…” Tails said starting to panic,

“I can see through the flames.” Blaze said, “Sonic isn’t struggling against Chaos, but I’m not sure if she’s winning…”

“We gotta help her!” Amy said,

“No, this is how we help. Blaze’s flames are keeping Chaos contained. Now we just need to have faith in Sonic and that Knuckles can hold out.” Tails said more trying to convince herself that everything will be alright. Inside the fire circle Sonic was still trying to focus as Chaos starts enveloping her in water.

“Attempting to drown me isn’t going to work… not when I’m this close.” Sonic knew if she could move it just a little more Chaos would be free. She quickly takes a deep breath before being completely enveloped in water trying not to lose her concentration.

“I don’t think this is working…” Blaze said, “Chaos has her completely underwater…”

“Oh no…” Caroline said, but Sonic was still fighting and with one last pull the Dark Chaos Emerald shard is removed form Chaos’ head as he stops moving again. Sonic starts to struggle, her chest beginning to burn needing to breathe as the water releases and she drops to the ground. Blaze drops the flames as her form reverts back.

“Sonic!” Tails yells as she and Amy run over to her as she’s coughing. Blaze lets go of Knuckles’ hand as he stops chanting. Tikal leaves his body and flies over to Chaos as Knuckles falls to one knee breathing heavily.

“Take is easy,” Cream said checking him over, Blaze pulls him up to his feet and puts his arm over her shoulder.

“Did it work?” Knuckles asked looking dazed,

“Yeah, you did great.” Cream said,

“Amy, need some help over here.” Blaze said as he looks back and forth at Sonic conflicted,

“Go Amy, I’m fine.” Sonic said as he nods and runs over to help Blaze with Knuckles take him to the Infirmary. “And you should get this away from me asap little dude.” Sonic floats the Dark Chaos shard in front of Tails. She holds her hands out and it drops into her hands.

“On it!” Tails said flying out of the room,

“Cool… I’m just going to lay here for a bit.” Sonic said laying back down with a small splash catching her breath,

“Thank you again for helping him Sonic.” Tikal said,

“Like I said, it’s not his fault he was infected. Besides that’s why you came after me in the first place wasn’t it?” Sonic asked as Chaos nods his head.

“He knew you were able to sense the Dark Chaos energy and were the only one who could help him.” Tikal said, “But how did you know?” She asked looking at Sonic surprised at her foresight.

“Eh, I just kinda knew.” She said still not moving.

“Chaos says thank you.” Tikal said,

“Any time, just maybe not try to drown me next time?” She chuckles but then coughs again as Chaos holds out it’s watery hand to her. She takes it and he helps her up to her feet.

“Sonic we should get you to the infirmary.” Cream said,

“Yeah, we gotta check on Knuckles.” She said,

“I will assist Chaos getting home.” Tikal said as they both fade into the Master Emerald.

“Are you feeling okay?” Cream asked,

“I still hate water…” Sonic said shaking out her quills. Cream laughs as they head to the infirmary.

Tails gets to her workshop and goes over to the device holding the other Dark Chaos shard. As she gets close the Dark Chaos shard moves like a magnet and is pulled into the field as the two pieces instantly fuse forming one piece. “I better go tell the others…” She said running back.

Sonic and Cream get to the infirmary as Dr. Q is yelling at Knuckles and the others. “How many times have I asked for you to tell me when you decide to do reckless things like this? You could have died Knuckles, you’re not a battery for other people!” Sonic stops starting to regret coming into the room thinking about turning around before she’s seen. “And you!” She points at Sonic as her ears lower in fear, “Sit down!” She said pointing at the other bed.

“Y…yes ma’am…” Sonic runs and sits on the cot in a flash.

“Honestly!” She lets out a sigh shaking her head,

“How are you feeling Blaze?” Cream asked,

“I feel great actually. I had no idea I could still do that.” She looks down at her hands, “I thought I lost that ability when I lost the Soul Emeralds.” Cream grabs her hands,

“You did amazing.” Cream smiles at her,

“You’re staying here too young lady. I have no idea what you did but I need to make sure there are no side effects.” She looks at Blaze and points at another bed.

“Of course.” Blaze said sitting down,

“Guys!” Tails runs in, “When I went to go put the shard into the container it floated in on its own and then they fused together.” She said,

“That’s a little freaky.” Sonic said as they all transform back. Dr. Q walks over and starts checking her over.

“What were you thinking? You even did this when Sophia isn’t here.” Dr. Q said,

“Because I was going crazy. You try being on twenty-four-hour guard for an entire week.” Saya said,

“That’s not enough of an excuse to get yourself and your friends in a dangerous situation,” She said,

“It was better than when we were taken off guard like last time.” Saya argued back,

“You could have made a more decent plan, one that didn’t put Kolt in a hospital bed.” Dr. Q countered,

“Take it easy Doc, it was my decision.” Kolt said, “It was a good plan and it worked. Chaos is free and we were able to contain another shard.”

“I’m going to have you benched if you keep this up Kolt.” She said,

“Sorry, I’ll try harder to not use my abilities like that.” He said with a sigh.

“You three rest, we’ll go get some food ready.” Caroline said as Alan nods and they all leave. Brandy occasionally glanced over at Saya, specifically at her eyes. She knew what she saw when Saya was trying to help Chaos, and it concerned her.

Later that evening after Sophia returns from her mission Elias and Sally explain to her what happened. She immediately heads to the infirmary and bursts through the door. “Damnit Saya what the hell!” Sophia yelled causing Saya to almost jump out of the bed,

“H… Hey Soph, how’d your mission go?” Saya tried to change the subject looking slightly terrified,

“You couldn’t wait till I got back?” She stormed over to her, “I could have at least helped Kolt and maybe he wouldn’t have collapsed.” Sophia lectured,

“Sorry…” She said trying to lightly chuckle.

“Why did you do it?” Sophia asked holding the bridge of her nose,

“She didn’t want to spend the entire day with Alan again,” Brandy said as Saya’s face turns red,

“You didn’t have to call me out like that…” Saya said hiding under the covers,

“He really did a number on you huh?” Kolt joked,

“Can we please stop talking about it?” Saya said from beneath the covers, “It makes me sound like I’m a bad person.”

“You’re not a bad person for not liking someone’s advances.” Sophia said trying not to be annoyed,

“I’ll talk to him Saya, see if he can tone down the Amy a bit.” Kolt said as she peaks her head out of the covers,

“Thanks…” she said,

“You three get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” Sophia said leaving the room.

In the middle of the night, Brandy woke up to the sound of Saya climbing out of her bed. She quietly sits up and looks over at her to see her stretching. She decided this would be the best time to talk to her, so she climbed out of bed and tapped Saya on the shoulder. She turned around shocked that she was awake as Brandy points to the door and they both go out in the hall to not disturb Kolt. “Sorry if I woke you up.” Saya whispered,

“It’s alright, I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Brandy said,

“What’s up? Everything alright?”

“You tell me.”

“Huh?” Saya asked tilting her head confused,

“The others couldn’t see what was happening within the ring of fire. But I could.” She said as Saya looks at her surprised but still confused, “When you looked into Chaos’ eyes and they flashed red. Yours flashed red back.”

“I… I didn’t feel any different or… I don’t feel any different if that’s your asking,” Saya said, her voice shaking.

“I just wanted to talk to you about it first to be sure.” Brandy said,

“C…could have been because I was so close to the shard.” Saya tried to rationalize as her body began to shake.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Brandy said grabbing her hands,

“No… I need to get over this… I was in control… I had to be… I was reacting to Chaos calling out for help… that has to be it.” Saya said trying to slow her breathing.

“C’mon, let’s get you some fresh air.” Brandy said pulling her along to the outdoor track.

“Won’t Doc get mad?” Saya said as she just lets her drag her along,

“She’ll understand,” She said getting them outside. The sky was clear, but the air still smelt like rain. “Here, look, you can see the stars.” She said as Saya looks up.

“It’s so nice how little light pollution there is out here.” She said as Brandy could tell the shaking began to slow. She leads Saya over to the grass and they both lay down and look at the stars. Saya talks about what Spira told her about charting stars until she relaxed and fell asleep. Brandy pics her up and carries her back to the infirmary where Dr. Q was standing looking panicked as she brings her in. Right as she’s about to yell at them Brandy puts her finger to her mouth then places Saya back in the bed.

“She had another panic attack; I took her outside to get some air and we looked at the stars until she calmed down then fell sleep.” Brandy whispered as Dr. Q looks apologetically at Saya,

“Now I feel bad for yelling at her.” She whispered back, “Did you catch what triggered the attack?” She asked as Brandy shakes her head, she didn’t want to tell Dr. Q what she told Saya worried that they would bench her permanently. “It must have been the scare of being close to the shard again. You should get some rest I’ll check up on her in the morning.” Brandy climbs back into bed and watched over Saya for a bit before falling back asleep.

It took Kolt a few days to recover from what happened with Chaos and everything else was quiet. Caroline dragged her feet to the kitchen, she struggled to get sleep last night. Something had her feeling unsettled and she didn’t know what it was. She walks into the kitchen to see Brandy getting food ready. “Caroline? You okay?” Brandy asked looking at her concerned, noticing how tired she looked.

“Yeah, I just didn’t sleep well.” She said with a tired smile, “I’ll be alright.”

“Why don’t you try to get some more sleep?” She asked,

“I’d just be lying in bed; I’ve never been good at sleeping in.” Caroline said,

“Well, coffees ready if you want some.” She said,

“Lovely,” She said grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee and placing the pot on the table for the others. Sophia was the first to enter, she didn’t look tired, but she also didn’t look well rested. “Unable so sleep?” Caroline asked,

“Something like that…” She said pouring herself coffee. Saya runs into the room with a smile on her face,

“Good morning!” She said as Sophia let’s out an annoyed groan. She looks to see both Sophia and Caroline not as enthusiastic,

“Good Morning Saya!” Alan said from behind her happily causing her to jump,

“Geez Alan, it’s way too early to jump scare me.” She said looking flustered from getting startled.

“Sorry, I just heard how enthusiastic you were, and I couldn’t help myself,” He smiles,

“Ha, ha… yeah.” Saya goes and sits next to Caroline.

“Lot a noise in here.” Kolt walked in yawning, with TK walking in half asleep behind him.

“Yikes, looks like most of you had a rough night.” Saya said,

“Too early…” TK said grabbing the coffee pot.

“Well it’s going to be really nice out today so I’m going to see if Elias will let me go for a run later.” Saya said looking excited,

“Just through the mountains?” Kolt asked,

“Yeah, I want to get a scope of the surrounding area.” She said,

“You just want to run at top speed.” TK said as Saya looks like she just got caught doing something she shouldn’t. She chuckles to play it off.

“Guilty.” She said rubbing the back of her head. Brandy places food on the table as they all start eating.

“Anyone feel weird that Eggman hasn’t shown his face ever since we rescued Spira?” TK asked as they all sit there silent.

“Yeah, I don’t like it.” Alan said,

“Me either, that usually means he’s up to something.” Brandy said,

“Whatever it is, you all can handle it.” Saya said with a thumbs up, she was trying to be supportive since she was still benched from going on missions.

“Elias should hopefully let you go on missions soon.” Caroline said trying to cheer her up,

“Maybe… Anyway, I’m going to go ask to take a run. See you all later.” She said finishing up her food and leaving.

“I’m surprised you didn’t argue with her about going running.” Kolt said looking over at Sophia, “You usually get angry whenever Saya tries to do something on her own.”

“She’s asking Elias for permission, it’s not like she’s attempting to sneak out again.” Sophia said giving him a look, “Why? Looking for an excuse to pick a fight with me?” they both glare at one another. “I need to get some paperwork done,” She left the kitchen,

“What the heck was that about?” Alan looked at Kolt confused,

“You two need to stop making jabs at one another.” TK said,

“I was just asking a question.” He said,

“A pointed question,” Brandy said as he looks down,

“It just annoys me how much she tries to restrict her.” Kolt said,

“I agree with Kolt,” Alan said,

“You two sound jealous of their relationship.” Caroline said as they both stand up.

“What relationship?” They both said,

“You two are easier to read than an open book.” Brandy said shaking her head.

“They’re good friends.” TK said, “Sophia is the type of person that once she becomes your friend, she’ll guard you with her life.” She said as both Caroline and Brandy shake their heads. “W…was I wrong?” She looks at them confused,

“Never mind, don’t worry about it.” Brandy said standing up. “I’m going to go enjoy the nice weather.”

“I’ll come with.” Caroline said following after her leaving the three there looking confused,

“I feel like we just missed something important…” Alan said as both TK and Kolt nod,

“Oh Kolt, since Saya’s going running. Would you help train with me?” TK asked,

“Sure, what about you Alan? Want to join?”

“It’s not like I have anything else to do since Saya left.” He pouts as he agrees.

Saya walks into the computer room to see Sally and Elias talking, “Hey!” She called out as they both turn to her,

“Good morning Saya,” Sally said,

“Everything alright?” Elias asked,

“I was wondering if I could go out running? Just out in the mountains.” She asked as Elias lets out a sigh,

“At least you asked this time. Be sure you have a charged tracker on you.” He said as she walks over to the charger and switches out her tracker with a fully charged one.

“Thanks a lot, I’ll be back around lunch time.” She said transforming into Sonic and running out in a blue blur.

“She seems better.” Sally said,

“I agree, but we don’t know how much of it is an act. She could just be covering up how she’s really feeling.” Elias said,

“It depends on the day.” Sophia said walking in, “She’s doing better since they saved Chaos. I think having two pieces safely locked away and having a way to contain the other pieces gives her a little relief.”

“You don’t seem as stressed either.” Sally said,

“Yeah, this breather after everything has happened has been nice. But I also know that can change in a matter of seconds.” She said going over to a desk.

“Always the cautious one.” Elias said,

“Someone on this team has to be.” She said getting to work.

Brandy and Caroline were sitting outside enjoying the sun. the breeze was nice and cool as they both eventually drift into sleep. Caroline begins to dream of a place she hasn’t been in a long time. She was on Angel Island, but it was night and the moon and stars were not bright enough to light up things around her. Small lights float around illuminating a path up to the Master Emerald alter. The lights danced around as something feels familiar to her. Bur as she attempts to see what was within the lights, they begin to turn black and fade away. Caroline jolts awake looking around blinded by the light for a moment. “Caroline?” Brandy slowly wakes up, she notices that there are tears in her eyes, “Hey, what’s wrong.”

“I keep having this dream… And I always wake up feeling sad.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Brandy asked,

“I’m at Angel Island, and there are these lights. Seeing them makes me feel happy but then they start fading away and I’m just left feeling sad and empty.” Caroline explained,

“How long have you been having this dream?” She asked,

“A little over a week,” Caroline said,

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Brandy asked,

“I just thought it was a dream.”

“Caroline, we’re reincarnations of creatures from another universe. Nothing is just a dream.” Brandy said pulling her up to her feet. “We should go tell the others.”

“I don’t want to worry them.” Caroline said,

“They are allowed to worry about you, they’re your friends.” She said as Caroline nods and they head inside.

TK, Kolt and Alan were sparing with one another in a free for all as they all stop to catch their breath Brandy walks by with Caroline as they could see she was visibly upset. “What’s going on?” TK asked as they all run over to them,

“We’ll talk about it once Saya gets back at lunch.” Brandy said as they all follow them to the kitchen. They enter to see Sophia already there as she looks at Caroline then at the rest of them.

“Which one of you made her cry.” She said looking angry as she walks over to Caroline,

“They didn’t do anything Sophia…” Caroline said trying to calm her down,

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” Kolt said,

“Then what happened?” Sophia asked looking skeptical,

“Let’s wait for Saya so we don’t have to explain it multiple times.” Brandy said as a blue flash enters the kitchen as Sonic stands there stretching.

“Man that was a great run!” She said with a bright smile. She notices everyone’s mood and looks confused, “Something wrong?” 

“I’ve been having this weird dream for about a week now and Brandy doesn’t think it’s just a dream.” Caroline said,

“What’s it about?” Sonic asked transforming back. Caroline explains her dream to them in detain as they all prepare for lunch.

“It’s obvious what we should do. We should go to Angel Island and investigate.” Kolt said,

“Yeah, maybe there’s something there you’re supposed to find.” Saya said,

“Do you think Elias would let us?” Caroline asked,

“I don’t see there being a problem. Eggman’s been quiet and we’re just going to look around, not get into a fight.” Sophia said,

“Does that mean I can come?” Saya asked as Sophia gives her a look, “Right… dumb question.”

“I don’t see any reason why she can’t come.” TK said looking at Sophia,

“That’s up to Elias,” Sophia said crossing her arms.

“We can ask after lunch.” Alan said as they continue eating.

They go to the computer room and run their idea to Elias and Sally. “That is concerning that you have been having a recurring dream for that long… And you believe going to Angel Island will help?” Elias asked, 

“I’ve had dreams like this in the past. They went away after I either went to the location of the dream or discovered it’s meaning.” Kolt said,

“I don’t see the issue with it.” Sally said looking at Elias who was glancing at Saya who was waiting expectantly for his answer.

“Fine,” He said with a sigh, “And Saya, you can go with but only if you stay next to Sophia the entire time.” He said,

“I can do that.” Saya said with a smile,

“I wouldn’t recommend going today though, it looks like a thunderstorm is heading towards Angel Island.” Sally said as Brandy looks extremely uncomfortable.

“We can wait till tomorrow.” Caroline said holding onto Brandy’s hand.

“Bet you’re excited to get back to your Island huh?” Saya said to Kolt,

“Kinda,” he shrugs, “Haven’t been there since I remembered everything. Maybe I’ll find something there.” Kolt said,

“I’m going to make sure to bring some of my tools to make sure nothing weird is going on there.” TK said heading over to her workshop.

“You sure you’re alright being around me for that long?” Sophia teased Saya as she grins back,

“I was about to ask you the same question.” She crosses her arms, “But I’m definitely going to go find my hiking shoes!”

“Should we make sure to bring climbing gear?” Alan asked,

“Good idea there’s definitely some dangerous… cliffs.” Saya said with a chuckle.

“I suggest you all go in the morning so to not draw too much attention.” Elias said as Sophia nods.

“We’ll leave in the morning then.” Sophia said. They all prep the night before going to bed early to get an early start on their plan.

That next morning they pile everything into the Twin Tornado and get ready to leave. “I think you’re going to need a bigger plane soon bud, seven of us on that thing isn’t going to work for very long.” Saya said,

“I know, I’ve been thinking the same. Probably when we get back, I’ll work on modifying it to accommodate our numbers.” She said as they all transform and take off towards Angel Island. Tails is able to land the Twin Tornado near a beach.

“It’s a very pretty day.” Cream said,

“I agree, much better than thunderstorms.” Blaze said, her ears lower just thinking about it. 

“We should have a look around. Keep an eye out for anything strange,” Shadow said turning to Sonic, “You stay close.”

“Aye!” She salutes with a teasing smile as they all spread out and search. An hour passes and they don’t find anything strange.

“Cream, what were you doing in your dream again?” Tails asked,

“I was walking to the alter where the Master Emerald used to be.” Cream said,

“Let’s check there next.” Blaze said as they all head up the stairs.

“Remember last time we were here?” Sonic asked Shadow,

“You mean the time we fell off a cliff and then you almost died?” Shadow looked at her unamused,

“Yeah, you know just a regular Tuesday.” She chuckles as Shadow smiles. Amy walks up behind and butts in between their conversation,

“What do you mean almost died?” Amy asked,

“I used Chaos Control in my human form… but apparently that’s no good.” Sonic said moving over a bit to give her some distance between her and Amy.

“Chaos poisoning is a bad thing.” Shadow said,

“Well yeah, but I didn’t know that would happen at the time.” She shrugs as Shadow rolls her eyes. 

“And now you can use Chaos in your human form all the time.” Alan said,

“Which I should have attempted to do when I was imprisoned,” Sonic said thinking back, “Guess I was still worried it would hurt me.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Shadow said as Sonic nods. They get to the top and start looking around. Kolt gets distracted staring at the alter where the Master Emerald used to be.

“You okay Knuckles?” Tails asked,

“Yeah, it’s just weird seeing it without the Master Emerald.” He said,

“Wonder if Angel Island would float if we put the Master Emerald back,” Sonic said,

“That would probably turn some heads.” Blaze said,

“Guys, I think I found something.” Cream said trying to pull at some thick vines.

“Allow me.” Amy said grabbing at the vines and ripping them out of the way revealing a cavern entrance.

“I don’t remember there being this on the Island.” Knuckles said looking at the stone walls. “These look similar to the Echidna ruins from the past but they’re a little different.” He said,

“What do you think is down there?” Tails asked,

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” Knuckles said,

“Wait,” Blaze said walking up next to him. “I will light the path.” She said as she hand holds a flame.

“Thanks Blaze.” He said as she nods. Cream goes and stands next to Blaze and they start heading down the tunnel,

“Uh… We sure we gotta go in there?” Sonic’s ears lower as she grabs onto Tails’ arm,

“If we wanna help Cream we really shouldn’t split up.” Tails said,

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that…” She said.

“You can hold onto me if you’re scared.” Amy said,

“Yeah, no thanks Amy…” She said still holding onto Tails.

“Aw! But what if Tails needs to use her hand for her tablet?” He tried to persuade her as Shadow starts to get angry at how uncomfortable he was making her and moves in between them grabbing Sonic’s hand pulling her along.

“Hurry up or we’ll lose the others.” Shadow said,

“W…wait…” Sonic said surprised as they enter the cavern.

“No fair Shadow!” Amy ran after them along with Tails. They catch up to the others who were waiting at a fork in the path.

“What took so long?” Knuckles asked,

“Just an annoyance,” Shadow glared at Amy, “Which way?”

“I’m not sure.” Knuckles said,

“Let’s just pick one and head that way.” Tails said,

“Left!” Amy said,

“Let’s go left then,” Blaze said as her and Cream walk forward.

“You don’t think this place is haunted, do you?” Cream asked, 

“Don’t say that Cream…” Sonic said looking terrified, Shadow could feel her hand trembling. She didn’t understand why she was scared. 

“If there are any ghosts, I’ll just punch them.” Knuckles said as they continue walking,

“You can’t just punch a ghost… that’s how you get possessed.” Amy argued,

“I’ve punched ghosts in the past and that never happened to me then,” Knuckles said,

“Will you both stop.” Tails said letting out a sigh, “I’m not seeing anything out of the ordinary on my scanners.”

“You wouldn’t be able to see ghosts on your scanners.” Amy said,

“Can we please stop talking about ghosts!” Sonic whimpered,

“Hang on, I think I see something up ahead.” Blaze said, they all look forward seeing an unnatural blue light coming from the next room,

“I am way past over this…” Sonic said holding onto Shadow’s arm.

“C’mon, let’s take a look. But be careful.” Shadow said as they walk forward. They enter a room with blue glowing braziers illuminating the room where there were strange markings and pictures on the walls.

“Whoa…” Cream said as they all look around.

“What do you think it means?” Amy asked,

“Something about the… great purge? Or something?” Knuckles said as they all look at him,

“You can read it?” Blaze asked,

“Yeah, It’s similar to the language of the Ancient Echidna’s so I can get the general gist of it, It’s the same language carved into our bracelets.” He said,

“Wait a mondo minuet! You can read the bracelets?” Sonic asked,

“Why didn’t you tell us!” Tails asked,

“You never asked,” He shrugged, “I thought you all could read it.”

“Do we look like Echidna’s to you?” Sonic said looking annoyed,

“What else does it say?” Shadow asked,

“Give me a minuet…” He said looking back at the wall as Cream gasps. Sonic gets startled and tightens her grip to Shadow’s arm. 

“This picture looks like a Chao.” She pointed out,

“Hey, it does,” Tails said taking multiple pictures of the walls, “I’m going to take as many pictures as I can to look at later.”

“Good idea,” Knuckles said,

“Um… Sonic…” Shadow said,

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re scared… but would you mind loosening your grip a little bit?” Shadow asked trying to not look embarrassed, Sonic’s face turns red as she lets go.

“I… I’m sorry.” She looks away,

“It’s… fine… you were just squeezing my arm a little too tight…” Shadow said,

“S…sure…” She starts looking around, “W…wonder what’s keeping the lights lit?” She walks over to one of the braziers.

“It’s not fire…” Blaze said, “I feel no heat coming from it.”

“Weird…” Tails said jotting something down.

“Guys… these walls talk about Mobius.” Knuckles said,

“What?” Amy said surprised,

“Yeah this is talking about the Master Emerald and Dark Chaos… I can’t believe this…” Knuckles said looking shocked,

“What is it?” Cream asked,

“If I’m reading this right… this is Mobius…” Knuckles said turning towards them looking shocked,

“That’s impossible… Mobius was destroyed by the Dark Chaos.” Blaze said,

“Not according to this… it’s saying that the Dark Chaos triggered a Genesis wave…” He said,

“No way!” Sonic said shocked,

“The Dark Chaos rewrote the entire universe?” Shadow said as she begins to think about her talk with Spira about the Dark Arms. This would explain why they still exist.

“G…guys…” TK said pointing up. “We got company!” They all look up to see a large mechanical spider the size of a large car on the ceiling.

“That looks like one of Eggman’s robots…” Cream said moving closer to Blaze.

“Oh, ho, ho! This is a fascinating turn of events.” They hear Eggman’s voice over a speaker coming from the robot. 

“What in Chaos are you doing here Egghead?” Sonic said as Shadow moves in front of her defensively. She knew the first one he’d target would be Sonic and she wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Same as you, exploring these ruins. Though I’m curious where you came in from. This place must have multiple entrances.” He said,

“You’re not welcome here Eggman!” Knuckles said. “I won’t let you damage this sacred place!”

“And how do you intend to stop me?” He said as the robotic spider drops off the ceiling and slams on the ground causing the ground beneath all of them to shake.

“We gotta get out of here before he brings the whole place down.” Amy said as the ground beneath all of them begins to crumble.

“Amy give me your hand!” Tails reaches out as the floor collapses and they all begin to fall into darkness.


	22. Don't Split the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Cream helps lower Blaze down into the unknown ruins upon Angel Island as they land in the dark. Blaze lights her hand to have a look around. They were alone in a place that looked like a carved-out cavern. “Where are we?” Cream asked,

“I’m not sure, but It doesn’t look like the others fell in this area.” Blaze said,

“There must have been other caverns they fell into.” She said,

“Yeah, let’s have a look around. Keep an eye out, Eggman’s robot fell somewhere down here too.” She said as they walk forward. Blaze stops as she realizes what she’s seeing ahead, “Cream, don’t be scared. But it looks like we fell into a crypt…”

“Oh no…”

Amy wakes up on the ground in the dark, the last shing he remembered was the floor collapsing beneath them as he attempted to reach for Tails. “Tails?” He called out but received no response, “Tails!” He yelled trying to get to his feet tripping on the loose rubble beneath his feet. 

“H…here…” Tails said, He moves towards her voice and can see her outline in the dark. Tails struggles to pull out a flashlight and turns it on as Amy could see her head bleeding,

“You’re hurt…” He said helping her sit up,

“A rock hit me when I was trying to stop us from falling… lot of good that did us…” She winces in pain.

“We gotta stop the bleeding.” He said,

“There’s a small first aid kit in my pack.” She said, Amy riffles through the pack and pulls out the kit.

“Looks like you’re prepared for any situation.” He said,

“Someone has to be when Sonic jumps headfirst into things.” She chuckles and Amy starts cleaning the wound. “Ow!”

“Just manage it for a little bit, we don’t want it to get infected.” He said, “But I think you have a concussion.”

“Must have been a large rock.” She joked as Amy bandaged her head,

“We can’t wait here,” Amy said grabbing Tails’ pack and kneeling next to her with his back facing her, “You need to take it easy; I’ll carry you.”

“I’m fine to walk.” She struggles,

“Don’t be stubborn! You shouldn’t even move at all, but the others might be in trouble.” He said as Tails lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around his neck and he carries her. “Try not to fall asleep yet.”

“Okay… thanks Amy.” Tails said as they begin to move further into the ruins.

Knuckles landed in a wider opening realizing that none of his friends fell in the same area. He looks around and sees a bit of the blue light that was coming from the braziers earlier. He walks up and sees they were bioluminescent stones. A type of stone he’s never seen before. He picks up a few to help him see as he looks around.

“Hello?” He calls out but doesn’t hear a response. He was on his own, and he knew he needed to find the others as soon as possible. He follows a wall seeing more carvings on them. He starts to get distracted as he begins to read, it was describing something about an alien race.

“Hello Knuckles,” He hears as he turns his head to see the large robot spider in the center of the room.

“Eggman…”

“I’m sorry about earlier… I wouldn’t have jumped down had I known the floor would collapse.” He said. The metal spider stepped a little closer to him as Knuckles looked at the spider confused; the way he spoke reminded him of Professor Ivo.

“You may not have meant it but that doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t be down here.” Knuckles said crossing his arms. “Are you going to hide inside that robot this entire time?”

“Oh, I’m not in the robot. I’m just controlling it remotely. If you remember, my asthma wouldn’t do well in a musky place like this.” The spider moved closer again.

“That’s right, I forgot about your asthma…” Knuckles said looking sad thinking back to his time in school with Professor Ivo and how good of a person he was. But then he remembers all the times Eggman hurt his friends especially that he hurt Sonic. “You being friendly doesn’t mean I trust you. And if you’re not in there I don’t have to feel bad destroying this hunk of metal.” He said getting ready to fight.

“And here I thought you were going to make this easy. Very well Knuckles, let’s see how long you last on your own!”

Sonic attempts to try and climb out of the but only stumbles unable to see. “Shadow?” She calls out. The last thing she remembers was the two of them falling and her using Chaos Shield to protect them from the impact.

“Here, hang on.” Shadow said as she concentrates Chaos energy as it swirls around her hand like a green flame. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, but it looks like we got separated from the others.” She said as Shadow reaches her hand out and helps Sonic out of the rubble.

“How the hell did Robotnik know we were here?” Shadow said,

“No clue, after all the crazy things that happened, I don’t believe in coincidences anymore.” Sonic said trying to look around. “Looks like we got one path.” She points at the doorway in front of them.

“We should hurry, the others could be hurt.” She said,

“Yeah,” Sonic said as they get to the door and the hallway goes to the left and the right.

“This is going to be annoying.” Shadow said with a sigh, she noticed Sonic was looking down the right corridor. “Sonic?”

“I can feel a shard of the Dark Chaos Emerald…” She said,

“Shit, you gotta be kidding me!” Shadow said,

“We gotta go get it.” Saya said,

“We need to find the others first. The shorter amount of time you’re in close proximity of the shard, the better.” Shadow said grabbing Sonic’s hand pulling her in the opposite direction.

“Okay…” She said as they go down the left corridor.

“Cream, I know you’re scared but you need to keep your eyes open. I don’t want you tripping.” Blaze said as Cream slightly opens her eyes holding onto Blaze tightly, trying not to look at the mummified corpses displayed on the walls.

“It’s so scary!” Cream whimpered,

“Just look at the ground, we’ll get out of here.” Blaze said continuing forward.

“Do you think these are the people that wrote on the room above?” Cream asked,

“Probably, but why have a crypt down here? Usually that means they were buried for a reason…” She said,

“Maybe if we find more glyphs Knuckles can figure it out.” Cream said.

“Maybe… for now let’s just try to find the others.” Blaze said, They enter another open room where there was a strange pedestal in the middle and something strange on top of it slightly giving off a similar blue glow to the room above.

“What is that?” Caroline asked,

“Be careful, there could be traps.” Blaze said looking around. They cautiously move forward towards the object. As they can see it more clearly. “Is that an egg?”

“It’s not just an egg Blaze… It’s a Chao egg!” She said as they both look at each other surprised.

Knuckles dodges an attack from one of the metal spiders legs as he attempts to make sure it doesn’t hit the walls. He swings to strike it, but it moves a lot faster than what he was expecting. “I made this to fight against Sonic, this will be a piece of cake.”

“Quit your yammering!” He grabs a large boulder and throws it at the head as it slightly dents. The spider lunges forward at him as he rolls out of the way, “It’s like you’re not even trying.” Knuckles taunted.

“That’s because I’m not trying to kill you Knuckles. Now that I know you can read this ancient language; I need you alive.” He said as the mouth of the spider head opens revealing a cannon. An orange ball comes firing out and almost hits him.

“Like I’d help you.” He said taking another swing and hitting the leg denting in.

“Ga! Hold still!” He said turning again shooting again, Knuckles starts to realize the thing he’s shooting at him is some sort of glue. Eggman hits one of the walls destroying it causing Knuckles to stop worried he was going to destroy all that remained of his Echidna heritage as Eggman fires again and it hits his foot gluing it in place.

“Crap!” He said trying to pull himself free, but the glue was a lot stronger that it looks. “What is this even made out of?” He’s hit with another in the chest as it coats over his chest and arms.

“This is an adhesive material I created to contain all of your unnatural strength.” Eggman said, Knuckles struggles trying to move but the way his arms are pinned made it difficult to use his full strength. “Now, let’s find a way out of here.”

“You won’t get away with this.” He continued to struggles as two smaller legs come out of the robot coming closer to him, “The others will…!” The leg grabs the adhesive and covers his mouth silencing his outburst as all that could be heard was muffled sounds of resistance.

“We’ll be long gone before they even know you’ve disappeared.” He said pulling Knuckles off the ground and sticking him to the spiders back. Then it begins climbing up the wall as Knuckles tries to struggle free.

Amy continued to walk down a hallway carrying Tails as he begins to notice mummified corpses decorating the walls. “Okay… I really wish we didn’t come in here…” Amy looks back at Tails, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m a little dizzy…” She said,

“Hopefully, we can find the others soon.” Amy said as he looks ahead and sees a light, “Looks like we’re in luck.” He continued forward into the next room as he sees Cream and Blaze in the center.

“Amy,” Blaze sees them enter.

“Am I glad to see you two!” He said walking over,

“What happened?” Cream asked running over to look over Tails.

“I took a rock to the head… Amy patched me up.” Tails said with a weak smile,

“I think she’s got a concussion.” Amy said,

“We need to hurry and find the others.” Blaze said,

“I’ll be okay…” She said,

“What about the egg?” Cream asked,

“What egg?” Amy asked,

“There’s a Chao egg on the pedestal.” Cream pointed out.

“I’d say we bring it with us but I’m afraid trying to do so will harm the Egg or there may be a trap.” Blaze said,

“But if Eggman brings anymore of the ceiling down it might crush it.” Amy said,

“I’m bringing it!” Cream said sounding panicked hearing Amy say that running back over and grabbing the egg.

“Cream, please be careful!” Blaze asked as Cream places her hands on the egg and it glows brighter for a moment as she picks it up, it felt warm in her hands. She pauses for a moment waiting for something to happen, but nothing does.

“Blaze, I think this is why we’re here. To help this Chao.” She said with a smile.

“Maybe,” She said patting her head, “Now we’re going to need your hearing to help us find the others.” Cream nods. They head down another path as Cream tries to hear the sounds of her friends.

Sonic and Shadow continue to walk forward unknowing where they were headed. Sonic stops suddenly. “What’s wrong?” Shadow asked,

“I… don’t know… something… something doesn’t feel right.” She said grabbing her chest, Something was wrong, but she didn’t know what. 

“Is it because of the Dark Chaos shard?” Shadow asked as Sonic shakes her head,

“I can feel the Dark Chaos, this is different.” She said,

“Stay close.” She said as Sonic looks down at them still holding hands.

“D… Don’t think that will be difficult.” She chuckles as Shadow looks down; the green light couldn’t show how red her face became at the realization. She quickly let’s go.

“I’m sorry!” Shadow said looking away,

“No, no it’s fine!” Sonic waves her hands, “Honestly, it was calming” She looks away feeling her face become warm not realizing her face had also turned red. 

“Oh… Um, you can still…” Shadow said holding out her hand,

“Thanks…” Sonic said taking her hand, the moment she held her hand again she felt calm. Why did this make her feel so calm? They turn the corner and get to a dead end; the room was lit with the same blue illuminated stones from the first room. “Well this isn’t the way.” She chuckles turning around as she steps on a pressure plate and the way they came in closes.

“Damn…” Shadow said as they hear running water behind them.

“That is literally the sound in my nightmares.” Sonic said as they turn around to see a wall fountain. The water reflected at them like a mirror. “Okay that’s not so bad.”

“We gotta find a way to open the door, we can’t break through it without potentially causing another collapse.” Shadow said, 

“Let’s look around.” Sonic said letting go of her hand and they both start looking around the walls.

The others continue down the corridor as Cream starts hearing what sounds like metal from the next room. “Up ahead, I think I hear Eggman’s robot.” Cream said pointing at the next room.

“Be on your guard.” Blaze said as Amy summons his hammer,

“I can walk…” Tails said,

“Don’t push yourself.” Amy said letting her down,

“I won’t,” She said standing up. They cautiously walk inside looking around but don’t see anything.

“I’m not seeing it…” Blaze said as Cream focuses on listening again. She hears just the slight sound of metal and what sound like something muffled. She looks straight up and points.

“Up there!” She said as Blaze throws up a ball of fire illuminating the ceiling. They see the robot with Knuckles attached to its back still struggling to get free,

“He’s got Knuckles!” Tails yelled,

“Blast that cursed Rabbit!” Eggman said as he crawls across the ceiling down another hall.

“We can’t let him get away, after him!” Blaze said as they begin to chase after him.

Shadow starts searching the walls for any hidden pressure plates while Sonic attempts to do the same on the opposite side of the room but constantly looks over at the wall of water. It made her extremely uncomfortable. The longer she looks at it she starts to notice that Shadow’s reflection was still looking at her even though Shadow’s back was facing the water.

“Uh… Shadow?” Sonic tried to get her attention,

“Did you find something?” Shadow asked still looking around,

“S… Something…” Sonic steps away from the wall, walking closer towards Shadow, “Your reflection is still looking at you…” She said as Shadow looks at her confused.

“What?” She looks back at the wall at her reflection, everything seems normal. She walks up closer trying to get a better look. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Sonic said,

“This isn’t Chaos,” She said turning to look at Sonic and then back at the reflection as she sees her reflections eyes turn solid black. She jumps back as Sonic looks at her own reflection as she sees her reflections eyes turn red.

“No…” Sonic said sounding frightened as Shadow sees the reflections eyes and quickly turns back to Sonic, but her eyes are still green.

“Sonic, it’s alright you’re not Dark Sonic right now your eyes are still green.” Shadow moved over to comfort her, but Sonic was frozen in place. Her reflection grinning at her sinisterly. “Don’t look at it, it’s trying to scare you.” Shadow turns her away from the wall,

“Oh but what’s the fun in that?” Shadow heard her own voice coming from the water as the images appear to be walking towards them.

“This can’t be real…” Sonic said, her ears lower in fear,

“Oh it’s real alright,” She heard her own voice as Sonic covers her ears cowering. “You can’t block me out this time.” They both walk out of the water, their forms taking on a watery sheen for a moment before returning to looking like Shadow and Sonic.

“Sonic we need to…” Shadow was still trying to snap Sonic out of it when the mirror Shadow warps next to them and kicks Shadow away from her.

“You’re playing with me.” The mirror said as the Sonic’s mirror slowly walks towards her,

“Stay away from her!” Shadow yelled as her mirror blocked her from the Sonic mirror.

“What’s a matter Shadow? Too afraid to deal with yourself?” The mirror said as Shadow didn’t know how to react to that question.

“How can you be a hero when you can’t even come to terms with me?” The Sonic mirror said as Sonic steps back only to hit the wall behind her. In a red flash her mirror was in front of her. “What happened to your fight when you were trapped inside?”

“Sonic don’t listen to them; they’re trying to confuse us!” Shadow said struggling against herself. But Sonic was already petrified, she didn’t know how to react to what looked like Dark Sonic in front of her. The Sonic mirror starts to reach out for her, “Chaos Spear!” Shadow throws a spear at the Sonic mirror as it jumps back. The Shadow mirror kicks Shadow to the ground and pins her down.

“If you’re going to ignore me then you can sit and watch.” She said as Sonic snaps out of it after seeing Shadow hit the ground.

“Get off me!” Shadow yelled struggling against her doppelgangers grip, 

“Shadow!” Sonic said as her mirror image grabs her by the wrist and twists it behind her. “Let go!” She winced in pain,

“There’s that fight!” She chuckles, “Too bad it won’t save you.” The mirror Sonic said as it starts dragging her closer to the wall of water.

The others continued their chase after Eggman’s robot but weren’t able to keep up the pace they needed. “Where the heck are Sonic and Shadow? We could really use their speed right now.” Amy said,

“I have an idea; can you throw me with using your hammer?” Blaze asked,

“Definitely,” Amy stops moving and holds his hammer behind him in full swing as Blaze jumps and crouches on top of the hammer. “Here we go!” He swings forward at full force propelling Blaze forward at high speeds as she uses her flames to rocket herself forward. She gets up to Knuckles and touches the glue as she hangs there by her now stuck hand.

“Tails, be ready to catch him!” Blaze said,

“On it!” She starts flying up as Blaze starts heating up her hand. The glue loses its stickiness as Knuckles rips himself free and they both begin to fall. Tails catches him as Blaze uses her flames to slow her fall enough for Amy to catch her.

“Damn you! I was so close to finding a way out of here.” Eggman said, Tails lands Knuckles next to Amy as Blaze helps get the glue off of his face.

“Eggman!” Knuckles raged, as Alan puts his hand on Knuckles’ shoulder.

“My turn.” He smiles. Knuckles smiles back as he takes Amy’s hand and spins around throwing him at the robot spider as he strikes it downwards causing it to fall off the ceiling. “How about one more!” He swings using the momentum of gravity to crush the head of the metal spider destroying it.

“Wow…” Cream said surprised,

“Amy are you okay?” Tails called out,

“That was awesome!” He cheered climbing off the destroyed robot pumped up on adrenaline.

“How about you Knuckles, are you alright?” Blaze asked,

“Other than my pride being bruised for needing the rescue,” He said with a huff as Blaze helps get more of the adhesive off of him. “Thanks guys,”

“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Cream said as Knuckles notices the egg in her hands.

“Is that… a Chao egg?” He asked looking amazed as Cream nods,

“We need to find Shadow and Sonic.” Tails said,

“Let’s keep moving, are you feeling okay Tails?” Amy asked,

“I’m okay, but I’ll let you all know if I start feeling unwell.” Tails said as they all nod and continue forward inside this ancient labyrinth, not knowing the trouble the two hedgehogs had gotten themselves into.

Shadow and Sonic were still confronting their mirror personas as Sonic’s mirror self was trying to pull her closer towards the wall of water. Shadow was pinned to the ground by her reflection, her arms restrained, and the mirror self’s knee pressed against the back of her neck.

“Chaos…” Shadow tried to break free, but the mirror copy applied pressure to the back of her neck crushing her windpipe preventing her from warping.

“I told you before, if you won’t play with me, you have to watch.” The Shadow mirror said,

“What are you?” She coughed out,

“We are the mirrors to your darkest selves.” The Sonic Mirror said. Sonic was trying to pull out of the grapple, but the strength was similar to that of Chaos.

“You are not me!” Sonic said as it twists her arm further making her yelp in pain,

“I am you, the version of you that you will never be able to beat.” She said as they were only a few feet from the wall of water now and she didn’t want to know what would happen if she’s thrown into it. Sonic looks over at Shadow who was also struggling as she thinks of an idea.

“I might not be able to beat you…” Sonic said as she looks at Shadow’s mirror, “But she can, Chaos Shield!” A force field surrounds the fake mirror Shadow cutting of its arms as the hands restraining her lose their form turning into water. 

“Chaos Control!” Shadow warps next to Sonic and roundhouse kicks the Mirror image causing it to let go. Sonic elbows it and it backs away from her. Shadow grabs Sonic by the waist and pulls her away from the wall as she kicks the mirror Sonic into the water wall causing it to disappear. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sonic lets out a sigh of relief as she looks up at Shadow, was she always taller than her? “l… let’s get rid of your double.” Sonic said as Shadow lets her go,

“Wait, I have a question for it.” Shadow said,

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You said you’re our darkest selves, Sonic’s was Dark Sonic obviously, but I’ve never encountered a part of myself like this before.” Shadow said,

“I’m the part of you that you refuse to acknowledge. Or are you still trying to pretend that you weren’t made with their blood?” The mirror image said as Shadow pauses,

“Made by them? What is she talking about?” Sonic asked,

“You can’t escape who you are Shadow…” The Mirror laughs triggering Shadow’s rage,

“I am not them!” Shadow yelled taking Sonic by surprise,

“Ok, we’re stopping this.” Sonic said quickly moving the Chaos Shield towards the water wall and releasing it before it hits causing the Shadow Mirror to be tossed inside. The water stops revealing another path. “That wasn’t there before…” She looks over at Shadow, she could see her hands were shaking. She walks up to her and hesitates before she takes her hand. “You okay?”

“I should be asking you that.” Shadow said,

“Oh no, you’re not going to deflect me that easily.” Sonic said, “What did she mean by them?”

“The Dark Arms…”

“The alien race that assisted Robotnik in creating you?” She asked as Shadow nods. “Dude, you chose who you were a long time ago. Don’t let some weird mirror monster tell you who you are.”

“Better take your own advice then.” She said looking at Sonic with a slight grin, “Don’t let that thing tell you Dark Sonic is stronger. Where I was standing you were the stronger one.”

“Honestly, that felt really satisfying. I don’t feel afraid anymore.” They hear a noise from the open doorway. “Not afraid of Dark Sonic at least… Ghosts are another story…” She said, grabbing Shadow’s arm.

“We should keep moving,” Shadow said as Sonic nods, they walk forward into the next room which was illuminated by the strange blue light.

“It looks like the chamber we fell from.” Sonic said looking at the walls, On the far wall was the image of seven figures with their hands out. “Hey, those look like the Chaos Emeralds.” She points out,

“Wish Knuckles was here to help us decipher it.” Shadow said,

“I hope the others are okay.” Sonic said lowering her head.

“We’ll find them.” Shadow said as they continue down the next corridor.

The others were continuing forward with Blaze leading, Cream was focused on the Chao egg as Knuckles was trying to make sure she didn’t accidently trip. “Do you guys think we can stop for a second?” Tails asked looking pale, “I’m not feeling good,”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Amy asked as he kneels, “C’mon, I’ll carry you.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Knuckles said pulling him back to his feet, “You’re not in a state to carry anyone. Don’t think I didn’t notice your hand after your last attack.” He grabs Amy’s wrist and they all see Amy’s had was severely bruised,

“Oh my gosh!” Cream gasped,

“Nothing gets past you huh?” Amy chuckled trying to play it off, “Yeah, I may have over done it back there.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Blaze asked,

“I didn’t really notice till we started walking.” He said, “It’ll be fine,”

“Here,” Knuckles kneels down to Tails, “I’ll carry you so we can keep moving.”

“You sure?” Tails asked,

“I carried Saya while fighting Swatbots, this is a cake walk.” He smiled as she climbed on his back and they continued forward.

“Wait… I hear footsteps.” Carline said,

“Put out the light.” Amy said,

“What if it’s Sonic and Shadow?” Tails asked,

“Better safe than sorry.” Blaze said snuffing out the light, which didn’t do them much good since the Chao egg in Cream’s hands was still glowing. They all get close to the walls and stay quiet as they can hear the footsteps from around the corner. They see a glowing green light as it turns the corner and they see Sonic and Shadow.

“Guys!” Sonic lets go of Shadow’s hand and runs over to the others as Blaze relights her hand. They both wince readjusting to the brightness. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” She said looking them over as she sees Knuckles carrying Tails. “Tails!” She moves over to her,

“I’m glad you’re okay too,” Tails smiles,

“You okay bud?”

“She’s probably got a concussion,” Knuckles said, “We should try to get out of here quickly.”

“Well…” Sonic started to say as she looks at Shadow,

“What?” Blaze asked,

“There’s a Dark Chaos Shard down here.” Shadow said,

“Of course there is…” Knuckles said with a sigh, “At least Amy took care of Eggman’s robot.”

“You did?” Sonic asked,

“Yep!” He said looking proud, “Though, I slightly overdid it.” He shows her his bruised hand,

“Yikes! Tails I’m going to grab your kit.” Sonic said as she reaches for Tails bag and starts pulling out the first aid kit. She grabs an icepack and breaks it to activate it as she grabs the remaining gauze, “Here,” she takes his hand and starts wrapping it with a splint. “Looks like at least three fingers are broken,”

“You know a lot about this,” He said,

“Well when your best friends mom is a nurse and you spend time in the infirmary on a weekly basis you start picking up a few things.” She chuckles, as he watches her help. He notices a large bruise in the shape of a handprint on her arm.

“Your arm… what happened?” Amy asked,

“We had a run in with a weird trap.” She chuckles,

“It looks like someone grabbed you.” Cream said,

“We can discuss that later, You’re all good Ames. Use the ice to help with the swelling.” She said,

“Now who’s dodging?” Shadow said as Saya sticks her tongue out at her.

“We should find the shard and get out of here.” Blaze said,

“Lead the way Sonic,” Knuckles said,

“Ha, ha… yeah…” She said looking out into the dark.

“Don’t worry, you can hold my hand if you’re scared.” Amy said holding out his hand expectantly.

“S…Sure…” Sonic holds his hand as they walk up front,

“Shadow, will you keep an eye on Cream? Make sure she doesn’t trip.” Blaze asked as they all begin to walk,

“Yeah…” She said as she glances at Sonic and Amy. She didn’t know why but her chest felt heavy. “What exactly are you holding?” She asked Cream looking away.

“It’s a Chao egg.” She said,

“Really?” Sonic asked looking back,

“You’re going to trip if you keep turning your head.” Amy said as Sonic turns around almost tripping in the process, “See?” he said as Sonic chuckles, but she couldn’t help it. It didn’t feel the same holding Amy’s hand as it did holding Shadow’s. She wondered why that was.

“Knuckles there’s more of that glue in your hair…” Tails said,

“Man… hopefully it’s gone when we change back… getting that out without fire is going to suck…” He let out a sigh,

“Glue?” Shadow asked,

“Eggman tried to take Knuckles.” Cream said,

“What? Why?” Sonic asked still leading.

“He said something about being able to read the Echidna language. As if he needed something deciphered.” Knuckles said, “I got caught cuz I was distracted…” He looks away embarrassed.

“We were able to stop him and that’s what’s important.” Blaze said looking back at Knuckles, and she notices Shadow’s disheartened expression occasionally glancing at Sonic and Amy.

“The scroll Eggman stole…” Caroline said,

“The one he had me steal…” Sonic said looking sad,

“Cheer up, you know that wasn’t you.” Amy said bumping against her shoulder,

“Yeah…” She looks down at the bruise on her arm, “I do now.” She steals another glance behind her at Shadow who was watching over Cream,

“Which way?” Amy asked as she snaps out of it,

“Uh… right.” She pointed as they continued forward. The pathway opens up to what looks like an underwater cavern where there were dozens of the bioluminescent stones from underneath the water lighting up the entire room.

“It’s beautiful.” Cream said.

“Of course it’s under water…” Knuckles said with a sigh,

“I’ll get it.” Shadow said about to take her jacket off as Sonic puts her hand up and shakes her head.

“No need…” She said letting go of Amy’s hand as he lets go reluctantly. Sonic walks up to the water’s edge and holds out her hand. They see a dark glimmer as something underneath the surface begin to move up towards the surface as the Dark Chaos shard floats up in front of her. She’s about to reach out and grab the shard as Shadow notices Sonic eyes in the reflection of the pool were glowing red. Shadow quickly moves next to her and grabs the shard before Sonic could and tosses it to Blaze.

“Sonic?” Shadow grabbed her by the shoulders and shakes her, “Snap out of it!” Sonic blinks a few times and looks confused,

“Why are you shaking me?” Sonic grabs Shadow’s arms to get her to stop. 

“You zoned out.” Shadow said looking over at Blaze who placed the Shard into Tails’ pouch. “We got the shard, let’s get out of here.”

“Oh, okay.” Sonic said looking confused, “Now the question is… How do we get out of here?”

“We find one of the rooms we fell from and climb back up.” Knuckles said, “Or hopefully find stairs…” He said.

“You’re up Cream. See if you can hear any wind down here.” Shadow said as Cream nods. She begins to listen and pauses as they wait for her reaction.

“I hear footsteps…”

“Oh great! What if those mummies came to life?” Sonic said,

“I don’t think you should watch horror movies for a while…” Knuckles said as Sonic lightly chuckles. 

“Be ready for anything,” Shadow said as they all begin to hear the footsteps and the light from a flashlight come in their direction. Two figures walk into the cavern.

“Rogue? Omega?” Shadow said looking surprised,

“This is Rogue to HQ, we found them.” She said into a hand radio. “Hi Hun!” Rogue waves as they walk up to them, “Glad to see you all are okay.”

“We’re glad to see you too.” Shadow said,

“You didn’t respond for check in and Elias and Sally became worried.” Omega said,

“C’mon, let’s get you all out of here.” Rogue said as they all let out a sigh. They follow them to a path that led to stairs and they were able to exit out through the same way they came in. By the time they finally get out of the ruins the sun was close to setting.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed the sun.” Sonic said as she plops onto the grass.

“Oh thank goodness!” They hear Sally say as she runs up to them. “We were so worried! What happened?”

“We can explain back at HQ, two people need medical attention.” Shadow said as Sally nods.

“We’ll have someone bring the Tornado. Let’s hurry back.” She said as they climb into a helicopter and head back to Freedom HQ.

They exit the helicopter and Blaze quickly jumps out with Tails’ pack walking over to her workshop and placing the shard in containment. It instantly fuses with the rest of the Dark Chaos Shard leaving her feeling unsettled.

“Go take them to the infirmary and meet us in the computer room after.” Sally said,

“So you’re Sonic huh?” Rogue said looking her over.

“Uh, yeah?” Sonic said feeling a little uncomfortable at Rogue checking her out.

“Rogue…” Shadow said,

“What? Can’t a girl be curious? You talk about her all the time.” Rogue said,

“You do?” Sonic asked,

“I talk about all of you…” Shadow said looking away, “Let’s go.” She walks forward as Blaze walks back over to Cream as they all transform back,

“What did I miss?” She asked Caroline,

“Oh the usual, they are walking circles around each other like always.” She quietly chuckles as the others head to the infirmary.

“I’m this close to telling them.” Brandy said crossing her arms as they head to the computer room,

“No, they have to learn for themselves.” Caroline said,

“Fine,” She said. Everyone else gets to the infirmary where they lay TK down on the cot and Alan sits in the one next to her.

“Are the rest of you alright?” Dr. Q asked as she starts checking over TK.

“Just a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious.” Shadow said,

“Unless we’re talking about Kolt’s pride.” Saya teased,

“Don’t start.” He said,

“Alright, then go check in with Elias. He’s been panicking.” Dr. Q said as they all nod,

“We’ll come check up on you guys after.” Saya said as they leave.

They get to the computer room where Caroline and Brandy were already starting to explain everything. “And that’s a Chao egg?” Elias asked confused,

“Yes! They are creatures of Chaos that live close to the Master Emerald.” Caroline explained, “A lot of stuff happened.” 

“Eggman showed up too.” Kolt said,

“And found a shard of the Dark Chaos…” Saya added. Elias pinches the bridge of his nose trying to process all the information they gave him about what happened.

“Whenever I believe something is too easy or relaxed, it comes back to bite me…” He said letting out a loud sigh.

“At least your injuries are minor.” Sally said, “So Caroline, what are you going to do with the Egg?”

“I’m going to take care of it until it hatches! Now that we’re close to the Master Emerald it should hatch sometime.” She said with a smile,

“I’m still confused on what it is.” Elias said,

“Think Faerie, but instead of being connected to magic, they are connected to Chaos.” Brandy explained,

“I think I understand?” Elias scratches his head. “Anything else happen I should know about?”

“Eggman tried to kidnap Kolt.” Saya said,

“What?” Sally said,

“But he didn’t succeed.” Kolt said,

“If Cream didn’t hear the robot he would have. That was a really close call.” Brandy said,

“When you put it like that…” Kolt looks away,

“Why did he try to take Kolt?” Elias asked,

“Those ruins are littered in a strange language. Apparently, they are similar to the language of the Echidna. The same runes on our bracelets.” Sophia said,

“Wait, you can read that script?” Sally said looking surprised as she gives Elias a look,

“It’s an older dialect of Echidna language, but yeah, I can understand the gist of it.” He said,

“That’s not all. Apparently, we’re not from another world.” Brandy said,

“I don’t understand,” Elias said,

“The Dark Chaos triggered a genesis wave that rewrote the world.” Saya said,

“This is technically still Mobius.” Sophia said,

“Giant reset button.” Saya said,

“My head hurts…” Sally said,

“Unfortunately, that’s all the info we could get before Egghead broke everything.” Saya said rolling her eyes.

“We think Eggman wants to decipher the scroll.” Caroline said.

“That would make sense. That means you need to be on your guard Kolt. He may change his focus from Sonic to you.” Elias said,

“Yes sir!” He said with a nod,

“You all had a very eventful day; you should get some rest.” Sally said.

“I’m going to go check on TK,” Saya said leaving the computer room,

“I think Saya’s getting better.” Caroline said,

“I agree, she was able to face her demons today and she won.” Sophia said,

“The bruise on her arm?” Brandy asked as Sophia nods,

“We walked into a trapped room. It was some sort of test. At least that’s the only thing I could think it could be. Our reflections came out and attacked us.” Sophia explained, “They took on the form of our greatest fears.”

“Dark Sonic…” Kolt said,

“She was afraid at first, but she fought through it.” Sophia said,

“Do you think she’s ready to go back to the field?” Elias asked looking profoundly serious at all of them.

“Yes.” Sophia said,

“I’ll let her know later that she can rejoin on the next mission.” Elias said as they all leave the computer room.

“I’m really surprised Sophia. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say you want Saya back in the field.” Kolt said,

“You weren’t there. She fought very well.” She said,

“But you left something out,” Brandy said,

“I did?”

“What about your greatest fear?” She said as Sophia paused hoping she wouldn’t ask that.

“It was the version of me stuck in a loop of revenge.” She lied; she didn’t want them to hear her worries about the Dark Arms.

“Really?” Caroline said partially not believing it,

“I was full of anger when Eggman took Saya… angry to the point where I was ready to kill him.” She said trying to deflect.

“Hey, I know he’s evil. But Professor Ivo is in there somewhere.” Kolt argued as he pauses for a moment. “I hope…” He looked down sad.

“I keep forgetting you know him.” Brandy said.

“Yeah… it’s really hard.” He lets out a sigh, “I’m going to get some rest, that adventure burned me out.” He said walking over to his room.

“I shouldn’t have said anything…” Sophia said,

“We’re happy you were honest with us.” Caroline said, Sophia felt guilt hearing Caroline say that. “We should all get some rest.” She said as they all head to bed.

Saya walks into the infirmary. Dr. Q was bandaging up Alan’s hand while TK was asleep. “Hey,” She waves,

“You did a very good job on the first aid Saya, I’m impressed.” Dr. Q said,

“Aw thanks doc! How’s TK doing?”

“She’ll be better by the morning. Alan’s almost all patched up.” She said finishing the bandages.

“Thanks, I need to work on my form.” Alan said,

“Not till that’s fully healed. Come back here in the morning so I can check it.” She said as he nods.

“I’m going to get some sleep.” He stretches as he stands up “See you in the morning.” He walked out.

“Let me look at that bruise.” Dr. Q walked up to Saya,

“It’s not that bad, it’ll probably be healed by the morning.” She said as she holds out her arm as Dr. Q looks at it.

“What grabbed you?”

“A water monster that looked like me.” Saya said,

“What?” Dr. Q looked at her extremely confused, “What is it with you and water?”

“It’s my mortal enemy.” She said,

“I thought that was Eggman.”

“It’s my second mortal enemy.” She chuckles, 

“And how are you feeling?” she asked,

“Good other than a little tired, going through possibly haunted ruins was stressful.” She said,

“But how are you feeling?” Dr. Q gives her a look,

“I feel okay. I think I’m starting to get a hang on this.” She smiles,

“You don’t have to rush feeling better, trauma isn’t healed in a day.”

“Wish it could heal like my other injuries.” Saya chuckles, “But really doc, I feel a lot better.”

“I’m glad then. Now, go get some sleep. You can come see TK in the morning.”

“Alright! Night!” She said leaving the infirmary and heading to bed. Saya knew she felt different. She didn’t know why but she knew it was a step in the right direction and like she always does, she’ll keep running forward.


	23. Confessions and Conflicted Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

That night as they all slept, Sophia dreamt of a place she didn’t recognize, but for some reason it felt familiar. It was a dark corridor, but it had a natural earthy ground that was a strange reddish colored rock, and the walls were the same however they seemed to be covered in a fleshy like material she dared not touch. She walked forward trying to see if she recognized her surroundings. But the further she walked forward the more the back of her mind cautioned her to turn back. After some time, she finally gives into her internal warning to turn around but the path she came down was gone, just a fleshy wall in its place.

“There you are.” She heard a foreign voice she didn’t recognize, but it sent chills down her spine. She slowly turns back around to see an alien like creature standing in front of her. It was much taller than her, perhaps 7 ft tall. Its form was slightly humanoid but it’s skin was a dark ashy grey with sharp clawed hands and it’s pupils were a deep red and the sclera were black. The form of its head reminded her of the shape of shadows spines. “So you are the one I have been sensing.” He said stepping closer,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sophia said trying to feign ignorance, but she knew what he was, Dark Arms.

“Apologies, I was just so curious that I had to reach out.” He said, “I have felt you power growing, it’s nothing I’ve felt before. I wanted to know who it was coming from.” He continued to step closer,

“Back off! Chaos…” Sophia stops realizing that she can’t feel the presence of Chaos around her.

“You can’t use the power of Chaos in here. We’re inside our heads after all.” She attempts to step back but the path behind her was blocked, “Who are you?” he asked, she could hear the question scratching inside her head as it began to pound. “Ah, your name is Sophia… Or is it… Shadow?”

“Get out of my head!” She yelled as she grasps her head trying to block him out.

“But I want to know everything about you. Where are you? How do I find you?” He said. Sophia snaps hearing him say find, her eyes turn red as she breaks the telepathic attack.

“I may not be able to use Chaos, but this is still my mind!” She said getting ready to fight.

“You should not be able to resist.” He tilts his head, “Fascinating, I need to know more.” He said. She continued to fight against the psychic attack as the dream began to fade, “I will find you.” Sophia wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around her room not remembering her surroundings for a moment as she realizes what happened. She puts her face in her hands as she tries to calm down. He only got her name; he didn’t get any information from her. She kept repeating that to herself till morning praying that was the truth.

Everyone woke up and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast, Caroline and Brandy were there along with Alan and Kolt. Saya walks in with a smile on her face. “Man that was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” She stretched as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Sometimes it’s exhausting how much energy you have in the morning.” Kolt said with a sigh.

“I’m exhausting all the time,” She chuckles, “How’s your hand feeling Alan?”

“Better, I’m going to go over to see Dr. Q to make sure everything all good if you want to join me to check on TK.” He said,

“Sure!” She smiles and he quietly swoons.

“I wonder where Sophia is, she’s usually up by now.” Caroline said,

“Yesterday was pretty exhausting, maybe she slept in.” Alan said as they all shake their heads,

“Sophia’ got a crazy internal clock.” Saya said,

“I hope she’s okay.” Caroline said,

“Maybe she got up early and is doing paperwork?” Kolt shrugged,

“That’s plausible.” Brandy said.

“Hey Caroline, are you going to carry the Chao egg with you everywhere?” Saya asked looking at the egg wrapped in blankets on the counter next to her.

“Of course! It needs constant love and affection of it going to hatch.” She said,

“Gotcha, well you ready Alan?” She asked finishing up her coffee,

“Yeah,” He quickly stood up and followed her out of the kitchen.

In the Infirmary, Sophia walks in looking exhausted and annoyed with a pounding headache. “Everything alright Sophia?” Dr. Q asked as she was finishing up checking on TK,

“Just didn’t sleep well and it caused a headache. Mind if I get some pain killers?” She asked rubbing her temples,

“Sure, they’re in the cabinet.” She said pointing to it as Sophia walks over.

“Do you usually get headaches?” TK asked,

“Only if Saya does something stupid.” She said as TK lightly chuckles.

“I heard that!” Saya said as she and Alan walk in, “You make it sound like I’m a hassle.” She walks up to her.

“That’s because you are.” Sophia rolled her eyes as she took the aspirin. Saya could tell something was bothering her.

“Everything alright?” She reached out to put her hand on her shoulder,

“I’m fine,” She knocks Saya’s hand away and walks towards the door, “I have paperwork to do. I’ll be in the computer room,”

“What’s her problem?” Alan asked as he notices Saya looking towards the door, her expression looked as if she had been discarded. Saya couldn’t help but internally think she had done something wrong to upset her. 

“She’s cranky when she’s tired, I guess.” TK said as Saya walks over to her,

“How you feeling little dude?”

“All better, I’m going to go make sure the container is calibrated correctly now that the shard piece is bigger.” She said standing up, “What were you going to do today?” 

“Oh… I didn’t really have anything planned.” She lightly smiles,

“I was going to go on a hike, if you want to join me.” Alan said, as Dr. Q finished removing the bandages on his hand.

“Sure, I never say no to the outdoors.” She said,

“Cool, there’s this really nice rock-climbing area. We can bring lunch and make it a whole day excursion.” He said,

“Sounds fun.” Saya said side glancing at the door still thinking internally what was going on with Sophia and what she did to upset her, he quickly stands up with a sparkling smile,

“Great! It’s a Date then! I’ll go get Lunch all packed, and we can meet out in the back in an hour. I’ll let Elias know.” He said quickly leaving with a pep in his step.

“Uh… are you feeling okay Saya? Do you know what you just agreed to?” TK asked looking at her shocked,

“Uh I agreed to a hike?” She answered looking at TK confused,

“I don’t think you heard that last part… he said it’s a date. You just agreed to go on a date with Alan” TK said as she pauses for a moment.

“What in Chaos have I done?” Saya finally comes to the realization.

Alan walks into the computer room where Elias, Sally and Sophia were working on paperwork, he walks over to them with a smile on his face. “Yes Alan, how can I help you?” Elias asked,

“I was wondering if it was alright if Saya and I went on a hike? She agreed to go on a lunch date with me.” He said cheerfully. Sophia snaps her mechanical pencil in half hearing him say that.

“That’s so cute.” Sally said,

“I don’t see the problem, just make sure you bring your trackers and a distress beacon.” Elias said as Alan walks over and grabs them. “And one other thing Alan.” Elias sands up, getting in his face. “Keep your hands to yourself.” Alan could feel a chill down the back of his spine, an overprotective aura coming off of Elias.

“Yes sir…” He said sounding terrified. Alan knew that Elias meant business. 

“Good, have fun.” He said as he walks back to his desk and sits back down. Alan starts to leave the computer room as he glances back at Sophia with a provoking grin.

“Sophia are you alright?” Sally asked, noticing her broken pencil.

“I’m fine…” She said watching Alan leave.

“Crap, crap. Crap! What do I do TK? I didn’t want it to be a date?” Saya said pacing in TK’s workshop.

“Well then you should have been paying attention.” TK said shaking her head,

“Oh Chaos! This is going to be so weird!” Saya continued to panic.

“You can just explain to him that you don’t want it to be a date, just two friends hanging out.” She said,

“I could try that...” She said,

“Just be honest Saya, you don’t have to make a big deal about it.” TK said,

“You’re right bud, I’m blowing this way out of proportion.” Saya said with a sigh,

Alan walks into the kitchen with a backpack as he starts packing their lunch. Humming a happy tune while doing so. Kolt walks by and sees him packing. “Where are you going?” Kolt asked,

“On a picnic date with Saya.” He said with a smile,

“What? How in Chaos did you manage that?” Kolt asked looking genuinely shocked.

“I just asked, turns out she’s more into me than you thought.” He teased,

“It’s one date. That doesn’t mean you’re dating.” Kolt said crossing his arms.

“Only a matter of time.” He said finishing up packing their lunches. “Gotta go!” he leaves Kolt in the kitchen alone.

Alan gets to the outside track and waits for Saya. She slowly walks out hesitantly then sums up the courage and walks up to him. “There you are! I grabbed plenty of water, let’s get going!” He said happily as he grabs her hand and leads her down the trail.

“O…okay, but you can let go of my hand.” Saya said,

“Oh sorry, guess I got a little over excited.” Alan said with a smile,

“About that Alan we should really talk about this being a…”

“Hey look a hawk!” He points in the sky pointing at a hawk flying overhead.

“Oh wow!” Saya said.

“TK, Cream and Kolt are so lucky. I bet it’s really cool to fly.” He said,

“You think so? I’d prefer to have my feet on the ground.”

“That’s cuz you’re Sonic.” He chuckles, as she realizes she got distracted.

“Yeah about that… Look I know you said this was a date but…”

“Oh that? I just said that to make you sweat.” He jokingly said with a grin, “And seeing your reaction it looks like it worked.” Saya’s face turns red,

“What the heck Alan!” She pushes him, “Jerk!”

“Hey! You looked so sad this morning so I thought you might need a distraction.” He said,

“I did?” Saya said looking confused,

“Yeah, looks like my distraction worked. C’mon the rock-climbing area is around here.” He said,

“Do you come back this way often?” she asked as they continue forward.

“Yeah, it’s quiet and I love hiking.” He said, “There’s a nice clearing by the river for us to have lunch.” He said leading the way.

“Sounds good.” She said following him. They make it to the clearing and sit down to have lunch.

Back at HQ, the others all congregate in the kitchen for lunch and start eating. “Where are Alan and Saya?” Caroline asked,

“They went on a picnic date…” Kolt said in a sour tone.

“What?” Brandy said sounding surprised.

“Don’t sound too jealous Kolt.” TK teased as Kolts face turns red,

“I am not jealous!” He yelled as the water glass in Sophia’s hand shatters, they all jump hearing the sound of it breaking.

“Are you okay?” Caroline asked as Brandy quickly grabs a towel. “You’re bleeding!”

“It’s just a cut…” Sophia said grabbing her head, she could feel the scratching feeling again. It had been happening randomly, but she didn’t want to think about what was causing it.

“That headache still bothering you?” TK asked,

“Y… Yeah…” Sophia didn’t want them to know about the dream, she still hoped it wasn’t real. That it was a byproduct of the trap from yesterday. 

“Better go see Dr. Q that’s really deep.” Brandy said wrapping Sophia’s hand with the towel.

“Okay…” she said leaving the kitchen,

“That was really weird…” Kolt said looking at the others. They all look at one another not sure what happened,

“I know our powers are growing but that seemed different.” TK said, Caroline gives Brandy a look as they both shrug.

Sophia walked to the infirmary not knowing why she was starting to feel angry; she couldn’t understand why Saya said yes to a date with Alan. “Sophia?” Dr. Q said seeing her enter the infirmary, “What happened?”

“Accidentally broke a glass in my hand and it got cut.” Sophia said as Dr. Q looks it over. She winces as she grabs her hand.

“It looks like it’s already healing rather quickly. Let’s clean out the wound and bandage it up just in case.” She said as Sophia sits down while she cleaned the wound. “How did the glass break?”

“Guess I’m stronger than I thought…” She said,

“I don’t think that’s all of it, what’s on your mind?” Dr. Q asked,

“This doesn’t leave this room, right?” Sophia asked seriously, 

“Of course, Doctor Patient confidentiality.” She said with a smile.

“Do you remember what I told you about Shadow. About how he was made?” Sophia asked,

“The alien species called the Dark Arms correct?” She asked as Sophia nods,

“Spira told me something before she left… that I reminded her of the Dark Arms.” She said as Dr. Q started bandaging the wound,

“I thought you said you destroyed them all.” She said,

“That was before … apparently in this rewrite, they exist…” Sophia looks down remembering her dream last night.

“So what has you so concerned?” Dr. Q asked,

“The Dark Arms are devourers of worlds… if they find earth a lot of people will get hurt.” She said,

“You’re worried the others will see you as one of them.” She said as Sophia nods, “Sophia, you don’t give your friends enough credit. I know it’s hard opening up, but you have to let someone in.”

“Yeah…” She thinks back to her talk with Sonic in the ruins and how confident she sounded about Shadow knowing who she is… but then Alan’s taunting grin from earlier flashes into her mind distracting her thoughts.

“There, all patched up. Try to not move it around too much while it heals. If it starts hurting, come see me.” Dr. Q said,

“Thanks Doc.” She said leaving and going outside for some fresh air.

Saya and Alan finished their lunch and made it to the rock wall. Saya looks up at it and whistles. “Maybe we should have brough some climbing gear.” She said, 

“Na! We’re both strong enough to get up there without a problem. Race you to the top?” He said as her eyes sparkle at the word race.

“You’re on!” She said as they both begin to climb, they both moved quickly but were still being cautious of their hand holds and footholds. They get halfway up the cliffside as they were both slowing down attempting to be extra cautious.

“How you doing?” Alan asked,

“Fine, you seem to know what you’re doing. Is rock climbing on your list of skills?” She joked,

“Yeah, sometimes to get to the areas I want to hike I gotta climb to get there.”

“Have you climbed up here before?” Saya asked,

“I have, and you’re going to love the view.” He smiles as they continue to climb. Saya jumps a bit to reach the next handhold and grabs it without an issue. But the rock she grabbed onto breaks free from the wall face and she starts to fall, and Alan grabs her hand. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, nice catch.” She said as she tries to get her feet back on the wall,

“We’re almost to the top, I’m going to throw you just in case there are any more loose rocks.” He said starting to swing her.

“Ready!” She said as he uses his full strength to throw her up. She catches the cliff edge and gives him a thumbs up as she pulls herself over the top. “Made it!” She cheered as Alan climbs the rest of the way up. Saya holds her hand out and helps him up the edge.

“That was fun,” Alan said catching his breath, “What do you think?” He asked as she looks around seeing the bed of wildflowers surrounding the ground.

“This is beautiful!” Saya said looking at the view. “We really should bring the others up here some time. Especially Caroline, she’d love it!” She smiles at him.

“Can I be honest with you for a sec?” Alan asked as she looks at him confused, “I know you don’t consider this a date. But I wanted to at least tell you how I feel.” He said taking her hand.

“Wh… what?” Saya said sounding flustered.

“When I first got here my feelings were all over the place. I couldn’t differentiate my emotions from Amy’s. I began to question if my feelings were real or not. But then I got to know you. This blinding pure light that brought a smile to others even when she herself needed that light more.” He steps closer to her brushing her bangs away from Saya’s eyes as her face slowly turned red. 

“A… Alan…”

“Everyone keeps telling me that I’m in love with Sonic because I’m Amy. But the first time we met, and you came to my rescue you didn’t even know me, but you were so concerned about me. Sure you were transformed into Sonic, but I’ve learned that the compassion you have comes from you. I’m not in love with Sonic, I’m in love with you, Saya.” He finished as he kisses the back of her hand.

“W… Wait a minute…” Saya’s face was entirely red with embarrassment completely stunned by this turn of events.

“You don’t have to respond; I know you don’t feel the same. But I feel better knowing that I was honest with you.” He said with a smile as he lets go of her hand. He knew even if she didn’t that there was someone else. 

“I feel so awkward…” She said covering her face with her hands,

“Oh I’m definitely going to tease you all the time if you act like this.” He chuckles,

“You better not!” She said through her hands as he laughs.

“C’mon, we should start heading back.” He said as she hesitantly puts her hands down,

“About that…How are we getting down?” She asked looking down the cliffside, she was worried with the loos rocks that it might be dangerous to head back down.

“Oh, we’re just going down the hill, it leads back to the trail we came on.” He pointed as he began to walk.

“Wait you mean we didn’t have to climb the cliff to get up here?” Saya asked looking annoyed,

“Nope!” He smiles as she runs after him.

Back at the bunker, Sophia was sitting on top of the side wall leaning against the bunkers outer wall looking towards the forest. She began to wonder when Saya and Alan were going to be coming back, but what was bugging her more was why did she even care? Saya’s allowed to go out with whoever she wants.

Brandy walks outside and sees her sitting up on the wall. “Mind if I join you?” She asked as Sophia nods, Brandy jumps with one leap making it to the top. “I definitely enjoy having the extra agility.” She sits down next to her.

“Yeah,” Sophia said with a sigh,

“You alright? You’ve seemed off all day.” Brandy said noticing Sophia looking conflicted,

“I’m fine.” She said,

“I’ll ask in another way... Though I said I wouldn’t bring it up I feel you need to be honest with yourself.” She said as Sophia looks at her confused,

“I didn’t understand any of that…” Sophia said,

“Don’t worry about it just answer the question.” Brandy said, 

“Where was there a question in there?” Sophia asked starting to get annoyed,

“Are you in love with Saya?”

Sophia stares at Brandy for a few seconds still attempting to process the question looking completely speechless. She blinks a few times trying to compose herself. “W… What?” Sophia asked, trying to make sure she didn’t hear Brandy incorrectly. Brandy lets out a sigh,

“She was right I should have just left it.” She said,

“I don’t understand…” Sophia said, 

“You’re so dense!” She said pinching the bridge of her nose, “I don’t know how more plainly I need to make it.”

“How am I in love with her?” Sophia asked herself confused; she’s never been in love so she’s unsure how to feel.

“You’re overprotective, highly observant of what happens around her and you become more relaxed when she’s around you.” Brandy said as Sophia face turns pale from shock. Was this why she was upset?

“That… can’t be right…” She said,

“You just spent an entire day holding her hand. And when you heard Kolt talking about her being on a date, you broke a water glass.” Brandy said. Sophia looks at her hand remembering earlier that morning she also broke her pencil. “You’ve been acting out because you don’t understand your feelings. You yell and argue with her because you fear her being hurt more than anything.”

“I…” Her face becomes red with embarrassment her mind begins to spiral.

“I’m not saying you have to act on it.” Brandy said placing her hand on Sophia’s knee. “But you need to accept that these feelings are a part of you, and you don’t have to be ashamed or angry for having them.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“Did you think Caroline and my relationship was just sunshine and rainbows?” She asked as Sophia nods making her chuckle. “I was actually a lot like you. I hated when guys would get close to her and I didn’t understand why… it wasn’t until Caroline confessed to me that I figured it out.”

“Caroline confessed first?” Sophia asked partially wanting to know the story but also wanting to change the subject away from herself.

“Oh yeah, she was super straightforward about it. It actually took me off guard. Sort of how I did with you.” Brandy smirks, bringing the conversation back to topic. 

“If… I do…” She pauses for a moment unsure if she should really ask, “If I do have feelings for her, what do I do?”

“That’s up to you, you can tell her how you feel… which I doubt you’ll do. Or keep it hidden and try to pretend that you feel nothing.” She said,

“Those are my only options?”

“I wouldn’t just go telling her upfront. Give yourself some time to figure out your feelings a little better. If it’s just a crush or if it’s more.” Brandy said as she turns her head seeing something in the corner of her eye. “Looks like they’re back.” She said as Sophia looks over to see them hopping over the wall talking and smiling. Her heart sank, as she realized this is the same feeling she had when Saya held hands with Alan yesterday, jealousy. 

“That was a fun hike,” Saya said to Alan with a smile,

“Thank you for indulging me, even if it was just this once.” He said as he notices Sophia and Brandy on the wall, he kisses Saya on cheek. Her face turns instantly red as she pushes him away.

“Stop teasing me!” She said as he laughs,

“Not going to happen now that I know it works.” He runs away back inside.

“Dangit Alan!” She yelled as she just now notices Sophia and Brandy sitting on the opposite wall. She comes to the realization that they just saw him kiss her cheek. “It’s not what you think!” She ran over to the other wall.

“Oh? and what are we thinking?” Brandy asked as she glances at Sophia who looks partially heartbroken.

“A… Alan was just teasing me!” She said as her face began to get more red. In a green flash Sophia disappears as both Saya and Brandy look at the spot she was previously sitting confused. “Did she just teleport in her human form?” She asked as Brandy shrugs,

“I guess she can do that now?” Brandy said,

“Cool I guess…” Saya said feeling thrown off, she couldn’t help but wonder why she would warp away? She remembers that she never figured out if Sophia was mad at her but her leaving like that proved to her that She was indeed mad. 

“So what were we thinking?” Brandy asked, noticing Saya internally struggle with something. 

“Alan and I just went on a hike; it was not a date!” She said snapping out of it,

“That kiss says differently,” Brandy said teasingly,

“Not you too!” She whimpers, Brandy pats the wall next to her calling her to come sit,

“Come sit so you don’t have to keep yelling.” She said as Saya jumps up next to her, “So, how did this nondate go?”

“Well, TK clarified to me that Alan kinda tricked me into a date. But I told him at the beginning that I didn’t want it to be a date and he said that was fine. But then he confessed to me and now I feel bad… on top of him now teasing me about getting embarrassed.” Saya said trying not to get flustered again. 

“Yikes, looks like you have your hands full.” Brandy said,

“I know he’s just using the humor to hide his feelings…” Saya said with a sigh,

“Hey, you can’t force yourself to like someone just because you think you should.” Brandy said, “How did he trick you into a date anyway?”

“I was…” Saya remembered this morning when Sophia was being withdrawn, “Distracted…Still weird that Soph just warped away like that.”

“You know how distant she can be sometimes, but we’ll see her at dinner. I gotta go talk to Caroline.” She said jumping back down, “You coming?”

“In a bit, I’m going to watch the sunset.” She said as Brandy walks inside. She heads to the kitchen where Caroline was cooking, she looks over at the Chao egg, the color had started to turn more purple,

“I had to…” Brandy said giving Caroline a knowing look as she lets out a sigh,

“You just couldn’t help yourself huh?” Cream said shaking her head,

“I couldn’t watch Sophia fight herself like I did.” She said giving Caroline a hug, “The egg is changing colors,”

“I know! That means it’s close to hatching.” She said with a smile, “How did she take it?”

“She teleported away from Saya…”

“That’s not good.” Caroline said,

“She’ll figure it out. It might just take some time.” She said as the alarms sound off. “Now that’s something we haven’t heard in a long time.” She said. Caroline grabs the Egg, and they head to the computer room.

“What’s going on?” Caroline asked,

“We’ll wait till everyone’s here…” Elias said with a serious look. Everyone starts walking in.

“What’s going on? Eggman attack?” Saya asked,

“First there’s something you need to know.” Elias said as everyone looks at one another. “We’ve been keeping an eye on Dr. Kintobor ever since Saya’s parents tipped us off about him.”

“Who’s Dr. Kintobor?” Kolt asked,

“Crazy Doctor obsessed with Saya.” TK said,

“What’s up with you and Doctors?” Alan asked as Saya shrugs,

“I need you all to focus. Today was the first time he’s left his lab for the past month and he went straight to Station Square courthouse.” He said looking at Saya as her face turns white,

“Where’s my Dad?” Saya asked,

“He’s safe, his bodyguards got him out right as the commotion happened.” He said as Saya relaxes a bit. “Dr. Kintobor did something to himself. He’s using strange abilities and has taken hostages…”

“Oh no…” Caroline said,

“And you’ll never guess his demands.” Elias said looking at Saya,

“Of course he wants me…” She rolls her eyes, “Well then, let’s give him what he wants.” Sophia’s eye twitched but she doesn’t say anything.

“Are you nuts? That’s a terrible idea.” Kolt said,

“No it’s not, exchange me for the hostages, then I turn into Sonic and beat the crap out of him. Easy!” Saya said, 

“Did you not hear the part about strange abilities?” TK said,

“We’ve faced Chaos, this guy will be nothing.” Saya said, 

“There you go being cocky again.” Brandy said,

“Do you always have to put yourself into danger?” Sophia said,

“Did you all not hear the part about hostages? Our priority is getting them out safely. If we can do that by putting myself into danger for a few minutes, it’s worth it.” Saya argued,

“Unfortunately… I have to agree with Saya this time…” Elias said as they all look at him shocked. “Time is against us to make another plan. The rest of you get ready to meet us at the courthouse. Saya and I are leaving now to stall for time.” He said as Saya nods as she begins to follow Elias out of the computer room. Sophia grabs her arm stopping her.

“Try to stall for as long as possible until we can get inside without him noticing.” She said as Saya gives her a thumbs up,

“I know you got my back Soph.” She said. Sophia feels a throb in her chest again seeing her smile confidently then let’s go of her arm and Saya leaves with Elias.

“This is so messed up…” Kolt said,

“I’m still really confused at who this guy is.” Alan asked,

“Dr. Kintobor was one of the Doctors who helped Saya when she was hospitalized after the Zarkon attacked the school.” Caroline said, as Sally comes over and helps take the Chao egg from her,

“I’ll keep it safe till you get back.” Sally said with a smile,

“Saya is capable of taking care of herself.” Sophia said taking Brandy by surprise noticing the forced uncaring tone she was using, “We need to get going.” They all transform before heading out,

Saya sat silently in the car with Elias, she hopes no one has gotten hurt because Dr. Kintobor was after her. “I’m surprised you agreed with my idea.” She said, 

“Hostage situations are tricky, on top of that. Sophia believes you’re ready to rejoin the team so what better time to see if she’s right.” Elias said, 

“Sophia said that?” Saya asked looking surprised, “I thought she didn’t think I was capable.”

“What made you think that?” Elias asked,

“She’s always freaking out when I’m in danger, which by the way danger has always followed me in both lives.” She said crossing her arms, “I am definitely not as reckless as I was in my past life.”

“That’s concerning,” He chuckles, “We’re here, try to act like a civilian.” The car comes to a stop. They climb out of the car to see the courthouse blocked off with police cars and reporters. A large purple and blue glowing crystal extruded from within the courthouse.

“Saya?” She hears her father’s voice as she turns and he’s already embracing her.

“You’re okay!” She hugged him tightly,

“What are you doing here?” He asked,

“I… volunteered.” She said,

“Absolutely not!” He yelled as he turns to Elias.

“Dad stop! You’ll make a scene…” She said turning towards the reporters, “Trying to not bring more attention to ourselves.”

“I’m against this.” He said,

“Noted. But there are a dozen hostages and if you remember correctly, your daughter can handle taking a hit. Can you say the same for them?” Elias said coldly taking Saya’s father by surprise. “Let’s go Saya,”

“I’ll be alright, the others are on their way and won’t let anything happen to me.” Saya said putting her hand on his shoulder and walking past him. One of the police officers hands Elias a megaphone.

“Dr. Kintobor, we have Saya with us.” He said, “As promised, release the injured.” There’s a pause for a moment as six people with injured arms and legs start coming out of the entrance. Right as the last injured hostage exits the building, Saya starts to feel something she was really hoping not to feel for a while.

“I think I figured out his strange abilities… You might want to tell the others to hurry. There’s a Dark Chaos shard in there…” She whispered as Elias looked at her considering backing out of their plan, “We can’t back out now… to many people watching. “

“Shit…” Elias said pulling out his headset.

“Now… Come…” A deep echoing voice comes from the entrance stopping Saya for a moment the voice was very unsettling sending a chill down her spine.

“Here goes nothing.” Saya said taking a deep breath as she hops over the barricade. The police look at her surprised for a moment but then compose themselves. She walks to the door unsure of what she would see inside. As she passes the threshold the door behind her slams shut. “That’s not normal…” she said looking around. There were more of the strange purple and blue glowing crystals as she walks in further. She followed them to a large courtroom where the crystals were all over the place. She saw the hostages cowering surrounded by these crystals.

“There you are.” She looks up and slightly hovering is Dr. Kintobor, but he looked more crystal creature than human as she sees the Dark Chaos shard imbedded into his chest.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” She said sarcastically,

“I have been looking for you.” He said,

“I’ve been in protective custody. But you found me now so why not let all these nice people go.” Saya said. He floats down as the crystals move away from the hostages.

“Come…” he said holding his hand out to her.

“Elias to Freedom Fighters do you read me?” Elias reached out over his headset taking them all off guard for a moment,

“We read you loud and clear, is Saya already inside?” Tails asked,

“Unfortunately…” He said,

“I don’t like how you said that.” Knuckles said,

“Saya told me as she was walking in that there’s a Dark Chaos shard inside.” Elias said,

“Damnit…” Shadow said,

“How far out are you?” Elias asked,

“We’re just about to land.” Tails said as she begins to land the Tornado,

“What’s the plan Shadow?” Blaze asked as Shadow was zoning out, her thoughts spiraled worried that Saya would be taken again. “Shadow!” she shakes her,

“Sorry, plan stays the same. We sneak in while Saya is keeping him distracted then get the jump on him.” She said,

“Let’s go help Saya!” Amy said as they all head closer to the courthouse.

Saya slowly walks closer to Dr Kintobor looking over the hostages as they stagger to their feet, she tries to keep a calm face for them. “Hurry up and get out of here before he changes his mind.” Saya told them as they start to slowly move faster.

“But… you’re just a kid…” one of them said,

“Yep!” She gives them a thumbs up “Now go!” she said as the last one leaves the room. She starts thinking how easy it would be for her to just run out before he could blink but then the doorway is covered in a large crystal. “Whoa!” She said jumping back as spikes of crystal start jetting out towards her moving her closer to Dr. Kintobor. “So, not digging the new look to be honest. Where’d you get the magic powers?”

“You know where I got them…” He said still holding out his hand,

“Funny, I didn’t have any crystal powers.” She shrugs as more of the crystals force her down the isle of seats towards him.

“We want you back… Sonic…”

“Oh for the love of Chaos not again...”

Shadow warps up Amy while the others fly up as she looks for a way into the building. She sees a roof access and rips off the door. “That was a little extreme…” Amy said as Shadow glares at him and continues forward, “Guess I deserve that.” They all follow after her as they quietly make their way inside.

“These crystals aren’t anything I’ve seen before. The energy they’re giving off is different than Chaos energy.” Knuckles said as they continue to walk.

“Maybe because of the Dark Chaos Shard?” Cream said,

“Could be.” Blaze said as she kept an eye on Shadow, she was worried at how distant she was acting. She began to regret telling her.

“I think once we get in there and assess the situation, Shadow should warp Saya out of harm’s way just in case and then we attack.” Tails said, “That sound good?” everyone nods, they enter a hallway and continue forward.

“Look… whatever you are! I’m not interested,” She said moving away from the sharp crystals but trying to keep her distance from Dr Kintobor.

“You know who we are.” He said floating towards her,

“No I actually don’t,” Saya said,

“You just don’t remember… yet.” The way he said that sent another chill down her spine telling her she needed to get out of here now.

“Scratch the plan, I’m out of here.” She said jumping over one of the crystals to get away from him. She runs over to a window, but they become covered in crystals, “Crap!” She looks around for another exit and sees the second-floor balcony where others can watch the court case. The Crystals begin to quickly surround her. “You’ll have to be faster than that, Chaos Con-!” but as she’s about to transform all of the crystals begin reverberating a high-pitched tone that stops her as she covers her ears.

“Do not fight…” he said as the Crystals surround her imprisoning her inside a large crystal. Saya yells to be let out but no sound is heard as she hits her fist against the crystal. She attempts to transform again but the sound from within the crystal blasted her ears as her head begins to pound. She was trapped.

At the same time, the others use an entrance from the upstairs balcony to get inside the room, “Your plan’s not going to work Tails, he’s already got Saya.” Knuckles whispered peaking over, “Why hasn’t she transformed?”

“Could be that loud noise a moment ago.” Shadow said holding her head,

“What noise?” Blaze asked as Cream was also trying to cover her ears.

“It’s coming from the crystals.” Cream said,

“New plan, we distract Kintobor, Amy, Knux you two try to break Saya free.” Tails said, rummaging through her pack and holding out metal claws that look similar to Knuckles’ gloves, “I was going to give you these earlier, but I forgot.”

“Thanks!” Knuckles said putting on the claws. Shadow and the others jump down as Amy and Knuckles wait.

“Hey ugly!” Tails yelled as he turns to them.

“Do not interfere.” He said,

“Not going to happen!” Shadow said as they all charge, Cream lifts Blaze up and flies her above as she blasts him with fire. Knuckles and Amy quickly jump down and run over to Saya who was still hitting and kicking at the crystal,

“Hang on Saya, we’ll get you out of there.” Amy said as he strikes the crystal with his hammer, but nothing happens. Knuckles punches it with his claws, but it only chips it.

“This is going to take a while…” Knuckles said as Saya tries to say something, but they can’t hear her at all. “We can’t hear you.” He said as she crosses her arms and taps her foot for a moment thinking. The others continued to keep Dr Kintobor at bay while Knuckles kept chipping away at the crystal. Saya waves her hands to get Amy’s attention as she points at her Chaos Emerald,

“Uh, Chaos Emerald?” He said as she nods, she points at her chest as he looks at her confused. Saya rolls her eyes then points at Dr Kintobor then points back at her Chaos Emerald and then back at her chest. “Oh! Guys! The Dark Chaos shard is in his chest.” Amy said as Saya jumps nodding her head.

“Chaos!” Shadow starts inducing Chaos Control as the crystal begin vibrating as her and Cream quickly cover their ears. Cream becomes too disoriented to fly and falls to the ground.

“Cream!” Blaze runs over and checks on her.

“You okay Shadow?” Tails said,

“Yeah… That sound is mind numbing.” Shadow said as She looks at Dr Kintobor’s chest and she sees the familiar shard. “Blaze… I’m going to strike him; I need you to try and grab it when I make the opening.” Shadow said,

“On it.” Blaze nods. Shadow quickly jumps and spin dashes him in the chest as the crystals around the Dark Chaos Emerald. Blaze quickly strikes clawing at the crystal causing the Shard to get dislodged and she rips it out. An echo of cries fade out of the room as the crystals around Dr Kintobor’s body begin to flake off and he collapses.


	24. Too Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

After Dr. Kintobor reverts back to normal some of the smaller crystals begin to break or fall apart but the solid pieces remain as Knuckles continues trying to break through the crystal imprisoning Saya. “I think I’m halfway there.” Kolt said caching his breath for a moment. Amy notices Saya clench her chest as she slowly lowers to her knees looking lightheaded.

“We need to find a different way; I don’t think she can breathe!” Amy said as he strikes at the crystal again,

“Shit!” Knuckles said striking at the crystal faster. The others rush over hearing Amy’s alarm.

“What do we do?” Cream asked,

“I’ll warp her out.” Shadow said,

“Those crystals won’t let you,” Tails said as Shadow begins to panic as she sees Saya begin to stagger.

“Try to take slow breaths, we’ll get you out of there.” Alan said as She slowly nods. She puts her hand up and gives them a thumbs up but then collapses.

“No!” Shadow jumps up and Spin dashes drilling into the floor below her as she burros a path into the crystal prison next to Saya. “Saya? Saya breathe!” She yelled holding her in her arms as she slowly came to now having a line of oxygen,

“Oh hey, where’d you come from.” She coughed as Shadow places her head on Saya’s Chest.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Shadow said,

“Sorry, these weird crystals stopped me from transforming.” Saya said taking slow breaths looking dazed.

“Just take it easy, Knuckles and Amy are working on breaking us out.” Shadow said,

“How’d you get in here anyway?” Saya asked,

“I spin dashed through the floor, now stop talking and focus on breathing.” Shadow said as Saya nods. Knuckles was able to break through the crystal prison and with Amy’s help they were able to break an opening large enough for Shadow to carry Saya out.

“Uh Soph, I can walk.” Saya said with a chuckle, waiting for her to let her down. 

“You just passed out due to lack of oxygen, so no you won’t.” Shadow said,

“I can carry her if you want?” Amy said as Shadow glares at him,

“Not going to happen.” She said, “Tails, let Elias know the situation is handled and that Dr. Kintobor is going to need medical attention.”

“On it!” Tails said,

“We need to get you outside so people know you’re safe.” Shadow said walking toward the door but then seeing that it’s blocked. She jumps up to the second floor and walks out with Saya.

“She seems to be in a bad mood again…” Knuckles said crossing his arms,

“She doesn’t handle Saya being in danger well.” Cream said,

“Elias said the Police are heading inside and that we should all head out together.” Tails said flying after Shadow,

“You heard her.” Blaze said as the rest of them follow as they catch up to Shadow.

The police rush up to them. “Anyone hurt?” One of them asked,

“We’re taking her outside.” Shadow said,

“The man is inside the other room; you’ll have to go through the upper floor to get to him.” Knuckles said as they nod,

“Thank you for your help.” The officer said as they walk past them. Shadow looks down to see Saya covering her face,

“Stop hiding your face.” Shadow said sounding annoyed,

“But it’s embarrassing!” Saya said,

“We need to keep up appearances, we just rescued you remember?” She said as she moves her hands,

“Right…” Saya said avoiding eye contact. Shadow could see Saya’s face was red. Her heart throbbed now realizing that she wanted to tease her again like the last time Saya covered her face from her. She shakes her head trying to ignore her thoughts.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this.” Cream said,

“Yeah,” Saya said with a sigh as they walk outside. They are quickly blinded by flashing lights as reporters are yelling questions at them. Shadow walks towards Elias and Saya’s father ignoring them. The officers move the barricade out of their way as Shadow lets Saya down and her father quickly embraces her. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked looking her over,

“Nope, I told you everything would be okay.” She said with a smile,

“You two get in the car, I’ll meet you at your place.” Elias whispered to them as they nod and climb into the car and it quickly drives off. “You should get that contained immediately.” He said looking at Shadow as she nods, and they leave without saying a word to the reporters.

Saya and her father get back to their home where she sees her mother standing outside waiting for them. “I’m so glad you both are alright.” She runs up and embraces them both.

“Not if you both squeeze the life out of me!” Saya squirmed as they let go. “We should get inside before any reporters show up.” She said as they head inside,

“So what happened in there? That man wasn’t even human anymore.” Her father said.

“He was possessed by a shard of the Dark Chaos Emerald. The others were able to get it and he turned back to normal.” Saya explained still trying to figure out exactly what happened.

“Isn’t that what happened to you?” Her mom asked,

“Sort of…” She chuckles, “But I didn’t become a crystal monster.”

“But if he was possessed, why was he after you?” Her dad asked as she shrugs. Saya didn’t want to worry them with what he said about wanting her back. They hear a knock at the front door.

“That’s probably Elias,” Her mom said going to the door.

“Can’t you spend the night here?” Her dad asked, she shakes her head.

“I need to leave before the Reporters catch wind that I’m here. Eggman will definitely take any opportunity he can to get the jump on me.” She said as Elias walks in.

“You feeling alright Saya?” Elias asked,

“No thanks to you.”

“Dad! You can’t take your frustrations out on Elias for a decision I made. Besides, there were hostages.” She said, as he stops,

“Hurry up and finish this so our daughter can come home.” He said as she goes up and hugs her dad trying to calm him down.

“I’m sorry to put you both through this.” She said,

“Please be safe.” Her mom said as she hugs her mom.

“I will.” She said as she leaves with Elias.

“Did you want to stay?” Elias asked,

“No… staying too long makes it harder for me to leave.” She said with a sigh, “And keeping my distance keeps them safe.”

“I wish your parents could see how mature you truly are.” Elias said ruffling her hair,

“Then don’t treat me like a kid.” She sticks her tongue out as he laughs. They climb into the car and head back to freedom HQ.

Back at HQ they quickly place the Dark Chaos shard into the container as it quickly fuses together. “Kolt, can you tell how many more pieces are left?” TK asked as Kolt looks it over,

“I can’t be one hundred percent sure, but it looks like maybe two or three pieces?” He said,

“So three pieces are still out there.” Brandy said,

“I don’t like how we ran onto two pieces just barely twenty-four hours apart from one another.” Sophia said,

“It’s almost like they’re trying to be found.” TK said,

“Do you think it’s trying to get to Saya?” Caroline asked,

“That would make sense, it’s rather convenient that she’s the only one that can sense it. Almost like it’s trying to lure her or something.” Alan said, 

“We need to figure out a way to make sure this Dark Chaos Emerald isn’t able to draw Saya in. TK, this may be an odd question, but would you be able to replicate my inhibitor rings?” Sophia asked as they all look at her surprised.

“A counter measure in case somehow Dark Sonic returns… I might be able to, but I’ll need power rings and they take a long time to make.” TK said,

“What will you need?” Sophia asked,

“I’ll need a water source that we can store in the Alter room. Then I’ll need Knuckles and Tikal’s help creating a way to channel into it to make it a small power ring pool.” She explained,

“If we have power rings all the time it would be really helpful.” Alan said as they all nod.

“I’ll ask Elias about it when he gets back. And we do not tell Saya about the Inhibitors. She needs to be unaware of them if we want to get the jump on Dark Sonic if they return.” She said leaving the room.

“I think whatever happened with Dr. Kintobor has her spooked.” Kolt said,

“You also saw what happened to Saya in the ruins. It was almost like she was in a trance.” Brandy said,

“I think the more these are collected, the harder it will be for Saya to resist it…” TK said, “The rings are a really good backup plan.”

“I don’t like keeping things from her…” Alan said,

“We have to, Sophia’s right. If Dark Sonic knows about them, we won’t be able to get the jump on her.” Kolt said, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like almost getting beaten to death again.” He could never forget how she moped the floor with them in Eggman’s underwater base and how it almost cost him his life.

“This is all so depressing…” Caroline said as Brandy pats her back,

“Let’s go grab the Chao Egg.” She said as they walk out of TK’s workshop. 

“I know you don’t like it but it’s best for her.” TK said as the rest of them leave the workshop as Saya walks up to them.

“All contained?” Saya asked,

“Yep.” TK said,

“Not gonna lie I know plans go sideways but… that was unexpected.” Saya said,

“What exactly happened?” TK asked walking up to her,

“Dr Kintobor was possessed by the Dark Chaos Emerald. I don’t even think he knew what he was doing.” She said, “That’s not all… it said something about… wanting me back.” Saya shivers as she said that.

“It said that?” Kolt asked,

“Yeah it literally said, we want you back. On top of calling me Sonic. Last I checked Kintobor didn’t know my name.” She said, “What did it mean by we?”

“We should be extra careful; I think you should steer clear of the workshop while the Dark Chaos Emerald in in there.” TK said using that as the perfect excuse for keeping Saya away from the workshop while she makes the limit rings, 

“Good idea, I don’t want to risk becoming a crystal monster.” Saya joked as they all head to the kitchen. Caroline and Brandy were already there, prepping dinner.

“How are you feeling Saya?” Caroline asked,

“All good,” She said with a thumbs up, “Where’s Soph?”

“She’s talking with Elias about getting a fountain put into the Alter room.” Brandy said,

“Uh, why?” She asked,

“I’m going to create a fountain of power rings.” TK said,

“That would be helpful,” Saya said,

“Definitely would have helped me break that crystal earlier.” Kolt said helping keep up the story.

“I hope it works then,” She said as they all start eating. Sophia walks in and grabs her food then quickly leaves.

“She’s being distant again…” TK lets out a sigh, Caroline gives Brandy a look as they both shake their heads. 

“Probably something I did.” Saya looks away, still not sure why Sophia was mad at her. 

“Speaking of stuff you did, how was your date with Alan?” Kolt said as Saya’s face goes red, almost choking on her food. 

“It was not a date!” She quickly argues with a cough,

“Wait really?” Kolt said looking surprised, “You lied to me!” Kolt turns to Alan,

“Hey! You’re the one who’s gullible, not me.” He laughs,

“I think I’m going to turn in early… it’s been a long day…” Saya said getting up to leave,

“It’s hatching!” Caroline said. Saya stops as they all watch the egg begin to move as it cracks open. A small white and blue Chao emerges with small golden wings and halo above its head,

“It’s beautiful!” TK said, the chao flies and nuzzles Caroline’s cheek,

“Aw!” Saya said,

“I’ve never seen a Chao with this coloration pattern.” Kolt said,

“What are you going to name them?” Alan asked,

“Their name is Hope, something that is represented with new life.” Caroline said,

“That’s beautiful Caroline.” Brandy said,

“Mando cool.” Saya said as Hope flies over to her face and nuzzles her cheek, “Hey! That tickles!” She giggles as Hope goes up to each one of them and nuzzles them.

“Looks like Hope likes all of us.” TK said with a smile,

“I’m glad.” Caroline smiles as the evening winds down and they all head to bed.

A few weeks pass and Saya has barely seen Sophia since what happened at the courthouse. She figured that Sophia must be really mad at her, but she won’t stay around long enough for Saya to ask her about it. It’s gotten to the point where Sophia was going on missions with Team Dark just to avoid her. Saya goes to talk to Kolt and see if he has any insight to why Sophia might be avoiding her. She enters the Alter room where she sees TK and Kolt hovering near the newly installed fountain.

“Hey Saya! You’re just in time! We’re seeing if a power ring is created.” TK said waving her over.

“Oh?” She leans over TK’s shoulder as they watch a golden ring float to the surface of the fountain.

“Okay Kolt.” TK said as he nods and reaches his hand into the fountain and grabs the ring. It solidifies in his hand as he lifts it out of the water. “It worked!”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Kolt said,

“Care if I try?” Saya asked as they both nod. She transforms and Kolt hands her the power ring as she tightens her grip around it the power disperses. As the ring disappears, Sonic body looks super charged with blue electrical energy. “This is awesome!”

“You should probably go burn that energy off.” Kolt said as she smiles and before they could even blink, she was gone. “How long until another one is made?

“I’m not sure.” TK said,

“Well I’ll keep an eye on it and bring them to your lab.” He said as his phone chimes. He checks his phone and then frowns.

“Everything alright?” TK asked,

“Y… Yeah, all good. Just parents being parents.” He said putting his phone away.

“I hear you; my mom keeps trying to send care packages full of stuffed animals. I asked her to stop giving me those years ago… I’m not a kid anymore.” TK pouts as Sonic comes back.

“Don’t tell Elias but I just ran to the other side of the continent and back.” She said transforming back, “Man that’s a boost. How long till the next one shows?”

“Not sure yet. But I need to get some stuff from my workshop. I’ll be right back!” TK said leaving,

“Hey Kolt, can I ask you something?” Saya asked,

“What’s up?”

“Do you know why Sophia’s avoiding me?” She asked as he ponders,

“Sorry, she hasn’t said anything to me. Not that I think she would.” He shrugs as Saya lets out a loud sigh and sits against the wall. “What’s wrong?” he asked sitting next to her.

“Ever since we came back from Angel Island she’s been really distant and standoffish. I’m pretty sure she’s mad at me for some reason but she’s avoiding me so much I can’t ask her what I did wrong. She’s acting like she did when we first transformed.” Saya said curling her legs in and resting her chin on her knee looking sad,

“I can’t say for Sophia but sometimes we forget that when we met Shadow, he was trying to destroy the world for revenge. But then he helped save it… Maybe there’s good in everyone.” Kolt said,

“Uh… okay?” Saya looked at him confused and didn’t know what he was talking about. “I don’t know how Shadow going from evil to good explains why Sophia’s avoiding me.” She shrugs,

“Sorry, guess I’ve just been in my own head for too long.” He chuckles, as Saya just lets out another sigh.

“I should just let it go… If Sophia doesn’t want to talk to me that’s her choice…” She looks down at her hand remembering how safe she felt when they walked through Angel Island and how they were able to overcome their mirror selves together. She didn’t say it. but she’s felt different ever since Angel Island too but didn’t know why. 

“Why do you want her to talk to you so bad?” Kolt asked,

“Because we’re friends!... At least…I… I thought we were. I’d hope you’d want to come talk to me if something was on your mind.” She said as he looks away for a moment,

“Actually…” he pulls his phone out, “I got a message… from Professor Ivo.”

“At least he’s talking to you.” She said letting out a long sigh before it clicks, registering the name, “Wait! Eggman messaged you?” She yelled jumping to her feet,

“That’s just it… I’m not sure it was Eggman.” He holds out his phone as she quickly takes it, it read; please, I need your help I don’t have long.

“This is obviously a trap.” Saya said not looking convinced,

“You don’t know that.” Kolt said,

“Kolt, Eggman has used every scam in the book to trick you in the past. There’s no way he wouldn’t use your connection to Ivo to get to you. Especially now that he knows you can read Echidna.” Saya said, 

“But what if it’s actually him? You broke free of the hypnotism, right?” Kolt said,

“No… I only broke free because my Chaos Emerald ran out of power.” She said as his expression turns grim. “I know you want to save your friend but walking into a trap won’t help him.” She kneels down next to him. 

“Says the person who walks into traps all the time.” He said rolling his eyes,

“Wow, that was an attack at my pride! You know what, fine! Let’s go see what Elias says,” She said pulling him pulling him to his feet.

“Wait what?” Kolt said,

“You want to make sure it’s Ivo and not Eggman right? let’s go ask Elias.” She said dragging him out of the Alter room.

“Everything alright?” TK asked as Saya grabs her hand,

“You’re coming too!” Saya said,

“Wait! What’s going on?” TK asked as she’s dragged to the computer room as Saya explains everything to Elias,

“And you believe it’s Professor Ivo that’s messaging you?” he asked,

“There’s no way to check for sure unless we see for ourselves.” Kolt said,

“But it’s probably a trap.” TK said,

“Kolt wants to be bait.” Saya said crossing her arms.

“That’s a terrible idea.” Elias said,

“You let Saya do it all the time.” Kolt said,

“That’s not a good enough reason. Besides, Sophia is on a mission and Brandy, Caroline and Alan are looking for a spot for the Chao garden.” Elias said,

“The three of us can handle it.” Saya said, “And now that we know the Power rings work, we have the upper hand.”

“It would look less suspicious…” TK said as she sees both Saya and Kolt giving her the, we’re selling you to our argument face, “But…”

“C’mon TK we can just go and check it out. And if something goes wrong, I’ll run in, grab Kolt and we escape.”

“That was literally the plan at the courthouse and you almost suffocated…” TK argued,

“Yeah there was weird Chaos shenanigans going on. This is Eggman, you know what he’s got? Robots.” Saya said,

“What’s your plan?” Elias asked,

“The first message is the number of his office at the College. I think he left something there for me to find.” Kolt said,

“There won’t be a lot of people since it’s summer, so it’ll be easy for us to walk around and not draw attention to ourselves.” Saya said,

“You three are going to go even if I say no, aren’t you?” Elias asked as Saya smiles, “Take your tracking devices.” He lets out a sigh, as Saya goes and grabs them.

“We’ll let you know what we find,” Saya said,

“We should see if there’s another power ring we can take… Just in case…” TK said as they all head back to the alter room.

“Thanks for doing this guys.” Kolt said,

“Are we sure it should just be the three of us?” TK asked,

“We can handle it, just like old times. Like when we fought Neo Metal Sonic.” Saya said as they see the fountain glowing, “Cool another ring,” she grabs it and places it in her pocket. “Let’s go!” She said as they head to the Twin Tornado and head out.

Caroline, Alan, and Brandy were hiking with Hope trying to find a nice spot for the Chao Garden, they finally discover a small spring and look around, “How’s this Caroline?” Alan asked,

“What do you think Hope?” She asked as Hope flew around and then came back to her and smiled,

“Chao!”

“It’s perfect!” Caroline said,

“And it’s pretty far out so people shouldn’t stumble onto it since it’s on military property.” Brandy said, as her phone starts ringing, “Hang on, it’s Elias.”

“Glad this spot isn’t too far from the base.” Alan said.

“They did what?” Brandy said as they both turn to see her facepalming. “Alright we’ll start heading back.” She hangs up the phone, “Apparently, Kolt, Saya and TK decided to go check something out on their own.”

“Why would they do that?” Caroline said,

“Kolt’s been acting weird and Saya might be acting out since Sophia’s ignoring her…” Alan said as they both look at him surprised, “What? Did you think I didn’t know?”

“We’re just a little surprised, we didn’t think anyone else noticed it.” Caroline said as Hope flies and lands on her head,

“You forget since I used to be Amy, I still have fabulous intuition when it comes to love.” He said jokingly as they all laugh and start heading back. 

“Is that why you went on that date with Saya?” Brandy asked,

“Part of it was to let her know how I really felt and get some closure, the other half was to get back at Sophia for how she’s been acting around Saya.”

“That’s just mean.” Caroline said,

“It’s what she deserves for taking my Sonic from me.” He jokes again as they all laugh and head back towards the base. 

Saya, TK and Kolt get to the college and walk towards Professor Ivo’s office. There were very few people at the campus since it was summertime and it seemed they were able to walk around unnoticed. “So this is where you went to school.” Saya said looking around,

“That’s right, you weren’t here.” TK said as she shakes her head,

“Yeah, I was a bit busy being tortured.” Saya said jokingly,

“There it is,” He said as they walk up,

“It’s probably locked, how will we get in?” TK asked,

“Professor Ivo has a hidden key.” Kolt picks up a fake rock with a hidden compartment as a key drops out.

“Cool,” Saya said as Kolt unlocks the door and they walk inside and close the door behind them. “Now if I were a hidden message for a student to find where would I be?”

“His rock collection.” Kolt said moving over to a side table covered in rocks. They all start moving them around as TK picks one up and it feels lighter than she was expecting. She shakes it and heard rattling inside.

“I think this is another fake rock.” TK said moving the rock around as another key falls out.

“Your professor likes hiding stuff.” Saya said,

“He loved puzzles, one of the things he enjoyed doing was geocaching.” Kolt said,

“What’s that?” TK asked,

“You place a spot in a GPS by latitude and longitude. And at that location you’ll find something. Usually a hidden box of notes from previous people who found the cache or small things.” He explained,

“Do you think he’s trying to lead you to one of these geocaches?” Saya asked,

“Maybe… We should figure what this key goes to first.” Kolt said as they look around,

“What about this desk drawer?” TK asked as Kolt walks over and tried is and it unlocks,

“Great find bud.” Saya said as they watch as he opens the drawer half expecting something to blow up in their faces but there was just a note. “Well that’s a bit anticlimactic I was expecting something to explode in our face.” She said as Kolt grabs the note and starts reading it out loud.

“If you’re reading this then I’ve been fighting for control… I’m not sure how long it’s been but I don’t know how much longer I have before I fade away…” Kolt pauses as Saya puts her hand on his shoulder, she could tell this was hard for him. Even if a part of her still doesn’t believe this is real. “I have left two pieces of the formula in separate locations so that he could not get a hold of it. Combined, the formula should be enough to break me free. The first location appears to be a geocache location. It says the other is hidden in a place very dear to me and one only few know about.” He stops,

“A formula that could free him?” TK said,

“Maybe he really is fighting…” Saya said, another part of her wanted to believe that he was fighting for control like she was within the Dark Chaos,

“We need to find those two formulas.” Kolt said walking towards the door,

“Wait, maybe we can divide and concur.” Saya said pressing her earpiece, “Hey Elias we found a clue. It looks like Professor Ivo might have created a way to free himself from Eggman. But he hid the formula in two different locations. Do you think you can have the others check it out?”

“Sophia just got back as well as the others, what’s the location?” Elias asked as Saya holds out her hand as Kolt gives her the paper. She gives him the Geocache location, “Got it, I’ll have them connect by radio.”

“Cool, we’ll start heading to the other location.” Saya said,

“But we don’t know the other location…” TK said,

“I bet Kolt does.” She said looking at him,

“I do… it’s the old quarry mill. When I was really struggling at school, he took me there to help me get away from it all. The stones glow at nighttime.” Kolt explained, “He said it’s his favorite place because it shows how magical the earth can be.”

“That’s way past cool.” Saya said, “Let’s get going!” she said as they head out to the Quarry mill.

Sophia heads straight to the computer room per Elias’ request to see the others waiting for her. “Where are the other three?” Sophia asked,

“They are already out heading to the other location.” Elias said,

“Just the three of them?” Sophia said,

“They were going whether I wanted them to or not. Besides, they actually found a clue. Apparently, Professor Ivo may have found a way to break free of Dr. Eggman and hid the formula in two different locations. Saya and the others are heading to the old Quarry Mill, while the rest of you search at this location for a Geocache that he hid.” Elias explained,

“Why the hell would you even humor this?” Sophia asked angrily,

“Because Professor Ivo is also a victim. And if we save him, we might rid this world of Eggman once and for all.” Elias said,

“Would that really be possible?” Caroline asked,

“TK said it best… wherever there’s Sonic, there will always be Eggman.” Brandy said, “But it can’t hurt to try.”

“Fine, we’ll take a helicopter over there.” Sophia said sounding annoyed, “Let’s go, I want this over with,

“What’s up with you?” Alan asked,

“I’m tired and this was not how I wanted to end my day.” She said as they follow her to the hangar bay.

“Looks like you can land there!” Saya points out to TK as she lands the plane, near the Quarry Mill.

“We should probably transform just in case.” TK said,

“Good idea.” Kolt said as they all transform. “As much as I want this all to be true it’s better safe than sorry.” They walk over to the side of the quarry,

“Now let’s try this again, where do you think he’d hide it?” Sonic asked Knuckles as he looks around.

“I’m not sure, it could be…” Knuckles sees something glimmer inside of the rocks “Wait, I think I see something.” He said pointing down as they look,

“That shiny thing?” Tails asked as Knuckles starts sliding down towards it, “Knuckles wait!” She and Sonic slide down after him.

“Take it easy man, we gotta be careful.” Sonic said,

“Sorry.” He said picking up the small piece of scrap metal from the ground and tossing it aside. “There’s got to be something here.”

“Let’s hope it’s not in one of those fake rocks or we’ll be here forever.” Sonic said with a sigh as they all walk around.

“I’m going to try and get a view from the sky.” Tails said flying up,

“Good idea.” Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

“Anything?” Knuckles asked,

“It looks like an area over there was dug up more recently.” She said pointing to the left of them, they both walk towards the spot and start looking around.

“Still not seeing anything, maybe some passerby nabbed it?” Sonic said.

“Wait there’s something here, it looks like a small box.” Knuckles said walking towards it, he goes to reach for it and the ground beneath them begins to shake.

Shadow, Blaze, Cream and Amy arrive near the geocache site as Shadow is using a small device to track its location. “This guy went out of his way to hide this.” Amy said,

“If it was Professor Ivo.” Blaze said,

“I still can’t believe that they thought going on this little trip was a good idea…” Shadow said, “It’s obviously a trap,”

“Well it’s not like you’ve been around to stop Saya from doing stuff like this.” Alan said, as Shadow pauses and slowly turns around,

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Shadow asked,

“You have been a little distant.” Cream said sounding sad,

“Especially around Saya.” Blaze said crossing her arm and giving her an eyebrow raise.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind, keeping busy distracts from the headaches.” She said pressing her temple.

“Have you talked to Dr. Q?” Cream asked,

“No, it’s just cuz I haven’t been sleeping.” Shadow said,

“Why?” Amy asked,

“You can ask questions later, let’s just prove this is a trap and head back.” She said dodging the question and continuing forward. They get to the location and start looking around, “Geocaches are usually small boxes that are waterproof.” She said,

“Oh! I see it!” Cream said pointing it out,

“I’ll grab it.” Shadow said walking up to it as her head begins to throb, “No, not now…” The ground beneath them shakes,

“Maybe you were right about this being a trap…” Alan said,

The Ground beneath Knuckles and Sonic continues to shake, the dirt begins to shift as Knuckles falls into a sink pit, “Knuckles!” Sonic was losing her footing as the ground started to rise up. Tails flies over and grabs her hands pulling her off the ground,

“I got you!” Tails said as the ground reveals a massive robot standing up.

“Man! I was really hoping it wouldn’t be a trap.” Sonic sighs as the robot finishes standing revealing Knuckles in the center of the glass stomach. 

“Sonic he’s in there!” Tails points out,

“Hey Knux! You okay?” Sonic called out as the robot started moving. They see him stumble to his feet. He could hear them, but the sound was muffled,

“I’m fine, stay back I’m going to punch my way out.” He said walking towards the glass. Four metal pillars pop out of the floor and begin to pulsate a gold light creating a large ring that gets pulled into the middle forcing Knuckles back into the center.

“I recognize that! Eggman trapped me once to use me as a living battery while I was in my super form.” Sonic said as the fly after the robot.

“Eggman must be using it to keep Knuckles from breaking free.” Tails said,

“So that things meant to contain Knuckles. Huh?” Sonic said,

“What do we do Sonic?” Tails asked,

“Can you fly us to the top? I can cover you while you attempt to disable it.” She said as Tails nods,

“We should warn the others.” Tails said flying over to catch up to the robot that was walking away with Knuckles.

“Hey guys! Do you read me?” They hear Sonic’s voice over their headsets,

“We hear you Sonic…” Blaze said taking a battle stance,

“Don’t go after the Geocache, it’s a trap! There’s a huge robot hiding underground right beneath it.” Sonic said,

“You’re a little late…” Amy said getting out his hammer.

“Crap, I was hoping you didn’t trigger it yet. Knuckles got trapped so we’re trying to save him.” She said as the robot finishes standing. “How long do you think it’ll be before you can finish it off and come meet up with us?”

“That’s going to be a problem…” Blaze said,

“What? Why? You guys have Shadow with you.” Tails said,

“The robot has Shadow…” Cream said as they see Shadow restrained in the same way Knuckles is.

“What do we do?” Amy asked,

“It’s too large I can’t easily melt it.” Blaze said.

“Why don’t we try to get in from the top?” Cream pointed,

“Good idea Cream, you help get Amy to the top while I keep it distracted.” Blaze said as they all nod. The ground shakes for a moment as the robot starts walking away from them. Cream grabs Amy’s hand and begins flying him towards the head while Blaze runs up trying to keep the bot’s attention.

“Oh, ho, ho!” Both Knuckles and Shadow can hear inside the robot as they struggle trying to get free.

“Eggman!” Knuckles yelled, “So it was all a trick.”

“Of course it was you gullible buffoon! I worked ridiculously hard to put this little treasure hunt together for you. And it worked perfectly! I even got myself a Shadow as a consolation prize.” He laughs,

“Not for long, Chaos…” She began to say as a small nozzle pops out of the ceiling and sprays her in the face causing her to cough, choking on the strange gas breaking her concentration.

“Now. Now Shadow. I can’t have you warping free so easily. Especially while your friends are trying so hard to rescue you.” Eggman said,

“Bastard…” She said still coughing,

“Let her go Eggman, it’s me you’re after.” Knuckles said,

“Oh but there’s so many experiments I can perform on this new Ultimate Lifeform. For an example, are you still the Ultimate Lifeform in this new form?” Eggman laughs,

Sonic and Tails finally land on top of the robot. With each footstep the robot shakes making it hard for them to keep their balance, “Alright Tails, we’re on our own. What do you need me to do?” Sonic asked,

“Just make sure I don’t get hit.” She said pulling out a screwdriver and removing screws.

“On it. I’ll see if I can distract Egghead while I’m at it.” She said going up to the face and standing in front of it. “Hey Egghead! Miss me?” She blocked the robots view as it stops moving.

“I was wondering where you were Sonic.” Eggman said as small lasers pop out from all over the top of the robot. “You won’t get in my way this time.”

“Of course I will! It’s one of the things I’m good at.” Sonic said with a smirk, as all of the lasers point at her. She chuckles as she starts destroying them.

“Stay still you little rodent!”

“In your dreams,” She said throwing one of the broken ones at the robots face.

“Fine, your friend makes an easier target.” He said as the remaining lasers point at Tails,

“No!” Sonic yelled as she holds out her hand, “Chaos Shield!” She said as Tails is protected by her force field and the lasers bounce off.

“Changed the name I see.” Eggman said, 

“Chaos Sphere was too close to Chaos Spear.” Sonic said with a shrug. “Besides, rebranding is never a bad thing.”

“How long can you keep it up before your transformation ends?” He said continuing to shoot at the force field,

“Sonic you’ll run out of Chaos energy!” Tails said,

“If I can handle saving an entire town from military missiles, I can manage a few tiny lasers.” She smiles as she continues to destroy the lasers while maintaining the Chaos Shield,

Cream helps get Amy on top of the robot, but he has trouble keeping his footing as Cream flies next to him trying to make sure he doesn’t fall off. “Just need to keep my footing long enough to knock the head off.” Amy said,

“Blaze are you doing okay?” Cream called down,

“I’m fine,” She said dodging one of the arms,

“How’s Shadow doing?” Amy asked,

“She’s angry…” Blaze said,

“That’s nothing new…” Amy said with a sigh, he starts moving towards the head slowly. The head turns towards them, “Aw crap!”

“It looks like my robots have a rodent infestation.” They hear Eggman’s voice as lasers pop out,

“Cream get behind me!” Amy yelled trying to reach for Cream as they both get hit with lasers. One hits Cream in the head, and she begins to fall, “No!” Blaze jumps up and quickly catches her and lands in a tree,

“Cream? Are you okay?” Blaze called out. But she didn’t respond, “Cream!”

“Looks like it’s up to me.” Amy said swinging some of the lasers away trying to ignore the pain. But the lasers strike again causing him to lose his footing and fall off. 

“I’ll kill you!” Shadow yelled with tears in her eyes witnessing Cream and Amy fall not being able to help was worse than getting injured herself.

“You’ve said that before.” Eggman laughs,

“And this time I mean it. I won’t let you continue this madness anymore. I don’t care who you used to be. The minuet you’re in range I won’t hesitate to take you down.” Shadow said,

“Did you hear that Knuckles?” Eggman said as Shadow looks shocked, she completely forgot that Knuckles could hear her, “It looks like Shadow would kill me without batting an eye.” Knuckles says nothing. “You made him speechless,” Eggman laughs,

“How’s it going buddy?” Sonic asked as she finishes breaking the last laser.

“I think I almost have it.” She said grabbing at some wires, she glances over at Sonic noticing one of the lasers grazed her arm. “You okay?”

“Never mind me we gotta save Knuckle head.” Sonic said,

“Now, you won’t want to do that.” Eggman said,

“Uh, yeah, I think we do.” Sonic said crossing her arms,

“Your friends have already failed to save Shadow.” Eggman said,

“What? You’re lying!” Sonic looked shocked turning to Tails as she quickly reaches out over coms,

“Are you guys okay?” Tails asked,

“No… Cream and Alan are down…” Blaze said shakily.

“Sonic…” Tails looks at her not knowing what to do,

“I’ll give you an ultimatum Sonic. Let me take Knuckles and I’ll give back Shadow. Refuse and I kill her.” Sonic froze for a moment feeling a pit in her stomach not knowing what to do. She remembers about the power ring in her pocket as she gets an idea.

“Tails, what direction is the geocache located from here?” Sonic asked her quietly,

“South of here why?”

“Sorry Egghead, I choose option three.” Sonic said loudly,

“You’ll condemn Shadow to death?” Eggman asked,

“You forget, I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive! And I will always save my friends.” She said turning to Tails, “Now!” She said as Tails rips at all of the wires shutting down the robot. They hear glass breaking as Knuckles jumps out of the center.

“What do we do now?” Tails asked,

“Get Knuckles back to the Tornado and meet me at the Geocache site.” Sonic said pulling out the power ring. “I won’t let him hurt her!” The power ring disperses, and the energy goes through her body as she jumps down to the ground next to Knuckles.

“See you soon.” He said as she gives him a thumbs up and in a sonic boom is gone almost causing Knuckles to be thrown back.

“It appears that Sonic doesn’t care about you Shadow. She chose Knuckles’ life over your own.” Eggman said,

“You’re lying!” She said as the chamber begins filling with gas as she starts coughing unable to breathe.

“I wish I were, but I gave her a choice. You or Knuckles and she chose Knuckles. Now you will die knowing that she didn’t care about you.” Shadow couldn’t even react as her lungs burned from the gas as she continued to cough starting to lose her vision. “Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog."


	25. Plan made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

“Cream, please wake up.” Blaze cried out tears streaming down her face as she holds Cream in her arms. She reaches for her coms, “We need emergency evac! Cream and Amy are down.” She said still trying to wake her,

“We’re on our way, hold on!” Sally said,

“Eggman took Shadow, I couldn’t do anything…” Blaze said,

“It’s alright, just keep an eye on Cream and Amy.” Sally said. Blaze hears a loud boom as a bright blue blur moving faster than she’s ever seen leaps out of nowhere striking the head off the robot that was getting away. The head explodes and the robot stops moving.

“It’s Sonic…” Blaze said shocked.

Sonic breaks through the glass and sees Shadow laying unmoving on the ground. “Shadow!” She runs over and lifts her just as the robot begins to fall. She jumps out and lands on the ground lying Shadow down. “Hey, Shads you okay?” she shook her, but she didn’t move. She lays her head on her chest to see if she could hear her heartbeat. “No, no, no!” She started to perform CPR, “C’mon Shadow wake up!” She said as the electrical energy still running through Sonics body began to pulsate into Shadow’s. She breathes into her mouth and attempts again, “Don’t leave me!” She cries as the remaining energy from the power ring jumpstarts Shadows heart as she quickly sits up. She coughs as Sonics eyes fill with tears.

“Ow…” Shadow said still coughing as Sonic hugs her tightly, “What happened?,”

“I was so scared! I thought I didn’t make it in time.” Sonic cried as she holds onto Shadow shakily. She thought she had lost her for good, and it would have been her fault. 

“What about Knuckles?” Shadow asked still coughing,

“He’s with Tails, they’re on their way here.” Sonic said still not letting go, Shadow could feel her trembling.

“Eggman said you made a choice…” Shadow couldn’t help but ask but hearing that Knuckles was okay made her second guess her thoughts. 

“Yeah, I chose a third option.” She said letting go,

“Cutting it a bit close?” Shadow teased trying not to show her feeling relieved with that response.

“I’m so sorry, I thought I’d have plenty of time with the power ring... Because of me you almost…” She said looking terrified still crying as Shadow places her hand on Sonic’s cheek,

“Hey, I’m okay. You did good.” She tried to comfort her as Sonic embraces her again. She’s seen Sonic afraid before, but she could tell this was different. Seeing Sonic look that torn up about this made her feel guilty for doubting her and letting Robotnik get inside her head. “We gotta get to the others,” She said pulling Sonic off and standing up,

“You shouldn’t move.” Sonic said looking worried, wiping away the tears. 

“I feel fine, I want to make sure the others are okay.” Shadow said they head down to find the others.

Sonic and Shadow walk down to see Cream and Amy being loaded into the helicopter. They run up and climb in, as the helicopter flies off. Sonic informs Tails to meet them back at HQ as Blaze watches over Cream unsure if she’s alright. They are all taken to the infirmary as Dr. Q starts looking Cream over. “Shadow, you lie down too.” Dr. Q said pointing to another bed,

“I’m fine focus on them.” She said,

“I can’t do that when I see you staggering every few minutes.” She said as Shadow didn’t realize she was doing that.

“C’mon,” Sonic said leading her over to the bed and sitting her down,

“Those not in a bed, leave. I need quiet.” She said as Sonic starts leaving but Blaze doesn’t move, “Blaze…”

“I’m not leaving her.”

“You’re not leaving her, but I need the room. You can wait right outside.” She said as Blaze storms out. Sonic was waiting outside for her,

“Hey, Blaze I…” Blaze smacks her across the face, just as Knuckles and Tails run up. 

“You just have to prove everyone wrong, don’t you?” She yelled, “Cream and Amy are seriously hurt because you decided to go play detective on your own!”

“Blaze that’s not fair. You can’t just blame Sonic, it’s my fault too.” Knuckles said,

“No, this happens all the time. You may have suggested it, but she ran with it because you can’t help jump without a net.” Blaze yells, Sonic’s ears lower as tears start to well up in her eyes.

“Blaze…” Tails said as before any of them could say anything Sonic ran off,

“Cream’s strong, she’s going to be okay.” Knuckles said as Hope flies over by the door.

“Chao!” Hope started trying to open the door to the infirmary,

“No Hope, Dr. Q is working,” Tails said,

“I… can’t handle her being hurt…” Blaze said,

“I’m sorry she got hurt, it’s a miracle she hasn’t been injured worse before this.” Knuckles said transforming back,

“Chao!”

“Hope no!” TK tried to Stop Hope from opening the door but flies in and goes straight over to Cream.

“What is that?” Dr Q asked as it circled over Cream.

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop them.” TK said,

“Chao!” Hope flies down and touches Creams head where she was hurt as a bright light glows.

“What in the?” Kolt said as the light fades, Cream had transformed back, and her injury was gone.

“Caroline?” Brandy rushes over next to her as she begins to stir,

“I really shouldn’t be surprised anymore…” Dr. Q said looking shocked as Hope flies over to Amy and does the same.

“They are completely healed!” TK said sounding astonished,

“So this is the power of a pure Chao.” Kolt said, “Legend has it when a Chao is born after being cared for by one with a pure heart that Chao will have magical powers.”

“You’re going to have me out of a job.” Dr Q said to Hope as they fly over to Caroline and lays in her lap. Caroline starts to wake up,

“Caroline.” Brandy smiles with tears in her eyes, “Oh thank Chaos!”

“Is Shadow okay?” She asked,

“I’m alright,” She said as Dr. Q goes over to check on Shadow, “I’m glad you both are okay,”

“What happened?” Caroline asked,

“You got hurt but Hope healed you.” TK explained,

“Really?” Caroline looks down at Hope who was sleeping in her lap,

“Must have used too much energy.” Kolt said,

“You both should rest.” Brandy said, Alan slowly sits up,

“I know I shouldn’t complain, but I feel like I should be in pain right now…” He said looking around, “Where’s Saya?”

“She… ran off…” TK said slightly glancing at Brandy,

“What?” Shadow said transforming back, she stands up and Dr. Q sits her back down,

“Oh no you don’t someone else can go after her.” Dr. Q said,

“What happened?” Sophia asked looking worried, Sonic had looked so shaken.

“That’s my fault… I snapped…” Brandy said,

“Brandy…” Caroline said taking her hand,

“I’m not good at controlling my emotions when it comes to you.” She said moving over and sitting next to her on the bed, “I feared the worst.”

“I heal just like the rest of you, that wasn’t fair to take your anger out on Saya. You know she probably blames herself already.” Caroline said,

“I know… I should go apologize…”

“I’ll go bring her back… besides, being in here is putting me in a bad mood.” Kolt said glancing at Sophia and then leaving.

“Now I know I’ve missed something.” Alan said,

“He heard what I said to Robotnik.” Sophia said,

“What did you say to him?” TK asked,

“That next time I have the opportunity to, I won’t hesitate to kill him.” She said as they all look at her shocked,

“Well that just got super dark…” Alan said,

“It wouldn’t be the first time I threatened Robotnik.” Sophia said, “Seeing both of you get injured and not being able to do anything pushed me over the edge.”

“Yeah but he’s also Professor Ivo, Kolts teacher.” TK said,

“I told Kolt when he first got here that if I had to choose between my team and the professor, I choose all of you.” She said, “I won’t apologize for who I am.”

“Would you really kill him?” Dr Q asked,

“Yes.” She said without hesitation. “I killed an entire alien species to keep Mobius safe I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Let’s change the subject…” Dr. Q said noticing everyone was getting upset,

Outside Kolt looks around for Saya, seeing her on top of the outer wall leaning against it curled up in a ball with her head hiding. “Saya!” Kolt called up but she doesn’t move, He climbs up to the top, “Man I wish I could jump like the rest of you.” He said with a sigh as she still hides her face, “C’mon Saya, you know Brandy didn’t mean it like that. She was just worried about Caroline.”

“But she’s right…” She slightly lifts her head; he could see her cheeks stained with tears. “Danger always follows me wherever I go. It’s why I’m better off alone…”

“Are you Sonic or Shadow? Cuz I only have enough mental capacity for one edgy Hedgehog.” Kolt tried to cheer her up but she puts her head back down, “You can’t keep beating yourself up for what Eggman did.”

“Soph almost died because of me…” Saya said,

“What are you talking about?”

“Eggman gave me an ultimatum… let him take you and save Sophia, or save you and loose her…” She said looking at him as there were more tears in her eyes, “I refused to choose and by doing that she almost died… I can’t do this” She tries to wipe the tears away, but they just keep overflowing with guilt.

“Hey!” Kolt grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her close, “You and I both know that Eggman would have never kept his word. He would have killed us both if it meant he could make you suffer. Don’t let him win.”

“What if he’s already won?” Saya said sounding defeated,

“Don’t you dare say that!” He shakes her, “You’re Sonic the Hedgehog, Sophia’s is still alive because you were fast enough to save her! Stop doubting yourself!”

“Kolt if you shake me any harder my heads going to fall off…” She struggled,

“S…sorry…” He lets go, “I’m just a bit heated…”

“Seems to be everyone.” Saya said,

“Caroline and Alan are okay, apparently, Hope can heal injuries.” Kolt said trying to change the subject,

“Really? They’re okay?” Her face lights up looking relieved,

“Yeah, why don’t you go see them?” Kolt asked,

“I’ll pass… last thing they should see is the reason they were injured,” She lowers her head,

“Will you stop that!” Kolt strikes her in the back of the head,

“Ow!” She grabs the back of her head. “I’m going to have to go to the infirmary if you keep injuring me!”

“Then stop with the self-loathing.” Kolt demanded,

“I’ll try,” Saya said with a sigh,

“Not good enough,” Kolt said grabbing her by the waist and carrying her under his armpit,

“Hey! Put me down!” She tries to pull his arm away.

“We’re going to go see the others,” Kolt said,

“I can do that with my own feet!” Saya argued as she squirmed,

“And risk you running off again? I don’t think so.” Kolt said,

“I’m going to beat the crap out of you if you don’t let go!” She said as he jumps down and starts walking inside,

“We really need to work on your arm strength.” He jokes,

“This isn’t funny Kolt!” Saya continues to struggle,

“I think it’s hilarious.” Kolt laughs as he sees everyone except Sophia leave the infirmary. “Hey guys, I found her.”

“Seriously? You had to drag her back?” TK said with a sigh,

“I’m going to throw you over a cliff I swear to Chaos!” Saya argued as Kolt plops her right in front of them. There’s an awkward pause for a moment, “Are you two okay?” She asked avoiding eye contact with them,

“Yeah, Hope really helped out.” Alan said,

“Look… I’m sorry I…” Saya struggled to say as Brandy walks up and hugs her,

“I’m sorry too.” She said as Saya holds her tightly, Brandy could feel Saya shaking.

“Can we just all try to be more careful and put this past us?” Caroline asked,

“Yeah…” Saya said wiping tears away from her eyes,

“That’s not possible, Saya will definitely get into danger tomorrow.” Alan teased,

“Will not!” She argued at they all laugh, “Is Soph okay?” she looks at the Infirmary door,

“Yeah, Dr Q is running a few more tests but she seems okay.” TK said,

“Let’s go make some food.” Caroline said as they all nod and head to the kitchen,

“I think you’re all good to go Sophia, the gas Eggman used on you doesn’t have any delayed effects but you might feel a twinge of pain if you breathe too deeply for the next few hours.” Dr. Q said,

“There’s something else… would you be able to test my blood?” Sophia asked, something that Eggman said earlier was still bugging her. Was she really still the Ultimate Lifeform?

“Why would you want me to test your blood?” Dr Q asked looking at her confused,

“I want to make sure of something…”

“You’re being very crypted and it’s concerning me.” She said crossing her arms,

“I want to make sure I’m still… human…” Sophia said,

“What? Why wouldn’t you be human?”

“Ever since our abilities got hyper charged, I’ve felt different. I want to make sure that this isn’t changing us on a cellular level.” She said,

“Are you really that afraid of becoming Shadow?” Dr Q asked going over to the cabinet and grabbing a syringe.

“Yes…” She said, Dr Q takes a sample of her blood, Sophia didn’t know how to explain that she hasn’t been sleeping just out of fear of who might visit in her dreams again.

“It’ll take me some time before I get the results. I’ll come get you when it’s done. But you’re free to go. Try to make sure Saya is alright, will you? I don’t like hearing that she ran off.” Dr. Q asked as Sophia nods then leaves the infirmary. She walks down the hallway and feels the familiar scratching inside her head,

“Sophia…” She hears his voice echo in her mind as she quickly grabs her head, “Where are you?”

“Get out of my head…” She struggles,

“Sophia?” She hears Saya’s voice as she feels the scratching inside her head subside, she looks up to see Saya walking up to her, “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine, just another headache.” Sophia said looking at her relieved, it was good to see she hadn’t gone far. 

“Maybe you should drink tea instead of coffee?” Saya suggested,

“I need my coffee in the morning to have enough energy to tolerate you.” Sophia teases,

“Ha, ha very funny! C’mon, dinner’s almost ready.” Saya said with a smile, the pain in Sophia’s head lifts instantly. That was the smile she wanted to keep on Saya’s face, not that terrified guilt ridden look she had earlier as she smiles back. 

“What’s for dinner?” Sophia asked,

“Tacos!” She cheers as Sophia follows her to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

“About time.” Alan said, “I’m starving!”

“Then just eat.” TK said throwing a paper plate at his head. They all sit down and start eating.

“Kolt I…” Sophia tried to break the uncomfortable aura between them,

“Don’t, I understand where you’re coming from. Just know if I have a chance to stop you I will.” Kolt said as she nods,

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” Sophia said sitting down,

“There was one bonus of today.” Saya said,

“What’s that?” Caroline said as she was petting Hope who was still sleeping in her lap,

“We have power rings,” Saya said,

“That definitely came in handy today,” Kolt said, “You broke the sound barrier.”

“It was pretty cool.” TK said,

“We should make sure to harvest the rings whenever we can,” Brandy said,

“I hang out in the alter room the most so I can keep an eye.” Kolt said. As they nod and continue eating. Saya stops as her phone begins to buzz.

“That’s my parents, I’ll talk to you guys later,” She said waving them off as she leaves the kitchen,

“Kolt, grab two power rings as soon as you can. TK, tomorrow morning We’ll have you analyze my inhibitor rings so that you can replicate them.” Sophia said as they nod,

“Still don’t like it…” Alan said,

“You can get over it, it’s for all of our safety, including hers.” Brandy said as he pouts,

“I’ll go check now and take it to the workshop.” Kolt said leaving.

“I hope I can replicate them…” TK said as Sophia puts her hand on TK’s shoulder,

“If anyone can it’s you.” She said as TK smiles with determination.

“Better get a good night’s rest then,” She said excitedly as she leaves,

“You sound like Sonic when you encourage her like that.” Caroline said with a giggle,

“Y…yeah…” She blushes, “I’m going to turn in too, it’s been a long day.

“Good night,” Brandy said as they all turn in for the night. Sophia stays up still not wanting to sleep, if she lost concentration, she feared he’ll get in her head again. but she only avoided the inevitable before the fatigue from the day took hold and she fell asleep. 

She wakes within her dream back where she could only assume was the inside of the Dark Arms ship. She looks around as the one who kept speaking to her though her mind appears in front of her again, “Why do you continue to fight me?” he asked looking upset with her constant resistance.

“Because I want nothing to do with you.” She said crossing her arms, “I don’t know who you are, but I’m not interested,”

“How rude of me not to introduce myself to my sister.” He bows, her eyebrow twitched hearing him call her that. “My name is Abyss, general of the Dark Arms for our leader Black Doom,”

“I’m not your sister.” She scowled,

“But we have such a strong connection.” He smiles as she feels the scratching inside her head, “Now tell me where I can find you.”

“Not going to happen!” She fought through it as she runs up and kicks him away. But the scratching inside her head got worse as she got closer to him. She grasps her head trying to fight it.

“Why do you resist? We are the same!” He said,

“Because I made a promise that I intend to keep, and we are not the same.” She said,

“I see…” Abyss said grabbing her head as she cries out in pain, “I will take your world if I have to.” He said as she pushes him away and the dream begins to fade. Sophia wakes up again breathing heavily. She didn’t know what info he took from her head, or how much longer she could keep this up before he does take the information he wants. She told herself that once she found the results of the blood test, she would tell the others.

That morning TK quickly heads to her workshop to get everything prepped, she sees the two power rings that Kolt left on the work bench as she starts turning on her computer as Sophia walks in, “Oh, you’re earlier than I was expecting. Give me a minuet for my computer to warm up.” TK said,

“I’ll grab some coffee, want some?” Sophia asked,

“Sure,” TK said as Sophia nods and heads to the kitchen, she sees everyone else talking as she walks over to the coffee pot.

“Two cups of coffee is a bit much.” Saya teased,

“One’s for TK,” Sophia said,

“You helping her with something?” Saya asked,

“Yeah,” Sophia said quickly leaving,

“She looked like she hasn’t slept…” Caroline said,

“She also had another headache yesterday.” Saya said looking worried,

“I’d keep your distance then; last time she was like this she threw me to the ground for just touching her arm.” Alan said remembering hitting his head.

“I don’t want to bother them then…” Saya said,

“Besides, you really should stay away from the Dark Chaos Emerald.” Kolt said,

“Oh yeah, that’s true… I was hoping to talk to TK, but I’ll just message her and ask if we can talk later.” Saya said letting out a sigh.

“Anything we can help with?” Alan asked, she jolts startled at the question as her face turns red.

“N…Nope! It’s not something you can help with.” She said quickly standing up, “I’m going to run the track for a bit.” She said leaving before any of them can stop her.

“That was weird.” Kolt said,

“You don’t think…” Caroline looks at Brandy,

“Could be.” Brandy shrugs,

“It definitely looked like it to me.” Alan said nodding to both of them,

“What are you all talking about?’ Kolt asked looking at them confused,

“You really haven’t figured it out?” Brandy asked,

“Figured what out?” he asked,

“Kolt… don’t ever change.” Alan said,

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kolt glares at him,

“Your cluelessness it too pure for this world.” He chuckles as Kolt stands up with rage in his eyes,

“I’ll kill you!” Kolt said,

“And that’s my que to run away.” Alan said running out of the kitchen,

“Get back here Alan!” Kolt yelled running after him, as both Brandy and Caroline laugh,

TK was busy working with Shadow leaning against the door with one inhibitor off as TK is scanning it through her computer. “Are you going to be okay with it off?” she asked,

“It’s only when I use Chaos Control will I be at risk and I’m still wearing one of them, so it’s still weakening me enough,” Shadow said,

“I still never really understood why you would need the inhibitors.” TK said,

“In my case there’s such a thing as too much power and not having it in check exhausts me too quickly. It’s one of the things that could actually kill me… well could actually kill Shadow.” She said,

“I see, and these rings should do the same to Sonic then, it wouldn’t hurt her would it?” TK asked, as Shadow shakes her head,

“They don’t hurt me at all, it will only prevent her from tapping into her full strength.” She said,

“I see, well after I figure out how yours work, I’ll have to figure out a way, so she won’t be able to take them off.” She said as Shadow nods.

“Good idea, they won’t be very helpful if she can just take them off on her own.” She agreed as TK’s phone begins to buzz.

“Oh no…” She said reading her message looking worried,

“What is it?” Shadow looked worried,

“Saya wants to talk… that’s never good.” TK said,

“Do you think it’s urgent?” Shadow asked,

“No, she said whenever I’m available, so I want to make sure this is completely scanned first.” She said typing on the computer, “In the meantime why don’t you take a nap or something, you look like you didn’t sleep well.”

“That’s cuz I didn’t.” She said letting out a sigh,

“Bad dream?” TK asked,

“Something like that…” Shadow looks away, her head was still throbbing and Abyss’ comment about taking her world bothered her. She feared he might already know where Earth is.

“Do you want to talk about it?” TK said,

“Not really.” She didn’t want to discuss it until she was positive about her fears.

“Oh crap! What do I say if Saya asks what I’m doing?” TK quickly said taking Shadow off guard for a moment as she lets out a sigh, 

“Tell her you’re working on a backup for the Dark Chaos Emerald container.” Shadow said,

“That’s… a really good idea!” TK said sounding surprised. “You’re a little too good at lying.” She chuckles,

“Did you forget I’m a secret agent?” She chuckles as well,

“I’m just glad you’re on our side.” TK said,

“Me too.” Shadow smiles,

TK finishes later in the afternoon working on scanning Shadow’s inhibitors and now has her computer running algorithms while she goes to see why Saya wanted to talk to her. She walks outside to see her running around the track. For a moment it looked like there was a blue streak glowing behind her as she ran just like it did while she’s Sonic. “Saya?” TK called out as she suddenly stops, the glow behind her fades,

“Hey TK! How goes the experimenting?” Saya asked,

“It goes.” She chuckles,

“What are you working on again?” Saya asked as she grabbed her water bottle and walked over to TK. 

“I… I’m making a backup container for the Dark Chaos Emerald.” TK lied,

“Good idea, better safe than sorry.” She said with a smile, TK felt a pain in her chest, she hated lying to her best friend.

“We’re you running at full speed just now?” TK asked changing the subject,

“What? No, I was just jogging.” Saya said, but TK knew what she saw. 

“Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” TK asked, 

“Let’s take a walk.” Saya said with a smile as she hops over the wall, TK pauses for a second and sighs, 

“I’m not Tails, I can’t fly all the time.” TK called out crossing her arms,

“Whoops. Sorry,” Saya chuckles as she jumps back and helps her up. “Guess I’ve gotten to use to having my abilities.” She shrugs as they start walking down the trail “We should check out the Chao Garden while were out here.” She smiles,

“Good idea.” TK said smiling back,

“Man it’s beautiful today.” Saya said stretching,

“Why are you dodging? The whole reason were out here is because you wanted to talk.” TK said giving Saya a look.

“Ha, ha… You don’t miss a beat.” Saya said scratching the back of her head, “I haven’t said it out loud yet and a part of me is afraid to admit it.” she looked distant as she said that starting to absent mindedly play with her pony tail. 

“Now you have me worried… spit it out already!” TK demanded as Saya jolts,

“I… think I may… have feelings… for Sophia…” Saya stops and looks at TK who is staring at her with a blank expression. “Uh… TK?”

“About time!” TK said letting out a sigh as she shook her head, then continues walking forward,

“Wait what?” Saya asked looking flustered as she follows after TK, “What do you mean, about time?”

“You’ve had feelings for her for a long time now, but you’re too dense to actually see it.” TK said as Saya’s face is entirely red,

“Why didn’t you say anything then!” She whimpered,

“Because this was one thing you had to figure out for yourself Saya. Besides love isn’t really my specialty.” TK said,

“I said like… I… I didn’t say… love…” Saya said, her face turns more red making her ears turn red as well,

“Wow, Sophia is right, red is a good color on you.” TK teases,

“Now you’re just being mean!” Saya covers her face, as TK notices the tree roots in front of Saya’s feet.

“Saya look out!” TK tried to stop her as she trips over a tree root with a thud.

“Ow…” She said getting back up, “At least I protected my face.” Saya brushes off the dirt,

“Maybe not cover your face while walking?” TK said,

“Maybe not embarrass me to the point where I want to hide my face?” She crosses her arms with a pout, her face was still red.

“Alright, alright! So what made you realize your feelings?” TK asked, as Saya stops walking,

“When I saved Sophia yesterday… That moment she wasn’t breathing it felt like the world stopped as my mind raced thinking how I couldn’t live without her.” She looked down at her hands seeing that they were shaking, “That was more scary than almost being robotisized…”

“Saya…” TK goes up to her and gives her a hug, “Don’t forget Sophia’s the Ultimate Lifeform she’s stronger than most of us.”

“I know… That doesn’t change how I feel… I don’t want to lose her.” Saya said,

“Okay, now that you kinda figured out your feelings, what are you going to do?” TK asked waiting expectantly to hear this great plan to how she was going to confess to Sophia. Saya pauses as she thinks for a moment.

“Run away.”

“NO!” TK yelled as she facepalms shaking her head, she questions how the previous hero of Mobius could be so ridiculous.

“I don’t know what to do TK, that’s why I wanted to talk to you!” Saya said,

“Okay this is going to be harder than I thought.” TK said as they get to the Chao Garden,

“I’m a little scared, I’ve never told anyone I have feelings for them… Alan made it look so easy.” Saya said sitting down.

“You don’t have to tell her right this second, besides, I think she didn’t get a lot of sleep. So now might not be a good time.” TK said,

“But when is the right time? How do I say it? Should I do what Alan did and go to a romantic spot?”

“That flower bed by the cliff that you showed me was really pretty.” TK said,

“Right? Still need to take Caroline up there. But maybe not a good idea to use the same spot that Ala confessed to me.” She said,

“I would say bring her here but it’s a little too far out to ask Sophia to privately without her getting suspicious. Before you have a chance to tell her.” TK said,

“Flower bed is way past closer.” Saya said, 

“I think Sophia would like the privacy when you do tell her, not to mention you’ll probably want the privacy also.” TK said,

“That makes sense, and she’s a pretty straight forward person so being upfront would be best.” Saya said thinking,

“See? You’re figuring it out.” TK said with a smile,

“I feel like you’re patronizing me…” She glares,

“Only a little bit, have to tease by best friend every once in a while.” TK giggles,

“Thanks for helping me out with this… I’m… really nervous…” Saya said fidgeting.

“It’s okay to be nervous Saya, feelings are complicated.” She said,

“What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, don’t rush to the finish line before you get to the race.” 

“Ha, ha! Good one.” Saya chuckles as she pauses and takes a deep breath, “You’re right! I’ll just figure out the right time and tell her!” She said looking determined,

“Good, and no running away.” TK said crossing her arms,

“Right…” She chuckles, “We should head back before they think we’ve been gone too long.” She said as they head back,

Sophia gets a message from Elias to meet him in the computer room. She heads over there and see him and Sally with Rogue and Omega. “Good, you’re all here, we have a mission for Team Dark.” Elias said,

“What’s the situation?” Sophia asked,

“We found one of the scrolls Eggman might be looking for. It’s one of a set of three.” Elias explained,

“The scroll Eggman had Dark Sonic steal?” Sophia asked,

“The very same, it’s written in the language that Kolt can read meaning not only is Eggman after those scrolls, you can bet he’ll try to lure out Kolt again.” Elias said, 

“You going to bench him?” Sophia asked,

“I haven’t decided that yet, but we cannot let this second scroll fall into Eggman’s hands.” Elias said,

“What about the third scroll?” Rogue asked,

“That scroll is already secure.” Elias said,

“Alright, how soon do we leave?” Sophia asked,

“You leave right after this briefing, keep in mind this will be overseas and will be a long trip.” Sally said as Sophia nods.

“Let the others know I’ll be gone for a while,” Sophia said as they start prepping to leave. They head towards the hangar bay as Saya and TK see them walk by,

“G…Going on a mission?” Saya asked slightly flustered not expecting to see Sophia so soon,

“Yeah, I’ll be gone for a few days. Try not to cause trouble.” Sophia said continuing to walk by down the hall out of sight, Saya lets out a sigh as TK chuckles,

“Don’t laugh!” Saya said blushing,

“You’re just relieved that now you have time to plan how you want to talk to her.” TK teased; she didn’t realize how quickly Saya would start getting flustered around Sophia after discovering her feelings.

“You’re supposed to be on my side about this not making fun of me!” Saya crosses her arms,

“Best friend contract says I have to do both.” TK shrugs,

“I want that in fine writing!” Saya argued,

“Well, why don’t you run off some steam, I’ve got to get back to work.” TK said heading back to her workshop. Saya lets out a huff and walks away.

Kolt was sitting in the Alter room meditating as Tikal appears next to him, “You seem troubled.” Tikal said,

“I don’t want to accept that Professor Ivo is gone… but what if he is? Sophia, Caroline and Alan were seriously injured because of me…” Kolt said still feeling guilty about what happened yesterday.

“Knuckles, there’s nothing wrong with hoping that there is always good in people.” Tikal reassured him. That was one of the things she likes about him, how big his heart is when it comes to trust.

“I know… and I can’t blame Sophia for having the mindset that she has. She’s always been straight forward about her feelings; however heartless they may be sometimes…” Kolt said still remembering her words. 

“Do you believe your soul is separate from your past lives?” Tikal asked, 

“Saying yes would be lying but saying no is worse… it means that deep down Professor Ivo was always Robotnik.” Kolt said as Tikal shakes her head,

“You have it reversed.” Tikal said as he looks at her confused, “Deep down, Eggman is capable of good. And you have seen it firsthand.” Those words brought him some hope, 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Kolt said with a smile, “I’ll figure out how to save Professor Ivo somehow.”

“Hey Kolt!” Saya said running into the room taking him by surprise, 

“What now?” Kolt said rolling his eyes, as Tikal chuckles.

“Come spar with me.” Saya said,

“Don’t you ever take a break?” Kolt asked, Tikal disappears as he walks down towards Saya.

“What? Afraid I’ll beat you Red?” She teased,

“You’re on Blue!” he said transforming and they both head outside.

Caroline and Cream were in the kitchen with Hope who kept stealing the frosting they made for the cookies that were baking, “Hope those are for the cookies!” Caroline said,

“Chao!”

“I know it tastes good, but you need to save some for the others.” She chuckles,

“It always shocks me that you can understand Chao.” Brandy said,

“You pick up a few things when you’re around them your entire life.” She smiles, Brandy kisses her on the cheek,

“You always find new ways to surprise me.” Brandy said putting the cookies in the oven.

“Do you think She’ll say anything?” Caroline asked,

“Sophia will be gone for a while so probably not.” Brandy said,

“I hope one of them says something soon.” She lets out a sigh.

“Me too, I’m tired of how dense they’ve been. Even after I said something to Sophia…” Brandy grabs the bowl of frosting before Hope puts their hand back into it and places it in the fridge, “And you’ll spoil your dinner!”

“Chao!”

A few days pass and everything in Freedom HQ is quiet giving TK plenty of time to work on the limit rings. She believes that she’s made them perfectly and messages Kolt to come to her workshop to test them out since Sophia wasn’t back yet.

“Alright,” Kolt said transforming into Knuckles, “Let’s see if they work.” He said holding out his wrists as TK places them on him.

“How do you feel?” she asked,

“I feel… drained…” Kolt said looking exhausted to the point he might almost fall over,

“I think they are limiting too much… I can weaken them a bit if you think it won’t hurt her,” TK said as Knuckles shakes his head,

“You forget how powerful Saya is, if it drains me it’s a good thing.” Knuckles said,

“Try to get them off.” TK said as he reaches and grabs at one of the rings as the two become magnetized and stick together.

“What the heck? They’re stuck…” Kolt said now just trying to pull his arms apart.

“If the rings touch while activated, they will become magnetized to one another restraining the wearer.” She explained,

“Going a little above and beyond huh?” He said holding out his hands, “I still think we should test them on Shadow and if we get a similar result, they should be perfect.” He said as TK takes out a small thumb sized ring and touches the inhibitor rings and they fall off his wrists onto the ground. “Really nice job TK.”

“I also went ahead and made an extra set, just in case if we lose these.” She said,

“Great idea,” Kolt said rubbing his wrists. “I hope we never have to use them…”

“Me too.” TK said looking sad, she still felt bad that she made these in secret.

“When do you think Sophia will be back?” Kolt asked,

“She messaged me earlier saying they should be back this evening... I should go talk to Saya.” TK said leaving the room,

“Talk to Saya about what?” Kolt asked following after her looking curious, 

“It’s girl stuff.” She teases, knowing saying it like that would stop him from prying further, 

“O…oh…” He said looking away, “I think she’s outside training with Alan.”

“Cool thanks again for your help,” She said waving him off. Kolt decides to head over to the Alter room, something had him feeling unsettled, but he didn’t know why and hoped meditating would help.

“Alan you need to have a better stance, or you’ll get knocked over.” Saya said as she easily slips behind him nudging his leg with her foot and he falls over.

“Why are you so fast?” Alan said trying to catch his breath,

“Uh, fastest thing alive? It’s in the title? I thought you were my biggest fan.” Saya teased as she sticks her tongue out at him,

“How about this?” He jumps up as his hammer appears, she barely dodges it not expecting it to appear.

“Whoa! Since when can you do that?” Saya said looking shocked,

“Two days ago,” Alan said swinging his hammer over his shoulder, “There was a spider in my room and… I kind of panicked.” He chuckles looking embarrassed,

“I didn’t know you were afraid of spiders,” Brandy said as her and Caroline were sitting outside in the sun while Hope slept in Caroline’s lap. Saya showed an evil grin,

“Now I have a way to counter your teasing.” Saya said,

“Oh hey Sophia welcome back,” Alan said waving as Saya turns around surprised, she sees no one was there as Alan starts laughing.

“W… Why you!” Saya’s face turns red as she tackles him, and they start sparing again. TK walks out to see them full wrestling on the ground,

“Hi TK,” Caroline said,

“What did I miss?” TK asks looking at them confused,

“They’re just teasing each other.” Caroline responded,

“Alan’s afraid of spiders!” Saya yelled loudly jumping on top of his hammer,

“Don’t tell the whole world you brat! I don’t go around yelling your secrets!” He swings her off with his hammer.

“Two can play at that game, Chaos Shield!” She said as Alan is encompassed in a force field,

“No fair!” He said as it starts rolling, “Oh no… Why is it rolling? Saya make it stop!”

“Fine, fine.” She chuckles releasing the shield just before is starts rolling downhill,

“I don’t understand how you spin like that…” He said looking dizzy,

“Lots of practice?” Saya shrugs,

“We should get dinner ready,” Brandy said standing up,

“Alan were you still going to help us grill?” Caroline said,

“You bet! I love grilling!” He said standing up and following them inside, TK walks up to Saya and smiles,

“So Sophia told me she’s going to be back later tonight, do you think you’re ready?” TK asked,

“Yeah! I can totally do this!” Saya said as her confidence breaks and she starts to look nervous, “Nope, can’t do this.” She turns to run as TK grabs the back of her collar.

“Oh no you don’t!” TK said, “Saya, you’ve been prepping for the last week. Now, tell me the plan again.”

“I message her to meet me out here,” Saya said explaining to plan,

“Yep,” TK nods,

“I take her to the flower field by the cliffside.” She looks over in the direction of the cliffside,

“Uh huh,” TK nods again,

“Then I panic and jump off the cliff…”

“NO!” TK smacks the back of Saya’s head. 

“T… Then I tell her how I feel… Chaos I’m nervous…” She said rubbing the back of her head, her face completely flushed. 

“Don’t be, You’re Sonic the Hedgehog! You got this.” She said holding her fist out as Saya smiles and they fist bump. They head inside and have dinner together. After they finish eating, Caroline and Brandy go to the lounge and read for a bit while TK went back to her workshop to make sure the inhibitor rings were calibrated correctly and Alan and Kolt went to work out in the reck room. 

Sophia gets back later that evening and goes to the kitchen to grab herself some food, it wasn’t too late after the sun set but the base was mostly quiet, she places her phone down as she grabs some leftovers from the fridge, “Oh Sophia, I’m glad I found you.” Dr. Q walks in,

“Hey, everything alright?” Sophia said eating,

“I got your bloodwork back…” Dr. Q paused, 

“And?” Sophia looked at her concerned,

“You’re still human.” She said as Sophia lets out a sigh of relief, “but there’s something more…”

“Damn…” Sophia said rubbing her temple she started feeling the scratching inside her head again. She had gotten some relief while on mission but ever since she’s been back on base it’s come back. 

“I haven’t seen anything like it, what is it?” Dr. Q asked,

“It’s Dark Arms DNA… I’m… turning part Alien…” Sophia said looking down, her worst fears becoming realized.

“Because of your past lives?” She asked,

“Yes…” as Sophia nods, Dr Q begins to think, 

“The others are also exhibiting the ability to use their powers outside of their transformations too… is this because the seven Chaos Emeralds are in close proximity?”

“I don’t know… but I need to talk to the others…” She said quickly leaving the kitchen knowing that what she has to do next won’t sit well with her friends, but she has to have a counter measure in place now that she knows that the Dark Arms are a potential threat. 


	26. Stolen Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Saya messages Sophia and waits outside for her. The moon was almost full, it illuminated the entire mountainside and there were little clouds to block the light. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she heard footsteps behind her. “Hey, your message sounded urgent, is everything alright?” Sophia said, Saya turns towards her holding up her phone as she puts it away in her back pocket. Saya takes a deep breath trying to calm down while not giving into her desire to run away as fast as she can.

“C… Come with me!” Saya said taking Sophia’s hand and helping pull her over the wall,

“Where are we going?” Sophia asked sounding suspicious,

“I want to show you something and before you freak out I have my tracking device already.” Saya said patting her jackets left pocket with a smile as Sophia lets out a sigh,

“Fine but make it quick it’s been a long day and I’d like to get some rest.” Sophia said as she follows Saya up to the cliffside, it was blanketed with wildflowers that reflected the glow of the moonlight.

“I… Isn’t it beautiful?” Saya said with a smile, then quickly lets go of Sophia’s hand before she could feel her shaking. “I… I think it’s even prettier at nighttime, it’s almost like the flowers are glowing.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice.” Sophia said with a smile. “Is everything okay? You seem off.” Saya leans down and picks a flower as she smells it trying to relax. This was more frightening than any enemy she’s ever faced. 

“I… I’ve never done this before… honestly I’m still debating jumping off the cliff…” Saya said as Sophia looks at her shocked,

“Did you hit your head or something? Why the hell would you jump off a cliff?” Sophia said crossing her arms, Saya couldn’t help but chuckle at how serious she was being. 

“Because that’s not as scary as saying something you’re afraid to say…” Saya said trying to calm hear heart racing again. It felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. 

“Alright, spit it out, we don’t have time for this!” Sophia said looking annoyed as Saya holds out the flower towards Sophia with her head down afraid to make eye contact with her,

“Sophia… I… I’m in love with you!” 

Alan and Kolt walk into the lounge to see Caroline and Brandy reading a book as they look up to see them, “What are you reading?” Alan asked as he hands Kolt a bottle of water,

“Fantasy mystery,” Caroline said,

“Any good?” Kolt asked,

“The main character just realized the one she was looking for was next to her this entire time.” Brandy said, “It’s a bit anticlimactic.”

“Is TK still in the workshop?” Alan asked as they both nod,

“She’s been working too hard again; she should really take a break.” Kolt said with a sigh,

“Says the one who spends all his free time guarding an Emerald that doesn’t need to be guarded.” Brandy teased,

“Hey! Eggman tried to take it once before, I’m not taking any chances.” Kolt defended,

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know where we are now, and it’s under a mountain.” Caroline said,

“She does have a point,” Alan said,

“I don’t need you all ganging up on me for doing my job.” Kolt crosses his arms, “Besides… I’ve been feeling a bit unsettled the last few days and being near the Master Emerald relaxes me.”

“How come?” Caroline asked,

“Not sure, it’s just a feeling I have, like that feeling of the calm before the storm?” Kolt tried to explain as he ponders,

“Your intuition might be correct, I’ve also been feeling a little unsettled,” Brandy said,

“Really?” Caroline asked as Brandy nods,

“I thought it was because of the recent Thunderstorms…” Brandy said, looking a little embarrassed talking about her phobia, “But now that you say that you feel the same Kolt I don’t think it’s a coincidence.”

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Alan said crossing his arms,

“Should we keep an eye on Saya?” Caroline asked,

“We should always keep an eye on Saya…” Kolt lets out a light chuckle as he looks around realizing she wasn’t there. “Speaking of Saya, where is she?”

“She told us she was turning in early for the evening.” Brandy said, “She’s been overdoing it with training everyone the last few days.”

“We should give her a break,” Alan said feeling he might have overdone it with their sparring earlier as they all nod,

“Good, most of you are here.” Sophia rushes in as they all looked surprised to see her,

“I thought you would have gone straight to bed.” Kolt said,

“I was planning on it after I had some food, but I learned something that I needed you all to hear… at least most of you…” She said as she searches her pockets, “Has anyone seen my cell phone? I thought I left it on the kitchen table…”

Saya stood there with her eyes closed as she trembled, half expecting to be turned down immediately, yelled at, and then either get hit or thrown off the cliff… but nothing happened. She hesitantly opens her eyes as Sophia is looking away, “S… Soph?” Saya called out as she turns back to her,

“Sorry you just took me off guard…The truth is… I feel the same way…” Sophia said looking embarrassed,

“Really?” Saya brightly smiles as she watches Sophia grab the flower from Saya with her right hand. Saya instantly spots the familiar green glimmer from Sophia’s Chaos Emerald bracelet as a chill runs down the back of her spine. 

“Yeah… To be honest I didn’t know if I would be brave enough to tell you.” Sophia lightly chuckles as Saya stares at Sophia’s wrists.

“Y…your bracelet looks nice on your right arm; I like it better.” Saya said,

“Huh? Oh yeah, I thought I’d try something different.” Sophia shrugged. Saya’s heart sinks as she slowly takes a step back, “Is everything alright?” She tilts her head, 

“Who are you?” Saya said,

“What are you talking about? It’s me.” Sophia said looking confused and insulted,

“If you were really Sophia, you’d know that we can’t take these off. It’s always been on her left wrist.” Saya holds up her bracelet. Sophia pauses for a second looking taken off guard before starting to chuckle as one of the clouds darkens the cliffside for a moment. Within the shadow, Sophia’s form changes into a taller alien creature that Saya did not recognize but his appearance reminded her vaguely of Shadow.

“Very observant! I thought my glamor was flawless.” Saya hears a deeper voice as he continues to laugh and looked at her with his red glowing eyes, “Hello Saya… or is it Sonic? That still confuses me.” He shrugs, 

“Who are you? Why were you pretending to be Sophia?” Saya said looking angry,

“My name is Abyss, General of the Dark Arms under the rule of Black Doom” He said with an extravagant bow,

“The Dark Arms… then…” The realization hits her, “What did you do with Sophia?” Saya said getting ready to fight as she reaches in her pocket.

At the same time, Sophia explains to the others about her blood and that the Dark Arms exist in this world. “Wait… so you’re saying that those evil aliens who wanted to enslave humanity as food are still around? I thought you wiped them out?” Kolt asked,

“So did I, but apparently a Genesis wave went and rewrote the cosmos again bringing them back.” Sophia said pausing for a moment lowering her head, “That’s not the worse part…”

“There’s a worse part to man eating aliens?” Alan said,

“The Dark Arms have a psychic link that their leader Black Doom uses to give his soldiers orders… One of them has been using that link to get into my head…” Sophia turned her head avoiding eye contact.

“What?” Caroline said looking shocked,

“Damnit Sophia, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Kolt said angrily,

“A part of me didn’t want it to be true… I thought it was stress.” She said grabbing her head,

“Still, you should have told us. We’re a team remember?” Brandy said,

“I know… Guess the old me thought I could handle it until I knew for sure. That’s why I’m telling you now… Now that we know there is Dark Arms blood inside me, I’m vulnerable to Black Doom’s mind control. If that happens…” She pauses knowing they are not going to like what she says, “I need you to kill me.” Sophia said looking back at them.

“What?” Caroline said as they all look at her in complete shock,

“Absolutely not!” Kolt yelled,

“You don’t understand, I don’t know if I’ll be strong enough to break free if he takes control… And right now I haven’t fully become the Ultimate lifeform so I can be killed.”

“Sophia… this is insane! You can’t ask us to do that.” Alan said,

“I have to! We’re running out of time; I have no clue how much info they have already stolen from me. For all we know they could be on their way here.” Sophia argued, “This is to keep the world safe; I refuse to be used as a puppet again.”

“TK might be able to find a way to help.” Caroline said,

“She could try but in case she can’t, or we run out of time I need you to promise me.” She grips Kolt by the collar of his shirt, “If they take over, consider me dead and shoot whatever ship they have out of the sky.”

“I refuse to do that!” Kolt said pushing her hand off his shirt, “No matter what we’re not going to give up just because you have.”

“This is worst case scenario Kolt, there’s a chance it won’t happen… just if it does,” Sophia argued,

“I don’t care! I won’t condemn you.” He yelled,

TK was finishing up in the workshop as she locks up the Inhibitor rings and leaves to head to bed. She looked at her phone wondering how it was going for Saya and if everything went smoothly. She stretches opening the door and starts to walk towards the hallway as she hears a strange noise coming from the side. She turns her head towards the noise and sees creatures begin emerging from the cliff opening in the Hanger bay. “We got a problem!” She yells, running towards the hallway as they begin charging towards her.

“Guys stop… Something’s wrong…” Caroline got all of their attention as they stop arguing, “I think I just heard TK yell something…” She tries to focus,

“What’s she saying?” Alan said as Brandy quickly shushes him,

“She’s yelling… We’re… We’re under attack!” She said, looking worried. 

“To the Hangar bay now!” Sophia said as they all transform and run towards the hangar bay.

“Oh, I haven’t touched Sophia. I came here to talk to you.” Abyss said with a sharp toothed grin. Saya takes a step back as she realizes the distress beacon and her phone were no longer in her pockets. “Are you looking for these?” He holds them out in his hands along with Sophia’s phone, “I didn’t want us disturbed while we chat.” He tosses them aside into the dark.

“Chat huh?” Saya said crossing her arms, trying to scan where her phone landed but the flowers obscured the ground. “Well I don’t feel like chatting with a creep who disguised himself as my friend.”

“But Sophia and I are practically family! Besides, didn’t you just confess your feelings to me?” He continues to grin. Saya’s face turns red with anger almost to the point of tears feeling frustrated, he stole her confession that took her days to finally muster up the courage to do. 

“I’m going to beat the crap out of you just for that comment, Chaos Control!” She transforms, as his expression changes to surprise,

“You can use Chaos Control? Interesting.” He said. Sonic runs up and kicks him as he blocks. “And you’re fast! What are you?” She jumps back. 

“I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive and Earth is closed to Aliens!” She said running behind him and kicking him in the back. “Now leave this planet before I make you leave!”

“Oh, I’ll leave,” He gets back to his feet and rushes in front of her face, “If you’ll come with me.” Sonic back handsprings kicking him in the chin making him fall back as she creates more distance between them. She doesn’t know why he wanted her to go with him, but it was definitely bad news.

“Sorry bud, in case you didn’t notice, you’re not my type.” She said trying to search for her phone in the dark grass, she needed to alert the others but didn’t want to run off worried he’ll use that glamor trick again to go back into hiding. Abyss stands back up rubbing his jaw,

“You’re making this more difficult,” He said starting to look annoyed at her resistance,

“Ha! You really don’t know me then; I always make things difficult.” Sonic taunts.

“Then we’ll need to slow you down.” He said as he throws something at the ground in front of her feet creating a cloud of smoke in Sonic’s face, she coughs for a moment then covers her mouth.

“Man that stinks.” She makes a disgusted face, as he looks shocked,

“You should be paralyzed…” Abyss said,

“What? because of your weird smoke? News flash! My speed literally burns energy faster than your poison could affect me.” Sonic said running up in the air and striking down on his head,

The others get to the hangar bay where multiple soldiers are engaging with the Dark Arms. One of them dragging TK towards the edge of the hangar bay outer door. “TK!” Shadow yelled as she warps over and strikes the Alien away from her. She picks up TK and runs her back over to the others. 

“Is she okay?” Cream asked as Shadow hands her to Cream,

“It looks like they clawed her, their claws have a paralyzing poison. I’ll make sure they don’t grab anyone else; you all try to stay together and defend the door to make sure more don’t get inside the base.” Shadow said,

“Wait!” Knuckles tries to stop her but she’s already charging at more Dark Arms,

“Cream, give me TK, I’ll take her to Dr Q,” Amy said holding his hands out, “I’ll try to grab Saya on my way back.” He said as they nod. He takes TK and runs out of the hangar bay quickly heading to the infirmary,

“Amy, what’s going on?” Elias said,

“Aliens are attacking through the hangar bay, TK was paralyzed. I’m taking her to Dr Q.” He explained,

“Where are the others?” Sally asked,

“Everyone is already there except for Saya, Shadow is trying to push the Dark Arms out while the rest keep any from trying to get inside,” he explained,

“We’ll set up a second barricade just in case any get past. Get TK to safety and grab Saya as fast as you can.” Elias said as Amy nods running past them.

“Did he say Dark Arms?” Sally asked,

“That’s what I heard.” Elias said,

“Isn’t the Dark Arms the name of the Alien species Sophia explained to us that Shadow was created from?” Sally asked,

“We can ask her about it later. I’m sick of aliens invading our planet.” He said as they head to the hangar bay.

Sonic continued to fight with Abyss, but she was starting to notice she was slowing down. That smoke he threw at her affected her more than she was willing to admit but she needed to push through and get rid of this guy. “Had enough yet?” She asked as Abyss laughs,

“You use humor and quips to distract your opponent. But I can tell, you’re slowing down.” Abyss said,

“Don’t need my full speed to beat you.” She joked as she runs behind him and roundhouse kicks him only for him to turn and grabbed her by the leg and throw her across the bed of flowers. 

“I am impressed that you’ve fought through the nerve gas. But now that I’ve slowed you down, I’ll ask you again to come with me willingly.” Abyss said,

“In your dreams creep! I don’t really feel like being abducted by aliens again…” Sonic said with heavy breath. She stands back up and winces in pain as she sees he scratched her leg. Her vision blurs for a moment as she shakes it off. Her body was starting to feel heavy.

“Still you fight?” Abyss said looking partially shocked and annoyed, “Our claws are even poisonous and yet you can still stand?”

“I’m… stubborn like that…” She said.

Shadow strikes down two more Dark arms as they attempt to climb into the base. She knew at some point that they would get overrun if they didn’t force them back and get the door shut. “Shadow, we need a hand!” Knuckles called out punching one of the Dark arms away from the door. They were starting to get surrounded,

“Try to hold them off while I get the soldiers in the hallway.” Shadow said,

“What’s your plan?” Blaze asked blasting one away from Cream,

“I’m going to blast them all away, but I need people out, so I don’t have to worry about hitting anyone.” She said grabbing two of the soldiers and quickly moving them closer to the door,

“You heard the lady, get out of here.” Knuckles yelled and they all nod and start leaving. Cream kicks one of the Dark Arms away from Knuckles. At the same moment one of the flying Dark Arms tries to grab her as Hope flies in and strikes it away.

“Hope?” Cream looked surprised,

“Chao!”

“But it’s dangerous! You could get hurt!” Cream said as she kicks down another one.

“Chao!”

“Alright but stay close.” She said as Hope nods to her and they all continue to defend the entrance.

Amy rushes into the infirmary as he lays TK on the bed, Dr. Q rushes over and sees TK’s arm cut. “I heard there’s a commotion, what’s going on?” Dr Q asked,

“The Dark Arms are attacking… TK was knocked out with some sort of poison in their claws and the others are defending the hangar bay.” He explained,

“The Dark Arms? Are you sure?” She said looking shocked,

“Shadow’s pretty sure, I gotta go find Saya.” Amy said about to run out,

“Wait, Saya’s not with you?” She looked concerned,

“No she went to bed a while ago.” He said running out.

“Be careful!” Dr. Q called out to him as she began looking over TK who was still unconscious. Amy quickly turns the corner and runs down the hall as fast as he can. He gets in front of Saya’s door and bursts into her room.

“Saya, we got trouble…” But as he stands there catching his breath all he sees is an empty bed. “You have got to be kidding me…” He quickly runs back towards the Hangar bay yelling for Saya and hitting the alarm on the wall to hopefully get her attention.

Sonic knew she couldn’t hold out much longer, she needed to get away from this guy before whatever poison going through her body has a chance to give him any more of an advantage. She glances towards the base. If she could just get there and warn the others before he has a chance to slink back into the shadows...

“Thinking about running away?” Abyss said,

“Maybe? Running is what I do best.” Sonic said still breathing heavily. Both of them stood there waiting for the other to make a move. She’s taken off guard by the sound of the alarms going off as she turns her head towards HQ, “No!” She said turning back towards Abyss, “What did you…” He was no longer there, “Do?” She looks around not able to see him, though she could still feel that he was somewhere nearby. But she didn’t have time for that, she needed to get back and make sure the others were okay. Before she could react to his presence, Abyss appears behind her and grabs her by the waist lifting her off the ground. “Hey!” She cried out as he covers her mouth.

“Finally, that was more of a challenge than I expected it to be. I’m impressed that a mere human could hold their own against me for that long.” Abyss said as she desperately tried to pull his arms away, but he was much stronger than her, and the poison weakened her enough to prevent her from breaking free of his grapple. Only able to let out muffled protests. “But we have run out of time and my distraction will only last so long with Sophia there.” He lets out a heavy sigh, watching Sonic continue to fight, her legs kicking around frantically trying to break free.

“Such a stubborn little creature... I didn’t want to do this, but I need to be sure we get back to our ship without you causing an incident.” He uses his grip on her face to tilt her head slightly and opens his mouth showing his sharp teeth biting down on Sonic’s shoulder. She lets out a muffled scream feeling the venom from his fangs enter her veins. It felt like the bite wound was on fire and the pain rapidly spread through her entire body. The burning pain became a numbing sensation as her arms slump down and her legs stop moving, she was paralyzed. Sonic lets out a final panicked whimper before her vision starts to tunnel and loose consciousness. He removes his hand from her mouth and lifts her up, carrying her motionless form in both arms. “Now then, let’s wait for Sophia on our ship.”

Shadow finally gets the last soldier out of the hangar bay as the others look around just to make sure, “Alright Shadow that’s all of them.” Knuckles said,

“Good, now the rest of you get in the hallway and I’ll blast them out.” Shadow said. Her entire body begins to glow as she charges a Chaos Blast. 

“Please be careful!” Cream said as they run inside and Blaze shuts the door behind them,

“Chaos… Blast!” She casts out a wave of raw chaos energy that either destroys any nearby Dark Arms or knocks them out of the Hangar bay door. She then rushed to close the Hangar bay outer door before anymore Dark Arms could get in and catches her breath for a moment as the others open the door.

“Are you okay Shadow?” Blaze asked,

“Just a little tired,” Shadow said walking into the hallway with them,

“We did it!” one of the soldiers cheered for Shadow as she slightly smiles,

“We still need to be on high alert,” Elias said as all of the other agents not and get back to work, “Nice work Shadow,” Shadow nods, 

“That was a close one.” Knuckles said crossing his arms, “Where the heck are Sonic and Amy?”

“You don’t think some of the Dark Arms got in do you?” Caroline asked,

“Chao!” Hope points down the hall as they see Amy running as fast as he could towards them.

“About time you showed up. Where’s Sonic?” Knuckles said as he quickly catches his breath. Shadow began to feel the scratching inside her mind causing her to grab her head.

“Shadow? Are you alright?” Cream asked noticing her struggling,

“Saya’s… gone… She wasn’t… in her room…” Alan said catching his breath.

“What do you mean gone?” Elias said,

“I’ll go check her tracking device.” Sally said running towards the computer room.

“Hello Sophia, but I guess right now it’s Shadow,” She heard Abyss’ voice in her head, “Did you like my little surprise?”

“Get out of my head…” Shadow said out loud,

“Is it that Psychic link she mentioned before?” Amy asked as Knuckles nods,

“Shadow try to block it out. Don’t listen to it.” Knuckles said trying to distract her from it,

“I warned you, didn’t I? That I’d take your world if I had to? She put up quite the fight.” His laughter echoed through her head. She freezes, her face goes pale as she realizes he wasn’t talking about earth when he said that… Even if she hadn’t say it out loud Abyss figured out that Saya meant the world to her.

“What did you do to her?” Shadow said, her body trembling with rage as they all look at one another,

“You don’t think they took Saya do you?” Blaze asked as Cream looks concerned,

“She’s safe, for now… Come to our ship. That is if you want her back in one piece.” He said as the scratching pain fades and she lets go of her head,

“You okay Shadow?” Knuckles asked as she clenches both hands into fists.

“No… The Dark Arms took Saya… and they want me to go to their ship.” Shadow said slamming her fist into the wall. “Damnit!” 

“Let’s see if Sally can track her,” Elias said. They all quickly run to the computer room to see if Sally found the location of Saya’s tracking devise.

“Sally, can you find it?” Elias asked as they all run in and look at the large computer screen, she looks at them with a confused look,

“It says she’s outside the fence by the cliffside,” She said,

“Wait, the flower bed?” Alan looked confused,

“We should go check it out.” Shadow said,

“Bring flashlights, it’s still pretty dark out there.” Elias said tossing her a flashlight, “We’ll make sure the rest of the base is secure.”

“Right, we should all stick together just in case anymore Dark Arms are hiding around” Knuckles said as they nod,

“Sally… you need to try figuring out how we can go to space.” Shadow said, “We’re going to need to get up there as soon as possible.”

“W…what?” She asked looking confused,

“I’ll explain later, just do what she asks for now.” Elias said as she starts getting to work.

They all head outside and jump the wall walking towards the cliff side. “Why would her tracker be out here?” Blaze asked as the get to the field of flowers,

“Oh wow it’s beautiful!” Cream couldn’t help but say as Knuckles points his light at an area where it looks like a part of the flowers were destroyed,

“There definitely was a fight up here.” He said,

“I found the tracker and Saya’s phone.” Amy said,

“Uh, Shadow?” Blaze kneels down and picks something up, “Why is your phone out here?”

“What?” Shadow walks over and grabs it, “That doesn’t make any sense. How did it get out here… unless…” She starts thinking back to when she was in the kitchen talking to Dr. Q and felt the scratching in her head, “He must have grabbed it when I was distracted…”

“He?” Cream asked,

“Abyss, he works for Black Doom.” She said, “He’s the one who keeps getting into my head.” She starts opening her phone. And reads her last message that was from Saya,

<Saya> Hey, could you meet me outside? I need to talk to you.

The message said seen at 9:52, She was walking around looking for the others at that time. “Why did she want to talk out here?” Shadow asked out loud looking confused,

“Who? Saya?” Knuckles asked,

“Yeah, she asked me to meet her out here, it says she needed to talk to me.” Shadow closes her phone and places it in her pocket.

“This is strange…” Amy said,

“Guys… I… I found blood…” Cream said shakily, they all walk over to her as Shadow starts inspecting it,

“It’s Saya’s…” She said as Cream grabs onto Blaze terrified,

“How can you be sure?” Blaze asked,

“Dark Arms blood is a blackish purple.” Shadow said, 

“Oh…” Cream said sounding disgusted.

“But why take Saya? Aren’t they after you?” Knuckles asked as she looks away,

“They took her because of me…” She said,

“What does that mean?” He asked,

“Abyss has been trying to invade my thoughts… he figured out…” Shadows ears lower as she didn’t want to say it,

“Figured out what Shadow?” Knuckles grabs the collar of her coat, “If she’s in danger because of you we have a right to know why.” He yelled.

“Because he knows I’m… in love with her…” Shadow said, Knuckles lets go of her quickly as they all looked at her shocked,

“W… What?” Knuckles asked,

“Oh Shadow…” Cream said looking at her proudly,

“Maybe not the best time Cream.” Blaze said patting her head,

“But she’s accepted her feelings!” She smiles, 

“How’s it feel to be the last one to figure it out Knuckles,” Amy teased,

“Wait… you all knew?” Knuckles asked looking flustered,

“What?” Shadow’s face turns red to hearing that.

“We all figured it out before you did.” Cream said sounding guilty, Shadow shakes her head trying to focus,

“Now’s not the time to be talking about this!” Shadow said crossing her arms, “We should check and see how TK’s feeling, we’re going to need her help.” She changes the subject,

“What, building a rocket?” Knuckles asked,

“No, you’re all going to need some way to breathe on the Dark Arm’s ship. It’s full of their nerve gas and will paralyze you after some time.” She explains,

“Will Saya be okay up there?” Cream asked,

“Luckily Saya’s speed should be able to help her burn off the nerve gas but that will only work for so long…” Shadow said as they all head back inside towards the infirmary.

They quickly get to the infirmary room where TK was sitting on the cot as Dr Q was taking her blood pressure, “Hey guys, thanks for the save back there. For a minuet I thought I was a goner.” TK said with a tired chuckle as she notices all of their faces, “What’s going on?”

“The Dark Arms took Saya…” Alan said,

“What? How?” TK said standing up,

“Don’t move too quickly the poison is still in your system,” Dr Q said,

“She told me she was waiting outside for you, why weren’t you with her?” TK yelled at Sophia,

“Because Abyss intercepted the message and lured her out there…” She said,

“Who’s Abyss… It wasn’t supposed to be like this…This is so wrong!” TK said as she staggers, and Dr Q helps her back on the bed.

“Rest, you’re not going to help anyone like this,” Dr. Q said,

“Everyone to the computer room, now!” They hear Elias over the intercom,

“Here, let me help you TK.” Kolt said,

“Thanks.” She said as they all head to the computer room,

“What is it?” Brandy asked,

“Have a look at this,” He points to a camera recording pointing at the entrance of the kitchen, “We were attempting to figure out a timeline for how long Saya was gone when we stumbled on this.” He plays the video as they see Sophia enter the kitchen followed by Dr Q a few moments later and then Sophia walks in again,

“What the heck?” Alan said as they all looked shocked, “How are there two Sophia’s?”

“One Sophia is plenty.” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“But… I never saw,” Sophia tries to think back as she remembers feeling that scratching in the back of her head when she was talking to Dr Q as if a static on her vision fades and she remembers seeing her double, grab her phone off the table and walk out, “He… altered my vison…” she said looking shocked, “He made me think I didn’t see anything…”

“Wait… he can do that?” Cream asked,

“Black Doom was able to alter my memories when I was vulnerable with amnesia.” Sophia said rubbing her temples, “It shouldn’t surprise me that he can change my perception…” 

“Sophia, I need all the information on the Dark Arms that you can give. If they have this much influence over you, we need to be cautious.” Elias said,

“Before I do that, TK, can you make breathing apparatuses for everyone plus Saya?” Sophia asked, “The Dark Arms ship is full of nerve gas similar to the poison that paralyzed you earlier.”

“I’ll start working on it right away! Alan, could you help me to my workshop?” She asked as he nods to her,

“I got you.” He said as they leave,

“No one is allowed to go off on their own.” Elias said as they all nod as Sophia starts telling them everything she knows about the Dark Arms.

Saya slowly comes to, her entire body felt like pins and needles as if everything had been asleep for a long time. Her vision comes back as she tries to look around barely able to move her head, the ground was a red earthy color and the walls seemed to be covered in a strange fleshy material. She looks down at her feet to see that same fleshy material was tightly wrapped around her legs up to her knees. She tries to move as she glances up to see her arms restrained above her wrapped to her elbows. “Oh… gross!” She said starting to struggle but the moment she starts to breathe heavy her chest starts to burn as it felt like there wasn’t enough air. She began to panic as she had trouble breathing. 

“Slow breaths my dear,” Abyss walks up to her, “Your weak human body has not adjusted to our ships atmosphere yet,”

“You…” Saya said trying to breathe, “When I… get…” She starts coughing,

“You need to calm down or you’ll pass out again.” He said lifting her head trying to make it easier for her to breathe, “Though your tenacity continues to impress me.”

“Jerk…” She said as he laughs,

“I like you, perhaps we’ll keep you. I hear your kind likes to keep pets.” He said as she looks at him with disgust,

“My… friends…” She struggles to talk, “Will stop… you…”

“Oh, yes and we’ll be waiting for them to arrive. But you should save your strength. You’re not leaving any time soon.” Abyss said. She had reached her limit as her vision blurred and she loses consciousness. 

TK quickly started to work on creating breathing devices that wouldn’t inhibit their ability to fight. Alan helped her in any way he could noticing the worry on her face for Saya. “So… you knew that Saya messaged Sophia?” Alan asked,

“I helped Saya plan it… She was going to tell Sophia how she felt.” She looks over at Alan remembering who he used to be, “Sorry… Hearing that must have been hard…”

“I knew how she felt…” Alan said looking a little sad, he always knew how Saya felt but hearing it out loud was still hard.

“Still… that was insensitive of me,” she said stopping for a moment,

“I’ve gotten over it, besides, you missed Sophia telling us how she feels back.” Alan said,

“Wait Sophia confessed?” TK looks surprised,

“Yeah, she explained that’s why Abyss took Saya.” Alan said,

“He’s using her as bait to lure Sophia to the ship… but why go to all the trouble? Why not just take Sophia?” TK asked a s she’s typing on her computer,

“Because I’m immune to their poison. Saya isn’t. It’s a lot easier to take someone who can’t fight back.” Sophia said walking in with Caroline, “The Dark Arms will use any underhanded way to get what they want.”

“That makes sense…” TK said thinking, 

“Are you feeling any better?” Caroline asked,

“Yeah, sorry I yelled at you earlier.” TK said to Sophia,

“I’m glad someone did… I’d rather get hit then have to deal with the guilt I’m feeling right now…” She said with a sigh, “Elias wanted to make sure that you had all the info you needed to create the breathers.”

“I think this should work, but I need some way to test it before I start building more of them.” TK said,

“I can ask Elias if they have any gas we can test.” She said

“Thanks Sophia,” TK said getting back to work as Sophia leaves with Caroline,

Kolt goes into the Alter room with Brandy to talk to Tikal and see if she can help them pinpoint where Saya is. “Tikal?” Kolt called out as she appears.

“Yes Knuckles?” She asked,

“Would you be able to help searching for Saya?” He asked,

“Now that you have all been in close proximity for such a long time, I have a better connection to the Chaos Emeralds, please give me a bit to pinpoint her location.” She said disappearing.

“You doing alright Kolt?” Brandy asked noticing him looking a little distant,

“I just feel a little… oblivious…” 

“About Saya and Sophia?” She asked as he nods, “You shouldn’t feel bad for not noticing. We’ve been around them even before we got the Chaos Emeralds. And Alan’s just special.” She rolls her eyes, 

“I guess that’s fair… Just feel a little bad for snapping at Sophia.” Kolt said,

“You’re worried about Saya too. Something we’re all bad at is lashing out when were angry…” She said looking down remembering when she yelled as Saya.

“Yeah… We should try to fix that…” He chuckles,

“We’re all beyond too stubborn to manage that,” she chuckles as well.

“How long do you think it’ll be before we have a ship to get up there?” He asked,

“Knowing Elias, as soon as possible. He’s probably freaking out about telling Saya’s parents.” Brandy said,

“Crap… Yeah, they are not going to like hearing about this…” He said, “Her dad scares me…”

“Her dad would fight the moon if it meant keeping her safe.” Brandy shakes her head,

“So that’s where Saya gets it from.” He chuckles, Brandy looks over at the fountain.

“We should try and collect as many rings as possible before we head up there.” She said,

“Good idea, we’ll come back and grab them after we let Elias know Tikal is attempting to help.” Kolt said as they leave and head back to the computer room as Elias and Sally are on the phones.

“I can get a space craft from area 51 but not till tomorrow evening. That’s the earliest they can get it here.” Sally said getting off the phone,

“Do it, that should give TK enough time to give them a way to breathe up there.” Elias said as Sophia and Cream walk in.

“TK needs a way to test the breathing apparatus.” Sophia said,

“I’ll see if I can get someone to take her some tear gas.” Elias said dialing the phone, “Kolt, can Tikal help us?” He asked,

“Yeah, she said she just needs time, but she believes she’ll be able to find her.” Kolt explained as Elias lets out a light sigh,

“Okay… we can do this.” Elias said trying to reassure himself as he begins talking over the phone.

“How are you doing Sophia?” Sally asked,

“Not great but I’m holding in there.” She said,

“Is there a way we can prevent the Dark Arms from getting into your head?” Sally asked,

“If there is, I never came across it. But I do remember that Black Doom used one type of Dark Arms that looks like a floating star fish it was an outstretch of his psychic link. If we keep those away, I should be able to fight them off.”

“But there’s no guarantee…” Brandy said as Sophia shakes her head.

“The deeper within the Dark Arms ship, the stronger the link.” She said,

“I’d say that you shouldn’t come… but I know you wouldn’t allow that, and they may hurt Saya if you don’t show up…” Kolt said as they all look at one another concerned,

“There’s no way I’m sitting on the sidelines, this is my fault and I need to fix it. I don’t have a problem wiping out my entire species again if that means getting Saya back.” Sophia said clenching her fist. 

Saya starts to wake up again, slightly hoping the situation she woke up to earlier wasn’t real. But unfortunately, she was still trapped, and it continued to be hard to breath but not as bad as it was before. She didn’t even know how much time has passed. She looks over at her right shoulder at the bite, the venom caused the veins around the bite looked black and sickly still dripping blood and it was healing slower than usual. She could only assume that her Chaos Emerald isn’t charging but she couldn’t see it to be sure.

“Okay… just gotta… stay calm.” She takes a slow deep breath; her body didn’t feel as numb and stiff as it did before. She jumped the gun last time when she tried to escape from Eggman. That only made her situation worse. She had to try and be patient, and she knew she wasn’t particularly good at that. But if she could gather enough strength and focus on healing, she may be able to break free. “Just need to focus…”

“Are you alright?” She heard Tikal’s voice echo in her head as Saya looks around confused,

“Tikal?” She whispered.

“Yes it’s me. I’m attempting to find you, but the ship’s layout is giving off a strange energy and I’m having trouble pinpointing your location.” Tikal said, 

“Anyway I can help?” Saya asked looking around trying to make sure she was alone,

“Yes, if you could induce Chaos Control like you did before I should be able to find you.” Tikal said,

“I don’t know if my Chaos Emerald is charging… If I lose any more energy I can’t hear… kinda got hurt.” She said,

“You don’t have to transform, just recite the incantation.” Tikal said, “Similar to when Knuckles meditates.”

“I think I can do that…” She looks around again to confirm she was truly alone. “Here goes, the seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos if power… power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller… the controller serves to unify the Chaos… Chaos Control.” She feels a surge of energy course through her as she feels Tikal’s presence.

“I found you! I will tell the others where you are.” Tikal said,

“Can you tell them to… be careful?” Saya asked, her thoughts going to Sophia.

“Of course Sonic. We are on our way soon.” Tikal said as Tikal’s presence fades. She lets out a sigh as she notices the pain in her shoulder subsided slightly, inducing Chaos Control helped heal her faster.

“Who were you telling to be careful?” Abyss appears in front of her taking her by surprise,

“A… A spirit that resides within Chaos, I can speak to them sometimes.” She said, she thought telling half-truths would help keep him from knowing the whole story.

“A spirit you say?” he said looking confused, 

“Yeah… being a hostage is kinda boring.” She said hoping he buys it,

“You seem to be breathing better.” He said as he notices her shoulder, the bleeding had completely stopped and some of the puncture wounds looked almost healed over. “How is this possible? You said you had a fast metabolism, but you can also heal quickly?” he grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the bite wound, “looks like I’ll need to keep my eye on you. If your body is strengthening against our poison this quickly, you’ll make things difficult again.”

“I told you before, I live to make things difficult.” She weakly grins,

“Well, we can’t have that then.” He grins back as he tilts her head further and leans towards her,

“No… Don’t… AH!” She cries out in pain as he bites down on top of the previous bite. She feels the venom enter her system causing her body to shiver.

“There, you shouldn’t cause any trouble for a while,” He said licking the blood off his lips,

“When I get… out of here…” She starts to feel her body go numb, “I’ll…” her eyes darken completely paralyzed as Abyss lightly chuckles,

“You’re not getting out of here my dear.” Abyss said stroking the back of his fingers against her cheek, a single tear falls hitting his fingers, “And soon Sophia will be ours as well.” 


	27. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

It’s been over twenty hours since the Dark Arm took Saya. Kolt and Brandy were in the Alter room collecting as many rings as they could, so far, they have only been able to gather three of them. “I forgot how tedious it is waiting for the rings to appear…” Kolt said,

“You used to sit and guard the Master Emerald on a floating island for years.” Brandy teased,

“That’s different… I was guarding the Master Emerald not impatiently waiting to collect rings…” he said,

“Knuckles!” Tikal appears behind Kolt causing him to jump and almost drop the power ring.

“Chaos Tikal! You scared me!” Kolt said,

“I’m sorry, but I found Sonic.” Tikal said,

“You did?” Brandy asked as she nods, “Go tell Elias immediately,”

“Right away!” She said disappearing,

“She’s going to scare Elias, isn’t she?” Kolt asked,

“Oh yeah, c’mon we’ll grab whoever we see on the way.” Brandy said as they head to the computer room. They see Sophia and Caroline leaving the infirmary with a packed emergency aid bag,

“Tikal found Saya’s location, let’s go.” Kolt said as they follow them to the computer room where TK was at one of the computers typing. Tikal was talking to TK and Sally and Alan were helping Elias clean up a cup of spilt coffee.

“She spooked you too huh?” Kolt asked,

“I have asked her countless times not to appear behind me…” Elias said looking annoyed, on top of also looking exhausted. 

“But it did wake you up more than that cup of coffee would have,” Sally chuckled,

“You’re not helping.” He glared,

“Of course I’m helping, I’m helping clean, aren’t I?” Sally said as he rolls her eyes. 

“You can definitely tell you two are siblings.” Brandy shook her head,

“Okay, using the trajectory Tikal gave me I have pinpointed the Dark Arms ship.” TK said giving them all a thumbs up.

“Great work TK!” Alan cheered,

“And are the breathers functional?” Sophia asked,

“Yep! They work perfectly.” She said walking over and picking one of them up, “This bracelet goes next to your Chaos Emeralds and it draws energy from it to create an invisible field around your face blocking all outside contaminants and still be able to breath. Think of it like a water filter.” She explained poking her finger through the field,

“And we have a ship to fly us up there?” Caroline asked,

“It should be here any minuet.” Sally said,

“How many power rings were you able to get?” Alan asked looking at Kolt and Brandy,

“Only three…” Brandy said,

“It’ll have to do.” Kolt said with a shrug,

“We should make sure to save one for Saya to jump start her since she’s been up there breathing that gas for a long time.” TK said,

“Did you get what I asked for?” Sophia asked Elias,

“Yes… I’ll have it prepped into the ship.” He said,

“Wait, what did you ask for?” Caroline asked,

“A bomb.” Sophia said,

“What?” they all said,

“I know you’re mad Sophia, but I think blowing them all up is a bit extreme…” TK said, 

“I’m not risking them attempting to enslave our world to be livestock.” Sophia said crossing her arms. “And I don’t have the cannon from the ARC to destroy it like last time.”

“Still… that’s…” Caroline paused,

“I’ve wiped them out before.” Sophia argued, “What makes this different?”

“You’re not Shadow.” Kolt said taking Sophia by surprise, “Just because that’s the way he would do it doesn’t mean you have to.”

“If you truly knew how bad they are you wouldn’t be against it.” Sophia said,

“I have to agree with Sophia, our priority is rescuing Saya and then we make sure these invaders are dealt with.” Elias said,

“This isn’t just coming from Elias; we’re getting these orders from higher ups as well.” Sally said,

“We’re lucky they want Sonic back so much or they would have shot at the Dark Arms ship the second they had it in their sights…” Elias said,

“They were going to shoot it down with Saya inside?” Brandy said as all of their faces go white,

“They almost did… but after we explained that they took Sonic, out of respect for all of you and what you have done they are giving us a chance to saver her.” Sally said,

“The bomb is the trade off.” Elias explained,

“Guess we don’t have a choice then…” Alan said, Sally’s phone rings as she checks it,

“It looks like your ride has arrived.” Sally said,

“There will be a four-man strike team going with you to defend the ship while you are completing your mission,” Elias said,

“Who’s piloting the ship?” Sophia asked,

“Rogue, will be piloting and Omega will be joining as backup.” Sally said,

“I can’t believe we’re going to space… I’m a little nervous…” Caroline said,

“Don’t leave my side.” Brandy said as Caroline smiles at her and nods,

“I’ll meet you all in the hangar bay, I’m going to make sure the others are prepared for what we’re flying into.” Sophia said walking out of the computer room,

“TK… Bring the limit rings.” Kolt said,

“What? Why? I don’t think Saya’s going to turn Dark in this situation.” TK asked confused,

“Not for Saya… For Sophia.” Kolt said, they all look surprised by the idea, 

“I get it… in case she can’t fight the psychic link.” Alan said as Kolt nods,

“Her own limiters already weaken her, put on a second set and she’ll be easier for us to subdue. I won’t agree with her request to kill her. No matter what happens.” Kolt said,

“What are you talking about? What request is this?” Elias asked overhearing their conversation.

“Sophia asked us if the Dark Arms take control of her… to kill her.” Alan said,

“Why would she even consider asking you all that?” Sally asked,

“It doesn’t matter because we’re not even going to think like that.” Kolt said,

“Try to keep an eye on her. We don’t need her trying to be a martyr.” Elias said as they all nod, 

“I’ll grab them on our way.” TK said with a nod, they all grab the breathers and head to the hangar bay. TK rushes to her workshop and grabs the inhibitor rings and the deactivator ring placing them in her pack. She walks out to see Sophia finishing debriefing the others about the mission.

“Do you all understand?” Sophia asked as they all nod,

“We’ll keep the ship safe, Hun.” Rogue said,

“I know you will,” Sophia said with a smile, she looks at everyone. “Ready?” She asked as they all nod their heads and transform.

“Just one moment…” Tikal appeared,

“Where did she come from?” Omega asked looking around not remembering seeing anyone else enter the hangar bay after them,

“D…don’t worry about it…” Amy said,

“Sonic asked me to give you all a message. She asked that you please be careful,” Tikal said,

“Was she okay?” Cream asked, Tikal looks away for a moment,

“When I spoke to Sonic she said she was injured… I could tell she was very weak.” Tikal said as they all look at one another concerned. Shadow’s hand was shaking, Abyss had already hurt her and if she’s in a weakened state while breathing that toxic air… it could kill her. 

“We better hurry then.” Amy said noticing Shadow starting to spiral looking guilt-ridden,

“Good luck,” Tikal said disappearing,

“I think I’ve been working around you supers for too long. I’m starting to get used to all this crazy stuff.” Rogue joked as they all climbed into the ship and start prepping for takeoff.

“Oh Shadow,” TK ruffles through her pack, “Here, I made you a breather too.”

“I’m immune to the nerve gas, I won’t need it.” Shadow said,

“You’re only part alien remember? There’s a chance it could still slow you down and that would be bad, so please wear it.” She said strapping it to her wrist next to her Chaos Emerald, not taking no for an answer.

“Alright.” She smiles,

“Hang on to your seats guys and gals, let’s go save a blue Hedgehog.” Rogue said as they take off into the sky.

“Let me show you how to set the timer detonator.” Omega said as he explains to them that they need to place the bomb as close to the center of the ship as they can of near some sort of power cell. After the spot has been placed, they will need to get the code from him to activate the bomb. Then they can set an amount of time, they think it will take for them to get back to the ship before it explodes. They all start figuring out a plan of attack as they make their way up the outer atmosphere.

Abyss kept a close eye on Saya after their last conversation. It pondered him how she was able to fight through their poison so quickly. He pauses as he begins to feel it, Sophia presence drawing closer. One of the Starfish looking Dark Arms called Deaths Eye floats up to him, “She’s on her way here.” He said to the Deaths Eye,

“Excellent, what of the girl?” A deep guttural voice echoes from the Deaths Eye. Abyss looks over at Saya who was starting to wake after hearing the sound of talking,

“Looks like she’s waking up again, good timing.” Abyss said,

“Excellent, I will join you shortly.” The voice said,

“Yes Master,” He said walking over to her, “I believe your kind says good morning after you wake up.” He smiles,

“Aw man… You’re still here?” She said, the venom in her system was still making it hard for her to talk. “Whose… joining shortly?”

“You should be honored; Black Doom wants to see you for himself.” Abyss said, 

“Think I’ll… pass…” She said trying to get her body to move but she couldn’t even lift her head, “I’m gonna… go back to… sleep… maybe you’ll… go away…” He laughs,

“You can’t even move and you’re still talking like that. It’s very entertaining.” He said lifting her head and getting his face awfully close to hers, “You need to wake up a little more before your friends arrive.”

“Oh good… they can finally… beat the crap… out of you.” Saya said, She was trying to keep face, but it hurt every time she breathed. “And stop… touching me.” he frowns as he gently lowers her head,

“We were told that your kind were weak and simpleminded.” She heard the same voice she just heard a few minutes ago, but it was deeper now and with it came a pressure she was not expecting. She could feel it, he radiated off Chaos energy that seemed twisted. It resembled the sensation she feels when she senses Dark Chaos, but this almost felt more like death and decay. “Yet I’m told you were able to hold your own against my general.” Abyss kneels as Black Doom floats over. A large dark grey colored alien wearing ceremonial like robes. It’s head had long bull horns that were as wide as his broad shoulders and three red eyes that glowed. A dark green energy swirls around Saya as it comes up and lifts her head to meet eyes with him.

“You must be Black Doom… Neat trick…” Saya said trying to keep her cool, his presence was far more intimidating than Abyss’.

“Tell me how you can induce Chaos Control.” Black Doom said,

“I just… Think… Really, really hard…” She said in a sarcastic tone. He clenches his fist as the green energy wraps tighter around her neck.

“You will cooperate.” He said as she could no longer breathe.

“My lord please wait… her body is still too weak from my venom. We need her alive to lure Sophia.” Abyss said as Black Doom releases his grip as her head slumps back down and she begins coughing.

“Very well, I can feel her presence drawing near. Make sure she is secure.” He said fading away into a black mist. Abyss stands back up and walks over to Saya checking the material restraining her arms and legs.

“He…” She coughs, “Seems nice,”

“You should stop resisting, it would be less painful for you.” Abyss said,

“That’s against who … I am…” She continues to cough. “That hurt… Why do you… care?”

“Because my sister cares. And you’ll be needed alive to keep her under our control.” He said, Saya feels enraged hearing him say that, knowing that she’s bait was aggravating.

“I won’t let you hurt her…” Saya lifts her head glaring at him as he looks at her surprised to see her eyes change to a glowing green. she begins to cough again making her lose what little strength she had to fight as her eyes change back and her head lowers struggling to keep conscious.

“Again you surprise me.” Abyss said holding her head up again to help her breathe, “Perhaps you can tell Sophia how you feel once she arrives. It will give her something to fight for once we turn her to our side.”

“No…” Saya wheezes as her vision tunnels, she could no longer stay awake and passes out. 

“Alright everyone, there’s not really a docking bay so we’re literally back ramming into this ugly thing.” Rogue said, “Once I do this it’s go time, you all ready?” They all look at one another as Shadow grabs her head,

“You okay Shadow?” Cream asked,

“I can hear their thoughts… they know were here. Everyone be ready for a fight.” Shadow said,

“You heard her, let’s kick some alien butt.” Knuckles said slamming his fists together.

“Alright, here we go!” Rogue said backing up the ship at full speed and crashing it through the outer wall of the Dark Arms ship as she quickly opens the door and they all charge. The strike team take up position around the door of the ship while everyone spreads out taking down all Dark Arms that they see.

“Shadow…” She hears her name claw at the back of her head from a voice she did not recognize. She stops, grabbing at her head trying to ignore it, but it was much louder than she realized it would be. Blaze notices her struggling as she looks for the Dark Arms that Shadow previously told them about. She sees the eye and blasts it with a ball of fire causing it to flee. Tails kicks one of the Darks Arms away before it could grab Shadow. They clear out the rest and secure the room.

“Are you sure you can do this Shadow?” Amy asked,

“Yeah, I’m starting to get used to it. I think the initial hit from the psychic connection took me off guard. It won’t happen again.” Shadow said,

“The bomb is prepped for movement.” Omega said, “Careful, it is rather heavy.”

“We can handle it,” Kolt said giving Amy a thumbs up as they both grab a handle and lift it off the ground.

“Tails and I will take lead and Blaze and Cream will guard the rear,” Shadow said as they all nod.

“We’re heading out, keep radio contact and let us know if you need assistance.” Tails said as Rogue and Omega nod,

“Go get your girl, Shadow.” Rogue winks at her as Shadows face turns red taken off guard by the comment,

“S…She’s not my girl!” She said as they all relax for a moment and smile at one another. They head down the corridor but meet no resistance.

“This is really creepy…” Cream said, “And gross…”

“What did you expect from flesh eating aliens?” Amy asked as Cream shivers,

“This is weird… Why haven’t we met any other resistance?” Tails asked,

“Probably setting up an ambush.” Knuckles said,

“I don’t hear anyone nearby.” Cream said, “But it’s hard to hear with that loud heartbeat, it’s almost like the walls are alive.”

“That’s unsettling…” Blaze said,

“Shadow,” She hears Abyss’ voice in her head, “Welcome home. You can find us down the left path…” Shadow raises her hand showing the others to stop. 

“Abyss is talking in my head.” Shadow said looking over at Tails,

“Come alone… you don’t want to keep Saya waiting.” He said,

“He wants me to come alone.” Shadow said,

“Should have seen that coming,” Amy said, Shadow walks up to the wall and places her hand on it. She concentrates and uses the psychic link to see the path ahead to the right.

“The right path goes straight for a while then forks, you’ll want to take the center path, don’t go down the left path there’s an ambush.” Shadow said,

“Wait… you’re not actually thinking of going alone.” Knuckles said,

“We don’t have a choice, if I don’t do what he says he might hurt Saya.” She said,

“But you’ll be falling right into their trap…” Cream said,

“I know… but the longer we’ve been on the ship the more I’ve felt I’ve gotten a handle of the Psychic link. I should be able to fight it off.” Shadow said,

“Should isn’t good enough.” Blaze said crossing her arms. 

“This isn’t up for debate,” Shadow said,

“But we’re still concerned.” Tails said,

“I appreciate it, but I can’t…” She pauses trying to calm down as she clenches her fist, “I won’t let them hurt her further. Follow my directions and you should get to a large chamber. That will be the ideal spot to set up the bomb.” She said walking forward.

“Shadow wait!” Tails said running up next to her and rummaging through her bag, “For Saya,” She said holding a breather and a power ring. “Both of you come back in one piece.”

“I’ll try my best,” Shadow smiles as she takes them and places them in her jacket pocket then heads down the left hallway,

“Let’s get this bomb set up so we can hurry back and help Shadow,” Amy said as they all nod and continue down the right pathway.

“I really don’t like this…” Knuckles said,

“I don’t either, half of me wants one of us to tail her but then we’ll be more vulnerable… and if we’re ambushed...” Blaze said.

“I know you’re right but it’s so frustrating.” He said letting out an exasperated sigh.

Shadow continues walking alone down the left corridor. Part of her wishes the others were still with her but she couldn’t risk it. If Saya got hurt because she didn’t follow their demands, she’d never forgive herself. But she also knew the deeper she went the more powerful the physic link will be, and she fears she won’t be able to fight it this deep within the ship. The corridor opens up to a larger room, the layout reminded her of the Alter room. She cautiously looks around as she notices Saya on the far side of the room strung up to a pillar.

“Saya!” Shadow calls out as she runs over, “Saya?” She doesn’t respond as Shadow grabs the breather and rips the restraints off her left arm as her body slightly slumps from her left arm not holding her up. Shadow places the breather on Saya’s wrist as she sees the breathing mask form for a moment then turn transparent. “Please be okay…” Saya begins to stir as her eyes open, she first sees Shadow hover shoes,

“Hey… I… know those shoes…” Saya said. Her vision started coming back as she noticed it wasn’t as hard to breathe. 

“Thank Chaos you’re okay!” Shadow sees her shoulder covered in blood it looked incredibly painful as she realizes there’s two bites in the same spot. Saya started to lift her head as she looks at Shadow not completely believing she was there thinking it was a hallucination from the venom.

“Hi.” She said with an exhausted smile,

“Hi.” Shadow said smiling back as Saya reaches out and places her hand on Shadows cheek just to make sure the one in front of her was Shadow. She was really there; she doesn’t notice that Shadow leans into her touch ever so slightly. 

“I need to… tell you something…” Saya said, she knew this was her only chance. Maybe telling Shadow how she really feels will help her fight against Abyss and Black Doom. 

“Y… You can tell me later, let’s get you free first.” Shadow said trying not to get flustered composing herself before kneeling down and removing the restraints around her legs before the one around her right arm so Saya doesn’t collapse before she finishes freeing her.

“Somehow it’s… easier to breathe…” Saya said, now realizing her chest didn’t feel as heavy.

“Tails made us all breathers, try to take slow breaths,” Shadow said finishing removing the restraints. “There, now we can remove the last one.” She stands back up to reach for Saya’s right arm and stops looking shocked. She sees Abyss standing next to Saya, his hand wrapped around her throat. Shadow steps back being taken off guard, she never felt his presence approach.

“Hello Sis,”

The others continue down the corridor of the Dark Arms alien ship to place the bomb in the best spot to do the most damage as Tails suddenly stops. “You okay Tails?” Amy asked,

“One of us should have gone after her…” She said second guessing her decision as she looks back down the hallway, 

“We all agreed that going after her would be too risky for the bomb.” Knuckles said,

“I know but…” She said thinking of how Shadow struggled to keep the Dark Arms out of her head when they first got onto the ship,

“Tails none of us like it but we have to have faith that Shadow can fight long enough to save Saya.” Blaze said but she was also worried about Shadow. 

“But what if she’s not? And they are both gone?” Tails asked looking worried, her mind started to fear the worst,

“You can’t think like that, we have to have faith in them.” Cream said, “And they will have each other.” 

“Can we keep moving? This thing isn’t exactly light.” Amy said adjusting his hands holding onto the bomb,

“Yeah…” Tails lets out a sigh feeling defeated. “Shadow said we should go down the center corridor.” Tails pointed as they continue down their path.

“Get your hands off her.” Shadow said glaring at Abyss. He was holding Saya up by her neck as she tried to pull his fingers away with her free hand.

“That’s no way to talk to family.” He said with a smile,

“I told you before, we’re not family.” She said, “If you hurt her…”

“I wouldn’t have to hurt her if she stopped fighting so much. Maybe you can explain how she was able to fight through the nerve gas that has stopped even goliath races?” Abyss asked,

“Spite…” Saya choked through as he begins to laugh.

“I see why you care for her so much.” He said tightening his grip as Saya winces in pain,

“I’ll kill you…” Shadow said getting ready to charge at him,

“There won’t be any need for fighting, we have other plans.” Abyss grins.

“Shadow… look… out…” Saya tried to warn her as Shadow quickly turns around to see Black Doom behind her. Just like Abyss she never sensed his presence like she could with the other Dark Arms.

“I now understand your interest in her Abyss.” He said looking down at Shadow, “I must know what you are?”

“I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform created to protect Earth from invaders like you.” She said,

“I can feel it, our blood runs through your veins, join us.” Black Doom said,

“Not going to happen,” She said, as she could feel the physic link starting to claw at the back of her mind. She grabbed her head trying to fight it. Abyss lets go of Saya as she coughs hanging from the restraint on her right arm. She looks at her Chaos Emerald, it was dim, but the glow was getting brighter. She assumed it was charging faster since all seven Chaos Emeralds were nearby. “Get out of my head!” Shadow yelled,

“We’re not letting you go that easily.” Abyss steps beside her and places his hand on her head as the physic link grows stronger. She was starting to lose control. 

“You will join us Shadow.” Black Doom said holding out his hand as the dark green Chaos energy he used on Saya earlier surrounds Shadow.

“Shadow…” Saya tried to call out coughing again, she reaches for the restraint around her arm. “Hang… on…” She said grabbing at it and pulling with all her strength. But she was still too weak from the venom, and it was barely tearing.

“Join us Shadow, do this and we will keep Saya safe.” Abyss said as he looks over at Saya seeing her try to break free. “Please continue master,” he lets go of Shadows head. Her thoughts were becoming confused and blurred by the link. She began to wonder, isn’t this how it’s always been?

“I understand, your past was this Shadow the Hedgehog, and he was the one created. Your connection to Chaos has altered you to becoming more like him.” Black Doom said, “But you are not as strong as you believe to be. Your human side is weak. We can make you stronger.”

“Shadow you gotta fight it!” Saya yelled causing her to cough, Shadow focuses as she hears Saya’s voice sound pained and turns towards her,

“Saya…?” Shadow said almost looking confused. Why was she trying to break free? No, that wasn’t right… Why was she attached to the pillar?

Saya started to feel her strength return. She can’t stop here, she had to help Shadow. “C’mon Shads, you can…” Abyss quickly moves up and covers her mouth,

“Now we can’t have you interfering, not when we’re this close.” He said grabbing her free hand. But she wasn’t going to stop. He notices that she was giving more resistance than he thought she could as her eyes glow green again with determination. “Still full of surprises I see.” But it still wasn’t enough as Shadow’s mind clouds again no longer hearing Saya’s voice.

“Think of Doctor Robotnik Shadow, with our help he will never take Saya from you again.” Black Doom said as Shadows eyes begin to darken. She was almost under his control. Saya tried to say something but it was muffled as she struggles to fight through Abyss’ grip. “Now, who are you?”

“I… am… Shadow the Hedgehog… The Ultimate Lifeform… Warrior for the Dark Arms…” She said. Saya’s eyes flicker back to normal as she watches, her worst fear realized.

“It worked!” Abyss laughs with joy as he lets go of Saya, she stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Shadow looked completely devoid of all emotion and under Black Doom’s control.

“You must stop the intruders. They have brought a bomb to destroy the ship.” Black Doom said,

“What?” Abyss said looking shocked, “Well, what do you say sister, should we welcome our other guests?” Shadow walks over next to him.

“S…Shadow?” Saya reached out her hand to her. “You’re still in there right?” she tried to touch her face. Shadow reaches up gently touching the back of her hand but then grabs her by the wrist, “No…” Saya fights to pull away as Shadow restrains her left arm against the pillar again with the flesh like material.

“Very good Shadow, we don’t want her escaping.” Abyss said with a grin,

“Shadow please…” Saya pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes but there was no reaction from her. “Don’t let them control you…” She tries to struggle.

“You’re wasting your time my dear; Shadow belongs to us now. But don’t worry, we’ll take care of your friends.” He said as they both walk out of the room down another corridor.

“No wait! Shadow!” She cried out as Black Doom floats over towards her. “Crap…”

“Now that Shadow is part of the hive mind I know all I need about you and your abilities.” He said as she sees the dark green Chaos energy start to surround her again. “However I must know more about this Dark Chaos and you will tell me.” 

“What? going to strangle the info out of me?” She glared tears still streaming down her cheeks,

“No, I can feel it inside of you.” He said, her entire body began to glow as it felt like she was on fire. The pain felt similar to when she was trapped in the machine Eggman made forcing her to use her Chaos Shield.

“Stop!” She screams in agony as it echoes through the nearby halls.

“This looks like the room Shadow described.” Knuckles said looking around, “It doesn’t look like anyone is nearby.” He and Amy put down the bomb with a heavy sigh. Cream grabs onto Blazes arm.

“What’s wrong?” Blaze asked seeing the fear on Creams face.

“I can hear… Saya screaming…” She said as they all looked concerned, “Just like in Eggman’s lab…”

“Damnit! I knew we shouldn’t have let Shadow go on her own!” Knuckles rages, 

“Okay, forget the bomb. We’re going after Saya and Shadow now.” Amy said,

“I agree with Amy,” Blaze said,

“Cream will you be able to guide us to Saya?” Tails asked,

“It sounds like she’s down that tunnel,” She said pointing to a corridor to the left,

“Wait, didn’t Shadow tell us there’s an ambush that direction?” Knuckles said as Amy summons his hammer.

“Then we smash our way through.” He said looking angry, “Nobody hurts Saya and gets away with it!”

“Channeling your inner Amy?” Blaze said as Amy snaps out of it,

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” He chuckles, 

“No, I feel the same. Let’s take down some Aliens.” Knuckles said as they all start running down the left corridor ready for a fight. Cream and Blaze lead the way as two Dark Arms attempt to jump them. Blaze grabs Cream and blasts them back. Knuckles and Amy jump up and strike them down.

“You okay?” Blaze asked,

“Yeah, but you’re being a little overprotective.” Cream said,

“No such thing.” Blaze said with a smile,

“I hear footsteps.” Cream said as they all look towards the direction she points towards, “There’s a lot of them…” They see an outline of a silhouette walking towards them,

“Is that Shadow?” Tails asked as Abyss comes into view,

“Definitely not Shadow…” Amy said,

“Ah! You saved us the trouble of finding you.” He said, “Good, I want to see what my sister is capable of.” He said as they see Shadow walk up from behind him,

“No…” Cream said,

“Damnit Shadow, this is exactly what we didn’t want to happen…” Knuckles said.

“But … what about…” Blaze said,

“What did you do to Saya?” Amy yelled,

“I… I don’t hear her anymore…” Cream said, her face turning white.

“Our master is asking her some important questions. But you needn’t worry about her, you should be more worried about yourselves.” He said as more Dark Arms appear,

“Let me handle Shadow…” Knuckles said,

“You sure?” Tails said,

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to beat some sense into her for a long time. Be ready when I give the signal.” He gives Tails a look as she nods and starts riffling through her bag.

“I definitely want to watch this!” Abyss said excitedly, “Go ahead sis, show him what the Ultimate Lifeform is capable of now that she is unhindered by feeble human emotions.” Shadow steps forward.

“Alright Shadow,” Knuckles said walking up to her, “I’m not going to hold back.” He said as she warps behind him and kicks him in the back of the head.

“Knuckles!” Tails yelled,

“We have our own problem to deal with.” Blaze said as the other Dark Arms head towards them,

“There’s a lot of them.” Cream said,

“We need to stay close to each other, they’ll pick us off if we’re separated.” Amy said as they get ready to fight.

Saya was trying to fight the pain as the burning sensation she was being overwhelmed with changed to a feeling of drowning. One she remembers too vividly when she was trapped within her own mind by the power of Dark Chaos. It felt like she was being crushed as she sees glowing red eyes in front of her, She’s grabbed by her mirror self with red eyes and pulled up to her feet.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is.” She heard her own voice, it sounded annoyed. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Dark Sonic…” She said as Dark Sonic rolls her eyes,

“I don’t think that’s my name.” She said crossing her arms,

“I don’t really care what you think.” Saya said looking for a way out still unsure how she got here. “This is where I was last time but… where are we?”

“That’s none of your concern.” She said, “Not sure how you got here but you need to leave.” Saya starts to see it, the tainted dark green Chaos energy that Black Doom was using slowly encircles Dark Sonic,

“Hey! Look out!” Saya said trying to warn her as the energy grabs Dark Sonic and she’s pulled out. Saya starts to come to, her eyes glowing red. Black Doom holding a shard of the Dark Chaos Emerald in his hand as her eyes flicker back to brown. The pain subsides but she felt completely drained.

“So this is the Dark Chaos.” Black Doom said,

“Where… did you get that?” She asked looking confused, she never felt the presence of Dark Chaos while she’s been here. 

“What do you mean? I pulled it out of you.” He said,

“W…What?” Saya looks shocked as she’s realizing that it’s all coming together. The reason she could sense the Dark Chaos and why it was drawn to her was because a shard was still inside her. It must have reentered her body while she was still Super Sonic when the Dark Chaos Emerald exploded in the sky.

“I must go and investigate this further.” Black Doom said disappearing leaving her in the room alone.

“Well… that’s one mystery solved.” She said looking back up to her arms, she still felt weak, but she needed to escape and save her friends. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a golden glimmer recognizing it as a power ring. She could only assume that it fell out of Shadow’s pocket. If she transforms she might have enough strength to break free and get the power ring. “Chaos Control!” She transforms and breaks her arms free but collapses not having enough strength to stand, “Crap… I still have no strength.” She struggles to get up reaching for the power ring, “Hang on guys…”

Knuckles is knocked to the ground as Shadow lands on top of him making him cough out blood. She leaves her foot on his back pinning him to the ground, “Well that was short lived,” Abyss said sounding disappointed, “But it was still very fun to watch,” Abyss just watched to the side amused at Shadow’s ruthlessness,

“Knuckles!” Cream said as she kicks one of the Dark arms away from Blaze.

“You need to run…” Knuckles said coughing, “I can’t…” Shadow adds more pressure to his back,

“Easy Shadow, no need to kill him just yet. The young ones get better nourishment when they eat their food while it’s still alive.” Abyss said as they all look horrified. Shadow leans down and pulls off Knuckles’ breather as the field around his face dissipates.

“He’ll be paralyzed without the breather…” Tails said,

“W…what do we do?” Cream said looking terrified, they were outnumbered, and Knuckles was already beaten it became apparent that they were losing.

“Go…” Blaze said, “Get Cream out of here back to the ship. I’ll burn any that try to get past me.” She lights her hands-on fire,

“I’m not leaving you!” Cream yelled, “If we fight, we fight together. Even till the end.”

“Isn’t that touching.” Abyss said,

“You stay out of this!” Cream demanded fighting back tears as he’s taken off guard for a moment,

“Cream I can’t fight a full strength if you’re in danger.” Blaze said,

“We’re you going to burn everyone including Knuckles?” Cream said as Blaze looks away.

“N…no…” she said,

“Then I’m staying!” Cream said crossing her arms.

“T… that was a little unexpected. You humans are rather interesting. I wonder if those traits will transfer once we devour you.” Abyss laughs as Shadow grabs Knuckles by his shirt. She tosses him at two other Dark Arms, and they start carrying him down another corridor,

“They’re taking Knuckles!” Amy said swinging another Dark Arms away,

“I won’t let them!” Tails said flying over them.

“Tails wait!” Amy yelled as Shadow warps up next to her and knocks her down to the ground.

“S…Shadow…” Tails said as Shadow grabs her by the collar and lifts her up.

“No you don’t!” Blaze yelled charging at Shadow as she throws Tails at her, Shadow charges at Cream but Amy blocks her with his hammer.

“We can’t keep this up… they’re playing with us…” Amy said swinging at Shadow as she jumps back. 

“Wait… what about the eye? Maybe if we can get rid of it Shadow can fight their control.” Tails said remembering the Dark Arms Shadow mentioned was an extension that Black Doom used to control Shadow.

“Up there!” Cream pointed out the Deaths Eye,

“Got it!” Amy throws his hammer at it, but Abyss jumps up and strikes it down, “Dang it!”

“You dare to harm an extension of my master?” Abyss said looking at Amy with rage.

“I think I made him angry…” Amy said as Abyss charges at him. He resummons his hammer back to his hands and braces for the attack. A bright blue blur speeds down the hallway as Sonic appears in front of Amy and kicks Abyss in the face knocking him back against the wall.

“That’s for touching my face you creep!” She yelled, her entire body still giving off the blue static energy from using the power ring. 

“Sonic!” They all cheered,

“S…onic?” Shadow said looking confused as she shakes her head but goes back to standing next to Abyss with a dead expression.

“How did you escape?” Abyss asked getting back up to his feet.

“I’m not sure when, but somebody accidently dropped a power ring.” Sonic said giving Shadow a look. “And there’s no way I wasn’t going to take that opening.” She sees Knuckles being dragged down another corridor, “I need you guys to go after Knux, I’ll keep Abyss and Shadow busy.”

“You can’t take them on your own,” Amy said,

“I gotta try to snap Shadow out of it but I can’t do that knowing Knuckles is in danger. Please.” She looks at them as they pause and look at one another.

“We’ll get him, just be careful.” Tails said as Sonic gives them a thumbs up and they all start running down the corridor.

“Shadow, stop them!” Abyss said as Shadow charges at them, but Sonic gets in front of her.

“You can’t leave the party yet, Shadow,” Sonic said grabbing her and throwing her towards Abyss. “We’re just getting started!” She looks down the hall to see the others disappear out of sight.

“You couldn’t take me on your own last time, how long will you last against two of us?” Abyss said,

“I was taken off guard last time. On top of that you can’t cheat and throw a nerve gas bomb in my face.” She points to the field guarding your face, “You won’t be slowing me down any time soon.”

“Did you forget my claws are also poisoned?” He said showing his sharp claws,

“Uh yeah, maybe a little bit…” Sonic slightly chuckles as Shadow charges at her and she dodges jumping over her running towards Abyss. “But that’s not going to stop me from beating the crap out of you!” she said kicking him in the chest as he counters attempting to claw at her. She barely jumps back dodging out of the way. Shadow warps next to her, Sonic dodges and kicks her to the ground. “C’mon Shadow, you’re going to have to be faster than that.” She said as Abyss jumps behind her,

“Stop moving!” He said trying to make a grab at her,

“Yeah, stopping isn’t really something I do.” She said spin dashing him away, as she grabs Shadow by her shoulders, “But I really need you to snap out of it sooner rather than later.” Sonic looks at her with pleading eyes hoping she’d react. “I still need to tell you something,” Shadow grabs her by the wrists, “Crap”

“She is and extension of Black doom now.” Abyss said moving closer, “Perhaps I should have injected you with more venom.” Saya’s quills puff out defensively,

“Nope!” She jumps up kicking Shadow in the chest causing her to let go, “You and your creepy fangs stay very far away.” She said sliding next to him and tripping him. “I’m trying to talk to Shadow,”

“Your fighting is futile.” He said as Shadow charges at her and kicks her but she’s able to block it with her arms. 

“And you need to shut up!” Sonic said trying to think, but she also knew he was right. No matter how fast she is, one slip up and she’ll be right back to where she started. She had to figure out how to break Shadow free of Black Doom’s mind control and she needed to do it fast.


	28. Not How I Wanted to Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

“Amy, can you rocket me forward like you did when we were in that underground cavern?” Blaze asked as they were all running full speed trying to catch up to the Dark Arms carrying Knuckles away.

“Hop aboard!” Amy said bracing to swing at full strength as Blaze jumps onto the hammer. “Swinging in three, two, one!” And he swings rocketing Blaze forward practically out of their sight.

“Keep moving!” Tails said as Amy tries to catch up to her and Cream,

“Working on it!” He yelled,

“You two are getting good at that.” Cream said,

“Desperate times I guess, need to stop having to save Knuckles though.” Amy laughs,

“Add Sonic to the list of people that need to stop being saved,” Tails joked,

“Do you think she’s okay?” Caroline asked,

“I saw her wearing the breather so the nerve gas shouldn’t slow her down. But she’s up against Shadow and Abyss… there’s no telling how she’s holding up.” Tails said,

“If anyone can snap Shadow out if it, it’s Sonic” Amy said,

Blaze had blasted ahead with Amy’s help combined with her fire as she rockets forward and sees the two Dark Arms carrying Knuckles. She gets in front of them and blasts them in the faces causing them to drop Knuckles and flee from the fire. She quickly checks Knuckles over as the others rush up.

“Hold on.” Tails said rifling through her bag as she pulls out a breather. “Good thing I made a spare” she said placing it on Knuckles wrist. 

“What would we do without you.” Cream said with a smile,

“Get captured…” Tails joked,

“You’re probably right.” She chuckles,

“How long do you think it will take for the nerve gas to get out of his system?” Blaze asked,

“I’m not sure, it might take longer since he’s injured,” Tails said,

“We don’t have time to wait for him to wake up.” Amy said throwing Knuckles over his shoulder, “Sonic and Shadow are still in trouble.” He said as they all nod to him.

“We have company!” Cream said pointing down the path further in as more Dark Arms start coming their way.

“Tails, Cream, guard Amy’s front, I’ll keep the rear blocked.” Blaze said as she began to create a wall of fire,

“That’s going to burn out your Chaos Emerald rather quickly.” Amy said,

“It’s only to get us a head start.” She said sealing the path with a wall of fire. “Now move!” She said as they all start running back.

Sonic pushes back Shadow’s kick as she attempts to knock her off balance. Shadow jumps back and stands next to Abyss, still a blank empty stare on her face. “I know you’re in there somewhere, faker! I thought the Ultimate Lifeform was better than this.” Sonic said catching her breath while trying to stir a response from her. But there was still no reaction, “Dangit…” She cursed under her breath. 

“What are you talking about? How is she a fake?” Abyss asked as he lunges at her. She vaults over him and runs around to the other side of Shadow,

“That’s between me and Shadow, you don’t have a right to that information.” She said sticking out her tongue at him.

“You’re starting to anger me.” He glares at her,

“Wow, only starting? That must be a record for me.” Sonic chuckles as Shadow runs up and tries to grab her. “Sorry Shads, no touchy till you’re no longer mind controlled.” She circled around her. She turns as both of them warp next to her. She quickly rolls out of the way causing them to run into one another. “That was way too close…”

“Abyss, Shadow… hurry and subdue her.” They all hear Black Dooms voice from the Death Eye, “She is still weakened,”

“Hey! Don’t be telling lies! I feel perfectly fine.” Sonic argued,

“Without the Dark Chaos shard she cannot fight off your venom as quickly.” Black Doom said,

“Thank you for the insight, master.” Abyss said with a smile,

“Oh crap…” She began to wonder if that was what was helping her fight it off before. But she wouldn’t give Abyss the chance to try. “On second thought… maybe I should go check on my friends…” She runs towards the path the others went down as Shadow knocks her away,

“We’re not letting you escape that easily.” Abyss said,

“Cheap shot Shadow…” Sonic said getting back up. “What would Maria say if she saw you aligning with the aliens you were created to fight?” She said as there was still no reaction, “Not even talking about Maria will snap you out of it?” She started to lose faith if she could break her free.

“Looks like you’re starting to realize that you’ve already lost.” Abyss said attacking her as she spin dashes him into the air and kicks him back down to the ground.

“Giving up isn’t part of my vocabulary!” She yelled, “But I definitely need to take you on one at a time.” Sonic holds her hand out to Shadow, “Chaos Shield!” She traps Shadow within her force field. “Now you stay there while I deal with this pain in the neck, pun intended.” She chuckles.

“W… what?” Shadow slowly reaches for her head looking confused, the Chaos Shield covering up the mind control like a fog. This didn’t seem right, 

“Shadow?” Sonic turns back to her noticing a reaction, “Of course! The Chaos Shield blocks out Chaos energy.” She runs up to the wall of the force field, “I knew you were still fighting; I just need to find something to break the link for good.” She begins to think as she lets out a sigh, “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you but… Here goes nothing… There’s a reason why I wanted to talk to you alone that night. I waited for you to get back… I didn’t want to do it on base because I wanted it to be private…” She puts her hands on the force field trying to get as close to Shadow as she could, crimson eyes meeting Emerald. “Shadow… I…” But as Sonic was starting to let her guard down to open up Abyss gets back up to his feet and warps behind her taking advantage of the situation pulling her away from Shadow. “No!”

“Enough of this!” Abyss said biting down hard onto her shoulder, as she cries out in pain. 

“Shadow…I wanted to… tell you…” Sonic outstretches her arm towards Shadow, tears streaming down her face, she tried to fight it but could already feel her body going numb, it was now or never. “I’m… in… love with… y…” Her eyes go dark as she’s completely paralyzed and goes limp in Abyss’ arms. The Chaos Shield flickers and disappears around Shadow.

“She’s starting to be more work than she’s worth.” Abyss lets out a sigh,

“Bring her back to me, I have more questions for her.” Black doom said as Abyss lifts Sonic up.

“Of course Master, Let’s go Shadow.” He said as he looks over at her. Her entire body began to radiate a red glow as she looks at him with pure animosity. She held her head still regaining control of her mind.

“I’ll kill you.” She said as Abyss looks shocked,

“H… how?” he looks up at the death’s eye. “The link should be too strong for you to resist!” Shadow moves next to him faster than he could react as she punches him in the face ripping Sonic out of his arms and kicks him away.

“Sonic?” She calls out but now realizes she was completely paralyzed as Shadow checks her to make sure she was breathing alright.

“You shouldn’t be able to break free…” Abyss said getting back up to his feet.

“And you said she wouldn’t get hurt.” She glared, “I’ll make you all pay for what you did to her.”

“You think you can beat me? You and I are equals.” He said getting ready to fight, Shadow snaps at hearing him say they were equals. 

“It’s not a matter of think,” Shadow said walking to the side and lying Saya down, “Have you already forgotten? I’m the Ultimate Lifeform.” She grabs her power inhibitors and removes them. He feels her strength increase immediately. “You were never my equal.” She said running towards him as he jumps out of the way. She throws a Chaos Spear that hits him in the arm, he’s starting to feel panicked at her increase in speed, power, and bloodlust as it continues to grow.

“You’re even more powerful than I imagined…” Abyss said as he takes a swing at her and she dodges with ease, “But then why do you align yourself with these weak humans?”

“Because a lifetime ago I made a promise to protect everyone on that planet. Now I do it to protect those I love.” She said as she starts charging a Chaos Blast.

“You would destroy your own kind?” He asked,

“You and Black Doom were already in my head; I’ve wiped you all out once before and I will do it again… Chaos…”

“Hey!” Tails yelled taking Shadow off guard as she quickly turns around as she sees Deaths Eye trying to pick up Sonic. “Let her go!”

“Chaos Control!” Shadow stops time running up and stabbing the Deaths eye with a Chaos Spear as Sonic falls back to the ground and the Death eye flees. She looks back to where Abyss was, but he was gone. “Damnit!” Shadow said looking around for Abyss,

“Shadow…” Amy looked shocked and a little terrified unsure if she was on their side or not feeling the immense hatred radiating off of her. Cream runs over and grabs her Inhibitor rings off the ground.

“You’re not supposed to take those off.” Blaze said angrily remembering what happened last time she did. Shadow turns back around, kneels next to Sonic, and holds her in her arms.

“I know… I didn’t push myself like last time.” She said as Cream hands Shadow the rings and she puts them back on.

“We’re glad you’re back.” Tails said,

“I’m sorry…” Shadow said avoiding eye contact with them frustrated that she wasn’t in control,

“It wasn’t your fault,” Blaze said,

“Amy, lie Knuckles next to Sonic, we need to wake them up.” Tails said pulling out another power ring.

“That wound looks really nasty…” Cream said looking at Sonic’s shoulder.

“She got bit trying to snap me out of it…” Shadow looks down at her feeling guilty. Tails grabs Sonic and Knuckles’ hands and holds them together as she releases the energy within the power ring and both of their bodies absorb it. Knuckles quickly jolts awake holding his fists out ready to fight as he flinches,

“That’s definitely a broken rib…” Knuckles said grabbing his side. Sonic slightly stirs as she starts to wake up,

“Sorry…” Shadow said to Knuckles as he gives her a light nod,

“You’re good, glad you’re back on our side.” He said giving her a thumbs up. “And it looks like we got Sonic back too.” He looks at Sonic still waking up. 

“Why didn’t it jump start her like it did Knuckles?” Blaze asked,

“Abyss has a venom that paralyzes similar to the nerve gas, but it’s five times as potent.” Shadow said as Sonic looks up seeing Shadow,

“Hey there stranger…” She said with a tired smile, as she sees the others, “Oh good you got Knuckles back.”

“Why do you have to be so reckless?” Tails asked letting out a sigh of relief,

“I snapped her out of it didn’t I?” Sonic chuckles,

“Did you mean it?” Shadow asked looking at Sonic with tears in her eyes, “Did you really mean what you said?” Part of her thought she was just hearing things because her mind was desperately trying to find something to latch onto to break Black Doom’s control. 

“Course I did…” Sonic grabs Shadows hand, “Got bit for it and everything.” She chuckles then winces from the pain, Shadow leans closer to her,

“I feel the same.” Shadow said as Sonic looked shocked,

“Let’s give them a minuet.” Blaze said as her and Cream pull the others away,

“Yeah?” Sonic asked not fully believing it. Shadow leans closer but as she attempts to steal a kiss, the breathers’ force fields around their faces block one another taking them both off guard for a moment, “I… I guess that will have to wait?” Sonic said, her face turning red as Shadow looked at her annoyed. She grabs her breather and removes it. “H… hey what are you?” She pulls Sonic’s breather off and pulls her into a passionate kiss as she holds her tightly. Sonic instantly melting into Shadows embrace feeling something she’s never felt before, she felt whole.

“I don’t really feel like this is the right time for… Ow!” Knuckles started to say as Amy elbows his arm,

“Let them have this man, this is adorable!” Amy glared at him as Knuckles looks flustered and uncomfortable with this silence. Shadow lets go and quickly puts Sonics breather back on before putting on her own.

“Wha…why would you even risk that?” Sonic said catching her breath looking embarrassed,

“I wasn’t going to wait.” Shadow said lifting her off the ground, “Alright, did you guys prep the bomb?”

“About that…” Amy said,

“What happened?” She asked sounding annoyed,

“We got to the room you described… but then I heard Sonic screaming in pain, and we all panicked.” Cream said.

“We left the bomb in the other room and ran this way to find you guys,” Knuckles said, “Then ran into you.”

“It’s fine, we’ll just go back and make sure it’s activated on our way out of here.” Shadow said,

“Actually…” Sonic started to say as they all look at her knowing what she’s going to say,

“You can’t be serious!” Tails said,

“How?” Blaze asked,

“Well… apparently… there was a Dark Chaos shard inside of me this whole time…” Sonic chuckles uncomfortably, “Black Doom kinda ripped it out. Hence the screaming in pain.” She said as they all look at her shocked,

“W…what?” Amy yelled shocked, “That thing was inside of you this whole time?”

“Guess so…” Sonic said still chuckling uncomfortably,

“That explains why you were so connected to it! The Dark Chaos shards are drawn to one another.” Tails said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Sonic said,

“Does that mean you are no longer connected to it? Can you still sense the Dark Chaos?” Blaze asked,

“Sadly yes… I can still feel it coming from that way.” Sonic said pointing down another hall.

“Damnit why does this always have to be so complicated,” Shadow said sounding annoyed, “We’re still going back to the ship,”

“Why? That would be a waste of time.” Sonic said,

“You’re still fighting off Abyss’ venom and Knuckles has broken ribs.” Shadow said,

“I can still fight.” Knuckles argued,

“Yeah, I can probably walk already!” Sonic added,

“Oh really?” Shadow said putting her feet on the ground and letting go as Sonic instantly collapses as Shadow picks her back up before her hits the ground. “You were saying?”

“That wasn’t fair…” Sonic crosses her arms and pouts,

“Do you really want me to hold you that badly?” Shadow grins at her as her face turns red,

“N…Now you’re just teasing me…” Sonic said looking away,

“Honestly, I agree with Sonic, we shouldn’t split up anymore. Especially after what happened.” Tails said,

“Tails’ right, they could try to make another grab at Sonic again if we leave her at the ship. Besides, they will heal faster if we’re closer.” Blaze said,

“You all make it sound like I can’t take care of myself…” Sonic said,

“In this instance, you can’t.” Cream said,

“Ouch… harsh.” Sonic said as her ears lower defeated,

“Fine, but if Abyss shows up. He’s mine!” Shadow said, “And you will keep an eye on her if that happens.” She looks at Knuckles, “You’re also in no condition to fight.”

“I can do that.” Knuckles said,

“But we need to be cautious… Black doom uses Chaos Control, but it’s been twisted… similar to Dark Chaos but not entirely the same.” Sonic explained, 

“It definitely felt… off…” Shadow said,

“Him having a shard is definitely going to be a problem.” Blaze said,

“What do you suggest Sonic? How do you think we should proceed?” Amy asked,

“We need to get Abyss out of the picture, he’s a problem to begin with but if we’re stacked up against him and Black Doom it’s going to be more difficult. Not to mention that weird star shaped one strengthens their Physic link and they may come after Shadow just to slow her down…” Sonic said,

“I got a good shot in; it should be weakened.” Shadow said,

“But what if they take control of you again?” Knuckles asked,

“That won’t happen.” Shadow said,

“How can you be sure?” Tails asked,

“Because I have her.” Shadow looks down at Sonic,

“Okay… can we tone down the mushy stuff? I… It’s really hard to concentrate…” Sonic said covering her face trying to hide how red it was,

“Sorry I didn’t mean to distract you. But you’re what snapped the link.” Shadow said looking at her only thinking of how cute she looked. “And stop covering your face. It only makes me want to tease you more.”

“P… Please don’t…” Sonic said through her hands,

“Alright love birds, could you focus?” Blaze said as Shadows face turns red,

“S…sorry…” Shadow looks away,

“We should get moving.” Knuckles, “Sonic’s pointing us in the right direction,”

“I can make sure we’re not ambushed,” Shadow said placing her hand on a nearby wall and concentrating on the psychic link as she sees no resistance up ahead, “We’re in the clear for now, but Abyss and Black Doom can block their presence from me seeming like they can come out of nowhere.” I’ll check again at the end of the corridor.”

“You and Knuckles stay in the middle and we’ll keep a similar formations when we got here.” Tails said, 

“Let me know when you feel strong enough to stand. And don’t jump the gun.” Shadow said as Sonic gives her a nod.

“I’ll play it safe, promise.” Sonic said giving a thumbs up, “Alright Freedom Fighters! Let’s do it to it!” She cheered, as they all head down the corridor.

“You have to tell us when they try to get in your head okay?” Cream asked Shadow,

“Technically they’ve been in my head since we got on the ship. But I’ll let you know when Black Doom or Abyss talk in my head.” She said. Amy and Tails took to the front as Blaze and Cream guarded the rear as they continued to walk forward.

“Since we’re being transparent…” Sonic said, “Something happened when Black Doom pulled the Shard out of me.”

“What happened?” Amy asked,

“I was back to where I was trapped… when Dark Sonic was in control…” Sonic said as her ears lower, She didn’t like even thinking of that terrible place. 

“Did Dark Sonic take control again?” Tails asked turning to look at her looking concerned,

“I don’t think so, she was in there with me. When I asked her where we were she wouldn’t tell me. But as Black Doom’s Chaos Control ripped her out I snapped out of it and he was holding the shard.” She explained,

“Could you have been inside the Dark Chaos?” Knuckles said as he began to ponder, “I wonder if it is similar to Tikal being within Chaos.”

“I hope not cuz that place was extremely unsettling… and it felt like I was constantly drowning…” She said grabbing her chest.

“Don’t try to think about it too much.” Blaze said,

“Knuckles, take Sonic.” Shadow said holding out Sonic and he takes her, “We have company.” She said as Dark Arms start coming down the hallway.

“Shadow, spin dash!” Amy said as he takes out his hammer as Shadow grins at him and gets onto spin dash as he strikes her at the Dark arms striking her in the middle on them.

“Chaos Blast!” Shadow lets out a wave of energy that takes out of all of the Dark Arms,

“Wow…” Knuckles said looking shocked,

“Maybe leave a few for us next time?” Blaze said jokingly as Shadow walks up to Knuckles and takes Sonic from him.

“I needed to blow off some steam, you can have the next batch.” Shadow joked as they continue down ready to take on any wave of Dark arms that came their way keeping an eye out incase Abyss tried to take them by surprise. 

They all continue down the next corridor as Shadow walks up to the wall and touches it with her hand. She concentrates and sees no resistance from the Dark Arms ahead, but she was starting to feel the clawing at the back of her head again, “You okay Shadow?” Sonic asked noticing her struggle,

“Just some buzzing, I’m fine.” She reassured her,

“Okay… um… by the way, I’m pretty sure I can walk… you can put me down now.” Sonic said trying not to look embarrassed,

“You sure you can walk?” Shadow asked looking doubtful, the wound looked like it hadn’t healed at all. 

“Definitely walk… maybe not run quite yet.” Sonic said as Shadow gently lets her down. “See?” She smiles, the ground rumbles causing her to stumble as Shadow grabs her.

“Definitely walk huh?” Amy poked fun,

“Hey! The ground shook!” Sonic argued,

“I felt it too.” Tails said as the ground rumbles again,

“Something’s coming.” Blaze said,

“And it’s definitely big…” Cream said, as down the right corridor a large Dark Arms the size of one of Eggman’s large Swatbots lumber in towards them.

“Really big…” Sonic said,

“Knuckles…” Shadow said as he walks over to Sonic,

“I got her,” Knuckles said placing his hands on her forearms making sure she doesn’t fall over. 

“Again, you’re all being a little smothering…” She pouts as Knuckles leads Sonic back towards the corridor.

“Stop complaining and let us take care of you.” Knuckles said as the others engage the large Dark Arms,

“What’s the plan Shadow?” Tails asked,

“We blitz and overwhelm it, Blaze, be ready for the final blow.” Shadow said as they scatter as it slams its fist down into the ground. Tails picks up Amy and flies him into the air then throws him. He strikes the other fist out of the way while Cream flies Blaze up as Shadow keeps the other hand off them. Blaze jumps in the Dark Arms face and blasts a massive fireball.

“I hate feeling helpless…” Sonic said crossing her arms, “That looked like a lot of fun.” She pouts but she also knew she needed to regain her strength,

“Hopefully, we’re back at one hundred percent before we find Black Doom. It’s definitely going to take all of us to defeat him.” Knuckles said as they see the large Dark Arms collapse. He also didn’t like being on the sidelines because of an injury, but he knew someone needed to watch Sonic. 

“Yeah, and with the Dark Chaos shard thrown into the mix has me feeling uneasy.” Sonic said, as Knuckles quickly grabs her by the waist and jumps back.

“You may be able to hide your presence from the others, but I can feel the Chaos energy coming off of you.” He said holding a fist ready as Abyss appears from out of the shadows.

“Crap…” Sonic said,

“This is your fault.” He said glaring at Sonic,

“Oh most definitely! I’m told it’s usually my fault.” She taunted with a grin,

“Is now really the time to antagonize him?” Knuckles asked,

“He bit me! Three times! I’m going to take any cheap shot I can get.” She said as he lunges at them, “Chaos Shield!” She attempts to surround him in a force field, but he warps away before it could complete. She creates another one around her and Knuckles right as he’s about to strike them.

“Nice one.” Knuckles said,

“Little help over here!” Sonic called out,

“Abyss!” Shadow yells charging at him. He turns towards her as he sneers and jumps back into the shadows. “Coward!”

“He’s gone, I don’t sense him anymore,” Knuckles said as Sonic dissipates the shield.

“You two alright?” Cream asked,

“Yeah, looks like Abyss is holding a grudge for snapping Shads out of it.” Sonic chuckles, “You can let go now Knux.” He quickly let’s go,

“Sorry,” He said,

“Meaning he’ll take any chance he can. He’s probably keeping an eye on us but out of range.” Tails said, 

“This guy’s starting to vex me.” Blaze said,

“I don’t know what I’m concerned about more, creepy alien obsessed with making Shadow join them? Or crazy alien leader that now has the power of Dark Chaos?” Sonic said,

“And we still have to deal with both of them.” Tails said,

“We need to keep moving.” Shadow said taking Sonics hand and starting to walk forward.

“How are you feeling Knuckles?” Amy asked,

“Better, ribs don’t hurt as much.” He said,

“Don’t push yourself either.” Tails said,

“I won’t, I don’t push my limits like two hedgehogs we know.” He chuckles

“That’s a lie, Mr. I’m going to overuse channeling Chaos on a weekly basis.” Sonic turns around and sticks her tongue out at him. They all continue forward as Shadow places her hand on the wall again. 

“Shadow,” She hears Black Dooms voice grabbing at the back of her mind. “Do not resist.” Shadow tightens her grip on Sonics hand,

“Shadow?” Sonic quickly pulls Shadow’s hand away from the wall, “Alright, no more doing that.”

“He was just trying to control me again…” Shadow said as her mind clears. Sonic puts her hand on Shadow’s cheek trying to help her relax. 

“Yeah you’re definitely not doing that anymore.” Blaze said crossing her arms, “We’ll rely on Creams ears from now on.” They all nod in agreement,

“Did he say anything to you?” Knuckles asked,

“Just to stop resisting.” Shadow said,

“You’re not allowed to do that either.” Sonic said, Shadow softly smiles placing her hand on top of Sonic’s hand focusing on the warmth coming from beneath her glove before letting go of her hand. 

“I know… the link was starting to feel stronger… He might have been using the Dark Chaos shard.” She said,

“This is not looking good…” Tails said, “How are we going to stop him?”

“I have an idea… but I’m not sure it will work.” Sonic said, “We could try going super.”

“Of course! All seven Chaos Emeralds have been together we should be able to do it.” Knuckles said,

“But our Chaos Emeralds have changed they aren’t as powerful as they were when this was Mobius. It might not be that easy.” Shadow said,

“Maybe only one of us can go super.” Cream said,

“It took me being super to be able to beat Black Doom in the past…” Shadow said,

“That doesn’t make me feel better…” Amy said,

“But it’s not like we can test it.” Tails said,

“I know… it was just an idea.” Sonic said,

“We should consider anything at this point.” Blaze said,

“We won’t be able to take him by surprise, besides, some of us don’t do the quiet approach.” Shadow said, 

“I can try to be sneaky.” Sonic shrugs.

“Amy and Knuckles aren’t that good at it either…” Cream said,

“Hey!” they both protested,

“You just proved her point.” Blaze said as they both look defeated,

“And if Abyss is truly watching our every move even discussing without them knowing what we’re planning will be difficult…” Tails said,

“Sounds like we’ll just have to wing it.” Sonic said with a confident grin,

“That’s a terrible idea…” Knuckles said,

“Shadow… if you wish to fight, come…” She hears Black Doom again,

“Looks like he’s waiting for us.” Shadow said,

“I’m starting to think the Dark Chaos shard isn’t worth it…” Sonic said,

“We can’t risk it falling into other wrong hands.” Shadow said, “Just don’t leave my side.”

“I won’t.” Sonic said squeezing her hand.

“Well, let’s go beat this guy,” Amy said as they all nod and move forward. There was no more resistance as they continue forward. They all knew that they were being led deeper in and Sonic could tell Shadow was starting to struggle. She wished she could help her, but she knew the only way to do that was defeat Black Doom.

“This all feels set up…” Blaze said as Knuckles and Tails nod in agreement,

“Sonic, how close are we to the Dark Chaos shard?” Cream asked,

“We’re really close…” Saya said looking ahead as she grabs at her chest, “It feels like I’m being pulled towards it.”

“Sonic… are you sure you’re okay with doing this?” Tails asked,

“Yep, can’t let the bad guys have it. really don’t want another Dr. Kintobor situation.” She said giving her a thumbs up, “Everyone, be on your guard… it’s in the next room…” They all start to enter the wide-open room. It was similar in architecture to the room Sonic was detained in but larger in scale.

“You humans have caused enough havoc on my ship.” Black Doom said as they could all feel the immense presence he gave off.

“This ends now Black Doom. We will not let you harvest this world.” Shadow said,

“You think you can stop me? You are of my blood, you will obey.” He said holding out his hand as Shadow goes stiff for a second,

“You can fight it Shadow.” Sonic said still holding onto her hand tightly. Shadow takes a deep breath and fights it off.

“You can’t control me anymore.” She said as the others smile.

“Such insolence. Very well if you won’t submit then die with the rest of them.” He said creating a large dark green orb of chaos energy as he throws it at them. They all get out of the way as it hits the ground and expands into a short wave of electoral energy.

“That looks like it’ll hurt…” Amy said,

“Then don’t let it hit you,” Knuckles said,

“Don’t hit it with your hammer either, it might discharge that delayed effect if you touch it.” Tails said,

“Don’t touch or swing at the green orb, got it.” Amy said,

“We need to get closer,” Blaze said,

“How can we with him throwing those at us?” Cream asked as they all dodge two more,

“There’s a delay when he charges attacks, it might take us some time to get to him, but we can do it.” Shadow said,

“Ready when you are Shads,” Sonic gives her a thumbs up as they both get ready to run. The next set of orbs flies out as they wait for them to hit the ground and disperse,

“Now!” Shadow said as they all begin to charge forward then dodge the next wave, Sonic slows down not wanting to go too far ahead without the others. She knew they should all stay together for them to take down Black Doom,

“Knuckles, can you sense Abyss anywhere?” Tails asked,

“There’s too much Chaos energy coming from Black Doom for me to tell,” He said as they jump away from one another to dodge another wave. Shadow attempts to throw a Chaos Spear at one of the orbs to cause it to fade early but it gets absorbed and the orb grows larger,

“Using Chaos energy against them won’t work.” Sonic said as they are forced to jump back.

“Damn…” Shadow said,

“Let me try!” Blaze throws a bolt of fire and it causes the orb to discharge early.

“Fire it is!” Amy said, as Abyss jumps down from the ceiling tackling Blaze to the ground.

“Blaze!” Cream yells as she runs over to help her,

“Pathetic.” Abyss said as he throws Blaze at Cream and they both fall over, He disappears again.

“Look out!” Tails tries to warn them as one of the orbs strikes into them as they cry out in pain,

“Blaze! Cream!” Sonic yells as Knuckles runs over to them,

“Are you two okay?” He asked checking on them, as Amy runs behind him. 

“Can’t move…” Blaze said, he could see they dark green energy statically move around their bodies,

“My body feels like pins and needles…” Cream said,

“We need to move you guys,” Amy said reaching for them,

“Amy don’t!” Knuckles grabs his hand, “They’re charged with the energy, you’ll get stunned too.”

“We can’t just leave them here!” Amy said as they can see another wave of orbs start coming towards them,

“I know! I’m thinking!” Knuckle said looking panicked,

“Chaos Shield!” Sonic says as Cream and Blade are surrounded by her force field. “Got ‘em!”

“Thanks’ Sonic…” Blaze said, 

“Can you hold that and fight?” Shadow asked,

“Heh! Piece of cake.” Saya gives a confident thumbs up, 

“Hopefully, they won’t be stunned for long.” Tails said,

“Keep up your guard in case Abyss tries to get the jump on us again.” Knuckle said as they continue forward. But the closer they got towards Black Doom the more Sonic’s chest felt tight as if something was tugging at it. But she needed to concentrate on the Shield around Blaze and Cream.

“Your fighting is futile.” Black Doom said,

“And you’re underestimating us!” Sonic said as they dodge another wave.

“I think we’re close enough to warp next to him.” Shadow said,

“We’ll warp right as he starts charging his next attack.” Sonic said quietly as Shadow nods. They wait for the next wave and just as he starts charging his next attack,

“Chaos…” Shadow began, Abyss warps in front of them, and swings at her as Sonic pulls her out of the way. She turns letting go of Shadow’s hand as she roundhouse kicks him in the head knocking him away from them.

“That’s for biting me! Again!” She yelled as Shadow grabs her and pulls her out of the way of another wave, “Let’s finish him off.”

“Easier said than done with all that’s going on.” Shadow said,

“He can’t take both of us.” Sonic said,

“Shadow, you can still change your mind…” Abyss spoke in her head, “Don’t you see? We are of the same blood.”

“Give it up, you can’t control my thoughts anymore.” Shadow said within hers, as she strikes at him and he warps away,

“Okay I really don’t like this guy.” Sonic said looking around trying to see where Abyss went.

“We’re not getting very far…” Amy said throwing his hammer causing one of the Orbs to disperse early, “Ha! Loophole!” He cheered as Abyss appears in front of him, “Crap!”

“Not this time!” Tails swings at him but he catches her arm. He spins her and throws her into an orb.

“Tails!” Sonic yells as she surrounds her in a Shield,

“S…sorry…” Tails said trying to move,

“Don’t worry I got you little dude!” Sonic said,

“That’s three down.” Abyss laughs, Shadow throws a Chaos Spear at him as it strikes him in the shoulder.

“I’m going to end him.” Shadow reaches for her limit rings as Sonic grabs her hand,

“Don’t, if you use all your energy against Abyss we’ll be in big trouble against Black Doom,” She said as Shadow huffs,

“Fine,”

“I have a plan.” Sonic said, “Two can play the warping game,” She smiles, as they dodge another wave. Shadow smiles back and holds out her hand. They both warp next to Abyss as he jumps to counter but Sonic runs behind him taking him off guard, “Now Amy,” She yelled as Amy swings, striking Abyss in the side as he’s thrown at Knuckles.

“This is for my friends!” Knuckles strikes him into the ground unmoving.

“Alright teamwork!” Sonic cheered as another waves comes at them. But right as Knuckles was about to jump out of the way Abyss grabs his leg stopping him. An Orb strikes him as he’s taken off guard.

“Knuckles!” Amy yells as Sonic puts up another Chaos Shield. She was starting to feel the strain from concentrating on three at once. Abyss gets up clutching his side as he warps next to Black Doom,

“That’s four now.” He taunted,

“I’m starting to not like our odds…” Amy said as the three of them regroup,

“Sonic…” She heard a deep voice she didn’t recognize, sending a chill down her spine. “Come back…” She quickly looks around trying to find the source of the voice,

“Did you guys hear that?” Sonic asked,

“What are you talking about?’ Shadow asked as they dodge another wave.

“Come back to us…” Sonic grabs her head as her mind fills with whispers,

“It’s… Dark Chaos…” She said. Shadow grabs her and moves her out of the way of another orb.

“Try to ignore it.” Shadow said,

“I’m…Trying…” She said struggling, the whispers flooding her thoughts,

“Why does the Dark Chaos call to you?” Black Doom asked as he pauses his attack noticing the Shard was resonating with her.

“The hell if I know…” Sonic said, she could feel the tugging at her chest as she doesn’t realize she takes a step forward.

“Sonic,” Shadow grabs the back of her collar and pulls her back, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know… “Sonic said wincing in pain, “Is this what it was like for you when they were in your head? It’s like there’s static… It’s so loud.”

“Try to fight it, we need you.” Amy said,

“Y…yeah…” she nods trying to shake it off.

“I need more information.” Black Doom extends his hand as Chaos energy begins to swirl around them.

“Move!” Amy swings his hammer knocking Sonic and Shadow out of the way as the Chaos Energy surrounds him restraining him in place,

“Amy!” Sonic said getting up to her feet.

“I’m okay, just can’t move!” he struggles,

“What are we going to do?” Sonic asked looking at Shadow, she was starting to lose faith.

“We need to try going super.” Shadow said as she holds Sonic’s hand, they both nod to one another and begin to concentrate.

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart…” Sonic winces, her chest throbs as she feels tugged forward again. She can’t concentrate on the force fields and try and go super while the Dark Chaos was messing with her. 

“No you don’t,” Abyss appears in front of Shadow and kicks Sonic away then grabs Shadow by the collar of her jacket, “You lose.”

“I’m not done yet!” Shadow said as she didn’t realize she was already surrounded be Black Dooms Chaos Energy. “Shit…”

“Hang on Shadow…” Sonic gets back up as she holds out her hand, “Chaos Shield!” She creates two more force fields around Shadow and Amy freeing them from the Chaos energy restraining them. Black Doom watches as he notices the Dark Chaos shard was pulsating energy in sync with Sonic. The pulsating became too loud in her head as she falls to her knees screaming in pain,

“Hey!” Amy called out,

“Sonic let us out!” Shadow yelled, she couldn’t warp out of the field,

“Can’t… think straight…” She said grabbing her head as she looks up at Shadow and she sees Sonic’s eyes were outlined with red.

“No, no, no, don’t you dare!” She yelled hitting the wall of the Shield. But Sonic was having trouble hearing her through all the noise in her head as Abyss walks over to her.

“Not the best time to have a break down.” Abyss chuckles,

“Bring her to me.” Black Doom said as Abyss nods as he grabs her by the hand pulling her to her feet,

“Get your hands off her!” Shadow yelled, 

“Drop the Shields!” Amy yelled slamming against his,

“I’m… trying.” She struggles against Abyss’ grip,

“Let us in…” Sonic started to stagger feeling her entire body pulsates before going cold. Abyss makes a grab for her other hand as She grabs his wrist and was now holding him back.

“W…what?” Abyss looked at her confused not knowing where this abnormal strength was coming from. Her head was lowered as she starts to chuckle. Then that chuckle turned into a chilling laugh. She slowly lifts her head making eye contact with him, her eyes glowing a deep, bright red.

“My turn.” 


	29. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

Amy and Shadow watch in horror as Sonic’s form begins to change, her clothes turned a midnight blue, gloves flickered with dark energy and were pointed almost like claws and her shoes became a deep red. Her spines pointed up and became a deep blue as she smiles sinisterly at Abyss. “What in the…” Abyss began to say as she lets go of his hand and grabs him by the throat then smashes him into the ground making a crater,

“She told you to stop touching her.” She said looking at him angry, 

“Sonic?” Amy called out as she turns her head towards him.

“Sonic isn’t here right now, please leave a message.” She said winking at him as she continued to chuckle grabbing Abyss and throwing him across the room with ease.

“Damnit…” Shadow creates a Chaos Spear and stabs at the field, but the spear just dissipates after making contact with it.

“Shadow… is that?” Amy asked, 

“Yeah, it’s Dark Sonic,” Shadow said, Amy had never experienced Dark Sonic first hand, but he could feel the energy coming off of her was terrifying. 

“I’d prefer, Fleetway if you don’t mind.” She said,

“Fleetway?” Shadow looked confused,

“Way easier for you not to confuse me with Sonic.” She said walking over next to Shadow,

“Let us out.” Shadow said slamming her fists against the field.

“Now, now Shadow, I need something back first and I know you’ll just try to stop me.” Fleetway said shaking her finger then turns her head towards Black Doom, “Hey ugly! You took something from me, and I want it back.”

“Come and take it.” Black Doom said,

“With pleasure.” She speeds forward as she jumps into the air and spin dashes him, but he blocks.

“Hey! Can any of you guys move yet?” Amy called out towards Knuckles and the others,

“Cream and I can move.” Blaze said helping Cream sit up, “But we’re still trapped.”

“I can’t move yet…” Knuckles said, “Tails, did you recognize that name?”

“Yeah…” Tails said struggling to sit up,

“What, Fleetway?” Shadow asked,

“Yeah, it was the name of Super Sonic’s alter ego when he became poisoned with too much Chaos energy and lost his mind.” Tails explained, as they watched her land a hit on Black doom as Abyss starts getting up. He started getting ready to attack from behind. 

“Sonic behind you!” Amy yells as Fleetway turns around seeing Abyss. She speeds next to him and grabs his arm throwing him over her and slamming him into the ground then steps on his back while holding onto his arm.

“Oh I have plans for you buddy. Only I’m allowed to mess with Saya.” She said stepping on his back and pulling at his arm dislocating it as he yells in pain. “Now wait your turn while I deal with this thief.” She stops before charging at Black Doom again, turns and looks at Amy, “Hey Ames?”

“Y…yeah?” Amy was hesitant to respond. 

“Call me Sonic again and I’ll break your legs.” She said turning back at Black Doom and attacking him again.

“Scary…” Amy said,

“What else do you know about Fleetway?” Shadow asked Tails and Knuckles,

“They were a mindless killing machine, killing just for the fun of it. But after some time Fleetway changed. I’m not exactly sure how.” Tails explained,

“Changed how?” Blaze asked,

“The lack of Chaos energy, it mellowed Fleetway out.” Knuckles said,

“How did Sonic beat them?” Cream asked,

“He didn’t… Sonic and Fleetway became one person again and after some time Fleetway just disappeared.” Tails said,

“That doesn’t help us…” Shadow said,

“Enough!” Black Doom grasps the Dark Chaos shard and waves of Chaos energy surrounding Fleetway as she’s restrained in the air,

“Cheater!” Fleetway snarled as she struggled,

“Perhaps you can explain your resonance with this Shard.” He said,

“That’s none of your business!” She said glared, 

“I will discover your secrets. Now tell me, why is it soul bound to you?” He asked sounding annoyed. All three on his eyes glow as Fleetway’s eyes flash the same glow,

“S…Stay out of our head!” Fleetway said closing her eyes trying to fight the physic intrusion.

“I see, so your death caused this Genesis wave because of N…” Black Doom started to say as Fleetway cut him off,

“No! Don’t say it! You can’t tell her!” She yelled trying to break free starting to panic as she looks at Shadow with desperation, “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos if power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos…” The Chaos Shield around Shadow fades as Shadow’s body begins to glow a bright gold, “Chaos Control!” She yelled causing Shadow to go Super.

“What in the?” Amy said as the rest of the Chaos Shields disappear. 

“Fleetway just made Shadow go Super.” Tails said looking shocked,

“But why?” Cream asked,

“Doesn’t matter, I finish off Black Doom and then we detain her.” Shadow said as she looks at Black Doom and charges at him as they engage in battle.

“Abyss is getting away!” Blaze points as they see his leave the room.

“We can’t go after him; Knuckles still can’t move.” Amy said,

“Working on it…” Knuckles said trying to get his body to move, the sparked green energy still flickering off him.

“They’re moving too fast for me to see, But it looks like Shadow’s winning.” Tails said,

“She definitely has him on the defensive.” Blaze said,

“As long as he has the Dark Chaos shard he’s got an advantage, but hopefully not for long.” Amy said. Fleetway was still struggling to get free.

“Tails… get them ready…” Knuckles said as she nods beginning to rifle through her bag for the ring inhibitors. Shadow strikes Black Doom as he falls breaking his concentration causing Fleetway to be freed. She lands on her feet and runs forward as both Shadow and Black Doom weren’t paying attention she jumps up and grabs the Dark Chaos Shard from Black Doom as he was recovering.

“I’ll be taking that thanks!” She said kicking him back down before he could recover then runs away.

“Shadow… it does not have to be this way.” Black Doom said. 

“I chose my path! And that path is your end!” She said finishing him off. Cream holds onto Blaze covering her eyes.

“Where’d Abyss go?” Fleetway said running up next to the others looking around, the Dark Chaos shard floating above her hand.

“H… he ran off.” Amy said as she looks down the corridor,

“Damn, I’ll have to get him later.” She lets out a sigh as they all look at her confused,

“Fleetway!” Shadow yells as she lands next to her and her super form dissipates, “Give me the Shard,” She walks towards Fleetway who flinches as she covers the Chaos Shard protectively.

“Not gonna happen Shads, This belongs to me and you can’t have it.” She said quickly collecting herself,

“Are you planning on taking us all on?” Blaze said as Knuckles finally manages to get to his feet and they all get ready to fight.

“Ha! You all couldn’t beat her as Saya what makes you think you can take me?” Fleetway said,

“We’ll take our chances.” Shadow said, Tails and Cream had become better fighters since last time, and they had Amy now.

“Easy there Shads, I didn’t come here to fight you.” She said,

“You didn’t?” Tails asked looking confused,

“I’m only here for this.” She holds it next to her chest as it floats into her chest and disappears, “See? All done…” She starts to say as she collapses. Shadow quickly catches her before she hits the ground as her appearance slowly fades back to normal.

“Is she okay?” Cream asked,

“I’m not sure.” Shadow said lifting her, “But we’re not staying to find out. We prep the bomb, and we leave.” She said heading towards the door.

“What about Abyss?” Knuckles said,

“He’ll blow up just like the rest of them. We got what we came for, I’m not risking anything else happening.” Shadow said looking down at Sonic as they all follow after her.

“She looks like she went back to normal.” Tails said,

“Doesn’t mean she’s not still Fleetway.” Blaze said,

“Should we put the limiters on her?” Amy asked,

“Wait, you brought them?” Shadow asked looking surprised,

“We technically brought them to use on you…” Cream said,

“But you pummeled the crap out of me before we could try.” Knuckles said, 

“Sorry again about that.” Shadow said,

“Wait…” Cream said as they all stop, “The noise that was like a heartbeat is gone.”

“That’s because Black Doom is gone, The rest of the Dark Arms will be in disarray without a leader.” Shadow said, “We should be able to get back to the Bomb and then back to the ship without any organized resistance.” She said,

“Unless Abyss attacks us.” Blaze, 

“He was pretty injured; he may be attempting to flee completely.” Shadow said, “As much as I’d like to make sure he’s gone, she takes priority.” Shadow looks down at Sonic again who hasn’t woken up.

“We should hurry,” Tails said as they all pick up the pace moving passed the Dark Arms they previously defeated and get back to the bomb.

“Do you remember how to activate it?” Amy asks as Tails starts prepping the bomb,

“Omega do you copy?” Tails reached out over his coms,

“Loud and clear. Glad to hear from you.” Omega said over the coms, “Are you ready for the code?”

“I am.” Tails said as she puts the code into the bomb and sets it. “I’m going to give it thirty minutes, that should give us plenty of time to get back to the ship.” Tails said,

“Rogue, are you there?” Shadow said through her headset,

“Shadow? Oh thank goodness we hadn’t heard from you and started to fear the worst.” She said,

“We just prepped the Bomb for thirty minutes and are heading back. Have the ship ready to take off once we get there.” Shadow said,

“Did you find her?” She asked,

“Yeah,” Shadow said,

“You’ll have to tell me about your touching reunion.” She said as they all began walking back towards the ship.

“It’s not as great as you’re making it sound.” Shadow said looking a little uncomfortable,

“You can tell me all that happened when you get here. I’m prepping the ship now,” Rogue said as they continue to walk. 

“What do we tell Elias?” Cream asked,

“The truth, he needs to know what happened.” Shadow said,

“But what if he benches Sonic permanently because a Dark Chaos shard is inside her?” Amy asked,

“That’s his decision to make. My concern is Fleetway and why she was so adamant to getting it back.” Shadow said, “Not to mention she didn’t even try to attack us.”

“She also freaked out when Black Doom started talking about Sonic’s death…” Tails added,

“That has me worried… what are we missing?” Blaze asked,

“We should ask Tikal, maybe she knows more.” Knuckles said,

“Maybe we should go back to the ruins and see if there’s something there about the Dark Chaos.” Cream said,

“That’s a good idea!” Knuckles said, “Elias has already secured the island so we shouldn’t have to worry about Eggman taking us by surprise.”

“We’ll discuss it when we get back.” Shadow said as they leave the corridor and see the ship. The Strike team looks relieved to see them.

“We were worried you were never coming back.” Omega said,

“Made it back mostly in one piece.” Amy said,

“Let’s get off this thing before it blows.” Shadow said walking past them onto the ship,

“You heard her, get in,” Omega said as they all climb aboard and close the door. Shadow straps Sonic into a seat as the others also strap in,

“Is she alright? That bite looks really bad.” Rogue said,

“Make sure Dr Q is ready for us when we get there. I’ll clean it best I can.” Shadow said grabbing the med kit and sitting next to Sonic.

“She still hasn’t woken up yet…” Cream said looking worried,

“Could just be from exhaustion, she’s been through a lot.” Knuckles said,

“Keep an eye on her just in case.” Tails said, Shadow nods and starts attempting to clean the wound as they fly out of the ship.

“Everyone be ready to brace, the bomb is going off in three, two, one.” They all see out a side window as the Dark Arms ship explodes and a wave of energy blasts out causing the ship to shake.

“Good riddance.” Knuckles said crossing his arms,

“I still feel bad…” Cream said as Blaze pats her head,

“You’re allowed to feel bad but remember, they were planning to eat us.” Blaze said as Cream looks uncomfortable.

“Why do I have a bad feeling that Abyss got off the ship too?” Amy said,

“I’m not sure, now that Black Doom is gone I don’t feel anything from the hive link, if Abyss was still alive I wouldn’t be able to feel it unless he was in close proximity.” Shadow said as Sonic’s face winces in pain from her cleaning the wound,

“That hurts…” Sonic said as she slowly opens her eyes, she looks around confused as she turns to Shadow, “H…how? Where? But we were…”

“Calm down, we’re heading back to earth. What’s the last thing you remember?” Shadow asked,

“Abyss grabbed me while my head was pounding. I heard voices again saying, let us in. Then it felt like I got hit by a wave, and then everything went black. Now I’m here.” She said,

“Dark Sonic took over.” Blaze said,

“W…what?” Sonic’s ears lower as she looked horrified, “Did I? Did I hurt any of you? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you guys.” She asked as tears started to fill her eyes, Something she always internally feared could happen and she didn’t even realize.

“Hey, we’re all alright.” Shadow grabbed her hands trying to calm her down noticing her start to tremble.

“Actually, she helped us.” Cream said, Sonic stopped trembling as she tilts her head, 

“Okay, now I’m really confused.” Sonic said,

“We can talk more later, you should rest.” Shadow said placing her hand on Sonic’s cheek and wiping the tears away.

“You all promise that I didn’t hurt you?” Sonic asked again as her ears lowered even further.

“Just threatened to break my legs…” Amy said as Shadow glares at him, “But she never even touched us.” He quickly added feeling Shadow’s malice from his seat.

“Try and sleep, it’s going to take us a bit to get back to HQ.” Shadow said as Sonic leans over and rests her head on Shadows shoulder before closing her eyes. They all give each other a concerned look.

“Aw, and you said it wasn’t a touching reunion.” Rogue teased,

“Not the time Rogue…” Shadow let out a sigh as all their transformations end,

“Yeah, yeah, well we’ll be there shortly. Elias said he’s got Dr. Q waiting for us when we get there.” She said,

“Thanks,” Sophia said looking over at Saya, she had already fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Sophia notices that the previous bite marks she had before she transformed returned. The bites had barely healed at all and Saya’s face looks more pale. Sophia places her hand on Saya’s forehead and could feel her starting to burn up. 

“I don’t think I want to go to space again any time soon…” Caroline said,

“Agreed, that was a lot to take in.” Alan said,

“After we get Saya to the infirmary we should talk to Elias about what happened. If Fleetway was that concerned about Saya hearing something I don’t think we should include Saya in the conversation until we know more.” Knuckles said as they all nod in agreement. They all get a little rest as they fly back to Freedom HQ. The craft lands in the hangar bay where Dr Q, Elias and Sally were waiting for them. Sophia gets out of her seat and starts unbuckling Saya trying not to wake her.

“Let me help,” TK whispered walking over and helps here,

“Thanks,” Sophia said as she carefully lifts Saya and carries her out,

“How it she?” Elias asked as Sophia places Saya on a stretcher.

“I think the bite wound is infected, it’s not healing like it should and she’s running a fever.” Sophia said as Dr. Q starts looking at it,

“You might be right; Let’s get her to the infirmary.” She said,

“We need to talk about what happened.” Brandy said,

“Sophia, once you help get Saya in the Infirmary meet us in the conference room to discuss what happened.” Elias said as she nods, and they take the stretcher down the hall.

“How’s Sophia doing?” Sally asked,

“That’s a difficult question to answer.” Alan said, “A lot happened… like a lot a lot…”

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Elias said crossing his arms,

“Why don’t you all go grab some food before getting to the conference room. You all look tired,” Sally said as they all nod and start heading towards the kitchen.

Sophia and Dr. Q get to the infirmary. Sophia lifts Saya and places her onto the cot. Dr. Q rushes over to the cabinet and grabs medical supplies, “Tell me about the bite.”

“It was from one of the Dark Arms, Abyss. He has a venom that is similar to the nerve gas but it’s beyond strong. It paralyzes in seconds. It looks like he bit her three times…” Sophia said looking angry.

“Three times? No wonder it’s infected, I need to clean the wound as soon as possible so she might jump awake.” She said as Sophia nods. She starts cleaning the wound as Saya jumps up.

“Ow!” Saya winces, “Oh… hey doc.” She smiles, 

“Hey Saya, how are you feeling?” She asked continuing to clean the wound.

“Shoulder definitely hurts and I’m a little light headed.” She shrugs then winces again.

“It’s definitely infected. Bear with the pain while I finish cleaning it then we’ll get some antibiotics in you and some pain killers.” Dr. Q said.

“Guess our healing can’t fight off infections,” She chuckles and looks over at Sophia, “You look like if you take your eyes off me I might disappear.”

“Will you?” Sophia asked as Saya looks at her concerned,

“If it’s about Dark Sonic…”

“Fleetway…” Sophia corrected her,

“What?” Saya looked at her shocked, “H… How do you know that name?” That was a name Saya never thought she’d hear in this life. 

“That’s what she wants to be called, instead of Dark Sonic…” Sophia said as Dr. Q looks at them both confused,

“Why are you talking about Dark Sonic?” She asked,

“She came back…” Saya said,

“I’m not liking the sound of that,” She said going back to the cabinet to grab medicine.

“I have to go; Elias wants to know what happened. And you need to rest.” Sophia said trying to change the subject.

“You’ll come back after?” Saya asked,

“Right after.” She takes Saya’s hand and smiles.

“Okay,” Saya said letting go and laying back down as Sophia leaves the room. She heads towards the conference room as she runs into the others leaving the kitchen carrying food.

“How’s she doing?” Kolt asked,

“Shoulder is definitely infected. Docs cleaning it and giving her antibiotics to help her fight it off.” She said,

“You look troubled,” Brandy said,

“She got hurt because of me… how could I not feel guilty?” She said as Caroline walks next to her and places her hand on Sophia’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known that Abyss would go after Saya to get to you.” She said,

“That doesn’t change the fact that it happened, and you were right Kolt. I should have told you all right after the first time Abyss entered my mind.” She said as Kolt looks at her surprised,

“The world must be ending; I could have sworn you just said that I was right.” Kolt crossed his arms as he grins jokingly.

“Maybe,” She chuckles, “C’mon, They’re waiting for us.” She said as they continue heading to the conference room.

They all enter the conference room where Elias and Sally were waiting. Both looked expectantly as they all sit down and try to relax. “Alright, start from the beginning.” Elias said as Sally opens up her laptop.

“Well, we definitely played into their hands at first,” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“We entered the ship and hit resistance right as we got there. They were waiting for us.” TK said,

“They didn’t take any time trying to get into my mind.” Shadow said,

“But we were able to help.” Brandy added,

“After we secured the room the swat team guarded the ship while Omega prepped the bomb. Kolt and I carried it down the hall.” Alan said as he takes a bite out of a bagel.

“I didn’t hear any others coming at us, but I could hear the Ship, like it was alive.” Caroline said as she shivers.

“The ship sounded alive?” Sally asked,

“Like it had a heartbeat.” She said,

“It was part of the Psychic link. If I placed my hand on the walls I could see the rooms up ahead.” Sophia explained, “But as we continued, Abyss lured me away from the others telling me to come alone.”

“Let me guess, you listened.” Elias said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I wasn’t going to risk Saya getting hurt. By then he had already injured her.” She said clenching her fist.

“The bite mark?” Sally asked,

“Yeah, I assume he bit her to keep her weak. When I finally found her she was barely conscious.” Sophia said.

“What happened after that?” TK asked,

“The first thing I did was make sure the breather was on her. I ripped her arm free and placed it on and she instantly started breathing better… after I went to finish breaking her free Abyss showed up. He waited till my guard was down.” She explained,

“You mentioned before that you couldn’t sense his presence.” Brandy said,

“Yeah, similar to how he made me think I didn’t see him in the kitchen when he stole my phone.” Sophia explained. “That’s when he and Black Doom took over, I didn’t stand a chance…” She looking uncomfortable. “It was like I was there but not. As if my perception was twisted; I mistook friend for foe.”

“Around that time was when we got to the place you told us to set up the bomb.” Alan said,

“But before we were going to check in with Sophia I heard Saya screaming in pain.” Caroline explained,

“We all panicked fearing the worst and rushed to go find her.” Kolt said,

“You left the bomb?” Elias asked,

“Hey, that thing was heavy!” Alan said, “We weren’t going to just stand there.”

“None of us were thinking at that point.” Brandy said,

“That’s when we ran into mind-controlled Sophia.” TK said,

“By that point Saya’s screaming stopped…” Caroline added,

“I attempted to fight her and keep her distracted till TK could find an opportunity to use the ring inhibitors she made to restrain her.” Kolt said, “But unfortunately, we’re not as equally matched as I thought we were.”

“Sorry…” Sophia said,

“Will you stop saying that.” Kolt said,

“It’s just… I wonder if this is how Saya felt when she wasn’t in control…” She lowers her head.

“What was Abyss doing?” Sally asked,

“He just watched; he was enjoying how things were playing out.” Brandy said,

“Some of the Dark Arms began to drag Kolt away after Sophia took his breather off and we started looking for the Deaths eye that Sophia explained was an extension of Black Dooms control.” TK said,

“I threw my hammer at it trying to knock it down but all I really did was piss Abyss off.” Alan said, “And when he tried to attack me Sonic showed up.”

“She got free? How?” Elias asked, “You said she could barely move.”

“When I left she couldn’t…” Sophia stops, remembering Saya’s pleading face when she was under Black Dooms control.

“Sophia?” Caroline calls out to her as she snaps back.

“Sorry… I just…” She takes a deep breath trying to stop herself form shaking, “She begged me to stop but I wasn’t in control…”

“Did you give her the Power ring?” TK asked as Sophia shook her head,

“I think it fell out of my pocket when I rushed to put the breather on her.” Sophia said,

“So it’s safe to assume she somehow freed herself and got to the power ring. That gave her enough energy to fight through Abyss’ venom.” Brandy said,

“And take on both him and Sophia.” Caroline said,

“What about Kolt?” Sally asked,

“We ran after him, Sonic asked us to leave it to her to keep them busy until we saved him.” Alan said,

“You left her alone with them?” Elias looked at them surprised,

“If Kolt couldn’t fight off Sophia what chance did the rest of us have? Besides, she was super charged by a power ring, we wouldn’t have been able to keep up with them.” TK said, 

“Still… One of us should have stayed…” Caroline said,

“No, it would have been easy for either Abyss or I to grab one of you and slow her down. It was better that you all were at a safe distance.” Sophia said, “And I’m pretty sure Saya knew that.”

“It took us a little longer to get Kolt and run back…” Brandy said.

“What happened during that time?” Elias asked Sophia,

“Saya was able to keep us out of arms reach for a while. She attempted a number of ways to snap me out of it.”

“How did she snap you out of it?” Kolt asked,

“She trapped me in a Chaos Shield which started to weaken Black Dooms control… then…” Sophia looks a little flustered, realizing she would have to say it out loud. 

“What was it Sophia? It could be important.” Elias asked,

“She confessed her feelings… for me…” Sophia’s looks away avoiding eye contact.

“Oh!” Sally said looking shocked,

“That explains the after…” Kolt said looking uncomfortable, as Sophia coughs,

“By that time Abyss took her off guard and he bit her again. After the Chaos Shield dissipated I grabbed Saya and… took off my rings and attacked him.”

“Sophia!” Elias stands up angry, “You were told not to remove them unless given permission to.”

“I know, but I was angry, and I wasn’t going to let him get away with what he did.” Sophia said,

“That’s about the time we showed back up and saw the Death Eye trying to take Saya.” TK said,

“Why were they trying to take Saya again?” Sally asked,

“Black Doom said he had more questions for her.” Sophia said, “Abyss also commented that Saya was fighting his poison a lot more that a normal person should be able to.”

“After we woke up Saya and Kolt, we were planning to head back and prep the bomb and leave When… something came up.” TK said,

“We just going to skip the best part about Sophia kissing Saya?” Alan teased as Sophia’s face turns bright red,

“Alan!” She glared at him completely flustered, “T… that’s not important here.”

“I know, I just wanted to see what color you’d turn.” He joked trying to break the tension in the room that has been building up.

“I’m seriously resisting the urge to kill you…” She said looking annoyed,

“Let’s get back to what stopped you from going to go prep the bomb…” Elias said trying to get them back on track,

“Saya said there was a Dark Chaos shard.” Caroline said as they both looked shocked,

“On the ship? But how?” Sally asked,

“Black Doom pulled it out of Saya…” Sophia said,

“Wait… Are you telling me there was a shard inside of her this entire time?” Elias asked as they all nod. “hold on… I didn’t see any of you carry it off the ship.”

“Let’s finish the story first, then it’ll make sense.” Brandy said as they keep quiet.

“We all agreed that going after the shard and staying together was the safer option, so we went and confronted Black Doom and Abyss.” Sophia explained,

“Too bad it was a very one-sided battle. We were getting beaten rather quickly.” Kolt said,

“Black Doom used an attack that paralyzed us if we got hit by it.” Cream explained,

“Saya used her Chaos Shield to protect anyone that couldn’t move. But the more she used her ability the more she struggled. She said she started hearing voices.” Sophia said,

“It was down to me Sophia and Saya and Black Doom had almost caught us when Saya stopped his attack since her Chaos Shield nullified Chaos energy,” Alan said,

“But right after that she started losing focus and we were all trapped inside the Chaos Shields when Abyss went after her.” Sophia said, “Right after he grabbed her… she changed into Dark Sonic…”

“No…” Sally looked terrified, 

“She tossed Abyss aside like a doll and told us to call her Fleetway before she attacked Black Doom.” Alan said

“Fleetway?” Elias said,

“An alter ego that was created when Sonic was first poisoned by Chaos energy in our past life.” TK explained,

“Why did she attack Black Doom?” Elias asked,

“To get back the Dark Chaos Shard.” Brandy said, “But Black Doom was still too strong and as he began to say something, she panicked.”

“What did he say? Sally asked,

“That Sonic’s death caused something.” TK said,

“More than creating Dark Chaos?” Elias said,

“That’s what we think, but she wouldn’t let him finish. Fleetway said he couldn’t tell her. And then she expended the energy she was using to keep us all in the Chaos Shields to turn Sophia Super.” TK said,

“You went Super?” Sally asked as she nods,

“I fought Black Doom and won. But in that time Fleetway swiped the Dark Chaos shard from him and Abyss escaped.” She said,

“What happened to the shard?” Elias asked,

“It’s back inside Saya’s body.” Kolt said,

“Fleetway made a comment that it was hers and she turned back to normal after the Shard went back into her body.” Caroline said,

“To quickly finish off the story, we prepped the bomb and left.” Alan said,

“And Saya doesn’t remember what happened.” Sophia said,

“This is… a lot to take in…” Elias said leaning back in his chair looking exhausted.

“So not only is Dark Sonic back and they want to be called Fleetway but there’s a Dark Chaos Shard inside of her body?” Sally said,

“That’s the short version of it yeah…” Kolt said, as Sally’s phone begins to buzz as she goes to answer it. “If you’ll let me, I want to go back to the ruins and try to see if there’s anything there that can help us figure out what Fleetway meant or anything else that might help us.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Kolt, Eggman is still after you if you remember.” Elias said,

“But if I’m the only one who can read the ruins, I need to be there. I don’t like what Fleetway said.” He said as Sally gets off the phone,

“Saya’s parents are here and a guard is leading them to the infirmary.” She said as Elias nods,

“Kolt, give me some time to think it over. I need to greet Saya’s parents and hopefully not get punched in the face again.” Elias said standing up.

“I’ll come with you, I promised Saya I would come back after we all talked.” She said standing up as well,

“Alright, the rest of you try to take it easy.” He said as they leave the room.

“Do you really think he’ll punch Elias?” Alan asked,

“Oh yeah…” TK said,

Elias and Sophia walk into the infirmary to see Saya’s parents sitting next to her bed. Dr. Q quickly walks over already feeling the tension.

“I will inform you now that if you plan to have an altercation that you do not have it in here while my patient is resting.” She whispered,

“I just want to know what happened.” Saya’s mom asked,

“Would you like the short version or the long version? Though I just got finished hearing the long version and I must say my head hurts.” Elias said rubbing his temple,

“The short version will be fine for now,” Her father said crossing his arms.

“Saya was abducted… because an alien race was trying to get to me.” Sophia said,

“You didn’t have to tell them that part…” Elias said,

“We can’t twist the truth, this is my fault and I have to live with that,” she said,

“Why would they be after you?” Saya’s father asked,

“Is she in any more danger?” Saya’s mother asked,

“From them? No. We blew up their ship.” Sophia said,

“This is beyond out of hand. First the Zarkon and Eggman, then that incident at the courthouse and now abducted by aliens again?” Her dad started to get heated as Dr. Q gives him a look and he tries to calm down. “We’ll discuss this after Saya is better,”

“Of course, I’ll leave it to you.” Elias sad looking at Sophia and she nods.

“I can explain more if you have other questions…” Sophia said grabbing a chair and sitting next to them and explains vaguely what happened. 

The others were all sitting outside enjoying the nice weather trying to relax after everything that happened on the Dark Arms ship. “I’m still in a daze at all that happened… I mean, we went to space!” Alan said,

“Same, that was a lot.” Caroline said,

“I hope Saya’s parents aren’t too stressed about all of this.” Brandy said,

“You don’t think they’ll take Saya home do you?” Kolt asked,

“They can’t even if they really want to… Eggman’s still out there.” TK said,

“That’s not going to stop them from trying though.” Brandy said,

“I understand why they are so upset. Saya has been through a lot, if she wasn’t Sonic…” Caroline was trying to find the right words, “I don’t think any other person besides her could go through those terrible things and still come out with a smile.”

“But it’s also the reason why things like this happen to her…” TK said, “Sonic has always been a target for many reasons. And I’m starting to think it has to do with whatever Fleetway didn’t want her to hear.”

“I’m really going to push Elias to letting me go back to Angel Island. We need more information and I refuse to be in the dark like this.” Kolt said,

“We’ll go with you. We’re not going to give Eggman a chance to take us off guard.” Brandy said,

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” He said with a smile,

“Yeah you’ve been captured how many times now?” Alan teases, “I think three times since I joined?”

“You’re pushing your luck Alan,” Kolt glared,

“Hey, I thought we were talking about patterns, Saya gets kidnapped a lot, you get kidnapped a lot.” Alan joked, 

“You were also captured the first time we met.” Brandy said,

“I wasn’t even aware of who I was yet that doesn’t count!” Alan said crossing his arms pouting as they all laugh.

“When did this become our new normal?” TK asked, “I don’t remember what it was like before all of this.”

“After Saya jumped onto that bridge proclaiming she’s Sonic the Hedgehog.” Caroline said as the three girls laugh,

“Huh?” Alan asked confused,

“The first time Saya transformed.” Brandy clarified.

“Oh, that makes more sense.” Alan said,

A few hours pass as Saya slowly woke up in the infirmary to see her parents and Sophia talking. She still felt sore and dizzy, but it wasn’t as bad as before, “How long was I asleep?” Saya asked trying to sitting up,

“You don’t need to get up, just focus on recovering.” Her dad said,

“You’ve been out for a few hours. How are you feeling?” her mom asked combing her fingers through Saya’s hair.

“Shoulder’s still sore,” She said moving her arm,

“Let’s have a look,” Dr. Q said walking over and starting to take off the bandages,

“You might not want to look… it’s a little gross.” Saya said to them,

“We’re not going anywhere,” Her mom said,

“Besides, we’ve seen you eat chili dogs.” Her dad joked,

“Hey!” She attempts to cross her arms and winces. Dr. Q finishes taking off the gauze showing the multiple teeth marks on her shoulder.

“And this Abyss did that?” her dad asked,

“You told them?” Saya looks at Sophia,

“They wanted to know how you got injured.” She said as Saya lets out a sigh.

“It’s still pretty bad but the infection is starting to clear.” She said placing her hand on Saya’s forehead, “Your fever’s gone down so that’s good.”

“Let me guess, you want me to come home.” Saya said looking at her parents expectantly.

“Of course we want you to come home, but we also know that’s not practical with your situation.” Her mom said,

“But how would you feel about going on a vacation?” Her dad asked,

“What?” She looked at them surprised, “I don’t think Elias would go for that.” Saya said,

“I already talked to Elias and we both agree with them.” Sophia said, “You really should get away from all of this for a few days.” Saya looks sad,

“I know I’m a hassle but…Do you really want to get rid of me that quickly?” Saya asked looking at Sophia, 

“I want you to be safe, and to recover from what you just went through.” Sophia said taking her hand.

“We won’t go until you’ve healed.” Her mom said,

“Is this your way from avoiding telling me what happened.” Saya looked at her suspiciously,

“I told you that I would tell you, but not right now.” Sophia countered,

“Fine!” She said letting out a sigh, “So where are we going?”

“We thought the beach but with how much you don’t like water…” Her mom said as Saya looks uncomfortable.

“We thought renting a cabin for a week and hiking would be a better idea.” Her dad said,

“Well, that would be safer,” Saya said, “And I’d love to run at full speed again.”

“When you mean full speed…” Her dad gave an exhausted look,

“I don’t think you’d be able to keep up.” She chuckles as Dr. Q finishes redressing her wound.

“You really should keep resting. It will speed up the healing.” She said,

“Yeah I did a lot of sleeping while I was abducted.” Saya joked,

“You were also full of venom,” Sophia said, “I’m going to go get some rest, I’ll come check up on you in the morning.” She lets go of Saya’s hand and leaves, there’s a silence in the infirmary for a moment. 

“So, you and Sophia huh?” Her dad said,

“What did she tell you?” Saya asked as her face started to turn red,

“She didn’t say anything.” Her mom said with a smile, realizing that she just outed herself.

“By how Sophia explained to us what happened it was easy to figure out. And it’s written all over your faces.” He joked,

“Cool, I’m just going to hide under this blanket now…” Saya covers her head with the blanket.

“Oh sweetie, you’re fine.” Her mom chuckles,

“You guys are okay with it?” She asked, peaking her head out of the covers,

“With you and Sophia? Of course we are! Who you like has nothing to do with you both being girls.” Her mom said.

“Your mom and I had a bet on if your first crush would be a boy or a girl.” Her dad chuckles,

“What?” Saya said looking surprised,

“Your mom won.” Her dad looked defeated as Saya’s face turns more red, 

“This is so embarrassing…” Saya said covering her face with her hands,

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, we’re just happy for you.” Her mom said, “Now get some rest, we’ll discuss the plan for the trip in the morning.” She said as Saya nods and goes back to sleep. 


	30. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

A few days later after Saya had fully recovered it was time for her to leave for her vacation. She was in her room packing some clothes for her trip and kept mostly quiet while she was recovering. TK walks into her room see how she was doing, “All packed?” TK asked,

“Almost…” Saya said TK could tell by her tone that something was bothering her,

“You okay? TK asked,

“Forced holidays aren’t really my idea of a good time.” She said letting out a sigh,

“I know, but it’ll be a good thing. I don’t think you even realize how much you went through.” TK said, Saya had been abducted, injured, the Dark Chaos Shard ripped out of her and one of her worse nightmares of turning into Dark Sonic came true.

“What else is new.” Saya shrugs as she finishes packing. “But you’re all still not telling me what happened with Fleetway.” She didn’t like the fact that Fleetway appeared and that for some odd reason she gave her back control.

“We all thought it would be best to talk about it after you got to relax.” TK said, They didn’t want to tell Saya about the Shard being back inside her chest, at least not yet. 

“Oh yeah, I can totally relax while this unknown is looming over me.” She rolls her eyes grabbing her bag and starts walking out towards the entrance.

“At least try to pretend you want to spend time with your parents.” TK said following after her.

“Of course I want to spend time with them but it’s hard to relax when a part of me is worried she might show up again.” She said.

“She’s not going to show up.” TK said,

“How do you know that? Did she tell you?” Saya asked stopping and turning around to look at her.

“No… but there’s no reason why she’d come back.” TK said. 

“Still don’t get why she let me have control again…” Saya said trying to think, she still didn’t remember anything that happened. It was entirely different to when she took over the first time.

“I promise, we’ll talk about it when you get back.” She said putting her hand on Saya’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to relax.” Saya said as Sophia walks up.

“You ready to go?” Sophia asked,

“Yep! Did you come to give me a kiss goodbye?” Saya gives a grin, she had quickly discovered that Sophia was easy to tease when it came to showing affection, 

“Not if you’re going to tease me.” She crosses her arms as Saya pouts,

“That’s not fair…” She said as Sophia lets out a loud sigh,

“C’mon, your parents are waiting.” Sophia said walking past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward taking her by surprise for a moment and then she smiles.

“Okay,” Saya slightly hops forward to catch up with Sophia and walks next to her. They get to the entrance where Elias and Saya’s parents were waiting in front of an armored car and four guards. “Is that really necessary?” She asked walking to the back of the car and throwing her bag in.

“They are there to keep an eye out. We all know you’re more than capable of handling yourself.” Elias said,

“You good to go?” Saya’s mom asked as she nods, 

“Ready!” She said giving a thumbs up and walking up to Sophia. “Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.” She said as Sophia leans in and kisses her.

“Be safe and have fun.” Sophia said as Saya nods with a smile,

“Later TK.” Saya waves to her as she climbs into the car and they drive off.

“I already told Kolt we’ll have the Island prepped in the morning and you all can head over there to do research after that.” Elias said to Sophia and TK,

“You want us all there?” Sophia asked,

“Yes, not just to make sure Kolt stays safe but you also mentioned in your report that you and Saya ran into a rather complicated trap, so I don’t want to risk anything.”

“Sounds good. I’ll make sure we’re all prepped in the morning,” Sophia said,

“I’ll go make sure I have everything I need in my pack along with some extra flashlights.” TK said heading back inside,

“I still don’t feel right not telling Saya completely about Fleetway.” Sophia said,

“I want to have more information about those ruins first before she panics after realizing there’s a Dark Chaos shard still inside her body.” Elias said, “I hate not having all the info and this Fleetway knows something that could potentially hurt Saya. Something that made you go super just so that secret wouldn’t be revealed.”

“She was definitely different. When she worked with Eggman she was determined to kill us, enjoyed it even... But not once did she attempt to attack us on the ship… What changed?” She asked trying to think,

“That’s what you’re going to go find out. Be ready in the morning.” Elias said as they both head back inside.

A few hours pass as Saya and her parents get to a secluded cabin in the woods. The guards search the premises and then the outdoors. “I know we’ve been doing this for a few months now, but I still haven’t gotten used to it.” Her mom said as they start putting their stuff inside.

“Yeah, I don’t think that feeling ever goes away. I still feel that way when the team gets all overprotective.” Saya chuckles,

“It’s because they care about you.” He mom said, 

“I know that, but I worry that they keep things from me just to try to keep me safe. I don’t like secrets… never liked lying to you guys about who we are.” She said putting groceries away into the fridge.

“Yeah, the way TK told us everything was definitely a shock to our systems.” Her dad said as the guards walk inside,

“The surrounding area is secure. We will be stationed at four points to keep an eye, if you ever need help or see something that concerns you there’s a communicator in every room.” He said,

“Thanks.” Saya said as he nods and leaves.

“There was a campfire in the back, want to cook out?” Her dad said as Saya nods,

“Yeah! Then we can have smores.”

Back at freedom HQ everyone was prepping to go back to Angel Island, Sophia goes to the Master Emerald to find Kolt and sees him there talking to Tikal. “Oh, hey Sophia,” Kolt said as she walked up to them,

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” She asked,

“We’re discussing Dark Chaos.” Tikal said,

“What about it?” She asked,

“Specifically why Black Doom was able to use something similar to Dark Chaos and also take it from Saya.” Kolt said,

“Easy, he was evil.” Sophia said,

“I do not believe it is that simple Shadow, And now that this other Sonic calls themselves Fleetway has me wondering.” Tikal started to say, “Chaos Energy was never meant to have a light or dark. It is named Chaos for being that energy in between.”

“We think there’s a chance that Dark Chaos isn’t real, that it’s just been altered or that it’s something else entirely.” Kolt said,

“You were the one that called it Dark Chaos in the first place.” Sophia said crossing her arms, 

“I know, but that’s also because we didn’t know what it was or how it tainted the Master Emerald to trigger the Genesis wave,” Kolt said,

“Most people presume that things that are not of their usual nature are a bad thing. At the time it was seen to us as an attack.” Tikal said,

“So you’re telling me that, this unknown Chaos Emerald that causes Sonic to turn into Fleetway isn’t Dark Chaos Energy but something else entirely?” Sophia asked trying to piece it all together,

“It’s just a theory… we could be completely wrong, but I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” Kolt said,

“I did have another question Tikal since we’re on the subject of Fleetway. You told us after we saved Saya from Robotnik that you saw an Echo behind Saya like there were two of her. Do you believe that’s Fleetway?” Sophia asked,

“That’s actually a good question…” Kolt said thinking.

“It would explain why she was more focused on the Chaos Shard and not on killing us like she was when she was under Eggman’s control.” Sophia said,

“Perhaps the Dark Chaos Emerald is Fleetway’s. Similar to how you all have your own Chaos Emerald.” Tikal said,

“She was rather adamant on getting it back…” Sophia said thinking back, “But how can she have two Chaos Emeralds? This is technically still Saya.”

“Not exactly, they did start as one being, but they split and Fleetway became their own person. I met him while he was living a normal life. He was remarkably similar to Sonic but different enough to tell the difference, that and he was gold and has red spiraling eyes.” Kolt explained.

“So then next question, how do we get her out of Saya?” Sophia said,

“I’m not sure we can.” Kolt said,

“I don’t believe that. If they became separate people before what’s stopping it now?” She asked,

“They did become separate but in the end they became one again and then one day Fleetway just disappeared. None of us knew why.” Kolt said,

“We’re still missing something…” Sophia said, “Theorizing will only get us so far. Let’s just be ready tomorrow for anything.” Kolt nods and they head down for dinner.

“There you two are, we were waiting for you.” Alan said, finishing up setting the table. 

“Sorry, we got to talking.” Sophia said as they sit down and start eating.

“It’s barely been a day and it’s way too quiet…” Brandy said as Hope flies up and lands on her head,

“Chao…” Hope said with a sigh,

“I know, but she’ll be back in a few days.” Caroline said to Hope, “They’ve really grown attached to Saya.”

“Yeah, it being so quiet makes me think something is wrong.” TK said,

“Like when you have a puppy, if there’s silence it’s usually a bad thing.” Brandy said as they all laugh.

“Is everyone ready for tomorrow? Just because it’s been quiet doesn’t mean that this’ll be easy.” Sophia said,

“Yeah, I made sure to pack extra supplies.” TK said,

“Chao!”

“No Hope, it’s too dangerous for you to come with. There are scary traps.” Caroline said as Hope looks sad,

“Sorry Hope this isn’t a fun trip, we got a lot to do.” Kolt said as Hope pouts,

“Hope even pouts like Saya.” Alan chuckles,

“If I can remember the path to the room that Saya and I got trapped in there was another room with a lot of pictures on it. There was one that had the seven Chaos Emeralds. It’s a good bet that we’ll find the information we’re looking for down there.” Sophia said,

“The fact that it was guarded with a trap that made you fight your worst fear definitely means it’s important.” Alan said,

“The trap room itself might also have a significance than just keeping people out.” TK said,

“They might not be traps, but Trials.” Brandy said,

“You think it was testing us?” Sophia said,

“Maybe.” TK said, “I think it’s going to take more than a day for us to find the answers we need.”

“Good thing Saya’s on vacation.” Kolt said,

Saya and her parents finished eating and were sitting around the campfire getting ready to make smores. “I forget how much food you eat now… we’ll definitely have to go to the store soon.” Her mom said as Saya chuckles,

“Sorry, I burn a lot of calories even when I’m not running.” She said,

“So how fast can you go?” Her dad asked,

“I’m called the fastest thing alive for a reason.” She smiles confidently as she moves her marshmallow away from the fire. “I can even dodge bullets.”

“Please don’t…” Her mom said looking scared,

“Relax mom, Eggman doesn’t shoot normal bullets at me anyway.” She said,

“You make it sound so normal.” Her dad said with a sigh,

“For me it is. I’ve already done this for one lifetime and now I’m doing it again,” Saya eats her Smore. “Though there are definitely some major changes with this rewrite.” 

“You still haven’t really told us about your past life other that your rivalry with Eggman.” Her dad said,

“I mean a lot happened, What do you want to know?”

“Were you really a blue Hedgehog?” He asked,

“Uh yeah, that’s why I’m called Sonic the Hedgehog.” She said sarcastically.

“Don’t be smart about it young lady, you have to consider those who don’t have a window into their past lives. It’s hard for us to believe that you used to be a Blue Hedgehog.” Her mom said,

“Sorry…” She said making herself another smore and eating it,

“We just want to understand better.” Her dad said,

“Then I guess I should start from the beginning.” Says said as she began telling her story as Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius.

That next morning TK waited in the hangar bay excitedly for the others to arrive. Sophia walks in first followed by Kolt, Caroline and Sophia and lastly came Alan dragging his feet. “I am not a morning person,” Alan said yawning loudly.

“We know,” Sophia said,

“I wanted to wait till Saya got back but since we’re going to need it…” TK said revealing a large blue plane that could fit four people comfortably. “It’s the Tornado 2.0! I couldn’t risk making it any larger without losing it’s speed.”

“This is awesome TK!” Kolt said,

“Very nice job.” Sophia said,

“Thanks, now let’s go find some answers!” TK said as they all transform and head to Angel Island. They arrive to see the Island surrounded by military ships,

“Wow, Elias wasn’t kidding when he said they secured the island…” Knuckles said,

“He doesn’t want a repeat incident like last time.” Blaze said,

“We should still be cautious.” Shadow said as they land, “It might take us longer to get through, but we stay together.”

“I agree,” Tails said handing out flashlights as they head inside the ruins.

Their first day exploring was uneventful as they attempted to retrace their steps trying to find the previous room Shadow and Sonic found but had no luck finding it. And ended their day empty handed. “I knew this wasn’t going to be easy… but still.” Alan said letting out a sigh as they get back to HQ.

“At least we were able to map out a bit of the place.” TK said showing the 3D rendered map on her tablet.

“It’ll come in handy when we go back in there tomorrow.” Sophia said, “Everyone get some rest we go again first thing in the morning.

“Do we really have to wake up that early?” Alan asked,

“We only have a few days before Saya gets back and we need to make this research count.” She said crossing her arms. “We need answers.”

“I agree with Sophia, if we can solve this mystery and help Saya then we need to do it sooner rather than later.” Kolt said,

“For now let’s have dinner ready.” Caroline said as they all agree,

The next day Saya and her parents wake up early to go on a hike. They pack up supplies and head out on a nearby trail. “I love the mountains, it’s so peaceful.” Saya said leading the path as she had to remind herself to slow her pace so her parents could keep up. “How are you two doing?”

“Jealous of your amount of energy mostly.” Her dad said catching his breath.

“You want to take a breather?” She asked walking back down to them,

“How far are we from the top?” Her mom asked,

“I don’t think too far.” She said,

“Then let’s get up there and then we can rest,” She said as Saya holds out her hand to her dad,

“I can carry your pack,” She said with a smile,

“I got it.” He said looking determined, walking past her,

“Alright then, meet you up there.” Saya said running ahead as they both let out a sigh,

“She has more energy than she did as a child…” He said,

“But at least she’s happy.” She said to him with a smile. They reach the top where Saya was waiting for them,

“Oh good, I thought I was going to have to come back down for you two.” Saya said,

“It was literally two minutes…” Her dad said,

“That’s a long time!” She said taking off her pack, “Can I?” She asked expectantly as they both let out a sigh,

“Yes, we’ll get everything ready for lunch.” Her mom said as Saya transforms and runs down the other side of the mountain and they watch a blue blur disappear into the distance. “What are we going to do?” She asked him,

“Is there anything we can do? She’s superhuman and almost an adult.” He said, “We just need to be there for her.”

“What if she gets hurt again?”

“She probably will, but we have to stay hopeful that her friends can keep her safe. They risked their lives going to space just to get her back.” He said holding onto her.

“You’re right…”

“Right about what?” Sonic appeared next to them in a flash,

“That you’re a handful.” Her dad said as she transforms back,

“Wasn’t I always?” She said shrugging,

“Now you’re three times a handful.” He joked,

“Only three?” She chuckles as they sit down to eat,

“How are you feeling being away from HQ?” Her mom asked,

“Honestly? A little vulnerable. If something were to happen It would only be me being able to protect you guys. Though I’m pretty sure I could get you both back to the cabin without an issue.” Saya said,

“I don’t think you need to make an escape plan for a hike. Something doesn’t always have to happen.” Her dad said,

“I don’t think you were listening to my past clearly. Something always happens. I couldn’t even confess to Sophia without getting kidnapped by man eating Aliens.”

“Man eating?” Her mom asked,

“Ops, did they not tell you that part?” She chuckles as her parents don’t look amused,

“You blew them up right?” Her dad asked,

“That’s what I’m told, I was unconscious when we left the ship.” She said starting to think back, it troubled her that she didn’t remember what happened when Fleetway was in control. When she had control the first time She was forced to watch unable to do anything until she slowly learned how to fight back. No matter how hard she tried to remember nothing came to her. Just a feeling of drifting further and further… 

“Saya?” Her mom called out as she snapped out of it.

“Huh? Oh, must have dozed off,” she chuckles. “Should we continue our hike?”

“How do we tire you out?” Her dad said with a sigh,

“You don’t,” she laughs as they pack up their stuff and start making their way back town to the cabin.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Saya asked,

“There’s a cave nearby known to have bioluminescent stones down the road,” Her dad said, “Rumor has it that they only started to glow recently.”

“How recently?” Saya thought back to the glowing rocks on Angel Island and worried they may be connected,

“I think it’s been a tourist attraction for a few years now?” Her mom said, Hearing that relieved her knowing they have been around longer than the Dark Chaos Emerald shattering. 

“Sure it should be fun.” Saya said,

The next day the others continue exploring the ruins on Angel Island and follow the path they went down before, “I’m really beginning to hate this place.” Amy said with a loud sigh,

“Wait,” Shadow stopped them, “This area looks familiar to me,” She said walking down to the left,

“Are you sure?” Tails asked following after her, they get to a dead end,

“Positive, this was the door that sealed us in the trapped room.” She said, “Meaning the room with the information we’re looking for is behind it.”

“We can’t just break it though; we have no idea how much damage Eggman caused. Any wrong strikes could bring the whole place down on top of us.” Knuckles said,

“What made the door close in the first place?” Cream asked,

“Sonic stepped on a pressure plate…” Shadow said as they all let out a sigh,

“Course she did.” Blaze said shaking her head,

“There should be a counterweight on this side to reset the pressure plate.” Tails said looking around, they all look at the floor and walls.

“Up there,” Blaze pointed at an old rope,

“I got it!” Cream said flying up and lightly pulling the rope and the door opens,

“Good job Cream,” Amy said,

“I’ll mark the pressure plate, so we don’t accidently step on it.” Shadow said placing a colored stone on top of the plate and they all go around it. But they soon realize there was no other exit. “You have got to be kidding…”

“Looks like we have to go through the trap to get to the other room.” Knuckles said,

“Are you all prepared to fight yourselves?” Shadow said,

“Not really…” Tails said looking concerned,

“Do we have a choice?” Amy asked,

“Not if we want to find the answers we’re looking for before Saya gets back.” Blaze said,

“I’m a little scared,” Cream said,

“Don’t be, We all have each other’s back. Besides Sonic solved the puzzle, we need to fight each other’s mirrors instead of ourselves.” 

“That makes sense.” TK said,

“Ready?” Knuckles said as Amy summons his hammer and they all nod. Knuckles steps on the pressure plate as the door they came in from slams closed.

Saya and her parents drive up to the caves where there were a few tourists already parked and waiting to start one of the tours of the cave. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, what if someone recognizes us?” Saya said quietly,

“We’re far out of Station Square and our guards are here. Try to relax a little.” Her mom said patting her head,

“Every time I relax something bad happens…” Saya said. She wished that Sophia or the others were here with her, not having them around for so long made her feel vulnerable.

“Then try to cautiously have fun?” Her dad shrugged as she lets out a sigh,

“Alright, but if something happens I’m getting us out of there and back to the cabin, post haste.” She said.

“How would you carry both of us?” Her dad asked,

“You forget how fast I am.” She said, as they chuckle and group up with more tourists to wait their turn to head into the cave.

They get down below with a group of five other people as the tour guide explains how the cave was creates. “Pst!” Another girl around Saya’s age tried to get her attention. Saya turns to look at her, she had long platinum blonde hair and copper eyes, “Did your parents dragged you here too?” She whispered,

“Ha, ha, yeah… they wanted to do something else than hiking,” Saya said quietly,

“My names Sasha,” She introduced herself,

“I’m Saya,” She said instantly regretting the decision as she notices Sasha’s shocked expression, 

“Wait… were you that girl that went into the Court house?” She asked with sparkles in her eyes full of excitement.

“Yeah… Trying to keep a low profile.” She said with an uncomfortable chuckle,

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sasha said quietly,

“It’s cool, just keep that part quiet.” Saya said putting her finger over her lips as Sasha smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

“Getting out of town for some quiet?” She asked,

“And some… forced relaxation.” Saya said,

“Same,” Sasha rolls her eyes, “My parents want me to be off the internet. Took my phone and everything.” She lets out a sigh.

“Like being online more?” She asked,

“Yeah, I’m usually not that interested in talking to people, but I think being stuck just talking to my parents for the last two days has me going crazy.” Sasha said,

“So I was your last resort?” Saya teased,

“I didn’t mean it like that…” She looked concerned and flustered,

“Na! I’m just joking with you.” She smiles, “Honestly this is nice.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… you got to meet the Freedom Fighters right? What are they like?”

“Uhhhh.” Saya didn’t know how to answer, “Really cool…”

“They are way past cool!” She smiles, “I’m a really big fan of them, especially Sonic.”

“A fan of Sonic huh?” She said smiling not knowing how to feel in this situation as she glances at her parents who are smiling and chuckling at one another enjoying Saya’s strange situation. “What do you think about the others?” She asked as they continued down into the cave. 

“I like all of them but Sonic and Blaze are my favorite. Having super speed and fire powers is awesome.” She said with a bright smile on her face, Saya could tell she didn’t get to talk to a lot of people about her interests in person. “What about you? Who’s your favorite?”

“Well… I’d probably say Tails and Shadow.” She said with a smile,

“Really? I can understand Shadow, she’s super powerful. But why Tails?” Sasha looked surprised at that answer,

“Uh, She’s a super genius! She built the blue plane they fly on and everything.” Saya said,

“She did? That’s super cool!” Sasha said, “Did she tell you that when they saved you?”

“Y… Yeah, she showed me some of her tools that she made to help me calm down. It was a pretty scary situation.” Saya tried to make up a story before she accidently gave away any more information.

“You must have been screaming when Shadow carried you outside like that.” Sasha said as Saya began to blush, “That must have been crazy.”

“That entire situation was crazy; I was so flustered I couldn’t even ask for an autograph…” Saya said letting out a fake sigh.

“What did that crazy guy want with you anyway? A lot of the people I talk to online were trying to theorize about it. He’s not part of the Zarkon. And no one has seen crystal powers like that before.”

“Not really sure.” She shrugs, “The Freedom Fighters stopped him before he said anything.”

“And this is where you will see the bioluminescent rocks glow. Everyone please do not move around too much We’ll be turning the lights off.” The tour guide said as Saya’s dad tugs onto her sleeve.

“Let’s see if it’s what they say,” Saya said to Sasha as they both stand next to their parents as the lights are turned off and the stones around a small pool of water begin to glow. Right as the rocks begin to glow Saya starts to feel it, the presence of a Dark Chaos Shard right in the pool in front of her. But why didn’t she sense it until now? She began to think about what she should do. She couldn’t go grab it with all these people here. Should she tell her parents? Her head was spinning as the lights flash back on.

“And that concludes the tour, please check out our giftshop on your way out.” The tour guide said. They start heading out towards the entrance,

“Saya wait,” Sasha called out as Saya turns around and waits for her to catch up, “Can I give you my number, I… I’d like to talk to you more.” She asks looking embarrassed as Saya smiles and hands her, her phone to put in her information,

“I’d like that,” Saya said as Sasha’s face lights up and she takes Saya’s phone and puts in her number and hands her phone.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Sasha waved as she runs back over to her parents and Saya and her parents head back towards the cabin.

They all stared at their reflections showing withing the water wall. It had been a few minutes, but nothing had happened yet. “What’s supposed to happen?” Blaze asked,

“Our reflections start moving on their own and the eyes changed.” Shadow said moving closer to the wall.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Shadow…” Knuckles said,

“I refuse to wait for this stupid trap to do its thing,” Shadow said as her reflection starts changing, “Show me how I fear myself.” Her reflection turns into Sonic. “What?”

“Why is Sonic in the mirror?” Amy asked, they all looked at one another confused. 

“Maybe it remembers her from last time?” Tails asked as the mirror of Sonic walks out.

“You no longer fear yourself.” The Sonic mirror said standing in front of Shadow, “You fear her more.”

“I don’t fear Sonic.” Shadow said crossing her arms as the Mirror Sonic shakes it’s head,

“You do not fear her, you fear losing her.” Shadow slightly flinches when the Mirror says that almost sensing it as a threat. Was Something going to happen to her? 

“Yeah? I don’t think that merits you looking like her then.” Shadow said sounding annoyed as the Sonic Mirror turns back towards the water wall and walks towards it.

“You have already passed the test. You may proceed, Servers of Chaos.” It said disappearing into the wall and the secret path is revealed.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Cream said,

“What did it mean you already passed? Did it mean from last time?” Tails asked,

“I’m not sure, maybe.” Shadow said, “C’mon. what we’re looking for it right down this hall.” She said walking down into the room full of pictures and glyphs. 

“This is incredible!” Knuckles said as he goes to the wall.

“Let’s set up some more lights so it’s easier to see.” Tails said,

“There are some unlit torches,” Blaze said lighting them,

“That’ll help, Thanks,” Knuckles said as he starts looking over the walls. “This might take me some time… I’m going to try and get through as much as I can but if I find anything I think is important I’ll let you know.” He said walking over to the far-left wall and looking at it closely.

“Let us know if you need anything,” Shadow said taking a look around herself,

“It looks like this information is similar to the first room. Explaining the genesis wave.” He said as he continues reading, “This looks interesting, there’s something here about the Legendary Hedgehog.”

“Do you think it’s talking about Sonic?” Cream asked,

“I remember Sonic telling me that someone called him that before… but I can’t remember when.” Tails said trying to think back.

“It talks about his death and how it unleashed Dark Chaos.” He continued,

“Definitely about Sonic.” Blaze said,

“Wait… it’s talking about scrolls.” He said, Shadow’s ear twitches hearing that.

“Does it mention three scrolls?” Shadow asked,

“How did you know?” Knuckles asked turning towards her,

“The mission I was on with Team Dark before Abyss attacked the base was to get one of the scrolls back.” She explained,

“Wait, Elias already knew there were three scrolls?” Amy asked,

“What about the third scroll?” Tails asked,

“He said that was already secure.” Sophia said,

“We should talk to Elias about those scrolls. There’s something else he’s not telling us.” Cream said,

“What makes you say that?” Blaze asked,

“I overheard him and Sally talking about how they couldn’t figure out how Eggman discovered the scrolls existence and seemed really concerned.” She said,

“He probably has a good reason for not telling us.” Tails said,

“Whatever the reason those scrolls are not a good thing.” Knuckles said continuing to read the walls, “It says they bring a terrible calamity if read by the true guardian.”

“True guardian?” Amy asked looking confused,

“I think they mean Knuckles; he is the last Guardian of the Master Emerald.” Tails said,

“All if this is making me think we should stop digging for information…” Blaze said,

“So if I read those scrolls something bad will happen… that’s ominous.” Knuckles said,

“Anything else about Dark Chaos?” Shadow asked,

“It only mentions the dark energy that tainted the Master emerald before the Genesis wave, but I haven’t seen it brought up since.” Knuckles said,

“Anything about another Chaos Emerald?” Amy asked,

“Actually yeah, it says here the Emerald it’s a key of some sort, but the explanation was carved out.” Knuckles said pointing out a part of the wall that has two deep claw marks in it.

“What do you think made those?” Tails asked,

“Not sure, but It’s definitely big.” Alan said,

“So if we connect the info we have so far… The Dark Chaos Emerald is a Key to something and that it has something to do with Sonic.” Shadow attempted to theorize.

“There’s more… according to this, the Legendary Hedgehog is the only one that can stop it.” Knuckles said,

“Stop what?” Cream asked,

“I assume the terrible calamity.” He said, as he moves in front of the picture of the seven servers, “This talks about us and how we help the Legendary Hedgehog bring balance to Chaos and reverse the calamity.”

“The controller servers to unify the Chaos!” Tails said,

“It annoys me how vague it all is.” Blaze said,

“Maybe we should stop here…” Knuckles said, “I think delving into this more might put Sonic in more danger…”

“But what does this have to do with Sonic’s death?” Cream asked, “Why doesn’t Fleetway want her to know? She already knows that her death created Dark Chaos.” She said,

“Whatever the reason… we should stop researching…” Knuckles said,

“Elias isn’t going to like that.” Shadow said,

“He’s keeping stuff too, maybe if we talk about the scrolls he’ll be spooked enough to let it go.” Blaze said,

“But what about Fleetway? Not only is she still inside Saya but so is a shard of the Dark Chaos Emerald.” Tails said, “If we can’t at least explain that to Saya, she’s going to start looking on her own and that could put her into danger again,”

“Not to mention she might just panic if she learns it’s back inside of her…” Shadow said looking concerned.

Saya and her parents get back to the cabin. She felt conflicted at telling them about the Dark Chaos Shard and was questioning if she should tell the others about it. She knows she should but at the same time she knew that would cut her time with her parents short and she didn’t want to do that to them. She didn’t feel the Dark Chaos shards presence at the cabin, so she decided not to tell the others until the end of her trip. It could wait two days. 

“Everything alright Saya? You’ve been awfully quiet since we left the caves.” Her mother asked placing a plate of hotdogs in front of her.

“Sorry, guess I’m a little tired.” Saya said as she stretches, 

“It must have been interesting to talk to one of your fans.” Her dad teased,

“It was definitely strange that’s for sure,” She chuckled,

“But she seemed nice.” Her mom said,

“She was, it’s weird, I haven’t talked to anyone except for you guys and those on base for months. I think I’ve gotten used to all of this.” She said taking a bite out of her hotdog,

“We wanted to ask you… since you’re almost eighteen. What do you plan to do after you graduate?” Her father asked as she paused for a moment. She hadn’t given it much thought since she has been going with the wind for so long that future plans never crossed her mind.

“I… don’t know. Maybe I’ll do what Sophia does and be a secret agent.” She said,

“Sophia’s a secret agent?” Her mother asked as they both look at her surprised,

“Yeah, her past life, Shadow was a secret agent and I guess Elias wanted to use those skills, so she also does missions with another team.” She explained,

“Does her other team have special powers?” Her father asked,

“No, they’re just really good at their job.” She said,

“So Sophia sounds like she’s already set up for the future.” Her mother said,

“I guess…” Saya chuckles,

“But how can you be a secret agent? You have never been able to be sneaky.” Her dad teased,

“Hey! I can totally be sneaky! I just choose not to.” She said crossing her arms with a huff.

“Sure, sure,” He said patting her head,

“You could go to the Olympics.” Her mom said,

“I kinda have an unfair advantage, being the fastest thing alive and all.” She chuckles as she finishes up her food. “I’ll just play it by ear, I don’t think my fight with Eggman’s going to end any time soon, so I think I have time.”

“How long do you think it’ll be?” Her mom asked as Saya looks down breaking eye contact.

“Honestly… I don’t know if it will ever end.” Saya couldn’t help but remember her final altercation with Eggman in her past life. Would that always be their fate? To destroy one another?

“You’ll find a way to beat him. It’s not fair that you and your friends were pulled into this as kids,” Her dad said,

“You literally just brought up the fact that I’m almost an adult, how’d we backtrack?” She said

“Because you’ll always be my little speedster.” He said pulling her into a hug. They finish their evening and head to bed after watching the stars where Saya showed them how Spira taught her to chart stars.

Later that evening as everyone within the cabin was fast asleep, Saya drifted into a dream. It was pitch black and felt similar to the Dark Chaos. “Not this again…” Saya said looking around, She’s had dreams like this before. However, she didn’t feel the pressure she did last time when it felt like she was constantly drowning. “Must be because of what happened…” she said to herself.

“What in Chaos are you doing here?” Saya hears her own voice yell, she’s grabbed by the arm and pulled back seeing Fleetway next to her. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Uh, it’s not like I chose to dream this.” Saya said pulling out of her grip,

“Dream?” Fleetway said looking confused, but then her face twists to shock and then to concern, “Give me control,”

“What? Absolutely not!” Saya said as Fleetway grabs her by the forearms,

“Do it! Or I’ll make you!” Fleetway said as her eyes begin to spiral.

“You’ll have to try harder than that!” She struggles to pull her arms free as Fleetway pulls her closer.

“Damn you for being so stubborn!” Fleetway said as her eyes flash and Saya’s eye flask back red,

“W…what?” Saya felt as if her entire body had locked up, “What are you…”

“Shut up! I’m concentrating.” Fleetway said closing her eyes, Saya tried to move but her body wasn’t listening. She watches as Fleetway’s body begins to glow the same aura as Dark Chaos. “There… should be good.” She lets go of Saya’s arms and opens her eyes as she’s able to move her body,

“What did you do?” Saya said jumping back,

“Not important, but there’s something you need to know.” Fleetway said walking up to her, trying to close the gap between them. 

“The hell it’s not important!” She said running up and swinging at her. Fleetway blocks her attack,

“Chaos you’re annoying! Fine, maybe you’ll listen to this. I have a proposition.” She said,

“I’m not interested in anything you have to say.” Saya said as Fleetway rolls her eyes,

“I’ll stop taking over.”

“What?” She stops and looks at her confused, “You honestly think I’ll buy that?” She said crossing her arms,

“Listen here you little!” She takes a breath trying to calm down, “If you stop looking into Dark Chaos I’ll stop.”

“That’s a little hard to do.” She said pointing at the Dark Chaos around them,

“This will stop happening once you get that last shard piece locked up.” She said,

“Last piece? The one in the cave?”

“Exactly, I’ll be able to focus with no more outside distractions.” Fleetway said,

“I don’t understand.” Saya was confused, why would she be doing all of this?

“That’s the point, you can’t ever understand. You have to let anything involving Dark Chaos just be a memory. Don’t even think about it.” Fleetway said,

“That’s a lot to ask of me.” Saya said,

“I know this is difficult, but I need you to trust me. What happened with Eggman was rough, but you have to understand that I was under the hypnotism too.” Fleetway said as Saya looked at her surprised,

“Yeah, don’t know if I can say I could trust you… But it doesn’t look like I have much of a choice since we’re stuck with each other…”

“If you do this you don’t even have to consider me a problem, but that also means you can’t know what happened with Black Doom.” Fleetway said,

“You’re pushing your luck, swirly eyes.” Saya glared,

“Saya, for the sake of you and your friends, let. It. Go!” Fleetway as Saya jolts awake and realizes she was somewhere else.

“What the heck?” She said as she quickly realizes that she’s inside the bioluminescent cave and the Dark Chaos shard was floating in front of here. 


	31. Magic and Misunderstanding

She looks around panicked not knowing how she got to the cave as she quickly realizes that she’s transformed into Sonic. “Okay… don’t panic…” She backs away from the Dark Chaos emerald and reached for her phone to find her pocket empty. “Of course I don’t have my phone…” She lets out a sigh. She looks at the Dark Chaos Shard annoyed thinking to herself how she’s supposed to not think about Dark Chaos when it’s floating right in front of her. “Since I’m here…” She reaches her hand out as the Dark Chaos Shard floats to her hand hovering above it.

“Saya…” She hears the deep voice she heard on the Dark Arms ship as she feels a chill down her spines as the whispers start scratching at the back of her head.

“Nope!” She runs right back to HQ and jumps into the cliff side hangar bay. She looks around to see no one as she walks up to TK’s workshop and opens the door. On the work bench sat the almost completed Dark Chaos Emerald floating in the containment field. As she moved closer she felt pulled towards it and the shard floating above her hand gets pulled into the field, the whispers stop. “There.” She lets out a sigh as she notices that the Dark Chaos Emerald still isn’t whole. But then why did Fleetway tell her that, that was the last piece? She’d figure it out later, she needed to get back to the cabin before her parents noticed. She runs back and uses Chaos Control to warp back into her room and heads back to bed.

That morning The group sits and eats breakfast in silence as they all try to figure out what to do next. “Everyone to the computer room, now!” Elias said over the intercom,

“That’s Elias’, something happened that shouldn’t have tone…” TK said as they all stand up and head to the computer room,

“Everything alright?” Sophia asked as Elias turns to them,

“I don’t know how to process this…” Elias said. Sally plays a video of the hangar bay as they see Sonic jump in and go into TK’s workshop.

“What in Chaos is she doing?” Kolt said,

“There’s something in her hand…” Brandy said,

“I’m going to go check something.” TK said running to the workshop,

“Why would she sneak into TK’s workshop?” Alan asked,

“Can you zoom in on her eyes?” Sophia asked as Sally nods starting to render the image.

“Should probably keep that door closed from now on.” Caroline said,

“It’s supposed to be.” Elias glared at one of the other men working the computers. “I would also like to know how she got past the twenty-four-hour surveillance we have around the cabin.” He said as they all start quickly typing as TK runs back into the room,

“There’s more of the Dark Chaos Emerald inside the field,” TK said catching her breath,

“Do you think it’s the piece that was inside her?” Alan asked,

“I don’t think so, the new piece is a lot smaller than I remember the piece in her chest being.” TK said,

“So she found another piece and instead of telling us, she sneaks in?” Kolt said looking confused,

“This doesn’t make sense.” Brandy said,

“Her eyes aren’t red, so it wasn’t Fleetway.” Sophia said as she looks at the rendering Sally made.

“You should message her and make sure she’s alright.” Elias said as Sophia nods and pulls out her phone,

Around the same time Saya was just waking up as she slowly walks down the stairs greatly needing a cup of coffee after last night’s events. “Morning!” Her dad said with a smile as she yawns and stretches,

“Morning… need coffee…” She said walking over to the coffee pot.

“Did you not sleep well?” Her mom asked walking up to her,

“Something like that…” She chuckles as her mom holds out a mug to her. Saya goes out to grab the mug but her mom drops it. “Whoa!” Saya quickly catches it before it hits the ground, “Careful there.” Her mom quickly grabs her face.

“Jules…” She said looking over at him as he quickly rushes over,

“It there something on my face?” Saya asked,

“How is that possible?” He said looking confused,

“Okay you two are really starting to freak me out…” She said prying her face away from her mom’s hands and walks towards the restroom, “What is it? A giant zit or something?” She said looking in the mirror to see her eyes that are usually a brown were now green, “Oh for the love of Chaos…” Her phone rings as she sees Sophia on the caller ID. “Hang on I’m going to take this really quick…” Saya runs outside as she answers the phone, “I’m mondo glad you called.”

“Is everything alright?” Sophia asked,

“Oh everything’s great…” She said sarcastically as she shuts the door behind her, “Besides waking up to my eyes being green…”

“What?”

“Yeah, I’m not transformed or anything!” she said looking at her reflection in the window as she looks at her eyes. The green eyes stood out against her dark brown hair and light complexion.

“Would it have anything to do with your evening walk?” Sophia said as Saya paused,

“H…How did you?” Saya said sounding startled,

“You do realize there’s cameras in the hangar bay, right? Care to explain?” Sophia said and Saya could tell by Sophia’s tone that she wasn’t happy,

“I was going to talk to you all about it when I got back…” Saya looks inside to see her parents talking to one another, “Yesterday we went to this cave that has been known to have glowing rocks and when we got down there I discovered there was a Dark Chaos Shard.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked,

“I was going to this morning! I thought that since I couldn’t feel it while we were at the cabin it could wait a day… but I guess that was the wrong idea.” Saya said,

“So you decided to go after it on your own?” Sophia asked,

“No! I didn’t want to go anywhere near it! I… I somehow slept walked there…” Saya said still sounding confused, was that why Fleetway took control? To guide her to the shard? But why?

“You sleepwalk now?” Sophia said letting out a sigh,

“Yeah… I guess…” She said with an uncomfortable chuckle, “I decided since I was already there I should take it with me… but when it got close to me I could hear that voice again… I panicked and ran all the way back to HQ to put it in the container.” She explained,

“Was it Fleetway?” Sophia asked, 

“No, it was way deeper and gave me chills.” She said as she shivers just remembering it. She notices her parents moving around as her mother goes to the door and looks at her,

“I think we’re going to cut our trip short so Dr. Quake can have a look at you.” She said,

“You sure? I feel fine.” Saya said looking sad, she didn’t want to have to cut their trip short because of her. 

“Sweetheart, your eyes changed colors.” Her mom said,

“Hey Soph, we can talk about this more later… looks like we’re heading back.” Saya said,

“Alright, let me know when you’re all on your way.” She said,

“Will do, bye!” She said hanging up.

“I already told the guards, and they are packing up. They said they will be ready to move in an hour.” He said,

“Okay, I’ll go pack.” Saya said running upstairs,

“Jules… her eyes, they’re the same color as Sonics…” She said looking at him concerned, “Is she turning into Sonic?”

“I don’t know…” He said as they walk back inside,

“Saya said they’re coming back.” Sophia told them putting her phone away. 

“I was going to suggest that but I’m glad her parents agree.” Elias said,

“She also said she woke up and her eyes are green.” Sophia said as they all look at her confused,

“What?” Kolt said,

“That’s what I said, apparently they aren’t going back to brown.” Sophia said,

“You said something about her sleepwalking.” Sally said,

“She said that’s how she found the Shard. She woke up and she was in a cave.” Sophia explained, “And she heard a voice.”

“The same one she said she heard on the Dark Arms ship?” Alan asked as Sophia nods,

“It spooked her and that’s why she snuck in and put the shard into the container.” She said,

“So… she still doesn’t know the shard’s inside her…” TK said as they all stay quiet for a moment.

“We still have to tell her…” Sophia said,

“Are you sure? Maybe not telling her would be better.” Brandy said,

“There’s a list of examples proving that it isn’t.” Sophia said crossing her arms,

“But you heard Fleetway, if she finds out more it could be dangerous.” Cream said,

“Speaking of dangerous.” Kolt said turning towards Elias, “We need to talk about those scrolls.”

“Who told you there was more than one?” Elias asked,

“The walls of the ruins.” Kolt said, “They warned that if the true guardian reads the scrolls a catastrophe will occur.”

“We want to know how you already know about the scrolls.” Alan said as Elias lets out a sigh,

“We were going to have to tell them at some point.” Sally said,

“I know.” He said, “Conference room.” He starts walking over to one of the rooms and opens the door holding it open for them as they all walk in. He waits for them all to sit down as they wait for him to say something, “Our parents were the guardians of the Master Emerald before Sally and I took over.”

“I remember you telling us they were the ones that uncovered the Master Emerald.” Brandy said,

“They did and kept it safe for the rest of their lives.” Sally said,

“I don’t like how you said that…” TK said,

“A few days before our parents died, our father told us about the Seven Servers and how they will bring balance. But he also told us about three scrolls and that the true guardian of the Master Emerald must never find them.” He explained,

“What happened to your parents?” Caroline asked,

“There was a terrible accident… an explosion occurred near the alter room where my parents were. They didn’t make it.” Sally said, “The cause of the explosion is still unknown…”

“I’m sorry,” Alan said,

“It was a long time ago but thank you.” She smiles,

“I went down a spiral of research after that trying to discover more information about the scrolls. Sally and I found one in Africa in similar ruins to those on Angel Island.”

“Wait there are more Echidna ruins?” Kolt said,

“Yes, we’re not sure how many there are but we have kept their existence a secret. We quickly locked the scroll away in a location only Sally and I know about.” Elias explained, “We’ve done the same with the Scroll that Team Dark brought back not that long ago.” 

“We had no idea that the True Guardian would be one of the Servers of Chaos.” Sally said,

“So you’ve been trying to keep it all hidden.” Sophia said,

“Yes, so we shouldn’t delve on it further.” Elias said, “What other information did you find?” 

“We didn’t find anything specific about Sonic’s death. But we did find out that the Dark Chaos Emerald is a key.” Kolt said,

“A key to what?” Sally asked,

“That was carved out of the wall rather deliberately.” Alan said,

“It also calls Sonic the Legendary Hedgehog and that they are the only one that can stop the catastrophe.” Brandy said,

“That’s not the first time Sonic’s been referred to as the Legendary Hedgehog either… I just need to remember…” TK started thinking,

“We decided to stop looking for more info for fearing any of the info we find might trigger whatever Fleetway was so concerned about.” Kolt said,

“Probably a good idea… but what will we tell Saya?” Sally asked,

“I’ll talk to her about it… maybe I can convince her to not look into it further.” Sophia said,

“I have an idea! We could ask her to try to remember who called her the Legendary Hedgehog.” Caroline said, “It’ll give her something to distract her.”

“That could work…” Brandy pondered,

“It’s worth a shot… but we still have to tell her about the Dark Chaos Emerald especially since now she’s seen it in Tails’ workshop.” Sophia said,

“We’ll leave that to you Sophia.” Elias said as she nods. Her phone buzzes as she checks it.

“They are on their way back.” Sophia said,

“Good, I’ll let Helen know they’ll be heading her way.” Elias said heading towards the door. “The information of the scrolls doesn’t leave this room. Specifically that Sally and I are the only ones that know their location.”

“Of course.” Kolt said, as Elias leaves,

“Talking about our parents usually puts Elias in a bad mood so I would steer clear of him for a little bit.” Sally said,

“We can do that.” Caroline said,

“So the other issue now is Eggman…” Alan said, “As long as he has that scroll…”

“There’s a chance I could see it.” Kolt said,

“So we find a way to get it back.” Sophia said,

“We’d have to be able to find Eggman and he hasn’t come out of hiding since we foiled his first plan to trick Kolt.” TK said,

“Don’t even think about being bait.” Brandy said crossing her arms looking at Kolt,

“I’ve had way too many close calls lately; you don’t have to worry about me doing something like that.” Kolt said,

“Saya’s not allowed to do it either.” Sophia said, “I’m going to go wait for her.” She said starting to leave.

“Miss her that much?” Alan teased,

“Yes.” She said walking out,

“Wow that was honest.” Brandy said looking surprised,

“I’m going to go walk outside for a bit, see if I can remember where I heard her say Legendary Hedgehog,” TK said leaving as they all leave the conference room.

Saya and her parents get to Freedom HQ as Sophia was waiting outside for them. They climb out of the car as Saya runs up to Sophia, “Hey!” She waved with a bright smile,

“All I get is a hey?” Sophia teased,

“I… I didn’t know if you were mad at me…” She said looking timid,

“Not mad just worried,” She said leaning close to Saya’s face and looking at her now emerald green eyes, “That will take some getting used to,”

“You’re telling me,” She chuckles as Sophia pulls her into a kiss,

“Did you have fun?” Sophia asked as Saya looks surprised being taken off guard,

“Besides last night, yeah.” She said as Sophia lets her go.

“Alright you two, you can do that later, let’s go see Dr. Quake.” Her dad teased as both of their faces go red,

“Dad!” Saya rolls her eyes as they all head to the infirmary.

“Hello everyone,” Dr. Q said as Saya walks over and sits on a bed, “Wow, I didn’t even have to say anything.” She chuckles,

“I know the drill.” Saya said with a loud sigh,

“Let me see.” She said taking a light and shining it in Saya’s eyes, “It’s not like before, there’s no glow to them. If I hadn’t seen you before today I would say you were born with green eyes.”

“We need to know… is she going to keep changing?” Her mother asked sounding concerned as Sophia looks down remembering that she has Dark Arms blood running through her veins.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know the extent of changes. Besides Saya’s hair turning blue we haven’t seen any physical changes in the others.” She said looking at Sophia, “Except…”

“Except?” Saya looks confused,

“Right… you weren’t around when I told the others…” Sophia said looking uncomfortable, “I had Doc test my DNA to confirm my fears.”

“Fears?” Saya looks at her worried,

“That I’m part Dark Arms…” She said looking away as Saya quickly rushes over next to her.

“Wait are you saying you’re part alien?” Her dad asked looking shocked as Sophia nods,

“Soph why didn’t you tell me?” Saya asked,

“Because I was afraid to… especially after…” She said avoiding eye contact as Saya takes her hands,

“You being part alien doesn’t change how I feel silly.” She said as Sophia squeezes her hand,

“Does this mean all of them are going to change?” Her mother asked,

“They might but Chaos is a very unstable thing to be able to confirm.” Dr. Q said. “On a god note, Saya is perfectly fine other than her eyes being a different color.”

“That’s at least good to hear,” Her father lets out a sigh.

“We should probably get going.” Her mom said,

“Sorry again that our trip got cut short.” Saya said looking sad,

“It’s alright, we can try another time with everyone.” Her dad said walking up and patting her on the head, “You’ll keep her safe?” He asked looking at Sophia,

“With my life.” She said as he nods and pats her on the head,

“Hey! I’ll protect you too!” Saya said to Sophia pouting.

“I know you will.” She smiles as they escort Saya’s parents out of HQ and wave goodbye.

“There’s more you need to know… but I didn’t want my parents around…” Saya said,

“Let’s go get the others.” She said walking inside,

TK was walking outside trying to think where she heard Sonic say they were called the Legendary Hedgehog as she begins to remember the Arabian Nights and King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. She quickly rushes back inside to tell the others who were all relaxing in the lounge. “Guys! I figured it out! Sonic was called the Legendary Hedgehog whenever she was summoned into storybooks!” TK said,

“You solved that too fast TK, now we won’t have anything for Saya to investigate.” Alan said,

“Oh crap I forgot!” She said as Sophia and Saya walk into the lounge.

“Forgot about what?” Saya asked,

“I… I was going to ask where you were called the Legendary Hedgehog and I remembered it was when you were summoned to the story books.” TK said,

“Oh yeah, they did call me that huh.” She said beginning to ponder, “But why is that important?”

“We went back to the ruins on Angel Island and that kept coming up.” Kolt said,

“Weird… I don’t remember much at what happened besides discovering I was King Arthur… I’m trying to remember.” She ponders,

“Maybe a refresher will jog your memory?” Caroline said,

“I have a copy of King Arthur in my room.” Sophia said,

“Really?” Saya asked,

“It’s one of my favorite books.” She said with a smile,

“Cool if you don’t mind me barrowing it I can definitely try to remember.” She said as Sophia nods,

“Now you were going to tell us something?” Sophia said,

“Yeah, so before I discovered I slept walked to the cave I was in a dream… but now thinking back I don’t think it was a dream.”

“What happened?” Brandy asked,

“I was in Dark Chaos… and Fleetway was there.” They all tense up hearing her say that,

“Did she say anything to you?” Kolt asked looking concerned,

“Yeah, she said the Chaos Shard in the cave that I found was the last piece and that she’d promise not to take over if I stopped looking into Dark Chaos.” She said,

“What?” Alan said,

“It’s not like I trust her but I’m also kinda stuck with her so I thought maybe I should drop the issue unless absolutely necessary. But when I put the Chaos shard in the protective field it wasn’t whole, so a piece is still missing.” She said as they all look away not making contact with her. “I definitely don’t like those looks…”

“Sit down,” Sophia said as she leads Saya to a chair as she sits down looking at Sophia waiting for a response. “Fleetway took control to take the Shard back.” She said,

“Take the shard back?” Saya looked confused as she tilts her head.

“She put the shard back inside your body.” Sophia said, Saya stares at Sophia for a moment as she processes the information that the Dark Chaos Shard is back inside her body, “Saya?” Sophia tries to snap her out of it,

“G…” Saya grabs her chest, “Get it out!” She yells in a panic,

“Saya try not to panic.” Kolt said,

“She tells me to not think about Dark Chaos when there’s a piece inside of me?” Saya said starting to hyperventilate as she claws at her chest and Sophia grabs her by the wrists before she hurts herself.

“Look at me!” She said as Saya tries to calm her breathing, “Remember that you had it within you before the Dark Arms took you. It did nothing to you until it was out of your body.” Saya looks surprised,

“That’s what she meant… When she said… She wouldn’t have… Outside distractions…” She said between breaths,

“Don’t talk, just focus on me.” Sophia said pulling her in closer, Saya starts to calm down. “There,” She lets go of her wrists,

“Oh Saya…” Caroline said looking concerned,

“Why in Chaos is this happening?” Saya asked trying not to cry,

“We don’t know… but maybe for now we focus on other things.” Brandy said,

“Like what?” Saya asked,

“Any info about the Legendary Hedgehog for starters.” TK suggested,

“I can go grab the book.” Sophia said standing up as Saya quickly grabs her hand,

“D…don’t leave…” She said as Sophia could feel her hand shaking, She immediately sits back down and hugs her tightly.

“I promise we’ll get through this.” Sophia said as the rest of them nod,

“Not going to lie… your eyes being green is throwing me off.” Alan chuckles trying to break the tension,

“Is it that bad?” Saya asked,

“It’ll take some getting used to.” TK said,

“Does this mean all of our eyes are going to change?” Brandy asked,

“That won’t bother me too much.” Caroline said,

“Easy for you to say, your other self’s eyes aren’t red…” Sophia said,

“Or gold…” Brandy said,

“Kolt having purple eyes all the time would be pretty though.” TK teased,

“W… what?” Kolt said looking flustered,

“You are way too easy to tease.” Alan joked,

“Not fair guys!” Kolt said looking away and pouting as they all laugh.

“We’ll go get lunch ready.” Caroline said as her and Brandy leave the lounge.

“Feeling any better?” TK asked Saya,

“Not really but I guess I’ll just have to figure out how to deal…” She said letting out a sigh. “Did you guys find anything else out in the ruins?”

“Yeah, apparently if Kolt reads the scroll Eggman has, something bad will happen.” Alan said,

“Then we should really make sure Eggman doesn’t capture you again.” She chuckles,

“You’re one to talk.” Kolt said, “How many times have you been captured?”

“Fair point,” She shrugs, “Knowing my luck it’ll probably happen again,”

“I won’t let it.” Sophia said tightening her hold on Saya’s waist,

“Soph if you hold me any tighter you’ll break me in half.” She jokes,

“You can’t break that easily.” She said,

“Yeesh! Didn’t realize you two would be like this.” Alan said as Sophia glares,

“Got a problem?” Sophia said,

“No, no!” Alan said waving his hands feeling the malice coming off of her. “Just that you guys are a lot more… open about your relationship than I thought you’d be.”

“How did you think they’d act?” TK asked,

“I thought Sophia would be more quiet about it and Saya to be super open, so I expected her to embarrass Sophia more.” Alan said,

“That reminds me…” Sophia said turning to Saya, “We should probably keep this a secret while we’re out on missions.”

“That’s a good point, shouldn’t let our enemies know.” Saya said as Kolt leaves. “Something I said?” She asked looking confused,

“I think Kolt’s still adjusting to your relationship…” TK said,

“He had a crush on you too.” Alan said as Saya’s face goes red,

“W… What?” She said looking shocked,

“Man you’re dense…” Alan said shaking his head, “We should probably go grab food before Caroline hunts us down.” He said walking out, as TK leaves right behind him.

“K… Kolt had a crush on me?”

“That makes sense, he was quick to defend you whenever anything happened,” Sophia said,

“Maybe we should tone it down…” Saya said starting to feel guilty wondering if their relationship was making them all uncomfortable. 

“Fine…” Sophia said with a scowl as she lets go of Saya, “I’ll go grab the book.” She quickly walked away.

“Oh no she’s mad…” Saya said stumbling to getting up and running after her, “Sophia wait!”

Caroline and Brandy finished making sandwiches as the others start trickling in, Caroline notices that Kolt was being quiet. “Everything alright Kolt?” Caroline asked,

“Just fine…” He said with a sigh as he begins to eat. They all give each other a look.

“Is it really bothering you that much?” Alan asked,

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kolt said,

“Okay…” TK said feeling uncomfortable as Sophia quickly storms into the kitchen slamming the book of King Arthur onto the table as Saya rushes in after her,

“At least…” Saya reached out as Sophia grabs a sandwich and warps away, “Talk…”

“What did you do?” Brandy said,

“I… just mentioned…” She side glances at Kolt feeling embarrassed then she looks down avoiding eye contact, “That maybe we should tone it down…”

“Saya,” Caroline lets out a sigh,

“I’m going to go eat outside!” Saya said quickly grabbing the book and her sandwich and running out before any of them could stop her.

“This is your fault Alan.” TK said as Brandy and Caroline glare at him,

“What does she mean by that?” Caroline asked not trying to sound angry,

“I told her how Kolt felt.” Alan said as Kolt jumps up to his feet and grabs Alan by the collar of his shirt.

“You had no right!” Kolt said getting ready to punch him,

“Kolt!” TK yelled,

“Sorry man but we were all starting to see it bother you.” Alan said, “If you don’t deal with it now it’s going to cause a problem later.” Kolt punches him as he takes the hit without retaliating.

“Screw you!” Kolt yelled,

“Kolt I know you’re mad but that’s enough.” Brandy said as Kolt lets go of Alan and walks out.

“I’m going to go find Saya.” TK said realizing that Saya is probably going down a mental spiral,

“I’ll go with you,” Caroline said as she looks at Brandy,

“I’ll go find Sophia.” She said as they all leave.

TK and Caroline get outside and spot Saya sitting against the wall eating her sandwich looking terribly upset. “Saya…” TK said as they both walk up and sit next to her,

“I messed up…” Saya said letting out a sigh, “I didn’t mean it like… I was just…”

“We know. Finding out Kolt has feelings for you probably threw you off guard,” Caroline said placing her hand on Saya’s shoulder.

“I felt bad… that maybe we were making you all uncomfortable… I’ve never been in love before and I’ve already made her mad at me.” She said rubbing away tears feeling frustrated and confused,

“Relationships aren’t perfect, you’re bound to have arguments.” Caroline said,

“I don’t know what to do…” Saya said,

“Just let them cool off since their both hot heads.” TK said, “But you definitely need to talk to Kolt too… Alan just told him that he told you is feelings and that Knuckle head punched him in the face.”

“I don’t even know how to look at Kolt right now” She said hiding her face in her hands,

“I know it’s hard but if you want to keep the relationship you have with him you’re going to have to.” Caroline said as she moves her hands looking down as she sees the book.

“Guess I can read a few pages while I let them cool off.” Saya grabbed the book as it starts glowing, “Uh… that’s not normal…” She said dropping the book as it opens flipping through pages. She quickly stands up and grabs Caroline and TK pulling them away from the book, “That’s what happened last time!”

“Last time? As in when you were pulled into the book last time?” TK asked,

“Yep!” Saya said, A blue magic circle appears next to the book as a black whirlwind comes out of the circle. Since she was wise about how the circle worked and moved away from it fast enough she didn’t get instantly sucked in like last time. “Get ready for anything!” She transforms as TK and Caroline do the same, The wind subsides as they see two figures, a woman wearing dark purple robes and long braided dark pink hair holding an ornate staff. Behind her was a man wearing black and red armor wielding an intricately crafted sword and black thorns were wrapped around his wrists. The woman looks around then makes eye contact with Sonic and smiles,

“Your Majesty is that you?” She said running over to her, Sonic starts to recognize her as she starts to have flashes of memories remembering her time in Camelot.

“Merlina?” Sonic said looking confused as she hugs her,

“It is so good to see you.” She said letting go “You look so different.”

“Yeah… I kinda got reincarnated since you last saw me,” Sonic chuckles as she looks at the Knight who kneels after she makes eye contact with him, “Lancelot?” She asked as he bows his head saying nothing, “Same old Lance…” Sonic shakes her head, “How many times have I told you not to bow, it’s weird.”

“I am so glad we found you.” Merlina said changing the subject, 

“Sonic… who is this?” Tails asked,

“Oh, sorry! Guys this is Merlina, she’s Merlin’s granddaughter. Merlina, these are my friends Tails and Cream.” She introduced,

“It is nice to meet you.” Merlina said with a bow,

“Hello.” Cream said,

“What are you guys doing here? Is the King Arthur copy back?” Sonic asked as Merlina shakes her head.

“Far worse! Percival has taken the holy grail and fled.” Merlina said, 

“What? Why?” Sonic asked,

“I am not sure… but we are in dire need of your help, the people of Camelot need the grail; it protects the kingdom from Morrigan’s Hallow Knights.” She said,

“Who’s Morrigan?” Tails asked,

“An evil sorcerer using the power of the dark hollow.” Merlina said, “Please, we don’t have much time Camelot needs you.” She holds her hand out to Sonic,

A few minutes before, Kolt goes into the Alter room and sits next to the Emerald as Tikal materializes next to him and sits down, “Is everything alright Knuckles?” She asked,

“Not really… Alan told Saya something he shouldn’t have and now I need to figure out how to talk to her…” He holds his head in his hands letting out a heavy sigh, 

“What did Amy tell her? And why would that change how you speak to Sonic?” she asked,

“You saying it with their old names is definitely throwing me off… He told her that I have feelings for her.”

“I see, so what is the issue?” Tikal asked,

“It wasn’t something Alan should have told her… And now Saya’s probably freaking out and doesn’t know what to do… If I try to talk to her she might not listen.” Kolt said,

“So you’re giving her time?” She asked,

“Something like that… and to cool off myself.” He said.

“Take all the time you need.” Tikal said with a smile as Kolt smiles back,

“Thanks,” 

Brandy finally finds Sophia in the lounge reading a book. She could feel the anger coming off of her as she approached, “Wanna talk about it?” Brandy asked,

“Nope.”

“You mad at Saya or at Kolt?” She said as Sophia slams her book shut,

“Why should I have to tone down my feelings because of someone else?” She said putting the book down looking expectantly at Brandy for an answer.

“You know that’s not what she meant.” Brandy crossed her arms, “Saya doesn’t want her relationship with Kolt to change and she’s probably worried this new info is going to change their friendship so she said something she didn’t realize would hurt your feelings.”

“So I’m overreacting?”

“A little bit, yeah.” She said as Alan walks in, “This is all new to Saya too.”

“Sophia I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you two to fight about this… I was worried that it would cause Kolt to lash out later and I jumped the gun.” He said rubbing his cheek.

“Shit, she’s probably freaking out.” Sophia said standing up,

“Caroline and TK went to check on her outside.” Brandy said as they all head towards the outdoor track,

Sonic reaches out from reflex, her inner need to always help people. But just before she grabs Merlina’s hand she stops and pulls away. “I’d love to help Merlina, but I don’t think I can this time. I have a team here to work with and we’re kinda in the middle of something. I can’t just jump into another world’s problems like I used to.” Sonic said as Merlina’s expression changes,

“That’s a first.” Tails said,

“Hey!” Sonic turned back towards Tails looking insulted, they all hear Merlina let out a sigh. 

“I was hoping that you’d be foolish enough to play along until we got to Camelot.” She said with a disappointed tone as her form changes to a man with black hair and robes. The top of the staff changed to a skull and his eyes glowed a dark purple before turning into a sickly green.

“Wait a minute! Who are you? Where’s Merlina?” Sonic said,

“I am Morrigan, Merlina is locked away in the dungeon now that Camelot is under my rule, King Arthur.” He said with a deep bow.

“What?” Cream said looking shocked as Sonic stands in front of Cream and Tails in a defensive position.

“If you already have the kingdom why ask me to come back?” Sonic said,

“To lure out Percival. She won’t return unless her king is in danger.” He smiles,

“You’re after the Grail…” Sonic said,

“Precisely,” Morrigan said, “What better way to lure her out than with live bait.” He said coldly making Saya’s quills puff up uncomfortably.

“Okay, remember all those times I volunteered as bait? I take them back, I don’t want to be bait anymore…” Sonic said looking at Tails and Cream, Lancelot stands back up and looks towards them, “Hey pal! What’d you do to Lancelot?”

“It was rather easy to persuade him to my side.” Morrigan said, the eyes of his staff glow as he said that. Sonic knew Morrigan must have done something to influence Lancelot’s mind, but she had to warn the others that they had intruders. “And soon I shall do the same to you.” Lancelot takes out his sword,

“Sonic, we don’t have a way to fight against a sword…” Tails said as she quickly starts looking around,

“Wish I had Caliburn right now.” Sonic said as Lancelot starts walking towards them, “Cream, do you think you can make a run for the door while Tails and I keep him busy?”

“Yes!” Cream said with a nod,

“Ready Tails?”

“Ready!” She said as they charge at Lancelot as Cream made a run for the door. Sonic spin dashes Lancelot in the shoulder but is knocked down by the hilt of his sword as Tails kicks him in the face knocking off his face guard. “Sonic! He kinda looks like… Sophia?” She looks confused as she flies out of the way just as he swings his blade at her.

“Lancelot looked like Shadow last time so that doesn’t surprise me.” She said. Cream makes it to the door but is knocked back as a wall of black thorns blocks the door.

“Sonic! The doors blocked,” Cream said as Morrigan appears next to her and grabs her by the wrist, “Help!”

“Cream!” Sonic yells as she runs towards Cream and Morrigan, “Let her go!” But right as she gets to them they are surrounded by a whirlwind what blocks her as he teleports over to the magic circle with Cream still struggling in his grip.

“Sonic!” Tails cried out as Lancelot has her trapped in a headlock.

“Crap!” Sonic said starting to run back towards Lancelot as he points his sword at Tails. Sonic stops worried he’d hurt her. “I’m the one you want, let them go!”

“Then step into the circle.” Morrigan said as Lancelot moves over next to him as Tails struggled to get free.

Kolt continued to sit in the Alter room talking with Tikal as she grabs his arm suddenly taking him by surprise, “Everything alright?”

“There’s a strange presence in the back of the compound… and Sonic, Tails and Cream have transformed, and I sense unease amongst them.” She said as Kolt quickly stands up.

“Chaos! She’s not even back a day and everything goes screwy!” He said transforming and running out of the room. 

At the same time Brandy, Sophia and Alan get to the door to outside and see a wall of black thorns blocking their path. “What the hell?” Sophia said,

“I know I’ve been going overboard with the flowers out back… but I don’t remember planting a rosebush…” Alan said confused,

“Wait… I hear them on the other side…” Brandy said, “Chaos Control!” She transformed and starts to burn through the thorns. “They’re in trouble!”

Sonic starts to walk towards them trying to think of a plan, she could put up a Chaos Shield around Cream, but Tails was too close to Lancelot for her do that. On top of that she couldn’t hurt him knowing he was under Morrigan’s control. “No Sonic! Run away!” Cream said trying to get out of Morrigan’s grip. Sonic stops just outside of the magic circle.

“Let them go and I’ll step into the circle.” Sonic said crossing her arms,

“I had heard tale of your speed but now that I have seen it in person it is rather impressive. Do you really think I’d fall for that after seeing how fast you can move?” Morrigan said twisting Cream’s arm causing her to wince in pain,

“Okay! Okay! Can’t blame a Hedgehog for trying…” She said as the wall of thorns bursts into flames and a hammer breaks through.

“Sonic!” Shadow yelled as they see the situation,

“Cream!” Blaze yells seeing her as Morrigan turns towards her confused,

“How did you get to this world Percival?” He asked as Blaze looks confused,

“She’s not Percival, Morrigan, Her name’s Blaze.” Sonic said,

“I see… that’s why that one looks similar to Lancelot.” He said looking at Shadow,

“You’re outnumbered, let them go!” Sonic said as he smiles,

“Come and get them.” He said as the runes glow and the four of them disappear.

“No!” Sonic reaches out but Shadow stops her from stepping on the circle.

“Sonic what’s going on?” Shadow said as Amy notices Blaze looking panicked, he goes over and places his hand on her shoulder trying to help her calm down. “Who was that? Why did they take them?”

“He said his name’s Morrigan and the big, armored guy is Lancelot.” Sonic started to explain,

“Wait, Lancelot as in the knights of the round table?” Amy asked as Sonic nods,

“Looks like this guy’s looking for Blazes double, Sir Percival, she’s the guardian of the Holy grail.” Sonic continues,

“Why come to you?” Shadow asked,

“He believes Percival will come out of hiding if I’m in danger. Since I’m King Arthur and all…” Sonic said crossing her arms, she notices Blaze’s expression as her ears lower feeling guilty that they were taken because of her. “Blaze I’m sorry,”

“It’s not your fault… we were the ones who asked you to look into the Legendary Hedgehog stuff. None of us could have known this would happen,” She said taking a deep breath trying to stay calm.

“Sonic!” Knuckles yells as he makes it outside and sees them all standing around, “You’re not even back a day and stuff happens,” He fumes noticing the burnt Rosebushes as he walks up to them. “Wait, Tikal said Tails and Cream were with you…” Sonic looks at the magic circle glowing on the ground, “What the heck is that?”

“Long story short some dude from Camelot just popped out of the story book and kidnapped them and now we need to go after them.” Sonic said turning around towards the circle as Shadow stops her.

“We can’t just jump in blind! We have to at least let Elias and Sally know.” Shadow said,

“Hey Tikal?” Sonic said as Tikal appears next to her. “Would you mind telling them Tails and Cream were just nabbed and we’re going into the storybook to save them?”

“I can do that,” Tikal said disappearing,

“There, can we go? Time moves differently there so we’re pressed for time here.” Sonic said pulling out of Shadow’s grip,

“I’m still really confused…” Knuckles said,

“I can explain after we get there.” Sonic said walking into the magic circle and they all rush in after her as they are surrounded but a bright light as they can start to see again they all quickly notice that they were in the sky descending into the unknown world below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20


	32. Different World, Different Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/10/20

They all plummet towards the ground below as Shadow grabs Sonic and uses her hover shoes to slow their fall, Knuckles grabs Amy’s hand and glides him down while Blaze uses fire to slow herself down. “I might have forgotten that I fell into this world last time…” Sonic chuckles,

“Idiot.” Shadow said in a huff as they all land on the ground,

“So this is Camelot?” Amy said looking around, a lush field with a forest in front of them and peeking out on top of a hill behind the forest was a large castle surrounded by a small town.

“Yep!” Sonic said as Shadow lets go of her.

“So why did this guy kidnap Cream and Tails?” Knuckles said,

“They were trying to get to me…” Sonic said as her ears lowered,

“Because you’re King Arthur right?” He said as Sonic looks at him surprised,

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did, you told us how that was part of the reason you teased Shadow by calling him Lancelot.” He said as Shadow crosses his arms,

“Wait that’s the reason?” Shadow said as Sonic smiles at her,

“Hang on… our clothes changed…” Blaze said as she notices all of their clothes were a more renaissance style. Her tailcoat stayed similar, but the collar was ruffled, her boots were higher and armored along with there being a rapier attached to her belt.

“Why am I in a dress?” Amy said looking at his outfit, He was wearing red robes decorated with gems and strange potion bottles,

“Those are robes.” Knuckles said crossing his arms, his outfit didn’t change too much other than the materials of his clothes were more weathered, and his hands were heavily wrapped in gauze tape instead of his boxing gloves. Shadow wore dark clothes and half plate armor in similar design to Lancelot but no dark helmet and a sword on her hip.

“I’m definitely going to stand out…” Sonic said as she looks at the golden gauntlet and matching pauldron with a half red cape hanging off of her shoulder. Her shirt was a dark blue and pants were a dark brown with tall boots and a sword hanging off her belt, “It’s not Caliburn but it’ll do.” She takes the sword out and swinging it trying to get used to its weight.

“It’s like we’re in a videogame!” Alan said excitedly,

“This isn’t for fun we need to find Cream and Tails quickly.” Blaze said angrily, as Amy’s ears lower. 

“Where would this Morrigan take them?” Shadow asked turning to Sonic,

“He said he has control of Camelot, so probably the castle.” She said pointing at the castle,

“It won’t be easy for us to get in there…” Knuckles said, “And he’s probably setting up a trap.” 

“That’s why I think we should go talk to Nimue; she might be able to help us find a way in.” Sonic said

“Who’s that?” Blaze asked,

“She’s the lady of the lake,” Both her and Shadow say, they look at one another then look away. Sonic was afraid that Shadow was still mad at her and Shadow hasn’t had a chance to apologize. Both of them knew now was not the time to be talking about their disagreement. 

“Wait! Didn’t you say I was the Lady of the lake?” Alan said,

“Yeah last time I was here.” Sonic said, “Wonder what you look like as a girl,” She teased,

“This is so weird…” Knuckles said shaking his head,

“What about Percival? Should we try to look for her too?” Shadow asked,

“Maybe Nimue knows where she is, c’mon I think I remember the way.” Sonic said as she takes the lead walking towards the forest,

“Don’t go too far off ahead!” Shadow said rushing up next to her,

“Wait if Sonic’s King Arthur… does that mean we have to call you King?” Amy asked,

“Please don’t… I didn’t like it last time I was here either. And people kneeling is really weird!” She said shrugging.

A black tear opens in the sky in front of them as strange black and purple creatures start crawling out and blocking their path. “Looks like this Morrigan is not going to make this easy,” Knuckles said getting ready as the others draw their weapons. Amy summons his hammer but instead of his hammer appearing a staff appears,

“Uh… Guys…” He said looking confused,

“What in Chaos?” Sonic said looking surprised as one of the creatures lunges at her and she strikes it with her sword, and it disappears. “Ha! Still got it!” She takes down another one,

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Amy said,

“Cast magic?” Blaze suggested as she attempt’s to stab one of the creatures, but it moves out of the way. “This is a lot harder than it looks…” 

“I don’t know how to cast magic.” Amy said as one of the creatures jumps at him and Knuckles punches it out of the air, making it crash into a tree and disappears, “Thanks Knuckles…” He lets out a sigh,

“Sonic, what are these things?” Shadow said striking one down,

“They are creatures of the Dark Hollow. Guess you could call them our worlds equivalent to Dark Chaos.” She said blocking the attack of another one. “Amy try making a ball of fire.”

“I’ll try…” He said holding out his hand, but nothing happens, “Looks like fire’s Blaze’s thing!” He said as Knuckles knocks another one away from him.

“This is going to get old really fast.” Knuckles said glaring at him,

“I’m trying!” Amy said getting frustrated,

“Wait! You said it yourself this it like we’re in a video game what if you’re the healer!” Sonic said striking another one down,

“Okay but I should still have attack spells right?” Amy said,

“Um… probably?” She said shrugging as Shadow finishes the last one off.

“We need to keep moving, which way?” Shadow said as Sonic points forward,

“This way! If we get to Nimue’s clearing we should be safe.” She said as they all rush ahead,

Inside the castle Tails and Cream wake up locked inside a dungeon. “Ow my head…” Tails said as she sees Cream wearing a very elegant gown. “Cream? What are you wearing?” She said helping her to her feet,

“I… I don’t know.” She said looking at her clothes as she looks at Tails’ clothes, “Yours too!”

“What?” She looks at her clothes and sees she’s wearing similar clothes to a blacksmith. “Why am I dressed like a Blacksmith?”

“Where are we?” Cream asked looking around,

“I don’t know…” Tails said as Morrigan walks up into view,

“Ah, good you both are awake.” He said as Tails takes a defensive stance in front of Cream,

“Where are we?” Tails asked,

“In Camelot’s dungeon, The King had reinforcements faster than I anticipated, So you will be the bait to lure her here.” He said,

“But I thought you were after Percival.” Cream said,

“Oh I am, but why settle with just the holy grail when I can also have the wielder of Excalibur.” He said with a grin,

“Sonic will stop you!” Tails said, glaring at him,

“She can try, but soon Camelot will be fully under my control and I will be immortal.” He said turning around to the other cell across from them as they recognize the woman imprisoned inside was the one that Morrigan was impersonating. “Merlina, tell me where they are going.”

“I will not endanger my King.” She glared at him,

“You’ll risk your Kings friends?” He said pointing his staff at Tails and Cream as the eyes on the skull begin to glow. They both feel a fog wash over their thoughts for a moment, their eyes starting to flicker the same purple color. 

“Wait!” Merlina pleaded, he stops whatever he was doing as both Tails and Cream shake their heads looking dazed. “Sonic would know it would be unwise to come to the Castle and will go seek out the Lady of the Lake for guidance…”

“That doesn’t help me! Her grove is guarded with her strange Fey magic that prevents me or my Hollow knights from entering!” He said angerly as he looks over at Lancelot who was just standing there behind him. Morrigan ponders for a moment then smiles. “I might not be able to get in. But you can.”

Sonic and the others walk through the forest in silence as Amy lets out a loud sigh, “How much longer?” Amy said sounding tired,

“I think we’re close? But then again we’re going off memories from another life.” Sonic said with a chuckle, she noticed the longer they have been here the more her previous memories flooded her mind as a mist begins to appear around them.

“I don’t like this…” Knuckles said,

“Everyone stay close.” Shadow said, Sonic’s ears perk up remembering something similar happening last time when traveling with Caliburn. 

“No this is good, this means we’re close to Nimue’s grotto, it’s protected with magic.” Sonic said continuing to walk forward as they all see her disappear,

“Sonic!” They all yell running after her as they pass the barrier, and the mist disappears showing a beautiful field of flowers next to a lakeside where there is a stone gazebo further into the lake.

“What?” Sonic looked back at them confused,

“What in the?” Alan said looking back the way they came seeing a wall of mist that abruptly stops,

“This is incredible!” Blaze said looking around,

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you.” Sonic said walking forward towards the gazebo as they follow after her across a wooden path. They approach and see two people sitting at the stone table, “Guess we’re not the only ones here.” She walks up and recognizes them, “Gawain? Percival? Is that you?”

“Your majesty!” They both quickly stand and kneel, they both looked identical to Knuckles and Blaze but wore knightly full plate armor,

“Hey! I told you to cut that out!” Sonic waved her hands as they both lift their heads and see their doubles. They both draw their blades and pull Sonic behind them out of instinct to protect their King.

“Who are you imposter!” Gawain said pointing his sword at Knuckles,

“I could say the same thing,” He said crossing his arms looking annoyed,

“Chill everyone!” Sonic said putting her hands-on Gawain’s and Percival’s shoulders, “These are my friends from my world.”

“But why do they look like us?” Percival asked glancing at Blaze,

“Beats me?” Sonic shrugged, “Let me introduce you, This is Knuckles, and Blaze. The guy in the robes is Amy and that’s Shadow.” She said,

“You have a striking resemblance to Lancelot.” Gawain said glaring at Shadow,

“Yeah similar to how my friends look like you.” Shadow said walking closer and grabbing Sonic’s wrist pulling her closer to her.

“It is good to see you, your majesty.” Mist appears as a woman who looks similar to Amy appeared wearing an elegant blue dress,

“Hey Nimue, It’s good to see you too.” Sonic said with a smile,

“I wish this was a more pleasant visit, But I know why you are here.” She said as she looks at the others, “Welcome friends from another world.”

“You know who we are?” Amy asked as she smiles at him,

“I do, as I also know you are struggling to understand your abilities in our world.” She said, “Magic is different here than it is in your world. 

“That obvious huh?” Amy chuckled, still feeling thrown off at seeing the woman standing in front of them with similar features to his own. 

“Can you tell us more about Morrigan?” Sonic asked,

“You ran into Morrigan?” Gawain said,

“Yeah, that guy and whatever happened to Lancelot took our friends. He said he’s after the Grail.” Sonic said looking at Percival.

“He went after you to lure me out. I am so sorry my King.” Percival said looking guilty,

“Please stop calling me that…” Sonic lets out a sigh, “Can you tell us who he is?”

“He’s the grandson of Morgana.” Nimue said, “An evil sorceress who has always had her sights to rule Camelot.”

“And now he’s after the grail to gain immortality since we destroyed the scabbard.” Gawain said,

“Is the Grail safe?” Shadow asked,

“Yes, I have kept it hidden in a place only the King and I know about.” Percival said,

“Huh? What place is that?” Sonic asked looking confused,

“I should have known you’d forget,” Percival said pinching the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh as Sonic chuckles,

“Hey, I got two lives worth of memories up in here you should be glad I remember anything.” Sonic chuckles. “So Morrigan is a sorcerer that wants to take the Holy Grail…” Sonic starts to think, “Wait!” she looks around, “Where’s Caliburn?”

“We were unable to retrieve him when we had to flee the castle.” Gawain said as Sonic looks sad,

“Dangit!” Sonic said with a sigh,

“Nimue, we need to find a way into the castle and save our friends.” Knuckles said,

“There is a path, however it would be unwise for you to pursue them right now.” She said,

“What?” Blaze said looking angry,

“Some of you are not well knowledged in the abilities you now possess.” She said calmly, “It would be best to learn how to use these skills first before you go after your friends.”

“You going to give us more tests to prove we’re true knights?” Sonic asked jokingly,

“In a manner of speaking yes. Forgive me your majesty but your new form might need to be retrained as well, especially since you do not have Caliburn with you.” Nimue said,

“She has a point… especially with Amy unable to use his abilities.” Shadow said, “I also don’t entirely know what I’m doing.”

“But what about Cream and Tails! We can’t just leave them.” Blaze said,

“We’re not leaving them Blaze, Morrigan wouldn’t dare hurt them if they meant he could get the grail.” Knuckles said,

“He’s right, He’ll use them as bait to lure us out, so he needs them alive.” Gawain said,

“This isn’t like the Dark Arms; we need to be smart about this.” Shadow said,

“You can say that because she’s not the one in danger.” Blaze glared,

“That’s not true and you know it. Your letting your emotions blind you. Amy can’t fight right now and honestly most of us can’t, If we go now we’ll lose.” Shadow said,

“Let’s all try to calm down…” Sonic said trying to diffuse the tension between them, “If you want to be angry at anyone it’s me.” Blaze lets out a sigh,

“There you go blaming yourself again.” Blaze said,

“I mean it is kinda her fault…” Amy said as Shadow glares at him,

“We told her to read the book.” Knuckles argued as he looks at Sonic as they both look away from one another.

“I… I’m going to go train over here…” Sonic said walking away,

“I’m just going to go practice.” Knuckles said walking the opposite direction.

“Amy, let me help you learn how to use your magic.” Nimue said guiding him to the gazebo,

“That would be great, thanks.” He said following her.

“I can help you learn to fight if you want.” Percival said to Blaze,

“Alright…” Blaze said sounding defeated as they walk away leaving Gawain alone with Shadow,

“Would you like assistance as well?” he asked,

“I’ll go practice with Sonic.” She said walking away,

“Well that was rude.” Gawain said in a huff.

Shadow walks up to Saya who was swinging at dummies that Nimue created to help them all practice. “Hey…” Shadow said a Sonic keeps swinging, “Can we talk?” She stops and turns towards her.

“Yeah.” Sonic said sheathing her sword,

“I’m sorry about how I acted earlier… I know you didn’t mean it like that.” She said taking Sonic’s hand,

“I’m sorry too… I just thought that maybe we were being a bit overwhelming for them since Caroline and Brandy are so subtle about it…” She said as her face started to turn red.

“I’m going to admit… I was feeling a little jealous.” Shadow said,

“Of Knuckles?” Sonic asked looking confused, “Did you think I’d leave you just like that?”

“A little bit, you two have always had a chemistry. You both clicked to being friends almost instantly.” Shadow said as her ears lowered feeling embarrassed at telling Saya her fear,

“That’s because we’re good friends, just like me and TK. You’re not jealous of her are you?” Sonic joked,

“No…” She pouts with a huff as Sonic pats her on the head. Shadow wraps her arms around Sonic’s waist and pulls her close, “But I won’t apologize for being who I am with you.” She kisses her. “And you should have figured by now that I’m extremely possessive.”

“Oh I definitely knew that” Sonic chuckles as she holds Shadow back, “As nice as this is, we should train.” 

“I’ll train… you need to talk to Knuckles. I don’t want this ruining your friendship.” She said letting her go.

“You’re not going to run over and punch him are you?” Sonic said crossing her arms.

“No…” She said taking out her sword, “Go before I change my mind,” She gives her a smirk before going back to training.

Sonic takes a deep breath and walks over to Knuckles who was striking a punching bag. “H… hey Knux… can we talk?” She asked as he stops catching his breath.

“Yeah.” He said as they walk near the lake and sit on some rocks, Sonic glances at the water uncomfortably a few times, “I’m pretty sure it’s not going to jump up and grab you.”

“I’ve been attacked by Chaos, so I don’t believe that for a second.” She said as they both chuckle but then become quiet.

“Amy said he told you…” Knuckles said looking uncomfortable.

“Y…yeah. And Tails and Cream told me you socked him for it.” She said trying to joke,

“He had no right to tell you… I didn’t want you to know cuz I was worried something like this would happen.” He said letting out a sigh,

“I just feel bad that you had these feelings and I never noticed,” She said,

“Hey, I never realized you and Sophia were in love with each other until she flat out told us.” Knuckles said, “So I guess we’re even. But I don’t want you to act differently around me okay? This isn’t about you two, I need to sort through these feelings myself.”

“So I can still call you Knuckle head?” She teased,

“No,”

“Oven mitts?” 

“Don’t push your luck Blue!” He glared as they both begin to laugh.

They get back to training for the rest of the day until nightfall where cots appear for all of them. “So I’m assuming that Morrigan and his dark creepy things can’t get past the barrier.” Sonic said,

“Correct, that is why Percival and Gawain have been here in hiding while we devised a plan.” Nimue explained, “As long as he doesn’t find the grail, we’re safe.”

“Guys look!” Amy points his hand towards a dummy as a beam of light shoots out and strike it, “Magic!” He cheered,

“At least I won’t have to protect you anymore.” Knuckles joked,

“Oh you’ll still have to protect him. He’s a ranged fighter. He’s useless if enemies get close.” Brandy said,

“Hey!” Alan argued as they all chuckled,

“You could just hit people with your staff if the get too close.” Saya chuckles as she notices Shadow does not get ready for bed, “You’re not going to sleep yet?” Sonic asked. 

“I’m going to keep watch for a bit. Nimue says we’re protected but I’m not taking my chances.” She said,

“You can’t stay up all night…” Sonic said looking concerned,

“I’ll take a watch once she gets tired.” Gawain said,

“Thanks Gawain.” She said with a smile than yawning, “I’m beat!” She said attempting to take her armor off. “Stupid armor…”

“Let me help you.” Percival said sitting next to her and unbuckling the straps,

“Thanks, I have no idea what I’m doing.” She chuckles,

“Have you all noticed we can’t transform back?” Knuckles said,

“Yeah…” Shadow said,

“Maybe it’s because we’re here?” Amy said taking off the large robe.

“That’s the only thing I can think of.” Knuckles said,

“Weird…” Sonic said as Percival helps her remove the pauldron. “That’s much better, I’d hate to be in full armor, that stuffs heavy.” She said moving her shoulder and letting out a sigh, “All that weight slows me down.” as Percival places her hand on Sonic’s cheek,

“Your appearance is so different than before.” She said as Sonic begins to turn red.

“Y… yeah, reincarnation d… does that to a person.” Sonic said starting to move Percival’s hand from her cheek,

“Does my touch offend you now?” Percival asked looking confused as Sonic starts to feel malice coming from Shadow,

“I’m kinda with someone now…” She said as Percival moves her hand,

“I apologize my King.” She said standing up and gets ready for bed,

“You and Percival huh?” Amy asked as Sonic jumps,

“It was literally a lifetime ago!” She said covering her face,

“Perhaps the reason we can’t transform back is because we’re disconnected from Chaos.” Shadow said changing the subject trying not to be angry, “I can't induce Chaos Control.”

“Let me try.” Sonic holds her hand out and attempts to create a Chaos Shield around a dummy, but nothing happens. “Oh Chaos that’s not good…”

“I can no longer create flames…” Blaze said,

“Wait so we need to rely on Amy for magic?” Knuckles said at they all turn to look at him,

“Cool no pressure… And your expressions definitely fill me with confidence thanks…” Amy said,

“You got this Ames!” Sonic said giving him a thumbs up.

“You should all rest. I must make sure the barrier is holding strong.” Nimue said as she disappears into mist and they all begin to rest for the evening.

Tails and Cream searched around the cell for anything that could help them escape but quickly discover it was quite bare. “If only I had my stuff…” Tails said reaching through the bars and pulling at the lock, “We need to find a way out of here.”

“You are friends of Sonic correct?” Merlina asked,

“Yeah,” Cream said, “I’m Cream, and this is Tails,”

“My name is Merlina, I’m sorry you were pulled into this situation. The wards I put up against Morrigan weakened and he slipped through before I could secure them. Now Sonic and Camelot are in danger…” She said lowering her head,

“We’ll figure a way out and help Sonic! She always manages to save the day even if she’s the one in trouble.” Tails said, “And we gotta find a way to warn her.”

“Those locks are enchanted…” Merlina said as Tails lets go of the lock with a defeated sigh,

“Crap!” Tails yells frustrated,

“Would there be anyone in the Castle who could help us?” Cream asked,

“Caliburn… but Morrigan locked up the sacred sword as well…” She said,

“Isn’t that the Sword Sonic mentioned.” Cream asked Tails as she nods,

“Yeah! I believe Caliburn was the sword in the stone.” Tails explained,

“Caliburn has the ability to dispel magic.” Merlina said, 

“Then we need to add that Sword to things we need when we get out of here.” Tails said,

“How do we get out? The door’s magically locked.” Cream said,

“I’ll think of something…” She said as she starts to pull a nail out of the wooden bench

In the middle of the night, Gawain was on watch keeping an eye on everyone while they slept. Sonic jolts awake after a dream where it felt like she was falling. “Hate those kinds of dreams…” She mumbles to herself sitting up letting out a deep sigh,

“Everything alright my King?” Gawain asked as she turns to him,

“Just one of those dreams where it feels like you’re falling and it shocks you awake,” She said climbing out of bed and sitting next to him, “I haven’t had a chance to talk to you, how has it been since I left?”

“You did a wonderful job making sure the kingdom would continue to run in your absence. We’ve had a few issues, but nothing the three us couldn’t handle.” He explained,

“What happened to Lancelot? Why’s he gone extreme edge lord with an extra side of edge?” Sonic asked,

“Morrigan slipped in and did something to him. He’s completely under his control. He used Lancelot to weaken the seals Merlina maintained to keep Camelot protected from the Dark Hollow. They invaded the castle… Percival and I only escaped because Merlina teleported us out.” He slams his hand on the ground. “A knight should never flee…”

“You’re just as dramatic as ever.” Sonic chuckles, “What matters is that you helped get Percival to safety. If Morrigan got his hands on her and discovered the location of the Grail it definitely would have been game over.” She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I know you are right… I just feel so helpless.” Gawain said,

“Hey, don’t worry! The calvaries here now, we’ll save Camelot for sure!” Sonic smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

“I am glad you are back.” He said back with a smile, “I wish I knew how to help Lancelot… We used to argue a lot, but I still consider him my friend.”

“I think whatever’s controlling him has something to do with those thorns around his wrists. I saw Morrigan cast a spell with thorns that looked similar.” Sonic said,

“Perhaps if we can get them off he might snap out of it!” He said sounding hopeful as Sonic smiles happy she could help him find some hope considering their situation. She fells a chill run down her spines as if they were being watched as she starts to look around. “My King?”

“We’re being watched.” Sonic said standing up, “Wake the others.” She grabs her sword as she sees a figure appear walking through the barrier. Gawain walks over and starts shaking everyone awake. 

“What’s going on?” Alan asked still half asleep,

“We have company. All of you get ready, I’ll stall for a moment.” Sonic said putting on her gauntlet and walking a bit away from the group blocking the intruders path. “Sorry Pal, No visitors between the hours of it’s way too early for this and you’re not welcome here, please come back later.” She said as she starts to recognize his armor through the mist. “Lancelot?”

“How’d he get past the barrier?” Knuckles said,

“Same way he did in Camelot, he’s not Dark Hollow so the barrier doesn’t perceive him as a threat.” Percival said, as Lancelot turns his attention towards her and draws his sword. He lunges forward and Sonic blocks him as their swords clash, instantly feeling the strength behind the attack. Her muscle memory of how to fight flashed through her head of their last dual,

“Get Percival out of here, he’s going after her!” Sonic yelled as they all grab their stuff and get ready to fight.

“I’m not leaving without you!” Percival yelled,

“I never said you were. Remember I’m super-fast, I can catch up.” She said pushing Lancelot’s sword away, “But there needs to be a decent gap between you two. Now that’s an order!” Gawain pulls Percival back further away,

“We must do at she orders for the good of the realm, he must not get his hands on you.” Gawain said as Sonic points her sword at Lancelot in a challenging manner,

“I won’t let you have the grail Lance. You’ll have to get past me first.” Sonic said knowing she was initiating a dual, 

“It is good to see that you can still wield a blade my King… and your appearance has changed.” He tilts his head; Sonic was surprised that he was talking to her like he used to. “I don’t remember you being so small.” Lancelot said in a teasing tone,

“And I don’t remember you being so tall. I’m surprised you can talk. I thought Morrigan turned you into a mindless puppet.” Sonic teased back,

“Morrigan opened my mind to your foolish vision of believing this world will prosper without you.” He said, 

“Hey! Gawain literally just told me everything was going fine, so how much of what you’re saying are your words and how much of them are Morrigan’s?” Sonic said as he strikes at her and she blocks.

“I’ll show you how much of my words are mine my King.” He said leaning close to her as she was struggling against his strength. Nimue was right, her skills were definitely rusty, and Sonic didn’t know how long she could keep up an altercation with him.

“Sonic!” Shadow jumps next to her swinging at Lancelot, taking them both by surprise.

“You dare interfere in a knightly duel?” Lancelot said pointing his blade at Shadow as she stands in front of Sonic defensively. She was not going to just stand there while Sonic struggles to defend against his attacks, she the way he looked at Sonic bothered her.

“I’m not a knight,” She said getting ready to fight, “I don’t play by your rules,” Lancelot’s face twists in anger,

“Very well, I will erase your stain from the Kings presence.” He said lunging at Shadow as she blocks but like Sonic did, she feels his incredible strength and is pushed back. Shadow may be the Ultimate Lifeform but here in Camelot she could not tap into her connection to Chaos. 

“Shadow wait I should…” Sonic said quickly noticing that she was struggling,

“Stay back, keep an eye out in case any others show up.” She said as Sonic takes a step back, but she doesn’t leave. Sonic knew that Lancelot had the advantage when it came to skill in dueling and didn’t want to risk Shadow getting hurt. Shadow pushes Lancelot back and takes a strike at him as he deflects the attack. Sonic stared at the thorn bands around his wrists, she could tell there was something off about them and they gave off the same kind of energy as the staff Morrigan carries, those had to be the source of what’s causing Lancelot to act like this.

“We can’t just stand here.” Knuckles said as Percival grabs his arm, 

“If you interfere you will insult Lancelot’s honor further and he may be beyond saving if he’s blinded by rage,” Percival said,

“She’s right,” Gawain said, “The King may be the only one who can snap him out of it, but I fear Shadow may have made her job more difficult.”

“Blaze what should we do?” Amy said,

“It doesn’t look like anyone came with Lancelot; I think Morrigan was counting on him being able to overpower us.” Blaze said, 

“Well then he made a mistake.” Knuckles said crossing his arms,

“Don’t underestimate him,” Gawain said, “He could still beat her.”

“And Shadow can’t tap into her control over Chaos…” Blaze said,

“Crap… I totally forgot…” Knuckles said starting to look worried, they all watch as Shadow and Lancelot continue their fight. Sonic resisted every urge to intervene knowing how prideful both of them are as she tightens her grip on her sword. She could tell that Shadow was starting to get tired.

“Had enough Naive? You can throw your sword down and surrender your life now.” He said taunting Shadow as she started to get angry. She strikes at him as he parries knocking her sword out of her hands and strikes her cutting her face near her left eye as she stumbles to the ground.

“Shadow look out!” Amy yells as Lancelot raises his sword to strike her down as Sonic jumps in the way blocking the attack with her blade. Lancelot looks at her shocked,

“You’d protect this honor less woman?” He said pushing down on her further as she struggles to keep his blade away, her arms shaking under the weight of the blade. 

“With my life! Besides, you know me. I gotta do what I gotta do.” She said looking determined. His eyes lighten remembering those words as Sonic glances at the thorns around one of his wrists. If she could just grab it, it might break the spell. But if she loosens her grip… Lancelot’s blade will dig into her shoulder.

“Sonic…” Shadow said getting back as she holds her head trying to stop the bleeding. Sonic turns towards her worried about Shadow as Lancelot’s eyes darken when she looks away from him.

“Don’t worry Shadow, I got this.” Sonic said as the band of thorns around Lancelot’s wrist shoot out like a whip as they quickly wrap around Sonic’s sword and her wrists.

“Never take your eyes off your opponent.” Lancelot said pulling her closer as the thorns continue to crawl up her arms, 

“I might have spoken too soon…” Sonic said struggling to let go of her sword, but the vines had her hands tightly wrapped around the grip. “A little help guys?”

“Let her go!” Shadow yelled, the others run to help her as Shadow picks up her sword and attempts to strike, but Lancelot moved his sword away from Sonic’s and blocks the attack, the thorns wrapped around her and her sword still holding Sonic tightly.

“Hang on Sonic!” Knuckles said,

“I can’t really let go.” Sonic said as the thorns climb up to her shoulders, “What in Chaos are these made of?” She winces in pain as the thorns cut into her arms.

“Amy shoot him!” Blaze yelled,

“I can’t, not without hitting Sonic or Shadow!” Amy said staying slightly back getting ready for an opening, Lancelot watches Shadow as she struggles against his counter.

“She saved your life so in exchange I take hers.” He said as the thorns wrap around Sonic’s throat causing her to uncontrollably yelp as they tightened, 

“Wait!” Shadow jumps back worried as the others stop.

“Don’t hurt her!” Knuckles yelled as Percival and Gawain were fighting the urge to rush in with them.

“Can’t breathe… Lance… stop…” Sonic said still trying to struggle as the thorns continued to wrap around her body.

“Lancelot stop! I’ll go with you just let the King go!” Percival said as Gawain holds her back,

“Percival… No!” Sonic could barely say feeling the thorns around her tighten more as blood drips down her neck,

“I can’t do that; He wants the wielder of Excalibur under his control.” Lancelot said grabbing the sword hilt and lifting Sonic off the ground,

“You can’t have her if she’s dead!” Blaze yelled trying to reason with him before Sonic runs out of air completely,

“You have a point,” He said as the vines around her throat loosen as she lets out a gasp just as her vision was starting to tunnel.

“Ow…” Sonic coughed as she continues to struggle, “Really wish I could use Chaos Control right about now…”

“We won’t allow you leave here with her Lancelot! We have you outnumbered,” Gawain said moving in front of Percival pulling out his weapons,

“Really? You’ll risk our Kings safety just to stop me?” He grins, as both Gawain and Percival pause looking concerned. 

“My safety is already risked! These thorns hurt!” Sonic said as the vines restrain her legs and start crawling up her face.

“Stop it!” Shadow yelled as the vines stop moving, She was shaking with frustration hating that she could do nothing to stop him.

“If you wish for the King to remain breathing you will let me leave.” He said turning his blade towards Sonic,

“C’mon Lance! Can’t we talk about this?” Sonic said still trying to struggle. Lancelot starts backing up from them.

“I’ll kill you!” Shadow yelled as Lancelot chuckles, as he keeps backing away. If any of them attempted to move the thorns around Sonic tighten as she would wince in pain forcing them to stop.

“Gawain! No matter what, keep Percival away from Camelot! Morrigan can’t get the…” Sonic’s voice fades away as they both disappear into the mist. Shadow drops to her knees and slams her fist into the ground as Amy rushes up to her.

“Damnit!” Shadow yelled,

“Let me see the cut.” Amy said looking at the wound, he places his hand near her face as his hand starts to glow green, “I can’t heal it completely, but I can at least stop the bleeding.”

“Amy that’s incredible.” Knuckles said,

“Lot of good I was… I have this healing and I can shoot a light beam…” He lets out a sigh,

“Sonic was the only person I know who ever bested Lancelot in combat…” Gawain said to Shadow, “I’m impressed you lasted as long as you did.”

“But I lost her… again…” Shadow said,

“We’ll get her back Shadow, Tails and Cream are there too, so they’ll be able to work together.” Knuckles said trying to cheer her up. 

“We need you to be strong right now Shadow.” Blaze said as Shadow lets out a sigh.

“We still need Nimue to tell us how to get into the castle,” Shadow said looking around realizing she hadn’t shown this entire time, “Where is she?”

“I am here Shadow, I apologize… Morrigan’s magic is poison to me…” she said appearing next to Shadow looking in pain, “I’m not sure how he was able to get through the barrier bleeding out that much dark magic…”

“You should sit down…” Blaze said as she holds out her hand,

“Unfortunately, time is no longer on our side now that they have the King…” She said looking at Percival. She looks at Nimue confused as her eyes widen at the realization. 

“I told the King that she is the only other person who knows where the Grail is…” Percival said,

“Now we’re in trouble…” Amy said slumping his shoulders.

In a black whirlwind, Lancelot appears in the throne room of Camelot’s castle still holding onto Sonic as she continued to struggle. “Kay there Lance you got me; can you get the sharp pointy things off?” She said as he lowers her, so her feet are back on the ground. “That’s at least a start…” She lets out a sigh as the thorns begin to loosen letting her go, “Ow…” She winced; her entire body covered in cuts.

“Welcome home your majesty.” Morrigan entered the throne room with a bow.

“Alright pal. Where are my friends?” Sonic said crossing her arms then wincing in pain,

“They are imprisoned in the dungeon; Unharmed I assure you.” Morrigan said walking up to her,

“Yeah cuz I can take your word for it.” She rolls her eyes, “Is Merlina there too?”

“Yes,” Morrigan said,

“I wanna see them.” She said,

“Rather presumptuous for a captive.” He said sounding surprised at her boldness,

“Buddy, I’ve literally been broken and bloodied, mind controlled, kidnapped by man eating aliens and there’s a shard of Chaos imbedded inside my body. So either show me my friends or reveal your evil plan cuz one way or another my friends will stop you or I will.” Sonic said getting ready to charge at him, as he looks stunned for a second. Morrigan takes a moment to compose himself giving Lancelot a look as he grabs her by the arms, “Let go of me Lance!” 

“I can see why you are worthy of wielding the legendary sword.” He said stepping closer and grabbing her by the face, “You will become a thrall for the Dark Hallow.”

“Not going to happen!” Sonic glared, “And what’s with you people touching my face?” She pulls out of his hand then kicks him in the stomach almost causing him to fall over. Lancelot pulls her a step back preventing her from kicking him again. 

“You brat! Who said you had a choice?” He said putting the staff in front of her face as the eyes glow purple, she blinks staring at the staff then back at Morrigan, but nothing happens.

“You were saying?” She grinned realizing it didn’t work as he looks at her confused, “Looks like I’m immune to your mind control. What’s plan B?” He gives Lancelot another look as he forces Sonic’s arms in front of her. “Cut it out Lance!” She fought against his grip, but he was abnormally strong, definitely stronger than she remembered.

“I may not be able to control you, but I can still use you to lure Percival out of hiding.” Morrigan said removing the gold gauntlet from her right hand.

“Jokes on you, she won’t come.” Sonic said continuing to struggle, “Gawain will make sure she stays away.”

“Do you truly believe your faithful knights will stay away knowing their King is in harm’s way?” He said as he taps his staff on the ground and a band of black thorns wraps around both of her wrists. She winces in pain feeling the thorns dig into her skin. 

“What is that supposed to do? Your first party trick didn’t work. What makes you think what you did to Lance will work on me?” She said.

“I may not be able to control you, but I can control your power.” Morrigan said. The thorns continue to tighten causing her to flinch as a flower bud start to grow on both wrists. “The thorns I gave Lancelot give him power while these will take yours away.” The buds bloom into dark blue roses as Sonic starts to feel drained.

“You may take away my speed, but I don’t need it to beat you” Sonic said but it wasn’t just her speed, she felt she had no strength left to the point where her legs started to buckle. “Whoa… I feel funny…” 

“Take her to her room, our King needs rest.” He said as Lancelot starts dragging her towards the door.

“Lancelot please, I know this isn’t you!” She tried to plead with him. He says nothing as they leave the throne room and up a set of stone stairs, “At least tell me why. Why would you betray your friends? Why would you betray Camelot?” He stops at a door and opens it before pulling her inside.

“Because you died.” Lancelot said turning her around to look at him, 

“Wait… how do you know that?” Sonic looks at him confused and surprised,

“Morrigan told me everything, how you sacrificed yourself to save your friends, how it destroyed your world and rewrote the universe itself.” He explained, She was stunned for a moment. How would Morrigan have that information?

“So you joined him because I died? That still doesn’t make any sense.” Sonic yelled still trying to get out of his grip, but now that she was weakened her struggles were nothing to him.

“I won’t lose you again!” Lancelot yelled back as he lets go of her arms and wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her close then pulls her in by the back of the neck and forces their lips together. She tries to push him off but with her strength diminished she had no way to fight him. He lets go of the kiss, her face turned red with embarrassment and anger as she smacks him.

“Consent it a thing you jerk!” Sonic said shakily struggling to get out of his arms, “Get your hands off me!” She screamed as he releases her stunned at her reaction, she quickly backs away from him. Her ears lower angrily as her quills puff out trying not to look terrified feeling vulnerable not having her powers or a weapon to defend herself. 

“Please get some rest your highness. I will come check on you in the morning.” He said leaving the room as she hears a loud locking noise. She rushes to the door and presses her ear against it as she hears Lancelot let out a disappointed sigh and walks away from the room. She paused for a few minutes trying to get her composure back, she had never felt so defenseless. Now she just needed to figure out a strategy to get free and find her friends.


	33. Echo's of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

They all stood still near the lake for a moment coming to the realization that if Morrigan finds out Sonic knows where the Holy Grail is then their problems will become far worse. “We can’t just stand here, how do we get inside the castle?” Blaze asked,

“There’s an underwater entrance through the lake, it attaches to the well just outside the castle.” Nimue explains,

“There’s no way we can hold our breath for that long…” Percival said,

“You’re not coming,” Gawain said,

“You expect me to stand by while our King is in danger?” She argued,

“The King told you to stay away. There’s a chance they won’t find out that she knows the grail’s location. But if you get caught in the process, everything would have been in vain.” Gawain said,

“Gawain’s right Percival, we can’t risk it.” Knuckles said as Percival looks at all of them conflicted, but she also knew they were right.

“Alright… I will stay…” Percival said sounding defeated,

“Do you have a way for us to breathe under water?” Amy asked,

“I do, you will be able to swim there without an issue.” Nimue said,

“Probably a good thing Sonic isn’t with us since she can’t swim.” Shadow said crossing her arms.

“Yeah she would have freaked, finding out we’d have to go in the water.” Knuckles said. 

“She asked me to protect Percival… but you’re going to need a guide to lead you around the castle.” Gawain said as they all nod.

“I can protect myself… but if Lancelot tries to come back I will follow your path and meet up with you at the castle.” Percival said,

“Alright, let’s get ready.” Blaze said as they all start prepping to leave. They all walk over to the water’s edge and look at Nimue.

“This will give you the ability to breathe underwater as if you were breathing air.” Nimue said waving her hand as a mist surrounds them for a moment. “If you can, try to save your friends without engaging Morrigan. He is still too powerful for you all right now.”

“We’ll save the others and get back here as soon as we can.” Shadow said as Nimue hands her a small bag full of strange colored berries,

“My gift is not permanent. You will need these to come back.” She said,

“Sonic’s going to love that.” Amy joked,

“Stay safe Percival,” Gawain said as Percival places her hand on his shoulder.

“You as well, please keep the King safe.” She said as he nods. They all jump into the water and start swimming up the channel towards Camelot.

Inside Camelot’s castle, Sonic was frantically looking around the Kings royal chambers for something, “C’mon where is it…” She said going through the drawers as she finds a square shaped key and smiles. “Yes! Thank Chaos I remembered about this.” She walks over to the headboard of the bed as she feels around the stone wall behind it for a small slot where the square shaped key fits. She turns the key; a secret door opens up next to the bed as she pockets the key. “Lock me in my own castle huh?” She enters the secret passage and closes the door behind her. She goes down the tunnel and follows it to another door and softly opens the door looking around the hallway for any people. It was quiet as she steps out and closes the secret passage behind her. “Now let’s hope I can remember how to get to the dungeons.”

In the dungeon, Tails was attempting to unscrew the bolts on the prison door. She was finally able to get one loose and starts to remove it. “This is going to take forever.” Tails said with a sigh,

“Now that you have one out, let me use it and we can work together.” Cream said holding her hand out. Tails drops it in her hand as they both start unscrewing the door.

“You two are rather determined,” Merlina said with a smile impressed by their willpower,

“We can’t just sit here, that’s not what Sonic would do.” Tails said, “Even if it takes a long time, we can’t just do nothing.”

“What wouldn’t I do?” Sonic said popping her head out from around the corner,

“Sonic!” Cream said as they all jump up surprised,

“I really need to hire better help, there isn’t even a guard watching the keys.” Sonic chuckles jokingly holding a ring of keys. “You guys okay? That creep didn’t hurt any of you did he?”

“We’re fine, just glad to see you.” Tails said as Sonic walks over to the lock and starts trying the different keys, “I like the new outfit.”

“Back at you little dude! My lady!” Sonic said jokingly to Cream as she bows to her,

“Your Majesty,” Cream curtseys with a giggle,

“And you Merlina?” Sonic asked turning her head towards her,

“I am fine your Majesty.” She said giving a gentle smile happy to see her, “But you look so different.”

“I kinda died and got reincarnated.” Sonic said still going through the keys, “But I’m still me! Well mostly.” She turns and smiles at her. “Why aren’t any of these keys working?”

“The locks are magically sealed.” Merlina said,

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner,” She throws her hands up in the air and lets out a groan,

“How did you get here? Where are the others?” Cream asked,

“Well… I kinda go caught myself.” She chuckles,

“Of course you did…” Tails lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

“Hey! I don’t think you have room to judge while you’re locked in a cell.” Sonic said with a huff tapping her foot,

“How’d you escape?” Tails asked,

“Dummies locked me in my own room, little did they know I have a secret pathway out of the room in case of emergencies.” She said sounding proud of herself as Merlina sees the thorns around Sonic’s wrists.

“Your wrists…” She said as Sonic turns towards her,

“Oh yeah… Morrigan put them on. He tried to mind control me but guess I’m immune, so he sealed my powers instead.” She said shrugging,

“You don’t have your speed?” Tails said,

“I don’t have anything… I already feel exhausted from going down that flight of stairs.” Sonic said with an exhausted sigh, “Is this how Knuckles feels when I make him run laps with me?”

“You must get back Caliburn, you will be able to remove the thorns with his help.” Merlina said,

“Do you know where he is? I didn’t see him in the throne room” Sonic asked as Merlina shakes her head,

“I do not know for certain, the only other place Morrigan might keep him is the treasure room.” She said as Sonic starts to think.

“This is starting to feel like an online video game. Each new mission completed means another one unlocks.” Sonic said with a chuckle,

“Where are the others?” Cream asked,

“They’re with Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. She said she knows a secret way into the castle so knowing them they’re on their way here… I hope Shadow’s okay.” She starts to think how she was injured and starts to worry,

“She’s probably raging since you got kidnapped again.” Tails teased,

“Ha, ha yeah… She’s probably planning to kill Lance, and after what he just pulled I might let her.” Sonic’s face turns red crossing her arms trying to hide that her hand started to tremble. What happened frightened her more than she cared to admit. “I’m getting off topic… Merlina, do you remember where I hid the extra key to the treasure vault?”

“It’s hidden in a false book within the library. On the second level by the magic scrolls.” Merlina said,

“Okay… Let’s hope I can get Caliburn without getting caught. It’s still pretty early… If I’m lucky, Morrigan’s the type of guy to sleep in.” Sonic said,

“We’ll keep trying to get our door off just in case.” Tails said as Sonic nods,

“Also, you should know… We’re completely disconnected from Chaos here.” Sonic explained as Tails looks at her Chaos Emerald,

“It’s not even glowing, how strange.” Tails said,

“Just thought you guys should know. Well, time to prove that I can be stealthy!” She gives them a thumbs up and runs back up the stairs.

“She’s going to get caught again isn’t she?” Cream said,

“Yep…” Tails said going back to removing the screws as Cream helps her.

Just outside the Castle gardens, Shadow climbs out of a well and starts helping everyone out as they all pause catching their breath. “Swimming in robes is not easy…” Amy said, 

“It’s not easy in armor either.” Shadow said,

“We need to be cautious; the castle will be swarming with Dark Hollow.” Gawain said,

“What’s our first plan of attack?” Blaze said,

“Gawain said Tails and Cream are probably being held in the dungeon,” Shadow said,

“They will probably keep the King locked in her quarters; she may be a prisoner but even Morrigan still recognizes her as King.” Gawain said,

“Unless they did something to her like they did Lancelot…” Knuckles said,

“Let’s hope that isn’t the case, we’ll be in a lot of trouble if we have to fight both Lancelot and the King.” Gawain said, 

“We should go to the dungeons first, Merlina is probably imprisoned with your friends and she may be able to help with her magic.” Gawain said,

“I have magic too.” Amy said,

“Yeah but Merlina actually knows how to use her magic.” Blaze said as Amy looks defeated,

“You have a point.” He said,

“So we get to the dungeon first and grab the others. Then we find Sonic.” Shadow said as they all nod in agreement. They follow Gawain’s lead inside the castle courtyard.

Sonic quietly walked down a hallway towards the library, making sure she checked around corners before continuing forward. She hears footsteps as she quickly hides behind one of the decorated curtains as she hears the familiar sound of armor. She stays perfectly still while waiting for the sound to be out of earshot. She lets out a sigh of relief as she continues down the right hallway and enters the library. The walls were covered in dusty books and scrolls, against the far wall was a stained-glass window of a picture of Sonic wielding Excalibur wearing golden armor.

“Don’t remember that being there.” She said closing the library doors behind her, “I think Merlina said second floor.” She walks up the stairs as she remembers back to the last time she was in here as Sonic was when he discussed with the knights and Merlina on how to keep Camelot safe in his absence. She started searching the books next to the magic scrolls as she moves one book that feels lighter than the others she’s grabbed. She pulls it off the shelf and opens it revealing a hole carved out of the pages holding a key. “Man, When I was King Arthur I definitely was a better planner.” She chuckles as she hears the door to the library start to open. She panics and hides behind one of the side bookshelves as Morrigan enters the library. He picks up a book and sits at a desk starting to read as Lancelot enters the room.

“Ah, how is our guest?” He asked,

“She was rather upset with me; I will be checking on her momentarily. But I wanted to inform you that Percival was in Nimue’s grotto when I took the King.” Lancelot said,

“That’s why I could not scry on her presence. It matters not now that we have the King the Grail will soon be ours.” Morrigan said,

“Do you truly believe she told the King the whereabouts of the Grail?” Lancelot asked as Sonic remembers that Percival told her it was in a place only her and Percival know about.

“You yourself told me how close Percival and the King were at one point, Of course she’d keep it in a place that was important to them.” Morrigan said as Sonic’s memory flashes to a place where they had discovered a secret grotto, now silently cursing to herself that she has the information they need. “Were you jealous of their relationship?”

“No, that was in the past.” Lancelot said,

“Exactly, besides, she is here now and safe under your guard.” He said, Sonic could tell how he phrased things sounded more like a spell than words of encouragement,

“She is safe under my guard.” Lancelot repeated,

“Good, now make sure she’s comfortable. We will ask her where the Grail is later.” He said as they both leave. She figured he was altering Lancelot’s perception to thinking what he’s doing is good for the realm. But she also knew now was not the time for that, Lancelot will soon know she’s not in her room and will begin a search for her. She leaves the library after waiting a few minutes and heads straight for the treasure room.

The others get just outside the castle walls as Gawain starts moving his hands over the wall surface, “What are you doing?” Knuckles asked,

“The King thought it was wise to have secret passages throughout the castle.” He said pressing one of the stones as a doorway opens from the wall. “Only a few know of their existence,”

“That’s pretty cool,” Amy said,

“We need to hurry.” Shadow said entering the passageway as they all get inside the castle. “How far will the exit of the passage put us in conjunction to the prison cells?”

“Not far, we’ll need to be as quiet as possible when we get inside. The longer they don’t know we’re here the better chance we are of rescuing everyone,” He said as they get to the end of the secret path. Gawain cracks open the door and peaks out making sure the coast is clear.

“We’ll be relying on your way around here Gawain,” Blaze said as he nods,

“Let’s go.” He said as they all sneak in and begin their way towards the prison cells.

Lancelot walked up the stairs back up to the Kings quarters holding a change of clothes for her as he pauses for a moment at the front of the door. “Your highness?” He calls out as he knocks on the door but hears no response, “I apologize for my behavior last night, may I come in? I have a spare change of clothes for you since yours were damaged… I was unsure if you would favor your old attire or a maidens dress.” He still hears nothing as he lets out a sigh, “Forgive my intrusion,” he said unlocking the door and opening it revealing that no one was inside. “Damn!” He throws the clothes to the side and quickly runs down the stairs.

Sonic gets to the treasure room waiting a moment before unlocking the door and entering. The room was covered in gold and precious gems as she sees against the far side of the room was Caliburn chained to the wall. She forgets herself for a moment as she runs up to him remembering all the things they went through a lifetime ago. “Caliburn?” She calls out as the eyes on the hilt of the sword open as he lets out a yawn,

“Who are you?” Caliburn asked as Sonic looks a little dejected at him not recognizing her,

“Really? Out of everyone, you are the one who doesn’t recognize me?” Sonic said shaking her head as he looks at her more closely,

“Sonic?” He said sounding surprised, “But how? You’re a girl!”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with being a girl.” Sonic said sounding insulted,

“I never said there was, but it was still a surprise. What happened to you?” He asked as she pulls out the ring of keys and starts to try every key on the lock, 

“Well, I kinda died and then was reincarnated.” She said with a smile,

“I meant what happened to your clothes? You look like you fell into a thorn bush.” Caliburn said,

“I sort of did.” Sonic chuckles,

“Fool! You shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous!” Caliburn said as she continues to search for the correct key.

“You can thank Morrigan and Lancelot for that. Besides, I can’t save Camelot without my trusty sword.” Sonic said as the lock opens, “Sweet! I was starting to get worried that this lock was magically sealed too.” She cheers as she starts removing the chains wrapped around him.

“Where are Sir Percival and Sir Gawain?” he asked,

“They’re safe with Nimue at the grotto. Hopefully, they’ll do as I ask and stay away.” Sonic said knowing all too well the likelihood of them following orders when it came to her safety, “I need your help to get Merlina and my friends out of the dungeon. The locks were magically sealed, and the key was no good.” Caliburn jumps off the wall and floats in front of her.

“Then let us save your friends, a Knight must always protect the innocent.” He said with a smile as she smiles back remembering all the lessons he taught her about how to be a Knight. She reaches for the grip and spots that the roses on her wrists begin to glow.

“Crap! I think they know I escaped!” She said as vines sprout out of the thorn bands and begin to wrap around her.

“Sonic!” Caliburn jumps shocked,

“Hurry and get these off me!” She struggles as she loses her balance and falls over.

“Hang on!” Caliburn said moving closer to cut the vines as a black thorn whip wraps around Caliburn and pulls him away,

“Caliburn!” She squirms as she sees Lancelot holding Caliburn by the hilt,

“Unhand me this instant Sir Lancelot!” Caliburn argued,

“I’m impressed you got all the way here without anyone noticing. I remember before you were never good at being quiet.” Lancelot said walking over next to her.

“Lancelot listen to me! Morrigan it just using you to… Mmmph!” The vines wrap around her mouth silencing her. Lancelot leans down picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder,

“Sir Lancelot that is no way to treat your King!” Caliburn protested trying to get out of his grip, “Release her at once!” They both struggled as Lancelot took them towards the throne room. 

The others make their way down the stairs to the prison. They get to the bottom they see the others trapped in the cells as they all see one another, “Cream!” Blaze runs over and reaches through the bars as Cream grabs her hands,

“Blaze!” She said happily,

“Did they hurt you?” She asked looking concerned as she puts her hand on Creams cheek,

“No, we’re both alright.” She said as Tails nods,

“Are you alright as well Merlina?” Gawain asked as she walks up to the bars,

“You and Sir Percival should not be here if Morrigan finds her,” Merlina started to say,

“I’m not Percival,” Blaze said as she looks confused and then sees Knuckles,

“There are two Gawain’s?” She said looking shocked,

“I’m Knuckles and that’s Blaze.” Knuckles introduced them, “This here is Amy and that’s Shadow.”

“You are from the King’s world?” Merlina asked as Shadow nods,

“And I’d like to hurry this up so we can find her.” Shadow said,

“Right where are the keys?” Gawain asked looking around,

“Sonic took them with her to get into the library.” Tails said,

“Wait, Sonic was here? Why didn’t she let you out?” Knuckles asked,

“The locks are magically sealed, even with the correct key they cannot be opened.” Cream said,

“Sonic went to find the key to the treasure room where they might be keeping Caliburn. He has the ability to dispel magic.” Merlina said,

“How did she escape?” Amy asked,

“Apparently they had her locked in her room, but there’s a secret path out that she was able to use to sneak out of.” Tails explained,

“Sounds like something her highness would do, she hates feeling trapped,” Gawain said,

“But she should have been back by now…” Merlina said,

“Meaning she might have gotten caught…” Shadow said,

“Well it’s not like she can be sneaky.” Tails shakes her head, 

“Then we need to hurry!” Knuckles said,

“I have an idea…” Amy said, “Merlina, would I be able to dispel the locks?” he asked as she looks at his staff,

“Yes I may be able to guide you through doing so.” She said as he nods, and they work together to attempt to dispel the magic as they try to figure out their next plan for attack.

Sonic continues to struggle as Lancelot carries her and Caliburn into the throne room. Morrigan stood there as he lets out a sigh relieved to see that Lancelot found her. “It was foolish of me not to check her room for secret passageways. Where did you find her?” He asked walking up to him,

“She was in the treasure room.” Lancelot said looking at Caliburn who was trying to get out of his grip,

“She must have been trying to free her friends. I was wise to lock their prison with magic.” Morrigan said sounding pleased with himself, 

“Morrigan, release us at once! I will not let you harm the King!” Caliburn said as he looks at Caliburn annoyed,

“Swords shouldn’t talk…” He said as vines wrap around Caliburn silencing him. “Put her on the throne.” He waves his hand as Lancelot walks over to the throne and slams Caliburn into the stone getting him stuck there. He gently sits Sonic on the throne as she continued to squirm. Morrigan taps his staff to the ground as the vines around her legs outgrow and dig into the earth as the other vines wrap around the throne. “There, you won’t be going anywhere.” She glares at him as he walks up to her, “You should be weak enough now for me to get the information I need from you.” He said as the vines move away from her mouth.

“I won’t tell you where the grail is!” Sonic said,

“So you do know where it is.” Morrigan said with a grin,

“Uh… no… definitely don’t know that,” She said, her ears twitch quickly realizing her mistake. “Crap…”

“A simple truth spell should force you to tell me the location of the grail.” He said pointing the skull at her,

“You already tried to control me once and it didn’t work” Sonic said confidently,

“Correct, I cannot control you completely, but now that I have sealed your powers you will not have the strength to fight this spell.” He said as she glares at him, “Let’s see if this works first. What is your name?” He asked as the eyes of the skull glow purple as Sonic’s eyes slowly start changing to the same color.

“Which one?” She said sarcastically not realizing it was starting to affect her,

“Your true name,” Morrigan said,

“My…” Sonic spoke as if the words were being forced out of her, “My name… Is… Sonic… the Hedgehog.” Her eyes change back looking confused, “What?” 

“Like I said, the spell forces you to talk, not even you can resist it.” Morrigan explained, “Let’s try again, How did you escape your room?” The skull glowed purple as did her eyes.

“There’s… a passage…” She tried to fight it, “Next to the bed… I used a key…” It felt like her body wanted to tell the truth, and it hurt if she tried to resist.

“Where’s the key?” Her eyes continued to glow as she started to lose the will to fight her bodies desire to speak. 

“Left pocket…” Sonic said catching her breath her body started to heat up. He reaches into her left pocket and pulls out the key, as he smiles.

“Very good, we’ll try a few more questions just to be sure you can’t resist.”

Amy focuses channeling his magic as they see the lock on Merlina’s door release, a magic veil dissipates from around the door and it opens. “I did it!” Amy cheered as he catches his breath, “Man that’s not easy.” Gawain opens the door and holds out his hand to Merlina as she takes it, and she steps out of the cell.

“Thank you for your help. Now let me get the other one.” Merlina said walking over to the other lock and casting the same magic as the enchantment is dispelled,

“You made that look easy…” Amy said lowering his head sounding defeated,

“You’re new to magic,” Knuckles said patting him on the back, the door opens as Tails and Cream leave the cell, Blaze embraces Cream tightly and kisses her.

“I missed you too.” Cream giggles,

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Blaze said, 

“Save your reunion for later, the King is still in trouble.” Gawain said,

“Wait, something happened, when we saw Sonic there were weird bands of thorns wrapped around her wrists with blue glowing flowers on them.” Tails said, 

“That sounds similar to the ones around Lancelot’s wrists…” Gawain said thinking back,

“She said Morrigan tried to control her mind, but he couldn’t, so he took her powers instead.” Cream explained, 

“Good to know we don’t have to worry about her being under his control.” Shadow said,

“But if Sonic can’t use any of her abilities, he will be able to get information out of her…” Merlina said,

“What do you mean?” Knuckles said,

“There’s a spell that would force you to tell the truth, If she had her powers she’d have the strength to be able to shrug the spell off, but I fear without them he will take the information he needs from her.” Merlina explained,

“We better hurry then,” Blaze said,

“If they recaptured the King they might be keeping her in the throne room.” Gawain said,

“Then we’ll check there first.” Shadow said as they all leave the dungeon. 

Morrigan continued forcing the truth out of Sonic as she could no longer resist the spell, her eyes stayed purple and her ears were lowered submissively. Her mind became fogged by the spells power. “One last question because I’m curious,” He said looking over at Lancelot, “Who are you in love with?” Lancelot turned towards her part of him not wanting to hear the response, but the other part desperately needing to know.

“I love… Shadow the Hedgehog…” She said sounding out of breath, Lancelot recognizes that name as his face twists with anger,

“You love a woman with no honor?” Lancelot yelled stepping forward as Morrigan stops him before he can snap Sonic out if the spells control,

“Calm yourself Lancelot, we almost have the grail.” Morrigan said but Lancelot was enraged that a woman who not only interrupted their knightly duel and couldn’t stand a chance against his sword skills had snatched the love of his King,

“I’ll kill her for stealing her heart.” He said, Morrigan could see the rage blinding within Lancelot and if he did nothing he would lose his hold on him. 

“Don’t worry, now that we know this spell works, with the power of the Grail we can alter her memories. We’ll make her forget this Shadow the Hedgehog.” Morrigan places his hand on Lancelot’s shoulder as the staff glows along with Lancelot’s eyes, “Soon she will be yours.” Sonic starts to break free of the spell as he was attempting to diffuse Lancelot’s rage. 

“Lancelot… H… help me…” Sonic pleaded as the purple in his eyes begins to flicker,

“We’re not quite done yet my dear, it is time for you to tell me.” He taps the staff on the ground again as she flinches with a yelp, her eyes go back to purple, “Where did you hide the grail?”

“The Molten mine… There’s a grove we found that hides a hidden spring…” She said as he laughs,

“We should have gone after her in the first place, This would have been far easier.” He said as her eyes change back to green, 

“I don’t feel so good…” Sonic said looking disoriented, she no longer had the strength to fight the vines,

“We’ll need her to guide us to the grail.” Morrigan said tapping his staff again as the vines begin to revert back into the bands. Lancelot goes and picks her up gently before she slumps over no longer being supported by the vines.

“Soon all of this will be a forgotten memory my King.” Lancelot said placing his hand on her cheek, she leans into the touch instinctively letting out a light relieved whimper, the cool metal gauntlet feeling nice after it felt like her entire body was on fire. The doors to the throne room burst open as the others rush in holding their weapons.

“Sonic!” Shadow yelled,

“You are too late; I know where the Grail is.” Morrigan laughs waving his staff as the room fills with Dark Hollow monsters.

“Shadow…?” Sonic said weakly as she sees her across the room. She moves Lancelot’s hand away and tries to get out of Lancelot’s arms fighting through the feeling of exhaustion, but he tightens his grip on her as he makes eye contact with Shadow, “Let me go Lance…”

“Release the King!” Gawain demanded, as a Dark Hollow jumps at him and he strikes it down with his blades.

“I cannot do that, she will guide us to the grail,” Morrigan turns towards her and grins, “Whether she wants to or not.”

“We won’t let you!” Merlina said. Blaze defends Cream and Tails as Amy blasts back one of the Dark Hollow.

“You can’t stop me, I’ve already won.” He said as a black whirlwind surrounds them, and they disappear.

“No!” Shadow yells, she spirals raging internally that she had to watch Sonic get taken away again. If she could warp she could have saved Sonic instantly.

“We need to get rid of these Dark Hollow then regroup at the grotto!” Gawain said as Knuckles punched one of them away from Shadow noticing her not moving,

“Shadow snap out of it!” He grabs her by the arm and shakes her, “You can’t save her if you’re zoning out!” He yelled, as she shakes her head. Not having the powers to protect Sonic enraged her. 

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos…” She starts taking off her limit rings, “Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart.”

“Shadow don’t! You can’t use Chaos here!” Blaze yelled, Shadow’s body begins to glow red as she steps forward towards the Dark Hollow,

“The heart is the controller; the controller serves to unify the Chaos. Chaos Blast!” Shadow creates a blast of energy that wipes out all of the Dark hollow in the room. They all stare in awe for a moment not expecting that to happen.

“S… She did it…” Tails said looking shocked as Shadow collapses.

“Shit!” Knuckles yelled. They all run over to her as Cream grabs the rings and puts them back around Shadow’s wrists. “You Idiot! I didn’t mean almost get yourself killed!”

“Amy could you help me?” Merlina said as Amy nods as they both start healing her.

“Why would she do that?” Gawain asked,

“I think she was trying to force Chaos Control so she could tap into Chaos.” Knuckles said looking her over, “It was incredibly risky, but I think it worked. I can feel Chaos energy coming off of her again.”

“We need to get back to the grotto so Percival can tell us where the grail is.” Blaze said,

“I can get us there quickly but one moment.” Merlina said as she rushes over to the throne and removes the vines off of Caliburn, “Are you alright?”

“Lady Merlina! I am so glad to see you are unharmed.” Caliburn said,

“It is good to see you unharmed as well. Would one of you be able to help?” Merlina asked as Blaze walks up,

“Ah! Sir Percival! Lovely to see you.”

“That’s starting to get old,” Blaze said annoyed and she pulls him out of the ground. “My name is Blaze.”

“I apologize then Lady Blaze,” Caliburn said as she lets go of him and he floats over to the others,

“I didn’t know Caliburn could talk.” Tails said looking surprised as Blaze and Merlina walk back over.

“Of course I can talk! I am the sacred sword Caliburn,” He said sounding insulted,

“I think she’ll be okay.” Amy said finishing up healing Shadow, 

“We need to go.” Knuckles said picking up Shadow,

“Gather around.” Merlina said as she casts magic similar to Morrigan as they are surrounded by a whirlwind as they are teleported back to the grotto. Percival and Nimue rush over as they see them arrive.

“Are you all alright?” Nimue asked as Percival looked them over,

“Where is the King?” Percival asked,

“We were too late, Morrigan got the location of the Grail and took her to lead him there.” Gawain said,

“Then we must hurry! If he gets his hands on the Grail then Camelot is lost!” Percival said as Shadow sits up holding her head,

“Take it easy Shadow…” Cream said,

“Where are we?” Shadow said looking around, 

“Back in the grotto, you fell unconscious because you forced Chaos Control like an idiot.” Knuckles said as Tails notices Shadow’s Chaos Emerald is glowing.

“Your Chaos Emerald is still glowing!” Tails pointed out

“You might be able to use your abilities,” Amy said as Shadow focuses Chaos energy into her hand and creates a Chaos Spear.

“Good, now I can get her back with my power.” She said looking determined. 

“Are you the one named Shadow the Hedgehog?” Caliburn said,

“What of it?” Shadow said dissipating the spear. She looks over at the talking sword floating next to her. Shadow came to terms a long time ago that their lives were incredibly crazy, but she was not expecting a talking sword.

“I am Caliburn, Sword of the King. You are the Shadow that Sonic is in love with, correct?” He asked as Shadow’s face turns red,

“D… Did she tell you that?” Shadow asked feeling flustered,

“Morrigan forced the truth out of her and asked her whom she loves, and it was your name she spoke. I wish to save my King, but I cannot do it alone. Would you be willing to help me?” Caliburn said as Shadow looks shocked.

“You want me to wield you?” Shadow asked,

“Of course, if you are worthy of the love of our King than you are worthy to wield me, temporarily of course until the King can wield me herself.” He said, “What do you say, Sir Shadow, Knight of Chaos?” She stands up with a confident smile,

“I say, let’s go save her!”

Morrigan, Lancelot and Sonic arrive at the Molten Mine, the entire area was surrounded by rivers of lava and covered in abandoned mines. Sonic started to get her strength back as she tried to push out of Lancelot’s arms. “Put me down!” She demanded as he lets her down,

“We must hurry, now that Merlina is with them they will be able to pursue us at a faster pace.” Morrigan said looking around, 

“Glad I could help you find what you’re looking for but you guys don’t need me anymore, I’m just going to go…” Sonic tries to step away from them as Morrigan taps his staff on the ground as the vines around her wrists intertwine restraining them together, “What is with you and these stupid vines?” She said pulling her hands close to her face attempting to bite at them as Lancelot grabs her by the forearm before she could try.

“I enjoy the beauty of a rose and the protective thorns that surround it.” Morrigan said,

“That’s overly dramatic…” Sonic said rolling her eyes,

“It is how I have a hold on Lancelot, he is the thorns, and you are the rose that he desires to protect.” Morrigan said,

“I don’t need protecting!” Sonic said, her ears pinned back in anger as she began struggling, “You got what you wanted now let me go!”

“We need you to guide us to this lovely grove you found.” He said leaning close to her as she spits in his face.

“That’s how I feel about being your guide.” Sonic hissed as he leans back wiping his face.

“How un lady like.” He said,

“I’m King, I don’t really care what you think is or is not lady like.” She said sounding annoyed as she pulls against Lancelot’s grip, “Alright Lance, I need you to stop being a mindless zombie and help me already!”

“This is for your own good your majesty, once we have the grail you will become immortal and Camelot will prosper.” Lancelot said,

“Camelot was already prospering without me! On top of that Morrigan only wants the Grail for…” A vine wraps around her mouth again. She grabs at the vines but didn’t have the strength to rip them off as she lets sounds of muffled frustration. 

“You talk as much as that annoying Sword of yours.” He said sounding annoyed, “You will only speak when I tell you to.” Sonic glares at him, “Now, point us towards the grove.” The skull glows as her eyes turn purple as she points forward. “Excellent,” She snaps out of it and tries to struggle again as Lancelot pulls her forward.

“The Molten Mines? You hid it there?” Gawain said sounding concerned,

“Yes, while looking for a lost child, the King and I stumbled upon a beautiful secret grotto with a crystal blue spring. I go there from time to time and know the area rather well. I may be able to get us there before they can.” She said,

“I need to know the location before I transport us there.” Merlina said,

“Do you remember the location where Sonic and I had our Duel?” She asked as Merlina nodded,

“What’s the plan when we get there?” Amy asked Shadow,

“We move quick, If we can get the Grail first, we’ll have the advantage.” Shadow said,

“But what if Morrigan tries to trade Sonic for the Grail?” Tails said,

“Merlina will take the grail and teleport away before he can try.” Shadow said as Merlina nods, “Then I’ll challenge Lancelot to a duel.”

“Honor bound; he won’t be able to refuse leaving Morrigan defenseless.” Gawain said,

“He also has those Hollow knights and other magic abilities we don’t know about so not completely defenseless.” Amy said, 

“And he’ll probably use Sonic as a shield to stop the rest of us from trying to attack him.” Blaze said,

“There is one other thing, the grail is protected by a spell. Only The King or I may grab it from its barrier. However I think Morrigan knew that.” Percival said,

“That’s probably why he wanted to have control over her.” Tails said,

“Cream, Tails, I want you two to stay here.” Shadow said turning to them,

“What?” Cream said,

“But Shadow!” Tails protested,

“Without the power of Chaos you two can’t fly, and neither of you are equipped to fight here like the rest of us were.” Shadow said,

“But I want to help!” Tails pouted,

“You’ll be helping by staying safe.” Shadow said patting Tails on the head, “Sonic would be devastated if either of you got hurt.”

“Shadow’s right…” Cream said, “We’re not strong here.” She sounded defeated,

“I will fight twice as hard for both of us.” Blaze said taking Creams hand and kissing the back of it, Cream gently smiles,

“Please come back safe,” She said stepping up and kissing Blaze on the cheek.

“Punch Lancelot in the face for me!” Tails said as Knuckles gives her a thumbs up.

“Do not worry! We will return victorious!” Caliburn said as they all gather around Merlina as she slams down her staff and a whirlwind teleports them to the Molten Mines.

Sonic was having trouble with the heat, Lancelot continued to pulled her along as Morrigan notices her staggering on the brink of collapse. “Lancelot, she’s struggling.” He said as Lancelot picks her up and carries her. Sonic looks at Morrigan in protest. “How far are we?” he said as the vines move away from her face as her eyes glow purple,

“Not… far.” She tried to stop herself from talking but she couldn’t help it, “Down the next… mine shaft…” She said as the vines move back around her mouth. She looks at Lancelot weakly with pleading eyes begging him to stop.

“We need to take a break.” Lancelot said stopping,

“We do not have time,” Morrigan said turning towards him in protest,

“She needs rest.” He argued.

“But Lancelot, we’re almost there.” He said as Sonic notices the staff glow as Lancelot’s eyes glow, “The temperature at the grotto would be better suited for her to rest there instead of in this heat. She needs somewhere to cool down.”

“Somewhere cool…” He said as he continues forward. Sonic tries to get his attention, but it doesn’t work, she didn’t know how to get through to him. They make it to the next Mine shaft and head inside towards Morrigan’s goal of obtaining the Grail.


	34. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 11/10/20

The group is teleported to the Molten Mines and they instantly feel the intense heat coming off the rivers of lava. “You visit here from time to time?” Amy said already hating the situation they’re in,

“Yes, I have never been bothered by the heat.” Percival said,

“Which way?” Shadow asked as Percival nods and points to the direction and begins leading them.

“There is a Mine shaft not too far from here. We can use the cart rails to get down there at a faster pace. It should give us a straight shot to the grail before Morrigan can get there.” Percival said as they all quickly follow after her.

“So Merlina’s just going to teleport away with the Grail once we get there?” Knuckles asked,

“Yeah, then I beat the magic out of Lancelot and get him on our side.” Shadow said,

“What if they get there first?” Amy asked,

“Then I use Chaos Control and grab the Grail.” Shadow said,

“You would grab the grail before saving the King?” Caliburn said,

“If Morrigan gets his hands on the Grail he’ll teleport away again before we can save her.” Shadow said,

“Sir Shadow is right, even if the King is in danger, she would want us to secure the Grail before helping her.” Gawain said,

“That’s Sonic in a nutshell.” Knuckles said, “Always worries about others before herself.”

“However I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stop time here with Chaos Control.” Shadow said,

“Not to bring everyone down further, but what if they already have the grail and are gone?” Amy asked running in the back breathing heavily, 

“We would know.” Percival said,

“How?” Blaze asked,

“I am bonded to the Grail, I would know if the King had entered the protective barrier surrounding it, and if Morrigan touched it the skies would have turned black.” She explained,

“Man this guy is extra!” Alan said pausing for a second to catch his breath, “You all go ahead… I’ll catch up…”

“No you don’t.” Knuckles said running back and throwing him over his shoulder, “Don’t have time.” He starts running catching up with the others.

“Well this is embarrassing!” Amy said,

“Payback for you telling Sonic.” Knuckles joked,

“That’s fair,” Amy said with a shrug as they get to the entrance of the mine shaft and jump onto the tracks rains grinding down further into the mines.

Elsewhere within the mines Morrigan and Lancelot continued forward starting to feel turned around in this labyrinth of mines. Sonic had fallen unconscious shortly after they had entered from heat exhaustion, “Blasted it all!” Morrigan complained, “She needs to wake up, we’re so close.”

“You pushed her too far.” Lancelot said sounding angry,

“We do not have time for this.” He waves his hand over the roses around her wrists and a few petals fall off. “There, that should give her enough strength to keep going.” He said. Sonic starts to stir as she feels less heavy and slowly opens her eyes, “There we go,” The vines move away from her face, she takes the chance to take a few deep breaths,

“What’s it take for a Hedgehog to get a little sleep around here?” Sonic said as she starts to feel more full of energy. 

“Do you feel well enough to stand?” Lancelot asked, looking down at her worried. 

“Yeah, I’d rather walk anyway. Don’t like being carried against my will.” Sonic said starting to struggle out of his arms as he puts her down, “Where the heck are we?” She looked around trying to act like she didn’t know where they were. “Did you get us lost?” She joked with as Morrigan glares at her.

“Which way?” He asked as tapping his staff against the ground causing her eyes to turn purple, she staggers giving into the spell. 

“The… left tunnel…” Sonic said shaking her head fighting the spell, “Man I don’t like how that feels…”

“How much further?” He said angrily,

“After we turn… make a … right… the grove is there.” She said as the purple fades, “S…Stop doing that!”

“Once I have the grail you won’t need to worry about fighting my magic. I will wipe your memories of your world and you will forever remain here as King, with me controlling you from the shadows as it should be.” He said,

“Wait… What?” Sonic’s ears tilt looking confused, “You don’t want to be King?”

“I don’t need to have the title of King to get what I want. It’s much more fun controlling puppets.” He smiles sending a chill down Sonic’s spines. She takes a moment before she glares at him. 

“Listen here you piece of…!” The vines silence her once more as she attempts to yell at him.

“I’ll be sure to make you more quiet as well, my King.” He grins as she lets out a muffled growl. He turns around and walks down the left tunnel. Lancelot grabs her by the forearm as she attempts to pull back digging her heels trying to slow him down, but it does her no good as he continues forward dragging her. “Don’t dawdle Lancelot, soon everything will be as it should be.”

“As it should be.” He said as Sonic shakes her head trying to get his attention as he follows after Morrigan.

“At last!” Morrigan turns to the right as he sees the grove a beautiful scape with a natural made bridge covered in a luscious green grass over a deep crystal blue pond. The grail floating in the center of the bridge. His smile quickly changes as he realizes that Shadow and the others were already standing between him and his prize. “No!” He said as Lancelot turns the corner with Sonic as she sees her friends and looks relieved as she makes eye contact with Shadow. “How did you beat us here?”

“You forget Morrigan, I was the one who put the Grail here. Of course I would know a faster route of getting to it.” Percival said as she stands next to the barrier surrounding the grail.

“If you grab the Grail, I cannot promise the King will come out of this unharmed.” Morrigan said pointing his staff at Sonic, she shakes her head desperately in a plea to warn her friends that they can’t give him the grail.

“Fine, we’ll do this your way.” Shadow said as she holds Caliburn and points him at Lancelot, “Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the round table. I Shadow, Knight of Chaos, challenge you to a duel! The winner takes the Grail.” Sonic looks at her surprised,

“You dare wield the Kings sword?” Lancelot said glaring at her, his grip on Sonic’s arm tightens. 

“I gave her permission.” Caliburn said as Lancelot’s expression changes to surprise.

“Do you accept my challenge?” Shadow said as Lancelot glances at Morrigan. Morrigan nods to him as Lancelot moves Sonic next to him and he grabs her arm.

“I accept.” He said drawing out his sword getting ready to fight. The room is silent for a moment, everyone watches expectantly as Lancelot makes the first swing. Shadow blocks and counters, “It seems you have improved, but it still won’t be enough, this time you will die.”

“Careful Shadow, Lancelot is good at spotting weaknesses in defenses, no matter what, do not take your eyes off of your opponent.” Caliburn said,

“Got it.” Shadow said as she makes an attack as Lancelot parries.

“So you wish to prove you have honor?” Lancelot said striking down as she block holding him back, “Do you truly believe you are worthy to serve the King?”

“I don’t care about my honor, but I will prove that your honor has been twisted.” Shadow said pushing him back.

“My honor is not twisted! All that I have done is for her!” Lancelot raged as his sword begins to glow,

“Careful! He’s about to use his sacred swords special ability. If you channel your energy into me we can block it.” Caliburn said as Shadow nods as Chaos energy begins to swirl around him.

“Arondight!” Lancelot yells as a blade of force energy blasts at Shadow,

“Chaos Punishment!” Shadow yells as she strikes through the energy blast and warps in front of Lancelot taking him off guard for a moment as she strikes again and he barely blocks it, taking an injury to the shoulder.

Sonic tries to move forward fearing they will kill one another as Morrigan pulls her back. “Now, now, my King, you cannot interrupt their duel.” He said pointing the skull at her threateningly to get her to stop moving.

“Don’t forget you still have us to deal with!” Knuckles said smashing his fists together, “I have a fist with your name on it.”

“You would distract from their duel?” Morrigan said, as Gawain stops Knuckles, shaking his head,

“He’s right, Sir Shadow might lose her focus if she sees the King in danger.” Gawain said as Knuckles looks frustrated,

“Fine! But the moment I can, I’m knocking him down.” Knuckles said as Gawain nods feeling the same. Lancelot starts to get the upper hand on Shadow as they both jump back,

“Any last words, Sir Shadow?” Lancelot asked charging his blade for another attack.

“I have a question,” She pauses to catch her breath, “Are you sure your King is safe?” Shadow asked as Lancelot stops charging his attack.

“What are you talking about?” Lancelot takes a strike at her and she blocks.

“Think about it! Has Morrigan truly kept her safe? You restrained her with thorns, forced information out of her and dragged her here in a weakened state.” Shadow said as she sees the purple clouding his eyes start to waver, “Can you honestly tell me that she didn’t ask you for help? Not even once?” She asked as Lancelot starts to remember them in the throne room when she asked for help and when they got to the Molten Mines, Sonic’s calls for help echoing in his head. He shakes away the fog for a moment as he turns to look at Sonic, She looks at him with concern hoping what Shadow said was getting through to him.

“Now Shadow! While he’s distracted!” Caliburn said,

“Chaos Punishment!” Shadow called out as the attack strikes Lancelot in the chest as he falls to his knees. Sonic starts to fight Morrigan’s grip and tries to call out for them to stop.

“I’m impressed…” Lancelot said breathing heavily. “You have bested me, now finish the final blow…” Lancelot said lowering his head accepting his fate. Sonic continues trying to cry out as Morrigan began struggling to keep a hold of her.

“Stop Squirming!” He demanded as he lets go of her arm for a moment then grabs her by the waist. She wasn’t paying attention to him, she continued trying to get their attention to get them to stop as she watched Shadow stepped forward in front of Lancelot.

“Shadow…” Amy was about to protest as Blaze places her hand in front of him and shakes her head. Shadow raises up Caliburn and strikes down as tears well up in Sonic’s eyes. This couldn’t be happening, there was no way this was what she was seeing. But what she couldn’t see is that Shadow struck the thorn bands around his wrists as the rest of the purple leaves his eyes, he wavers for a moment as clarity starts to come back to his mind.

“W…What? What have I?” Lancelot grabs his head. Sonic realizes what Shadow did as she lets out a whimpered sigh of relief.

“Damn…” Morrigan said as Shadow holds her hand out to Lancelot, he takes it and she helps him back to his feet.

“Seeing a little more clearly?” She asked,

“I apologize Sir Shadow for my previous actions.” Lancelot said as he turns, “Morrigan!” Lancelot yelled in anger, “How dare you twist my mind!” Brandishing his weapon at him.

“You were such a good puppet too.” Morrigan said letting out a sigh as Lancelot looks at him enraged.

“You’ve lost Morrigan, Let Sonic go, and we might spare you.” Shadow said pointing Caliburn at him standing next to Lancelot.

“I will not be beat that easily, Sir Shadow.” He said tapping his staff on the ground as the blue roses on Sonic’s wrists begin to glow and her eyes glow purple. Morrigan’s body begins to glow the same color blue and in a blur he moves with Sonic to the other side of the bridge parallel to Percival.

“What?” Percival said as they all turn confused how he moved over there,

“That looked like Sonic’s speed!” Knuckles said. Morrigan lets go of Sonic’s waist and grabs her by the forearm, her eyes flicker back to green as she staggers disoriented.

“As long as I have her, her powers are mine to use.” Morrigan said as Sonic shakes her head, she looks around confused, how were they in a different location? “Now Sir Percival,” He lets go of his staff and it floats next to him then holds out his hand towards her as he moves his arm pushing Sonic closer to the edge near the pond bellow. “I know your King cannot swim,” He grins as Sonic looks down at the water below her trying not to look panicked. “Give me the Grail and she lives.” Sonic shakes her head. “Or I could just leave with her now and trap her somewhere you will never find her.” His staff begins to glow,

“Wait!” Percival said as he stops. She looks at the Grail. Sonic frantically shaking her head trying to get her to stop.

“Percival you mustn’t!” Merlina said,

“I cannot let her be in harm’s way further…” Percival said sounding defeated as she reaches out her hand to dispel the barrier.

“Percival you can’t! We can’t let him win!” Blaze yelled; Percival touches the barrier as it starts to fade away.

“At last!” Morrigan said. A whip of vines grabs the grail as he pulls it towards him. Sonic knew what she had to do… but she wasn’t going to like it. Just as he grasps the Grail in his hand she bends her knees and kicks Morrigan’s back causing him to let go of her as she loses her balance and falls into the water.

“Sonic!” Knuckles yelled,

“Chaos Control!” Shadow stops time and runs at Morrigan but time starts before she can grab the Grail. Morrigan grabs his staff and waves his hand as the surface of the water starts to turn into Ice,

“If you stop me, the water will be her grave.” Morrigan said as Shadow panics and dives into the water after Sonic,

“Shadow!” Blaze yells, Morrigan teleports away as the top of the pond becomes solid ice.

“Out of the way I’ll break it.” Knuckles runs over and punches the ice and it barely cracks, “No!”

“Move!” Lancelot said as he raises his weapon charging an attack, “Arondight!” He strikes down as the ice shatters. Shadow breaks the surface of the water holding Sonic. Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze rush into the water and help her out. Shadow carries Sonic’s unmoving form.

“Is she alright?” Merlina asked. Shadow grabs Caliburn and cuts the bonds around her wrists as the rest of the vines disappear in a purple smoke,

“Sonic?” Shadow called out as she started to check if she was breathing. Sonic jolts as she coughs up water.

“I hate water…” She continues to cough as they all let out a sigh of relief.

“Fool! You could have drowned!” Caliburn said as she chuckles,

“Why did you do that?” Gawain asked, “You know you can’t swim.”

“I wasn’t going to let Morrigan have his way.” She continued coughing as Shadow checks her over, her clothes were tattered, and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

“What do you mean?” Amy asked,

“Morrigan planned to make the King his puppet. He was going to wipe her memory and permanently make her King of Camelot.” Lancelot said,

“I’ll kill him!” Shadow said angrily. Sonic places her hand on Shadows cheek as her touch instantly calms her.

“Can I at least take a breather first?” Sonic jokes as Shadow pulls her in and kisses her. Sonic holds her tightly; she was glad to be back in her arms. 

“Why do you always have to scare me like that?” Shadow said as she kisses her again before she has a chance to answer.

“Sorry…” Sonic said catching her breath as Shadow presses her forehead against hers.

“What do we do now? Morrigan got away with the Grail.” Blaze said, as Shadow helps Sonic up to her feet.

“Where are Tails and Cream?” Sonic asked,

“They’re with Nimue,” Knuckles said,

“Okay, we regroup and figure out a plan.” Sonic said. She makes eye contact with Lancelot as he quickly kneels lowering his head.

“There are no words to say how terribly sorry I am for what I have done. I accept any punishment you give to me your Majesty.” Lancelot said as Sonic walks over to him. Everyone stays silent waiting to hear what she has to say.

“Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table.” Sonic said in an authoritative tone that takes her friends by surprise for a moment, “You aligned yourself with an evil sorcerer that endangered your King and the entire realm. As your punishment I order you…” She pauses as she crosses her arms and lets out an exasperated sigh, “To stop being so dramatic!” She shakes her head as Lancelot looks up at her confused,

“But Your Highness!” He protested as she holds up her hand telling him to stop,

“C’mon Lance! You know I hate when you’re like this!” Sonic said as she holds her hand out to him. “You were under his spell. I can’t blame you for that.” She helps him back up to his feet as Knuckles steps up and punches him, “Knuckles!”

“What? Tails asked me to punch him for her.” Knuckles shrugged,

“It is alright my King; I deserve far worse.” Lancelot said,

“We should go, there’s no telling what Morrigan will do now that he has the Grail.” Merlina said,

“I’m sorry my King…” Percival said, “I have failed you…”

“We’ll get it back, right Caliburn?” She smiles as he comes over next to her,

“That is right, but I still think you should have dealt out a far larger punishment to Sir Lancelot.” Caliburn said,

“Telling me how to do my job now?” Sonic said,

“Fool! Do not forget it was I who choose you!” Caliburn said,

“That a threat you oversized letter opener?” She crosses her arms as they both laugh; Shadow stands next to her. “So, It’s Sir Shadow now?” She gave a teasing grin,

“You start calling me that I get to call you my King,” Shadow gives her a look as Sonic’s face goes red.

“Ha, ha, a… and on that note, let’s go!” Sonic said as they gather around Merlina and teleport back to Nimue’s grotto. Tails and Cream lift their heads as they see them all appear. They quickly rush over to them.

“Sonic!” Tails yelled and she tackles her to the ground as Cream goes over and hugs Blaze.

“Take it easy there bud I’m still sore.” Sonic chuckles,

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Tails said as they both get up,

“Yep! But sadly we’re not done yet.” Sonic said as they all notice the sky had become ominously dark. “Unfortunately, Morrigan took the grail.”

“What do we do?” Cream asked, as Sonic looks at Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival.

“We’ll need Excalibur.” Sonic said with a smile,

“But my King, you may not have the strength to wield it right now.” Gawain said openly,

“Sure I’m a little tired, but we’re kinda on the clock here.” Sonic said, gesturing to her wrist like tapping a watch.

“Absolutely not, if you’re weakened what’s saying Morrigan doesn’t try to take over your mind?” Shadow said,

“I can’t just sit here and rest, there are people in trouble.” Sonic said,

“Shadow’s right, we need more of a plan than you wielding Excalibur.” Knuckles said, as Sonic starts tapping her foot,

“We have to do something! I have a responsibility to…” Sonic protested. Merlina waves her hand as a shimmer appears in front of Sonic’s face “To… my…” She staggers before falling into Shadows arms unconscious. 

“Merlina!” Percival protested,

“She needs to rest, and you and I know that sometimes this is the only way she will get it.” Merlina said as Shadow picks her up and lays her on one of the beds.

“Can you teach me that trick?” Amy asked,

“Amy!” Cream said,

“What? Having a way to knock Sonic out might be helpful in the future.” Amy said as they all glare at him, “Or not…”

“For now we try to make a plan while she rests.” Shadow said as they all gather around and begin brainstorming their next plan of attack.

Everyone begins to devise a plan to how they are going to stop Morrigan. Sonic starts to wake up as she sits up confused, She quickly walks over to the others in a huff. “Merlina! I asked you to stop doing that!” Sonic said,

“Fool! You were in no condition to fight!” Caliburn said,

“Yeah… but still!” She lets out a defeated sigh, “How long have I been out?” Sonic asked, the sky was still dark,

“About four hours.” Amy said as Sonic pouts, “You look a lot better now.”

“That’s not the point!” Sonic said as she notices that Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival were not here. “Wait a minute, where are the others?”

“They went to help people evacuate out of Camelot.” Shadow said, They should be back soon,”

“Okay, so what’s the plan? Since you all don’t need me.” Sonic said crossing her arms,

“Now you’re just being spiteful,” Shadow said walking up to her,

“I’m made of spite.” Sonic chuckles as Shadow pinches her ear causing her to flinch,

“No you’re made of sass, there’s a difference.” Shadow said with a tug,

“Ow! Okay, okay! Let go.” Sonic whimpers, Shadow chuckles as she pets her head,

“Stop trying to do too much on your own and let us help you.” Shadow said as Sonic lowers her ears and nods,

“Alright… What do you guys have so far?” She asked, grabbing her shoulder pauldron, and struggling to put it on. Shadow starts to help her. 

“I used my scrying pool to see that Morrigan is within the Throne room. He is using the Grail to alter Camelot.” Merlina said,

“We’ll use the way we got into Camelot last time to get inside the castle. Once we’re all inside Merlina, Amy, Cream and Tails will be setting up a barrier around the castle so that Morrigan’s powers cannot continue to spread.” Blaze explained,

“Similar to last time,” Sonic said giving a thumbs up. Shadow secures the last buckle on Sonic’s pauldron,

“This is where it’ll be different, you’ll have the others with you to help you get to the throne room.” Merlina said,

“Once we get there, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival will help you summon Excalibur while Blaze, Shadow and I keep Morrigan busy.” Knuckle said,

“Then you use the power of Excalibur to cut the magic ties Morrigan is using to syphon from the Grail and land the finishing blow.” Shadow said,

“All of it sounds great! Except I won’t land the final blow, that’s not my style.” Sonic said,

“Not a problem, Lancelot or I have a score to settle anyway.” Shadow said,

“Shadow, I won’t let you bloody your hands.” She argues,

“A bit late for that.” Shadow said,

“What are you talking about?” Sonic looked confused as the others all look away,

“I finished off Black Doom before we blew up the ship.” Shadow said as Sonic looks at her shocked,

“Wha…”

“We were losing, but I was able to go super, I wasn’t going to risk him coming after us as we escaped.” Shadow said as Sonic takes her hand,

“O… Okay, I get that… Man eating aliens and all that. But Morrigan isn’t an evil alien, you can’t just kill him.” Sonic said but Shadow’s expression doesn’t change, 

“He tried to kill you! On top of that he plans to turn you into an empty puppet. This isn’t like Merlina being swallowed by sorrow and needing her eyes opened, this man is evil. What makes you think that letting him live won’t stop this from happening again.” Shadow said,

“That’s not a good enough reason for you to become an executioner!” Sonic yelled as she grabs Shadow by the forearms, “Please Shadow I don’t want your first instinct to be to kill someone.” She tries to fight back the frustrated tears welling up, “Please…” Shadow lets out a sigh as she pulls her into a hug,

“Alright,” Shadow said sounding defeated, “But if it comes down to the wire and it’s you or him, you know who I’ll choose.” Shadow said lifting her chin as she kisses her forehead, “But I can’t say the same for your Knights, they all are pretty angry. Especially Lancelot.”

“I’ll talk to them.” Sonic said,

“What foolishness is this? Sir Shadow, you would make your King cry?” Caliburn said. Both of them look embarrassed as the others all stop themselves from laughing.

“C…Caliburn? Please don’t say it like that…” Sonic said,

“Both of you must have a clear head! This will not be an easy task and I fear more troubles will arise once we get within the Castle.” He said,

“Sorry, we’ll try to keep cool.” Shadow said,

“Hey! I’m always cool.” Sonic grins,

“Looks like the others are back.” Tails said as Percival, Gawain and Lancelot enter the grotto. They see Sonic and walk over to her.

“It is good to see you awake your Majesty.” Gawain said,

“How are the people?” Sonic asked,

“Concerned and scared, but we have evacuated most of Camelot.” Percival said,

“We need to stop Morrigan soon, I fear Nimue’s barrier will not last much longer.” Lancelot said,

“Well, we have a pretty good plan, let’s save Camelot!” Sonic said confidently as they all get ready and walk over to the edge of the lake.

“First, eat this.” Shadow hands one of the berries that give the ability to breathe underwater. Sonic pops it in her mouth and makes a sour look,

“Gross! So, how do we get into Camelot from here?” Sonic said,

“We have to swim.” Knuckles said as Sonic stares at him for a moment processing what he just said,

“On second thought… You guys totally don’t need me…” Sonic starts stepping away from the water as Shadow grabs her by the back of the collar.

“Did you forget we need Excalibur?” Shadow said,

“I have my powers back I’ll just run and meet you all there…” She said trying to pull away,

“Nope.” Shadow grabs her by the waist pulling her into the water,

“But I can’t swim!” Sonic said,

“The berry you just ate gives you the ability to breathe underwater and I’m here to help you.” Shadow said. “It’s good to know you won’t question eating something I give you.” She teases,

“I hate water!”

“Deal with it, Let’s go.” Shadow said to the others as they were watching her struggle getting Sonic into the water.

“Some things never change.” Tails said shaking her head, as they all dive underwater.

After a bit of a struggle with all of their clothes and armor, they make their way up the well just outside of the Camelot castle. They all wait a moment as they catch their breath. “That… was the actual worst!” Sonic said lying on the grass catching her breath, “Gimmie man eating Aliens any day…” 

“Whoever thought robes was a smart thing for casters to wear must not realize how freaking heavy it is…” Amy said,

“Or dresses…” Cream said, ad Blaze helps her up to her feet.

“Let me help,” Merlina said as she casts a spell as all of their clothes become dry.

“That’s convenient,” Knuckles said,

“Yay no more water!” Sonic springs up happily,

“Everyone knows what to do?” Shadow asked as Merlina, Amy, Tails, and Cream pull out a large crystal from their pockets.

“Wait for the barrier to go up before you all head inside.” Merlina said as the rest of them nod.

“Ready Caliburn?” Sonic asked,

“Of course! Remember, do not let your guard down. Morrigan is powerful and with the grail he is more so.” Caliburn said,

“I have the Seven Servers and the Knights of the round table on my side. Morrigan doesn’t stand a chance!” Sonic said with a confident chuckle as she gives them all a thumbs up.

“Let’s get moving.” Amy said to Tails and Cream and they nod,

“Please be careful.” Blaze said,

“You too.” Cream said back with a smile.

“Let us get onto the castle grounds and wait for the signal.” Gawain said as they split and the rest of them head into the castle garden. The entire garden is blanketed in black thorns and purple roses giving off a dark energy.

“The grounds have been changed so much…” Percival said as they cautiously move forward.

“Everyone be careful, there’s no telling what kinds of traps Morrigan has set up.” Lancelot said,

“Safe bet to not touch the thorns.” Sonic said glancing at them every now and again. They continue towards the outer wall and see it is also covered in vines.

“Now what?” Knuckles said,

“Cut through the vines, piece of cake.” Sonic said,

“There’s a chance Morrigan will sense us if you damage them.” Lancelot said stopping her.

“Then how do we get in?” Shadow asked,

“That window. Percival said,

“Wont climbing the thorns be dangerous?” Blaze said,

“Knux, give me a boost! I’ll see if there’s something inside we can use to help us climb up.” Sonic said, as they all see the barrier go up around the castle. “That’s the signal!”

“I have a better idea.” Shadow said as she grabs Knuckles and Sonic’s Shoulders and warps them onto the window.

“That works too.” Knuckles said as she disappears and warps up Percival and Blaze,

“Shadow you’re going to use up too much energy.” Sonic said as Shadow warps away again and returns with Lancelot and Gawain,

“I’m fine,” She said catching her breath,

“You’re out of breath,” Blaze pointed out,

“I wasn’t going to risk us touching the thorns,” Shadow said, “Just give me a minute.”

“The coast looks clear,” Gawain said peeking into the hallway.

“It seems too quiet.” Percival said,

“I agree, not to mention this place reeks of the underworld.” Lancelot said, “I also feel… off.” 

“Like a chill down the back of your spines?” Sonic said shivering for a moment, “I feel that too.”

“Could be because you both have been influenced by Morrigan’s magic.” Knuckles said,

“You both need to stay cautious; we can’t afford for either of you to lose your free will.” Blaze said,

“He tried it on me once before and it didn’t work,” Sonic said confidently,

“That was before he weakened you and then slowly influenced your mind.” Lancelot said,

“Fair point… so I won’t touch anything.” Sonic said, “You feeling better Shads?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shadow said walking up next to her and taking her hand, “Don’t go far from me.”

“I won’t” Sonic said with a smile, “Alright, let’s go.” Gawain quietly opens the door and they all start sneaking through the halls. They continue down the halls but don’t meet any resistance other than certain hallways had been blocked off by walls of thorns.

“Why am I getting the feeling we’re being corralled?” Blaze said,

“I have that same feeling.” Knuckles said, “This all might be a trap…”

“It’s always a trap…” Sonic said letting out a sigh with a roll of her eyes. They all pull out their weapons keeping up their guard as they continue forward.

Outside Tails was heading around the barrier trying to find her friends when she runs into Amy as he strikes away a Dark Hollow. “You okay?” Amy asked as Tails gets next to him.

“Yeah, I was able to outrun some of them, but I’m worried about Cream.” She said catching her breath. “I don’t like being helpless like this.”

“I’m just starting to get the hang of this magic… But I definitely want to get home sooner rather than later. I miss just hitting things with my hammer.” Amy said, “Let’s go find Cream and Merlina.” They continue forward looking for their friends,

Inside the others get closer to the throne room as Percival stops for a moment clenching her chest. “Percival?” Sonic placed her hand on Percival’s shoulder.

“I can feel the Grail, it’s become so tainted.” Percival said with a shiver,

“You going to be okay?” Sonic asked looking worried,

“Yes my King, it just took me off guard for a moment.” Percival reassured her,

“Don’t overdo it alright?” Sonic said as Percival nods. The thorns lining the walls begin to stir as they all stop moving.

“Welcome home, my King.” They all hear Morrigan voice come from the vines,

“This guy is starting to creep me out more than Abyss.” Sonic said as some of the thorns strike at them. Sonic’s about to get ready to attack when the rest of them surround her in a guarded position and cut away the thorns,

“Stay behind us your majesty!” Gawain said,

“Fool! We have the ability to defend ourselves.” Caliburn said sounding insulted,

“We’re not risking it; we need you to save your strength for Excalibur.” Knuckles said as Sonic lets out a sigh.

“You could at least let me help.” Sonic said tapping her foot,

“Let us do our duty your highness.” Lancelot said,

“Alright, but it’s hard to move forward with you all surrounding me.” She said, as the vines stop attacking. “Guess that was just the welcoming committee?” 

“He’s toying with us.” Shadow said,

“Okay, on a scale of Eggman to Black Doom how do our odds look?” Sonic asked,

“Black Doom.” Knuckles said, “He’d wielding an infinite power source.” 

“But we have Excalibur this time,” Blaze said,

“That makes me feel a little better.” Sonic said smiling at Caliburn and he smiles back as they continue forward.

Outside Amy and Tails find Cream and Merlina running from some the Dark Hallow as Amy blasts them back, “There are too many of them we need to keep moving!” Merlina said as she grabs Amy’s hand and they all keep running.

“What do we do? we can’t keep running!” Cream said,

“Gather round I know a place we can hide!” Merlina said as they get close and she teleports them to the outer gardens near a gazebo. “Amy help me place a barrier.” She said as Amy nods and they create a protective barrier around the Gazebo.

“Cream, you’re hurt!” Tails said seeing the claw marks on her arm.

“It’s not too bad.” Cream said,

“Let me have a look.” Amy said as he starts healing it,

“Do you think the others made it in okay?” Cream asked,

“Definitely!” Tails said,

“They should be getting to the Throne room soon.” Merlina said as she waves her hand as a small reflecting pool appears in front of them as they can see the others get to the door of the Throne room,

“Alright, Everyone ready?” Blaze asked as they all nod, Sonic jumps up and spins with Caliburn in hand as she carves through the thorns blocking the door. Lancelot and Gawain burst the door open and they all rush inside. The walls were blanketed in thorns as they see the throne empty, Morrigan was nowhere to be seen. 

“Wait, I thought Merlina said that Morrigan was in the throne room.” Knuckles said sounding confused as the doors behind them slam shut. They all jump not expecting the loud noise as the thorns quickly overgrow around the door,

“It was a trap!” Gawain said,

“Not surprised at all…” Shadow said,

“Alright Morrigan! Show yourself!” Sonic said as all they hear is his laughter,

“There’s the Grail!” Percival points out to a spot above the Throne at an orb of thorns giving off a purple aura.

“Well guys it’s final boss fight time, you all ready?” Sonic asked looking at the Knights as they nod and stand in a triangle formation around her holding out their weapons and kneel. A golden magic circle glows beneath each of them at lines appear and connect the three circles. Sonic looks at Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles and gives them a thumbs up. “I’m counting on you guys!”

“We got you!” Knuckles said giving her a thumbs up back. Sonic Kneels with Caliburn as a golden magic circle appears underneath her as the others take a defensive position. Some of the Thorns on the walls begin to lash out as they attempt to break the spell circle. They all keep the thorns at bay as they hear Morrigan laugh again. 

“Do you really think you can win?” He said as the thorns continue to lash out. But they are able to easily keep them far away from Sonic and the Knights.

“This guy’s annoying…” Blaze said cutting down another vine,

“I think he likes the sound of his own voice.” Knuckles said punching another vine away.

“Keep focused, just a little longer.” Shadow said,

“Easier said than done!” Knuckles said. He strikes one, but it bends and tries to wrap around his arm as Blaze cuts it off of him, “Thanks,” Blaze nods, Sonic opens her eyes as they begin to glow the same gold as the magic circle and Caliburn starts glowing as well.

“You had already lost the moment you walked into the castle.” They heard Morrigan say as thorns burst through the ground taking them all by surprise and quickly pin Sonic and the knights in place breaking the spell.

“Sonic!” Shadow yelled as Thorns burst underneath them before they could react as the vines restrain them and force them into a kneeling position.

“I can’t break free!” Knuckles said,

“Sonic, are you alright?” Caliburn asked,

“Can’t move…” Sonic said struggling as Morrigan appears in a black cloud of smoke in front of her, his eyes completely solid purple.

“I’m happy you all came together to witness this momentous event.” He said as they all struggle but none of them can break free of the vines, as roses start to bloom on the vines around them.

“Shadow… use Chaos Control!” Blaze said, but their powers were being drained by the roses.

“I’m trying!” She said as Morrigan steps closer to Sonic,

“Stay away from her!” Lancelot yelled, as the vines around her force her to stand.

“Are you ready to become immortal my King?” Morrigan said as he bows,

“Why are you doing this?” Sonic said, she tries to break free as he grabs her chin,

“I’ve waited a long time for this. To prove my Grandmother wrong. That you don’t need to be crowned King to control Camelot.” He said as the vines disconnect from the ground and he starts moving her towards the throne.

“There has to be a way to break free!” Gawain said. Morrigan turns Sonic around and forces her to sit with her still holding Caliburn in front of her is a regal position.

“Perfect, now, let’s get rid of those pesky memories.” Morrigan said waving his hand as Sonic’s eyes begin to glow purple.

“No!” Shadow yelled, her body glows red. She starts fighting through the vines as more sprout out of the ground stopping her.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” Sonic said resisting the fog that was trying to wash over her mind.

“Let your mind clear of all thoughts.” Morrigan said in a calm tone as she starts to feel numb,

“Sonic! Fight it!” Knuckles yelled as she starts to shake off the spell,

“Silence!” Morrigan yells as the vines cease their outbursts, “Do not distract me.” Sonic’s eyes revert back to their natural emerald color,

“C…Caliburn… Plan… B…” Sonic started to say as Morrigan turns back to her.

“Not just yet. You are King Arthur, ruler of Camelot.” He said, her eyes glow purple as her mind starts to fade, like before her body yearned to obey, her muscles relax and her ears lower. “There we go, let your memories wash away. You are the immortal King.”

“I… am… no…” Sonic closes her eyes trying to resist, “S… Stop…” 

“You are King Arthur,” He repeats “Your past is gone, all that matters is Camelot.” Her eyes open still glowing. The others continue desperately trying to struggle to get free but all they can do is watch as Sonic continues to resist to stay in control.

“All that matters… is…” She didn’t know how much longer she could fight the compulsion.

“You are King Arthur, wielder of the sacred sword Excalibur. There is no use in fighting, you have already lost.” He places his hand on her cheek, her body jolts to his touch as the purple glow in her eyes deepens in color, “You are Arthur, Immortal King of Camelot.”

“I am… Arthur… Immortal King of Camelot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I am so Sorry for all that Chaos but everything is now fixed, 
> 
> If you catch anything let me know but expect the rest of the chapters to be similar in length


	35. Not Always a Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for those confused at the new chapters layout. To make up for that crazy I'm posting a day early.

“This cannot be happening!” Merlina said looking into the reflective pool terrified as Cream and Tails hug one another frightened,

“W… we gotta do something!” Amy said desperately looking around trying to think of something. 

“They are trapped inside as long as the barrier is up. If we lower it Morrigan’s curse will spread…” Merlina said.

“We can’t leave them in there!” Tails said,

“He’s going to change all of them, we need to stop him.” Cream said,

“I’m sorry… but where were standing…” Merlina said as they all look back down at the reflective pool. “There’s nothing we can do…”

Tears start streaming down Shadow’s face when she hears Sonic say those words as Morrigan begins to laugh. “At last!” The thorns around Sonic move away as she sits there with an empty stare. “Now to put the others in their place.” He turns towards the rest of them. “Now, who shall be next?” He said walking away from the throne, “What about you, Sir Shadow?” He said in a mocking tone. “I can make you a Knight of the Round Table and you can stay by our Kings side.” He walks up to her as the thorns around her force her to stand. “I think you will be an exceptionally good Knight.” He reaches towards her as she glares at him letting out a muffled growl.

“Do not touch her Morrigan!” Caliburn yells, as he turns around looking at Caliburn annoyed,

“Blast it, I forgot to cover your annoying mouth.” Morrigan said,

“I will not let you get away with this!” Caliburn said as Sonic’s eyes close and reopen changed to a golden color.

“You are just a talking Sword; without the help of your King you are nothing.” Morrigan laughs turning back towards Shadow as Lancelot, Gawain and Percival’s sacred swords begin to glow. Sonics head lifts slightly,

“You are a fool! I am not just another sacred Sword.” Sonic said but Caliburn’s voice was overlapped with hers, they spoke as one.

“What?” Morrigan turns back towards them surprised,

“I am Excalibur!” He said as the throne is engulfed in golden light as the entire room is blinded in that same brilliant glow. The light fades, showing Sonic standing fully garbed in Golden Plate Armor, a large red cape flows behind her wielding a transformed Caliburn. The blade became a golden color and the hilt changed shape as beams of light surround the sword like a spell circle.

“How it this possible!” Morrigan said shocked for a moment then his expression changes to anger, “She was under my control!”

“Did you genuinely believe you could control us? We knew that with the power of the grail, your power was strong. So Plan B was put into motion.” They said pointing their sword at Morrigan. “You have endangered Camelot and for that you will be punished.”

“You have not defeated me yet!” he said as more vines pop out of the ground, as a shadow of a sword that looks identical to Lancelot’s appears in his hand “You forget, I have all of your friends’ powers.” He warps in front of Excalibur and they block the attack.

“You dare fight your King?” They said as they strike and Morrigan is blasted back. Excalibur floats up next to where the grail is contained, “You are truly a fool if you thought you could fight us.”

“No!” Morrigan yelled as he dashes striking at them again; they dodge and counter as he’s slammed into the ground. Excalibur cuts the Grail free as the purple glow around it dims. “M… my strength…” The roses around the others starts to wither as they feel their strength returning. They all fight to break free of the thorns.

“Blaze!” Knuckles runs over and helps her out of the thorns as they all slowly get free.

“That’s Excalibur?” Blaze said as they move their hand and the Grail floats over to Percival. She grabs the Grail and all of the thorns within the castle disappear as she cleanses it. Excalibur floats back down and stands in front of Morrigan. 

“Morrigan… you have threatened the realm and have allied yourself with the Dark Hollow. As your King, I reign my judgment upon you.” They said pointing their sword at him as he slowly stands back up laughing.

“What is my punishment? Oh merciful King.” He joked knowing that Sonic was too kind of a person to do any true harm to him.

“As you have embraced the Dark Hollow you may return to them. I sentence for you to remain for the rest of your days sealed within the underworld.” Excalibur said as a magic circle appears below him as golden chains pop out and restrain him.

“You think this will hold me?” He said,

“Silence! Accept your fate!” Excalibur said. They make a striking swing just below him as a door to the underworld opened beneath him and he slowly sinks into the underworld.

“This is only temporary Arthur; I will get out! Camelot will be mine!” He yells as he disappears and the door fades away. 

“The Kingdom is saved!” Gawain cheered, as they all move over towards Excalibur,

“Great job Sonic!” Knuckles said but they do not respond, “Uh… Sonic?”

“Are you alright?” Blaze asked,

“Arthur?” Lancelot said as they slightly move their head in response to that name.

“No…” Percival said, “But you said you tricked him!”

“Percival what are you saying?” Knuckles asked,

“That Morrigan did succeed in wiping her memories…Sonic… is gone…” Lancelot said as Shadow steps back stunned hearing him say that. Tails and the others burst into the room.

“You guys did it!” Cream cheered as she runs over and hugs Blaze but suddenly stops as they all see tears in everyone’s eyes.

“What’s going on?” Tails asked as she looks at Excalibur, “You alright Sonic?”

“Morrigan… Erased Sonic…” Shadow said as they all look at them confused,

“No that’s not possible.” Amy said,

“Sonic? Sonic please answer!” Tails called out a tears fill her eyes, “You can’t be gone…”

“Fools!” Excalibur said as they all look at them shocked at that response, “I cannot concentrate while you all speak. Sonic is not gone, just dormant.”

“She’s okay?” Cream asked, sounding relieved. 

“Something is blocking me from waking her…” They said,

“Do you think it’s Fleetway?” Knuckles said,

“Who else would it be?” Blaze said,

“Silence!” Excalibur said as they all jump at their authoritative tone. They turn their head to Percival, “Sir Percival, I will need the power of the grail to wake her.” They hold out their hand.

“Of course my King.” Percival said handing them the Grail. They release the sword; it floats at their side and the Grail hovers in front of them as they hold out their hands beneath it. The glow around them brightens, armor suddenly breaks apart like shattered glass and dissipates as Caliburn changes back to normal. Sonic starts to collapse as Shadow quickly catches her kneeling down while holding her.

“Sonic?” Shadow called out brushing her hair away from her eyes as she begins to wake up.

“Did we get ‘em?” Sonic asked as they all begin to cheer. “That sounds like a yes.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Shadow said hugging her tightly.

“To tight!” Sonic struggles as Shadow kisses her then buries her head into her chest and lets out a quiet sob. Sonic looks confused hugging Shadow trying to comfort her as she turns her head and looks at Caliburn, “Caliburn, what did you do?”

“I did nothing! This is entirely your fault!” Caliburn said,

“How is this my fault? Plan B means you take over, so spill!” She said petting Shadows head,

“Plan B?” Percival asked,

“It’s a incase of emergency backup we put in place after that time I was ambushed by Mordred’s men…” She said with a chuckle, “So what happened?”

“You were almost lost my King.” Lancelot said,

“What do you mean lost?” She asked confused,

“Morrigan sealed you away.” Gawain said,

“Well it looks like you got me out, where is that jerk anyway?” Sonic asked, looking around the room.

“I banished him to the Underworld.” Caliburn said,

“You did what?”

“A fitting punishment for all the things he did to you and the realm. Especially since I knew you wouldn’t give him a just enough one.” Caliburn said, “He will not bother Camelot for a long time.” Saya looked angry for a moment but knew there was nothing she could do about it now. 

“Well I guess that’s better than one of you killing him.” Sonic said with a sigh as she notices that all of her friends were in tears, “Yeesh! Alright, come here,” She holds her arms out as they all kneel down and give her a group hug.

“Don’t scare us like that!” Amy said,

“I’m sorry! I didn’t intend for that to happen.” She said, “But seriously guys. I can’t breathe!” She said as they loosen their grip,

“We’re never letting you go!” Cream said still crying,

“You have to at some point… I’m hungry!” Sonic squirmed as they pause for a moment and all laugh.

“You should get some rest my King, wielding Excalibur drains you.” Lancelot said,

“We should probably make our way back home.” Knuckles said, 

“I can send you all home… however, I do suggest the King rests first, transporting her back while weakened might do her harm.” Merlina said,

“Don’t knock me out again! I can rest while being awake.” Sonic said, “How long do you think I need?”

“Just a few hours should be enough, it will also let Camelot heal a bit after Morrigan’s alterations.” Merlina said,

“We’ve been gone for a few days now… Elias and Sally must be so worried.” Cream said,

“Tikal would have told them what happened,” Knuckles said,

“I hope nothing bad happened while we were gone…” Blaze said, a sense of foreboding washes over her. 

“Me too…” Tails said, “I feel bad… If I was faster I wouldn’t have gotten caught.”

“I feel the same.” Cream said as Knuckles pats both of their heads,

“Don’t go blaming yourselves.” Knuckles said,

“Eh hem!” Caliburn said getting their attention, “I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation, but it seems she was more tired than she was letting on.” They all turn towards Sonic who fell asleep in Shadows arms.

“We should let her rest.” Gawain said as Shadow stands up carrying her,

“I can show you to her room.” Lancelot said as Shadow nods and he leads them out of the Throne room.

“Man, we need to put her in a bubble or something.” Knuckles said shaking his head.

“Have any of you ever noticed whenever it seems like we’re losing something turns the tables in Sonic’s favor?” Amy asked,

“I have noticed that too, but it’s always been like that.” Blaze said,

“It’s just a little convenient don’t you think?” Amy said,

“She is called the Legendary Hedgehog,” Tails said,

“Okay but what do you think was preventing Excalibur from waking her?” Knuckles asked,

“I still believe it’s Fleetway.” Blaze said,

“I don’t think so…” Cream said, “Why would Fleetway block Sonic from waking if she was so concerned about her before?”

“Something else is going on…” Knuckles said crossing his arms,

“The echo!” Tails said, “Tikal said it may become a problem!”

“Right! I had completely forgotten that!” Knuckles said, “But we also thought Fleetway was the Echo.”

“Uh… Echo?” Amy asked looking confused,

“After we saved Sonic from Eggman’s control Tikal checked on Sonic to make sure the Dark Chaos was gone. There was no Dark Chaos, but she said Sonic had an Echo, like a shadow behind her.” Cream explained,

“I see… So this Echo might be the thing that tried to stop Sonic from coming back?” Amy speculated,

“Maybe.” Tails said,

“We should have Tikal take another look at Sonic when we get back.” Blaze said as they all nod in agreement,

Lancelot and Shadow get to the King’s chambers and he opens the door for her as she enters holding Sonic. The entire room looks turned over, “What happened here?” She asked as she walks over and lies Sonic on the bed,

“The King happened; I assume she searched everywhere for the key to the hidden passage.” Lancelot explained,

“Makes sense, she wouldn’t waste any time to escape.” She said as she sits on the bedside next to her.

“We should let her rest.” He said,

“I’m not leaving her side. Never again.” She said taking Sonic’s hand,

“Very well, I will have someone prepare food for when she wakes,” He said leaving, Shadow looks Sonic over, she was fast asleep. She brushes Sonic’s hair away from her face thinking how peaceful she looks.

“How do I keep you safe?” She said out loud as she kisses her forehead and keeps an eye on her while she sleeps.

A few hours pass as Sonic stirs awake to the smell of food; she stretches before sitting up. She looks around the room to see Shadow sitting in a chair next to her. “Hey there sleepy head,” Shadow teased,

“Did Merlina knock me out again?” Sonic yawned looking annoyed as Shadow chuckles,

“No, you were so exhausted you fell asleep.” Shadow said handing her the plate of food. “Hurry up and eat, we need to get back.” Sonic quickly scarfs down the food.

“Where’s everyone else?” Sonic asked between bites,

“They’re getting ready to go.” Shadow said as Sonic finishes the food. Shadow takes the plate and sets it down on the chair and moves over sitting on the bed facing her, “So a truth spell forced you to say you’re in love with me?” She leans close to Sonic as her face becomes flushed,

“H… how do you know about that?” Sonic asked as Shadow wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer,

“Caliburn, it’s why he Knighted me and gave me permission to wield him.” Shadow said,

“Oh… t…that makes sense.” Shadow kisses her and holds her body close, “Weren’t you the one who just said we needed to get going?” Sonic said trying to avoid eye contact feeling embarrassed as her heart began to race, but a part of her didn’t want to stop. 

“Chaos stop talking.” Shadow said as she kisses her again, they hear someone cough at the door, they stop and see Percival standing there.

“P…Percival!” Sonic said starting to turn red completely flustered,

“Forgive my intrusion my King… but your companions are ready to go.” She said,

“N…n…no it’s okay! You’re right we need to get going.” Sonic said, she started to get out of the bed, as Shadow stops her and holds her by the waist.

“This conversation isn’t over.” Shadow said kissing her neck with a hungry sounding purr sending a quiver down Sonic’s spines that made her feel weak in the knees,

“C…Conversation?” Sonic said, her face turns completely red, as Shadow lets her go giving her a teasing look and gets off the bed taking Sonic’s hand.

“But you’re right, we should get going.” She said as they all head back to the throne room. 

“Sonic! How are you feeling?” Tails asked running over to them as they enter the room.

“Feeling great little dude.” Sonic said,

“Are you sure? Your looking rather flushed,” Merlina said,

“D…Don’t worry about that…” Sonic said going to cover her face as Shadow stops her,

“I told you before not to cover your face,” Shadow said as Sonic’s ears lower with a quiet whimper. 

“As long as you are alright. Are you all ready to go?” Merlina asked,

“Just one moment,” Sonic said. She gives Shadow a look and she hesitantly lets go of her hand as Sonic walks over to Caliburn, Nimue and the Knights of the Round table.

“We are sad to see you go your Majesty.” Gawain said,

“Yes, I wish your visit could have been a more pleasant one.” Percival said,

“Make sure the Grail is in a place not even I know about this time, okay? I don’t want any more crazy sorcerer’s trying to kidnap me.” Sonic joked as Percival nods. 

“Please be careful on your journeys, your Majesty,” Nimue said,

“Careful isn’t in my vocabulary.” Sonic said with a shrug,

“Fool! You may be King but show a little respect to the lady of the lake!” Caliburn said,

“Yeah, Yeah” She said chuckling, “I guess this is goodbye huh?”

“It is never a goodbye, only a farewell until next time. Isn’t that what you told us?” Caliburn said as she smiles happy to hear him say that.

“Alright then, I’ll see you next time.” She said with a thumbs up as the Knights kneel to her. “Hey! I told you guys to cut that out.”

“No matter where you go, you shall always be our King.” Lancelot said as he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

“Lance…” Sonic said uncomfortably as she started to feel Shadow’s glares,

“I wanted to show you how I feel, since you said last time, Consent is a thing?” He said sounding a little confused as he lets go of her hand,

“What the hell does that mean?” Shadow asked as her eyebrow twitched,

“And we’re leaving!” Sonic said quickly moving next to Shadow and pulling her over towards the others. “We’re ready to go Merlina!” Sonic said in a rush. Merlina nods starting to cast the spell as the magic circle starts to form underneath them.

“Sonic, what did he mean by that?” Shadow asked annoyed, as the magic circle starts to glow,

“I’ll tell you when he’s not in killing range…” She chuckles uncomfortably,

“It was nice meeting you all!” Cream waved as they begin to disappear,

“Why would he need to be out of killing range?” Shadow asked as they completely fade away and are transported back to their world.

The magic circle appears in the same spot it appeared before when they were first brought to Camelot. They begin to appear in the courtyard in the middle of the night. “Why didn’t we fall out of the sky like last time?” Amy asked,

“Forced teleport verses not forced?” Sonic said shrugging not entirely sure of the reason,

“Tell me what he meant.” Shadow said crossing his arms,

“He kinda forced me to kiss him…” Sonic said, avoiding eye contact. Sophia’s eyes close for a moment as she starts to look around the ground. 

“Where’s the book, I’m going to kill him.” Shadow said,

“This is exactly why we left…” Sonic said trying to calm her down,

“Uh, guys? Why are all the lights off?” Tails asked as they start looking around.

“Better question… why’s there a hole in the mountain?” Amy asked pointing it out as Blaze lights her hands reveal the entire courtyard was disheveled. 

“What in Chaos?” Sonic said,

“Something is very wrong…” Blaze said as Knuckles looks concerned,

“The Master Emerald!” He said running inside,

“Knuckles wait!” Cream said,

“C’mon, we should stick together.” Shadow said holding Sonic’s hand as they all run after Knuckles to the alter room. Everything within the hallway looked either destroyed or weathered.

“What’s going on? Where is everybody?” Tails asked as they catch up to Knuckles in the Alter room.

“The Master Emerald is gone…” Knuckles said looking shocked and angry,

“The power ring fountain in gone too!” Tails said. 

“Everyone transform back, if the Master Emerald isn’t here we need to limit using our powers.” Shadow said as they all transform back.

“It’s so quiet…” Caroline said,

“I literally have one job and I can’t even do that right.” Kolt said sounding defeated,

“Knuckles has one job dude; Don’t worry we’ll find it.” Saya said putting her hand on his shoulder trying to help comfort him,

“Do you think Sally and Elias are okay?” Alan asked,

“What about Hope?” Caroline asked,

“Let’s look around to see if we can find any clues to what happened,” Shadow said as they leave the abandoned Alter room. 

All of Freedom HQ was abandoned, there was no one in sight, the infirmary was empty, all of the computers in the computer room were disconnected and there was no electricity. They continue looking around and see all of their stuff from their rooms gone as well. “Where’d they all go?” Kolt asked,

“Of course our phones are gone too…” Brandy said letting out a sigh, her hand still a flame to light their path.

“Oh no!” TK said as she realized something and runs down the hall,

“TK wait!” Saya said as they all run after her towards the hangar bay. All of the planes and helicopters were gone including the Twin Tornado as TK continues to run to her workshop. She bursts through the door and looks around to see it was also stripped empty.

“You shouldn’t run off like that.” Alan said,

“It’s gone!” TK said sounding frightened, “The Dark Chaos Emerald…” Saya’s face goes white,

“N…nobody panic. We just gotta figure out what’s going on…” Saya said trying not to panic. “I don’t sense the Dark Chaos Emerald so it’s either too far or still contained.”

“What do we do? We don’t have our phones and there’s no one around.” Caroline said,

“We head to Station Square.” Sophia said,

“We can go to my parents, maybe they know what happened?” Saya said,

“Or at least get to a phone.” Brandy said as they all nod,

“I don’t think we should travel at night though…” Alan said,

“I agree, and we can let our Emeralds charge up a bit as well.” Kolt said,

“I don’t know if I can just wait here though…” Saya said, “I know I said don’t panic, but I’m definitely feeling panicked.” She clenches her chest. 

“Don’t think about it, focus on me.” Sophia said squeezing Saya’s hand as she nods trying to calm herself.

“I don’t want to ask this but… how long have we been gone?” Alan asked,

“When I was in Camelot the first time, I was there for years but very little time passed in our world.” Saya explained,

“But Morrigan altered the world…” TK said, Saya stops and ponders. 

“I didn’t think about that…” Saya said,

“Maybe we should start moving then, it’ll take us some time to get out of the forest.” Brandy said,

“I agree, we’re all capable of protecting ourselves and staying here won’t get us any answers.” Sophia said.

“I suppose you’re right.” Alan said as he summons his hammer. “Oh thank Chaos you’re back to being a hammer.” He said letting out a sigh. Then snaps his fingers again and it turns into a staff, “Um…”

“You still have magic?” Saya said,

“I guess? … this is so weird…” He said snapping his fingers again and it turns back into a hammer.

“We should get going then,” TK said, as they all head towards the entrance of the mountain.

“Do you think Hope is okay?” Caroline asked as Brandy puts her arm around her shoulder.

“We’ll find ‘em” Brand said as they start heading down the road. They notice an orange glow coming from town in the horizon that had them all unsettled.

“This is way past not cool…” Saya said gripping Sophia’s hand tightly. She notices TK look worried as she grabs her hand. “It’s okay little dude, We’ll get through this.”

“Do you think our parents are okay?” She asked as they all stayed quiet for a moment.

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this I promise.” Saya said as they keep going.

They finally get out of the mountains just as the sun begins to rise. The sky was cloudy, and it was still uncomfortably quiet as they kept moving forward. “Do you guys mind if we take a break?” Alan asked, “We haven’t stopped…”

“Sorry, I forgot you guys don’t have our stamina.” Saya said. She looks over at everyone else who just looked as exhausted as Alan. 

“It looks like there’s a gas station up ahead; we can take a break there.” Sophia said,

“Maybe someone has a phone.” Kolt said,

“Though someone might be concerned seeing a group of kids walking out of the mountains alone.” Brandy said,

“She has a point; someone might freak out that seven kids are walking around unsupervised.” TK said,

“Did you all forget that I’m in college?” Kolt said crossing his arms looking insulted,

“You’re only a year older than us and you look the same age as us dude chill,” Alan said,

“We can do it, right Soph?” Saya said as she nods, “You all wait here and take a breather, we’ll be right back.” They all find a spot and sit down to rest. Saya and Sophia walk up to the gas station, there were no cars around.

“Have you noticed that there hasn’t been one car on the road?” Sophia asked, Saya nods glancing back down the road.

“This is just getting more and more concerning the more time goes on…” Saya said as they get to the door of the gas station as they notice the lights aren’t on. Saya tries the door as it opens. “Hello?” She calls out. They pause waiting for a response as Saya steps inside,

“Careful,” Sophia said stepping in after her.

“Is this starting to feel very Zombie apocalypse to you?” She asked as Sophia sighs,

“You read too many comic books.” She shakes her head as Saya chuckles, “Let’s see if there’s a phone,”

“You going to let my hand go any time soon?” Saya joked,

“Nope.” She said pulling her forward and walking up to the counter. Saya jokingly rolls her eyes letting Sophia lead for a moment.

“At least let me grab some snacks for the others?” Saya asked as Sophia pauses, she had a point. None of them know how long it will be before they find help or food. 

“Fine, see if there’s some water too.” Sophia said as she reluctantly lets go of her hand and Saya grabs a dusty bag next to the counter and goes over to the isles and throws anything that didn’t look like it had gone bad. Sophia checked the desk and found a phone line. She picks up the phone but hears no dial tone, “Damn…”

“No good?” Saya walks back over to her and hands her a bottled water.

“Lines dead.” Sophia said putting the phone down opening the water and taking a sip. “How much water did you find?”

“Six bottles,” Saya said,

“We should be cautious; we don’t know how long we’ll be on our own.” Sophia asked taking Saya’s hand, she could feel her shaking. “You okay?”

“I’m definitely beyond panicked… Trying not to think worst case scenario.” Saya said as Sophia hands her the water.

“As long as we’re all together we’ll get through this.” Sophia said brushing Saya’s bangs out of her face as she smiles at her,

“Yeah!” She said as they head outside to the others,

“Did you find a phone?” Kolt asked as Saya tosses him the water bottle and hands out food.

“No one was there, and the line was dead.” Sophia said as they all let out a sigh,

“Maybe you’re right about us being in a video game…” Caroline said to Alan,

“Right? This is just too weird!” He said,

“Either way we need to keep moving. But be sparing with the water we don’t have a lot,” Sophia said,

“We don’t have your guys’ stamina.” Brandy said looking at TK and Caroline who look exhausted,

“I know, which is why we’re going to keep a slow pace. We’re going to burn out soon with the lack of food at some point which is why we have to keep moving.” Sophia said as they all start standing up.

“Right, Saya’s metabolism might burn her out faster than we might.” Kolt said,

“I’ll be fine, I’m more worried about you guys.” Saya said,

“We’ll just go easy.” TK said, as they all continue towards town,

“So what do you think happened?” Caroline asked,

“Best guess, Eggman.” Saya said,

“But how’d he find the base?” Kolt asked,

“He was able to find that Master Emerald Shard and he found Alan.” Brandy said,

“There weren’t any bodies so I would assume they evacuated before the attack.” Sophia said as Saya elbows her, “What?”

“Try to be a little bit more tactical about how you say things… Caroline looks like she’s about to break.” Saya whispered,

“That means they got out safe.” Sophia quickly rephrased,

“Oh, I hope so.” Caroline said with a sigh still holding onto Brandy as they walk,

“What do we do if the town’s empty too?” Alan asked,

“Alan…” Kolt smacks the back of his head, “You’re scaring everyone,”

“Sorry… I’m just worried about my family.” He said lowering his head, his mind was also thinking of worst-case scenario. 

“We all are…” TK said.

They continued forward for hours hoping to see a car eventually go by or even see a plane in the sky. But it continued to be disturbingly quiet as the sun sets. “Okay… now we have to rest.” Alan said sounding expended,

“Let’s find a spot and try to get some sleep.” Sophia said,

“Man this sucks…” Kolt said letting out a sigh as they find a clearing near the road.

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Sophia said,

“Wake me up when you get tired.” Saya said yawning as she sits next to Sophia leaning her head on her shoulder. 

“I will,” She said as they all lie in the grass as Sophia keeps an eye out. Saya was always able to fall asleep quickly. Sophia gently moves her to lay her head on her lap as she pets her head as she slept. The light pollution from Station Square gave off an orange glow and it unsettled her.

The following morning the others wake up seeing Sophia still awake as Sonic stirs and sits up with a loud yawn. “You were supposed to wake me when you got tired!” Saya said looking at her angrily,

“Not tired…” She shrugs, “Might be the Dark Arms blood”

“We have any food left?” TK asked with a yawn as Saya tosses her a bag of chips and hands everyone else food,

“This is the last of it… I should have grabbed more.” Saya said,

“Saya you need to eat too.” Caroline said,

“I have higher stamina than you guys I can go a little longer without food.” Saya said as Sophia hands her half of her food.

“We don’t need you passing out.” Sophia he said,

“Thanks.” Saya said taking the food.

“How much longer till we get to town?” Brandy asked,

“Not far, we should be able to see it in a few hours.” Kolt said,

“Then let’s get going.” Sophia said as they move forward.

A few hours pass and they make it close to the city, “I think we should see Station Square after we climb this last hill.” Brandy said as they were all catching their breath.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Saya said as she starts walking up the hill. She gets to the top and stops not believing what she was seeing. The others catch up and see the town in ruin and partially rebuilt into a massive factory creating black plumes of smoke.

“This is worse than we thought…” Alan said,

“That’s not the worst part…” Sophia points out the Eggman logo on the side of the factory.

“No…” TK said,

“Eggman took over the city…” Saya started to say as she felt a despair she hadn’t felt in this lifetime. “Because we weren’t here… Because I wasn’t here…”

“Our homes…” Cream said as tears stream down her face.

“How could he do this?” Kolt said,

“I know this is a lot, but we need to remain calm.” Sophia said trying to help everyone stop their internal struggle.

“Stay calm? Eggman took over and our families might be…” Brandy paused as all of their faces darken. Caroline grabs onto Brandy and cries as she holds her tightly, 

“This is my fault…” Saya said stepping back from them,

“Saya, don’t do that.” Sophia said reaching out to her, but she pulls away,

“No… this always happens… people I care about get hurt… Eggman came back because I came back… Eggman took over because I wasn’t here to stop him… Look me in the eye and tell me that all of this, our lives what they are now, isn’t my fault!” Saya said with tears in her eyes.

“T… This isn’t your fault! It’s Eggman’s.” TK said reaching for her as she backs away again.

“But Eggman woke up because of me!” Saya said,

“Saya stop it, blaming yourself isn’t going to do anything.” Kolt said as she grabs her head,

“You’re right…” She turns her head looking towards Station Square, “I’ll make him pay!” her green eyes glow with rage. Just as she’s about to transform and run towards the town Alan snaps his fingers, his staff appears, and waves his hand. A shimmery mist appears in front of Saya’s face as her eyes darken and she collapses unconscious. Kolt barely manages to catch her before her head hits the ground.

“Alan!” Caroline yelled,

“What? She was about to do something stupid and you know it.” He said as Kolt picks her up,

“Still! We told you not to learn that from Merlina.” TK said,

“She was about to bolt! I don’t think we need her getting herself captured right now.” He argued,

“Unfortunately… he has a point. Her emotions are blinding her… she’s not thinking straight.” Brandy said,

“Sophia, what do we do now?” Kolt asked,

“First, do you sense the Master Emerald coming from the city?” She asked him as she takes Saya from him,

“No, I don’t sense the Master Emerald at all… But if I have a bit of time I might be able to channel into Chaos and reach out to Tikal maybe find you where it is.” Kolt said,

“That’s a good idea.” Caroline said,

“We’re too out in the open, we should find someplace we can hide while you do that and wait for Saya to wake up.” Sophia said,

“The outer buildings in the city might be a good place to check, that way there’s a roof covering us.” TK said,

“Yeah, it looks like it’s going to rain.” Alan said,

“Then let’s hurry.” She said as they all nod and head towards town.

Everything was in shambles and the only noises were coming from the factory. They find a stable building and head inside to find a room that can be barricaded. “I didn’t see any patrol bots, but we should still be cautious.” Brandy said as Kolt transforms and sits down to meditate.

“This might take me a bit but please try to keep it down, I need to concentrate.” Knuckles said as Sophia sees a couch and lies Saya down sitting next you her. She wipes the tears away looking worried.

“She’s going to kill you.” TK said to Alan,

“Better than us trying to chase after her and Eggman finding out we’re here.” Alan said crossing his arms refusing to feel bad for his decision to knock her out. They hear Knuckles start chanting as they all sit down and stay quiet trying not to distract him.

A few hours pass, Saya starts waking up as she quickly realizes what happened. She’s about to quickly sit up when Sophia covers her mouth before she yells at Alan and puts her finger over her mouth and then points at Knuckles. “Knuckles is trying to reach out to Tikal, but he needs quiet.” She said quietly as Saya nods and Sophia moves her hand while she sits up,

“Are we in town?” Saya whispered, as Sophia nods. Saya looks at Alan and glares at him. “I’m so punching you later…”

“Fair, but better than Eggman possibly capturing you.” He said as she pauses and lowers her head.

“How’d it all go wrong?” She said,

“Meteors carrying magic bracelets fell from the sky.” TK joked as Saya lightly chuckles. Knuckles stands up and turns towards them, his eyes glowing an orange color,

“Oh! Thank Chaos you all are alright!” They hear Tikal’s voice,

“Are we glad to see… well… hear you.” Saya said feeling thrown off hearing Tikal’s voice through Knuckles’ body,

“Where are you?” Tikal asked,

“On the outskirts of Station Square, we didn’t know where else to go with HQ abandoned.” Sophia said,

“You shouldn’t be there! If he finds you, you’ll be in trouble!” She said sounding concerned, “Don’t move from where you are, we will come and get you.” The glow in his eyes fades as he shakes his head.

“That feelt weird…” Knuckles said holding his head.

“Try being possessed by a sacred sword.” Saya said shaking her head,

“So we just stay here until help arrives?” Caroline asked,

“Looks like it.” TK said,

“She sounded really concerned that we were here.” Alan said,

“We stay put unless absolutely necessary. We need to make sure Eggman doesn’t know we’re here for as long as possible.” Sophia said,

“So now we wait…” Brandy said,

“I hope they get here soon… Being here makes me uncomfortable.” Caroline said as Knuckles transforms back.

“I won’t be able to transform for a while… that took a lot of Chaos energy.” Kolt said sounding tired,

“Let’s hope that nothing happens…” TK said,

“I really hope you didn’t just jinx us…” Alan said,

“Will you stop being so pessimistic.” Sophia said, “I thought it was my job to be the negative one?”

“Hard to be positive in this situation…” Alan said,

“I agree… but at least we have each other.” Caroline said as Brandy takes her hand,

“As long as you’re with me I can keep going.” She said,

“How long do you all think we’ve been gone?” Kolt asked,

“With the amount of construction is has to be at least six months.” TK said,

“You can’t be serious!” Saya said, 

“It’s probably been longer…” Sophia said as Caroline grabs her hand,

“I hear something…” She said,

“Everyone stay out of sight of the windows,” Sophia said as they all move and lean against the walls and stay quiet. After a few moments they hear loud robotic footsteps. TK leans just enough to peak out of the window to see four red Swatbots as a light that appears to be scanning things comes out of their hand.

“We need to get away from the walls.” Tails whispered, “They’re using Infrared scanners and they might be able to see our heat signatures through the walls.” She said as they all quietly move away from the wall as Kolts pants get stuck to a piece of scrap metal and it scrapes against the floor loudly.

“Really Kolt.” Saya whispered, as he removes the piece of metal,

“Maybe they didn’t hear that?” Kolt said as one of the robots punches through the wall they were just standing next to and bursts through the room.

“Everyone back into the hallway!” Sophia said as they all run for it, Sophia and Saya staying in the back to stay at pace with the others.

“Unidentified humans, by order or Dr. Robotnik you are under arrest.” The robot said,

“You’ll have to catch us first!” Saya said slamming the door shut behind them and catching up with the others as the robot bursts through the door.

“If that thing keeps slamming through walls this whole building’s going to come down on top of us!” Alan said as they continue running towards the exit.

“We can take em!” Saya said stopping as Sophia grabs her hand and pulls her along,

“No! we need to get out of here. if we destroy them he’ll send more.” She said, “Besides, Kolt can’t transform,”

“Fine, it looks like we can outrun it easy enough.” Saya said as the others in front of her stop and she almost crashes into them.

“Too bad there’s more than one…” TK said as another robot blocked the exit.

“Unidentified humans, by order or Dr. Robotnik you are under arrest.” The robot in front of them said as they point it’s cannon hand at them, as the one that was chasing them starts to catch up,

“This way!” Alan said as they all start running to the left as the third robot bursts through another wall and repeats the same line,

“Man that’s annoying!” Saya said as they back up as they notice they’ve been completely surrounded by all four robots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Looks like things have changed for the worst. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far, I hope you enjoy.


	36. Not What it Used to be

“You sure we can’t fight them?” Saya said as they try to keep an eye on the robots waiting for them to do something as they all had their hand cannons pointed at them.

“Do not resist, you are now property of the Eggman Empire.” One of the robots said,

“Property?” Caroline said, Saya’s fist clenches.

“Nope! That’s the last straw, I’m smashing.” Saya said,

“Fine but don’t transform,” Sophia said,

“Deal, I don’t need my full speed to beat these Badniks.” Saya said with a grin as she jumps up on top of one of them. Alan summons his hammer as Brandy lights her hands. “Now if my best bud taught me anything it’s that I should pull out all the wires.” She reaches her hand into the gap between the head and body of the robot grabbing a handful of wires and rips them out. The robots eyes flicker before it shuts down completely.

“This way!” Kolt leads TK and Cream out of the way as Alan smashes one bot with his hammer and Brandy burns one until it stops moving. Sophia creates a Chaos Spear, jumps up and stabs the bot in the eye as the head explodes.

“We gotta keep moving, Robotnik will send more bots the second that first one went offline.” Sophia said as they run outside.

“Should we leave the city?” Kolt asked,

“No, the field is too open. We’ll be seen immediately.” Brandy said,

“We need to hide but in a place their infrared scanners can’t see us.” Sophia said,

“Leave that to me.” Saya said giving a thumbs up as they head to another building far enough away as they hear more robots heading towards the building they were at, along with drones flying around the air. They get inside quickly and find a room not connected to any outer walls.

“How are you going to hide us Saya?” TK asked,

“Chaos Shield!” Saya creates a field around them. “Their scanners won’t see us in here. On top of that Tikal should be able to track this Chaos energy and find us since we had to move.”

“Nice going Kolt,” Alan teased,

“Hey! It got caught, that wasn’t my fault!” He argued,

“How long do you think you can maintain it?” Sophia asked ignoring their argument,

“Since I’m not transformed probably for a while, but I can’t say for sure.” Saya said, “We should be safe for now.”

“Let’s hope Tikal gets to us soon.” Caroline said as they all nod.

“I definitely feel like we’re back on Mobius… Back when we were on our own against Eggman…” TK said,

“Yeah… I feel the same.” Saya said, “But we had Sally and the others to help us.” She said as they both frown.

“What are you guys talking about?” Caroline asked,

“You were too young as Cream to remember but this is terribly similar to when we all lost our homes and our families to Eggman in our past life. That’s when we created the Freedom Fighters. To stop Eggman and save the world.” Saya said,

“You all went through a lot as kids huh.” Sophia said as they nod,

“You were kinda busy having a fifty-year nap,” Saya teased Sophia turns away with a pout,

“I was on Angel Island and wasn’t pulled into the war until Sonic and Tails came to my Island.” Kolt said,

“You literally punched me in the face the first time we met.” Saya said,

“And took all the Chaos Emeralds.” Kolt said as they both chuckle.

“And was tricked by Eggman.” TK said as Kolt looks called out. 

“I’m from another dimension entirely so I do not have the knowledge you have to sympathize…” Brandy said,

“You chased me around even then you crazy goof.” Saya elbows Alan,

“The heart wants what the heart wants.” He said jokingly as they all quietly chuckle.

Another few hours pass, and the sun begins to set as they all wait in quiet for word from Tikal. Saya’s brow furrowed trying to keep concentration on the Chaos Shield. “Saya I think you can take a break, if the robots could find us they would have by now.” Kolt said, noticing that she’s getting burnt out and the Chaos Shield was starting to flicker in and out. 

“But what about Tikal…” Saya said,

“They’ll find us, but we don’t need you burning yourself out any further.” Sophia said as the Chaos Shield fades,

“Was anyone keeping track of how long I did that?” Saya asked,

“None of have phones remember?” Alan said as she lets out a sigh,

“Would have been nice to know how long I can hold that…” She said,

“We can figure it out later, you just rest.” Sophia said as Saya nods, she leans her head onto Sophia’s shoulder.

“Wait, I hear footsteps!” Caroline said as they all quickly stand up,

“How far?” TK asked,

“Not far, but they don’t sound like metal.” She said as Alan summons his hammer,

“Still, be on your guard.” Sophia said as she pulls Saya behind her, “Don’t overdo it okay?”

“I make no promises if it’s Eggman.” Saya said, they all wait for a moment as the door bursts open. Four masked soldiers carrying guns burst into the room as Sophia, Kolt and Alan instantly take a defensive stance in front of the others. They all pause for a moment and one of the masked soldiers puts down their gun and takes off their helmet and mask revealing it was Sally.

“Sally!” They all say as Caroline runs up and hugs her.

“Thank the Chaos you all are alright.” Sally said hugging Caroline back tightly, Small tears of joy well up.

“Are we glad to see you.” Kolt said as they all looked relieved,

“Where did you all go?” Alan asked,

“What happened?” TK asked,

“Let’s save the questions until we’re out of the city. We’re too close to the factory and patrols will be making their rounds soon.” She said putting her mask back on. “You all stay close, and do not transform, we don’t want him knowing you’re back.” She said as they all nod and follow her out of the building. They take protective positions around the seven of them as they quietly make it to the edge of town,

“That was too easy…” Brandy said,

“That’s because this is the hard part.” Sally said, “Robotnik has randomized sensors throughout the field to stop people from leaving.” She explained,

“Wait, we didn’t run into those when we walked in.” Saya said,

“That’s because they are only active at night.” She said, “But our gear shows us where they are.”

“That doesn’t really help us.” Alan said,

“We’re going to guide you, but you have to be careful, these sensors have traps to catch people. Setting one off might be game over for all of us.” She said as they all look nervous.

“I’m scared…” Caroline said,

“I know, but we have to keep going, you all can do this.” She said, “just follow my lead.” She steps forward as they all follow her movements in a single file line. They all get halfway through the field as Alan slightly trips, Kolt tries to catch him and they both fall,

“Chaos Shield!” Saya quickly catches them before they hit the ground.

“Good catch..” Alan said as she moves them back into place.

“Let’s not do that again… I don’t think I can keep that up…” She said letting out a sigh holding her head,

“We’re almost there,” Sally said, and they continue forward, and eventually make it to the other side of the field.

“We made it.” TK said letting out a long sigh,

“Barely…” Kolt said,

“The helicopter isn’t far,” Sally said as they follow her to another clearing where a Helicopter was waiting they all get on as the helicopter flies off.

They arrive to an unknown location as the helicopter lands in an empty field, they all look at Sally confused, “Hey Sal? Uh… where are we?” Saya asked,

“We’re above HQ.” she said, the ground beneath them starts to lower. They all grad hold of the helicopter to not lose their balance as the elevator beneath them lowers for a long time before stopping. “The rest of you, go get your things back in storage and report to Espio.” She said as they all nod and leave. “You all come with me, Elias wants to see you.” She said leading them down a hallway.

“Freedom HQ 3.0! this is awesome.” Saya looked around excited,

“I’m happy you like it,” Sally smiles as she enters an office where Elias was sitting behind a desk. He quickly gets up to his feet as he notices them and rushes over to them grabbing them all hugging them tightly,

“I thought we lost you all for good.” He said,

“We’re so sorry… we had no idea this would happen.” Caroline said,

“I had hoped if you returned, you would appear where the book was,” He said looking over at the book laying on a side table to the left of them. “but I guess my theory was wrong.” He smiles at all of them, “You’ll have to tell me what happened later.”

“We will… but we need to know… How long have we been gone?” Sophia couldn’t wait with the small talk anymore as they all pause expectantly waiting to hear what he said as he lets out a sigh,

“You’ve been gone for a little over fifteen months.” He said, they all stay quiet for a moment not entirely sure how to process that information. 

“We were gone for over a year?” Kolt said,

“What happened?” Saya asked,

“I’ll be brief since you all look exhausted. Four months after you left Eggman attacked. And after meeting no real resistance he took over Station Square and then one by one he slowly took down major cities.” He starts to say as Saya’s face starts to darken, “Caroline, Brandy, Kolt, Alan… our men were taken out when we attempted to evacuate your parents.”

“What?” Alan said, “What about my sister?”

“She is safe here. We barely managed to get her out.” He said glancing to his left hand that was gloved.

“What happened?” Saya asked looking at his hand,

“It’s just a burn, but it’s a little unsightly so I keep it covered.” Elias explained. 

“Our parents are…” Caroline began to cry and Brandy hugs her tightly trying not to cry herself,

“We did all we could… But luckily Agent Rogue had infiltrated the main factory in Station square and confirmed they are all alive.” He said,

“Had?” Sophia looked worried,

“I’ll explain that in further detail later.” Elias said, “I assure you Rouge is alright.” Sophia relaxes a little after hearing that.

“My parents?” Saya asked,

“Your parents are here on base. I wanted to debrief you all before you went to go see them.” He said,

“And… my mom?” Sophia asked hesitantly,

“She is with Saya’s parents. Along with TK’s, which I have to say before you go, thank you TK.” Elias said as she looks at him confused, “If you didn’t create the fountain of power rings we would not be operational.”

“Glad I could help.” She said,

“Tikal?” Kolt asked as she appears next to him.

“I am here Knuckles,” She said giving him a hug as he hugs back. “I am glad you all are here.”

“Where’s the Master Emerald?” He asked,

“It’s in the Alter room, we can give you all a tour tomorrow. For now it is late, and your parents will want to see you all.” Elias said,

“But!” Saya said,

“Answers can wait till the morning. Family comes first.” Elias said placing his hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll take you to them. They can’t wait to see you.” Sally said as they all follow Elias out of his office.

“Sally make sure to take them to Dr. Starline in the morning to make sure they all are physically healthy.” He said as she nods shutting the door behind her,

“Who’s Dr. Starline?” Alan asked,

“The HQ Physician.” Sally said, she quickly notices their confused looks.

“Wait, what about Dr. Q?” Sophia asked as Sally frowns avoiding their eyes,

“Unfortunately, she has been MIA since we evacuated the previous Headquarters.” Sally said as they all lower their heads. “We’re hopeful that she’s been captured. But as of yet, we haven’t found any sign of her.”

“This is all so terrible…” Caroline said, Saya looks over at her looking completely guilt-ridden.

“Caroline… I…” Saya was about to say as Sophia stops her,

“We asked you to look into the Legendary Hedgehog stuff. Stop trying to blame yourself.” She said taking her hand.

“I still feel bad…” She said,

“Saya, you were almost turned into an eternal puppet for an evil sorcerer. We should be the ones feeling bad.” TK said, “You all only went in because Caroline and I got caught.”

“So we’re all to blame. Not just you.” Brandy said,

“Besides! Better late than never.” Kolt said,

“Thanks guys.” She lightly smiles as Sally opens another door and they see their parents.

“Alan!” A little girl about six years old jumps out of TK’s mom’s lap and rushes towards them.

“Rosie!” He said running to meet her as he picks her up and hugs her tightly with tears in his eyes. “Oh thank Chaos you’re okay.”

“Where have you been? I missed you.” Rosie said with a sad expression,

“I missed you too sparkler, and that’s a little complicated.” He said.

“Saya!” Her mom and dad rush up and hug her tightly as Sophia walks over to her mom,

“Mom!” TK rushes over and hugs her parents.

“You are in so much trouble young lady!” Her mom said as tears streamed down her face, “Brandy! Caroline! You two get over here!” she demanded holding open her arms. They walk over and she hugs them as they start to cry.

“You are not off the hook either!” Sophia’s mom said looking angry at her as she then hugs her. “Why must you make us worry?” Kolt stands near the door in silence as Saya’s dad walks over to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

“Sir?” Kolt looks confused as he pulls him into a hug,

“Don’t worry, we’ll get your parents back.” He said as Kolt is taken off guard by the comment as he starts to tear up.

“Thank you…” Kolt said returning the hug. 

“Mr. Elias said you were far, far away helping people.” Rosie said,

“We were…” Alan said,

“Explanation, now!” Saya’s mom asked,

“I’ll give you the short version cuz I’m tired.” Saya said with a yawn, “Evil sorcerer wanted to use the holy grail to become an immortal puppet master.”

“Sorcerer? Holy Grail?” TK’s dad looked confused,

“We were pulled into the book of King Arthur.” Sophia said,

“How is that possible?” Saya’s dad asked,

“Magic exists?” Saya said with a shrug, “Also I’m King Arthur,” She said crossing her arms proudly,

“No you’re not!” her mom argued,

“No… she actually is…” TK said as the others nod,

“Pulled the sword from the stone and everything… though technically that was a lifetime ago.” She chuckles,

“You didn’t tell us this story…” Her dad said,

“Like I said I can explain more in the morning, I just want to sleep.” She said with a loud yawn,

“We don’t have a lot of room right now with all of the refugees, so space is limited. Those whose parents are here can bunk with them, but I have a room set up for you all to share.” She explained,

“You wanna bunk with everyone?” Alan asked as she waves her hands,

“Slumber party!” She giggles as they all smile,

“Is it okay if I stay with everyone?” TK asked her parents, “I don’t feel right being away from them.”

“Me too,” Saya said as Sophia nods,

“Alright, then we’ll see you all at breakfast.” Sophia’s mom said with a sigh, as she walks over to Saya, “I’ve heard a lot about you from your parents.” She said looking her up and down, “You need to stop being in danger you stress your parents!” she pointed her finger at her,

“He, heh… Sorry.” Saya said,

“Mom,” Sophia said rolling her eyes,

“You still not off the hook either! You don’t tell your mom you’re a superhero?” she smacks the back of Sophia’s head.

“Sorry…” She said as they all leave and follow Sally to their room. It wasn’t a large room, but large enough for seven cots to fit. Along with boxes they could only assume was their stuff that was grabbed from their previous base.

“You’re a superhero too right?” Rosia asked Alan,

“Kinda yeah.” Alan said trying to get her to settle down so they can go to bed,

“Do you have powers?”

“Yep!” he smiles as everyone was getting ready for bed,

“What are they?”

“I’m super strong and use a magic hammer.” He said making his hammer appear,

“Cool!” She said excitedly,

“It also turns into a staff.” He said showing her, “And I can use some magic.”

“If you knock me out again Alan I swear to Chaos I will throw you at Eggman!” Saya said as they all laugh. 

“You’re supposed to be winding her down… not winding her up…” Kolt said yawning,

“Sorry,” He chuckles, “But he’s right we should get some sleep Sparkler.” He said as she yawns,

“Will you tell me more about King Arthur tomorrow?” She asked as he starts tucking her in,

“Promise.” He smiles as he kisses her forehead and they all go to sleep for the night in their supposed new home.

The next morning they all slowly wake up. Saya goes over to the door hearing movement of people walking past the door and is surprised to see that there were guards posted. “Uh… hi?” She said,

“Hello, please stay inside until Agent Sally comes to collect you.” He said as he closes the door,

“Well that was weird…” Saya said,

“Did they really have guards posted last night?” TK asked,

“Looks like it.” She shrugs,

“We’re inside the base… why would we need to be under guard.” Kolt asked,

“Maybe paranoid we might disappear?” Alan shrugged as Rosie woke up and jumped onto his shoulders,

“We can ask him when we talk to him. I still have questions” Sophia said,

“He probably has questions too.” Brandy said, they all notice that Saya starts pacing,

“Why is she walking back and forth?” Rosie asked watching Saya move around,

“She doesn’t like being in enclosed spaces for very long.” Alan said,

“There are no windows…” She said to herself as Sophia walks up and stops her.

“You’re working yourself up,” Sophia said pulling her onto a cot to sit down. “You’ll give yourself a panic attack.”

“Easier said than done…” She said looking around as Rosie walks over to her,

“So you were a King?” She asked,

“Yeah.” Saya said with a smile,

“Where’s your crown?”

“Back in Camelot.” Saya chuckles,

“Sophia’s also a Knight.” Alan teased as Rosie gasps,

“That’s so cool!” She giggled, “Does that mean you protect the King?” She asked,

“Oh yeah, She needs to be rescued all the time.” Sophia joked,

“Hey!” Saya said crossing her arms with a pout, “I’m not that bad,”

“Oh yes you are,” Sophia said,

“At least she said she won’t volunteer as bait anymore.” TK said shaking her head,

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Kolt said,

“It’s true, I heard her say it.” Caroline said,

“I did actually say that huh…” Saya lets out a sigh as they all laugh. Sally enters the room and smiles at them.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Sally said,

“Why are there guards posted outside?” Brandy asked,

“Elias wanted to make sure you all felt safe. Along with making sure you didn’t decide to go exploring and got lost.” She said looking at Saya.

“Getting called out all over the place this morning.” She said crossing her arms,

“Let’s get you all some food and then you can meet with Dr. Starline.” She said as they all follow her out of the room to start their new lives in a world they no longer recognized. 

They all finish eating and leave Rosie with TK’s parents and head to the new infirmary. It was much larger and there were separate rooms to the side. A man with white hair that had a black streak on the left side wearing round glasses and a Purple and red intricate lab coat walks up to them. “Good Morning Agent Sally,” He said with a smile, “Are these?” he asked looking at them all,

“Yes, they are the Servers.” She said,

“A pleasure to finally meet you all at last! My name is Dr. Hector Starline.” He said with an extravagant bow.

“Sup!” Saya waved,

“Elias wants you to make sure they all are healthy.” Sally said,

“Of course! We need to make sure you all are in fighting shape.” He said excitedly,

“I need to do a few more things but I’ll be back.” She said leaving them in the infirmary.

“This all must be a lot to take in. But I want you to know I will take care of you all just as well as Helen did.” He said with a smile as he goes over to a file cabinet and pulls out a bunch of files, “Now which one of you is Saya?”

“That’s me!” She said,

“Excellent! Let’s go over to that first room and make sure you are all good. I’ll check you all individually and have the other doctors come and make sure all of your vitals are normal.” He said as Saya follows him to the first checkup room and shuts the door behind her,

“This is weird…” TK said,

“It’ll definitely take some getting used to…” Alan said as other Doctors walk up to them and lead them to the side to check their vitals. At the same time Saya sits on the table and waits to hear from Dr. Starline who was still skimming over her file.

“You’ve been injured a lot… But no permanent damage due to your healing abilities. How are you feeling psychologically? It says here you have an issue with enclosed spaces.” He asked,

“I’m usually okay unless I start to feel trapped.” Saya said,

“And have you had any panic attacks recently?” he asked,

“Not since I got back…” She said feeling a little uncomfortable, Starline was nothing like Dr. Q and she couldn’t put her finger on it, but something left her feeling unsettled. 

“We don’t have to talk about it until you are ready, I know opening up to a complete stranger can be difficult.” He said with a calming smile. “Where did you come back from exactly?”

“Camelot.” Saya said,

“Beg pardon?” Dr. Starline looked at her confused,

“I should warn you; you’re going to see some crazy things.” She chuckles, “So how do you know Sal and Elias?”

“I worked with their parents.” Dr. Starline said,

“Oh…” Saya looked away feeling awkward,

“It was a long time ago… Would you mind transforming for me?” He asked,

“Sure, Chaos Control.” She transformed,

“Incredible! And the Chaos Emeralds are what fuel the transformations correct?” He asked looking at her bracelet.

“Yep! Though ever since we all got together we can use a majority of our powers in our regular forms.” Sonic said,

“There’s a note in here about you suffering Chaos Poisoning. Is that the reason?” He asked,

“It was at first, but then after we all found each other we kinda leveled up and now all of us can use our powers outside of our transformations.” She explained,

“I see… I assume that’s also why your eyes changed from brown to green… Well, my main concern were the anxiety attacks, but we can talk about those another time. If they start happening more frequently let me know. I can prescribe something to help.” He said,

“Sure Doc.” She said standing up and transforming back.

“Will you have Sophia come in?” He asked as she nods and walks out,

“You’re turn Soph.” She said as Sophia nods and walks into the room,

“How was it?” Kolt asked as One of the doctors starts to take her vitals.

“Felt like a doctor’s office in a hospital… he’s definitely not Dr. Q” Saya said,

“No one is Dr. Q.” Brandy said,

“I really hope she’s okay…” Caroline said,

“We’ll find her.” Saya said confidently,

After a few hours they finish up their physicals by taking some bloodwork and Sally returns to collect them. “I apologize that it took so long but we’re finally done,” Dr. Starline said with a smile, “Sally they are all perfectly healthy pending checking their bloodwork.”

“That’s good to hear.” She said, “Also, these are your access cards,” She said handing them all one,

“Access cards?” TK asked, 

“Yes, until we can get your fingerprints into the system. These will give you access to the base.” She said, “Let me show you around before we talk to Elias.” She said as they all follow her around finding a massive recreational center with multiple obstacle courses.

“Okay, those look mondo fun!” Saya said looking excited,

“You can test it out later.” Brandy said,

“Aw! No fun!” Saya pouts as they continue into a large cafeteria and greenroom and a new workshop for TK.

“Oh good all of my stuff is here!” TK said cheerfully,

“There’s also a safe for any of the things you want to keep secure.” Sally said vaguely giving TK a look as she gives her a nod.

“I… Is the Dark Chaos Emerald in here?” Saya asked looking nervous,

“No, that’s locked up in another location.” Sally said,

“Probably better I don’t know about it.” Saya said,

“Yes that was our thought as well. Let’s finish up the tour.” They get down a long hallway as they almost complete the tour. “Our last stop it the Alter room. You seven, Elias and I are the only ones with permissions to get in here.” She said opening the door as they see an extravagant garden with lush grass and flowers and a large pond. In the center on an elevated Platform was the Master Emerald,

“It’s beautiful!” Caroline said,

“Chao!” They all hear as Hope flies out from behind the master Emerald along with two other Chao’s.

“Hope!” Caroline cries as Hope flies into her arms. “Oh! I’m so happy you’re okay!”

“And made some new friends,” Saya said as the Chao flies up and nuzzles her cheek, “Hey! Cut that out! That tickles!”

“We took the time to make the Alter room a Chao Garden so that more Chao can thrive.” Tikal said appearing in front of them.

“You even turned the fountain of rings into a pond!” Tk said seeing a power ring float up.

“Yes it helps the base stay powered.” Sally said,

“I feel a little better knowing that only a few people can come in here.” Kolt said,

“You’re not the only one that wants to keep the Emerald safe.” Sally said, “Now, we’ve definitely kept Elias waiting long enough. He wants to hear what happened to you all along with answer any questions you all have.” They head to a conference room where Elias was waiting for them.

“What do you all think?” Elias asked,

“It is rather intricate.” Brandy said,

“It’s definitely going to take me a while to find my way around this place.” Alan said,

“I know this is a lot of change for you all especially in such a short amount of time. But before we get to what happened here, let’s talk about what happened to you all.” He said as they all sit down. “The only thing Tikal told us is that you all jumped into a storybook, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table I believe?”

“Yes,” TK said,

“So… it wasn’t my first trip to Camelot.” Saya said,

“You’ve been inside this story book before?” He asked,

“Yeah, Merlina the granddaughter of Merlin summoned me to fight King Arthur because he had become corrupted by evil. To fight him I needed Caliburn.”

“You pulled the sword from the stone?” Sally asked,

“Yep! Long story short, turns out I was the real King Arthur and the guy I fought was a fake.”

“And that’s what happened your first trip?” Elias asked,

“For the most part yeah.”

“I remembered that Sonic told me this story and that he was referred to as the Legendary Hedgehog. Saya wanted to reread the book to see if she could remember anything else.” TK said,

“But after I touched the book it started glowing and this guy Morrigan, the grandson of Morgana and a mind-controlled Lancelot showed up.” Saya said, 

“He first tried to trick Saya and when that didn’t work they caught TK and me…” Caroline said, 

“Right as I was about to trade them for me, the cavalry showed up and they fled taking them with.” “Saya said,

“So you jumped in after them after you asked Tikal to tell us.” Elias said, “More detail would have been nice in the future please.”

“I tried to.” Sophia said giving Saya a look of ‘I told you so’,

“Yeah but my mindset was that Camelot time moves faster than here so if we took too long it could have been weeks there.” Saya argued,

“Fair point…” Sophia said,

“Anyway, we all jumped in and ended up just outside Camelot.” Kolt said,

“I led everyone to Nimue, she’d definitely help us get them back.” Saya said,

“We were imprisoned in the dungeon with Merlina.” TK said, 

“We ran into Gawain and Percival who looked identical to Brandy and Kolt.” Sophia said,

“Parallel universe kinda thing.” Saya said,

“Nimue knew a way for us to sneak into the castle but she suggested we train first before rescuing them.” Brandy said,

“Wait, why would you need to train?” Sally asked,

“We were completely cut off from Chaos and the majority of our abilities.” Sophia said,

“I lost my strength and now I can use magic.” Alan said summoning his staff to show them, 

“Our clothes changed too.” TK said,

“I still don’t understand why I was in a dress…” Caroline said letting out a sigh.

“I thought you looked very pretty.” Brandy said as Caroline giggles, 

“So we took the time to attempt to learn these new abilities so we could stand a chance at rescuing them… then Lancelot came after us… and I kinda got caught.” Saya said,

“How?” Elias asked,

“I did the one thing Caliburn told me not to do, I took my eyes off my opponent.” She chuckles,

“Wait… you said Caliburn told you that?” Elias said looking confused,

“Oh, forgot to mention… Caliburn is a talking sword.” Saya said,

“This is nothing like the book…” Sally said, looking overwhelmed by this story. 

“What happened after that?” Elias asked,

“Lance took me to Morrigan, and he tried to mind control me, but for some reason he couldn’t, so he put a curse on me instead that sealed my powers. But they were dumb enough to lock me in my old room. They didn’t know I had a secret escape passage that I used to use to sneak out when I wanted to walk around the kingdom without an escort.” Saya said proudly,

“Was that before or after Lancelot kissed you?” Alan said. Saya’s face turns red as Sophia’s eye twitches.

“Lancelot kissed you?” Sally asked,

“T… That’s not important!” Saya said seeing the rage coming off of Sophia, “Easy Soph, it’s all in the past… He was mind controlled remember?”

“Still ripping his head off if I see him again.” Sophia snarled, Saya takes her hand and it instantly calms her.

“Then Saya found us in the dungeon, but the cells were magically locked.” TK said trying to get back on track,

“Yeah, so I went to go find Caliburn to break the locks, but I got caught again thanks to the cursed thorns.” Saya said,

“We realized that Morrigan might find out that Saya knew where the grail was hidden, and we went to rescue all of them. We found them in the Dungeon and broke them free before looking for Saya” Alan said,

“But by that point they forced the info out of me using magic. Then he forced me to lead him to the grail.” Saya said,

“We went back to Nimue to grab Percival so she could lead us to the grail.” Sophia said trying to haste the story along,

“Only after you almost killed yourself by forcing Chaos Control.” Kolt said giving her a look,

“Wait what?” Saya said turning to Sophia, she turns away from Saya’s gaze.

“I couldn’t stand not being able to use my powers, especially after watching them take you away for a second time…” Sophia said,

“Did you take off your inhibitors again?” Elias asked and she nodded, “Sophia, if this continues to be an issue I will bench you also.”

“Understood but do keep in mind we were in another dimension and there was no way to ask permission.” Sophia said not wanting to ask what he meant by, also.

“Noted.” Elias said,

“Caliburn Knighted Sophia,” Alan said,

“Why do you keep telling people that?” Sophia asked looking flustered,

“Cuz you both are easy to tease.” He grins as she glares at him,

“Percival was able to lead us to the grail before they could get there,” Kolt said,

“Then I challenged Lancelot to a duel and freed him from Morrigan’s spell.” Sophia said,

“But Morrigan got away with the grail.” Brandy said,

“We regrouped and went after him and planned to use Excalibur to defeat him.” Sophia said,

“But it was a trap… he got a hold of everyone inside and attempted to erase Sonic’s memories.” Caroline said.

“Wait… why?” Elias asked,

“He wanted me to be a puppet, an empty king for him to control… he might have succeeded if I didn’t tell Caliburn plan B.” Saya said,

“Plan B?” Sally asked,

“In desperate situations Caliburn can possess my body as Excalibur. So when my mind was dormant he took over and beat Morrigan banishing him to the underworld.”

“Then Excalibur used the Grail to wake her up and after some rest we came back.” Alan said,

“We believe that when Morrigan got the grail the time dilation that Saya mentioned became reversed and time here started moving faster than there.” TK said,

“That would explain why more time hadn’t passed,” Brandy said,

“You all have the craziest adventures.” Sally said,

“And will you stop getting kidnapped?” Elias said looking at Saya,

“What can I say? I’m a hot commodity.” She shrugs letting out a chuckle as they all let out a sigh,

“It’s half of the reason you’re not leaving my sight.” Sophia said as Saya starts turning red,

“Before that… Now it’s your turn. What happened the last 15 months? We know Eggman attacked 4 months after we left, and he took our parents. But what happened after he took the major cities?” Kolt asked,

“He first thought you were all hiding so he attempted multiple ways to lure you out, but after the sixth month he stopped trying and continued running experiments and building new robots, forcing prisoners to work the factories.” Elias explained,

“You said Rogue used to keep an eye of their parents, why isn’t she doing so anymore?” Sophia asked,

“While she was keeping an eye, she discovered something she believed was worth blowing her cover.” Elias said, “She found out that Robotnik is trying to rebuild the Robotisizer.”

“What?” Saya jumped out of her seat, her face goes pale. 

“Don’t worry, She destroyed the progress he made and all of his notes so he would have to start from scratch. But because she did that, we no longer have a visual on your parents.” He said as they all lower her heads,

“Did Rogue at least get out okay?” Sophia asked gently leading Saya back to her seat,

“Yes, though she was injured. She’s already made a full recovery and back in the field.” Sally said,

“That’s not the worst of it… with how long it’s been, Eggman has started to accumulate followers that agree with his metal utopia philosophy.”

“That’s a Kool-Aid I will not be drinking ever.” Saya said crossing her arms,

“So he has more than robots… great…” Alan said,

“What about Dr. Q? What happened to her” Brandy asked. Elias stays silent for a moment as his face darkens.

“We… don’t know. When we were evacuating the bunker and she was just, gone. I looked everywhere for her but Robotnik’s forces found us and we had to leave…” Elias said,

“But we’re not giving up hope. She has to be somewhere.” Sally said trying to lift his spirits.

“Yes, people don’t magically disappear.” He said with a teasing grin, “Well, normal people.”

“So Egghead took over the world and now has crazy followers. Big deal, we’ll beat him back into hiding and take Mobius back!” Saya said,

“I think you mean Earth?” Sally said,

“Technically the same thing so….” She chuckles,

“If there are no more questions, shall we get to your first mission?” Elias said,

“Not wasting any time are you.” Caroline said,

“You all have already lost so much time. And there are a lot of people who need help.” He said as a projector screen lowers and turns on showing one of the factories. “This factory in Diamond city is one of the ones that build the energy reactors that go in Eggman’s robots.”

“So you want us to trash the place?” Saya asked,

“No, this is a covert mission.” Sally said,

“Meaning you will be staying here.” Elias said to her,

“Oh c’mon! I totally proved in Camelot that I can be stealthy! And I didn’t even have my powers.” She argued,

“You’re literally a glowing blue blur. That’s going to be noticed. And we want Eggman to be unaware of you all for as long as possible.” Elias said,

“This blows!” She pouts,

“Unfortunately Kolt, you’ll be benched for this mission as well.” Elias said as Kolt stands up,

“Why am I being benched?” He asked,

“Robotnik still wants you to decipher the scroll. We want to keep you hidden more than Saya at this point.” He explained,

“So am I benched forever then?” Kolt said sounding angry,

“No, we recently got a lead on the whereabouts of the scrolls location. If we can get the scroll and lock it away, then we will be good.” Elias said,

“That could take months! You expect me to sit here and do nothing while everyone else fights?” Kolt said,

“Kolt this is not up for debate. Or did you forget that if he forces you to read that scroll the world could end?” He said as Kolt stops, he understood what Elias was saying but he hated knowing he couldn’t help his friends or his family.

“Fine… then you all don’t need me. I’ll be in the Alter room.” He said storming out.

“Kolt…” Sally tried to stop him, but Sophia stops her.

“Let him go cool off. Not being able to help especially when his family is in danger is a lot to take in.” Sophia said, “But as safe as this location is, I don’t feel comfortable leaving Saya here.”

“I’ll just chill in the Alter room with Kolt while you’re on mission.” Saya said trying to reassure Sophia, 

“Can you really stay in there for that long?” TK asked,

“I’ll practice meditating with Kolt again?” She shrugs,

“Fine, not that I have a choice. When do we leave?” Sophia asked,

“Later this evening, Until then please try to get more accustomed to your new surroundings.” Elias said,

“Oh! dibs on trying the obstacle course first!” Saya said standing up, “Bet I can beat it faster.” She looks at Sophia, as she slowly stands up.

“Really? Care to make another bet, faker?” Sophia said with a grin,

“You’re on!” Saya smiles as they walk out of the room,

“I wonder if those in the kitchen need any help,” Caroline said,

“We can go check,” Brandy said as they get up to leave,

“TK, would you remain here for a moment?” Elias asked as she nods, and they wait for the others to leave.

“Is this about the safe in my workshop?” She asked,

“Yes, the Limit rings are in there. However there is only one set.” He said,

“What happened to the second set?” She asked,

“We never found it when we cleaned out your workshop, the bag you usually use was missing.” Sally said,

“Maybe I had left them in my bag, and someone grabbed it?” TK pondered,

“None the less I would recommend making another set just in case.” Elias said

“Guess I have something to work on then.” She said getting up, “I’ll see you guys tonight,” She said leaving and heading back to the Alter room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have seriously changed, Let's see how they all react to this new world reminiscent to their original


	37. Acclimating

TK enters the alter room to see Kolt sitting on top of the Master Emerald as the Chao were flying around him. “Kolt?” She called out as he lifts his head,

“Hey…” Kolt said,

“I’m sorry, I know you want to help.” She said walking over next to him as Hope lands on TK’s head,

“Chao, Chao!”

“Thanks… I understand why I’m benched. But it doesn’t make it feel any less crappy.” Kolt said letting out a sigh,

“Yeah, we’re going to have to be careful since both you and Saya won’t be there tonight.” She said with a sigh,

“Chao!”

“Really wish I knew what they were saying,” TK said,

“They’re trying to cheer me up.” Kolt said,

“Wait, you can understand Chao? I thought only Caroline could,” She said as he lets out a huff,

“I’ve been around Chao my entire life too; They thrive when around the Master Emerald.” He said,

“I completely forgot,” She chuckles,

“So what brought you here, I doubt you just came here to make sure I wasn’t boiling over.” He said,

“I came to collect rings, and to warn you. Elias just told me that one of the pairs of Limit Rings went missing when they evacuated.” TK said,

“What?” Kolt said looking worried,

“Elias asked me to make another spare set. But the ones we have are in my safe.” She said,

“I don’t like knowing that there are limit rings floating around.” He said crossing his arms,

“Me too. I’ll let the others know later.” TK said

“Good luck telling Sophia since she’s attached to Saya’s hip,” He jokes as they both chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m just glad they’re happy.” She said as a ring appears in the pond, “Hmmm, Don’t think I can reach that…”

“Chao!” Hope flies down and grabs the power ring and flies over to TK,

“Wow! Thank you Hope!” She said,

“Chao!”

“They like helping.” Kolt said with a smile,

“Now to wait for one more.”

Caroline and Brandy begin helping make food in the kitchen. The other cooks were incredibly happy for the help since they have to make a lot of food. “It’s sad to see so many people out of their homes.” Caroline said,

“We’ll help stop Eggman.” Brandy said, “No matter how long it takes.”

“Do you think this is how we were supposed to awaken?” She asked,

“Maybe, Tikal did tell us that Eggman was supposed to be the catalyst that awakens us.” Brandy said, “But the Zarkon messed everything up.”

“It seems like a lifetime ago when our only issue were the Zarkon.” Caroline said,

“I know what you mean. Remember when Saya used to ask Sophia to join us for lunch every day at school and she wouldn’t even give her the time of day?” She asked as they both chuckled,

“It’s incredible to see how much they’ve changed,” Caroline said,

“You have changed too.” She said,

“Really? I don’t feel like I’ve changed. I’m still pretty weak and there isn’t a lot I can do besides hear things.” She said,

“You learned how to fight and have made sure everyone stays safe.” Brandy reassured her,

“Thanks, It’s nice to know I’ve been helping even if it’s just a little bit.” She said with a smile.

“Anytime.” Brandy kisses her on the cheek, and they get back to cooking.

Alan took Rosie to the training grounds to watch Sophia and Saya test out the obstacle course. They had begun to accumulate a crowd of people watching them run the course in record time and Saya was able to beat Sophia in just a fraction of a second, “Wo! Still fastest thing alive!” She cheered. “Looks like I win,” She teased as Sophia steps closer to her.

“If memory serves me correctly, since I won the last race you still owe me a favor.” Sophia grinned as she wraps her arms around Saya’s waist. “I wonder what I should have you do?” Saya’s face turns red.

“Y… You’re just trying to distract me…” Saya pouted as Sophia leans in and kisses her.

“Is it working?” Sophia teased as they hear clapping, a man with copper eyes, black hair and Black and purple clothes walks up to them.

“Very impressive,” He said, “You all see that? These two just showed all of you up in a matter of seconds.” He teased his men, “Now stop gawking at them and get back to training!” The crowd begins to disperse,

“Way to motivate them,” Saya chuckles, Sophia lets her go with a pout feeling annoyed that they were interrupted. 

“They’re just not used to you all yet,” He said, “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Espio.” He holds out his hand,

“I’m Saya, this is Sophia and That’s Alan.” She said shaking his hand,

“Sophia? Oh, you must be Shadow. Rouge and Omega have talked about you a lot.” He said,

“You know them?” Sophia asked,

“Know them? I trained them… though I have told them a few times to not let Omega around so many explosives…” Espio shakes his head,

“That’s pretty cool!” Saya said,

“If you ever want some pointers I’d love to have a chance to spar with you.” He said as Sophia nods, “So which ones are you two?”

“Blue bangs don’t give it away?” Saya joked,

“Sorry, I only know who Shadow is because of Omega and Rogue.” Espio shrugs,

“I’m Sonic,” She smiles,

“I go by Amy.” Alan said,

“Interesting, are you fast like them?” He asked,

“He makes a big hammer appear and can cast magic!” Rosie said with a smile,

“Maybe Espio can help you with your agility.” Saya said,

“I’m here to help so whenever I’m free I’d be happy to train you.” He said, “Now, I need to go whip these lazy men into shape, I’ll talk to you all later.”

“Thanks, I might take you up on that.” Alan said,

“Can I play on the course?” Rosie asked,

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Alan said,

“You wanna run it with me?” Saya asked as Rosie’s eyes sparkle,

“Yes!” She cheered,

“Hop on!” She said as Rosie jumps onto Saya’s back and she runs her through the course at a steady pace.

“Wow… I didn’t know she was good with kids.” He said,

“I did, she has the personality and energy of a kid.” Sophia chuckles,

“How are you feeling with all of this? Half of our families are gone, and the other half now know who we are. On top of Eggman taking over the world.” Alan said,

“Honestly, this is pretty similar to how it was for me when I was in G.U.N. So I don’t really feel different about it. But I’m worried that this is only the beginning. I think the only upside to all of this is that Saya has something to distract her from the Dark Chaos.” She said, 

“I just hope that we can make a difference.” Alan said,

“We may be keeping ourselves secret from Robotnik for now but once Sonic is back in full view there’s going to be a lot of people who rally behind her. And when they do we’ll start taking the world back.” Sophia said with a smile as they continued to watch Saya run the obstacle course.

Later that evening a little before it was time for the mission to start, Sophia walked with Saya to the Alter room. “You didn’t have to walk me there I think I know the way.” Saya said,

“Nope, I’m making sure you get there, and you stay there until I get back,” Sophia said,

“Kolt is with me, we’ll be fine!” She said letting out a sigh,

“Saya,” She stops walking and turns Saya towards her. “I almost lost you,” She wraps her arms around her waist and presses her forehead against hers, “It’s still too fresh in my mind to think that you were taken from me. So I’m going to make sure you don’t disappear again.”

“Soph…” Saya starts to say as Sophia kisses her, “I’m sorry I scared you.” She kisses her back,

“I’ll ease up… just give me a little time.” Sophia said putting her hand on Saya’s cheek as she leans into it.

“Okay, C’mon. You need to get going.” Saya said as Sophia pulls her in closer for another kiss holding onto the feeling then let’s go giving Saya a chance to catch her breath.

“We still need to finish that other conversation.” Sophia grinned as Saya goes red trying not to melt.

“He heh… Oh look the alter room.” Saya said walking over to it,

“I’ll come right back here once were done. Please stay put,” Sophia said,

“I will. Promise.” Saya said giving her another kiss before entering the room as Sophia turns around and heads back to debrief with the others.

“Hey Kolt!” Saya walked over,

“Hey,” Kolt said with a sigh,

“Wanna help me work on meditating?” She asked,

“Are you going to fall asleep again?” He asked with a raised eyebrow,

“Probably,” Saya chuckles, 

Sophia meets up with everyone in the briefing room as she takes a seat next to Brandy. “Good, now that you all are here, I’ll go over the details,” Elias said, “You’re to sneak in and get what you need from the computer system to free the prisoners and escort them to the rendezvous sight.” He pointed to the map showing the location, “Sophia will help TK get into the Base to find a computer to let the prisoners out. The rest of you will be assisting to escort the prisoners until Sophia and TK can regroup with you,”

“Sounds easy enough.” Alan said, 

“This is Eggman we’re talking about… he probably has that place trapped.” Caroline said,

“That’s why only two of us are infiltrating further in while the rest of you make sure the prisoners don’t meet any resistance.” Sophia said,

“Exactly, we also have suits for you all to wear. Your outfits are too recognizable and will draw attention.” Elias said,

“So I should use my staff instead of my hammer.” Alan said,

“That’s a good idea,” Sophia said,

“Do of you have any other questions?” Elias asks as they all shake their heads, “Alright, go get ready and meet at the chopper, we leave in twenty.” He said leaving the room. They all transform and change into the dark uniforms with helmets and masks,

“It’s not going to be easy to fight with this stuff on.” Amy said,

“Um… I can’t really wear the helmet with my ears…” Cream said,

“Here,” Blaze takes the helmet and melts two holes for her ears to fit through.

“Thank you,” She smiles as she puts on the helmet,

“Could you do that for me as well?” Tails asked,

“Sure,” Blaze said fixing her own helmet.

“Everyone good to go?” Shadow asked,

“Yep.” Amy said,

“Then let’s go.” She said as they head to the helicopter and begin their mission.

After the helicopter lands Shadow and Tails go on ahead into the factory. They get just outside the main walls before waiting. “We’re in position, are you all near the prisons?” Shadow asked,

“Yes, we’re staying hidden until you can get the security system offline.” Cream said,

“Understood, we’ll let you know when they are off.” Shadow said giving Tails a nod and she warps them to the top of the wall. The inside was crawling with Swatbots as they patrol the grounds. Shadow points to Tails a small building that looks guarded and they head that direction first to see if the computer was there. They make it past the Swatbots without being seen as Tails starts rigging the door to open,

“How long do you think it’ll…” Shadow as about to ask when the door opens, “Never mind,”

“Good to know Eggman’s stuff is still super easy to hack.” Tails smiles as they head inside and look around,

“Coast is clear, let’s hope we find a computer soon.” Shadow said as they continue forward,

“In here,” Tails said as they see a large computer in the next room. “Keep an eye on the door while I get the alarms and the prison cells disabled.” Tails said going up to the computer and immediately getting to work,

“Got it.” Shadow said keeping an eye on the hallway.

“While I have you here I should tell you… Elias told me that they only found one set of limit rings when they took all of my stuff during the evacuation of HQ.” She said,

“So the spare set is missing? Strange, where is the set we do have?” Shadow asked looking down the other hallway.

“In my safe in the workshop. Elias asked me to make another spare set so that’s what I’m working on right now.” She said continuing to type,

“Good, just because Dark Chaos isn’t on Saya’s mind I’d rather make sure we’re prepared,” Shadow said,

“I think I got it. Just a little more and… Done! Security’s offline. Now to unlock the cells.” Tails said as Shadow sees dark silhouettes soon approaching the corner towards their hallway.

“Make it quick, we’re going to have company soon.” Shadow said as she goes over next to Tails,

“Just one more thing…” She said as she puts a USB drive into the computer.

“What are you doing?” Shadow said, 

“I’m putting in a back door into Eggman’s system so I can sneak info out later without him knowing.” She said continuing to type.

“How long? They’ll be here any moment.” Shadow said starting to get concerned,

“Got it!” She said pulling out the USB. Shadow grabs her arm and warps them outside just at two people we about to walk into the room.

The others continued to wait as they start to notice the prison cell doors start to glitch out and disappear as the prisoners start looking around confused, “This is Shadow, you’re clear to escort the prisoners we’ll meet you at the exit,” Shadow said over the headset as Amy summons his staff and they all rush down towards the prisoners.

“Everyone stay calm, we’re here to escort you to safety.” Amy said as some of the people continue to look scared while others look excited.

“B…but what about the robots?” One person asked,

“That’s why we’re here, now move!” Blaze said as they start leading them out of the prison. Two Swatbots get in their way as the people panic. Amy strikes one with his staff, but he’s unable to put the same force behind his attacks that he does with his hammer. Cream flies and distracts them as Blaze melts the backs and rips out the wires shutting them down.

“Amazing!” One person said,

“We don’t have a lot of time, everyone this way!” Cream said as they all follow as they take down any robots that get in their way as they make it to the outer wall hut the door was closed,

“Shadow, Tails, the doors are shut, we can’t get out.” Blaze said,

“Hang on, we’re almost there!” Tails said as more robots start showing up,

“We’re trapped!” One person panics,

“Prisoners, by order of Doctor Robotnik, return to your cells.” One of the robots said,

“We need to hold them off until they get here.” Amy said,

“Everyone stay behind us!” Blaze said,

“Blaze there are too many of them…” Cream said,

“Let’s see if I still can attack with magic,” Amy said holding out his hand as s light beam strike the robot but bounces off. “Looks like it only works against creatures made of darkness…”

“See if you can blind their sensors.” Blaze said as he points and blasts the head as it stops moving.

“Visuals damaged. Rebooting.” The robot said,

“Nice one!” Amy said giving Blaze a thumbs up.

Shadow and Tails were hurrying to get to the others as they turn a corner and come face to face with two guards, “Hey! Don’t move!” One of them said,

“Shit!” Shadow said as she quickly warps behind them. They turn shocked,

“How did you?” the same one said as Shadow quickly grabs one of them and throws them to the ground. Tails runs up and trips the other one.

“We gotta go!” Tails said as they continue running, 

“I’m going to pick you up so we can move faster.” She said quickly sweeping up Tails before she could protest then picks up the pace.

“This is taking too long!” Amy said blasting another bot but this time it doesn’t work, “Crap! I think they are adapting to it.”

“We just need to hold out a little longer,” Blaze said as she jumps and disables one of the robots.

“I’m going to smash the door if they don’t hurry up!” Amy said getting ready to summon his hammer as Shadow and Tails warp next to him,

“Sorry, we ran into some trouble.” Shadow said as Tails quickly moves over to the door and starts working on opening it,

“This is where Sonic would make a quip about you being slow.” Amy said dodging an attack as Shadow jumps up and breaks the robotic fist striking down at them.

“If she was here, these bots would have been gone already.” Shadow teases,

“You try fighting with half of your abilities,” He said,

“Door’s open, let’s go!” Tails said as it begins to open,

“Cream, Tails, lead them to the evac site. We’ll cover you.” Shadow said,

“This way!” Cream said as they start leading and the three remain behind for a moment before following after them making sure they are not chased. They make it to the helicopter and evacuate all of the people away from the factory.

“Thank you so much!” Someone said with tears in their eyes,

“Who are you guys?” Another one asked,

“Just people trying to help.” Shadow said,

“How can we ever repay you?” Another one asks,

“Never stop fighting. The more people who resist Robotnik’s tyranny the less power he has.” Shadow said,

“I wanna join the resistance!” One person cheered, 

“That’s good to hear, we could use all the help we can get.” Amy said as they return to base. Sally and other agents assist on helping the rescued prisoners get situated while they all leave so that they aren’t recognized.

“I’ll meet you at the room, I’m going to grab Saya and Kolt.” Sophia said changing back and taking off the gear before walking away.

“Yeesh! She was not joking around when she said she wasn’t taking Saya out of her sight.” Alan said watching her walk off.

“Give her time to adjust, she’s still figuring all this out too.” Caroline said,

“Just as long as I don’t get hit again.” Alan said,

“You deserved that punch from Kolt.” TK said,

“I agree with TK, and if you keep teasing them one of them will hit you.” Brandy said as they head back to their room.

Sophia quickly walks back to the Alter room but stops when she notices Starline wave her down when he sees her. “Ah! I was looking for you Sophia,” He said walking up to her,

“I was on a mission, what’s up?” Sophia asked,

“On a mission already? I knew Elias was glad to have you all back, but I would have thought he’d give you more time to acclimate to your new surroundings.” He said,

“We’ve done this a few times, so we’re used to it. Besides it’s easier to jump back in then wait around.” She said,

“That is a fair point.” He said,

“What did you want to talk about?” She said starting to look impatient,

“When you have time I would like to discuss your blood work. I know you already know you have Dark Arms blood inside of you, but I wanted to talk in further detail when you can.” Starline requested,

“Sure, that’s fine.” She said,

“Excellent! Just come to the infirmary whenever and we can talk.” Dr. Starline said with a smile, “You seem to be in a rush, so I won’t keep you any longer.” He walks away as Sophia continues towards the Alter room.

Sophia enters the alter room to see Kolt reading a book as the Chao fly around him trying to look over his shoulder. She starts looking around as she sees Saya fast asleep on top of the Master Emerald, “Why is she sleeping on top of the Master Emerald?” Sophia asked,

“We were meditating, and she fell asleep again…” Kolt said rolling his eyes.

“You’re surprised?” Sophia lightly chuckles,

“Not at all, I knew it would happen.” He said closing his book, “How’d it go?”

“Not too bad, had a few issues but it’s hard when we’re trying to keep our identities hidden.” She said walking over to the Emerald.

“Anyone get hurt?”

“No, We all made it out fine.” Sophia said as she picks Saya up off the Master Emerald.

“Mmm… Five more minutes.” Saya grumbles as she wraps her arms around Sophia’s shoulders half asleep and leans her head on her.

“You’re such a child.” Sophia said as she walks towards the door. Kolt Opens the door for her and they head back towards their room.

“How can such a dork be the Legendary Hedgehog?” Kolt asked,

“She’s legendary, because she’s a dork.” Sophia chuckles, “Honestly, who knows.”

“Still hate that I’m stuck here. Saya would be going nuts if she was permanently benched.” Kolt said with a sigh,

“You forget she’s been benched a few times.” Sophia said,

“But that never lasted for very long.” Kolt said,

“We’ll try to prioritize the scroll, so you don’t have to worry about it.” She said,

“That’s the thing. The prophesy stated I needed to read it... If Eggman already took copies then he would still be after me.” Kolt said,

“If that’s the case then even benching you temporarily would be a waste of time.” She said as they get to their room, “I’ll try to talk to Elias about it tomorrow. He may not say yes right away but If you’re right then you would be more useful out there helping us.” Kolt opens the door to their room for her. The others were all getting ready for bed.

“I appreciate it Sophia,” He said while she carries Saya to her cot and lays her down.

“Just try not to get your hopes up that it’ll happen quickly, Elias is taking the scrolls seriously and after what happened to his parents I don’t blame him..” Sophia said,

“I know, but if there’s a chance that gives me something.” Kolt said,

“Maybe you can train with me, I’m going to ask Espio to help me learn to fight with my staff.” Alan said,

“Who’s Espio?” Kolt asked,

“Agent who trained Omega and Rogue, It would give you something to do.” Sophia said,

“I like that idea, can make sure I don’t get rusty.” He said with a smile,

“We should all get some sleep and see what Elias has for us in the morning.” Caroline said,

“Agreed, let’s get some rest.” Brandy said as they all go to sleep for the night.

The following morning everyone starts to wake up to the sound of door knocks. They all groan as TK goes to answer the door. She opens the door to see Sophia’s mother standing there, “Good morning everyone, I wanted to make sure you all were doing alright.” She said walking in,

“We’re good.” Sophia said trying to shake Saya awake,

“How did your first mission go?” She asked,

“I think it went pretty well.” Caroline said,

“I’m glad to hear it.” She smiles, “Do you all have any plans for today?”

“Kolt and I are going to do some training,” Alan said,

“I have some things I need to do on my computer in my workshop.” TK said,

“We’re planning to help around the compound.” Caroline said looking a Brandy and she gives her a nod.

“Dr. Starline wants to have a word with me about my bloodwork.” Sophia said,

“Is everything alright?” Her mom asked looking concerned,

“Probably just has a few more questions.” She said as Saya pulls her covers over her head,

“Five more minuets…” She groaned,

“If you don’t get up you won’t get any food.” TK said as Saya sits up with an exasperated sigh.

“Use my love of food against me? Fine!” She said getting ready,

“Is she always like this?” Sophia’s mom asked,

“Yes,” They all said,

“Am I like what?” Saya looked at them all confused,

“This dramatic.” Her mom said,

“Oh! Then yes!” She said proudly with a smile.

“Maybe you can keep my mom company while I go talk to Dr. Starline.” Sophia said,

“Everything okay?” Saya asked,

“Nothing to worry about.” She said,

“C’mon dear, I’d love to get to know you better.” Sophia’s mom took Saya’s hand and starts taking her out of the room.

“S… Sure.” Saya said starting to look nervous.

“Sophia, meet with us afterwards.” Her mom said as they leave. They all stand there for a moment,

“Is Saya going to be okay?” Brandy said,

“She’ll be fine.” Sophia said,

“I’m going to go talk about the back door I made with Elias. We can probably get a lot of good information that could help us.” TK said waving before she leaves the room.

“She’s probably super excited to be working on stuff.” Alan said,

“She better remember to go eat.” Caroline said crossing her arms as the door bursts open and they see TK’s mother,

“Taylor you better go eat!” She yelled taking them all off guard for a moment as she realized she’s not in the room, “I’m sorry! Do you know where she went?” Her tone softens, 

“She just left to go talk to Elias,” Kolt said,

“Thank you dear! All of you be sure to eat as well.” She said closing the door.

“TK’s mom is scary…” Alan said,

“We should do as she says before we also get yelled at.” Kolt said as he and Alan leave the room,

“I’m surprised you let Saya out of your sight.” Brandy said,

“She’s with someone I trust, and I won’t be long. Besides, I want to see if they get along.” Sophia said,

“Aw! You want them to like each other.” Caroline said with a smile as Sophia’s face starts to go red,

“I mean… it’d be nice…” She said, “What are you two going to do?”

“We’re going to go help with Rosie and other kids that don’t have family right now.” Brandy said. “There may be a lot of agents here but there is not a lot of staff to help with the other stuff so we’re helping where we can.”

“That’s really awesome. Maybe Saya and I can come help afterwards.” Sophia said,

“That would be lovely.” Caroline said as they all leave the room.

Sophia heads to the Infirmary where Dr. Starline quickly spots her and waves her over to him. “Good morning Sophia! Thank you for stopping by.” He said,

“No problem,”

“It’s still quite early, did you grab some breakfast from the cafeteria yet?” He asked,

“No I’m not that hungry,” Sophia said,

“I see, well we do have a coffee machine in here. Can I offer you some coffee?” He asked,

“I never say no to coffee.” She said,

“How do you take it?” He asked pouring her a cup,

“Two sugars, no cream.” She said as he hands her the cup and they walk into his office. “So, is there an issue with my blood?”

“I can tell by your expression that me commenting about your blood raises concern,” he said,

“Yeah, I worry that I’ll become more Dark Arms than human at some point.” Sophia said,

“Well, the percent of your blood being Dark Arms did increase by .03. I don’t believe that it is a concern at this time. But I did want to discuss it’s regenerative properties.” Starline said,

“Isn’t that just because of the Chaos Emeralds?” She asked,

“On the contrary, it is the Dark Arms part of your DNA that is creating the regenerative properties. I believe, even if you didn’t have the Chaos Emeralds you would continue to heal at a similar pace.” Dr. Starline explained, “That’s what I wanted to talk about. I was wondering if you would be willing to let me have another blood sample. I believe with more testing; we could find a way to cure diseases and save lives.” Sophia couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle,

“It’s funny, to actually be asked to be used for my intended purpose.” She said shaking her head as Dr. Starline looks at her confused,

“I don’t follow.” He said,

“I never explained this to Dr. Q. But the main reason Gerald Robotnik created Shadow the Hedgehog was to cure a little girl of a disease. Not to be the Ultimate weapon.” 

“Sophia, that’s incredible.” He said,

“I don’t have a problem with you taking a sample of my blood to try to find cures to diseases. But I worry about what others could do with that blood.” She said,

“Well, this was just a proposition, I would still have to run it by Elias anyway.” He said, “But I would put security measures in place to make sure that what we worked on didn’t fall into the wrong hands.” He said,

“Alright, Then if you can get permission from Elias and can show me exactly how the research will be guarded than I don’t have an issue with this project.” Sophia said as Dr. Starline’s face lights up,

“Stupendous! I will not let you down Sophia. I will start writing a strategy plan to give to Elias right away.” He said pulling out his computer and beginning to type.

“Did you need anything else from me?” Sophia asked finishing off her coffee.

“That was all for the moment, though perhaps you could help me with something else.” He asked,

“What can I help with?”

“I know you all are still weary of me. I’m new to you so I don’t expect you all to open up instantly. But I’m worried about Saya, with her claustrophobia mixed with her anxiety along with being stationed in an underground base. She may start to feel trapped. And that may have more attacks.” Starline said,

“What do you want me to do?” Sophia asked,

“Could you just see if she’s willing to talk to me about it a little. I want to prescribe her something that helps her feel more calm in these enclosed spaces without it completely knocking her out.” He explained,

“I can try but I don’t know how well a prescription will help with someone who’s body burns through things at an accelerated speed.” She said,

“That’s what I want to discuss with her. Any little bit helps so I thank you even if you try.” Starline smiles, “I won’t keep you from her any longer. From what I saw yesterday you two seemed quite close.”

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you later.” Sophia said leaving.

TK knocks on the door to Elias’ office as she hears an unlocking noise, and she pushes the door open. “Good morning!” She said walking you to the desk as Elias was going through papers.

“Morning TK,” Elias said.

“I wanted to talk to you about the mission last night.” She said,

“You mean about the back door you put into Robotnik’s system for us to get information from?” He asked looking up at her with a raised eyebrow, “That was a really risky move,”

“I know… but we need all the info we can get on Eggman’s interface and his future plans.” She said,

“Don’t get me wrong, it was brilliant thinking, and you are correct this will help us immensely. But in the future please run those type of ideas by me before you use them in the field. You could have put yourself and the others in a precarious situation.” Elias said, 

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it until we were there. But I will tell you if I have any other ideas.” She said,

“Thank you. Also, would you mind helping all those in the computer room know how to track and use this back door, so they don’t accidently mess it up.” Elias said closing a file and grabbing another one.

“Sure! I’ll go help them out now.” She said with a smile as she opens the door to leave to see her mother standing there with her arms crossed, “Mom?”

“Taylor you are coming to the cafeteria and eating right now.” Her mom said assertively.

“Mom!” She argued as her mom drags her out of Elias’ office, “I need to go help in the computer room,”

“You can do that after you eat!” Her mom said dragging her to the cafeteria,

Kolt and Alan were training with Espio as they both took him on in a sparring match. Neither of them have been able to land a hit yet as they pause to catch their breath. “You both rely too much on your raw strength in battle. There are more ways to defeat your enemies than smashing them.” Espio said,

“It’s always worked for me in the past.” Kolt said,

“Yes but how long will that last? Robotnik adapts his strategies, finding new ways to fight us off.” Espio explained as Alan swings his staff at him and he easily dodges, “Alan, your staff isn’t just a weapon you can hit with. You can use it to pole vault over your enemies, to trip them taking them off guard.” He said taking the staff from Alan and tripping him with it.

“This is a lot harder than I thought.” Alan said with a sigh as Kolt helps him back up to his feet.

“You can’t expect to become an expert in a day. And don’t forget to use each other as your strengths.” He said as Alan snaps his fingers, and his staff reappears in his hand. “handy trick. Can you change from staff to hammer quickly?” 

“Um…” Alan thinks as he changes it back to its hammer form. He pauses for a second as hi figures it out, “Oh!” he said running at him with his hammer as he swings it down at Espio and as he dodges Alan changes the form to a staff and swings it the other way. Espio barely dodges and manages to kick Alan’s feet from under him.

“Very good!” Espio said helping him up to his feet. “We should take a break; Next I think you two should work on your footing and balance.”

“Thanks again for helping us.” Kolt said,

“Any time,” He said walking away as they catch their breath,

“We sure he doesn’t have superpowers?” Alan asked,

“I think he’s just that skilled,” Kolt said,

“Glad he’s on our side.” He said as Kolt nods, “Let’s keep trying.” Alan said getting ready to spar,

Saya was sitting in the cafeteria with Sophia’s mom as they were eating in silence. She didn’t really know how to talk to Sophia’s mom, “Sophia made it sound like you never stop talking, but I haven’t heard a peep from you since we got here. Everything alright dear?” She asked,

“Ha, ha… Yeah… Would you believe me if I said I was a little nervous?” She said as Sophia’s mom chuckles,

“I’m not going to bite; I just want to get to know you a little better.” She smiles,

“What would you like to know?” Saya asked,

“How did you and Sophia meet?” Her mom asked,

“Oh, well, we were classmates at school.” Saya said,

“Yes I knew that already but how did you two meet?”

“I saw her sitting alone in the cafeteria and I asked her to come sit with me and my friends for lunch.” She explained,

“Oh that’s so sweet.”

“Too bad she ignored me the first few times I asked,” Saya said,

“That sounds like my daughter,” She said with a sigh shaking her head, “But why did you want her to sit with you all?”

“My dad always told me to make friends with those who sit alone since they may be the ones who need friends the most.” Saya explained,

“Your dad speaks as if he knew from experience.” She said,

“He did. It wasn’t until he got to college that he made friends because of that and he feels like he missed out on a lot.” Saya explained, “Though, looking back on it I can see now I was a bit overbearing.”

“Did she ever sit with you all?” Sophia’s mother asked,

“Nope, Sophia and I didn’t really have a real conversation until after these fell from the sky.” Saya said pointing out her bracelet.

“I see.”

“Now that I think about it… we only became friends because of the situation. If the Zarkon never attacked I don’t think we would have ever become friends.” Saya said looking sad,

“I don’t believe that. I think at some point you would have gotten through to her and she would have joined you to eat lunch. Sophia’s always been one to be weary of people, even as a child. I always thought it had to with her father leaving but after I’ve learned about her past life and who she was I can see that’s just who she is.” Her mom said,

“She may be weary of people but once you gain her trust she’s a friend for keeps.” Saya said with a smile,

“Or more than a friend,” Sophia’s mother teased as Saya starts turning red. “I won’t lie, I was shocked to hear that she was interested in girls. I didn’t think she’d ever pursue a relationship”

“Because of her father?” Saya was hesitant to ask, Sophia had never brought up her father.

“Yes, but I don’t think I should explain it. Sophia needs to open up about it on her own.” Her mother said,

“I won’t pry, what happened in the past doesn’t change how I feel about her.” She said with a smile.

“I’m really happy that you two found each other.” She said with a smile.

“Me too.” She smiles back as TK and her mom walk up with trays of food,

“You need to be better at taking care of yourself! You can’t help save the world if your body is weak.” TK’s mom lectured as she looks at Saya and Sophia’s mom and smiles, “Good morning girls! Mind if we sit with you?” She asked with a smile,

“Of course not.” Sophia’s mom said making room for them as they sit down.

“I was going to eat afterwards.” TK said pouting as she started to eat,

“You and I both know that isn’t the case. You would have gone to help and then hyper fixated and before you knew it, it would be evening time.” Her mom said,

“She’s right TK you need to take care of yourself.” Saya said,

“There’s just so much stuff to do.” She said,

“Even I know the worlds not going to be saved in one day little dude, we gotta keep up a constant fight and you can’t do that if you don’t take care of yourself.” Saya said,

“I know!” TK said rolling her eyes, “I’ll try harder to remember to eat.” 

“Good! Cuz if not I’ll start sending Caroline after you.” Saya crossed her arms as TK lets out a sigh.

“You need to take care of yourself too Saya. Your parents told us how you put yourself in danger.” TK’s mom said,

“Hey I’m workin on it. It’s not my fault that bad guys want what they can’t have.” She said gesturing to herself jokingly as Sophia wraps her arms around Saya’s shoulders from behind her taking her off guard for a moment,

“They have to get through me first.” She said as Saya’s face goes completely red,

“Y…You snuck up on me!” Saya said with a chuckle.

“We need to work on your situational awareness, you leave yourself too open.” Sophia said with a sigh letting go of her and siting down.

“Do I really need to be alert in our own base?” Saya said,

“Does Abyss ring any bells?” TK said,

“That’s fair!” Saya shrugged, “Hey Soph, do you think Elias will let us go outside for a bit? Just to get some fresh air?”

“We can go ask him, I promised Kolt I’d talk to Elias anyway.” She said,

“Sweet! Let’s go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I never went through the Servers sexualities 
> 
> Saya/Sonic - Bisexual  
> Sophia/Shadow - Demisexual  
> TK/Tails - Asexual  
> Brandy/Blaze - Homosexual  
> Caroline/Cream - Homosexual   
> Kolt/Knuckles - Heterosexual   
> Alan/Amy - Pansexual


	38. Hijack

Sophia and Saya start heading to Elias’s office as Sophia notices Saya drifting away in her own thoughts. “You okay?” Sophia asked as she snaps out of it,

“Yeah, sorry I think this place reminds me too much of Eggman’s underwater base.” Saya said,

“That why you want to go outside?” She asked as Saya nods,

“Yeah, I think knowing I can get outside will help me calm down a little.” Saya said,

“I know you might not want to but Dr. Starline thinks he can help you feel more comfortable down here.” Sophia said,

“I’m just not ready to trust another Doctor quite yet… Besides, I want to try and get over this on my own. But if it starts to become too much I’ll talk to him.” Saya said,

“Okay, I just don’t want you burning yourself out because of this.” Sophia said as Saya nods,

“Speaking about Dr. Starline, what did he want to talk about?” Saya asked,

“He wants to experiment on a sample of my blood to possibly cure diseases.” She said,

“He sounds like Dr. Kintobor…” Saya said rolling her eyes,

“I told him if he gets permission from Elias and has a foolproof way to make sure my blood is only to be used to cure people than I don’t mind.” Sophia said as Saya looks surprised,

“Really?”

“I mean, it was the real reason Shadow was made. To help cure a little girl of an incurable disease.” She said,

“Maria would be proud.” Saya said with a smile, as they knock on the door to Elias’ office as it unlocks and they enter,

“It seems I have a lot of visitors today.” He said with a smile, “How can I help you girls?”

“First, I was wondering if I could get permission to get to the surface when I need to. In case I start getting a little panicked.” Saya said,

“I’d rather you stay hidden, but I also know restricting you indoors might make you run for it. I’ll let the guards on the surface know you are free to go when you please. However they will inform me immediately whenever you go outside.” He said,

“I can live with that.” Saya said with a nod,

“Was there anything else?” He asked,

“I wanted to talk about Kolt.” Sophia said,

“I’m not putting him out in the field. Not only does Robotnik have a scroll but he also has Kolt’s parents. It’s a recipe for disaster.” Elias said,

“I understand not putting him out on the field for a while but he brough up a fair point to me that Robotnik might already have made copies of the scroll. Even if we secure it…”

“That doesn’t make me want to change my mind, if anything it solidifies my concerns.” Elias said,

“It might keep him safe at first but what if Robotnik starts focusing on trying to find our base? Saya was taken from right underneath us, what’s stopping that from happening to Kolt?” Sophia said,

“We’re in a more secure place than we were before.” Elias said,

“But we all know that won’t last forever.” Saya added, “I can’t even count the amount of times Eggman found our base nearly destroying us in my first life.” Elias thinks for a moment, “Kolt would be way more helpful with us saving people than sitting here waiting to inevitably get ambushed.”

“Give me some time to think about it.” He said letting out a sigh, “And we can discuss it more later.” He said as alarms start to sound as he quickly stands up,

“Freedom Fighters to the computer room.” They hear Sally’s voice over the intercom.

“Let’s go.” Sophia said as the three of them head to the computer room, as they run into the others on the way.

“What’s going on?” Brandy asked as they all enter the computer room. As they see a broadcast on the main screen,

“Is that?” Elias asked Sally,

“Yes…” Sally said looking concerned,

“What? What is it?” Alan asked,

“Robotnik…” Sally said,

“Attention my citizens!” They hear Eggman’s voice from the broadcast, “There will be a live video broadcast later this evening at five o clock in response to the recent attack on one of my energy factories.” It pauses and then repeats,

“Okay… that’s annoying.” Saya said,

“Damn! I was hoping we’d have more time before he does this again…” Elias said looking conflicted,

“What’s going on?” Kolt asked,

“Whenever we truly do significant damage to Robotnik’s factories he’ll do one of these broadcasts…” Sally said,

“Where he’ll execute captured resistance members…” Elias said as all of their faces turn white,

“He executes people?” Brandy said sounding shocked, 

“That’s terrible!” Caroline said,

“We have to stop him!” Saya said,

“The only problem is we don’t know where he’ll broadcast. He changes location so we can’t get to them in time.” Sally said,

“I might be able to figure out where he might be planning to broadcast.” TK said hopping onto a computer,

“Elias, I know you want us to stay a secret but…” Alan said, 

“No, it was always my plan to have you all interrupt this broadcast. I was just hoping to get a few more missions under our belt beforehand.” Elias said, “What better way to show the world you are all back than on live television.”

“You’ve been planning this for a while.” Sophia said as Elias and Sally nod.

“So what you’re saying is, be as flashy as possible.” Saya said with a smile,

“Yes.” Elias said. Saya hops excitedly as Elias notices Kolt had his head lowered in shock, he walks over to him, “Kolt?”

“He’s… killed people?” Kolt asked not wanting to believe it.

“Unfortunately, he’s killed a lot of people… I’m sorry Kolt.” Elias said placing his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him,

“That monster! I won’t forgive him!” Kolt said, for the longest time he hoped that he could bring Professor Ivo back. But how could he come back after going this far over the edge? The man he knew was gone he can’t be naive about saving him anymore when he’s killed so many.

“Oh Kolt.” Caroline said as she goes to help comfort him.

“Don’t worry man! We’ll stop him.” Saya said,

“I found it!” TK said,

“Where?” Sophia asked, 

“Outskirts of Diamond City!” She said, “I’ll have exact coordinates soon.” 

“Way to go buddy!” Saya cheered, “So, now we need a plan. Tell us how the broadcast goes down.”

“Usually Eggman will say a speech at how he’s disappointed and then show the prisoners lined up as he continues to talk about how he wouldn’t have to do this if we all stayed in line and that we gave him no choice… then he executes them…” Sally said.

“What do you think Sophia?” Alan asked,

“This isn’t just about saving the prisoners.” She said,

“It’s not?” Caroline asked,

“No, this is getting more people to join the resistance. And that means putting Sonic in the spotlight.” Sophia said, “While She’s keeping Robotnik’s focus on her, we’ll save the prisoners and then send him running.”

“Are you sure? I thought all of you didn’t want me to be bait.” Saya said, she takes Sophia’s hand.

“You won’t be bait; you’ll be a distraction the let the people watching the broadcast know that we’re here to save the world. To give them hope.” Sophia said as Saya nods.

“Once we have confirmed the coordinates, we start getting ready to leave.” Elias said, 

“I can’t wait to see the look on Egghead’s face when I take over his broadcast.” Saya said eagerly, “I’ll give him extra insults just for you Kolt.” She said giving him a thumbs up, as he lightly smiles,

“Kick his ass for me” He gives her a thumbs up back.

“I got the coordinates!” TK said jumping up from the computer,

“Alright! Let’s do it to it!” Saya cheered as they all start heading to the hangar bay. Kolt stays there with Elias and Sally letting out a sigh,

“Let’s try our best to support them.” Sally said to Kolt as he nods.

They all transform and get into the helicopter as it flies off heading towards Diamond City. “How long will it take for us to get there?” Sonic asked Tails,

“A little over two hours,” She said,

“Two hours? We could have run there faster.” Sonic said with a sigh,

“We could yes, but the others don’t have super speed.” Shadow said,

“But this will take forever!” Sonic whined,

“Stop being so impatient,” Blaze said,

“But I wanna beat the crap out of Eggman!” Sonic said, 

“You will, and on live television too.” Cream said,

“You nervous at all?” Tails asked,

“Why would I be nervous? It’s just television, I’ve been interviewed before.” Sonic said with a shrug,

“That’s a good point, I guess I’m just nervous then. Tails said,

“I’m a little nervous too.” Amy said,

“Our job is to save the prisoners before Robotnik has a chance to hurt them. Just focus on that. Then we help Sonic.” Shadow said as they all nod.

They arrive in Diamond City and set up a spot to wait near the broadcasting site. As they all sit in silence waiting for the broadcast to start. “We have just a few mor minuets, is everyone ready?” Blaze said,

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait to see Eggman’s face when we hijack his broadcast.” Sonic said excitedly, as Shadow walks up to her and kisses her,

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Shadow said,

“I’ll be careful,” She chuckles kissing her back. “Just focus on the prisoners.” She said as Shadow nods,

“Good luck.” She said as they all get in position waiting for the broadcast to finally begin. 

The broadcast begins on an outdoor stage as it lights up showing Eggman in his signature floating craft. “Good evening people of the world. I’m sure you all know why I’m making this broadcast. The pathetic rebellion has attacked one of my factories and slowed down production.” Eggman said looking upset. The camera pans to the left as it shows five people restrained to a wall with a Swatbot standing in front of each one ready to fire. “It breaks my heart to do this, but I must make an example of those who would choose to revolt against me.” The camera turns back to him. “Let this be a warning to those who think they stand a chance against me.” He raises his hand to give the order to fire but stops when a blue blur runs in front of him as Sonic stands on the stage near him letting out a loud whistle. 

“Wow Egghead! Laying it on a little thick there, don’t ya think?” Sonic said with a grin,

“S…Sonic? But how? I thought you were dead!” He said looking shocked and confused,

“Sorry ‘bout that, I got caught up in another dimensions drama and unfortunately got sent 15 months into the future.” She shrugs, “But I’m back and ready to kick your butt!” Eggman quickly presses a button making the firing squad turns towards the stage aiming at Sonic,

“I’m so happy to see you my dear! Having no one to truly challenge my mental genius has become so boring.” Eggman said happily,

“Ha! You’re not even close to being a challenge Egghead. I came here to show you that now that I’m back, you don’t stand a chance.” Sonic said, his eye twitches at her cocky grin.

“Is that so? We’ll see about that, Fire!” He said. The firing squad opens fire at Sonic as she dodges out of the way and stands in front of Eggman. The robots get ready to fire again, “Wait, wait! Not at me you imbeciles!” He yelled flailing his hands as Sonic chuckles,

“Not a smart idea being in the crossfire huh Egghead?” Sonic taunted. Meanwhile, Shadow and the others start sneaking over to the prisoners and breaking them free.

“Stop calling me that you annoying rodent!” Eggman yelled,

“Aw! Did I hurt your feelings Robutnik? Or would you like if I start calling you Baldy Mcnosehair?” She continues to laugh tauntingly. She could tell he was starting to boil over with rage. 

“Enough of your babbling and hold still!” He said pressing a button as a cannon at the bottom of his floating craft appears and aims at her.

“Let me guess, that sticky glue again?” Sonic said rolling her eyes not sounding impressed,

“Not quite.” Eggman grins,

“Then let’s see your best shot.” Sonic said getting ready to dodge. He fires at her and she jumps out of the way as it looks like a small metal device lands on the ground and activates creating a forcefield trapping Sonic inside. She hits the side of the field and is knocked down.

“It worked!” Eggman cheered, “I caught Sonic! And the whole world watched me do it,” Sonic rubs her head for a moment before siting up not looking impressed or concerned, “W… why are you so calm? You’ve lost!” She crosses her arms and grins at him again, “Wipe that smug look off your face you rodent!”

“Why would I do that when you’re the one who lost?” Sonic said as he looks at her confused,

“I don’t think you realize the gravity of your situation.” He glared,

“I think you forgot something Egghead; I don’t work alone, and you failed to realize that they just ruined your plans.” She said turning her head. Eggman turns towards that direction at the wall as the camera pans over showing that the prisoners were all gone. “You lose Eggman!”

“Why would I care about them when I won the better prize?” He grins. Shadow warps next to the forcefield and stomps on top of the device breaking it and freeing Sonic. Tails flies down with Amy and Cream flies down with Blaze, and they all stand next to Sonic,

“You were saying?” She said pointing at him, “The Freedom Fighters and the Resistance will stop you no matter how long it takes!” She turns to the camera, “Now how’s that for quality television.” She winks,

“Cut the feed!” Eggman yelled realizing that their entire exchange was broadcasted as the cameras shut down, “You little brat! You hijacked my broadcast!”

“Looks like you instilling fear in people won’t work anymore Egghead,” Sonic continued to mock as Eggman grins, 

“But where’s your friend Knuckles? I’m sure he’s dying to see his family as are you three I assume?” He said looking at Amy, Cream, and Blaze as they all glare,

“Low blow Egghead.” Sonic said as Eggman laughs,

“We could always make a trade. All of your parents for Knuckles,” Eggman said,

“Not gonna happen.” Shadow said creating a Chaos Spear and throwing it at him. Blaze throws a bolt of fire along with Amy throwing his hammer as Eggman is knocked away from them,

“We’ll have this conversation later. You may have won this time Sonic, but you haven’t won the war!” Eggman said fleeing. Sonic let’s out a sigh,

“Thanks for the dramatic save guys, I wasn’t expecting a force field to come out of that cannon.” Sonic said as she notices Blaze and Cream trying not to cry, “H…hey! It’s alright! We’ll get your parents back I promise!” She grabs their hands trying to comfort them.

“Him trying to trade for Knuckles is cruel!” Cream said,

“Are all of the agents okay?” Sonic asked as they all nod, “Cool, let’s get out of here before Eggman changes his mind and decides to come back.” She said as they head back to the other soldiers.

“Thank you again for rescuing us.” One of them said,

“We’re just glad that we could help.” Blaze said as they head back to helicopter.

They climb into the helicopter to leave; Sonic looks at one of the rescued agents and recognizes her. “Sasha?” She said out loud as she reacts to the name turning her head towards Sonic shocked and confused, 

“Y… You know my name?” Sasha said looking shocked, “Sonic the Hedgehog knows my name!” Sonic realizes what she’s done. “But how do you know me?”

“Ha, Ha… well you see…” Sonic transforms back as it takes her a moment to recognize her, “Not sure if you remember me or not.” 

“Saya?” Sasha looks shocked, “Oh my gosh! You’re okay!” She quickly hugs her; Shadow tries to hold back a growl. “I reached out after Eggman’s first attack, but you didn’t respond so I thought you got captured… Wait you’re Sonic?” She lets go,

“Guilty,” She chuckles, “But what are you doing with the rebellion?”

“My parents were captured after the second wave of attacks, I joined to help people… and I hoped I’d get a chance to see Sonic… well you.” Sasha said as her face turns a little flushed, “Who knew I had already met her.”

“Sorry about that, secret identity and all.” Saya chuckles, as Sasha looks at all the others.

“Oh my gosh I’m freaking out this is so cool! I’m standing in front of the Freedom Fighters and they saved my life.” She jumps for joy as she grabs Saya’s hands, “What happened to you guys? Why were you gone for so long? Where’s Knuckles?” She rapid fire asked questions as Shadow transforms back and pulls Saya out of Sasha’s hands,

“You should head to the infirmary to get checked out.” She said giving Sasha a stern look.

“You’re right! I should do that and talk to the Commander.” Sasha said starting to walk away as she turns around to Saya, “We can talk later okay?” She waves and goes off.

“Who was that?” TK asked,

“Her name’s Sasha, I met her in the caves my parents and I visited when I was on my forced vacation.” Saya explained,

“She seems very energetic.” Caroline said,

“Yeah, she’s kinda a fangirl of ours.” Saya said as Sophia glares, “Don’t be like that, she’s just a friend.”

“A friend you only met once…”

“You know I make friends easily.” Saya said, “C’mon, Elias probably wants to see us.” She takes Sophia’s hand and starts walking to the computer room.

“You were very confident even when you were caught.” Alan said,

“I mean, we were trying to show the world that they shouldn’t be afraid. And I knew you all would get me out.” Saya said with a smile,

“If Eggman has other traps like that we need to be careful.” Brandy said,

“I hope your message reaches people’s hearts.” Caroline said with a smile as they enter the computer room.

“There you are, what happened after he cut the feed?” Kolt said moving up to them looking worried,

“He… tried to convince us to trade you for your parents.” Sophia said, as Kolt clenches his fist. 

“Kolt…” TK tries to comfort him as he shakes his head,

“I need to go punch something.” Kolt storms off out of the computer room.

“Did anything else happen?” Sally asked,

“We chased him away and came back here. Apparently Saya knows one of the rescued captives,” Caroline said,

“Really? Which one?” Elias asked,

“Her names Sasha, I met her on my mandatory vacation.” Saya said,

“I believe I remember her; she was a quick learner and surpassed all of those who trained at the same time as her, so she graduated rather quickly.” Elias said,

“Isn’t she a minor?” Sophia asked,

“She’s 18, the same age as you all.” He said as they all paused for a moment.

“Holy crap! We time traveled to being adults!” Saya said jokingly,

“Well some of us are adults.” Alan teased,

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Saya crossed her arms and glared at him,

“You’re too childish to be considered an adult.” He said,

“I’ll make you eat those words!” She said,

“Let’s not in the Computer room,” Sally said trying to distract them. “Now that Eggman knows you’re back we can start a full-frontal assault.”

“We should continue with smaller missions with a high success rate. That way we can continue to boost the morale of the world and start turning the tide.” Elias said,

“Right! But now that Eggman knows we’re back he’s going to start bringing up the ante, so we need to always be on our toes.” Saya said with a smile. 

A few weeks have passed since Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have made their new debut as they continue to fight to dismantle Robotnik’s Empire. They get back from a mission to save more prisoners from another factory. “Another job well done.” Sally said with a smile as they jump off they helicopter and transform back.

“It was a walk in the park Sal, Eggman hasn’t been able to stop us yet.” Saya said with a grin,

“Don’t get cocky,” Sophia said nudging Saya’s shoulder,

“She’s right, Eggman could be plotting something.” TK said,

“But I think us going to random locations is keeping us one step ahead of him.” Brandy said,

“That will only work for so long.” Alan said,

“True but we’ve really started to make a difference.” Caroline said

“The only issue is that we’re running out of room. Elias is trying to figure out another location to split our forces so that it’s not too crowded.” Sally said,

“Yeah… It’s starting to feel tighter than normal in here.” Saya said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Do you want to stay outside for a bit?” Sophia asked,

“I’ll be okay for now. Besides, don’t you need to get to the infirmary?” She asked. Sophia nods as she kisses Saya on the cheek and heads towards the infirmary.

“She’s starting to loosen her grip on you a bit huh?” Alan said,

“You make it sound like I’m trapped, She’s just worried.” Saya said,

“Were just glad to see her relax is what he’s trying to say.” Caroline said giving him a look,

“I’m glad too, though I was hoping Elias would say no to Dr. Starline’s proposal…” Saya said as they start heading to the training room.

“You don’t like that Sophia wants to help people?” Alan asked confused,

“Now you make it sound like I’m a bad person.” She pouts, “No, I think it’s great that she wants to help people… I just don’t trust Dr. Starline.”

“Saya, it’s almost been a month since we’ve gotten here, and he’s been nothing but helpful.” TK said,

“I know… but I just get this feeling when I’m around him. I know it’s just me being paranoid.” Saya said. Whenever he was around it always set off her instincts to run but she can’t figure out why. 

“Could it be you don’t want to be prescribed something to help with your anxiety?” Brandy asked,

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Saya asked confused,

“She means that maybe a part of you is afraid to rely on medicine to help you.” Caroline said,

“Oh crap! I forgot that I was supposed to help in the computer room, I’ll see you guys later.” TK said running off.

“Did she eat today?” Caroline asked,

“Yes I watched her.” Saya said as Caroline smiles, “But I’m not afraid of the medicine helping me. I’m afraid of the side effects, what if they cause me to become dizzy while I’m mid spin dash? Or if I lose focus on a mission? That type of stuff would be really dangerous right now especially with Eggman pointing all weapons at me.”

“You have a point, but I think Elias would have you benched while you attempted different medicines. He’s not dumb enough to put you in the field with there being a chance of that happening.” Alan said,

“That’s another reason why I shouldn’t take anything. We’ll be in a lot more trouble if two of us are benched. But if I’m feeling like my Anxiety is too unmanageable I’ll consider it. But for now I can manage.” Saya said looking away from them all. They enter the training room to see Kolt sparing with some of the newbies.

“I hope Elias will let Kolt go on missions soon… He’s been so distant…” Caroline said,

“Yeah, I’m starting to worry.” Brandy said, noticing Sasha walk up to them,

“Hey guys! How’d your mission go?” Sasha asked with a smile,

“It was easy as always!” Saya said smiling back,

“Oh! There are some new modifications to the obstacle course. It can now move while you’re running the track. Wanna try it out?” She asked as Saya looks at her, eyes sparkling with excitement,

“Do I?” She said as they run over to the obstacle course.

“And she’s gone…” Alan said shaking his head, 

“Speaking of people I don’t like…” Brandy said crossing her arms,

“Is that because you don’t know her? Or because she’s overly friendly with Saya?” Caroline asked as Brandy looks away knowing Caroline hit the nail on the head.

“I think it’s nice that she’s made another friend other than us.” Alan said,

“Me too,” Caroline said with a smile.

“Yeah… I think I’m just being paranoid like Sophia.” Brandy said letting out a sigh,

“I’ll catch you girls later, I gotta take care of Rosie.” Alan said leaving. They look over at Kolt take throw down another student.

“I’m going to go tag them out, give Kolt an actual challenge.” Brandy said walking up to them,

“Please try not to hurt him.” She said as Brandy stops the next person from entering the ring with Kolt as he looks surprised to see her.

“When did you guys get back?” He asked, 

“A while ago, you would have noticed if you weren’t zoned out.” She said calling him out,

“Sorry, I’ve been helping them train.” Kolt said,

“To what? Get their butts kicked by a super?” Brandy said,

“I’m not even using my full strength.” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“I’m surprised at that, seeing you were completely zoned out.” She said, “Why don’t I help you wake up.”

“Fine, but I won’t hold back.” He said,

“Good, I’m not holding back either.” She said charging at him as she strakes with a kick and he barely blocks. Taken off guard by her speed as she spins and strikes his side before jumping back,

“Forgot that you’re almost as fast as Saya and Sophia.” He said,

“A mistake on your part.” She said as he swings at her and she dodges, and they continue to spar.

Sophia walks into the infirmary and gets her blood drawn by one of the other nurses, Dr. Starline stops her before she leaves, “Something wrong?” She asked,

“I just wanted to thank you for coming in weekly to give blood. Especially since I recently discovered that the Dark Arms blood begins to slowly deteriorate after a certain time.” He said,

“Wait, the Dark Arms blood starts to fade?” She asked,

“Correct, my working theory is that without being within a living organism it cannot survive. Similar to a parasite however it doesn’t take anything away from you.” He explained,

“That’s good to know Dr. Starline, thank you.” She said,

“Of course! I’ll see you again in a week. I’m surprised at how little I see you all with your histories of almost being on bed rest weekly.” He chuckles as he walks away. Sophia thinks to herself hoping he didn’t just jinx it as she leaves to go find Saya.

Around the same time, Saya and Sasha were going through the obstacle course as Sasha notices that Saya isn’t going at her normal speed. “Why are you not running at full speed?” She asked as she climbed onto a platform as it starts to move. 

“Because then I’d be done already and that’s boring, I wanna see what this thing can do.” Saya smiles as she jumps up and swings onto a rope that goes taut and she loses momentum. “Well that’s different.” She slides down the rope and jumps to another platform, “This is definitely an interesting concept.”

“I agree.” Sasha said jumping onto another platform as it starts spinning, “I no longer like this!” Sasha tries to keep her balance as Saya laughs,

“Not a fan of spinning?” She jokes,

“How do you do it?” Sasha asked barely getting to the next platform. “You literally turn into a ball and spin. How do you not get dizzy?”

“Years of practice.” She said jumping onto another platform as it stops moving and awkwardly tilts. Saya notices an electrical charge around the gears of the obstacle course. “Hey… I think there might be some kinks…” She said looking around as the platform drops suddenly taking he off guard,

“Saya! Are you okay?” Sasha asked as a panel in the ceiling comes down at full speed about to smash her,

“Chaos Shield!” Saya quickly protects Sasha right before she gets smashed. “I should be asking you that.” She winces feeling the force against her shield.

“N… Nice save… I was almost a pancake…” Sasha said nervously,

“Hang on, I’m going to get you out of there.” Saya said trying to force the Chaos Shield out from under the pillars.

“Saya look out!” She yelled. A pillar comes at her from the side as she places a shield around herself before she gets squashed,

“Thanks for the heads up…” Saya said struggling, She hasn’t made two Chaos Shields out of transformation before and it was causing a lot of mental strain.

“Hey! We need some help!” Sasha calls out. Both Kolt and Brandy were focused on their sparing match not paying attention. Caroline runs in front of them as they stop almost running into her.

“Caroline! We could have hurt you!” Kolt yelled,

“There’s something wrong with the obstacle course!” She points as they see Sasha,

“What the heck?” Brandy said as they run over there, “Someone shut it off!” She yelled,

“We’re trying! Something’s malfunctioning!” One of the agents said trying to mess with the controls.

“Brandy, go grab TK as fast as you can!” Kolt said as she nods and runs out of the room. “Hang on Sasha, We’re going to get you out of there.” He called out,

“Saya’s trapped on the other side.” She yells as Kolt transforms and flies up to her,

“Where?” He asked as she points down as he can barely see her shield pinned by three platforms, “You doing okay Saya?” He calls out,

“N…Not really!” She yelled back, “I can’t keep two shields up for much longer… Help Sasha first.”

“Alright let’s push these apart.” He said grabbing the top pillar and pushing with his arms and legs as he starts to lift the pillar off the shield as it becomes loose. “Saya can you move Sasha’s shield out?” He calls out as Sasha’s shield starts moving out of the way from under the pillar. “Someone be ready to catch her.” Knuckles said as Caroline transforms and flies up next to Sasha,

“On it!” She said as Knuckles smiles at her,

“Okay Saya, Sasha’s safe.” Knuckles said. The shield dissipated around Sasha and Cream catches her before she starts falling, “Give me a minuet to get to you.” He calls out to Saya, but she says nothing. He jumps out from under the pillars as they slam together after he breaks free. Sophia walks into the training room to see Cream fly Sasha down to the ground. She quickly runs over noticing the crowd around the obstacle course.

“What’s going on?” Sophia asked,

“The obstacle course started freaking out and it almost killed me. But Saya saved my life.” Sasha said as Sophia starts looking around,

“Where is she?” Sophia said looking panicked,

“Knuckles is helping her out now.” Cream said,

“Saya I’m almost to you.” Knuckles said jumping down,

“Do you mind hurrying? I don’t know if I can hold this up for much longer and I can’t transform in here…” She said holding her head as it started to throb while she attempts to concentrate. 

“Hang on.” Knuckles gets to the field as he starts pushing the platforms away from the Shield,

“Wait! If you move that one the third one will!” Saya tries to warn him but as the Chaos shield gets free from two of the pillars the third one shots her into another wall.

“Saya!” Knuckles yells as Sophia quickly warps up climbing into the obstacle course,

“Saya?” She calls out seeing Knuckles still holding two platforms.

“She’s over there.” Knuckles said getting ready to jump out of the way as she transforms and warps over where she sees the shield starting to crack,

“Knuckles get over here!” She yelled as she leans her back against the wall and starts placing her feet against the platform. Knuckles breaks free and starts moving over to them as she’s pushing the platform off the shield. “Saya, let go of the shield.” She nods at Knuckles as Saya releases the shield and Knuckles quickly grabs her and pulls her out of the way. Shadow warps out as it slams into the wall.

“Nice save guys.” Saya said holding her head.

“Are you alright?” Shadow asked jumping over one of the platforms to get to them.

“Yeah, just a mondo headache.” She said, “Note to self, only make one shield when not transformed.” 

“Let’s get out of here before these things start moving again.” Shadow said as she puts her hand on their shoulders and warps them out next to Cream. Everyone watching starts to clap as Brandy and TK run into the room and see them,

“Saya are you alright?” TK asked as they run up. 

“I’ll live, but you should go check on the controls. Something was definitely shorting the system.” Saya said as TK nods and goes over to the control panel.

“I’m sorry Saya, I had no idea that would happen,” Sasha said,

“No big deal, just shows I need to be faster.” She smiles,

“Says the fastest thing alive.” Brandy joked,

“Let’s get you to the infirmary.” Shadow said transforming back.

“I just need some pain killers and I’ll be good as new.” Saya said,

“Then we can get those at the infirmary,” She said leading her out of the training room.

“Think Dr. Q would have been impressed it took this long for me to get injured?” Saya chuckles as they walk down the hall.

“She probably wouldn’t believe it.” Sophia chuckles, “But what happened?”

“We were going through the course when the platform I was standing on tilted weirdly and I could see the gears that move everything. There was a weird electrical charge and the whole thing started freaking out.” She said,

“Weird electrical charge?” She asked. “What made it weird?”

“I think… it was orange.” Saya said,

“You sure you didn’t hit your head?” Sophia asked,

“Well I definitely got knocked around a bit.” She chuckles,

“We’ll let TK know after we get you checked up.” She said as they enter the infirmary as Dr. Starline walks up to them looking worried.

“Is everything alright?” He asked,

“Just a little headache, mind if I get some pain meds?” Saya said,

“The obstacle course had a malfunction and Saya had to overexert herself to protect another agent.” Sophia said.

“Let’s have you sit down over here.” He gestures them over to a cot and Saya sits down as he starts checking her over. “Everything looks normal, I’ll grab you some pain meds, but I want you to stay here until the headache is gone just in case.” Saya nods as he walks over to the cabinet.

“I’m going to go let TK know what you saw so she can be cautious, then I’ll be right back.” She said kissing Saya’s forehead and leaving the infirmary,

“Here you go.” Dr. Starline hands Saya the pills and a glass of water. “These are known to make you drowsy so don’t try to stand up too quickly.”

“Thanks,” She said as she pauses before taking them. Dr. Starline grabs a seat and sits next to her,

“Maybe while you’re here we can talk about how you’re doing?” He asked with a smile,

“I’m fine.” Saya said, 

“Any attacks recently?” He asked,

“No, now that I have permission to go outside whenever I want it’s not so bad.” She said, she started to shift uncomfortably, that feeling to flee was pulling at the back of her mind.

“That’s good to hear. Please let me know if you start feeling overwhelmed, I know with the increase of people it might start feeling tight in here.” He said as she nods, “You get some rest, please tell me if your headache starts getting worse.” He walks away. She lays her head down and tries to relax.

The crowd around the broken obstacle course dispersed as Kolt, Caroline and Brandy are watching TK tinker with the control panel, “Found anything yet?” Kolt asked,

“No, everything seems to be working fine.” TK said as Sophia comes into the training room,

“Hang on TK.” She called out as TK pulls away from the wires and looks up at her.

“What’s up?” TK asked,

“Saya mentioned seeing an orange electrical current right before everything went haywire.” She said,

“An orange electrical current? That’s not normal.” TK said going through her bag and pulling out rubber gloves,

“Is there anything you’re not prepared for.” Brandy joked,

“We fight robots almost daily.” TK said reaching back into the bottom of the control panel. “Whatever happened, the circuit board is completely fried,” She said pulling it out as she notices a specific spot that was burnt differently, “But I think I found the starting point.”

“How do you know?” Kolt asked,

“See how these burn marks are different than the others?” TK points it out to them. “Whatever was installed here was what caused the short circuit. But that doesn’t explain the orange electrical current…” She thinks,

“Could it have been Chaos energy?” Sophia asked,

“The base is running off of power rings not the Master Emerald, but they are similar so it could have been.” TK said,

“Dr. Starline made a joke at how none of us have gotten hurt and then a moment later Saya almost gets seriously injured? That’s an uncomfortable coincidence.” Sophia said,

“That’s a little eerie…” Caroline said,

“I mean think about it, Whenever things start to get a sense of normalcy around us something strange always happens.” Kolt said,

“Comes with the territory I guess.” TK said shrugging,

“I’m gonna go back and check on Saya,” Sophia said walking away,

“After I finish in the computer room I’ll go around with my scanner and see if there are any spikes of Chaos energy around the base.” TK said, leaving as well.

Alan was walking back from checking up on his sister as Sally rushes up to him, “Yo Sally where’s the fire?” He asked,

“Come with me, we have a lead on everyone’s parents.” She said as he quickly follows her,

“What? Really?”

“Yes, do you know where the others are?” She asked,

“They were in the training room last I checked except for Sophia who went to the infirmary to get her blood drawn.” He said,

“Go make sure she’s still not in the infirmary and meet in the conference room. I’ll grab the others,” Sally said as he nods and runs down another hall.


	39. Operation Rescue

Sophia gets to the infirmary and sees Saya laying down on the cot as she sits up when she sees her walk over. “How are you feeling?” Sophia asked,

“Pain’s gone, but that medicine is making me sleepy.” Saya yawned,

“Why don’t you get some sleep.” Sophia said as Alan bursts into the infirmary taking them both off guard,

“Are you alright Alan?” Dr. Starline asked as he catches his breath quickly looking around and seeing Sophia and Saya,

“Guys!” Alan heads over to them. “Sally just told me that they have a lead on our parents, and we need to get to the conference room ASAP!”

“Let’s go!” Saya said standing up as she starts to sway, and Sophia grabs her before she fells over.

“Easy there!” Sophia said,

“Why’s the floor tilting?” Saya asked looking dizzy,

“You should stay in bed.” Sophia said as Saya fixes her balance,

“If this is about everyone’s parents I’ll rest after the meeting.” She said looking at Sophia seriously. She wasn’t going to miss hearing about everyone’s parents even if her legs felt like jelly.

“What happened?” Alan asked,

“The obstacle course malfunctioned and almost killed Sasha and Saya,” Sophia said,

“Turns out I can only create one Chaos Shield out of transformation and making a second one gave me a mondo headache.” She said,

“If you’re wanting to go so bad.” Sophia lifts Saya off the ground, “Let’s at least make sure you don’t collapse on the way there.”

“S…Soph wait!” She started to protest as her face turns red,

“I’ll bring her back after the meeting.” Sophia said to Dr. Starline.

“Please do.” He said as they walk out,

“I can walk,” Saya said,

“You nearly fell over just climbing out of bed.” Alan argued as Saya covers her face. She knew other agents were probably giving them curious looks. 

“But this is embarrassing.” Saya said through her hands,

“I’ll make it more embarrassing if you don’t stop hiding your face,” Sophia said teasingly as Saya slowly moves her hands away, “Besides, I thought you liked me holding you.” She grins,

“Could you two stop with the flirting and hurry it up.” Alan said as they both look at him.

“Did he just tell us to hurry up?” Saya said looking insulted,

“Yep.” Sophia said as she starts to walk normally leaving Alan behind, he didn’t realize that Sophia had slowed her walk so Alan could stay at pace with her.

“H… Hey!” Alan runs after them trying to catch up.

Sally runs into TK as she quickly runs over to her and takes TK off guard for a moment, “You Okay?” TK asked as Sally catches her breath,

“Later, I’m getting you all phones.” She said, “Conference room now! There’s news on the other’s parents. I already informed the rest.” TK turns off her tablet.

“Let’s go!” She said. They run to the conference room as they see everyone except for Alan, Sophia and Saya.

“Elias, can we get them phones please.” Sally said looking winded,

“Yes I’ll get someone on it.” He said as Sophia enters the room holding Saya.

“Where’s Alan?” Sally asked,

“He said we were moving to slow, so we walked normally.” Sophia said letting Saya down slowly,

“Why were you carrying her?” Kolt asked,

“Pain meds made me dizzy, but I wasn’t missing this meeting.” She said as Sophia walks her over to a seat just as Alan runs into the room catching his breath.

“You guys are jerks…” He said,

“You called us slow!” Saya said crossing her arms, 

“If I was a jerk I would have warped us here without you. But I can’t warp with other people while not transformed.” Sophia said siting down next to Saya.

“I’m sorry, Okay?” He said sitting down.

“Let’s all calm down, this is very important.” Elias said as they all quiet down. “A few days ago we discovered that Eggman moved your parents. Thanks to the backdoor that TK created in Eggman’s system, this morning we confirmed that all but Kolt’s parents have been moved to a prison facility in Green Hill.” He explained as the projector comes on and he points out the facility.

“What about my parents?” Kolt asked,

“It looks like Eggman’s keeping them close, we’ve confirmed they are still in Station Square.” Elias said,

“Why split them up? Why now?” TK asked,

“Probably a trap.” Sophia said,

“it’s always a trap.” Saya said rolling her eyes,

“We can’t just go after everyone’s parents except for Kolt’s. that would put them in even more danger.” Brandy said,

“That’s why you’ll be rescuing them at the same time.” Elias said, they all stare at him blankly for a few moments.

“Come again?” Alan asked breaking the silence,

“Uh… I’m not that great at geography but I’m fairly sure that Green Hills and Station Square are on opposite sides of the country.” Saya said,

“They are.” Sally said,

“I’m not sure I like what you’re suggesting…” Caroline said,

“You’ll be splitting up. It’s something Eggman wouldn’t suspect.” Elias said, “Those going to Green hills will be Alan, Caroline, Brandy and Kolt.” Kolt stand up from his seat shocked what he heard,

“What?” Kolt asked not believing it, completely failing at trying not to look excited.

“You’ve sat on the sidelines long enough. And we’re going to need your strength for this to work.” He said,

“That leaves TK, Saya and Sophia to go to Station Square to save Kolts parents.” Sally said,

“Absolutely not! You want to put Saya that close to Eggman’s doorstep?” Sophia argued,

“All of your parents are not in danger; You can focus on the mission without getting distracted. Honestly, I wanted it to be just you and Saya for speed, but Sally brought up a good point that you’ll need help with the alarms.” He said,

“It would be another thing Eggman wouldn’t expect.” Saya said reaching out and taking Sophia’s hand. Saya could see the slight panicked look in Sophia’s eyes and wanted to try and keep her calm. 

“What about our group?” Brandy said, “We can’t hack his system either,”

“That’s why Agent Rogue and Agent Omega will be accompanying you.” Sally said,

“C’mon Sophia I’ll be right by your side the whole time. Or would you prefer we were on different teams?” Saya asked as Sophia lets out a sigh,

“I hate when you use my logic against me.” She tugs on Saya’s hand pulling her chair closer to her as Saya smiles.

“When does our mission start?” TK asked,

“Rogue and Omega are still on a mission but should be back by this evening. The planned time will be tomorrow morning. It will give Saya some time to recover from that obstacle course debacle.” Elias said,

“This isn’t going to be easy…” Alan said,

“No it won’t but I believe you all will succeed.” Elias said confidently. “You all have grown so much. This will not be like infiltrating Eggman’s underwater base.”

“I’m pumped! Once we get everyone’s parents back Eggman won’t have anything against us.” Saya quickly stands up forgetting that she was dizzy and staggers,

“Will you stop doing that!” Sophia yells as she sits Saya back in her chair,

“Sorry,” She chuckles, “I forgot.”

“I want you all to rest up and keep a steady head while we wait for mission start. I know you are excited to save your parents but remember you are the Servers of Chaos and you’ll need a level head to get everyone out of there safely.” Elias said very seriously. “We’ll meet in the hangar bay in the morning.”

“Let’s get you back to the infirmary.” Sophia said,

“Actually, do you mind if we go outside?” Saya asked, she had wanted to go outside earlier but couldn’t because of the obstacle course,

“You just have to be trouble don’t you.” She shakes her head, as Saya smiles at her, “Fine! Sally will you let Dr. Starline know we’re going outside?” 

“Not a problem.” She smiles,

“You okay to walk?” Sophia asks as Saya slowly stands up,

“All good, just gotta take it easy.” Saya gives a thumbs up as Sophia takes her hand and they walk out of the conference room.

“I’m going to go meditate to keep my head clear.” Kolt said standing up.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Brandy asked as Kolt shakes his head and they leave,

“I think I’ll go help out in the kitchen, that’s always the best place for me to relax.” Caroline said,

“Alan do you mind helping me look for spikes of Chaos energy on the base. I wanna rule out that what happened to the obstacle course isn’t involved with Chaos energy.” She said as they start heading towards the door,

“Just one moment,” Elias said as they stop, “You said Saya saw an orange electrical current correct?” Elias asked,

“Yeah, is that familiar to you?” TK asked,

“When we searched the base for Helen while we were evacuating. The last room I checked again was the infirmary and out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like orange electricity near her desk.” Elias said remembering back, “But when I turned my head there was nothing there. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me.”

“That’s really weird.” Alan said,

“I’ll keep looking into it. Perhaps on a later day I can go back to the old base and look around.” TK said,

“I highly doubt you’ll find anything after a year has passed.” Elias said they both could tell that Elias was trying not to look interested in this new development. 

“You never know, it can’t hurt to try.” TK said as they leave the room.

“Do you really think it’s the same?” Sally asked Elias,

“I’m not sure… part of me doesn’t want to get my hopes up.” He said,

Sophia and Saya get outside as Saya takes a deep breath feeling the wind blow through her hair. “This is the best.” Saya smiles, “We should take a run!” She turns back towards Sophia excitedly,

“After you stop looking like you’re going to topple over.” Sophia chuckles pulling her over to a nearby tree and they sit down as Saya yawns before leaning on Sophia’s shoulder.

“You think one day it’ll be this relaxing all the time?” Saya asked,

“Absolutely not, you’re too much on an adrenaline junkie to stay still for a long period of time.” Sophia joked as Saya chuckles,

“Good point. But this occasionally is nice.” She said taking Sophia’s hand,

“I don’t like this plan…” Sophia paused as she looks up at the clouds, “You being so close to Eggman’s main base scares me. He could have traps set up specifically to catch you.” She turns her head to Saya and sees her fast asleep as she lets out a sigh, “What am I going to do with you.” She kisses her forehead before gently moving Saya’s head onto her lap as she brushes her bangs out of her face.

Kolt and Brandy enter the Alter room as Tikal appears as they enter, “Hello, you two, how are you doing today?” She asked with a smile,

“Good, we’re getting a chance to save our parents tomorrow.” Kolt said, Tikal could tell that his soul was bursting with more energy than normal, 

“That’s wonderful!” She cheers, it made her happy to see him back in higher spirits after the last month of silent moments sitting in the Alter room asking to be alone. 

“We came to meditate so we can have a clear mind for tomorrow.” Brandy said,

“Then I will give you some peace and quiet. Please let me know if you need anything.” She said disappearing as they both sit next to the Mater Emerald in silence,

“Chao!” Hope flies over to them and lays in Brandy’s lap,

“You can meditate with us Hope but you gotta stay quiet, okay?” Kolt said,

“Chao!” Hope smiles. 

“Thanks,” He smiles back as they all stay quiet and meditate.

Caroline enters the cafeteria to see Sasha helping with the cooking as she walks up to her with a smile, “Oh hello Caroline, care to help me prep some food?” She asked,

“I’d love to! Let me wash my hands really quick.” She said going over to the sink and washing her hands,

“How’s Saya doing?” She asked,

“She’s alright, She went outside with Sophia for some fresh air.” Caroline said,

“She goes outside a lot huh.” Sasha said handing Caroline a potato peeler as she starts helping her peel potatoes. 

“She’s not fond of enclosed spaces.” Caroline said,

“That’s surprising, I didn’t think anything bothered her.” She said,

“I wanted to ask, how did you to meet exactly?” Caroline asked,

“Oh, it’s kind of embarrassing thinking back at it now.” Sasha said with a chuckle, “We were both on vacation with our parents visiting those glowing caves right out of Station Square. I noticed her blue hair and started talking to her. She told me her name and I recognized it as the girl who was saved by the Freedom Fighters at the courthouse.” She said realizing something, “Wait if Saya was Sonic the whole time that explains why no one saw her during that incident!”

“Just figured it out?” Caroline chuckles,

“Man I’m slow… But yeah I started geeking out about the Freedom Fighters and then we said our goodbyes after the tour and exchanged numbers.” Sasha said,

“She must have left an impression on you.” Caroline said trying to hold in a smirk,

“I never had a lot of friends… it was always just me so talking to her even for a little bit was really refreshing.” She smiles,

“Saya has that effect on people, She can be so inspiring.” Caroline said as they continue peeling potatoes in silence.

“Can I ask you something now?” Sasha asked, breaking the silence.

“Of course!” Caroline said,

“How do you guys transform?” 

“We tap into something called Chaos energy and use it to channel our past lives.” She explained,

“Those are your past lives?” She asked confused,

“It’s hard to believe huh?” She chuckles,

“But… you all have animal ears… were you animals?”

“Yep.” Caroline said,

“That’s so weird! N…Not in a bad way or anything!” She said finishing up peeling the potatoes,

“It’s alright, I completely agree with you.” Caroline said as they take the peeled potatoes over to the stove and continue helping around the kitchen.

TK and Alan rendezvous back in her workshop after not finding any spikes of Chaos energy throughout the base. “So what else could that orange energy be?” Alan asked as TK was typing on her computer,

“I’m not sure, nothing weird is showing up, it could have just been caused by whatever got fried on the circuit board. But it’s good that there’s no residual energy.” TK said,

“Do you think something else is going on after what Elias said?” Alan said sitting down on the bench next to her computer,

“We’ve all said it at least once, nothing that happens around us is ever a coincidence. Sophia even said that Dr. Starline made a comment not just moments before the accident about all of us not getting injured since we got back.” TK said 

“He said that? And it happened right after? That’s creepy!” Alan said,

“I agree,” She said, “And if something else supernatural is targeting Saya again we need to check everything.” TK continues to type on her computer,

“So what are you doing?” He asked,

“I’m writing an automatic program that will scan the electronics on the base for strange energy readings and they will go straight to my tablet.” She explained,

“That’s pretty neat.”

“I’ll probably sync it up with my phone as well so that I won’t have to carry my tablet around everywhere.” She said,

“What would we do without you TK.” Alan chuckles,

“Eggman would probably win.” She teased,

“You’re probably right,” They both laugh as TK continues to work.

A few hours pass and Saya starts to wake up slowly, she sees the leaves in the tree above her moving with the wind. Waking up beneath a tree reminded her so much of her past life when she was out seeing the world. The best places to rest were lightly shaded trees on a sunny day. She looks over at Sophia who had fallen asleep. She starts to slowly sit up trying not to wake her. Just as she completely sits up beginning to stretch, Sophia’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, “Where do you think you’re going?” Sophia said half asleep as she buries her head into Saya’s shoulder grumbles.

“I was just stretching; I didn’t want to wake you.” Saya said with a chuckle as Sophia continues to pull her into her lap. “You’re still half asleep aren’t you?” Saya asked as Sophia starts to lift her head and kisses Saya’s neck, “That tickles!” She giggles.

“You’re so cute.” She said kissing her, “We’re going to have to be really careful tomorrow.” She said

“I know, I’ll keep the flirting to a minimum.” She teases.

“You better. If Robotnik finds out about us he’ll do whatever it takes to rip us apart.” She said kissing her again, “And I already have the universe to worry about doing that already.”

“The universe isn’t trying to tear us apart.” Saya said rolling her eyes,

“When I freed you from Dark Chaos, Robotnik literally stole you from my arms.” She said,

“He had a homing teleport.” Saya argued,

“He caught you using Metal Spira,” Sophia added

“And you instantly saved me.”

“Your evil mirror tried to drag you into a wall of water.”

“I saved you, then you saved me.”

“Eggman tried to kill me. Telling me you chose Kolt over me.” She continued, Saya jolts at remembering back to that. It was one of the most frightful moments in her life… even more so than getting kidnapped by man eating aliens. 

“W… Which I didn’t and saved you both.” Saya tried to collect herself.

“Then you were kidnapped by the Dark Arms right as you were going to tell me how you felt.”

“Which I still did… but it was just… less romantic…” Saya was starting to realize she was losing this argument.

“Then I thought Fleetway took over.”

“She… gave back control…”

“And then an evil sorcerer used a knight to kidnap you and tried to erase your memories.”

“That last one was a little…” Sophia stops her,

“Saya, whether we like it or not there are evils of the universe that are always going to want your powers.” 

“What are you trying to say?” Saya started to worry about what she was getting at.

“That we both need to be cautious.” Sophia said as Saya wraps her arms around her shoulders,

“I won’t let the universe take you away from me either.” Saya said hugging her tightly as they kiss, “But please try to not let this consume you. We’ll beat the odds one problem at a time. Like always!”

“This one being saving Kolts parents.” Sophia said,

“TK will be with us, so she’ll have our backs.” Saya said,

“And we’ll have hers.” She smiles as Saya leans her head on Sophia’s chest,

“How did he do it?”

“Who?” Sophia asked,

“Sonic, how did he keep going? After all the things that’s happened it’s hard to think anyone can go through this constantly since the age of five… it’s only been less than a year for us and it feels like there are scars on my soul that won’t ever heal.” Saya said clutching her chest.

“You’ve said it yourself plenty of times. You just gotta keep moving forward.” Sophia said holding her hand as Saya smiles, “And I think that answer is exactly why he kept going even after all that happened. It’s all he ever knew. But you were just a regular high schooler living an average life when all of this was thrown on us.” She combs her fingers through Saya’s hair, “It’s okay that you’re not as strong as Sonic. You have me to make up for that.”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Saya said as she kisses Sophia,

“Many times,” She said kissing her back holding onto the lasting kiss longer than usual making Saya let out a gasp for air when Sophia finally let go. Sophia takes in how adorable Saya looked when her face was completely flushed and the heat of the moment causing her to melt in Sophia’s arms effortlessly as if that was meant to be. “Now, let’s finally have that conversation.” She said as they continue to kiss holding each other tightly. 

The next morning everyone wakes up ready for their mission. They get up feeling the tension in the air as they walk to the hangar bay, all of them were focused. Elias and Sally were waiting for them in full gear. “Um… what are you two doing?” Saya asked,

“We’ll be supervising the missions on site.” Elias said,

“Is that a good idea?” Kolt asked,

“We’re going to do all we can to get your parents back.” Sally said,

“We’re not engaging in the mission, we’re there to give support in case something goes wrong.” Elias said, “Did you all forget that we’re both combat trained?”

“Just be careful, we don’t need Robotnik getting his hands on either of you.” Sophia said as they nod, With both of them being the only ones who know where the two scrolls are hidden it would be bad news if either of them got caught. 

“You two worry too much,” They hear behind them as they turn around to see Rogue and Omega walk up, “You have extraordinarily talented supers going on these missions.” She smiles as she runs up and hugs Sophia.

“It’s good to see you two.” Sophia said as Rogue lets go, she was relieved to finally see her friends.

“You better tell us what happened to you all later.” Rogue said pointing a demanding finger,

“I will.” Sophia chuckles,

“And how’s your girl?” She winks at Saya as they both go red,

“I… I’m fine.” Saya said looking away, she’s never been called Sophia’s before, she wouldn’t say it out lout but she kinda liked it. 

“Good, now let’s go save some parents.” Rogue smiles as they all transform and start getting ready to take off. Sonic grabs Knuckles’ arm stopping him for a moment as he turns to her confused.

“Knux, I promise we’ll get your parents back no matter what.” Sonic said, “So don’t worry about them, just focus on helping the others get their parents. They are going to need help staying on track.” She gave him a serious look.

“Just don’t do anything stupid Blue.” He said as she lets go of his arm with a grin on her face.

“Me? Do something stupid?” She joked, “Always.” She winks holding out her fist as they fist bump and head to their helicopters.

“We’ll see you guys soon!” TK yelled as the helicopters moved away from one another and they head towards their locations. 

Knuckles and the others set up far from the base as Sally preps them for the rescue plan. She pulls out a tablet that shows a 3D rendition of the facility. “I don’t think we ever asked, what type of place it this?” Cream asked,

“It’s a prison,” Rogue said,

“We can’t just rescue our parents and not others.” Blaze said,

“Oh that’s part of the plan.” Sally said,

“It is?” Amy asked,

“What do you think Rogue and Omega were working on last night?” Sally said as they look at Rogue and Omega confused,

“I got inside and worked with other inmates to spread the word that we’re starting a riot.” Rogue said,

“And I set up explosions all around the base to free prisoners and create plenty of distractions to keep the guards off you all.” Omega said,

“This is why you wanted more of us here on this mission.” Kolt said, 

“Exactly, and it will be a big enough commotion to hopefully distract Robotnik as well.” Sally said,

“You’re not pulling any punches, huh?” Amy said.

“We failed to protect your parents once, and we need to fix that.” Sally said as they all nod. “The signal will be the two explosions at these locations.” She pointed to the map. “Omega and Amy will enter on this side and be helping the rioters against the robots and enemy soldiers.” She said,

“Still can’t believe people sympathize with that Psycho…” Knuckles said.

“Never thought I’d hear you say something like that.” Blaze said,

“He lost my respect after we learned he was killing people.” Knuckles said,

“Is it really a good idea for us to split up further?” Amy asked. He was already worried about the other three being away from them. Though he didn’t express it vocally like Sophia did, he was against having Saya so close to Eggman too.

“I know you want to help rescue your parents, but you’ll be more helpful helping the rioters free other prisoners and overrunning the prison.” Sally said,

“She’s right Amy, They will have a hard time with the Swatbots without some strength.” Cream said,

“Right, I’ll smash as many bots as I can.” Amy said confidently.

“While they are causing a commotion, the rest of you will be going in to retrieve your parents before the guards have a chance to catch onto our plan. We don’t know what contingencies Robotnik has in place to keep your parents in his grasp.”

“Our attack is the signal for Sonic and the others to save Knuckles’ parents isn’t it?” Blaze asked as Sally nods.

“Alright, all of you get in position. I’ll keep radio contact the entire time so you all know what’s happening.” Sally said as they all start prepping,

“Alright Freedom Fighters! Let’s start a riot.” Knuckles said as he fist bumps with Amy, and they get into position.

In Station Square Elias was telling Sonic, Shadow and Tails their strategy as he shows a 3D layout of parts of the factory. “You’ll be entering from this vent after I give you the signal. The others will be making a large distraction that should keep Robotnik occupied long enough for you to get inside undetected. You’ll be taking this path to get to the hidden cells he has Kolt’s parents in.” Elias points out the path.

“I already have a copy of the map on my tablet, so we won’t get lost.” Tails said,

“This is strictly a rescue mission. You get them and get out by any means necessary.” He said,

“Sounds a little too easy.” Shadow said,

“But we’re quick enough on our feet to handle anything Eggman has set up for us.” Sonic said with a thumbs up.

“There’s a computer in this room that Tails can use to kill any alarms and traps down the path you’ll be heading.” Elias said as Tails nods,

“Shadow, do you think you would be able to use Chaos Control and warp Kolt’s parents out of there once we have them?” Sonic asked,

“I wouldn’t be able to get here, but I could get just outside the factory and then I can warp here.” Shadow said, “But two warps like that would probably deplete my Chaos Emerald completely.”

“You do that, and I grab Tails and speed down the way we came in before Egghead has a chance to turn his traps back on.” Sonic said,

“That would be a wise escape plan.” Elias said as Shadow looks reluctant. “Remember, our priority is Kolt’s parents.”

“I know.” Shadow said letting out a sigh,

“Go get in position, I will tell you when it’s time to go in.” Elias said as Sonic goes and hugs Shadow,

“One more kiss for good luck?” Sonic asked as Shadow kisses her passionately as if they we saying goodbye.

“Alright you two, let’s go!” Tails chuckles at them as they let go.

“Yeah! We have some parents to save.” Sonic said feeling energized as they go and get into position.

Blaze and the others stayed hidden near the prison wall waiting for the signal as she grasps Cream’s hand, and they look at one another. “Alright it’s about time, you all ready?” Rogue said as they all nod,

“I hope Amy and Omega stay safe.” Cream said,

“They can handle themselves; we need to focus on your parents.” Knuckles said as they nod.

An explosion goes off blowing a hole in the wall as they hear other explosions going off within the prison, “Let’s go people!” Rogue said as they follow her inside,

On the opposite side, Amy and Omega were charging into the base as they quickly meet up with some of the prisoners who had freed themselves, “There are other cells we weren’t able to open.” One person said,

“Show me.” Omega said as they start running through the prison as they are stopped by a Swatbot.

“My turn!” Amy said running up and striking the bot with his hammer causing it to fall as he smashes the head. “Let’s keep moving!” He said. They continue running as two more robots block their path.

“This is going to get annoying really fast.” Omega said taking out his weapon and firing at one of the bots with the help of others who have armed themselves as Amy takes on the other one.

“Hope the others aren’t meeting as much resistance.” Amy said,

“Try to focus on what we’re doing,” Omega said as Amy smashes the bot.

“Omega’s right Amy, the others have entered the prison so keep up the distraction.” Sally said over their headsets.

“Right!” He said smashing the other one as they head down the path to free more prisoners.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails were waiting near the factory wall as Sonic takes a slow deep breath as they hear their headsets turn on. “Mission is a go! Good luck girls.” Elias said. They all quickly move as Sonic grabs Tails’ hand and move them next to the vent as Shadow rips the vent off the wall.

“I’ll go first.” Tails said climbing in as Sonic follows her in then them Shadow takes the back.

“Man is it tight in here!” Sonic said, “I think these vents are smaller than the ones that were in the underwater base.”

“You were in the vents?” Tails asked,

“Yeah, when I first attempted to escape… right before Eggman broke my leg.” She chuckles uncomfortably.

“Try not to think about it.” Shadow said as Tails stops,

“Okay, it looks like the coast is clear.” She whispered as she starts to remove the vent grate. “Let’s go.” She climbs out of the grate and flies down as Sonic climbs out and jumps down and Shadow does the same.

“Elias, we’re inside and heading to the room with the computer.” Shadow said quietly,

“Roger, keep an eye out for patrols.” He said as they cautiously walk forward.

Rogue leads the others down a long hallway as two Swatbots block their path. Knuckles doesn’t stop running striking one of the robots down as Cream and Blaze fly up and Blaze fries the other one, “Wow! You sure know how to impress a girl.” Rogue said giving Knuckles a wink as it throws him off for a moment. 

“Which way?” He asked looking away,

“This way.” She said going over to a large door,

“I’ll get us in.” Knuckles said as she stops him,

“Why break it when you can just open it?” She said pulling out a key card, “Swiped this bad boy on my last trip here.” She said opening the door,

“You’re pretty amazing Rogue.” Cream said as they enter,

“Thank you.” She smiles as they get to an open room. 

Amy and Omega free more of the prisoners and continues causing havoc throughout the prison to keep eyes off Knuckles and the others, “How you doing?” Omega asked,

“I could do this all day.” Amy responded smashing another bot’s head,

“Good cuz here comes the real trouble.” He said pointing to the guards holding guns and stun batons.

“Oh great…” Amy said,

“You prisoners get back to your cells!” one of the guards yells,

“We have the Freedom Fighters on our side you don’t stand a chance!” one person yells,

“It’s nice to know they have confidence in me.” Amy said with a shrug,

“You can’t take us all on your own.” The guard said,

“I think you need your eyes checked; you can see I’m most definitely not alone.” He said changing his hammer to a staff.

“This room,” TK said as they enter the room and shut the door behind them, all of them staying as quiet as possible. 

“These patrols are so predictable.” Sonic said as Tails quickly goes to the computer and gets to work.

“I’m actually impressed at how quiet you’ve been.” Shadow teased,

“Told you I could be stealthy.” She said sticking out her tongue,

“Okay I almost have the hallway alarms and traps off. Once I do we won’t have a lot of time before they notice that some of their systems are offline.” Tails said,

“So no more stealth?” Sonic asked,

“No more stealth.” Shadow said as Sonic smiles,

“Oh yeah, let’s see how fast we find Kolts parents!” She said excitedly.

“We still need to be cautious, we’re awfully close to Eggman’s control room and he might be nearby. But hopefully the others are doing a good enough job to distract him.” Shadow said,

“Fast but cautious, got it.” Sonic gave a thumbs up,

“I’ll be monitoring their cameras in case anyone is coming up on your path.” Elias said, 

“There! The hallways we need to go down are offline let’s go.” Tails said. They all quickly head down the hallway as they suddenly stop in front of a door that was open and they could hear commotion from within.

“You morons get me a visual on Green Hills now!” They hear Eggman’s voice from within as they peak inside and see the room full of computers and people working tirelessly. Eggman stood there yelling at people as the three of them start quietly walking past the door trying not to be noticed.

“We’re trying sir, but we were able to confirm that the Freedom Fighters have been sighted within the prison.” One person said,

“Blast that Blue Hedgehog! How did she find out I moved them?” He thinks as they all successfully get to the other side without being seen. Sonic couldn’t help just silently chuckle at being this close to Eggman and him blaming her for what is happening on the other side of the country. “It matters not since Kolt’s parents are safely tucked away here.”

“Elias be sure to keep an eye on Eggman. Let us know if he moves.” Sonic whispered into her coms.

“Will do, be careful!” Elias said as they walk a little further away before starting to run again, 

“I don’t remember there being this large of a room on the map.” Cream said as they walk in looking around,

“This was one of the areas we were never able to get a visual on. But why would he need a room like this?” Rogue said looking around as the floor in the center opens up and a massive robot comes out.

“Knew this was going too well.” Knuckles said getting ready to fight, “Everyone get ready!”

“I’m not sure how you figured out that your parents are here Freedom Fighters, but you aren’t getting past my new robot.” They hear Eggman’s voice coming from the robot,

“Rogue take Cream and grab our parents. Knuckles and I will handle this thing.” Blaze said, 

“No it’s too dangerous!” Cream said,

“We’ll be fine, go!” Knuckles said as Rogue grabs Creams hand and pulls her away as they go to find their parents.

“I’ll squash you and your little friends Sonic, once I have control of the cameras… Nothing will stop me from crushing you!” Eggman said, “Blast that darn fox!”

“He still doesn’t know…” Blaze said,

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Knuckles said as they attack the robot.

Tails points out the secret door where Kolts parents are hidden as she starts hacking the panel while Sonic and Shadow keep a lookout. “We have a problem.” They all hear Elias in their headsets as Sonic and Shadow give each other a look. 

“Don’t like the sound of that.” Sonic said,

“Eggman’s close to recovering visuals of Green Hill. Once he does…” Elias said,

“He’ll know we aren’t in the prison.” Shadow said, “Tails, how long?”

“This lock is more intricate than the others… it could take me a few minutes.” Tails said looking a little stressed,

“If he finds out we’re here we won’t get to Kolt’s parents…” Sonic said, no she wasn’t going to let that happen, she promised to get them back no matter what. She starts tapping her foot in frustration trying to think of a plan.

“Shit, I thought we’d have more time…” Shadow said trying to think about what their next course of action should be, Sonic looks at her as she gets an idea.

“I have an idea… but you’re not gonna like it…” Sonic said,

“What happened to you not offering to be bait.” Tails said still trying to open the door.

“Not bait, I just buy you some more time. Make it seem like we came here looking for Kolts parents but haven’t found them yet.” Sonic explained, 

“Same thing as the broadcast… I should do it instead.” Shadow said,

“No, you have to warp Kolt’s parents out pronto just in case this goes sideways.” Sonic said, “This is our best shot. We’re not going back without them and if that means jumping into the lion’s den, I will.” She said as Shadow clenches her fist.

“I swear if you get caught again…”

“I won’t, and even if I do. I have a plan.” She smiles,

“Sonic are you sure?” Tails asked, Saya was trying not to show it but her hands were lightly shaking. Sure she was in close proximity to Eggman during the broadcast, but this is different, she won’t have backup if something goes wrong. She clenches her hands into fists and takes a deep breath.

“Yep! You two get them out and if you can’t warp Tails out also let me know and I’ll come grab you, okay little buddy?” Saya said giving her a thumbs up. “Elias, do you have any problems with by last minuet changes to the plan?” There’s a long pause as they wait for his response.

“You better stay safe.” Elias said,

“I got this!” She said holding her fist out to Shadow as she hesitantly fist bumps before Sonic runs off.

“Hurry and get that damn door open.” Shadow said,

Amy and Omega were backed into a corner as the guards managed to separate them from the other prisoners, “You have any ideas?” I don’t really want to get zapped by that thing.” Amy said getting ready to block,

“How sturdy are you?” Omega asked as Amy looks at him confused,

“I don’t understand the question…” Amy said as Omega pulls out a small devise and throws it at the guards,

“Duck!” Omega said as Amy dives out of the way as the device explodes blasting a path through the guards, “Run.” Omega grabs Amy’s arm pulling him back up to his feet and they run back to regroup with the others.

“Guys! Can we switch teams? Omega almost blew us up…” Amy said still processing what just happened,

“We’re a little busy here Amy!” Kolt said dodging a missile shot at him as it explodes and he’s blasted back,

“Knuckles!” Blaze catches him before he hits the wall,

“Thanks…” He said, “We’re not getting very far with this guy,”

“If I can get to its back I could try to fry the internal wiring.” Blaze said,

“I can distract it.” Knuckles said as she nods. They both charge at the robot as it swings it’s arm down, and Knuckles stops it while Blaze slides underneath the robot and quickly jumps on his back.

At the same time Rogue was using the key card to open another door as she and Cream rush through into a lit room where there were four cells. Cream turns her head as she sees Brandy’s parents. “Are you two alright?” Cream asked as Rogue rushes over to the computer to open the cells,

“Who are you?” Brandy’s dad asked holding onto his wife who was frightened by all of the noise.

“I’m a friend of your daughter. We’ve come to rescue you.” Cream said as they both look concerned,

“Brandy? She’s okay?” Her mother asked,

“Yes,” Cream said with a smile as Rogue gets the door open, “Please wait right here while we free the others.” They cautiously step out of the cell.

“Caroline?” She hears her mother’s voice,

“Mom?” She called out moving over to the other cell as she sees her mother happy to see her unharmed. Her mother looks at her confused not recognizing her appearance. 

“Who are you?” She asked as Cream looks sad as she said that. “Wait… Caroline?”

“I can explain everything, but not right now.” Cream said as Rogue unlocks the other cells as her mother rushes up and hugs her tightly.

“I thought you were gone for good…” She cries as Cream holds back tears. She needed to compose herself, they weren’t out of harm’s way yet. Now they all had to escape. 

“I’m sorry I worried you. But we can talk later. We need to get you all out of here.” Cream said as Alan’s parents walk over,

“Do you know if our children are alright?” His mother asked,

“Alan and Rosie are okay,” Cream said as they both let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright, looks like the path is clear. Let’s go people.” Rogue said as they follow her back down the hall the way we came. “This is Rogue, the parents are freed and were heading back to our exit point.”


	40. Distractions and Desperation

“Blast it all!” Eggman raged slamming his fist against the control panel as he sees Blaze and Knuckles attack his robot on the large monitor now that they have a visual on Green Hill prison, “Though I am surprised to see Knuckles there. That Elias has been keeping him hidden for so long I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to let him out.”

“Um… S… Sir…” One of the workers tried to get his attention,

“Now where is that blasted Hedgehog?” Eggman said as he started to flip through the other cameras,

“B… but Sir…” The worker sounded nervous,

“The cameras were modified to trigger an alarm when she uses her speed…” Eggman pondered,

“If… if you could…” The worker attempted to get his attention,

“Will you be quiet!” He yelled. he turned his head towards them to yell at them further as he pauses for a moment seeing Sonic casually sitting on top of the workers control panel with her legs crossed. The worker just sat there staring at Sonic not knowing what to do.

“Hey there Egghead.” Sonic grins. Eggman just gawks for a moment before taking off his glasses and cleaning them contemplating Sonic being right in front of him was a trick of the eye or perhaps he had been looking at the monitors for too long. “Modified camera’s huh?” She sounded unimpressed. He puts his glasses back on and moves his hand over his controls, pressing a button as the door to the room slams shut.

“Now,” He slowly walks over to her still not believing she was there. “How did you get in here?”

“Front door.” Sonic said, “Honestly, I’ve been here for a while, but I guess your special cameras could use some fine tuning.” She uses air quotes,

“You came alone?”

“Course not, the others are right outside waiting to blow that door open.” She said. He looks at one of the other workers and they press some buttons showing the live feed to the hallway to show that it was empty.

“So you are alone.” He grins, as his worker moves out of the way.

“Dang it… I thought I got that camera.” Sonic sounded disappointed; she was hoping he wouldn’t call her bluff, 

“Why would you come in here if you were so well hidden?” Eggman asked, if she was able to sneak around without anyone knowing why did she make herself known?

“Cuz I looked this place top to bottom. But somehow I can’t find Kolt’s parents and it was only a matter of time before I got caught looking around.” Sonic crosses her arms with a pout,

“I hid them well then.” He grins grows wider feeling proud on himself to know that even she couldn’t find them. He reaches to place his hand on her shoulder as she smacks his hand away.

“Yeah you did, so how ‘bout a trade?” Sonic asked,

At that very moment Tails was finally able to get the secret door open as they quickly enter and see Kolts parents locked in a cell. “Please! Just leave us alone…” Kolt’s mother cried as his father guarded her protectively.

“It’s okay! We’re here to help.” Tails said as she rushes to the computer and starts typing,

“We’re friends of your son.” Shadow said trying to reassure them and help them calm down as they both look shocked,

“He… he told us our son was gone…” Kolt’s mother said,

“Kolt is very much alive and looking forward to seeing you.” Shadow said,

“I almost have the door…” Tails said,

“Okay, then I’ll warp us out of here.” Shadow said,

“No… you warp them out of here. I’m staying.” Tails said,

“What?” Shadow looked confused, “If you’re worried, I’m positive I can warp us all.” She said as Tails shakes her head,

“I’m not leaving without Sonic.” Tails said looking determined. Tails had caught a glimpse of Sonic’s hands shaking earlier and she wasn’t going to leave her best friend alone in the belly of the beast without any backup. 

“But you could get caught just trying to get to her.” Shadow argued,

“I don’t care! I have to try. I refuse to let her get caught again.” She said as the door of the cell unlocks, “You can’t change my mind.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt…” Shadow said,

“I’ll be fine, I’ve been trained by the best.” She smiles,

“When did Sonic become the best?” Shadow teased as she ruffles Tails’ hair. “If you can’t get to her right away, find a place to hide and wait for backup.”

“Okay!” Tails said as Kolt’s parents walk up to them.

“How do you have two tails?” Kolts father asked,

“We can explain everything later. But first let’s get you out of here.” Tails said, “Sonic if you can hear me, Shadow’s about to warp Kolt’s parents out. She’ll let you know when they get to Elias but I’m on my way to come help you.”

“You said Sonic, are you friends with Sonic?” His mother asked as they both nod,

“We are but again, let’s talk about this outside. Take my hands, I’ll be moving us faster than you can blink so I suggest you both close your eyes.” Shadow said as they look at her confused but follow her instructions and take her hands. “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control.” Shadow warps with Kolt’s parents out of the factory as Tails quietly goes back the way they came.

Cream and Rogue lead everyone’s parents back to the main room as they see Blaze take down the massive robot as it falls to the ground. She turns and sees her parents and freezes for a moment. “Blaze, we gotta go!” Knuckles snaps her out of it as she jumps down, and they run up to Rogue and everyone.

“We’re starting to get over run! Amy and I got separated!” Omega said over the headsets as Knuckles, Cream and Blaze look at one another.

“Once we get them to safety we go and help him.” Knuckles said as they nod,

“Amy can you hear me? We almost have everyone out and then we’re coming to help you.” Blaze said over the headset, but they hear nothing as they all look at one another starting to worry. 

“We need to hurry.” Cream said as they quickly lead everyone’s parents out towards the hole in the outer wall of the prison.

“Rogue, can you get them to Sally?” Blaze asked as her mother turns towards her recognizing her voice,

“Not a problem Hun, I’ll let you know when we get there.” She said with a nod, “Go save that boy.” They all nod,

“W…wait…” Blazes’ mom stops them before they leave. “Brandy?” She said as Blaze turns around,

“We can talk later but right now I need to go save my friend.” She said as the three of them run off before they have a chance to stop them.

“Oh?” Eggman looks at Sonic surprised, “And what it is you want to trade?” He never thought she would come in here to make a trade,

“Kolts parents for me.” Sonic said as he starts laughing,

“Why would I even consider that deal? I need leverage so Kolt will read the scroll. On top of that you’re already trapped in this room.” He grins, she had no leverage here and he knew it… But then why didn’t she look worried? 

“Oh yeah! I’m trapped in this room full of awfully fragile looking equipment that looks like it controls your entire empire.” Sonic said sarcastically grinning back as he starts to look concerned, “Wonder how much damage I could do by just spin dashing your consol.” She continued to tease noticing the sweat drip down his face showing a break in his composure. It almost felt second nature as her old routines of confronting Eggman came back to her so easily. 

“It seems you actually came here with a plan; I’m impressed.” He said, trying to keep face in front of his staff.

“I’ll even sweeten the pot.” Sonic said hoping to hear that Shadow got away with Kolts parents soon. She didn’t know how much longer it would be before Eggman has reinforcements sent here to catch her. “We found another room full of information on Angel Island.” Eggman looks at her with intrigue,

“There was more? Did Kolt ready it?” He asked, Sonic nods. 

“He did, and he didn’t like what he read. Which is why I’m making this deal.” Sonic said,

“I don’t follow.” Eggman said,

“Kolt can’t read the scrolls, the walls on Angel Island warn that if he does read them a terrible catastrophe will occur.” Sonic explained as he frowns,

“So you want to trade because you don’t want to risk Kolt reading the scroll?” He asked as Sonic nods,

“Bingo! There’s more info, but you don’t get that until we have a deal.” Sonic said,

“How do I know you actually have more information?” Eggman said,

“Here’s a hint, it explains more about the creation of Dark Chaos and about the Dark Chaos Emerald.” She said as he smiles,

“You my dear, just spoke music to my ears,” Eggman said as he slowly holds out his hand, “You have yourself deal.” She goes to shake it but then quickly pulls away, she knew that was too easy… He was up to something. 

“I would like to make sure my side of the deal is completed. At least confirm they are okay.” She said,

“Of course,” Eggman said walking over to his console waving for her to follow him. She jumps down and follows him making sure none of his henchmen try to sneak up behind her.

Tails continues sneaking towards the computer room they passed previously. She gets to the door only to realize it was now closed. She presses her ear against the wall trying to hear inside to see if Sonic was still inside. And sure enough, she could hear her talking but it sounded like they were having a casual conversation. She looked around as she sees a grate for the vents near the door and she flies up and opens it crawling inside just as two Swatbots walk up to the entrance of the computer room. Tails began to worry if Sonic actually have an escape plan or if she was setting herself up as the sacrificial lamb…

At the exact same time Shadow had warped Kolts parents just a few feet away from Elias as she collapses transforming back completely out of Chaos energy. She had overexerted herself making it feel as if she had taken off her limit rings. “Sophia!” Elias yelled running over to her as Kolt’s parents open their eyes being blinded by the sun for a moment as they quickly realize they are outside,

“I… I didn’t think we’d see the sun ever again.” Kolts mom said with tears in her eyes. Elias helps Sophia back to her feet as she reaches for her headset.

“Sonic! We’re out, get out of there!” Sophia said,

“I just snuck into the vents above where you are Sonic. Also… Eggman just had two Swatbots stationed at the door so whatever your plan is it might be a good idea to do it soon…” Tails said over the headset, 

“No... I… I have to go back for her.” Sophia said as Elias stops her,

“How? You can barely stand, and your Chaos Emerald is completely depleted.” He said, “Sonic said she has a plan,”

“I can’t lose her again!” She yelled, in a panic. She swore to herself that she wouldn’t let Eggman take Sonic away from her… not again…

“Have faith in her!” Elias yelled back as she stops, “She can do this.”

Knuckles, Cream and Blaze run into the fighting as it looks like the prisoners were starting to take control and were trapping the guards in the cells. “Omega, where are you?” Knuckles said over the headset as they turn a corner and see him kick one of the guards off the balcony. He looked exhausted and heavily injured, 

“Are you alright?” Cream asked as they go up to him while he was catching his breath.

“I’ll live… But I still haven’t found Amy, there were a lot of guards and we went down different hallways to thin them out.”

“He’s not responding either…” Blaze said looking around worried,

“No matter what we stay together, and we find him. We’re not losing anyone today.” Knuckles said as they nod.

“I’ll continue helping the inmates, we’re starting to turn the tide. We’ll probably have control of the prison soon.” Omega said,

“Okay, but if you get hurt anymore please go back to Sally.” Cream asked,

“I will, now go, Amy went down that hallway.” He points to a hallway downstairs as they jump down and run in the direction Omega pointed out trying to find Amy.

Sonic hears both Shadow and Tails over the headset, but she knows she can’t make a move until the doors open. “Sir! Urgent message from Green Hills, they say you need to respond immediately.” One of the workers said as Eggman lets out a sigh,

“I apologize my dear, give me a moment.” Eggman said as Sonic crosses her arms and taps her foot.

“Make it quick Egghead before I change my mind and just trash the place.” Sonic bluffed making the other workers flinch. 

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Eggman said. The screen changes as he sees four guards on the screen heavily beat up.

“Apologies for the interruption but we thought you’d want to see what we caught.” He said as they toss an unconscious and shackled Amy to the ground on screen.

“Amy!” Sonic yelled panicked as she steps closer to the console. Eggman takes the opportunity to grab Sonic’s arm as the motion triggers a hidden device under his sleeve to activate. The device electrocutes Sonic causing her yelp as her body locks up and she collapses.

“Excellent timing General. You gave me the opening I needed. Get out of Green Hills, the Prison is a lost cause but bring me the boy.” Eggman said pressing the button as the door opens and the Swatbots enter. One of them picks Sonic up by the wrists before she could react and holds her in the air.

“I really hope I’m just seeing double because the world doesn’t need two Eggheads.” Sonic said trying to focus and shake off the numb sensation,

“Make sure her legs are restrained,” Eggman said as the other robot clasps a large metal brace the wraps around both of Sonic’s ankles,

“Cheater…” Sonic said as she gets movement in her body starting to struggle,

“Guys… we have two problems…” Tails whispered,

“He has Sonic doesn’t he?” Sophia asked as Tails paused,

“He does… but that’s not what I’m worried about. Eggman just got a message from Green Hills that they have Amy.” Tails whispered,

“I’ll call Sally right away and let her know.” Elias said as Tails continued to watch,

“Take her to my lab, I’ll be there after we secure passage for her friend,” Eggman said with a grin as the two robots walk towards the door carrying Sonic,

“Eggman if you hurt him!” She continued to struggle,

“You should be more concerned for yourself my dear.” He said as the door closes behind them.

“I think I just found my opening; Hang on Sonic.” Tails said heading out of the vent back into the hallway.

“Agent Sally do you read me?” Elias reached out on his communicator.

“I read you, Everything here is starting to wrap up, everyone’s parents are secure. How are things on your end?” Sally said,

“Not great, Sonic’ been caught and we just got word on our end that some of the Guards at Green Hills have captured Amy and are going to attempt to take him.” He said,

“What?” She said shocked, “I need to tell the others!” She switches back to her headset, “Knuckles! We have a problem, Some of the guards have Amy captive and they are trying to leave the prison with him. You have to hurry and stop them.” Rogue rushes up with all of their parents hearing all of that,

“We need to make sure to keep an eye on the sky,” Rogue tells the other soldiers as they nod.

“You guys heard her we need to pick up the pace.” Knuckles said as they continue looking around.

“They probably have a helicopter pad. That might be where they are taking him.” Blaze said,

“Wait!” Cream said as they stop. She tries to listen for noises as Knuckles punches one of the guards away from her. “I hear a helicopter! This way!” She takes the lead. They follow her to the roof as they see the four guards pulling Amy into the helicopter.

“Shit! Take off now!” The general said as the rest of them jump into the Helicopter just as it starts to take off.

“No you don’t!” Knuckles quickly runs at the Helicopter as Cream and Blaze follow after him. They start shooting at them as one hits Knuckles in the shoulder, but he doesn’t stop continuing to run until he gets to the helicopter and grabs the leg stopping it from flying up any higher. If he lets go of this helicopter, they will lose Amy and he was not going to let that happen.

“Let go or you die boy!” One of the guards points his gun at Knuckles’ head as Cream kicks it out of his hand. He’s taken off guard as Blaze jumps into the helicopter holding out her fire lit hands,

“Anyone shoots I take this whole helicopter down with all of us in it.” She yelled as they all step back, “We’re taking our friend and you all can leave with your lives.” They look at the general as he looks defeated.

“We’re dead if we go back empty handed.” He said pointing his gun at Blaze.

“Blaze!” Cream screams as he pulls the trigger, but nothing happens.

“What?” He looks confused as he tries again but still nothing,

“I control all flames, including stopping small bullet explosions from going off.” She said grabbing him and throwing him off the helicopter. Knuckles’ feet start slipping as he’s slowly getting dragged towards the edge. “Anyone else?” They all shake their heads.

“Blaze… I can’t hold it for much longer…” Knuckles said fighting through the pain in his shoulder. Blaze picks up Amy with Cream’s help and they climb out of the helicopter as Knuckles lets go and the Helicopter takes off. They lay Amy down as Knuckles clutches his shoulder,

“Sally, we got Amy! But Knuckles is hurt we need help.” Cream said while Blaze melts the shackles off of Amy’s wrists.

“We’ve secured the prison, What’s your location?” Omega asked,

“The Helicopter pad.” Blaze said as she shakes Amy trying to wake him now noticing just how beaten he was. “He doesn’t look good.”

“Damn, getting shot hurts!” Knuckles said wincing in pain,

“Help’s on the way Knuckles, try to rest.” Cream said as he nods,

“That was a close call.” Knuckles said looking over at Amy, “Let’s hope the others are having a better time.

Tails flies out of the vent and follows after the Swatbots as Sonic continues to struggle trying to kick them. “You mind moving me closer so I can hit you and make myself think I’m breaking free?” She said, they continue moving without a word as she notices Tails fly right behind them, “Also, anklets aren’t really my style, it’s really not safe to wear when your running. I could trip.”

“You will not be running; you are going to Robotnik’s lab.” One of the bots said,

“That’s a hard pass. Did the whole lab Hedgehog thing it was not my cup of tea. And back to this accessory, it’s literally holding my legs together like I’m a mermaid. I think Merhogs are a thing right?” Sonic said. Tails shuts down one of the bots and flies up as the one holding Sonic turns towards the disabled one. “Maybe it has a software update?” Tails quickly reached between the head and rips out the wired shutting the robot down. “Way to go buddy!” Sonic cheered as Tails starts to mess with the bot trying to get it to let go of Sonic’s wrists,

“Keep your voice down there could be others nearby.” Tails said as the hands let go and Sonic falls to the ground, “Oh sorry.” She lands next to Sonic pulling her tools out and kneels next to her staring to unlock the ankle restraint.

“It’s all good dude, thanks for the save.” She said with a smile as she reaches for her coms “This is Sonic the Merhog; I’m trying to find my jolly sailor?” She used a sultry tone,

“I’m going to kill you…” Sophia said over the coms as Tails frees Sonic’s legs,

“Love you too!” Sonic giggled,

“That was a really risky plan.” Tails said pulling her to her feet. “What would you have done if I left with Shadow?” Tails asked,

“Used Chaos Shield to break the robots.” She said,

“What about the shackle? Or were you planning to cut your legs off?” Tails said crossing her arms,

“You can lecture me later, can we juice?” Sonic said tapping her foot. She didn’t want to be here any longer.

“Fine!” Tails said rolling her eyes,

“Ready to go at Super Sonic speed?” She asked as Tails smiles looking excited,

“Let’s do it!” Tails said as Sonic picks her up and they run down the halls as the alarms start to go off as they make their speedy escape. 

Sonic and Tails run back to Elias and Sophia, she lets Tails down as she’s laughing excitedly, “That was awesome!” Tails cheered, 

“Remind me to take you on more runs.” Sonic said with a chuckle, Sophia quickly runs up and hugs her.

“Why do you have to be like this.” Sophia said kissing her,

“Because it’s why you love me.” She smiles, “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m a little burnt out, but I’m alright.” She kisses her again as Sonic stops her, 

“Wait, what about Amy? Eggman’s lackeys have him.” Sonic said,

“I just got word that they got to him before they could take him away from the prison. And all of their parents are safe as well. They are almost back to HQ.” Elias said as they all let out a sigh of relief, “I hate to admit it but if you weren’t in the room with Eggman we wouldn’t have overheard that information. We would have lost Amy if you didn’t take that risk.” Elias said,

“And we saved Kolts parents, man we are on top of our game!” Sonic said with a cheer,

“Yours and Amy’s situations were still close calls.” Elias said giving her a look, “We should go before Eggman starts a search for us.” They all climb into the Helicopter.

“You all know our son?” Kolt’s father asked as they took off,

“Yep!” Sonic said with a smile,

“And you’re Sonic?” His mother asked as she transforms back,

“I also go by Saya.” She said as Tails transforms back as well, 

“H…how?” His father asked looking confused,

“We can talk about it after you see your son.” Sophia said as they head back to HQ.

They return to HQ and see that everything is in an uproar, they first see Brandy and Caroline with their parents talking to Saya, Sophia and TK’s parents as they all go over to them, “You guys okay?” Sophia asked as Caroline’s mom recognizes them all and goes to hug them,

“I’m so happy you girls are safe!” She said,

“It’s good to see you too, have you seen Kolt?” Saya asked,

“He and Alan are in the infirmary. Kolt got shot in the shoulder.” Brandy said as Kolts parents look horrified,

“He’s okay!” Caroline tried to stop them from panicking,

“I’ll take you to the Infirmary.” Saya said, “Sophia, you should go chill with Tikal for a bit until you feel better.” She leads them down the hallway,

“Saya’s right, You’re looking a little pale.” Sophia’s mom said putting her hand on her forehead,

“Just a little tapped out, I just need to take it easy for a bit.” She said pulling her hand away,

“I’ll go with you.” TK said as they walk away,

“You still need to explain everything young lady!” Brandy’s father said crossing his arms.

“let’s go grab something to eat and we and explain everything.” Caroline said as they all head towards the cafeteria,

Saya and Kolt’s parents enter the infirmary. They see Kolt sitting down as Dr. Starline is helping him into an arm brace. “Kolt?” His mom called out as he turns to see them,

“Mom?” He said. They all have tears in their eyes as they both rush over and hug him. “Ow!” He winces in pain as they quickly let go,

“What happened?” His father asked,

“I was rescuing a friend.” He said looking over at Alan lying unconscious with his parents and Rosie sitting next to him. He turns and looks at Saya who was also looking at Alan concerned, “Sally told us what you pulled.” He glares as she chuckles,

“I told you I’d get your parents back no matter what.” Saya said,

“At the risk of being captured yourself?” Kolt said sounding angry,

“I don’t understand, what are you talking about?” Kolt’s father asked,

“Well, we needed more time to get to you guys free, so I pretended to offer Eggman to trade places with you to distract him.” She said as they both look shocked,

“Why would you do that? You don’t even know us.” His mom asked,

“You’d sacrifice yourself for total strangers?” His father asked,

“I mean, you’re Kolt’s parents. You’re important to him so you’re important to me.” Saya said with a smile as they smile back at her,

“That was still really dangerous!” Kolt said giving her a hug with his free arm. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me.”

“I know, but we were literally on a time crunch and it was the first idea that popped in my head,” She said,

“Your first instinct needs to stop being self-sacrifice.” He said letting her go. “For all of our sakes,”

“I’ll work on it. But I also know every last one of you would do the same for me. Am I wrong?” She said crossing her arms,

“No,” He said ruffling her hair,

“Alan?” They hear Rosie say. They turn to see him stirring as they walk over to him as he opens his eyes as his mom grabs his hand,

“Hey Sparkler.” Alan smiles,

“How are you feeling?” His dad asked,

“Like I took four stun batons to the face.” He groans as he smiles at his parents, “I’m glad you’re both okay.” Alan’s mom takes his hand with a smile. 

“You look like you took ten to the face.” Saya jokes as he turns to her,

“Oh good, you guys got back okay too.” Alan said,

“Barely, I got caught there for a bit because of you.” Saya joked as he chuckles,

“How’d I manage to do that?” Alan asked looking confused as he struggled to sit up,

“The guys who beat you up tried to take you back to Eggman, I was keeping him distracted while Soph got Kolt’s parents out. But when you showed up on the screen… I kinda lost my cool and Egghead got the jump on me.” Saya looked away feeling embarrassed.

“My bad, glad you’re okay.” He said looking at Kolt’s shoulder, “And what happened to you?”

“Took a bullet trying to stop a helicopter trying to fly off with your dumb body.” Kolt joked,

“Dude, you took a bullet for me? That’s so romantic.” He teased,

“Don’t make me punch you Alan.” Kolt glared trying to hid the fact the he was blushing as they all start to laugh,

“Hey Saya, do you know where TK is?” Alan asked,

“I left her with the others to bring Kolts parents here.” Saya said,

“You remember that orange electrical current?” Alan asked,

“What about it?” She asked,

“I think I saw something similar… right before I got clobbered.” Alan said,

“You sure?” Kolt asked as he nods,

“That happening twice is not a coincidence…” Saya said,

“Three times,” Alan said as they look confused, “Elias told us he saw something similar at HQ 2.0. in the infirmary by Dr. Q’s desk.”

“What?” Kolt asked confused as Dr Starline walks up to them,

“Apologies for interrupting, but I think it would be best for Alan and Kolt to get some rest so that they can heal.” He said,

“Starline’s right, you both need your rest. I’m going to go check on Sophia.” She said waving them off as she leaves,

TK and Sophia were in the Alter room. Sophia lies in the grass letting out a loud sigh as Hope flies over and lays on her stomach, “Feeling better?” TK asked,

“Little bit.” Sophia said, “How did you do it?”

“Do what?” She asked,

“Get over the fear of something happening to Saya?” She asked turning her head as she pets Hope’s head.

“I guess I was always used to it. Maybe it’s the Tails part of me that’s been around Sonic their entire lives or that it was pretty similar to that in this life too.” TK shrugs as she sits down, “I always worry when she’s in danger,”

“But how do you stop it from overwhelming you? I feel numb whenever she’s in danger like I’ve lost all control.” Sophia asked,

“That happened to me when the Zarkon took her. But then I remembered all the close calls we’ve had and that no matter what happens, Sonic always wins. Plus, you became a really good leader.” TK said, the compliment taking her by surprise. “I guess I started to have faith that we can help her, or she’ll be able to help herself.” She smiles,

“Just gotta get over it I guess… she’ll always be in danger. But I also know I can’t overprotect her, or she’ll start feeling trapped.” Sophia lets out a sigh,

“Are you afraid you’ll lose her like you did Maria?” TK asked as Sophia paused thinking back to what happened in her past life. Maria sacrificed her life to save Shadow from being killed from the GUN soldiers that only saw Shadow as a weapon. 

“Maybe… Seeing your best friend killed in front of you when you can’t do anything definitely leaves some scars.” She said, it didn’t matter if that was a lifetime ago… The scar that left on her soul will always be there.

“Just try to remember that Saya is strong, and you make her stronger.” TK said as Sophia smiles. The door opens and Saya enters.

“You both look relaxed.” Saya said walking over to them and sitting next to Sophia, “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah, good idea for me to come here. I’m probably healing faster here than in the infirmary.” She said as Hope flies over and lays on Saya’s lap,

“Chao!”

“How are Kolt and Alan?” TK asked,

“They’ll live, but Alan is definitely hurting. Oh hey TK, you remember that orange electricity I saw?” Saya asked,

“Yeah, why? Did you see it again?” She asked,

“No, apparently Alan did just before he got clobbered.” Saya said,

“Are you sure?” TK asked,

“He seemed pretty sure.” She said, “And he told me that Elias has also seen something similar when Dr. Q went missing.”

“What?” Sophia said sitting up,

“Now I definitely want to go back to HQ and check it out.” TK said,

“Let’s wait a few days, Eggman’s going to be fuming for a while after he realizes that we took all of his leverage away.” Sophia said,

“Yeah we definitely need to stay put for a little bit. That was not fun.” Saya said with a chuckle,

“You kept your cool in front of Eggman really well until you saw Alan.” Tails said,

“You forget that I’m made of cool.” She jokes, “But jokes aside… I’m really thankful you had my back TK. It definitely got dicey there at the end.”

“Someone has to save your dumb face.” She teases as they all laugh,

“Can’t believe that plan worked,” Sophia said, “And with only two of us injured.” 

“We’re definitely starting to get the hang of this.” Saya smiles,

“I guess we just take it one mission at a time now until we figure out how to beat Eggman.” TK said,

“Now that all of our parents are together, I’m worried that they won’t want us going on missions anymore.” Sophia said,

“I mean, technically we’re adults so they can’t really stop us.” Saya said,

“True… it’s so weird to think that we’re all eighteen.” TK said,

“If we want to be technical we’re still seventeen because we missed the time skip.” Sophia said,

“They don’t need to know that.” Saya said,

“Even if we were still underage, that never stopped us in the past.” TK said,

“Yeah, Sonic was destroying Badniks since he was five.” Saya said,

“Wasn’t that also because all of the adults were robotisized?” Sophia said,

“Beside the point.” She said,

“You just don’t want to do homework.” TK said,

“Of course not!” Saya said, “Homework is dumb!”

“Alright, we should go I’m feeling much better and there’s a lot to do now.” She starts to stand up as they leave the Alter room.

The next week was busy as they attempted to adjust having all of their parents around. Elias had them all on a week break to help them adjust to their new lives and keep them hidden while Eggman began actively searching for them. TK received permission to go and investigate at their old base and they all prepped to go. “Are there any other tools we’ll need?” Kolt asked helping TK with some of her equipment.

“No I think that’s everything.” TK said,

“Don’t forget that you all need to be back here by this evening before the briefing for our overnight trip to Soleanna.” Sally said

“It shouldn’t be too long, and with everyone helping me it’ll take a lot less time to check everywhere.” TK said,

“We’re not splitting the party anymore after what almost happened.” Brandy said,

“Yeah, that was a little too close for comfort.” Alan said,

“Elias wants an update around noon.” Sally said,

“Will do.” Sophia said as they all climb into the Helicopter.

“Does Soleanna sound familiar to any of you?” Saya asked as they all shake their heads,

“Should it?” Caroline asked,

“Not sure… just a feeling I guess.” She shrugs as they fly off, for some reason that name was familiar to her, but she didn’t know why. “But why are we going there?”

“We’re discussing it during the briefing. But Elias mentioned something about another Echidna temple underneath the abandoned castle.” Sophia said,

“Abandoned castle?” Alan said,

“Apparently it’s haunted,” TK said as Saya grabs Sophia’s arm,

“B… but we’re staying there overnight…” Saya said looking scared,

“Yeah, it’s too far for us to travel back and forth and Elias wanted to make sure that I had plenty of time to decipher things.” Kolt said,

“You’ll be okay, you survived the ruins at Angel Island right?” Sophia said patting her head,

“Y… Yeah…” She said,

“I told you before if there are any ghosts, just punch them.” Kolt said,

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works.” Caroline said,

“Worked in the past.” He said crossing his arm as he winces for a moment,

“Your shoulder still hurting?” Brandy asked,

“Yeah, it’s taking a lot longer than I thought it would to heal.” He said,

“Dude, you got shot. Regular people wouldn’t even be able to move after what you did.” Alan said,

“On top of that you held down an entire Helicopter while injured, that’s not anything to laugh at.” TK said,

“You all complimenting me is freaking me out.” Kolt said,

“I can insult you if you want.” Saya grinned,

“I’ll pass.” Kolt lets out a sigh as they laugh,

“How are your parents adjusting?” Sophia asked,

“Mine are alright, my dad made a joke ‘bout my hair turning pink and I considered hitting him with my hammer.” Alan said,

“What’s wrong with pink?” Saya asked,

“That’s what I said!” Alan said as they both shrugged,

“My mom is just worried about us getting hurt.” Caroline said,

“My parents want me to stop fighting,” Brandy said,

“So do mine,” Kolt said,

“What did you tell them?” TK asked,

“That we can’t sit by while the world is in disarray especially when we have the power to help people.” Brandy said,

“I said something similar.” Kolt said as the helicopter lands back in their old base,

“Alright, I want to check out the infirmary first before we split up and look around.” TK said as they all grab their stuff and head towards the infirmary. It was eerily quiet, the only remnants of the abandoned base being disturbed was of the footprints they left behind after they returned from Camelot, 

“It’s still so weird seeing this place abandoned like this.” Caroline said,

“We need to be careful, there could be wild animals living here that might not like us being around.” Sophia said as they get to the infirmary. All except the large furniture was gone from the room. 

“Elias said he saw orange electricity by Doc’s desk yeah?” Saya said walking over to her desk and looking behind it. She was trying to keep focused, being here and seeing their previous home abandoned like this because of what happened still left a weight on her. Saya stopped saying it out loud because the others would protest every time she did, but she still blamed herself for how the world had changed because she wasn’t here to stop Eggman. 

“I’m not seeing any readings.” TK said walking around, “Just like at the obstacle course.”

“Did you feel anything when you saw it?” Kolt asked looking at Saya and Alan,

“Similar to when you build up a static charge and the hairs on your arms stand up.” Alan said,

“Yeah, that feeling you get right before you get shocked,” Saya said as Alan nods in agreement.

“So we keep that in mind while we walk around.” Sophia said as they all nod

“Hang on,” Kolt said taking a look at the desk and pointing out scratch marks. “I don’t remember these.” He said as Sophia walks over and has a look,

“These look like scratch marks from something metal, could be a button or a zipper.” Sophia said,

“Why would there be scratch marks like that?” Brandy asked,

“Hey look,” Alan said moving one of the old cots and revealing an empty syringe. “Doc’s not the type to drop stuff like this.” TK goes over and he hands her the syringe.

“I’ll see if there’s any residue inside that I can analyze. It might be a longshot with how long it’s been here.” She said,

“So we can probably confirm that Dr. Q did not leave here of her own volition.” Kolt said,

“That was a big word red,” Saya teased,

“Don’t push your luck blue,” Kolt huffed as she chuckles,

“But how does that connect to the orange electricity?” Caroline asked and TK hands them all a small tablet.

“That’s what we’re going to find out. Use the com’s to let us know if you’re getting any readings.” TK said,

“We’ll be done in no time.” Saya said as they all split into groups and start searching the base.

A few hours pass and they don’t find any readings throughout the entire base as they begin to reconvene in the hangar bay. “Did we want to check the back before we leave?” Saya asked,

“No, if there is any energy reading out there it would probably be from the dimensional rift that was created when we left Camelot.” TK said,

“And you are definitely staying far away from that.” Sophia said giving her a look as Saya chuckles,

“Yeah… I definitely don’t want to go back to Camelot any time soon.” Saya said,

“I just let Elias know that we’re heading on our way back shortly.” Caroline said,

“And he was worried we’d miss the briefing.” Saya said as they climb back into the helicopter.

“I’m going to make sure to start analyzing the syringe before the briefing.” TK said as the helicopter flies back to HQ.

“I have two questions,” Brandy said, “The first one is, Who took Dr. Q? and Why?”

“If it was Eggman, one of the agents working on the inside would have seen her by now.” Saya said,

“So who other than Eggman would come after the Doc?” Alan asked as they all pondered.

“Whoever they are, they are working very hard to stay hidden and after what happened to both Saya and Alan, they are definitely our enemy..” Sophia said,

“We need to be on our guard,” Brandy said,

“I just hope Dr. Q is okay…” Caroline said lowering her head,

“We’ll find her.” Saya said confidently as they get back to HQ. Elias sees them exit the Helicopter and walks over to them.

“Anything?” Elias asked. He was trying to keep a stoic face, but they could all feel the hope for any news radiating off of him.

“We found a syringe under the cot next to Doc’s desk.” Kolt said,

“I’m going to go start having it analyzed before the briefing starts.” TK said as she heads to her workshop,

“So she was taken…” Elias looked worried, “I shouldn’t have left her alone,”

“We’re still not sure why they would take her in the first place.” Sophia said,

“Thank you for looking into this.” Elias said,

“She’s our friend too.” Brandy said as he nods,

“You all should grab something to eat really quick, you’ll be leaving right after the briefing.” He said walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just post the chapters after they are fully edited instead of just posting on Friday's and Saturdays. This fic is completed but I like editing multiple times to make sure that I am satisfied w/ posting it.   
> Now I'm just tired so I'll be doing one more edit of the remaining chapters before I post them. so I hope those who have been really enjoying this story continue to do so through it's completion. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong I love this story but I got another story I told myself I can't start posting until this is completely posted.


	41. Soleanna

Everyone grabs a bite to eat before heading to the briefing room for their next mission to Soleanna. They all enter the room and sit down. “Your next mission will be to head to Soleanna castle and investigate the ruins that were previously discovered beneath it.” Elias said, “The castle is no longer used so that’s where base of operations will be while you are not exploring the ruins. Sally will be there helping assist in any way she can.”

“What are you wanting us to find? I thought we wanted to stay away from any information about the Dark Chaos or the scrolls.” Kolt said,

“There could be other information about you all on there that might be important. We could discover just how much more your powers intend to increase.” Elias said,

“Before, if all the Chaos Emeralds are brought together and used they would scatter. But this is the longest all the Chaos Emeralds have been in close proximity and we don’t know what that might cause.” TK said,

“Like are the rest of you going to have physical changes like me?” Saya said pointing at her eyes,

“If there’s any information you don’t believe we should know Kolt, it will be up to you to share it.” Elias said,

“So I determine what is said, got it.” He said,

“Are there any other questions?” Elias asked,

“Do we have to stay in the castle?” Saya asked,

“Soleanna’s castle is on an island so yes. And for the last time, it’s not haunted. There is no such things as ghosts.” Elias said with a loud sigh,

“Kolt told us he punched one.” Alan teased,

“I did, as Knuckles. They usually go away after that.” He said seriously as Elias face palms.

“Any other serious questions?”

“Are you sure we all should be going?” Caroline asked,

“We managed a year without you all, and I’m not risking you all being apart again.” Elias said giving Saya a look as they nod, “Alright, then we’ll see you all in a few days.” He said as they all stand up,

“Elias, my computer is still scanning the sample from that Syringe. It should be completed sometime tomorrow.” TK said as he nods,

“All of you please be careful, there could be traps like the one on Angel Island.” He said as they leave HQ,

After a terribly long ride, they get to Soleanna by the next morning as they begin unpacking base camp inside the castle. “I get why you wanted us to stay here… that was a really long flight.” Saya said with a yawn,

“We’ll be able to get a lot more done this way. You all should take a look around before we head into the ruins. We’re sure there are multiple entrances into the ruins throughout the castle but at this time we only know of the one.” Sally said pointing at the open archway on the far side on the campsite.

“This place is beautiful.” Caroline said looking around,

“What’s the history about this place?” Kolt asked,

“The royal family lived here until the early century when the king and queen died in an accident leaving their only daughter to rule however she disappeared after a mysterious fire in the left wing of the castle. To this day no one knows what happened to her.” Sally said,

“Maybe she still walks these halls to this very day.” Alan said behind Saya causing her to jump,

“Don’t say things like that!” Saya said running over to Sophia hugging her.

“You’ve literally been abducted by man eating aliens and you’re afraid of a ghost story?” Sophia said patting her head noticing she was trembling,

“Brandy’s afraid of thunder and you all don’t give her crap for that.” Saya said pouting,

“I just think it’s cute that there’s something even you are afraid of.” Sophia said kissing her forehead,

“None of us should go into the ruins alone, honestly we shouldn’t go in there unless we’re all going.” Kolt said,

“We’re going to go walk around, message us when it’s time to head back here” Caroline said as her and Brandy walk off,

“I’m going to check for any weird energy readings.” TK said,

“Need any help?” Alan asked,

“That would be great thanks!” She said as they walk down another corridor, 

“Do you want to look around also?” Sophia asked Saya,

“N…not really. But we should familiarize ourselves with this place just in case we find the other entrances into the ruins.” Saya said,

“Don’t worry, I’ll punch any ghosts that attack us.” She teased,

“Ha, ha! Very funny!” Kolt said as they go down another corridor,

“Did you not want to explore as well?” Sally asked Kolt,

“Not right now, besides, none of us should be alone here.” Kolt said turning to her, “That includes you Sally.”

“I appreciate your concern.” She smiles, “While you’re here would you mind helping me finish setting up this equipment?” She asked as he nods and walks over to help her.

Caroline and Brandy walked around as they get to the castle grounds and see the previous garden is overgrown with vines and flowers. “It’s beautiful!” Caroline said with a smile,

“I’m having Camelot flashbacks…” Brandy said with a sigh,

“Yes, I’ve been having the same. I bet the others are also remembering Camelot here.” Caroline said,

“That’s going to put Sophia in a bad mood.” Brandy chuckles as they continue walking around.

“She definitely didn’t like it there.” She said,

“I don’t blame her.” Brandy said, “Morrigan took you from me too remember?” She takes Caroline’s hand,

“I’m sorry I worried you so much, I’ll try to be more careful.” Caroline said as she notices a strange pedestal. “What’s that?” They walk over and read the plaque,

“The flame of Soleanna will cleanse all.” Brandy read,

“Flame of Soleanna?”

“Maybe Sally knows about it?” Brandy shrugged as they continues looking around,

TK and Amy continue to walk around as TK reads her tablet while Alan prevents her from running into walls, “Dude, I get you’re focused but that’s like the fourth time you’ve almost run into something.” Alan said with a sigh,

“Sorry, I’m getting these weird readings… it’s reading it like Chaos energy but it’s not the same and whenever it spikes my tablet glitches out and then the levels go back to normal.” TK explained,

“Does the tablet need to be recalibrated?” He asked,

“No, I did that already and it’s still happening,” TK said,

“Maybe it’s ghosts.” Alan said as she gives him an unamused look,

“I’m not Saya, you’re not going to scare me by saying stuff like that.” TK said,

“I’m being serious! Ghosts are known to mess with electronics.” Alan said,

“Well let’s hope it’s not ghosts for Saya’s sake,” She chuckles,

“She makes it too easy to tease her.” Ala said,

“Sophia’s going to hurt you if you keep it up.” TK said,

“Not if Saya keeps running to her like a scared puppy.” He chuckles, “Has she always been afraid of ghosts?” TK lets out a sigh, 

“Ever since we were kids... We used to live near this creepy old, abandoned house at the end of the street and the neighborhood bullies were picking on me trying to force me to go into the house to prove it wasn’t haunted. When Saya came to help me they forced her to go into the house in my place. But the building was so old that when she got inside the floorboards broke and she fell into the basement getting trapped. She was stuck in there for hours until the fire department was able to rescue her.”

“Did she get hurt?” Alan asked as TK shakes her head,

“No but she never told me what happened to her while she was inside. Whatever happened spooked her.” TK said looking sad,

“I know she doesn’t blame you for that. But now I’m definitely curious about what happened to her down there…” He said,

“Please don’t try to force her to tell you. Whenever I tried to ask she’d just zone out until I snap her out of it.” She said,

“That’s… really weird.” Alan said now even more curious, 

“This is Saya we’re taking about.” TK joked, 

“True,” Alan chuckles as they continue looking around,

Sophia and Saya were walking around another part of the castle as Saya randomly sneezes. As she itches her nose, “Man this place is dusty.” Saya said.

“It is an old castle.” Sophia chuckles,

“Fair point.” She shrugs,

“So, why exactly are you afraid of ghosts?” Sophia asked, Saya’s face darkens as she goes quiet, her eyes looked distant and terrified as if something was replaying in her mind. “Never mind, forget I asked.” She grabs Saya’s shoulder and pulls her closer, “When we went back to Angel Island to find more info, we had to go back through that trapped room.”

“What? You never told me that?” Saya said snapping out of it, “Did you have to fight yourself again?”

“No, after we set off the trap and saw all of our reflections in the mirror, you came out.” She said as Saya looks at her confused,

“That’s doesn’t make any sense, I wasn’t even there.” She said,

“The mirror said we already passed the test because the thing I feared the most was losing you.” Sophia said stopping as she turns to Saya.

“A magic water mirror told you I’m what you fear losing the most and an evil sorcerer forced me to say my absolute truth. We’re really an odd pair.” Saya chuckles as Sophia kisses her,

“I love you Saya Hedge,” She said pulling her in closer as she kisses her again, “I’d do anything for you.”

“I feel the same.” Saya said wrapping her arms around Sophia’s shoulders and pulling her into another kiss, “No matter what happens, I belong only to you.” Her face turns red as she says that worried that she might have sounded a little corny.

“Good, because I belong to you.” Sophia said, Saya looks at her surprised as Sophia starts kissing her again,

“Should we continue looking around?” Saya asked catching her breath, her eyes lightly glazed over feeling more enticed with every kiss.

“After we’re finished with this conversation.” She said continuing to kiss her,

A few hours pass as they reconvene back at main camp to head down into the ruins. “Anyone find anything interesting?” TK asked,

“We found a pedestal in the garden that said, the flame of Soleanna will cleanse all.” Caroline said,

“What do you think it means?” Kolt asked,

“Not sure, maybe we’ll find something to do with fire down there.” Brandy said as they all transform.

“Hopefully, no creepy water walls.” Sonic said taking Shadow’s hand,

“Let’s just make sure we all stay together,” Knuckles said, 

“At least Eggman isn’t hiding a giant spider robot down here like on Angel Island.” Amy said,

“I swear if you just jinxed us, I’m going to hit you.” Tails said as they all start heading down,

“Please be safe, I’ll let you know if anything odd happens up here.” Sally said,

“Thanks Sal!” Sonic said as Blaze lights their path and they head down the stairs.

“Do you think there will be another Chao egg down here?” Cream asked,

“Maybe.” Blaze said,

“These ruins look identical to the ones on Angel Island, but why build a castle on top of it?” Shadow asked,

“Maybe to keep it hidden?” Amy asked,

“I have a feeling the royal family did that on purpose, but I guess we’ll figure it out.” Knuckles said as they continue forward,

“Dang it!” Tails said messing with her tablet,

“Everything okay?” Sonic asked leaning over her shoulder,

“My tablet keeps freaking out. I’ve been trying to map where we’re going but it keeps freezing randomly.” She said with a sigh, “I’m worried we could get lost…”

“We won’t go very far then just in case.” Shadow said,

“We can figure out a way to guide us back to the entrance.” Cream said,

“That’s a good idea. But what would we use without damaging the place?” Knuckles asked,

“We can ask Sally if she has any ideas,” Tails said,

“Hang on, there’s a door here.” Knuckles said going over to the door,

“I don’t see a way to open it.” Amy said,

“Make sure there are no pressure plates on the floor. I made that mistake last time.” Sonic said looking at the ground,

“I’m not seeing anything,” Blaze said lighting her other hand to brighten the hallway more,

“And I don’t see a counterweight on the ceiling.” Tails said,

“Maybe the way to open the door is somewhere else.” Shadow said,

“Odd,” Knuckles said looking at the door staring at a strange symbol, “I don’t recognize this symbol.” He points it out to them, it looked like a dark purple flame but within the center is an odd, swirled symbol, “This isn’t an Echidna marking.”

“Let me try to take a picture of it.” Tails said taking a picture with her tablet as it starts glitching again, “Dangit!”

“There must really be a lot of interference.” Cream said,

“It’s really annoying!” Tails said, “But I think I got the picture, should we explore a little more before heading back up?”

“I’m game for going back up.” Sonic said,

“You can survive down here for a little bit longer.” Shadow said as Sonic chuckles uncomfortably before they keep walking. They all stay quiet as they look around before they get to a crossroads.

“I think we should stop here for now. We’ll definitely risk getting lost if we go further.” Knuckles said as they all nod and agree.

“Stupid interference.” Tails pouts still messing with her tablet,

“I told you that Ghosts can interfere with electronics.” Amy said,

“If you keep bringing up ghosts Amy, I will punch you.” Knuckles said,

“You’re no fun! Besides, it’s true.” Amy said as they all turn around to head back as Shadow stops noticing that Sonic isn’t moving.

“Sonic, everything alright?” Shadow asked as the rest of them stop. Before she had a moment to react, Sonic slams Shadow into the wall pinning her there.

“Sonic what are you doing?” Blaze said as she turns towards all of them showing her eyes were red,

“Fleetway?” Tails said as she continues to glare,

“But why?” Cream asked,

“Because you idiots brought her where you shouldn’t have.” Fleetway said as Shadow tries to get out of her grip,

“Why? What’s here?” Shadow asked as Fleetway turns to her,

“Are you dumb? The ruins have to do with the scrolls, the scrolls have to do with Dark Chaos, and she can’t learn more! Especially from this location!” She hisses,

“Why do you care?” Blaze asked,

“It was the purpose I was given after we became one person again.”

“Wait, so you’re really Fleetway? You didn’t just take the name after Eggman created you?” Tails asked.

“Eggman wishes he was smart enough to create me.” Fleetway laughs, “I was just under his control, same as her. Now leave!” 

“Why is it so important that she doesn’t learn more? We want to understand.” Amy said as Fleetway rolls her eyes.

“Specific memories she had before she died were sealed to make sure others didn’t know of its existence. That seal is what’s keeping something bad from happening. Those scrolls are some of the seals.” She looks at Knuckles, “I can’t tell you more than that. Just get her out of here!” She said as she starts to collapse as Amy quickly grabs her before she hits the ground,

“I think she’s okay.” Amy said as he hands her to Shadow as she winces,

“You okay?” Tails asked,

“She slammed my shoulder against the wall harder than I realized, I’ll be fine,” Shadow said, 

“So all of the temples have to do with Dark Chaos…” Knuckles said,

“We can discuss more upstairs,” Shadow said adjusting how she was holding Sonic, “I’m not risking it.” They all quickly head back.

“Do you think the rest of us should keep researching?” Tails asked as they start climbing up the stairs,

“We’ll see what Sally says,” Cream said as they get to the surface,

“You all are back earlier that I was expecting.” She said turning to see them, “What happened?” She rushes over as Shadow goes and lays Sonic on one of the cots,

“Fleetway.” Blaze said,

“Wait what? Why?” Sally asked looking shocked and confused,

“She wasn’t happy we took her down there.” Amy said,

“Is she okay?” Sally asked,

“I think so, but we won’t know for sure until she wakes up.” Tails said,

“I’ll message Elias and see what he wants us to do.” Sally said walking away,

“What did she mean it was the purpose she was given? Who gave it to her?” Knuckles asked, “This is so confusing.”

“If Elias does want us to stay we’ll have one of us stay up here with her just in case.” Shadow said,

“Agreed, we need to make sure she stays up here, but I don’t think she’ll go back down willingly after we tell her what happened.” Blaze said,

“She’s going to freak out.” Caroline said,

“We’ll try to keep her calm.” Tails said,

“Why is she taking so long to wake up?” Amy asked,

“I’m not sure, it took a while last time.” Shadow said,

“But she was also injured last time.” Knuckles said.

“Maybe Fleetway taking over burns a lot of energy?” Amy asked as Sonic starts to stir grabbing her head.

“Mondo headache…” She said sitting up as she looks at them all then looks around confused, “What the heck? Did I black out being in the scary tunnel?”

“Something like that…” Tails said uncomfortably.

“You all are making the, Sonic did something stupid faces…” She said. Her ears lower as she comes to the realization, “Did she… take over again?”

“Just to tell us you shouldn’t be down there.” Shadow said trying to stop her from panicking,

“So this place does have to do with Dark Chaos… great.” Sonic said unhappily,

“You’ll stay up here just in case.” Shadow said comforting her.

“She could have just said, oh hey, maybe don’t go down there, instead of freaking possessing me.” Sonic crosses her arms,

“Maybe she can’t?” Cream said,

“Well that’s dumb!” Sonic said as Sally comes back over,

“Elias said it will be a while before he can send the helicopter to come back and get us. He suggests that we stay away from the ruins now just in case.” Sally said,

“Sorry guys.” Sonic said transforming back,

“It’s our fault, it’s been so long for us that we completely forgot about Fleetway.” Sally said,

“Right, it’s been over a year for you and you’ve had a lot on your plate.” Brandy said,

“We’ll just hang out up here until the helicopter arrives.” Alan said,

“We all should be used to things not going smoothly when you’re involved,” Kolt said teasingly,

“That’s fair, I am a constant problem.” Saya jokes, “Well then, what do we do in the meantime?”

“I’m going to try and get my tablet to stop freaking out.” TK said sitting back down and tinkering with it,

“Well, we can’t do anything involving Dark Chaos or apparently Fleetway will have a hissy fit.” Sonic rolled her eyes, “Doesn’t she realize making such a big deal about it only makes me want to know more?”

“Well this time you need to drop it okay?” Sophia said,

“I know, it’s just frustrating.” She pouts,

“Well let’s get some food prepared for dinner,” Caroline said as they all help and start getting ready for the evening.

That evening after they all ate, they all sat near a small campfire and talked while TK continues to tinker with her tablet. “We should have brought marshmallows.” Saya said,

“I don’t think we were expecting to be spending this much time around the fire,” Alan said,

“You should always bring marshmallows!” Saya said,

“Do you only think with your stomach?” Kolt asked,

“Yes!” She says jokingly as they all laugh,

“So what else should we do? It’s a little early to be going to sleep.” Caroline asked,

“Though it’s already really dark,” Brandy added,

“We could tell ghost stories.” Alan said. Saya reaches over and grabs Sophia’s arm as she winces in pain,

“Are you okay?” Saya asked,

“Just a little sore, it’s fine.” She said as Saya pulls away,

“Did I?” She looks at Sophia scared,

“Fleetway slammed me into the wall, I just hit my shoulder wrong. It’ll be healed soon.” She reaches for her and grabs her hand, stopping her from shrinking away further, “She was upset, and I let my guard down. It’s not your fault.”

“I know…” Saya said letting out a sigh. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but she wasn’t sure if that was worse.

“Seriously Alan, I will punch you!” Kolt said holding his fist out to him causing Alan to flinch,

“But I love ghost stories!” Alan said,

“No you love making Saya squirm.” He said crossing his arms,

“Can’t I love both?” Alan teased as Saya pouts,

“Keep it up and I’ll punch you.” Sophia glared,

“I think I fixed it!” TK said confidently and she turns the tablet back on and waiting expectantly.

“Well?” Brandy asked as TK’s expression sours,

“I don’t get it; the diagnostics say everything is working fine.” She said putting the tablet away.

“Hopefully, you can fix it when we get back to HQ.” Saya said,

“Yeah,” TK lets out a sigh. Caroline lets out a loud yawn and stands up,

“I’m going to sleep.” Caroline said coldly walking over to her cot and going to sleep as they all pause and look at one another confused for a moment,

“Didn’t she just say a little bit ago that it was too early to sleep?” Alan asked,

“She did…” Brandy said,

“Maybe she didn’t want to listen to Alan talk about ghosts anymore.” TK teased,

“If that’s the case I’m going to sleep too!” Saya said standing up, “Probably not going to get a lot of sleep here anyway.” Sophia stands up and walks over to their cots and pushes theirs together, “W…what are you doing?” Her face turns red,

“This way if you get scared I won’t be far.” Sophia said as Saya looks surprised at the gesture then walks over and kisses her on the cheek,

“Thanks,” She smiles,

“I guess we should all get to bed then.” Kolt said standing up,

“We did have an early start.” TK said yawning,

“Stop that you’re making me yawn.” Alan said,

“You all get some rest.” Sally said,

“Alright, night Sally.” Brandy said going over to her cot as they all get ready for bed.

In the middle of the night Kolt wakes up after feeling some pain in his shoulder and sits up to grab himself pain medication. He looks around the camp at everyone sleeping as he notices a cot empty. He quickly gets up and looks around, “Guys wake up!” He said loudly as he starts shaking Sophia awake,

“What’s going on?” TK lifts her head half asleep,

“Where’s Caroline?” He said as Brandy jumps up hearing that,

“Caroline?” Brandy calls out as Sophia starts shaking Saya trying to wake her,

“Saya get up,” She said as Saya slowly lifts her head,

“Caroline!” TK calls out as she rummages through her bag pulling out flashlights,

“Hmm… still sleepy…” Saya looks around half asleep,

“Caroline are you nearby?” Sally called out,

“Caroline’s missing?” Saya jumps up, TK starts handing out the flashlights.

“Maybe she went for a walk?” Alan said,

“Without her shoes?” TK said pointing to Caroline’s shoes next to her cot,

“Caroline!” Brandy calls out again starting to sound panicked,

“Should we split up to cover more ground?” Sally asked,

“Yeah, not a good idea.” Saya said, “That’s a recipe for danger.”

“I agree, we stick together.” Kolt said,

“Let’s check inside first and then we’ll go outside.” Sophia said as they all start heading down a hallway calling out for Caroline.

“Why would she go off without telling anyone?” Brandy said,

“We’ll find her.” Alan said putting his hand on her shoulder, 

“This place is way past creepy at nighttime.” Saya said,

“Caroline!” TK calls out, as they continue their search down another hall,

“You don’t think she went underground do you?” Sally said,

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Brandy said,

“None of this makes sense.” Sophia said, “Caroline isn’t dumb, she wouldn’t go off on her own,”

“Does anyone recognize where we are?” Saya asked,

“I think we’re close to the west wing?” TK said,

“Caroline!” Brandy cries out,

“H…here!” They hear Caroline’s voice up ahead and they all run forward into the west wing. They find her sitting on the ground looking scared holding one of her feet which was bleeding.

“What happened?” Alan asked. Brandy kneels down hugging her as TK rifles through her bag grabbing her first aid kit.

“What are you doing out here.” Sally askes as there were tears in Caroline’s eyes looking confused and panicked,

“I… I don’t know. I woke up with my foot hurting and I was here.” She said as TK starts looking at her foot.

“Here.” Sophia said pointing her flashlight,

“Thanks,” TK said starting to clean the wound,

“I’m really not liking this…” Sally said, 

“But why this room?” Kolt said looking around as he turns and looks at Saya who was standing a little behind him, he notices her face was white and she was trembling. “Hey, you okay?”

“S… something’s touching… m… my leg…” Saya said. He points his light at her feet as he sees a spectral hand coming out of the floor gripping her ankle.

“I want you to stay perfectly still okay. and don’t look down,” Kolt said looking at the others as they all see it as well. He slowly kneels down next to her.

“O…okay…” Saya said, as he punches the ground next to her and quickly wraps his arm behind her knees and lifts her off the ground.

“You weren’t kidding about the punching.” Alan said,

“Told you it worked,” Kolt said as they start to see more hands appear from out of the ground “Saya, I want you to close your eyes.” Brandy quickly picks up Caroline,

“W…why?” She asked covering her eyes with her hands,

“Kolt…” Sophia said looking, as small spherical shaped ghosts with red and yellow eyes with a wide creepy grin full of sharp teeth and clawed hands start floating out of the ground surrounding them,

“They’re Boos, at least that’s what they were called before.” Kolt explained as they start giggling.

“I recognize that name…” Saya said as Kolt leans over and hands Saya to Sophia, “What’s going on?”

“He’s just handing you to me, just keep your eyes closed.” Sophia said,

“This is beginning to be more scary then actually seeing…” Saya said holding onto Sophia, but she listens keeping her eye closed. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if your eyes were open…” Alan said,

“I’m blaming Alan for making all those jokes earlier,” TK said,

“I agree,” Saya said,

“Hey that’s not fair,” Alan protested,

“Give her to us.” One of the Boo’s points at Saya,

“Not happening,” Kolt said,

“Her light is needed to awaken him.” Another one said as it giggles, Sophia tightens her grip around Saya,

“That reaction makes me think they’re talking about me…” Saya said, “I don’t think I should have my eyes closed anymore…”

“Saya don’t…” TK said as Saya hesitantly peaks her eye open, as she sees them and is thrown off by their appearance for a moment.

“T… They don’t look T…That scary…” She said trying not to look frightened, she need to try and stay calm. 

“And you can punch them.” Kolt said as he transforms. “TK, what time is it?”

“A little after 3 am,” She said as the rest of them transform.

“They can’t be out in the sunlight.” He said,

“That’s a long time from now… at least three to four hours.” Cream said,

“They lured us to this room for a reason, so we should get out of here first.” Amy said,

“Good idea.” Shadow said, “You going to be okay?” She asked Sonic as she slowly nods but Shadow could tell that she was still trembling,

“The best way to get over a fear is to face it…right?” She said taking a deep breath as she puts her down,

“Stay by Cream and Sally.” Shadow said as Blaze puts her down.

“Be ready!” Tails said getting ready for a fight,

“You feeling okay Cream?” Sonic asked taking a guarding positing in front of Cream and Sally,

“I’m just a little shaken up that’s all,” She said,

“Try to stay close to Sally.” Sonic said as the others charge at the Boos. Keeping them away.

“Be sure to keep an eye on the floors as well.” Sally said pointing at a hand coming out of the ground and Sonic stomps on tip of it.

“Try to scare me will ya?” Sonic said. Amy swings his hammer, but it goes through the Boos,

“Fists work…hammers don’t!” Amy said as the Boo grabs the hammer. “Hey! That’s not fair, get off!” He swings it around,

“So it has to be physical contact…” Shadow said kicking one of the Boos away from Tails,

“But you can’t touch them for too long or they can possess you.” Knuckles said,

“That’s dumb!” Sonic complained, 

“What about fire?” Tails looked at Blaze as she lights her hands and the Boos cower away,

“They definitely don’t like fire.” Blaze said,

“Make us a path out of here.” Shadow said as Blaze creates walls of fire to the door. They start heading towards the door as Sally and Cream grab Sonic’s arms and pull her back,

“Uh guys, we want to go towards the exit… now away from it.” She said looking back at them and seeing their eyes were yellow and, red identical to the Boos with sinister sharp toothed smiles. “Sally and Cream are possessed!” She yells as the others stop,

“Shit!” Knuckles said as they run back but the Boo’s block their path for a moment before Blaze blasts them out of the way.

“C’mon guys, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sonic said trying to get out of their grip.

“Don’t interfere!” One of them said as Sally and Cream shove Sonic behind them and block the others just as Blaze was about to burn more of the Boos out of the way.

“Chaos!” Shadow attempts to warp as Tails elbows her making her lose concentration, she sees Tails’ eyes glowing yellow and red,

“Tails’ possessed too!” Amy said punching one of the ghosts away from him,

“Okay guys I’m just going to burst outside and get out of here, anyone have any objections?” Sonic said as the Boos start trying to surround her.

“Go! Get out of here!” Blaze said as Sonic dives out of the way before they grab her. She rolls and starts to burst forward towards the door as she slams into an invisible wall blocking the door.

“Sonic!” Amy yells as Sonic shakes her head,

“Where did all the pretty stars come from?” Sonic said trying to correct her balance as she grabs her head,

“Look out!” Knuckle said as one of the Boos grabs her,

“Hey!” Sonic tries to get away, but it flies up before she can, “My feet stay on the ground!” She kicked,

“Damnit!” Shadow yelled trying to push Tails off of her, “Knuckles how do we get the Boos out of them?”

“I’m not sure,” He said, 

“Put me down!” Sonic said trying to kick the Boo flying her over her friends, 

“Sorry if I burn you.” Blaze said blasting the Boo holding Sonic as two more grab her by her feet hanging upside down as they continue to float her over to the other side of the room,

“This is worse...” Sonic said crossing her arms looking annoyed,

“Sonic, grab on!” Amy summons his staff and extends it to her as she grabs it.

“Nice going Amy!” Knuckles cheered as Sally and Cream grab Amy,

“This is getting old really fast!” Amy said trying to shrug them off of him as Shadow finally pins Tails down,

“Sorry Tails…” Shadow said striking the back of her neck as she passes out. The Boo possessing her leaves her body. “Knocking them out works.” She said as Blaze grabs Cream and Knuckles grabs Sally as they attempt to pull them off of Amy,

“I’m losing my grip!” Sonic said as two more boos fly over and grab her, “Stop being so handsy!” She tried to get them off as her hands slip, “No!” The Boos get to the back wall as it starts changing colors,

“Sonic!” Shadow yells running after them. The Boos pull Sonic through the wall before fading back to normal as Shadow slams into it. The remaining Boos continue to laugh as they all lower into the floor. The Boos inside Cream and Sally leave their bodies as they collapse. “Damnit!” Shadow yells getting back to her feet.

“Sally and Cream look okay.” Knuckles said checking them over, “Hopefully they wake up soon,”

“They must have taken her into the ruins.” Blaze said,

“There must be a secret entrance in this room,” Amy said as he starts looking around,

“You alright Shadow?” Knuckles said as Tails starts to wake up,

“What did they mean when they said they needed her light?” Shadow asked as she rubbed her head,

“I’m not sure…” Knuckles said,

“What happened?” Tails asked rubbing the back of her head,

“You got possessed by one of those ghosts and they took Sonic,” Amy said,

“Oh no!” Tails said, “I’m sorry! I didn’t even realize it happened.”

“Looks like we’re still trapped in here,” Blaze said standing in front of the doorway as her hand is touching an opaque force field, 

“What happened?” Cream said as her and Sally sit up.

“You got possessed by ghosts. I assume that’s how you got here before, Cream.” Knuckles said,

Tails walks up to the invisible wall and places her hand on it, “This field must only go up at night, it might be why they lured us here so Sonic couldn’t run away.” Tails said,

“Where is Sonic?” Sally asked,

“They took her behind this wall.” Shadow said still searching it for an opening, “I’d hate to damage this place, but I’d rather get to Sonic sooner rather than later.” Shadow said,

“Leave that to us.” Amy said changing his staff back into a hammer and he and Knuckles walk over to the wall and she gets out of their way. They both strike the wall as the bricks fall inward revealing a hidden passage.

“Piece of cake.” Knuckles said,

“Let’s go,” Shadow said as Blaze walks up,

“I’ll light the way.” Blaze said as they all enter into the ruins,

“Hey guys, I know you want to use my light or whatever to wake somebody up, but I’m really not supposed to be down here.” Sonic said as they continue moving through the dark ruins, she couldn’t see where they were taking her. The Boo’s just continuing to laugh and giggle eerily. “Fine! If you’re going to ignore me then let’s see if this works, Chaos Shield!” She shields herself. The Boos cry out in pain as she falls to the ground. “Ha!” She quickly gets to her feet ant reaching for her flashlight. She turns it on and moves it around to see the Boos clawing at the shield,

“Cheater!” One of them said,

“Not cheating if it’s smart.” Sonic said sticking her tongue out, as they continue to giggle, “Will you stop that! It’s super creepy!” She looked around trying to figure out which way to go.

“Can’t leave! Must stay!” another one said,

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to pass this time guys.” Sonic said attempting to roll the Chaos Shield down the hall. “Need to figure out a way for the bottom to be flat…” She said to herself as the shied stops rolling. “Aw Chaos! What now?” She points her flashlight as a larger ghost comes out of the ground completely blocking her path, “Crap…” The ghost grabs the sides of the shield and lifts it off the ground. “Well this plan failed…” The larger ghost starts moving her down the hall. She needed to figure out another way to get away from the Boos before they get to wherever it is they are taking her,

“I hope Sonic’s okay… She might be freaking out if she’s stuck in the dark…” Tails said sounding worried,

“She still has her flashlight so as long as she has it she should be okay.” Shadow said,

“You’re being rather calm about this.” Blaze pointed out,

“Panicking about it won’t help me rescue her.” She said, “Though I would love to put her in a bubble just so things stop grabbing her.” She growls,

“I’m still confused to what they meant by needing her light.” Sally said, “If they needed light wouldn’t Blaze be more suited due to her affinity to fire?”

“They were afraid of my flames, so I don’t think so.” Blaze said,

“The Flames of Soleanna will cleanse all…” Cream said, “Maybe you can cleanse the ghosts and they can move on.”

“It’s worth a try.” Amy said,

“The Boos are malicious; they enjoy being mean so I don’t think they will move on willingly.” Knuckles said,

“Still can’t hurt to try,” Tails said,

“Agreed, I just hope we can find her in this place.” Sally said,

“Hang on… I’ll see if I can hear anything.” Cream said as they all pause for a moment. “We’re going the right direction; I can hear their creepy voices.”

“Let’s move.” Shadow said as they all quickly continue forward.

The ghosts enter a large open room that was lit by the same blue glow as the temple on Angel Island. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room, “I’ve seen enough movies to know where this going…” Sonic said as she disperses the Chaos Shield and lands on the floor quickly running away from the large ghost before it could grab her. “And I’m out of here!” She run towards one of the other exits as she slams into another invisible wall, “Nope! I really don’t want to play this game anymore,”

“Sonic…” She flinches hearing a deep voice. A voice she’d heard before as it sends chills down her spine. 

“Really bad time for the creepy disembodied voice!” She said shaking her head trying to ignore it as she jumps away from a Boo trying to grab her. she continued to run around to avoid them.

“Light.” One of the Boos said as they keep trying to grab her,

“Chaos I’m so done with this! Creepy voices, creepy ghosts, creepy sacrificial alter and on top of that Fleetway could just decide to take over whenever she feels like it!” She began to rant feeling scared and overwhelmed as bright electrical energy starts to well up around her. “I’m so sick of this! I don’t care who I am, stop trying to use me!” She yelled. The energy sparking around her bursts out like an explosion as all of the Boos in the room disappear into a mist screaming in agony. She stops running and looks around the now empty room. “D…did I… do that?” She staggers as she grabs her head before collapsing.


	42. Forgotten Past

The group continues moving forward when they all feel something like an explosion went off as they stop for a moment, “What the heck was that?” Tails said,

“That felt like…” Knuckles started to say as he looks at Shadow,

“Like a Chaos Blast.” Shadow said, “Let’s keep moving,” She rushes forward as they get to an open room. They see two Boos start laying Sonic on the alter in the center on the room.

“Hey you stupid ghosts! Get away from her!” Amy yelled as they start to giggle as more of the boos begin to appear trying to block their path.

“How many of these guys are there?” Sally said,

“I’ll clear a path, Shadow.” Blaze said blasting the boos out of the way as Shadow quickly rushes up to the alter. Just standing next to her she could feel the remnants of Chaos energy radiating off of her. She reaches for Sonic and gets shocked before she could even touch her as the surges of electrical energy spark around her and the alter.

“What was that?” Cream asked,

“She’s charged with immense amounts of Chaos energy, but why?” Knuckles said punching one of the Boos away,

“Do you think that energy we felt was from Sonic?” Blaze asked, 

“Tails, did you bring the Rings?” Shadow asked,

“No, I forgot them…” Tails said kicking one away,

“Sally, I need permission to take off my limit rings.” Shadow said as Sally looks at her confused,

“Why?” She asked,

“I can’t grab Sonic with the amount of energy she’s giving off, I can put my rings on her to cancel out the charge she’s giving off so we can get her out of here.” Shadow said,

“What will that do to you?” Blaze asked,

“I’ll be fine as long as I don’t fight using Chaos energy.” She said,

“Alright, do it, we need to get out of here before whatever they want to happen, happens.” Sally said as Shadow nods as she starts to take off the rings when Sonic’s body begins to glow blue.

“The light!” One of the Boos said cheerfully,

“Not gonna happen,” Shadow takes off one of her rings and tries to push through the energy around Sonic to get the ring around her wrist as a Crystallized hand pops out of Sonic’s shadow grabbing Shadow’s wrist. “What the hell?”

“Awakened!” One of the boos cheered,

“Shit.” Shadow said trying to pull her hand free as the room starts to fill with maniacal laughter.

“Oh, what beautiful irony.” A deep voice said. A second hand appears on the other side of Sonic as it wraps around her waist and the electrical charge around her is instantly nullified. A crystal-like creature appears from underneath her holding her up, “Hello again Shadow.” It’s appearance was reminiscent to Shadow in their past lives but taller.

“Who the hell are you?” Shadow said as he laughs. She tried to break out of his grasp, but it felt like her Chaos energy was being drained out of her where he touched. 

“I forgot that other timeline was erased. For you this is the first time we’ve met. Though all of your appearances are rather different.” He laughed,

“Knuckles, did you notice?” Amy said quietly,

“Yeah, he’s made of the same material that Dr. Kintobor used to hold the courthouse hostage when he was possessed by the shard.” Knuckles said, “He’s made from Dark Chaos crystals,”

“What do you mean that timeline was erased?” Shadow said still trying to pull out of his grip as the crystals start to climb up her arm. Sonic starts to move as she elbows this creature in the face and her eyes glow red,

“Ah, so you’ve revealed yourself creature of Chaos.” He said as she glares at him,

“Guys, what do we do?” Tails asked,

“Continue to keep the Boos off of us.” Blaze said blasting one of them away,

“Mephiles…” Fleetway said, “Get your hands off of her.”

“Mephiles?” Shadow starts to get confused as she sees flashes of memories she doesn’t recognize. “W… What?” She grabs her head.

“This is why I didn’t want her down here.” Fleetway said punching Mephiles in the face again, “I said let her go!” She kicks the arm holding Shadow’s wrist as the crystals crack and she’s able to pull her arm free.

“Is he the one they wanted to awaken?” Cream said,

“But who is he?” Sally said. Shadow jumps back away as she puts her inhibitor ring back on.

“You always spoil of my fun.” Mephiles said standing up on the pedestal still holding onto Fleetway by the waist,

“I won’t let you have your way.” Fleetway said trying to break free of his grapple, but he had a better hold on her than he did on Shadow’s wrist.

“You and I know you’re only avoiding the inevitable. Just let her remember and all shall be as it should.” Mephiles said as Fleetway flinches for a moment worried he was going to say something while the others run up to Shadow.

“Blaze! Trap us in a ring of fire!” Fleetway said as they all look confused,

“What?” She said,

“Do it or you’ll lose Sonic!” She yelled as Blaze quickly surrounds the pedestal in fire.

“Clever girl,” Mephiles said as his form begins to melt and Fleetway slams into the pedestal. “But now that I’m free that trick won’t work a second time.” He completely melts into a black puddle as it disappears in front of her.

“He’s gone.” Fleetway said with a sigh as Blaze gets rid of the flames, “Damnit, I should have just stayed in control until you got her out of here… better yet I should have just left.” She jumps down off the pedestal.

“But… we’re on an island…” Amy said as Fleetway pauses,

“Never mind!” Fleetway said sounding annoyed, 

“Is she hurt?” Knuckles asked,

“She’s fine,” She said crossing her arms, “Although she got too emotional and literally blew up. Now, where’s the exit?” She asked as they all look at her uncomfortably, “Relax! I’m not going to kill you, if I did I wouldn’t be standing here talking.” She rolls her eyes as she walks towards the door.

“It’s just a little weird… you still being here.” Cream said,

“Not risking you breaking anymore of the seal… Mephiles getting out is definitely going to be a huge problem…” She said as they all follow after her,

“It broke?” Tails asked,

“The pedestal, It was connected to the seal, specifically his.” She explained, “Might as well tell you sine it already broke.”

“There’s more than one seal?” Amy asked,

“Pretty sure I mentioned the scrolls. You think we’d be dumb enough to just put one seal?”

“We?” Blaze said,

“Shit said too much. Just ignore that I can’t tell you that part, like, I literally can’t.” Fleetway said,

“Can you tell us who Mephiles is?” Tails asked,

“Honestly? No. I don’t actually know a lot about him. Just that he goes by Mephiles the Dark.” She shrugs. “Shadow definitely knows more about him.”

“You do?” Cream asked,

“I think I’m remembering something…” Shadow said holding her head,

“You’re remembering a timeline that was rewritten, give it a bit for your memories to restore itself.” Fleetway said,

“You being so forthcoming, and calm is starting to freak me out.” Knuckles said,

“Get used to it cuz Sonic’s not coming back until we’re out of here.” She said as Shadow glares, “Glare all you want Stripes, but it’s safer for her this way.” Shadow turns away with a huff.

“Why did he melt though?” Sally asked,

“Light against dark, he’s still weak from just getting free. It was a bit of a gamble but if he had any more time he’d try to drag me away. And that’s game over.” Fleetway explained,

“Cuz then he’d force her to remember?” Knuckles said,

“Ding, ding! Ten points to Knuckles.” She joked as they get back up to the surface.

“Where did the Boos go?” Amy asked,

“They ran after Mephiles did.” Shadow said,

“I’m going to get an ETA on when the Helicopter will be here. Keep an eye on her.” Sally said looking at Fleetway as they head back to base camp,

“You all need to understand, now that Mephiles is out he’ll stop at nothing to break the seal. Once Shadow has all of her memories back, hopefully the information she has will help.” Fleetway said,

“Hopefully, this headache goes away.” Shadow said,

“I have some pain killers in my bag.” Knuckles said going over to his bag,

“Elias said the Helicopter is a few minutes out.” Sally said as Knuckles gives the pain killers to Shadow, “Let’s get everything packed up.” They all begin breaking down camp.

“There’s another thing.” Fleetway said as they all turn to her, “Saya will also get her memories back from this other timeline. If you can, try to keep her from focusing on them.”

“I don’t think this is how Elias wanted this trip to go…” Tails said,

“It’s what you all get for bringing her here.” Fleetway said, “And she’s going to be pissed I took over again, but it was either that or let the crystal monster take her.” She shakes her head, “You know, after what happened with Robotnik I kinda forgot why I was here. And then I remembered that I’m here because this idiot jumps headfirst into things she shouldn’t.”

“This is a lot to take in…” Amy said,

“It’s still hard to believe you’re not evil.” Blaze said,

“Evil no, chaotic yes.” Fleetway smiles as they hear the Helicopter approaching. “Oh good! Our rides here!”

“Fleetway, are there any other things we need to know to keep Saya away from.” Shadow asked as she pauses and thinks,

“The Dark Chaos Emerald, well the main piece. I need this one.” She points at her chest. “No matter what, do not let her know where it is. Actually, none of you should know where it is just in case Mephiles comes after any of you for that information. And he needs to stay far away from the scrolls.” She points at Knuckles. 

“Got that Sally?” Tails asked as Sally nods,

“I’ll be sure to let Elias know.” Sally said as they start getting everything into the Helicopter. They all climb in as Fleetway grabs Shadows arm before she climbs onto the Helicopter.

“I won’t be able to help if Mephiles comes after her again… If I take control again I’ll disappear, and then the seal will be vulnerable.” She said as Shadow nods. They both get onto the Helicopter and it flies back to HQ as Fleetway falls asleep. They all transform back giving each other looks while Sophia checks Saya over,

“Things just keep getting worse…” Kolt said,

“Just have to think like Sonic, We keep moving forward and not let this hold us down.” Alan said letting out a sigh,

“We do what Fleetway says and we’ll keep her safe.” Caroline said,

“Do you remember who Mephiles is yet?” TK asked,

“Not entirely, give me a bit more time.” She said as they nod,

“Guys?” Saya calls out holding her head, They all turn to her as she looks around, “I think I blew up…” They all resist the urge to chuckle, “Also how are we on the Helicopter?”

“Is that the last thing you remember?” TK asked,

“Yeah, then I think I passed out. Good to know those ghosts didn’t sacrifice me.” She chuckles,

“You need to know…” Sophia sat next to her and held her hand,

“Fleetway took over…”

“How did you?”

“I feel different when I wake up after she takes control. Like a part of me that was missing came back.” She said, “Do I want to know what happened?”

“You were attacked by a crystal monster named Mephiles the Dark.” Kolt said,

“The dude who killed me?” Saya asked as they all look at her confused,

“What?” Sophia asked,

“Yeah, he looked like a crystal version of Shadow, from that alternate timeline.” Saya said sounding confused,

“You remember?” Caroline asked,

“I think so? It’s a little fuzzy.” She said scratching her head,

“Try not to think about it too much,” Alan said,

“So he attacked me and Fleetway punched him?” Saya asked,

“How do you know Fleetway punched him?” Brandy asked as they all look surprised,

“My hand hurts like I punched a wall.” She said as they all let out an exasperated sigh, “Let me guess he’s bad news for me too.”

“Yep!” TK said,

“So how long am I getting benched this time?” Saya called out to Sally as she calmly turns and smiles at her,

“We haven’t determined a time frame yet.” She turns back around,

“I don’t like how she smiled when she said that…” Saya said, 

“Stop being such a troublemaker then.” Kolt said,

“Trouble is my middle name.” She joked but Sophia could feel her hand shaking.

“Thought your middle name was Sass.” TK laughed.

They all tried to keep a lighthearted attitude for the remainder of their trip back to HQ until eventually Saya fell back asleep.

“I’ll take her back to the room,” Sophia said unbuckling her from the Helicopter and picking her up,

“I’m going to talk to Elias about how we want to proceed, for now I think we should keep Saya on surveillance in case Mephiles tries to make a move.” Sally said,

“He won’t make the move himself; he’ll manipulate others to do it for him.” Sophia said, 

“You remember now?” Kolt asked as she nods,

“He was half of the Flame of Soleanna. The previous King attempted to do experiments on it and caused it to split. Mephiles attempted to convince me to join his side multiple times. Even showing how eventually humanity would turn on me.” She said,

“Wait what?” Caroline said,

“Because of a calamity, the world began to fear my power and locked me up permanently for it.” She explained,

“That’s awful…” Kolt said opening the door to their room for Sophia as she goes to her bed and lays Saya down.

“A curse for being the Ultimate Life form, on top of being immortal…” She said with a sigh sitting on the bed next to Saya.

“You say attempted, meaning he failed correct?” Blaze asked,

“Yeah, I made my choice a long time ago to protect those I care about. Even if the world turns against me.” She said, 

“Your convictions are pretty admirable.” Amy said,

“Thanks, You all can go on ahead, I’m going to keep an eye on her for a bit.” Sophia said as they all nod,

“Oh! that sample should be done in my lab, I should go check on it.” TK said running out of the room,

“We should have Dr. Starline check on your foot.” Brandy said to Caroline,

“It doesn’t hurt as bad anymore, but we can get it checked if you’re worried,” Caroline said as they leave,

“I need to let my parents know I’m back,” Kolt said with a sigh,

“They still giving you a hard time?” Sophia asked as he nods, 

“I’ll go with you, Rosie’s probably missing me.” Alan said as they leave, Sophia leys out a long sigh.

“They’ve all left, you can stop pretending to be asleep now.” Sophia said as Saya twitches,

“Busted,” She chuckles as she sits up, “Just didn’t want all the awkward looks to continue.”

“Don’t dwell on this too much, Fleetway told me herself she won’t be taking over again, she physically can’t without disappearing. Though I don’t really understand what that means.” Sophia said,

“I know what it means, When Fleetway and I became one again, after time she just disappeared becoming a part of me. I assume every time she takes over, a part of her returns to me.” She explained,

“Do you think that’s why she needs the shard?” She asked as Saya nods,

“What do we do about Mephiles?”

“There was a way to contain him before, I’ll see if TK can help me make it.” Sophia said ruffling through Saya’s hair, “Until we have a sure way to stop him you need to be on your guard even on base.”

“I know, I’ll only relax when you’re around.” Saya smiles as Sophia gets flustered,

“Chaos sometimes you’re just too cute.” She said kissing her neck as Saya giggles,

“Stop that, it tickles!” She laughs,

“Oh? you’re ticklish?” Sophia grins as Saya starts scooting away from her,

“No…” She said as Sophia quickly grabs her pulling her back closer,

“You’re not getting away that easily.”

TK rushes to the workshop to check her computer. She sees the computer was still on and she starts looking at the analysis. The door of her workshop opens as Elias enters. “Ah, I was hoping to find you here.” He said walking up to her, “Is it finished?”

“It is! I was just looking at it.” She said as he looks over her shoulder and reads the computer screen,

“It’s similar to a simple sedative but it looks like it influences the body at a faster rate,” Elias said,

“But what is this part? The computer couldn’t figure what this part of the formula is.” TK asked pointing at the computer. 

“Wait… I’ve seen readings like this… It’s Black Arms DNA.” Elias said,

“Are you sure?”

“I recognize it from the reports Dr. Starline gives me weekly about his progress on creating a healing cure using Sophia’s blood.” Elias said, “But why would it be in the syringe?”

“Did Abyss ever resurface while we were gone?” TK asked,

“Not that we’re aware of, but we’ve have an active watch out for him ever since Sophia told us she couldn’t confirm his death.” Elias said,

“Whoever took Dr. Q might also have Abyss...” TK theorized,

“So we’re looking for someone with a scientific background. Good work TK, I’ll have someone start compiling a list of potential suspects that have the capabilities to create something like this.” Elias said patting her shoulder,

“The computer did all of the work,” She chuckles,

“But you created the program, don’t belittle your accomplishments.” He said with a smile,

“Did you decide how long you’re going to bench Saya?” TK asked,

“Just two weeks, though what happened in Soleanna isn’t the only reason why we’re keeping her here for a bit, but we’ll go over that in tomorrow’s briefing.” Elias said,

“Is everything okay?” She asked,

“Not really, but what else is new.” He jokes,

“I do not envy your job.” TK chuckles,

“Sometimes I miss being an active agent. There was definitely less paperwork.” He lets out a sigh, “There was one other thing I wanted you to do for me.”

“How can I help?”

“Can you make an encrypted key? But leave it up to me to create the passcode?” He asked,

“This for the Shard?” TK asked,

“The less you know the better.” He said as she nods,

“I’ll get everything set up and when I need you to put in the code I’ll let you know.” She said as he nods,

“Thank you, I want to do everything I can in my power to keep Saya safe.” Elias said,

“We all do, and another threat has been added to the mix.”

“Sally told me his name is Mephiles the Dark correct? Anything else you know about him?”

“Sophia will be your best bet for answers, apparently she knew him.” She said as she began to work on the key.

“I’ll ask her for information then, Thanks again TK for your help. I’ll let you get back to work.” He said as he leaves the workshop letting her focus on her work.

The following day, everyone meets in the conference room for the briefing to go over the previous mission and any other updates, “Sally already briefed me as to what happened on the mission. But fist I want to give you all these.” Elias said as he hands them all watches, “These are your new communicators, that way we won’t need to search for you all on base anymore in case of emergencies. On top of that they have a built-in locator in case of unseen situations,” He said giving a teasing look to Saya,

“Yeah, yeah I literally have a target on my back, I get it.” Saya said,

“The communicators work on a closed network so they cannot be hacked and can be tracked by satellite, meaning we’ll be able to find you wherever you are.” Sally said,

“About your last mission, now that this Mephiles the Dark is a threat we’re going to need to be extra cautious. Sophia could you tell us a little bit about his abilities?” Elias asked,

“The crystalized form we all saw is his true form, but it can change. He can take on a darker looking form of someone using their shadow along with changing into a black mist which helps him easily escape if he’s cornered.” She began to explain,

“That’s going to make it difficult to stop him…” Blaze said,

“That’s not all, he gains strength from absorbing other shadows along with creating monsters he can control.” Sophia said,

“Wait, he can create and control dark shadow creatures? That’s sounds a lot like what Morrigan did…” Kolt said,

“Morrigan’s abilities are similar to Mephiles now that you mention it. However he also has the power to control time.”

“Like Chaos Control?” TK asked,

“Yes, but he doesn’t need a Chaos Emerald to do it.”

“That’s not good…” Caroline said,

“You said Mephiles likes to manipulate people to doing the work for him?” Alan said,

“Correct, Mephiles enjoys playing with people and making them suffer. He’ll go for your weaknesses or insecurities and attempt to use them against you.” She explained. “There are a few positives. The first is that the other half of Solaris is gone since the royal bloodline is gone. And with TK’s help I should be able to create a way to seal him.”

“That’s good at least.” Saya said,

“But if he absorbs enough shadows it won’t be strong enough to hold him unless we weaken him.” Sophia said remembering how she attempted to seal him away in the alternate timeline and it failed.

“With light.” Brandy said,

“Exactly, but like he said, that trick won’t take him off guard a second time. I know my Chaos blast weakens him as well and if we can figure out what Saya did that might give us an advantage.” Sophia said, 

“What I did? What did I do?” Saya asked confused,

“You said you exploded right? We could feel the shockwave and it felt like a Chaos blast.” Kolt explained,

“Maybe I can ask Tikal. Perhaps our powers are expanding again.” Saya said,

“It wouldn’t surprise me. I’ve felt my strength growing to the point where I’m having trouble not accidently breaking things again.” Kolt said with an annoyed huff, 

“So in the meantime, Sophia and TK will work on a way to contain Mephiles. There is one other thing we need to discuss.” Elias said turning on the monitor showing wanted posters of Sonic and Knuckles.

“You have got to be kidding me…” Brandy said,

“Okay, that’s not fair, I think everyone should have a wanted poster.” Saya said crossing her arms,

“But he’s actively after you two.” Sally said,

“We’ve already heard a lot of radio chatter about bounty hunters looking for you both which is why you’ll both be benched for two weeks to let this excitement settle.” Elias said,

“Two weeks?” Saya said sounding surprised,

“I wanted to make if four however Sally made a point if they know you’re sitting around you’ll be an easier target.” Elias said as Saya let’s out a sigh,

“Fine! As long as I’m still allowed on the surface.” Saya said,

“As long as you’re supervised by at least two people.” Elias said at they all look at Elias confused,

“Why two?” Kolt asked,

“Because of the second concern I was going to bring up. TK analyzed that the syringe was a fast-acting tranquilizer but specifically a part of the formula has me worried.” Elias said,

“What was it?” Caroline asked,

“There was Dark Arms DNA inside the tranquilizer.” Elias said as Sophia jumps out of her seat. 

“How is that possible? I wasn’t here and Dr. Starline informed me that the Dark Arms DNA within my blood disintegrates after time.” Sophia said,

“We believe someone with a scientific chemistry background might have gotten their hands-on Abyss.” TK said,

“You did say you were worried he made it off the ship alive.” Alan said,

“If Abyss is still around he may come after you for revenge,” Elias said, “And he knows your weakness.” He glances over at Saya.

“Great…” Saya said with a sigh,

“I’m sorry Saya…” Sophia said as Saya takes her hand,

“We’ll get through this.” She smiles, “So I’m not allowed to be alone… Better than being abducted by aliens again.” She jokes,

“Am I under the same restrictions?” Kolt asked,

“Not as strict by you cannot join on missions for the next two weeks,” Elias said as he nods,

“Looks like you and I are getting some quality time.” Saya looks at Kolt,

“Which is your way of saying, you want to spar.” Kolt chuckle as she just smiles and he rolls his eyes,

“What about the Dark Chaos Shard?” Brandy asked,

“It’s being moved to an undisclosed location and will have only one key that will also remain hidden.”

“Good, none of us should have that information just in case.” Caroline said,

“Anything else?” Sophia asked,

“The rest of you have a mission today. You’re going to the Crimson Tower just outside of Central City. It’s one of the control towers that Robotnik uses to control his robots.” Sally explained,

“Pft! The Crimson Tower, Egghead trying to be edgy?” Saya chuckles.

“Taking that tower down will disable all of the robots in Central city and we can recover more ground against Eggman,” Elias said, 

“Shouldn’t that important of a mission wait till Saya and Kolt can join us?” Alan asked,

“Unfortunately, This can’t wait. Eggman is launching a new type of drone to subdue people. They are small and fast. Not Sonic fast mind you, however they are much faster than any of the resistance fighters. If those drones become operational we’ll lose what foothold we already have on the city.” Sally explained,

“You sure you don’t want to lift their restriction. This seems really important.” TK said,

“Part of me wants to TK, however anytime I’m confident things will work out. Something happens to prove me wrong. And with the amount of Robotnik sympathizers within Central City, that would be far too dangerous.” Elias said,

“You guys are more than capable enough to handle this without us.” Saya said confidently,

“Thanks Saya.” Caroline said with a smile,

“You all have an hour before its time to depart,” Elias said as they nod and start leaving the room.

“Saya, if I may have a moment.” Elias said as she stays behind to talk to him.

“What’s up Elias?” She asked as he gestures for her to sit next to him,

“I need to be honest with you, I’m concerned about the amount of dangers stacked against you.” He said as she sits down,

“Ha! I’ve been through worse, trust me.” Saya said nonchalant,

“Sonic has been through worse, not you.” He said,

“Same soul different body.” She said crossing her arms,

“Saya you are incredibly strong, especially for all you’ve been through. But you also have a limit to how much you can take.” He said as she looks away, “Sally told me you became emotional and her words were that you literally exploded because of it.”

“I was a little angry about being targeted again and backed into a corner… And the voice came back…” Saya said,

“What voice?” Elias asked,

“The voice I heard on the Dark Arms ship and in the crystal cave… I panicked, and I didn’t even know that would happen…” She said,

“And that’s because you’ve been holding it in. You’re very much like I was at your age, reckless and confident but could shrug off the worst and keep moving. However, at some point you have to let all that you’re holding back to keep face out or it will come back at you. Though I didn’t literally blow up when it happened to me.” He chuckles,

“What happened to you?”

“I snapped, I became angry at everyone and everything. It almost caused me to loose everyone I care about.” He explained,

“How did you come back from that anger?” Saya asked, 

“Helen… she never stopped pushing me to let her in until I finally did.” He said with a smile,

“You miss her a lot huh?” Saya asked,

“I do, but that’s not the point. Like I had Helen, you have Sophia. Don’t be afraid to talk to her about your frustrations or fears. That’s what a partner is for.” Elias said,

“Thanks Elias,” Saya said with a smile,

“One last thing before you go,” He points to her communicator at a hidden button near where the band attaches, “Your communicator has a distress beacon, if you ever fear you’re in danger.” He said,

“Press the button and stall till the cavalry arrives.” She jokes as he scruffs her hair,

“Now go on, I have a bit more paperwork to finish up.” He said as she stands up and starts to leave. She stops at the door and turns back towards him.

“We’ll find her.” She said as he smiles,

“I know you will.” He said and she leaves the room seeing Kolt and Sophia waiting for her,

“Guarding starts now huh?” Saya said jokingly,

“While I’m around you’re not leaving my sight,” Sophia teased back,

“You wanted to talk to Tikal right. I was planning on checking on the Master Emerald anyway, so it just seemed smarter to go together.” He said as she nods,

“Yeah, Let’s go make sure there’s not a chance I can explode again,” She chuckles as they start heading towards the Alter room, 

“What did Elias want to talk about?” Sophia asked, looking a little worried. 

“He wanted me to know that if I need to I should vent my feelings to you.” Saya said,

“And he’s right. You don’t need to keep it bottled up.” She said taking her hand,

“I know, I didn’t realize I was keeping it all in so much. Guess a part of me is getting used to all of this… except feeling trapped underground sometimes.” Saya said,

“We’ll make sure to get you outside as much as we can.” Sophia said,

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” She smiles,

“My parents are going to be super happy that I’m benched for two weeks,” Kolt said with a sigh, “It’s been so long that I forgot how protective they are… its suffocating.”

“Give them time Kolt, my mom had the opportunity to process all of this, your parents are still in shock to all that’s happened.” Sophia said,

“You also got shot the same day they were rescued so I don’t think that helped.” Saya said,

“True…” He agreed,

“How’s that healing by the way?” Sophia asked,

“Think I’m almost fully healed. It’s good to know that it takes longer for that kind of wound to heal. Though the torn muscles from holding onto a helicopter didn’t help.”

“Yeah that will usually take a little longer to heal.” Saya chuckles as they get to the Alter room,

“Chao!” Hope flies up and nuzzles Saya’s face,

“Hello to you too Hope.” She chuckles as Hope flies over to Kolt and does the same,

“I’m sorry, we’ll come visit more.” He said to Hope as Tikal appears,

“Is everything alright?” She asked, looking at Saya with a worried expression, 

“Technically yes.” Saya shrugged,

“You ask as if something should be wrong,” Sophia said,

“Well, Sonic your soul, it’s rather unbalanced…” Tikal said,

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Saya said,

“Like what happened to me and Kolt?” Sophia asked as Tikal nods,

“When were your souls unaligned?” Saya asked,

“When you were Dark Sonic, and I was attempting to figure out if there might be more Dark Chaos Emeralds.” Kolt said, Saya looks away at the mention of Dark Sonic. That was something she’d rather forget.

“But I interrupted his incantation to help Caroline and Brandy shocking our souls out of place.” Sophia said,

“That’s crazy, how did you fix it?” Saya turns to Tikal,

“Here,” Tikal holds out her hand and she takes it. She leads Saya over to the Master Emerald, “I want you to sit on the Master Emerald,”

“Okay?” Saya said as Tikal lets go of her hand and climbs on top of the Master Emerald, “What now?”

“Just relax, similar to when you have meditated with Knuckles,” Tikal said to her with a smile as Saya looks at Sophia and Kolt with a shrug. She crosses her legs and shuts her eyes.

“I’m not promising I won’t fall asleep.” She joked, Sophia and Kolt shake their heads as they all stay silent.

A few minutes pass, Kolt starts to notice blue sparks of energy coming off of Saya, it moves towards the Master Emerald as if it was absorbing it. “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the hear is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos,” Tikal began to chant, Saya’s body began to glow with a blue aura as the electrical sparks become more intense,

“Tikal, What’s going on?” Sophia asked starting to get worried,

“I’m using the Master Emeralds power to nullify her Chaos Emerald.” She explained,

“Why?” Kolt asked,

“Her Chaos Emerald is attempting to adjust her souls unalignment and it’s causing the charge up of energy, similar to a Chaos Blast. I need to make sure her Chaos Emerald doesn’t do this again while I attempt to rebalance her soul.” She explained,

“So what happened isn’t something that should have happened?” Sophia said as Tikal shakes her head,

“I had not realized her soul had become so unaligned,” She said as they see Saya’s Chaos Emerald stop glowing completely. “Sonic, this may feel a bit uncomfortable but please bear with it.” Tikal said. She begins chanting again as Saya starts to feel a strange pressure slowly intensify. She winces in pain as it starts to feel like she’s being crushed by an unknown weight.

“You never said this would be painful…” Saya said as Sophia steps forward but Kolt stops her,

“If you interfere, your soul may become unaligned like last time.” Kolt said as she nods,

“I am almost done Sonic.” Tikal said, Saya continues to fight through the pain as she feels a pop like something went back into place. Tikal stops chanting as Saya shakes her head dizzily,

“Whoa… I feel funny.” Saya said starting to move off of the Master Emerald as Sophia goes up and helps her,

“You should start feeling better soon; however it may take some time for your Chaos Emerald to recharge.” Tikal said,

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Thanks for the help Tikal.” She chuckles,

“We should have Dr. Starline take a look at you.” Sophia said, 

“Na! I feel fine, besides you gotta go get ready for your mission.” Saya said, “Kolt and I will chill with Tikal and Hope for a bit so my Chaos Emerald recharges faster.”

“Being around the Master Emerald will help you heal.” Tikal said,

“See? No need to worry.” She gives Sophia a thumbs up. Sophia didn’t want to say it and make her feel uncomfortable, but she knew that Saya’s aversion to Starline was the real reason she didn’t want to go to the infirmary. 

“Alright then, I’ll go meet up with the others. Please take it easy.” Sophia said kissing her forehead and leaving the alter room,

“You sure you don’t want to go see Dr. Starline just in case?” Kolt asked,

“No thanks, I’d much rather be here.” She said walking over and laying in the grass, “This is way more relaxing than an infirmary.”

“Saya, it’s not about relaxing. Your soul was unaligned.” Kolt said,

“Yeah and Tikal fixed it, pretty sure Starline can’t do that. By the way, now that it’s fixed does that mean I won’t explode anymore?” Saya asked looking over at Tikal,

“Better yet, what caused her soul to be like that?” Kolt asked,

“I am not sure; it could be due to stress. A lot has happened to you lately. And yes Sonic you should not, explode again.” Tikal said,

“That’s nothing new. But I definitely feel better.” Saya said, “More relaxed,” She stretches and places her hands behind her head.

“I wish I felt more relaxed… Having to sit on the sidelines again really bites.” Kolt said sitting down next to her.

“Two weeks will fly by before we know it! Besides, if something happens and they need our help Elias, and the others can’t really stop us from going to help them.” Saya said with a grin,

“You’re sounding more like Sonic,” He chuckles shaking his head, 

“Probably because of the soul thing.” She slightly shrugs. “I’m done letting all these bad things weight me down.”

“I’m glad to hear it but you still gotta keep your eye out for dangers.” Kolt said,

“I will,” She lets out a sigh,

Sophia meets with the others in the hangar bay letting out a heavy sigh as she climbs into the helicopter. “Everything alright Sophia?” Caroline asked looking concerned,

“Just worried about Saya as always,” She lets out a huff, “The reason for the burst of Chaos energy from her was due to her soul being unaligned,”

“Unaligned?” Alan looked confused,

“Yeah, it happened to me and Kolt once because I interrupted a ritual he was performing. We started acting more like our old selves. Even to the point where Kolt called me Shadow.” She explained,

“I remember that, you two were really mad at one another for no reason.” Brandy said as the helicopter takes off,

“But Tikal explained that Saya’s soul was horribly unaligned, however I haven’t noticed any personality differences.” Sophia said,

“You think that now she’ll start acting more like Sonic again?” Alan asked,

“This would be a terrible time for that… Her being stuck here for two weeks will drive her mad…” Sophia said,

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” Caroline said placing her hand on Sophia’s shoulder and smiling,

“We should always keep an eye on her,” Brandy said as they all chuckle agreeing with her, 

“Thanks, now let’s get this tower destroyed,” Sophia said,

“We’ll be moving as a group and setting the charges around the base of the tower along with charges inside around the support pillars.” TK explained to them as they all transform. She shows them schematics of the tower,

“We’ll need to hurry before they can deploy their new drones. We don’t know what they are capable of.” Shadow said,

“I assume we’ll be guarding as Tails preps the bombs?” Amy asked,

“Exactly. There are eight charges total if there are any we really need to go off it’s the four support beams within the tower. However, that’s where we’ll meet the most resistance from Eggman’s goons.” Tails said as the Helicopter lands just outside Central City,

“You heard her, Freedom Fighters, move out!”


	43. Crimson Tower

Shadow leads all of them into the city, most of it in ruins except for the Crimson Tower and the factory down the way. They needed to be quiet during this mission since there were a lot of Robotnik supporters within the city. “There, that’s the entrance to get inside the tower.” Tails pointed out from their vantage point. They can all see that the tower is heavily guarded,

“I take it those are the drones,” Amy pointed out noting the red drones to the side near the tower.

“If we do this right, hopefully the debris from the tower will destroy those drones.” Blaze said,

“I say we put a charge in the center of them just to make sure we destroy as many as possible.” Shadow said,

“We’ll leave that bomb to you then,” Cream said as she nods,

“It isn’t dark enough to go in stealthy,” Tails said trying to think of a plan,

“Then I say we knock the door down,” Amy said getting out his hammer,

“I’d agree with you, if it were all seven of us…” Blaze said,

“Then we do it Sonic’s way.” Shadow said as they all look at her confused, “I be a distraction while you all get in and set the bombs.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Shadow?” Cream asked,

“I’m just as fast as Sonic and I can avoid their fire.” She said holding out her hand to Tails, “Give me one of the bombs to set around the drones.”

“Alright Shadow,” Tails said handing her one of the explosives, “Try to be safe.”

“I will,” She puts the explosive in her bag, “Wait for the entrance to clear and head inside. Let me know when you set the bombs.” She said as they all nod and she warps away,

“I can’t believe Shadow is doing a mission Sonic’s way…” Amy said sounding shocked,

“It’s because Sonic’s not here to get into trouble,” Tails teased as they hear the sound of gunfire and panicked cries of alarm as robots are destroyed. They look around the tower to see smoke from destroyed robots as they quickly move closer to keep an eye on the door.

“It seems to be working.” Blaze said as they see the guards posted in front of the door leave their posts to help with the commotion. They all quickly head inside where there were a few people remaining,

“Stop where you are! You’re not authorized to be in here!” One of them said as they point their weapons,

“Amy and I will hold them off.” Blaze said as her hands light on fire, “You two get those set.” She said as Amy swings his hammer knocking one of the men away,

“By order of Robotnik! We demand you stop!” One of them says as Tails and Cream fly up as Blaze gives them cover with flames.

“Not going to happen!” Amy said swinging at another knocking their weapon out of their hands. Tails and Cream start to set the charges while avoiding fire.

“I got my two in, how are you doing Tails?” Cream called out as Tails was finishing up her last one,

“How’s it going outside Shadow?” Blaze asked over the coms,

“Everyone out here is distracted,” Shadow said,

“And I’m done! Everyone let’s go!” Tails said, “Hey we’re bringing this tower down weather you like it or not, so you better run!” Tails tried to warn the people within the tower,

“If we’re going down, we’re taking you with us!” One of them said aiming a shot at the bomb Tails was close to as it explodes blasting her back and destroying one of the pillars,

“Tails!” Cream cries out,

“You two get out of here, I’ll get Tails!” Amy said running over to her.

“Shadow, Tails is hurt! We need backup!” Blaze said as some of the others block the exit. She warps to the entrance and knocks them out of the way.

“I’ll keep the entrance clear, go to the rendezvous site!” Shadow said as Cream grabs Blazes’ hands and flies her outside.

“What about you?” Blaze calls back,

“I’ll get the others,” She said as Amy fights his way to Tails and drops his hammer to check on her. She took a blow to the head and was unconscious but was breathing alright. But if he didn’t hurry she’d bleed out due to the head wound. He changes his hammer to his staff and tries to quickly heal her enough to move her safely. Shadow notices that they were becoming surrounded, “Amy look out!” She tried to warn him, but it was too late. One of the guards had his weapon to Amy’s head.

“Hands up!” The man said as Amy hesitated before he stopped healing Tails and putting his hands up, “You too!” He looks over at Shadow, “If you don’t want their blood on your hands, surrender now!” Shadow glared as she assessed the situation. They had Amy at gun point and Tails was out of commission. She puts her hands up knowing she wouldn’t be able to take them all out before he injured Amy. She at least knew Cream and Blaze would be able to warn Elias.

“Shadow, run! Get out of here!” Amy yelled,

“Shut your mouth!” The man yelled striking Amy in the back of the head with his weapon,

“Hey!” Shadow yelled as two of the men grab her arms,

“Make sure they are restrained and locked up.” He gave orders as two other men grab and restrain Amy as he picks up Tails,

“Don’t you hurt her!” Shadow yelled as they cuff her wrists behind her.

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt her, she’s just incentive for you two to behave while I report all of this to Dr. Robotnik.” He smiles,

“Captain Fang, the other two got away.” One of the men said,

“It doesn’t matter, Robotnik will be happy either way. Take them away!” He said. They drag Amy and Shadow to a locked room as he takes Tails upstairs. 

“Blaze, they’re all captured what do we do?” Cream said letting her down as they look back,

“We get to the helicopter and report back to Elias on what he wants us to do next. With the tower still up they will be mobilizing the new drones soon and we shouldn’t be here when that happens… right now there’s nothing we can do for them.” Blaze said as Cream nods and they head back to the helicopter.

“I really hope Tails is okay…” Cream said,

“We heal fast, so she’ll be okay.” Blaze said, “I’m more worried about what Elias is going to say,”

Back at Freedom HQ, Saya and Kolt left the Alter room to go spar for a bit as everyone else in the training room can’t help but watch them. “You’re getting faster!” Saya said,

“I’ve been practicing, too bad it’s still not enough to land a hit on you.” He said as she ducks under his swing and trips him.

“Still need to be better at keeping your footwork,” She said holding out her hand to help him back up, “But I’m still impressed, Espio is definitely training you well.”

“Thanks, I did have a bit of some free time.” He said taking her hand and she pulls him to his feet. “Maybe he can give you some pointers.”

“I’ll take any pointers that’ll help me not get captured.” She jokes as both of their communicators start buzzing, “Hey Elias, what’s up?”

“Get to the briefing room now.” He said as Saya looks at Kolt and they both sprint to the briefing room.

“What’s going on?” Kolt asked as they burst through the door.

“I just got word from Blaze that the mission was a failure.” Elias said,

“What happened?” Saya asked as both of them look concerned,

“Shadow was keeping most of the guards distracted while the others set up the bombs. One of them shot a bomb and it knocked out Tails. She, Amy and Shadow have been captured…” He said,

“Tails got hurt?” Kolt said,

“Amy was attempting to reach her when they got surrounded.” Elias explained as Saya’s face goes dark,

“You’re letting us go help right?” Kolt asked,

“I would rather not risk more of you getting caught. Blaze and Cream are waiting for Rogue and Omega to get there so we can come up with a plan,” Elias said,

“You can’t expect us to just sit here!” Saya yelled,

“Did you already forget the amount of targets on your back? I understand you want to help but getting yourselves captured along with them won’t help. Especially since now the drones are online.” He said,

“All the more reason for us to go. You said it yourself the drones aren’t as fast as me, I can get past them. What are you going to do if the others get caught?” Saya said,

“I’m sorry, but it’s far too risky for you to go out there.” Elias said as Saya clutches her fist, “You both will be confined indoors until they are rescued. In case you get any bright ideas to go off on your own.”

“C’mon Saya, we can go to the computer room and keep an ear out for them.” Kolt said putting his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. She brushes his hand away and storms out of the room,

“Please keep an eye on her.” Elias asked,

“She’s not the only one that’s mad,” Kolt said as he goes to open the door and breaks the handle, “Damnit!” He yells as he forces the door open. Elias lets out a sigh as he leaves,

“Why are they all so hot headed?” He said to himself,

“Saya wait!” Kolt runs after her as she turns to him,

“You’re not going to stop me.” She said,

“Stop you? Saya, Elias just told us we’re not allowed to go outside. How exactly do you expect to get there?” Kolt asked as she grins,

“Did you forget that I’m the fastest thing alive? Who said I was going out the front door?” Saya chuckles.

“What about your Emerald? Tikal said it might take time to charge.” He said,

“Good thing we spent all that time hanging out next to the Master Emerald.” She said showing her Chaos Emerald was fully charged. Kolt knew at this point there was no changing her mind and the best thing he could do was try to stay with her and keep her safe. 

“Let me come with you. Elias did say I should keep an eye on you.” He grins back,

“Deal! But we gotta get going now before Elias tightens up security around the hangar bay.” She said transforming and holding her hand out to him as he transform. “Hang on tight we gotta pick up speed for this to work.” She said as he grabs her forearm and starts to float.

“Don’t stop till we’re outside.” He said as she nods, her eyes start to glow with energy as she quickly starts running towards the hangar bay building up momentum. Everyone throughout the halls moves out of the way not knowing what just went past them as they make it to the Hangar bay. Sally sees the blue streak pass her. 

“Close all outside exits!” She demands as Sonic and Knuckles were already running up the wall as they see the ceiling door beginning to close.

“Knux, Close your eyes!” Sonic said. Knuckles does so as she begins to glow with blue energy bursting forward at supersonic speed. They reach the surface going flying into the sky. Knuckles opens his eyes and begins gliding them back down to the ground as Sonic cheers and laughs,

“Elias is going to kill us later…” Knuckles said as they land,

“He’ll have to get over it. I’m not sitting around while my best buddy is injured, and the others are captured.” Sonic said stretching really quick as they see some of the guards leave the surface entrance running towards them yelling for them to come back, “Time to go!” She grabs Knuckles’ hand and bursts forward towards Central City.

“They did what?” Blaze yelled hearing the news over the coms as she quickly facepalms… “Yes we’ll keep an eye out for them…”

“What’s wrong?” Cream asked,

“Sonic and Knuckles just ran out of HQ after being told to stay put…” She said, “Elias suspects we’ll see them here in the next few minutes…”

“I expect this from Sonic… but Knuckles too?” Cream said,

“If Elias told them Tails was hurt then there’s no way they were staying put. You saw how Knuckles reacted when Amy was injured, he took a bullet just to get him back.” Blaze said,

“I’ll keep an ear out if I hear them.” Cream said,

“Hopefully, they try to find us first before running in…”

Back inside the tower, Captain fang was waiting for a response from headquarters as one of the other men tends to Tails’ wounds as she lay unconscious. “After you’re done be sure she’s restrained, though I doubt she’ll be waking up any time soon.” Captain Fang instructed as the man nodded. The monitor changes as Dr. Robotnik appears on screen,

“Captain Fang, you had better have a good reason for contacting me at this time.” He said as Captain Fang’s posture stiffens up,

“I contacted you for a few reasons sir. The first is to inform you that earlier we were attacked by the Freedom Fighters.” He said,

“What? How did they know the test launch was today? What’s the damages?” He asked,

“A little over fifty percent of the Drones were destroyed.” He said as Robotnik rages for a moment,

“Blast that blue Hedgehog!” He yells,

“Actually Sir, Sonic wasn’t here.” He said as Robotnik tilts his head,

“Is that so? I assume Knuckles wasn’t there as well?” Robotnik asked as Captain Fang nods his head. “So I was correct in thinking if I put out bounties the boy would keep them hidden.” He chuckles,

“I have even better news sir.” Captain Fang said as Robotnik turns his head with intrigue.

“And what would that be Captain?”

“Not only were we able to prevent the Freedom Fighters from blowing up the tower. We captured three of them.” He said stepping aside showing Tails to Robotnik as he grins from ear to ear.

“My lad you are well on you way for a promotion! But I only see the Fox, you said you had three of them.”

“I have Amy and Shadow locked in another room, I thought it best to separate one of them to keep the other two from attempting anything.” Captain Fang explained as Robotnik laughs joyfully.

“Impressive! I’m having a shuttle sent to you immediately. If we’re lucky, The lad won’t let Sonic come to their aid giving us a short timeframe before she breaks out and comes after them on her own.”

“Do you believe she’d really come here without backup?” He asked,

“I’ve known her for a long time and one of the things she could never do is stay put. Besides, we have her best friend. There’s no way she wouldn’t come.” He said,

“How do you suggest I proceed while I wait for the shuttle to get here?” Captain Fang asked,

“First, separate Amy and Shadow. Make sure they don’t know each other’s locations. It will make it more difficult for them to attempt to escape. Use the experimental neutralizer I sent to all the locations on Shadow. It might not knock her out but should make her easier to transport. She’ll be the most trouble and as the Ultimate Lifeform if she sees an opportunity she will take it. On top of that she’s not as morally obligated as the others. If she has the means, she will kill you.” Robotnik said, 

“So use the others to keep her from resisting.”

“You catch on quick! One last thing be sure that the drones are activated. They may not be able to catch Sonic, but the rest of her friends are not as quick.” He said as Captain Fang salutes him, “I will be there shortly. Make sure the Fox stays alive.” He ends the call,

“Go and separate Shadow and Amy. Make sure they are on different floors.” He ordered as the men quickly move.

Downstairs Shadow and Amy were sitting against a wall as two men have their weapons aimed at them. Shadow was attempting to think of an escape plan. She knew that Captain Fang would keep Tails close to him as a hostage and if they attempt anything and fail it could cost her, her life. “At least let us know if our friend is okay.” Amy glared,

“Shut up!” One of them yells,

“Captain has one of the men patching her up.” The other said,

“Dude!”

“What? I’d want to know if one of you guys were okay.” He shrugged, as both Shadow and Amy let out a sigh of relief, “See? Now they won’t ask any more questions.”

“You made me look bad!”

“Both of you shut up!” Another man walks in, “Cap want’s them separated. Make sure he’s blindfolded so he doesn’t know this location.” He said walking over to Amy and pulling him to his feet. Shadow was starting to realize how bad this was getting. If they are all separated it will be more difficult for rescue.

“Don’t really feel like going somewhere else with you guys.” Amy said resisting as one of the guards strikes him in the head with the back of their weapon.

“Try that again and I’ll knock you out!” He yelled as Shadow attempts to stand up and gets pushed down,

“You knock him around again; you’ll deal with me!” Shadow glared making her body glow threateningly as they all flinch for a moment feeling the malice coming from her.

“We know how to deal with you too.” He pulls out a syringe,

“I dare you to try it.” Shadow snarled,

“Resist and I shoot him.” He threatened The other guard aims the weapon at Amy’s head as she stops,

“Shadow don’t!” Amy yelled, she stops fighting as he stabs the needle into her neck and injects her with an unknown substance.

“This should keep you foggy enough to stop you from fighting back,” He said with a chuckle, as she shakes her head as she starts to feel drowsy,

“Shadow!” Amy yelled as they blindfold and drag him out of the room,

Cream and Blaze see a blue blur quickly approach them and stop as they see Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles takes a moment to get his footing, “Chaos… I never want to run that fast again it feels like I have whiplash…” Knuckles said holding the back of his neck.

“Sorry, but we’re a little pressed for time.” Sonic said as Blaze smack her upside the head, “Ow!”

“Elias told you to stay put!” She yelled as Sonic’s ears pin back looking at her with anger.

“Would you sit by if it was Cream in there and Elias told you the same thing?” Sonic growled as Blaze stops for a moment, her ears lower looking defeated,

“No…” she said letting out a sigh,

“You need me to get rid of those Drones. I can at least help with that.” Sonic said,

“She has a point… They probably activated them already…” Cream said,

“Don’t you side with her too…” Blaze moaned, “Fine! What’s the plan?”

“Do you know how far out Rogue and Omega are?” Sonic asked,

“We’re right here darling,” Rogue said as her and Omega walk up, “But you’re not supposed to be here.” She crossed her arms,

“Save the lecture for later. If I know Egghead. Which I do. He’s already on his way here to grab our friends. Meaning we’re already pressed for time. On top of that, that Tower is mondo huge!” She said pointing at the tower,

“They could be anywhere…” Knuckles added,

“So we’ll have to split up…” Blaze said,

“Groups, no one on their own,” Sonic said, “Blaze and Cream stay together, Knux and I will stay together and Rouge and Omega your job is to get those drones offline.”

“You came up with that plan fast!” Rogue said sounding impressed,

“I had some time to think on the run over here.” Sonic smiles,

“You ran all the way here?” Omega said,

“My best friend, my girlfriend and Amy are in there. You better believe I ran the whole way here.” Sonic said,

“Your plan doesn’t take into account for the drones.” Knuckles said,

“I’ll run each group to the entrance and then we break the doors down and save our friends. Those guys won’t be able to keep all of us pinned down.”

“Sounds like a solid plan, I guess we’re ready when you are.” Cream said,

“Alright! Let’s do it to it!”

Tails starts to open her eyes as her head throbs, she attempts to grab her head but realizes her hands are restrained behind her. She tries to move her head to get a better look at her surroundings, but the throbbing made her feel heavy. “You woke up faster than I was expecting.” Captain Fang said,

“What happened? Where am I?” Tails asked trying to get free of the restraints,

“You’re still in the tower, You got knocked out by that bomb you planted. It wasn’t bright to warn your enemies and give them a chance to counter.” He said,

“What happened to my friends?” She said,

“Two of them escaped, two of them are in separate places within the tower.” He said as the computer blinks with a message, “And it seems your ride will be landing soon. Dr. Robotnik is overly excited to see you all. You’ll be the perfect bait for Sonic.” Tails looks worried hearing him say that.

Sonic quickly runs Blaze and Cream near the entrance of the base and does the same with Rogue and Omega before taking a quick breath after grabbing Knuckles, “You alright Hun? You’re looking a little burnt out,” Rogue asked as Sonic gives her a thumbs up,

“Takes a lot to carry five people across a city. I just need to take a moment.” She said as they wait for a moment as she exhales, “All better, you all ready? I’ll keep the drones off everyone as we charge inside.” She said as they all nod,

“We better start now.” Knuckles said pointing at the aircraft flying towards the tower,

“You heard him! Time to juice!” Sonic said as they all charge towards the tower as she destroys any drones before they get a look at the rest of the group. Knuckles reaches the door first and with one punch, the door flies off the hinges and halfway into the room as people walking around stop and look shocked at what they just witnessed.

“Intruders!” One of them yells as some of them start shooting,

“Knux, now the drones can get inside!” Sonic yelled annoyed as she runs and grabs the guns out of the hands of some of the guards as they look shocked and confused to where their weapons went. She stands next to Knuckles dropping all on them at her feet.

“But you said break the door down.” Knuckles said,

“It’s a figure of speech…” Sonic facepalms with a sigh, “The rest of you head up the stairs, we’ll keep them busy until you’re about halfway up and then we’ll start our search.” She said as they nod and head towards the stairs.

“You all be safe!” Cream said as they run off.

“I’ll get those drones offline pronto!” Rogue said running after them.

“Think you can handle these goons Red?” Sonic said teasingly to Knuckles as he smiles,

“Bet I can take out more that you before we get the clear to look for our friends Blue.” He said as she smiles,

“You’re on!”

Shadow was starting to shake off whatever drug they gave her. She didn’t understand how a drug could make her feel this out of it. She was immune to poisons being the Ultimate Lifeform, but this was enough to make her drowsy. The door quickly bursts open as one of the guards moves over to her, “We’re moving her to the back now,” He said pulling her to her feet as she elbows him, “Damnit! Hold still!” He said as he stabs her with another needle,

“Shit,” She tries to get away, but he injects her with the drug again as she starts to stagger,

“Help me with her. Dr Robotnik wants her ready for transport.” He said, as the other guard grabs her other arm Shadow felt so dizzy she couldn’t fight their grip as they dragged her out of the room. 

In another part of the tower Amy sat still blindfolded trying to figure out what to do when his ear twitches hearing the door open. “Alright buddy, time to go.” A guard said as Amy heard him stepping closer. 

“That’s a hard pass for me!” Amy said breaking the cuffs restraining him, pulling off the blindfold and summoning his hammer.

“H…he could do that the whole time?” One of them said looking shocked,

“Yeah! Now tell me where my friends are before I smash you!” He glared as they all laugh, Amy noticed one of them holding a syringe similar to the one they used of Shadow, “And you’re not getting anywhere close to me with that thing.”

“They’re being moved to the shuttle now, you’re too late.” one of them said,

“You’ll have to get past us and we’re not going down without a fight.” He said as they all get ready to jump him.

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He said,

“Up we go,” Captain Fang said helping Tails to her feet, “Let’s go see your friends.” He said as she tries to fight back but her head was throbbing too much that straining herself made it worse.

“Shadow will stop you.” She glared. 

“Hard for her to do that when she’s on her way to Dr. Robotnik’s ship right now.” He said as Tails looks shocked, he pulls her out into the hallway, and he hears the sounds of commotion from the first floor. “Looks like he was right about Sonic showing up.” He chuckles,

“Son…” Tails tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth,

“Now stay quiet little fox, you’ll see her soon.” He said dragging her to a side elevator,

“Blaze! I heard Tails!” Cream said as she points up, “Three floors up!” She points up as Blazes feet burst with flames as she speeds up getting up there quickly. “Rogue, the electrical buzz I’m hearing from the computer room might be on the same floor.”

“You rock doll face!” Rogue said. They all run to catch up to Blaze. She’s already down the hallway as Captain Fang sees her coming,

“How’d she get up here so fast?” He said out loud as Tails uses the opportunity to stomp on his foot taking him off guard. The Elevator door opens, and he quickly throws Tails in as her head hits the wall knocking her unconscious. He takes a shot at Blaze as she dodges and takes cover while he jumps into the elevator and shuts the door.

“Sonic do you read me? A man in a red uniform just took Tails into the Elevator and is heading down towards you guys.” Blaze said as the others catch up to her, “the elevator’s down the south hallway.”

“We got the computer room!” Rogue said as they run past them.

“Thanks for the heads-up Blaze! Keep looking for the others, we’ll grab Tails.” Sonic responded they hear what sounds like someone being tossed to the ground.

“On it!” Blaze said looking at Cream, “Where to next?” She asked as Cream concentrates.

“I hear a scuffle up two more floors.” She said as they head in that direction.

Sonic and Knuckle quickly rush down the south corridor as the elevator door opens and they see Captain Fang exit with Tails under his armpit. “Crap…” Captain Fang said as both of their eyes fill with rage seeing Tails limp in his arm.

“You better not have hurt her.” Knuckles said as Captain Fang steps back,

“I… I will if either of you…” But before he could finish his threat. Sonic was already in front of him quickly slamming him into the wall causing him to drop Tails,

“You wanna run that by me again pal? I don’t think I heard you from all the way down the hall.” She said getting ready to punch him, A rage radiating off of her that he didn’t think was possible.

“Son…ic…?” She hears Tails say. She snaps out of it turning her head giving him the opportunity to punch Sonic and slip free of her grapple as he runs down the hall,

“Tails?” Sonic kneels down and removes her bindings as Knuckles runs up, “You okay buddy?” She asked as they both help her sit up.

“My head hurts…” Tails said grabbing her head,

“You’re looking really banged up…” Knuckles said looking worried. Elias said she was injured but they didn’t know she was this bad. 

“Never mind about me they have Shadow and Amy!” She said trying to stand up,

“Easy there, we’ll find them but you’re in no shape to be moving around.” Sonic said, “Cream and Blaze are looking too so you rest.”

Back upstairs Blaze and Cream are just about to enter the hallway when a guard is thrown out of it hitting the banister, “That’s for hitting me in the head!” Amy yelled as Cream and Blaze look down the hallways to see Amy as they make eye contact, “Man am I glad you guys are here!” he runs over to them. 

“Are you okay?” Cream asked,

“Yeah, I broke free before one of them tried to drug me.” He said resting his hammer on his shoulder.

“Rogue to Freedom Fighters. Drones are shut down and I’ve placed a virus into the system to prevent them from being reactivated any time soon.” They all hear her over the coms,

“We need to hurry, The leader has Tails and they separated me from Shadow,” Amy said,

“Tails is okay, but the guy got away because someone got sloppy.” Knuckles said over the coms as they hear Sonic yelling in the background,

“Who’s going after Shadow?” Amy asked,

“We’re still looking for her.” Blaze said,

“Can everyone hear me?” Amy asked over the coms,

“You okay Ames?” Sonic asked,

“I’m fine don’t worry about me; we need to find Shadow pronto! They drugged her so she wouldn’t be able to fight back. They almost did the same to me which means they are probably moving her now.” Amy said.

Sonic looks at Knuckles and Tails with fear in her eyes as Knuckles gives her a thumbs up. “I got Tails; go find Shadow, you’ll be faster without us.” He said as she looks to Tails who nods at her.

“I’ll find her!” Sonic said as she runs down the hall.

Just outside the two guards were dragging Shadow along as she shakes her head trying to clear the fog. The aircraft lands as Captain Fang runs up to the two of them. “Let go…” She tried to break free from their grip, but she was so disoriented she was having trouble seeing straight, 

“Hurry up! She brought reinforcements and if we can’t at least deliver one of them it’ll be our heads.” He said helping them pick up the pace as a blue blur rushes out of the tower and kicks him away from Shadow,

“Get your hands off her!” Sonic yells as she spins and knocks the other two away grabbing Shadow before she could fall over, “Easy there.” She goes to break the restraints,

“Sonic?” Shadow asked confused unsure of what just happened, “How are… What are you…?”

“You can be mad at me later,” Sonic said finishing removing the restraints, “Are you okay?” She asked placing her hand on Shadow’s cheek as she leans into it subconsciously.

“Head’s blurry, some kind of drug… You shouldn’t be here… Not safe…” Shadow said as Sonic puts her hand around Shadow’s waist and her arm around her shoulder,

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry I got you, let’s bail before…”

“Before I show up?” Sonic’s ears lower as she hears Eggman’s voice behind her. She turns around and sees him exit the craft. “Always so predictable Sonic, I knew you’d come if your friends were in danger.”

“Hey there Egghead…Fancy seeing you here… Whatcha doin?” Sonic said as she starts backing up,

“I was about to ask you the same thing. That concern for Shadow seemed a little more intimate than friends.” His eyebrow raises as he grins,

“Shucks, you know me Eggman, I’m full of love.” She jokes trying to play it off stepping back again as four Swatbots walk out of the ship,

“I’d love to hear more details.” He said, “Why don’t we talk about it more. Perhaps Knuckles would like to join us?”

“Thanks for the offer but that’s a no for me and Shads here bud… we’re just gonna…” Sonic was so preoccupied with keeping an eye on Eggman and the Swatbots that she didn’t notice Captain Fang sneak up behind her and stabs a syringe into her neck. “Ow!” She turns and kicks him away before he could inject the entire drug into her. “And with that, we’re out of here!” She panics as she quickly picks up Shadow and runs back to the door.

“After them!” Eggman pointed as the Swatbots chase after her. She get them back inside and continues running,

“Anyone nearby? I have incoming!!!” She yelled as it started to look like the room was tilting almost causing her to slam into a wall, “Crap…”

“Sonic?” She hears Cream’s voice up ahead as she pushes through the dizzy feeling. The Swatbots burst through the door running after her.

She reaches the others in the front entrance, “Four Swatbots on my tail!” She said running past as Amy and Knuckles jump in their path stopping them.

“Is Shadow okay?” Cream asked as Sonic puts her down next to Tails who was sitting against the wall by the door.

“Drugs… Still in her system…” Sonic said shaking her head, her body was starting to feel heavy. 

“Sonic?” Blaze notices her struggle,

“I was too… focused on Eggman…” She puts her hand on her neck, “Something…” She falls to her knees,

“Sonic!” Cream helps her as she staggers,

“Injected with something…” Sonic was having trouble thinking, “I got away… before he full dosed me…” She shakes her head again, “Man this stuff is strong… Hard to think…”

“Cream keep an eye on them, we’ll take care of these guys and get out of here.” Blaze said,

“On it!” Cream said, “You sit down,” She said moving her to sit next to Shadow,

“We can’t stay here… Eggman’s coming…” Sonic said trying to shake off the drug, Knuckles takes down one of the Swatbots as Omega and Rogue come down the stairs,

“What happened?” Rogue asked as she stops and looks at Omega, “You can go throw explosives at the robots.” She said. There’s a sparkle in his eyes as he runs over and joins the others fighting,

“They both got injected with some kind of drug,” Cream said, “Sonic said she was able to stop from getting a full dose.

“Idiot…” Shadow said as Sonic chuckles, Rogue starts to check them both,

“If that’s the case this drug is no joke. If it’s able to disorient Shadow these guys weren’t messing around. We need to get them out of here, they’re too vulnerable.” Rogue said turning around as the others are fighting off the last Swatbot, “You all need to hurry it up!” She said as Omega pulls out explosives as the rest of them get away. He throws it and it explodes in the Swatbots face. The Swatbot falls and they can see more Swatbots coming,

“Time to go, now!” Knuckles said as he and the others run over. Knuckles picks up Sonic, Omega picks up Shadow and Amy picks up Tails and they all run out the entrance.

“Stop them!” They hear Eggman down the hall,

“They’re just going to follow after us!” Amy said,

“On it.” Omega tosses smoke grenades behind them covering their escape,

“Sorry for the trouble…” Shadow said to Omega,

“Just glad we got to you all in time.” He said,

“Though somehow you still end up needing rescued.” Knuckles glares at Sonic as she chuckles,

“There was a lot going on… I got a little hyper focused… Girlfriend was in danger” She said,

“Don’t use me as an excuse.” Shadow said,

“We all got out of there, that’s what counts. Let’s just get to the helicopter and face the music.” Knuckles said as they continue to the Helicopter.

“I’m feeling better Knux, you can put me down now.” Sonic said as he lets her down, “How you feeling little buddy?” She walks over to Amy and looks at Tails,

“Sore and ready for a nap.” She said as they both chuckle, “Thanks for coming to save me.”

“Hey, There’s no way I’m letting Egghead get his slimy hands on any of you.” She smiles,

“But it’s okay if you get caught?” Amy said, Sonic flinches at the call out.

“I deserve that one.” She chuckles uncomfortably. “But that one was a little too close for comfort…”

“At least we got the drones offline.” Rogue said,

“Yeah, we wouldn’t have been able to escape if they were online…” Knuckles said as they get to the Helicopter. “Since our speedster was out of commission.”

“Hey! Eggman was there and four Swatbots and Shadow was practically unconscious. I thought I knocked the other guy out when I kicked him, but he must have been faking it…” Sonic said,

“That’s because it was a trap…” Tails said,

“Makes sense, he did say he knew I’d show up for you guys.” Sonic said. They all climb into the Helicopter as Omega sits Shadow down. Sonic steps over and helps her buckle in as Shadow rubs her temples. “You feeling okay?”

“It feels like when Abyss was in my head…” She said as Sonic looks at her concerned, “What did Knuckles mean when he said face the music?” Sonic’s expression changes to discomfort,

“We… kinda left without permission…” Sonic said as Shadow facepalms,

“How?” She was afraid to ask,

“I… ran up… the hangar bay wall…” Sonic said with an uncomfortable chuckle,

“You did what?” Rogue said sounding surprised, “How on earth… You know what? I should expect the fastest thing alive has the ability to defy gravity.”

“That was incredibly risky.” Blaze said crossing her arms,

“Worth it.” She said kissing Shadow,

“You’re not getting off the hook that easily, I’m still going to punch you when I figure out which one of you to punch.” Shadow glares shaking her head as Sonic chuckles,

“That’ll be the least of our punishment…” Knuckles said as they lower down back into HQ. They see all of their parents waiting for them along with Elias and Sally and Dr. Starline. 

“Oh we’re way beyond past trouble… we’re dead…” Sonic said as her ears lower looking terrified. “Let’s get you back on your feet Shads,” She goes to help her up as Amy carries Tails off the Helicopter.

“Cream, Blaze, please help Shadow to the infirmary.” Elias said hearing the cold tone in his voice making all of their ears lower.

“Of course…” Cream said as she goes to help Shadow as Shadow leans over and kisses Sonic’s cheek.

“Thanks for the save.” Shadow said letting her go as the rest of them walk away leaving Elias and Sally alone with Knuckles and Sonic and their parents. 

“Conference room, now.” He said. They silently followed as they all entered the room.

“You both are in serious trouble!” Sonic’s mom yelled, “Running up the wall like that? You could have fallen and gotten hurt!”

“Why didn’t you try to stop her?” Knuckles mother yells at him as their fathers just give the silent look of disappointment,

“I won’t apologize for disobeying orders Elias… Punish me however you want but I dragged Knux along with me.” Sonic said,

“Don’t go trying to take all the blame, we’re in this together.” Knuckles said,

“Do you both realize what type of predicament you have put me in? This type of behavior could insight more disorder. Other Soldiers could break rank and destroy an entire mission just because of your actions.” Elias said sternly not raising his voice. “You both will be confined to your room effective immediately for the next week.” He said,

“Elias wait you can’t do that! Sonic...” Knuckles tried to reason with him as Sonic stops him.

“I can survive a week knowing those I care about are here and safe.” Sonic said turning around but she stops just before leaving, “Shadow was steps from being in Eggman’s clutches… if I had been a moment later she would have been gone.” She turns back and looks at him, her ears bent back in anger. “That would have been on you.” She glares and turns away leaving as two guards escort them to their room.


	44. Arabian Nights

Dr. Starline finishes patching up TK and moves on to check on Sophia who was starting to feel better, “Sophia, do you mind if I get a blood sample? Elias wants me to analyze it before the drug is completely out of your system.” He said,

“That’s fine, I’d definitely like to know what made me this out of sorts. How’s TK?” She said as he pulls out a needle and takes a blood sample.

“She just needs a good night’s sleep. I’ll work on this right away, try to get some rest.” He said as Sophia looks over at the door expecting Saya to show up.

“Do you think Elias is still yelling at them?” Caroline asked sitting next to Sophia,

“That’s would be pretty excessive, it’s been over an hour.” Alan said,

“I’ll go check on them.” Brandy said about to walk out of the infirmary as they all get a message on their communicators,

“They’re confined to the room for a week?” Caroline said sounding concerned,

“Whoa! What is Elias thinking?” Alan said as Sophia starts to climb out of bed,

“I need to talk to him,” Sophia said as Alan stops her,

“You still need rest.” He said,

“Elias isn’t thinking, if she’s trapped in there for that long it could break her.” Sophia said looking panicked, 

“We can go talk to him, but you shouldn’t be walking around right now.” Caroline said,

“I concur!” Dr. Starline said from across the room.

“Fine, please go check on her…” Sophia said laying back down,

“We’ll let you know what Elias says,” Brandy said as the three of them leave.

Inside their room Saya goes and sits on her bed letting out a sigh as Kolt walks over to her, “Saya, I understand you believe this is a just punishment, but I don’t think you thought this through.” Kolt said looking worried,

“And talking about it and thinking about it will only make it worse.” Saya said, “You saw Elias, he’s pissed and if suffering for a week means we can get back to making sure what happened today doesn’t happen again I’ll figure out how to deal.”

“Maybe if we apologize…”

“I won’t apologize!” Saya snapped taking him off guard. “You weren’t back there; she was right at the doorstep of that craft… if I had hesitated for even a moment I would have lost her…” She said as he notices her hands were shaking. “Besides, I can survive seven days in here. It’s not like I’m all alone.” She smiles at him looking more calm as he gets flustered,

“Y…Yeah, you got me here.” He said looking away,

“And all of the others as well,” She said, “We got this,” Saya gives him a thumbs up.

“Alright, what do we do in the meantime?” He asked,

“I think I have some cards in my pile of stuff.” She said searching through her bag.

Alan knocks on Elias’ office door as they wait for it to open. The door unlocks and they enter shutting the door behind them. “Now, I know what you’re going to say…” Elias tried to start as Brandy quickly cuts him off.

“Really? Because I’m still trying to find words.” She said crossing her arms, “I know you’re angry at them, but confining Saya to an enclosed space after all that she’s gone through it going way too far.”

“It’s borderline torture.” Alan said,

“Saya agreed to it herself. She needs to learn that her actions have consequences.” Elias said,

“She agreed to make you feel better. She understands that you’re upset, and she thinks that complying with your orders will help make amends.” Alan said,

“Then what do you suggest I do? Benching them only goes so far when the person has the ability to defy the laws of physics.” Elias said,

“One thing I learned early on is that if she believes what she is doing is right, she will always listen to her heart before she follows orders.” Brandy said,

“That’s why so many people look up to her.” Caroline said,

“So I should let this go?” Elias said,

“We’re not saying that, put armed guards on her or something but at least don’t confine her to a room with no windows.” Brandy said, “I know to you Saya being taken by Eggman was almost two years ago but its far less time for her.”

“Not to mention she still has nightmares…” Caroline said,

“Dr. Starline said nothing about nightmares.” Elias said looking surprised,

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Alan said, “She doesn’t want to burden anyone, on top of the fact that she still doesn’t feel comfortable around him.”

“I didn’t know that either…” He lets out a sigh, “I’ll see if we can schedule times for her to go outside but she will be under guard. Thank you for bringing the info to my attention.” Elias said,

“Thanks for listening.” Caroline said, “We’ll go check on them.”

“I’ll go talk to them about this later as well. I want to make sure Saya isn’t keeping anything else like this to herself. We don’t need her blowing up again.” Elias said as they nod and start to leave the room, “A quick word Alan.” He stops him as the others nod and leave.

“What is it?”

“You noted in your report that you have new abilities. One of which you used on Saya to prevent her from charging into Station Square.”

“Not sure I’m liking where this is going…” Alan said crossing his arms,

“You knew that time she wasn’t thinking. And you acted on instinct to stop her from putting herself in harm’s way.” Elias said,

“I mean yeah, her eyes were blind with rage.”

“If you ever have that feeling that she isn’t thinking straight because she’s being too emotional, you do it again.” He said with a serious expression,

“You want me to knock her out if she disobeys orders?” Alan asked looking angry, Elias shakes his head. 

“She’s going to defy orders no matter what. You all have made that abundantly clear. I’m talking about when even she logically knows not to charge in but wants to do it anyway disregarding her own safety.”

“When her emotions overpower her gut feeling.” He said as Elias nods,

“I will leave it up to you. You seem to recognize the different nuances in her emotions. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. Only if you think it’s the only option.” She said as Alan nods,

“I’ll think about it.” He said as he leaves Elias’ office.

TK wakes up and looks around as she sees Sophia resting next to her but none of the others were around, “How are you feeling?” Sophia asked seeing her move around,

“Better, what about you?” She said,

“Think the fogs almost gone but Dr. Starline wants me to rest for a little longer.” She said sitting up,

“Where are the others?” TK asked looking around,

“They went to go talk with Elias, he’s confined Kolt and Saya to our room for a week.” She explained,

“What?” She tries to sit up as she stops laying back down grabbing her head,

“Easy! The others are taking care of it.” Sophia said trying to calm her down,

“He can’t do that! That will seriously mess with Saya.” She said,

“I agree but he probably saw it as the only option other than actually locking her up in a cell.” Sophia said,

“That would definitely be worse…” TK said with a sigh,

“How are you holding up TK?” Dr. Starline asked walking over to them.

“Way better, thanks Doc,” She said with a smile,

“I was able to get a small amount of the drug from Sophia’s blood. I have it ready for you to analyze when you are feeling better.” He said,

“Will do.” She nods,

“I’ll leave it here on the counter, I hope I was able to get enough.” He said placing it down on the counter.

“You should keep resting, the others were going to check on Saya and Kolt after they talked to Elias,” Sophia said as they both lay back and rest

“Saya, that’s the third bag you’ve gone through, I think it’s time to accept that your cards are lost. Besides, you asked one of the guards to see if they can find us a set.” Kolt said watching her rifle through another bag,

“They gotta be here somewhere… I really liked that artwork…” She said reaching deeper into the bag as she grabs something within as she feels a jolt of energy shock her, the inside of her bag begins to lite up. “Ow!” She flinches as she starts pulling out the strange object,

“Did you turn a flashlight on in there?” Kolt asked looking at her confused as he walks over next to her.

“TK has all of the flashlights…” Saya said as she pulls out the glowing object as it blinds them both for a moment. The brightness subsides as they see Saya holding a large white ring.

“The heck it that? I’ve never seen a white power ring before.” Kolt asked as it takes a moment for Saya to recognize it as she quickly throws it to the other side of the room.

“Crap, crap, crap!” Saya said grabbing Kolts arm and pulling him further away from the ring.

“You wanna explain the panic mode?” Kolt asked looking at her confused as he goes along with her pulling,

“That’s one of the seven world rings!” She said,

“Am I supposed to know what those are?” Kolt asked,

“They’re like Chaos Emeralds but with emotions. They’re from the world of the Arabian nights…” Saya said as she pulls up her communicator. “Crap! I forgot Elias shut off our communicators!”

“Arabian nights? Isn’t that…?” Kolt thinks about it as he finally pieces it together. “You don’t have a copy of that book right?” He asked as she shakes her head,

“No… but I know TK does…” She said as they see one of the books on the far side of the room fall off the bookshelf. “I really should have told her to throw it away…”

“We gotta get out of here.” Kolt said knocking on the door, “Hey, this is an emergency we need you guys to let us go see Elias immediately!” He yelled as he tries to open the door, but it’s locked,

“Now I’m panicking! Why in Chaos would they lock the door?” Saya said grabbing her chest as they see the book starts to glow, she was starting to feel trapped.

“Hey! Anyone out there? Did they both go looking for cards?” Kolt knocks on the door again but there was no response, “Saya what are we looking at here?” He pulls her behind him, trying to help her keep calm seeing she was on the verge of having an attack.

“Uhhhh, s… short version. I was tricked into the Arabian nights to collect the seven world rings to be sacrificed so the genie of the lamp could escape into our world…” Saya said,

“I liked Camelot’s story way better…” He said getting ready to break the door down. 

“Me too, Chaos Control!” She said transforming,

“Once I break this door down, you bolt and find the others.” He said transforming, “I’ll keep whatever comes out distracted,

“And you get pulled in instead and we having to chase after you just like last time? No, we both make a run for it.” She said as something from the book blasts them both into the wall away from the door.

“I finally found you, you filthy blue rat.” They hear as a heavily muscled purple skinned man with a red hair tie that sticks up above his head wearing white pants and a brown cape appears out of the book,

“Not this time hair tie! Knux we gotta juice!” Sonic said as she rushes him over to the door as he swings at the door but stops right before he strikes the door,

“I… I can’t move!” Knuckles said struggling but his body wasn’t moving, as Sonic tries to move but has the same issue,

“I can’t… move either…” Sonic struggles. It felt like an unknown force was tightly holding onto them, almost to the point where it was hard to breathe.

“I won’t let you get away that easily rat!” He said,

“Don’t remember you… being able to do this before Erazor… And I told you last time, I’m a Hedgehog!” She said trying to move, he picks up the white world ring.

“It matters not what kind of vermin you call yourself.” Erazor said floating over to them, “But how have you changed your appearance?” he said grasping her face,

“Not entirely Immortal,” She said, “Stop touching my face…” She glared,

“You were reincarnated, interesting.”

“What do you want? It’s not like you can sacrifice me if I’ve already died.” Sonic taunted,

“Death would be too easy of a punishment for getting in my way last time.” He said as he notices his form fades a bit. “But we can discuss this further.” He waves his hand as she is lifted off the ground and starts floating towards the book,

“Hey! Let her go!” Knuckles yells as he starts to fight through the paralysis.

“If you are so eager to join her, you can.” He said moving him towards the book as well.

“This is way past not good…” Sonic said as they both are tossed into the light coming from the book as they disappear along with Erazor and the world the book closing after the light fades.

Alan catches up to Brandy and Caroline and they continue to walk back to their room as they notice there was no one guarding the door. “Okay who’s getting in trouble now?” Alan said looking around as they see two guards walking back with trays of food,

“Apologies, Saya asked for playing cards And we went to grab them food.” One said holding up a deck of cards,

“So you left them unsupervised?” Brandy said,

“The doors locked; it’s not like they can’t go anywhere.” The other said putting the tray down and pulling out the keys.

“I hope Saya’s doing okay…” Caroline said,

“It’s only been a few hours; she probably took a nap.” Alan said. The guard unlocks the door and opens it for them as they enter to an empty room. “Please tell me you guys are hiding under the cots trying to scare us…”

“How long were you two gone?” Brandy asked,

“N…Not even five minutes, the cafeteria is nearby…” The other said sounding terrified.

“But how is this possible, the door was locked!” The other one said,

“Elias! Do you copy?” Brandy quickly went to her coms,

“I’m about to step into a meeting what do you need?” He asked,

“Lock down the base, Saya and Kolt are gone.” Brandy said as she hears muttered profanities as he attempts to compose himself.

“How?” He asked,

“We don’t know, strangest part, they disappeared from a locked room.” Brandy said,

“I’ll initiate lockdown, the rest of you see what you can find. Sally will come join you shortly.” He said.

“We just get out of one situation and this happens?” Alan said,

“You don’t think Mephiles took them?” Caroline said,

“Let’s hope not...” Brandy said as they all look around for clues,

Within the infirmary Sophia and TK wake up to the sound of alarm from the hallway as they both sit up confused, “What’s that noise?” TK asked,

“That’s the lockdown alarm,” Sophia said, “Something might be happening outside.” She turns on her coms, “Anyone hear me? What’s the commotion about?”

“Y… you should be resting…” Caroline said, 

“You shouldn’t have answered…” Sophia hears Alan’s voice,

“What does he mean by that?” Sophia said,

“T…try not to panic…” Caroline said, “Saya and Kolt are missing…” Sophia jumps out of the bed and heads towards the door,

“Sophia wait you need to stay in here during lockdown,” Dr. Starline said as TK also climbs out of bed, “You most definitely need to stay put!”

“Not going to happen,” Sophia said walking over to TK and helping her to the door as they leave, “Where are you guys?” Sophia said over the coms,

“We’re in our room looking for clues,” Brandy said as they quickly head there.

“You two really should be resting.” Alan said as they enter the room,

“What happened?” Sophia asked trying not to sound angry as TK starts looking around,

“We came to check on them, the guards just got back at the same time as they were grabbing them food. They unlocked the door, and no one was inside.” Brandy explained, 

“You left your posts?” Sophia looked at the guards as they both look guilty,

“It looks like Saya was searching through her stuff…” TK said looking around,

“She said she couldn’t find her cards.” The other guard said,

“Was somebody reading the Arabian nights? It’s laying on the floor.” Caroline said as TK rushes over almost stumbling,

“Oh… Oh no…” TK said. Caroline hands her the book as TK starts looking around, “Where’s my tablet?” She asked as they all help look, Alan finds it and hands it to her.

“What are you thinking TK?” Brandy asked,

“This was the other book Sonic was sent into after being titled the Legendary Hedgehog…” She said as she scans the book with her tablet and it starts analyzing,

“You can’t be serious…” Alan said,

“I am… and this scan just confirmed similar readings to the ones I got from previous HQ. That would explain why they disappeared without a trace.” TK said as Sally runs into the room,

“I just confirmed that no one has been in or out of the room and there were no strange shadows either.” She said catching her breath “You two shouldn’t be here, you should be resting.”

“Except TK just solved the mystery in a matter of seconds…” Alan said shaking his head as she chuckles,

“You did? Then what happened?” Sally asked,

“They are inside this book.” TK shows her,

“The Arabian nights? Wait if they are in there…” Sally said,

“It could be years before they get out…” Caroline said,

“Not necessarily, the time distortion only happened because of the Holy Grail combined with Morrigan’s magic.” TK said,

“So… it might not be as long?” Brandy asked,

“Key word being might…” Alan said,

“How do we get in?” Sophia asked opening the book,

“Wait!” TK tries to stop her as she looks up at her confused, but nothing happens. “I was worried if you opened the book you’d get sucked in…” 

“But if that didn’t happen… how do we get in?” Brandy asked,

“I… Don’t know if we can…” TK said as Sophia looks terrified,

“Calm Sophia, we’ll figure out how to get there.” Caroline said,

“Maybe Tikal can help us.” Alan said,

“You all head to the Alter room, I’ll have the lockdown lifted and Elias and I will meet you there,” Sally said as they all exit the room Unsure of how much time may have already passed within the Arabian Nights.

Sonic wakes up feeling dizzy as she sits up looking at her surroundings and not recognizing them. The floor was a pearlescent marble as it looked like they were alone in the large chamber. She notices Knuckles unconscious next to her wearing different clothes. A white Keffiyeh and White vest with purple belt and trim. She looks at herself seeing that her clothes had changed to that of something seen in the Arabian Nights, Light blue Shalwar with a blue see through chiffon skirt that dragged on the floor and a matching sleeveless halter top with gold bracers on her forearms. 

“Hey, wake up…” Sonic starts to shake him,

“Huh?” He starts to wake up grabbing his head, “What happened?”

“Erazor Djinn dragged us into the Arabian Nights…” She said. Knuckles sits up as he notices her outfit and immediately gets flustered,

“W…what are you wearing?” He said startled as she crosses her arms,

“This happened in Camelot too remember? At least I’m wearing a shirt!” Saya said looking away as he notices it and becomes even more flustered, “T…this is not the time for that…” She stands up holding out her hand to him and helps him up.

“Where are we?” He asked as she walks over to two stained glass doors and opens them. They open up to a balcony as all they can see is clouds. She walks over to the railing and looks down seeing clouds below them as well.

“I recognize this place. I think this place was called the Night palace?” Sonic guessed, “It’s Erazor’s palace.”

“He has a palace?” Knuckles said walking over next to her and looking down, “Well we’re definitely going to need to find a way down. I could Glide us down, but it would be exhausting.”

“Dang… I was hoping I’d get my ring back…” She said looking at her hand,

“That white one?” Knuckles asked as Sonic shakes her head,

“I had a friend here, her name is Shahra. She’s the Genie of the Ring. Not as powerful as Erazor but was way nicer.” She explained, “She could have at least gotten us a magic carpet.”

“Maybe there’s another way off this floating palace.” Knuckles said,

“Yeah, I don’t really want to hear his, far worse than death plans he has…” She said as they head towards the door.

“If he’s a genie, what chance do we stand against him?” Knuckles asked,

“Last time I trapped him back inside his lamp… but that doesn’t explain how he got out…” She ponders as Knuckles opens the door,

“Looks like he didn’t lock us in.” Knuckles said as they both peak out to an empty hallway.

“This is a little too easy…” Sonic said, “I have a bad feeling he’s messing with us…”

“Only one way to find out.” Knuckles said, “Stay close… I don’t think you’re going to have an easy time fighting in that outfit…” Sonic’s face turns red,

“I…I can still fight!” She argued, “I still have plenty of movement.” She looks away with a pout.

“You look like you’re struggling to walk.” Knuckles teased,

“It’s different from what I’ve worn before… these pants are so baggy!” Sonic said moving them around “I look like one of those dancers…”

“If we weren’t in a dangerous situation I’d say you looked pretty…” He said looking away.

“Keep it up and I will punch you, you Aladdin wannabe!” She glared as they continue down the hall,

The group makes it to the Alter room as Sophia quickly moves up to the Master Emerald holding the book, “I need a minuet…” Tails said sitting down in the grass,

“You really should have stayed in bed,” Caroline said,

“I’ll be okay…” TK said as Hope flies over,

“Chao!” They said,

“They want to help you,” Caroline said as Hope touches TK’s forehead and heals her.

“Whoa…” Alan said,

“I forgot that Hope could heal.” Brandy said,

“Thanks Hope.” TK smiles, instantly feeling better.

“Chao!” 

“Tikal! We need your help!” Sophia called out as she appears in front of her,

“What seems to be the matter Shadow?” She asked,

“Saya and Kolt got sucked into this book, we want to go after them but don’t know how.” Sophia said as Tikal places her hand above the book,

“This magic is different from Chaos energy…” Tikal said with a frown,

“Does that mean they are trapped?” Alan asked looking concerned,

“There is still Chaos energy within… I may be able to connect with someone who might be able to help…” Tikal said as the book starts to glow, and a ring appears on top of it.

“How does a ring help?” Sophia picks it up as a woman appears from the ring through a veil of smoke with Pink hair.

“Merlina?” Brandy asked confused,

“My name is Shahra, genie of the ring.” She lifts her head to all of them,

“I see the resemblance too…” Alan said to Brandy, “So each world has a double from our world.”

“Who is it that summoned me?” She asked,

“We did, we need your help. Our friends were pulled within the book and we need to go after them.” Sophia said,

“They were pulled within the book?” Shahra looked confused, “Are talking about how The Legendary blue Hedgehog Sonic and the one called Knuckles who were recently written into the book?”

“You know them?” TK asked as she looks at her confused,

“Ali Baba?”

“Huh?” TK asked confused, “My name’s TK…”

“You look so much like him,” Shahra said tilting her head, “And yes, Sonic was my previous master.” 

“Ali Baba must be your double in the Arabian nights.” Brandy said,

“I can help you get to the world of the Arabian Nights but one of you will have to wear my ring for me to grant your wish… Simple wishes that is.” Shahra said,

“Before that, how much time has passed in your world since they were written into the story?” Sophia asked,

“It has been a few hours.” She explained,

“So time does move faster there…” TK said, “Then the longer we wait…”

“Even more time has passed for them…” Brandy said as the door of the Alter room opens and Sally and Elias enter,

“Sally told me what happened.” Elias said looking at Shahra confused,

“She can get us in the book.” Sophia said,

“But what if you’re gone for another year?” Sally said looking concerned.

“When they return, they can wish to be brought back to a specific time.” Shahra explained,

“That enough for us to go? Apparently every minuet were here it’s possibly hours there.” Alan said,

“Fine, if you genuinely believe you’ll be back quickly, go. But if you are not back I will find a way to come after you.” Elias said as Sophia nods handing him the book.

“So I just need to wear the ring?” Sophia asked as Shahra nods,

“Wait, we should transform just in case.” Brandy said,

“Good point, we may not be able to transform when we get there.” Alan said as they all transform,

“Here goes nothing…” Shadow places the ring on her finger feeling a slight pinch and Shahra disappears, “Uh… What now?”

“You must rub the ring to summon me,” Shahra said as Shadow rubs her finger on the ring and Shahra reappears in front of her,

“Oh Master, what is thy wish?” She said with a bow,

“Take us to the world of the Arabian Nights.” Shadow said,

“As you wish.” She said as a magic carpet appears, “Climb aboard and we shall enter the world.” They all start to climb on the carpet.

“This is weird…” Cream said as Blaze helps her onto the Carpet,

“Alright, hold on.” Shahra said,

“To what?” Amy yelled as the book in Elias’ hands opens and a light shines out of it as the magic carpet flies into it disappearing as they enter the Arabian Nights.

“This sucks!” Sonic complained as they continue walking down a long corridor, “It’s been hours!”

“This place is so weird, I can’t tell if we’re going in circles or not…” Knuckles said letting out a long sigh, “How are we going to tell the others we’re here?”

“No clue… We also have no idea how much time has passed out there…” Sonic said as her ears lower, “What if we’ve been gone for years…”

“Don’t think about that right now. We should be more worried as why that Eraser guy hasn’t jumped out and attacked us.” Knuckles said,

“Yeah… that’s been buggin me too. And good one, I’ll definitely call him Eraser next time he shows.” She chuckles as monsters appear, “We just had to say something didn’t we.”

“These guys are nothing.” Knuckles said, “Don’t think you can handle it?” He teased,

“You just watch, I’ll out maneuver you while wearing a skirt.” Sonic sticks out her tongue as she jumps up and kicks one of the monsters to the ground and it disappears. Knuckles punches one and it disappears as well,

“What are these guys?” Knuckles said as Sonic shrugs as she runs forward,

“No clue, probably calls them his evil minions.” She jokes as she jumps away from another one accidently slipping on her skirt and falling on her shoulder, “Ow…” Knuckles rushes up and helps her to her feet,

“I told you to stay close.”

“Just need to get used to these stupid clothes…” She said moving the skirt around,

“Here,” He said grabbing the skirt and ripping it enough, so it was no longer touching the ground.

“Oh that’s way better!” She smiles as she runs and spin dashes five of them. “Thanks!” She said giving him a thumbs up as he finishes off the last one.

“I would rather do that then have to watch you trip every five minutes.” He chuckles,

“Yeah what’s the deal? When we were in Camelot I had clothes that I could fight in. This is not made for fighting.” Sonic said looking annoyed,

“That’s because I took the liberty to adjusting your attire.” Erazor Djinn said as he appears in a puff of smoke in front of them, “After all you must look the part for your new role.” Sonic grabs Knuckles and runs them back a distance.

“New rule to keep social distancing! Creeps must stay about thirty feet away at all times!” She said,

“What did he mean by new role?” Knuckles asked,

“Not sure but let’s get away from him before he explains what he has planned over a long-winded speech.” Sonic said grabbing his hand and they run away from him,

“Keep running little rats!” They hear his echo from down the hall as he is no longer in sight, “Continue to amuse me with your futile efforts.”

“Man I hate that guy…” Sonic said looking creeped out.

“So he’s really the genie from the story of Aladdin?” Knuckles asked,

“Yeah and we’re not talking about the happy cartoon one with catchy songs. This guy was imprisoned in the lamp for doing something bad and wouldn’t be freed until he granted the wishes of one thousand people. Turns out he became more bitter after he served his time.” She explained,

“And probably hates you even more since you stopped his plans and trapped him back in his lamp.” Knuckles said,

“I think that’s a definite on the hate with the whole fate worse than death thing… We should keep moving just in case. Hopefully, we find a way off this flying castle soon.” She said as they run ahead,

They all are blinded by a bright light as they see a sandy desert with an extravagant kingdom below them with the light of the sunset on the horizon, “Whoa…” Amy said as he sees his clothes changed and turns to the others and sees their outfits all had changed similarly as well. They all wore white Shalwar. But Amy had on a red vest and no shirt. Shadow had on a red shirt and black vest. Blaze’s top was a dark purple with a white hooded scarf. Cream’s top was orange with a long white vest and Tails’ top was tan with a red vest and purple sash.

“Oh this is much easier to move in than in Camelot.” Cream said happily as the carpet gets to the ground.

“This place is huge… How will we know where to start?” Blaze said,

“If I may, Master…” Shahra said,

“It’s Shadow, don’t call me master.” She said,

“Oh… of course. If I may, perhaps we could ask those that Sonic has encountered the last time he was here.”

“She, Sonic is a girl now…” Amy said,

“I see…” Shahra said looking confused,

“Who were the people Sonic had contact with?” Cream asked,

“One of them was Ali Baba, The other was Sinbad of the seven seas, King Solomon, and I believe Sonic was not very fond of, King Shahryar.” She explained,

“Can you show us where to find them?” Shadow asked,

“Of course!” Shahra said. She points ahead as they all climb off the carpet and it disappears.

“This is so cool!” Tails said looking around the bustling bazaar,

“We need to be careful; I haven’t read this book so anything could happen,” Blaze said,

“The Arabian Nights are a collection of short stories. Most of them being about adventure, romance or revenge.” Shadow said,

“Have you read it?” Cream asked her,

“I did a long time ago for a school project… but I can’t remember the details. It’s a long book.” Shadow said,

“Let’s hope another fictional character doesn’t try to romance your girlfriend.” Amy teased as Shadow glares at him.

“We should be able to find Ali Baba around this area.” Shahra said,

“Is that you Shahra?” They hear a soft male voice as they turn to see a man slightly shorter than Amy who looked similar to appearance to Tails stands behind them,

“Okay, now I know how you feel Amy…” Tails said as Shahra floats over next to him,

“It is nice to see you again Ali Baba,” She said,

“It’s nice to see you too…” He looks curiously at Tails, “Who are your friends?”

“These are friends of Sonic.” Shahra introduced, “I just realized I have not gotten all of your names…”

“I’m Tails, this is Amy, Cream, Blaze and Shadow.” She introduced them all,

“It’s nice to meet you, Is there something I can help with?” He asked,

“Have you seen Sonic recently?” Cream asked,

“Sonic? No, I haven’t seen him since we escaped from that pirate ship.” He said,

“Wait there are pirates here too?” Blaze said,

“Has anything strange been happening lately?” Shadow asked,

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t heard from Sinbad in a while. He was going to help me find a magic apple.” He said,

“Magic apple?” Amy said,

“Yeah, apparently it has the power to heal.” He explained, “Sinbad was supposed to meet me a few hours ago but he didn’t show.”

“Is he usually like that?” Blaze asked,

“It depends on the situation, But he was really excited, so I thought he’d show up.” He said,

“Where does he usually hang out?” Tails asked,

“By the docks, We can ask if any of the other sailors have seen him.” Ali Baba said, “But we should hurry, the roads are dangerous at nighttime.” They follow him towards the docks,

It’s starting to get cold…” Knuckles said as they continue walking, “We should try and find a spot to rest for the night, we’ll burn ourselves out otherwise.”

“Y… Yeah,” Sonic said rubbing her arms trying to get warm. “I forgot that the days here are hot and the nights are freezing.”

“We’ll both freeze if we stay out here in the open, let’s see if there’s another room like the one we woke up in.” He said as they start checking for unlocked rooms.

“This one is unlocked.” Sonic said peeking into the room. It was an extravagant bedroom with a balcony and silk curtains draped all over the room. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s in here,” She said opening the door a little more and slowly enters as Knuckles follows behind her,

“And it’s already way warmer in here…” He said as he closes the door behind him, “Let’s take a look around just in case,”

“In case of what? A monster under the bed?” Sonic joked,

“He seems pretty adamant to treat this all as a game. There could be traps all over the place.” He said,

“Good point… but everything looks good over here.” She said as she sees a bowl of fruit on the low table surrounded with pillows. She reaches over and grabs an apple,

“Wait, it could be poisoned,” Knuckles said grabbing her wrist, stopping her from eating the apple.

“Spira told me a while back, what would be the point of poisoning me if they went through all the trouble of taking me?” Sonic said as he pauses, 

“You have a point…” He said letting out a sigh,

“You were the one who said we needed to rest. We need fuel too.” Sonic said pulling her arm out of his grip and taking a bite of the apple. “You’re being more overly cautious than usual. Don’t think I can take care of myself?”

“I know you can’t take care of yourself.” He teased, “Sophia’s not here to make sure you don’t do something dumb.”

“Pushing your luck there Knuckle head.” She said tossing him an apple,

“Try to stop being so prone to getting captured and maybe I wouldn’t tease you.” He said taking a bite of the apple.

“I can count a few times you were the one who needed rescuing.” She grinned,

“Nothing compared to you.” He said with a yawn, “Must be that whole Legendary Hedgehog stuff.”

“I vote we try to get rid of that title, maybe then things won’t come after me left and right.” She chuckles with a yawn, “Man… I’m beat…” She said sitting down,

“Sometimes I forget how chill you can be in stressful situations.” He shakes his head as he looks back at her to see her resting her head against the table asleep, “And that you can literally fall asleep anywhere.” He chuckles as going over and lifting her up carrying her over to the bed tucking her in,

“You seem to care for her a lot.” Knuckle hears behind him taking him by surprise. He quickly turns around as Erazor grabs him by his vest before he could react. “Let’s have a chat.” They both disappear in a puff of smoke leaving Sonic asleep in the room alone.


	45. Aladdin and the Genie of the Lamp

Ali Baba leads the others to the docks; The roads had become quiet and dark as most people entered their homes for the evening. “It gets dark here fast.” Tails said,

“And cold…” Cream said shivering as Blaze walks next to her and puts her arm around her shoulder.

“Let me help,” Blaze said as Cream smiles,

“You’re way warmer than any blanket,” She giggles as Blaze slightly turns red,

“If we don’t find Sinbad you all can stay at my place for the night, I have plenty of room.” Ali Baba offered,

“Thanks, but we really should keep looking for them.” Shadow said,

“I know you’re worried, but you need to take care of yourself too. You were drugged not that long ago.” Amy said,

“They could be anywhere.” Shadow said,

“Exactly and passing out from exhaustion doesn’t help anybody.” Tails said, “Knuckles is with her, he’ll keep her safe.”

“Speaking of staying safe…” Blaze lights her free hand as flames swirl around it, “It looks like we can use our Chaos abilities here. Shadow creates a Chaos Spear to test it herself. 

“Good, I don’t want to have to force it like last time,” Shadow said,

“What’s the matter Knight of Chaos? Don’t want to go over the top to show your love for her.” Amy teased,

“I will throw you into the river.” Shadow said as he laughs, they finally make it to the docks. 

“There’s no one around.” Cream said,

“Strange, there’s usually a few people on the docks at this time of night,” Ali Baba said as they look around,

“That’s because they’re all hiding, waiting to jump us.” Shadow said kicking over a barrel as a man falls out surprised. The rest all jump out trying to make it seem like they have the jump on them,

“looks like we hit the jackpot boys!” One of them said,

“Oh, no! Pirates!” Ali Baba said, as the pirates take out their swords.

“Surrender now and we won’t get rough with ya!” Another one said, The rest of them don’t look phased by the pirates foiled surprise attack. 

“Have you seen Sinbad?” Shadow asked ignoring their threat.

“Sinbad? We sent him floating down the river.” One of them chuckles,

“You monsters!” Ali Baba yelled as they all laugh, 

“Now give up! We have you surrounded and outnumbered.” Another said as Ali Baba slightly cowers,

“Hear that Shadow? Apparently we’re outnumbered.” Amy said,

“I believe they have miscalculated.” Blaze added with a smirk,

“How did we miscalculate?” One asked,

“Because you think you have us outnumbered when just one of us can take you all.” Shadow said with a smirk,

“Get ‘em boys! But don’t kill them. The ladies will catch a good price on the market.” Their leader said as all of their ears fold back in anger. 

“For that comment, I get dibs on smashing his face in.” Amy said summoning his hammer as some of them gasp,

“A sorcerer!” one of them said, as they charge. Amy swings, knocking three of them away,

“Ali Baba, stay behind us.” Tails said. She and Cream take up defensive positions as the other three charge at the pirates.

In a matter of moments they defeated all of the pirates as Shadow drags the leader over to the edge of the docks and holds him over the water, “You’re all monsters!” He yelled,

“You’re going to take us down river for wasting our time or we’ll just follow your body as you float down river.” Shadow said as he flinches,

“Okay, okay! I… I’ll take you just please don’t hurt me!” He said as she throws him back down on the docks.

“I forgot how ruthless Shadow can be when Saya’s in danger.” Amy whispered to Tails looking a little intimidated,

“We’ll have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t kill anyone,” Tails whispered back. They all climb on the boat as Shadow notices something green glowing in the corner of her eye as she walks over to it and looks over a barrel seeing a large green ring lying on the ground,

“That’s one of the seven world rings!” Shahra said appearing next to her, “But what is it doing here?”

“What are the seven world rings?” Shadow asked,

“They are the seven hearts that hold together the stories. I thought Sonic hid these…” She explained as Shadow reaches down and grabs it. A surge of energy courses through her with emotions of hatred. They all see her radiate chaos energy before it fades.

“What was that!” Shadow said looking shocked shrugging off the feeling, it almost overwhelmed her the emotion was so raw.

“Are you okay Shadow?” Caroline asked, they all felt the immense malice that emanated off of her. 

“I felt… pure animosity.” Shadow said, her hand shaking with anger. 

“Sonic said that each ring felt tied to a different emotion. It is said that when all seven of the rings are gathered the door to your world will be opened.” Shahra said,

“We might need the rings to get back home.” Amy said,

“So we keep an eye out for more rings.” Shadow said pocketing the ring,

“I don’t get it… only the Legendary Blue Hedgehog should be able to touch the rings.” Shahra said looking confused,

“We can figure that out later, we need to find Sinbad hopefully alive.” Blaze said as they all head out keeping an eye for where Sinbad may have floated off to.

Erazor Djinn takes Knuckles to a different part of the castle at the top of a tall tower. Knuckles knocks Erazor’s hand away as he jumps back, “What are you trying to pull?” Knuckles said holding up his fists. He was taken off guard for only a second and it was enough for this guy to separate him from Sonic, he needed to be careful. 

“Like I said, I wanted to have a chat, Aladdin.” Erazor said,

“Aladdin? Sorry bud you got the wrong guy, the names Knuckles. Figured you would have known that seeing as you dragged us here.” He said crossing his arms,

“Oh I know you are not the true Aladdin, But I needed to change up some roles. Afterall, a Street rat can become a princess with just a little bit of magic.” He grins as Knuckles puts the pieces together,

“Sonic was Aladdin…” Knuckles said. It made sense why Erazor kept calling her a rat instead of a hedgehog.

“Not anymore, I’ve rewritten her as the princess. That role seems more fitting for a woman wouldn’t you agree?” He laughs. Knuckles glares at him.

“What does changing her role do you sexist jerk? Making her a princess only inconvenienced her clothes and we fixed that already.” Knuckles said confidently,

“Have you read the entire story of Aladdin?” He asked,

“Can’t say I’ve read it…” Knuckles said,

“There’s a third part of the story, The Princess Badar and the Wicked Sorcerer.” Erazor said,

“Get on with whatever you’re trying to say,” He didn’t like where this was going.

“I’m still tweaking the ending but the sorcerer steals Aladdin’s princess and his palace and keeps them for himself.”

“You might want to switch around that story, if you’re the wicked sorcerer then you’re going to be in for a surprise.” He chuckles,

“You’re in love with her, are you not?” Erazor asked as Knuckles if thrown off guard,

“That’s none of your business!” He glares, “You’re plan still won’t work, saying she’s your prisoner does nothing.” Knuckles began to get ready to punch him.

“But my plan has already worked, she’s locked away, alone as we speak. The longer she sleeps in that room the more time the story has to change her.” Erazor grins, just like in Camelot another was trying to control Sonic and Knuckles had heard enough of his blabbering.

“Why you!” Knuckles swings at him but the punch goes through him like he’s made of smoke.

“Now to seal in the spell, she needs to grieve Aladdin’s death.” He said. Knuckles jumps back as the room fills with Erazor Djinn’s strange creatures. Knuckles knocks them away from him, Erazor waves his hands as Knuckles becomes paralyzed like before and two of the minions grab him. “You’re lucky that I myself can’t kill you, however pushing you off the edge will still look rather convincing.” He smiles as the minions restrain Knuckles’ hands before dragging him over to the edge of the tower,

“You won’t get away with this!” Knuckles said trying to pull free as the paralysis starts to wear off.

“Oh, but I already have. Farewell, Aladdin.” He tauntingly laughs as the two minions push him off the edge and he falls below the palace disappearing beneath the clouds.

Everyone else was getting some rest on the ship while Shadow was taking watch. She walked around the ship making sure the pirates didn’t try anything funny while watching the river sides to see if Sinbad’s body washed up. “Over there!” One of the pirates yelled as Shadow looks over and sees the silhouette of a body on the beach. She quickly warps next to it and is shocked to see that this man looked similar to Knuckles minus a scar on his face. She picks him up and warps back onto the ship.

“Blaze!” Shadow yells waking all of them up as Blaze sits up,

“Knuckles?” Cream said,

“I believe this is Sinbad, He’s breathing, but his body is ice cold,” She said laying him down as Blaze gets up and places her hands over his body. They lite on fire as she moves her hands. Sinbad begins to stir as he opens his eyes and looks at Blaze.

“Have I been saved by an angel?” He said sitting up as Blaze dissipates the flames. He grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes, “I have never seen such a beautiful maiden before. You must have come from the heavens.”

“Yeah, no.” Blaze pulls her hand away and stands next to Cream,

“Sinbad we need your help.” Ali Baba said,

“Ali Baba?”

“Have you seen Sonic?” Ali Baba asked,

“That blue Hedgehog? Haven’t seen him since that incident with the pirates.” He said as they all let out a sigh,

“This was a complete waste of time.” Shadow said sounding angry,

“Well we did save Sinbad’s life so not a complete waste.” Caroline said, 

“Shahra, who were the other people Sonic interacted with?” Tails asked as she nods,

“King Solomon and King Shahryar.” She said,

“Where can we find them?” Amy asked,

“King Shahryar lives in the palace… But King Solomon is… a bit further…” Shahra said,

“We should start with here and then if we don’t find any clues we’ll go find Solomon.” Cream said,

“You’ll have to wait till the morning, There’s no way they’ll let you into the palace this late at night.” Sinbad said,

“Damnit…” Shadow said,

“It’s just for a few more hours Shadow, we’ll go right in the morning.” Tails said,

“I’ll tell the pirates to take us back to the docks…” Shadow said walking back upstairs,

“She seems very focused…” Sinbad said,

“That’s Shadow,” Cream said with a chuckle,

“So are you all Sonic’s lovers then?” Sinbad asked,

“No…” Blaze said glaring at him,

“We’re her friends.” Cream said,

“Man if Shadow heard you say that…” Amy said shaking his head. “You’d be a goner.”

“I forgot how different this world is compared to our own…” Tails said with a sigh,

“Yeah, it seems that to them we’re all just objects…” Blaze said crossing her arms, “The faster we find Sonic and get out of here the better.”

Shadow continued to keep an eye out above deck as the sun was just barely starting to rise. She notices something strange falling from the clouds, but it wasn’t falling straight. It kept swaying back and forth like a large floating feather. “You, do you have a spy glass?” She asked. One of the pirates hesitantly handed her one as she uses it to get a better look at the falling object. It takes her a few tries to finally see what the object was. “New heading! Head towards that!” She said pointing it out to the rest of the crew, “Now!” She demanded as they quickly start working to turn the ship towards that direction as she walks over to the stairs below deck. “I found Knuckles!” She yelled down as the others quickly rush up the stairs,

“Where?” Tails asked as she points him out in the sky, “What in the?”

“Why is he gliding like that? Something’s wrong.” Amy said,

“Once we get closer can you two grab him before he falls into the water?” Shadow asked,

“Wait, can Shahra help?” Blaze asked,

“Shahra,” Shadow rubs the ring, “Can you bring Knuckles onto the ship?”

“Your wish is my command.” Shahra bows as a puff of smoke and Knuckles appears on the ground in front of them.

“What in Chaos?” Knuckles said looking confused as he catches his breath,

“Knuckles!” Tails said,

“Am I happy to see you guys. Could one of you untie me?” He asked they all notice that he was shivering. Blaze kneels down with her hands out to help him warm up while Amy starts untying the ropes binding Knuckles’ wrists.

“What happened?” Cream asked,

“A whole lot happened…” He said struggling to stand up as he staggers,

“You look exhausted, sit down,” Tails said as she helps him sit,

“I’ve been trying to glide all night…”

“Start from the beginning,” Blaze said as he nods and begins to tell them what happened.

A few hours later Sonic slowly wakes up as she stretches now realizing that she had fallen asleep at the table but work up in the bed. “You didn’t have to tuck me in,” Sonic lets out a sigh slightly embarrassed as she climbs out of the bed. There was no response as she looks around and doesn’t see Knuckles, “Knux?” She calls out as she walks around the room, “Hey, c’mon Red this isn’t funny!” She yells but still nothing. She realizes that he may have been taken as she rushes to the door to the hallway. She tries to open the door, but it’s locked as she starts to panic. “Not going to keep me locked up.” Backing up, she gains momentum running at the door as she runs into it falling to the floor. “W… why can’t I spin dash?” She looks confused as she steps back and tries again but has the same result.

“You won’t be going anywhere, Princess.” She hears as she falls to the floor again. Looking up seeing Erazor Djinn standing next to the vanity.

“Princess? That’s a weird insult, I think I liked rat better Eraser.” She chuckles getting back to her feet. “Is Princess my new role?” She asked using air quotes while rolling her eyes,

“Why yes, it is Princess Badar.” He said with a grin giving her a dramatic bow,

“Yeah no, it’s Sonic the Hedgehog. Now tell me what you did with Knuckles.” She said crossing her arms as he starts to laugh,

“Your friend is gone; I saw to that permanently.” He said. Sonic’s ears turn back in anger as she glares,

“You’re lying!” She yelled,

“Oh but it’s the truth.” Erazor said as he disappears, she looks around for him, “Let me show you.” He reappears behind her and grabs her by the wrists,

“Hey! Let go!” She struggled as he pulls her over to the vanity and forces her to face the mirror.

“Watch closely.” He whispers in her ear, The mirror ripples like water as the image changes to the tower showing Knuckles and Erazor talking. She continues to struggle trying to get out of his grasp, but for some reason she can’t look away from the mirror as if mesmerized. The image in the mirror shows Erazor Djinn’s minions appear and grab Knuckles; they restrain him before pulling him to the ledge as he struggled before they throw him off.

“No!” She cried out; She didn’t believe what she was seeing as she watched him disappear into the clouds. At that very moment before she could second guess what happened. Erazor used magic making a white and purple ring appear on her arms as a surge of energy and emotion of intense despair courses through her. “Y… You…” Tears start to fill her eyes uncontrollably as the spell she didn’t know he had cast took a hold of her, the tears streaming down her face being the final catalyst. “A…Aladdin…” Her eyes darken and she goes limp in his grasp, her entire body unmoving. The spell had her mind trapped, repeating Knuckles falling off the tower over and over again unable to do anything.

“Good,” He said as he moves her with ease, she had become like a motionless marionette, seating her in the chair next to the vanity. “Now to complete your new role, my princess.” He said snapping his fingers as her appearance chances further, Her hair grows triple in length and her clothes change to extravagant garments and head dress fit for an Arabian princess. “Perfect,” he said lifting her chin as he looks into her empty eyes, tears streaming down her face. “Trapped in an eternal pit of grief for losing someone you love. The perfect punishment for imprisoning me in my lamp.”

“So this Erazor Djinn has Sonic in his flying castle and threw you off to finish a spell?” Amy asked as Knuckles nods,

“He said he changed her role in the story, something about Princess Badar and the wicked sorcerer and called me Aladdin.” Knuckles explained as Shahra lets out a gasp,

“I take it you know the story.” Blaze said,

“Princess Badar is the one Aladdin fell in love with. In the final part of the story the sorcerer steals the princess and tricks her into believing her beloved is dead and she spends her days weeping for her loss.”

“He said he couldn’t kill me, so he made it look like I died by knocking me off the tower.” Knuckles said,

“But you said Sonic was asleep in another room. How would she know you fell?” Tails said,

“The Erazor Djinn has many magical powers, one where he can show someone previous events through a reflective surface like a mirror or calm water.” Shahra said,

“So we may already be too late…” Cream said,

“It’s never too late. We just have to save her.” Shadow said,

“You also said that Sonic found a white ring in her bag and that Erazor Djinn took it correct?” Shahra asked,

“Yeah, Sonic called it one of the seven world rings. She made a comment that they are like Chaos Emeralds but with emotions.” Knuckles said sounding confused as Shadow pulls out her ring,

“Did it look similar to this?” She asked as he nods,

“Yeah, exactly like that. But white instead of green.” Knuckles said reaching for the green ring as his hand goes straight through it. “What the?” they all look confused as Tails reaches out trying to grab the ring, but her hand goes through it as well.

“Weird…” Blaze said,

“Only Sonic was able to touch the rings before… perhaps only the one who first touched it can hold the ring.” Shahra said,

“What’s so important about these rings?” Knuckles asked,

“They could be our ticket back home.” Amy said,

“But how will we find them?” Cream asked,

“Maybe they are like Chaos Emeralds and are attracted to one another.” Tails said,

“I’ll try to keep an eye out then.” Shadow said putting the ring away, “Now, how do we get up to the flying palace?” She asked,

“First, we should find a way to weaken the Erazor Djinn,” Shahra said,

“No, first we save Sonic.” Shadow said,

“Shahra has a point, I couldn’t even touch the guy when I tried to fight him.” Knuckles said,

“If he’s the genie of the lamp then his weakness is the lamp itself.” Tails said,

“Yeah but trapping him back in his lamp caused this mess in the first place.” Blaze said,

“Either way, we’re going to the palace. He probably has the lamp somewhere hidden there and I’m not letting Sonic stay near that creep.” Shadow said rubbing the ring, “Take us to the Night Palace.” Shahra bows,

“Yes my Master.” She said as the magic carpet reappears.

“You drop them off at shore.” Shadow told the pirates, “We’ll be back and if we find out you hurt them you’ll be sleeping with the fishes.” She glared as they all nod,

“You all be safe.” Ali Baba said as they all climb onto the magic carpet and begin flying up into the clouds towards the Night Palace. 

The group flies above the clouds, they see the massive castle floating above it as they all stare in awe. It seemed to glisten with the morning sun almost blinding them. “That place is huge!” Amy said trying to shade his eyes with his hand,

“That explains why we never found a way out. This place makes Camelot look like a children’s playground…” Knuckles said,

“It’ll take us days to find her…” Tails said looking worried,

“First we worry about how we get in.” Shadow said,

“The last time we were here, Sonic used the white World Ring to open the front door.” Shahra said,

“Well that’s not good, last I checked Erazor has the white ring.” Knuckles said,

“Maybe the green one can also open it?” Cream said,

“There’s only one way to find out.” Shadow said as they fly towards the entrance. They land in front of the door and look at it for a moment as Shadow takes out the green ring,

“We must be very careful, the Erazor Djinn can create many minions along with alter the inner working of the castle to confuse us.” Shahra explained,

“I think I hate this guy more than Morrigan…” Shadow said holding up the green ring as it glows for a moment and the doors open,

“It worked!” Tails cheered,

“Keep your guard up.” Amy said summoning his hammer. They all walk inside and look around the grand foyer overwhelmed where to go from there. 

“It seems my castle has become infested with rodents.” They hear as Erazor Djinn appears at the top of the stairs,

“That’s easier than having to go look for him.” Blaze said,

“Shahra? Have you chosen to betray me again?” Erazor Djinn said as she glares,

“You tricked me and used me to get what you want. For once I am finally free.” She said as the others smile at her confidence though they were unsure about their history.

“You’re just as worthless as that new rat you call a master.” He said as Shadow glares.

“What have you done with Sonic!” Knuckles yelled as Erazor Djinn laughs,

“You mean the new Princess Badar? Thanks to you, the spell worked perfectly.” He said as they all glare, “She silently weeps locked away in her room for all eternity.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it!” Tails yells,

“You?” He raises an eyebrow, “A bunch of street rats loitering around my castle? There’s nothing you can do.” He snaps his fingers as his minions fill the room. “Besides, only the real Aladdin can break the spell and I’ve written him out of the story. You only have a fake.” He laughs as he disappears. They all charge at the minions taking them down one at a time.

“Knuckles, what did he mean by that?” Amy asked as he swings his hammer down on one of the minions. 

“Sonic was originally Aladdin, but since he rewrote her as the princess, the role of Aladdin is empty.” Knuckles explained as he punches one of them away from Tails as she kicks one away. “He forced me into a fake role of Aladdin only long enough to meet his needs.” He looked frustrated remembering Erazor Djinn questioning if he loved her. Shadow appears next to him striking two minions as they disappear,

“Focus on fighting, we make a plan after we’re clear of these guys.” She demanded snapping him out of us as he nods following her lead. 

“This way!” Cream pointed to a nearby hallway as they all follow after her closing the doors behind them preventing Erazor’s minions from following them.

“Uh… is it me, or does this room look sideways…?” Blaze said looking confused,

“It’s one of the ways the castle tries to confuse you. It’s a maze.” Shahra said,

“We need to find Sonic now… Shahra, is there any way you can help us locate her?” Shadow asked. She begins to concentrate,

“I do not feel her presence… The Erazor Djinn must be hiding her somehow.” She said with a frown,

“If we could get to the area I was around earlier. I might be able to find the room Sonic and I were in before Erazor grabbed me. He commented that he already locked her in there, so I bet he hasn’t moved her.” Knuckles said,

“That could work!” Shahra said flying over to Knuckles,

“What could work?” Knuckles asked looking confused,

“We got more company,” Blaze said as more of Erazor’s minion charge at them from down the hall.

“Shahra, what do you need?” Shadow asked,

“I need a moment with Knuckles.” She said as they all nod,

“None of them get past us,” Shadow said as they all beginning to fight.

“What do need from me?” Knuckles asked,

“The Erazor Djinn has Sonic hidden, but if you can remember something near the room instead of the room itself I can get us close.” She explained,

“I’ll try.” Knuckles said. He closes his eyes and concentrates remembering how cold it was as the hallway he and Sonic walked through overlooked the sky like a long balcony. He remembers talking to her about finding a place to rest before they freeze as he notices her shivering. A magic circle begins to slowly appear beneath them.

“Everyone hurry inside the circle!” Shahra said as they turn and run towards the magic circle, Shadow and Blaze giving them cover as they all step inside. In a flash they are transported to another part of the castle. They all stagger feeling disoriented.

“I don’t feel so good…” Tails said holding onto the railing,

“I apologize… I’ve never had to teleport so many people before. I’m not as powerful as a genie of the lamp.” She said as Amy shakes his head,

“I’m just gonna sit down for a minuet…” He said sitting down,

“We should have a few moments before he figures out where we are.” Shadow said holding her head, 

“Where do we go from here Knuckles?” Cream asked also holding onto the railing as Knuckles dizzily looks around,

“I think it was around here that we started looking for a place to rest.” He said.

“I’ll start checking doors, you all try to regain your balance.” Blaze said helping Cream sit down as she walks over to one of the doors.

“Wish I could shake this dizziness as fast as she did…” Tails said,

“She’s got that whole balance thing…” Shadow said,

“Aren’t you the Ultimate Lifeform?” Amy joked,

“Shut up.” She said gaining her composure as the dizzy feeling subsides, “We just need to keep an eye out for a door that’s guarded.” She said helping the others to their feet.

“Do you really think he’ll have her guarded?” Cream asked,

“Definitely, especially since we’re now looking for her. He may be egotistically confident, but villains are always paranoid about losing their captives.” Shadow said,

“Villains? Sonic made you read her comics didn’t she?” Tails asked with a chuckle as Shadow looks flustered for a moment.

“M… Maybe…” She looks away trying to hide her face turning red,

“I think it’s sweet you want to share more interests with her.” Cream said with a smile,

“Everyone feeling alright to move forward?” Shadow asked trying to change the subject feeling embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Knuckles said as they all continue forward.

“Okay, now that we have a moment to think… how do we break the spell once we do find her?” Amy asked, “Last I checked none of us are named Aladdin…” 

“I have a theory about that.” Tails said,

“Care to share?” Blaze asked,

“First, Knuckles, you said that Sonic was originally Aladdin correct?” She asked and he nods, “And Shahra, you helped Sonic while she was here in the Arabian Nights last time right?”

“That is correct, but I don’t see how that information helps us.” Shahra said,

“In the original story of Aladdin, he uses the help from his genie of the ring to escape the cave.” She explained, “If Aladdin is the one who wields the ring…” She looks at Sophia as she puts it together,

“I might be the new Aladdin.” She said looking at the ring on her finger.

“It’s just a theory though… we won’t know until we find her.” Tails said as they continue forward as one of the doors Blaze attempts opens.

“Should we have a look just in case?” Blaze asked as Knuckles peaks into the room.

“This wasn’t the room, but it definitely looks similar.” He said as he sees a red ring laying on the table. “Is that one of the World Rings?” He asked walking over to it.

“What’s it doing here? Unless The Erazor Djinn has been attempting to collect them again…” Shahra said, “Only the collector can touch them though so how is he able to touch them?”

“You said Sonic was the collector last time right?” Shadow said standing next to Knuckles “Maybe since she already collected them all it changed the rules?” She reached for the ring, but her hand goes through it.

“Just like when we tried to touch the green ring.” Tails said,

“Didn’t you say that these rings are the seven hearts?” Caroline asked as Shahra nods,

“I have an idea; Knuckles try to grab it.” Amy said as he shrugs,

“Okay, but it didn’t work when I tried to grab the green one.” He said as his mitt grasps the ring, he feels a powerful surge of strength and emotion flow through him as Knuckles wells up with unknown anger punching the table causing it to break in half as he snaps out of the rage.

“Are you alright Knuckles?” Blaze asked,

“Yeah, sorry if I scared any of you… I just felt so angry I couldn’t control it.” He held his head for a moment, “It felt like maddening rage…”

“Is it better now?” Tails asked,

“Yeah, is this what you thought would happen Amy?” He asked while pocketing the ring as Amy nods,

“Just like Shadow’s, your rings color matches your Chaos Emerald,” he said,

“Power enriched by the heart…” Cream said,

“So we’re all supposed to hold onto the one that matches our Chaos Emerald?” Shadow asked in disbelief.

“Just another theory.” Amy said with a shrug.

“Sonic believed that the rings were originally from another world.” Shahra said, “Perhaps that has something to do with it?”

“Maybe.” Tails shrugged,

“We should keep moving.” Shadow said as they continue forward.

Down a few more corridors was the room Sonic was sealed within guarded by two large sentinels. Erazor Djinn appears before her as he admired his work. She hadn’t moved since he completed the spell on her as tears continued to endlessly stream down her face. “I have come to tell you that it is time to stop morning your love my princess,” He grinned as he snaps his fingers. She slightly jolts as her head turns to him. The tears stop but there was still no life in her eyes, “You must accept your fate that you belong to me now.”

“And I will tell you the same as I did the day before, The only thing you will get from me is my tears and lament.” She said the words as if scripted and forced to leave her lips.

“I already told you, your beloved will not come save you. He has been killed by your father the sultan.” He said enjoying the forced play, her body continues to move as if she were a marionette.

“I do not care. I will never love you.” She turns away from him,

“Fight it all you want my princess, but there is no escape.” He snaps his fingers again as tears begin to flow down her cheeks again as he tilts her head with a chuckle. “I will say, I enjoy this form far more than when you were a filthy rodent. But you have no idea what has happened, all you can see now is that man falling to his death over and over. You can’t even hear what I’m saying.” He lets out a laugh as he moves her head back into place. “Don’t worry my unknowing pet, I’ll visit you every day to fully enjoy your torment.” He said as he disappears leaving her alone again.

“This is annoying!” Amy complained as they all continued to walk, “it’s almost nightfall and nothing!”

“Are you sure this was the right area Knuckles?” Tails asked. They turn into another corridor as he begins to recognize where they were,

“Positive!” He said quickly walking ahead of them. “The room was in the next corridor to the left.” He said as they all quickly hurry down the hall,

“Wait!” Cream said as they all stop; “I hear some of those creatures in the next hall.”

“Looks like you were right about him guarding the door.” Blaze said looking at Shadow,

“Let’s go get rid of them then.” Shadow said with determination in her eyes as she turns the corner seeing the two towering sentinels in front of the door.

“Those guys are huge!” Amy said as they turn hearing his voice as the rest of them turn and glare at him,

“Way to go Amy…” Knuckles said as Amy chuckles,

“Doesn’t matter, you all focus on one I have the other.” Shadow said charging ahead,

“Taking one on your own is dangerous!” Tails yelled as they all run after her as the sentinel swings it’s large weapon as Shadow as she dodges it with ease while she concentrates. She gets close enough to touch it’s leg.

“Chaos Control!” Shadow said as she and the one sentinel disappear taking the others off guard for a second. A few moments pass as they see the sentinel falling off the palace down into the clouds.

“Unless she does that…” Amy said sounding surprised, 

“I hope this palace isn’t over a city…” Cream said as the other sentinel gets ready to swing as Knuckles catches the weapon before it strikes down as Blaze jumps up blinding it with fire while Amy runs up to its legs. He swings his hammer striking the legs making the sentinel loose it’s balance as Cream and Tails fly next to it and push them towards the railing as it falls off following after the other sentinel below the clouds.

“Well that went better than expected…” Knuckles said as Shadow warps back slightly out of breath.

“That took a lot more energy than it should have.” She said,

“Remember, there is Chaos energy here but not as much as you are used to so be careful.” Blaze said as she nods.

“C’mon, let’s get Sonic.” Shadow said walking over to the door and reaching for the handle as she’s blasted back by an electric shock.

“Shadow!” Tails and Cream run over and help her back up.

“I hate magic…” She rages as Amy turns his hammer into a staff.

“Looks like it’s my time to shine! Let’s see if I can do this.” Amy said casting the dispel magic that Merlina taught him. But the magic was much stronger than his own. “My powers aren’t strong enough…”

“Shadow, Knuckles, help Amy using the energy of the rings.” Tails said as they both pull out the rings and place a hand on his shoulders as they concentrate on the energy coming off the ring and making it flow through them into Amy as he attempts again. This time the spell was broken with ease as both Shadow and Knuckles stop channeling energy and collapse.

“Are you alright?” Cream asked as they all check on them,

“At least Dr. Q isn’t here to yell at us.” Knuckles jokes catching his breath as they help them up. Blaze and Amy open the doors to the extravagant room. They don’t notice anyone at first but see someone sitting in front of a vanity facing the other way from them as Shadow quickly rushes up.

“Sonic?” She called out standing in front of her not recognizing her for a moment the only things unchanged were her hedgehog ears and her emerald green eyes that looked void of life. The others followed her and see Sonic just sitting there.

“What in Chaos did he do to her?” Amy asked as Shadow reaches for her and places her hands on Sonic’s forearms lightly shaking her,

“Sonic? Can you hear me?” She called out but there was no change, her eyes were still dark, and tears continues to run down her face.

“Why is she crying?” Cream asked,

“In the story, the princess spends her days crying after hearing her father the Sultan had killed Aladdin. But that was a lie the Sorcerer told her.” Shahra said,

“Knuckles say something, you’re the one she thinks is dead.” Tails said as Shadow doesn’t look away from Sonic with concern in her eyes,

“Sonic, I’m right here. I’m not dead.” Knuckles said placing his hand on her shoulder. They all wait for a reaction… but there was nothing.

“It’s like he turned her into a doll.” Blaze said uncomfortably having trouble looking at her. “She hasn’t even blinked…”

“I don’t think she can hear or see us…” Tails said looking her over. 

“Wait, look at her wrists.” Amy pointed out as they see a purple ring on her left wrist and a white ring on her right. “They look like the World Rings.” Shadow reaches for the rings but can’t grab them.

“Let me try.” Cream said grabbing the white ring as she feels the energy flow through her as emotions of dreams flow through her. Sonic’s wrists falls out of the ring as if she could no longer touch it. “The emotions of wishes and desire…” Blaze goes over and grabs the purple ring as the same occurs freeing Sonic’s wrist from the ring. But she becomes overwhelmed by the emotions coming from the ring and begins to cry. 

“Are you alright?” Knuckles asked putting his hand on her shoulder as Cream rushes next to her grabbing her hand.

“I’ve never felt this sad before.” She said wiping away the tears as Cream hugs her,

“It’s okay, I got you.” She said as Blaze hugs her back.

“How were the rings touching her?” Tails asked confused,

“Perhaps it is because she has touched all of the rings before.” Shahra said,

“Makes sense, She originally pulled the white ring out of one of her bags back home when this all started.” Knuckles said, 

“But after we touched them they went straight through her.” Cream said.

“Perhaps because now you are meant to wield them?” Shahra said

“But why were those rings around her wrists?” Shadow asked,

“The emotions of Wishes, Desire and Sadness…” Tails pondered,

“The Erazor Djinn must have been using the overpowering emotions to lock in the spell.” Shahra said pointing back at Sonic, “She is not crying as much. Perhaps try again?”

“Sonic? Can you hear us?” Shadow called out looking up at her as they all stayed quiet waiting to hear or see any change in Sonic’s demeanor.


	46. Ring of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at warnings but there's is some physical and mental trauma that takes place in this chapter

They continued to wait for a reaction from Sonic, but there was still no response. Shadow was starting to lose hope taking a deep breath as she tried not to cry, “Please hear me…” She said as she places her hand on Sonic’s cheek and wipes away the tears, Sonic’s eye lids just barely move as Shadow can feel her head lightly lean into her hand as if by muscle memory.

“Did you see that? She moved!” Tails said. Shadow quickly grabs Sonic by the waist and lifts her to her feet. Her body still reacting like a doll as she is able to move her easily, her arms hanging to her sides.

“I know you can’t hear me or see me…” She said wrapping her arm around Sonic’s waist and pulling her body close to hers. “But a part of you knows I’m here.” She said brushing her fingers against her cheek as her eyelids slightly move again. “Wake up.” She grasps the back of Sonics neck and pulls her into a kiss as Sonic’s eyes slowly close. Her body knew this embrace as if it was where she was meant to be. 

“I think it’s working.” Cream said hopefully as Sonics hands lightly twitch as the others see her form begins to revert back fading away into smoke. Her outfit changes to one similar to Shadows but with a blue vest and white bottoms. Her arms slowly move and wrap around Shadows shoulders.

“She did it!” Amy and Tails cheered; Shadow doesn’t let go of Sonic as she starts to come to. She tries to pull away from Shadow’s kiss wondering what was going on, but she only tightens her grip on Sonic further. Shadow finally lets go of the kiss as Sonic attempts to catch her breath.

“Least let me…” Sonic tried to talk, Shadow kisses her again causing her to melt in her arms as her legs go weak and face becomes flush letting out a pleasured moan. “Sh… Shadow…” She gasps for breath as Shadow gives her a teasing grin,

“Punishment for scaring me.” She said still holding onto Sonic tightly,

“P… Punishment?” Sonic ears lower looking at her confused, “For wha…” She kisses her again as both Cream and Blaze chuckle.

“Alright Shadow, that’s enough.” Amy teased as she lets go of the kiss but continues to hold tightly to Sonic as she rests her forehead against hers catching her breath her thoughts in a heavy haze.

“Sorry…” Sonic managed to say between breaths as she reaches up and wipes the tears off her other cheek, “Was I crying?” She asked confused as Shadow lets her go gently. She looks over at Knuckles remembering they were separated and rushes over hugging him. “Are you okay?” She asked letting go of the hug.

“You were literally put under a magic spell and you’re worried about me?” Knuckles said as she tilts her head,

“Magic spell? What are you talking about? Last I remember…” Sonic grabs her head. She starts to recall watching him get pushed off the tower over and over again as she staggers for a moment.

“Easy!” He said grabbing her shoulders and steading her.

“You… fell…” She holds her head as Shadow quickly steps next to her, “Over and over… I couldn’t do anything…” she looked frustrated as she teared up. 

“It was fake, he used it to trick you into thinking I was gone.” Knuckles reassured her as she nods. Sonic looks and notices her clothes,

“Oh this is way easier to walk in.” She smiles as he lets go of her shoulders. Tails walks up and hugs her,

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She smiles,

“Yesterday I was saving you from Egghead, today you’re saving me from an angry genie. Just a normal week in the life of the Freedom Fighters.” Sonic jokes as she notices Shahra, “Hey! I bet you’re how they got here.” She said as Shahra nods,

“It’s very good to see you again Sonic.” She said holding out her pinky with a smile,

“Glad to see you didn’t forget.” Sonic chuckles as she holds out her pinky,

“Alright, what’s the plan now? Erazor’s going to know we broke the spell at some point.” Blaze said,

“And I do not want to be around when he does. Let’s go home.” Sonic said,

“How? Besides, he might just come after you again.” Cream said,

“We could try to get him back in his lamp…” Amy said,

“And just wait for him to eventually get out again so he can try and take Sonic? No, we need a more permanent solution.” Shadow said,

“Either way we’ll need his lamp.” Sonic said,

“And we need the other World Rings. It will make it easier for me to send you all home properly in the same time span that you left.” Shahra said,

“Wait you guys have some of the world rings?” Sonic asked confused as the four of them hold theirs out. Sonic tries to grab the one in Shadow’s hand, but her hand goes through it. “Weird…” She said,

“We think they are resonating with our Chaos Emeralds.” Blaze said as Sonic noticing their matching colors.

“That means we’re missing Joy, Hope and… Pleasure.” Sonic said, she remembered back to how potent the aqua ring was the last time she encountered it.

“Are they drawn to one another like the Chaos Emeralds?” Tails asked,

“I don’t remember them being drawn to each other. But the more of them I carried the harder It was to concentrate. Us carrying them individually is probably better.” Saya said,

“We should make some distance between us and this room.” Knuckles said as they all nod and quickly leave the room. Shadow grabs Sonics hand and pulls her close.

“Don’t leave my side.” She said as Sonic smiles,

“Never,” Sonic said walking next to her and kissing her cheek. “So where did you guys find the other rings?” She asked,

“Mine was on the docks when we went looking for Sinbad.” Shadow said,

“The one I found was here in another room while we were looking for you.” Knuckles said,

“And ours were on your wrists.” Blaze said,

“On mine? How?” Sonic asked as she began to think… “He used the rings to heighten my emotions… but how is he able to touch them?”

“Do you think he has the other rings?” Tails asked,

“Only one way to find out. But I have no idea how to find anything here.” Sonic said while they continue walking.

“We just keep looking, they seem to just appear so maybe they are drawn to us?” Shadow said as Sonic nods.

“Next question, how do we make sure he doesn’t get the jump on us? It took him seconds to take me off guard and move me away from Sonic without waking her up.” Knuckles said.

“That’s not saying much, I’m pretty sure Sonic can sleep through anything.” Amy joked,

“I can’t even argue with that.” She chuckles,

“Knuckles has a point. Erazor could try to separate us…” Cream said, as Erazor’s minions appear surrounding them,

“Crap,” Shadow said pulling Sonic behind her,

“Looks like he figured out I’m gone…” Sonic said as Erazor Djinn appears in front of them with a scowl on his face.

“How did you break free?” he said,

“Not telling!” Sonic said sticking out her tongue. He turns his gaze towards Shadow.

“Of course… you are Shahra’s master now, so you took the empty place of Aladdin.” He said noticing they were still holding hands. “So you’re her real love.”

“Shadow, you take Sonic and run…” Knuckles said as they others get ready to fight,

“We stay together,” Shadow said,

“I won’t let you leave that easily, you’re in my domain.” He said looking at Shadow as he snaps his fingers, but nothing happens. “What?” 

“Was something supposed to happen?” Amy said quietly,

“You have one of the World Rings, don’t you?” He asked,

“His magic can’t effect you while you carry a ring.” Shahra said,

“Why didn’t you tell me that the first time?” Sonic said, “Wait, is that why he wanted me to collect them all? Because his magic couldn’t do it for him?”

“Give me the Rings.” He said holding out his hand,

“Not going to happen,” Amy said,

“The Rings only protect the collector.” He said threateningly. “And I know I still have three of them.”

“Okay… maybe now we run…” Sonic said quietly as her ears lower and they all take a step back. Shadow tightening her grip on Sonic’s hand,

“Let’s see how many of you are unable to resist my magic.” He said waving his hand as a shimmer falls over them like rain. Tails, Amy, and Sonic’s heads slightly bob as they start getting drowsy. “There you are,” he snaps his fingers as all three of them disappear into mist. 

“Hey!” Knuckles yelled,

“Give them back!” Blaze yelled,

“Bring me the World Rings and you may get your friends back.” He said disappearing.

“Nope, I’m killing him.” Shadow said,

“I… actually have another idea.” Cream said,

“What is it?” Blaze asked,

“Like Sonic said, we need his lamp. What if we wish for him to lose his powers?” She said,

“That… might actually work.” Shahra said. “If he loses his magic he will be mortal.”

“And if he doesn’t have magic he can’t come after us.” Knuckles said,

“Shahra, can you lead us to where you think Erazor might have taken them?” Shadow asked,

“He may have taken them to the throne room,” She said as she leads them down the hallway,

Sonic, Tails, and Amy rematerialize in a massive room, the floor beneath them was made of wood as things within the room looked larger than normal. “Where are we?” Tails asked,

“I think I’ve been in this room before.” Sonic said trying to think back, “This was where I fought Erazor Djinn the first time… but why does everything look so big?” She asked walking forward as she runs into a glass wall.

“You okay?” Amy asked walking over to her as Tails walks the opposite way with her hands out,

“Ow…” Sonic said rubbing her forehead while Tails’ hands touch another glass wall as she looks up.

“Guys… we have a problem…” She said pointing up.

“Other than being separated from the others?” Amy asked as they both look up and notice the cork above them. They all realize that everything in the room was not unusually large, but that they had become small.

“We’re trapped in a bottle…” Tails said as Sonic spin dashes at the glass but just bounces off,

“I’m getting really sick of being trapped!” She yelled as Amy and Tails could tell her breathing became heavy starting to panic.

“Sonic,” Tails walks over and takes her hand, “We’ll get out, don’t worry you’re not alone.” She said as Sonic takes a deep breath.

“Thanks little buddy,” Sonic smiles as Amy takes out his hammer and strikes the glass but it just bounces off.

“That’s not going to work…” He said as Sonic attempts to spin dash again and bounces off,

“At least I can spin dash again.” Sonic said, 

“Maybe I can fly you up to the cork and you can hit it out.” Tails said as Amy nods and holds out his hand. Tails takes it and flies him up to the cork. He swings the hammer and strikes the cork upwards as Sonic notices it move slightly,

“It looks like it moved a bit.” Sonic said as Amy strike it again and again. The cork continues to move a small amount at a time as Sonic notices Erazor Djinn appear next to the table, “Guys!” She yells up to them as they see him. He grabs the bottle quickly causing Tails to hit the side of the bottle and they fall back to the bottom as Sonic tries not to fall over.

“Now what shall I do with you three?” He said with a grin,

“How about you let us go so we can beat the crap out of you?” Sonic said as he tilts the bottle slightly causing them all to slide towards the glass. Sonic quickly moves over to Amy and Tails and prevents them from slamming into the glass.

“Thanks Sonic,” Amy said as they all try to keep themselves balanced as he quickly tilts the bottle the other way. Tails quickly grabs both of them slowing them down enough before they hit the other side of the bottle.

“Cut that out!” Sonic yelled. Erazor laughs as he straightens the bottle.

“That last spell worked, you just found a loophole. I just need to think of another way to trap you.” He said to himself,

“You already have us inside a bottle, what more do you want!” Tails said,

“Don’t say that… he’ll definitely think of something worse…” Sonic said,

“That gives me an idea.” He said,

“Crap…” Amy said as Erazor Djinn snaps his fingers as a small azure stained-glass bottle encrusted with gems appears in his other hand.

“I should have done this in the first place. Trap you the same way you trapped me.” He said placing their bottle back down on the table.

“Oh great…” Sonic said with a sigh as he snaps his fingers again and Sonic disappears into mist.

“Sonic!” Tails yells as Sonic reappears next to Erazor Djinn back to normal size. She tries to quickly move reaching for the bottle Tails and Amy are in as her body locks in place just as she was about to grab it.

“You might have been able to escape if you ran. But you reach for your friends first and that will be your downfall.” He said,

“My friends are the reason I don’t fear you.” She gives a taunting grin as she tried to fight the paralysis. He glares for a moment then places the bottle down before grabbing her wrists pulling them above her head and holding them together with one hand.

“This time, you won’t want to be saved.” He grins as one of the World Rings that was an aqua blue floats above his free hand. “With this ring I will turn you into a genie of the bottle. The weakest of genies, even more so than a genie of the ring. Once you’ve fully entered the bottle, it’ll be your… pleasure to serve me.” He uses the Aqua ring to restrain her wrists as she feels the surge of emotions course through her. The ring levitates her leaving a few inches between her feet and the ground.

Erazor grabs the blue bottle and opens it leaving the lid next to Amy and Tails as he places the bottle beneath Sonic’s feet. He snaps his fingers causing her to flinch as the emotions swirling inside her make her feel like she was melting. Her toes just above the bottle slowly dissolve into blue smoke as it pours into the bottle.

“What is this… Feeling?” She tries to move but her body felt heavy, “Gotta… fight it…” She shakes her head as he laughs,

“You won’t escape. However… This may take some time…” He frowns noticing the slow pace her feet were turning to smoke, “I should make sure that your friends are delayed.” He said touching her chin, her entire body jolts at his touch like an electrical current went through her.

“D…Don’t…” She breathes heavily with a quiver in her voice as her face becomes slightly flushed. He notices that more of her turned to smoke after he touched her,

“So just a touch will speed up the process…” He said with a grin, 

“Leave her alone!” Amy yells as he swings his hammer at the glass again,

“After I make sure your friends are lost, I’ll help speed up the process.” He said,

“Creep…” Sonic said. He roughly tugs her ear as she lets out a small squeak at his touch and she pants heavily, her feet now completely gone in smoke. He laughs at her losing struggle against the ring of Pleasure as he disappears,

The others were running down a hallway as Blaze kicks down a door causing them all to stop and turn at her,

“What are you doing?” Knuckles said as Blaze throws a ball of fire into the room as the decor starts to catch on fire.

“Giving us a distraction, I bet he won’t like his castle being on fire.” She said kicking open another door as she sets it on fire as well, they all nod and continue running.

“Good idea,” Shadow said as they are stopped by more of Erazor’s minions trying to block their path, “We don’t stop, strike any down in your way but keep moving.” They all nod and rush through them.

“Shadow, be careful there’s a distortion ahead.” Shahra said,

“A what?” Shadow asked as they all notice their surroundings suddenly change as they were now standing on a glass pathway.

“What is this?” Cream asked,

“It’s a distortion in time and space, Sonic and I ran into many of these the last time we were here. We figured it was his way to stop our progress.” She explained,

“He’s trying to stall us…” Knuckle said,

“How do we get out of here?” Blaze asked,

“We need to get to the end of the path.” Shahra pointed as they continue forward,

“I really don’t like that the floor is made of glass…” Cream said,

“Just keep moving and don’t think about it. If we’re lucky that distraction Blaze made will keep him occupied when we get out of here.” Shadow said as they dodge a spear that seems to come out of nowhere and shatter a piece of the path in front of them.”

“Shahra, what happens if we fall?” Knuckles asked,

“You cease to exist…”

“Try to keep your feet on the ground this time huh?” Shadow teased as they all get across the gap and continue forward.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sonic; she’s starting to rub off on you.” Knuckles teased back.

“You’re probably right,” She lightly smiles trying to keep a light hearted attitude to distract how worried she was about Sonic. They get to the end of the path and appear back in the main hall,

“This is good! I know how to get us to the throne room from here more quickly!” She said as they nod and follow Shahra’s lead.

“I hope that they are all alright…” Cream said as they continue forward,

Almost an hour had gone by Sonic was struggling to keep herself focused, the smoke had just gotten above her knees and the intensity of emotions going through her body was becoming maddening. Tails and Amy were attempting to get the cork off the bottle but by the rate of their progress they won’t get out before Sonic completely turns into smoke,

“Tails, this isn’t working…” Amy said catching his breath, as Erazor Djinn reappears next to Sonic. “Crap!” He said as he notices them and walks over to the table.

“Trying to escape? We can’t have that” Erazor chuckles as he grabs the bottle pushing the cork back in place then slamming the bottle back onto the table. They both hit the bottom of the bottle hard.

“Leave them… alone…” Sonic protested, she felt so weak at this point she could barely move. He walks back over to her and grabs her waist causing her to yelp.

“You won’t have to worry about them for much longer.” He said stroking her cheek, every touch was like a scream of electricity as it felt like her body betrayed her. The smoke climbed up all the way to her waist, half of her body gone. “Soon the only thing you’ll want is to serve me.”

“N…Not… gonna….” A light moan slips through her lips taking her off guard.

“Now I could get used to you making that noise.” Erazor taunted, Sonic whimpered starting to struggle to think as he continued to trailing his fingers around the curve of her hip, 

“Stop it!” Tails yelled. Both of them began to panic seeing the smoke continue to climb as now half of her torso was gone.

“Enjoy your final moments of freedom my dear,” Erazor said as tears fall down her face frightened at what was happening to her, he stops suddenly looking away.

“I’ll kill you!” Amy yelled angerly, 

“Are they trying to burn everything in their path?” Erazor said to himself as he disappears.

“We need to hurry! Maybe we can knock the bottle over. If we break the bottle we may go back to our normal size.” Tails said as he nods.

“Alright, throw me as hard as you can against the side, and I’ll strike it with all of my strength.” He said as Tails flies down a bit before she spins and throws him. He strikes the glass with all of his might as the bottle starts to tilt but clinks back in place on the table. The noise was enough to get Sonic’s attention as she looks over at them.

“Don’t… I’ll … out of...” She said breathing heavily as she focuses on the bottle, “Chaos… Shield…” The force field appears around the bottle as she takes a moment. Even trying to focus on the Chaos Shield was a struggle as she attempts to move the bottle towards the ledge. The more she focused the more the smoke continued to climb.

“Sonic stop!” Tails yelled causing Sonic to break her concentration as the bottle lands back on the table just against the edge. The smoke slows just at her collar bone as she gasps for breath,

“Why?... almost…” She tried to say but even talking caused the wave of emotions to overwhelm her. The smoke reaching up to her chin. 

“You’re speeding the spell, we’ll get out. You just keep fighting.” Tails said. Sonic doesn’t respond, she just closes her eyes and tries to focus.

“She may have gotten us close enough to get out, you ready?” Amy asked as Tails takes his hand and they attempt again. This time Tails spin dashes and hits the wall just moments after Amy strikes it and makes it tilt towards the ledge as they both lean with it to keep up the momentum. The bottle starts to tilt and fall. Amy quickly grabs Tails and shields her as the bottle shatters on the marble floor and they both revert back to their original size.

“You okay?” Amy asked letting Tails out of his arms,

“Yeah, that felt weird though.” She said dizzily as she stands up and helps Amy to his feet. “You’re bleeding.” He brushes the broken glass off of his arm.

“We can worry about that later, Sonic’s more important.” He said as they walk over to what remains of her, her eyes slowly open showing their change in color identical to the azure bottle as they began to look lifeless like they did before with the previous spell. “We’re running out of time Tails. Any other ideas?” He asked not entirely sure how to stop her body from turning into smoke.

“Just one.” Tails grabs the blue bottle and smashes it against the ground as the smoke escapes and returns to Sonic, her form reverting back to normal.

“Thanks…” She said with a weak smile as her eyes slowly go back to normal.

“Let’s get that ring off of you.” Amy said wrapping one arm around her waist, so she doesn’t collapse as she squeaks to his touch, “Sorry!” He pulls away afraid he hurt her. 

“Just… Get it… off… Please…” Sonic begged as he nods wrapping his arm around her again. He grabs the ring as Sonic’s hands slip through it slightly going limp in his arm. The emotions from the ring overtake him as he pulls her in before she has a second to react and kisses her.

“H…Hey!” Tails yelled flustered and confused. The doors of the room burst open as the others arrive. The first thing Shadow sees is Amy tightly embracing Sonic with a kiss while she was desperately trying to push him off.

Rage blinds Shadow as she warps next to them pulling Sonic out of his grip by the collar of her vest with one hand and punching Amy in the jaw with the other as he falls to the ground. “Shadow!” Cream yelled in protest as she and Blaze run over and check on Amy as he snaps out of it now realizing what he had done,

“Don’t touch her!” Shadow snarled, 

“Sonic… I’m so sorry! I… I didn’t realize! It took over before I could…” He said flustered stumbling to his feet, rubbing his quickly swelling cheek. 

“I… I know… it was the ring…” She said slightly hiding behind Shadow instinctually as Shadow glares protectively.

“Still… I’m sorry if I scared you.” Amy said now realizing that the emotion of pleasure had been flooding her senses for over an hour. It only hit him for a moment, and it was enough to overtake him. His face darkens at the thought of how scared she must have been… must still be. 

“Are you okay?” Shadow reached for Sonic’s arm, but she moved away with her ears lowered.

“Please don’t…N… Need a minuet…” She said wiping the tears away from her face. She didn’t like how vulnerable she felt as she grips her arms trying to get her body to stop trembling. It still felt like her body was sensitive to the slightest touch even feeling the light movement of air in the room.

“O…Okay,” Shadow said looking concerned,

“We need to find the lamp.” Cream said as she starts to look around and Tails quickly goes over to help her.

“And the other rings,” Knuckles said searching as well,

“We don’t have long… I can feel the flames I created fading.” Blaze said helping as well. Amy looks over at Sonic feeling terrible but not knowing how to console her, so he went and helped the others in their search.

“Do you want to sit down?” Shadow asked, she would usually embrace Sonic to help her calm down, but she flinched at any movement towards her like she was afraid of the physical touch.

“I just want to get home…” Sonic said looking down, Shadow looks at Tails and Amy for answers to why Sonic was acting like this. Amy gave Tails a look, fearing Shadow might punch him again if he approached and Tails stops helping the search to walk over and talk to Shadow,

“The ring Amy is holding holds the emotion of… pleasure…” Tails said uncomfortably, “He was using it to turn Sonic into a Genie of the bottle… Amy was freeing her when the same emotions she was trapped in overwhelmed him.” She explained,

“Did Erazor touch her?” Shadow asked as they all stayed silent. Tails’ ears lower as she looks away avoiding eye contact as Shadow notices Amy’s expression darken while Sonic continues to cower.

Knuckles goes over to the throne and notices a hidden compartment behind it as he breaks it open, “Knuckles!” Cream said shocked at his reaction, but Cream slowly began to realize that most of her friends were radiating rage and hatred. Knuckles pulls out the lamp from underneath the throne as Shadow steps forward, holding out her hand. Without a word Knuckles tosses her the lamp as she rubs the lamp and Erazor Djinn appears.

“How? How did you get here so fast?” He said angerly as Tails and Cream quickly rush over to Sonic’s side noticing her ears lower,

“I’m the Ultimate Lifeform, And now you’ll grant three final wishes.” She said with a coldness to her tone,

“Ha! I am immortal! You cannot harm me.” He said. Shadow doesn’t even respond to him as she steps forward.

“My first wish, place the remaining two World rings that you have on the table.” She said. Erazor snarls as he snaps his fingers. The rings appear on the table next to Sonic and Tails. “My second wish, erase any trace of your presence from Sonic, so that she may be free from that discomfort you placed on her.” She said as He laughs.

“I can’t remove feelings or sensations of fear or pleasure. She made some rather interesting noises.” He taunts turning his gaze towards Sonic as she cowers taking a step back. Tails stands in between and blocks his sight of Sonic,

“Don’t let him get under your skin, you’re safe.” Tails asked as Sonic nods.

“Fine, my second and final wish, I wish that you were stripped of your powers as a genie and forced to live a mortal life for the remainder of your days!” Shadow said. The moment she finished speaking the lamp in her hand starts to dissolve into smoke as Erazor’s expression turns to shock and fear.

“No! You can’t do this!” He yelled,

“You can’t hurt anyone else, A fitting end that is worse than death” Knuckles said remembering his initial threat to Sonic before they entered the Arabian Nights as Erazor Djinn disappears with the mist of the lamp.

“W… where’d he go?” Sonic asked,

“Somewhere he’s forced to live as a human,” Shadow said walking back over to Sonic and holding out her hand, “Let’s get you home.” Sonic pauses for a moment hesitating to take her hand as the ground rumbles,

“That didn’t sound good…” Blaze said,

“Now that Erazor Djinn is no longer the genie of the lamp there is no magic holding up the castle…” Shahra said,

“That means the castle’s going to fall!” Tails said as Sonic takes a breath,

“Tails, grab your ring.” Sonic said as she grabs the blue ring from the table as she winces for a second giving the emotions some time to flow through her. “We use the seven rings to get the castle to the ground safely.” Tails grabs the yellow ring as emotions of joy and happiness pour into her as she follows after Sonic and they all group together. She holds out her world ring as the others follow her lead and they begin to glow as the castle’s quick decent down to the surface below begins to slow.

“It’s working.” Shahra said as eventually the palace lands safely on the ground. They all release the energy and catch their breath for a moment.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” Blaze said as Cream tries to comfort Sonic, but she retreats from her touch.

“P… Please don’t…” Sonic said avoiding eye contact, her ears lowering again.

“Oh sweetie,” Cream said looking worried as Shadow looks at Shahra,

“Can you get us home?” She asked as Shahra nods.

“Please hold out the rings.” Shahra said as they all do so. The rings begin to shrink in size as they wrap around one of their fingers as the flying carpet appears.

“You never needed the rings to get us home did you?” Amy asked, Shahra shakes her head,

“I did not, but this all happened because of the rings’ powers. It would be safer for them to be removed from this world all together.” She said,

“What will happen to the world?” Tails asked,

“We go back to just a regular story book. And your world will be safe from anyone like the Erazor Djinn.” She said with a smile. “I know it was not for exceptionally long. But I am happy to have met you all.”

“It was nice to meet you too,” Blaze said.

“How close will you be able to get us to the time we left?” Shadow asked,

“I will get you as close as I can.” She said as they all climb onto the carpet.

“Shahra…” Sonic starts to say as she stops her,

“Thank you for changing my life Sonic.” She said holding out her pinky, “Now it’s my turn to make sure you smile.” Sonic holds out her pinky and gently smiles,

“Thank you.” She said as the carpet begins to glow,

“Goodbye, Legendary Blue Hedgehog.” Shahra said as they disappear returning back to their world.

They were unaware that a week of time had passed since they had entered the Arabian nights. They reappear in the Alter room where Hope quickly flies over to greet them. “Chao!”

“Hello Hope, do you know how long we’ve been gone?” Cream asked as they all transform back.

“Chao!”

“Well, a week’s better than over a year.” Kolt said,

“I will let Elias and Sally know you’re back.” Tikal said appearing then disappearing.

“We should get you to the infirmary.” TK said looking at the cuts on Alan’s arm form the glass bottle as he nods,

“Dr. Starline should check on you too.” Sophia said as Saya shakes her head,

“I just want to see my parents…” She said as Sophia offers her, her hand but she turns away not taking it still trembling.

“Okay,” Sophia leads her to the door, it bursts open as both Elias and Sally enter,

“Are any of you hurt?” Sally asked,

“Just a few cuts on my arm.” Alan said,

“Head to the infirmary.” Elias said as he nods, “And the rest of you?” He looks them all over noticing Saya look very uncomfortable, “What happened?”

“We can explain after we get Saya to her parents.” Sophia said as Sally nods,

“C’mon, last I checked they were in their room.” Sally said reaching out her hand to guide her but Saya steps back avoiding her.

“I’ll take her.” Sophia said almost shielding Saya as they walk by them and leave the Alter room,

“I want an explanation, now.” Elias asked,

“She looked so frightened…” Sally said looking concerned,

“I’ll start...” Kolt said as they begin to tell them what happened,

“Saya!” Her mom said as they enter the room. She and her father rush towards them but Sophia gives them a concerned look as she holds up her hand cautiously to stop their fast approach. “What happened?”

“We had a run in with a Genie with a vendetta.” Sophia said as Saya’s father steps out of the way motioning to a chair. “Do you want me to grab you anything?” Saya shakes her head, “I need to go find out what we missed this last week. But I’ll be right back okay?” Saya says nothing as her mom drapes a blanket over Saya’s shoulders,

“Oh Hun what happened?” Her mom asked but she still stays silent not entirely sure what to say,

“We’ll keep an eye on her Sophia, don’t worry.” Her dad said as they both sit next to her as Sophia hesitantly leaves the room. She quickly meets back up with the others as TK just finished explaining what happened to Saya. Sophia could feel the anger coming from Elias, but his demeanor changes after she enters the room.

“How is she?” He asked as they all look at Sophia expectantly.

“She’s not really talking but she’s safe with her parents.” She said sitting down,

“I’ll ask Dr. Starline if he recommends a way we can help her. For now she’ll be off duty until she is feeling better.” He said,

“I assume I’m still on house arrest?” Kolt said as Elias shakes his head,

“You also went through a lot, and we need you all back in the field sooner rather than later. Things have been difficult now that Robotnik got the drones reactivated. We’ve had a lot of people get captured.” He said,

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving Saya alone right now…” Sophia said,

“Which is why she’ll be guarded by either me or Sally while you are gone.” Elias said as they look at him surprised, “I’m not risking anything else happening to her, not under my roof.” He said angerly.

“Alright,” Sophia said feeling a little relieved hearing that,

“You all should get some rest; we have a lot of work to do in the morning.” Sally said,

“Were you able to save that sample from the drug that Sophia was under?” TK asked changing the subject.

“Yes, hopefully you can still salvage it. I believe Dr. Starline was holding onto it for you.” Elias said,

“I’m going to go work on that after I check on Alan.” She said leaving as Sally follows after her,

“Is Saya going to be okay?” Caroline asked Sophia,

“I don’t know, but I’ll be there for her no matter what.” She said,

“Then we won’t keep you any longer. I’ll brief you all in the morning.” Elias said as Sophia nods before quickly leaving.

“Being trapped in sorrow and then physically…” Brandy couldn’t even say it,

“I need to go let out some steam.” Kolt said standing up,

“Mind if I join you?” Brandy asked as he nods as they all head to the training room to let out their frustrations.

TK and Sally walk into the infirmary hearing Alan complaining about pain as she walks over seeing Dr. Starline pull a piece of glass out of Alan’s arm, “That’s the last one, it wouldn’t have taken as long if your bodies regeneration wasn’t working against me.” Dr. Starline said with a sigh,

“You’re telling me, that was painful!” Alan said as he finished bandaging him up,

“How are you feeling?” TK asked,

“All better, how’s everyone else?” he asked,

“Not great…” TK said,

“Everything alright Agent Sally?” Dr. Starline asked,

“Do you have anything that could help someone relax after a serious trauma?” Sally asked,

“Was the trauma physical or mental?” He asked,

“Both…” She said as he thinks,

“If it’s rather recent I can prescribe something to help them rest. Can I see this person?”

“She’s with her parents, I don’t think seeing other people is good for her right now.” Sally said,

“So she’s unstable? Is it Saya?” He asked as she nods, “Alright give me a moment and I’ll grab the medicine.” He goes over to the cabinet. “And you’re probably here for that sample.” He said looking at TK,

“I am,” She said as he goes over to a locked fridge and opens it.

“I hope you can still use it,” He hands it to her,

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you all later.” TK said quickly leaving,

“Here,” Dr. Starline hands Sally the medicine, “One pill a day should help her feel more relaxed. The first few days taking it she’ll be really drowsy.”

“Thanks, I’ll go give this to her now.” Sally said leaving the infirmary. She gets to the Hedge’s room and knocks on the door. Saya’s father answers the door,

“Is everything alright?” He asked,

“I asked Dr. Starline for some medicine to help Saya feel more comfortable while she recovers.” Sally explained as she hands him the bottle. “Be sure she takes one a day, it will make her a little sleepy the first few days.”

“Thank you.” He said,

“She’ll be on leave until she’s ready,” She smiles as he nods, as she leaves them.

“Here you go Saya, this will help you.” He said handing Sophia the bottle as he goes and pours a glass of water. Sophia takes out one of the pills and holds it out to her as she hesitantly takes it. She swallows the pill and drinks the water as they all keep a close eye on her for the next few days. 


	47. Healing

The next few weeks everyone tried to go back to a sense of normal. It took longer for Saya’s body to adjust to the medicine and it continued to make her drowsy. The rest of the team were on constant missions trying to help as much as possible after the drones were deployed, and many agents were captured. Sophia alternated missions with Team Dark and the Freedom Fighters to keep herself busy. She had just returned from a mission with Team Dark as she heads towards Elias’ office and enters seeing Saya asleep at a side desk while Elias was working,

“How’d it go?” Elias asked,

“Rouge managed to put the bug TK created into Robotnik’s system to help fry the drones hopefully for good.” She explained,

“Excellent, that will really help us.” He said as she looks over at Saya,

“How long has she been asleep?” Sophia asked, 

“A little over an hour, I thought Dr. Starline halved the dosage.” He said

“Would it be alright if I take her out for a run? I think it might help.” She asked,

“As long as you’re with her that’s fine. But don’t be too long, your next briefing is this evening.” Elias said as Sophia walks up next to the table hesitant to wake her. She nudged the table as Saya lightly lifts her head confused,

“Did I fall asleep again?” She asked,

“You did,” Sophia chuckles,

“Oh hi! How was the mission?” Saya tiredly smiles rubbing her eyes.

“Everything went well, you wanna go outside?” She asked holding out her hand as Saya takes it. She had slowly gotten comfortable holding hands with Sophia again, but she would still flinch if approached too quickly. They walk towards the stairs to go outside as Sophia notices Saya still looking a little dazed, “How are you doing?”

“Just sleepy…” She said as they head up the stairs, “Doc halved this medicine yet somehow I still feel tired.” She yawns as they get to the surface.

“Well why don’t we burn some of the medicine out of you?” She said as Saya looks at her confused,

“Uh… what?” Saya raises an eyebrow,

“How about a race?” She suggested as Saya’s eyes light up brighter than Sophia’s seen in a while.

“Can we?” She asked as Sophia can’t help but smile at her childish excitement,

“That is if you think you can keep up, you being so tired.” Sophia teased,

“Tired or not I can still run circles around you.” She said with a grin as they both transform,

“Is that so? Prove it, coast and back.” Shadow said as Sonic nods,

“Ready when you are.” Sonic said as they begin to run, anyone nearby only seeing a black and Blue blur side by side as they raced at full speed.

Meanwhile, TK was hard at work trying to get the exceedingly small and damaged sample of the drug that Sophia was previously dosed with. she finally managed to get a breakdown of the ingredients and goes to Elias immediately with the results practically bursting into his office.

“I know I have an open-door policy but that’s a bit excessive.” Elias said surprised by her outburst. 

“I’m sorry, but I thought you’d want to see this.” She said handing him the results as he begins to read it, “It’s similar to the one we found in the bunker, but the percentages of the ingredients are different.”

“All this tells me is that Robotnik is creating a drug that can take any of you down in a matter of seconds.” Elias said,

“But it’s the same drug, that means that Eggman must have Dr. Q.” TK said sounding hopeful,

“And all that means is that we’re back at square one. If Robotnik really did have Helen still alive we would have found her by now. One of our internal operatives would have seen her.” Elias said,

“There’s one thing I know about Eggman, he always has hidden bases out of sight of everyone. Don’t lose faith just yet.” TK tried to reassure him, “That’s not all, look at the Dark Arms DNA in the readings. It’s slightly different than in the first sample.”

“Do you think more than Abyss escaped from the ship?” He asked,

“Let’s hope not. We don’t need Sophia going on a rampage.” TK said shaking her head, “But I think you’re right about this drug being made specifically to take us down, with how Sophia and Saya reacted after being influenced by this if it’s altered any further it might be able to take down Sophia or Knuckles in a matter of seconds.”

“I don’t like that…” He said looking concerned,

“I have an idea; I may be able to create a drug similar to an adrenalin shot that could counteract it.” TK explained,

“What will you need?” Elias asked,

“If we can, I need more of Eggman’s drug. And I’ll need Sonic’s help. When she was injected she jumped back pretty quickly. Her speed and metabolism might be the key to preventing this drug from taking us down,” She said,

“I’ll have her meet up with you in your workshop once she and Shadow get back from their run.” He said, “Get what you need and meet us for the briefing afterwards.”

“Will do, thanks Elias,” She said leaving,

Shadow and Sonic just turned back around after reaching the shoreline, Sonic was a little bit ahead of Shadow as they continue through a forest. In the corner of Sonic’s eye she notices an Egg Transport guarded by Swatbots, “Wanna go mess with Egghead?” Sonic said pointing it out to Shadow,

“Not sure that’s a good idea.” Shadow said looking at her worried,

“Let me just smash a few of the bots and we’ll continue running.” She begged as Shadow rolls her eyes,

“Fine, but then we keep moving!” She demanded as Sonic quickly turns around before Shadow finished talking as she destroys all the Swatbots in a matter of seconds. The Transport stops moving after the last one is destroyed as Sonic stops and looks around wondering why the transport stopped. “I thought you were only going to take out a few?”

“I got a little carried away.” She chuckles with a shrug, Shadow noticed how much she was acting like her normal self. A change of scenery was just what she needed. 

“Uh huh,” She teased,

“Well… since we’re here, why don’t we see what they were moving.” Sonic said walking over to the back of the transport,

“Be careful, there could be guards inside.” Shadow said moving next to her as she opens the door to reveal that the carrier was stacked full of crates.

“Don’t see anyone up front, this must be automated.” Sonic said walking inside as she goes over to one of the crates and tries to pry it open, but it doesn’t budge. Shadow grabs the crate next to her and rips it open. “Show off.” She sticks out her tongue,

“Ultimate Lifeform,” Shadow jokes as they both chuckle. They look inside and see the crate is full of smaller boxes. Sonic takes one out and opens it showing it was full of small vials of a strange black colored liquid.

“That’s gross looking.” Sonic said moving the vial around trying to get a better look at the liquid inside,

“We should take those back so TK can analyze them.” Shadow said as Sonic nods pocketing the small box. “Let’s head back, Robotnik probably has this transport tracked so more bots will be showing up soon.” She places her hand on Sonic’s back to gesture her outside as Sonic jolts from the touch and dashes away from Shadow out of the transport. “I’m sorry!” Shadow apologized,

“No… It just took me off guard… I need to get over this…” Sonic said as she trembled, flashbacks of what happened flooding her mind. Whenever she was touched she could see his face and the feeling of fear overwhelmed her. 

“Hey, you can’t rush it. You went through a lot.” Shadow said cautiously walking over to her,

“I hate feeling like this…” Sonic said trying to calm herself down. She grabs her arms to hide how much she continued to tremble. 

“I know, just remember that I’m not going anywhere. Sure I miss holding you in my arms, but I already told you that I belong to you.” Shadow said holding out her hand,

“I love you…” Sonic said taking her hand still slightly trembling,

“I love you too.” Shadow said holding back just how much she desired to pull Sonic into her arms and embrace her tightly. More than anything she wanted Sonic to feel safe and she would go to the ends of the earth to find a way for help her, no matter how long it takes. “Let’s head back,” Sonic nods and they head back to HQ.

Kolt searches for Alan after he didn’t show up for combat practice again as he finds him helping in the greenhouse gardening. He walks up to him slightly annoyed as he pulls out one of Alan’s headphones to get his attention causing him to jump surprised to see him.

“Dude, you missed practice, again.” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“Oh… sorry man, I guess I spaced,” Alan said,

“This is the third time this week, what’s gotten into you?” Kolt asked,

“I just have a lot on my mind.” He said avoiding eye contact, 

“You haven’t talked to Saya yet have you?” Kolt said as Alan jolts at the accusation, “Are you afraid she’s mad at you?”

“No… I’m worried she’s afraid of me.” Alan said taking off his gloves and washes his hands,

“She doesn’t blame you for what happened, It was the ring.” Kolt reassured him,

“Yeah, a ring I’m still wearing.” He said pointing it out on his finger, “You don’t understand… I was overwhelmed by the emotions for a moment and I lost control. She was trapped in that emotion for over an hour and then I…” Alan looks away still hating himself for what he did uncontrollably.

“Just talk to her, you’re over thinking this.” He said patting his shoulder.

“I’ll try to talk to her later…”

“Good, now we gotta get going to the briefing.” He said as Alan nods and they head to the conference room.

Brandy and Caroline walk down the hallway towards the briefing room as Sonic runs up to them taking them off guard for a moment. “Have you seen TK?” Sonic asked as Shadow runs up behind her,

“Last I checked she was in her workshop.” Brandy said,

“Thanks, Good luck on your next mission.” She said running past them as Shadow transforms back,

“She seems more full on energy.” Caroline said with a smile,

“That’s because she burned some of the medication out of her system.” Sophia said as she walks over and hugs Caroline.

“That bad huh?” Brandy said as Caroline pats Sophia’s head,

“She ran away from me when I accidently touched her back…” Sophia said letting go of Caroline,

“Oh sweetie.” Caroline said, as Sophia rests her head on Caroline’s shoulder,

“I just want to hold her…” Sophia said with a heavy sigh,

“I’m not going to lie; your willpower is extraordinary. I’d probably break if I couldn’t hold Caroline.” Brandy said, 

“Stop, you’re making me blush!” Caroline giggled, “But you can give me a hug anytime you need it Sophia.”

“Thanks… We should get to the meeting.” Sophia said looking sad as Brandy pats her back and they head to the meeting room.

Sonic bursts into TK’s workshop taking her by surprise as she drops multiple papers and gives Sonic an annoyed look. She quickly picks up all the papers and hands them back to TK apologetically, “Sorry about that little dude,” She said as TK lets out a sigh,

“It’s fine, I’ll reorganize them later. Did Elias explain why I needed your help?” TK asked as Sonic looks at her confused,

“Elias? I just got back from a run and came to give you something.” Sonic said taking the small box out of her pocket. “Shadow and I went on a run and ran onto an Egg Transport carrying crates of these.” Sonic said handing it to her.

“You just ran into it?” TK asked not sounding convinced,

“Well… I wanted to fight a few Swatbots and got a little carried away.” Sonic chuckles as TK facepalms. At least glad Shadow was with her at the time, she opens up the box and sees the vials.

“I’ll have my computer start analyzing one of these right now.” She said walking over to her computer and setting everything up.

“So, what did you need my help with?” Sonic asked following her over to her computer,

“You remember that drug you and Sophia were injected with at the Crimson Tower?”

“How could I forget, the room was spinning, and I hadn’t even spin dashed,” Sonic said jokingly grabbing her head remembering the dizzy feeling.

“Well the drug is similar to the one that we found at our previous base when looking for clues about Dr. Q.” She explained,

“Wait seriously? So Eggman has her?” Sonic asked looking hopeful, 

“If he does he’s hidden her really well… Elias is starting to lose hope that she’s alive.” TK said with a frown,

“I refuse to believe she’s gone. He wouldn’t have taken her without a reason.” Sonic said, “So what does this drug have to do with me?”

“I want to use your speed to counteract Eggman’s drug by creating an antitoxin that helps reenergize the one influenced.”

“Can I get that with an English translation?” Sonic asked confused as TK lets out a sigh rolling her eyes,

“I want to make an antidote that wakes people up.” She simplified,

“Ohhh okay, What do you need me to do?” Sonic asked,

“This arm band will track your speed and send the data to my computer.” TK explained as she reaches for Sonic’s arm, but she cowers back.

“Sorry… I’m still a little jumpy.”

“Don’t apologize, you went through something difficult and healing takes time.” TK said as Sonic holds out her arm and TK quickly puts the arm band on her. “You’re already doing a lot better than before and that’s what’s important.”

“I literally ran from Sophia earlier… I hope she’s not mad…” Sonic said, thinking about Sophia’s comment about missing holding her,

“Sophia understands you need time.” TK said,

“You didn’t hear it in her voice… I can tell she’s struggling. I just want to stop feeling this way but every time I try to push through it my body remembers that feeling… I hated that feeling…” Her ears lower as she starts to tear up,

“You’ve been away from any physical touch for so long that you may be becoming hypersensitive to it.” TK said,

“So because of my fear it’s making it worse?” She asked as TK nods, “What do I do?” She looks at TK slightly panicked; she didn’t want this fear to continue to hinder her. 

“Did Sophia ever explain how she broke you out of Erazor’s spell?” TK asked as Sonic shakes her head wiping away the tears, “The spell blocked you from hearing or seeing us and we were starting to run out of ideas.”

“Then how did I wake up? Was it the kiss?” Saya asked,

“I don’t think so at least not entirely; when Sophia touched your face your body reacted. Like it knew she was there.” TK explained, “I think the physical connection you two have is what brought you back.”

“I do remember feeling calm when I woke up before realizing what was going on.” Sonic said blushing,

“If anyone can help you through this it’s Sophia.” TK said confidently,

“Either way, I’m not going to take that medicine anymore. I’ve felt better today than I have felt in a long time. I hate how foggy it makes me feel.” She said,

“Wasn’t the dosage halved?” TK asked,

“That’s what Dr. Starline said at least.” Sonic said crossing her arms, she was beginning to question that.

“Do you still not like him? He’s been really helpful to all of us. We’ve all been working together for almost half a year now.” TK said,

“That doesn’t change the gut feeling I get from him…” Sonic said looking away,

“Alright, but just be careful, cutting off a medication cold turkey can have its own side effects. Now I need to get to the meeting. All you need to do is press that button when you’re running at full speed. This light will go on and will turn off automatically when it’s done, you just have to keep a constant speed until it turns off.” She explains as Sonic nods.

“Guess I’m going on another run. See you later, good luck on your mission.” Sonic said as she runs out of the room. TK gathers her stuff and meets with everyone in the conference room,

“Sorry I’m late!” She said sitting down,

“We’re almost finished, I’ll give you the cliff notes. Robotnik is holding a group of scientists against their will at this facility.” He said pointing out the facility on the map. “Your mission is extracting them.”

“Anything important that I should know about before we head out?” TK asked,

“We don’t know what Robotnik is forcing them to work on so you all need to be cautious.” Sally said as they all nod.

“Wings up in thirty, good luck,” Elias said as they all start to stand up,

“Where’s Saya?” Sally asked,

“She’s out running again to get the readings that I need, she should be back soon.” TK asked,

“I’ll make sure to let you know when she gets back.” Elias said looking at Sophia as she nods,

“Did Sophia tell you what Sonic brought me?” TK asked,

“Yes, I’m wondering if it’s the same drug.” Elias said,

“We’ll know shortly, but If Eggman has crates of that stuff already, we’re in trouble.” TK said,

“Be extra careful on this mission, that drug might be what the scientists have been working on.” Elias said as TK transforms and meets up with the others before they leave.

“Everyone good to go?” Knuckles asked as they all nod,

“Let’s get going.” Shadow said as the helicopter takes off. Sonic sees the helicopter take off as she stares at it longingly. She wanted to help her friends, but how could she when her body cowered at others approach? She shakes her head of the negative thoughts. She starts running and presses the button to start the scan trying to distract herself.

“Sonic can you hear me?” Sonic hears Sally on her coms,

“Everything alright Sal?” She asked, worried something might have happened.

“Just wanted to make sure we had radio contact while you’re on your run.” She said,

“I can hear you loud and clear, I’ll let you know when the scan is done and I’m on my way back.” She said,

“Sounds good, please be careful.”

“What’s the fun in that?” She chuckles,

“Why are you like this?” Sally lets out a sigh,

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” Sonic laughs as she sees the light go off, “Wow that was fast, I’m heading back now Sal, see you in a minuet.” She quickly turns around and heads back to HQ. She missed the freedom of just running wherever the wind took her and a part of her wanted to keep running and not go back to HQ for a little longer. But she knew everyone would worry if she did, hopefully soon she can run free again like she used to. 

The Helicopter lands on the outskirts near the secret compound as they get ready to sneak in, “I’ll find us a way in, hold tight.” Shadow said warping away,

“How’s Shadow been doing?” Tails asked looking at the others,

“She’s struggling…” Cream said, “I don’t think she realized that being touched starved was an actual thing.”

“That bad?” Knuckles asked,

“Their relationship has been physical since the very beginning. She’s fighting her own instincts just to keep Saya from breaking.” Blaze said as they all frown,

“That must be really difficult…” Amy said looking away,

“I found a vent big enough for one of us to crawl in and open the door.” Shadow said reappearing as they are all taken off guard for a second, “Did I interrupt something?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Just talking about Saya. I bet she misses being on missions.” Knuckles said trying to change the subject as Shadow looks a little sad at the mention of Saya,

“Yeah… Anyway, we need to get moving.” She said as they all follow her to the vent.

“I’ll go in, I can hack into the security first before I even get the doors open.” Tails said confidently,

“Just be careful.” Shadow said. Tails flies up and crawls into the air duct while they wait for the door to open,

“You still need to talk to her.” Cream said to Amy,

“Knuckles already lectured me…” Amy said with a sigh,

“Can we put the Saya talk on hold? We need to focus…” Shadow said as they all stop, the door opens and Tails pops her head out,

“Record time!” She smiles,

“Good job,” Shadow said walking past her ruffling her hair, “Let’s find the scientists.” The all stealthily enter. Most of the facility was quiet, they kept out of sight of any patrols since Tails had already disarmed the alarms they weren’t having any resistance with hidden traps. They find a locked door needing a keycard for access.

“I think I can bypass the keycard; I just need a minuet…” Tails said as she was about to dismantle the panel. Knuckles pulls her back and hides her as two guards exit from the door. They wait for them to go by before letting out the breath they were holding in.

“You need to keep an eye on your surroundings.” Knuckles said giving her a stern look letting her go,

“Thanks for the save.” Tails said with a quiet chuckle, “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“C’mon before the door closes.” Blaze said as they all rush in before the locking mechanism reactivates.

“What do you think they are working on?” Amy asked,

“We can ask them,” Shadow said. They enter the lab as they see four scientists chained to desks looking exhausted and underfed. 

“It’s the Freedom Fighters!” One of them said sounding hopeful,

“Two cameras,” Cream points out as Shadow and Blaze take them out.

“Is anyone hurt?” Shadow asked as they all shake their heads. Knuckles and Amy move over to break the chains.

“We were starting to think no one was coming to save us.” One of them said sounding relieved as Amy frees him,

“Can you tell us what you’re being forced to work on?” Tails asked,

“It’s a drug that causes instant paralysis.” One of them said, As Knuckles frees two of them.

“So this is where they’re making it…” Tails said walking over to one of the computers and puts in a flash drive as she starts copying the files, 

“We need to hurry… H… He’ll be back any minuet.” The other said as Amy frees him,

“He? Robotnik’s here?” Shadow asked as they all shake their heads,

“H… he’s a monster…” One of them said looking terrified. “He killed innocent people because we refused to work… he’s not even human…”

“What does he look like?” Shadow asked looking angry, wondering if it’s who she fears it is. 

“Shadow, we’re here to rescue them, stay focused,” Blaze said as Shadow snaps out of it. Tails finishes copying the files and removes the flash drive,

“You all can explain more after we get out of here.” Shadow said, “Follow me,” She said as they head towards the door.

“But if Abyss catches us…” Another one of them said as Shadow stops, just hearing his name triggered her,

“What did you just say?” Shadow turns towards him.

“Shadow, we’ll get him later, the mission comes first.” Knuckles said trying to keep her focused noticing she was losing control of her anger as she clenches her fist.

“We need to get out of here,” Cream tries to help Shadow relax but just as she was starting to compose herself, the door to the lab opens and she sees him… Abyss enters the room looking shocked to see them all. He makes eye contact with Shadow as his face of shock turns to a grin. 

“It’s been a long time, sister.” He said calmly as she snaps quickly warping in front of him and throwing him through the door, breaking it off the hinges.

“Get the scientists out of here. Now! I’ll keep an eye on Shadow.” Knuckles yelled as the others all grab one of the scientists and run past Shadow and Abyss who instantly started fighting.

“Where’s your mate Shadow? There’s been no mention of her lately.” He said knocking her back, “I’d love to sink my teeth in her again. Out of the humans I’ve tasted, her blood was definitely the sweetest.” Abyss laughed purposefully enraging her as the ring on her finger began to glow fueling her hatred of him.

“I’ll rip you to shreds!” She knocks him down as he counters, Knuckles trying to stay close but not get in the middle of the fight while wanting to be sure he could grab Shadow and run at a moment’s notice,

“Did I strike a nerve? Did she dump you? No something else must have happened.” He continued to distract her as Knuckles began to notice Abyss was aiming his attacks at Shadows head as if trying to grab her.

“Stop talking about her!” Shadow yelled,

“Are you keeping her hidden like a little pet? You know Robotnik will take her back eventually. He has plans,” He laughs as he almost has a grasp on Shadows head.

“Shadow stop! He’s trying to make you angry on purpose, we need to go.” Knuckles grabs her and starts pulling her away from Abyss.

“Don’t get in my way!” Abyss hissed as he quickly grabs Knuckles’ arm and bites him,

“Ow!” He quickly kicks him off as he starts to feel dizzy.

“What’s the matter Shadow, going to let someone else fight your battles?” Abyss laughs. Knuckles knees start to buckle as his body goes numb. 

“Shit!” Shadow snaps out of it as the ring dims. She grabs Knuckles and warps them away from him.

“You can run as fast as you want sister! I will find you and your Mate!” She heard him yell from a distance. Shadow drags Knuckles to the helicopter as Amy helps her get him in.

After they secure Knuckles in the helicopter, Shadow turns around looking at the facility as Both Tails and Cream grab her arms trying to pull her back onto the Helicopter knowing what she was about to do. “Let go! I need to finish what I started,” Shadow said starting to pull out of their grip and both Amy and Blaze quickly help them get her back on the Helicopter,

“Knuckles is already unconscious; we need to get the scientists to safety!” Tails said, “They are our priority.”

“Fighting Abyss isn’t part of the mission.” Amy said as they give the clear and the helicopter lifts off the ground,

“He could come after her again!” Shadow said fighting their grip, “I won’t let him hurt her!”

“And we’ll be there to stop him, you’re not thinking straight Shadow.” Blaze said trying to calm her down, but she was blinded with rage as the ring begins to glow again.

“No! He dies now!”

“That’s it!” Amy quickly changes his hammer to a staff and waves his hand casting the sleep spell on her as it causes her to calm down.

“Please Shadow…” Tails said as she takes some deep breaths as the helicopter flies off away from the facility.

“W… why didn’t you fall asleep?” Amy looked shocked and a little frightened thinking she might turn her rage towards him,

“Ultimate Lifeform… It’ll take a lot more than a sleep spell to take me down,” Shadow said continuing to calm her breathing as the ring dims again. “But it did mellow me out, thanks.” They all let her go with a heavy sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for losing it.”

“Your ring was glowing.” Tails said,

“It must have been reacting to your emotions.” Amy said as Shadow looks at the ring. 

“Is Knuckles going to be okay?” Cream asked as Shadow looks over the bite mark,

“He’ll be out for a bit… Damnit, it only took seconds for me to lose my composure.” She said sounding angry with herself.

“We got the scientists out of there, that’s all that matters.” Blaze said, “We’ll see how Elias wants to proceed.”

“H…he called you sister…” One of the scientists said looking frightened of Shadow,

“He’s insane, I’m in no way related to him.” Shadow said,

“But… there is a resemblance…” Another one said,

“Hey buddy, drop it. She’s not like him.” Amy said as they all go silent.

“This is going to scare Saya more…” Shadow said,

“We’ll get him next time Shadow,” Amy said,

“No matter what, the next time I see him I’m taking him down,” Shadow said as they head back to HQ.

Saya took the arm band back to TK’s lab and finished eating dinner with her family. Afterwards her and Sally walk back to the hanger bay to see how the others’ mission went. They see the helicopter fly down as some of the medical personnel rush up next to them with a gurdy waiting for the Helicopter to land. Shadow and Amy jump out carrying Knuckles as they put him on the gurdy and roll him back to the infirmary. “What happened?” Saya asked as Shadow pauses, not wanting to answer.

“We ran into Abyss… Apparently he works for Robotnik.” Shadow said as Saya looks shocked,

“Did he hurt you?” She asked looking concerned,

“No, I’m fine…” Shadow said avoiding her eyes, “But Knuckles got bit because I was blinded by my hatred…”

“You were taken off guard.” Saya said hesitating for a moment but then she takes Shadows hand, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Shadow was surprised to see her reach for her unsure how to react. She desperately wanted to hold her tight just to make sure she was protected. But she didn’t want to see her cower.

“We’ll get the scientists taken care of and brief Elias to what happened,” Tails said,

“I put the armband back in your workshop.” Saya said,

“Thanks Saya, We can talk more later.” Tails said walking away,

“Can we talk?” Saya looks at Shadow as she transforms back and Saya starts leading them to the alter room,

“Is everything okay?” Sophia was afraid to hear the answer.

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you in private.” Saya said. That response frightened her even more as they enter the Alter room, “I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“I want to get better… but I’m afraid… TK reminded me that you make me feel safe. I want that feeling back… but I’m not sure how to ask…”

“I’m confused…” Sophia said looking at her like she was speaking gibberish.

“I… want to try… hugging you…” Saya said as her face turns red. It took all of Sophia’s willpower not to hug her right there after seeing her look embarrassed.

“Are you sure?” Sophia asked already noticing her trembling,

“Yes! I can’t let this hold me down… I need to move forward… But you’re the only one I trust to help me.” She said as Sophia smiles,

“I’m here for you no matter what. What do you want me to do?” she asked,

“C… could you hold out your arms?” She asked as Sophia opens her arms out welcoming. Saya steps closer to her. Her entire body shaking as she steps forward. Sophia tries not to move to make sure not to startle her as she gets right next to her.

“You’re doing great, do you want me to hold you?” She asked as Saya grabs onto Sophia’s shirt and she nods. Sophia slowly and calmly moves her arms closer to Saya. She closed her eyes and continued to cower as Sophia’s arms wrap around her. She jolts with a frightened whimper at first as her breath heavies echoes of Erazor’s voice taunting her attempts at freeing her mind from his lingering grasp. “Let’s stop here… this is still good.” She said starting to release the hug as Saya shakes her head in protest.

“N… No…I can do this!” Saya said with determination looking up as Sophia and as their eyes met. It was as if a door had been unlocked as Saya slowly wraps her arms around Sophia’s waist not breaking eye contact. Sophia tightens her grip around Saya as the trembling lessens. She leans in closer as Saya doesn’t flinch, just closing her eyes as she kisses her. Saya could feel herself melting in Sophia’s embrace feeling the safest she’s felt in a while as Sophia let’s go of the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

“Chaos you’re maddening.” Sophia said fighting back a hungry growl, the urge to continue kissing her.

“Sorry…” She said as she rests her head against Sophia’s chest.

“You should sit down; I can feel your knees buckling.” Sophia said but Saya doesn’t let go, she didn’t want the safety she felt right now to go away, “Locked in place huh?” She chuckles as she slightly moves sitting down on the grass as Saya just went along with the movement still holding onto Sophia tightly, “How are you feeling?”

“Warm…” She said, her legs curling in, “I don’t want this feeling to end.”

“Well you’re going to have to, We should try again. This could just be a fluke.” Sophia said as Saya lets go reluctantly with a pout on her face, “Don’t you tease me.” She crosses her arms, seeing her act like that made her want to pull her close and not let go.

“Okay… now you hug me.” Saya said holding her arms out as Sophia slowly reaches for her waist as she flinches at the first touch.

“Sorry,” She quickly pulls away as Saya shakes her head,

“I’m okay, I’m just jumpy. TK said I might be hyper… what’s it or something?” She said sounding confused,

“Hypersensitive? That makes sense, no one’s touched you since…” Sophia could feel the rage starting to boil over just thinking about it. Saya looked uncomfortable just hearing her talk about it. Sophia reaches for her again as this time she tries not to flinch but instead of hugging her she pulls her closer and rests Saya in her lap,

“This wasn’t what I meant,” Saya lightly chuckles as Sophia lets go of her waist and rests her hands gently on her arms.

“You told me that you belong only to me.” Sophia said rubbing her fingers against her cheek then combing her fingers through her hair as Saya starts to relax to the sensation of her touch. “I’ll clear every trace of memory he left on your body.” She said leaning in to kiss her again, but she stops when she notices Saya started shaking again, talking about what happened still brought flashes of memories. She kisses Saya’s forehead and loosens her grip, “No matter how long it takes.” 

“Thank you.” Saya said as she starts to relax.

“Maybe you should take your medicine, I think we burned it out of your system completely.” She said but Saya shakes her head,

“I’m not going to take it anymore. I need to fight through this, but I can’t do that when my head’s in a fog and I’m half asleep.” She said as Sophia nods,

“Alright, why don’t we go make sure Kolt’s alright.” Sophia said as Saya stands up and holds out her hand to Sophia. She takes it with a smile,

“A step in the right direction.” Saya said pulling Sophia to her feet as they leave the Alter room,

Kolt starts to wake up in the infirmary as Dr. Starline sees him attempt to sit up. He quickly rushes over to stop him. “You should continue resting. The wound hasn’t completely healed yet.” He said as Kolt looks at his arm already bandaged,

“Where’s Sophia?” He asked,

“I’m not sure, the others all went to talk to Elias,” Dr. Starline said,

“But she’s okay?” He asked,

“As far as I’m aware…” He said confused, Kolt lets out a sigh. Both Sophia and Saya walk into the room. “Oh perfect timing,”

“How are you feeling?” Saya asked,

“I should be asking you that.” Kolt said looking at Sophia,

“Sorry for losing my temper…” She said avoiding eye contact,

“I’m glad you snapped out of it long enough to get me out of there. That venom is no joke.” He chuckles,

“It’s really not.” Saya said shaking her head, “Try getting bit three times.” Kolt quickly noticed the change in Saya’s demeanor, she seemed more relaxed. 

“You seem to be in a better mood. How are you feeling?” Kolt asked as Saya smiles,

“I’m feeling a lot better, now that I’m off the medication.” She said,

“What do you mean?” Kolt asked confused,

“I burned it out of my system when Soph and I went on a run today. I’m not going to take this medicine anymore.”

“I don’t think that would be wise to cut off the medication cold turkey.” Dr. Starline interjected. “Cutting off the medication that quickly could have unknown side effects.”

“Sorry Doc but I’ve already made up my mind. Not going to take it anymore.” She said,

“Maybe we can slowly wean it out of your system, so you don’t get sick.” He said,

“No, in one day I’ve made more progress than I have this past month on the medication. I refuse to let that stuff cloud my mind anymore. And if there were any side effects I would already feel them.” She said crossing her arms.

“Alright, but please come to me if you have any issues.” He said letting the argument go and walking away,

“That was a bit extreme.” Kolt said,

“I’m going to get better my own way. Speaking of which, I need to get back into sparing…” She looks at Sophia, “Would you be willing to help me with that?” She asked sheepishly feeling like she’s asking for too much knowing Sophia already had a lot on her plate with working on two teams,

“When I’m free I’d love to.” She smiles,

“I can help too if you want. Especially since Sophia is working with both teams.” Kolt said,

“Thanks.” She smiles,

“You should also try and talk to Alan,” Sophia said,

“Yeah, I know he’s been avoiding me. I’ll see if I can talk to him tomorrow.” Saya said, “Looks like I’m going to have a busy day.” She chuckles,

“What else do you have?” Kolt asked,

“I want to make sure TK doesn’t need any more help making her antidote for Eggheads drug.” Saya said,

“Don’t overdo it okay, you’re still recovering.” Sophia said,

“I’ll try,” She said as she finished planning what she was going to do the following day. She felt more confident than she has in a long time and she was determined to keep that feeling going until she was healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** never stop taking prescribed medication unless you talk to your doctor. Doing so can have terrible side effects. This is a work of fiction and the characters have magical means for recovering faster. Always take care of yourself.


	48. Normalcy

Saya kept to her busy plan, in the morning she sparred with Sophia before she left for a mission. Then she went to help TK with her project, she needed more data. She transformed into Sonic went on another run to help her out and was just getting back when she sees Alan walking down a hallway from the corner of her eye. She quickly runs over in a flash taking him off guard for a moment as she blocks his path. “Sup Alan, haven’t seen you in a while.” She said as Alan looks a little panicked at being cornered.

“Hey Sonic…” He said backing up a bit, “Sorry, I’ve got some important things to take care of… I’ll talk to you later.” He turns around but she was already in front of him again.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” She said tapping her foot, not liking how he just tried to run from her. 

“What? No… I would never…” He said looking for a way to escape, but there was no way he could outmaneuver the fastest thing alive. 

“Alan… You can’t even look me in the eyes.” Sonic said crossing her arms. “Can we at least talk?” Alan lets out a defeated sigh,

“Yeah.” He said,

“C’mon, the weather’s beautiful outside.” She said transforming back as they head outside.

“You seem to be doing better.” Alan said,

“I feel a lot better, just wish everyone would stop telling me I should keep taking that medication.” Saya said sounding annoyed,

“Wait, you’re not taking it anymore?” Alan asked,

“Nope, I didn’t realize how much it was deterring me until it was out of my system. My parents told me I should keep taking it and so did Dr. Starline. But in the one day I was off of it I was able to break through my fear and hold my girlfriend again.” Saya explained,

“My mother wouldn’t condone cutting off medicine like that, but I think with your metabolism you shouldn’t have any major side effects. But what’s important is that you’re feeling better.” Alan said as they get outside,

“So, you feel like sharing why you’ve been avoiding me?” Saya asked walking over to a nearby tree and sitting in the shade. He pauses at first unsure if he should sit next to her. She told him she was better, but he also knew what she had gone through, probably better than anyone.

“I figured you’d want some space… after what happened…” He said,

“Which part, Erazor attempting to turn me into a Genie slave or you kissing me?” She asked,

“The second one…” He said,

“Alan… I’m not mad at you for what happened if that’s what you were worried about.” She said as he sits down in front of her trying to make sure there was distance. “The emotions within your ring are one of the strongest. I’ve been influenced by all of them before so I understand how overpowering they can be.”

“But you just went through a lot, I was worried you’d associate me with what happened.” He explained,

“I can assure you, I don’t. But thank you for being honest with me.” She said,

“Regardless, I’m still sorry for what I did.” Alan said,

“Then apology is accepted.” Saya smiles, “Will you stop avoiding me now?” Alan nods, “I need to make sure TK doesn’t need anything else from me before I go spar with Kolt.” She said standing up as Alan follows her,

“I promised to help in the green room, so I’ll catch you later?” He said as she nods,

“You better! If you’re feeling up to it I’d love to spar with you as well. I’m trying to get back into fighting shape.” She said as they start walking back inside,

“I’ll stop by when I’m done, see ya.” He waves her off as she heads to TK’s workshop,

“There you are! Where have you been?” TK asked,

“Sorry, I found Alan, so I thought I’d get the talk over with.” She said walking over next to her.

“How’d it go?” She asked,

“I think it went okay, But I could tell he still feels bad. Doing something out of your control messes with you… I should know.” She said remembering Eggman controlling her as Dark Sonic,

“It’s going to take him time to realize that it wasn’t him but the ring.” TK said,

“Yeah, Just didn’t like how he was avoiding me. So what’s so urgent?” Saya asked changing the subject,

“My computer finally analyzed that liquid you gave me yesterday. It matches the formula we found when we rescued those scientists.” TK explained, “It’s definitely the same drug, but it’s been altered again, and I think it’s been perfected.”

“What does that mean?” Saya asked,

“You only got hit with a half dosage and it still almost knocked you out. This has been concentrated to knock you out instantly with only using a fourth of the drug.” She explained,

“That’s not good…” Saya said looking worried,

“Agreed, I’m going to let Elias know what I found. Thanks again for your help, my computer is already going through possible formulas that might work against it.” TK said,

“Glad I could help; I’m going to go meet up with Kolt.” She said leaving the workshop,

Brandy and Caroline were helping out with the kids when they overhear home other people talking. “Apparently, one of the Freedom Fighters, The black haired one called Shadow, is an alien! She’s not even human.” One woman said,

“I heard from one of the scientists that was saved last night was being held captive by her brother.” Another one said,

“You don’t think she’s secretly working for Eggman do you?”

“Shouldn’t she be locked up?” Another said as Brandy snaps, hearing that as a threat. 

“Hey! She’s out there right now making sure you all can stay safe here. Don’t go spreading rumors for gossip.” Brandy glared as they all look startled,

“But she’d not human…” Another one said,

“Yes she is! We grew up with her. Whatever you heard about her is a lie.” Brandy said as Caroline holds her back,

“You’re just telling us that because you’re her friend. That scientist said that monster looked just like Shadow. How can you trust her?”

“Why you!” Brandy was at boiling point as Caroline tries to calm her down noticing small flames start to flicker from her hands,

“Don’t let them bother you Brandy, At least if anyone tries to hurt Shadow we know the first people to look into.” Caroline said with a threatening smile that sent a chill down all of their spines as they quickly leave.

“We need to warn the others… If people are starting to spread rumors about Sophia, she’s going to be in danger.” Brandy said as they both head out to find them.

Saya met up with Kolt in the training room and prepares to spar taking deep breaths. Kolt could tell she was overthinking, and he needed to figure out a way to distract her from her own thoughts. “Worried I’ll kick your butt again?” He teased as she looks at him confused,

“Again? That would mean you’ve kicked my butt a first time and last I checked you’ve never beat me.” She chuckles as they both climb onto the training mat.

“Oh I’ve beat you plenty of times off my Island.” He said taking a swing at her as she dodges,

“You’re using past lives numbers to add to your score?” She said jumping over him and kicking him in the back as he barely keeps his balance, “That still puts me ahead at countless beatdowns Red.” She strikes down with another kick as he blocks it,

“I must have hit you in the head too hard Blue, You seem to be missing some memories.” Kolt jokes as they continue to spar. They start to accumulate a crowd as people watch them effortlessly spar with one another.

“Pretty sure my memory is intact Chuckles; You haven’t even landed a hit.” Saya said swinging a punch as Kolt grabs her arm and slams her to the ground.

“I don’t like that nickname.” He said slamming his fist into the ground as she rolls out of the way.

“I could call you Muscles? Hot Head? Oven mitts?” She continued to list off names as she dodged his attacks. 

“Starting to piss me off Hedgehog.” He said as she chuckles,

“Always was easy to make steam come out of your ears Knuckle head.” She laughs,

“Least I was able to distract you long enough to spar.” He said. The comment takes her off guard as he punches her in the stomach, and she falls over. 

“That one hurt.” She said as Kolt stops, noticing the amount of people accumulated as they start to look concerned.

“You okay?” Kolt asked as he holds out his hand to her,

“Been a while since I’ve felt one of your punches, I forgot how much they hurt.” She takes his hand as he chuckles helping her to her feet.

“Sorry if I hit too hard.”

“Our enemies aren’t going to pull their punches, why should you?” She said, they could hear them all whispering as Saya notices Kolts eyes, “We should go talk in private… It seems we’ve accumulated a crowd.” They start leaving the training room as they run into Caroline and Brandy as they also notice Kolts eyes.

“Kolt…” Caroline was about to say as Saya stops her,

“Let’s talk more discretely.” She said pushing them towards the Alter room. She starts to notice Brandy’s eyes as well.

“You’re all acting weird…” Kolt said,

“Just wait like two seconds.” Saya said as they enter the Alter room,

“Oh my goodness Brandy!” Caroline just notices as Brandy jumps at her reaction,

“What?”

“Your eyes…” Kolt notices it too, “They’re gold.”

“She’s not the only one.” Saya said looking at Kolt,

“They’re purple aren’t they?” Kolt asked as they all nod,

“Now that you mention it, Caroline your eyes also look a little lighter brown,” Brandy said looking at her eyes.

“I’m going to message TK and Alan and see if she can meet us here.” Kolt said going to his communicator,

“Tikal?” Saya calls out as she appears,

“Yes Sonic?” Tikal asked appearing next to her,

“Care to explain?” She said pointing at their eyes.

“Oh… it must be a side effect of the World rings’ powers melding with Chaos.” Tikal said, Saya rolls her eyes.

“You’re just as bad as TK, what does that mean?” She asked,

“The rings are strengthening the power of the Chaos Emeralds and in turn your becoming more bonded to your past lives.” She said,

“Bonded? As in becoming one?” Brandy asked as Tikal nods,

“Wait, are we becoming our past selves?” Caroline asked,

“In a manner of speaking…” She said,

“That would explain why our powers have continued to grow,” Kolt said,

“And why Sophia has Dark Arms blood in her veins.” Saya added,

“Speaking about Sophia… We overheard some of the people talking about Shadow, got into an argument with them about it.” Brandy said,

“Brandy was very close to burning their faces.” Caroline said,

“Wait, what were they saying?” Saya asked,

“That she’s an evil alien that should be locked up…” Caroline said,

“Where are they I’ll show them Alien.” Saya said moving towards the door looking ready to fight people just as TK and Alan bursts in,

“What’s going on is everyone okay?” TK asked as she looks at Kolt and Brandy’s eyes, “Oh my gosh!”

“You too buddy, your eyes are more blue.” Saya said as TK tries to stay composed,

“But… how?” Alan asked as Saya just points to her ring, “Oh…”

“Wait… If people are starting to fear Sophia because of some rumors…” Kolt started to say,

“Than seeing her eyes permanently red will really turn some heads…” Saya said looking panicked, “When does she get back?” 

“Shadow returned about five minutes ago.” Tikal said as they all turn to her,

“Right, you can sense the Chaos Emeralds.” Caroline said as Saya goes to the door,

“Where are you going?” Brandy asked,

“Sophia’s already on edge about Abyss, she doesn’t need the civilians on base giving her more reason to be angry.” She said quickly leaving,

“I’m going to let Elias and Sally know.” TK said messaging them on her communicator.

“Tikal… Does that mean we’re going to keep changing?” Alan asked,

“I do not know the extent of the merging; It may get to the point where you may no longer need to transform.” She said,

“Wait… does that include…” Brandy reaches for her ears,

“Oh Chaos I hope not…” Kolt said,

Team Dark exits the Helicopter and start to head towards the briefing room when they all begin to notice the stares and whispers directed at Shadow, “Is it just me or are you more popular than usual?” Rogue said,

“But not in the good way…” Omega said,

“Apparently since I look like Abyss I no longer count as being human.” Shadow said,

“What the hell does that mean?” Rogue asked confused, “You blew up an entire ship full of them.”

“The only people who know that were the ones there. And Abyss tortured those scientists along with hearing him call me his sister. It was only a matter of time before I started to become ostracized for who I am.” Shadow explained,

“Shadow your blood doesn’t determine who you are. You proved that already.” Omega said as Saya runs up to them before they can blink,

“Hi sweetie.” Saya smiles as Shadow gives her a look,

“What did you do?” She said as Saya chuckles,

“I didn’t do anything I promise. But we definitely need to talk in private… Rogue, Omega, Shad’s will meet up with you later.” Saya said,

“I need to give Elias my report…” Shadow said,

“He already knows I’m talking to you first.” She said slowly reaching for Shadows hand, but she quickly pulls away,

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Shadow said looking annoyed with her being so cryptic.

“It’s Chaos Emerald stuff… Please Shadow… Trust me.” She said as they both start to notice people staring,

“Fine, I’ll catch up with you two later,” Shadow said,

“You two love birds play nice.” Rogue said as her and Omega walk away.

“Don’t transform just yet…” Saya said quietly, “I’ll explain everything in the Alter room with the others.” She said as Shadow nods,

“Sorry for pulling away.” Shadow said holding out her hand, Saya takes it as they walk, 

“Sorry for startling you.” Saya said as they enter the alter room and Shadow sees everyone there. It takes her a moment, but she quickly notices Brandy’s piercing golden eyes.

“Damn…” Shadow said transforming back, “That’s why you didn’t want me to transform…” They all see her eyes have stayed red in color, “You didn’t want people to become more scared of me without me understanding why.”

“At least you’re not the only one with an odd eye color.” Brandy said, “Hopefully we can distract from it,

“Doubt it. They seem adamant on labeling me a monster. Having red eyes is not going to help me.” She said,

“We’ll figure this out Sophia.” Kolt said,

“I don’t want them coming after any of you because you’re around me…” Sophia said,

“And were not going to let you play the loner hero act either.” Alan said,

“You’re definitely not getting rid of me that easily.” Saya said crossing her arms,

“No but perhaps we should distance Team Dark and the Freedom Fighters for a while.” Elias said entering the room.

“You can’t be serious,” TK said,

“At least until this whole Abyss thing cools down. Everyone seems to be on edge since the drones have been reactivated.” Sally said,

“Eggman’s determined to keep those things active…” TK said,

“So you want it to just be the five of us for a while?” Caroline said,

“Only until Saya feels comfortable going on missions.” Elias said,

“Wait, you’re clearing me for active duty?” Saya asked looking surprised,

“You said it yourself that you’re feeling better. I don’t think I’ve seen you flinch once today.” Elias said,

“Hold on… Don’t you think we’re rushing this a little bit…” Sophia said,

“I agree with Sophia, Saya’s making progress but we should still take it slow.” Kolt said,

“You both know I’m standing right here right? Also, slow isn’t in my vocabulary.” Saya said tapping her foot,

“You know we don’t mean it as an insult Saya, But I want you to actually feel ready. Not just get back into it because you have to.” Sophia said putting her hand on Saya’s shoulder,

“You don’t think I’m ready?” Saya asked,

“It doesn’t matter what I think. Do you think you’re ready?” Sophia asked as they all wait for Saya to respond. She takes a moment really thinking about her answer. 

“Yes, I need to keep moving forward and sitting here in recovery purgatory isn’t doing me any favors.” She said as both Sophia and Kolt look worried. “Besides, I have my team to have my back.” She winks,

“It’s probably a good idea to have Saya back in the field after what Abyss said last night.” Brandy said, 

“What are you talking about?” Saya asked,

“He made a comment about how there’s been no talk about you for a while.” Caroline said,

“So Robotnik might start looking into discovering our secret base just to find you…” Elias said,

“Meaning Saya being in one spot for too long is dangerous…” Alan said,

“Then I can rejoin the team?” Saya looked at Sophia for approval.

“I’d rather you not but you’re going to do it anyway.” Sophia said with a sigh, “If you start feeling overwhelmed please tell us.”

“I will!” Saya said joyfully, 

“Let’s get back to the whole, Everyone thinks Sophia is an evil Alien part of the conversation.” Brandy said, “I almost set some rude ladies on fire earlier today for the kind of things they were saying,”

“Luckily, you didn’t…” Caroline said with a chuckle,

“Only because you were there to calm me down.” Brandy said taking Caroline’s hand,

“I think just keeping a low profile will be the best.” Elias said as Kolt, Sophia and Brandy give him a look.”

“Yeah, our new eye colors are definitely going to stay low profile…” Kolt said,

“You’re going to have girls swooning for you with those purple eyes.” Alan teased,

“I will hit you.” Kolt said,

“We transform into superheroes, if they have that much of an issue with it they can save themselves.” Brandy said,

“You’re being a little extreme today.” Caroline said,

“Just try not to start a fight or something.” Elias said facepalming,

“I won’t start a fight, but I will definitely finish one.” Brandy said, 

“We’ll just avoid being around others until this all blows over. They’ll see how much good Sophia does and then they will feel bad for thinking she was evil.” Saya said,

“People always fear what they don’t understand. I’ve gotten used to it; I just hope that you all don’t take the brunt of their fear.” Sophia said,

“We can take care of ourselves Sophia don’t you worry.” TK said,

“Yeah, we’re good as long as we have each other.” Saya said cheerfully as they all head back out for dinner unaware of the domino effect that had begun. 

The next week was difficult for all of them, the constant whispers and stares from people commenting about their eyes had become a daily struggle. It had gotten to the point where they all would spend their free time in the Alter room just to get away from it all. Saya enters to see all of them except for Sophia sitting down eating lunch, “I knew it was going to be uncomfortable… but this it a bit much.” Saya sighed as she sits next to TK,

“Give me Swatbots over uncomfortable stares and whispers any day…” Alan said taking a bite of his food.

“Is Sophia still not back yet?” Caroline asked Saya as she shakes her head. Sophia has been on constant missions to keep herself distracted but also to avoid the stares from the civilians here.

“She’s overseas helping with the Europe resistance… She gets back tomorrow I believe.” Saya said sadly, she really missed her. 

“You going to be okay?” TK asked, they all knew she had woken up the night before from a bad dream,

“I’ll be fine!” She waves her off, “The only thing a bad dream’s going to do is kill my sleep.” She joked,

“Was it about Erazor?” Alan asked as they all turn to him with glares wondering why he would ask that,

“No… it was about Abyss…”

“Are you afraid he’ll come after you?” Caroline asked,

“I’m afraid he’ll hurt Sophia… Sure he might come after me but it’s all just to get to her.” She said with a sigh,

“When they fought at the lab, besides noticing he was purposefully angering her, he kept trying to grab her head,” Kolt said,

“Why would he be trying to grab her head?” Brandy asked,

“He may have been trying to reconnect the psychic link.” TK said,

“And that answer tells me we need to make sure that Sophia stays very far away from Abyss…” Saya said looking worried, 

“You know who’s been really quiet? Eggman…” Alan commented,

“I noticed that too,” Brandy said,

“He’s up to something,” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“He’s always up to something, but one thing that doesn’t change is that he has to make a big show out of it and that’s how we stop him.” Saya said,

“Between Eggman, Abyss and Mephiles we have a lot of enemies to worry about…” TK said as they all lower their heads,

“It’s been so long, I completely forgot about Mephiles…” Saya said, they hadn’t discussed Mephiles since they returned from Soleanna.

“Fleetway wants it to stay that way.” Brandy said,

“But we can’t just ignore that he’s out there.” Caroline said,

“How do we prepare for a guy that can transform into shadows?” Kolt asked,

“More lights?” Saya shrugs, “Honestly I don’t know what he looks like so not entirely sure who I should be looking out for.”

“He’s literally made out of crystal, just like what happened to Dr. Kintobor.” Alan said,

“Oh, then I’ll definitely notice that.” She chuckles then finishes up her food.

“Are you two still okay with testing out my antidote?” TK asked looking at Saya and Kolt,

“You bet, besides I’m the closest to having Sophia’s metabolism to burn it off and Kolt’s super strong.” Saya said,

“Okay well we should head over to the infirmary since Dr. Starline kept a room open for us to use for the testing and Sasha should be meeting us there.

“Wait you’re testing it on Sasha?” Kolt asked,

“I needed to test it on someone without superpowers and she is one of the only people I feel comfortable around after all this started.” TK said,

“Yeah she’s been really helpful.” Caroline said with a smile,

“We shouldn’t keep her waiting then, what are you three going to do?” Saya asked,

“Stay in here so there’s no chance of accidental murder…” Brandy said, Caroline pats her head as the other three leave the room. “I hate hearing how they talk about Sophia…” Brandy said crossing her arms, “None of them know what we’ve gone through to keep them safe.”

“Sophia said it herself, she already knew this might happen. People fear what they don’t understand.” Alan said,

“We’ll keep her safe, even though she keeps trying to distance herself from us.” Caroline said,

“I just hope this doesn’t get any worse…” Brandy said as they all let out a sigh,

TK, Saya and Kolt get to the infirmary where Sasha was waiting for them, Saya quickly walks over to her as Sasha takes her hands happily, “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Saya said with a smile,

“No I just got here. How have you been feeling?” She asked Saya trying not to look too concerned,

“I’m back at full speed,” She said giving her a thumbs up as she giggles,

“Thanks again for helping us with this Sasha,” TK said,

“You guys saved my life so I’m happy to help. That drug has become a big problem now that Eggman is equipping some of his Badniks with it and we need all the help we can get.” She said as they enter the infirmary as Dr. Starline walks up to them.

“Good afternoon, I have the room all set up in the back.” He said with a smile as they all follow him into the room, “You three take a seat on any of the beds, I want to take your vitals and get you all prepped.” He points to the beds as the three of them sit down. Dr. Starline makes sure they are all alright before prepping the equipment to keep track of their vitals.

“You all sure you still want to do this?” TK asked,

“I trust you one hundred percent little dude.” Saya said,

“Okay, we’re going to administer the drug first. We’re going to track how quickly it affects you all.” TK said as they all lay on the beds and relax as Dr. Starline walks over to Sasha with the injection gun and injects the drug into her arm as she is instantly knocked unconscious.

“Ok… that’s scary fast…” Saya said. Starline preps a new needle, he walks over next to her bracing herself as he injects her with it. “Ow!” She said rubbing her arm as she starts to feel heavy, “Whoa… That feels…” She falls unconscious before finishing her thought.

“That knocked her out faster than I anticipated…” Dr. Starline said prepping another needle looking over at TK,

“I think this perfected model was meant to take her and Sophia down quickly.” TK said as he goes over to Kolt and injects him as he feels the same heaviness but falls unconscious before he could say anything.

“So it knocks out regular people instantly but there’s a few seconds of delay before it knocks out Saya or Kolt. Saya’s metabolism delayed it but not for exceedingly long.” Starline said, 

“We can assume that Sophia will probably have about double that time before it knocks her out. Though if her body has continued to alter she may have more time to react.” TK said,

“Her levels of Dark Arms blood has increased since the last time I took a blood sample.” He said,

“Does she know?” TK asked,

“She does, I keep her up to date whenever we take new samples. Which I’ll need to schedule a time with her once she gets back. All this animosity towards her from the civilians makes it difficult to have any privacy with her.” He said as TK nods,

“Alright, the drug should be in their system long enough to test the antidote.” TK said,

“Who should we test first?”

“Sasha, she’ll have the most side effects if any.” TK said. Starline nods and injects her with the antidote as she jolts up quickly looking around,

“That’s a super headrush!” She said,

“Wow that worked faster than I was expecting.” Dr. Starline said,

“How do you feel?” TK askes as Dr. Starline notates her vitals,

“I feel like I could run super-fast.” Sasha said looking excited, “This feels amazing!” She attempts to climb out of bed as Dr. Starline stops her,

“Not just yet, we need to make sure you don’t crash from the adrenaline rush.” He said as she nods and stays seated but bobs up and down full of energy.

“I’m a little worried to give this to Saya with that kind of reaction…” TK said,

“Maybe we should wake up Kolt first?” He asked and she nods in agreement, he injects Kolt with the antidote as he jolts up the same.

“Chaos… is this what Saya feels like all the time?” Kolt said trying to calm himself down, “This is terrifying.”

“Terrifyingly awesome!” Sasha said still bouncing.

“TK, given these reactions I don’t think it is a good idea to inject Saya.” Starline said, “This amount of adrenaline could trigger a panic attack or stop her heart completely.”

“It feels like I did when I was woken up with the power ring but it’s hard to get my heart rate back down.” Kolt said as Sasha sways a bit,

“I don’t feel too good…” She flops back down onto the pillow passed out.

“Oh dear.” Dr. Starline rushes over to her and makes sure she’s alright. “I recommend we let Saya burn the drug off herself.” He said as both of them nod,

“Looks like the antidote is a little too strong. I’ll have to tweak it a bit.” She said, “Is Sasha okay?”

“She just passed out, possibly from overstimulation.” He said, “You should rest as well Kolt.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He said laying back down,

“I’m going to grab them some IV’s to help flush this out of their system,” Dr. Q said leaving the room,

“I’m sorry Kolt,” TK said,

“We know it works to a degree; it just needs to be fine-tuned. That’s the whole reason for the testing.” Kolt said,

“I hope Saya won’t be asleep for too long.” She said,

“This is probably the best sleep she’s gotten the last few days,” He joked, as Dr. Starline comes back with IV’s and gives them all one.

“There, hopefully that will help Saya wake up a little faster. I’ll keep an eye on them if you want to head back to your workshop to work on this.” He said,

“Thanks doc.” She said, “I’ll come check on you guys when I’m done,” Kolt gives her a nod as she leaves the room.

Overseas, Team Dark was getting everything packed to head back to Freedom HQ as some of the other agents walk up to them, “Thank you again for your assistance these past few days.” Agent Vector the commander of the Europe division of the resistance held out his hand as Sophia shakes it,

“We’re happy that we could help.” Sophia said,

“Are you sure you have to go back? We could use three capable agents over here.” He joked,

“Sorry Vector, Sophia’s got a special someone waiting for her back at HQ.” Rogue teased as Sophia turns to her flustered,

“Rogue… stop it.” Sophia said as both Rogue and Omega chuckle,

“But you’re so easy to tease Hun.” She said, “And I’m not lying am I?”

“No…” She said looking away,

“I bet she’s been dying to see you.” Rogue continued to tease her as they headed to the hangar bay,

“Let me know if you ever come back overseas, if you ever need help we’ve got your back.” Vector said giving them a thumbs up as they take off.

It had been a few hours and Alan; Brandy and Caroline hadn’t heard from the others, so they ventured out to the infirmary to find them. They run into Sasha leaving the Infirmary holding her head, “Are you alright?” Carline asked as Sasha softly chuckles,

“Looks like the first test was a bust. The antidote was too potent.” Sasha said,

“What about Kolt and Saya?” Alan asked,

“After how Kolt and I reacted to the antidote they decided not to inject Saya with it so she’s still asleep. Kolt’s said he was going to keep an eye on her.” She explained,

“Where’s TK?” Brandy asked,

“She was gone when I woke up. I kinda passed out after the super adrenaline rush.” She chuckles,

“You should get some more rest.” Caroline said as she nods,

“Yeah I’m grabbing a bite before I head back to the bunks. I’ll talk to you all later.” She said waving them off before heading to the cafeteria.

“Do we check on Kolt or TK?” Alan asked,

“Let’s check in with TK, she must feel bad that this didn’t work.” Caroline said.

They all head to the workshop as they see Elias standing in front of the door talking to a group of civilians that have him cornered, “I assure you all that you are not in any danger when it comes to Agent Shadow.” Elias was trying to remain composed as they bombarded him with questions,

“That’s not what I heard!”

“She’s a flesh-eating Alien! They can’t be trusted!”

“I heard more of her kind attacked your previous base.”

“She needs to be locked up!”

“Would you say the same thing to Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters?” Elias said as he sees the others approach from the corner of his eye as they all stop and look at them.

“It’s not the same!”

“She’s different.”

“And being different accounts to being locked up?” Alan asked as they all quiet down,

“I’m going to ask you all to stay in the designated civilian zones from now on. If you say you feel unsafe with Agent Shadow around then not knowing if she’s here or not won’t hurt you.” He glared as they all started to walk away.

“You okay Elias?” Brandy asked,

“This is becoming exhausting…” he said letting out a sigh after they were out of earshot.

“How did they know the Dark Arms attacked our previous base?” Alan asked,

“Better yet, how do they know the Dark Arms are man eating aliens?” Brandy asked,

“My thoughts exactly… that’s not something they should know…” Elias said opening the door to the workshop and they all enter.

“I heard commotion outside, is everything okay?” TK said still typing away at her computer.

“Just more people wanting me to lock up Shadow like she’s a wild animal.” Elias said as they walk up to her, “How’d the trial go?”

“We just ran onto Sasha…” Caroline said,

“That good?” Elias said looking worried,

“The antidote was too potent, it made both Kolt and Sasha sick.” TK explained,

“What about Saya?” Elias asked,

“We thought it best to not inject her with it just in case. Dr. Starline was worried it might stop her heart.” TK explained,

“That’s terrifying…” Caroline said,

“She’s still asleep in the infirmary and Kolt is keeping an eye on her.” Alan said,

“Good, I got word that Team Dark is heading back, they should arrive early tomorrow morning.” He said as they all nod.

“Saya will be happy to see her.” Brandy said,

“Back to what we heard outside. Do you think someone if fueling these people to go after Sophia?” Alan asked,

“What?” TK asked turning away from the computer confused,

“Someone made a comment about how the Dark Arms attacked our previous base.” Elias explained,

“They shouldn’t know that; it was almost two years ago.” TK said,

“Exactly,” Alan said,

“You don’t think Abyss infiltrated the base and is trying to purposefully turn people against her?” Caroline said,

“That better not be the case.” Elias said, “I’m having the civilians restricted to their areas, and have Sophia stay away from them until they settle down.”

“That’s a good idea.” Brandy said,

“And if Abyss is potentially on base none of you are allowed to be alone.” Elias said as they all nod.

“Understood,” TK said,

“I need to get some more paperwork done, please let me know when Saya wakes up.” He said leaving,

“I need to go check in on Rosie, who wants to come with me?” Alan asked,

“I’ll come with.” Caroline said with a smile.

“I’ll stay with TK, after seeing that mob I’m a little angry.” Brandy said sitting on a nearby bench,

“We’ll come back here when we’re done.” Caroline said as they leave. 

Early the following morning, most of the compound was still fast asleep. Team Dark returns to Freedom HQ as they see Elias waiting for them. “You didn’t have to greet us.” Sophia said,

“I know but I wanted to go over a few things with you right away.” Elias said,

“Where’s Saya?” Sophia asked thinking something was wrong quickly recognizing the concern on his face,

“She’s asleep in the infirmary.” Elias said,

“What happened?”

“TK’s antidote was too powerful and not to risk Saya being injured by it they let the Drug run its course through her system. She’s perfectly fine.” He said, trying to calm her down noticing she looked angry.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Rogue said as she and Omega head over to the barracks.

“I knew her testing it was a bad idea,” Sophia said crossing her arms as they start walking towards the infirmary, “What else is going on?”

“We’ve restricted access for the Civilians, they are getting too rowdy with their discontent when it comes to you.” He said as she lets out a sigh,

“I can tell there’s more.” Sophia said,

“We’re concerned that someone is fueling their fears of you on purpose.” Elias said,

“You think Abyss has already infiltrated the base?” She asked as he gives her a nod, “Damnit.”

“None of you are allowed to walk around on your own. Especially you and Saya.” Elias said,

“I can live with that, but if anyone confirms Abyss is really here, he’s mine. I have a score to settle.” She said.

“I’ll try to make that happen,” Elias said jokingly as they get to the infirmary and head into the back room where Kolt was asleep next to Saya’s bed. Elias walks over to Kolt and shakes him awake,

“Mmm… I’m awake…” Kolt said rubbing his eyes,

“You’re a terrible guard.” Sophia teased,

“It’s like three in the morning…” He said with a yawn rubbing his eyes,

“Let’s get you back to your room, Sophia can take it from here.” Elias said helping him to his feet as he guides him out of the room half asleep, “Let me know when she wakes,”

“Will do,” Sophia said. He closes the door behind them as she walks up next to Saya still sound asleep,

“No thank you, I couldn’t eat another…” Saya said in her sleep as Sophia chuckles,

“You’re such a dork.” She said kissing her forehead then brushing her bangs out of her face. She pulls her hand away to sit down as Saya’s shadow quickly moves and grabs her wrist, “Shit!” The shadow continues to move like a liquid, Saya slightly lifts as the Shadow takes form and Sophia recognizes the appearance. But she saw him cast into the depths of the underworld by Excalibur so how could Morrigan be here?

“We meet again, Shadow.” He said, she recognizes his voices as she glares,

“Mephiles.”


	49. Final Warning

Sophia tries to break free from Mephiles’ grasp in the darkened back room of the infirmary where there was no one within earshot. “Interesting how we manage to be in the same situation as before.” Mephiles chuckles as he holds up Saya.

“Chaos…” Sophia tried to transform, but another shadow wrapped around her mouth silencing her. She quickly tries to pull it off with her free hand but there was nothing to grab.

“Now, you don’t want to wake her just yet. I want to talk to you first.” Mephiles said as Sophia glares at him as more shadows restrain her arms and legs pining her in place. The room was dark, and she knew he had the advantage here, so she stops resisting, “Good,” He releases her mouth,

“Whatever you want to say I’m not interested.” Sophia said looking at Saya, “Let her go.”

“I warned you didn’t I? That these pathetic humans would turn on you when they were given the chance. Look at them now, fighting to imprison you like in the past.” Mephiles said as the shadow around Saya’s waist forms into his arm. Sophia realizes that Mephiles might be the one spreading the rumors about her around the compound, not Abyss. 

“It’s not the same and you know it.” Sophia tries to move but the shadows held strong. Saya starts to stir feeling discomfort from being tightly held by her stomach. She lifts her head as her eyes start to adjust to the darkness of the room. She notices that she’s being held up as she turns her head towards Sophia looking at her confused,

“Soph?” Saya said half-awake, she tries to move as she turns her head towards Mephiles, “What the…” A shadow covers her mouth as she tries to speak, the shadows restrain her movement as she continued to struggle frightened and confused to what was happening.

“Shh, the adults are talking.” Mephiles said petting Saya’s head.

“Damnit,” Sophia tried to break free,

“I told you we weren’t done talking. Or do you wish for me to take her now?” He grins holding Saya’s face towards Sophia, she looked panicked and scared letting out a whimper as Sophia’s eyes begin to glow with anger,

“I’ll…!” Sophia started to yell as the shadows shut her mouth again,

“Inside voices my dear, we don’t want anyone else interrupting us.” He said as Sophia tried to calm down, “Let’s try this again, but raise your voice again and I will leave with her.” Saya continued to struggle.

“What do you want?” Sophia said in a defeated tone,

“I want to offer you what I did last time as a curtsey. Join me and you get to keep your precious Saya safe. Refuse and I cannot guarantee either of your safety.” He said as Saya quickly starts shaking her head, Mephiles tries to keep her still to not interrupt their conversation. 

“Why come after me?” Sophia asked, “Your mind games didn’t work on me last time what makes you think I’ll join you this time?”

“Because this time you have someone precious you wish to protect. The seal will be broken at some point and you know where the scrolls are.” Mephiles said as he looks over at Saya and presses his finger against her chest “Along with the rest of the Emerald.” He moves his finger, Saya feels a pulsating pain as if he was trying to rip the Dark Chaos shard out of her as she lets out a muffled scream in pain, her eyes flash red for a moment. 

“Stop it, you’re hurting her…” Sophia panics trying to move, he chuckles at her before moving his finger off of Saya’s chest and the pain subsides as she breathes heavily.

“It’ll have to come out at some point, but she can keep it for now, it doesn’t look like your guardian can jump to your rescue anymore. That works in my favor.” He laughs while she weakly tried to struggle, “Now, what do you say Shadow, will you join me?”

“My answer is still no, even if I knew where the scrolls or the Emerald are, I would never tell you.” She said as he frowns.

“I can tell by your expression that you are telling the truth.” He lets out a long sigh, “As a reward you can keep her for a little bit longer.” The shadows around Sophia loosen. Mephiles throws Saya at her as he reenters the shadows. “But once everything is in place I will come to retrieve her.” Sophia catches Saya and she holds her tightly running to the light switch turning on the light.

“Saya?” Sophia tries to let her go to check her over but Saya doesn’t move holding onto Sophia desperately as she trembled.

“W…what in Chaos is going on?” Saya asked with tears in her eyes.

“Shh, It’s okay, I have you.” Sophia wraps her hands around her as Saya realized that Sophia was also trembling. She moves them over to a different bed as they both tried to calm down. “Are you in any pain?”

“No, it stopped when he moved his hand away.” Saya said putting her hand on her chest. “Are you okay?” She looks up at her as Sophia kisses her,

“No… I’m terrified. He caught both of us in a matter of seconds and I couldn’t do anything.” She said hugging her tightly,

“Too tight…” Saya squirmed a little bit as she loosens her grip,

“Sorry,” Sophia said, 

“He was trying to use you to get the scrolls and the Emerald…” Saya said,

“Good thing we don’t know where they are.” She said letting out a sigh,

“I’m still so confused, Why is no one else here? Where are TK, Kolt and Sasha?” Saya said looking around. She had no idea what time it was.

“Apparently the antidote TK made was too potent and they were afraid giving it to you might harm you, so they let you sleep off the drug.” Sophia explained,

“Oh, well that also explains why you’re here.” She lightly chuckles trying to lift some of the tension. “Guess we know that drug knocks you out for a long time.”

“Let’s get back to the room, I don’t feel safe here.” She said. Saya nods as they both walk back to their room still holding onto one another tightly.

They quietly enter the room as they both sit on Saya’s bed, neither of them felt comfortable enough to leave the other’s side. But seeing their friends around them put their minds at ease, at some point they laid down to try and relax and fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

After a few hours pass, the others start to wake up as they all look at one another confused to see Saya and Sophia in the room. Caroline goes over and gently nudges Sophia awake. She jolts quickly sitting up with a Chaos Spear in hand breathing heavily as if woken up from a bad dream. “Easy there!” Alan said. Brandy quickly pulls Caroline away as Sophia snaps out of it and dissipates the Chaos Spear,

“S…Sorry.” She said looking over Saya,

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this jumpy.” Kolt said concerned as he sees how tightly she’s holding onto Saya still asleep in her arms. “What happened?”

“Mephiles paid us a visit after you and Elias left.” Sophia said as they all look shocked,

“I’m messaging Elias.” TK said,

“Why didn’t you call for help?” Kolt asked looking angry,

“I couldn’t… We were both at his mercy before I could even react…” She said sounding frustrated trying not to sound fearful as Saya starts to wake up,

“Soph… too tight…” Saya said squirming as Sophia loosens her grip,

“Sorry if I woke you.” Sophia said looking at Saya concerned,

“It’s cool, I got plenty of sleep yesterday.” She lightly chuckles, moving her arms back around Sophia’s waist also not trying to look scared. “Looks like they already know what happened.”

“Not all of it.” Brandy said,

“Let’s wait on that, Elias said to meet them in the conference room ASAP.” TK said as they all get ready and head there.

“Are you both alright?” Sally asked rushing over to them and checking them over,

“Still a little shaken up but we’re not hurt.” Saya said instinctually putting her hand on her chest remembering the painful tugging feeling when Mephiles touched her,

“Tell us exactly what happened.” Elias said as they all sit down and Sophia and Saya explain to them the events from earlier.

“Damn! Is nowhere safe?” Elias slams his fist on the table making most of them jump. “Sorry…”

“No, I agree with you. Every time we think we’re safe something happens just to prove us wrong.” Brandy said crossing her arms,

“So he’s also after the scrolls…” Alan said,

“Meaning he’ll come after you at some point.” Caroline looks at Kolt,

“Shit.” Kolt lets out a sigh,

“TK, we put the antidote on hold until you and I build a curtain of Darkness. It’s what I used to contain Mephiles last time. But we need to find a way to make it stronger.” Sophia said as TK nods,

“Maybe Tikal knows a way to help,” TK said,

“We can go ask her after this.” Sophia said,

“Everyone in this room must have someone with them at all times,” Elias said looking at Sally,

“That includes you,” She said crossing her arms,

“I know.” Elias said with a sigh, “As long as we don’t say what information any of us have, Mephiles won’t know which one of us to go after.”

“We shouldn’t talk to anyone about the scrolls or the Emerald… just in case.” Caroline said,

“If someone else brings it up they may be being influenced by Mephiles.” Brandy said,

“Then it’s settled, we stay on high alert but speak nothing of this to anyone,” Elias said as they all nod.

“What should I do?” Saya asked,

“Hiding you away isn’t going to do anything, he can slip through all of our defenses. You need to stay in well-lit areas as much as possible just in case. That goes for you too Kolt.” He said,

“Sleeping’s going to suck.” Kolt said with a sigh,

“We’ll just make eye masks. I can ask my mother for help.” Caroline said with a smile,

“I can ask my mom if she can give us a hand,” Alan said as Caroline nods,

“I’d like to go through the footage and see exactly when Mephiles got into the infirmary. See if we can figure out how long he’s been here.” Sally said,

“I’ll go with you.” Brandy said,

“That means you’re stuck going to meetings with me Kolt.” Elisa said jokingly,

“Can someone trade?” Kolt said with a sigh,

“I did that for a month I’m good.” Saya said waving her hands,

“You’re not leaving my side.” Sophia said,

“I know.” She grabs her hand; Sophia could tell that Saya was still frightened, but she was trying to hide it. They all stand up and head in different directions as Sophia, Saya and TK head towards the alter room.

Alan and Caroline meet up with their parents as they could tell by their faces that something was bothering them, “Is everything alright Alan?” His mother asked,

“Just more enemies we have to worry about.” He chuckles trying to laugh it off,

“Did something happen?” Caroline’s mother asked,

“We’re not allowed to talk about it, just to make sure we all stay safe.” She said as both of their parents nod.

“We were wondering if you could help up make some eye masks to sleep in, we’re going to have to sleep with the lights on for a while.” Alan said,

“Of course, I’ll ask around if anyone has any spare fabric we can use.” Alans mother walked away. They both start to notice some of the other civilians start whispering and glance at them constantly.

“Maybe we should talk somewhere else… I’m starting to feel sick from all the prejudice whispers.” Alan said loudly as the whispers stop and people start to disperse.

“Alan, you could have caused a scene…” Caroline said,

“Good, I’m at the point where I’m ready to fight these people. Sophia’s done nothing wrong except do her job and they all look at her and us like we’re working with Eggman.” He said as Caroline’s mother ushers them into her room.

“Let’s get a little more privacy.” She said as they both nod in agreement.

Sally and Brandy began watching over the footage in front of the infirmary to determine when Mephiles entered the compound. Brandy pays close attention to peoples shadows as she notices that Sophia’s shadow was oddly shaped when she entered the compound. “Looks like Mephiles has been following Sophia around specifically.” Brandy said pointing it out to Sally.

“Is it because of their past? She mentioned that he tried to get her to join him before. Why would he think it would work now?” Sally asked,

“I’m not sure… He said it was a warning… Perhaps Mephiles knows Sophia could be a threat to him and wanted to try and get her on his side before she has a chance to stop him.” Brandy said,

“That means Mephiles will probably come after Sophia first if whatever he has planned gets started.” Sally said,

“He said he’d come back for Saya once everything was in place, so she’s at lease safe from him unless he gets the items he’s after…” Brandy said,

“He didn’t seem fond of your flames last time.” Sally said,

“But he commented that wouldn’t work a second time, Though my flames might still weaken him similar to when we weakened Chaos.” Brandy said,

“Didn’t you have to channel Chaos energy from the Master Emerald to keep that up?” Sally asked as she nods, “That injured Kolt severely.”

“It did, so it would be too risky to do that again even if our powers have increased.” Brandy said, “We should try to make sure other factors like Eggman, or Abyss don’t divide our attention.”

“What do you suggest we do? Abyss can change his appearance to look like anyone and Eggman has control over the majority of the world.” Sally asked,

“I don’t know… Chaos this is frustrating.” She said, “We should try to make sure Mephiles truly left the base.”

“Chao!” Hope flies over to Saya as they enter the Alter room,

“Hi Hope,” Saya said as Hope nuzzles her cheek, “Okay, okay! That tickles!” She laughs as Hope lets go tilting their head,

“Chao?”

“Uh Tikal? I don’t speak Chao.” Saya said as Tikal appears,

“Hope senses that you are unsettled, as can I. Are you all alright?” She asked,

“That’s why we’re here, Mephiles came after Saya and Sophia this morning and we’re trying to figure out how we can contain him.” TK explained,

“You are referring to Mephiles the Dark correct?” Tikal asked as they nod, “I will help in any way I can.”

“We need to make sure that he isn’t here…” Sophia said looking at their shadows,

“I can manage that, all of you please cover your eyes until I tell you it is safe.” Tikal said as they all cover their eyes as she concentrates. The Master Emerald begins to glow blindingly bright until the entire room is flooded in light where no shadow could exist. The light dims as she confirms no foreign shadows were in the room, “It is safe to open your eyes.”

“We’re having conversations about Mephiles in here for now on.” Sophia said as they all open their eyes,

“Thanks Tikal,” Saya said as she smiles,

“Now let’s try and figure out how to stop Mephiles,” TK said,

“I had an idea about that, would you be able to create a field similar to the one Containing the Dark Chaos Emerald? Use his own power to contain him.” Sophia said,

“That could work… I’ll need you to list off the materials I will need to create it.” TK said as they start devising a plan using the materials Sophia knew contained Mephiles in the past connected with the power of the Master Emerald before they move to TK’s workshop so she can start building it.

Kolt and Elias reenter his office after another meeting, Kolt lets out a loud sigh as they both sit down, “I do not envy your job.” Kolt said,

“I don’t either…” Elias said letting out a sigh, “But someone has to do it.” They both sit in silence.

“We’re losing… aren’t we?” Kolt asked,

“I refuse to accept that… even with the odds stacked against us.” He said staring to read over the pile of files on his desk. They both get a message from Sophia suggesting they all meet in the Alter room for now on to make sure they are not being followed.

“It’s at least good to know we have a place you and Saya can be safe.” Elias said,

“Seeing Sophia jump this morning has me on edge…” Kolt said, “I’ve seen her scared before but that was different.”

“After what happened with Erazor I don’t blame her. Fleetway warned us that Mephiles getting his hands of Saya is game over. So that must have been terrifying for her that both of them were at his mercy.” Elias said,

“Would we be able to use the limit rings on Mephiles?” He asked,

“Probably not, I don’t think the rings can hold onto something that can turn into liquid darkness.” Elias said letting out another heavy sigh, “I need some air…” He stands up,

“Fresh air sounds great.” Kolt said following after him as they head outside, the weather was nice with a relaxing breeze.

“I want to ask you a favor and you’re allowed to refuse.” Elias said,

“Okay?” Kolt raises and eyebrow,

“If Mephiles finds out who has the information he’s looking for… If you see the opportunity to silence them…”

“I’ll stop you right there. I refused that request when Sophia asked me to kill her if Black Doom got into her head and I won’t hurt any of my friends.” He said looking angry at Elias going in that same direction, 

“Should have asked Sophia,” He chuckles,

“That’s not funny,” Kolt crosses his arms, “And she wouldn’t hurt any of her friends either even if you ordered her to. Unless she was self-sacrificing herself.” He rolls his eyes.

“That seems to be a trait with all of you.” He said shaking his head,

“Look who’s talking.” Kolt said,

“That’s a fair statement.” Elias said as he gets a message on his communicator, “Looks like there’s more work to do.” He said as Kolt stops him before they head back inside,

“Do not request something like that again. I won’t let you put that burden on any of them.” He said as Elias gives him a nod,

“I won’t, promise.” He said as Kolt lets go of his arm as they head back downstairs. 

Saya fell asleep at TK’s workbench as her and Sophia continued to work on the Curtain of Darkness when Dr. Starline enters the room, “TK, I went to go check on Saya and…” He looks over to see her asleep on the bench, “Oh…”

“Sorry, that’s my fault. We had a little incident last night and I took her back to our room.” Sophia said trying to stay vague,

“Is she alright?” He asked,

“Yeah, I think she’s just burnt out from stress.” Sophia said walking over to check Saya. “It was too early, there wasn’t anyone to tell we left.” She didn’t want to comment that it was weird that the entire infirmary was empty.

“As long as she’s alright.” Starline lets out a sigh, “While I have you here, would it be alright if I schedule a time for you to come to the infirmary for another blood sample? With all of the uproar I don’t want people walking in and causing a scene.”

“That’s fine, but we’re under strict orders to be supervised at all times.” She said,

“That won’t be a problem.” He said with a smile, “How does next Tuesday sound? Around 7pm?”

“That should be fine.” She said,

“Excellent, I’ll leave you both to it.” He said leaving the room.

“It was nice of him to think of a way for you to go to the infirmary without causing a scene.” TK said,

“He probably doesn’t want a fight to break out in the infirmary.” Sophia said with a sigh rubbing her hand against Saya’s back, Saya lifts her head feeling the movement. 

“Did I fall asleep again?” She said with a yawn,

“Yes you dork,” Sophia said playing with her hair as she yawns again,

“Don’t know why I’m so sleepy…” Saya said stretching,

“It’s probably the drug, it did knock you out for over twelve hours.” TK said,

“It may have been adjusted to have a lingering effect so you wouldn’t be able to fight beck even if you did wake up.” Sophia said,

“That’s no good…” Saya said with a sigh, “Maybe I should grab a power ring.”

“We don’t need you bouncing off the walls either.” TK chuckles,

“Besides there’s nothing wrong with you sleeping.” Sophia said still playing with her hair as she notices Saya’s bangs, “It looks like almost all of your bangs have turned blue now.” She said,

“I’m used to it.” Saya said, “I just hope these changes are only cosmetic… having hedgehog ears all the time would definitely turn some heads.”

“But I like your ears,” Sophia moves her hand and lightly rubs her ear and Saya’s head leans into it enjoying the touch not realizing she let out a soft audible purr, “They make it harder for you to hide your feelings,”

“I don’t… hide my feelings.” Her head bobs from feeling relaxed by Sophia’s touch as she lays her head back down.

“Sure you don’t.” Sophia said as Saya drifts back asleep,

“Did you just make her fall asleep by petting her?” TK whispered. Sophia nods trying not to chuckle as she quietly moves back over to TK and they continue working.

Caroline and Amy finish up the eye masks and head back to their room to put them away when they see Sasha walking by. “Oh hey guys how’s it going?” She said seeing the eye masks they are carrying, “Uh, why do you need eye masks, we’re already underground.” She looked confused,

“Due to… circumstances, we have to sleep with the lights on…” Alan said vaguely as she raises an eyebrow.

“Okay then… Have you seen Saya? I went to check the infirmary to see if she was doing alright but she wasn’t there.” Sasha said,

“She’s with Sophia and TK in the workshop.” Caroline said,

“Is she feeling better?” She asked,

“More or less.” Alan said with a sigh,

“Yeah, that drug was definitely a kicker. I was out before Doc finished dosing me.” She chuckles,

“Thanks again for helping TK out, That could have been really bad if Saya was tested first.” Caroline said,

“Hey, I got all of your backs.” Sasha said noticing people staring at them, “And it looks like you still need it…” She glares at some of them and they scatter,

“I’m seriously going to start swinging if another person tells us to stop working with Sophia.” Alan said with a huff,

“She has powers just like the rest of you, what makes her different? That she looks like this Abyss dude?” She said with air quotes,

“Happy to see someone has an open mind,” Caroline said with a sigh,

“We all have her back. Espio and I were talking about it and agreed that we’ll make sure no one gets close to Sophia until they all educate themselves and stop listening to fake news.” Sasha said,

“We really appreciate it.” Alan said as they get to their room,

“Of course, you all saved my life it’s the least I could do. Let Saya know I hope she’s feeling better.” She said waving them off as they enter.

“She really likes Saya doesn’t she.” Caroline chuckles,

“She better get in line.” Alan jokes, as they get a message from Elias to meet in the briefing room, “Looks like it’s mission time.” They drop the eye masks on one of the beds and head towards the briefing room.

Everyone meets in the briefing room as the last people to enter were TK and Sophia dragging Saya behind her as she was still half asleep, “This is your fault…” Saya yawned as she sits in a chair,

“I know,” Sophia chuckles,

“Are you still sleepy?” Alan asked as Saya nods,

“Maybe you should sit this one out…” Kolt said,

“Just give me a power ring and I’ll be fine.” She said,

“What’s the mission Elias?” TK asked,

“Thanks to two speedsters going on a run recently,” Elias looks at Sophia and Saya as they smile at one another, “We were able to track the shipments of Robotnik’s drug. And we just got word that another shipment is being moved towards Station Square.”

“If it’s as big of a shipment that Saya and I found, he may be stockpiling them.” Sophia said,

“What if he’s getting ready to have all of his bots equipped with the drug?” Brandy asked,

“If that’s the case than we definitely need to make sure that shipment doesn’t get there.” Elias said,

“The mission is simple, destroy the transport before it reaches Station Square.” Sally said,

“Wings up in five, we’re pressed for time.” Elias said as they nod,

“Let’s grab a power ring for you and meet them in the Hangar bay.” Sophia said as Saya nods and they quickly leave.

“Keep an eye out, Mephiles might make a move while you’re all distracted.” Elias said as they all nod and head towards the hangar bay.

Sophia and Saya grab the power ring and start heading back as someone walking by grabs Saya’s arm, “Hey!” She yells getting taken off guard,

“You shouldn’t be near her; don’t you know what she is?” The woman tried to pull Saya further away from Sophia as she pulls out of her grip.

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. And you’re not supposed to be over here.” Saya said grabbing onto Sophia’s arm. Sophia was trying to stay calm and non-threatening, but it was hard to keep her composure after seeing her grab Saya like that.

“Girlfriend? That’s disgusting! You both should be locked up!”

“Listen lady!” Saya glared as Sophia pulls her away from the woman,

“Ignore her, let one of the other agents escort her back.” Sophia said,

“If I see you here again I’ll make sure you’re the one locked up you jerk!” Saya yells back at her as they continue walking,

“You okay?” Sophia asked,

“I should ask you that.” Saya said,

“I’m used to it. but she grabbed you.” She said worried it would have frightened her. 

“Yeah, I’m pissed. Freakin rude lady.” Saya huffs as they climb into the helicopter. Sophia was relieved to hear she wasn’t scared,

“Everything alright?” Caroline asked,

“We’re going to have to tighten security, we just had a run-in with one of the people that despises me.” Sophia said,

“You two okay?” Kolt asked,

“I’m mad!” Saya said as Sophia pats her head,

“We’ll deal with it when we get back, let’s go stop Eggman’ shipment.” Alan said as they all transform, and the helicopter takes off.

They fly overhead seeing a large transport heavily guarded as they look around, “Time to get the jump on them.” Sonic said with a smile taking out the power ring and activating it, her body becomes hyper charged,

“Sonic no!” Tails tried to stop her, but she already jumped out of the helicopter over the robots She spin dashes three flying drones as she lands in the middle of the group of bots.

“Good evening Badniks, you ready to try and keep up?” Sonic said beginning to take down bots before they could react. The others stare down watching her and shake their heads.

“She’s your girlfriend…” Knuckles said as they all let out a sigh,

“I know… let’s go make sure she doesn’t hurt herself…” Shadow said putting her hand on Amy’s shoulder and warp down to the ground while the others fly out. Sonic had already taken out half of the bots as she slides to a stop next to Amy,

“Croquet special?” Sonic asked as he shakes his head,

“You’re exhausting.” Amy said summoning his hammer as she smiles and spin dashes. He strikes her at more of the robots. She strikes through ten on them as she pops up with a smile,

“Ten bot combo.” Sonic laughs as the bots finally start shooting at them.

“Leave some for us!” Knuckles said as she runs back over to them.

“It’s not my fault you’re too slow.” Sonic chuckles as Shadow grabs her by the collar holding her back before she can run off again,

“You’re overcharged on power ring, calm down before you do something stupid.” She said as Sonic lets out a sigh,

“Fine,” She pouts as the other charge at the remaining Swatbots, “Aren’t you going to join them?”

“You’re my priority, I care less about Robotnik’s robots.” Shadow said,

“But smashing bots is fun.” Sonic smiles as the side door of the transport. Armed guards exit the transport pointing guns at them, “Aw that’s cute, they think they can hit us.”

“Take the five on the right, I’ll take the other five. Make sure they keep their focus on us while the others finish off the bots.” Shadow said letting go of Sonic’s collar as she grins.

“By order of the Eggman Empire you are to sur…” Before he could complete his threat, Sonic had quickly taken away all of their weapons. “What?” He hears thuds behind him as he turns his head to see half of his men collapsed on the ground as Shadow stood there.

“You chose the wrong team my dude.” Sonic said as she drops all of the weapons away from them.

“It’s Sonic…” One of them said as another tried to run back into the transport. Shadow warps in front of him and knocks him out as Sonic takes out the rest.

“I could have grabbed him.” Sonic said,

“Yeah wasn’t risking it.” Shadow said as the others walk over finished destroying the other bots,

“We just torch it right?” Knuckles asked as Blaze lights her hands,

“We should make sure no one else is inside.” Shadow said as Cream pauses and listens for a moment.

“I hear two heartbeats inside.” She said,

“Probably the pilots. Amy and I will move these guys away from the shuttle.” Knuckles said grabbing three of the guards and dragging them towards the tree line.

“Cream, you and Blaze grab the pilots, I want to make sure there isn’t anything else Eggman is transporting on the ship.” Tails said,

“We’ll come with,” Sonic said as Shadow nods as all five of them enter the craft. Blaze and Cream head towards the front of the craft as the others look around,

“There’s not as many crates as there were in the last shipment.” Shadow said,

“This feels very trappy.” Sonic said stepping closer to Shadow instinctually,

“You should go back outside.” Shadow said,

“If you stay, I stay and we’re not letting Tails walk around alone.” She crossed her arms,

“Fine,” Shadow said looking around as they notice a large box near the center,

“That definitely looks like a trap.” Tails said,

“Knuckles, Amy, are you two almost done? We might need help moving these too out of the cockpit… Blaze went a little overboard.” Cream said,

“He charged, I reacted,” they hear her say over the coms,

“You threw him out of the window…” Cream said with a sigh,

“He’s not dead.” Blaze said,

“I’ll come help,” Knuckles said,

“Amy meet us inside there’s a large crate here that we need to open before we torch the place.” Shadow said,

“On my way.” He said,

“Think it’s a bomb?” Sonic asked,

“Robotnik wouldn’t risk killing you or Knuckles.” Shadow said,

“That’s at least a bonus,” Tails chuckles as Amy walks up,

“That’s a big box…” Amy said,

“Should we just break it open?” Sonic asked,

“Amy and I will open it, you and Tails stay back,” Shadow said,

“You’re doing the overprotecting thing again,” Sonic said crossing her arms,

“And you’ll get over it.” Shadow said, Sonic rolls her eyes as she and Tails step back. Amy and Shadow step next to the crate and grab the side ripping it open. They jump back just in case as Cream, Knuckles and Blaze walk up. The inside of the crate was dark as they see two glowing robotic eyes light up from within.

“I’m happy you get to test him out first, Sonic.” They hear Eggman say over the speakers. The robot bursts out of the crate charging at abnormal speed. They all recognize it’s form as Metal Sonic strikes at Sonic,

“Metal?” Sonic dodges the attack as Tails kicks Metal Sonic away from her.

“Priority one: capture Sonic the Hedgehog,” Metal Sonic said standing back up and turning towards her.

“Oh Chaos… We do not need Metal around too!” Sonic said as Amy swings as him knocking him away from Sonic. Shadow quickly runs next to her,

“He can’t take us all on,” Knuckles said as Metal looks at all of them,

“Assessing situation.” Metal said, “Analysis: close quarters limits attack movements.” He said as the side door slams shut. 

“I forgot how much I hate this guy…” Tails said,

“We need to get out of here.” Shadow said looking around,

“Engaging Autopilot.” Metal said. They feel the transport start to move,

“Oh, Ho, Ho! Keep them occupied until they get to Station Square Metal Sonic, I’ll have drones headed your way.” They hear Eggman say,

“Initiating new Priority: Incapacitate Freedom Fighters.”

“I’m not liking this…” Cream said,

“We make it for the door. Sonic, you and I will keep Metal busy.” Shadow said as she nods,

“Let’s smash this faker.” Sonic said as they both charge at Metal Sonic as the others quickly run to the door.

“We’ll cover you,” Knuckles said to Tails as she starts unscrewing the panel beneath the door console.

“I’ll try to be quick.” Tails said as they all take a defensive position around her. Sonic spin dashes Metal as he catches her and throws her at Shadow knocking them both into the wall.

“Double spin?” Sonic holds out her hand,

“Better idea,” Shadow takes her hand and warps them behind Metal as they both strike him knocking him down.

“Chaos Shield!” Sonic traps Metal inside the forcefield as he stops,

“How’s it going buddy?” Sonic called out,

“Almost got it.” Tails said,

“Chaos Shield restricting movement. Initiating Chaos Dampener.” Metal Sonic said,

“Chaos what?” Sonic looked confused as Metal Sonic’s right arm turns into a cannon and fires a soundwave at the Chaos Shield. Sonic cries out in pain and grabs her head causing the Chaos Shield to dissipate.

“Sonic,” Shadow grabs her and pulls her over to the others,

“Got it,” Tails said as the door reopens,

“Everyone out! Blaze, light it up!” Shadow said as Blaze catches some of the crates on fire. Shadow picks up Sonic and they all jump out of the transport.

“Targets Escaped: Reinitiating Priority One.” Metal flies out crashing into Sonic and Shadow flying them into a tree.

“Oh no you don’t.” Amy changes his hammer to a staff and blasts Metal’s eyes as he stops moving.

“Scans damaged. Repairing.”

“Run, we run now.” Knuckles said as Cream and Blaze help Sonic and Shadow to their feet as Sonic holds her head staggering,

“Why’s everything spinning?” Sonic said as Amy quickly throws her over his shoulder and they all run away from Metal Sonic.

“Less talking, more running.” Amy said,

“What happened to her?” Cream asked,

“Since Sonic’s Chaos Shields are connected to her whatever Metal Sonic did to her Shield is probably banging around in her head.” Tails said,

“I’m okay…” Sonic said,

“The hell you are, we need to make as much distance between us and Metal before he comes back online,” Shadow said.

“What’s the plan Shadow, we can’t lead that thing back to HQ.” Knuckles said,

“We need Sonic to recover from that attack, now that we have more room we can try to take Metal Sonic down,” Shadow said as they all nod,

“He’s coming!” Cream said looking back as they see Metal flying at all of them.

“Amy throw me.” Sonic said,

“What?”

“Do it!” Sonic yelled. Amy stops and throws Sonic towards Metal as she spin dashes underneath him causing him to stop his charge. She bursts up punching Metal in the head before quickly spin dashing off his arm.

“BA! Curse you Hedgehog! Why do you always have to break my robots.” They hear Eggman’s voice through Metal Sonic, “Metal! Return.” Metal flies straight up and heats towards Station Square.

“That worked better that I expected.” Sonic said letting out a sigh,

“That was reckless,” Shadow said,

“Eh, desperate times.” She shrugs, “If Metal was equipped to take out my Chaos Shield then he might have been equipped with the drug.”

“I didn’t even think of that…” Tails said,

“Always have to do the risky stuff.” Knuckles said smacking her over the back of her head,

“Ow! It worked didn’t it?” Sonic pouted rubbing the back of her head.

“Not the point, going towards the thing coming after you is dangerous.” Cream said,

“You all sound like you did when this all started,” Sonic chuckles, “Constantly getting mad at me for being reckless,”

“We wouldn’t have to be mad if you listened.” Blaze said,

“Yeah, yeah I get it. We should get going and let Elias know what happened.” Sonic said as they all nod.

“The timing bothers me…” Tails said,

“What Mephiles then Metal?” Sonic said as Shadow holds her hand,

“Exactly, let’s hope I’m just being paranoid and Mephiles and Eggman aren’t working together.” Tails said as they all look worried,

“I don’t even want to think about that…” Amy said,

“It would explain how Mephiles knew about our past with Abyss… Let’s report to Elias and see what he says,” Shadow said,

“At least I know he won’t bench me because of Mephiles.” Sonic said with a sigh, “But I didn’t even know Egghead was building Metal.”

“He actually started to when he had you in the Underwater prison.” Shadow said as Knuckles stops,

“You didn’t tell us that.” He said,

“It was in my report, besides, he abandoned it when he turned Sonic.” She explained, “And we blew it up.”

“I’m starting to not like our odds…” Blaze said,

“Don’t say that, we’re the good guys. No matter what happens we’ll beat them and save the world.” Sonic said with a smile that made them all feel hopeful that perhaps they could beat all of the enemies coming at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, we're starting the final arc of the series. all questions will be answered and we'll finally discover the secret Freeway has been so desperate to keep hidden.


	50. Betrayal

They all get back to Freedom HQ and explain what happened as both Sally and Elias facepalm trying to not feel overwhelmed, “We… we did not need this right now.” Elias said pinching the bridge of his nose,

“You’re telling me, Metal was the only thing besides Shads that could almost keep up with me.” Sonic said,

“Almost?” Shadow raises an eyebrow,

“I’m faster than you and you know it.” Sonic teased as she sticks out her tongue.

“Will you be serious for one minuet?” Knuckles said,

“Thirty seconds is my limit.” Sonic said, he lets out a sigh as they all transform back,

“At this point, nothing changes. No one is allowed to be on their own and daily meetings about plans will be held in the Alter room to confirm there is no one listening.” Elias said,

“And we need to increase security, some rude lady man handled me while trying to tell me that I shouldn’t be around Soph.” Saya said crossing her arms,

“We were talking to Espio and Sasha about that while you were gone and we’ve made extra checkpoints so something like that won’t happen again,” Sally said, 

“Good, cuz I’ve been really fighting the urge to punch some people.” Alan said,

“It’s fine, I’m used to this kind of thing.” Sophia said, “And you shouldn’t have told her we’re dating, now they might come after you.” Sophia looks at Saya,

“Let them try.” Saya said looking ready for a fight,

“But Sophia, that’s the point. You shouldn’t have to become used to it.” Brandy said,

“We’ll be moving all of your parents over to this side as well just in case this continues to escalate. And since we’re sure someone is fueling this I see it getting worse before it gets better.” Elias said,

“At least we’ll know they’ll be safe.” Caroline said,

“There’s a few more things…” Elias said, “Saya, Sophia, Kolt, you guys can’t be alone together.”

“What?” Kolt said,

“You and Saya are both Eggman and Mephiles’ targets, you two being alone together would be like giving you to them on a silver platter.”

“But what about Soph?” Saya asked,

“Does Abyss ring any bells?” He said raising an eyebrow as she looks away and pouts,

“That’s… fair…” Saya crosses her arms,

“It’s not like we have to be away from each other, we just have to be supervised.” Sophia takes her hand,

“I know that,” Saya said with a sigh, but she also knew that meant they couldn’t have any privacy. 

“This is going to take some time to get used to but please stay vigilant.” Sally said as they all nod before leaving the room in groups.

The next few days Sophia and TK worked tirelessly to complete the curtain of darkness to contain Mephiles in. They all met in the Alter room to come up with a plan to make sure they can quickly trap him. “And you’re sure it works?” Alan asked,

“Unfortunately, no… if Mephiles has absorbed multiple shadows he may be too powerful to contain.” Sophia said,

“But hopefully the addition of using his own energy to contain him will be enough to stop him from breaking free.” TK said,

“TK for the win again.” Saya chuckles,

“The only issue is we have to weaken him before pulling him into the curtain.” Sophia said,

“I assume that will be up to me.” Brandy said,

“It’ll be up to all of us, but your flames might be helpful.” Kolt said,

“If that’s the case we should have Brandy and TK stick with either Saya or Kolt,” Elias said,

“Probably Kolt since Mephiles stated he needs the scrolls before he comes after Saya again.” Sophia said,

“That’s something to look forward to.” Kolt rolls his eyes,

“It’s been a few days but you all need to continue keeping your guard up.” Sally said,

“I need to get to my first meeting and it’s your day to join me Saya.” Elias said teasingly as she groans,

“Your meetings are so boring!” She said rolling her eyes,

“I hate them just as much as you do.” He chuckles as Saya walks over to Sophia and kisses her on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later, be safe.” Sophia said as Saya leaves the Alter room with Elias,

“You want to go with her huh?” Caroline smiles,

“Always, but with Elias’ schedule it’s not fair to have one of us sit in his meetings all the time.” Sophia said letting out a sigh,

“What time are you seeing Dr. Starline tonight?” TK asked,

“Seven,” She said,

“I think Elias’ last meeting ends at eight today,” Sally said looking over her tablet,

“So I’ll see Saya after I’m done at the infirmary,” Sophia said giving herself something to look forward to,

“And are you still alright helping me in the computer room going over radio transmissions Caroline?” Sally asked,

“Of course! I’m happy to help.” Caroline said with a smile,

“That means you’re stuck with me today.” Alan joked to Sophia,

“How’s your training going?” Sophia said with a wicked grin as Alan feels a chill down the back of his spine.

“Someone wanna trade?” He turns to the others as they all shake their heads,

“Let’s go see how well Espio’s been training you.” Sophia said pulling him towards the door as he mouths, help me, while they all chuckle.

“What’s on our agenda today TK?” Kolt asks as he and Brandy turn to her,

“I’d like to start working on the antidote again since the curtain of darkness is finished,” TK said,

“To the workshop then.” Brandy jokes,

“I don’t want to be a bother; we can do something else if you guys want.” TK said,

“She’s just teasing TK, you working on stuff helps all of us,” Kolt said,

“Okay,” She said as the rest of them leave the room. 

The rest of the day was quiet, Saya slept through the majority of Elias’ meetings while Caroline helped Sally with radio transmissions for agents out on the field. TK finished making tweaks to the antidote and was having her computer run tests on the serum while they have dinner. They decide to go check on Sophia and Alan in the training room. “How dead do you think Alan is?” Kolt asks,

“He’s probably going to be sore for the rest of the night.” Brandy said,

“I’m happy they’ve started to get along more. For a while I was worried Sophia might kill Alan at any moment.” TK said,

“We can thank Saya for that, she used to be pretty cold to me too.” Kolt said,

“But she’s also the reason why they didn’t get along at first.” Brandy chuckled,

“I just hope we can contain Mephiles so we can have a little time to relax…” TK said with a sigh,

“I agree, sleeping with the lights on sucks…” Kolt said as they enter the training room to see Alan lying on the ground face down while Sophia shakes her head,

“Stop complaining, this is good for you.” She said,

“We’ve been at this for hours!” Alan whined not lifting his head,

“You’re being overdramatic, you just had a break while having dinner.” She said seeing the others approach,

“Did you kill him?” Kolt said hearing Alan’s whimpers from the floor mat.

“He’s just being overly dramatic.” Sophia said shaking her head,

“You’re relentless!” Alan slightly lifts his head as the others chuckle,

“How was your guys’ day?” Sophia asked,

“My computer is still running tests to make sure the serum isn’t as potent. Hopefully, we can test it out again soon.” TK said,

“Saya will not be participating next time. You can test it on me.” Sophia said as TK nods,

“Shouldn’t you be getting to the infirmary?” Brandy said as Sophia looks at her watch,

“Damn, I almost forgot,” She grabs Alan by the collar and starts pulling him to his feet. “C’mon, we can see if Dr. Starline can spare an icepack for your pain.”

“An ice pack sounds nice.” Alan said with a sigh,

“We’ll see you all after, it shouldn’t take too long.” She said as they leave the training room,

“He looked like he was on death’s door.” Kolt chuckles,

“Let’s go find Caroline, Sadly Saya’s still stuck in meetings for another hour.” Brandy said as they go look for Caroline and Sally.

Sophia and Alan get to the infirmary and it was eerily quiet with no one around except two nurses finishing up paperwork as Dr. Starline stands up from his desk and walks over to them. “Oh, good evening you two.” He said with a smile as he notices Alan’s bruises, “You look a little worse for wear.”

“Blame the Ultimate pain in the neck,” He said rubbing his shoulder as Sophia lightly grins,

“He may heal quickly but I think you went a little overboard.” Dr. Starline said,

“I would have broken something if I was going overboard.” She said as Alan winces in fear,

“You’re a monster,” Alan said jokingly as Sophia laughs,

“Don’t let others hear you say that they might take it seriously,” Sophia joked,

“One of the nurses can grab you an icepack and some pain meds while you wait.” He said looking at the other two nurses as they both nod and stand up,

“Thanks Doc,” Alan said as one of the nurses walks him over to a cot holding out an icepack and pain meds with a glass of water. He takes the medication and puts the ice pack on his shoulder and sits down letting out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks again for doing all of this, I bet you have patients come in all the time panicking that they’ll see me.” Sophia said,

“I should be thanking you. And they don’t panic, but they are definitely vocal about their discontent.” He said letting out a sigh,

“Glad they restricted civilians to their areas. I came pretty close to decking someone.” Alan said,

“You all need to not let it bother you,” Sophia said,

“Someone needs to be angry since you refuse to be.” He said, 

“Why don’t you have a seat, and we can get started.” Dr Starline gestured to the cot next to him. The other nurse walks over with a tray of tools and places it next to Dr. Starline. “Thank you.”

“So how goes the experimenting?” Sophia asked rolling up her sleeve as he starts cleaning the inside of her arm.

“It’s been going slow, but I think I’m close to narrowing down the specific part of your blood that heals.” He said starting to take the blood sample.

“It’s pretty cool that Gerald Robotnik actually created you to heal a little girl of an incurable disease.” Alan said,

“Yeah, part of me still wishes she had the chance to experience earth herself.” Sophia said feeling lament. Dr. Starline removes the needle and wipes her arm as the wound instantly heals. 

“But she gets to experience it every day,” Alan said as Sophia turns to him confused, “She can experience it as long as you’re experiencing it.” Sophia pauses looking surprised at his comment then lightly smiles,

“That was actually very sweet Alan,” She said,

“I know how to pull at all of your heartstrings.” Alan jokes as he shakes his head before yawning, “Hey Doc, I think your nurse gave me the sleepy meds.” He started to feel extremely drowsy as he uses his hand to stabilize himself on the cot.

“That’s because they did,” Dr. Starline said. Sophia feels something pierce the back of her neck as she quickly turns back towards him to see an empty injection gun in his hand. Her vision starts to blur as a chill runs down her spine realizing what he injected her with, she tries to stand up, but the drug already made her body feel numb.

“Alan…run…” She collapses and Dr Starline catches her before she hits the ground. Alan gets to his feet and summons his hammer ready to fight.

“Who are you? Abyss?” He asked fighting through the drowsy feeling,

“I think it’s so funny that the one who has always been open and trusting never let her guard down around me.” Dr. Starline shook his head as he lifts up Sophia and lays her on the cot, “Saya was right to not trust me.” He pulls out a strange looking glove that had an odd-looking topaz colored gem in the center. He puts it on his left hand as Alan sees an orange electrical spark come off of it.

“You! You’re the one who kidnapped Dr. Quake.” He glares as both of the nurses pull out injection guns and block his path to the door. 

“Now be a smart boy and take a nap like Sophia here, there’s still a lot of preparing to do.” He said,

“Preparing for what?” He keeps an eye on all three of them. He didn’t know what drug they gave him, so he knew he was pressed for time. He had to warn the others but not without trying to give them information first.

“For breaking the seals.” He explained as he pulls out another vial and reloads his injection gun.

“And you need Sophia for that why?” He pretends to let down his guard slightly as they all step closer to him.

“Robotnik knows that Sophia will give him the most trouble, not to mention having her will keep Saya in line.” He said as Alan gets rid of his hammer,

“That’s all I needed,” Alan said grabbing his watch and pressing the button, “Dr. Starline works for Egg…” The three of them jump Alan knocking his hand away and cutting off the warning before he could finish as he kicks Dr Starline away and struggles against the two nurses,

“Alan, are you okay? What was that about Dr. Starline” He hears TK respond as one of the nurses injects him with the drug and instantly goes unconscious.

Saya and Elias hear the message just as they walk out of the last meeting. They both look at one another. “Starline works for Egg?” Elias looks confused as he realizes what Alan was trying to say. “Eggman…” Saya’s face goes dark,

“No…” She quickly runs towards the infirmary,

“Saya wait!” Elias runs after her,

Saya ran at top speed getting to the infirmary door in seconds but is stopped by the door being locked, “Soph?” She calls out but hears nothing inside as she slams her shoulder into the door trying to break it open, “Alan?”

“Saya!” Kolt yells and the others run up as Saya looks at Kolt desperately,

“The doors locked,” Her voice cracks with fear.

“Move,” Kolt said as she gets out on his way and he breaks the door open with one hit. But as he rushes into the room with the others behind him they realize no one was inside.

“Soph?” Saya calls out walking towards the separate rooms as Kolt quickly follows after her, realizing she’s not thinking. 

“Don’t go alone,” Kolt said The rest of them follow after her as Elias just gets to the door catching his breath. TK quickly looks around Dr. Starline’s desk noticing a lot of the papers were missing, as if he left in a hurry.

“Don’t run off on your own…” Elias said catching his breath.

“There’s no one here…” Caroline said listening to the room,

“Guys…” Brandy finds Sophia and Alan’s communicators on one of the cots as she holds it up to Sally and she takes them,

“Was Alan trying to say Starline is working for Eggman?” Kolt asked not wanting to believe it as Saya continues to look around.

“That’s impossible… Sally and I have known Dr. Starline since we were kids.” Elias said, “It must have been Abyss,”

“Alan was extremely specific with his words. He probably knew he had little time.” TK said,

“I knew we couldn’t trust him,” Saya said angrily letting out a small growl. 

“But where did they go? The door was locked,” Caroline asked as Saya could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. She quickly looks around and sees it next to one of the cots, a spark of orange electricity.

“TK!” She points out as TK takes out her tablet and starts scanning the area,

“It looks like there’s a distortion, similar to the ones around where we were teleported to different worlds.” She explained,

“Wait… does this mean that Starline was the one who took Helen?” Sally said,

“Now that we’re mentioning it… Starline does fit out initial description of who we thought took Her,” Elias said as Saya looks at the communicator in Sally’s hand as tears start to fill her eyes. If she had stuck to her gut feeling and watched him more closely maybe he wouldn’t have had a chance to take Sophia and Alan. 

“Oh Saya…” Caroline quickly moves over to her and hugs her,

“I don’t know what to do…” Saya said,

“We’ll find them, Eggman took them for a reason.” Kolt said trying to reassure her,

“This is why Mephiles came to her… He said if she didn’t agree he couldn’t guarantee our safety.” Saya said wiping the tears away,

“So it was a threat.” Brandy said,

“TK, Caroline, will you help me in the computer room? We need to find out where he took them.” Sally said as they both nod,

“You three stay with me, we’ll go to the Alter room. I no longer trust those on base.” Elias said. He was trying not to show it, but they could see the betrayal he was feeling.

Caroline gives Kolt a look as she lets go of Saya. He places his arms around her and leads her out of the room as they head towards the Alter room, “If he hurts her…” Saya said, both Kolt and Brandy could see her eyes fill with rage,

“Don’t worry Saya we’re not going to let them get away with this. Dr. Starline will pay.” Kolt said,

“This is why he took Helen… We needed someone at a similar level as her to take over while we continued out fight. He knew I’d reach out to him because of our history…” Elias said still angry with himself. He was always so cautious about who he trusted and that was what Starline exploited.

“My questions is why now?” Brandy said,

“I’m not sure, but we need to continue to be vigilant” Elias said as they quickly enter, “Tikal, check to make sure we weren’t followed.” They all close their eyes as the room fills with blinding light and then dims,

“Mephiles is not here… But Shadow and Amy’s…” Tikal appears as Kolt waves to her to stop,

“We know… Eggman took them.” Kolt said as Tikal looks shocked,

“That’s terrible!” Tikal said,

“Wait!” Saya looks up, “Could you find them like how you found me on the Dark Arms ship?”

“I can try, please give me some time.” She said disappearing,

“Good idea,” Brandy said,

“But now if the others enter the room we won’t be able to test and make sure Mephiles didn’t follow them in.” Elias said,

“I may be able to do it.” Kolt said,

“Then we’ll leave it up to you. Until the others can find a location we stay here.” Elias said as they all nod,

“Is this is how Soph felt whenever I was taken?” Saya said as Kolt could tell she was trembling,

“Hope,” Kolt calls out to them as they fly over,

“Chao!” They said flying straight to Saya and comforting her,

“Thanks,” Saya said holding Hope tightly,

“We should try to collect a few power rings since we don’t have TK’s antidote yet.” Brandy said,

“Good idea, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Kolt said as they all wait to hear back on their next plan of attack. 

“Make sure their restraints are secure, we don’t want either of them breaking free before Dr. Robotnik gets here.” Sophia could hear Dr. Starline’s voice, but it sounded muffled. Her entire body felt heavy and her head was in a fog as she started to come to. She tries to sit up but feels a tug and a metallic creak unable to move her arms or legs. She turns her head to her arms and sees they are heavily restrained. Getting her eyes to focus she sees Alan laying on a table unconscious next to her in the same position. “Ah, you’re up earlier that I was expecting.” He walks into her view of Alan as she tugs at the restraints,

“You bastard.” She said, as the restraints continue to creak.

“Now the language isn’t necessary.” He said turning towards Alan,

“Don’t touch him!” She yelled, “Chaos…” As she attempts to induce Chaos Control a light on her restraints flashes as she gets electrocuted. She cries out in pain as Dr. Starline shakes his head,

“I’m only checking his vitals; he was drugged after already being given a sleep aid.” He said checking Alan’s pulse, “And I wouldn’t try using Chaos energy, those restraints were made to hold you and Sonic.”

“If anything happens to him…” Sophia pulls at the restraints again trying desperately to find a weak spot within the shackles to exploit,

“Relax, his pulse is stable. But it will be some time before he wakes up.” He turns to her and starts checking her pulse,

“So you were working for Robotnik this entire time?”

“Correct, we have very like-minded ideals.” He said flashing a light in her eyes as he checks her over.

“That you’re both insane?” She glared,

“That the human evolution will be upgraded through the advances in science.” Starline said looking insulted by her comment as he pulls out a syringe and a vial,

“Hector!” Sophia hears a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time. She turns her head to see Dr. Q behind a locked force field.

“Doc, you’re alive,” Sophia said sounding relieved,

“Leave her alone!” Dr. Q demanded as she slams her fists against the field and is knocked back. 

“Now, now Helen there’s no need to get hostile. I’m only keeping her sedated, so she doesn’t cause any trouble before Dr. Robotnik gets here.” He said filling the syringe,

“I will figure a way out of here and when I do...” Sophia said as he injects her with the drug,

“I’m sure you will, but in the meantime we have more preparations to make for our other guests.” Starline said as her vision tunnels and she goes unconscious.

Sally, Caroline, and TK enter the Alter room with blankets and pillows, Kolt walks over to the Master Emerald and everyone closes their eyes as he floods the room in light. “I just figured out an issue when we do that… None of us could see to confirm if any shadows stayed or not…” Brandy said as Elias lets out a sigh,

“Hopefully, Tikal comes back soon with good news.” Elias said,

“Did you guys find anything?” Kolt asked,

“There was some chatter that Eggman was soon traveling to an unknowing location,” Caroline said,

“That must be where he’s keeping Sophia and Alan.” Saya said,

“We don’t know that for sure yet. I know you want to find Sophia as soon as possible but we have to be smart about this.” Elias said,

“I know… I’m just worried.” Saya said letting out a sigh trying to calm down,

“We just need to make sure Kolt is kept safe.” Sally said,

“How many power rings have you been able to collect?” Caroline asks TK,

“We have five so far.” She said, “Hopefully we can collect a few more.”

“Brandy, I want you to hold onto this,” Elias said handing her an encrypted key.

“What is it?” She asked taking it and placing it in her pocket,

“It’s the key to the Dark Chaos Emerald vault. It shouldn’t be with me.” He said, just hearing the mention of the Dark Chaos Emerald caused Saya to jolt for a moment.

“Wait, I know we’re in the Alter room, but I don’t think it’s safe to talk about this stuff.” Kolt said,

“Dr. Starline betrayed us and we don’t know how much time we have before they come after us again. And honestly I’m not sure how long we’ll be safe here.” Elias said,

“There’s gotta be something we can do…” TK said as they all start talking about possible ideas.

Everything goes silent for Saya, she could see all of her friends talking but could hear no sound coming from them as it felt like the world slowed _. “Saya,”_ She hears Fleetway in the back of her head, _“I can feel his presence getting stronger… Mephiles is coming but I don’t know who his target is… You need to run.”_

“Chaos Control!” Saya quickly transforms, time moves normally for her again as the others turn towards her confused,

“Everything alright Sonic?” Caroline said,

“Mephiles in coming.” She said as the rest of them transform,

“How do you know?” Tails asked looking around at the ground,

“Fleetway warned me.” Sonic said staying alert, 

“Everyone get near the Master Emerald,” Knuckles said,

“What’s your plan?” Elias asked as they all move closer to the Master Emerald,

“I hyper charge Blaze,” He said,

“You collapsed last time you did that.” Cream protested,

“And we don’t have time to argue!” He said placing his hand on the Master Emerald and holding his hand out to Blaze.

“I have a better idea, everyone put their hand on the Emerald.” Saya said, as they all do so.

“What are you thinking?” Blaze asked,

“I teleport us all out of here.” Sonic said,

“Where?” Sally asked,

“Doesn’t matter just hold on,” Sonic said as she starts concentrating. “The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” Blinded by a bright green light they teleport to a darkened cliffside where they could see Station square from where they were standing.

“We’re on Angel Island,” Knuckles said instantly recognizing his past life’s home as Sonic lets go of the Master Emerald and collapses,

“Sonic!” Tails rushes over and helps her sit up,

“Sorry, that took a lot out of me…” She said catching her breath,

“Rest, you did good,” Elias said as she nods,

“At least we got away before Mephiles showed up,” Cream said with a sigh,

“Though I don’t think Sonic will be able to pull that trick again any time soon.” Blaze said,

“Just need a bit, this at least gives us a little time to come up with a plan…” Sonic said,

“We should get inside of the ruins; the Master Emerald is too exposed out here.” Elias said walking over to Sonic and picking her up. Knuckles goes over and picks up the Emerald as they go inside.

“I can walk,” Sonic said looking surprised at Elias’ strength,

“You just teleported all of us across the country. Try to take it easy.” He said as she nods,

“I don’t know what we’re going to do… Sophia didn’t tell me how to put Mephiles into the curtain…” TK said,

“We can’t give up,” Sally said, as they end up in the luminescent cavern they found the Dark Chaos shard in almost two years ago,

“Odds have been stacked against us before but.” Knuckles said, as Elias sits Sonic down,

“I’m still not liking our odds…” Blaze said, 

“No matter what, we can’t let them take Knuckles or Sonic,” Elias said,

_“There’s one way to make sure Mephiles never gets his hands on you…”_ Sonic hears Fleetway’s voice again, _“You could become one with Chaos.”_

“Become one with Chaos?” Sonic said out loud sounding confused as they all stop talking and look at her. “That’s what Fleetway just said,” Knuckles remembers that phrase as his face twists to anger. He quickly grabs Sonic by the collar and pulls her to her feet,

“That’s out of the question!” He yelled,

“Why?” She looked at him confused as her ears lower felling a little frightened by his anger, “Fleetway said if I do that Mephiles could never get his hands on me.”

“Do you understand what that means? Becoming one with Chaos?” He asked as she shakes her head, “You lose your physical form and become a part of Chaos energy. Just like how Tikal sacrificed herself to seal away Chaos. If you do that you’ll die!” Sonic’s face turns pale as they all look shocked,

“That is not an option!” Elias said,

“If Fleetway is suggesting that Sonic kills herself…” Tails face darkens, “She doesn’t believe we’ll win…” They all lower their heads feeling defeated.

“I’m starting to get scared…” Cream said holding onto Blaze,

“You all need to rest; I’ll keep an eye out.” Elias said,

“Don’t listen to Fleetway anymore,” Knuckles said letting go of her collar as Sonic nods. They all try to get some rest in the cold dark cave unsure what will happen next.

Alan starts to come to consciousness feeling dizzy and sick, he tries to get up but realizes that his hands are restrained. “What happened?” He turns his head to see Sophia unconscious next to her, “Sophia!” He tries to move but he restraints barely creak. “C’mon break…”

“Alan stop, you’ll only hurt yourself.” He looks over across the room to see Dr. Q imprisoned,

“Doc! Thank Chaos you’re okay,” Alan said sounding happy and relieved to see her.

“Eggman made those restraints specifically to hold you,” She said as he continues trying to break them.

“How long have I been out?” He asked,

“It’s hard to tell time here but it’s been a while. If I had to guess at least fifteen hours.” She said,

“Sophia should have woken up before me.” Alan said looking around trying to think of a way out.

“Hector drugged her again not too long ago so she couldn’t try to escape.” Dr Q said,

“It’s up to me then.” He said snaping his fingers as his staff appears,

“I don’t remember you using a staff,” She said looking confused,

“I learned some new tricks the year we were gone.” Alan said trying to concentrate on magically unlocking his restraints.

“Where did you all go? Tikal told us you went after TK and Caroline but that’s it.” Dr. Q asked,

“We were in Camelot.” Alan said, 

“Camelot? As in King Arthurs Camelot?” She asked looking confused,

“The very same, I learned how to use magic from the lady of the lake.” He said as she sees the restraint around his left arm start to glow. “So Dr. Starline was the one who kidnapped you?”

“Yes, everyone was in a rush to get out of HQ. And I had gone back to the infirmary to confirm that I had everything when he jumped me.” She explained,

“How was he able to sneak past everyone? Better yet, how did he get us out of HQ and to here?” Alan asked,

“Hector has a special stone called a Warp Topaz. It can create portals to other places.” Dr. Q explained.

“And I assume there’s a strange orange electrical discharge whenever he uses it?” He asked as he hears a clicking noise.

“Correct,” She said as the restraint unlocks, and he frees one arm.

“So far so good…” Alan said as he reaches for the other restraint. A green flash takes him off guard as a dark grey skinned hand grabs his free arm and pins it back down,

“Well aren’t you the resourceful one.” Abyss said,

“Crap…” Alan was completely taken off guard.

“You can’t leave yet; we haven’t gathered all of the pieces.” He said as Alan tries to pull out of his grip.

“What are you planning?” He said,

“Mephiles told all of us that something powerful is sealed within Saya. So powerful that to bring her back from death they rewrote the world just to get that power.” Abyss said,

“What do you get out of this?”

“I get the pleasure of watching Sophia witness Saya be consumed by eternal darkness.” He said turning towards Sophia, “It will utterly destroy her.”

“My friends will stop you.” Alan said,

“Oh, we already have them on the run. It’s only a matter of time before we have you all in your respective place.” Now that Abyss says that, Alan looks around the room now noticing all of the other tables with restraints. There were only six tables, not seven.

“Abyss, what are you doing?” Alan hears Dr. Starline approach as Abyss let’s out a sigh,

“I was keeping him still until you got back. He tried to escape.” Abyss said as Dr. Starline looks shocked,

“It seems that your magic doesn’t feed off of Chaos energy and didn’t alert the sensors.” Starline said as Abyss locks Alan’s arm back into the restraint. “We’ll have to keep you sedated as well.” He walks over to a cabinet.

“Make sure not to give them too much, I want them awake when the fun starts.” Abyss said,

“I already have a diluted formula made for Sophia, but I’ll have to make it weaker for Alan.” He said filling a syringe,

“You won’t get away with this!” Alan said glaring at Starline,

“Try to get some rest before your friends get here,” He said injecting him as he goes unconscious.

After waking up they all head back outside to stay out of the dark as much as possible. Kolt stayed next to the Master Emerald trying to meditate to get into contact with Tikal while the others kept lookout trying to devise a plan. “If we can find out where they have Sophia and Alan and can free them we might be able to have either Sonic or Shadow go super. They should be powerful enough to seal away Mephiles,” TK said,

“It’s a good plan in theory, we just need to know where Eggman is keeping them.” Brandy said. Saya was staring at the Master Emerald, Fleetway’s plan was a last resort and she was beginning to believe that it was their only option at this point.

“Saya?” Caroline calls out to her as she snaps out of it, “Are you okay?”

“Not really…” Saya said letting out a sigh,

“Sophia’s strong, she’ll keep her and Alan safe.” Caroline said with a smile,

“I know, I’m just trying to weigh our options.” Saya said,

“Becoming one with Chaos isn’t an option Saya.” TK argued,

“It is if the fate of the world hangs in the balance.” She said,

“We won’t let you sacrifice yourself, not again.” Brandy said,

What if we don’t have a choice?” Saya said,

“There’s always a choice! Think about how Sophia would feel if you did that. She’d be heartbroken.” She yelled,

“At least she’d be alive!”

“You don’t know that! What if Eggman kills them just out of revenge?” Brandy said,

“You all said it yourself, without me there is no Eggman.” She said as Brandy grabs her by the collar.

“And you think that will just magically solve all of our problems? That we’d all go back to our normal lives?” Brandy yelled, “Did you forget what Eggman did to my world? Just for fun!” She points towards the destroyed remains of Station Square. 

“Both of you stop yelling!” Caroline yelled as she and TK pull them away from one another,

“I don’t care if Fleetway got into your head, death is not an option.” Brandy said,

“Alright, we all need to stay calm” Elias said getting in the middle,

“Saya… please. Just like when Sophia was worried about the Dark Arms getting into her head. Don’t let your first instinct be self-sacrifice.” TK said,

“W… What are you talking about?” Saya asked looking at TK confused as the rest of them look surprised,

“She didn’t tell you?” Caroline asked,

“Tell me what?”

“Just before the Dark Arms attacked, Sophia told us that she had their blood inside of her and asked us to kill her if she lost control…” Kolt said standing up from his meditation,

“What?” Saya looked shocked,

“She didn’t want to be used as a mindless weapon.” Caroline said,

“We all refused her request obviously.” Brandy said,

“And we stopped the Dark Arms without her becoming a martyr. Just like we’re going to do for you.” Kolt walks up to Saya, “Please have faith in us.” She lowers her head,

“I just don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me…” Saya said fighting the urge to cry, Kolt pulls her into a hug,

“Did you forget they’re after me too? And if they find out where Elias and Sally hid the scrolls?” Kolt said, 

“And the Dark Chaos Emerald…” Saya said,

“So this is on all of us, not just you.” Kolt said letting go of the hug and patting her head,

“Thank you Kolt,” They all hear a voice from behind them as they see Mephiles appear next to the Master Emerald with his head lowered into a bow, “Now I won’t have to figure out which one of you has the information.”

“Shit!” Kolt said as they all jump back,

“Don’t let his shadows touch you.” Saya said as they all transform and stand in front of Elias and Sally.

“I still don’t understand why you are fighting the inevitable, Sonic. This was always meant to happen.” Mephiles said,

“Yeah, the voice in my head says otherwise. Now what did you do with Sophia and Alan?” Sonic said as they all look at one another. Mephiles was standing in between them and the Master Emerald, taking away their ability to escape again.

“They’re waiting for you all to join them.” He laughs sending chills down their spines, “After all it will be quite a show.”

“Not gonna happen.” Blaze said lighting her hands,

“Sonic, can you teleport with just one other person without the Master Emerald?” Elias asked trying to stay quiet,

“I don’t know… I used a Shard of the Master Emerald the first time and that had some serious side effects.” She said,

“You and Knuckles get out of here.” Elias said,

“What?” Knuckles said,

“Thinking of running away again?” Mephiles said taking a step closer. “Did you forget what lies inside of you?” He holds his hand out and clenches it into a fist as Sonic feels her chest tug towards him like an invisible string was pulling her. She grasps her chest and holds her ground trying to fight it.

“Sonic?” Cream notices her struggling as she notices her eyes flicker red for a moment,

“I can find you wherever you are with that Shard.” Mephiles said tightening his fist again as Sonic lets out a yelp wincing in pain as she starts to step forward, but Knuckles grabs her before she could take another step.

“What are you doing?” He said,

“It’s the shard… Like he’s pulling it towards him.” Sonic said as Blaze throws a bolt of fire at Mephiles and he lets it hit him in the shoulder unfazed by it.

“I told you, that trick wouldn’t work on me twice.” He said,

“Sonic, you and Knuckles need to run.” Tails said,

“But… he can find me with the shard” Sonic was about to argue,

“It doesn’t matter, if we can delay their plans for as long as possible we have to try.” Blaze said,

“We’ll hold him off.” Elias said as he and Sally take out their weapons,

“We can’t just leave you.” Sonic said as Knuckles tightens his grip around her waist, he hated the idea of leaving his friends. But he knew they were right…

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power…”

“Knuckles, let me go.” Sonic said, as she starts to realize what he was doing. 

“Power enriched by the heart; the heart is the controller…”

“No, we can’t leave them!” She starts struggling to get out of his grip,

“The controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” Knuckles induces Chaos Control as he and Sonic teleport away.

“No matter, I will find them later. I assume you all would like to see your friends.” He said,

“We’re not going down without a fight.” Tails said,

“Very well, let’s see how long you last.” 


	51. The Final Pieces

Knuckles and Sonic teleport just outside of Station Square where they first witnessed the city in ruins almost six months ago. He lets go of Sonic’s waist and staggers before falling to his knees. “Why did you do that?” Sonic yelled as she stops him from falling over.

“We had to escape.” He said catching his breath,

“You left them!” Sonic said panicked,

“I know, but we had to.” Knuckles said,

“You left the Master Emerald.” There were multiple emotions going through Sonics head as she was trying to think of what to do.

“Sonic… stop, we need to… keep moving.” He said as she notices he’s on the brink of passing out,

“Let’s find a place where you can rest.” Sonic said pulling his arm over her shoulder and back to his feet, “I think I know somewhere we can hide.” She runs them into the forest to the cabin she remembered her and her parents staying at after the incident with the Dark Arms.

“Where are we?” Knuckles asked,

“This was the cabin my parents and I stayed at when I was put on my forced vacation.” She said looking around, “It looks like it’s empty,” She puts him down, “You rest, I’ll make sure no one else is here.” He nods as she first checks the door to see it’s unlocked. She quickly runs through the rooms and confirms that they were the only ones here. “All clear.” She said walking back over to him.

“I just need a bit to rest, but we need to keep moving.” He said,

“You induced Chaos Control, something I have trouble doing.” Sonic said helping him back up and into the cabin, “I’m honestly surprised you’re still conscious.”

“Can’t be sleeping on the job.” He chuckles,

“But why did you do that? You heard Mephiles, he can find me wherever we are because of the Dark Chaos Shard.” She said sitting him down on the couch, 

“I know, but we needed more time to think of a plan.” Knuckles said,

“It’s just us Knux, What are we supposed to do?” She said sitting down next to him holding her head in her hands,

“You can’t give up Sonic. We will find a way, we always do.” Knuckles said,

_“Remove the shard.”_ She hears Fleetway in her head,

“What?”

_“If that’s how he’s tracking you, get rid of it to give yourselves more time.”_ She said,

“I thought you needed it.” Sonic said as Knuckles looks at her for a second then realizes who she’d talking to,

“I told you not to listen to her,” Knuckles grabs her arm trying to distract her from Fleetway.

_“Technically, I do need it to keep the voices out of your head. But if you two can keep moving and stay away from the Dark Chaos shard you should be able to fight it.”_ Fleetway said.

“That’s a lot of vague optimism,” She said holding her hand up to Knuckles, “What will happen to you?”

_“It won’t be instant, but I’ll eventually disappear.”_

“I know we don’t have the best of relationships, but I won’t just let you disappear.” Sonic said,

_“Chaos you’re as stubborn as always…”_

“Everything alright?” Knuckles asked,

“She wants me to get rid of the Chaos shard to buy us more time.” Sonic said,

“And it sounds like you’re refusing her idea,”

“She said she’ll disappear without the shard. I won’t let her just do that.” Sonic said pulling out of Knuckles’ grip.

“It’s your decision. Besides how would we get it out?” He asked,

“No idea… but that’s not important, for now you need some rest. I’ll keep watch.” She said,

“Alright, wake me up if something happens.” Knuckles said transforming back and lying down. Saya stood near the window looking out towards Station square hoping that everyone else was okay.

“Elias, please wake up.” He hears a familiar voice starting to stir awake, he holds his head trying to sit up. He feels a hand on his back helping him up, “Take it easy,” He opens his eyes to see Helen kneeling next to him as he looks at her shocked.

“Helen?” Elias asked he blinked a few times trying to confirm it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him as she checks him over,

“It doesn’t look like you have a concussion,” Dr. Q said letting out a sigh of relief. Elias looks her up and down, she looked malnourished and ragged. 

“Where’s Sally?” He asked as she points to the other side of him to see her still unconscious.

“That shadow guy, I think his name is Mephiles tossed you two in here not too long ago.” She said as he hugs her, “We can save the pleasantries for…” Before she finishes he pulls her into a kiss completely taking her off guard.

“I was beginning to lose hope that we’d ever find you.” Elias said,

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault… If I had someone go with me none of this would have happened.” Dr. Q said, “I see a certain blue Hedgehog gave you ideas about forwardness.” She looks away embarrassed,

“Where are the girls?” Elias asked as she looks towards the forcefield. He starts to get up as she helps him to his feet and walks over to get a better view. He sees Tails, Cream, and Blaze restrained to tables lying unconscious looking savagely beaten. Parallel to them on the other side of the room were Alan and Sophia with IV’s hanging over them. “What are in those?”

“Hector diluted the drug… They want them to witness something?” She said confused, “Abyss is adamant in making sure Sophia sees whatever they have planned for Saya.”

“Abyss is here?” Elias looked shocked,

“They will witness the beginning of a new world.” Mephiles appears behind them as Elias quickly moves in front of Dr. Q protectively. “But before I go and grab our guest of honor and the guardian, there’s a few things I’ll need.” He points at Elias, “Where are the scrolls and the Emerald?” Elias realizes Mephiles is holding the encrypted key in his other hand.

“I won’t tell you.” He said,

“Foolish boy, you do not have the choice to refuse.” Mephiles said looking down at Sally, “Or are you willing to risk their safety?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Elias don’t, you know both Sally and I swore we wouldn’t let anyone find those scrolls.” Dr. Q said,

“You might be willing to die, but I know he won’t let either of you do that.” They hear Robotnik’s voice as he walks around the corner into view. “Taking care of those children has made him soft.” He grinned,

“Robotnik…” Elias glares,

“Hello again Elias, it’s nice to have a casual face to face. You’ve been a thorn in my side ever since you took Saya from me,” Robotnik said,

“She’s not yours you psychopath!” Dr. Q said as he laughs,

“This whole world is mine, and once I have that unlimited power sleeping within Saya, I’ll be unstoppable. Now give us the location of the scrolls and the Dark Chaos Emerald or I’ll start with torturing your precious children.” Robotnik threatened,

“He’s just trying to scare you.” Dr. Q said as Elias was feeling conflicted, his focus shifting between Robotnik and those he swore to protect. 

“I was going to kill you in front of him first. But I know how to really make him talk.” Eggman said walking away and standing next to Sophia, “I wonder how much pain it’ll take for her to wake up.” He takes out a scalpel.

“Don’t!” Elias said as he stops. He lowers his shoulders in defeat,

“Elias you can’t, if they get the scrolls…” A shadowy tendril grabs her and pulls her towards Mephiles before silencing her,

“Shhh, we don’t want to spoil the fun,” Mephiles said,

“Helen!”

“I’ll free her once you give me the location.” Mephiles said, as Helen desperately struggled trying to stop Elias,

“I’ll take you to it. they’re sealed with a retinal scanner.” Elias said,

“Now see? That wasn’t so hard,” Mephiles said tossing Dr. Q to the side and grabbing Elias, “Shall we?”

Kolt wakes up in the middle of the night seeing Saya asleep on the ground leaning against the windowsill. He shakes his head before getting up. “You’re just as bad as me at being a look out.” He quietly chuckles as he lifts her and carries her over to the couch. “At least you can still sleep while all of this is going on.” He lets out a sigh as he lays her down. “Chaos was this the wrong decision?” Second guessing himself as he lowers his head sitting next to her.

“You did what you thought was right.” Saya sits up taking him by surprise, “Never feel bad for following your gut feeling.” She turns to him as he sees her eyes were red,

“Fleetway? But I thought if you took over…”

“I’d fade away? That’s correct. I’m taking away her choice.” Fleetway said holding her hand in front of her chest as the Dark Chaos shard appears from it.

“But why?”

“Because I’ll fade away whether she likes it or not. We were one being in the first place, now I’m just picking up the pace for that process to complete. I owe her for stopping me from doing something I would regret.” She said looking away distantly thinking of something. She snaps out of her internal nostalgia and holds out her hand with the shard, “Tell her that as long as she has hope, she can fight this.” Kolt nods as he takes the shard as the red in her eyes flickers before slowly fading completely back to emerald green.

“Wh…what?” Saya shakes her head confused as she sees the shard in front of her realizing what happened. “No…”

“It was her choice Saya, I know you didn’t want this, but we need to get going.” Kolt said,

“Why would she…” Saya was shocked,

“She wants you to keep fighting, even if all she did was stall us some time.” He said placing the shard on the coffee table and pulling Saya to her feet. “She said, as long as you have hope, you can fight this.”

“I just…”

“I know, c’mon we need to get as far away from the shard as we can.” Kolt said as they leave the cabin.

Tails starts to wake up to a bright light above her, they didn’t even stand a chance against Mephiles’ abilities. She lifts her head and sees both Cream and Blaze unconscious to her right. She looks around and sees Alan and Sophia across from her. “Hey… Alan? Sophia? Can you hear me?” She called out as she looked over her restraints.

“Tails?” She hears Alan say as his head slightly moves,

“You okay?” Tails asked trying to figure out how to get free.

“Feel… foggy… Starline… drugged…” He said trying to think straight,

“How’s Sophia?”

“She hasn’t woken up…” He tries to summon his staff but can’t manage to materialize it. “Can’t get… my staff,” 

“I just need some time to think of a way out.” She said,

“Tails, if you can you need to hurry.” She hears Sally as she turns her head and sees her and Dr. Q in a cell, “Mephiles took Elias to grab the scrolls.”

“Okay… gotta think…” Tails starts trying to think as she looks to see that they didn’t remove her communicator on her wrist. She slowly works on removing her watch from her wrist.

“Hey, Sophia… can you hear me?” Alan called out to her as her head moves, “We need you… wake up…”

“What’s…” Sophia starts to wake up as she looks over at Alan, “You okay?”

“I should be… asking you that…” He said,

“Vision’s a little blurry. And everything feels numb.” Sophia said,

“Hold on Sophia.” She tilts her head and sees the other three across the room,

“Shit… Where’s Saya and Kolt?” Sophia asked trying to move forgetting the restraints held her down, 

“Knuckles grabbed her and escaped. We bought them some time.” Tails said getting the watch off her wrist and grabbing the metal buckle.

“Good, hopefully they can stay hidden.” She said looking over at the IV in her arm.

“How are you so… focused? I can… barely think…” Alan said, he tried to concentrate but it felt like the entire room was spinning.

“Ultimate Lifeform.” She tried to joke.

“Jerk,” Alan chuckles, Tails hears a click as her restraint unlocks. She tries to stay quiet as she looks around the room making sure they were alone.

“Sally, can you keep a lookout?” Tails asked,

“Yes,” Sally said as Tails opens the restraint and starts unlocking her other arm.

“How long do you think we have before Mephiles gets the scrolls?” Tails asks,

“With his abilities to teleport… not very long…” Sally said as Tails unlocks the other restraint and works on freeing her legs.

“Then I better pick up the pace.” She said quickly unlocking both her leg restraints and hopping off the table. She gets a better look at the room as she sees a strange magic circle in the center between all of the tables. “What the heck is all of this?” She looks at it for a moment then goes over to help Sophia and Alan.

“Get Sophia first…” Alan said as Tails pulls out both of their IV’s,

“Okay,” She said turning towards Sophia as they both notice a familiar green flash behind her,

“Tails look out!” Sophia yelled as Abyss grabs her by the waist and covers her mouth before she had a chance to react.

“Glad to see you awake sis,” Abyss grinned, 

“Let her go!” She starts fighting her restraints,

“I enjoy this game of cat and mouse we keep playing.” He laughs as Tails tries to struggle out of his grip. “I still can’t believe you destroyed your entire race just to save some livestock.” He said leaning towards Tails’ neck,

“I’ll kill you!” She yelled, her eyes glowing with pure hatred.

“Abyss! I told you not to harm them!” Dr. Starline yells entering the room after hearing all of the noise. He rolls his eyes and moves his head away.

“Have a little faith, I was only messing with them.” He said carrying Tails back over to the other table.

“Now how did you escape?” Dr. Starline walked over confused,

“She picked the locks with her watch.” He said,

“Ever the resourceful one. Robotnik should have made countermeasures for you.” He said, “Hold her down and I’ll get the restraints back on her.” Abyss puts her back on the table,

“Let me go!” She continued to struggle.

“Mephiles should be back soon,” Dr. Starline said locking the restraints. “Just be a little bit more patient.” She spits in his face.

“We trusted you!” Tails glared struggling against the restraints trying to hold back frustrated tears, 

“And that’s why it worked. Now, I’d give you a sedative to help you calm down, but we want you all awake for when Saya and Kolt get here.” Starline said taking off his glasses and wiping them clean.

“You seem to be having fun.” They hear Mephiles’ voice as he appears.

“I take it you have the scrolls?” Dr. Starline said,

“And the Dark Chaos shard.” He said holding them out.

“Where’s Elias?” Tails asked,

“Ah yes,” Mephiles said. A large shadow grows next to him as Elias falls out of it gasping for air. “Put him back with the others,” He said handing Dr. Starline the scrolls as Abyss grabs Elias and drags him towards the cell. Mephiles crushes the containment field around the Chaos shard as it floats above his hand. “Now, let’s go find your missing piece and unlock the door you open.”

A few minutes before deeper into the forest, Saya and Kolt were continuing to move further away from the shard. The further they got from it the less she could hear the whispers. Saya became lost in thought starting to think she’d heard these voices before, they reminded her of something. “Hey, keep talking, I don’t want you focusing on the voices.” Kolt said snapping her out of it,

“Sorry… it’s just that the voices sound familiar.” Saya said,

“I mean you’ve heard them a few times now right?” Kolt said,

“No this is different; I think I’ve heard these before that.” She said,

“Don’t think about it too much,” He said,

“I won’t, but what are we supposed to do now? Everyone is gone and we have no idea where Eggman is holding them. The only one who had any real answers just became one with my subconscious and we have no way of fighting off Mephiles if he finds us…” Saya said, she was starting to believe this was all hopeless. 

“We’ll figure something out. Let’s just keep getting as far away from the shard as we can.” He said,

“If we really wanna make some distance I could run us to the other side of the continent.” She said,

“No, Eggman might be able to track us if we induce Chaos Control. We don’t use our powers at all just in case.” He said,

“But walking is so slow…” Saya said with a sigh,

“We’ll figure this out like we always do.” He said,

“Maybe we should find a place with a radio and see if we can hear any news from the resistance.” She said,

“But we can’t go back… We don’t know who we can trust.” Kolt said,

“I know that, that’s why we need to find a radio to listen into.” She said,

“Can you understand the code? Or know the frequencies that the resistance uses?” He asks as she pauses for a moment,

“No… but if they talk about the others we may be able to figure it out.” She shrugs, as he facepalms, “You got a better idea Red?” She said crossing her arms,

“Not yet… but anything is better than that idea Blue.” He said pushing her as she chuckles. They both were trying to keep a light hearted attitude given their odds. “Fleetway said something that’s been on my mind.”

“Did she say something else before taking out she shard?” Saya asked as Kolt nods,

“She made a comment that she owed you for stopping her from doing something she would regret. Do you know what she meant?” Kolt asked as Saya ponders for a moment,

“Before Fleetway went on his second rampage he actually made a friend, her name was Ebony. I stopped him from killing her while he was drunk of Chaos energy.” Saya explained. “That was how he snaped out of it and helped me…” Her mind turns to static as if there was a wall near the end of that memory.

“Sonic…” She hears at the back of her head as the whispers grow louder and louder. She suddenly stops grabbing her head,

“Hey, you okay?” Kolt asked as she shakes her head,

“I… It’s so loud… Hurts...” She said trying to ignore it,

“We gotta keep moving.” He said placing his hand on her back and leading her forward trying to keep her from tripping.

“Sonic…” The deep voice said,

“The Dark Chaos Emerald… it’s out of the containment field… I… I can feel it.” She said,

“I’m going to pick you up so we can move faster.” Kolt said as she nods. He picks her up and runs forward, “Try to keep talking,”

“Okay… Um… Chaos it’s so hard to think…” Saya was trying to think of something to talk about.

“Remember…” The voice said,

“What was your most memorable adventure as Sonic?” Kolt asked,

“Most memorable?” She tries to think past the whispers, “When we first met Shadow.”

“You’re such a sap,” Kolt chuckles,

“Hey, we got to go into space for the first time, that was pretty cool.” Saya said,

“You do have a point,” Kolt said,

“Even if you almost got us killed but trying to take the wheel of the spaceship.” She teased,

“The Master Emerald Shards were nearby.” He argued,

“So you couldn’t leave the ship after we’d docked like a normal person?” Saya said,

“Don’t you remember the dark?” The voice said, again it felt familiar to her. She jolts getting startled, the voice started to sound closer, as if he was whispering in her ear.

“Kolt… I know you said we shouldn’t transform… but if we could get out of here at a quicker pace…”

“Alright,” He said putting her down, “You get us as far as you can, and we immediately transform back.” She nods and they both transform. Sonic grabs his hand and they burst forward trying to get as far away from the voices as possible.

Mephiles and Abyss appear in front of the log cabin, he knew the shard was inside. Abyss quickly kicks down the door and it flies across the room breaking in half as it strikes the opposite wall. “There’s no one here.” Abyss said looking annoyed,

“That’s impossible, I can sense the Shard in that room.” Mephiles said walking in and like a magnet the shard on the table flies in front of him as it fuses with the rest of the Emerald making it whole. “She removed the shard so I couldn’t track it. Clever girl.” Abyss turns his head feeling a burst of Chaos energy coming from the forest as it quickly starts to get further away.

“Looks like their making a run for it.” Abyss said as Mephiles grasps the now completed Emerald,

“Good… Let the hunt begin.”

Knuckles and Sonic quickly come to a stop next to a beach as the voices finally start to diminish. She puts Knuckles down and looks around making sure no one was around. “Well?” Knuckles asked,

“They’re not as loud.” Sonic said as they both transform back. “But still there… I don’t hear his voice at least.”

“His?” Kolt asked,

“There’s one voice that stands out… I recognize it but… I can’t remember from where.” Saya rubs her temple,

“Let’s keep moving, I think we’re close to Diamond city, maybe we can find some food.” He said,

“Yeah…” Saya chuckles,

“What’s so funny?” Kolt looked at her concerned that she might have lost it.

“This is similar to when I first transformed,” She said still holding her head,

“You never told me about how you first transformed.” Kolt said as they continue forward, he wanted to keep her talking to make sure that the voices didn’t overwhelm her again. 

“It wasn’t pretty… I had this mondo headache which was actually Tikal trying to get my attention when the Zarkon attacked my school. Sophia and I were headed to the nurses office because of my headache when they attacked. I don’t remember much after the explosions, but I hurt my back and after one of the Zarkon attacked Soph I transformed.” Saya explained,

“Wow, that’s crazy.”

“I can’t believe how different life was back then… the main thing I thought about was increasing my speed for the next track meet.” She said with a sigh, “Now the fate of the world rests on our shoulders…”

“Wouldn’t have been the first time.” He chuckles,

“That’s fair.” She shrugs, as she glances at the ocean, “Maybe we should get off the beach, we’re a little out in the open,”

“You just want to be further away from the water,” He teased as she sticks her tongue out at him. “But you’re right, we’re too visible here.”

“You are most definitely right,” They hear Mephiles’ voice behind them as they turn around seeing him and Abyss standing there. “It made you much easier to find.” Abyss smiles as he makes eye contact with Saya,

“Hello, my dear, it’s lovely to see you again.” He said,

“The feeling’s way past not mutual!” Saya yelled as she grabs Kolt’s hand, “Run!” She runs forward at a faster pace than Kolt was expecting almost causing him to trip attempting to keep up.

“It’s time to stop running Saya.” Mephiles warps in front of them, She suddenly stops backing away from him staying away from his shadow.

“Running’s kinda my thing.” She said as Kolt stands behind her keeping an eye on Abyss.

“You shouldn’t keep your friends waiting.” Abyss said as Kolt glares at them,

“Do we run or fight?” Saya said to Kolt,

“I’d really like to smash this guy’s face in… But we should probably run.” He said as Abyss warps next to Kolt and kicks him away from Saya.

“Kolt!” Saya jumped away from Abyss as he swings at her. “Looks like we’re fighting, Chaos Control!” She said transforming,

“Good! I want to have some fun!” Abyss smiles. Sonic jumps up and kicks down as he blocks,

“I’ll keep an eye on Mephiles.” Kolt said transforming and taking a defensive position between him and Sonic making sure to watch the shadows. Abyss takes a strike and Sonic spin dashes hitting him in the stomach, 

“You better not have hurt them.” Sonic said as she kicks him in the back.

“Mephiles was the one who hurt your friends, why not charge at him?” Abyss said striking at her side as she blocks it,

“Because he’s a creep made of living shadows. You? You’re way less intimidating.” She grins as she spin dashes again but this time he catches her and throws her into the ground.

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Knuckles asked watching as Mephiles just stands there observing them fight.

“That’s because it’s more fun to have you think you’re winning.” Mephiles laughs, as Knuckles scoffs.

“How’s it feel to know you’ll never win?” Abyss said as Sonic sweeps his feet tripping him and making him fall face first into the sand.

“How’d it feel knowing you were bested by the same humans you called weak?” Sonic taunted as he gets back up. “Or that I broke through that mind control you had on Sophia?”

“If you had stayed put like a good pet this world would have been ours.” Abyss glared, Sonic’s eye twitches at hearing him call her pet.

“Yeah and we stopped you and Black Doom.” She said as his eyes become blind with rage,

“You are not worthy to speak his name!” Abyss warps and kicks her in the side of the head as she falls. “You ruined everything!” He yelled jumping on top of her and grabbing her by the neck, “I could snap your little neck so easily.” He tightened his grip as she winces in pain no longer able to breathe.

“Get off her!” Knuckles strikes him in the face causing him to let go as Sonic coughs and gasps for air.

“Thanks for the save Knux…” Sonic said as he helps her to her feet. 

“Don’t get in my way!” Abyss hissed,

“Do not hurt her like that again!” Mephiles said sternly as Abyss stops for a moment, they all looked shocked at his defensiveness. “She is not yours to play with.” Saya’s ears pin back not linking how he stated that, 

“Fine, doesn’t matter anyway.” He said,

“And why’s that?” Knuckles said looking at him getting ready to fight,

“Because you looked away.” Abyss grins. Sonic and Knuckles turn around just as Mephiles’ outstretched shadows made contact with their own shadows.

“Crap!” Sonic tried to jump away but it was too late. Their shadows grabbed their legs pinning them to the ground, 

“I told you that this was inevitable.” Mephiles said as they both try to pull their legs free.

“Knux, give me your hand.” Sonic reaches out to him but Abyss warps in between them and grabs her wrist.

“Now we can’t have you warping away again.” He said pulling out the limit rings,

“Why do you have Shadow’s rings?” Sonic asked as he clicks one around her wrist, immediately she started to feel drained,

“Don’t touch her!” Knuckles swings at Abyss but more shadows reach out stopping him,

“These are not Shadow’s; they were made for you. Curtsey of your friends.” Abyss said reaching for her other wrist as she holds it away from him. 

“W… What are you talking about.” Sonic said still trying to stop him from putting on the other limit ring.

“They didn’t tell you?” He finally gets a hold of her other wrist and clicks that ring on. Like a weight was cloaked over her entire body she had lost her strength to fight back. “They made these to contain you if you turned against them again.” Abyss said in a taunting voice as he held her up by her wrists. She felt so drained that her legs buckled under her own weight.

“Sonic, it’s not…!” Another shadow comes up covering Knuckles’ mouth stopping him from explaining. He was now completely restrained. 

“S… So what? I was a monster under Eggman’s control, they had every right to feel afraid.” Sonic said. Abyss pulls her hands behind her as the rings magnetize when they touch, restricting her hands behind her.

“So you agree in the fact that they should fear you?” Abyss twisted her words as she glares at him,

“They should fear you.” She hears the voice in her head again,

“Th… That’s not what I meant…” She shakes her head as the static starts swarming her thoughts. The shadows beneath them start to take a more liquid form and they begin to sink into them.

“Be sure to take a deep breath before you go under.” Mephiles said as they were almost completely consumed by their shadows still trying to struggle, “There’s no air within the dark, but you already knew that.” He chuckles as they disappear into their shadows consumed by darkness.

10 years ago

It was a warm summer evening in the suburbia of Station Square, three bullies were hovering over TK in front of the abandoned house at the end of the street yelling at her as she tried not to cry, “I don’t want to!” TK yelled back,

“What are you a scardy cat?” One of the bullies said,

“I…I’m not scared! My… My mom said it’s not safe to go in there.” TK said though her trembling form betrayed her words as they all started to push her towards the door.

“If you’re going to be a big baby about it than we’ll lock you inside.” Another bully said,

“No!” TK cried out,

“Hey!” The bullies turn as Saya jump tackles all of them, freeing TK. “You leave TK alone!” She yelled.

“You crazy girl! That hurt!” One of them said as they push her off.

“That was the point!” She sticks her tongue out at them before turning towards TK “You okay?” Saya walks over to TK and hugs her,

“They were trying to force me into the scary house.” TK said as Saya looks over at it. To her, the house was just raggedy looking but not scary.

“We wanted to see if the ghost comes out for a girl.” One bully said,

“It’s still not nice! She said no you jerks!” Saya glared at them,

“Then you’ll do it!” One said as two of them grab her and the other one grabs TK,

“No!” Saya said,

“Then we throw TK in and lock it.” TK’s face turns white with fear. Saya wasn’t going to let her best friend do something that scared her even if that meant putting herself in danger. 

“Wait! I just have to walk inside right?” She stopped struggling as they let her go,

“Yeah! You have to stand in the middle of the room for one minute,” He said,

“Don’t Saya! It’s dangerous you could get hurt.” TK protested as Saya smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up.

“It’s okay, I’ll be back before you know it.” She said walking up to the broken doors that hung open. She takes a deep breath and climbs over the wood scraps.

“Please be careful…” TK said as Saya walks in further.

“This isn’t too scary, just hard to see.” Saya said getting to the center of the room, “I think I’m in the middle, I’m going to start counting.” she tries to look around. It was just an empty rundown house. The only sounds she heard was the creaking of wood around her and beneath her feet.

“Do you hear any ghosts?” one of the bullies asked,

“There’s nothing here.” She turns back towards them. The floor beneath her gives in and she falls with a loud scream,

“Run!” The bullies run away letting go of TK as she rushes to the front door,

“Saya! Are you okay?” TK called out. Saya sat up, her entire body hurt from the fall.

“I’m okay!” Saya called back, “But stay away, more of the house could break.” 

“I’m going to get our parents, don’t move.” TK said,

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Saya said with a chuckle, she no longer heard TK. She lets out a sigh regretting that she did this but better her getting stuck down here instead of TK. She got up slowly moving out of the debris trying to make sure nothing else broke and getting to her feet. Luckily, she didn’t get hurt from the fall besides a few small cuts and bruises. She looked around the dark basement, the only light was coming from the hole in the floor above her. Now that she was alone it was eerily quiet, as if the house was holding its breath. The sun was setting, and she was losing what little light she had. She tries to see a way for her to get back upstairs, TK told her not to move but she didn’t want to be down here longer than she has to. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but this basement gave her the creeps. A purple glow starts to illuminate from the dark catching her attention.

“S…” She heard whispers from the dark causing her to jump,

“Is… is someone there?” She called out still looking at the glow. Curiosity got the best of her as she steps towards it. The glow was hidden beneath something as she moved some of the debris revealing a large black gem that glowed purple “Wow… It’s so pretty.” she kneels down and reaches for it. The closer her hand got to it the louder the whispers became.

“There you are.” She heard a deep unsettling voice from the shadows as she quickly stands up and looks around,

“Who’s there?” She called out; she began to tremble as fear starts to take over. There was something terribly wrong, the whispers began to flood the dark as she covers her ears. “G…Go away!”

“The veil is weak here…” Saya heard the voice again. She feels a claw like shadow grab her as she screams.

“Somebody hel…” Something covers her mouth muting her cries as she struggles feeling the presence of someone behind her.

“You’re still only a child…” The voice said with a disappointed hiss, “No, we can’t have that.” The gem on the ground floats in front of her face. “Don’t worry Quickster, I’ll make sure you forget all of this.” He said as she continued to struggle out of his grip as tears fill her eyes letting out a frightened whimper. The gem glows brighter almost blinding her then fades, “But I’ll let you hold onto this fear.” He gives a sinister chuckle as the gem starts to gently brighten and dim in a rhythmic pattern that she couldn’t look away from it. She stops struggling and just stares at the gem completely mesmerized before falling asleep. “Sweet dreams, Sonic.”

Present day

Knuckles gasps and coughs for air as he comes to in a panic looking around as he sees his arms restrained. He turns his head to see Sophia on the table next to him, her mouth covered by a shadow as he starts to hear the muffled voices of his friends, “Good, you’re finally awake.” Knuckles hears a familiar voice as Eggman stands over him.

“Eggman,” He glared as he pulls at the restraints,

“It’s been a long time my friend, it’s nice to see you.” He said with a grin,

“We are not friends!” Knuckles hissed,

“You’ll break a poor old man’s heart saying things like that,” He laughed, 

“Where’s Sonic?” Knuckles said. Eggman presses a button as all of the tables tilt up towards one another standing them upright as he sees all of his friends in a similar situation as Sophia. In the center of them was a strange magic circle carved into the floor where Sonic lay unconscious in the center. “Sonic! Hey! Wake up!” He calls out as she stirs to the sound of his voice.

“Wipe out… Knuckles?” Sonic said wincing in pain as she coughs,

“Good morning my dear.” She sees Eggman standing next to Knuckles,

“Morning to you too Egghead…” She attempts it sit up, but the limit rings restricted her movement, She sees all of her friends, relieved that none of them were seriously hurt. “Hope you guys are alright…” She said knowing they could only respond with nods. She makes eye contact with Sophia who looked back at her with worried eyes. 

“You should be more worried for yourself.” She hears Abyss behind her as he grabs her by the quills forcing her to sit up on her knees,

“Easy on the quills buddy,” Sonic said as he chuckles looking over at Sophia who was furiously fighting to get free.

“Everything’s finally in place.” Mephiles said appearing next to Eggman as they see him holding the three scrolls.

“Crap…” Knuckles said,

“Now, which one of these is the first.” Mephiles said opening one of them and reading it over. Sonic attempts to stand as Abyss holds her in place,

“Wait your turn,” Abyss said,

“Not sure if you’ve heard but I’m not the most patient of Hedgehogs.” Sonic said as Abyss tightens his grip of her quills making her wince. 

“Ah, here it is.” Mephiles hands Eggman the two other scrolls and opening it up, “Now for the guardian to fulfil his role.” He turns to face Knuckles as he quickly shuts his eyes,

“You can’t make me read it!” Knuckles said,

“I beg to differ.” Mephiles looks at Eggman. He presses a button on his remote electrocuting the others as they all let out muffled cries of pain,

“Stop it!” Sonic yelled trying to fight Abyss’ grip on her quills,

“Tell him to cooperate and their pain will stop.” Abyss said,

“No…” She refused as he frowns, Eggman stops their torture as they all try to catch their breath,

“Then I’ll kill them one by one.” Abyss lets go of her head and walks over to Tails, “We can start with the Fox. I know you both care for her dearly.”

“Don’t!” Sonic tries to stand up as she stumbles and falls back over, “Leave her alone!”

“That’s up to him, if he doesn’t want to hear me rip those tails off he better cooperate.” Abyss said grabbing one of her tails as she lets out a muffled scream,

“Stop…” Knuckles said with his eyes still closed with tears, “I’ll do it, just don’t hurt them…” Abyss lets go of Tails and walks back over to Sonic and sits her back up as she headbutts him.

“Why you little!” Abyss grabs her by the quills again as she kicks him in the knee, “Stop struggling!”

“Not gonna happen. I’m gonna beat the crap out of you for threatening Tails!” Sonic glares as shadows pop up and pin her legs down forcing her to stand on her knees, “Let go!”

“You shouldn’t be having this much trouble while she’s weakened…” Mephiles calls him out as he glares,

“Just goes to show how weak he is.” Saya taunts as Abyss glares at her before looking back at Mephiles, 

“You told me not to hurt her, but I can be more rough if you want.” He said tilting her head as he leans towards her neck,

“Don’t you dare!” Sonic yelled slightly panicked, 

“Enough!” Mephiles raised his voice, “Do not threaten her again.” He glared, Abyss smiles as he licks Sonic’s neck causing her quills to puff out defensively,

“Gross!” She flinched with disgust; they hear metal bending as they turn to see Sophia had bent her restraints, her eyes glowing with rage.

“Your solution isn’t working anymore Doc. Though I don’t think me threatening her mate is helping.” Abyss grinned as he lets go of Sonic, her face turning red at the title. Dr. Starline walks up with a different IV, 

“Apologies, she must be building up an immunity.” He said switching out the drug as Sophia’s vision fogs, she shakes her head trying to fight it.

“Hang on Soph… I’ll think of something…” Sonic said trying to pull the limit rings apart, but they wouldn’t budge. Mephiles turns back to Knuckles who still had his head turned away, eyes closed.

“Open your eyes boy and read the script within.” Mephiles said. He opens the scroll towards Knuckles as he slowly opens his eyes. He sees the scroll in the corner of his eye as his head quickly turns towards the scroll unable to look from it. he tries to turn away, but he can’t as the runes on the scroll glow with purple energy forcing his mind to go blank. He starts to speak the runes as they disappear from the scroll. Sonic started to feel her left arm burning like a hot knife was carving into her arm.

“Chaos, that hurts!” Sonic cried out. Dark purple runes slowly appear down her left arm as the runes radiated heat. She remembered that something similar to this has happened before, but her mind was overwhelmed by the pain and the heat. Knuckles finishes reading the runes as the scroll turns to dust. He regains control of his thoughts as he looks to see Sonic,

“Your arm!” He looked shocked not sure to what happened, “Are you okay?”

“Not really…” Sonic said with heavy breath,

“Where’s the scroll?” Knuckles looked at Mephiles noticing he was no longer holding it. 

“After you’ve read the script the scroll is destroyed, it’s purpose fulfilled.” Mephiles walks over to Sonic checking over the runes. The pain subsides but the heat remained as she starts to hear the voices whispering in her head. “Your mind is trying to remember, let me help it move along.” He said grabbing her chin and tilting it up towards him. The others all tried to get free, hating that they were forced to watch whatever was unfolding.

“Maybe I don’t want to remember…” Sonic said weakly,

“Did you know you volunteered for this? Both you and Knuckles.” Mephiles said as she looks confused, “Your connection to Chaos was what has kept it sealed,” He whispers in her ear as he walks back over to Eggman.

“I’m not sure which one is next.” Eggman said handing him one of the scrolls as he opens it and reads it.

“The other one,” Mephiles said handing that scroll back and taking the correct scroll. “Just two more times and then the next step begins.” He opens the scroll and Knuckles was forced to read the scroll out loud again as the runes appear on Sonic’s right arm. She fights through the pain as it feels like something in the back of her mind snaps and she remembers everything.


	52. Genesis Wave

One lifetime ago 

“And you’re sure this’ll work Tikal?” Sonic asked sitting on top of the Master Emerald kicking his feet as he looked down at her and Knuckles,

“Get off the Master Emerald.” Knuckles glared, he was ready to grab Sonic by his leg and throw him off of his Island,

“You sit on it all the time.” Sonic argued jumping down in front of him getting in his face, “Chill out Knuckle head,”

“This is serious! Stop goofing off.” He said pushing him away,

“Serious isn’t in my vocabulary, you’re the one that interrupted my question,” Sonic crossed his arms, “Are you sure this will work? It took a serious amount of rings to throw him back there. And I still feel dirty having to align with Eggface to bring him down…” He looked disgusted as he turns back to Tikal waiting for her response,

“Yes it will work, with your ties to Chaos Energy we can seal the door to the Void preventing his escape.” Tikal explained,

“Then I’m onboard, what about you Knux?” He elbows him as Knuckles nods,

“What do we need to do Tikal?” Knuckles asked,

“Did you bring the Emeralds?” She asked,

“Right here.” Sonic holds up a bag,

“And the Void Emerald?” She asked as Knuckles holds out a black Emerald that glowed with a purple aura that looks identical to the Chaos Emeralds.

“That thing makes my quills stand on end…” Sonic shivers, “Is Mephiles really trapped in there?” He leans over looking at the Emerald. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how Shadow managed to do it,” Knuckles said putting it away.

“He still out for the count after that?” Sonic asked looking worried,

“Yeah, Rogue is keeping an eye on him.” He said as Sonic nods,

“Good that he at least lets one person take care of him.” Sonic chuckles,

“She and Omega don’t really give him a choice.” Knuckles said,

“Anything else we need?” Sonic said

“Fleetway is alright with this as well?” Tikal asked. Sonic pauses for a moment as he closes his eyes and opens them again to show they changed to red and began to spiral. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’d rather guard this dumb seal than there being a chance he could control me again.” Fleetway said as Sonic’s eyes go back to green and he shakes his head,

“I can’t wait for that to stop happening.” Sonic said with a sigh,

“We will need to head to the Echidna shrine,” Tikal said,

“Whoa, whoa wait, I thought only those given permission could go there, obviously Chuckles here can get in being the guardian and all. But I don’t remember getting an invite and I do not feel like getting haunted by one of your ancestors.” Sonic said,

“They won’t haunt you because you’ve always had permission.” Tikal chuckles as both Knuckles and Sonic look at one another confused,

“He does?” Knuckles asked sounding annoyed as she nods,

“Is this because of that weird Legendary Hedgehog thing?” Sonic asked as they follow Tikal towards the shrine,

“That’s part of it yes, but you also helped me save Chaos and the spirits thank you for that,” Tikal smiles as they get to the entrance. both Tikal and Knuckles enter as Sonic pauses,

“This isn’t some elaborate trick to get me to go on a spiritual journey right?” Sonic raises an eyebrow as Knuckles doesn’t look amused as he grins thinking of an idea,

“Is that rain I see?” he said looking over Sonic’s shoulder shocked as Sonic quickly rushes inside startled looking back seeing the sky was clear. Knuckles starts to snicker as Sonic glares at him,

“Ha, Ha, real funny Knux. Make fun of the guy afraid of water.” He said,

“You fought Chaos who is a guardian spirit created out of water…” Knuckles said,

“And I hated every second of it!” Sonic said, 

“C’mon, or did you forget that we’re pressed for time?” Knuckles said leading him in further.

“You worry too much, if Tikal says that we can seal it than we’re fine.” Sonic said as they walk into a room with a pedestal and magic circle in the center. “I change my mind, now I’m worried… you better not be trying to sacrifice me or something.” He said turning around trying to leave as Knuckles stops him.

“We’re not going to sacrifice you.” He rolls his eyes “Give me the Emeralds.” Sonic hands the bag over, “Now get on the pedestal,” Sonic glances at it before letting out a sigh as he sits on it.

“So what is this going to do exactly?” Sonic asked looking at Tikal as she places the Void Emerald next to him while Knuckles places the Chaos Emeralds around the magic circle.

“Using the Chaos Emeralds in conjunction to the Void Emerald your body and soul will become an anchor preventing him from reentering our world. There will be the main seal that can only be unlocked by the Void Emerald, and four other seals to block the key from being used.”

“That sounds… complicated…” Sonic said looking confused, “What’s Knux gonna do?”

“I’ll be creating three of the seals,” Knuckles explained,

“What about the fourth one?”

“We have to put Mephiles somewhere.” Knuckles joked,

“Hold on! You’re putting him inside of me?” Sonic looked worried, “It’s crowded in hear already!” He points to his head,

“Yes and no, his energy will be keeping the seal in place, but he will still be within the Void Emerald.” Tikal explained,

“That makes me feel a little better,” He chuckles starting to feel a little overwhelmed, “At least it won’t be another Fleetway situation. Definitely don’t want that guy whispering in my ear.” He hears Fleetway inside his head grumble sounding insulted. Knuckles walks over to him holding a bowl of liquid gem dust.

“Hold out your arm.” Knuckles said. Sonic does as he’s told while Knuckles traces runes onto his arms,

“Is it supposed to be all tingily?” Sonic asked,

“It’s Void gem dust so probably.” Knuckles shrugs,

“Your assurance is comforting.” Sonic said sarcastically. 

“Just lean your head down.” Knuckles said tracing a jagged crystal shape representing the Void. “Now lie down.” Sonic pauses for a moment, knowing this was the point of no return. He second guesses himself before laying down on the pedestal knowing this was the only way to save everyone permanently from his tyranny. Knuckles looks down at Sonic noticing his trepidation giving him a reassuring nod that Sonic returns in kind before going over to three scrolls waiting for Tikal to start the ritual.

“Just try to relax Sonic, you may feel some discomfort.” Tikal said as she and Knuckles start chanting while Sonic sees the Void Emerald floats above him. A beam from the Emerald points at his chest as he starts to feel the runes start to radiate heat. The seven Chaos Emeralds glow while the circle beneath him glowed a deep purple as his eyes went black.

“This is a little more than discomfort!” Sonic said as the beam dissipates, and his eyes revert back.

“Just a little more Sonic, Knuckles is placing the other seals.” Tikal said as Knuckles continued to chant as the runes drawn on Sonic’s body disappeared as he closed each scroll with the last rune disappearing the pain subsiding with it.

“Just one more seal.” Knuckles said as he walks up to the pedestal. The Void Emerald floats closer to Sonic as his body glowed blue for a moment then faded away. “It’s done.”

“How do you feel?” Tikal asked,

“Thirsty?” Sonic said holding his head, “What’s with the weird whispers?”

“Whispers?” Knuckles asked walking over and grabbing him some water,

“That will go away once you’re further away from the Void Emerald. They are whispers of those who were lost to the Void.” Tikal explained,

“The side effects would have been nice to know before I volunteered to be a living seal.” Sonic said sounding annoyed as Knuckles hands him water.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to hear them… but then again you are now connected to the Void almost as much as you are connected to Chaos.” She said as Sonic drinks the water.

“As long as it goes away…” Sonic said as Knuckles moves the Void Emerald away from him, “That helps, thanks.”

“There is one other thing… I will have to wipe our memories that we did this. To make sure no one knows the seal holding the door closed is inside of Sonic.” Tikal said as they both nod.

“Whatever we have to do to make sure that ugly Crab clawed sorcerer is gone for good.” Sonic said as Tikal chants using the Chaos Emeralds to wipe their memory. All of their eyes glow gold for a moment before they revert back to normal and blink a few times. 

“Sonic! What are you doing in here?” Knuckles yelled smacking the glass of water out of his hand making Sonic jump,

“Hey! I… I’m not sure…” Sonic said looking confused, “What was I doing here?”

“I believe you were both helping me with the Chaos Emeralds and fell asleep… I believe we are finished.” Tikal chuckles,

“Oh, yeah that sounds like me. Did you need anything else?” He asked as she shook her head, “Cool, I’m gonna call Tails and let him know I need a lift off this lame floating rock.” Sonic said leaving the shrine,

***

Present day

Sonic snaps out of it as the pain in her right arm subsides now remembering everything. She sees the second scroll in Mephiles’ hands turn to ash. Knuckles eyes were still blank, he hadn’t snapped out of the trance like he did after reading the first scroll. 

“What did you do to him?” Sonic said as she tried to move and sees that now both arms were covered in purple runes,

“When we triggered the Genesis wave I made some tweaks to the ritual so that Knuckles couldn’t stop his part after he’s read the first two scrolls. He’s trapped like that so nothing can prevent him from reading the final scroll.” Mephiles explained, “I can see that fear in your eyes, you remember now. And yes, we altered your part as well.” Sonic turns her sight to Eggman still holding onto the final scroll,

“Eggman you gotta listen to me! You need to run. You can’t give Mephiles the scroll, that was never a Dark Chaos Emerald, it’s…!” Shadows wrap around her mouth as she desperately tries to plead with him,

“And give up an infinite power source? I don’t think so.” Eggman said. Mephiles holds out his hand and he hands the final scroll to him. Sonic desperately shook her head trying to get Eggman to stop him. Mephiles opens the scroll in front of Knuckles and he starts to read it. The final rune starts to appear on her forehead as she lets out a muffled scream.

“This must be torture for you sis, watching your mate suffer agonizing pain.” Abyss said standing next to Sophia, but she doesn’t take her eyes off of Sonic as her eyes fill with tears, “That’s the face I wanted to see. Despair, I finally have revenge for you destroying our kind.”

Knuckles finishes reading the final scroll as is dissolved. Sonic breathed heavily as some of the pain subsided, her entire body felt like it was burning, and the whispers had gotten louder. Knuckles regains control as he sees Sonic dazed.

“Damnit no!” Knuckles said trying to break free. the third scroll being read broke the seal off of his memories knowing what was coming next of Mephiles finished the ritual.

“Thank you for playing your park Knuckles.” Mephiles said as a shadow covers Knuckles’ mouth, “It’s time for the final curtain to fall.” Void Emerald appears out of his hand, it instantly causes Sonic to wince as her mind is drowned in chaotic whispers. She feels a spectral form loom over her.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.” She heard his voice in her head, “I’ll finally be free. And now there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Sonic couldn’t even move a muscle, with the limit rings weakening her on top of the excruciating pain her body felt along with the flood of whispers. She no longer had the strength to fight back. All she could do was listen to his voice as Mephiles kneels in front of her.

“Just look into the light and the pain will end.” Mephiles said as the Void Emerald light starts to calmly fade in and out. Before Sonic could try to look away, she become enthralled in its light. And just as Mephiles said, she could no longer feel the pain as her body went numb and the voices in her head stopped. She tilts her head slightly towards the Void Emerald as her ears lower. Mephiles laughs in amusement at her being completely under his control.

“How did you do that? It took a long time for me to use that energy to control her.” Eggman asked curious as he leans closer towards Sonic. He waves his hand in front of her as she doesn’t move not registering the movement.

“This took years to plan, we even forced a Genesis wave to bring her back like this to make our plan succeed more smoothly. She wouldn’t be as powerful in her human form and easier to contain.” Mephiles stands up and looks at Robotnik,

“What was she trying to say about the Dark Chaos Emerald?” Eggman asked standing back up straight,

“That it isn’t a Chaos Emerald, but a Void Emerald.” Mephiles grinned,

“Void Emerald?” As the realization clicks his expression twists in panic as he looks at Abyss, “Get rid of Mephiles now! We cannot let him complete the ritual.” He demanded,

“Whatever you say boss.” Abyss shrugs, “I’ve been waiting to rip the guy apart for a while anyway.” He walks towards Mephiles as his own shadow grabs him and starts to pull him under.

“The feeling’s been mutual Abyss, you are far too barbaric for my liking.” He said as Eggman’s and Dr Starline’s shadows grab them as well, “You were just a means to an end. I thank you all for making sure this was so successful.” They’re swallowed into their shadows. “Now we won’t have any further interruptions.” He snaps his fingers as her eyes go solid black and the shadow’s move away from her mouth. “Begin.”

“I am the server of the Void, The Void gives him power, power to maintain his thrall, the thrall is what confines the controller, the controller serves to unleash the Void… I release you… Ixis Naugus” Sonic said as all of their Chaos Emeralds brighten and the magic circle beneath her begins to glow a dark purple. A portal opens behind her as a large broad-shouldered man with a crystal horn sticking out of the top of his head and large bat like ears steps out. He has a long white beard, and his left hand was a lobster claw. He waves his hand as a crystal staff forms.

“At last! I’m finally free!” He cheered as Mephiles hands him the Void emerald, he places it into the top of the staff. The shadows around Sonic dissipate as she crumples to the ground. The physical shock from breaking the last seal snapped her out of Mephiles’ control. She tries to get up as she makes eye contact with him.

“Naugus…” Sonic glared as he smiles at her,

“Always the tenacious one Quickster. You shouldn’t have been able to break out of the Void Emerald’s control.” He said,

“It’s one of my redeeming qualities.” She said as he grabs her arm with his claw and pulls her to her feet.

“Thank you for your assistance in freeing me.” He said tapping his staff as her feet become trapped in crystal,

“Interesting way of showing thanks.” Sonic said as he snaps his fingers, and the limit rings fall off her wrists. “Okay… now I’m confused,” She rubs her sore wrists.

“You just went through a very exhausting ordeal and you should rest.” Naugus said patting her on the head as she looks at him even more confused. “And I am a merciful king. However I can’t let you run off; we’re not done yet.” He smiles,

“You’re not king Iggy, we all made sure of that.” Sonic said as he grabs Sonic’s face with his clawed hand.

“Why do you think I went through all this trouble? You and your meddlesome friends took my ascension from me. On top of that I had to force a Genesis wave just to bring you back because you got yourself killed costing me my only way of escape.” He hissed before snapping out of his rage, “But we can discuss that later. I have other things to attend to.” He lets her go and turns looking at Mephiles, “Where is Ivo?” He asked. Mephiles makes Robotnik, Abyss and Dr. Starline reappear from his shadow as they all gasp for air. Sonic attempts to pull her legs free before looking at her friends, she was too far away to reach any of them. “Hello Ivo.”

“N… Naugus!” Eggman jumps to his feet looking fearful as he tries to think of a way to escape. Sonic tries to focus on the IV attached to Sophia, if anyone could break free so they could escape, it would be her. She tries to create a Chaos Shield as it flickers just barely managing to remove the IV. The Void Crystals were trying to block her Chaos abilities.

“It’s good to see you old friend.” Naugus smiled widely showing all of his sharp teeth, “Don’t think I don’t remember your part in helping the Quickster trap me back in the Void.” 

“I…it was because you left me no choice… you were being unreasonable…” He said looking at his compatriots. “Get me out of here!” Abyss grabs Dr. Starline and Eggman and warps away.

“Blast that abomination! No matter, he cannot stop what I have planned and there is still much to do to complete my new empire.” Naugus said walking over to Mephiles. “Are you sure you want this? There’s no going back.”

“I am tired… I wish to rest in peace with my other half.” Mephiles said as Naugus nods taking his staff and tapping Mephiles’ head with the Void Emerald as he melts into liquid shadow. Everyone is free from his shadows as they all watch his liquid form turn to gas and then fade into nothing.

“Did you just kill him?” Knuckles asked as Naugus looks over to him and smiles,

“In a manner of speaking, It’s what he wished in exchange for helping me. But where are my manners, I cannot forget to thank the guardian as well for helping free me.” Naugus said walking over to him.

“You guy’s okay?” Sonic asked looking over at Tails, Cream and Blaze,

“Definitely been better.” Blaze said,

“We should be asking you that.” Tails said as Sonic gives her a thumbs up, 

“Don’t worry bud, I’ll think of something.” She said trying to use her Chaos Shield to chip away at the crystals on her feet. 

“How about letting us go for helping you out.” Knuckles said as Naugus laughs.

“Oh my boy, I am still not done. For what I have planned next, I need the Quickster’s power.” He said turning back towards Sonic.

“Aw, Chaos, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” She said as the crystals climb up to her knees. Naugus walks towards her, “Crap… what the heck do you need me for?”

“Now that you’re alive and remember your connections to both Chaos and the Void. I can use you as an anchor to initiate another Genesis wave and make the world mine.”

“Wait…What?” Sonic said surprised to hear that she could be used to make another Genesis wave. 

“Leave her alone!” Alan yelled,

“We won’t let you hurt her.” Cream said,

“Who said anything about hurting her?” Naugus said standing in front of her, “I just need her back under my control.” He holds the Void Emerald in front of her but this time she quickly closes her eyes and covers them with her hands.

“Nope, no, absolutely not! Not gonna happen!” She said,

“You can’t fight this Quickster, I spent a long-time perfecting this so you and your little Freedom Fighters couldn’t stop me.” He taps his staff as she feels heat radiating from the crystal into her body causing her to feel short of breath.

“What are you… blabbering on about?” Sonic asked,

“I created countless encounters for you; The Zarkon, Ivo, Dark Sonic, Chaos, Dr. Kintobor, Morrigan, Mephiles, and even Erazor just to find out what weakened you physically and mentally.” Naugus taps his staff again as she trembled, that familiar feeling of her body becoming hypersensitive just like before.

“Y… You didn’t mention… Abyss in your annoyingly long list.” Sonic said,

“That’s because he and the Dark Arms were not of my doing. They were after the Ultimate Lifeform. An oversight I plan to correct after I have you under my control.” Naugus said,

“That’s not going to stop me from fighting it…” She said still holding her eyes shut.

“Sonic, just focus on my voice.” Sophia called out as she starts to fight off the drug enough to continue bending the restraints, she was close to being able to free her arms. Sonic calms a bit after hearing Sophia’s voice. “I’m right here.” Naugus looked unamused at Sophia being able to help Sonic fight through his compulsion. He waves his clawed hand as a crystal dome encompasses him and Sonic. “Shit!” She finally breaks free and rushes over to Alan and rips him free. “Help the others,” Alan nods and they both transform.

“Just hang on Sonic,” She hears Sophia’s voice, her ears twitch as she noticed that everything else went extremely quiet. Outside of the dome Shadow could see Naugus talking to Sonic but couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Chaos Control.” Shadow attempts to warp inside the dome, but it warps her on the opposite side of the dome, “What?” She looked confused as Amy finishes breaking Knuckles free as they rush over to the others.

“Why can’t you teleport in?” Knuckles asked, as he breaks Tails free.

“I don’t know…” She said as they see Naugus’ form change to look like Sophia, “No, he’s trying to trick her.” Shadow tries to spin dash through the crystal but barely makes a crack.

“It’s alright Sonic, I’ve got you,” She hears Sophia’s voice as Saya lets out a sigh,

“Nice try Naugus, but that trick won’t work on me.” Sonic said confidently as he transforms back looking annoyed.

Shadow lets out a sigh noticing Sonic’s confident grin while Knuckles and Amy free Blaze and Cream, “Cream can you hear what they’re saying?” Tails asked,

“Sonic told him that tricks not going to work.” Cream said,

“How do we get in there? It’ll take forever and I don’t have my digging claws.” Knuckles said,

“Tails, get Elias and the others free, see if they can help us figure a way in.” Shadow said as Tails quickly runs over to their cell.

“I’m going to go find the Master Emerald.” Knuckles said, “I can feel that it’s here, if I can grab it, I might be able to hypercharge you enough to warp in.” He explained,

“There could be Swatbots, I’ll go with you.” Blaze said, “Cream stay with Shadow.”

“I will, be safe.” Cream said as she kisses Blaze before they run off.

“I’m going to look for TK’s bag, it’s gotta be in here somewhere, you could use a power ring to break through.” Amy said looking around the room.

“Stop resisting you little troublemaker.” Naugus taps his staff again as she could feel the crystals climb up higher.

“Gonna have to make me, ugly!” Sonic said as he grabs her arms forcing them down as they become trapped in crystal. “Hey!”

“There, now you can’t cover your eyes.” He said, 

“Still can’t force my eyes open.” She said sticking out her tongue,

“True, but I can make the light so bright that not even closing your eyes will be enough.” He said as the Void Emerald’s light glows incredibly bright as everyone outside of the dome covers their eyes,

“Cream, what’s he doing?” Shadow asked,

“He’s trying to do what Mephiles did earlier but with a brighter light so her eyes just being closed won’t be enough.” She explained, as the Void Emeralds bright light starts to fade in and out again. 

“I found TK’s bag!” Amy rushes over almost running into Shadow. She pulls out a ring and uses it as she backs up to build up momentum before striking the dome again as the crack becomes significantly larger.

“Try not to look at the light just in case.” Shadow said as the others nod,

“Who is this Ixis Naugus?” Elias asked as they all attempt to move towards the dome avoiding looking at the light,

“He’s an evil sorcerer who uses crystal magic that we sealed away in the Void.” Amy said,

“What’s the Void?” Sally asks,

“The easiest way to explain it is that it’s another zone or dimension full of magic crystals.” Tails said, I had no idea that Sonic was the seal keeping the path to the Void closed,” 

“Relax and let the light calm you.” Naugus said calmly as Sonic didn’t realize that her breathing was starting to match the pace that the Void Emerald was dimming. With every exhale she felt more relaxed, it had been a long time since she felt this relaxed. “There we go, just relax. Breathe in, and out. Doesn’t the light feel warm and welcoming?”

“N…” A part of her knew to fight it but her mind started to associate the warmth to Sophia, making her want to look. “Warm…” she exhaled,

“That’s right let the light keep you warm. All you have to do is look.” Naugus smiled as he sees her eyes move slightly,

“Sonic! Don’t!” Amy yelled Striking his hammer at the dome.

“Fight it Sonic!” Cream yelled, but she couldn’t hear them, their desperate pleas fell on silence.

“In and out,” Naugus said as Sonic’s eyes started to open, “Look into the warm light.” Her eyes start to glow purple no longer able to resist. Her breathing continued to match the light as he grabs her chin, but she doesn’t flinch, she just continues rhythmically breathing as her eyes become more and more purple. “Who are you?”

“I and the Server of the Void.” She said,

“Good girl, now we can truly begin.” He said releasing her from the crystals. Knuckles and Blaze return with the Master Emerald,

“What’s happening?” Knuckles asked as Shadow was still trying to break through the dome.

“Naugus has control of Sonic…” Cream said.

“Not for long, I’m going to get in there!” Shadow said catching her breath, but she was starting to feel burnt out from using the power rings consecutively.

“Tikal, do you know how he plans to trigger the Genesis wave?” Knuckles asked as she appears next to him.

“If I had to guess, he plans to have Sonic induce Chaos Control using the Void Emerald causing the two energies to combine.” She explains. 

“Then we really need to get in there!” Tails said as they all look at the crack that Shadow’s managed to make that seemed halfway through the crystal.

“Shadow let us take over you look like you’re going to collapse,” Knuckles tried to help her, but she smacks his hand away,

“I can’t stop…” Shadow said reaching for her limit rings. Elias grabs her wrist stopping her,

“No, you’ve already worn yourself out. If you take of the rings you could die.” Elias said,

“I have to try!” Shadow argued. 

“Guys… Sonic just started inducing Chaos Control…” Cream said,

“We’re too late…” Blaze said,

“All of you gather around me!” Tikal said, “I don’t know how much Naugus plans to change but I’m hoping this will help you remember before the Genesis wave. But it might take time for you to connect to it.” They see their world rings glow. “I am sorry… I cannot do the same for you three…” Tikal looks at Elias, Sally and Dr. Q.

“As long as they have a chance.” Elias said,

“What will we need to do Tikal?” Shadow asked,

“Free Sonic and help her reverse the Genesis wave.” Tikal said as they see Sonic’s body start to glow. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help you… good luck.” The light expands as they are all swallowed by the Genesis wave.

***

Three years later

The world of Mobius has been a mixture of Humans and Mobians: Part human, part animal creatures and have been at war with Doctor Robotnik for years. The one thing that has kept him at bay was the Freedom Fighters, five people enhanced by the powers of Chaos with abnormal abilities. They are a small faction within the G.U.N agency. They work for the King to guard the Master Emerald and help keep Mobius safe from Robotnik’s plan to robotisize the world. 

Within the Guardian Units of Nations, G.U.N compound where the Freedom Fighters live that they personally dubbed Freedom HQ. Tails, a yellow Fox Mobian with two tails that give her the ability to fly, but mostly known for intellect rivaling that of even Robotnik himself and creator of the tech gear for the Freedom Fighters was in her workshop busy tinkering away on something to help them against their struggle with the mad Doctor.

“Do we have to see King Naugus?” Tails asked sounding annoyed looking over at Amy, a pink Hedgehog, known for his ability to summon a magic hammer out of nowhere, another member of the Freedom Fighters leans against the door waiting for her to finish.

“This is a monthly thing Tails, He kinda funds us and all that.” Amy said spinning an aqua colored ring on his finger. “Knuckles says you have five minutes.” 

“Just one more thing and… done!” Tails said standing up admiring her work, “I fixed the Emerald detector.” She puts it into her bag and follows Amy out of her workshop.

“Good, Elias has been worried since Robotnik beat us to the last Emerald.” He said rolling his eyes as they head towards the Hangar bay.

“If he didn’t get the jump on us and break the Emerald detector we would have found it first.” Tails said sounding annoyed, “Tricking us to find it for him was a sneaky move.”

“We’ve been way too lax recently; we need to be better at keeping our guard up.” Amy said as they walk into the Hangar bay. 

“Amy, I asked you to grab her five minutes ago.” Knuckles the last red Echidna Mobian with super strength and the ability to glide short distances. He is also guardian of the Master Emerald, a mystical relic with immeasurable power from the forgotten past and leader of the Freedom Fighters; he was waiting in front of the Tornado impatiently.

“Sorry about that, but the Emerald Detector is all fixed up, so we’ll be good to go Emerald hunting after the boring politics.” Tails said,

“I would rather go Emerald hunting than this monthly annoyance… sometimes it feels like King Naugus is trying too hard to get us to like him.” Blaze, a lavender Cat Mobian with the ability to control all flames through her connection to Chaos said crossing her arms,

“I’d prefer him to be uncomfortably nice rather than when he gets angry…” Cream, a peach Rabbit Mobian with super hearing and the power to fly said,

“Agreed… that one time he and Elias went at it… freaked me out. I legit thought they were going to kill each other.” Amy said, Elias was the head of the Freedom Fighter operation for G.U.N. to oversee the project.

They all climb into the Tornado and Fly towards Crystal Castle. Just as the name suggests, the entire castle is made of magical crystal that gave off a prismatic hue when reflected off of light at a specific angle looking like something just out of a fairy tale.

Tails lands the Tornado and they all walk towards the entrance. The guards let them in without a glance as they enter the throne room. An extravagant room full of gaudy crystal sculptures as they walk towards the large crystal throne where the ruler of the people of Mobius, King Naugus sat reading paperwork. He throws the papers aside after seeing them approach.

“Welcome my friends!” King Naugus said excitedly standing up and meeting with them before they get in front of the throne as his retainers go and pick up the scattered papers, 

“Your Majesty.” Knuckles said. They all bow their heads as King Naugus smiles looking happy to see them.

“How has everything been going?” He asked looking each one of them over,

“N…not too bad…” Cream said,

“I heard you lost one of the Emeralds to Ivo.” He said as they all flinch. None of them have seen King Naugus angry with them but they have heard stories about how ruthless he can be, and he does not trust Humans like he does Mobians, “But I know you all are more than capable of getting it back. And none of you were hurt, that’s what really matters.” They all relax hearing him say that,

“Tails was able to fix her Chaos detector.” Amy said nudging Tails’ shoulder as Naugus turns towards her, with a smile.

“I’m proud of you Tails that must have been difficult to repair after that last altercation.” King Naugus said patting her head, She didn’t like how he would always talk to them as if they were still kids. It had been 5 years since the Freedom Fighter Initiative had started. The Initiative was King Naugus’ idea after discovering that G.U.N. had the five of them imprisoned in one of their experimental labs due to their bond to Chaos energy and immeasurable powers compared to other Mobians. They all owed King Naugus their freedom and possibly their lives. “Can you remind me again how many Emeralds have been located?”

“We are in possession of four of them where Robotnik has two. One Chaos Emerald is still unaccounted for.” Blaze said. There are seven Chaos Emeralds in total, it is said when all seven are brought together a miracle will happen. 

“I suggest you all focus your efforts on finding the missing Emerald first before any plans are made to take the other two Emeralds back from Ivo.” King Naugus said. Ivo Robotnik, a mad scientist who invented a way to transform living creatures into robot slaves in his city of Robotropolis and the Freedom Fighters sworn enemy. 

“Of course.” Knuckles said,

“And I hear congratulations are in order?” He said looking at Blaze and Cream as they both look shocked, “So have you decided on the big day?”

“We’re planning on waiting till after all of the Emeralds have been secured and nullified by the Master Emerald,.” Blaze said, turning away trying to not look embarrassed. One of the abilities the Guardian of the Master Emerald has is use its power to nullify the Chaos Emeralds

“That’s her way of saying we haven’t decided yet.” Cream chuckles taking her hand.

“I’m happy for you both regardless, let me know whatever you need.” He smiles and they smile back. “Anything else going on you believe I should know about?”

“Not at the moment,” Amy said as they all thought for a moment making sure they didn’t miss anything. 

“Then I won’t keep you any longer then,” He said with a smile. They all hide their relief at hearing him dismiss them. “I know it’s a lot of work and the world thanks you for helping.”

“Thank you your Majesty.” Knuckles said as they all bow their heads and turn to leave. Tails stops as she looks at one of the art piece closest to the throne. A large collection of tall opalescent crystal pillars nesting a massive blue tear drop cut Sapphire that was taller than all of them. An ornamented gold chain decorated in small Ruby’s draped over the Sapphire. The deep blue color of the Sapphire always drew her attention as she looked at the gem almost feeling pulled in. The color was so dark that you couldn’t see through the gem like you could with the gems surrounding it.

“You really like that art piece.” Naugus comments, Tails almost jumps not realizing she zoned out completely while staring at it. “I think you stare at it every time you visit,” He chuckles,

“Sorry for staring at it, blue’s my favorite color so it always catches my eye.” She said chuckling uncomfortably feeling a little embarrassed.

“It’s my favorite piece in here so I can understand where you’re coming from.” Naugus said patting her shoulder, “You better catch up with the others, they can’t really leave without their pilot.” He joked as she quickly bows again and runs after her friends. Naugus turns to the Sapphire and smiles admiring the cut of the gem.

“What took you?” Knuckles asked,

“I got distracted…” Tails said climbing into the cockpit.

“That art piece again?” Blaze asked,

“I just really like it okay! Don’t ask me why.” Tails said sounding flustered as they fly off back towards Freedom HQ,

“Well I’m going to ask anyway cuz at some point you’ll know the answer. Why do you like it?” Amy asked,

“I…” Tails was about to say something as she gets a transmission, “What’s going on Sal?” She answered the transmission thankful for the change of subject. Sally is the other leader of the Freedom Fighters project with her brother Elias. 

“Some of Robotnik’s robots were spotted near Knothole. That’s where the defense systems are located. If Robotnik destroys it the city will be vulnerable.” Sally said over their coms.

“We’ll head there now Sally. Let’s go Freedom Fighters.” Knuckles said as Tails turns the Tornado towards Knothole.

“I can see the Robots!” Cream points them out,

“Alright, I’ll drop you all off and meet up with you shortly.” Tails flies low to the ground as the rest of them jump off. They see four large robots moving towards the building.

“Blaze, stop their progress, Cream help Amy take down one Bot while I work on another and we wait for Tails to join us.” Knuckles said as they all nod. Blaze quickly speeds in front of the bots and creates a tall wall of fire causing the bots to stop. Cream flies Amy above one of the bots and drops him on them smashing the bots head. Knuckles grabs another bot and throws it at another bot as Blaze blasts them both. Tails flies down to the last robot and deactivates it.

“I think that’s record time.” Amy said proudly resting his hammer on his shoulder,

“Little too easy if you ask me.” Blaze said,

“Sally can you confirm that there are no other Swatbots around?” Knuckles said in the communicator. 

“It looks like you’re all in the clear, nice work everyone,” Sally said as Blaze extinguishes the flames. 

“Great work everyone, let’s go home.” Knuckles said,

“Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook that easily Tails.” Amy said,

“Huh?” Tails looked confused,

“You were just about to explain why you like Naugus’ art.” He said as she frowns hoping he had forgotten the subject, “Which I think is weird.”

“It’s not the art exactly… but that specific crystal.” She said as they walk back to the Tornado,

“The Sapphire?” Knuckles asked as she nods,

“It drew my attention at first because it’s so large. But it’s the color of the gem… it reminds me of someone.” Tails said,

“Who?” Cream asks,

“That’s just it, I can’t remember their face which makes me feel bad.” Tails said slumping her shoulders as her ears lower feeling guilty for not remembering them.

“They must have left some kind of impression on you to make you think of them when you see that color.” Amy said with a grin, “Is it a guy?”

“No…” Tails said,

“Girl?”

“No…”

“Nonbinary? Trans?”

“Amy you know I’m not interested in that kinda stuff…” Tails pouts at his teasing as they climb back into the Tornado,

“I know, it’s just fun to tease you.” He chuckles as they fly back to base.

“Who’s turn is it to make dinner?” Tails asked as they land back at Freedom HQ,

“My turn. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Knuckles said waving them off and heading towards the kitchen,

“I need to check the Chao’s; I believe one was going to be hatching soon.” Cream said.

“I’ll come with you.” Blaze said,

“I need to write my last report.” Amy said,

“If you didn’t procrastinate all the time you wouldn’t have to do it at the last minute.” Tails told him,

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” He said walking away while Tails heads back to her workshop. She had noticed that they all were just going through the motions recently. Sure some missions went wrong, especially any mission involving a Chaos Emerald, but it still felt… scripted. She no longer felt the excitement or thrill of going on missions. It was just their job…

Tails’ communicator buzzes getting a message from Knuckles that Dinner was ready. She walks over and sits with all of them as they eat in silence. Knuckles notices Amy zoning out as he sat there spinning his ring.

“Amy… Amy!” Knuckles calls out to him, but he doesn’t hear it, “Hey!” He yelled as Amy jumps,

“What the heck Knuckles!” Amy asked looking annoyed,

“You were doing it again.” Cream said, recently Amy had been zoning out or being distant. It had started to become a daily occurrence and it was starting to worry them. 

“Oh… sorry…” He said with a light chuckle,

“Have you talked to Dr. Q about this? You’ve been disassociating more recently.” Blaze said,

“I haven’t talked to her about it recently… It’s just.” Amy lets out a sigh, “The blue color reminds me of someone too.”

“It does?” Knuckles asked surprised looking at Cream and Blaze wondering if they too felt the same, but they looked just as surprised as he did,

“It’s just this feeling I get every time I see that color… Like I’m missing something super important and it drives me crazy!” He said rubbing his temples.

“Do you have anything else we can go on besides that you both are reminded of someone?” Knuckles asked as they both shake their heads, “I guess for now we’ll keep an eye out for someone wearing that color blue and go from there.” He shrugs.

“Thanks for not thinking we’re crazy.” Tails said,

“Oh I definitely think you’re both crazy but I’m your leader and it’s my job to support you regardless.” He teases,

“Jerk,” Amy sticks his tongue out as they all laugh and continue eating. All of them unaware of how much their world has changed and the people missing from their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naugus succeeded in his long scheme to use Sonic as an Anchor to trigger a Genesis Wave of his own design.   
> But wait, where are Sonic and Shadow? What happed to them in this new universe?


	53. Project Shadow

The Space Colony Arc

She couldn’t remember the last time she was conscious, but she felt herself coming to as the chemicals emptied out of her tank and she collapsed to the bottom. In a panic feeling her fight response kicking in she breaks through the tank and falls out of the glass onto the shards beneath her, her bare body instantly starting to feel the cold.

“Oh, I guess you could just free yourself.” She quickly turns towards the voice and snarls threateningly. She sees a Silver colored Hedgehog woman with copper eyes in her early twenties standing at the doorway holding some clothes and a duffle bag. “Easy, I’m here to help you promise.” She said trying not to agitate her. “Here, sorry it’s all I could find that would be quick to get into.” The Silver Hedgehog hands her the clothes as she takes them cautiously. She quickly puts on the surgical gown and the G.U.N jacket.

“I know you’re afraid, but we need to hurry before…” The alarms sound, “Crap we’re out of time!” The Silver Hedgehog hands her the duffle bag and pulls out a Green Chaos Emerald from behind her large spines. Her eyes light up seeing the Chaos Emerald, “Use Chaos Control to escape. You’ll need this to find the Legendary Hedgehog, she’ll fix this.” She said holding the Chaos Emerald out to her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much help. Just concentrate on where you feel safe.” The Silver Hedgehog smiles. She takes the Chaos emerald and as it leaves her hand, the Silver Hedgehog disappears.

“Swarm the room, don’t let Project Shadow escape!” She jolts hearing G.U.N soldiers quickly approaching. She looks down at the Chaos Emerald in her hand, but she didn’t know of anywhere safe. Instead she thinks of the place in her dreams, letting out a deep breath as the Chaos Emerald’s glow brightens,

“Chaos Control!”

Freedom HQ

Tails wakes up in the middle of the night to her watch alarming her that the Emerald Detector identified that a Chaos Emerald is nearby. She rushes over to her workshop and grabs the detector reading the coordinates. She stares at if for a moment thinking this couldn’t be right; it says the Emerald is just a mile away from HQ. She quickly goes to Knuckles’ room and knocks on the door.

“Knuckles wake up!” She yelled as she runs to Amy’s room and does the same, “Amy, get up and get ready it’s an emergency!” She goes over to Cream’s room. She already opens the door as her and Blaze do not look happy being woken up in the middle of the night.

“You better have a good explanation for this Tails…” Knuckles said angrily as Amy walks out of his room half asleep,

“It’s the seventh Chaos Emerald! It just appeared right in the forest a mile away from HQ.” She said as they all quickly slam their doors and get dressed.

“Let’s go,” Knuckles said bolting out of his room as they follow Tails out to the back patio.

“Okay, it’s straight ahead that way.” Tails points out as they head into the forest.

“Should we have told Elias where we’re going?” Cream asked,

“Why? We’ll be right back.” Alan asked,

“I want to know why the Emerald just appeared out of the blue on our doorstep.” Blaze said,

“We should still be careful regardless, for all we know it could be a trap.” Knuckles said,

“There! I see the Emeralds glow.” Cream said pointing the green glow out to them as Blaze stops all of them from walking forward,

“Someone’s on the ground with the Emerald.” She said, her cat eyes were more adjusted to the dark able to see the silhouette of a person.

“They might be hurt.” Tails said. They all cautiously approach as they see a Mobian woman unconscious breathing heavily and shivering that none of them recognize. They could identify that she was a Mobian with black quilled hair with a red streak in the center of each spike. She had on a black jacket and underneath was a surgical gown. Tightly grasped in her hands was the green Chaos Emerald.

“What the heck?” Amy said,

“That’s a G.U.N jacket.” Cream said,

“That’s not all… that’s the logo from the experimental scientist division…” Knuckles said as Blaze checks her over, “And given what she’s wearing… I don’t think she worked there.”

“We need to get her inside, she’s freezing.” Blaze said lighting her hands and holding them above her as the strange woman stops shivering.

“Tails, grab the Emerald, I got her.” Knuckles said as Tails tries to take the Chaos Emerald as her grip instinctually tightens around it.

“Doesn’t look like she wants to let it go. She’s a lot stronger than she looks.” Tails said as Knuckles picks her up,

“I really don’t want to know what chemicals I’m smelling on her…” Knuckles said with a disgusted look. He realized her entire body was soaked except for the clothes.

“There’s a duffle bag over here. She might have dropped it when she collapsed.” Amy said picking it up, “Wow this thing is heavy! I’m surprised she could carry it.” They start heading back to HQ. Knuckles kept looking at the G.U.N. logo as they walked back, he felt a pit in his stomach as he tried not to think what they might have been doing to her… or remember what they did to him. 

“We don’t tell the others about her…” Knuckles said as they all look at him surprised,

“You… Mr. follow orders no matter what, want to break protocol?” Alan said shocked,

“If she’s really and escaped experiment then I want to hear her story first…” Knuckles said, “You all remember that first year with G.U.N. and how we were in that division… doing experiments on us… Forcing us to test our powers.” All of their ears lower as they can’t help but remember how terrible it was, to be treated as an object instead of a living creature… It was absolute torture that none of the could bare talking about. 

“We only became the Freedom Fighters because King Naugus pitched the idea to G.U.N. and they couldn’t really refuse the King.” Blaze said,

“If she’s like us, I don’t want her to be forced back there if I can help it.” Knuckles said as they all nod. Cream opens the door for Knuckles,

“There’s a cot in the workshop, I’ll go grab some blankets.” Tails said running off as the others head to her workshop.

“I’ll go grab a first aid kit,” Cream said noticing the cuts on her hands and feet,

“Is she a Hedgehog?” Blaze asked turning to Amy,

“She looks like one.” Amy said looking her over. There were strange red streaks on her arms and legs that went to a point near her elbows and knees the color looked embedded into her sin like a tattoo. “If she is one, she’s nothing like any Hedgehogs I’ve seen.” He opens the door to the Workshop, and they enter. Tails and Cream follow after as Knuckles waits for Tails to put one of the extra blankets on the cot before he puts her down.

“There, you go.” Tails said as Knuckles lies her down,

“Can you wet this cold compress?” Cream asked handing it to Blaze as she walks over to the sink. Cream looks over the cuts on her feet, “Amy could you turn a light on? I think there’s glass in some of these cuts.” 

“Lock the door as well, we don’t want anyone walking in here and we especially don’t want her getting out just yet.” Knuckles said as Amy turns the light on then opens up the duffle bag.

“Looks like there’s some clothes packed in here along with some weird rings and… are these hover shoes?” Amy said looking surprised,

“We can ask her about those as well.” Knuckles said, 

“There’s definitely a piece of glass in her left foot. I should try to get it out quickly.” Cream said pulling out a pair of tweezers.

“Doing that might frighten her.” Amy said,

“Okay, then I’ll clean the cuts for now, so they don’t get infected.” She said. Blaze places the compress on the woman’s forehead. Cream starts cleaning the wounds as the woman winces in pain and jolts awake. They all look surprised to see her crimson eyes darting around taking in the surroundings as she sits up still tightly grasping the Chaos Emerald.

“Easy, we’re not going to hurt you.” Knuckles said as they all give her space trying not to look threatening.

“Where… am I?” She asked her voice cracked and was quiet like a whisper from not speaking almost struggling to find the correct words to use,

“You’re in my workshop,” Tails said as she quickly turns towards any sound she heard, everything was hypersensitive, hearing, sight, touch.

“Workshop?” She asked confused not knowing what Tails meant as she looks around the room, it reminded her of the Space colony ARC. “Lab?”

“It’s like a lab.” Tails said as she winces in pain while trying to move her feet.

“Don’t move just yet, Your feet are injured and there’s some glass I need to take out.” Cream said,

“Hurts…”

“Yes, it is going to hurt for a little bit longer, then after I patch you up the pain should start going away okay?” Cream asked as she nods, “Try to stay still as much as possible.”

“What’s your name?” Amy asked as her ears lower frightened of his towering form above her,

“Shadow… Designation, Project Shadow…” She said as Knuckles taps Amy’s shoulder and points for them to step back,

“Let’s give her a little space, I think she’s afraid of us.” Knuckles said noticing her glancing back and forth between the two of them with fear as they back up.

Cream starts to remove the piece of glass. Shadow winces in pain but doesn’t cry or tear up. “Alright, now I’m going to clean up the wounds and bandage them up. It’ll sting for a moment so just bear with it.” She said as Shadow nods, “My name’s Cream by the way.”

“Cream?” Shadow tilts her head looking confused, that didn’t sound right to her,

“Yep,” She smiles finishing up bandaging up her feet,

“Why do you think she’s talking like that?” Amy asked Knuckles as he notices Knuckles was thinking intently, “I know that expression. You figure something out?”

“I’ve heard of that Project before… when Elias asked me to research the Dark Arms after that scout ship attacked three years ago.” Knuckles explained,

“And?”

“Project Shadow also designated the Ultimate Lifeform. Created by Gerald Robotnik. A creature created by altering Mobian DNA with Dark Arms DNA…” Knuckles said,

“Wait Robotnik…as in…”

“Robotnik’s grandfather, yeah… the lunatic that tried to blow up the moon…” Knuckles said,

“But if he created her… that means,” Amy looks back over to Shadow who was keeping an eye on Cream,

“That she’s been imprisoned for over fifty years.” Knuckles said looking angry, “Those chemicals I could smell on her must have been what she was contained in.”

“I… can’t even imagine how she’s feeling.” Amy said,

“Alright, your feet are all bandaged up,” Cream said scooting closer to her hands, “If you put the Emerald down I can bandage those up too.” Shadow holds the Emerald away her ears folding back angrily,

“No… Needed.” She hissed,

“We’re not going to take it from you.” Blaze said calmly. “Just lay it in your lap.”

“Lap…” Shadow slowly places the Emerald on her lap keeping an eye on all of them as Cream gently takes one of her hands and starts cleaning it up.

“Tails, the shower works in here right?” Knuckles asked,

“Yeah why?”

“She’ll probably want to clean up at some point once she feels more comfortable and put on clothes that don’t smell like chemicals.” He said.

“I’ll make sure there are some towels,” Tails said walking away from the cot,

“How did you escape?” Knuckles asked Shadow, her ears lower when she makes eye contact with him. Cream starts bandaging her other hand,

“She woke me up.” Shadow said,

“Who?” Amy asked,

“No name given.”

“And why do you need that?” Cream asks finishing bandaging her as Shadow quickly grabs the Emerald again looking relieved just having it back in her hands.

“Chaos Emerald.”

“So you know what it is?” Blaze said as she nods,

“She gave.” Shadow said, “Said need to find Legendary Hedgehog.”

“Legendary Hedgehog?” Tails said putting the pile of towels with a change of clothes on top. They all looked at one another, hearing those words pulled at all of their hearts in a way they couldn’t put into words. 

“Tails, you’ve been spending too much time in here…” Knuckles said being the first to snap out of it looking at the pile of towels,

“Sorry…” She chuckles,

“Tails?” Shadow asked,

“That’s my name.” She answered with a smile, Shadow drops the Emerald back in her lap and grabs her head. Her head throbbed not comprehending the information. 

“No… not right…” Shadow said with a pained whine.

“I think she’s starting to get overwhelmed,” Cream said,

“We should let her get some rest. We’ll come back in the morning and figure out our next course of action,” Knuckles said as him and Amy start to leave,

“I’ll stay here to keep an eye on her. Take my key so you can get back in.” Tails said handing the key to Knuckles as the others nod,

“Lock the door behind us.” Knuckles said as she does so after they leave. The room is quiet as Tails looks back over at Shadow who was still holding her head. 

“Okay, let’s get you all cleaned up before we get some sleep.” Tails said helping her to the shower. Shadow was like a lost child, scared and confused and Tails wanted to help her in any way she could. She helps Shadow dry her quills destroying a few towels in the process from not realizing how incredibly sharp they are. Shadow just sat there staring at the Chaos Emerald. “Hey, Shadow can I ask you a question?” She nods, “When you heard my name, you said, not right. Is my name not right to you?”

“Not name…” She said grabbing her head again, Tails notices a green ring around Shadow’s finger that is the same color as the Chaos Emerald she carried.

“Sorry, don’t try to think about it too hard, right now you should rest.” Tails said as Shadow nods and lies down still holding the Emerald. “Oh hang on, one more thing.” Tails goes back over to her desk and grabs a small palm shaped device and brings it back over to Shadow. “This is a containment field. We use them to hold the Chaos Emeralds so that other people can’t track it’s energy.”

“Containment field?” Her head tilts looking confused,

“Yep, that way no one can take the Emerald from you. Let me show you how it works.” She said holding out her hand as Shadow cautiously hands her the Emerald as Tails activates the field pressing one button and the Emerald disappears pressing the other button,

“No!” She quickly sits back up in a panic,

“It’s okay!” Tails represses the button making the Emerald reappear, “It’s just hidden.” Shadow calms after seeing it appear again,

“Hidden…” She said as Tails pats her head,

“Yep, here, now you can keep it safe.” She makes the Emerald disappear again and hands her the device, “Now get some sleep, I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Tails keeps an eye on Shadow as she sleeps before falling back asleep herself. 

The next morning, Knuckles gets a message from Elias to meet him in his office. Knuckles quickly showers after realizing that he still smelt like chemicals. He rushes to Elias’ office and knocks on his door, “Enter.” Knuckles enters and sees Elias at his desk working on some paperwork.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Knuckles asked,

“I wanted you to know that late last night an experiment designated Project Shadow escaped confinement off of the Space Colony ARC.” Elias explained,

“I thought the ARC was abandoned.” Knuckles said playing along, he didn’t want to risk the experimental division finding out Shadow was here.

“The projects are abandoned but since some of them were still in stasis they couldn’t shut it down completely.” Elias explained,

“I see… What do you want us to do?” Kolt asked,

“Just keep an eye out for someone who appears out of place. The file on Project Shadow is so redacted that all I could gather from their appearance is that they have red eyes.” Knuckles nods,

“I’ll let the others know.” Knuckles said,

“I forgot to ask, how was your visit with King Naugus yesterday?” He asked,

“As uncomfortable as always,” Knuckles said as Elias chuckles,

“I still don’t understand why he wants you to visit his castle once a month… I know he has a special investment in this project but that’s always been weird to me.” Elias said,

“We all agree with you sir,” Knuckles said,

“Are you going to be heading out today to look for the last Chaos Emerald?” He asked,

“Yes, now that Tails repaired the Emerald detector we will be able to find it. We may stay out overnight so we can cover more ground.” Knuckles said,

“Understood, you’re dismissed. Let me know if you all require anything.” He said getting back to his paperwork as Knuckles leaves. He trusts Elias but he also knows that Elias would report that Shadow was here if he told him. Knuckles goes to the kitchen to see Blaze and Cream cooking a large breakfast.

“Oh good! You can help us carry these to the workshop.” Cream said with a smile,

“Let’s hurry,” Knuckle said grabbing two of the large plates as they all head to the workshop. One of the other agents sees them walk by,

“Tails forget to eat again?” They chuckle,

“Yep, so we’re going to eat in the workshop so we can make sure she eats.” Cream said,

“Have fun.” They say walking off as they all let out a sigh of relief. Knuckles unlocks the door just as Amy walks up. They enter the workshop to see Tails watching over Shadow who was still asleep,

“Did she sleep alright?” Blaze asked as Tails nods, they notice that she was holding the containment field.

“How’d you get her to let go of the Emerald to put it in there?” Amy asked,

“I explained she could keep it safe. She did panic for a second when I showed her how it worked, she relaxed after she understood. But that’s not all, look at her finger.” She points out the ring to them,

“It’s Identical to our rings…” Brandy said,

“I thought I was seeing things when I was bandaging up her hands… I couldn’t touch it, so I thought it was a trick of the eye” Cream said surprised,

“I don’t think us finding her was an accident.” Tails said, 

“Regardless, we should wake her up and get ready to leave, Elias just told me about project Shadow, meaning having a mystery person in your workshop is going to look oddly suspicious.” Knuckles said as Tails gently places her hand on Shadows shoulder and shakes her,

“Shadow, it’s time to wake up.” Tails said as she opens her eyes looking at Tails,

“Okay,” She sits up,

“We brought you some food.” Cream said handing her a plate as her looks at it curiously. They all look at one another, concerned.

“You eat it.” Tails said grabbing a piece of bacon off of her own plate and eating it. Shadow copies her movements taking a bite of the piece of bacon as her face lights up as she quickly continues eating.

“I’m going to redress your cuts okay?” Cream said as Shadow nods continuing to eat happily. She carefully takes off the bandages to see the wounds were completely healed. “How is that possible…”

“How’s what possible?” Amy asked,

“There are no cuts… like they never happened.” She said as Tails walks over and looks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen healing abilities this incredible before.” Tails said,

“That ability would be highly valuable to those in the wrong hands…” Knuckles said. 

“How do you plan on getting her out of here?” Blaze said,

“Window.” Knuckles said looking up at the window, “One of you will go out with her while the rest of us get to the Tornado,”

“I’ll do it, I’m good at going unseen.” Blaze said as the others nod.

“See if you can help her get dressed after she’s done eating, Amy and I will get everything set, Tails and Cream meet us after, and we’ll help sneak her into the Tornado.” Knuckles said,

“Where are we going to go?” Tails asked,

“My old apartment.” Knuckles said,

“You kept it?” Amy asked surprised,

“Yeah, I wanted us to always have a backup place to crash if we ever wanted off base. We may have been here for five years but that doesn’t mean I don’t fear G.U.N turning on us.” He said as they leave,

“Okay Shadow, we gotta get ready to leave.” Cream said as she puts the plate down and goes over to the duffle bag. They were surprised to see she knew what to do as she finishes getting dressed and puts on the shoes and clicks large gold rings around her wrists.

“What are those for?” Tails asked,

“Inhibitor rings,” She said, “They help control.”

“Control what?” Cream asked,

“Powers.” She said, holding the containment device in her hand,

“I’m going to help you outside, but we need to be extremely quiet. No one can see us.” Blaze said as Shadow nods,

“Understood,” Shadow said as they climb out the window,

“Our turn,” Tails said as her and Cream head to the hangar bay. “I asked her about why my name upset her last night and she said that’s not my name.”

“That’s odd, what would make her think that?” Cream asked,

“We’ll figure it out. Let’s just get out of here first.” Tails said meeting up with Knuckles and Amy as they finished packing up the Tornado.

“Let’s get the Tornado on the track,” Amy said as they all get ready for takeoff. Meanwhile Blaze led Shadow over the roof as they stood over the hangar bay seeing the Tornado.

“Okay, now we just have to get to that plane without being seen.” Blaze explained as Shadow nods taking the Emerald out of the containment field and holding in in her hand before putting her other hand on Blazes shoulder.

“Chaos Control!” She said, teleporting them next to the Tornado as they all stare stunned to what they just saw. Knuckles was the first to snap out of it as he reaches to take Shadow’s hand, but she withdraws. Blaze grabs her by the waist and takes his hand, he pulls them both onto the Tornado.

“Go now Tails before someone sees.” Knuckles said as they fly away from the base successfully sneaking Shadow out undetected.

They all enter Knuckles’ old apartment; it has been kept up well but could easily tell it looks unused. They all take a breath to relax knowing they weren’t followed. “You’ll be safe here Shadow.” Amy said,

“Safe…” She said as her ears lower,

“Amy and Knuckles aren’t going to hurt you. You can trust them.” Cream reassured her as Shadow nods.

“We’re probably similar in height to someone who might have experimented on her…” Knuckles said.

“You don’t have to worry; we won’t let them take you.” Blaze said as Shadow relaxes hearing her say that, she didn’t want to go back there. 

“Okay fearless leader, what’s the plan because we already have the last Chaos Emerald.” Amy said,

“Give me some time to think… We need to find a way to make assurances, so Shadow won’t be taken back there.” Knuckles said noticing how relieve Shadow looked when Blaze said they wouldn’t let them take her, “I’m still trying to process the fact that she induced Chaos Control.”

“That was, unexpected.” Blaze said, “I thought you were the only one who could only do that.” She looks at Knuckles,

“So did I. But it’s not like we can ask Tikal…” Knuckles looks away disheartened, around three years ago Tikal, a spirit that resides within the Master Emerald and helps them better understand their Chaos abilities, disappeared without a trace and they have no idea what happened to her. 

“At least now we know how she escaped.” Amy said,

“I’m going to see if I can find any information on this Legendary Hedgehog.” Tails said sitting down and typing on her tablet.

“Shadow, You told Tails that her name isn’t Tails. Why do you think that?” Cream asked as Shadow grasps her head,

“Everything… wrong…” She said, “Can’t remember…”

“Don’t try to force it.” Amy said, “You’ll only give yourself a bigger headache.” Shadow nods,

“How can we help her?” Cream asked,

“Maybe find things that remind her of her past?” Knuckles said,

“You said someone freed you. What did they look like?” Cream asked,

“Silver, Hedgehog.” Shadow said,

“I’ll add Silver Hedgehog’s to things I’m looking up.” Tails said,

“Shadow, from now on keep the Chaos Emerald in the container okay?” Blaze said,

“But… Need to find her…” Shadow said,

“I know, but we need to know who she is first.” Cream said leading Shadow over to the couch to sit down. As she realizes what Shadow just said her, “Shadow, how do you know the Legendary Hedgehog is a girl?” Shadow pauses trying to find the correct words. 

“Feeling.” She said placing her hand of her chest as Cream nods,

“We could go after Robotnik’s Emeralds… offer a trade for Shadow.” Amy suggested,

“They would not like us trying that… but it could work… Though having Shadow anywhere close to Robotnik makes me uncomfortable.” Knuckles said, “I do have another idea… but you guys might not like it.”

“Please don’t suggest what I think you’re going to suggest…” Blaze said,

“We ask King Naugus for help.” Knuckle said, “He’s the one that vouched for us in the first place. We’d be in her situation if it weren’t for him.”

“I don’t know…” Tails said, “Dangit, I’m not finding anything about a Legendary Hedgehog.” She said,

“Keep looking, but the longer we wait the worse this will become for us. Having King Naugus on our side now might keep us all safe.” He said,

“What if he doesn’t help?” Cream asked,

“I… don’t know… Chaos this is hard.” Knuckles said.

“I’m with Knuckles on this. Sure King Naugus is a little eccentric, but he’s always had out backs. On top of that we all might have turned out like Shadow if he didn’t help us.” Amy said,

“We’ll need a plan if they try to take her.” Brandy said,

“How many people can you teleport?” Knuckles asked looking at Shadow,

“With Emerald, all here.” She said,

“Without Emerald?”

“Only me.”

“Okay so we keep the Chaos Emerald hidden for now as an escape plan. I’m going to try and schedule an audience with King Naugus.” Knuckles said heading to a separate room. 

“He’s seriously stressing out.” Amy said,

“I am too…” Blaze said,

“Sorry…” Shadow said as her ears lower,

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Cream said petting her head, “You let us worry about this while you try and remember,”

“Okay.” Shadow said leaning into the comfort letting out a quiet purr as Cream softly giggles at her reaction.

“Not finding anything about any registered silver Hedgehogs either.” Tails said with a sigh putting her tablet away. Tails sees Amy looking out the window spinning his ring again, “Everything alright Amy?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry guess I zoned out again.” He chuckles,

“What’s on your mind?” Blaze asked,

“All of this is… odd. I can’t put my finger on it, but something isn’t right.” He said,

“I feel it too… Like we’re missing something really important.” Cream said. 

“Well that was easier than I thought…” Knuckles said walking back into the room,

“He’s willing to see us?” Tails asked,

“Yep, they said he’s sending a car to pick us up…” Knuckles said, 

“Alright then.” Amy said surprised,

“We still need to be cautious…” Blaze said,

“Always,” Knuckles said, “We only trust the people in this room.” The way Knuckles said that pulled at Shadow’s heartstrings as she tried to find the word that represented how she was feeling.

“Friends?” Shadow said as they all turn to her and smile,

“Yes, we’re your friends.” Cream said patting her head,

“So worst case scenario is we run. Shadow teleports us back here and we leave the City. Think you can handle that?” Knuckles asked,

“Yes.” Shadow said,

“King Naugus is going to scare her…” Blaze said,

“We’ll make sure he knows she’s timid.” Amy said, as he notices a nice car drive up to the complex with the royal flags. “He wasn’t kidding about the car…”

“Here already? That was fast.” Tails said,

“Shadow, I want you to stay by Cream.” Knuckles said as she nods. Cream takes her hand and starts leading her to the door. She felt warm when Cream held her hand, but it was still wrong. She’s not the one Shadow wants to hold hands with. They all climb into the car and are driven to the palace.

One of the retainers leads them into the throne room where they see King Naugus standing in front of the Sapphire sculpture, “Oh good, you’re all alright.” He smiles, “by your message I was worried one of you were hurt.” He starts to walk towards them,

“Just a moment Your Majesty, we have someone here with us who is easily frightened.” Knuckles puts his hands up as Naugus stops his approach seeing Shadow hiding behind Cream,

“I see… Then I’ll keep my distance. I take it she’s the reason you needed to speak to me?” Naugus said,

“Correct, we found her late last night outside of Freedom HQ. She explained to us she’s Shadow the Hedgehog.” Knuckles explained,

“As in the Project Shadow that escaped the Space Colony ARC? I just finished reading that report before you got here.” King Naugus said, only Shadow notices him slightly glance at the sculpture. 

“The very same. We were unsure how to proceed… given our history with the experimental division you can understand our trepidations on returning her. Especially seeing her the way she is.” Knuckles said, 

“The report stated that she is a living weapon.” King Naugus said, “But she just looks like a scared girl.”

“That was our same reaction.” Tails said, “She barely knows how to function after being in captivity for over fifty years.” 

“The poor dear,” Naugus said kneeling down to not look as threatening. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” He smiles. Shadow’s ears lower, she stays behind Cream trembling. She didn’t know why but she did not like this man… something deep down told her he couldn’t be trusted. “How can I help Knuckles?”

“We’re trying to figure out a way to get G.U.N. off her back. It’s not fair that she’s been imprisoned her entire life when she did nothing wrong.” Knuckles said,

“I’ll see what I can do. I want you all to stay at your apartment in the meantime. I’ll have guards stationed just in case.” He said,

“We don’t want to be trouble.” Blaze said,

“To make sure your new friend is safe is of no trouble. No child should be treated in such a manner only because her power is feared.” He said, the rest of them look relieved to hear him say that. 

“Thank you.” Cream said as he smiles at her,

“I told you all to come to me if you ever needed anything and I’m a man of my word. I appreciate that you all trusted me with this.” He said, “My men will escort you back and I will let you know how we’ll proceed.” He said. Shadow starts to stare at the Blue Sapphire behind him. She lets go of Cream and reaches towards it.

“Blue…” Shadow said as her head starts to throb and she grabs her head,

“Is she alright?” Naugus asked, quickly looking towards the Sapphire and then back at Shadow, 

“She gets headaches when she tries to remember something.” Amy said,

“She has no memory of the past either?” Naugus said as Cream helps hold her steady, “She should rest, I’ll keep you updated Knuckles” They all bow.

“Thank you Your Majesty.” Knuckles said as they leave the throne room. Naugus waves them off as the doors of the throne room close behind them leaving King Naugus in the room alone. He lets out a sigh as his expression changes to looking annoyed. He waves his clawed hand locking the Throne room door as he walks up to the Sapphire.

“You had something to do with this didn’t you?” Naugus said. He snaps his fingers as the Sapphire becomes translucent and seen imprisoned inside was Sonic still looking towards the door. She says something but he couldn’t hear it as he snaps his fingers again,

“…do that.” She said, he only caught the end of her sentence.

“Say that again, I couldn’t hear you the first time.” Naugus said rolling his eyes as Sonic turns to him,

“I said, Oh yeah, because I totally helped Shadow escape from a prison in space. I can just magically do that.” Sonic said sarcastically, “But wait! No I can’t because I’m imprisoned in this stupid crystal!” She kicks the side.

“You should be thanking me. You’re immortal while within that crystal.” Naugus grinned,

“Of course, thank you for taking my freedom away.” Sonic said with an over exaggerated bow, “Now let me out so I can thank you properly.” She slams her fists against the crystal,

“It’s been three years and you still haven’t given up.” Naugus lets out a sigh,

“I’ll never give up!” Sonic said angrily,

“They don’t even know you exist, or did you forget that I wiped you out of the timeline.” He said, 

“They’ll find a way. Now tell me what you did to Shadow!” She glared,

“Oh that? Shadow never left the ARC all those years ago. The project was shut down before she made any connections.” He explained, “I just don’t know how she escaped.”

“She looked so scared…” Sonic looks sad as she glances back at the door longingly. There was nothing she wanted more than to hold Shadow in her arms.

“At least I won’t have to hear you asking about her every day.”

“If you told me where she was I would have stopped.” Sonic crossed her arms, “I’m just glad she’s not alone anymore…”

“Too bad the same won’t happen for you.” Naugus said as Sonic’s ears lower, “What I need to do is get her to trust me like the others… then I won’t have to worry.” Naugus pondered, “First I must talk to the G.U.N. director. I’ll let you know how it goes.” He snaps his fingers as the crystal goes back to its original opaque blue color as he walks away. Sonic slumped down to her knees, She could still see and hear through the Crystal but while it was opaque no one but Naugus could see or hear her. She leans her head against the side with tears in her eyes that turn to gem dust as they drip from her cheeks. 

“Please find me…”

The others get back to the apartment with two guards post outside the door as they close it behind them. “That went way better than I thought it would…” Tails said,

“I’d say I’m a little relieved however Director Towers might still try to tell him no. or might come after her secretly without his knowledge.” Knuckles said,

“Which is why he posted guards,” Cream said,

“Not that we need help protecting her.” Amy said,

“G.U.N. specializes on containing people like us… they have an advantage and know our weaknesses.” Tails said,

“Not safe.” Shadow said,

“Yeah but we’ll keep you safe the best we can.” Blaze said,

“Blue…” She grabs her head again,

“Tails… what if the person Shadow’s looking for is the same as the one we can’t remember.” Amy said,

“With how connected we all seem, that would make sense,” Tails said thinking, “Perhaps the Legendary Hedgehog is blue? That’s a very odd color for a Hedgehog.”

“I mean… I’m pink.” Amy said,

“Exactly, you’re odd.” Tails teased,

“You brat,” Amy crosses his arms with a pout as she chuckles, 

“I’m going to grab her some aspirin she’s looking a little pale.” Cream said going over to the cabinets and frowns. “Knuckles you’re out of aspirin.”

“Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve been here to stock up on supplies.” Knuckles said,

“No problem, we’ll go buy more.” Cream said as her and Blaze grab their stuff, “We’ll be right back,” Cream said as they leave while Tails helped Shadow lie down, she was still grasping her head as Legendary Blue Hedgehog kept repeating in her head.

“Amy could you get her a wet rag? She’s burning up.” Tails asked as he runs to the kitchen and wets a rag and brings it over to her,

“What could have caused this memory block?” Amy said handing it to her as she lays it on Shadows forehead,

“Not safe…” Shadow said as Tails tries to get her to relax,

“It’s okay, just focus on your breathing.” Tails said as Shadow tries to calm down, “Try to get some more rest.” She closed her eyes,

“Naugus bad… don’t trust…” Shadow said falling back asleep as Tails looks at Knuckles,

“Keep an eye on her Tails,” Knuckles said as he and Amy walk into the other room, “Okay… now I’m freaked.”

“Same, now I’m questioning if that’s why everything went so smoothly.” Amy said,

“I’m not sure what we should do… I bet those guards are keeping track of our movements… if we try to move her they might stop us and if we sneak out they’ll know.” Knuckles said, “Damn…”

“We’ll talk to everyone after Blaze and Cream get back. But this is getting rough… I just want to help her.” Amy said,

“I agree… it’s getting hard to keep my anger in check… Wish I had something to hit.” Knuckles said,

“TK…” Shadow called out in her sleep taking Tails off guard as she feels a pain in her head. Why did she know that name? Who is TK? She shakes her head as she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight sending a chill down her spine. She recognizes this feeling quickly standing up, but not fast enough as she’s grabbed from behind and her mouth covered.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the clever little Fox.” She hears Dr. Starline’s voice behind her. One of Robotnik’s lackeys with the ability to create portals using a magical gem called the Warp Topaz. Tails tries to struggle out of his grip with muffled cries for help. “Looks like you followed the strange energy signal as well.” Tails tries to kick the couch to wake up Shadow, but Starline backs up. “It’s not nice to wake people who are sleeping.” He said quietly, “Now, where is that energy source coming from?” He looks around but sees nothing out of the ordinary. “Is the energy reading coming from her?” He looks confused looking down at Shadow. Knuckles and Amy reenter the room to see Starline holding Tails,

“Let her go!” Knuckles yelled startling Shadow awake as she sees Tails struggle,

“A red eyed Mobian? That’s quite rare.” Dr. Starline said as Shadow cowered away looking frightened, “Now you all behave unless you want your two tailed Fox getting hurt.” He uncovered Tails’ mouth putting her in a headlock freeing his left hand gloved with the Warp Topaz. It starts to spark with orange energy. 

“We won’t let you.” Amy said summoning his hammer,

“I could easily break her neck, are you willing to risk that?” Starline said as they both pause,

“Let me go!” Tails yelled. Shadow’s eyes flash with rage feeling triggered by her friends cry for help. She warps behind Starline before he realized as she roundhouse kicks him in the side on the head causing him to let go of Tails. She picks up Tails and rushes her towards Knuckles and Amy at a speed they were not expecting as they move in front of them defensively.

“Incredible!” Starline said gathering his composure, “Robotnik will be pleased with experimenting on you.” He looked at Shadow who was still holding onto Tails protectively.

“Are you okay TK?” Shadow asked putting her down, her voice more calm then normal as Tails realizes she was asking her that.

“Y…yeah.” Tails said as Shadow lets her go and glares at Starline,

“Get lost Starline we won’t let you take her.” Amy said,

“Star… line?” Shadow asked as her head starts to throb. She grasps her head wincing in pain.

“Shadow are you okay?” Tails asked helping her as she starts to stagger, “Knuckles, she’s getting overwhelmed again,”

“Shadow? As in the Project Shadow that went missing early this morning?” Starline raises an eyebrow,

“How does everyone know that already?” Amy said,

“You do know she’s technically property of Dr. Robotnik. So why don’t you hand her over.” He said,

“In your dreams,” Knuckles said,

“Fine, we do things my way.” Starline said adjusting his glove. Amy charges at him as he creates a portal underneath his feet causing Amy to fall and land on the stairs,

“I hate this guy!” Amy yelled from the stairs, as the two guards burst into the room,

“We heard a commotion,” One said as they see Dr. Starline, “We have a situation!” He spoke into his headset. They run at Starline as Knuckles charges from the other side. A portal appears in front of them as they run through and land on top on Knuckles from the exit of the portal.

“Shadow you need to focus,” Tails said trying to snap Shadow out of it,

“Starline… Betrayed…” Shadow said sounding angry,

“We need to get you out of here.” Tails tried to move Shadow as she still continued to struggle with her thoughts confusing her. Something wasn’t right, none of this was right to Shadow. 

“Now we can’t have that” Starline walks out of a portal next to them, Tails grabs onto Shadow protectively.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Tails said as Starline laughs, 

“Then you should be better at watching your step.” He pushes them as a portal appears underneath them,

“Guys help!” Tails yelled as the fall into the portal and Starline jumps in after.

“No!” Amy yells diving at the portal, but it closes as he slams into the floor. “Crap!” Knuckles throws the guards off of him, just as Cream and Blaze return,

“What’s going on?” Cream asked,

“Starline took Shadow and Tails.” Amy said,

“What?” Cream said shocked,

“How did he know we were here?” Blaze asked,

“I don’t know, Amy and I went to talk in private and when we came back in he already had Tails,” Knuckles said,

“We will inform the King.” One of the guards say,

“Tell him we’re going to Robotropolis. We won’t let him or Robotnik get away with this.” Knuckles said,

“But we can’t fly the Tornado…” Cream said,

“Then we take the underground tunnels like we used to.” Blaze said as they all nod,

“C’mon, the longer we take the more they’re at risk of being robotisized.” Amy said as they all rush out of the door to Robotnik’s empire, Robotropolis. 


	54. The Ultimate Lifeform

Tails wakes up trapped in a small cell with electric bars as she quickly realizes where she is. The metal city of Robotropolis and she had seen this room more times than she’s liked. Sitting up she sees Shadow unconscious and restrained to the lab table in the center of the room. “Shadow! Are you alright?” Tails calls out to her as her voice gets Shadow to stir, her head still throbbing, “C’mon Shadow, we gotta get out of here before…”

“Before I arrive?” Robotnik said walking into the room, “Hello Tails, It’s been a while.” He walks over to the table looking over Shadow.

“Leave her alone Robotnik!” Tails yelled,

“Now why would I do that? The energy she’s giving off could be harnessed to strengthen my robots.” He said as Shadow starts to wake up, “Ah, hello Shadow.” He smiles at her and she tries to flee but can’t move.

“No!” She screams starting to panic, her memories of the constant experiments and torture they did to her flashing back into her mind. 

“Not how I was expecting the Ultimate Lifeform to react.” Robotnik frowns looking disappointed, “The files explained that you were programed to be a killing machine. how is this cowering creature my Grandfathers greatest work?”

“It seems G.U.N. may have found a way to block those memories.” Dr. Starline said entering the room rolling in a cart of medical supplies. “However I witnessed firsthand her capabilities through muscle memory. If she was reverted back to her original programing I don’t think anything could stop her.”

“I see, so we need to jumpstart her mind. A little hypno-therapy should do the trick.” He said as she still tries to struggle,

“No… Please…” She begged, as she started to tear up, “Help…”

“Oh don’t worry my child. I won’t hurt you, much.” He laughs,

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Tails yelled trying to grab the bars in desperation but gets shocked,

“Ah yes I can’t forget about our guest.” Robotnik said walking over to her, “Now what should I do with you? Robotisizing you would be far too easy. And your friends still have four of the Chaos Emeralds. Perhaps we can have you fetch them for me.” He presses a button that sends electricity through her cell as she cries in pain.

“Don’t hurt her!” Shadow yells as she starts bending the shackles taking both Robotnik and Starline off guard,

“Subdue her before she gets free!” Robotnik demands as Starline quickly places an oxygen mask over Shadows face as she struggles until the gas starts making her dizzy. She stops struggling as he straps the mask securely on her face,

“Fascinating, she cowers if she’s in danger however that’s the second time that she’s gotten defensive over the Fox.” Starline said rubbing his cheek where Shadow hit him previously.

“She almost broke those restraints… I made those strong enough to contain that blasted Echidna.” Robotnik smiles sinisterly, “I must know what else she is capable of.”

“Just breathe in deeply and relax.” Starline said to Shadow as she feels completely numb,

“Help…” Shadow said again, 

“Looks like you’re safe for now little Fox. You’ll be how we keep her under our control.” Robotnik said,

“There’s no way I’ll let you use me to control her.” Tails said,

“Who said I was giving you a choice.” He laughs, “Keep her gassed until you make sure to over reinforce those restraints. I’ll get the electro-helmet ready. And have the Swatbots take our guest to the other laboratory. We don’t want Shadow to have another episode.” He continues to laugh as the bars dissipate and two Swatbots grab Tails dragging her out of the room,

“Shadow! Try to be strong, I’ll find a way to save you!” Tails yelled as the door closes behind them.

“TK…”

Cream, Blaze, Amy, and Knuckles had just snuck into the underground of Robotropolis and continue in deeper. “And you’re sure you know how to use Tails’ tablet?” Knuckles asked Amy,

“I’ve seen her do it all the time. Starline would have taken them to Robotnik’s lab. And if I’m reading Tails’ map right we need to keep going straight and then make a left.” Amy explained as Blaze quickly grabs him and pulls him back right before he set off a trap.

“Watch where you’re walking, if we get caught we’re toast.” Blaze said as he nods and continues leading them forward.

“First Shadow and the final Chaos Emerald drop on our doorstep. Shadow told us that King Naugus can’t be trusted in her sleep and now we have to rescue her and Tails from Robotnik… this is the most Chaotic twenty-four hours in the history of the Freedom Fighters…” Knuckles said rubbing his temples,

“Shadow said we can’t trust King Naugus in her sleep?” Cream said,

“Yeah, that’s why we went into the other room to talk while she was resting.” Amy said,

“Do you think she knew King Naugus in the past?” Blaze asked,

“Maybe, either way once we save them we’re going into hiding.” Knuckles said as they all nod.

“I just hope we’re not too late.” Cream said,

“Me too,” Alan said pointing out the turn as they continue forward.

“I hate when Tails gets captured… This wouldn’t take as long if she was here deactivating all of these traps…” Knuckles said with a sigh,

“We should try and make time to learn from Tails, we’re too reliant on her smarts.” Blaze said.

“I’d say I agree with you if we weren’t soon going to be on the run.” Amy said,

“You have a point…” Blaze said with a sigh,

“This is my fault… it was my idea to go see the King… Some leader I make.” Knuckles said second guessing their decision to make him leader,

“You’re trying your best Knuckles.” Cream said trying to reassure him, suddenly she hears the sound of creaking metal up ahead. “Everyone hide! Swatbots at twelve o clock!” she said as they all hide near the walls and stay as quiet as possible. The patrol passes them, and they cautiously continue forward.

“So where will we go? The forest?” Amy asked,

“Probably the best way to stay off the grid.” Knuckles said, “It won’t be easy since everyone knows who we are.”

“We’ll figure it out, especially once we have Tails and Shadow back.” Blaze said,

“I’m so worried about Shadow… She must be so scared.” Cream said as her ears lower,

“If Starline hurt either of them…” Knuckles clenches his fist. They could see the rage radiating off of him as Amy notices his ring start to glow.

“Hey… your ring…” Amy points out as Knuckles gets taken off guard by the glow as his rage subsides and the glow starts to dim.

“How strange.” Cream said,

“We still don’t really know what these rings are. They just appeared three years ago.” Blaze said looking at hers.

“And the fact that we can’t remove them is annoying.” Amy said,

“On top of that Shadow has one too…” Knuckles said,

“Did you all ever notice that our rings are the same color as the Chaos Emeralds?” Cream said as they all pause for a moment.

“Chaos I think you’re right!” Amy said,

“Than that means… there might be a seventh ring.” Knuckles said, Amy turns back towards them realizing something.

“That’s not all… guess what color that seventh ring should be?” Amy asked,

“Again with the color blue…” Blaze said,

“Everything seems to be falling together… like the universe wants us to find this Legendary blue Hedgehog.” Knuckles said as they all agree.

“Let’s put the theories on hold until after we rescue Tails and Shadow.” Cream said as they nod, and Amy leads them further into Robotropolis. 

Shadow tries to move but the odd smelling gas she was inhaling was making her feel strange. She was terrified, this place looked just like the Space Colony ARC and she didn’t want to be experimented on again. “Please… stop…” Shadow asked between breaths as Dr. Starline starts strapping the Electro-helmet to her head.

“Don’t worry dear, we’re trying to help you. Don’t you want your memories back?” Starline asked taking off the oxygen mask,

“No…” She tries to struggle but was still foggy due to the gas. She did want her memories back but not like this. 

“Just try to relax, it will hurt less if you stop resisting.” Robotnik said pressing buttons on the computer. “Make sure she doesn’t break her jaw.” Starline grabs a thick piece of leather and attempts to open her mouth,

“We don’t want you hurting yourself,” Starline said as she bites him, “Damn! Your teeth are sharp!” he attempts again and fails,

“Oh for Chaos sake…” Robotnik walks over and punches Shadow in the stomach causing her to cough. Starline slams the leather across her mouth forcing her to bite down on it. He straps it behind her head so she couldn’t spit it out.

“Hope she’s not rabid.” Starline said cleaning his bloodied hand. Now that she was no longer breathing the gas she started to struggle more. 

“Looks like she’s starting to bare her fangs, good.” Robotnik said grabbing her by the chin, “You were created by my grandfather and therefore now belong to me. Now behave and I’ll keep your pet Fox in one piece.” He said letting her go and she whimpers as he walks over to the computer.

“Ready when you are sir.” Starline said getting clear of the table as Robotnik activates the device as Shadow is electrocuted unable to scream.

Tails was restrained to the table in the other lab as she tries to slip her hands through the shackles when she remembered she hid a bobby pin on her tail for this exact reason. She moves her tail and grabs the bobby pin as the door opens and Dr. Starline walks in with a cart of medical supplies. Tails quickly closes her hand into a fist to hide it,

“Dr. Robotnik wanted me to make sure you were comfortable.” He said turning on the oxygen mask and getting it ready,

“Obviously, a metal table isn’t comfortable.” She said glaring at him “You better not have hurt Shadow or I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Hurt me? Did you forget that you’re the one strapped to the table? And she passed out after the first attempt so we’re waiting for her to wake up again.” Starline said,

“When the other’s get here they’ll make you pay!” Tails said. She fights against him putting on the mask as she bites him as he slams her head into the table stunning her.

“You damn rabid Mobians are so barbaric.” He said getting the mask on her face. “Now go to sleep and wait your turn.”

“N…” Tails tries to get the mask off, but the gas numbs her faster than it did Shadow as she releases her fist revealing the bobby pin in her palm.

“Trying to escape were we?” He said reaching over and grabbing it. “We can’t have that.” He laughs as he leaves her in the room.

Shadow jolts awake in a panic not remembering the situation she was in for a moment as Robotnik walks over and flashes a light in her eyes. She tries to protest but can’t with the leather strap in her mouth. “Hmm, doesn’t seem to be any change.” Robotnik said as Starline reenters the room, “Is our other guest a little more comfortable?”

“She’s resting now.” Starline said. Shadow tugs at the restraints glaring at Starline as her ring starts to glow slightly.

“She really doesn’t like you.” Robotnik laughs,

“She cares a lot for a girl she just met.” Starline said, “Was there any change?”

“Not really, but I believe her survival instincts are taking over. She’s not acting as timid.” He said handing Starline the flashlight as he looks at Shadow’s eyes.

“She looks stable enough to try again.” Starline said, as she panics.

“Excellent,” Robotnik walks back over to the machine and they start the therapy again. She’s felt being electrocuted before. It wasn’t the other scientists but something else… Being electrocuted triggered anger and hatred and it began to start welling up inside of her.

“How much further?” Cream asked as they finally got out of the underground tunnels and back to the surface. They hid behind one of the buildings trying to stay out of sight. Seeing one of the patrols pass by them.

“We need to get in there.” Amy points as a large building to the left of them, “But I have no clue how we’ll get in there undetected 

“Then we smash our way in.” Knuckles said getting impatient, it took them a lot longer than they anticipated for them to get here and he was worried about what was happening to Tails and Shadow.

“Terrible idea, that building is huge, and we’ll get caught way before we can find them.” Blaze said, “We wait for the opportunity to sneak in and search for them.”

“That would be the smartest option… But it’s already been…” Knuckles said trying to calm down as his communicator starts to buzz, “Shit… it’s Elias,”

“Don’t answer it!” Amy said,

“It has an override to answer the call if I don’t respond…” Knuckles said answering the communicator on speaker so they can all hear him, “Hey Elias, What’s up?”

“Would you care to explain why you’re in Robotropolis?” Elias asked, all of their ears lower hearing his angry tone. “Better yet, what is your connection to Project Shadow?”

“Busted…” Amy said as they all glare at him,

“You can yell at us later, Tails and Shadow were taken by Robotnik and we’re trying to get them back,” Knuckles said,

“I hope you all learned that you should come to me first before you go to the King about this kind of stuff… you all wouldn’t have been vulnerable on base.” Elias said with a loud sigh,

“We’re sorry sir… We just wanted to help them.” Knuckles said,

“We’ll discuss it when you get back. I’ll have Sally sync up with you. Hopefully, she can help you rescue them.” He said,

“Thanks Elias,” Cream said,

“Please… try to trust me more.” He said sounding a little disappointed as he hangs up the phone.

“We’re so dead later…” Amy said,

“I just don’t know who to trust anymore… knowing Shadow doesn’t trust King Naugus concerns me…” Blaze said as Knuckles communicator buzzes and he answers,

“Hey guys, I’m pulling up the schematics for Robotnik’s research tower as we speak.” Sally said, “A patrol should be entering the building in a few minutes. We’ll have to take our time with this since Tails isn’t there.”

“Thanks Sally,” Cream said,

“You all know I’m happy to help but we’re going to have a serious talk when you get back.” Sally said, they could all hear the anger in the tone of her voice.

“Yes ma’am…” Knuckles said as they all put in their headsets, “Alright here comes the next patrol. Let’s go Freedom Fighters.

They stopped the process as they check over Shadow’s vitals again while she was catching her breath. They still saw no change besides the increase in rage. “Whatever G.U.N. did you her is rather tricky to undo…” Robotnik said looking annoyed at their lack in progress, “The more we attempt the more she acts like a wild animal.

“Perhaps we should add the hypno-goggles, giving her mind something to focus on during the shock- therapy might snap the memories back,” Starline suggested, 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try at this point. We’ve been at this for a while.” Robotnik said as Starline goes and grabs strange looking orange goggles with a red spiral. Shadow snarls as he approaches and he rolls his eyes,

“Haven’t you figured out at this point that resisting does nothing?” He said putting the goggles around her. He flips a switch as the goggles begin to glow and block her vision from anything other than the light of the goggles causing her to panic. Starline presses another button as the red spiral starts to spin. She’s confused at first but the longer she looked the more she felt this feeling of weightlessness. Her rage starts to subside as they notice her body relaxes.

“Keep looking at the spiral my dear. Let it help you fall deeper and deeper into your subconscious. There’s no reason to fight, we’re your family.” Robotnik said in a soft tone, she didn’t understand what was happening, but she felt compelled to listen to his words. “You are part of the Robotnik empire. You work for me.” Robotnik nods at Starline as he turns on the Electro therapy again shocking her out of it as she regains control of her thoughts. She starts fighting the restraints again, but the spiral takes her mind once more.

“It appears to be working.” Starline said,

“Nod your head if you understand me.” Robotnik said as Shadow slowly nods but then she shakes her head. It felt like something was scratching at the back of her mind. Someone tried to control her like this before. She had to keep fighting. She had to find her. “You are part of the Robotnik empire. You work for me.” Starline shocks her again and the spiral overwhelms her thoughts. What little of her mind that she had control of was starting to crumble.

“The seven servers are the seven Chaos.” Shadow heard her own voice in her mind snapping her out of it as Robotnik scoffs

“She’s not going to make this easy.” Starline said,

“It wouldn’t be fun if it was too easy.” Robotnik said as she’s shocked again. “Just let your thoughts wash away,” He said. She was losing this internal struggle, questioning why she was fighting.

“Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart.” No she had to keep fighting; her friend was in trouble. The process continued to repeat, the shock would scramble her thoughts and then the spiral tried to control her. “The heart is the controller.” But the voice kept bringing her back from the brink of Robotnik’s total control.

“Should we stop sir? This would have killed a normal Mobian.” Starline said,

“She’s not a normal Mobian, we continue until she breaks.” He said as the process went on,

“The controller serves to unify the Chaos.” And with the next electrical shock the lock on her memories breaks. She stops moving, her pupils dilate, the spiral no longer affecting her as she lay there overwhelmed by memories flooding back to her; TK, Caroline, Brandy, Kolt, Alan, Elias, Sally, Dr. Q, Tikal, the Zarkon… Saya. They continued to drown her as Robotnik and Starline start to see her entire body glow red.

“Starline! What’s happening?” Robotnik asked as Starline rushes over and checks the scans on the computer.

“It appears she’s charging up Chaos energy.” He explained, “This amount of energy is equal to that if a bomb… She’s going to explode!” They both quickly get as far away from the lab table as possible and duck for cover. Shadow unleashes a Chaos Blast enveloping the room with red light as the emergency alarms are set off. She remembers, who she is. The majority of the room was decimated as both Starline and Robotnik pop their heads out to see the damage.

“So this is the power of the Ultimate Lifeform.” Robotnik said impressed as Shadow rises from the rubble ripping the remaining scraps of leather away from her face. They could feel the terrifying animosity radiating from her. Her eyes glowed with blinding rage.

“I’ll kill you.” 

“I have a location on Tails’ communicator, she’s on the fifth floor.” Sally told the others as they quietly sneak through the first floor to the staircase running up as fast as they can,

“Thanks Sally, we’re in the staircase now and will let you know when we get to the fifth floor.” Knuckles said,

“I just hope we’re not too late…” Cream said, they pass the door to the fourth floor as the entire tower shakes followed by the emergency alarms going off.

“What in Chaos was that!” Amy asked,

“That was Chaos energy…” Knuckles said felling the aftershock from the blast. “I’ve never felt such terrifying power…”

“We need to keep moving.” Blaze said snapping them out of it as they get to the fifth floor.

“Sally, where can we find Tails?” Cream asked,

“Her locator’s location overlapped with the blueprints puts her in the room three doors down to your right.” Sally explained,

“No more being stealthy, we save them now.” Knuckles said kicking down the door and running down the hallway. But there were go guards or Swatbots as they get to the third room and Knuckles rips it open to see Tails unconscious on the table still breathing the gas.

“Tails!” Cream runs over and quickly takes the mask off her. “C’mon, wake up.” She shakes her as Blaze walks over and melts the locks freeing her arms.

“Shadow’s not here…” Amy said taking a defensive position with Knuckles in front of the door. 

“Damnit…” Knuckles said, “Sally, We have Tails, but Shadow wasn’t with her.”

“There should be other labs on this floor, she may be being held in one of them.” Sally said,

“What’s going on?” Tails asked dizzily, “Where am I?”

“You’re in Robotnik’s lab, Are you feeling okay?” Cream said,

“My heads full of jellybeans…” Tails said,

“That’s a no.” Amy said,

“Tails try to focus, where’s Shadow?” Blaze said as they hear the sound of large metallic footsteps approaching.

“Amy, grab Tails we gotta get moving.” Knuckles said as Amy dissipates his hammer and goes over picking up Tails,

“What about Shadow?” Cream asked,

“We’re going to keep looking until Tails snaps out of it, but we’re sitting ducks in here.” Knuckles said as they hear the footsteps run past their room.

“What if that explosion from earlier was Shadow?” Blaze said, they all pause for a moment at the realization.

“Follow those bots!” Knuckles said as they run out of the room and follow after the Swatbots to the other side of the hallway. They see the wall of one of the rooms was completely blown open as the Swatbots fire at something within. A red and black blur take them all out in a matter of seconds as it reenters the destroyed room. They quickly go up to the blast opening and see Shadow standing over Robotnik and Starline’s unmoving beaten and bloodied bodies.

“What in Chaos…” Amy said as Shadow snaps her gaze towards them. They all froze in terror at the pure bloodlust coming off of her. She was so blind with rage that she couldn’t recognize friend from foe. She started to walk closer as none of them knew what to do. This wasn’t the same scared girl they met recently. This Shadow was a monstrous killing machine, and it became apparent that they were her next targets.

“Blaze…” Cream trembled as Blaze pulls Cream behind her,

“Stay behind me.” Blaze said, “Knuckles… What do we do?”

“I… I don’t know.” Knuckles said, Tails starts to fight out of Amy’s arms as he lets her down before he could accidentally drop her.

“Amy, let go!” Tails said,

“This is not the time to be squirmy!” Amy said as Tails runs in front of all of them and stands between holding her arms out. “Tails don’t! She could hurt you!” But Tails ignored his words. She knew that the Shadow they met was still in there.

“Shadow, I know you’re in there, you gotta snap out of it.” Tails said but there was no response. As she gets an idea, “It’s me! It’s TK! Remember?”

“TK?” Knuckles said confused,

“She called me that when she saved me from Starline.” Tails said,

“T…K…?” Shadow said stopping her approach,

“That’s right, I’m TK right? We’re your friends. I know you’re scared but you don’t have to be, we’ve come to save you.” She said as they could all feel the terrifying pressure and deadly aura start fading away.

“TK?” Shadow said as the blinding red glow from her eyes fades. She had blacked out completely consumed by rage not realizing what she had done. She looks around now seeing the pure carnage that was left in her wake along with the labored breathing she heard behind her from Robotnik and Starline. Tears stream down her face as she falls to her knees… She almost blindly attacked her friends and becoming the killing machine she always feared she would become. 

“Oh Shadow…” Cream said as TK walks up to her.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Tk kneels in front of her and hugs her as the others cautiously approach.

“I’m so sorry… I almost…” Shadow said trying to calm down, her emotions from the experience still overwhelming her, along with the different memories twisting and confusing her. 

“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Cream said, “You were probably so scared.” Cream walks up to Tails and pets Shadow’s head trying to calm her down.

“Are Starline and Robotnik…” Amy was afraid to ask as Shadow shakes her head,

“I can still hear them breathing, they are just unconscious.” Shadow said,

“I can hear it too.” Cream confirms,

“Damnit, I’m better than this…” Shadow said wiping away the tears. “I’ve never let my emotions blind me to that extent.” She said frustrated with herself as the rest of them were surprised at how she was speaking.

“You… sound different…” Amy said as Shadow lets out a sigh,

“That’s because I remember.” She said, “Are you alright T…” She pauses remembering that she doesn’t actually know that name, “I mean… Tails.”

“I’m okay, but how did you remember?” She asked as the both stand up.

“Robotnik’s shock therapy forced my memories back… I should thank him for helping me remember who I am.” She tries to joke,

“When you say you remember…” Knuckles said,

“I remember everything. And we shouldn’t talk here.” Shadow said looking over at Robotnik and Starline lying unconscious,

“Agreed,” Blaze said,

“Sally to Knuckles, did you find Project Shadow?” Knuckles hears over his headset.

“Yes Sally, we found her.” Knuckles said,

“You all still work with Sally?” Shadow asked, sounding almost relieved to hear that, 

“Do you know her?” Cream asked,

“It’s… complicated.” Shadow said looking away from them as they start making their way towards the staircase,

“Was anyone injured?” Sally asked as Knuckles pauses for a moment,

“No one on our side…” He said as Shadow lowers her head looking guilty,

“That’s good to hear.” Sally said with a sigh of relief. “I’ll send you the coordinate to the rendezvous point. You’re still in Robotropolis so stay alert.”

“Understood…” Knuckles said,

“Sally’s sending coordinates for pickup.” Knuckles said as Amy hands Tails her tablet.

“How mad were they?” Tails asked,

“Elias gave us the disappointed tone…” Blaze said as Tails’ ears lower.

“Is Dr. Q still your physician?” Shadow asked as they all look surprised.

“You’re starting to freak me out…How did you know that?” Amy asked,

“Well… This is going to be hard for you all to believe but the memories I have are from another life.” Shadow said,

“Another life? Like reincarnation?” Tails asked,

“Yes and no… Like I said we should talk about it later so I can tell the whole story.” Shadow said. Knuckles stops as he senses the two Chaos Emeralds.

“I just got an idea… we need to make a detour on our way to the pickup.” Knuckles said,

“Why would we do that?” Amy asked,

“The Chaos Emeralds, with Robotnik and Starline out of commission they can’t stop us from taking them back.” He explains,

“That’s one big apology gift.” Blaze jokes, as Shadow grabs her head, 

“You okay?” Cream asks,

“I’m still recovering from being electrocuted multiple times. On top of trying to sort through all of my memories.” Shadow said as they get to the first floor. “I really need to rest but we don’t have time.”

“I could carry you if you aren’t feeling well.” Amy offered as she looks at him annoyed.

“I’ll be fine.” She said continuing forward,

“Was it something I said?” Amy turns to Blaze as she shrugs,

“Either way we need to hurry…” Knuckles said following where he senses the Emeralds, “The Emeralds are nearby.”

“Good, we’ll need the Chaos Emeralds to find Sonic.” Shadow said,

“Who’s Sonic?” Tails asked. Shadow ears lower as she couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken hearing Tails say that.

“She’s our friend… but you all don’t remember her…” She said looking sad.

“Is she the Legendary Hedgehog?” Cream asked as Shadow nods,

“That would explain why we keep feeling like something was missing.” Amy said looking at Tails,

“This is all Naugus’ fault… He has to be hiding her somewhere.” Shadow said clenching her fist hoping silently to herself that she was okay, “Whatever happens, you can’t trust him.”

“Why would he have this Sonic? What’s so special about her?” Knuckles asked,

“She’s the only one who can fix all of this.” Shadow said,

“Fix all of what?” Blaze asked,

“The world… but first I need to figure out a way for you all to remember without it being as painful as it was for me…” She said as they get inside another building. They see the Chaos Emeralds behind a laser field.

“Tails, can you deactivate the lasers?” Knuckles asked as she goes over to the computers,

“No need,” Shadow said warping to the other side and grabbing the Emeralds before warping back. “This Robotnik’s security is pathetic. I assume it’s because she wasn’t here to shatter his ego and make him second guess himself.” She scoffs as they all look impressed, secretly wishing they had her on their side sooner, 

“Glad you’re on our side.” Amy said with an impressed smile,

“Where is the pickup?” Shadow asked as Knuckles looks at his watch showing the coordinates to Tails as she put them into her tablet.

“Not too far from here. Follow me.” Tails said leading the way. Shadow takes out the containment field and put the other two Emeralds inside then holds it out to Knuckles.

“You’re leader right?”

“Uh… yeah.” He takes the device and pockets it,

“It’ll be up to you to convince them then. Hopefully, you can get Sally and Elias on our side.” Shadow said,

“You sound like you’re not coming with us.” Cream said sounding upset.

“I’m coming with you; however I worry what they plan to do with me.” She said, having three lifetimes of extensive knowledge of what G.U.N is truly capable of… they won’t let her roam free. 

“We told him you were harmless…” Blaze said,

“That means nothing to G.U.N. If I’m classified as a threat then they have specific means to keep me contained. But I should try and keep up the charade just in case. Though I do not like looking weak… then again Naugus knows not to take me lightly since he knows what I’m capable of.” she said angrily. Knuckles was surprised at how she gave off an authoritative tone very calculated and precise.

“You’re a completely different person then when we first met you.” Tails chuckles,

“Good different or bad different?” Shadow asked, 

“Hard to tell just yet but it’s nice to meet the real you.” Tails smiles, 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Shadow pats her head and smiles back. Tails feels nostalgic to Shadows touch, but she started to get that feeling she gets whenever she looks at the Sapphire in Naugus’ throne room. Like something was missing.

“We’re getting close.” Knuckles said,

“Cream, do you mind if I hold your hand to make it look more convincing?” Shadow asked as Blaze glares at her, “Relax, I’m taken.” She stops, looking a little guilty for a moment after she says that.

“I don’t mind.” Cream smiles as Shadow takes her hand and lowers her ears,

“Do I look less threatening?” Shadow asked, as they nod, “Chaos this is embarrassing…” She began to blush,

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Amy flirted,

“Sorry, you’re not my type.” She teased as he pouts, 

“Hopefully, you won’t have to keep it up for too long but try not to break out of character until we’re in the clear.” Knuckles said as Shadow nods lowering her head. They go to the helicopter and climb in; Cream plays along and holds onto Shadow protectively as the helicopter flies off.

They get back to Freedom HQ as Elias and Sally were waiting for them with a swarm of guards. Shadow knew she had to keep up the act no matter what happens, or she might end up back on the Space Colony ARK imprisoned again. They all cautiously exit the helicopter as Knuckles takes the lead looking angry at the amount of force Elias brought. “These men for us or for her?” Knuckles glared at Elias,

“You know we have to be cautious; I have direct orders.” Elias said as Shadow hides behind Cream,

“Please Elias, she didn’t do anything wrong.” Cream said,

“I’m sorry but this isn’t my decision,” Elias said, “Unfortunately you all will be detained to your rooms until we can determine if she’s a threat.” They all are grabbed as three men grab Shadow, but she pretends to struggle.

“No…” Shadow cries out as they put strange cuffs on her wrists and ankles before covering her mouth.

“Let her go!” Amy yelled as they all are cuffed,

“Elias don’t do this!” Blaze said,

“Take them to their rooms.” Elias said as they are dragged away. Another of the guards clicks a gold ring around Shadows neck as her entire body felt drained. She knew this feeling too well; it was a large Limit ring. She started to realize how much trouble she was in, but it was too late. Elias walks up in front of her as they strap her to a carrier to be moved. “I’m sorry about all of this, but King Naugus said you can’t be trusted.” Her ears lower as she tears up knowing that the Elias in front of her was not the man she trusted in her life. She tried to struggle but they restrained her so tightly she could barely move as they wheel her to a cell.

“That look she gave you…” Sally said,

“I saw it too… like she felt betrayed.” Elias said,

“Are we doing the right thing? She looked really scared.” She said,

“We don’t have a choice… the King wants her in his custody for Chaos knows what. But we’re not giving her up until I get some answers.” Elias said heading to another hallway.

Knuckles is thrown in his room and the door slammed behind him. He quickly gets back up to his feet and to the door, “Damnit!” He yells trying to resist every urge to smash through the door. But he knew if he retaliated anymore he’d be locked up like Shadow. He should have told her to run… now all of them are trapped. His door opens and Elias enters as Knuckles takes a few steps back knowing if he got too close he might hit him. “You tell us to trust you and then you do this?” Knuckles yelled, 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had trusted me!” Elias yelled back before taking a deep breath trying to stay calm, “Now talk, I want the entire story and do not leave anything out.”

“Why should I tell you? You’re just going to lock her away anyway.”

“I want to know why King Naugus wants her in his custody.” Elias said as Knuckles expression changes to fear,

“Elias, whatever you do to us we can take. But you can’t give her to him,” Knuckles pleaded,

“Then give me a reason! She stays as long as I see fit but if you don’t give me an explanation I have to go with the Kings word that she’s dangerous.” Elias said,

“Okay I’ll tell you, but first.” Knuckles tosses the device, and he catches it, “Compliments from Shadow the Hedgehog.” He presses the button, and the three Emeralds appear,

“How?” Elias looked back at Knuckles shocked to see the three Emeralds.

“Yesterday in the middle of the night Tails’ Emerald locator detected an Emerald right at our doorstep. It was with Shadow as she was unconscious and injured. We brought her inside so we could help her. She was wearing a G.U.N. Experimental scientists division logoed jacket so you can see our hesitation telling you.” Kolt explained hoping telling Elias will get him to sympathize with them. 

“Yes I do… you all still have trouble talking about it…” Elias said. It had been years since they were removed from the experimental division and no matter how much Elias, Sally or Dr. Q attempted to make them all feel comfortable they could never bring themselves to talk about it.

“When she did wake up she could barely talk like she didn’t know how and was easily frightened of everything especially me and Amy. We first snuck her out of HQ so you all wouldn’t discover her.”

“Where did you go?”

“My old apartment. That’s when I had the idea to ask Naugus for help since he’s the one who freed us in the first place. I was hoping him seeing her the way she is he’d be sympathetic to our plight… but after we got back to my apartment Blaze and Cream went to get her some aspirin,”

“Why would she need aspirin? The reports explain she has incredible healing abilities.” Elias asked,

“Any time she tried to remember something she’d get a headache and after seeing King Naugus it made them much worse. To the point that she passed out.”

“What could have caused such a memory block?” Elias asked,

“We’re not sure… but the worse part was while unconscious she said that Naugus was bad. On top of that she kept repeating, not safe.” Knuckles said,

“So somewhere within her subconscious she knew that Naugus was a threat to her.” Elias said as Knuckles continued explaining the rest of the story. 

At the same time that Knuckles was explaining what happened, the guard watching the door to Shadow’s cell had a visitor. “Commander Elias, I thought you were interrogating the Freedom Fighters first.” He said as Elias approached him,

“I changed my mind; I want to see what this Ultimate Lifeform is all about.” He said as the guard unlocks the door and he walks in, “Be sure to lock the door behind me, and I would like to not be disturbed.” The guard nods and locks the door behind him.

In the center of the room was Shadow still heavily restrained. She sees him enter but she didn’t know if she should keep up her charade or just give up at this point. “Hello, Shadow Hedgehog.” He said as she realizes his voice changed, he snaps his fingers and the cameras in the room turn off. His form changes into Naugus taking her by surprise. He steps closer, “I can smell Tikal’s magic on you.” He snaps his fingers again as the strap over her mouth disappears. “You have your memories back don’t you?”

“Wow I must truly be a threat for his Majesty to come see me in person.” She said sarcastically as he frowns,

“That Hedgehog had more of an impression on you than I realized,” Naugus said,

“Where is she?” Shadow said glaring at him, “If you’ve hurt her…” 

“Do not fret Shadow, she’s safe and unharmed.”

“I highly doubt that.” She said trying to struggle,

“Why would I harm my own property?” Naugus said as Shadow looks at him completely enraged as her eyes begin to glow, 

“When I get out of here…”

“Ahhh but you and I both know you’re not going anywhere.” He laughs as he snaps his fingers again and recovers her mouth with the band as she tries to yell in protest, “Well, except to my palace.” Shadow tries to struggle but it was in vain, she was completely helpless. He changes back into Elias and heads towards the door. “I’m done here.” He called out as the guard opens up the door, “Get the car ready, I’ll be transporting her to the King personally.” 


	55. Sapphire Prison

“And she told you that this, Legendary Hedgehog named Sonic would fix our apparently broken world?” Elias said as Knuckles finished his story, he was still trying to process everything. 

“Yeah, Shadow said she needed to figure out how to get us all to remember her. Apparently she was our friend.” Knuckles said,

“That drastic change in demeanor concerns me. Especially the part that she almost beat Eggman to death.”

“He did torture her…” Knuckles said,

“If she had killed him, I probably would give her to Naugus on the spot…” Elias said,

“You can’t! Who knows what he’ll do to her…”

“I said if she killed him… but she didn’t, and Tails was able to snap her out of it.” Elias said trying to calm him down,

“She said she’s never lost herself to her emotions like that before. And after that she became very composed and calculated… honestly, she kinda acts like you.” Knuckles said as Elias thinks back to the look of betrayal Shadow gave him before they took her to the cell.

“That explains the look she gave me… Alright, I’ll go talk to her. But you all are staying in your rooms until after I talk to Sally about this.” He said turning around,

“Elias… I need to know, what are the options here… Because if you choose to send her to Naugus…”

“Don’t threaten me Knuckles,”

“I’d never threaten… But I made a promise to protect her and she’s already been through a lot… you know I won’t just sit here….” Knuckles said as Elias lets out a sigh,

“I know… I’ll be back once I make a decision, I promise.” Elias said leaving the room.

Sally goes towards the cells to check on Shadow, treating her like a criminal when the only thing on record was that she was the Ultimate Lifeform of immeasurable power. All of this didn’t sit right with her and wanted to see this for herself. She arrives in front of the cell and sees the guard getting ready to leave. “Excuse me, why are you leaving your post?” Sally said taking him off guard as he salutes her startled by her arrival.

“Ma’am! Your brother took the prisoner for transport to the King twenty minutes ago.” He said,

“He didn’t confirm that with me…” She said looking confused. Elias and Sally wouldn’t finalize a decision until they both were in agreement. This was completely out of character. “You’re dismissed,” she walks away and quickly calls Elias on her communicator.

“What is it Sally?” Elias asked,

“Care to explain to me why you’re taking Shadow to the King?” She said angrily,

“What are you talking about?” Elias said confused,

“The guard just told me you took Shadow to King Naugus twenty minutes ago.” She said,

“That’s impossible… I’ve been talking to Knuckles this entire time…” Elias said as he turns the corner nearly running into Sally.

“But then who…” They both look at one another terrified, “I’ll go check security footage and find out which car took her.”

“I’ll go grab the Freedom Fighters and meet you there.” Elias said as they both run in opposite directions.

Elias gets to Tails’ room and catches his breath as the guard stationed in front of her door looked at him worried, “Sir… are you alright?” He asked,

“Let them out…” Elias said as the guards look confused,

“But…”

“That’s an order!” He yelled causing them all to flinch then quickly open all of their doors as they cautiously look out,

“Elias? What’s going on?” Tails asked,

“We’re going to the computer room…” He said as they all give one another a look and then start following him, glancing back and forth to one another unsure at Elias’ broken composure.

“Dude… what did you tell him?” Amy asked Knuckles,

“Everything… if Shadow knew him then I think we can trust him.” He said,

“You also said we could trust King Naugus…” Blaze said,

“He’s a trusting person Blaze, don’t be too hard on him.” Cream said. Knuckles wasn’t sure if she was complementing or insulting him. They get inside the computer room seeing Sally frantically working.

“Did you find it?” Elias asked standing behind Sally,

“I couldn’t find the vehicle, but I did find this… have a look.” She starts the video outside of Shadow’s cell as they all saw Elias walk down the hall. “Look at the time stamp.” She points as Knuckles looks at it,

“Wait… we were still talking in my room at that time…”

“You wanna tell us what’s going on?” Amy said,

“This… Imposter took Shadow,” Elias had difficulty saying, to be impersonated and one of his prisoners stolen from under his nose was a huge insult.

“No!” Cream said,

“Can you get visual inside the cell?” Elias asked as Sally types on the computer and the cell shows up showing Shadow still heavily restrained,

“That’s barbaric!” Amy said angrily,

“How we were to handle Project Shadow was extremely specific. You can yell at me later.” Elias said watching his double walk up to Shadow then snap his fingers as the feed goes dead, “What just happened?”

“I’m not sure… some sort of interference…” Sally said as she fast forwards the feed once it returns showing the fake Elias leaving.

“Look at how Shadow’s expression changed, she appears very agitated…” Blaze said,

“It had to be Naugus…” Tails said,

“How can you be sure?” Knuckles asked,

“It’s just the gut feeling I have…”

“There might be some merit to that… King Naugus has the ability to change his appearance” Sally said, “And the guard told me your impersonator was taking Shadow to the King.”

“Shit! He probably nabbed her before we could convince you guys she was on our side.” Amy said,

“We gotta get her back.” Knuckles said,

“How?” Blaze asked, 

“I… I don’t know…” Knuckles said looking defeated unsure how to proceed,

Naugus parks the car at the front of the castle and his retainers open the back of the truck. They wheel Shadow out as Naugus laughs, “Welcome to your new home Shadow Hedgehog.” He said as she tried to struggle, “I must say, G.U.N. doesn’t play around when it comes to containing you supers.” He walks inside as the retainer follows him with Shadow in tow. “Let me give you the grand tour!” he flaunted, enjoying his victory, “I’ll take it from here.” The retainer lets go of the steering handle as Naugus gets behind her and pushes her along. “This is the grand entry room,” he pushes her into the throne room, “And you’ve been in here before, the lovely throne room.” He snaps his fingers closing and locking the doors behind him. “What do you think?” he asked removing the band from her mouth.

“I think your tastes are a little gaudy…” Shadow said as he frowns. “Where’s Sonic?” She asked not knowing that Sonic was right there witnessing everything. She watched them surprised that she heard Shadow say her name.

“I told you, you’ll never find her.” He smiles,

“There’s only so many places you could hide her.” She said. Sonic couldn’t help but lightly smile at Shadow’s confident smirk. She missed seeing her smile.

“You’d be surprised.” He said, “Now how shall I get rid of you?”

“No! Don’t you dare!” Naugus hears Sonic cry from within the crystal slamming her fists against it in a panic,

“I could seal you away back on the ARC.” He pondered,

“The others will find me.” Shadow said,

“You sound very trusting of people who’ve only known you for twenty-four hours.” He said as her ears lower looking away causing him to laugh, “Ah, I have the perfect idea! But we don’t need all these extra restraints do we?” He snaps his fingers as the cart and straps disappear only her wrists remained cuffed and the limit ring still around her neck.

“What are you playing at Naugus?” Shadow said, lightly stretching her neck from how strained it felt after being restrained so roughly.

“We never had a real encounter like this before have we? I know what you’re capable of… but do you know what I’m capable of?” Naugus asked,

“You can make crystals out of nothing, can change your voice and appearance to look like other people.” Shadow said trying to get the shackles off of her wrists.

“Naugus! Leave her alone!” Sonic continued to scream as she started to attempt spin dashing at the crystal not even making a dent. “Chaos let me out of here!” He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers muting his hearing from Sonic’s voice.

“What was that?” Shadow said noticing his annoyance and he usually snaps his fingers when he casts magic, but she saw nothing happen.

“Just a bug… now back to our discussion… yes I have those abilities but there are a few more. I can…”

“Given your expression, you heard something that was annoying you… and that snap was you silencing it.” She interrupted him talking as she figures it out, “Sonic?” She calls out turning around. Naugus snaps his fingers as a purple smoke covers Shadow’s face and her mind begins to fog.

“What I was trying to tell you, you rude girl. It that I can control your mind.” He said laughing. She tries to fight it, but it felt like she was falling asleep as her eyes go dark completely under Naugus’ control, “And with that ring around your neck you are not strong enough to resist.” Sonic falls to her knees powerless to help Shadow. Naugus removes the other shackles, “Now who do you serve?” he snaps his finger as Shadow faces him and bows.

“I serve you and the kingdom, King Naugus.” She said,

“Good, now go and wait for my orders. We’ll probably have more guests tonight.” He said snapping his fingers and the doors open and she leaves. “I should have done that in the first place.” He snaps his fingers to see Sonic sitting down crying, “Aw, Cheer up my dear, now you get to see your beloved all the time.” She looks at him with hatred as her eyes begin to glow,

“I’ll make you pay!” She yelled quickly standing up with energy radiating from her body like a Chaos blast. The crystals around the sapphire flash for a moment, she crumples as all of her energy was drained from the crystals. “N…” her body trembled looking faint as he laughs.

“You know not to use your powers my dear. The Void crystals surrounding you will sap away your energy if you try.” He said,

“Naugus… please… don’t hurt them…” She whimpered as she tried to stand but had no strength left. 

“You wound me Sonic, I wish not to hurt them. But I must find a way to make my mind control more permanent. It only lasts a few hours… I’ll have to keep Shadow close. Along with set a trap for your friends.” He said snapping his fingers hiding her from the rest of the world as he thinks of how to deal with the Freedom Fighter when they come to save Shadow.

“You want to try and sneak in, in the middle of the night?” Amy said looking at Knuckles like he’s crazy.

“It’s the only plan we have at this point!” Knuckles said,

“We don’t know what Naugus is capable of…” Blaze said,

“Yes we do.” Elias said, “Naugus has the ability to manipulate crystals, change his voice and appearance along with mind control and possession.”

“He can possess people?” Cream asked looking uncomfortable.

“His magic is very specific; he can only possess those who have given permission freely.” Elias said, “He also can only mind control one person at a time or those being controlled have a better chance of fighting free.”

“So… he might try to control Shadow?” Tails asked, 

“That would be my guess.” Sally said, “And with the limit ring around her neck… she won’t have the strength to be able to resist…”

“Do we have any good news?” Amy said,

“The mind control isn’t permanent. If he does have control over her he’ll have to keep her close and redo the control every few hours.” Elias said,

“This keeps getting harder…” Knuckles said with a sigh as he notices Tails thinking. “What’s on your mind Tails?”

“I think we need to get our memories back.” Tails said,

“How? Even Shadow didn’t know how to do that, and she has her memories.” Blaze said,

“We try and reach Tikal.” Tails said as they all frown.

“Tails… Tikal’s been dormant for the last three years…” Cream said,

“Yeah, around the same time we got these rings. They have to be connected,” Tails said as Knuckles walks towards the door.

“Knuckles where are you going?” Sally asked,

“Tails is right, we have to try something. So I’m going to force Tikal out of the Master Emerald.” He said leaving the room as they all run after him.

“How?” Cream asked,

“I’ll induce Chaos Control.” He said,

“I’ll go get Helen… She’ll kill me if she wasn’t informed of this.” Elias said rushing down another hall,

“You might want to hurry up, I don’t think Knuckles is going to wait for you!” Amy yelled down the hall as they continue following Knuckles,

“Knuckles this is reckless.” Blaze said,

“You’re right, but I don’t care. My mistakes put Shadow in this position in the first place.” He said opening the door to the Alter room and walking up to the Master Emerald.

“Please be careful…” Tails said as Knuckles nods as he stands in front of the Emerald,

“The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos. I call upon you Tikal! Reveal yourself.” He said as in front of him he sees her form very faintly flicker in and out. He chants again,

“N…kl…s” He hears her voice try to get through to him as he already starts to feel the strain. He starts chanting again.

“He’s going to hurt himself…” Amy said, as Tails runs up next to Knuckles and takes his hand.

“Together.” Tails said as he nods, and they chant again. Tikal’s form starting to flicker in more.

“C’mon! Let’s all help.” Cream rushes over and joins them. Blaze and Amy aren’t far behind as they all work together as Tikal is almost completely visible. Elias, and Dr. Q enter the Alter room. 

“CHAOS CONTROL!” They all say as the Master Emerald glows brightly and Tikal appears in front of them.

“It worked!” Amy said as they all fall to their knees feeling exhausted. Dr. Q quickly rushes over to them and checks them over. 

“Thank you all so much.” Tikal said,

“What happened to you?” Cream asked,

“Naugus sealed me inside of the Master Emerald. I was always here… But I couldn’t do anything…” She explained,

“Why did he do that?” Tails asked,

“Because I’m a spirit connected to Chaos, I’m not entirely affected by a Genesis wave.” Tikal explained, 

“What’s a Genesis wave?” Blaze asked,

“How did Sonic put it…” She pondered,

“Wait! You know Sonic?” Amy said as she nods,

“Do you know where she is?” Tails asked but she shakes her head,

“You all don’t carry the Chaos Emeralds anymore… So I don’t have a way to track her.” Tikal said,

“Knuckles, are you okay?” Helen asked as Knuckles was still breathing heavily,

“I just need a minute.” He said as Tikal places her hand on his head as the pain he felt in his chest subsides. “Forgot you could do that… thanks”

“It’s the least I could do for you releasing me.” Tikal smiles, 

“Can we get back to you explaining what a Genesis wave is?” Amy said,

“Of course, The best way to describe it is that it’s, as Sonic would say, a giant reset button.” Tikal couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That’s what Shadow meant! Naugus reset the entire world!” Tails said as Tikal nods,

“Tikal, how do we remember Sonic?” Cream asked as Tikal points at their rings,

“I used the world rings to seal your memories so that when Naugus rewrote your lives they would not be stripped away like they were the first time.”

“So what do we do?” Knuckles asked,

“We’ll need a Chaos Emerald.” She said,

“Take your pick.” Elias holds out two containment fields,

“I forgot; we have all seven Chaos Emeralds!” Tails said,

“Even better, please all of you hold hands.” Tikal said the five of them hold hands and the seven Chaos Emeralds float over in front of them. “The Seven servers are the seven chaos,” they all noticed the change in the Chaos Control incantation, “Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” all of the Emeralds glow blindingly bright as they all are flooded with memories. The light dims as they all stare blankly for a moment trying to process it all. Dr. Q was about to walk over to them as Tikal stops her,

“But…”

“They are all fine, they just need a moment to collect themselves.” Tikal said as they all look at one another with tears in their eyes as they all embrace one another.

“Chaos I’m so happy to see you guys!” Amy said,

“Why does it feel like we haven’t seen each other for years?” Cream said crying,

“Because to an extent we haven’t.” Blaze said embracing her tightly comforting her.

“You doing alright bud?” Knuckles asked Tails as she wipes away the tears,

“I’ll be better once we save Sonic and Shadow.” She said sounding determined as they all nod,

“So what’s the plan, fearless leader.” Amy teases,

“Don’t call me that… if these past few days taught me anything it’s that I should leave the leading to Sonic and Shadow.” Knuckles said with a sigh. Tails quickly starts taking out her tablet and starts recalibrating it.

“What you got Tails?” Amy asked,

“Sonic is the anchor right? That means she should be radiating void energy.” She starts working out formula’s in her head as she types on her tablet, “If I can remember the formula… in theory I could adjust the Emerald Detector.” She explained,

“You want to turn the Emerald detector into a Void detector!” Cream said,

“Hold on! What are you all talking about?” Elias asked,

“Sorry Elias, it would take way too long for us to explain.” Blaze said,

“But how do we free Shadow if she’s under Naugus’ control…” Knuckles ponders,

“Here.” Sally walks up to them and hands him a device, “This is the controller to the limit ring around her neck. Take that off and she should be back to full strength.”

“So we get that off she should be able to fight him off herself.” Knuckles said putting the device in his pocket.

“We’ll also need the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic’s going to need them to reset the Genesis wave.” Tails said still tinkering with her tablet.

“Right, Elias, is…”

“Yes, here” He said handing him the containment devices. As they pocket the Chaos Emeralds, “But I want an actual explanation after this.”

“If we succeed, it’ll explain itself.” He chuckles,

“Amy do you still have magic?” Cream asked as he snaps his fingers and his staff appears,

“Looks like I still got it!” He give a thumbs up.

“A staff?” Sally said looking confused,

“Too bad Sonic’s not here for me to test out my sleeping spell,” He jokes,

“Be serious.” Blaze said,

“Absolutely not! I have to make up for three years of not teasing Kolt.” He said,

“I will hit you.” Knuckles said as they all can’t help but laugh,

“I think I got it!” Tails cheered, “But unfortunately, without the Void Emerald it’s hard to test it.”

“If you believe it works then that’ll have to do.” Knuckles said, “Plan stays the same, we sneak into the throne room and have a look around, if we’re lucky Naugus will take the bait and attack us using Shadow. Amy will Stun Shadow with his sleeping spell so we can remove the limit ring and get her back on our side. Then we search for Sonic.” Knuckles said, pulling the limit ring controller out of his pocket and handing it to Tails.

“That’s a fairly decent plan.” Blaze said,

“And you said you’re a bad leader.” Amy teased,

“Seriously Alan… I will hit you.” Knuckles rolled his eyes,

“We all agree on the plan then?” Cream asked as they all nod,

“Wait!” Amy said looking at Knuckles, “You have to say it.”

“Say what?” Knuckles asked as they all look at him and cross their arms,

“She’s not here and you’re leader, you gotta say it.” Tails said as Knuckles lets out an annoyed groan,

“Fine!” He said rolling his eyes, “Alright Freedom Fighters, Let’s do it to it!” 

They all sneak into the throne room from one of the sky light windows and cautiously look around, “This place has always creeped me out…” Tails whispered,

“Same, and now we remember why.” Blaze added, 

“It’s a little too convenient that the window was unlocked.” Amy whispered,

“He’s probably waiting for us.” Knuckles said,

“I thought you all might show up,” They hear Naugus behind them as they turn around to see him sitting in the previously empty throne. “I was planning to talk to you all in the morning after you got some rest. I would have sent a car if you wished to speak so soon.” Knuckles realizes that Naugus is keeping face with his facade and doesn’t know they have their memories back,

“You said you’d help us keep Shadow safe. Why did you take her?” Knuckles asked as the others are confused but then realize what he was doing.

“I’m sorry my boy, but G.U.N. was going to lock her up if I didn’t.” Naugus said,

“You told them she was dangerous!” Amy said,

“To them she is! I convinced them that I could use my crystal magic to keep her contained,” They were struggling not to look angry knowing he was lying to their faces,

“Then where is she?” Cream asked as he smiles.

“Here, I’ll get her.” He snaps his fingers as Shadow warps next to him,

“Shadow!” Tails said,

“We’re happy to see you’re alright.” Cream said but Shadow says nothing,

“Shadow?” Knuckles said pretending to look confused, but he understood that she was already under Naugus’ control. 

“Naugus what’s going on?” Blaze asked as he laughs,

“I apologize, but this was the only way I could be sure she stayed quiet.” He said,

“Stayed quiet? What are you talking about?” Amy asked,

“You all wouldn’t understand. But for now I need you to cooperate while I figure out what to do with you.” Naugus said,

“We trusted you!” Tails yelled,

“And I’ll get that trust back. But you need to surrender for now.” He said snapping his fingers as Shadow looks ready to attack. Tails slips out the controller to the limit ring and hides it behind her back.

“That’s not going to happen. You know we’re not the type to go down without a fight.” Blaze said as they all get ready to fight.

“I really don’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Shadow, detain them.” Naugus said as Shadow charges at Knuckles and strikes at him. He blocks the attack and takes a few steps back. Everyone else steps out on Knuckles’ way while he backs up. Shadow rushes after him and they surround her.

“Grab her!” Knuckles said as Amy summons his staff. Blaze strikes Shadow with her flames causing her to stagger as Amy uses his staff to hold her.

“What is this?” Naugus said taken by surprise. Tails holds out the controller and deactivates the limit ring and Shadow quickly becomes significantly stronger,

“Hurry and get it off her!” Amy yelled as Cream rushes up and pulls it off.

“What is happening?” Naugus was taken off guard at how organized they were in this attack,

“Amy now!” Knuckles said as he lets Shadow go and casts the sleeping spell on her. She staggers as Naugus realizes he’s losing his control over her.

“No! But how?” He hissed. Tails moves next to Shadow while she tries to collect herself as the others guard her defensively,

“You okay Sophia?” Tails asked taking Shadow by surprise as she was regaining control.

“W… What?” Shadow was still trying to focus; did she just hear Tails say her real name?

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own name.” Amy said switching to his hammer. Naugus looks them all over seeing the confident expressions in their eyes as he starts to realize what has happened,

“You all remember don’t you?” Naugus said,

“We do.” Blaze said as she lights her hands and he glares at them,

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just have to…” Before he could finish, Shadow warps behind him and kicks him in the back causing him to fall to the ground at their feet.

“I’m gonna enjoy this,” Knuckles said slamming his fists together,

“How did you get your memories back?” Naugus said stumbling to get back up.

“Your mistake was letting me have access to the Mater Emerald.” Knuckles takes a swing at him as he warps away near the throne. “You may have trapped Tikal in there but with everyone’s help I was able to get her out.”

“This is just a minor setback… I’ll…” Shadow throws a Chaos Spear into his shoulder. “Why you!”

“Try and control me huh?” Shadow said charging another spear, Naugus looks behind them and grins as he disappears. They look around but he doesn’t return, “Coward!” Shadow yelled,

“Don’t worry Sophia, we’ll get him.” Amy said as Shadow looks back at all of her friend. She can see by their expressions that they were looking at her differently.

“Do you really know who I am?” She asked them as they nod, Three years alone on top of being the only one who knew what had really happened. Then being taken by Naugus again having her feel abandoned had taken it’s tole. “I… I…” Shadow began to tear up no longer able to hold it in,

“Oh Shadow…” Cream said as they all rush over and hug her,

“I felt so alone.” She cried as they comfort her, “I thought that…”

“We’d never abandon you Shadow.” Tails said tearing up with her,

“Sure you can be a jerk sometimes, but we always look out for family.” Knuckles said as they let her go and she wipes away the tears.

“But we’re still missing one.” Shadow said,

“Yeah, she’s gotta be in the castle somewhere.” Blaze said as they all walk towards the entrance of the throne room. Just as Knuckles was about to open the doors Shadow remembers something just before Naugus mind controlled her.

“Wait…” Shadow said,

“Why? We should hurry before Naugus grabs the guards or something.” Knuckles said,

“I think Sonic’s hidden in here.” Shadow said,

“What makes you think that?” Blaze asked,

“After Naugus brought me in here while we were talking his expression changed like he heard someone else. He looked annoyed and snapped his fingers, but I saw nothing happen.” She explained. “Then everything went black after I tried to call out to her.” Tails takes out her Emerald detector and starts scanning the room. “What is that for?”

“I recalibrated it to scan for Void energy. If Sonic’s in here we should be able to detect her with this.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Amy said thinking for a moment before grabbing Shadow’s hand and pulling her towards the throne,

“What are you doing?” Shadow asked as they follow after them as he stops in front of the Sapphire.

“Oh my gosh Amy you’re right!” Tails said, “The crystals around the Sapphire are void gems.”

“Then that means…” Blaze said as Shadow walks up to the Sapphire and places her hands on it.

“Sonic?” Shadow called out. Unseen to them, Sonic was pressing her hands against the gem aligned with Shadows hands as she cried tears of joy at finally being found.

“Are you guys sure?” Knuckles asked, Shadow didn’t know how but where her hands were on the gem started to feel warm.

“It’s her…” Shadow said. Pressing her forehead against the gem, “I finally found you.” Sonic continued to cry knowing that just them finding her wasn’t enough. She desperately wished she could embrace them all more than anything.

“At least I’m not alone.” She thought about Fleetway and how her last words were, that as long as she didn’t give up hope she could win. This was the most hopeful she’s felt since being trapped within the crystal for the last three years. She doesn’t realize that her ring begins to glow while the others see a faint glow comes off the Emerald.

“It really is her!” Cream said. They watch as the color of the crystal begin to melt from its opaque color to turning translucent revealing Sonic trapped within.

“Sonic!” They all yell taking her off guard for a second almost causing her to fall over. She looks at them shocked for a moment as she begins to realize they were making eye contact with her.

“Can you see me?” She said pointing to herself, but they hear no sound behind it. They all nod fairly sure of what she asked as they see her cover her mouth and fall to her knees crying.

“Why is she crying like that?” Cream asked seeing her tears turn to gem dust. Sonic rubs the tears away trying to calm down,

“Guys… That’s a solid gem right?” Amy asked,

“Yeah?” Tails said,

“How is she breathing…?” Amy said as they all turn pale. Sonic tries to speak then remembers that they can’t hear her. She needed to find another way to explain that it’s not what they fear. 

“I’m breaking this dumb rock,” Knuckles said as Amy takes out his hammer, but Sonic franticly starts waving her hands and shaking her head.

“You don’t want us to break it?” Amy asked lowering his hammer as Sonic nods.

“We’re not leaving you in there!” Shadow said, “Not after I just found you.” Sonic couldn’t help but lean against the crystal closest to her. She wanted nothing more than to hold Shadow in her arms. Her ears lower as she points at Naugus’ throne.

“Throne?” Cream asked, “Is there something inside of the throne?” Sonic shakes her head then puts her hand on her forehead pointing up like a horn,

“Oh are you trying to tell us something about Naugus?” Tails asked as Sonic nods smiling happily that they understood. She hugs herself,

“Hug?” Knuckles said as she shakes her head again,

“Hold?” Blaze asked as Sonic nods then points to herself as Shadow put the pieces together.

“Naugus still has a hold on you…” Shadow said as Sonic’s ears lower again and nods.

“So if we remove her from the crystal… Naugus can control her.” Cream said,

“How do we stop Naugus if we can’t get to Sonic?” Amy asked, “If you all remember the ruins Knuckles translated on Angel Island, she’s the only one who can fix this.”

“We give her the Chaos Emeralds.” Knuckles said. Sonic’s ears perk up as she looks at him surprised, “If she goes Super Sonic Naugus wouldn’t be able to control her,”

“But would that stop Naugus from possessing her?” Blaze asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Shadow said looking at Sonic, “You ready?” Sonic shakes her head, more than anything she wanted to be free. But if Naugus takes control he could trigger another Genesis wave. If that happens Naugus will make it so none of them will ever find one another for eternity. She started to tear up again fearing the worst. 

“Sonic… Have faith in us.” Tails said, “I know you’ve been through a lot, but we can do this.” Sonic takes a deep breath, Tails was right, she just saw her friends save Shadow from Naugus’ control. Staying inside of the crystal because she’s afraid would be worse than trying and failing. Sonic smiles feeling her confidence return as she nods to them.

“Stand back.” Knuckles said as he and Amy get ready to strike the Sapphire,

“I think I’ve given you all enough time to talk.” They turn to see Naugus back on the throne, “Did you really think I’d let you destroy my property?” He snaps his fingers, and the Sapphire vanishes,

“No!” Shadow yelled, as Naugus laughs.

“If you all cooperate I’ll let you see her again. I might even let her out to play.” He said sarcastically,

“Bastard!” Knuckles yelled, as Naugus snaps his fingers again and the Sapphire appears floating next to him. The Sapphire was back to its original opaque color no longer able to see Sonic’s form.

“Let me out Naugus!” He heard Sonic from within the crystal. Sonic’s side was also turned opaque and she was trapped in complete darkness.

“We know you can’t hurt her.” Blaze said confidently as he glares,

“Correct, as the anchor if she dies then the Genesis wave will reset. It’s why I contained her inside the gem. While within it she cannot die.” He said as he snaps his fingers, and they could see her again. But they saw that she was looking around like she couldn’t see them. “But that doesn’t mean she’s safe.” They all didn’t know what to do now, Sonic was trapped and at the snap of his fingers he could take her anywhere. They could all see how panicked Sonic looked as she tried to spin dash, but nothing happened.

“We won’t just give up.” Tails said as they all tried to think. Shadow knew Naugus was arrogant, perhaps they could break Sonic free by tricking him into thinking they’ve given in or at least that she did so she could get close and stop him from casting magic. But she needed it to be convincing enough that even her friends believe she’s surrendering.

“Then watch her suffer.” He said snapping his fingers as they see the inside of the crystal start filling with liquid. “She may be cured of her fear of small spaces, but she still fears water.”

“Naugus! What is going on?” Sonic called out feeling the liquid start to rise, “Okay you win, I’m officially scared…” Her ears lower continuing to panic as Naugus just smiles being the only one able to hear her pleas for help.

“Ahh, you should hear how panicked she is.” He taunted,

“Wait…” Shadow said as the others look at her surprised, “What do you want from us?”

“Shadow…” Amy said in protest,

“You can stop this joke Naugus! I know you can hear me!” Sonic continued to cry out as the liquid got up to her knees. 

“I don’t give a damn about the world. I only care about my friends and family.” Shadow said looking up as Sonic, “And about her…”

“Shadow you can’t be serious.” Cream said,

“I am serious,” Shadow said taking a step forward as Knuckles grabs her arm,

“What the hell are you playing at?” He yelled,

“I’m done playing hero!” She yells back pulling out of his grip, “Look around Knuckles, we lost. I can’t…” She starts to tear up with frustration, “I can’t watch her get hurt anymore…” Naugus snaps his fingers just as the liquid gets up to above Sonic’s waist. He mutes his hearing to her voice and makes the crystal opaque, they could no longer see her so he could enjoy listening to Shadow’s seemingly immanent surrender.

“This is literally my worst nightmare…” Sonic said to herself realizing the liquids rise stopped. She needed to remain calm. Her friends just found her; she’s not going to stay stuck inside this crystal any longer. “Okay… I haven’t tried this before but… if I’m lucky, Naugus moved me away from the Void gems.” She holds her chest, “Only one way to find out.”

“What do you want?” Shadow said as Naugus smiles,

“I want you to swear fealty to me.” He said,

“Shadow don’t!” Blaze said,

“If you do that he can possess you!” Cream said,

“I’m sorry… but I can’t do this anymore…” Shadow steps forward as Naugus holds his hand out to her,

“I am the server of the Void of Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the Void…” She closes her eyes as her body starts to glow blue, “My body is the controller, I serve to unify the Void and Chaos… Anarchy Burst!” She opens her eyes showing they were solid black.

Shadow hesitates as she’s about to reach for Naugus’ hand. The others couldn’t believe Shadow had given up unsure what they should do. Tails runs up and grabs Shadow’s hand before she grabs Naugus’ and tries to pull her away.

“No! I won’t let you!” Tails said with tears in her eyes struggling to move her, 

“I have to do this…” Shadow said, The Sapphire starts to glow taking them all off guard as cracks starts to stretch around the center,

“That’s impossible!” Naugus said confused as Shadow takes the opportunity to tackle Naugus and pin him down,

“Knuckles, Amy, NOW!” Shadow yelled as they pause for a moment before rushing up and striking the Sapphire as hard as they can seeing the crack spider across the entire gem as they hit it again. The Gem Blasts outwards towards all of them knocking them back as a blue luminescent liquid floods around the Throne room. Shadow tightly holds down Naugus making sure he can’t use his magic. They all hear a splash as they look back towards the throne to see Sonic face down collapsed on the ground.

“Sonic!” Tails quickly gets up to check on her.

“I have to say, I’m impressed Shadow, even I believed that acting.” Naugus said.

“You scared us!” Cream said pouting at Shadow not happy about the trick.

“I’m sorry… but I needed it to look convincing.” Shadow said. Sonic’s skin and clothes gave an iridescent glow as Tails rolled her over onto her back. She was gasping like a fish out of water.

“Knuckles help!” Tails cried out as the others quickly collect themselves and go over to her.

“Is she alright?” Shadow asked, all she wanted to do was go over there, but she needed to make sure Naugus couldn’t cast magic on Sonic now that she was free.

“I don’t know.” Knuckles said sitting her up as she slightly starts breathing better, “It’s like she can’t breathe,” Naugus chuckles,

“Talk.” Shadow demand twisting his arm as he continues to laugh, “Or did you forget your world disappears if she dies,”

“She hasn’t had to breath for three years. Her body’s struggling to remember how to function.” He said,

“How do we fix it?” She said,

“I can make it less painful for her.” Naugus smiles as she glares,

“We’ll take our chances,” Shadow said, 

“Shadow, what do we do now?” Blaze asked,

“We wait till she recovers and then we help her reset what Naugus did.” Shadow said,

“That’s great in theory but how long do you think you can hold him there before someone walks in here? We don’t even know how long it’s going to take for her to recover.” Knuckles said, 

“We need to get her out of here.” Amy said,

“You think I’ll just let you all leave here with her?” Naugus struggled as Shadow quickly punches him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

“We’re not giving you a choice.” Shadow said, “Give me a Chaos Emerald and hold onto one another.” She quickly goes over to them. Knuckles tosses her the device as he picks up Sonic. Blaze grabs onto Knuckles’ shoulder and they all gather around. “I wasn’t there for very long but hopefully it’ll be enough.”

“Where?” Cream asked,

“Hangar bay, Sonic needs medical attention and Dr. Q is the only one I trust.” Shadow said taking out the Chaos Emerald and holding Knuckles’ other shoulder, “Chaos Control!” They all warp out of the throne room leaving Naugus lying on the floor in front of his throne.


	56. The Anchor

They all warp into the Freedom HQ hangar bay taking the agents on duty off guard as they aim their weapons at them, “Wait! Hold on! Don’t shoot!” Knuckles yelled as they keep their weapons pointed at them,

“Agent Knuckles what is the meaning of this?” One of them said, “How did you get here?”

“We used Chaos Control, please we need to get to the infirmary.” Knuckles said, they look at Sonic struggling to breathe in his arms as their attention turns towards Shadow. 

“Why is Project Shadow with you?” Another one said as Shadow hands Tails the Chaos Emerald, then holds her hands up,

“I surrender willingly, just let them help her.” She said,

“Shadow…” Cream said, as one of the guards lowers his weapon and pulls out a set of cuffs while the others all point their weapons at her.

“Don’t worry about me just get her to Dr. Q.” Shadow said holding her arms as they cautiously cuff her.

“The rest of you are free to go,” One of them said as they nod,

“Shadow we’ll get you out soon.” Blaze said as they all run to the infirmary.

“Try anything funny and we’ll shoot.” The of them threatened as Shadow just lowers her head staying compliant while being heavily escorted to a cell.

The others burst into the infirmary almost causing Dr. Q to fall out of her desk chair. She jumps to her feet angrily walking over to them, “I swear to Chaos if you break my door again Knuckles…” She stops noticing Sonic in his arms,

“Help her.” Knuckles pleaded as she points to a bed,

“Lay her down,” She said following Knuckles to the bed,

“I’m letting Elias and Sally know where we are.” Tails said messaging them on the communicator.

“It’s not fair that Shadow isn’t here…” Cream said,

“We’ll get her out soon Cream, But we need to make sure Sonic is okay,” Amy said,

“Is Sonic this girls name?” Dr. Q asked,

“Yes,” Tails said,

“I need to know what’s going on exactly, why is her skin like this?” Dr. Q asked checking over her vitals, “She’s barely breathing… I’m going to put her on a Ventilator.” She explained as she worked on that while she waited to hear their explanation,

“Naugus had her imprisoned inside of a giant Sapphire for three years,” Amy said as Dr. Q’s expression changes to utter confusion.

“He said something about her not needing to breath while being in there and now that she’s free…” Tails explained further,

“Her body doesn’t know how to.” She finished prepping her and turning on the machine as she starts putting her on several monitors. “That should help her, I want to put her on an IV and see if that helps flush out this… is this gem dust?” She asked, looking closer to Sonic’s skin, she looked like she was made of crystal. 

“We’re not sure…” Blaze said as Sally and Elias quickly enter the room,

“Are you all alright?” Sally asked,

“We’ll be better once you tell the guards to free Shadow.” Knuckles said,

“I need to talk to her first.” Elias said,

“Damnit Elias you can talk to her here, Sonic is here, and she needs her.” Knuckles said pointing as Sonic as Dr. Q was finishing putting in the IV.

“What is she?” Sally asked,

“She’s a hedgehog… I thought that was obvious.” Amy said also sounding annoyed,

“Amy…” Cream tried to calm him down,

“Shadow stays put until I get answers, just because you all have these new memories doesn’t mean I trust her.” Elias said,

“Well she trusts you! We came here because she only trusts Dr. Q with Sonic’s safety.” Knuckles said starting to get in his face as Tails stops him,

“Knuckles, he doesn’t understand, we have to explain it to him.” She said,

“If you all don’t start calming down I’ll have to ask you all to leave.” Dr. Q said, “But she’s stable for now.” They all let out a sigh of relief.

“I want to trust all of you Knuckles, just explain it to me.” Elias said,

“Tikal…” Knuckles called out as she appears, 

“Yes Knuckles?” She asked as she sees Sonic, “What did he do to her?” she looked terrified,

“Can you please let Shadow know she’s stable? She’s locked in one of the cells. She’s probably panicking.” Knuckles asked as Elias gives him an, I didn’t approve this look, but he ignores it.

“Of course,” She disappears,

“Knuckles…” Elias was starting to get angry at his disobedience,

“She has a right to know that her girlfriend is okay, or did you forget we just rescued her from Naugus too?” Elias looks away for a moment. “But we need to make sure she’s truly safe before we start talking. Tails can you make a larger version of the containment field?” He asked,

“Yes, I’ll use one of the Chaos Emeralds as an energy source.” Tails said,

“See if you can make it large enough to encompass the room or at the very least around her bed.” He said as Tails quickly leaves the room,

“Why is this important?” Sally asked,

“Naugus won’t waste any time coming after her, we need to make sure she’s hidden from him for as long as possible while she’s healing.” Blaze said,

“Amy, you’re on guard duty, no one comes into the room without knowing the password.” Knuckles said,

“What’s the password?” Amy asked,

“Fleetway,” Knuckles said as they all nod,

“All for one girl?” Elias asked confused,

“She’s been his prisoner for three years Elias, trapped inside of a living crystal for his own amusement.” Knuckles said as Sally and Elias look shocked, “Are you alright for us to talk in here Doc or do you want us to leave?”

“I’d prefer you leave so I may focus on my patient.” She said still looking Sonic over, “But I also want the whole story.” She said, she was curious why someone she’s never met would put all of her trust in her to save another’s life.

“Alright, I’ll try to keep it quick.” He said as he begins to explain what has been going on.

Shadow was actively pacing within the cell; she was thankful that at least she wasn’t restrained the way she was last time. She never wanted to feel that vulnerable again. “Hello Shadow,” Tikal appears in front of her as she jumps back hitting the wall,

“Damnit Tikal, you scared the Chaos out of me!” She said,

“Hey! Keep in down or we will silence you!” the guard yelled,

“I’m sorry Shadow,” Tikal said quietly, “Knuckles wanted me to see you immediately,”

“What about? Is Saya okay?” She asked looking panicked,

“She is stable, and Dr. Q is watching over her very closely.” She said. Shadow sits down with a sigh of relief as she places her head in her hands trying not to cry,

“Thank you… the stress was killing me.” She said, “Do you know if they were able to convince them to let me out?”

“I believe they were still arguing about that when I left…” Tikal said,

“I didn’t even get to hold her…”

“Have faith, you will see her soon.” Tikal said,

“Thanks, I hope you’re right.” Shadow said, “I just hope I hit Naugus hard enough so we have time to make sure he can’t take her again.”

“I will go and see if there is any way I can assist,” Tikal said,

“Could you do me a favor?”

“Of course,”

“Could you give me updates? So I know how she’s doing.” Shadow asked,

“Yes, I will be back if anything changes before that.” Tikal said disappearing. Shadow sits there praying that she can be let out soon.

Two hours pass and Tails walks back up to the infirmary carrying a large device with the Chaos Emerald placed in the center as she sees Amy guarding the door, “You got guard duty?” Tails asked as he nods,

“There’s a password to get in… of course Knuckles would give it to us after you left.” Amy said shaking his head,

“He was kind of raging so it probably slipped his mind,” Tails said shaking her head, “You should test me anyway before letting me go in,”

“Hmm, okay what’s something only you would know about me?” Amy said, as Tails thinks for a moment,

“You told me in the workshop that you already knew how Saya felt about Sophia.” She said as Amy looks hurt,

“Wow going straight for the feels, you’re good.” He said opening the door for her and she enters.”

“Knuckles, why would you make a password after I leave the room?” Tails said walking over to the bed next to Sonic and tinkers with the device,

“Sorry Tails… I wasn’t thinking straight,” Knuckles said giving Elias and Sally a bit to process some of the information before they start asking questions.

“It’s cool, but I think I opened some old wounds for Amy proving who I am…” She said, “So what is the password?”

“Fleetway,” Cream said sitting next to Sonic watching over her,

“Any change?” Tails asked Dr. Q,

“None yet, but I’m not entirely sure how long it will take for her to recover.” Dr. Q said,

“Will the device work Tails?” Blaze asked as she looks over her shoulder,

“We’re about to find out.” Tails said closing the device and flipping the switch and a field expands almost encompassing the entire room, “Now to see if it hides her,” She takes out the emerald detector and walks out of the room. “Knuckles can you come here for a sec?” she calls out from the hallway as Knuckles looks at Elias,

“Go… I need a bit more time to process this.” He said as Knuckles walks out,

“What do you need?”

“Can you sense the Chaos Emerald in the room?” She asked,

“No,” He said focusing on attempting to find it.

“Good, now he won’t be able to sense her presence.” Tails said with a smile as he holds out his fist and they fist bump.

“Once Doc says she’s stable enough to we need to move her to another room.” Knuckles said as they reenter the room, “Naugus knows that Sonic is in bad shape so the infirmary will be the first place he checks,”

“I need to talk to the Director… He needs to know Naugus is a threat. And that we have evidence that he was holding Sonic prisoner.” Elias said standing up,

“No… I will go tell the Director. You need to go get Shadow.” Sally said,

“You’re right… Hopefully I can repair this trust I may have potentially lost…” He said walking towards the door,

“Bring her here but don’t tell her the password just in case. Amy will know how to test her.” Knuckles said as he nods and him and Sally leave the room,

“That was exhausting…” Blaze said,

“You’re telling me, my head hurts just explaining it… you all must feel fried…” Knuckles said looking at Dr. Q as she was checking over Sonic again,

“This poor girl has gone through so much…” She said, “It looks like she’s starting to go back to normal. Her skin isn’t as… shiny.”

“Is she stable enough for us to move her to a more secure location?” Knuckles asked,

“Yes, but we should wait for Elias to get back.” She said as they nod,

“I hope she gets better soon.” Cream said,

“She’s strong, we just have to be patient.” Blaze said,

Elias walks up to the guard as he nods before unlocking the door to let him in. Shadow quickly stands up seeing him unsure if the man in front of her was truly Elias or Naugus in disguise. “By that reaction you are weary of me,” Elias said,

“Seeing as last time I was in here with you it was Naugus in disguise before he kidnapped me, you can understand my apprehension …” She said, 

“I just got done speaking to Knuckles about everything. Though I would be lying if I said I believe all of it.” He said,

“Just say what you want to ask.” Shadow said not wanting to play this back and forth. All she wanted was to be by Sonic’s side and keep her safe.

“Are you a threat to this base?”

“I am only a threat to Naugus, well and Robotnik if he shows his face.” She said as he takes a step towards her and she steps back,

“Relax,” He said holding up the keys,

“I won’t relax until I see Sonic,” She said as he steps forward and unlocks her cuffs.

“You could have easily left here with your abilities,” Elias said,

“I was trying to come off as less threatening.” She said rubbing her wrists, “Though being constantly restrained for the last twelve hours has put me in a sour mood.” He leads her out of the room,

“Commander?” The guard stood up shocked to see Shadow walk out with him,

“At ease, she’s with me.” He said as he salutes,

“Yes sir!” He said as Sally runs up to them,

“You are not going to believe what is about to happen…” Sally said,

“I can’t tell if you look concerned or happy,” Elias said as Sally looks over at Shadow,

“I’m sorry about how we treated you before.” She said looking apologetic,

“It’s fine, you were saying something’s going to happen?” Shadow said,

“Let’s get back, I think everyone needs to hear this.” Sally said as Shadow follows them to the infirmary seeing Amy in front of the door,

“Shadow!” Amy said relieved, “Wait… What’s the password?” Both Elias and Sally whisper the password in his ear, “And you’re sure this is Shadow?” Shadow glares at him but then smirks,

“How’s your training going?” Shadow said as Amy feels a chill run down his spine triggering his flight response remembering how terrifying it is to spar with her,

“No yep that’s her, only she can radiate that much annoyed bloodlust,” Shadow lets out a huff and Amy opens the door. Shadow sees Sonic and quickly rushes up next to her. She looks over at Dr. Q worried,

“You must be Shadow. She’s alright, but she needs to stay on the machine for a while longer,” She said as Shadow nods. She takes Sonic’s hand and brushes her hair away from her face,

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave your side,” She said as Cream moves a chair over for her.

“Amy come in we need to talk,” Sally said as Amy enters the room and closes the door behind him, “I just finished talking with the Director about Naugus, He’s apparently been waiting for this opportunity to take Naugus down for a while.”

“Doesn’t surprise me, the Director has never liked Naugus.” Knuckles said,

“He’s never liked us either…” Amy said crossing his arms,

“He’s using this to take martial law and dethrone him,” Sally said,

“I don’t think I like the sound of that…” Cream said,

“I don’t either… The Director has never been fond of Mobians, and if he’s taking control…” Elias said,

“He may lock us all up just because he can…” Blaze said,

“If they try to take her from me…” Shadow started to get angry as Cream tried to calm her down,

“We won’t let that happen Shadow,” Cream said as Shadow tries to take a deep breath.

“First we need to prep to move Sonic. Having her in here is too obvious.” Elias said,

“My workshop has plenty of room.” Tails said,

“That will work, those doors are also reinforced after that incident with the Derobotisizer.” Sally said,

“It was one little explosion!” Tails pouts,

“You blew up your entire lab…” Cream said as Shadow tries to hide a smirk. 

“Helen is there any equipment you need in there before we start moving her?” Elias asked,

“No I’ll start packing any supplies I might need,” She said,

“I’ll help you carry anything you need,” Blaze said as they start grabbing stuff as the others get everything set up for movement. Tails sets the containment device on Sonic’s bed as she looks at her best friend worried she might not get better.

“Hey,” Knuckles gets her attention, “She’ll pull through this.” He places his hand on her shoulder as she nods,

“I just hate seeing her like this.” She said as they start getting her by the door,

“Wait,” Shadow said grabbing another blanket and covering Sonic with it, “Cameras,” she said as they nod and head out to the hallway heading straight for Tails’ lab making sure no one saw them.

They get Sonic all set up in Tails’ workshop as Dr. Q looks her over to make sure the movement didn’t harm her. “Looks like the movement didn’t bother her too much,” Dr. Q said with a sigh. Sonic’s skin hadn’t changes at all since the last time. She moves out of the way so Shadow could sit next to her as she takes Sonic’s hand again,

“How much longer will she have to have that on her?” Shadow asked, looking at the ventilator, 

“I want it to stay on a little longer, she seems to be breathing alright, but I’d rather have her strengthen up a little more before I take it out.” She explained as Shadow nods,

“Please wake up soon,” Shadow said brushing her fingers through Sonic’s hair. “I need you,”

“What do we do when Naugus does come for her? He can look and sound like any one of us.” Amy said,

“Like Abyss all over again,” Knuckles said,

“Do I even want to know who Abyss is?” Elias asked,

“No you don’t…” Tails said shivering,

“Just one of our many enemies…” Blaze said with a sigh,

“Specifically Shadows enemy.” Amy said,

“So we can’t trust anyone unless they have the password.” Sally said and they all nod as she gets a message on her communicator, “Elias…” Her expression changes to concern,

“I know that tone… He’s coming here isn’t he?” Elias asked,

“Yes, and that’s not all…” She said, Elias pinches the bridge of his nose, “He wants Project Shadow…”

“I’m really starting to hate being the Ultimate Lifeform…” Shadow said looking annoyed,

“Don’t worry Shadow you’re not going anywhere.” Knuckles said,

“He’s right, if I took you to the Director he’d imprison you on the spot, we’ll keep you hidden here with Sonic,” Elias said,

“Thank you.” Shadow said sounding relieved,

“Now we have to worry about the Director and Naugus…” Cream said with a frown,

“We just need to keep them safe until Sonic’s strong enough to fix the world.” Amy said,

“Can she really revert the world back?” Dr. Q asked,

“She’s the only one who can.” Tails said,

“Time to go see how the Director is going to make things more difficult…” Elias said with a sigh,

“I’ll go with you. We need to buy Sonic as much time to recover as we can.” Knuckles said,

“Good luck fearless leader,” Amy said,

“Seriously Alan, stop calling me that!” Knuckles said as he an Elias leave the room.

“We need to be on our guard… it’s been a few hours and we have no clue what Naugus is going to do.” Blaze said as they all nod trying to stay alert to what will happen next. 

Elias and Knuckles enter the computer room to see the director of G.U.N. and his men prepping set up for command. They both walk up and salute to him, “Good Morning gentlemen,” He said as they lower their arms,

“Director Towers,” Elias said,

“We’ve already gone to the palace to discuss Naugus’ surrender. Not to our surprise, he was nowhere to be found.” He said,

“I believe Sally explained he is after our patient.” Elias said,

“She did, my men went to the infirmary to increase her security however there was no one present. Care to explain?” The Director looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow waiting for an answer,

“With King Naugus’ ability to shape shift we thought it best to hide her in an undisclosed location.” Elias said,

“You have a point, however, that doesn’t explain why Project Shadow is not in one of the cells.” Towers said raising an eyebrow,

“If I may sir?” Knuckles asked hesitantly as the Director nods, “Since Naugus kidnapped Shadow in our custody once already, we thought it wise to hide her as well.” He explained,

“You both realize that she is a lethal weapon correct?” The Director said as Knuckles clenching his fist trying not to get angry, “She should be heavily restrained at all times, there’s no telling what she could do.”

“I assure you director; Shadow is no threat to this facility.” Elias said, “I can show footage of her giving up willingly when she could have easily fled.”

“I don’t entirely care what you believe Commander. She is an abomination and must be locked up.” Director Towers said as Knuckles’ eye twitches, starting to lose his ability to stay composed.

“You can try to take her, after Naugus isn’t in the picture.” Knuckles said,

“Was that a threat boy?” He glared at Knuckles,

“No sir, but I believe our priority should be the creep who kept a girl as his prisoner her entire life.” Knuckles said not changing his expression. He wasn’t going to be intimidated by him for being biased against his friend. 

“I would still like more details about this Sonic the Hedgehog, we couldn’t find any information about her in any database.” He said,

“That’s because she’s been his prisoner this entire time Director, she’s a blue Hedgehog with unknown powers,” Elias said,

“Unknown powers? I don’t like having Unknowns Elias,” He glared,

“She has immeasurable speed along with being heavily tied to Chaos. Even more so than the Ultimate Lifeform.” Knuckles said, 

“She can use Chaos energy? What was Naugus using her for?” He asked,

“We’re not sure, we found her when we went to rescue Shadow. He’s had her imprisoned in living crystal in plain sight this entire time.” Knuckles said,

“I still do not like that I do not know where Project Shadow is located…” He said,

“Sally is keeping an eye on her personally. And given Naugus’ abilities the less who know of her location the better until he’s caught.” Elias said,

“Once Naugus is located both Project Shadow and this Sonic the Hedgehog will be surrendered to my custody, is that clear gentlemen?” Towers said as they both nod, “Then you’re dismissed, I will call you if I hear anything.” Knuckles and Elias leave the room,

“We can’t go back to the others…” Elias said,

“I know… They’re tailing us.” Knuckles said seeing two agents following them.

“I’ll let Sally know the situation, we can wait in my office.” Elias said quietly as they enter his office and lock the door behind them, “He’ll start searching the compound for them next…” 

“Looks like the Director is determined to take Shadow and Sonic into his custody…” Sally said as Dr. Q was finishing removing the ventilator from Sonic’s mouth,

“She’s recovering well and isn’t having any trouble breathing. It’s like something jumpstarted her healing all of a sudden.” She said,

“That’s good to hear,” Cream said,

“I’ll go talk to my father, see if he can ease up.” Dr. Q heads to the door, but Shadow stops her,

“If you leave you’ll be stuck out there like Knuckles and Elias.” She said,

“You have a point,” She said taking out her phone,

“Who’s her dad?” Amy asked,

“Dr. Q’s father is the Director of G.U.N.” Sally explained as they all looked surprised,

“I didn’t know that” Tails said,

“She doesn’t like to advertise it. They don’t have the best relationship.” Sally said as Dr. Q was already talking on the phone with someone.

“Wait, but they have different last names.” Cream said, 

“She uses her mother’s surname.” Sally said,

“No I don’t care how you feel about this! She’s my patient and I will not let you disturb her recovery.” They hear her say loudly, “I don’t want to hear it! Stop the search for them immediately you are putting them in danger by acting like this.”

“Maybe if I surrender…” Shadow was starting to say as Amy interrupts her,

“Absolutely not, that’s how Naugus kidnapped you in the first place. We’re not leaving you vulnerable just because the Director thinks you’re a threat.” He said,

“But Sonic could get hurt…” Shadow said as her ears lower,

“We won’t let that happen,” Blaze said, “You just focus on her,” She looks at Sonic still resting,

“Your men will have to go through me if they try!” She yells hanging up the phone,

“Doesn’t sound like he’s letting up…” Cream said,

“One of these days I’m going to just…” She takes a deep breath, “We should barricade the doors just in case.” Tails goes over to the door and locks it as the others grab some metal chairs to cover the door. During all of the noise Sonic starts to stir as her grip tightens around Shadow’s hand making her jump,

“Doc.” Shadow called out to her as Dr. Q rushes over. Sonic opens her eyes and sees Shadow looking down at her with tears in her eyes,

“Hey there good looking.” Sonic coughed with a weak smile as Shadow just shakes her head,

“You dork…” She wipes away the tears,

“Hey there Sonic, how are you feeling?” Dr. Q asked looking her over,

“Hey Doc, throat hurts a little…” She said,

“We had you on a ventilator to help you breath.” She explained,

“I mean I was a crystal for Chaos knows how long…” She said trying to chuckle but starts to cough.

“Don’t talk too much just yet, let your body recover,” Dr. Q said as Tails comes over with a glass of water.

“Hey little buddy.” She tries to sit up, but she had no strength and slips. Shadow sits on the bed and helps Sonic up. Tails hands Shadow the water and she helps Sonic drink while Dr. Q adjusts the bed to have her sitting up. Shadow starts to let her go to rest back on the bed as Sonic weakly grabs onto Shadow’s shirt with tears in her eyes not wanting her to let go. “I… I was so alone…” She cried as Shadow held her trying to calm her down,

“Shhh, I know. You’re safe now. I’m not leaving your side.” She said scooting on the bed more and leaning back,

“We’re here for you Sonic, you just rest and get stronger,” Tails said, Sonic reaches out and takes Tails’ hand. They all came over so she could see them. She continued to cry as they all saw her tears turn into gem dust. 

“Also, can anyone explain why I look like someone dumped their highlighter palette on me?” She looks at her hand, 

“We believe it’s a side effect from being inside the gem for so long.” Dr Q said, “I can at least say you’re not as glittery as you were when you first arrived” She joked,

“Cool…” Sonic said. Her eyelids lower looking tired,

“Rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Shadow said kissing her forehead,

“Promise?” Sonic asked resting her head on Shadows chest, she felt Sonic’s grip on her shirt tighten. She knew that a part of Sonic feared that all of this was a dream and she’d wake back up still imprisoned within the Sapphire, 

“Promise,” She said as Sonic starts to fall back asleep, “Can you let Knuckles and Elias know she woke up for a bit?” Shadow looked at Sally and she nods,

“She looked at us like we could disappear at any moment.” Cream said wiping tears away from her eyes.

“I can’t even imagine what that was like…” Blaze said as Amy punches the wall taking them all off guard,

“Alan!” Tails yells “Sonic needs…” She stops as they could feel the anger coming off of him, “W… What is it?”

“I just realized why Naugus had us make monthly reports in the throne room…” Amy said shaking, as he tears up angrily. “Just to rub it in her face at how alone she was…”

“Bastard…” Shadow said, now she knew she couldn’t let Sonic go. Not until she was better, “I can’t leave her side…”

“You won’t have to,” Cream said,

“Elias said if they find us you need to warp out of here with Sonic.” Sally said,

“Wait, where would we go?” Shadow asked,

“Knuckles’ apartment, it’s unregistered so they won’t know to look for you there.” Sally said,

“Honestly, I think you should leave as soon as possible.” Dr. Q said,

“If we go, we all go together,” Shadow said, “Splitting up isn’t a good idea,”

“Helen and I will need to stay here,” Sally said, “I will keep you all updated through our encrypted code.” She looks at Tails,

“But what about Knuckles?” Tails asked,

“I can come back for him after I get you all there.” Shadow said,

“This is Mephiles all over again with being on the run…” Cream said,

“But this time we’re all together, and we’re going to keep it that way.” Amy said as they all nod,

“Alright, let’s get going then,” Shadow said picking Sonic up, “Amy, grab the containment field,” he goes over and picks it up as they all gather around Shadow,

“You two be safe,” Blaze said as Sally and Dr. Q nod,

“You too,” Sally said as Shadow warps them away.

“Sally just told me they left,” Elias said as he and Knuckles let out a sigh of relief. Knuckles was keeping an eye on the door making sure no one was looking in on them,

“We can’t stay here, but once the Director finds out we got them off base we’re probably going to be detained,” Knuckles said,

“Hopefully, Shadow can come back and get you before then…” Elias said,

“As long as the majority of them got out that’s all I care about,” Knuckles said, “Knowing Sonic woke up helps… damn I should have given them the other Chaos Emeralds…” He remembers the other containment device has been in his pocket. He hands it to Elias knowing it will be taken from him but might not be taken from Elias.

“I’ll let Sally know, she can get the message to Tails.” He said,

“That’s right, they have that encrypted code they made,” Knuckles said remembering that in this life Sally and Tails made a code only the two of them could decipher for when Eggman had a spy inside their base. “It’s been hard to keep these lives separate…”

“I do not envy you. Having three different lives in your head must be difficult to get used to.” He said,

“I thought just remembering one life was hard… but two is definitely giving me a headache,” He said seeing guards approach Elias’ office, “Looks like it’s time to face the music,” Knuckles said grabbing the doorknob and bending it, “That going to be enough time to warn Sally?”

“Working on it right now.” He said as the agents start slamming against the door,

“Commander Elias, Agent Knuckles, open the door, the Director wants a word.” One of the men outside called out,

“Sorry I got a little upset and broke to doorknob… you might want to get a locksmith over here…” Knuckles said trying not to enjoy messing with them,

“If you do not open the door we will open it by force,” He said,

“Like I said we’re stuck so be my guest,” Knuckles said as Elias nods to him letting him know he sent Sally the message, “You know what, here let me see if I can help you.” He stands to the side of the door and snaps the doorknob off as the door swings open and all of the guards attempting to slam into the door fall to the floor. “My bad…” They all scramble to their feet,

“You’re coming with us,” One of them said,

“I figured that since you just told us the Director wanted to see us.” Knuckles said,

“Pouring in on a little thick?” Elias said rolling his eyes as one of the men grabs Knuckles arms and cuffs him,

“We’re already caught, might as well have fun with it.” Knuckles said with a shrug as they both are escorted back to the computer room.

Shadow lays Sonic on the couch as the others all go around the room and make sure that the apartment is secure. “There’s no one here.” Amy said coming back downstairs,

“What’s going on?” Sonic said waking up after feeling the change in Chaos energy,

“We teleported off base, the Director of G.U.N. has a vendetta against me.” Shadow said as Sonic sits up, “You look like you’re feeling better,” She checks her over as Sonic grabs her by the collar and pulls her close kissing her almost causing her to fall on top of her. “Y… You…” Shadow lets go of the kiss completely flustered as Sonic chuckles,

“Sorry… I couldn’t wait any longer.” She said as Shadow kisses her again,

“Chaos you’re insufferable,” Shadow said getting her to lay back down, “You need more rest idiot.”

“Okay,” She said catching her breath,

“We got a problem…” Tails said deciphering Sally’s message, “Knuckles and Elias are in custody…” 

“Damn…” Shadow said,

“That’s not the worse part…” Tails said,

“How can this get worse?” Blaze asked,

“Knuckles had three of the Chaos Emeralds,” Tails said as Amy facepalms,

“So much for getting Saya to go Super Sonic…” Amy said,

“But if I can’t go Super… Naugus can…” Sonic’s ears lower starting to look frightened,

“We won’t let that happen,” Tails said, 

“If they’ve moved him I won’t know where to warp to, to grab them.” Shadow said crossing her arms annoyed. “Why can’t this ever be easy?” She lets out a sigh,

“Cuz I’m involved,” Sonic joked,

“I told you to go back to sleep,” Shadow said,

“But you said Knux is in trouble…” Sonic pouts,

“He is but you let us worry about that,” Cream said,

“The Director is probably setting a trap as we speak…” Blaze said,

“Sally said her, and Dr. Q are staying hidden for now, but they will probably get caught too eventually.

“I hate the Director…” Amy said,

“For now we stay put, Sonic is still our top priority until she’s well again.” Shadow said,

“I’ll be good in five minutes.” Sonic said holding her hand above her chest “Anarchy Rule,” She said as the Void Emerald floats out of her chest.

“You have the Void Emerald?” Tails asked shocked,

“Yeah… it’s how he kept me trapped in the gem. Naugus didn’t think I could get it out.” She said, “But now that Fleetway’s memories are my memories I know how to control it.” She said sitting up,

“Anarchy Rule?” Cream asked,

“It’s like Chaos Control, but for the Void.” She said, “It’s how I cracked the gem. I did something similar to Chaos Blast.” She said,

“Does it hurt you?” Shadow asked as Sonic shakes her head,

“I should be able to use the Void Emerald to speed up my healing since I’m no longer attached to a Chaos Emerald.” She said as they see the Void Emerald glow slightly and her skin goes back to normal.

“But wait… What about the voices?” Tails asked,

“I learned to block those out years ago… I… I had a lot of time on my hands.” She said looking down. “But that’s in the past and we have a Knuckle head to go save.” She stands up with a smile,

“You’re not coming…” Shadow said,

“But why not? They literally won’t see me coming.” Sonic said,

“Did you forget Naugus is MIA? He’s out there somewhere looking for you and we don’t know if he can track you or how his control on you works.” Shadow said,

“She has a point Sonic,” Tails said, “As long as you stay in here he can’t track your energy signature.”

“I wanna help…” Sonic said as her ears lower,

“We know you do sweetie,” Cream said patting her head,

“You all saw how G.U.N. Restrained me, I don’t want you going through that.” Shadow said walking up to her.

“I don’t want you going through that again either…” Sonic said as Shadow wraps her arms around Sonic’s waist,

“But if there’s a chance for me to get Knuckles and the Emeralds back I have to take it.” Shadow said as Sonic pouts, “I’d rather me be caught by G.U.N. then you caught by Naugus.” She kisses her,

“How about neither of those options.” Amy said,

“I agree with Amy,” Blaze said, “Sally isn’t caught yet we might be able to find a way to get Knuckles and Elias out without them even knowing.” Tails facepalms,

“Tikal?” She calls out as Tikal appears,

“Yes Tails?” She asked as she sees Sonic, “Oh thank Chaos you’re alright,” she smiles,

“Yeah I’m feeling a lot better, I’d love to go out and stretch my legs, but someone won’t let me.” She teased,

“Stop acting like a child,” Shadow said tugging on her ear,

“Okay, okay! Not the ear!” Sonic whimpers as Shadow lets go and kisses her again, 

“What can I do to help?” Tikal asked,

“Can you find out where Knuckles and Elias are on base?” Tails asked,

“I can try,” She said disappearing,

“If we’re lucky she can find them, and you can just quickly warp them out of there.” Tails said, “No altercations necessary,” 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Shadow said,

“Now we wait.” Amy said,

Knuckles sat inside a cell still cuffed as he lets out an annoyed sigh, he has no idea what happened to Elias and no clue how he’s getting out of this situation. He heard people talking outside of his cell as the door unlocks and one of the guards enters. He stood up right away knowing this feeling of Void energy, “Naugus,” Knuckles said as the guard snaps his fingers and he sees the light of the camera turn off, “Gonna take me like you did with Sophia?”

“Tell me where you are hiding the Quickster Guardian.” He said transforming into Naugus,

“There’s no way in hell I’ll let you get your slimy hands on her again!” Knuckles said as Naugus holds out a limit collar,

“You can’t fight my mind control while wearing this,” he smiles as Knuckles glares,

“I won’t let you Naugus!” Tikal appears in between them,

“Tikal?” Knuckles was surprised to see her,

“Get out of my way Spirit!” Naugus waves his clawed hand as Tikal disappears, “Blasted nuisance.”

“Guard! Naugus is…” A band covers his mouth as crystals hold him in place.

“Now be silent, boy.” He said walking towards Knuckles as he tries to fight free. He notices that the room starts filling with water as Chaos appears. “What?” Naugus looked surprised as Chaos blasts him away from Knuckles. He turns to Knuckles and breaks his restraints as Knuckles removes the band from his face,

“Thanks Chaos,” Knuckles said as he nods to him before they start smashing at the crystals. Naugus starts to get back up, “Can you keep him busy?” Chaos nods his head and charges at Naugus while Knuckle frantically breaks free of the crystals,

“Blasted water spirit!” Naugus rages as Knuckles breaks out completely and runs for the door, “Get back here boy!”

“In your dreams Naugus!” Knuckles punches the door open as the guard tries to grab him. Knuckles notices that his eyes are glazed over quickly realizing he’s mind controlled, “Sorry man but I’m not sticking around.” He runs as the alarms go off, “Aw Chaos this is going to suck!” he continues running down the hallway, 

Elias was in front of one of the computers handcuffed to it. He managed to get away with not being searched and still had the containment device with the Chaos Emeralds inside. But now he didn’t know how to get it to the others. “Why did you imprison Knuckles in one of the Cells? He did nothing wrong?” Elias said,

“You know I’ve never trusted Mobians and their supernatural abilities. Bunch of animals…” The Director said as Elias glares. The doors of the computer room bursts open as Dr. Q storms in taking all of the guards by surprise,

“Helen what are you doing?” Elias looked confused,

“Where have you been?” The Director asked,

“Moving stuff back into the infirmary since my patient had to hide somewhere else so she could rest.” She crossed her arms,

“Where are they?” He asked,

“I don’t know, and even if I did you don’t deserve to know!” Dr. Q raised her voice as she notices Knuckles wasn’t in the room, “Where’s Knuckles?”

“In a holding cell.” The Director said as she tries to resist the urge to hit him.

“You are being ridiculous! Martial law or not doesn’t give you the right to discriminate against Mobians!” She said as the alarms go off, “What?”

“Guards swarm the cells!” The Director starts giving orders,

“You used him as bait!” Elias yelled trying to get up as one of the guards pushes him back into the seat,

“And it worked, now we just have to capture him,” Towers said,

“What if he gets Knuckles and escapes?” Dr. Q said,

“Highly unlikely,” Towers said as Elias grabs the device and then grabs Dr. Q’s hand.

“You should get somewhere safe.” He said to her as she nods,

“My daughter is safest with me Elias, and we will discuss your insubordination later.” The Director turns as she runs back to the door, “Helen get back here!” But she was already running down the hallway, She needed to find Knuckles fast before he got hurt.

Back at the apartment Sonic had fallen asleep in Shadows lap as they waited to hear back from Tikal. Tails was working on making sure the containment field was working well when Sonic quickly sits up hitting Shadow in the chin, as they both wince in pain, “Ow…” Sonic said,

“Damnit that hurt…” Shadow said rubbing her chin, 

“Everything alright?” Blaze asked,

“Naugus is going after Knuckles…” Sonic said as they all quickly stand up.

“Are you sure?” Cream asked as Sonic nods,

“Chaos told me… well… he doesn’t really talk, it’s more of a feeling…Tikal’s hurt but she was able to summon Chaos to help just in time.” She said,

“Bastard… He used Knuckles as bait to lure out Naugus…” Shadow said,

“What do we do?” Amy asked,

“If you can connect to Chaos… can you reach Knuckles?” Shadow asked,

“I can try…” Sonic said, “But I need a Chaos Emerald.” She said as Tails takes out one of the Emeralds and hands it to her. She concentrates as her eyes turn black,

“Sonic are you okay?” Cream asked,

“I’m just trying to concentrate… why?” She said still staring into the Chaos Emerald,

“You’re eyes are black…” Tails said,

“That probably looks creepy…” She said, “I’m fine but if you all could keep quiet, I need to focus…”

Knuckles was running down the hall as he sees guards charge towards him completely blocking his path. “Oh you gotta be kidding me…” Knuckles said but he doesn’t slow down, “Get out of my way or I’m taking you out!” He yelled as they move out of the way and to his surprise let him pass without any issue. He doesn’t give it another though but keeps running knowing those men won’t be enough to stop Naugus.

“Knux!” He hears Sonic’s voice in his head as he stops and looks around, “You okay?” She asked as he continues to look around confused,

“Sonic? Where are you?” He called out,

“I’m with everyone else, I’m using Chaos to communicate with you.” She explained as Knuckles starts to hear the sound of fighting behind him,

“Naugus is after me but Chaos helped me escape.” He said,

“Can you make it to Tails’ workshop?” She asked as Knuckles starts moving in that direction,

“I can try but The guards the Director threw at Naugus won’t hold him off for long.” He said as he almost runs into Dr. Q.

“Oh thank Chaos…” She said catching her breath as he grabs her hand and continues running,

“No time keep running,” Knuckles said as she looks back hearing the sound of fighting behind them but then it stops,

“Knuckles where are we going?” She said,

“Tails’ workshop.” He said,

“That’s a dead end!” She said,

“Sonic has an idea…” Knuckles said pausing for a moment, “You do have an idea right?”

“Shadow’s going to come pick you up.” He hears Sonic’s voice in his head,

“Knuckles the sounds stopped…” She said,

“We need to hurry then…” He said,

“Here,” Dr. Q holds out the containment device holding the Chaos Emeralds, “I can buy you some time,” She slows down looking tired,

“Not happening, if he gets a hold of you he could find out where Sonic is.” He said picking her up and continuing to run.

“Knux, tell me when you’re there and Shadow will immediately warp next to the door.” Sonic explained as he turns the corner and Naugus was there,

“Shit!” Knuckles turns to run back but a crystal wall blocks him. He puts Dr. Q down and guards her as Naugus approaches,

“Now did you really think those weak humans could hold me off?” He waves his hand as both of their feet are restrained,

“Damn… Sorry guys… we almost made it…” Knuckles said as the crystals crawled up their legs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final showdown. How will they save Knuckles? How will they reverse the Genesis Wave?   
> next chapter is the finale, I hope you all are ready.


	57. Chaos Control's Anarchy Rule

“Shadow we have to do something, we can’t let him take them!” Amy said as Sonic was telling them what was going on.

“What do you suggest we do?” Blaze asked,

“I have an idea…” Sonic said holding out her hand as the Void Emerald floats over to her,

“What are you doing?” Shadow asked,

“I’m going to distract Naugus.” She said, “You teleport and grab them and leave the rest to me.” Both Emeralds glow, “Trust me Shadow,”

“I hate it when you say that…” Shadow said as she takes another Chaos Emerald and warps into the workshop. She hears Naugus talking on the opposite side of the door,

“Let her go Naugus, she has nothing to do with this.” Knuckles said as the crystal had reached their waists,

“Guilt by association, anyone who takes property from the King is an enemy of the state.” He said,

“Last I checked, calling people property is considered enslavement.” Naugus hears Sonic’s voice from behind him as he turns around and sees Sonic standing further down the hallway.

“There you are my dear, did you enjoy your day of freedom?” He asked walking towards her, “You recovered much faster than I expected, but now it’s time for you to go back to your cage.”

“Sorry ugly, I’m got going back to that stuffy gem you liked to call artwork.” Sonic said, He continues to step forward towards her as he passes Tails’ workshop.

“Oh but you have no choice in the matter.” He said,

“No Sonic! Run away!” Knuckles yelled as Naugus snaps his fingers. A moment passes and nothing happens as Sonic let’s out a yawn,

“Was something supposed to happen?” Sonic said looking around, 

“But how?” He looked confused. Shadow sneaks out of Tails’ workshop and walks over to Knuckles and Dr. Q as they notice her and stay quiet. “My control is unbreakable. I made sure of it.” Naugus hissed.

“I had a long time to figure out how to break your thrall.” Sonic said with a grin, as he glares.

“I still won’t let you leave.” Naugus waves his hands as crystals grow at her feet, but her expression doesn’t change. Shadow quickly grabs Knuckles and Dr. Q as she warps them out of there. Naugus turns around hearing the noise,

“So you were a distraction…” He said, “But now you’re trapped here with me.”

“Oh no I’m trapped! Whatever shall I do.” Sonic said dramatically before she laughs, Naugus doesn’t look amused,

“What are you playing at Quickster?” He said,

“What I’m playing at, Naugus,” She grins as she walks out of the crystal, “Is you shouldn’t have used so much illusion magic in front of someone with too much time on her hands.” She disappears,

Sonic comes to seeing Shadow shaking her yelling in her face, but she sounded muffled as her hearing slowly returns, “Damnit Sonic can you hear me?” Shadow yelled as they see Sonic’s eyes revert back to their normal color.

“I’m okay,” She said stopping Shadow from shaking her, 

“But I saw you…How did you do that?” Knuckles asked,

“Illusion magic. You pick up a few things when you have nothing to do.” She chuckles as he rushes up and hugs her.

“It’s good to have you back,” Knuckles said,

“Thanks, I missed you too.” She said hugging him back,

“Did you mean what you said to Naugus about not being able to control you anymore?” Shadow asked as Sonic’s ears lower and she shakes her head,

“It couldn’t affect me because I was out of his range.” She said letting go of Knuckles, “But at least it was convincing enough to distract him.”

“But we don’t have to worry about that. We have the Chaos Emeralds and the Void Emerald! You just need to reset the Genesis wave.” Amy said,

“Yeah… I just need a few.” Sonic said grabbing Shadows shoulder to stabilize herself. “That took a lot out of me.” Sonic said starting to breathe heavily as Shadow leads her to the couch and they both sit down. Dr. Q walks over and check to make sure her vitals are still alright,

“So how will this work?” Blaze asked,

“I have to trigger Chaos Control with the Void Emerald and then Anarchy Rule with the Chaos Emeralds. It will trigger a reverse wave resetting all of the events that happened after Naugus’ Genesis wave went off.” She explained,

“What will that do to you?” Tails asked,

“Since I’ll be Super Sonic while I do it, I’ll be fine.” She said with a thumbs up,

“What’s going to stop Naugus from attempting to trigger it again?” Cream asked,

“I’ll be tossing the Void Emerald back into the Void. Then sealing it shut severing our link to that zone.” She said,

“What about Naugus?” Shadow asked,

“Once I sever the Void’s connection to our world he will no longer be able to tap into the Voids magic. Sure he still can do all that other magic, but he won’t be as powerful and there will be no way for him to trigger another Genesis wave.” She explained,

“So he’ll just be another enemy we’ll have to deal with.” Knuckles said,

“Yeah but regular Naugus is a cake walk.” Sonic chuckles,

“Will we all remember what happened?” Shadow asked,

“I think so, especially since Tikal did that magic to your World rings.” She said, “And I’ll remember because I am the anchor.” 

“You’ve really thought of everything.” Tails said,

“Like I said, I had a lot of free time.” She said as Tails goes over and hugs her,

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Tails said,

“Me too little dude,” Sonic said with a sigh, “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit,” She leans on Shadow,

“Take your time,” Shadow said as She moves Sonic back onto her lap,

“I’m worried about Sally and Elias…” Dr. Q said,

“I know but at this point we can’t do anything for them without putting Shadow in more danger.” Knuckles said,

“You don’t think they can find us here do you?” Cream asked,

“Absolutely not, Elias and Sally are both expertly trained to not give up information no matter what,” Dr Q said,

“But if Naugus gets a hold of them…” Amy said,

“He’d be here right now if he did.” Shadow said looking down at Sonic,

“We should all rest while we can, once Sonic starts inducing Chaos Control, Naugus will be on his way to stop her and it will be our job to keep him busy.” Tails said as they all nod. 

“We’ll only get one shot at this.” Blaze said,

“So don’t mess it up Kolt,” Amy teases,

“Screw you Alan!” Knuckles yelled as they all laugh. They all look over and see that Shadow had also fallen asleep, her fingers interlaced with Sonics. 

“I don’t think Shadow has ever fallen asleep that fast.” Amy said,

“She hasn’t really had a chance to catch her breath since Robotropolis…” Tails said,

“That was almost two days ago…” Knuckles said,

“Even the Ultimate Lifeform has her limits.” Blaze said,

“We should give them some time to sleep,” Cream said

“You all should try to get some sleep, I’ll keep watch.” Dr. Q said,

“Thanks Doc,” Amy said as she nods and they all try to get some sleep before their potentially final battle in this world.

In the middle of the night, Sonic is woken up to Shadow shaking in her sleep from a nightmare. The others had gone to the other room to rest leaving them alone. She sits up and holds Shadow in her arms as she tries to calmly wake her from the nightmare. Shadow subtly jolts as she realizes that Sonic was holding her.

“I got you,” Sonic whispered as Shadow lets out a long sigh releasing all of her tension, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I remember being imprisoned on the ARC… how trapped and restricted I was. Treated like an animal…” Shadow started to tear up, “I have never felt fear like that…” Sonic starts petting her head as she cries into her chest.

“What Naugus did to you was cruel.” Sonic said, “The first time the others showed up in the throne room and you weren’t with them… I feared I’d never see you again.” Sonic wiped away the tears away from her eyes, “Dangit my tears are still sparkly…” Shadow looks up at Sonic and holds her face in her hands,

“I love you more than life itself Sonic the Hedgehog.” Shadow said. She just holds her face for a while as Sonic gets confused,

“I thought this was the part where you kiss me.” Sonic said with a pout as Shadow chuckles then kisses her still holding onto her face,

“I wanted your face engraved into my mind before whatever happens takes place tomorrow.” Sonic blushes as she starts kissing her again. Sonic starts to melt into Shadow’s embrace completely spellbound by her touch.

“I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog.” Sonic said holding her tightly,

“I think we’re overdue a long conversation.” Shadow whispered into Sonic’s ear, her body quivered as she could only nod before Shadow kisses her again and they wrap into each other’s embrace.

That next morning everyone gets up and ready for Sonic to start the Genesis wave. She takes a deep breath before smiling at all of her friends, wanting to have their faces engraved into her mind in case they don’t succeed. “Everyone ready? This is going to be a bumpy ride.” Sonic said giving them all a thumbs up as they all nod,

“You just focus on what you need to do, we’ll keep Naugus off your back.” Knuckles said as they all get around her defensively as she closes her eyes. The Chaos Emeralds begin to glow as they all float up and surround her before entering her body. Her clothes turn gold, and her spines stick up as they turn gold completing her transformation into Super Sonic. The Void Emerald floats in front of her as she opens her eyes and begins,

“The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart…”

“That’s quite enough of that!” Naugus appears, “I won’t let you undo all the work I’ve done!” He said,

“And we won’t let you stop her.” Knuckles said,

“Did you all forget that I still have control of her?” He snaps his fingers as Super Sonic feels something in the back of her mind grabbing at her thoughts, but the power of her super form fights it off,

“You can’t control her in that form Naugus,” Tails said,

“And now we’re going to pummel you while she finishes,” Amy said as they all charge at him while Super Sonic continues. 

“The heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the Chaos, Chaos Control!” She said as a Black orb floated above her left hand.

“You all think you can reverse all that I have done?” Naugus said knocking Amy and Kolt back. He snaps his fingers as Crystals quickly climb up Super Sonic’s legs, but she ignores it as she starts the second phase.

“I am the server of the Void of Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by…” Naugus dodges an attack from Tails and Cream and snaps his fingers again as a band covers Super Sonic’s mouth stopping her incantation. She goes to pull it off with her right hand, but it was already restrained by crystal. She tried to break free, but the Void Crystal was absorbing the strength she was exerting trying to break it. She couldn’t use her left hand or that part of the Incantation would break, and she’d have to start over. Super Sonic looks over at them fighting hoping one of them notices she needs help as Tails sees her.

“Amy, Super Sonic needs help!” Tails yells as he quickly runs over to her and helps her out,

“I got you,” He said removing the band away from her mouth as he starts smashing the crystals away from her arm.

“Power enriched by the Void,” Super Sonic continued to chant as Naugus was realizing he was losing. He quickly grabs Blaze as she starts to be encased in crystal.

“Blaze!” Cream said,

“Don’t worry about me, just keep him away from Super Sonic.” Blaze said as the crystals envelop her.

“I should have just imprisoned you all in gems in the first place.” He said, 

“My heart is the controller,” Super Sonic grits her teeth wanting to help her friends but knowing continuing the incantation will fix everything. 

“Don’t let him touch you,” Shadow said as she pulls Cream back who was in tears,

“Blaze…” Cream said,

“If Sonic finishes she’ll be okay, but you can’t get distracted.” Knuckles said ad Cream nods,

“I serve to unify the Void and Chaos…” Super Sonic’s eyes turn black again, 

“Cursed Quickster!” Naugus slips by Tails and tries to make a grab at Super Sonic but Amy blocks his attack and gets swallowed by crystals.

“Oh no! Amy!” Tails said as Shadow kicks Naugus away from Super Sonic.

“You damn brats just couldn’t let it go could you?” Naugus yelled,

“That’s because we’re the Freedom Fighters, and we won’t let you keep the world twisted just for your own amusement.” Shadow said.

“Anarchy Rule.” Super Sonic said as an orb of white light appears in her right hand and she starts to force them together.

“NO!” Naugus screamed as the orbs become one and the light begins to slowly glow brighter before it starts to expand enveloping everyone and everything as the final Void Genesis wave is unleashed. 

***

The light was blinding but warm and comforting, after an unknown amount of time it begins to reverse as the others begin to see through the light. They were back inside Eggman’s secret base where they were all being held previously. They see one another standing where they were right before the Genesis wave initially went off in front of the Master Emerald. They all smile at one another half believing it was a dream. “It worked!” Knuckles was the first to break the silence as the light continued to shrink.

“Blaze are you alright?” Cream rushes over to her hugging her tightly,

“I’ll be okay. Just glad it’s over.” Blaze said as Shadow comes to the realization that they reverted back to the exact locations they were in when the Genesis wave went off and that means Sonic was still trapped inside of the crystal dome with Naugus.

“We’re not in the clear yet.” Shadow said as the rest of the light finally fades and they all can see Sonic and Naugus standing inside of the dome. Naugus looked shocked and angry as Sonic staggers dizzily feeling overwhelmed and burnt out.

“Whoa… Wipe out…” Sonic shook her head trying to remember if she was able to reset everything. Before she could completely collect herself Naugus grabs her by the throat with his clawed hand and lifts her off the ground.

“Damn you Quickster!” He raged, “You may have set back my plans, but I still have you to trigger another Genesis wave.” She tried to struggle out of his grip.

“Not gonna happen ugly…” Sonic said as Naugus laughs,

“You may think you have the upper hand, but I still have control over you.” He said tapping his staff on the ground, but nothing happens. He does it again with the same result as Sonic chuckles, “Why isn’t it working?”

“You should really pay better to your surroundings.” She said as he tightened his grip further making her wince in pain, “You would have realized… something is missing.” He turns his head and sees the Void Emerald that should be at the top of his staff was gone.

“No! What did you do?” He hissed,

“I used the Void Emerald to destroy the paths to that plane… We’re both severed from it’s magic.” Sonic weakly grins.

“How dare you!” Naugus throws her to the ground as she coughs, “I’ll make you pay!” He grins as he comes to the realization, “Since you’re no longer connected to the Void Emerald, you aren’t the anchor anymore.” He snaps his claw and a cyclone circles around Sonic cutting away her air. “I don’t need to keep you alive any longer.” Sonic grabs her chest unable to breathe, 

“We need to get in there.” Shadow said rushing back to the crack she made previously,

“Shadow wait,” Tails said,

“We don’t have time,” Shadow said completely panicked, 

“Listen! If Sonic’s plan worked then our worlds connection to the Void has been severed. That means the crystal’s been nullified.” Tails explained,

“What are you talking about? What plan?” Elias said confused,

“Was that light supposed to do something?” Sally asked. They had no memory of the last three years in another reality.

“The crystal can’t block Chaos Control.” Knuckles said, Shadow doesn’t hesitate as she warps inside the crystal striking Naugus’ clawed hand taking him off guard. The cyclone around Sonic dissipates as she quickly tries to catch her breath. 

“Wow Shadow, you really know how to take a girls breath away,” Sonic coughed with a chuckle as Shadow helped her to her feet.

“You can flirt later we still need to take care of this guy.” Shadow said as they both get ready to fight.

“Why not both?” She winks at her,

“I’ll destroy you Quickster!” Naugus said,

“Yeah, yeah, get in line!” She said running up and kicking the staff out of his hand. “You don’t need that anymore.”

“You may have cut me off to the Void, but I still have other means to getting rid of you.” Naugus said as he snaps his claw together and crystals encase her feet causing her to trip. Shadow Warps in front of her before she hits the wall. “I’ll turn you back into living crystal and toss you into the deepest part of the ocean,” The crystal’s on Sonic’s feet start to climb up her legs,

“Crap…” Sonic said feeling the pulsating heat from the crystal as it weakened her,

“The mind control might be gone but the physical hold I have on you is still there.” Naugus laughed as she lay helpless in Shadow’s arms, 

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Shadow said warping them both out of the crystal dome as they hear Naugus’ muffled yells of protest. “Sonic, what do we do?” She asked as the crystal continued to climb up Sonic’s legs as they start to become translucent.

“Need to… get out… of his range… It’ll slow down…” She said panting heavily,

“Everyone grab onto the Master Emerald.” Knuckles said, Shadow picks up Sonic and places her hand on the Emerald and everyone else does the same,

“Hurry…” Sonic said as Shadow doesn’t hesitate after everyone has their hand on the Emerald.

“Chaos Control.” She said as they warp away just as Naugus breaks out of the crystal dome.

“You may have won this time, but I will get my revenge Sonic Hedgehog… just you wait.” Naugus said disappearing into a purple mist.

They all appear back in the Alter room on base taking a moment to catch their bearings. Shadow lays Sonic down in the grass as she continued to breathe heavily. Now that Naugus wasn’t in range the heat wasn’t as intense, but it was still there.

“Should we really be back here?” Knuckles asked looking at Elias as Dr. Q quickly looks over Sonic as she examines the crystal.

“At this time we don’t have anywhere else to go. I need to go report what happened. Helen, keep an eye on her.” Elias said rushing out of the room. He wasn’t going to waste any time; they wouldn’t be safe here for long and he needed to make sure they weren’t missed.

“I will, but I’m not entirely sure what’s happening.” Dr. Q said as she touches the crystal to see if her leg was completely crystalized as Sonic flinches,

“D…Don’t!” She whimpered as the crystals quickly climb up to her thigh, “If you touch it, it’ll spread faster…”

“Just like what Erazor Djinn did…” Amy said looking angry, “That bastard…” 

“A sick joke… curtsey of Naugus…” Sonic said between breaths starting to struggle to keep a clear head as the heat started to flood her thoughts,

“What do we do?” Shadow asked looking scared with tears in her eyes, “I can’t lose you again…”

“Hope…” Cream calls out as they fly over,

“Chao!”

“Can you help Sonic?” Cream asked as Hope nods. They fly down and tap Sonic on the head as she starts to glow, and her legs revert back to normal, Sonic lets out a heavy sigh.

“Thanks Hope.” She said as Hope smiles,

“Chao!” 

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Q asked checking Sonic over,

“Better… but the feeling is still there.” Sonic said with a shiver as Shadow pulls Sonic into her embrace before she could react.

“Why do you have to scare me like that?” Shadow said as Sonic tries to calm her down.

“Because everyone wants a piece of the Legendary Hedgehog.” Sonic jokes while Shadow cries, she notices the others were all on the brink of tears.

“All of you come here.” Sonic said holding out her arms as they all embrace one another tightly.

“I can’t believe we did it.” Tails said,

“We actually stopped the calamity.” Blaze said,

“I’m still very confused to what happened.” Sally said as Dr. Q nods in agreement,

“Long story short, we reset the reset.” Sonic said with a chuckle as her friends still hold her tightly. “Guy’s it’s getting hard to breathe!” she starts to squirm as they refuse to let go.

“You were trapped inside of a crystal for three years; you can’t just act like nothing happened.” Blaze said,

“I mean… we did reverse time so technically it never happened.” She joked,

“For everyone else, we still have the memories.” Knuckles said as Saya shakes her head trying not to think about it, 

“Wait what?” Sally said,

“We’ll explain later…” Cream said,

“You better believe you’re explaining later!” Dr. Q said as they all flinch but then begin to laugh feeling right at home, “And you’re coming with me to the Infirmary Sonic,”

“Aw c’mon doc! Can’t you just check on me in a bit? I’d really like to enjoy my freedom for a little while.” Sonic begged as Dr. Q let’s out a sigh,

“Just this once since Hope did heal you.” She said,

“Let’s give them a bit, we should let Elias know she’s alright.” Sally said as she nods and they both leave. They all transform back but they immediately notice that all of Saya’s hair was now cobalt blue.

“Is there something wrong with my face?” Saya asked noticing their shocked looks,

“Your hair… it’s all blue.” Caroline said as Saya unties her ponytail and lets it down seeing the color.

“Can’t hide who I am now.” She chuckles,

“It must have been because of inducing Chaos Control and Anarchy Rule.” Kolt said,

“Let’s hope there’s no other changes.” Saya said reaching for her ears and feels they are normal. “Oh thank Chaos.”

“Guess we should all brace for the inevitable hair change…” Alan said with a sigh,

“But what if we really become Mobians like we were in the alternate world?” Tails asked,

“We’ll figure it out when we get to that point. For now let’s just figure out where we go from here.” Kolt said,

“We need to figure out a way to contain Naugus.” Sophia said still tightly holding onto Saya’s waist as she pulls her into her lap.

“You’re not letting go anytime soon are you?” Saya asked,

“Nope,” She said as Saya lightly chuckles,

“I think we should focus on a way to break Saya free of whatever hold Naugus has on her.” Brandy said,

“I second that! I really don’t want to become living crystal again…” She said as Sophia kisses the back of her neck causing her to yelp, “Soph! I’m still sensitive.” Saya squirmed but she didn’t let go,

“Is that so?” She gave her a look as Saya’s face becomes flushed,

“Alright love birds, focus.” Alan said rolling his eyes, as Sophia pouts.

“I think it might be easier to catch Naugus before we have the ability to undo what he did to her…” TK said, “He commented that all the encounters we’ve been through were how he slowly changed her.”

“All except Abyss…” Caroline said,

“He and the others escaped too…” Sophia said looking annoyed,

“We’ll get them, but we’ll probably have to move bases now that we discovered Starline works for Eggman…” Kolt said,

“I knew we couldn’t trust that guy.” Saya said crossing her arms sounding proud of herself.

“Shush,” Sophia said kissing her neck again and she jolts,

“I’m going to go find my mom… after what we’ve all just been through I think we can take a breather while Elias figures out our next course of action.” Caroline said taking Brandy’s hand,

“Yeah, my parents are probably freaking out too.” TK said shaking her head as they head towards the door.

“Same,” Knuckles said as the rest of them start heading towards the exit,

“We’ll see you two later.” Alan said shaking his head as they leave Sophia and Saya in the alter room alone,

“W…what just happened?” Saya said looking confused,

“I think they all figured out my mind is elsewhere.” Sophia said turning Saya around to face her.

“Couldn’t wait any…?” Sophia cuts her off by kissing her as Saya’s entire body tingles to the sensation as she melts in her arms. She lets go of the kiss as Saya catches her breath, “No fair…” she pouts,

“I won’t let you cower from my touch like last time.” Sophia kisses her neck as Saya looks completely enthralled by Sophia’s ever caress. “It looks like you’re ready for another conversation.” She rubs the back of her fingers against Saya’s cheek as she leans into it. Sophia guides her to lay in the grass as she strokes her fingers through her now completely blue hair before she starts kissing her again.

After checking in with his parents, Kolt goes to see Elias to find out what their next plan of action is. Naugus was still a threat and since Dr. Starline knows where their base is they can’t stay here for long. He enters his office to see him talking on the phone.

“Yes sir understood we’ll be getting them set up for departure as soon as possible.” Elias said hanging up the phone as he sees Kolt letting out a sigh,

“Set up for departure?” Kolt raises an eye brow,

“Yes, we think it’s best to have you all stationed overseas while we figure out a new place to put HQ.” Elias explained,

“What about our parents?” He asked,

“They will be going with you; I’m not risking them getting captured again.” Elias said, “How’s everyone else doing?”

“They are spending time with their families while Saya and Sophia are having a moment.” He rolls his eyes “I’m just glad they both are safe… they went through a lot.” He lowers his head internally blaming himself for what happened to Sophia,

“We’ll be having a briefing in the morning about what happened and the next plan of action.” He said,

“Wait… you need the ring pool to keep HQ powered… and the ring pool is connected to the Master Emerald.” Kolt said,

“Yes the Master Emerald will be staying here.” Elias said,

“Then I’m staying here.” Kolt said crossing his arms,

“This isn’t up for debate Kolt,” He said,

“Agreed, Either I stay with the Master Emerald or it comes with me.” He said crossing his arms.

“Chaos why are all of you so stubborn?” Elias pinches the bridge of his nose, “We will discuss it as a group. For now please go rest.”

“Fine but I’m not backing down.” Kolt said leaving the room.

TK and the others sat with their parents as they vaguely explain what had happened. They all listened not knowing how to comprehend what they went through. “And this won’t happen to Saya again right?” Saya’s father asked wishing she and Sophia were here with all of them.

“Saya made sure when she fixed everything that there was no way for Naugus to trigger another Genesis wave. TK explained,

“But now we have to worry about Naugus coming after her for revenge.” Alan said with a sigh,

“At least we don’t need to worry about Mephiles.” Caroline said,

“Yeah but having to worry about two shapeshifters is going to get annoying really fast.” Brandy said with a sigh,

“Are we safe here?” Kolts mom asked,

“Not really… but I bet Elias is trying to figure out how to fix that.” Alan said trying to reassure all of their parents.

Sophia takes Saya towards the infirmary as Saya starts to remember that there were people who still labeled Sophia as an evil alien. She stops their progress as Sophia turns to her confused, “Everything alright?” Sophia asked,

“I don’t want the civilians to have a chance to see you… you’ve already been through so much.” Saya said looking down, she knew this wasn’t her fault but having to helplessly stand there trapped in Naugus’ throne room made her feel powerless.

“I’m not the only one who went through a lot.” Sophia said squeezing her hand, 

“I know but they are the current threat right now so maybe we should just go see our parents and call it a day?” Saya tried to convince her.

“Alright, I’ll let Dr. Q know. But you’re going to go see her in the morning no matter what.” Sophia demanded as Saya nods her head,

“Deal,” She said kissing her on the cheek and they head to the others. They enter the room and Saya’s parents and Sophia’s mother rushes up and hugs them,

“We’re so glad you two are alright.” Saya’s mom said,

“You told them everything didn’t you.” Saya said looking at TK,

“Course I did,” TK smiles as Saya rolls her eyes,

“You two need to take a break,” Sophia’s mom said,

“It’s not that easy Mom…” Sophia said,

“No I agree with her, you two have gone through more than anyone should, regardless of being super human.” Saya’s father said, as Kolt enters the room,

“You might actually get your wish.” He said,

“What do you mean?” Saya asked,

“Elias is going to talk to us in the morning about it, but it looks like they want everyone overseas while they figure out a new location for HQ.” He explained,

“They want us to run?” Sophia said sounding annoyed,

“I don’t think that’s what they meant,” Sophia’s mom said, “Don’t jump to conclusions.”

“I don’t run away from anything.” She said crossing her arms,

“Soph, it’s probably because of Naugus’ hold on me. Not to mention Starline knows where we are.” Saya said as she lets out a sigh,

“You’re right, we need to make sure you’re as far away from him as possible until we figure out how to undo what he did.” Sophia said,

“Don’t worry we’ll keep Naugus away from you.” Alan said as the others nod,

“Thanks guys.” Saya smiles,

“You all should get some rest,” TK’s mom said,

“Probably a good idea,” Brandy said as they say good bye to their parents for the evening and head to their room.

“I wonder what it’s like overseas.” Caroline asked,

“You were over there before Sophia, what was it like?” Brandy asked,

“I spent the majority of the time at HQ over there, so I didn’t really sightsee.” Sophia said,

“Workaholic.” Saya joked,

“You’re probably right,” She chuckles, as they get to their room and Saya lets out a yawn.

“We can talk in the morning,” TK said yawning as well,

“Sounds good, I’m super beat, pun intended.” Saya joked,

“Saya are you okay?” Brandy asked, she didn’t realize that tears were running down her face as they all look at her worried.

“Sorry, I’m not sure why I’m crying…” She wipes the tears away as the rest of them push their beds towards hers.

“It’s okay Saya, you don’t have to keep up the act around us.” Caroline said,

“You don’t have to have a reason to cry.” Alan said as they all climb onto the line of beds trying to comfort her.

“I’m just happy we’re all back together in one piece.” TK said giving Saya a hug.

“Me too little buddy.” Saya said patting her head, “We’ll always have each other’s backs no matter what.” She smiles as they all relax and eventually fall asleep. They may only have a short window before the next threat comes their way, but for the first time in a long time they all slept through the night.

Elias, Sally and Dr. Q sat there in the conference room silent for an exceedingly long time after the others finally finished retelling everything that happened within the Genesis wave. They were all speechless not knowing if they should ask them if they were alright. “It’s a lot to process.” Sophia finally broke through the tension as Elias lets out a sigh,

“Why are you all the only ones that remember?” He asked,

“The World Rings.” Saya explained, “They are an unknown energy source similar to the Chaos Emeralds. Tikal gave them a way to stop Naugus from taking their memories.”

“And you’re one hundred percent positive Naugus can’t use you to trigger another Genesis wave?” Sally asked,

“Yep! No more Void Emerald, no more whispers, no more scrolls.” She smiles proud of herself.

“But Naugus still has a physical hold on you?” Dr. Q said,

“I’m still not sure how… He said it had something to do with all of our previous encounters, so I don’t know what the hold is exactly.” She said,

“All the more reason to get you as far away as possible.” Elia said,

“Kolt told us a little about us going overseas with our parents… are you sure that’s the right idea?” TK asked,

“We do, especially with the base being compromised.” Sally said, “Think of it as an extended vacation.”

“Oh boy another forced vacation.” Saya rolls her eyes,

“You were almost turned into living crystal young lady, until I can figure out how to make sure he can’t do that to you again, we need to keep you hidden.” Dr. Q said in an authoritative tone that made Saya cower.

“Yes ma’am…” Saya said as Sophia pats her head,

“When do we leave?” Brandy asked,

“After you finish packing.” Sally said,

“That fast?” Caroline said surprised,

“We’re on the clock here. The Director wants you all out of harm’s way. Commander Vector will keep you all safe while we find a new location.” Elias said,

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Alan asked,

“We’re not sure.” Sally said,

“Which is why you said extended vacation.” Sophia said,

“Rest assured there will still be people overseas that need your help. Some of you will still be working missions.” Elias said,

“Yeah, yeah I’m permanently benched I get it…” Saya said with a sigh. “As long as I’m allowed to run.”

“I’m pretty sure that can be arranged,” Sally chuckles,

“Helen will be joining you all as well, not just to continue keeping you all healthy but for her own safety.” Elias said,

“Cool cuz I’m definitely sticking clear of other Doctors for a while.” Saya said,

“I have to ask…” Sophia said pausing for a moment, “What happened to Starline’s research?”

“I looked all over but it appears he’s taken the research with him.” Dr. Q said as Sophia lowers her head,

“We’ll figure out how to get his research back.” Caroline said,

“I just hate that he has samples of my blood…” She said as Saya takes her hand. 

“You said yourself that he said the Dark Arms blood deteriorates over time right?” Alan said,

“He could have been lying about that…” Sophia said,

“You have a point…” Alan said,

“Will I be able to bring my computer? I’d like to keep working on an antidote for Eggman’s drug.” TK asked,

“That shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll have someone grab a crate to carry it in to keep it secure for the flight.” Elias said as TK nods,

“I’m still not leaving.” Kolt said crossing his arms.

“Yes you are.” Sally said,

“If the Master Emerald stays I stay.” He said,

“We guarded the Emerald just fine before you awakened,” Elias said,

“Doesn’t matter.” He said,

“Kolt…” Saya said, “I know you want to keep the Master Emerald guarded… but it’s not safe for us all to be apart… especially after what happened.” She places her hand on his shoulder, “Please.” Kolt looks at Saya, they all knew that she was still scared but she kept smiling despite it all. He lets out a defeated sigh, knowing he couldn’t leave her, at least for now. 

“Fine… but only until we’ve fixed you.” He said as she nods.

“You all should head over and start packing. We’ve already informed your parents and they are getting ready as well.” Sally said as they all stand up.

“Saya, may I have a word?” Elias said a she looks at Sophia,

“I’ll be right outside,” Sophia said leaving them alone as Saya walks up to him,

“There something wrong?” Saya asked as Elias hugs her taking her off guard,

“Saya… I am so sorry; You went through all of that because I failed to protect you.” He said,

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Besides, we won so there’s no reason to apologize.” Saya said with a chuckle,

“You don’t have to keep putting up a front around me, I’ve known you long enough to see that you’re hurting.” Elias said still holding her tightly as she hugs him back trying not to break down, “You’re allowed to be scared, your allowed to be upset. Just because you’re Sonic the Hedgehog doesn’t mean you can’t have these emotions.”

“I know… but you still don’t need to apologize.” Saya said, He lets her go as she wipes tears away,

“You all are like family to me and I can’t stand to see any of you hurt. Watching you endure that ritual on top of hearing that he had you imprisoned for three years…” She noticed he was trembling with rage, “I want to hunt down Naugus myself.”

“Hey, I’m pretty sure Soph called first dibs,” Saya joked as he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Always the one to lighten the mood.” He said ruffling her hair,

“It’s how I move forward.” She smiles,

“Just don’t hold it in again okay? We don’t need you blowing up.” He joked back,

“Deal, thanks Elias.” She said hugging him again,

“We’ll move as fast as we can so you all can come home ASAP.” He said as she let’s go,

“I’ll hold you to that.” She said waving him off and heading towards the door. She leaves to see Sophia waiting for her,

“All good?” Sophia asked looking worried. Saya kisses her and smiles,

“Yep, c’mon let’s go pack.” She said as they head back to their room. They enter the room as they all stop packing and look over at them,

“Everything alright?” Kolt asked,

“Yep, he just wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to explode again.” She jokes as they all shake their heads.

“Well, let’s get packing.” Sophia said as they all continue to pack.

“I’m kind of excited to be going overseas,” Caroline said with a smile,

“It’ll be like a whole new adventure.” Brandy said,

“I hope I can figure out a cure for Eggman’s drug quickly. I’d really like to go sightseeing.” TK said,

“You’re not helping her test it this time.” Sophia said looking at Saya,

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” She said with a laugh,

“Maybe there are more Echidna ruins. There’s no worry now that the seal was broken.” Kolt said,

“I’d like to tour some old castles.” Brandy said,

“Maybe they’re haunted.” Alan joked,

“I will hit you Alan.” Kolt glared as they all laughed,

“It’s okay Kolt I’m not scared of ghosts anymore.” Saya said as they all stop looking confused,

“Wait what?” Alan said,

“Yeah, when I was a kid I got trapped in an old house at the end of the street cuz some bullies were messing with TK. Turns out the Void Emerald was in there and Naugus used it to make me scared or something?” Saya said sounding confused,

“Wait… that’s what happened?” TK said shocked,

“He got into your head before we even got the Chaos Emeralds.” Sophia said, “This is good, we might be able to use that info to help break his hold.”

“Breaking whatever he did to you isn’t going to be easy.” Alan said,

“I know… But I’m not worried because we all have each other. Freedom Fighters forever!” Saya cheered as they all smile.

An hour later they finally finish packing as other agents take their stuff except for what they are taking on their flight. “I can’t believe we’re leaving…” Kolt said as they all walk over towards the Alter room to say goodbye to Tikal and Hope before they set off.

“I know this is hard for you to leave the Master Emerald Kolt, but Sally and Elias will keep it safe.” Caroline reassures him, “I’m sad to be leaving Hope too but they are safer near the Master Emerald.”

“You’re right… it’s just something I struggle with. I’ll try to relax.” He said with a sigh as they enter the Alter room,

“Hello everyone.” Tikal said as she appears in from of them, “Is it already time for you all to leave?”

“How did you know?” Brandy asked,

“Elias already talked to me about it. Did you all come to say goodbye?” She asked,

“Chao!” Hope said sadly as they fly up and hold onto Caroline,

“Aw, it’s okay Hope it won’t be forever.” Caroline said hugging Hope tightly trying not to cry,

“And it’s not a goodbye, it’s a see you later.” Saya said with a smile,

“Of course.” Tikal said with a smile, “And don’t worry Knuckles, I have known Elias and Sally their entire lives, they will look after the Emerald.”

“Thanks Tikal I appreciate it.” Kolt said with a smile,

“I hope you all stay safe and Chaos guide you all.” Tikal said with a smile.

“You too Tikal.” Alan said as they all get a hug from Hope. They cling onto Saya as they try to leave.

“I’m sorry little one but you need to stay here okay, We’ll be back don’t you worry.” Saya tried to comfort them as they have tears in their eyes, “Aw don’t do that you’ll make me cry.”

“Chao!”

“They say they’re going to miss you.” Kolt said as Saya tightly hugs Hope,

“I’ll miss you too, you’re in charge so keep everyone safe okay?” She said as Hope lets go and smiles,

“Chao!” They fly over to the other Chaos’ and they all wave to them as they leave the Alter room,

“You gonna be okay?” Sophia asked as Saya wipes away a tear,

“Yeah, I’m usually okay going off to new places since I was always on the move before but…”

“You’ve found a home here.” Brandy said,

“We’ll be back don’t worry.” Kolt said ruffling her hair,

“Hey!” She protests, Alan notices TK was looking at a picture on her tablet. It was a glyph of a purple flame with a spiral in the center.

“Whatcha looking at TK?” He asked,

“Oh… This is that picture I barely managed to get when we went into the ruins in Soleanna.” She said, “I wanted to make sure the symbol didn’t represent to Void.” Saya and Kolt both lean over her shoulder and look at the image,

“No, the symbol for the Void is a jagged crystal, it doesn’t have the flame design.” Kolt said,

“But it does look familiar…” Saya said thinking, “Well maybe when the coast is clear we can go check it out and investigate further.”

“Sounds good.” TK said as they continue towards the hangar bay.

“There you all are!” TK’s mom yelled, “Are you all ready to get going?”

“Hang on I need to go say bye to one more person.” Saya said “I’m gonna go find Sasha really quick, be right back.” Saya pecks Sophia on the cheek and runs off as she pouts,

“Don’t be jealous Sophia you know she only has eyes for you.” Alan said shaking his head as Sophia grumbles.

Saya runs around the compound until she finally finds Sasha in the training room talking to Espio. She rushes up to them taking them by surprise, “I forget how fast you are.” Espio said with a laugh,

“Sorry I’m a bit pressed for time. I came to say see you later.” Saya said,

“We heard you’re all being transferred to the Europe resistance HQ.” Sasha said looking sad,

“It’s only until HQ can be moved.” She said,

“On top of still having, what is it, four people after you?” Espio joked,

“Yeah… I’m kinda a big deal.” She joked as Sasha giggles,

“Well I’m glad that Shadow managed to find you.” Sasha smiles,

“Find me? What do you mean?” Saya tilts her head confused,

“Oh it’s nothing,” Sasha flails a bit, “Don’t worry about it it’s not important.” She chuckles, “Thanks for coming to say goodbye.”

“Hey, this isn’t a goodbye! It’s a so long for now.” She smiles as Sasha quickly hugs her,

“Then, so long for now.” She lets go and smiles back. Saya waves them off leaving the training room and returns to the hangar bay where Elias and Sally were talking to the others.

“Here to see us off?” Saya said,

“Of course, I need to make sure you all get on the helicopter.” Elias said looking over at Kolt,

“Hey, I said I’d go. Stop looking at me like that.” Kolt said crossing is arms,

“Forgive me for not having faith in those who have a bad habit of disobeying orders,” He teased,

“You run up a wall one time.” Saya joked,

“Try to go easy on Vector, he’s only dealt with Sophia and she’s mellow compared to the rest of you.” Sally said,

“I’m not sure who that jab was pointed at,” Sophia said with a chuckle.

“I believe we’re just waiting on Helen.” Elias said,

“Sorry, sorry!” Dr. Q rushes up, “I was trying to see if I could find any of my old notes, but they are also missing.”

“Creepy evil doctor strikes again.” Saya said,

“We get it, you were right.” Alan said,

“Huh? What was that?” Saya joked, “I don’t think I caught what you said.”

“You’re pushing your luck Blue.” Kolt said, “Now start getting into the helicopter before I throw you in there.”

“Easy there Red, just one last thing,” Saya said hugging both Sally and Elias,

“I want in on this hug!” Caroline joined and they all quickly group hug taking Elias and Sally off guard as they all fall over.

“Are you all alright?” Caroline’s mother asked looking concerned as they all laugh getting back up to their feet.

“We’ll I guess we this is goodbye for now.” Elias said,

“See you all soon.” Sally said with a smile, as they all start climbing into the helicopter,

“Alright Freedom Fighters!” Saya said excitedly as the helicopter starts to take off, “Onto our next adventure!”

The End

For Now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Writing this got me through a difficult time and I'm happy I could share it with you all. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please let me know your thoughts in the comments.   
> I do have other stories planned. The next one will be an AU of The Seven Servers. So keep an eye out for that one if Sonadow is your ship.


End file.
